Lone Wolf End of a Journey
by CT7567Rules
Summary: Every Story has an ending. For The Lone Wolf and his lover, the war is almost over. But as the war comes closer to ending, a deadly conspiracy against the Republic and Jedi is revealed. Can our hero save the Republic and what will happen when the war reaches Earth. Will Dooku redeem himself? Prepare yourselves for the Final Chapter of the Lone Wolf Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, its me CT7567Rules coming to you with the final installment of my first Fanfic series. I honestly thought I wouldn't get this far, but thanks to you my readers I have.**

 **Honestly, I am kind of sad this series of mine is coming to an end, but like the days of Steam Traction this series is on its last journey. I intend to pull out all the stops and deliver to you all the best Clone Wars series I can give.**

 **Unfortunately, as much as I would like to I am not going to include the events of season 7 since like my previous stories I am going to make quite a few changes to the original story. With that out of the way…**

 **Smash!**

 **Hey mister writer, aren't you forgetting something important?**

 **Yang Xiao Long, ladies and gentleman. And as the blonde brusier said, I can promise you a lot more Robert and Ahsoka moments.**

 **Yang: And?**

 **Oh right. I am planning a Rwby Story after my Lone Wolf Series, but I could use some help in trying to figure out the main Characters weapon. I want to base if off of the Morph Gun but I am starting to debate that. Any help on the matter would really be appreciated. Happy now blondie?**

 **Yes, I am, see you.**

 **Sorry about that, I was trying an experiment by taking a que from my fellow author lyokoMarvelanime and try to include a little humor. Don't expect a lot of it in the coming chapters and I recommend you head on over to his profile and read his Gundam Seed Transformers Prime, Gundam Seed/ Captain America and Star Wars the Clone Wars/ Transformers crossovers.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before so please enjoy the first chapter of Lone Wolf: End of a Journey. Get a box of tissues for this chapter.**

Chapter 1: From friends to Family

 _Roberts point of view_

 _The sounds of weapons fire echoed around me. The screams of people dying pierced my ears._

 _I thought I was watching a disaster movie until I saw a F35 lighting plummet to the ground, its killed being a T.I.E fighter, which then pulled up from its attack run before being shot down by an AIM-92 from a MQ-1 predator drone._

 _I watched as Typhoon's, MIG-31's, SU-35's, F-14s, F-18's, A-10s, Tornado's and Harriers along with other aircraft duked it out over cities like Berlin, Moscow, Tokyo, London and Paris._

 _I soon saw U.S., Russian, British, French, German and Japanese soldiers fighting in the streets of Los Angeles and San Francisco alongside clone troopers and Master Kota's Militia with help from ordinary citizens one of which happened to be Velvet. I saw myself, Morita and Punisher in hand firing at the droids and what appeared to be members of a private military group, ISIS and other terrorist groups._

 _The scene shifted and I saw Ahsoka, clothing almost ripped off hands bound with a set of binders on the roof of a building, the U.N I think watching as I clashed blades with a robed figure with Anakin helping me. "YOU RUINIED MY LIFE!" I shouted before I was shot in the back several times and fell the ground._

" _Now, Skywalker. You will be next." The figure said. I couldn't make out the face of the figure but I knew I heard that voice somewhere before._

 _All around me I saw my home world ripped apart by the scourge of war and numerous political leaders, Trump included shouting 'Hail Sidious'. I wanted to know more, but something pulled me out of my vision._

April 15th, 2019 20BBY

Coruscant

0800 hours

I woke up drenched in my own sweet like I took a swim in Jaw's territory. It had been almost three weeks since that day.

At first, I thought it was a mistake saying such a thing, but after a day or two I felt glad that I had someone who loved me. Using this feeling I fought with more courage and determination than ever before. 

I had something else worth fighting for and that was something that no one could take from me. Ahsoka Tano, padawan of Anakin Skywalker, Pilot, Mech Warrior, Commander and my girlfriend. To me she isn't just a Jedi, but something more. When this war is over I hope that the two of us can settle down and have a family, like our friends Erik and Barriss.

Today was a special day for the two of them. It was there wedding day.

At first, I thought the two were pulling a joke on all of us, but it turns out they were serious since Barriss was already wearing a ring. Normally I would be happy for the two, but I was happier that Erik had asked me to do something special for their wedding. And I already had, fireworks for the newlyweds.

For the past three weeks, Ahsoka, Riyo, Lucia and Padme had been helping Barriss prepare for the biggest moment of her life. When I saw her, she was like a train wreck, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was nervous as hell and was considering on calling off the wedding, but after I gave her a little pep talk and promised her that if she ever needed any help, just ask.

"She can do it." I said to myself after I changed into my Hero's armor. Normally since this was a wedding I would be wearing formal clothes, but since I was handling the fireworks I wouldn't want to get them dirty.

The moment I looked at my watch and saw that the time was 8:15, I jumped into a speeder and sped to the church. This was something I didn't want to miss.

 _Normal point of view_

Barriss was pacing back and forth for almost an hour in the church. She was still having second thoughts about the wedding like any bride would on the most important day of her life. She stopped in front of the mirror in the dressing room and looked at herself.

Wearing a white wedding dress with a finely ribbed corset, a sheer veil held on by a silver tiara, four ribbons forming a bow, sheer sleeves which were almost hidden by her wedding gloves, floor length gown and a silver locket, she looked beautiful.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Erik and I don't know anything about raising a family and if we have a child who is strong with the force, no doubt Darth Sidious will try to take them from us. I really…" She said to herself before Ahsoka entered the room.

She was wearing a dark black bridesmaid dress with a halter neck, which was held by three straps on each arm. Like her normal attire a tabard was in front only with a darker grey picking and the length of the dress was nearly the same as Barriss's minus a few inches exposing her shoes.

"Jeez Barriss, you should loosen up. This is a happy day, you're finally getting married to boy you love." Ahsoka reassured her friend. "I know Ahsoka, I just don't know if I can do this. I don't know anything about raising a family. What if Erik." Barriss began before Ahsoka grabbed her shoulders.

"Barriss, you can do this. Sure, I don't know anything about raising a family either, but don't forget your friends are always here for you. If you ever need help just ask." Ahsoka assured her friend.

"Thank you Ahsoka. I bet that someday soon it will be your turn to walk down the aisle for Robert one day." Barriss teased. Ahsoka's lekku then darkened at the thought of this. "I am sure it will, but the two of us are going to take this one step at a time." Ahsoka answered sheepishly.

In the chapel, Erik waited patiently for his lover. Dressed in a smart Tuxedo he turned around and saw the guests he and Barriss invited. Amongst them were Luminara, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Ayala, Kit and other Jedi in their robes along with Fenrir, Riyo, Vaer and his group, the Expendables and several Clones all smartly dressed or wearing their normal attire.

"I can do this. I have faced down death, I can handle marrying the women I love." He said to himself before the organ player began to play and the doors to the church opened and Barriss, accompanied by Master Yoda walked down the aisle following Ahsoka, who was Barriss's maid of honor and the ring bearer.

"I appreciate you doing this Master Yoda." Barriss said to the green Jedi master. "Proud of you I am Barriss. A great day for you this is. A Jedi you may no longer be, but the teachings and morals of a Jedi you still have." Yoda said before they finally arrived at the altar.

Outside the church, Hevy and Robert had just finished setting up the fireworks just as Barriss arrived at the altar and the pastor began to ceremony. Watching the wedding with a projection, tears began to flow from Roberts eyes. "Its all so magical. I'm not gonna cry, I'm not." He said before breaking into tears and blowing his nose on Hevy's gauntlet. The Arc Trooper wasn't amused, and gave the Lone Wolf a 'are you serious' look before handing Robert a tissue. "Sorry. I just get so emotional when it comes to events like this." Robert explained to Hevy.

" _Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you both husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_ The pastor said and soon the two newlyweds kissed and began to exit the church. The moment the doors opened, Lycan barked and Hevy turned to Robert. "Time to set off the blockbuster." Hevy said.

"Did somebody say blockbuster?" Robert asked excitedly and pressed the button on the detonator, triggering the fireworks just as party exited the church. Bright explosions of multicolored explosives exploded in the air celebrating the two lovers.

Barriss soon tossed the bouquet and to everyone's surprise was caught by Ahsoka. Ahsoka's lekku darkened again but she didn't care. Her best friend was married and she may be the next one.

While everyone was celebrating the wedding, on Jedha things weren't going so well.

After the battle of Naboo, a base was established by the Republic as an early warning system to alert command of any incoming separatist fleets leaving the outer rim or heading for the core. Located five miles from Jedha City, the base also served as Jedha's first line of defense incase of a separatist attack.

The base also served as a supply station and fighter repair depot for any fighters that were damaged in battle.

But now, the base was under siege. A fleet of separatist ships had landed their troops in the night and had caught the base by surprise. Aisha Marisel, a Jedi Knight from Dantooine with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes along with her Clone Commander Blades and Second Lieutenant Maximilian Veers fought for their lives.

The original attack caught them by surprise and resulted in heavy casualties before they quickly organized a defense strategy placing their walkers on the nearby ridge to provide artillery support and hammered the advancing droids with their mass driver cannons.

After nearly eight hours, the assault had been pushed back and they thought things would be easier. They were wrong. Nearly two hours after the initial assault, spotters saw to their horror a swarm of Ragnarok and Ymir assault mechs approaching them. The moment the alarm was raised, the enemy mechs fired their weapons and their ordnance exploded and sent a shockwave towards the troopers vaporizing them and leaving only their blasters behind.

"General, the enemy is using Defoliators. We won't last long against that kind of firepower." Veers exclaimed in alarm as another defoliator salvo hit the defense's and killed more troopers as the droids began to swarm inside the base.

"We don't have enough time to evacuate everyone. Lieutenant, Commander take the ship and return to Coruscant, I will stay behind and hold them off as long as I can." Marisel said unclipping her sabers from her belt.

"General, there's got to be another way." Blades said realizing his general was going to hold them off on her own. "There is no other option. Your survival is more important then me." She assured her commander before the three arrived at the rear hanger as troopers prepared defenses and set up repeating blaster turrets while the others trained their sights on the door.

"General, I agree with the Commander. You can't…" Veers began before the base shock and commlink chatter indicated the droids entered the base. "We have no time to debate. Get back to command, I fear that this is the precursor for something terrible in the future." The Jedi said pushing the Lieutenant and commander into the ETA-Class shuttle just as the droids entered the hanger led by Grievous. "May the force be with you." She said before igniting her gold and blue sabers and clashed with the droid general.

"We got to go." Blades said to Veers who could only look back as the Jedi general was slain by Grievous who took her sabers as a trophy before the shuttle left the base at top speed and rocketed towards the atmosphere.

Grievous watched the ship escape and was about to order his fleet to shot the ship down, when Jana walked up beside him. "Let them go General. They will not be able to escape what is to come." She assured the general.

Back on Coruscant, the reception party was well underway when both Robert and Yoda, who were standing near Barriss and Erik who were dancing felt a disturbance in the force. "It seems the war is going to take a lot longer to end." Robert said to the Jedi master, before looking towards the sky.

 **First chapter of the final story complete. Sorry if it was a little short, but I wanted it to be the precursor of things to come.**

 **For those wondering what Barriss and Ahsoka's dresses look like, head on over to DeviantArt and check Offworldtroopers artwork for a Barriss/Ahsoka wedding and you'll see what I based their dresses of.**

 **To those how have favorited my stories, I please ask you leave a review on my other stories and this one, I am dying to hear what you guys have to say about my work.**

 **Also, I my poll is still up and if you guys have any ideas for a sexy moment with Robert and Ahsoka please leave them in your review but keep it T, I don't do lemons as I have stated.**

 **Please Read and Review and I will see you all next time.**


	2. A war on Two Fronts

**I'm back baby. Time for another exciting chapter of Lone Wolf End of a Journey. Sorry for the delay, I was dealing with a bit of an irritation and have been playing Overwatch, good game.**

 **Last time, we saw the wedding of Barriss and Erik and the Separatists took control of Jedha. Now its time for a reunion between a few old friends and organize a rebellion against the seppies. Disclaimers are the same as before, Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: A War on Two Fronts

May 1st 2019, 20BBY

Coruscant

1745 hours

Industrial district

 _Normal point of view_

As the sun began to set over the republic capital two heavily customized VTOL's flew over one of the pipelines which supplied the city with fresh fuel from the fuel depots. Spotting a target, the lead VTOL fired its 30mm gatling gun at the target before the one following it fired a salvo of crossbow missiles destroying the target, a wrecked Tank Droid recovered from Shili.

"That's the last one. War Dog 2 let's return to base. We're done for today." The pilot of the lead VTOL said, which was revealed to be Robert. " _Roger that War Dog 1. So how did we do?"_ War Dog 2 responded and asked. "All targets are destroyed. You're a natural in that thing Ahsoka. I bet if you weren't a Jedi you would be chasing down criminals with this vehicle." Robert said to his wing-man.

"Well when you have a master that's the best pilot of the Jedi Order you tend to pick up a few things when flying." Ahsoka responded cheerfully before the two landed their VTOL's in one of the temples hangers.

Nearly a month had passed since Barriss and Erik's wedding and while the two were just recently wed, the both decided to continue to assist aiding the republic during in the war. Erik continued his duties as a commander while Barriss worked with Shelia treating those that were injured in battle.

It was a nice change for Barriss, not having to fight but Robert believe that would soon end. The separatist attack on the Jedha base was a devastating defeat. With the base captured the separatists could launch an attack on any other Mid Rim worlds or if they were feeling lucky the republic capital itself.

To make matters worse, hearing the separatists had their own Ragnarok and Ymir assault mechs which seemed to have been built very quickly. Now the enemy had evened the odds in terms of armor but had given those mechs defoliators.

Ahsoka was saddened when she heard that Aisha Marisel, the Jedi knight who instructed her in the art of Jai Kar was killed. She considered the late Jedi to be something of a mother to her and was determined to retrieve her lightsabers from the droid general.

The minute they touched down in the hanger, Anakin and Barney informed them that the council had a message from the rebels on Onderon. Apparently, there was a rebellion taking place on the planet in the attempt to drive off the separatists which had occupied the planet. Being ill equipped to deal with the droid army, the rebels contacted the Jedi council for assistance.

" _Unfortunately, the only way to reclaim Onderon will be through armed struggle, but we lack sufficient hardware and supplies."_ One of the rebels which to both Robert and Ahsoka's surprise was Lux Bonteri. While Obi-Wan mentioned that their king had chosen to ally with the separatist the other rebel accompanying Lux claimed that their true king had been silenced and the current king, Sanjay Rash was a separatist puppet.

"Find a way we will." Yoda said to the two. Just before the holograms vanished Lux looked over to Robert and Ahsoka who smiled at their friend. "There are pockets of rebel cells on many of these planets that just need guidance. With training and resources, they could attack soft targets while the republic engages the separatists on the battlefield." Barney said.

"That sounds a lot like terrorism, general." Obi-Wan said with worry. "If it were terrorism than the resistance groups that fought the Nazi's back in WW2 would have been known as terrorists." Barney countered.

"Well, we could consider it an insurgency to help realign those planets with the Republic." Anakin said in partial agreement. He was also concerned with the thought of the Jedi supporting possible terrorist groups. "We can divide the separatist forces and press them on two fronts." Mace added.

"A means to an end fear cannot be. Stop those how spread terror the Jedi must." Yoda said.

"I agree. But still we can't just leave them to die. From what I've learned, the King is more of a dictator. The people don't even like him." Robert stated. He wanted to help Lux more than ever since it was revealed that Jana murdered Mina.

"Indeed, but what we are suggesting would open up dangerous possibilities and we cannot train terrorists." Obi-Wan said again. "Rebels." Anakin corrected his old master.

"How we conduct war is what distinguishes us from others. Funding rebels to overthrow a legitimate government puts innocent lives at risk." Obi-Wan argued. "If we give them weapons that only work on the droids it would minimize civilian casualties, if nothing else we should at least help them defend themselves." Robert said.

"So, you are saying we should test the tactic and see if it works." Mace surmised. "Yeah that's the gist of it." Robert replied.

"Train and observe. Send advisors we will." Yoda said.

"I'll assemble a team." Anakin said before looking to Barney and Robert. "You two are already on it." he added. "I'll go with you. It's not that I don't trust you Anakin, it's just that I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan said before the five left the council chamber.

Hours later, a Nu-class shuttle dropped out of hyperspace over the separatist occupied planet and flew over the dark wilderness. " _This is Valkyrie 2929, we're coming up on the drop zone."_ The pilot said as all six advisors jumped out of the shuttle the moment the door opened.

While the Jedi used the force to slow their decent, Rex and Barney used their jetpacks to land on the planet. Before he jumped, the pilot told Robert that the 'hardware' had already been brought to the planet by the Lagoon crew. He had a feeling that this battle would call for some additional firepower so he had requested the Lagoon people bring in something a little extra.

Hearing that his back up was on the planet, he took a running start and leaped out of the ship. As the shuttle left the area, Robert landed on the ground hard getting a few looks from the others. "If you had taken any longer the shuttle would have been destroyed." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"I only needed confirmation that the hardware I had Dutlas and his crew was delivered. It was and now the shuttle is away. We better get moving, I feel like a Xenomorph is hiding in the area." Robert said and detached his shotgun, a heavily customized Ithaca 37 'Stakeout' shotgun sporting a seven-round magazine, and red dot sight. Along with his shotgun, Morita and Punisher he also carried a sleek olive-green rifle which looked to be made from a submachine gun and two shotguns attached to his back.

As the group made their way through the dense wilderness, none of them knew they had caught the attention of the rebels who surprised them when two of their members riding Dalgo's lifeforms native to Onderon surprised them.

"Stay where you are. Identify yourselves" one of the rebels a woman with black hair, turquoise eyes and brown skin said.

"Its alright. We're friends." Anakin assured lifting his hood up which Obi-Wan and Ahsoka did as well while Robert removed his helmet. "Jedi." The woman said whispering before looking at Robert and Barney.

"I'm Commander Tano. We're hear to help you take back your planet." Ahsoka said after landing on a planet. "That's Lieutenant Lehner and General Ross." She added.

"My name is Steela, I'll guide you to or secret base." The women now identified as Steela said and hopped off her mount and guided the group on foot.

By the time dawn arrived the group arrived at the Rebels base. "A bit rough around the edges, wouldn't you say?" Obi-Wan asked after looking at the rebels. "That's why we brought Rex with us. Plus, it will give Robert a chance to test out the new toy." Barney replied.

"They're not exactly what I would call shinnies, sirs, but I can work with them. With Lieutenant Lehner's help that is." Rex answered. "By the time we're done whipping them into shape, they'll be ready to take their planet back." Robert said with a positive attitude before noticing a Ruping landing in front of them with a young man with black hair, teal eyes and dark skin dismounting the creature.

"General Skywalker." The man said.

"At your service. This is General's Kenobi and Ross, Commander Tano, Lieutenant Lehner and Captain Rex." Anakin stated. "We're looking forward to taking the fight to those scrapping droids." the man said.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch buddy. We need to get you guys ready before you fight the clankers. From this point on you'll do exactly as we say is that understood mister?" Robert stated like a drill sergeant.

"Saw, Saw Gerrera." The man now identified as Saw stated. Steela then stated Saw fashioned himself as the leader though no one appointed him. Robert couldn't help but remember all those times when he was younger that he felt himself like leader of a group without the others consent.

With the introductions finished the group and rebels circled a holoprojector the rebels had. Anakin soon began to explain that while the droids had the numbers, they were going to show them on how to take them down. "Now, to be clear, we are not here to fight your war rather, to show you how to conduct it in the most efficient and successful way possible." Obi-Wan added after Anakin was finished speaking.

"The droids are the enemy, not the civilians. If you attack a civilian target, then the citizens wouldn't know whether to call you terrorists or freedom fighters. I'm going to help you greenhorns keep yourselves from becoming terrorists." Barney said before motioning Rex to come forwards.

"I'll show you how the 501st destroys clankers. First, I need volunteers to carry supplies from our entry point a half-klick west." The captain stated before he lead Saw and a few others to gather the supplies while Robert and Ahsoka walked towards Lux.

"It's been a while hasn't it Lux? Its good to see you again." Robert said to his friend. "Its good to see you too, Robert. Ahsoka." Lux replied.

"I didn't realize that you had such strong ties to Onderon?" Ahsoka commented as the trio walked further away from their masters/generals. "Onderon is my home. My mother represented it in the Senate." Lux said. "Yeah, your mother was quiet the politician. I really wish she was still here with us." Robert said. he was trying to find the right time to tell Lux that Jana murdered his mother.

"Your voice is strong, just like hers was." Steela said as she walked to his left joining them, her cheeks blushing slightly. Right away, Robert could tell that Steela had a thing for Lux. His thoughts were interrupted when after Ahsoka asked if he considered rejoining the republic senate, Lux stated that he was fighting for Onderon, not the republic.

"Well, what matters now is, we need each other's help, just like we did on Carlac." Ahsoka reminded the young Onderon male. "What happened on Carlac?" Steela asked, confused.

"Ahsoka and Robert, along with two of their allies are the reason I'm here and not with Death Watch." Lux replied.

"What he means is we stopped him from working with a terrorist group so he could get revenge on the man he suspected to have killed his mother." Robert stated bluntly. "Really? Well I am glad you're here and not with those murderers." Steela said before Lux turned to look at Robert.

"I have never seen you in your armor before. I have to say you look rather intimidating." Lux said as he looked over the Lone Wolfs custom made armor. "Wearing this thing I can carry the firepower equal to that of a small squad, get hit by a freight train and not get turned into paste and can withstand a lot of punishment and dish it out at the same time." Robert confidently stated banging his fists against each other. "I'm always up for a little action, especially when I know I have my love with me." He added.

Both Lux and Steela were taken aback by this statement. "Its true, Robert is my boyfriend." Ahsoka admitted. "Well I am happy for the both of you." Lux said, not sounding as disappointed as Ahsoka thought he would be.

Later, Ahsoka and Rex were instructing the rebels on how to take down an AAT. After she explained that both hatches had to be taken out, Rex demonstrated and lobbed two ECD grenades into the tank to prove it. After the demonstration, Anakin ordered each rebel to divide into teams of two to practice.

"I'll take the top." Lux said to Saw, who wasn't too keen on working with Lux. Needless to say, their first try didn't go so well. While the other rebels succeeded, Lux just sat by one of the trees until Robert came up to him. "My childhood icon didn't get it right the first time he was given a chance, but he kept on trying and managed to prove himself." The earth born said to Lux who was a bit confused. "What I'm trying to say is that you need to keep trying and you'll get the hang of it. I know you will." He clarified. This made Lux smile.

Unbeknownst to any of them, several probe droids had left the city and were beginning their mission to find the rebels.

Back at the rebel's outpost, Robert and Barney stood by a table which had several captured droid blasters. In front of them were some of the newer recruits that joined the fight.

"Welcome to 'Pull the Trigger 101'. Lieutenant Lehner here is going to do a quick weapons demo to show you locals how its done." Barney stated to rebels. "We know how to use a blaster. Why do this?" one rebel asked. "Because and I mean this in no offense, but I've seen a lot of you guys firing from the hip and spraying bolts all over the place. You don't end up hitting anything and it makes you look like a damn ass." Barney answered as Robert picked up one of the blasters.

"Your standard E5 carries five hundred shots per pack. But it doesn't matter if you can't hit your target." Robert said before turning around and firing the weapon at the targets his uncle had set up. Only half of his shoots hit their targets. "This blaster, while light and powerful isn't the most accurate weapon at your disposal but firing from the hip only wastes ammo." He said before throwing the droid blaster away and picking up a DC15c.

"The DC15 series has a better rate of fire, is more accurate and has the same capacity per pack as the E5 but that doesn't mean a thing. You've got to remember to aim down your sights from a stable stance. Kid, show them what I learned in the army." Barney said to his nephew.

Taking a crouching position, Robert aimed his blaster at the first target and gently squeezed the trigger, before snapping his sights to another target and fired. "You see that, aiming down your sights allows you better accuracy and helps you conserve ammo. Remember, you come back alive if you aim down your sights." Barney said before instructing the rebels to each grab a DC15 and try out the method themselves.

As Robert left the shooting range, he watched Saw leaving the tank area. "Looks like he doesn't trust Lux." Robert said to himself before taking his new rifle of his back and made his way into the forest. One of the rebel patrols had failed to check in and since the others were busy with training, he drew the short stick and had to go find them, plus he needed to ensure the extra hardware he brought was secure. Nothing he learned could prepare him for what he was about to find.

 _Roberts point of view_

Ever since that night on Naboo, I have been happier than ever before. Telling Ahsoka that I loved her instead of keeping it bottled up inside and let someone else steal her heart. I always thought I was destined to live the rest of my life alone, but now I realized that Ahsoka was the one for me.

We are both different. She is a Jedi and I am a soldier, each of us have our duty but it didn't change the fact that we love each other. It's funny, had I known these facts earlier I wouldn't have run away from my problems but if I didn't I would still be tainted by the dark side and worse probably become just like Jana had become.

Pushing a low hanging branch, I began to think about the events after Shili.

While the council and brass were grateful for my return, they stated that I should have told them everything instead of keeping my past a secret. It wasn't something I wanted to talk about, Tommy, Velvet and those experiments I was put through I never wanted anyone to think I was a murderer or freak of science. Naturally, despite all the ordeals I went through, Tarkin still wanted to execute me for my desertion but from what I was told, the matter was dropped by the brass. Most if not all of the military saw me as a morale booster for the men.

My actions on Shili promoted me to Lieutenant and I was given command of the 639th. Naturally I accepted this task with great honor and no sooner had Treadshot and Halberton learned of my reassignment we began to make the necessary modifications to the mech's, tanks, VTOL's and the battle armor and taught every walker pilot and gunship pilot to operate these machines. The last thing we wanted was for them to be captured by the enemy.

Even more so, we began to construct more of the mech's at one of the production plants on Anxess under the supervision of Captain Jan Dodonna and his forces which included Carlist Rieekan one of the many people who idolized me. A quick scan of the light, medium and heavy mechs gave us the blueprints for the mech's and in now time production began to build these weapons, we even had a helping hand from Nym and his forces, who ambushed separatist supply convoys and brought us the materials needed to build these weapons.

The assault class mechs were far to complex to scan so as of now we have only one of each, minus the Atlas that was easy to scan. It was good thing we kept this secret from the chancellor, especially after hearing that the seppies now had their own Ragnarok and Ymir mechs after the loss of the Jedha outpost.

That base was top secret and no one but the council should have known about it. I was still trying to id who the traitor was and my thoughts began to consider a member of Tarkins Fist. Each of member of his unit weren't clone troopers but vicious cold-blooded killers and other scum of society. Mercenaries, bounty hunters and other types of men who are willing to kill anyone for the right price, it was clear to me that they only took orders from him. Many eyed my girl with evil intentions but I gave them a clear warning to stay away from her or I would shoot their nuts off.

"I thought this war would end sooner with the Mech's in our arsenal. So why is it that the enemy seems to be one step ahead of us?" I asked myself, scanning the clearing with my rifle. Like the Morita my new rifle was originally a movie prop which my aunts and uncles configured to fire live ammo, in this case 4.73x33mm caseless ammo like the HK G11 prototype.

My new weapon also featured an ammo counter on the side to let me know how many rounds were left in the magazine, could feature an under-barrel 30mm grenade launcher or 10-gauge shotgun. The rifle also had a high magazine capacity, the largest being 99 rounds per magazine and had a rate of fire 900 hundred rounds per minute. I had with me the firepower of a single platoon.

Its true that weapons are used to win wars, but its also true that it's the soldier who wins the war not the weapon. But in my case weapons designed for me and me alone weren't a part of that statement. The Morita, Punisher and BFG along with my new rifle could only be used by me and others I deemed trustworthy, anyone who tried to use it and failed to have their biometric signature added into the weapons system wouldn't be able to fire the weapon. A precautionary measure after the death of Admiral Liease and Tarkins quick judgement that I was the killer.

I didn't trust that bastard and after what happened on Shili I instructed Breaker to monitor the Admiral's activities, something in my gut was telling me he isn't as loyal to the republic as everyone thinks he is.

I returned to reality after I took a step and fell down a hole that was in front of me. "I really have to watch where I am going." I said to myself before picking up my rifle. I wish I didn't because when I picked it up I saw a sight that was horrific even by my standards.

I thought I flew into a crater from an artillery blast, but instead I found myself in a mass grave. Dozens of bodies, all civilians even children were rotting and smelled worse than a skunk spray. Each one killed by blaster fire. My blood began to boil, I hated this kind of needless killing. These were all people who had done nothing wrong and each of them was gunned down for no other reason other than living.

The bodies smelled so bad that even after I got out of the hole that I noticed someone standing nearby. A human male standing directly across from me on the other side of the murder pit. "Look buddy, I don't know who you are, but I didn't kill these people. To me something like this is barbaric and serves no purpose." I said to the man, by the look of his attire he was a member of the Onderon Royal Militia.

The man just looked at me before running away in fear. "Just great, now the rebels are going to be convicted of mass murder." I said before I took out a beacon and placed it by the grave, this way Obi-Wan and Anakin would know that someone, not the rebels had committed a war crime.

I trudged through the wilderness for another half-hour before I reached the location of the hardware I had brought to the Planet. I moved the foliage I used for concealment and found the hatch of the Rhommel Tank, Rhino 2-1 or Grizzly as I called it. Like the other Rhommel's in the 639th arsenal it was equipped with the standard gravity cannon which had an enhanced zoom feature which could be used for sniping targets from ten klicks away.

However, Grizzly was armed with a complement of thirty-six air-to-air missiles for taking down enemy air forces, two dual heavy laser cannons concealed above the front section of the tanks wheels and one dual anti-armor missile launcher mounted between the treads directly underneath the turret.

The tank was also able to reach the same speed as TX-130 and was more armored than the AAT. Much like the Grizzly there was another tank back onboard Retribution with the same modifications built for Ahsoka. Since the two of us are officially 'together-together' I wanted her to have the best equipment to help her when both the 639th and 501st would partake in the same operation.

"Good, Grizzly is still intact." I said before pulling the foliage cover back over the tank with the force and continued on. I didn't get very far when I found the remains of Rebel patrol. Each of the bodies was hacked to pieces, like it was done by Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th movies would do with his machete.

I thought that the mass grave was bad, but this was worse. Each of these people who were fighting for their home world was brutally done without remorse. It reminded me of what the police found when Laphi was murdered. "Could whatever have done this have a connection with the murder of Velvets brother?" I asked myself before my motion tracker came to life alerting me that I had contacts nearby and approaching fast.

I brought my rifle to my shoulder and scanned a three-hundred-sixty-degree rotation around the entire area until I saw the projectile of a Terror Troopers stun blaster. I arched my back down and avoided the shot before returning up right and fired my rifle the moment the bio-organic weapon stopped. I put that hostile down with nine rounds and snapped my sights to another trooper and fired a three round burst ending the torment of another trooper who wasn't their normal self anymore.

I fired my weapon again at three more terror troopers killing them before I saw bigger and more armored version of these troopers which like the terror troopers, had the faceplate similar to Grievous's own mask.

"Ok that is one big ugly." I said before I leapt out of the way of this new things claws avoiding a blast of Force Lighting. "Must be utilizing some sort of force power generator or is controlled by the brain of a dead Jedi or Dark Jedi." I stated before this thing pushed me back through the trees and I skidded along the ground stopping only inches away from the edge of the grave.

"YOU WANT ME? THAN FUCKING TAKE ME YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted at the unknown and fired my rifle at the hostile. Each of my shots bounced off the hostiles armor, but I kept my figure on the trigger and fired an entire magazine at this thing before I fired two 30mm grenades at it.

"Oh great. Looks like I got to get in close." I said loading a fresh magazine into my rifle before sprinting forwards and jumped into the air, attaching my rifle to my back and taking my sabers out and began to stab the thing repeatedly in the spinal section before taking one of its tubes that sent the chemicals into the things brain into its head and jumped off before severing its claws and stabbing them into the damn thing. Despite all that, the thing was still alive, buts it faceplate was off and I saw the face of General Marisel all deformed. I pulled my shotgun and aimed it at her head. "Forgive me, but this is the only way your suffering will end." I said and looked away before pulling the trigger. The gunshot echoed throughout the forest.

 _Normal point of view_

While the Lone Wolf dealt with his own problems, back at the Rebel base camp, everybody watched as Steela nail a battle droid head with a precise shot. "Impressive. Most impressive." Anakin complemented.

"Fixed targets are one thing, how about this?" Ahsoka reminded Steela before lifting one of the droid heads with the force, but Steela was able to take the thing down with a few shots. "Focus is the most important thing for a sniper, and you have mastered that ability well." Barney said to Steela before Rex came up to the others.

"A headshot is the only decisive way to disable a droid. They don't need arms, legs or even bodies to pass intel to central command." The 501st captain stated before Steela aimed her rifle at a new target just as Robert returned. "We got big trouble." Robert said.

But before he could explain, a patrol platoon of droids came through the bushes and opened fire. The rebels began to fight back as Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka ignited their sabers and began to deflect enemy weapons fire back at the attackers while Barney fired his XM8 at the droids before taking cover behind the base of a destroyed pillar.

"Robert and I will take the left if you guys can take the right." Barney said firing his rifle in short bursts downing five droids with a headshot. "No Barney, we can only protect them not fight their war." Anakin reminded the Expendables leader as more droids burst through the tree line. "You might want to rethink that statement General Skywalker. I already engaged the enemy when they attacked me after I found the missing patrol and mass grave." Robert shouted, activating his armors hologuise and took the appearance of a Rebel before firing his rifle.

"Mass Grave? Are you serious?" Steela asked surprisingly. "Yeah. Men, women and children. They must have been there for a good few days because they stuck worse than sour milk." Robert said before ducking behind the wrecked pillar. "Might be a good time for a retreat. Steela, take your people and fall back. The rest of us can hold them off." he added.

Steela however refused to retreat and ordered her brother to use their disruptors on the droids. The rebels lobbed the explosives at the droids.

"What is that?" one of the droids asked as a disruptor landed by it. "It looks like an explosive." Another droid said before several droids stopped firing. "How can you tell?" another asked before they were destroyed.

"Not bad, but that's only the first wave." Barney said as an AAT arrived and began to shoot at the group. Obi-Wan offered to deal with the tank, but Steela had another idea. Aiming her sniper rifle, she shot the at the stables causing the beasts to charge at the droids.

"Hey Bonteri, you ready to try again?" Saw asked after pulling out a droid popper. Lux smiled and took out his own popper before the two ran through the enemy fire and lobbed the grenades into both tank hatches before taking cover as the tank exploded.

"I knew he had potential." Robert said before deactivating his hologuise and joined the others. "Take confidence in this victory, but rest assured there will be more droids coming for you now that they know your position." Obi-Wan explained.

"You're ready now, you are going to take the fight to the droids. You don't have to hide in the jungles any longer." Barney said. "But," added Anakin "You need to remember what you're fighting for."

"The droids were a bit dim, more than I imagined." Saw admitted. "Those terminator knockoffs make up for it in numbers. They're designed to overwhelm." Robert added.

"So then we hit them where they least expect it and before they realize what happened-" Lux Began. "Blend in with the rest of the population." Steela added. "Take the fight to them. I like it." Robert said before remembering he needed to talk to Lux. While everyone else prepared to get into the city, Robert and Ahsoka were able to speak with Lux.

"What is this about?" Lux asked confused.

"Lux, we know who killed your mother. It was Dark Star, formerly Jana Starr a fallen Jedi and Sith Assassin." Robert said after removing his helmet. "You're serious, aren't you?" Lux asked.

Both Robert and Ahsoka nodded but instead of being fueled by rage, Lux took a deep breath and looked to both of them. "Promise me that you will bring this woman to justice for what she did." Lux said to the two teens in love. Both of them promised and vowed to avenge Mina, not out of revenge but for justice.

Later the rebels and their advisors managed to sneak into Iziz, disguising themselves as hunters and foragers the group split up and during this time Robert and Ahsoka turned down a dark alley. "Ahsoka, you ok? You seem distracted." Robert asked.

"I guess I just find it surprising that Lux doesn't want to go after Jana. She murdered Mina and we both know Lux wanted to avenge his mother. I just don't know what made him change." Ahsoka admitted. "Maybe its because of Steela. Having someone that's important to you can keep you from making a terrible mistake, like trying to murder a murderer." Robert stated as he removed his helmet.

"I guess you're right." Ahsoka said before she kissed Robert on the cheek. "Come on, lets regroup with the others." She said. Putting his helmet back on and taking the appearance of a battle droid, Robert followed his girlfriend through the droid occupied streets of Iziz. The battle for Onderon was about to begin and both teens would play a critical role in events that were about to come.

 **Again, sorry for the long wait. I have been suffering from the unwilling ness to write for a few days and was busy with other things. But I am glad to have my second chapter done.**

 **Once again, I used material from the Force Unleashed series and a weapon prop from another movie. Anyone know which movie it came from and what the weapon is? Leave your guesses in the review section and I will see you all next time. Remember to place your votes for my poll.**


	3. Front Runners

**For the first time since I have begun writing, I am kind of disappointed at the lack of reviews I got on my last chapter. Granted I understand that people are busy or just like it the way it is, but I would appreciate the reviews. I am also surprised that no one guessed what the Lone Wolfs new weapon is or caught that I used a bit of Modern Warfare 2, but I'm not complaining.**

 **Anyway, here is the second part of the Onderon Arc. Disclaimers are the same as before so please enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Front Runners

May 3rd 2019, 20BBY

Iziz, Onderon

1200 hours

 _Normal point of view_

A few days had past since the rebels infiltrated the capital and, in those days, had begun to utilize hit and run tactics on the droids that were occupying their home world. They even ambushed the royal carriage.

In those attacks, no civilians were killed but it soon became clear that the people were starting to become afraid of the rebels. Sanjay Rash naturally assumed that Ramsis Dendup, the former king was behind the growing rebellion but the old king continued to deny any involvement in the attacks and claimed that this was the will of the people.

Naturally, Sanjay refused to believe the former king and had increased patrols and tighten security around the checkpoints.

When Dendup returned to his chambers, he found much to his surprise a holotransmitter. The old activated the transmitter and appearing before him was the Lone Wolf. " _Ramsis Dendup. If you're watching this than Rash still believes that you are involved with the rebellion to free your people. Do not listen to his lies about these so-called acts of terrorism, the real terrorist is the false king. It is with great sadness that I inform you that many of your people have been killed and dumped in a mass grave, many of them children."_

Dendup was taken aback by this statement. He knew Sanjay was selfish and cruel but he never thought he was willing to conduct a mass murder of innocent people. " _You may not believe me, but I assure you I saw this with my own eyes. Rest assured, these 'terrorists' are only fighting for freedom. They do so in your name but under their own will. Someday you will be king again and when people ask who liberated your world, it was a few 'ordinary joes.'_ The recording said before vanishing.

Back in the city, the rebels returned to their safe house and soon the situation was made clear to them.

"Judging from the reactions I saw today, I'm afraid they will mistake your intentions." Obi-Wan surmised after hearing Ahsoka's report.

"Then we need to do more damage. A few broken-down droids will do little to free Onderon." Saw said frustrated. "Even the smallest victories can have the desired outcome. But the General is correct, you need the support of the people or else this effort will be meaningless." Robert said in agreement.

"The Lieutenants right. If they're afraid of us, they won't support us. We need to assure them of our intentions." Lux stated. Saw however couldn't understand why the people were afraid until Steela summarized that the people believed they weren't strong enough to win against the droid army and they needed to earn their trust.

"Hearts and Minds will win the day, but its worthless if one of you steps out of line." Robert said before leaving the safehouse with Obi-Wan and the others.

"I think they're ready to give the 501st some competition Captain." Barney chuckled. "Let's not get carried away General, though these rebels have impressed me." Rex answered.

"We will share the developments with the council. Ahsoka and Robert will remain here as advisors, monitor the situation and report back their progress." Obi-Wan stated.

"Not to burst your bubble, but aren't we forgetting about the mass grave I found two days ago?" Robert reminded the Jedi master. "We haven't forgotten, that's one of the things we're going to report to the council. Just remember if the rebels need some armor support we will deny any knowledge of your involvement." Anakin remined him.

"Lets just hope it doesn't come to that." Robert muttered to himself. He had a feeling he was going to fire up Grizzly soon.

"We'll continue to provide supplies and credits, but they need to learn to operate on their own, their survival depends on it." Obi-Wan before he, Rex, Anakin and Barney left Ahsoka and Robert.

"Come on. We may not be able to help the rebels, but at least we can offer them assistance in planning their operations. Plus, I bet you would look pretty hot in Kunoichi gear." Robert said before reentering the safe-house, leaving Ahsoka, with her lekku darkening outside.

Back in the room he and Ahsoka were sharing, Robert took off his armor and placed on the gear he wore on the Zygerria mission before exiting the room and followed Ahsoka, Lux, Steela and Saw to the market. Lux's target was a power generator.

Through her scope, Steela watched as a squad of droids exited the generator and began their patrol. "This power generator feeds substations all across the city. We hit that, the grid will fall." Lux said.

"How does that help us? Battle droids are no longer linked to central control, they operate individually." Steela remined Lux. "You both are right. But droids still need power to recharge." Robert piped in.

"If we take out this facility, it will knock out the power grid and it will only be a matter of time until the droid army is brought to a standstill, literally." Lux commented. "If you carry out your plan out by knight fall, you'll maximize your strike capability." Ahsoka inputted.

"Okay, so now we need to figure out how to destroy the power station." Steela admitted. "We need to do more surveillance." Lux added. "Those droids should have all the intel we need stored up in those tin cans of theirs, right? Then I'll go get us one." Saw said.

Before anyone could stop him, Saw slid off the roof and waited in a nearby alley as a droid patrol came nearer and nearer to his location. Targeting the last droid, he said "Hey, Clanker." And ripped the droids head off before it could sound the alarm.

Returning to the others, Lux used the mobile decrypter he brought with him and a hologram of the power station was brought before them. "Sentries at every access point, inside and out." Saw commented.

"We can't sustain combat against their numbers." Lux agreed. "But our size makes us perfect for mobility and surprise. We need something with heavy firepower to if we are to blow up the facility, like a launcher." She suggested before turning to Robert. "Didn't bring the BFG with me and even if I did, its off limits. But there is another way." He said.

"If we give enough trouble, they'll be forced to call in reinforcements." Lux said, figuring out what Robert was talking about. "Like a tank." Steela responded.

"Exactly. The old trojan horse maneuver. While two of you guys pilot the tank, Steela can provide overwatch while you commence the hijack." Robert stated. "And then we use their own weapon against them…" Steela began. "And bring the droid army to its knees." Lux finished.

Ahsoka looked to Robert who nodded and with Ahsoka's approval the began to make their plans.

Nighttime came fast. City lights helped the people who out and about see their way. Two people were walking when they spotted the rebels, who motioned for them to be quiet before they fled the area. As the couple left, Dono one of the rebels they trained stopped a speeder which was ready to blow the moment the droids arrived and ran until she was at a safe distance.

From across the street, Steela, Lux, Saw, Robert and Ahsoka waited as a patrol came towards the speeder. One last minute slip up could mean disaster. "Remember the plan. We attack this patrol, and hopefully they will call for a tank." Lux instructed.

"And what if they don't call for a tank?" One rebel asked. "Then its game over man." Robert said to the rebel. "Just relax and you'll do find."

The droids passed the speeder and no sooner about half of them passed, Dono triggered the bomb and short circuited a good portion of the droids before the others emerged and brief firefight began. Using what they learned, the rebels quickly dispatched the patrol leaving only the commander left who called for back up before Steela snipped the poor scraphead. "Let's hope they send a tank." Ahsoka said rushing out to the scene with Robert behind her.

The moment they arrived, both of them heard the familiar rolling sound heading towards them. "Hear that?" she asked her boyfriend who drew his new rifle from his back. "Yeah, and it doesn't sound like Unicrons Dead End Drones." He replied before pulling the slide on his rifle.

"They've sent Destroyers, Move!" She called as two destroyer droids uncurled and began to fire on the rebels and their advisors. Igniting her sabers, Ahsoka deflected shot after shot while the rebels fired back with their current firepower. Robert was about to fire, when he spotted a swarm of terror droids approaching them from behind. "WE GOT A SWARM ON OUR ASS!" he yelled before firing quick bursts at the oncoming terror weapons.

"We're not gonna last long unless we take out those Destroyers." Saw said to Lux. "We need to…" Lux began before a terror droid leapt onto him and began to try and kill him. He struggled to get the droid off but it was too powerful. As the droid prepared to impale him, a knife was thrown at the weapon, destroying it. "Sorry, one got past me." Robert said as he reclaimed his knife.

"We need to get behind them. Let's go Bonteri." Saw stated before the two headed down the street behind them and came out behind the destroyers. They were only able to take out one of the destroyers before they were saved by Steela.

"Well that's one way to take down a destroyer." Ahsoka said surprised. "We all have to adapt." Steela replied. "Love to stay and chat, but your tank has arrived." Robert stated before he jumped up on top of one of the buildings and sprinted towards the power station, while Ahsoka and the others captured the tank.

 _Roberts point of view_

These rebels would give the Viet Cong a run for their money. Instead of causing a lot of destruction, they were focusing their efforts on taking down the droids and leaving the civilians unharmed. Rash and the droids call them terrorists, others call them heroes but I call them ordinary Joes.

Reaching the vantage point overlooking the power station. I slung my rifle over and took out the DC17 I brought with us and configured it to sniper mode. The moment I had assembled the rifle, the captured tank came into view and I began to provide overwatch.

I was told not to fight in their war, but this wasn't fighting. More like providing a helping hand. Through my scope I watched Steela and Ahsoka run towards a small building which Steela positioned herself on and began to pick off the droids at the main gate. She was a decent marksman, probably give Chris Kyle a run for his money. Each target she hit was a clean kill. Lux found himself quiet a woman. I turned my own rifle towards a super battle droid and was about to fire when I spotted a group of unknown soldiers approaching the area. "Guys, does Onderon have a private army we don't know about?" I asked into the commlink.

I didn't need to wait long before these unknowns began to open fire on Steela forcing her to turn her attention on these guys. I lined up my rifle and fired a single shot at one of them, killing them. Even from a distance I could tell there was something familiar about these guys as I watched from the corner of eye Saw and Lux run down several droids with their tank.

"Grand Theft Auto much." I chuckled to myself as I downed another one of these mysterious attackers before Steela downed the last one. At that moment, Saw blasted the gates open and a squad of commando droids came rushing out towards them. I shifted my rifle towards the commandos and provided covering fire while the tanks cannon began to recharge. I would have helped, but Steela and Lux had the situation under control.

I jumped off the building just as Saw destroyed the generators and a shock wave blacked out the entire city as the three rebels left the tank as Ahsoka put on her night vison googles. "Looks like all that training is paying off." She said as we examined one of the dead bodies.

"This guy a Mandalorian. I've seen him before, he's part of Tarkins Fist, all of these guys are. What are they doing here?" I asked before noticing that the others were Trandoshan, Rodian, Twi'lek and Human. Each of them with a prisoner number on their arms.

"I don't think command knew about this, but we better hide the bodies." Ahsoka said and picked up one of the dead bodies. "Or, we plant them on the tank and at the ambush point and pin the blame on Tarkin. Get the attention off the rebels and onto that bastard." I suggested. "I'm not sure it's a good idea, but we need to inform the council about this piece." She said before running off back to the safe house. I just planted the bodies on the tank and followed her. Something was rotten in Denmark and I had to get to the bottom of this.

 _Normal point of view_

All across the city the rebels attacked any droid patrol they came across and the citizens saw them as heroes. Some citizens even torched an MTT. All and all, the rebels were glad their effort had succeeded.

Back at the safehouse the rebels were celebrating their success. "We must celebrate." Steela admitted to which Saw lifted her up and spun around for a moment before she went over and much to everyone's surprise kissed Lux good and long. "Hey, you two love birds can make out later. Some of us just want to celebrate." Hutch shouted.

"They look happy together." Ahsoka whispered to Robert. "Yeah they do. I'm happy for them." he admitted.

" _Steela is a born leader."_ Rex said having seen the brief moment between the two and couldn't help but think of Cassie. " _And quite courageous, I hear."_ Obi-Wan added. " _Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You may have won the peoples trust but this new development is certainly something to be concerned about."_ Anakin inputted. After hearing that members of Tarkins forces were on the planet and attacked the rebels, he was a bit concerned about what was going on.

" _This latest development will get the separatists attention. They will respond harshly and stop at nothing to find you, you must adapt and continue to confront then an liberate Onderon."_ Obi-Wan stated.

Saw responded with a Gung-Ho attitude which made Steela agree with him. " _Now, you need to rally the people. You will need their support, your ability to influence them will also determine your capacity to represent them, not only on the battlefield but off of it against your enemies, even within your own ranks, your commitment to inspire others, your conviction will lead to victory."_ Anakin instructed, being followed by Obi-Wan to select a leader for the people to rally behind before their holograms faded.

But with their success, came consequence. After contacting Dark Star and demanding better reinforcements, King Rash was told that among the reinforcements he would be receiving, a Super Tactical Droid named Kalani would be sent to succeed where Rash had failed.

The rebels on the other hand had upon the nomination by Dono, had elected Steela as their leader much to the dismay of Saw who was later revealed to be Steela's brother. "Didn't see that one coming." Robert said as he prepared to turn in for the night.

He was about to fall asleep when Ahsoka entered the room. "Come on, we may be a couple but we aren't going to do anything that 'intimate' yet." Robert said before moving over and making room for his girlfriend before quickly falling asleep.

Meanwhile, on Alderaan Barriss was meditating when she began to see something that made her very concerned. "They're in danger." She said.

 **Third chapter complete, sorry about the earlier ramble like I was upset with not getting many reviews last chapter, I understand. For those who didn't realize it, my characters new weapon is the M41A Pulse Rifle from Aliens and the AVP games, but with some changes like the Morita. Would you like me to bring in the M56 smart gun?**

 **Looks like things on Onderon are starting to heat up and a new player has entered the game. Will the events be the same as the show, or will I make it so it fits the way I and many others wanted to see it end? Find out as the story continues. Please read and review. The new Predator movie is out in a few days. Anyone who's a fan of that movie better be ready because from the trailers it looks awesome.**


	4. The Soft War

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have been experimenting with a Rwby/ Star Wars story focusing on the Bad Batch, Captain Rex and the other named troopers from the Clone Wars series like Jesse along with Ahsoka and bit of my own ideas and a Rwby/ Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue style crossover based on another story I have read. So that put me a bit behind schedule.**

 **On the plus side, my birthday is in a few days and the new Predator movie looks awesome. I can't wait to see it.**

 **Anyways, disclaimers are the same as before. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: The Soft War

May 6th 2019, 20BBY

0700 hours

Coruscant

 _Normal point of view_

When he returned from Onderon, Rex heard from Gunner that Cassie wanted to talk to him. Unfortunately, he was still needed by Generals Skywalker and Kenobi in regards to the developments on the separatist occupied planet.

Now he was no longer needed and rushed towards the hospital where the women he loved was being treated. She had suddenly collapsed and began to vomit uncontrollably for the past few days. Anyone would be concerned for the person they love, vomiting means one is either sick or had something in their system that was making them ill, like a virus or bug.

As Rex waited outside Cassie's room for the nurse to give him the news, he began to feel uneasy. If Cassie was on her deathbed from an illness that he gave her he would never forgive himself and would rather die in battle than die alone for the rest of his life.

The doors to Cassie's room opened and the nurse told him he could see her.

"Cassie! Are you alright?" Rex asked his lover. Cassie just smiled. "I'm fine and I have good news. Rexy, I'm pregnant." She said. Rex was so taken aback that he just fainted to the floor.

Back on Onderon, the separatists were facing a difficult time. The reinforcements that were sent did little to help put the rebels down and the rebel attacks had escalated to the point where the droid army would be overwhelmed.

More and more citizens were flocking to the growing rebellion and some even considered that the entire population of Iziz would be part of the rebellion.

In the market place, a disguised Lux placed a holoprojector on a nearby crate before vacating the area. In another part of the city Ahsoka did the same thing while Robert and Steela waited for Saw's report. " _Looks like more reinforcements. A small droid convoy leading a multi-troop transport with an AAT bringing up the rear."_ Saw said over the commlink.

"Copy." Steela replied before looking at Robert who was once again in his stealth outfit. "Sure, you don't want help us out with this?" Steela asked the Lone Wolf.

"No, Obi-Wan gave me clear orders to only observer and assist if necessary. This is your shining moment, I need to keep my eyes open for those so called 'personal soldiers' of Tarkins 'elite unit'." Robert replied. After informing the council about the members of 'Tarkins Fist' being seen on Onderon, Republic command began an investigation as to why these soldiers were on the planet but had found no leads so far. Even so, Robert was instructed to eliminate any of those soldiers he encountered, as a means to humiliate Tarkin by the rest of the Republic command as ordered by his uncle.

His thoughts were ended when Steela, Dono and four other rebels attacked the convoy, using the training they learned from the others. The droids were starting to become overwhelmed after Dono threw a droid popper and the super battle droids in the transport were gunned down before they were even deployed.

The rear tank would have killed them if it weren't for Saw's quick actions and disabled the tank just as the transport was taken down. The civilians who watched this spectacle were frightened at first but Steela assured them that they meant no harm to the people.

After pressing a few buttons on her gauntlet, the holoprojectors Ahsoka and Lux placed came to life and Steela spoke to the people. " _People of Onderon, the time has come to take back our freedom. We have all been deceived, King Rash is a traitor who has sold Onderon to the Separatists for the crown, but Onderon is ours, we need your strength to reclaim our planet and restore our sovereignty under our true king, King Dendup."_ She said, causing the citizens to look at each other with either unsure looks or determined looks.

Later that day a storm was brewing as Rash along with his aid, Kalani and a man with short grey hair and gray mustache in a military uniform stood by the throne. "The terrorists are no longer a nuisance but a threat to Onderon." Rash said picking up a fruit and holding it tight.

"It is only a matter of time they are all killed." Kalani spoke.

"How much longer before they plunge us into chaos?" Rash asked with annoyance. Even with the extra reinforcements, the rebels were still managing to deal blow after blow to the forces 'protecting' his regime. Should they succeed in fully taking him down, they would discover his most horrible act as king.

"It seems they are only targeting the droid army. If you allow the royal Onderon militia to assume control of security the terrorists may stop and discuss terms." The other man said. Kalani however disagreed.

"You will assume nothing, General Tandin. With their coordinated attacks and weapons, it is possible they are finding sympathy within your own ranks." The super tactical droid stated. "The threat is external and your reinforcements have done little to stop them. Then there is the matter regarding those unknown hostiles that were at the power station when it went down." Tandin spat. From what one of the coroners told him, all of the non-droid deceased were part of an elite unit under the command of former Captain Wilhuf Tarkin. To him it made no sense why these individuals were even on Onderon in the first place.

To further add to his confusion, he still had no leads onto who gave the order to massacre the people that one of his scouts found a few days ago along with a possible sighting of the Lone Wolf. His thoughts were interrupted by Rash who asked for anything else they knew about the 'terrorists'.

Tandin signaled an astro droid who then projected a hologram of Steela. "We have identified Steela Gerrera as the women in the hologram. Her brother Saw is also part of the group along with the fugitive criminal Lux Bonteri." Tandin stated.

"Bonteri? Do you mean the son of the late Mina Bonteri? Why was I not informed of this?" Kalani demanded. "You just were." Tandin replied. "We have not been able to identify this person however, but from the information we have gathered, he appears to be a freelance mercenary, no doubt the one who supplied the terrorists with their weapons." Tandin added before Robert was shown.

Immediately, Rash summarized that Dendup was behind this and after he was brought in, Rash demanded that the former King call off these attacks. Again, Dendup denied any involvement of the actions of Steela and her group, stating that it was the will of the people not his.

Rash however had other ideas of getting the rebels to surrender.

As the rain poured down two of the rebels were bringing in a crate of equipment into the safe house when Dono ran up to Ahsoka and Steela informing them that she overheard the merchants in the market that Dendup was to be executed the next day for being the mastermind behind the attacks.

Ahsoka tried to assure that the efforts the separatists were attempting would back fire and make him a martyr. But Saw suggested they should go and rescue him immediately, but Steela put her foot down and stated it would best to wait until tomorrow to save the true king.

With his suggestion once again falling on his sisters' ears, Saw left on his own to go save the king, not knowing his sister send Dono to follow him. Before she left, Dono informed Robert that she overheard a group of citizens had spotted a group of unknown individuals near the Onderon militia barracks. Before she could say anything else, an explosion occurred in the direction of the barracks.

"That's not good. Must be more of Tarkin's elite soldiers. What the hell are they doing here anyway." The earth born cursed before pressing a button on his gauntlet and sound heard the chatter of a few soldiers. They stated that their plan succeeded and now the rebels would lose the support of the people. All they had to do was prepare their final strike and then they would be heading home.

"Got a fix on them. Looks like those bastards sent a transmission to a base thirty klicks from your old base." Robert stated. Immediately, Lux suggested that they take a small team and take out the base, but Robert stopped him. "No, you guys need to focus on saving the king. Ahsoka and I will deal with this. This requires stealth and a couple of force sensitives. No offense to you guys, but those soldiers are killers and thieves, they won't hesitate to put you down." Robert declared before heading into the room he and Ahsoka were sharing.

"Guns will be too loud. Sabers, a suppressor and my knife are the key to this." He said to himself before taking a few throwing knives and placing them into the slots on his lower leg armor near the magazines for his pulse rifle, which he screwed a suppressor onto before Ahsoka entered the room. "Master Skywalker told us to take out these 'new players' and get any intelligence we can find. If Tarkin sent some of his men here without anyone knowing this will cause the military to question his loyalty." She said before grabbing a bag and heading into their room's bathroom.

"I still don't get it. Why would a naval captain, one who hasn't even seen ground combat before, order those under his command to a planet and have them attack the people. It doesn't make sense, what does someone have to gain from all this?" Robert asked attaching a suppressor to his Ithaca.

"Search me, I can never figure him out. I know he thinks the Jedi should be removed from their position as military leaders, but that's only going to make things worse. We Jedi are able to do things normal commanders can't do." Ahsoka said emerging from the bathroom.

Instead of her usual Jedi attire she was now wearing a full white bodysuit with matching red sleeves and stockings protected by metal arm and shin guards. Her normal boots were replaced high-heeled boots with red straps built to hold several throwing knives and two scabbard like objects for her sabers. She also had on a pair of black fingerless gloves. (A/N guess which character from which game I used.) "So how do I look?" she asked Robert.

Roberts face turned red before he replied. "Y-you look like a real kunoichi. There's only one thing missing." Robert said reaching into his bag and pulled out a ninja style face mask outfitted for Togruta's and put it over her lower head. "I don't know if these guys have a direct link to Tarkin, but it's just to be on the safe side that they don't identify the both of us. Its one of the reasons I changed the paint scheme for this getup." Robert added gesturing to his outfit which was painted blue.

"Well, I guess you have a point." Ahsoka admitted removing the lower part of her mask down just a bit. "Have I ever told you that you look incredibly handsome in this?" she asked. Robert took her hands. "I don't think you did." He said looking into her eyes with her looking into his and the two lovers shared a brief kiss before entering the main room.

"We'll go take care of the unknowns. You guys need to focus on saving Dendup, we should be back before nightfall so make sure you fill us in on the plan before we fall asleep." Robert said before he and his girl grabbed their cloaks and left the safe house ready to take on this new threat.

 _Roberts point of view_

1345 hours

The sun was beginning to break through the clouds the moment we arrived at the old base camp of the rebels. With the getup Ahsoka was wearing I felt like we were Bonnie and Clyde but an alternate universe version in which they were bounty hunters who helped law enforcement.

"Looks like this place was abandoned recently. Judging by these prints I say we just missed them." Ahsoka said kneeling down and examining a muddy boot print on one of brick blocks of the old base camp.

"A smart hunter can determine the path of their pray by following the tracks. However, our pray is more dangerous than any animal we have seen before and smarter. To know what your enemy is planning one must be ready to anticipate such hunts and plan ahead." I stated and reached behind one of the pillars and pulled out a holo-recorder. "I had a feeling the droids may come back here and try to find the rebels, so I placed a recorder just in case." I said to my girlfriend before activating the recording.

A small group of Tarkin's forces were here and had briefly setup a small camp before leaving only a few minutes before we arrived, heading west. "The highlands. Based on the topography, there are a lot of hidden caves, some large enough to hid a CR-20 or CR-25 troop transport. My guess, a few platoons are on the planet, maybe less all packing some serious firepower." I surmised.

"That would explain the explosion at the militia barracks. They must have used some custom-made demo-packs ones packed with Detonite, Baradium nitrate and maybe even Nergon-14. Some nasty and dangerous compounds." Ahsoka said before looking in the direction I was looking towards.

We would have had to walk the whole way had we not been spotted by a pair of Rupings that were nearby. These one's with saddles on their backs, meaning they were tamed by the Rebels. "Well these guys can save us a lot of time. Come on let's fly." I said and jumped on the back of one of the creatures and grabbed the reins followed by Ahsoka doing the same on the one she jumped on and with a light tug on the reins, our mounts leapt into the air following our instructions towards our destination.

Prior to us mounting our allies, I handed Ahsoka the Ithaca and its ammo for her backup weapon in case these killers were able to identify her, good thing Aunt Cassie and I gave her a few pointers on the shotgun.

A half hour later we arrived at the highlands and were just about to land when a volley of blaster fire from a nearby cliff killed my mount forcing me to jump off the dead creature and landing on Ahsoka's mount. "Looks like they were waiting for us." Ahsoka said before pulling the reins and forcing her mount to dive down to the forest to avoid the incoming enemy fire.

We were lucky to land before one of those goons fired a rocket towards us and would left nothing of either of us left. Sending the mount away, we leapt into the trees just as a patrol passed under us no doubt returning from the city after the bombing of the barracks.

"Did you see the look on that militiamen's face when I gutted him slowly? Ha-ha, he actually thought I would spare him because of his family. Like I would do that." One of the soldiers said to the others. "Yeah, I saw it but did you really have to do it? Torching their weapons and equipment would have been enough, we didn't need to bomb the barracks." Another one a human female with orange hair said with disgust.

"Our orders were to make it look like the rebels were now targeting the militia. We stir up enough trouble the war will continue as the guy whose paying us planned. Every battle that spreads across the galaxy means the final plan will be more effective. Face it Brecal, you enjoyed it." a Twi'lek said with anger.

"I didn't enjoy it. I never took the lives of innocent people. I may have been a thief but I never killed anyone. The killing was pointless." The woman, Brecal said before I turned to Ahsoka and motioned for her to use the force to lure the girl away from the patrol and get the answers we need.

Jumping to another tree after Ahsoka threw a rock tempting the woman to investigate the disturbance with another member of the patrol a female Togruta. "Take the human girl, I'll take the Togruta. Subdue them, do not kill them." I whispered into the commlink.

Landing quietly behind the two soldiers, Ahsoka grabbed Brecal and brought her into a bush while I grabbed the Togruta and pulled her into the bush on my side, knocking her out. "Tie them up. We need answers and we don't want them giving away our position." I said and threw her a few yards of rope and a cloth.

Fifteen minutes had passed and the two women soon woke up, screaming into their gags and desperately trying to break their bounds. They were unsuccessful by the time Ahsoka and I noticed them. "Good morning, ladies. You're going to answer a few questions for us." I said. Brecal looked a bit scared and looked to my knife with fear. "We overheard the conversation you and your buddies had, we know both of you didn't want to kill anyone. You help us and I promise that you and your girlfriend are not harmed." I added, getting a surprised look from both our prisoners and Ahsoka.

I slowly removed Brecal's gag and she took a deep breath. "My name is Brecal Cratstr and you are correct. Ahorsha Daweer is my lover. We were small time criminals who only robbed those with more money than their citizens. We robbed a senator's office when we found their body with a knife in the back. We were accused of murder and sent to prison. We never killed anyone, droids are a different story." She began as I untied her bounds while Ahsoka did the same to Ahorsha's.

"We were approached by Tarkin over a year ago and were offered the chance to join his elite unit or be executed. We choose his unit, but we never imagined we would be doing something as horrible as terrorism. Some one, I don't know who ordered us to Onderon to disrupt the rebellion against King Rash. We were only supposed to sabotage the rebels, no one said anything about killing anyone." The woman said with tears starting to flow from her eyes.

"So, you two were originally a couple of lesbian cat burglars who enjoyed a good challenge and never took a life and were forced to join Tarkins unit never knowing your true objective. Sounds like someone in the unit is taking orders from someone else." I surmised.

"This Sidious promised us a lot of credits if we did this, he is trying to make it look like the Jedi are supporting terrorism." Ahorsha stated rubbing her wrists where the rope left marks. "I don't think this is going to end well for anyone. Your unit is leaving soon, right?" I asked.

The two women nodded and I gave them back their blasters. "I placed a beacon at the rebels old base, wait there. My companion and I are going to take down your old comrades. Murders don't get to walk away scot-free when I'm around." I said and handed Brecal the tracker and lowered her and her lover to the ground as they bolted from the area.

"How could you tell they were lovers?" Ahsoka asked me. "It was written all over their faces. The way those two looked at each other proved they were in love." I answered.

Later on, we arrived at a cave and hid in a nearby bush, avoiding to be spotted by a pair of Trandoshan heavy gunners guarding the entrance, behind them were two CR-25 troop transports sporting the blood red paint scheme of the armor worn by Tarkins forces.

"Well now we know where they are coming from. We need to keep them from leaving or destroying their transports. We need proof that Sidious is behind this and maybe Tarkin as well." I said to my friend who nodded. "So, we need to be silent but deadly." Ahsoka said which made me laugh a bit.

"What?" she asked. "Silent but deadly means something completely different in earth terms." I chuckled before raising my hand and pulled both Trandoshan gunners towards us, putting two bursts of caseless ammo into their heads.

"Let's move." I said to Ahsoka and we made our way quietly into the enemy camp.

We either snuck past the enemy or eliminated them with our weapons. These guys were supposed to be on our side, but they were here attacking innocent people and to my best guess sending this 'evidence' back to their commander or benefactor who is no doubt sending these findings back to the people who were demanding the Jedi leave the war effort.

Those people don't understand what is going on the frontlines. They live in their own worlds and have no doubt even fired a weapon. Then there are those people who say things like 'thank the force for dead Jedi.' Or 'thank you CIS'. That last group of people make me sick, they remind me a lot of that Westboro Baptist Church group. They spout the same nonsense saying they are grateful for events like 9/11 and say they are thankful for dead soldiers and IED's.

They don't know what war really is. Not like I do.

My thoughts were dashed when a shot flew over my head. The shot hit a nearby grazing Dalgo and in a matter of seconds was disintegrated. A spot light from one of the CR-25's shown on us and the alarm was raised. "So much for stealth. Did you see that shot? These guys are using T-7's. Those things are illegal." Ahsoka said to me.

"Yeah I saw it. While I am glad to be alive, I feel sorry for the thing that took the hit." I shouted as the two of us ducked behind a rock as blaster and slug thrower fire rained down. "Take out the lights, keep the suppressors on. If they can't see us, they can't stop us." I shouted and fired my rifle at the spot lights knocking them out and giving us the chance to move up and got away from the disruptor wielding soldiers.

"We can't keep this up for much longer. They'll find us sooner or later." I said before turning to Ahsoka and handing her a datapad. "Take this datapad and download everything from the last transports terminal. We need to figure out why these bastards are here and who sent them. I'll keep them busy." I instructed my girlfriend. "Roger." She said and sprinted towards the boarding ramp of the last transport, leaving me to deal with the remaining hostiles.

One of Tarkin's soldiers rounded the rock I was hiding behind and was about to fire their weapon at me, but I stopped him with a point-blank throwing knife to the face. I popped out from the rock and fired a short-burst at another Trandoshan, downing the lizard before snapping to a soldier in Mandalorian armor downing that soldier before downing another tango, this one a Zabrak. Each target was taken down with a five round burst of caseless armor-piercing rifle ammo.

A group of four were running towards me with their blasters blazing. With little choice I popped out and fired my weapon from the hip, spraying the bastards with a third of what was left in my magazine. I downed the bogies, but wasted a bunch of rounds from firing. Putting my finger to the trigger of the launcher, I pulled and fired a 30mm grenade at a small squad in a makeshift foxhole and killed them all.

I aimed and fired my rifle again in short bursts downing a few more hostiles before Ahsoka ran up behind me. "I got the data and I rigged the engines on that transport to explode. We better get out of here." She explained.

"Copy that. RUN FOR IT!" I shouted and after loading a new magazine and pulling the receiver back, we sprinted towards the exit with Ahsoka blocking enemy fire and me downing any hostile that got in our way. We made it out just in time.

We both dived down into a nearby ditch and I used my body as a shield protecting Ahsoka as the engines blew and destroyed both transports and killing anyone still in the cave. "Well, that's one way to take down a group of guys that don't belong." I chuckled and was about to get off Ahsoka when I looked into her smart blue eyes. "What?" she asked.

"I am still amazed at how beautiful you are." I responded. Her lekku darken after I pulled her up. "Come on. We better make sure Steela and the others haven't done anything stupid." I said before the two of us found another Dalgo and rode the beast to the city.

 _Normal point of view_

While Robert and Ahsoka were dealing with their own situation Saw wasn't exactly doing so good. He had tried to rescue Dendup on his own but failed to account for the one-way shield keeping anyone from leaving by climbing and was quickly captured. Fortunately, Dono saw everything and raced back to the safehouse to alert the others.

By the time she arrived and alerted the others to the situation, everyone was set on rescuing Saw, but Steela decided it would be best to wait until the morning so they can rescue both Saw and Dendup.

At the same time, Saw was getting a thousand jolts sent through his body. Kalani began to interrogate him so as to find the location of the Rebels. Needless to say, Saw refused to talk and was soon given another jolt, this one deadlier the last and the sight of this disgusted Tandin.

"Enough. We have to keep him alive. He is a direct link to the terrorists." The general said as the interrogation ceased.

"You pity him." Kalani assed.

"I pity your ignorance. You can control the people of Onderon, but you cannot sustain it against their will. What you're doing guarantees that others will take his place." Tandin spat. Sure, Kalani had strong tactics but it was sad that the droid couldn't calculate a different approach to the situation after the droid said that the people will also suffer for the rebel's actions.

Later, as the sun began to rise over the city, Tandin gave Saw a drink and the two had a lengthy discussion about duty. While Tandin originally thought Saw was following Dendups orders, Saw reminded him that while it was the General's duty to protect the people and not let others get away with mass murder. Tandin was at first confused by what Saw was talking about until he was told about the mass grave they found. Tandin's faith in Rash was beginning to be questioned.

By eight o'clock a large crowd had gathered in front of the Unfair palace, amongst those were Lux, Steela, a few rebels, Robert and Ahsoka the latter of which who had changed back into her Jedi attire and wore a cloak over her to keep her being seen.

Exiting the palace, Rash and Kalani along with two Magna guards escorted Saw and Dendup to the execution block. "As your king, I present to you Ramsis Dendup not as a former king but as a criminal sponsoring acts of terrorism against the people of Onderon. But fear not good citizens, as your leader and protector, I will see that you are safe from such villainy, he betrayed you and today will pay for those treasonous deeds with his life." Rash stated.

From above, Tandin listened to the king's speech when one of his Militia came in with Brecal and Ahorsha who told him that the attack on the royal guard barracks and the mass grave that was found was done by Tarkin's elite unit with the help of the separatists under the orders of Rash. Knowing the truth, Tandin made his decision and ordered his militia to be ready.

The moment the execution was about to begin the Rebels sprang their plan into action. After Steela sniped the two Magna guards that were about to sever the head of the true king, Lux ditched his cloak and tossed a few smoke grenades, blinding the droids and rescued Saw and the King. They would have made it had Kalani had not called for reinforcements, which shot Dono square in the chest and resulted in the all the rebels taking part in the rescue to be caught.

The citizens weren't to pleased, but Rash began the execution again. "Good try, sis." Saw said.

Ahsoka was about to make a guest appearance when much to her surprise some shouted "Stop!".

Much to everyones surprise, Tandin and the royal Militia along with Brecal and Ahorsha emerged from the palace, Laser Lances at the ready and keeping the new droids at bay. "The only snake I see here is you, sire." Tandin said to Rash.

"Traitor!" Rash snarled. "I was. Not anymore." Tandin corrected the false king, looking in Saw's direction.

Taking Rash hostage, the rest of the Militia escorted Dendup and the rebels away after Tandin told his men to go with them. Once the others had left, Rash stated that the second Tandin let him go he would be gunned down as more droids appeared.

Much to the surprise of both men, Ahsoka leapt over the crowd with her saber ignited and with a massive effort, knocked all of the droids back before leading the general away. Robert was about to follow them when he sensed a growing hatred building nearby. The moment the citizens began to push back the droids, Rash finally revealed his true colors. "KILL THEM ALL!" he shouted and the droids opened fire and gunned down numerous citizens.

"DAMN YOU!" Robert shouted before ignited Revan's lightsaber and in a matter of seconds raced behind the droids with his saber hitting them all. Deactivating the saber, the droids fell apart leaving a very surprised Rash and Kalani. "A king's duty, false or not is to protect the people. You break that goal when you order the slaughter of 'your own' citizens. This is a war crime and I am the one who will bring you in." Robert said to Rash before leaping away and joining the rebels. The battle was going be a very tough one.

Back on Coruscant, Rex felt like he was the luckiest clone in the universe. He had asked Cassie to marry him after he was knocked for a loop again after he thought he was dreaming when Cassie said she was pregnant but knew it was to be true. "I'm going to need some advice from Cut on how to raise a family." He said to himself before going to Fenrir's apartment to ask for some help with the wedding.

 **Again, sorry for the long wait. I have losing the urge to write lately, but that's not going to stop me from getting out newer chapters of my first fanfiction project. Again in regards to my Rwby story, I am still undecided of how I want to do it but am leaning more towards the Maiden's Brother, but if you have any thoughts on how I should do it let me know. Be advised that even if I do the one you all want to see, I will do the other one when that story is finished.**

 **Anyways, please read and review and I will see you all next time with the conclusion of the Onderon arc. By the way after looking at some fan art, how many of you want to see Ahsoka in a bunny girl outfit some time down the road?**


	5. A Tank Named Grizzly

**Glad somebody wants to see Ahsoka in a bunny girl outfit down the road, maybe I might use it for a chapter where she and Robert get a bit closer (Not a Lemon). I really wish others who have favorited my stories would leave a review. Don't get me wrong, the ones who have been leaving reviews have been a great support, I just want to hear what other people are saying.**

 **Kind of surprised no one figured out I used Kasumi's outfit from the Ninja 2015 DLC of Dead or Alive 5. I may not play the games, but the girls have some good costumes.**

 **Any way's, be advised this chapter includes the final part of the Onderon Arc but the name has been changed to try and grab more people's attention. Disclaimers are the same as before, enjoy.**

Chapter 5: A Tank Named Grizzly

May 10th 2019, 20BBY

Onderon

1000 hours

 _Normal point of view_

The rescue of Dendup proved to be more help than anyone had hoped for. While the massacre at the palace was tragic, it showed that Rash carried little for the people and this action further caused the citizens to hate the king. In fact, many civilians flocked to the rebel movement the moment they heard about the massacre.

Knowing the upcoming battle would be deadly, the Rebels and Militia evacuated the city and moved their base of operations to the highlands, which happened to be the location where Robert's backup plan was hidden. From above on Ruping with Lux at its reins, Robert watched Ahsoka place a transmitter on the ground.

A droid patrol went to investigate the transmitter and when it activated, a holographic projection of Dendup appeared, startling one of the droids who fired their blaster at a nearby market stand. " _My fellow subjects, I appear not as your king but as a servant of Onderon."_ Dendup stated as Ahsoka jumped to the building the Ruping was on and took a seat behind Robert.

" _We are in the midst of a great struggle, the Confederacy has used the recent attacks as an opportunity to tighten their grip on Onderon, they have accused me of leading these so-called terrorists and have claimed them to be responsible for the atrocities that have fallen on our people. That is a lie they have engineered to further restrict your independence and use deadly force against our people, the truth is I have never met them before now, I have come to recognize them not as only the true sons and daughters of Onderon, but 'ordinary joes'. They are unwilling to surrender our freedom to those who conspire to take it from us and allow such needless deaths. Our destiny is tied to them and this planet, we must all rise together to protect it."_ Dendup finished before vanishing.

The citizens who saw his speech took it upon themselves to take down a few droids as the three rode away back to base.

When they returned and gave the report to the others, Dendup and Tandin took the opportunity to talk to Robert. "My boy, I have heard that you are from another world. Tell me, why have you chosen to fight for a place that you know so little about?" Dendup asked the Lone Wolf.

"That's the question everyone is asking. When I first arrived I only wanted to find a way home. I thought I was destined to lead a normal life. But here, I have made a difference and learned about who I truly am. It doesn't matter if I was born here or on Earth, what matters is what I fight for and I fight for freedom." Robert said.

"When we first heard of your exploits, we thought it was all Republic propaganda, but now we see that you are as you say 'the real McCoy'." Tandin said impressively as Robert walked over to and joined in on Saw and Steela's debate on taking the fight into the city.

"Its to dangerous to fight in the city. Saw, your sister wants to protect the people, but if you fight in the city more innocent lives will be lost. That may be the sad truth about war, but can you condone the deaths of innocent people on your hands?" Robert asked. "Steela's right. The more you draw the droids away from the city, the safer the people will be." Ahsoka added.

Tandin and Dendup soon had a brief discussion and decided to put Steela in charge of their forces. "Your rebels have renewed my faith in myself. Now I am placing my faith in you." Ramsis stated. "Thank you, your majesty. Lux, lets ride." She said and soon the two lovers left the staging area.

After they left, Robert went to work on the Grizzly when Saw came up and kicked his leg, causing him to band his head on the tanks bogey. "Ow." Robert exclaimed before coming up from underneath the tank.

"You know, I have to say I am quite impressed with the vehicle of yours Lieutenant. It buts the droid tanks to shame." Saw said impressively. "Well when you got a tank customized with more weapons than its standard loadout, has a higher top speed than standard models and shielding, yeah, it is impressive. Hopefully I won't have to use it." Robert said to Saw.

"Why, afraid you're going to show us up?" Saw joked as he mounted his own Ruping. "No. This is your fight. Sure, Ahsoka can't get involved, but I don't think that will last much longer. The enemy knows a Jedi is on the planet and where there's a Jedi, the Lone Wolf isn't to far behind." Robert stated.

Meanwhile, back in the city Rash took notice that he was losing faith in the people and was fearful of the outcome of the upcoming battle. Kalani however, stated that fear would bring the people back. The moment their scouts found the rebel base to the east. With their forces stretched thin in the city, Kalani found it the perfect time to send in the new droid gunships to soften up the rebel forces while the army followed behind.

 _Steela Point of View_

I must have vomited three times before Lux, Ahsoka, Saw and I arrived at ambush point we established. Ever since Lux and I became close, I been having an upset stomach for the last few days and its only been getting worse, luckily Ahsoka was able to use her Jedi abilities to help ease the nausea down and kept me ready to fight.

"The droid army is almost here. Everyone, get ready." I instructed as soon as I dismounted my Ruping. Down below, General Tandin and other ground forces began to move closer and closer to the droid army. The General called that he and his men were ready and I ordered Saw to begin his attack.

Riding on a Ruping, my brother and three others launched an aerial attack, throwing detonators on the droids catching them off guard and allowing the rest of us to begin our own attacks. I sniped a few droids as Saw and his group began another attack run destroying a troop transport and a couple of tanks.

I thought the battle would be ours but I was wrong. One of our mounts was soon destroyed when a new droid vehicle entered the battle, taking out one of the turrets we had setup. "Any ideas?" I asked Ahsoka while Lux and I fired our weapons at the droid gunships but did little damage. "Yeah, run!" Ahsoka shouted and we mounted our beasts again and began to retreat back to the nest with the rest of our forces. "Looks like they brought more armor." Lux noted as more tanks arrived.

"Poodoo." I cursed as I continued to pick off the droids while Ahsoka contacted the council. Sure she was only meant to advise us, but we could really use some back up. More gunships came into view and it looked like things were about to take a turn for the worse.

 _Barney's point of view_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing coming out of Obi-Wans mouth. It sounded like he was already giving up on the Rebels and was already thinking of the worst possible outcome. "The Separatists already know the Republic is involved with the situation on Onderon. Its time for the secret weapon." I stated, getting a confused look from both Kenobi and Skywalker.

"Anakin, go to Florrum. If we can't send direct aid to the rebels, then we're going to need Hondo to deliver some heavy fire-power." I said who nodded and headed for the hanger. "What's the secret weapon you're talking about?" Obi-Wan asked me as I pressed a button on my gauntlet and sent the signal. "I'm talking about the hardware Robert had shipped to Onderon: A Tank Named Grizzly." I stated.

 _Roberts point of view_

The minute I heard the sounds of blaster fire and explosions getting closer and closer, I knew something was wrong. Though the retreating rebels should have been a clear indication of what was going on. "Why aren't you fighting? They need you're help." Dendup told me as he approached me and Grizzly. "I have my orders, I can't get involved. But I say to hell with those orders. Your Majesty, you better take cover. I have a feeling the enemy is coming after you." I said before jumping into the tanks cockpit and turned on the bad boy.

"Grizzly, Lets Roll Out." I stated and drove that beast like it was a bat out of hell.

 **(Tank Rush Battles, MA2LW OST begins)**

"Rhino 2-1 to Rhino 2-3, heavy artillery is on route. I don't think it can handle the gunships, best I can do is get them to focus their attention on me and give the rebels time to regroup. Be advised, help is coming just get the rebels to safety!" I called over the commlink as I drove my tank through the bushes and circled the enemy forces.

" _Roger that, but is the council sending help?"_ Ahsoka asked over the commlink.

I stopped my tank. "I don't know, all we can do is help these guys out the best we can." I answered and activated the tanks stealth generator and turned the tank invisible.

Rotating the turret to the left, I powered up the gravity cannon, targeted an AAT and fired. A golden-brown beam exited the tanks left barrel and impacted the droid tank, destroying it and getting the other tanks to fire at my position, fortunately for me they couldn't detect me so I moved right and fired the cannon again and took down another tank before acquiring a missile lock on one of the droid gunships and fired four missiles towards the thing, damaging its shields and getting it and the others to look for me.

"That's right you mothers, focus on the hostile you can't see instead of the rebels." I said running over a few droids that were in front of me. The satisfaction of grinding clankers between tank treads felt so good. It's better than driving over people.

Soon I spotted a couple of AAT's heading towards the retreating rebels. Knowing that they wouldn't last long against the incoming armor, I turned hard left and fired my tanks concealed laser cannons peppering the tanks with blue cannon fire taking down a few of them before gunning my vehicle quickly backwards towards the rebels.

"YOU GUYS FALL BACK!" I shouted after I opened the tank hatch letting them know I wasn't a droid. "I'LL HOLD THEM OFF! GET THE WOUNDED OUT OF HERE!" I added before firing another long burst of cannon fire taking down four more AAT's and then targeted an MMT and fired the gravity cannon, destroying the droid troop transport.

I was about to target another transport when spotted a formation of Hyena bombers with Vulture, Tri and T.I.E. fighter making a strafing/bombing on the retreating rebels. The gunships were still chasing me, unaware that I had pulled the wool over their optics and gave them the slip so I could assist the rebels in retreating.

"Not many SAM's left, might as well make them count." I said and acquired a target lock on the incoming formation. Twenty-four bombers and eight fighters, thirty-two in total. I pulled the trigger and all the remaining missiles flew out of the front launchers and careened towards the formation. In a matter of seconds, the entire formation plummeted towards the ground exploding in a fireball.

With my surface-to-air missiles depleted I prepped the anti-armor launcher and fired. Four missiles rocketed towards a formation of AAT's destroying them and forcing the enemy armor to retreat. "That takes care of them." I said before noticing a Personal Luxury Yacht bearing the mark of the Ohnaka gang heading to the nest. "What's that pirate doing here?" I asked before turning around and heading back to the others.

 **(OST ends)**

 _Normal point of view_

 _Thirty minutes ago_

While Robert was dealing with the enemy armor, Anakin and R2 dropped out of hyperspace over Florrum and after detaching from the hyperspace ring, sped towards the base of the pirate that tried to ransom Obi-Wan, Dooku and himself.

He didn't exactly receive a warm welcome by some of Hondo's crew, but Hondo was a different story. "Skywalker, my old friend. You come alone?" The Weequay pirate asked with a smile. "For your service on the behalf of General Ross." Anakin replied.

"Oh, business. Good, good, good that I understand." Hondo replied. "Barney needs you to make a delivery for him." Anakin stated bluntly, causing the other pirates to raise their blasters at him.

"And that is all I am to you, Jedi? A delivery boy?" Hondo asked chuckling. "We know that if we need arms smuggled illegally, you're the man to come to." Anakin admitted reluctantly. "Illegally? Now, why would a Jedi and a military general need to smuggle arms, illegally?" Hondo asked curiously.

"How about I pay you well enough that you'll just deliver the missiles for me without asking questions?" Anakin suggested. Hondo agreed, but not before mentioning that he wasn't going to except credits as payment.

Back on Onderon, the rebels still had yet to receive word from the republic about additional support when Robert arrived back, his tank scorched with blaster marks. "Enemy armor is holding their position, but those gunships are going to be a challenge. Not even my missiles could get through." He stated bluntly before jogging over to join the others. "

"We're not giving up yet. Stagger our defenses to the camp, secure the approach, stay in small teams and make use of our training." Steela admitted, to which Saw stated he was proud of his little sister. Again, Lux tried to ask Ahsoka for assistance but she stated that all she could do was protect them, not fight their war.

"But, Robert got involved, why can't you?" Lux asked.

"Robert follow's his own path. He may be connected to the force, but he is military and he has the call to make his own decisions." Ahsoka admitted. Due to his status as a great soldier and leader, Robert was given more authority to do as he pleases when in battle. But this wasn't about authority, this was about a promise he made when he first joined the army. "Oh, I just remembered, we're going to having visitors." Robert remembered

The sound of a ship landing forced everyone outside and a firefight almost broke out until Ahsoka stopped the rebels from shooting. Much to everyone's surprise mostly Ahsoka and Robert, Hondo had come bearing gifts, in this case the latest in Merr-Son Munitions and Sienar's line of RPS-6 shoulder fired rocket launchers.

Unfortunately, commando droids had followed Hondo's ship and forced the pirate to make a quick exit but not before mentioning to Robert that Barney had paid him with a couple of surplus M16A2's from the Expendables armory.

As Hondo took off, Hutch was killed and Steela's Ruping took out the last droid. "If these clankers followed Hondo's ship, then the rest of the army can't be far behind. Let's get these RPG's to the others, and pray that they work." Robert said before picking up one of the launchers and handed it to Ahsoka. "I'll stay behind and protect the King." he stated.

By the time the trio arrived at the battle site, the gunships had returned and were pounding the rebels with their own rockets. The moment he took one of the launchers, Saw rushed forward and fired at one of the gunships, destroying it and sending it crashing down to the ground. "I love this." He remarked before the rest of the launchers were distributed to the rest of the launchers to the others. Their sigh of relief was short lived as a call came in that the droids had found the nest and were after Dendup. Quickly, Lux, Ahsoka and Steela headed back to the base.

A lone gunship was attacking the rebels who stayed behind to protect the king. Unfortunately, they were wiped out after doing zero damage to the enemy gunship and too further complicate things, the gunship had brought in four Terror Troopers.

The remaining Militia men had fallen back into the mountain as and would have been killed had Robert not leapt in and sliced the droids and terror troopers to pieces before getting the gunships attention and began to deflect shot after shot from the droid ships cannons away from the Dendup's location. This was only a distraction to buy Steela and the others enough time to arrive.

Steela aimed her launcher and was about to fire when her stomach churned and caused her to miss her target. Once she got back on the ground she fired again hitting the gunship and destroying it before rushing over to aid Dendup and saving his life from a commando that managed to get through their lines.

Down below, Saw and a few others took down the last two gunships, but he was unaware that the gunships trajectory was sending it right towards the nest.

Steela saw this and pushed Dendup out of the way as the cliffside she was on began to collapse from the damage it took when the gunship crashed. She didn't have enough time to save herself and was barely holding onto the cliff. Lux tried to reach her but he couldn't reach and almost fell himself if it weren't for Robert grabbing him by the collar.

Ahsoka soon ran over and tried to pull Steela up but was unaware that the Gunship still had some power left in its systems and fired its cannon hitting her in the shoulder and breaking her focus and Steela began to fall. "NOOO!" Robert yelled and jumped over the cliff and fell after Steela.

"I gotcha." Robert said after grabbing Steela and aiming his left arm to the cliff and firing a grappling hock which latched onto the cliff and stopped them from falling. However, the force of the stop dislocated Roberts shoulder and he couldn't move it. Luckily, they weren't that far from the ground so Robert let Steela go and with his newly freed arm, deactivated the grappling hook.

"Thanks. Lux wouldn't have liked it if the three of us died." Steela admitted. "Three?" Robert said surprised. "I'm pregnant and Lux is the father." she stated. "Congratulations." Robert said, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

Back in Iziz, Rash had finished informing Dark Star of the situation and after Kalani stated his assessment, Dark Star was about to give him new orders when her transmission was broken and, in her place, appeared Dooku. "Count Dooku, I need more…" Rash began before Dooku began to choke him. "When I sent you your army I was under the impression that you would only be using them to stop a rebellion." He began before tightening his grip around Rash's throat. "Too hear that you ordered the slaughter of innocents and framed the rebels and Lux Bonteri for terrorism, has shaken my faith in your rulership." He added before turning to Kalani.

"General, order our forces to retreat and return to Serenno. I have new orders for you and don't bother with this so-called king, leave him for the people." He instructed, letting his grip go and vanishing.

Hours past after the droid army left the planet and, in those hours, former king Rash was arrested for crimes against the people and a small memorial was given for those who had fallen in battle for Onderon's freedom. It came as a shock to the people when Lux was not only appointed as Onderon's new senator but also asked Steela to marry him after learning about her pregnancy.

"A lot of people died fighting for their home. I'm just glad we were able to help them reclaim it." Robert said to Obi-Wan and Anakin who had returned for the memorial. "Yes, this has been quite a journey, for all of us." Obi-Wan agreed turning his eyes to Steela and Lux. "I'm happy for those two." Anakin said as Dendup announced that today would remembered as the day Onderon became free.

"So, what's this about uncle Barney paying Hondo with a couple of M16A2's?" Robert asked Anakin.

 **And so, concludes the battle of Onderon Arc. I changed the name of the chapter so I could display the Grizzly's firepower. The name comes for the GI JOE game of the same name that is or was still on the Hasbro sight.**

 **I had always wished Steela would have survived the battle so I kept her alive and Lux's future wife. Don't worry, we will be seeing them again in a latter chapter. Anyways, today is my birthday and this is my treat for all of you.**

 **Next time, our hero recovers a family weapon and fights for the one he loves. Please read and review and I will see you all next time.**


	6. Family Heirloom

**I forgot to mention that my last chapter goes out to those that were affected by Hurricane Florence. I hope any of my readers that live there are doing ok after that massive storm and I hope none of you left your pets behind during that storm.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Ashely Eckstein the voice actress of our favorite Togruta padawan. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Family Heirloom

May 28th, 2019 20BBY

Lothal

1200 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Out of all the planets in the galaxy, no one expected the fighting to reach the outer rim world of Lothal. Known for being one of the few planets like Umbara and Batonn for being rich with Doonium a metal used for the construction of starship hulls, it was very strong and could also act as shielding.

Most starships in the Republic and Separatist fleets didn't use the metal, so it begged the question why a large droid force was sent to the planet to gather as much of the metal as possible. Surprisingly, three battalions of Tarkin's elite unit were on the planet and assisting the droids in mining the metal for some use. With all other fleets out on assignment, the 639th legion, renamed the Wolf's Dragoons were sent to liberate the planet and figure out what the droids were up too.

By the time the Dragoons arrived over the planet, only one separatist ship remained loading what Doonium was left in the small pockets scattered across the planet leaving the main mine untouched. Comm chatter indicated that an order to attack Lothal City making it look like another terrorist attack. Lately, terrorist attacks all over the galaxy had been occurring and each attack left numerous civilians dead, the survivors claiming that is a unit of special operations clone troopers responsible.

The military denied such accusations saying that they would never condone such heinous acts against the republic citizens and were determined to find the true culprits. Every lead they checked lead to a dead end, until to everyone's surprise Jabba the Hutt sent intel regarding the separatist attack on Lothal and learned that Tarkin's elite unit were the ones responsible for the attacks.

Wanting to prevent these attacks and ensure the safety of the people, Robert after fully recovering from his injury on Onderon, had no choice but to leave the separatist ship alone and focus all efforts on finding and disarming the bombs containing the chemical which was called 'The Green Poison' due to the green clouds that were released from the bombs.

With the goal in mind, a large formation of troop, tank and mech carrier gunships from the Retribution, Guardian, Judgement and Arc-Angel speed towards the city as quickly as possible before the bombs could be placed by the traitors.

In the lead gunship, armed with an HK416 in his hands, two Beretta 93R's strapped to his side, a USAS-12 strapped to his back and the Punisher, Robert looked out of the gunship as it flew over one of the many prairies that were all over the planet, praying that they wouldn't be too-late. From the papers he read when he returned to Earth, similar attacks were occurring all over his home. London, Moscow, Tokyo, Berlin, Paris and other cities were attacked just like this.

With this news, he vowed to put a stop to however was responsible for these atrocities and make them pay. "Alright men listen up. The moment we touch down outside the city I want Kilo to take the bomb squads and search the sewers, accounts from survivors of the other attacks said the gas came from underground. Once you find a bomb, disarm it and locate the other ones." Robert said turning to face the troops aboard the gunship.

"While the others locate the bombs, the rest of us will form a perimeter around the city and defend it. We can't let any enemy units breach our defense or else they could trigger the bombs with the old 'dead man switch maneuver.' Keep them away from the city, we need to show these people they can depend on us." He boomed.

"Lieutenant, intel says that Ryder Azadi, the governor of Lothal will be waiting for us at the main entrance to the city." Treadshot stated. "Good. Remember, we're here to protect the people. Anyone who spots a suspicious character, detain the suspect don't kill them. We don't want to be the ones who cause the terrorists to detonate the bombs before we find them." Robert joked. Truly, he was nervous. Any slip up could mean disaster.

The city soon came into view and the gunships soon landed. Men began to unload weapons and equipment from the gunships while walkers, tanks and mech's were dropped from their gunships which soon returned to the fleet to bring in more back up. Scanning through the members of the civilian population that had taken up arms to defend their home, Robert saw the governor. A man with copper skin, blue eyes and crimson hair. "Governor Azadi, Lieutenant Lehner, Wolfs Dragoons at your service." Robert said holding out his hand.

"Your timing couldn't be better Lieutenant. We just received word that the droids and these so-called 'special operations clones' have just made it to Grid Q14 a few minutes ago, they're getting closer and closer by the minute. We had all out of town residents evacuate to the city and have them in the capital building." Azadi said after shaking the Lone Wolfs hand.

"The people are scared. They don't know if the Republic is either here to help us or destroy us." Another man, this one with same skin color as Ryder but dark blue hair and blue eyes said approaching the two with a blaster rifle similar to Suu Lawquane's 6-2Aug2 hunting rifle cradled in his hands. "Ephraim Bridger, at your service." The man said. "Pleasure. Treadshot, is that Raptor ready?" Robert asked his second in command.

"Yes, sir. Fully armed and ready." Treadshot replied. "Good, if we can soften up the enemy forces before they get here that can make our job a lot easier, but the main concern are the civilians that haven't made it back yet, their going to need an escort." Robert stated before heading to the medium mech and climbing into its cockpit. "I'll go escort the stragglers heading for the city. Treadshot get the perimeter setup before they get here. Breach, you guys find those bombs and disarm them." Robert ordered before heading out into the vast prairie.

As Robert headed into the prairie, down in the sewer's members of Tarkin's unit had just finished arming the last of the bombs and were quickly exiting the sewers through a tunnel they had recently dug, heading for the pickup point when they were ambushed by Breach, Dutch, Blake, Gearshift, Charger, Longshot and the bomb squad, killing the terrorists and acquiring the deactivation codes and locations of the other bombs. "Split up into to squads and deactivate those bombs." Breach instructed his brothers before he and Charger took a squad and headed west.

Back above the sewers, Robert was five miles away from the capital when he his radar picked up a group of contacts coming towards him from Kothal, a small settlement to the south and home to numerous vendors and stands which sold numerous goods of all types, that were legal.

His fingers were poised on the trigger and was about to fire a salvo of missiles at the unknown contacts when an explosion from behind the approaching contacts told him that the enemy was attacking civilians who were trying to reach the safety of the capital.

"These bastards made a big mistake. Attacking civilians just makes me mad." Robert said to himself and targeted one of the attacking GAT droid tanks and sent a pair of missiles streaking towards the tank destroying it before targeting the enemy gunship and fired four 120mm high-explosive anti-armor shells towards the enemy LAAT, knocking it out of the air and sending it to the ground in a fireball.

A squadron of STAP's attempted to strafe the escaping civilians from twelve 'clock high and disabled a few of the speeders that were fleeing the town. As the enemy repulsorlift vehicles came around for another pass, a barrage of red pulse laser rounds downed the scout vehicles sending them crashing to the ground as well.

The civilians of the damaged speeder exited the craft and began to repair it while other speeders sped towards the capital and a few others stayed behind and covered the people attempting to repair their vehicle as enemy infantry, droid and Fist units pressed on the attack.

"You boys ain't getting away with murder today." Robert quipped and fired his pulse lasers again strafing from side to side downing more infantry and taking the pressure off the civilians and getting the enemy to focus on him.

The enemy tried to use rocket launchers to take down the Raptor, but the mechs armor kept the damage light and only just scratched the paint. The rocket launcher soldiers were dealt with but soon disruptor wielding enemy units exited a MUT transport and began to fire on the Raptor. Luckily, the mech was short circuited for a few seconds from several lucky hits that the enemy scored giving Robert the chance to take out the enemy transport that dropped the enemy reinforcements off taking the soldiers with it from the ensuring explosion.

The moment the enemy forces were dealt with, Robert rotated the mech's cockpit and activated the loudspeakers. "You folks ok?" he asked. The civilians said they were alright, but they had to leave early and leave the Pryce family behind when the enemy arrived. From what he gathered, the Pryce's owned Pryce mining which had been mining Doonium for some time and was the main source of income for the family.

The mine was a mile away, but before Robert could even move another speeder came barreling towards the others, its end smoking and being pursued by several T.I.E fighters. Quickly, Robert acquired a target lock on the enemy fighters and a salvo towards the fighters, this one larger than the first salvo he fired at the enemy.

Many of the T.I.E's tried to break off from their attack but weren't quick enough and about half of the attacking squadron was shot down while the remaining fighters turned around and retreated.

As the damaged speeder came to a stop, one of the occupants a girl of about twenty-two years old with pale skin, blues and black hair wearing a standard miner's uniform with a pistol strapped to her side approached the Raptor and looked impressively at her savior. "My thanks for the timely assistance. I can tell that you must be the Lone Wolf. I am Arihnda Pryce, the future manager of Pryce mining. My parents and I are pleased to finally meet you." Pryce said gratefully.

"No problem. But that speeder of yours doesn't look so good and I think there isn't enough room for you and your parents on one the other speeders." Robert said as he put the mech into 'power down mode' and let the ladder touch the ground. "Get in, I can give you a lift." He added.

Pryce excepted the offer and boarded the Raptor while her parents Elainye and Talmoor Pryce got on the back of one of the other speeders and began to head towards the capital with their mech escort just as a call came over the commlink that the enemy forces were getting nearer and nearer to the capital. "Hope you're up for a fight Pryce, because it looks like your world is about to become a battlefield." Robert stated, pushing his mech to full speed and got ahead of the civilians but kept close to them. He wasn't going to abandon them just to complete his objective.

Unfortunately for the Dragoons, the enemy was much closer than they thought. Almost a second after Treadshot sent the message to Robert, enemy artillery exploded just inches from the cities defense lines and kicked up a large cloud of dust, obscuring the view of the defenders, catching them off guard. The second the dust was almost clear a large volley of blaster fire and missiles streaked towards several of the ATTE's that were placed in several locations along the cities outer wall and were destroyed taking the crews and those nearby walkers with them.

"All units. OPEN FIRE!" Treadshot shouted and a barrage of blaster and mass driver fire rained down on the enemy units.

"Sounds like the battle has begun." Pryce said as she noticed the enemy artillery directly in their path. "Lieutenant Lehner to Retribution actual, requesting air strike on coordinates A1 to G14. Enemy artillery is hammering the defenders. Bring the rain." Robert requested and painted the target area.

" _Coordinates received. Air Strike inbound in thirty seconds."_ Halberton said over the commlink. "Roger that," Robert said before turning his attention to the other civilians. "Listen up, we can't use the main entrance. All of you need to get to the west entrance and get to the capital building. That means you too miss Pryce." He stated.

"Unfortunately, Lieutenant, I will stay and help protect my home. The comm tower over there is a perfect spot for a sniper. I'm a natural sniper and I can hit anything with a KiSteer 1284." Pryce stated. "I think you can." Robert said in agreement and allowed Pryce to exit the Raptor and proceeded to the top of the comm tower with her rifle in hand while Robert exited his mech and charged forward to join the battle.

While the dragoons fought the droids, inside the city walls several members of Tarkins unit had donned the armor of the 501st which they were given by their 'supplier' and were proceeding to the capitol building with orders kill the civilians and frame Skywalker for the crime. They were almost at the building when a shot nailed one of the disguised soldiers in the head before the rest were taken down before any of them knew what hit them.

From their spot, a female figure in combat fatigues with tan skin, brown eyes and blond hair lifted her head from the scope of her sniper rifle and jumped down from her position and moved over to the clones she just killed and removed the helmet of one of the dead soldiers. "Just as I thought, these men weren't clones. Some one is trying to disgrace the republic." She said before Breach and his squad arrived after hearing the blaster shots.

"What did you?" Breach said angrily thinking that the girl had killed his brothers. "First off, my name is Maketh Tua and I just saved the lives of the people in the capitol building from being massacred." Maketh calmly stated and gestured to the 'clone' whose helmet she removed revealing it to be Duros male.

"We can worry about this later. Charger, police these bodies and inform the Admiral of the development. The rest of us need to get to the front and help with the battle." Breach said before turning to Maketh. "That means you too girl." He added and they rushed towards battle.

Back outside the city, the enemy artillery was flattened by Red Squads airstrike, but they failed to track the course of the last separatist ship that fled just before the battle had started. Taking cover behind one of the wrecked GAT's that was destroyed in the airstrike, Robert fired off several shots from his HK before firing his rifles GLM grenade launcher and blew up an incoming squad of destroyer droids before they could react in time. Slamming a new magazine into his rifle and loading a new 40x46mm grenade round into his launcher, Robert was almost a super battle droids next kill when it was taken down from afar by a precise shot to the chest. " _Target down."_ Pryce said over the commlink and took down more droids in a span of fifteen seconds.

"I think I just found the Dragoons newest member." Robert chuckled before pulling the pin on two of his six M67 grenades and lobbed them towards a group of fist soldiers with disruptor rifles killing them before they could even fire the illegal weapons. Taking his shotgun and putting it in his left hand and his HK in his right, he charged forward downing enemy combatants with a combination of 5.56mm and 12-gauge gunfire with the skill equal to that of action movie hero.

Each time he needed to reload, he ejected the spent magazines and tossed the weapons into the air flipping them down and attaching the newer loaded ones into his guns before continuing his charge towards the entrance of the city. He gunned down a squad of battle droids before he was tackled from behind by a commando droid, knocking his weapons out of his hands. Jumping back to his feet quickly he took out his handguns and emptied both clips into several droids before he reloaded and picked up his dropped weapons.

The moment he did, the weapons fire stopped and the droids were deactivated. Each of Tarkins soldiers had dropped their weapons and place their hands on their heads indicating they surrendered. "What the fuck?" Robert said puzzled. Surprisingly, the battle was over.

Hours after the battle ended and Pryce and Tua excepted the invitation to join the Dragoons, Robert looked over the casualty list from the battle and began to think. ' _It doesn't make sense. They had us outnumbered and yet they surrendered and deactivated their droid forces. What's going on?"_ he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when Halberton contacted him that they had received a distress call from the Jedi Training Cruiser _Crucible_ in the Florrum system. Not wanting to have the prisoners escape, Robert took a Nu-Class shuttle along with his pulse rifle, revolvers and a newer weapon along with his sabers to the ships last known location.

 _Roberts point of view_

When I got back from Onderon, Aunt Cassie's pregnancy and Rex asking for her hand in marriage wasn't the only surprise I got. Barriss also learned that she was pregnant, Fenrir and Riyo, Lucia and Vaer along with my aunt were getting married and the weddings for all three couples happened at the same time. Most brides hated a double wedding, but a triple wedding was something else but for the couples they didn't care one bit.

Just like Erik and Barriss's wedding, I gave the newlyweds a good firework display only this time Ahsoka helped me out, but I ended up almost crying into her dress, but she heard from Hevy about my sensitive side and planned ahead and brought a handkerchief for me to cry into. I even joked at the reception party about our wedding to which her lekku darkened.

Due to the many weddings, the Expendables were left short handed so Barney thought it would be best to bring in Grace and Jess as extra help. Both women excepted the offer and much to anyone's surprise, Boomer came with them and became friends with many of the clone army. When they met Ahsoka, they joked and said I scored big on a good-looking girl. They didn't know I agreed with them.

Ever since Naboo, I have spent a lot of time with Ahsoka but we kept our relationship on the downlow to avoid getting her into trouble with Mace and the other council members who believed that the code was the Jedi's way of life.

Most of the time we just spent our time at the Range and watched a movie or show on the homemade theater system my uncles and I made, hell we even began work on her own version of my own armor and modified my own armor into the Hayabusa armor but kept the Jaig eyes I had on my helmet. Seeing her standing in the hologram of her armor, which I called Huntress since her species is known for being fierce hunters.

Last I heard before I left for Lothal, I heard she was accompanying a group of younglings on their gathering and wouldn't be back until the day after. But somehow the Crucible didn't make it back to Coruscant and its current position was in the current area that Grievous was last spotted in. "I just hope I'm not too late." I said to myself as I exited hyperspace and Florrum came into view.

R4 soon got a lock on the Crucible and in no time, the sight of the damaged Jedi cruiser came into view and it looked like the younglings were about to leave the ship. "Those kids have a lot of guts." I said, landing in front of the group.

The moment the boarding ramp touched the floor, I was greeted by a lightsaber blade pointed at my face. "Make any moves and you're dead." One of the younglings, a human said to me. I looked to the others and saw them to be a Wookie, Tholothian, Ithorian and a Nautolan standing in front of me while R2 and a Rodian stood on the boarding ramp of the Crucible with a damaged Huyang behind them.

"Put that thing down, you're going to hurt someone with it." I said to the boy.

"Petro, put it down, he's the Lone Wolf." The Tholothian said to her friend. Petro deactivated his saber and relaxed his guard. "Sorry about that, we were attacked by pirates recently and they took our chaperon when we detached the ship." Petro explained.

"I am aware of that, I was sent by General Kenobi to get you guys back to the temple. Where's Ahsoka?" I asked with much concern. The Wookie growled and the Nautolan, Zatt translated. "The pirates took Padawan Tano when we jumped to hyperspace. She's their hostage." Zatt explained.

"Damn. Alright, you guys stay here. I'll go get her." I said. "But." Petro began to protest, but I quickly interrupted him. "You kids have seen enough excitement for one day, pirates are no joke. I've dealt with Hondo before so I can handle him. I don't want you guys to get caught in the potential crossfire." I stated and began to walk towards the pirate base.

 _Normal point of view_

"You know the republic won't pay a ransom for me and the separatists can't be trusted. They'll betray you and kill both of us." Ahsoka reminded Hondo. Currently she was suspended in a stasis field with her arms bound by a set of binders behind her back and her lightsabers in Hondo's possession.

"Yes, I know this, my dear." Hondo spat holding a knife to Ahsoka's throat. "The Separatists are no friends of mine, don't ask me why, but Dooku doesn't hold such a grudge as he did after the whole 'I held him hostage' affair, pah! Truthfully, I am more concerned about this Dark Star women."

He then removed the blade from Ahsoka's throat. "Besides, I have my sights set on more nefarious criminals than I, a business man who will pay handsomely for a Jedi, a female Jedi at that." He admitted. "You don't scare me, Hondo." Ahsoka admitted.

The other pirates laughed and Hondo was about to mention something else to Ahsoka when one of his men rushed into the bar. "BOSS! BOSS! WE GOT A BIG PROBLEM! HE'S HERE! THE LONE…" the pirate tried to say before he was flung into one of the tables as the doors to the bar were kicked open.

Standing in front of the pirates, was Robert.

Immediately, twelve pirates drew their blasters and were about to open fire when Robert drew his six-shooters and fired at the pirates, disarming them instead of killing. "Hondo." Robert stated as he walked towards the pirate leader.

"The Lone Wolf. Well, what a surprise. What brings you all the way out here?" Hondo asked. Robert removed his helmet. "I want my girlfriend back now." He demanded.

The pirates then laughed. "Girlfriend. Hah, that's a good one." Hondo laughed before he looked to Robert right in his eyes. "I'm not joking. You'll release Ahsoka, or else I'll blow off your 'assets' and it will be very painful." He threatened.

Hondo wasn't laughing anymore. "You're serious aren't you. Well I'm afraid I can't do that. I have a buyer set up for your friend and he already paid in advance for my 'product'. I don't like to break deals, its not good business." The pirate stated.

"I can tell you're a gambling man." Robert began and deactivated his armor and dropped his rifle and revolvers to the ground. "So how about a competition. You verse me in single combat. Vibroblades vs Lightsabers. I win, Ahsoka comes with me and you tell me why my Uncle gave you some M16A2's." Robert said.

This caught Hondo's interest. "And what happens if I win?" he asked.

"You can sell me and Ahsoka for profit. Two Jedi will make you more money than one. Especially if one Jedi is the Lone Wolf and the son of Linda Shan." Robert added. There was a long silence before Hondo finally had his answer. "Agreed, but you won't be just getting the girl if you win." Hondo said before turning to a few of his men.

"Go clear out the courtyard. We got us a fight." Hondo shouted before two of his men guided Ahsoka outside. "Just so you know, I have never lost a duel before. Well, maybe I did with Skywalker on Felucia, but that is a different story." He stated as he walked past Robert.

Within minutes, a makeshift ring was setup in the courtyard and both combatants were in their separate corners. While Hondo was preparing himself his way, Robert warmed up with a few deep breathing exercises and couple of punches. "Hondo won't fight fair, so I better be ready for what ever he throws my way." Robert said to himself before quickly dodging the spit from one of Honde's goons. "I hate liquor." He added before leaping into the ring.

"Its still not too late to back out of this." Hondo called as he unsheathed his swords. "I can even make sure you and your girlfriend are together when I sell the two of you." he added.

"Sorry, but no dice. After all is said and done, your going to be short who knows how many credits." Robert quipped before taking out his sabers, igniting their blades and took a stance, waiting for one of Hondo's men to start the fight. A blaster was fired and Hondo surged forwards.

 **(He's a Pirate starts)**

Hondo swung with a wild double strike catching Robert off guard before attempting a sweep kick to knock the earth born off his feet. Fortunately, Robert saw this coming and back flipped out of the way and countered with a more coordinated double strike.

Their blades locked in combat, Robert caught a small smirk from Hondo before he was knocked back a few feet towards the edge of the ring. "Don't worry, I promise a fair fight." Hondo stated before an electrical current was sent through the perimeter of the ring. "And by fair, I mean totally stacked in my favor." He spat just as Robert used a double Juyo strike towards the pirate sending him flying out of the ring.

"Just because you're out of the ring, doesn't mean the fight is over." Robert proclaimed and leapt out of the ring and landing in front of Hondo just as said pirate got to his feet and quickly countered the Earth born's Form V double 'Falling Avalanche' attack with an upper block.

"I haven't had this much fun since I fought Skywalker." Hondo exclaimed and kneed Robert in the gut. This proved to be a big mistake as Robert was able to quickly recover from the blow and knocked on of Hondo's swords from his hand.

"Big whoop. I snuffed Bulq and Skor." Robert retorted deactivating his green saber and held his blue saber tight in his hand in the same reverse grip position as Ahsoka favored.

"Well, looks like Mr. big bad earth boy is manlier than I though. You would make an excellent pirate." Hondo chuckled before attempting a low kick to Roberts groin which Robert avoided and leapt onto the cliff overlooking the front of the pirate base.

"Thanks, but I prefer to stay with the military." Robert countered waiting for Hondo's next move. He didn't have to wait long for Hondo to climb up the cliff and soon charged towards Robert. Backflipping out of the way, Robert deactivated his other saber and pulled out the Saber of Revan. "BURNING SLASH!" he roared and within seconds, Hondo's remaining Vibrosword was cut in half.

Hondo wasn't about to lose and pulled out a pistol from his boot and pointed it at Robert. "Leave it to a pirate to cheat." Robert said sarcastically.

"Who says I'm cheating." Hondo said and threw the pistol away.

 **(Song ends)**

"That was one impressive fight my boy. Truly one I will remember for ages to come." Hondo said cheerfully as Robert deactivated his ancestors' weapon. "So, you're not upset that you are about to lose god knows how many credits?" Robert said puzzled.

"My dear boy. The moment you said Linda Shan, I knew that this belongs to you." Hondo said and pulled out a lightsaber from his coat. "I found this weapon long before I set up my gang. Almost immediately after I heard about your mother's disappearance, I knew this was hers. So now its yours." He said handing Robert the saber.

Robert than activated the weapon, revealing the sky-blue blade. "My mom's lightsaber. Huh, I never thought I would find it on a planet like this." Robert said and deactivated the weapon.

A few minutes later, Ahsoka was released and Hondo explained that he picked up a transmission from somewhere that someone other than him had a large weapons collection so Hondo wanted to start collecting weapons from Earth. "What's next, flowers?" Robert joked.

"I don't do flowers." Hondo stated.

"Right. Well now its my turn to tell you something. Obi-Wans fleet was destroyed and I have no doubt that Grievous is on his way here. If I were you I would back everything up and get the hell out of dodge before the head clanker arrives." Robert warned.

"I'll start preparing to move out immediately." Hondo replied and began to instruct his boys to start packing up their gear.

"You took a big risk in putting yourself in harms way for me. That was crazy." Ahsoka said to Robert. "Well, sometimes people do crazy things when they are in love." Robert said before putting his helmet back on and soon the two lovers force sped towards their ships, neither one of them knowing that two pirates were following them.

 **Again, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, I had a lot of things come up.**

 **Lothal got involved in the clone war, Pryce and Tua joined the Dragoons, Grace, Jess and Boomer are in the war and Robert reclaimed his mom's lightsaber. For a general idea of what it looks like, the hilt of the saber is basically the Retaliator hilt from Jedi Knight Jedi Academy.**

 **I figured I would take a que from AVP 5's story 'Outlaws' and have it so that Robert saved Ahsoka instead of Katooni and her friends, don't worry the younglings will have their shining moment.**

 **Again, this chapter is dedicated to the voice actress of Ahsoka Tano, will it is past her birthday I wanted to do it for her.**

 **Anyways, please read and review and I will see you all next time. Don't forget my poll is still up.**


	7. A Necessary Bond

**Am I the only Rwby fan that is pissed about the fact that Volume 6 won't be aired on Youtube because many of Rooster Teeth's videos were demonetized. Seriously, who cares about that as long as the fans get to see what they want to watch, am I right.**

 **Anyways, I accepted a challenge from Marka Ragnos629 and I am trying to figure out which hammer wielding Gundam would be the ideal choice for a certain Warhammer/Grenade Launcher, pancake loving and hyperactive girl. If any Gundam fans have an idea, let me know in a review.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 7: A Necessary Bond

May 29th 2019, 20BBY

Florrum

0837 hours

 _Normal point of view_

You would think that after beating Hondo fair and square would get you clear of any foul intentions by his crew, right? Wrong.

Almost immediately after the two lovers left Hondo's base, they were pursued by two pirates who weren't to happy that Hondo had lost, too the Lone Wolf no less and wanted both of them back. needless to say, they had a little difficulty trying to evade them since they brought in two WLO-5 speeder tanks for their pursuit.

Fortunately, Robert and Ahsoka were able to hijack one of the tanks the night before, disabled its tracking device and were able to hide from the pirates before morning. During the night, while Ahsoka slept Robert kept guard incase the pirates had found them. That didn't happen but he was still on the lookout, not just for pirates but for the droid army as well.

"Just when you think you're in the clear you get a stalked by a group of pirates whose boss you warned about the enemy approaching their base. The endless challenges one faces." Robert said as Ahsoka gunned the speeder to full speed trying to outrun the pirates. "You think they'll let us go and focus on helping Hondo make his exit before the droids get here?" Robert asked as cannon fire hit their 'borrowed' speeder.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ahsoka responded.

"Yeah, you're right." Robert said and pressed a button on his commlink. "R4, get the shuttle out of here. I'll hitch a ride with the Crucible." Robert ordered his astrodroid.

Back at the landing zone, R4 activated the ships engines and in a matter of seconds rocketed away from the planet just as the Crucible took off and headed towards the coordinates that Robert and Ahsoka had sent the younglings.

As the pirate cannon fire got closer and closer to the tank, the pirates then noticed the crucible flying overhead and come around for pickup. "Time to blow this popsicle stand babe." Robert said to Ahsoka, who then let go of the tanks controls and climbed up to the top of the tank and the two saw the boarding ramp had been lowered.

Unfortunately, the pirate manning the other speeders heavy cannon hit one of the engines and the ship began to fall out of control, forcing the younglings, R2 and Huyang jumped onto the tank which then skidded across the ground knocking them off the tank as the ship skidded along the ground. "Somebody stop the room from spinning. I'm going to vomit." Robert said dazed as the pirates quickly captured the group.

"Normally, we wouldn't be taking someone like you back with us, but since you beat the boss we'll make an exception." One of the pirates said and placed binders on all of them, except for Huyang and R2.

As the sun began to rise, the pirates were greeted by a sight they didn't expect to see. The droid army had arrived. "Droids? Its an invasion." The lead pirate said. "What was your first clue sherlock?" Robert joked.

Meanwhile inside the base, Hondo and his boys were busy loading up the crates of equipment they were taking with them when one of his men ran in. "BOSS! BOSS! We're all in trouble-" the pirate began to say before he was shot in the back by a commando droid. Two other pirates went for their blasters but were cutdown in a matter of seconds as Grievous and his bodyguards entered the hanger.

"Hondo." The droid general said.

"General Grievous, I presume? What a surprise. I'd offer you a seat, but my men and I were just how do the earthlings say? Ah yes 'closing up shop' but what, may I ask is the honor?" Hondo asked curiously.

"You can dispense with the pleasantries, pirate. This planet is now under separatist control." Grievous said coldly and grabbed the weequay pirate leader by the collar. "Uh-huh and what do you suppose that means?" Hondo asked.

"It means that you are going to pay for the price of your treachery. Need I remind you that you took Count Dooku hostage and tried to ransom him off to the highest bidder." Grievous growled before throwing the pirate to the floor.

Getting off the ground and dusting himself off, Hondo tried to sweet talk his way out of the situation. "But can you blame me? I mean a Sith Lord, what a handsome price he would-" but Grievous stopped him mid-sentence and stated that for the treachery, everything Hondo owned, arsenal included was property of the separatists.

"This is unacceptable, an outrage. I am motivated-" the pirate began but was led away by the general's guards. "THIS IS NOT GOOD BUISNESS!" He yelled.

Back outside, the three pirates and their captives watched as welder droids began to dismantle the pirate's vessels to produce more war machines. "The fact that Grievous is here with his entire fleet means that Master Kenobi has been overrun. The entire system is now in separatist controlled space." Ahsoka stated.

The moment Katooni asked what they were going to do, the lead pirate thought that if he traded them to the separatists, he would get away scot free. Needless to say, Robert proved him wrong. "You think Grievous will want to make a deal?" he began and finally broke his binders apart with all his strength. The other pirates raised their blasters at him, but he just walked towards the lead pirate.

"If you try and hand us over he will execute us and then you. We have a common enemy, but together we can get off planet. You lot are pirates; don't you have other ships somewhere?" Robert added.

"Hondo's got a private fleet, but only he knows where it is." The pirate said. "Then its time for a jailbreak. We know droids and Grievous. With our help, you stand a better chance." Robert said and held out his hand. "What do you, deal?" he asked. The pirate thought for a moment before taking Roberts hand. "You and your Jedi friend have got yourselves a deal." The pirate said as the others uncuffed Ahsoka and the younglings while Robert grabbed his equipment. "R2, take the tank and distract the droids." Robert ordered.

 _Roberts point of view_

Getting out of Hondo's fortress was easy when I won the fight with him, but getting in when it was occupied by droids was going to be a lot more challenging. Normally, I would use my holo-guise and sneak in, but the device needed maintance after it got some shrapnel in it.

R2 kept the droids busy while we were able to sneak by them and made our way into the prison block, where we found the real-life alien Captain Jack Sparrow. "I thought you all would have left by know." Hondo said surprised sending a glare at his men.

"Don't blame them, the men in other tank that went with them was the one who decided to come after us." I stated bluntly. "Complications. Oh, I hate it when things become complicated." Hondo said in agreement.

"We only came back because we need your help, all of us." Ahsoka added. "And what do you need?" Hondo asked. "A ship." Katooni said. Hondo then explained that his ships were being dismantled, but Ahsoka mentioned the private fleet he had, which made the guy very upset with his men. But the surprising part was that Hondo looked like he was giving up.

"Come on. Don't tell me that the great Hondo Ohnaka is afraid of a bunch of Terminator knock offs. You had the guts to attack a Jedi ship, after all you had done for the Republic and now you're just giving up. I guess when push comes to shove, you're just a weak man." I said.

"Weak, WEAK! HONDO OHNAKA IS NOT WEAK! If we are going to fight Grievous, then have these little Jedi show me their swords and show me what you have in the duffle bag." Hondo shouted.

I smiled and unzipped my duffle. "What you are about to see, is a working replica of one the most badass heavy machine guns in a sci-fi movie. I give you: the M56A Smart Gun. Capable of firing in four round or automatic bursts, this bad boy has a rate of fire of twelve hundred rounds per minute. It uses custom made ammo fired from either a five hundred round drum magazine or a Scorpion backpack feed system." I said before heaving the weapon up with one hand.

"You, my boy put a whole new meaning to the word overkill." Hondo said in amazement. "When you need it and don't got it, you sing a whole different tune." I chuckled as Petro and the others ignited their sabers, everyone but Katooni. "You must trust that the components that form your lightsaber are meant to be together. There is no other way, it is the force that binds them." Huyang stated to the young Tholothian, before Hondo said he was going to say the same thing.

"Finish it now! Finish, finish! This is worth the price of a ship to see the construction of a Jedi-lightsaber, this-this is priceless, finish it and together, we can defeat Grievous." Hondo encouraged and in no time at all, Katooni finished her lightsaber in front of Hondo before cutting him free.

"Why the big show?" Ahsoka asked.

"I know we have to work together," Hondo began before pressing a button on the cell wall revealing a heavily customized M16A2 featuring two 'jungle style' fifty-round magazines already loaded into the rifle, a under-barrel M203 grenade launcher and a ACOG scope mounted in place of the standard iron sights which he grabbed before slinging two bandoliers one of 5.56mm ammo and the other of 40mm grenades over his chest. "But we all know that what we are about to do is very dangerous. I may be a pirate, but I do not like taking children into battle." He added.

"That didn't seem to bother you when you attacked the crucible." Ahsoka remined him.

"Well, today is a new day and lucky for you, today I like children." Hondo admitted with a laugh. "Now let's free the rest of my men." He added and in no time at all the rest of Hondo's crew was freed from their prison.

Soon the droids began to fire on the building, mostly do to the part that Petro and Zatt had taken out a droid but before the droid could raise the alarm. While Ahsoka, the younglings and the pirates went on the attack, I stayed close to Hondo and the two of us let loose a barrage of gunfire on the droids.

"Now this I like." Hondo exclaimed before firing his rifles grenade launcher at a few battle droids. "I am so keeping this." He added. "Hey, it's yours I'm not going to take it from you." I responded as my shields took some blaster fire. "Hey Clankers, SAY HELLO TO OLD PAINLESS!" I shouted and pulled the trigger, sending numerous custom-made bullets towards the enemy droids, covering Hondo while he made his way to one of the nearby speeder bikes while I leapt onto R2's tank and provided covering fire from the rear while the Ahsoka and the others, minus Katooni jumped onto the tank and we quickly fled the burning base, running over a few droids in the process.

 _Normal point of view_

Their escape wasn't with out problems for no sooner had they left Hondo's smoldering base,  
Grievous on his personal combat speeder with six Commando droid driven STAPs pursued them like Sharks drawn to the scent of blood.

One of the pirates was killed by the droids and a part of the canyon they were flying through collapsed, causing the group to be separated from each other. Fortunately, Hondo, Katooni and the remaining pirates made it to Hondo's secret hanger which contained numerous ships, one of which being a rebuilt Slave 1 with a new paint job.

For a moment it seemed to Katooni that Hondo was going to abandon the others and save himself, but Hondo proved her wrong. "Just because I am a pirate doesn't mean I act like all the other pirates in the galaxy. I ow the Lone Wolf a great deal, so I am going to return the favor." Hondo stated. This made Katooni smile.

Back with the others, Robert had taken down two of the STAP's before his weapon was out of ammo and R2 executed a risky maneuver forcing the captured tank to crash and sending everyone to the ground.

Soon Grievous arrived and activated two lightsabers, both of which belonged to the late Aisha Marisel. "Hold these, kids." Robert said and deactivated his armor and gave the pulse rifle to Petro, the Smart gun to Gungi and the helmet to R2 before activated his Moms lightsaber and Revan's lightsaber. Quickly, he got in front of the younglings with Ahsoka who had activated her own sabers. "So many lightsabers to add to my collection." Grievous laughed and activated two more lightsabers.

"I thought you were an honorable warrior, General. But it seems that being turned into a Cyborg has made you nothing but a ruthless killer. Killing children is despicable." Robert spat and assumed a Jar'Kai stance like Ahsoka.

"Finally! Someone who doesn't call me a droid. I was an honorable warrior, but the Jedi took that from me. Now I live for one reason, to destroy the Jedi Order." Grievous snarled and before he could strike, Katooni arrived with Hondo aboard the Slave 1. "You kids better go. That means you to Ahsoka. I have some business to take care of with the General." Robert said.

"No, we do this together." She responded. Robert nodded and while younglings boarded the ship the two lovers stayed behind. "Brave of you both. But protecting them will not stop the inventible." Grievous stated and charged towards the Lone Wolf and Ahsoka.

Spinning his four lightsabers in a circular motion, the Cyborg general attempted to slice off the head of the two, but they quickly backflipped and sent Grievous back with a powerful force push. Snarling at this Grievous attacked with several powerful strikes before he grabbed Ahsoka with his left foot and threw her back, before spinning his sabers on the ground trying to cut her up like a vegetable.

"Hey tin!" Robert yelled. "You want a trophy, then come and take Revans Lightsaber." He goaded.

"With pleasure." Grievous said and charged towards Robert.

 **(Burning Finger Theme starts)**

Channeling his desire and love for Ahsoka, Robert transferred his energy into the blades of his sabers, turning them pink before his eyes turned bright white. "This hand of mine is burning red! Its loud roar tells me to grasp Victory1!" he declared before charging towards Grievous. "ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!" He shouted and severed the hands holding the sabers belonging to Veer's late general. "And Now, The End!" he declared.

 **(Theme ends)**

The Younglings, Huyang and Hondo gasped with amazement as Robert picked Ahsoka up bridal style and with a powerful leap, made it on board the rebuilt Slave 1 just as enemy reinforcements arrived.

Sometime later, they rendezvous with Obi-Wan and the remnants of his fleet, Hondo 'explained' the situation to Kenobi and after a brief discussion, Hondo left but not before he smiled at Katooni. Despite everything that happened, the order had six new Jedi in their ranks and for some the future was looking bright.

But in another part of the galaxy, far from the war, something evil had awakened and was waiting for its next meal.

 **Like the Pulse rifle, I had given my Character the M56 smart gun from the AVP series, but this acts more like the one from the 2010 AVP game.**

 **Anyways, so for the long wait and I hope some of you have seen Venom and the Predator movie. If you have, tell me the movies were good, but do not spoil it for me and please give me another Gundam that wields a hammer and I will see you all next time with a Halloween special chapter.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review.**


	8. Nightmare in Space

**Sorry if my last chapter was a little short. Honestly, I hate it when I post a chapter that is shorter than I think it really is. But I hopefully I can make it up to you guys with a very lengthy chapter this time.**

 **Warning: this chapter contains horrific and somewhat gory material; viewer discretion is advised.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Nightmare in Space

July 7th 2019, 20BBY

Outer Rim

2000 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Space, the final frontier. A vast unexplored area of the universe with countless possibilities for explorers of all galaxies. But it also serves as a place where one can conduct immoral experiments, experiments which often lead to unforeseen complications.

One such place is a Republic medical station called the Blackwing. At four times the size of the standard Haven-Class medical stations, this station was the home of a top-secret project kept hidden from the republic military and Jedi order.

Unlike the normal stations, this one was armed with six medium turbo laser cannons should the separatists find the station and attack it. In each of the port entrances, republic ships of all kinds and several Acclamator assault ships belonging to the clone battalions that were the stations security force.

Inside the station, blood was splattered all over the walls, blasters laid scattered across the floor along with pieces of clone armor. Panels on the walls and ceilings were hanging by a thread and the sounds of groaning echoed through out the station.

Running for his life a lone clone trooper with a blood splatter across his chest plate raised his rifle the moment he heard the groaning. He scanned the area and found no hostiles. Breathing with relief he continued towards the communication center of the station.

The moment he arrived, he set his rifle by the console and quickly found the frequency he was looking for. "Mayday, this is CT-902 Chainblade to anyone out there. I need immediate assistance, there's been a leak. The virus has escaped, everyone is dead. I repeat, everyone else is dead. Send immediate assistance, the station must be…" he said franticly before he heard the clanging of a set of pipes.

Picking his rifle up, the lone trooper raised his rifle and fired off several shoots taking down whatever was heading towards him, the transmission still being recorded when the blaster fire ended and the trooper screamed.

Back on Coruscant in the range, Robert and Ahsoka were just putting the finishing touches on Ahsoka's Huntress armor. Like the Hayabusa armor, the Huntress armor could shift, making it easier to remove when the armor wasn't needed and also featured magnetic straps for weapons like the DC15 or ACR. However, unlike Roberts helmet, Ahsoka's helmet could shift and covered her lekku. Painted in the color of the Praetor suit, Ahsoka and Robert sparred with each other, testing the systems of the armor to ensure that they were operating at full capacity.

Blocking an uppercut punch from her boyfriend, Ahsoka then attacked with bicycle kick landing it on Roberts chest. But Robert grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground. When it looked like Robert was going to knock her lights out, he offered his hand to Ahsoka and pulled her up to her feet. "You certainly know hand to hand combat, Soka. You'd give the White Ranger a run for his money." Robert complimented as Ahsoka removed her helmet.

"Thanks. I pick up on things quickly, all those hand to hand fights you were in, I paid close attention." She responded removing her helmet. "Still have to see if the shields work on this." She added. "I won't be testing it with one of my own guns and risk killing you, so we just have to wait until battle." Robert said.

"Hopefully it can also with stand a blast of Rhydonium exploding. I know my armor did." A voice said and the two turned to see Gregor a clone commando standing in the door way of the Range's sparring room. He was thought to have been killed at the battle of Sarrish, but he was revealed to be alive after Colonel Meebur Gascon along with D-Squad crashed on Abafar where he was found to have amnesia and was working as a dishwasher.

Fortunately, R2 and Gascon were able to help him regain his memory and were able to bring him back to the republic just before the Separatists could destroy the Valor Space Station with captured Republic cruiser which was loaded to capacity with Rhydonium. He was then transferred to the Dragoons along with the Colonel and since then have become valuable allies in the war.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Robert asked. Ahsoka sighed silently, she was hoping to surprise Robert with the items she bought a few months ago and please her boyfriend. "Sorry about that, but General Skywalker wants you two ready for departure in two hours. We're going to the outer rim." The commando responded.

Two hours later, the duo were aboard the Retribution and were talking about earth. When Ahsoka asked about Roberts other friends, he took out a photo of him with four other girls. Two of them were Japanese one with copper brown hair and amber eyes wearing a leather jacket with a floral dress underneath her jacket with silver pendant around her neck. The second girl had light red eyes and salmon pink hair dressed as a cowgirl with a pair of prop Smith and Wesson Schofield revolvers in dual holsters. The third girl was Swedish with dark blue eyes and light blue hair wearing a black Gothic Lolita outfit. The last girl was of German-Japanese descent with dark brown hair and blueish-grey eyes wearing a white sexy nurses costume.

In the center of the picture, was Robert dressed as a COG soldier. Each was about a few months older than Robert and in the background were other people dressed in other costumes behind them. "These are my other friends, this was after I went to Hope County and just in time for an anime convention in New York. That's Kasumi Hano, Hitomi Endo Hoffman, Marie Rose and Honoka Akagi. They've been my friends since elementary school." Robert began pointing to each girl in the photo. "Other kids used to tease me about not knowing my dad, but they didn't, they respected me. We used to do everything together. Camping trips, hiking and other activities. Hell, people used to call me the 'Young Hugh Heffner' since I was with them all the time."

"They-They all have large 'you-know'." Ahsoka said with embarrassment pointing to their women assets. "All I cared about was their friendship, not their boobs." Robert corrected. "I miss them, if I were home right now we would be planning our next hiking trip."

"I'm sure you'll see them soon." Ahsoka assured.

"I have a feeling it will be sooner than later." Robert responded before he put the picture away and the two headed to the bridge.

Moments later, they arrived to find Anakin, Halberton, Treadshot, Rex, a holographic image of Killian and to their annoyance Tarkin standing by the holotable. "You two are late." Tarkin reprimanded. "Excuses us for having a conversation dick-less." Robert responded.

Tarkin was about to make a comeback, but Anakin stopped him. "Look, why don't we all just calm down. Admiral Killian, tell us what you intercepted." Anakin asked the Corellian Admiral.

" _Two days ago, we picked up a transmission from a remote region in the outer rim."_ Killian said and then played the transmission. " _From what we can gather the transmissions origin claims to be from the research station, Blackwing but there is no station with that name in our records."_

"I heard about the Blackwing," Halberton said. "Rumors are that it is a research station being used to create a biological weapon to counter the enemy Terror Troopers." he added. "BOW's? Great, that's all we need." Robert cursed.

"It could be worse. We could be dealing with xenomorphs or more of those brainworms." Barney joked as he, Max, Lincoln, Lee and Ray entered the bridge. " _Humor aside general, we haven't been able to get a response from the station. Admiral Tarkin here sent a scout team ahead to investigate the station, but we haven't heard from them and no other transmissions…"_ Killian began before they were interrupted by a new transmission coming from the station.

" _Can anyone hear me; my friends and I are stuck aboard some space station. Everyone is dead, we armed ourselves with unknown rifles and need immediate help. I say again we need help!"_ A girl called over the commlink. Robert gasped when he heard the voice. "KASUMI!" he shouted, but Kasumi didn't hear him.

"You know her?" Tarkin asked confused. "She's an old friend and if she's there than that means the other are there too." Robert said before pressing a button on his gauntlet. "Treadshot! Have Alpha, Bravo, Delta and Gamma platoons prepare for immediate combat. Make sure troopers with the DP-23's are ready, and get some medics. The moment we reach the stations location I want Gunships ready for immediate medevac. And tell Ryder to meet me in the armory." Robert shouted into the commlink. "I lost one friend in my life, I won't lose anymore." He said before leaving the bridge and headed to the armory.

The moment Robert left the bridge, Ahsoka went after him. After what he told her about his friends, it was clear that he wanted to save his friends and she wanted to do everything she could to help him, leaving Anakin and the Admirals on the bridge.

The moment they left, Anakin contacted Rex and ordered him to get the gunships ready for take off like Robert did and brought up the readout of the station. He needed to know what they were walking into.

 _Roberts point of view_

When I left the bridge, I could sense Tarkin's immediate thought that I would let my emotions over the safety of my friends compromise the mission. He's damn wrong. Saving Kasumi and the others, it was not going to compromise the mission. Like Grace and Jess, they were like sisters I always wanted to me and I wanted to make sure they wouldn't die, like Courtney did.

I walked into the armory and found CT-2186 Ryder, the newest member of the Dragoons loading a FN P90 with a fresh magazine before he put the weapon down and slid a FN G40 grenade launcher underneath a FN-SCAR L which he had equipped with an ACOG scope. Slung over his back with his standard DC15s was a FN SLP semi-automatic shotgun with a red dot sight mounted on the rail.

Unlike most troopers, Ryder had been trained to use the weapons my world uses at his request after learning just how powerful they were. Trained by the Expendables, he knew how properly handle and maintain weapons from FN Herstal, Colt and other companies.

"Checking your equipment Ryder?" I asked startling the trooper who almost dropped the rifle. "Just checking the weapons. I heard that some weapons can get a spent casing stuck in the ejection port in a fire fight like you did on Geonosis, sir." The trooper responded saluting me.

"You don't need to be so with me trooper. I told you, just call me Robert." I told Ryder who dropped his hand.

"Can you blame him? You're his superior officer and leader of the dragoons." A voice called and we were soon joined by Shoda who had an Styer Aug with a M900 weapon light and a red dot sight slung over her back, a MP-133 shotgun with a six round box magazine in her hands and a pair of Berretta 93Rs strapped to her waist, Revy with a HS VHS assault rifle, her new favorite automatic slug-thrower which she modified heavily, sporting a holographic sight and a forward hand grip in her hands and her cutlasses at her sides.

"Well, soldier boy here needs to grow a fucking spine or he won't get anywhere in the army." Revy said, taking a whiff of her cigarette and blowing out a mouthful of smoke towards the rookie trooper. "Hey, cut me some slack Two-Hands. I always wanted to serve alongside the Lone Wolf, all I just want to do my part and serve the republic." Ryder answered, waving his hand in front of his face to avoid the smell of tobacco.

"Just keep your cool and whatever you do, don't let your guard down." I assured the rookie before I grabbed a KSG-25, the Punisher, Morita and Pulse rifle before heading to the hanger bay. " _Hang on girls, I'm coming for you."_ I thought before leaving the armory and headed for the hanger.

Revy and Shoda were the only members of the Lagoon crew that were with us for this mission, Dutlas, Benny and Rock were investigating a rumor that Maul and Savage were alive and amassing a large amount of man power for some unknown purpose, knowing Maul it would be so he could have his revenge against Obi-Wan, and probably me since I was the one who severed Savage's left arm before he could kill master Gallia during the recent skirmish on Florrum.

Honestly, I couldn't blame Maul being considered dead by his former master after being cut in half would make anyone angry, but to slaughter who knows how many people and Jedi just to get Obi-Wan was something I wouldn't do, even if I weren't a Sith.

"Hey, you got a minute?" I heard Ahsoka call out from behind and saw her jogging up behind me, her armor still in its chest piece mode with a XM8 with a fifty-round magazine attached to her back. I stopped in my tracks and waited for Ahsoka to catch up with me. "You seem to be very concerned about your friends, especially Kasumi. Why is that?" She asked.

"I used to have a crush on Kasumi, but that was before I found out she was lesbian." I admitted, shocking Ahsoka. "Look, I love you Ahsoka. But they are like family to me and I won't lose any more people I call family." I stated clenching my fist.

The next thing I knew, Ahsoka took my helmet off and kissed me right on the lips for a brief second. "I know. Besides, after what you told me I really want to meet these girls." Ahsoka replied. "Then let's get them the hell off that station." I said and the two of us entered the hanger.

"Alright people listen up. We don't know what we're walking into so I want everyone to be on their toes and keep your eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. Remember your training and you'll come back alive. I DO NOT want to lose an entire platoon to enemy fire!" I shouted to the troopers who were in the hanger and boarded one of the gunships.

The ship lurched forward and I could tell we dropped out of hyperspace. Shoda came up to me with a duffle bag. "If your friends are on that station, they are going to need a change of clothes." She said.

The doors soon closed the moment she, Revy, Gregor and Ryder boarded the gunship and in no time at all, the gunships left the ship and the fleet stopped. "Admiral Halberton, maintain a safe distance from the station. Whatever is on that station is bad news. I don't want what ever it is to get onboard the rest of the ships." I said over the commlink.

" _Roger that Lieutenant. Be advised, Admiral Tarkin has ordered us to retrieve the stations data so command can continue their 'research' whatever it is."_ The Admiral responded.

"Copy that." I said and shut off the commlink.

" _Attention passengers, we are approaching our destination. Please remove all personal belongings from the ship and please wait until the vehicle has come to a complete stop. Thank you for choosing dragoon air for your travels."_ The pilot joked over the commlink.

"Cut the flight attendant crap, Wing-Dagger." I said to the pilot as the gunships landed and the trooper piled out and scanned the area. "All clear." Treadshot said.

I glanced around the hanger and was appalled by what I saw.

All over the floor were blood stains of various species. Blasters scattered across the floor with pieces of clone armor and a few limbs, the walls littered with scorch marks. I knelt down and checked one of the discarded blasters as the gunships headed back to the fleet and went to get Echo and Gamma platoons. The blaster I held had its power pack removed, as did the other blasters nearby.

"What do you think sir?" Ryder asked. "There was a firefight here. They were shooting in all directions. Something was heading towards them, something hungry. Whatever it was, its long gone." I said. Treadshot was about to speak when an explosion from outside the station was heard and we looked back to see Wing-Daggers gunship explode into a ball of fire. Other gunships were shot down and very few made it out of range of the station's turrets.

"Blake, tell me no one else is on this station but us." Anakin asked. "I wish I could general, but I'm reading four life forms heading our way now." Blake answered and the doors to the hanger bay opened. The men, Shoda and Revy raised their weapons and I was about to follow suit before I felt a presence I hadn't sensed since last year. "Hold Your Fire!" I shouted.

The men lowered their weapons and no sooner had they did and to my relief I watched as my friends entered the hanger, wearing nothing but skintight bodysuits which were torn in several places armed with DC15c's. "Kasumi, Hitomi, Marie, Honoka. Thank God you four are…" I began but was interrupted with Kasumi pointing a blaster in my face. "Who the hell are you and how do you know our names?" Kasumi demanded.

I took off my helmet and showed my face to them. "Its me Robert." I said.

 _Kasumi's point of view_

I thought that this guy playing a trick on me when this armored figure said he was Robert, but the moment I saw his face I knew it was him. "ROBERT!" Marie shouted and ran forward and jumped into his arms. "I thought I wouldn't see you again." She said crying.

"Hey, I told you that no matter what happens we'll always be in each other's hearts." Robert responded breaking the hug and wiping the tears from Marie's eyes. "I'm just glad you guys are alive. But what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

I lowered my gun and explained everything.

Two months ago, the four of us were coming back from a swim at the local lake when our car broke down. Our phones were out of power and now people have to pay to more for electricity, some new law that the President passed without the approval of Congress and the only people that didn't have to pay were politicians that were known to have possible connections to criminal organizations.

We were two miles from the nearest gas station and it was already dark so we started walking. Next thing we knew, Marie was dragged into the woods and we followed her only to be surrounded by lizard men who then stunned Honoka and Hitomi with some kind of taser before they ganged up on me. I was able to fight back, but they soon quickly forced me to the ground, tied me up and gagged me along with Marie and the others and then knocked me out as well.

Next thing I know, I woke up and found that all four of us were in some kind of leather restraints forcing are arms together, are legs strapped with a belt or something, a muzzle like object over our mouths and were in a cell of some kind. The same lizard men then appeared in front of us, speaking in some unknown language and for a second, I thought they were going to eat us.

They never had the chance because they were killed by other lizards, these ones wearing some kind of armor. Then they stunned us and everything went black again. Again, we woke up to find ourselves in some kind of cell only this time we weren't secured with those weird kinky stuff and were wearing some kind of jumpsuit.

For days we were observed by scientist types and they were disappointed that we didn't show any sign of what they were looking for. They were about to kill us when something broke loose and began to kill everyone in their path. We would have been left to die if it had not been for a clone trooper who called himself Chainblade and we were safe for a time being but as the days went by, the number of survivors dwindled until it was just me and my friends along with Chainblade.

Knowing that we were the only civilians left on the station, he gave us weapons and told us to run. We left him and soon we heard a blood curling scream and knew that the trooper was dead. That soon brought us up to the present and our reunion with Robert.

"Sounds like you guys were abducted by Trandoshan's, but the question is how did they find earth? The only one's who know its location are me and the Expendables, Jess and Grace." Robert surmised. "Well, how are we going to get home?" Hitomi asked.

"Well first thing, you guys go to the women with the AUG and get some new clothes on. Can't have you worried about covering your chests in combat." My friend said and we went over to the girl with green skin and black diamond tattoos on her face. What did we get into?

 _Normal point of view_

To say that Robert was relieved that his friends were alive made him a happy man. Unfortunately, it appeared that Kasumi and the others weren't the ones who activated the stations defenses which meant that someone else was on the station.

The moment his friends had changed into the clone armor that Shoda had modified for her own body, Robert gave his next orders. "Alright listen up, we can't bring in anymore back up until those cannons are shutdown. General Skywalker will take his platoons and secure the cargo hold, the rest of us will head to the command center and get any intel we can find and sweep the area for other survivors. Two-Hands and Shoda will be in charge of Alpha platoon, Bravo platoon is under my command. Keep your fingers on your triggers and shoot only if anyone fails to identify themselves." The Lone Wolf ordered before turning to his friends.

"I know you've been through hell, but we could use your help." He asked.

"After not seeing you for almost a year, we're just glad to be spending time with you." Honoka said and the others agreed and the platoons entered what could only be described as the doors to hell.

All around them was very quiet, the bits and pieces of clone armor and body parts filled the air with a sense of dread but the press on. Each member kept their fingers on the trigger of their weapons, ready to attack the second the enemy attacked, who ever the enemy was.

"I don't like it, there's no sign of any wrecked battle droids. Just torn limbs and bits of armor, where the hell are the bodies?" Dutch asked as he scanned the area ahead of the group with the smart gun. "That's just it. The moment we were let out of our cell, the troopers didn't say. Its almost as if they were hiding something." Hitomi answered.

"This place feels like Hadley's Hope after the Xenomorph infestation occured, lots of carnage and blood. Only we haven't seen any bodies. Xeno's or potential hosts." Honoka said nervously shaking as she turned around pointing her rifle at the rear.

"Come on girl, we have professional soldiers with us, many of whom are veterans. We couldn't be safer." Marie assured her Japanese girl. "Don't let your guard down. What ever is here is still around." Robert said before the group came to a stop.

"Anakin, take Alpha and Delta platoons along with your men and secure the cargo hold. Take Blake with you, see if there's a terminal in the there and try and shutdown the turrets. Something tells me that the hanger bay is a no go now. Revy, Shoda take Bravo platoon, head to the prison cells and look for any other survivors. Some one else must know what happened hear and what the hell was going on here. The rest of us will head to the command center and see if the computers recorded what happened. Keep you fingers on your triggers and shoot anyone who fails to identify themselves." Robert ordered.

Soon the group split up and Robert, his friends, Ahsoka with her armor activated and gamma platoon were on route to the command center, finding more and more pieces of clone armor and limbs as they traversed the station.

Soon they approached the command center and were about to enter when Honoka tripped. "Why can't abandoned stations stay in one piece? Those grates nearly made me fall." She complained. As she got up she saw what she tripped over wasn't a lose grate, but the body of Chainblade, his entrails ripped. Seeing the sight, she nearly screamed before Kasumi covered mouth.

"Damn, this isn't good." Ryder said as he shown his light over Chainblades body and saw the damage done to his brother. Hitomi soon vomited after she turned away and Robert knelt down and checked the body. "Blasters don't tear open armor like this. Something tore the guy to shreds." He deduced.

"But how is that possible, the armor is made a plastoid-alloy." One of the other troopers said.

"Which is weird right. I mean look at him." another trooper said prodding the dead body with his foot. "Something scrambled his insides."

"Misfire?" another trooper asked.

"Doubt it, maybe something like Rakghoul attacked him, those things have sharp claws." Ryder suggested.

"Whatever did this, is on the loose and might have spread to the rest of the station. Let's get to command center and lock it down. I don't want whatever did this to get us." Robert ordered and quickly contacted Anakin and Revy of their find.

"Guys, we found the body of Chainblade. He's dead, but something tore through his armor and disemboweled the guy. You guys find anything like that?" Robert spoke into the commlink.

" _Not where we are. Cargo hold is secured, but we got another problem. Looks like the station has unmanned T.I.E fighters, over two hundred of them on standby orders to launch the moment the station is attacked. Blake is working on shutting them down, but I think the turrets should be our priority."_ Anakin said.

"Tell Blake to get the turrets offline and worry about the fighters later." Robert responded to Anakin.

"Revy, Shoda you guys find anything?" Robert asked. But there was no reply. "Two-Hands, do you copy?" Robert asked. Again, no reply came.

"Ahsoka, take Gamma platoon and the others and head to the command center, Bravo platoon isn't responding so I'm going after them." Robert said to his girlfriend, who nodded. He was about to leave, when Kasumi stopped him. "I'm going with you, this is a two-person job." She said.

"Agreed." Robert said, truthfully, he didn't want to bring his friend with him, but it was hard to argue with her so they moved quickly, leaving an almost jealous Ahsoka behind.

In no time at all, Robert and Kasumi arrived at Bravo platoons last known location. This time, they found bodies of dead civilians along with clone troopers belonging to Bravo platoon and stations security. "These guys were also torn to shreds. What the hell are we dealing with here?" Robert asked himself before he spotted Gregor, Revy and Shoda running towards them. "You're going to need to look at this, I think we found the cause of the problem." Gregor said panting.

"Why? What did you find?" Robert asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we fucking told you. Better you see this shit for yourself." Revy said and led the two to what they had found. None of them hearing the soft groaning of something hungry for flesh.

 _Revy's point of view_

You'd fuckin think that the separatist terror troopers were messed up, but this is more messed up.

Shoda, Gregor and I found something that was fucked up it would make the Jedi sick to their stomach's, not that I could blame them. There are some things in the galaxy no one wants to find. But Robert, he's different. Sure, he hates that civilians are killed in war for no reason, but he isn't one who would lash out at the person responsible, not like I would.

The second we arrived at the sight of what we found, the rest of the platoon we were in charge of seemed to have vanished. I didn't like it, troopers don't vanish unless they were perusing another lead to what ever happened here.

"Its right behind this door. But thing is sealed up tight than a pair of skivvies in a knot." I told the kid and his friend. "Alright, then let's get this door open." He replied and began to punch in the access codes for the door. Blake had given us the access codes after he found out the turrets were still online.

"I don't know about this. It looks like the stations personal tried pretty hard to lock it down." Gregor said with concern.

"Then that means they were hiding something." Robert responded and the doors slid open. "Shoda, take point." He ordered.

Shoda did and entered with her shotgun ready while the rest of us followed.

What we found was nothing we had expected to find. Inside the room, placed in the center of some kind of altar was a black orchid, with vein like vines spreading all across the floor and heading out of the room to other places. "A fucking plant. Why would people be worshiping a plant?" I asked and scanned the room with my rifle. Something didn't feel right.

"Don't know, but these guys seemed to be worshipping the thing like it's a god." Robert said getting my attention and I saw a couple of black robed dead guys with blaster holes in their heads circling the plant. "I got a bad feeling about this." Kasumi said nervous.

"Girl, you have a bad feeling about everything. You had a bad feeling about…" Robert began before the commlink crackled. " _Lieutenant, anyone can you hear me?"_ A trooper called over the commlink.

"What's going on trooper?" Robert asked.

" _We got contacts… lots of 'em… but they're not droids… they're just tearing through us… what the? Oooooohhh noooooo!"_ The trooper screamed before the commlink went dead. "Trooper? Do you copy, over?" Robert shouted into the commlink but there was no reply.

"Revy, Shoda, Gregor get your asses to their last known position and find out what…" Robert began before he turned around and noticed the plant started to pulse rapidly like a heart. "What's it doing?" Kasumi asked. That's when it happened.

Right behind the plant, the door was ripped open and exiting the door was a Whipid. The guy had bite marks all over his body and his eyes were pale white. Before any of us could figure out what happened, the alien ran right towards us and slammed into Gregor, knocking him to the ground and attempted to bite him.

I was about to shoot the bastard, but Kasumi beat me to it and with a single shot to the head, downed the crazed furball. "What the hell just happened?" she asked. "It's like he was…" Robert began before calls over the commlink from Ahsoka indicated that we had a lot of hostiles heading our way.

No sooner had she suggested that we leave the area, more people ranging from Bothan's to humans and clones swarmed through the open door ahead of us all with the same intention. "RUN LIKE HELL!" Robert shouted and let loose a burst of fire from his Morita at the bastards.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" I shouted and exited the lab/altar or whatever the fuck the room is called and fired my own weapon at the approaching horde, covering the others while they exited the room firing their own weapons at the approaching. "There's too many of them!" Gregor shouted lobbing a grenade at the bastards.

The grenade exploded and blew off the legs of several of the hostiles, but they just kept coming. More came pouring in from behind us and we were cut off. "You guys better duck." Robert said and I quickly pushed Kasumi to the ground as he unleashed a powerful Force Repulse, disintegrating a vast majority of the horde and knocking several of them into the wall.

"FALL BACK TO THE COMMAND CENTER!" he shouted firing long bursts of weapon fire at the unknown hostiles killing several of them at once while covering us. Running from a fight isn't something I like doing, but yet these things weren't like droids.

What the hell was going on here.

 _Normal point of view_

While Robert and the others were dealing with the unknown hostiles, Ryder had found something very disturbing in the stations data logs. Turns out the station was attempting to continue Darth Scabrous's work on creating the ultimate super soldier and his quest for immortality using a formula devised from the mind of Darth Drear a thousand years before Scabrous's time.

They were using dead Terror Troopers recovered from battles all over the galaxy and brought the bodies to the station. Sadly, for the scientists running the project had used the last of the Terror Trooper bodies and soon began to abduct the crews of freighters, transports and other worlds around the outer rim to continue their work. They even got their hands-on Roberts friends and planned on using them as test subjects when the outbreak occurred.

Apparently, one of the specialists they had on the force began to hear voices after studying the orchid they had been using to help produce the formula and had infected himself and began to kill and infect anyone who got in their way. Anyone who was infected turned in minutes or died.

At first, the clone security was able to hold of the infected, but everyday their numbers would grow from the people they eat. The strength was equal to that of a Wampa. The biggest concern was who authorized this project and why no one was informed about this.

"So that means we have a zombie infestation?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"Yeah, that sums it up. We need to evacuate and destroy the station, contact the Lone Wolf he…" Ryder began until the sounds of weapons fire echoed towards the control room. His boots skidding on the floor, Robert fired his KSG at the incoming horde while Kasumi and the others quickly ran to the control room. The moment the others were ahead of him, Robert sprinted towards the control room. "CLOSE THE DOORS NOW!" he shouted and Hitomi hit the door control and the doors began to close.

The others made it through and it seemed for a second that Robert wasn't going to make it, but at the last second, he jumped through the closing doors before he would have been crushed like a melon. "Bravo's dead. WHAT THE FUCK DID WE WALK INTO?!" he shouted, slamming his fist on the now closed door.

"What happened out there?" Treadshot asked.

Robert soon explained the loss of Bravo platoon, the plant and its 'vein's along with the encounter with the undead. "Bio weapons. Living weapons are never the way to win a war, you lose control of those things you'll kill yourself or untold numbers of innocent people." Honoka said, being the Resident Evil fan, she is.

"Tell me that Anakin was informed of the situation?" Robert asked.

"We just got in contact with General Skywalker now." Ryder said.

Grabbing the commlink from the trooper, Robert contacted Ahsoka's master. "ANAKIN! DO YOU READ! WE GOT A CLUSTER FUCK SITUATION HERE! THE BASTARDS IN CHARGE OF THE STATION WERE CONDUCTING BIOLOGICAL EXPERMIMENTS AND WHO THE HELL KNOWS WHAT ELSE! TELL ME YOU HAVE THE TURRETS OFFLINE!" he shouted.

" _Turrets are down, but those fighters have been activated. Did you really have to yell, I could here you with out the yelling. Now, what did you find?"_ Anakin asked over the com. Robert than explained everything that had transpired in the time since the groups had split up.

" _I can't believe that someone would actually conduct experiments like what you described. The plant you mentioned is known as the Murakami Orchid, its been said that it's a force sensitive plant and can speak with anyone it comes in contact with. Tell me you destroyed the plant?"_ Anakin asked

"No, I didn't get the chance to destroy the plant. There were too many Zeds, they may be easy to kill but they would have overwhelmed us. We don't have enough firepower to take out all of them. I got them banging on the door and I don't think it will hold much longer." Robert replied as the horde banged on the door.

" _We already contacted the fleet. Our fighters are engaging the stations fighters, but I don't know how long until they can get gunships to the hanger for evacuation. To make matters worse, the station has shields and the shields are powerful enough to withstand the combined firepower of ten battle groups."_ Anakin said.

Robert was about to respond when the Zeds began to rip open the main door and pour through the opening. Igniting his Lightsaber, Robert leapt over the holotable and began to hack off the heads of the infected and sent them flying back with a strong push of the force. "This station has a reactor right, if we blow the reactor then we blow the whole station and destroy this damn plague." Robert said before reaching out with the force, grabbed one of the zombies and sent it flying into several others that were starting to get up before sending a torrent of force lighting into the undead, shocking them so much that they literally exploded with messy results.

" _That's impossible, that sounds like a one-way trip, no one in their right mind would blow up the reactor, you'd have to be crazy."_ Anakin said. "You forget who you're talking to. I'm a person who can make the impossible, possible. Just get the others to the hanger bay and hold out for extraction." Robert said before looking back towards Gamma platoon.

"Ahsoka, take my friends and Gamma platoon back to the hanger. You'll need to hold your ground until the gunships arrived. I'm going to blow this place to hell." Robert said before removing his bandolier and handed the KSG-25 to Hitomi. "Aim for the head, that's the only way to put these bastards down for good." He added, not noticing the reanimated Wookie behind him. Luckily, Revy did and with a burst from her pistols downed the Wookie while Ryder aimed his Scar and fired at two more Zeds taking them both down. "Ryder, delete the data we found, it can't leave this station." Robert said to the rookie before turning to his friends.

"Kasumi, no matter what happens make sure you and the others live to see another day. I'd hate to explain to Rally how I lost four friends in one day." Robert said before running towards the approaching horde with his original sabers in hand and began to hack away at the undead. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! GO, NOW!" he shouted back to the others who were entranced by his sheer brutality on the horde.

"You heard him, we have to go now." Shoda shouted as she led the others back to the hanger while Kasumi and the other girls, with heavy hearts left their friend behind, believing that they would never see him again.

By the time they reached the hanger, Anakin, Rex and about half of Alpha and Delta platoons had already set up a defensive position and a field of fire for the undead. "Where's Robert?" Anakin asked his padawan and Ahsoka explained that he went to blow up the reactor.

"He's got guts, I'll give him that, but he can't do it alone." Anakin said looked towards the Redemption and the other ships. "Ahsoka, go help him out. We'll be alright, the boy you love needs your help more than we do." he assured his Padawan. Ahsoka nodded, and pressed a button on her gauntlet and her armor soon covered her beautiful body and detached the M8 on her back and ran back down the corridor to the location of the boy she loves.

Back with Robert, the descendant of Revan was being swarmed by hundreds of Undead, these ones redder and bloodier then the others. He had followed one of the vines he spotted in the room with the orchid and had found some kind of heart like biomass and it was clear that whatever it was, made the zombies stronger and deadlier than before.

Knowing that these types of undead would overwhelm the others, we destroyed the heart but at the same time unknowingly drew all the undead nearby to his location. Standing his ground, he unleashed hell on the brainless horde with his pulse rifle, firing in short controlled bursts maintaining his accuracy and putting down the undead, ending the suffering the people had endured before they had turned.

The moment he had exited the area where the heart was, he moved forwards downing any zombie he came across with complete brutality with either his guns, his sabers or the force. He had spent two magazines of his pulse rifles remaining ammo supply and was about to reload his second to last magazine when a Twi'lek zombie with an appearance similar to Hera came at him like a Banzai charger knocking him to the ground and making him drop his weapon and the magazine which was only inches away from a nearby droid shaft.

The zombie had its hands wrapped around his throat and tried to bite him. Despite his armor's shields, if the zombie somehow got his helmet off, they would have a clean shot at his neck. With all his strength, Robert pushed the zombie off him and grabbed the magazine, quickly loading it into his rifle and turned around to fire when a shot rang out and nailed the zed in the head.

Turning around, he saw Ahsoka in full armor, her M8's barrel smoking. She had just saved his life. "Baby, you're the greatest." He said before the two then heard the moaning of another large horde heading their way. "Two of us and hundreds of them. I like these odds, time we end this nightmare." Robert grinned under his helmet and aimed his rifle towards the approaching horde. **  
**

**(Nightmare, Avenged Sevenfold begins)**

Some of the horde came towards them running like mad men while others slowly shambled towards the young couple. But did they piss themselves, no.

The moment they were in range, the two opened fired with a volley of 4.7mm and 5.56mm weapons fire, tearing through the approaching mass with the desired results. Moving towards the approaching horde, the duo continued to mow down the approaching horde with the brutality of the Terminator.

Pausing to reload her rifle, Ahsoka spotted a group of zeds with detonators primed and ready to explode in their hands running towards them. Quickly, she pushed the suiciders back with the force just as the detonators exploded taking any undead near them straight to hell.

"Nice push." Robert joked before he loaded his last magazine for his pulse rifle, attached it to his back and unleashed .308- and 12-Gauge hellfire with his Morita. "Reactor isn't to far from here, lets haul ass before they overrun us." He added before he pushed another swarm of zombies with the force into a supply closet before he took a grenade, primed it and threw it into the closet before closing the door as the grenade exploded killing all of the infected he had pushed in.

Back in the hanger, Kasumi and the others fired their shotguns at the approaching horde, while Dutch fired off short bursts from the M56 ripping the undead to shreds, while Ryder launched a grenade from his FN40 blowing a group of five zeds to bits while Revy and Shoda fired their own rifles at the approaching Zeds. "You doing ok Revy?" Shoda asked her crewmate.

"I got weapons and I got hostiles trying to eat us. I tell you, I am feeling alive." Revy said before ejecting her VHS's empty magazine and rocked in a new magazine. "LETS KILL'EM ALL!" she shouted firing her weapon at several more zeds but failed to kill any of them. "Robert told us to aim for the head. If you can't do that Two-Hands, you'll get yourself killed and waste ammo." Ryder said before he unleashed a buckshot meal from his shotgun at the horde, downing them each with a head shot. Unfortunately, several troopers from Delta and Alpha platoons and Anakin's platoons were overwhelmed were either pulled apart or joined the ranks of the undead.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND! DON'T LET UP!" Rex shouted, firing his dual DC17's with the precision of a professional gunslinger and downed ten Zeds at once. "I'm going to be a father and I won't let you undead bastards make my kid grow up with out a father." he declared and lobbed a detonator at the approaching horde, killing a dozen or so zeds.

Soon the moans of the horde were drowned out by the sounds of several gunships entering the hanger. The moment they landed, the doors of the lead gunship opened up and revealed Barney with a MK48 machine gun in his hands with an ammo belt coming from the backpack on his back and shouted. "GET DOWN!"

Ducking down, the surviving troopers watched as the Leader of the Expendables and Roberts uncle unleashed a barrage of 7.62x51mm rounds at the undead while Jess and Grace fired their CM901 and HK417 at the horde covering the troopers as they retreated into the gunships.

"Where's Robert?" Barney asked without letting his finger off the trigger.

Meanwhile, Robert and Ahsoka had just arrived in the stations reactor room and began to overload the reactors. They had finished overloading the first reactor when the undead broke through the door of the control room and shambled towards them. "GET TO THE OTHER TERMINALS! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" Robert shouted and fired his rifles shotgun barrel at the horde downing zed after zed while he began to fall back towards the door his girl ran out of.

"Reactors are overloaded. We got fifteen minutes to find the nearest escape pod!" Ahsoka shouted from control room. "Roger that!" Robert responded and the two ran like bats out of hell towards the nearest escape pod.

 **(Nightmare Ends)**

The moment they reached the escape pod bay, they realized that the only way they could launch the pod was for one of them to stay behind. They couldn't find another pod bay and time was running out. "Get in the pod. Once you're clear activate your armors homing beacon." Robert said and shoved his girl into the pod.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making sure you live to see another day. I'll be right behind you. don't worry about me." Robert said and slammed his fist against the panel launching the pod and sending his lover away from the threat. He then pressed a button on his gauntlet and aimed his rifle at the incoming horde. "Come on, Come on." He said.

Inside the pod, Ahsoka activated her beacon and in a minute a gunship picked her up and brought her back to the Retribution where Tarkin and the others were waiting for her. "Where's Robert?" Barney asked. "He's still on the station. The pod could only be launched from the terminal. He…he stayed behind." She said sadly.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the ship and Admiral Halberton reported that the station was destroyed. The entire crew in the hanger held their heads down with sorrow until the sound of twin thrusters could be heard and landing right in the hanger, was the Barbatose. "DIDN'T I COULD TELL YOU I CAN MAKE THE IMPOSSIBLE, POSSIBLE?" Robert said from inside the armor.

"You son of a bitch. I thought you died." Barney said as he walked towards his nephew. "I knew the Barbatose was fast enough so I activated its autopilot and had it break through the escape pod bay roof and used it to escape just in time." Robert admitted, rubbing the back of his head after removing his helmet.

He then turned to Tarkin. "I don't know what you bastards were doing, but the data on the station was gone. Everyone onboard is dead. Whatever you wanted, is not worth the losses we endured." He spat towards the admiral, before walking away and headed for his quarters. The nightmare was over, but else where in the galaxy a new nightmare was about to begin. A nightmare of revenge.

 **HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN!**

 **So, four new characters arrived and are all friends of Robert. Know what game they come from, I'll give you a hint, it's a fighting game.**

 **Did this chapter leave you wondering what come next, make you jump or make you scared. I can tell you I used the plot of two Star Wars books which are related in terms of plot and came out years ago. Know which ones they are? Leave your answers in a review and the weapons you want me to have the new girls use as the story continues.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me if you want me to give the other members of the Expendables and Roberts friends Spartan armor and I will see you next time.**


	9. Baptism of Fire

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I accepted a challenge by Marka Ragnos629/SaurusRock625 for a Rwby Gundam crossover, so I was working on the first chapter of that story before I continue this story.**

 **Now, Cronus Prime you are correct that the names of the four characters are from the Dead or Alive games but the last names are original, except for Marie. For their clothing, Kasumi wears her Night Sakura costume, Honoka her fifth costume with an extra glove, Hitomi her first costume and Marie her second costume, but her gloves and sleeves are one.**

 **Also I got my hands on the new Red Dead Redemption and it is awesome. If any of you want to play that or games like Call of Duty WW2, the Division or Gears of War 4, PM me your gamer tag and I will send you mine.**

 **Kind of surprised no one picked up on the Death Troopers material I used for my last chapter, but its no big deal. Now before we get to the episode when Maul kills Satine, its time for some training for the family of Spartans.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Baptism by Fire

August 1st 2019, 20BBY

Anaxes, Azure Sector

Wolfs Dragoons training base

0900 hours

 _Normal point of view_

It came as no surprise that Marie ended up teasing Robert about his relationship with Ahsoka and called him a 'pervy sci-fi fans' since he was in love with an alien girl. This led to Robert using the force and pushed her into a wall, not too hard until they stopped teasing him.

Kasumi and Hitomi on the other hand didn't tease him about his liking of Ahsoka and actually encouraged him to try and do something special for her as a way of showing he truly loves her, off the battlefield. The two even became friends with Ahsoka very quickly and taught her the Tenijin Mon style of Ninjutsu and the Karate the two of them learned.

Honoka, being the anime fan she is, nearly drooled over the Winged, Strike and Freedom Gundam models that Ahsoka had built for Robert and was surprised that for a first-time builder she did very good on the construction. She was even amazed that she used a bit of paint for Winged Gundams buster rifle. This made her like Ahsoka even more and the two of them ended up going out to Dex's dinner during most of the time they were on Coruscant. She could tell that Ahsoka was quiet a girl and also imagined Ahsoka in a wedding dress.

Marie, after learning not to make fun of Robert for loving Ahsoka, spent quiet a bit of time in the Jedi temple, observing the younglings practicing with their sabers and couldn't help but admire the skills these kids possessed, especially at a young age.

But most of the times, she ended up accompanying Padme during the senate meetings and almost always ended up coming back with a migraine from all the bickering and debating about the war effort. At the same time, she crossed paths with Tarkin after the admiral's meetings with the Chancellor and always ended up getting a nasty smirk from the Admiral. She didn't trust him, just like she didn't trust how humble Palpatine seemed to be when he was given more and more emergency powers. In her words, Palpatine was a 'power hungry old man'.

After weeks of getting a chance to adjust to their new environment, the girls were then sent to Anaxes to begin their training as the newest members of the Dragoons. When they arrived on Anaxes they were given their own version of the Mjolnir armor.

Kasumi was given a custom MK V scout/CQC hybrid style armor with a katana sheath since along with shotguns she was skilled with a blade.

For Hitomi, she was given a MK V Recon version, she was an ideal scout/sniper and could hit a target from the same distance as Grace could with any marksman rifle.

For Honoka, her MK V Commando was customized to allow her to utilize 'Honoka Fu' her own fighting style which combined elements of all other fighting styles. But in terms of firepower, she was skilled with submachine guns.

Marie was the troubling one. Due to her interest in explosives and the amount of time she spent with Gunner, she was given the MK V EOD armor and specialized in grenade launchers and under-barrel grenade launchers like the M79 and M203.

The Expendables were each given their own MK V commando armor and each was modified fit each member's style of combat. One was made for Cassie when she would return to battle.

Like Ahsoka and Roberts armor, they greatly increased one's strength and offered equal protection like the Katarn class commando armor worn by Gregor and Delta squad, featured magnetic straps for weapon storage and could retract and configure into a chest piece when situations called for less firepower and more diplomatic means.

Honoka and Marie stated that they needed no training in the systems of the armor, but the first day of training they tripped and nearly dropped a crate full of detonators they bringing to the firing range.

When they said they would stay and fight with their friend and his family, Kasumi and the others didn't know what they would be getting themselves into. They weren't trained like he was or learned most of the skills he learned from his Aunts and Uncles so it was difficult for them to learn how to use their new armor.

Same could be said for Barney and the others except for Cassie who was still pregnant and didn't want to risk the life of her and Rex's child. Naturally, this annoyed her to no end and most of her time she spent cleaning the weapons at the Range, or helping Kasumi and the others with choosing dresses for any special events and teaching them all that she knows about the galaxy they are in.

Even so, despite a few hiccups in the initial training the members of the Expendables and Roberts friends managed to learn from their mistakes and became almost like a real spartan. Everyone but Honoka was successful in mastering their armor and combat capabilities and it appeared that she wanted to quit.

Robert however, wouldn't let his friend leave because even though she was a civilian, if she was captured by bounty hunters working for the separatists, she would be interrogated on the belief that she would have some useful information for an attack on a Republic allied world or military base. Not wanting that to happen, he made a plan.

 _Honoka's point of view_

I am usually up for a challenge, but now I feel like I can't keep going.

Every time that I was tested with my armor, I kept failing to take note of certain aspects of the armor and combat. Sure, I could handle a submachine gun, but I kept missing my targets when using my armor and often lagged behind the others during exercises.

I was about to ask Mr. Ross to give me a lift home, but Robert stopped me. "Get your armor and come with me. We're going on patrol." He said. I tried to protest, but he left before I could even say anything. Putting the armor on I found him waiting for me by a 74-Z's I believed it was called. Jumping on the speeder and holding on tight, the two of us left the base and headed through the forest of Sirpar trees on are patrol route.

We must have been gone for a half hour before Robert stopped the speeder and the two of us walked towards a large open area which appeared to have been turned into an obstacle and shooting course. "I know you're having trouble with the armor, Honoka. We're going to change that. Give me your helmet, I can make the necessary adjustments to it and we'll give it another shot." He explained. I handed him my helmet and I soon began to run the course.

Being a basic obstacle course, it was fairly easy despite the fact that most of the time I was being shot at with stun lasers to simulate live fire, crazy but then again when he was training he was often being fired on with stun lasers. A few of them hit me, but I kept on going. All the while Robert worked on my helmet and I could tell that he was so focused that I could he was trying to hide something.

I finished my fifth lap when I noticed him rubbing his eyes and trying desperately to stay awake. "You ok?" I asked running over to him. "Not really, I haven't been getting much sleep lately. I keep having these… nah forget it, its nothing." He said and was about to get back to work before I stopped him. "Doesn't sound like nothing. What's this about?" I asked.

He sighed and explained that he had been having reoccurring visions of Earth being attacked, someone killing him and the sounds of innocents screaming and dying. He thought it was just a nightmare, but from what I learned from the talks I've had with Yoda, visions can mean one thing and the outcome could be different than what will happen. But the thought of Earth being attacked merited some concern for myself as well.

Another half hour later, he finished making the adjustments to my helmet and when I put it on it was better than before. Apparently, there was a problem with the calibration which explained why I kept missing most of my shots.

Picking up the customized EVO 3 he prepared for me and aimed it at one of the targets, which was a bunch of old beaten droids and fired. A single three round burst from my gun hit the droid and much to my surprise, all three rounds hit the target. I then aimed at the other targets and fired the rest of the magazine at them, proving myself that I wasn't dreaming that the helmet was fixed. "See, you can handle it. You need to have faith in yourself or else you'll be filled with doubt. Can't have my friends get captured and wishing they knew how to handle a gun." Robert said patting me on the back.

I smiled, Robert always knew how to make me feel better and I was grateful to see him again. I once thought that he was the right guy for me, but then the incident with his mom and Courtney happened and I thought I lost him, but then I found him only to learn that he found someone else he was in love with. Regardless, I still felt like he was the brother I never had.

"Come on, lets get back to base. The others are probably looking for us." Robert said and the two of us climbed on the speeder bike and returned to base. I was feeling Gung-Ho and ready for what ever came our way. I didn't know how soon that chance would come.

 _Normal point of view_

August 15th

After weeks of training and adapting to the Mjolnir armor, Roberts friends and family were ready for combat. All they needed was their battle scars. Sadly, and by some weird twist of fate, their missions were to be given out by Tarkin who immediately wrote them off as a waste of time and kept them as more of a 'effort to give a boy's harem a set of flashy armor' in his words. Fortunately for them, the Jedi council gave them the green light and their first mission.

Republic intelligence had intercepted numerous coded transmissions that the separatists were building a supply depot on the desert planet Jakku in the mid rim which put them several parsecs to Kashyyyk in the mid rim. If the supply depot was finished, it the separatists would either launch an attack on the Wookie's or use the base to resupply their fleets and intercept Republic convoys heading towards the outer rim and other active battlefronts all over the galaxy, the Republic had to act fast.

With their forces stretched thin across the galaxy and the Dragoons fleet and equipment undergoing repairs, Robert suggested the operation fall to him, his family and friends, which he called 'Hellfighters', after the infamous 369th infantry regiment 'The Harlem Hellfighters. The council agreed and in no time at all, the Albatross dropped out of hyperspace over the planet and began its descent.

Intelligence also indicated that the separatist had set up a series of anti-aircraft and orbital guns to prevent enemy ships from landing on the planet and force them to retreat. Much to their surprise, the only ships stationed over the planet were a few banking clan frigates which failed to detect the approaching freighter.

"Either these droids are powered down or their just stupid." Lee said from inside the cockpit as Proxy flew the ship past the ships. "Untrue General. Scan's indicate the enemy ships systems are operating at one hundred percent, they have failed to register us as a threat. The planet is riddled with small settlements and outposts essential to the survival of the people living on this planet." Proxy corrected the knife wielder of the expendables.

"I know, I read the briefing. Bucket of bolts." Lee said to the droid who ignored his remark. "Just keep us on course Proxy. We need to be ready to drop." Barney said as he entered the cockpit and motioned for Lee to head to the Albatross's armory.

When they arrived in the armory, each member of Red team was armed and ready. Jess had a pair of Glock 17's holstered in her waist holsters, a FN SCAR H DMR with an M68 aimpoint scope and Grippod foregrip attached to her back, and a Barret M468 with assault rifle with a holographic sight, retractable stock and forty-round magazine in her hands.

For Kasumi, she had an ACC Honey Badger rifle with a forty-five round magazine and a Red dot sight in her hands, a Republic Arms Musler shotgun modified with seven round box magazine and red dot sight was strapped to her back. Holstered to her waist were two Para Ordance P-18 handguns. Her katana sheath between her shotgun.

For Hitomi, a Sako TRG-42 bolt-action sniper rifle chambered in .300 Winchester Mag and a Leupold Ultra M3A 10x42 scope was strapped to her back and in her hands was a Daewoo K7 Submachine gun featuring an optic rail and a C-More Railway Series red dot sight. In holstered in her armors cross-draw holster was a FN-Five-seveN with a red dot sight and thirty-round extended magazine.

Honoka had two FN-P90 submachine guns strapped to her legs each sporting side mounted laser sights, two HK USP Match pistols with fifteen round magazines secured in her armors dual cross draw holsters. After spending time with Revy, she learned a few things about using two weapons at once. In addition, she had a Howa Type 89 rifle attached to her back sporting an ACOG scope and M203 grenade launcher.

Marie on the other hand was a bit of a concern for the group. In addition to her Sage Control GL6 Rotary Launcher, she had a SIG SG 552 assault rifle with a longer barrel, an experimental night vision/ ACOG scope, forty round magazine and GL 5040 grenade launcher mounted under the barrel strapped to her back and pair of Glock 25 hand guns were holstered in her side.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Grace asked the Swedish girl as she checked her CM's scope. "Don't you think you it's better to have too many explosives than too little?" Marie shot back at Hope County's resident sniper.

Grace just chuckled. "Got a point kid." She responded.

"Trust me, you don't want to get in Marie's way when it comes to explosives or dresses." Robert added, slapping a magazine into the Punisher before holstering it and taking his Morita into his hands. Strapped to his back along with the BFG in place of his Pulse Rifle was the General Dynamic's Lightweight Medium Machine gun or GDLMMG with a M2 ACOG Scope and one-hundred fifty round box magazine of .338 Norma Magnum rounds.

As for the Expendables, each member was armed with the same weapons they used on Umbara and Shili, with the exception of Barney who had taken a Bushmaster ACR and equipped it with an EOTech sight, fixed stock, a PMAG magazine modified to hold fifty-rounds and M203 grenade launcher to replace the LVOC Krell destroyed.

"Alright people, we got us a supply base to capture. Remember, we're on our own so don't expect any back up in case we run into heavy resistance. Any questions?" Robert addressed the group.

"Yeah, how we getting down?" Hitomi asked.

"Simple, we jump." Robert responded as he headed for the boarding ramp. The ramp opened up and below them was the planet surface. "Expendables first. Once you're on the ground, activate your beacons in case we get separated in the drop." Robert said to his aunts and uncles who then jumped off the ships ramp at eight thousand feet.

"You're next girls." He said turning to his friends. Marie was to go first, but she was just standing in place frozen in fear. "Come on Marie. Get. The. Lead. Out." Robert shouted getting his Swedish friend to snap out of it and jumped. "GERONIMO!" she shouted and jumped.

"ARAPAHOE!" Hitomi shouted before she jumped.

"NAVAJO!" Kasumi shouted and jumped.

"Pocahontas." Honoka said before leaping off in a swan dive motion. "Funny." Robert said before backing up and with a running start leapt off the ship. "BANZAI!" he shouted and followed suit.

Like the paratroopers of the world's militaries, Robert soon caught up with his friends and family and were nearing the target location. "Activate thrusters, Now!" Robert shouted and within seconds the thrusters of nineteen armored warriors came to life, slowing their decent and keeping them from becoming flat like a pancake.

"Everybody alive? Holler if you're dead." Robert said to the others. "We're good. But I think I'm going to vomit." Honoka said, removing her helmet and blew chunks of the pizza she had earlier all over the sandy ground. "I told you not to eat before we left, but no one ever listens to me." Robert said with sarcasm and pulled out a holoprojector from his back and activated it. "Target is five clicks west. Let's get moving, but keep your eyes open for patrols. AR's up from, MG's behind and snipers in the rear. Let's move it people."

The others nodded and followed him.

 _Roberts point of view_

I was starting to wish Ahsoka was here with us, but after the incident with the Zeds she was given some time off and paid Lux and Steela a visit on Onderon to see how they were getting along after their wedding and the birth of their daughter, who named Mina after Lux's mother. Based on what I could tell, there was another reason she went to Onderon and it wasn't for her friend and his wife, but something else altogether but I didn't know what it was.

Trekking through this vast desert reminded me of the Mojave and Sahara deserts and the conditions settlers and soldiers faced in the environments. Needless to say, it's different than what soldiers who fought in Afghanistan and Iraq described and experienced, IED's weren't our concern but hidden droids under the sand were the concern.

Despite these challenges we pressed on and arrived at the location in no time at all.

Pulling out my electro-binoculars I got a feel of what were up against. From the hill, I spotted over two dozen mortar tanks, several platoons of GAT's, half a dozen Hailfires and Octuptarra combat tri-droids, two anti-orbital cannons like the ones of Scarif but completely locked in place. Amongst the small number of fighters at the base were several prototypes of a new gunship/starfighter, the UT-60D or U-Wing built by Incom, one of their newest products for the Republic army.

A series of anti-aircraft guns surrounded the outpost and created a strong anti-fighter defense ensuring that any fighters that came into range would be destroyed before they could drop their payloads. Even a formation of bombers couldn't get through the defenses without either being shot down or damaged. I am also fairly certain that the F-117 or any other stealth fighters wouldn't be able to make it through either.

Putting my binoculars away, I slid back down the hill to the others and brought up a display of the base. "A full-frontal assault is out of the question. The second they spot us, they'll send everything they got at us and try to box us in." I explained.

"Hitomi, Lee, Faye and I could take them out from here and provide sniper support." Grace suggested. All three of them were skilled marksmen and have given Sev a run for his credits. "That's a good idea, but we still have to deal with the tanks and guns." I reminded my friend.

"Mr. Jensen and I can take care of the tanks. He has the MK 153 and I have the GL6 so while he deals with the tanks, I can provide support against the droids." Marie stated. "Just don't blow yourself up. I don't want anyone else to die on my watch." I joked.

I then turned to Lincoln. "Uncle Clay, I want you providing suppressing fire on the left flank with Dustin and Melissa. I want those droids pinned down so they can't get to the U-Wings, if those birds get airborne, they'll strafe us."

"Don't worry kid, we'll keep them busy." Lincoln stated confidently.

"The rest of us will flank right. The moment we're in position, I want sniper fire raining down on the enemy." I addressed the group. "Let's do it Hellfighters."

The others nodded and the snipers unfolded their rifles bipods while the rest of us moved towards our attack locations. I noticed one of the nearby buildings seemed to be getting a lot of power from the generator and seemed to be important. "Kasumi, Caesar, Honoka, Payne, Ray check that building and see what the droids are hiding. We don't know what we don't know." I instructed.

They nodded and entered the building. I stopped Honoka before she followed. "Go kick some ass." I said encouragingly. She nodded and followed the others. The moment they entered the building, I saw Lincoln, Melissa and Dustin taking cover behind one of the pieces of the next AA gun that the droids were setting up. I turned and motioned for Marie and Gunner to move up and make their way towards their targets.

Looking back to the hill, I saw Hitomi give a small wave to us and I tapped my commlink. This was the signal to attack. The second I did, .300 Winchester, 7.62 and .50BMG rounds blew three battle droids in half catching them off guard and allowing us to attack as well. Aiming the GDLMMG at a group of six super battle droids, I pulled the trigger and fired a quick burst of .338 rounds blowing holes in the SBD's armor. "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" I shouted and covered the advancing Expendables as they charged forwards firing their own weapons at the droids.

Using short-controlled bursts, I gunned down a squad of B3 cortosis battle droids coming in from the left flank. Cortosis is a very rare ore that can cause lightsabers to temporarily short-circuit upon contact, it is also used in the construction of anti-lightsaber weapons like a Vibrosword and was resilient to blaster fire. Thankfully, bullets were effective in penetrating their armor and left them for scrap.

Anakin told me he destroyed the factory while I was still in a coma after my interrogation by Tambor, but somehow a couple of units must have survived and were defending the base. My thoughts were rudely interrupted when a Vulture droid in its walking mode began to pepper my position with blaster fire. Turning to face the droid, I pulled the trigger and fired the remaining rounds in my gun's magazine, destroying the droid fighter.

Ejecting the spent magazine, I loaded a fresh magazine and attached it to my back, pulling out my hybrid weapon and configured it to rifle mode. I spotted Barney and the others pinned down by a mix of commando, B2 and B1 droids. Rushing over to help my allies, I sprinted towards them firing my weapon as I went either downing the droids or getting them to turn their attention to me.

One SBD was directly in my path so I shoulder charged it, knocking it to the ground and then like a wrestler brought my armored elbow down onto the droid's body destroying it and firing my weapon with one hand gunning down the other droids.

"Thanks." Barney said pulling me up. I was about to answer when Kasumi and the others regrouped with us and called out that more droids were coming this way from the north end of base. "TAKE UP DEFENSIVE POSITIONS! HOLD WHAT YOU GOT!" I shouted just as the reinforcements began to fire at us.

 _Normal point of view_

Even from a distance, Kasumi fired 12-guage slugs at the approaching droids, causing them to stagger before they were taken down for good. Kasumi was about to reload her shotgun when a commando droid tackled her from the left and knocked her weapon out of her hands. Normally a soldier would reach for their side arm, but instead Kasumi pulled out her katana and slashed the droid's head off before she sprinted towards more enemy droids and slashed them in half.

"Girls got skills." Marie said to Hitomi and Honoka as the trio fired their weapons, each of them downing a squad of droids before firing their under-barrel launchers destroying more droids. "What would you expect, she's a ninja." Honoka responded, loading a fresh magazine into the Type 89. "I just wish I have something with a little more punch." Hitomi stated before popping out of cover and fired her Five-Seven and a squad of droids which got close. "Plan ahead next time." Grace said as she and Jess joined the trio and fired their own rifles at the droids.

As the battle raged on, the members of the Hellfighters were beginning to run low on ammo. Each of them had about one or two magazines left for their weapons and made an effort to make every shot count. They had destroyed a fifth wave of droids when Robert called out. "I'M OUT!"

The others responded with the same thing and it seemed that more droids were heading towards them larger than the last wave. For a second, it seemed that the Hellfighters would die on their first mission, but just as one of the remaining AAT's aimed its cannon at the group, a volley of blue laser rounds strafed the droids taking down some of the lighter tanks. Turning towards the direction of the fire, all of the unit cheered as a dozen ARC-170's, Z-95's and Y-Wings screamed in saving them and either bombed or blasted the remainder of the droid defenders. " _Glad we got here just in time Lieutenant."_ Halberton said over the commlink as the Retribution, Ark-Angel and Guardian flew over head and began to deploy gunships to secure the base.

"Your timing couldn't be better Admiral. We would have been buzzard food if you hadn't shown up." Robert responded and let out a sigh of relief before turning to the others. "Not bad for a first mission wouldn't you all say?" Robert asked.

The others nodded and, on that day, the Republic's Hellfighters were born.

 **Sorry for the delay, I have been a bit lazy with writing since after the next chapter comes the most heartbreaking episodes of the Clone Wars which really impacted our hearts.**

 **On a positive note, I am going to doing a bit of a James Bond theme chapters in the future so if you have any ideas for the dresses Kasumi and the others should wear for that mission, weapons and gadgets leave your ideas in a review and I will consider them. Ahsoka is already taken care.**

 **Please leave a review and I will see you next time with the return to Mandalore.**


	10. Liberation of Mandalore

**I forgot to mention last chapter that my new poll is up so please put your votes for it.**

 **I am sure I am not the only one who heard about the passing of Stan Lee, the man who created Spider-Man, Captain America and other characters from the marvel universe. He will be greatly missed.**

 **Another thing, back in A Warriors Journey I would like to clarify that Roberts armor does not have the Star like Captain America's shield but has the paint scheme of his uniform. Sorry If I confused anyone.**

 **Mpowers45, you hit the nail on the head with your review, I did indeed use that scene and I did pull a Robin Williams, figured I go with it.**

 **Also, if any of you are annoyed with not being able to Watch Rwby Volume 6 on youtube, I suggest that you head over to kissanime and you can find the episodes that have already aired on the site.**

 **Anyway, here is my newest chapter. Disclaimers are the same as before.**

Chapter 10: Liberation of Mandalore

September 3rd 2019 20BBY

Keldabe, Mandalore

0045 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Mandalore was in chaos. The recent increase in criminal activity by the Shadow collective had caused the people to lose their faith in Satine and ultimately saw Death Watch as saviors who then overthrew Satine and placed her and her supporters in prison, with Vizsla proclaiming himself as the new leader of Mandalore. He then betrayed the two who helped him return to his world: Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress.

What the people didn't know was that this was all a part of Mauls plan for revenge against Obi-Wan Kenobi, for the defeat he gave him all those years ago. Anticipating the betrayal of Death Watch he allowed himself and his brother to be captured with the goal of finding another pawn for them to use. They did: former Prime Minister Almec.

With this new ally, Maul challenged Vizsla to an honorable duel and killed the leader of Death Watch, claiming the Dark Saber as his own and claiming the role as Mandalore's ruler. While most of Death Watch choose to follow him, a majority of the group led by Bo-Katan choose to defy this and began to fight to liberate their home.

Everything was in place and now all that remained was to lure Kenobi to his doom and claim revenge. But Maul hadn't counted on one thing; The Hellfighters.

Almost immediately after her rejection of Mauls rule of Mandalore, Bo contacted the Lone Wolf on a special frequency he had given her after meeting him during a small skirmish on Tatooine when they were meeting with the Hutt Clan.

Even after learning that Robert was Mandalorian by blood, Bo didn't want to ask the Lone Wolf for assistance, but she had no other choice as the only one that could handle Maul was a Jedi. Thankfully, Robert excepted her plea for assistance and ordered the Dragoons to remain on standby until the time for liberation began.

At ten-thousand feet above the city of Keldabe, a CR-20 troop carrier hovered over the city. Unlike most transports, this one was specially modified. In place of the ships escape pods were six drop pods each sporting the marking of dragoons.

Inside the ship, the pilots of the ship confirmed that no enemy units had detected them and released the pods before veering away from the planet and heading back to the rest of the dragoon's fleet. As the pods continued to freefall to the surface, they soon changed course and were now on a direct path to the outskirts of the city and the pods thrusters activated slowing the decent of the pods before they landed on the ground.

Within seconds of the pods landing the doors to the pods blew off and six armored figures exited the pods. The first figure was armed with a Valmet M82 equipped with an ACOG scope, laser sight and extended magazine, a LWRC SMG-45 with a red dot sight strapped to their back along with a Fostech Origin 12 shotgun with a thirty-round drum magazine in their hand. Also strapped to her back was a Katana.

The second was armed a HK MSG90 sniper rifle with a twenty-round magazine, a HK33 assault rifle with a holographic sight and HK79 under barrel grenade launcher. In the shoulder holsters were two Glock 24 long barreled .40 caliber pistols.

The third was equipped with two FN-P90s each sporting a laser sight, a Zastava M70 assault rifle with a folding stock, red dot sight and fifty round magazine strapped to her back. Holstered to her side was a Smith and Wesson M500 revolver with a four-inch barrel.

The fourth figure had two Beretta PX4 handguns chambered to fire .45ACP bullets, a Steyr AUG with a sixteen-inch barrel, handguard and M203 grenade launcher in her hands and a GL-06 break action grenade launcher. Across the figure's chest were two bandoliers of 40x46mm grenade rounds.

The fifth figure, whose helmet sported the Mandalorian Jaig Eyes was armed with a M4A1 Carbine equipped with a M203 grenade launcher, hybrid sight and a fifty-round magazine. A colt 1911 and another pistol were strapped to his waist and attached to his back were a bullpup rifle with an under-barrel shot gun and one of the most dangerous hybrid weapons in the galaxy.

The last figure sported a pair of CZ-75 automatic 9mm handguns, a CZ 805 assault rifle with a DV-Mag 3 magnifier, ZD-DOT Red Dot Sight and a CZ 805 G1 under-grenade launcher in their hands and strapped to their back was a Franchi PA8 pump action shotgun. This figure looked like a real ODST come to life.

"Clear." The figure said before removing their helmet and revealing a nineteen-year old American Indian girl with wavy black hair, dusky skin and blue eyes. "You weren't kidding when you said we'd be dropping like Buck and his team into New Mombasa." The girl said to the one with the M4.

"I told you Rally; a direct landing is too risky. The only we would be getting to the surface was like an ODST." Robert said as the others removed their helmets revealing them to be Kasumi, Hitomi, Honoka and Marie.

"When you said you had been fighting in another galaxy for a while, I thought you were lying. But as they say 'seeing is believing'." Rally said before checking her CZ-75s.

Rally Irene Vincent was the latest addition to the Hellfighters. She had snuck aboard the Albatross by accident when she was doing an inventory of the Expendables equipment and gear when she mistook the ship for a warehouse. Sadly, one of the ammo boxes fell from the shelf and knocked her unconscious, long enough for the Albatross to return to the Retribution and bringing her into the clone wars.

At first, she thought she was dreaming and tried to wake herself up, but the pain she felt proved she wasn't dreaming. When she found Robert, she sucker-punched him in the face and broke down in tears. Like the others, she also thought Robert was dead after the train attack.

Rather than wanting to go home, she decided she wanted to stay and assist in ending the war. Like the others, she was given her own Spartan armor hers being more like an ODST/ airborne soldier like her father.

Her father, a former member of the 82nd airborne and veteran of Operation Just Cause, taught her everything about firearms and owned a gun store in Chicago and wanted to be just like him. Her mother was different and was opposed to Rally's interest in guns and the military and wanted her to pursue a career in being a violinist.

Both her parents constantly argued about what they thought was best for her. Her father was more accepting of her passions while her mother tried to sign her up for violin lessons every chance she could. But after numerous failed attempts, her mom had enough and was in the process of filing divorce papers when she was killed when several people, high on cocaine broke into the store to steal some guns.

After that, she and her father closed the store and moved to Massachusetts where her father began to work as an anti-gun runner officer for the State police and had broken up several deals. It was there that Rally met Robert and the two became quick friends.

Sadly, during an assignment her father was killed and Rally was almost sent to an orphanage had it not been for a nice old couple who took her in and raise her. However, as the years went by, the couple was struggling to make ends meet as their landlord had continued to raise the value of the house. Right away, Rally knew that this man was crooked and started to do some digging and found out this landlord was deliberately raising the prices on several other houses as part of a plan by a gun smuggling ring to use the houses and hid the guns they were bought and then smuggled to various street gangs, extremist groups and militia groups like John Seeds cult.

At sixteen, no one believed Rally so she took matters into her own hands and personally brought the snake in and arrested the buyers of the weapons that were to be sold. Her exploit made it into newspapers all across the country and she decided that she would become a bounty hunter. Despite the risks, her adoptive parents knew that she had made her choice and agreed on her decision as long as she would be careful.

Most of her bounty's took her across the country, but she enjoyed the traveling and she got to see more of the US than most people would. Hell, she even owned a blue 2005 Shelby Mustang muscle car and was given the nickname 'Kitty' since most people wouldn't expect a beautiful girl to be a bounty hunter. She was also Kasumi's girlfriend.

"The gangs all here. Alright, Bo-Katan and her Nite Owls should be here any minute." Robert said as he pulled out a Barret M107 from his pod.

Soon enough the sound of a dozen JT-12 jetpacks filled the air and Rally called out. "There they are." The jetpack users soon landed and aimed their blasters at them. "Stand down girls. We're not here to fight the Nite Owls." Robert ordered as the last Nite Owl landed and removed their helmet revealing Bo-Katan. "It's been a while, hasn't it Bo?" Robert said and held out his hand.

"You know, if we were still enemy's I would have gunned you down," Bo said before grabbing Roberts hand and shook it. "Good thing we have a common enemy. Mandalore belongs to her people and while I may not have agreed with my Sister, I want Mandalore to be free from the likes of Maul and his brother."

"Lucky for you, that's why we're here. Once we get what we need, we can bring in the Calvary." Robert before a couple of speeders arrived to bring the six Hellfighters to the Nite Owl base camp.

 _Roberts point of view_

0600 hours

It's funny, I hate those who try to achieve their goal through needless slaughter. But at the same time, I understood their goals. For the Cheyenne Dog Soldiers all they wanted to do was to protect their people from the White Man who broke treaty after treaty, stole their land, slaughtered the Buffalo and killed countless innocents.

Death Watch is, at the most fifty-percent similar to them. The only difference is that they wanted to return to their roots as the galaxies most feared warriors and savage raiders, a goal that gave the galaxy the impression that Mandalorians were violent by nature and always will be a danger to the galaxy.

When I was first contacted by Bo, I immediately wanted to tell her 'Fuck you and handle it yourself bitch'. But at the mention of Darth Maul and his brother Savage had taken over the planet my mother was born on and had plunged the planet into chaos, I changed my mind.

I reported Mandalore's situation to the council and they in turn reported it to the chancellor. Despite the serious nature, the Chancellor in all his 'wisdom' deemed the planet a lost cause and said that the war was our top priority and the needs of 'savage-warrior' were of no importance to the republic.

That made my blood boil. I wasn't going to let my mom's home world get overrun by a bunch of criminals being led by a fallen Sith Lord.

Normally, I would try to go it alone but with Maul involved and the Nite-owl's numbers low Kasumi and the others decided to help me with liberating my mothers' home-world. Hell, they even said that Captain America couldn't do it by himself. Funny since I was promoted to Captain after Jakku.

Despite getting orders not to go, I disobeyed orders and ordered Halberton to prep a transport to take me and the others to Mandalore, assess the situation and to what I can to extract Satine so she can plead her case to the senate. If extraction wasn't an option, the full might of the Dragoons would be sent in to liberate the planet. Hell, even Fenrir said he was going to help. He just needed to find some of his dads' old friends.

The moment we were about to leave, Tarkin had positioned a small fleet to either force me to return to the planet or destroy the ship and everyone onboard, but surprisingly the Chancellor called his lap-dog off and allowed me to continue my unsanctioned mission.

Something didn't sit right with me. Palpatine may be chancellor and the supreme commander of the republic army, but to allow a soldier to go on his on a mission that was denied was a little concerning. To me and the others.

An hour after we landed on Mandalore, we rendezvoused with the Nite-Owls and were given an update of the situation.

Weeks after Maul took over and placed Almec as prime minister, the Nite-Owls were betrayed by Gar Saxon and Rook Kast who gave up the location of a Nite-Owl safehouse and either captured or killed many of the Nite-Owls that failed to escape in time, seizing the weapons cache that was store at the safehouse as well.

Only a handful of loyalists escaped but many of their weapons were seized and had been sent to the rest of the Shadow Collective, leaving the Nite-Owls armed only with only pistols, carbines and a few rifles. But despite the lack of firepower, the Nite-Owls continued to fight against overwhelming odds and an enemy with better equipment. The few pilots they had were flying damaged Gauntlet, G-400 and Fang fighters, which while superior to HH-87's in terms of firepower and speed were overwhelmed by the number of enemy fighters. Even the Owl's Velker airspeeders were no match and the enemy even had Dagger and Dianoga fighters.

Fortunately, the Nite-Owls had a skilled pilot by the name of Fenn Rau, who was also a fearsome warrior and leader on the ground as well as in the air. I bet if he put his mind to it, he could become an Ace in either a F35 or F18, given the right training.

But the most interesting thing about Fenn Rau was that he was a friend of clan Bralor. That put my mind at ease and kept me from thinking he was a spy for the Collective.

When we reached the Nite-Owl base, Bo was informed that several captured Nite-Owls were to be executed later today to serve as a reminder to the people that traitors will not be tolerated. The moment she was informed, I personally volunteered my services to liberate the prisoners and bring them back safely before they could be killed. Bo agreed and by the time the sun started to rise me, Kasumi and the others were overlooking the sight of the execution and assessed our situation.

The guards greatly outnumbered us and the prisoners put together. They were also heavily armed as well, packing Trandoshan repeaters, rotary blasters and basic death watch blasters.

From our vantage point, a hill overlooking the camp we watched as several Nite-Owls were executed in cold blood with point blank headshots or decapitation. Bo was furious that her comrades died a dishonorable death and was about to rush forward, but I stopped her. "You run down their guns a blazing, the prisoners are dead. We need to be smart about this." I said to her.

"The longer we wait, the more allies we lose." She stated. "I know that, but look. Hitomi can provide us sniper support while Kasumi and Honoka sneak around the back of the camp and get the drop on the enemy and free the prisoners. The rest of us will distract the Shadow by attacking from the front. We'll make them think we're being reckless and attempting a full-frontal assault. I promise, we will get your people out." I assured Satine's sister.

"If you're sure about this, then let's do it." Bo said in agreement.

I nodded with a few hand signal's, I gave the girls their orders and watched them move into position and wait for the time to attack.

It didn't take us long to move into position but the second Bo, Marie, Rally and myself were in position I contacted Kasumi and the others. "Everyone in position?" I asked over the commlink.

" _Ready to kick butt!"_ Honoka exclaimed.

" _All set."_ Kasumi responded.

" _Bipod set and ready."_ Hitomi stated.

"Alright. Hitomi the second we attack, you can commence your sniper support." I instructed. I then turned to Bo and handed her a couple of Claymores. "Place these bad boys by the gates. When they come towards us, I'll detonate them." I explained.

"I like your style kid." Bo agreed and, in a few seconds, she had placed the mines in position and vaulted back over the wrecked speeder we were using as cover. "Rally, bird call." I said to the gunslinger. Mimicking a robin, Rally was able to get the attention of two of the collective guards and lured them away from the gate.

"They passed the mines, detonate them." Bo exclaimed. "No, not yet." I said and popped out of cover and fired my Morita at the collective forces, catching them off guard and alerting the rest of the collective goons to our presence. "LIGHT EM UP!" I shouted to the others.

Firing wildly, I noticed Bo gave me the 'what the hell' confused look before she began firing her own weapons as well. "I thought we were going to be a little more offensive with this attack. Not stupid." She roared.

"It's called planning." I said and pressed the button on the detonator. In seconds, the four claymores exploded sending twenty-eight thousand 3.2mm steel balls into the bodies of several unarmored collective soldiers killing them instantly and eliminating a bit of the opposition. "Overwatch, you are clear to engage. Dynamic Duo, move in." I shouted into the commlink.

One of the collective soldiers was about to lob a detonator at us, until Hitomi fired a shot at the goon's head killing him in an instant. More soldiers fell to Hitomi's sniper fire while the rest of us continued to hold our ground and make it look like we were a bunch of idiots. They had no idea that Honoka and Kasumi had already gotten inside the camp.

 _Normal point of view_

 _Three minutes earlier_

"Remind me again why we aren't joining in the attack on the main gate. I hate all this sneaking around." Honoka said, checking the cylinder of her M500.

"It's too risky to attack from the front, even with sniper support. While they distract the enemy, we free and arm the prisoners then attack them from behind." Kasumi reminded her friend, pulling back the receiving bolt of her shotgun.

Truthfully, Honoka always like to be where the action is and hated all the sneaking around. But with Robert as the leader of the Hellfighters, she knew she had to follow his orders. ' _Following his orders is better than following the orders of that bastard Tarkin.'_ She thought to herself. Recently, Tarkin had tried to take command of the Wolfs Dragoons and add them to his own unit. But the top brass, after reviewing many of the admirals botched plans denied his request and the Dragoons remained under Roberts command.

Both girls suspected that Tarkin was up to something and this just further fueled their suspicion of the Admiral, especially when he was found to have several notes about the Nexus route and the mention of a 'strike at the heart of peace'. This brought some concern to the intelligence guys who then passed on the information to the Jedi who began to theorize the location of the attack.

Their thoughts were broken when the sound of gunfire broke her thoughts and was the signal for Kasumi to place a device similar to what burglar's use to open a window from the outside, cutting through the fence and giving the duo their entrance.

Pushing the cut fence down, the two found a group of Mandalorian warriors in front of them who were all confused about what was going on. "You guys want to fight for your home world, then you're going to need some weapons." Kasumi said to the warriors.

One of the warriors looked at Kasumi and surged towards her. Much to her surprise instead of attacking her, the warrior pushed her aside and tackled a shadow collective soldier to the ground and snapped the soldier's neck, picking up the fallen pistols. "I take that as a yes." Kasumi said with relief and tossed the same device to the front fence cutting a hole and giving the other warriors a chance to escape.

"FOR MANDALORE!" the warrior shouted and lead the other prisoners to the armory to get their weapons and armor. "Honoka! Let's give them some cover and take some of the pressure off Robert and the others." Kasumi shouted. Her ally nodded and took out her P90s and began to fire at the collective forces that had spotted them. She had downed four of them before she had to reload her Submachine guns. Sadly, one of the soldiers a member of the Pykes tackled her to the ground, knocking her guns out of her hands.

Jumping to her feet, Honoka disarmed the Pykes soldier and grabbed the soldier by the waist, lifting them up and turning them facing head down to the ground, before grabbing the thug's neck and snapped it. "Pile driver." She quipped and picked up her sub-guns, loaded them with fresh magazines, holstered them and let loose with her M500, killing three enemies with one shot.

Meanwhile, Kasumi had downed a full squad of enemy soldiers with her shotgun emptying her current magazine. Rather than reloading her weapon, she strapped it to her back, unsheathed her katana and with a mighty burst of speed, lunged towards four Hutt cartel soldiers cutting each of them down with a swift slash across the chest.

As she was about to sheath her sword, she was soon getting fired upon by a Black Sun soldier. Using her sword like a lightsaber, she blocked shot after shot from the criminal but unlike a lightsaber she didn't send blaster fire back and instead leapt into the air bringing her sword across the criminal's chest, killing him. "Can't beat the classics." She chuckled, sheathing her katana, reloaded her shotgun and then began to let loose with her LWRC.

From her position, Hitomi had downed her tenth shadow collective soldier and emptied her current magazine. Taking a fresh magazine from her belt, she reloaded her rifle and was about to resume her sniping, when she spotted a squad of Super Commandos rocketing in from the direction of Sundari. "WE GOT BADDIES!" she shouted into the commlink and fired her sniper rifle at the incoming flyers. She downed three of them with her sniper rifle before they managed to get in range and began to fire their own weapons at her, weakening her shields and forcing her to find cover.

The minute she ducked behind a large boulder, she unslung her HK33, waited for her shields to recharge before she popped out of cover and fired her assault rifle at the traitors to Mandalore. "Sniper support is out of action for the time being Captain. I have my hands full right now." She called to Robert.

"Just keep those bastards off us as best you can." Robert shouted, lobbing a grenade towards several collective soldiers dug in behind a speeder, killing them before he popped out and fired his M4 at the enemy. He downed another four soldiers with his carbine before he once again suffered a stove-pipe jam. "DAMN IT!" he cursed and slung his rifle over his back before unholstering the Punisher and fired his powerful sidearm at the enemy forces. "Never. Underestimate. The. Hellfighters." He said firing several shots in rapid session before ejecting his spent clip, loading a fresh one and holstered his pistol taking out his Morita again.

"WE CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF FOREVER!" Bo shouted.

"JUST KEEP SHOOTING!" Robert shouted back and fired a burst of .308 rifle fire downing two of the super commandos that managed to get passed Hitomi.

Rally and Marie fired their under-barrel launchers at the enemy, using the last of their 40mm grenades for their launchers. Marie still had her GL-06, but decided to wait on using it and fired her rifle at the enemy forces. "This is better than being in boring lectures." She stated before loading a fresh magazine into her AUG.

"Trust me Marie, I gone through firefights this intense all the time on my bounty hunting jobs." Rally reminded as she fired dual CZ automatics downing several unarmored hostiles while the rounds only dented the armored ones. "I need something better than handguns." She stated. Her prayers were answered when a D5 Mantis patrol craft hovered over the ongoing fight.

The patrol crafts boarding ramp opened and exiting the craft were two dozen Mandalorian warriors in black and blue armor. However, one of the warriors stood out from the others, for his helmet sported the Jaig Eyes like Roberts helmet and had a Mandalorian assault rifle equipped with an under-barrel grenade launcher, twin heavily customized WESTER-35 blaster pistols holstered to his side and a double bladed vibro-sword strapped to their back.

"Veer, Koj, Li, Whuth. Handle the flyers. Jioon, Gom, Boo, Vhi, get down there and free the other prisoners. The rest of you, give these traitors hell and keep them off us. Evac ships are on the way, until then let's give these bastards hell. We'll show them what happens to those who betray Mand'alor. Bralor Ori'ramikade's, ATTACK!" the leader shouted and the jumped out of the ship, free-falling to the ground followed by the rest of their warriors.

"I think we have more company." Marie said and aimed her AUG at the incoming warriors, but was stopped just in time by Robert. "Don't fire, they're on our side." Robert said, pushing down his friends' rifle.

"Your friend had the right to be concerned. After all, to her anyone in Mandalorian armor is either with the Nite-Owls or the Collective." The leader of the Mandalorian back up said, as they pulled out their pistols and fired a volley of blaster fire downing several collective soldiers that managed to get close enough.

"Your timing couldn't be better Fenrir. Though I thought you and Riyo were busy?" Robert asked as he aimed his Morita and downed several traitors.

"We were, but the moment I heard about the situation on my planet, I could not stand by and do nothing. Fortunately, my wife understood. All she asked was that I return alive, she doesn't want our child to grown up without their father." the now identified Fenrir said with a chuckle.

"Give my congratulations to Senator Chuchi. She's a lucky woman." Robert said, pulling the pin of a M67 grenade and lobbing it towards the collective soldiers. The grenade then exploded with a loud BANG, killing the last of the guards.

"Area secured. Let's get these people on the ships and get them out of here. Anyone who can walk, help the injured. Everyone else, get on the ship." Fenrir said to the released prisoners. The fight was over, but the battle had begun.

 _Three weeks later._

Dropping out of hyperspace above the troubled planet, the Twilight descended towards the capital of Sundari and landed. Inside the cockpit, in the same outfit he wore when we went undercover as Rako Hardeen, a spark from the controls flew inches past Obi-Wans face. "Anakin, that's the last time I borrow a ship from you." the Jedi master said.

Normally, Obi-Wan is a cautious and conservative Jedi, one who preferred to measure a situation before acting. But today was different. A transmission from Satine the other day confirmed that Mandalore was in peril with her planet now under the control of Darth Maul and Savage Opress.

Unfortunately, the lack of proof and the neutrality of the planet prevented the republic from sending any aid, despite the fact that Robert, Fenrir and Roberts friends were already on the planet and had assisted the Nite-Owls in handling the enemy.

Obi-Wan finally realized that he did indeed have feelings for Satine and he was concerned for her safety, after witnessing what Maul and his brother were capable of. Putting his helmet on, he walked down the ships boarding ramp which was also in need of repair since it got stuck a few times and was greeted by a guard.

The guard, not suspecting anything immediately told Obi-Wan that his ship should be looked at, to which Obi-Wan claimed it to be his friends ship and said that it was perfectly fine, even after a few bits of the ship fell onto the landing pad.

When asked for a landing permit, Obi-Wan lead the guard into the ship claiming the permit was in the ship, knocked out the guard and took their armor. As he made his way towards a nearby speeder, from above Bo, two of her Nite-Owls and Robert watched this. "Looks like my hunch was correct about Kenobi and your sister." Robert said to Bo who stopped her soldier from firing on the Jedi.

"I guess you're right. But do you really think Kenobi won't be able to escape with my sister?" She asked.

"Judging by the shape of the ship he took to get here, I don't think he will get five meters from the landing pad. Fortunately, I have a backup plan." Robert answered and pressed a button on his gauntlet and headed into the city. Before he did, he turned to Bo. "Tell the others to get in position and have your pilots ready for battle." He said. Bo nodded and pressed a button on her own gauntlet.

As this was going on Satine Sat silently in her cell. After her first escape attempt, she had hoped her message had gotten to Obi-Wan and help was coming. Despite claiming neutrality in the war, Mandalore was still a member of the Republic but she knew in her heart that they wouldn't send help to a neutral system. Despite this, she still held hope for someone to aid her people.

The sound of her cell doors opening caused her to open her eyes. "Here to do more of your masters bidding." She asked the guard, whom she had suspected was going to execute her. But to her surprise, no blaster was cocked. "I do my own bidding." A voice she knew all too well said.

"Obi-Wan." She said and hugged the man she loved, who in turn returned the hug. "Are you alone?" she asked after breaking the hug.

"Yes. The Jedi council and galactic senate will be of no help to us here." He responded. He didn't want to mention that Robert was on the planet and softening up as much of the enemy opposition as possible before any possible help arrived. He didn't know that Robert had planned.

Sadly, their escape didn't come, for Maul's forces had shot down the Twilight as they tried to leave the system and now the two were in the palace, Obi-Wan being held by two of Mauls followers and Satine on her knees by the throne she once sat on.

"Your noble flaw is a weakness shared by you and your Duchess." Maul mocked, using the force to lift Satine off the ground and began to choke her. "You should have chosen the Dark Side Kenobi. Your emotions betray you. Your fear and yes, your anger. Let your anger deepen your rage." Maul added.

"Don't listen to him Obi." Satine said gasping for breath.

"You can kill me, but you will never destroy me. It takes strength to resist the dark side. Only the weak embrace it." Obi-Wan said refusing to give into Mauls plan to goad him into using his anger.

"It is more powerful than you know." Maul reminded the Jedi master.

"And those who oppose it are more powerful than you'll ever be. I know where you're from. I've been to your village. I know the decision to join the dark side wasn't yours, the Nightsisters made it for you." Obi-Wan said, recounting what Mother Talzin said to him and Anakin when they were investigating Savage.

As Maul and Kenobi bantered about the dark side, none of them noticed that one of the collective soldiers had tapped his gauntlet, sending a signal to six of the seven Hellfighters who had each hooked a grappling hook onto the roof of the palace and were waiting to pounce.

Five hundred feet away, Fenrir had finished setting up the Barret 107 and listened carefully to his commlink for the signal to fire.

Back in the throne room, Maul had finally lost patience. "SILENCE! You think you know me? It was I who languished thinking of nothing but you. Nothing but this moment. And now I have the perfect tool for my vengeance right in front of me. I never planned on killing you, but I will make you share my pain." Maul said gloatingly, activated the Dark Saber and moved in to kill the women Obi-Wan loved.

For a second it seemed that Maul was about to win, until a voice broke the silence. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

From his location, Fenrir pulled the trigger of the rifle he held and sent a .50BMG bullet into the head of one the Mandalorian traitors, taking the head off as Kasumi and the others crashed through the windows of the palace, taking down the Death Watch traitors with their weapons.

Caught off guard by this, Maul and his brother were sent crashing into the wall of the throne room and could only watch as Obi-Wan elbowed the soldiers holding him, called his Lightsaber to him along with Satine and activated his weapon.

"TRAITOR!" Maul roared to the only Death Watch soldier who wasn't dead. "No. I am no traitor." The soldier said and revealed to be Robert who had infiltrated the palace with his armors hologuise. "I am Iron Man." He joked.

"You let your overconfidence get the better of you Maul. You let your guard down and didn't count on one thing. Me and my friends." Robert stated as more and more Death Watch forces entered the throne room.

"You boy are mistaken. You can't leave this planet your ship is destroyed." Maul chuckled as he and his brother activated their own sabers. "Who said I was going to leave." Robert corrected. "MY MOTHERS HOMEWORLD WILL BE LIBERATED!" he shouted.

At that very moment, in orbit around the planet a dozen Acclamator assault ships and Venator class-Star Destroyers dropped out of hyperspace, opened their hanger bays and sent every gunship they had with walkers, troopers, tanks and mechs towards the surface.

"Wolfs Dragoons. Commence the liberation of Mandalore." Halberton spoke to the fleet.

Back at the palace, Almec had just confirmed the appearance of a large Republic fleet.

Taking the opportunity to leave the palace, Obi-Wan turned to Robert with a surprised look on his face. "I thought you were told not to send your fleet to Mandalore?" he asked confused. In all honesty, he was grateful the Dragoons were here.

"It's just like I told Tarkin. The hell I can't I'm a Captain." Robert responded as he blasted several collective soldiers with his M4. "Good thing you planned for this. If it weren't for you, Satine would be dead." Kasumi said before looking to a surprised Satine. "Your Highness." She said.

"I am no longer the ruler of Mandalore. I could do nothing and I was removed from power." Satine said sadly as she was placed into a speeder that was outside the palace where Fenrir and the rest of Clan Bralor were waiting.

"Stop being mopey and get up. Mandalore will be freed and you will return to be its leader. But this time, it would be best of you try something different to prevent this from happening again." Fenrir said blasting an incoming Collective soldier that was about to take a pot shot at Satine.

"There is no version of this where you get killed and Mandalore is plunged into civil war. Maybe you aren't the ruler of Mandalore now and maybe its too much for you and me. But if we can't save Mandalore, you can be dame sure we will avenge it." Robert proclaimed firing his rifle at any collective forces trying to stop their escape.

Satine looked at the boy from earth and she felt like, his speech and his vow were certainly that of a warrior. Her thoughts were interrupted when a pair collective droids came in from the palace, their blasters primed for attack. Quickly, she grabbed the Punisher and pulled the trigger several times, sending eight .500 S&W Magnum rounds into the droids, leaving nothing left of the criminal droids.

"Nice shooting." Robert said, taking the pistol from the Duchess and signaling the rest of the Nite-Owls in the city to head back to base camp before any more lives were lost.

Meanwhile, no one knew that Darth Sidious himself having sensed a disturbance in the force was on his way to Mandalore to deal with his former apprentice.

 _Three hours later_

 _Obi-Wans point of view_

Hotel Zephyr Nite-Owl/Dragoons base camp

Satines injuries from the interrogations that Almec had ordered on her were quite severe. Even though the wounds had healed, the scars of those wounds were still visible. I may not be an expert healer or on the same level that Barriss was when she left the order, but I am more than capable of healing injuries of this type.

Watching Satine sleeping quietly, I came to realize what other Jedi before me have realized. I always thought the code of the Jedi was something a Jedi was to follow for all their life, now I know its only a set of rules and only you could determine how to live your life. Even after all these years, I have finally excepted that my feelings for Satine are real.

I love her, more than anything in this galaxy. Like I told Satine, had she said the word years ago I would have left the order to be with her, looks like I might actually do that.

"How's the Duchess?" Robert asked me as he entered the medical room, in his Hero's armor instead of his Mjolnir.

"She's stable. According to the information Bo acquired, Almec had used interrogation droids on her to try and break her will. Fortunately, Satine was strong and refused to give in but the physical wounds are still visible. A bit of time in a bacta tank will help heal the wounds." I explained.

"And it will give you a chance to see the Duchess semi-naked." He joked.

"Very funny. I am not that kind of person." I retorted.

Robert just laughed. "Relax, I'm just messing with you. I actually came to get you. We got in touch with the council, and they are none to happy that you disobeyed orders. Nonetheless, since we're here they have given us the green light to liberate the planet." he explained.

"Well at least the republic will be helping the people of Mandalore." I said in agreement and left the medical tent, joining Barney and the others at the holo-table.

"Took a lot of balls for you to risk court-martial for this kid. Tarkin's been on your ass since the Citadel." Gunner reminded his nephew. "Ah, let that bastard try all the dirty tricks in the book. He doesn't know a thing about combat, especially since he's been siting pretty giving orders to his men from an office instead of the frontlines." Robert countered.

It was true, Tarkin had been giving his men orders from his office on Coruscant rather than his flagship, Conqueror. Though there have been times when he has accompanied his forces on missions, the details of which were only shared to the Chancellor.

My suspicions about Tarkin being a possible separatist spy have been becoming more and more confirmed, but without viable proof we can't arrest him on such accusations.

"We have over a dozen active battlefronts across the planet. Dragoon and Nite-Owl forces have been pushing back Mauls forces with ease, but there has been no movement of the remaining Collective forces in Sundari. Its almost as if Maul is anticipating an attack." Barney stated.

I was about to share my own thoughts when Halberton contacted us. " _Pardon the interruption, but we just detected an unknown vessel exiting hyperspace and heading towards Sundari. Scans indicated its ETA-Class shuttle, but its not matching any known shuttles on record."_ The admiral explained.

"Its possible Maul had called for reinforcements. But how did he get his hands on a shuttle?" Grace asked.

Everyone then turned to Bo. "I am confused about this like everyone else. Even before Maul took control, Vizsla never ordered the theft of a shuttle and if he did, I knew nothing about it." Bo stated, defending her innocence.

"Well we can't just ignore it. Barney, you and the others lead the Dragoons and liberate the planet. I'll go check out the mystery shuttle." Robert stated and headed towards one of parked Balutar-class speeder bike.

While the others began to discuss battle plans, I followed Robert. "I would be careful if I were you. I sensed a disturbance in the force, a very powerful disturbance. I think it would be best if I go with you." I offered. But Robert just shook his head. "Its better that you stay here and help Satine. I can sense that she has the same feelings you have for you. Take it from a guy whose is in love." He stated, hopped on the speeder and headed back towards the capital.

"Just stay safe, for Ahsoka's sake." I said quietly.

 _Normal point of view_

1800 hours

The moon shined bright over the Mandalorian capital as Robert arrived at the loading dock where the unknown shuttle had landed. Pulling his hood over his head, he leapt onto the pad and found two of Mauls soldiers dead.

"Looks like these two weren't killed by weapons but the Force. It couldn't have been Dooku." He assed before he turned to the unknown ETA-Shuttle. "Looks like this thing was modified intensely, passenger capacity has been reduced and I can feel a strong dark side presence from this thing." He surmised.

He was about to access the ships flight log, when he sensed a disturbance in the force. "Crap, sounds like the force-user is here. Better make myself scarce." He said, exited the shuttle and leapt to the top of one of the cargo containers nearby.

As Robert hid, Sidious in his velvet Red cloak walked towards the ship with Maul dragged by what appeared to be two Red Guards into the shuttle. "When I first heard the rumors that you were alive, I couldn't believe it to be true. But seeing you alive with my own eyes certainly has made me realize that you have other uses." Sidious chuckled as his guards placed the former Sith Lord into the shuttle.

"The only use this guy has being put behind bars." Robert stated and emerged from his hiding place. "Anyone you see to have use for is only going to help us end the war." He added.

"The Lone Wolf." Sidious growled.

"Wait, how could you see someone with cloak of yours blocking your view? Because unless your blind, that would be funny." Robert joked.

Sidious didn't take this lightly and soon began to use the force, throwing smaller crates at Robert, who just dodged every single one of the incoming crates with the kind of speed worthy of New York Cities friendly neighborhood Spider Man.

"Missed, missed, oh missed again." He joked dodging each crate that sent his way, this was part of his plan.

"Cease your incessant prattling!" Sidious roared and sent another crate towards the Dragoons leader. "But incessant is the best kind of prattling." Robert quipped, leaping over the crate just as it was about to make contact with his face.

He thought he was in the clear until another crate was about to hit him. Quickly, he ignited his mothers Lightsaber and sliced the crate in half. "Truly your skills are formidable. Perhaps you would consider joining me. Together, we can achieve great things, its what your mother would do." Sidious said trying to get Robert to join him.

"Sorry old man, but no fucking way am I going to just turn my back on my friends and family. I only care about one thing; justice." Robert stated.

"So be it. I was hoping to get the descendant of Revan on my side, but it appears that you are better off dead." Sidious said dissonantly and activated his sabers. "Join your mother in death." He roared and charged forwards dragging his sabers across the landing pad.

 **(Rage of Dust, by Spyair starts)**

Sidious brought his sabers down on Robert, but the Dragoon leader quickly activated Revans Lightsaber blocking the enemy attack before sending Sidious back with a strong Force Push. "And here I thought Sith Lords had more brains than brawn." Robert joked as he blocked a torrent of Sith Lightning sent towards him.

"Bet you got a charge out of that one." He joked, charging forward and attacking with a double form V strike. Sidious parried the attack and Juyo strike followed by a Makashi and Niman strike aimed Roberts head and arms.

"Hey watch it. You could really hurt someone with those swords." Robert quipped blocking each strike before they could even make contact.

Sidious growled and soon began to attack with random attacks which had started to become sloppy and on the level of an amateur lightsaber duelist. "SHUT UP YOU DAMNED EARTHLING! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL SITH LORD THE GALAXY HAS EVER SEEN!" he roared. This gave Robert the chance he needed and in one swift motion, knocked on Sidious's lightsabers out of his hands and destroyed it.

"One down, one to go." Robert stated and deactivated Revan's saber.

Sidious only chuckled. "So that's your plan. Get me to lose control and of my anger and become sloppy. Clever boy, but not clever enough. DARKNESS FINGER!" Sidious said and sent a powerful attack towards Robert. "Two can pay at that game." Robert said, jumping out of the way of the attack and began to channeled his own energy into his mothers' saber. "This hand of mine is burning red, its loud roar tells me to grasp victory. ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!" Robert roared and sent a powerful Form IV cross slash towards his opponent.

Sidious was able to avoid the attack and quickly retreated to his shuttle which immediately took off and fled the planet. "COWARD!" Robert roared and deactivated his moms' saber just as Obi-Wan, Barney, the Nite-Owls and Dragoons arrived.

 **(Song ends)**

"Sidious took Maul and got away. He's up to something, but without Maul Mandalore is free." Robert stated. Even with the victory, something still bothered him. What was Sidious planning?

Looking back to the newly liberated capital, Robert shouted "EXCELSIOR!"

 **Sorry for the long wait with this chapter. I got a bit carried away with Red Dead Redemption 2. Hope you can all forgive me.**

 **For those who don't know, Rally Vincent is from the Manga/OVA anime Gunsmith cats. I have only watched the OVA and not read the Manga.**

 **Anyways, I am debating if I want to actually go with doing all of the temple bombing episodes or have Robert arrive on Coruscant after he hears about Ahsoka being arrested or just skipping them an mentioning the events. Which would you like to see, let me know in a review.**

 **Again, this chapter is dedicated to Stan Lee, the man of Marvels and the one who taught us never to judge someone because they are different. He will be missed and for those of you in the states, happy belated Thanksgiving.**


	11. The Jedi Who Knew Too Much

**I am very disappointed at the lack of reviews from my last chapter.**

 **I worked a long time on that chapter and I thought I would at least get a few more reviews than just two. Still some reviews are better than none. Anyways here is the first part of my temple bombing arc.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, Enjoy.**

Chapter 11: The Jedi Who Knew Too Much

October 6th 2019 20BBY

Rye & Sons Aviation

Hope County, Montana

0845 hours

 _Normal point of view_

The sun shown brightly over a small airfield as Nick Rye entered one of the spare hangers. "Time to get this bird up and running." He said and turned the lights on. As the lights came on, Nick smiled and grabbed a wielding torch, welders mask and walked over to his project, a U.S. Marine Corps F-4E Phantom he rescued from a secret Eden's gate airbase in the Rockies.

"Carmina, I don't hate you, but I just feel like I need an upgrade incase those Seppies Robert talked about ever come to earth. I won't let them hurt Kim and Daisy, I nearly lost them to the Peggies, but I won't let them down again." He said to himself.

"Normally, we would arrest someone with something like this," Sam said as she, Hudson and Pratt entered the hanger dressed for aircraft repair and restoration. "But with what happened last year with the battle for Falls end, I think I can let it slide. I got the Vulcan gun and the ammo for it. Missiles aren't going to be easy to get my hands on." She added and opened the back of her pickup revealing the six barreled gun and several boxes of 20x102mm armor-piercing/standard rounds.

"Glad you could help me with this rook, with the way things are going in the world I have a feeling someone is going to need this bird in the near future." Rye said, started up the torch and began to weld the holes in the Phantoms wings up.

"What about that F15E and A10 you managed to get your hands on?" Pratt asked.

"Those birds are all set, I just want to give the F15E a few extra guns. Seriously, why do modern aircraft only get a single gun? You think the military would have learned their lesson after Vietnam and saw the amount of aircraft downed by NVA aircraft which had both guns and missiles." Rye said angrily, especially since his father was a F102 Delta pilot who constantly requested for his fighter to be given a gun, but never had it installed before he was shot down in November of 1969 over North Vietnam, spent two months in an NVA prison camp before he made his escape and returned to friendly lines in 1970.

Despite his ordeal, his father continued to fly over Vietnam for his remaining service time in the air force, even flying one of the F14s that was present during the Operation Frequent Wind, where he scored seven kills using only his cannon. It was the reason Nick put a gun on the Carmina when the Peggies began attacking the people of the county.

Three hours after they had finished sealing up the holes on the left wing, Kim came out with a tray of mugs of coffee for the two. "With the way you guys are working, you need the energy." She said to her husband.

Taking one of the mugs from his wife, Nick took a sip of the beverage warming him up and giving him a little more energy. "Thanks, Kimmie. I have told you this before, but you are the best wife a man can ask for." He complimented and looked up to the sky.

"Wonder what the kid is doing now?" Sam asked, taking a sip of her own drink. "If I had to guess, I'd say he is flying right about now and downing baddies like crazy." Nick said, before the three of them soon laughed.

As the three were laughing on earth, back on Mandalore the rebuilding of the great planet had begun.

Despite the fact that the Nite-Owls only attacked Shadow collective targets across the planet, numerous civilian facilities like schools and hospitals were attacked by the collective forces resulting in many civilian casualties. Aside from that, numerous pockets of collective forces that were either stranded or left behind continued to fight the Nite-Owls and Dragoon forces that were assisting in the rebuilding and aid work.

Presently, a large group of civilians was trapped beneath the rumble of a collapsed office building five miles from the palace. Several stray rockets from the collective and Nite-Owls had hit a part of the building blocking the entrance and preventing anyone from escaping, but the building was about to collapse.

Outside the building, Boomer had picked up the scent of the civilians and ran to the building with a platoon of troopers following him. The moment the Brindle colored dog reached the collapsed entrance, he barked. "OVER HERE!" one of the troopers shouted and began to remove the rubble from the entrance. "Hang on folks, we'll have you out of there in no time." The trooper called to the civilians in case they could hear him.

The Nite-Owl forces, Bralor clan members and clone troopers that heard Boomer barking, began to work removing the rubble from but most of the debris was to large for a group to remove. "Damn thing is heavy." A Bralor clan member said trying to remove a larger piece of debris from the building.

"Leave the heavy lifting to me." A voice called from behind the clan member. Turing around, the clan member saw the Barbatose battle armor, with its weapons removed, replaced with another claw and a grappling hook mounted in place of the Mortar launcher walk over to the debris and dug both claws into the rubble and began to lift.

"Come on Barbatose, give me all you got." The operator said and applied more power to the armor's arms, and with one mighty heave moved the debris away from the building and placed it in the pile of the rubble that was already removed.

"That is one big piece of building." The operator stated and deactivated the armors helmet revealing Honoka to be the one operating the armor.

"Be glad you weren't getting shot at while trying to help these folks." A voice said. Turning around, Honoka saw Robert standing in a gunship loaded with medical supplies that had just arrived and walked over to the newly rescued civilians. "Come on folks, this building isn't safe. Everybody out." He shouted.

The civilians wasted no time and quickly exited the building. However, a little girl had dropped her doll and ran back inside to get it just as the building began to crumble. Noticing this, Robert leapt into action and ran into the building grabbing the girl and running like a bat out of hell. He was just in time as the building collapsed the moment he got outside.

"Never run into a burning building kid. Toys can be replaced, but lives can't. Your parents would be devastated if you were killed." Robert said to the girl who hugged him for saving her life and returned to her family. "You sounded like a Rescue Hero." Honoka teased Robert.

"Peoples lives are the galaxies future. Besides, I couldn't stand back and let her get killed." Robert remined as the two entered the gunship where Boomer was waiting. "Good work boy." Robert praised the cattle dog and pulled out a milk bone for the dog. Grabbing the treat from his hand, Boomer ate the treat just as several of the children that were in the trapped building came over and petted the dog in curiosity and gratefulness.

The gunship then took off and headed back to Hotel Zulu for the civilians to get the medical attention they needed.

The second the gunship landed at the base, medical personal escorted the injured to the triage station for medical attention. As Robert and Honoka walked off the gunship, the children continued to play with Boomer and much to Roberts surprise, Boomer played like a newborn puppy with the kids.

"Seems like your companion is popular with the children." Satine said as she walked over to the Lone Wolf.

"Kids and Dogs go well together. The bonds they forge will last a life time." He answered the Duchess, who was wearing casual clothing unlike her normal attire so she could help her people.

"Got to say kid, when Kenobi and the others left, I am surprised you stayed behind but had all the heavy weapons and armor your boys bring sent back to the republic." Bo said, joining the trio as they watched Korkie and his friends lead the more injured children to the medical tent.

"The battle may be over, and Maul is MIA, but with the pockets collective forces still out there, you need all the help you can get. Besides, this is an aid mission now but its still better to have a bit of protection." Robert answered.

When the battle had officially ended, Obi-Wan, Kasumi, Veers and the Expendables decided to return to the republic to inform the council of the situation on Mandalore. From what Robert had heard, the council was none to pleased that Obi-Wan had defied them and gone against their wishes. But Yoda understood completely and told Kenobi to consider his actions and think of better ways he could have handled the situation.

While the council dealt with Obi-Wan, Halberton had come under a great deal of trouble of his own from Tarkin. Because he disobeyed orders from the Admiral, Tarkin used the opportunity to accuses Halberton of being a traitor and had 'proof' in the form of several transmissions to the separatist intelligence department and gave the clearance codes for several republic held planets which had fallen.

Halberton denied such accusations and claimed that he would never do anything to jeopardize the security of the Republic. The admiral was found innocent and remained behind to oversee the recovery and rebuilding of Mandalore.

But the biggest surprise came when several days after the battle ended, Bail Organa arrived with a large fleet of CR90 corvettes full of medical supplies, food and medical personal all of which were paid for and hired with money from Bails own account to assist in rebuilding and aiding the people of Mandalore, a planet that was respected by the senator and many others of the republic.

Sadly, the senator was forced to return to Coruscant for an important senate meeting and the relief aid was left in charge of Raymus Antilles, a trusted friend of Bails and a veteran of the battle of Alderaan.

"Can't believe that my actions have saved Mandalore and convinced one of the few senators to help a world devastated by the scourge of war." Robert said impressively. "Well as they say 'Victory is in a simple soul'." He added before a trooper rushed over to him.

"Commander, we have a problem. The Jedi temple was bombed yesterday and the suspect was arrested. But that's not the issue, we just received word that Commander Tano was arrested for murder." The trooper said.

"WHATTTT!?" Robert shouted. "Halberton, take control of the relief aid, I got to help my girl." Robert said and jumped into his fighter that was sitting nearby. He then turned to Honoka. "I need you to stay here and help with the relief effort." He said to his friend, who nodded as the cockpit of the Angel closed, and the immediately zoomed away from the warrior planet, punched in the coordinates of the republic capital and entered hyperspace. "Hang on Ahsoka, I'm on my way."

Republic Maximum Security Facility

1600 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Sitting in the cell of the former prisoner, Letta Turmond Ahsoka was surprised by the appearance of Tarkin. Despite his initial dislike of the Jedi being involved in the war, Ahsoka told Tarkin that she was confused of what happened to Letta.

The supposed terrorist wanted to speak with Ahsoka and tell her who the real mastermind behind the recent bombing of the Jedi Temple who fed her own husband Nano droids and turned him into a living bomb. Just as Letta was about to tell her who the real bomber was, she was choked by the force and was killed.

Tarkin however was under the impression that Ahsoka was the real culprit and no matter how much she tried, Tarkin had already came to the conclusion that she was guilty, even going as far as to claim that the recorder in Letta's cell, which was conveniently had no sound to it.

"It was someone else, Admiral. Someone I couldn't sense." Ahsoka protested.

"You know that is very difficult for me to believe, this is a secure facility. We do not have just anyone running about." Tarkin countered grabbing Ahsoka by the chin and stared menacingly into her eyes. He was about to speak, when the sound of a handgun chambered was heard from behind him and Ahsoka. Turning around, he saw a very pissed off Barney Ross, pointing his Kimber Warrior at the Admirals head.

"In case you forgot dipshit, the investigation is still ongoing. So, I would advise you to wait until we have all the evidence before you just go accusing someone who wasn't here and had no contact with Letta before the bombing." Barney growled, resisting the urge to put a .45 caliber bullet in the admiral's skull.

With that said, Tarkin and his guards left leaving Barney and Ahsoka alone. "I don't know what really happened, but I have Breaker working on fixing the audio of the recording to find the truth. The Dragoons believe you and so do the Expendables." Barney said to the confused padawan.

"And I bet Robert believes me too, right?" she asked.

"I am sure he does. After all, he loves you and knows the real you, unlike that bastard." Barney said. "Just give us time and you'll be out of here before you can say uncle." He added and left the cell. He didn't get very far before he saw Anakin arguing with Fox.

"I said my padawan is in there. Now step aside." Anakin said calmly. Truthfully, he was concerned about Ahsoka and while he controlled his anger, he was worried.

"General Skywalker, Admiral Tarkin has ordered that no one to be allowed in there." Fox stated.

Resisting the urge to clench his fist, Anakin once again demanded to see Ahsoka. "I don't care what she is accused of, she's my Padawan and I know her better that Tarkin. Now, let me in."

Fox then turned to Barney who just said nothing. Failing that try, he motioned for the troopers guarding the door to remove him by force if necessary. "Sorry sir. The Admirals orders stand. This is now a military operation and under his jurisdiction." Fox said calmly.

"What a load of bullshit." A voice said from behind and all three turned to see Robert entering the prison. "Tarkin doesn't know squat of what really happened and last time I checked, general outranks admiral every time." He added.

"Let General Skywalker in Commander, he has a right to see Ahsoka." Robert stated.

"I can't do that kid. Admiral Tarkin is in charge of this operation and the Jedi have no place in this investigation." Fox stated

"Well Anakin can't get in, but what about me? I am military so I have the authorization to see her." Robert reminded. Fox thought for a moment before finally realizing that Robert was right and allowed him and Anakin in to see Ahsoka, but they had to leave their weapons behind. (A/N not sure if that is possible, correct me if I am wrong.)

It didn't take them long to arrive at Ahsoka's cell and the moment they entered, she hugged them both. "I knew you'd two would come for me." She said.

"Sadly, there isn't much we can do. Tarkin is dead set that you killed Letta and won't listen to what anyone else tells him. So, you mind telling us what really happened Soka?" Robert asked his girlfriend.

Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka told the two everything that happened the moment she arrived to speak with Letta. From what she could tell, it was a Jedi that force Letta to feed her husband the Nano droids that were used in the bombing of the temple hanger which killed several Jedi, clone troopers and temple workers.

"Great, so the main suspect turned their own husband into a suicide bomber who is now also dead so we can't get anymore answers." Robert deduced making notes in his head about the current investigation. "What else?" he asked.

Ahsoka resumed explaining what happened to her. The moment Letta was about to tell her the name of the Jedi, she was chocked and killed. This led to her arrest and subsequent belief by Tarkin that she was behind the whole bombing.

"Tarkin's out of his mind. Ahsoka never had contact with Letta prior to the bombing. She and I were on Cato Neimoidia taking on the separatists. This has got to be Dooku's work." Anakin assumed.

"Now let's not jump the gun here. Why would Dooku want to commit an act of terrorism when he wants a peaceful end to the war?" Robert asked and reminded Anakin. "This has to be the work of Dark Star. Jana would do anything to 'get back' at Ahsoka." He added.

"Guess I forgot about that. Letta is a dead end so there is nothing we can do about that. Any ideas?" Anakin asked Robert.

"Just one, go to the lower levels where you can access the black market. Someone there must have been able to give the real culprit the Nano Droids. I'm going to check with Rako and Boba, they probably know something about this." Robert said.

"You're leaving me?" Ahsoka said shocked.

"We can't exactly take you out of prison without getting Tarkin on our ass. The best thing we can do is launch our own investigation and find the real culprit. Until then, just don't do anything that would further make him suspect you of being the culprit." Robert assured his girlfriend before leaving the cell and headed for the exit.

Before he left, he turned to Fox. "Ahsoka would never do anything like Tarkin has accused her of. You know that Commander. Next time I see you, Ahsoka will be cleared of all charges and Tarkin is going to get demoted. If anything happens, you let me know asap. Understood?" Robert asked the Commander of the Coruscant Guard.

"Yes sir." Fox replied.

The moment he hopped into his speeder, he decided to give Tarkin a personal visit.

 _Roberts point of view_

I hated Tarkins guts so much, that I felt a bit of joy in kicking in the door of his office.

"Lieutenant." Tarkin addressed me.

"It's Captain, numb nuts. And what the hell do you mean by accusing Ahsoka. She saved your ass if you haven't forgotten. If she was a traitor, she would have let your ass get melted at the Citadel." I reminded the bastard.

"And I am grateful for that, but she committed treason and will be punished according to the law." He reminded me.

"A recording with no sound is hardly evidence. She never met Letta before this attack occurred, so she isn't the culprit." I reminded, grabbing him by the nuts. **"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ADMIRAL TARKIN! LEADER OF TARKINS FIST WHICH IS COMPRISED OF CRIMINALS! MY GIRL IS INNOCENT AND YOU KNOW IT! IF YOU TRY TO HAVE HER KILLED, I'LL FUCKING CASTRATE YOU AND FEED YOUR BALLS TO YOU!"** I shouted at the admiral before letting go of his jewels.

"Threating…" Tarkin began before I pulled out one of my 1873's and pointed it him. "You accused me of murder and tried to have me killed. You told the droids that it was my Aunt who had the Nexus route in order to save your own ass. You got a lot of men killed on Shili and your men have been working with the separatists since Onderon. If I had to guess, you are the traitor we have been looking for in the military. You cross me or harm my family, I'll kill you." I promised the admiral, returning my revolver to my holster before leaving his office and headed back to the range.

When I made it back to the Range, Kasumi and the others all told me that they knew Ahsoka was innocent and promised to do everything they could to help me prove her innocence. "Like you said," Rally began "Ahsoka never had contact with Letta before the bombing, she was on Cato Nemoidia. That's her alibi, but the recording does make it seem like she murdered Letta." She stated, watching the recording for the umpteenth time in a row.

"Look at her hands, they aren't closed. You've been joked by the force before and those who have done that have closed their hands. Her hands are open and she's clearly shocked. If this isn't proof that she didn't kill Letta, I'll put a pair of my underwear in my mouth and wrap tape around my head." Marie joked.

"Ok, didn't need that image in my head. Thank you very much, Marie." I said sarcastically before turning to Proxy. "Anything from Rako or Boba." I asked the droid.

"No master, I have not been able to contact either of them. It's possible they are either off planet or their communications equipment is off line." The droid stated.

"Great, without a solid lead on a black-market dealer we won't be able to find the real terrorist." I said, slamming my fist on a datapad. "Robert, I NEEDED THAT!" Hitomi shouted at me. "Well the only thing I need is my girlfriend proven innocent and out of the clink. She isn't the kind of person who would betray the republic. I know that, but that bastard Tarkin and who the hell knows if the rest of the Jedi Council is actually believing the shit he's saying." I shouted.

"Looks like you're really stressed out." Kasumi said putting a hand on my shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, Barriss gave birth to a beautiful baby girl." She added. (A/N not sure if human pregnancy rules apply to species like Mirialan's)

I chuckled, "Guess she and Erik had a lot of moments. I'm happy for them." I said, my anger dying down a bit.

"Makes you wonder when it will be your turn with Ahsoka." Marie teased. Just the thought of marrying her and having a child made my face turn red like an overheated boiler. "S-S-S, Shut up Marie, we're not ready for that kind of planning." I stuttered and left the briefing room. "I'll be in the simulator if you girls need me. Don't bother me unless it's absolutely important. That means you to Proxy." I stated.

The others nodded and, in a few minutes, I entered the simulator room. Of all the places I like in the Range, this is my favorite room. The simulator allows me and anyone else using it place them in any combat situation, real or fictious. For me, I was feeling like killing bugs of any kind.

"Upload simulation: Lone Survivor. Load Out: Mobile Infantry/501st." I said into the terminal.

In no time, the seemingly empty room than changed to the rocky landscape of Klendathu, the home planet of the Arachnids from the Starship Troopers movies, I was wearing the standard combat armor of a Mobile Infantry soldier and in my hands was the standard Morita Rifle and on my back was the Z6 Rotary Blaster, with a power back strapped to my back. Sure, the Mobile Infantry doesn't use a Z6 and the closet thing they had was the E-44, E-88 Pulse Rifles and E-Pulse pistol energy-based weapons, but while those weapons are powerful, they are very inaccurate and had only a hundred shots per pack before they needed to be reloaded.

All around me, numerous corpses laid across the ground torn to sherds, entrails hanging out and full of holes. The noise of an approaching squadron of Federation F76 Thunderbolt fighter/bombers crashing into the ground brought me up to speed on the situation as a Mobile Infantry Soldier approached me.

"LISTEN UP SOLDIER! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE LEFT! THE BUGS ARE HEADING THIS WAY AND WE CAN'T HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER! GET ON THE PERMITER AND HOLD OFF THE BUGS UNTIL THE DROPSHIPS ARRIVE! MOVE YOU APE, YOU WANNA LIVE FOR EVER!" the soldier shouted.

Saluting the soldier, I prepped my cannon and ran towards the frontlines, passing by the bodies of dead Mobile Infantry soldiers, even though they are the main army of the human race in the movies, it makes me disgusted that people join this army so they can become Citizens, so they may attend college, vote and have more than one child, according to the movies. Still they have some mean weapons and ships.

Running over a hill, I came face to face with the enemy force. Dotting the landscape were thousands of Warriors, Tigers, Tankers, Scorpions, and Plasma bugs. Flying overhead were Hoppers and Firefly's picking off the wounded and hurling them towards the oncoming swarm.

"A thousand to one odd, I can take this. I may not have my Mjolnir, but I can certainly kick ass and give these fuckers a nose bleed. YO JOE!" I shouted, aimed my Rotary Cannon and opened up on the bugs.

 **(I Will Not Bow, By Breaking Benjamin starts)**

Cutting lose a volley of carefully aimed blaster fire, I weaved the gun side to side downing bug after bug with a shot to the nerve stem or just fired until the bugs were just ripped to shreds. I downed another warrior when five Hoppers tried to make a dive and take my head off or carry me off. Shifting the cannon, I pulled the trigger until all five bugs were splattered across the ground before turning my attention back to other bugs.

I was just in time and spotted a ball of bug plasma heading for me. Not wanting to get blue skin, I extended my hand, caught the plasma with the force and sent it back to the bug artillery, destroying it and about a hundred bugs in the process. Unfortunately, the bug artillery had zeroed in on my position so I had fall back which meant the bugs would be even closer to the EVAC point.

Grinning with delight, I turned one-hundred eighty degrees and fired my cannon again killing a Tiger bug with a volley of blaster fire and killing three more Warrior bugs. I kept my finger on the trigger and continued to spray the Arachnids with a volley of blaster fire even going far as to fire off a few rounds into the dead bugs. My mind had me thinking they were Tarkin.

I wanted to so badly kill him, but doing that would only land me in the same heap of trouble like Ahsoka was in, but venting my frustration on these things was so good.

I pulled the trigger again and fired a few shots before the blaster clicked empty. Detaching the power pack on my back, I threw the weapon towards the incoming horde before priming a couple of grenades and lobbed them towards the bugs, killing several warriors with the resulting fragmentation shards.

Pulling the receiver bolt of my Morita, I aimed my weapon down wind and fired. Bursts of .308 Winchester rifle fire ripped into both unarmored and armored bugs killing them or leaving them missing a limb. Firing a longer burst, I spotted another ball of plasma heading towards me, caught it and sent it back to the bugs killing several hundred more.

"FALL BACK TO THE BOATS SOLDIER! WE. ARE. LEAVING!" a voice called over the commlink. "ROGER!" I shouted back and began to run back. I didn't get very far before the ground opened up in front of me and emerging from the ground was a Tanker.

"FUCK!" I shouted and fired the rest of my Morita's current magazine into the black bugs head, blowing bits of brain and blood out of the bugs head. I killed the bug, but I left myself vulnerable and a bug nearly got the drop on me.

Jumping back, I fired a few shotgun slugs at the bug killing it before I reloaded the rifle. I aimed at the wave of bugs and fired, never letting go of the trigger even after I downed a target.

I was so focused on the incoming horde, I didn't notice the warrior behind me charging right at my back, knocking me down and prepared to bring its forelegs down onto my stomach when it stopped. The simulation had ended.

 **(Song Ends)**

"Really worked up a sweet." I said as Klendathu disappeared and the room returned to normal. Returning to my feet, I walked over to the terminal and was about to reset the simulator when Kasumi ran into the room.

"Ahsoka just escaped from prison, a shoot to kill order has been given!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" I shouted surprised.

 _Normal point of view_

Running through the pipeline that ran close to the prison, Ahsoka tried desperately to shake her pursuers.

When she awoke, she found her cell door open. Confused by what was going on and remembering what Robert told her, Ahsoka went to find Fox and explain that something was wrong. A risky move. When she arrived at the checkpoint, she found several Clones injured along with her lightsabers and commlink.

She tried to leave, but Fox arrived and was about to sound the alarm when she explained the situation to him. He may not have known her personally, but she could sense that Fox believed her and was about to let her explain, but someone than sounded the alarm.

Grabbing her equipment, she ran from Fox only to find three clones had been killed by a lightsaber. Fox saw this and tried to stop her, but she ran again. That's when things got worse. Even from a distance, she could hear Tarkin issuing the shoot to kill order.

Thankfully, Anakin arrived and called off the order. He tried to get her to surrender peacefully, but she didn't. Instead she kept running and tried to escape. Sadly, her escape didn't go so well and while the troopers tired to stun her, one of them fired a rocket launcher at her, the resulting blast knocked her off her feet and made her drop her shoto.

With no other choice, she had to escape and cut a hole in the pipeline and tried to find a way out of this current mess. Sadly, she ran to an outlet and found herself literally standing on the edge. She almost turned around, but Anakin caught up to her and tried to talk her into coming back to explain what happened. Unfortunately, Tarkin arrived with his own squad.

"Open Fire." Tarkin ordered and his men prepared to fire, but soon they and Tarkin were sent to the ground. Out cold.

Turning around, Anakin and Ahsoka saw Robert sitting on a speeder bike outside the pipe exit. "Get on!" he shouted to Ahsoka.

"Go with him Ahsoka." Anakin urged his padawan. Ahsoka looked to him in confusion. "He can protect you and help you find the real culprit. Hurry, Tarkin will be waking up soon." He reminded.

"Don't worry Commander. The 501st believes in you." Rex said as he came to.

"Wish me luck." Ahsoka said and jumped onto the back of Roberts speeder and the two quickly fled before Tarkin could even get a glimpse of Robert helping his girlfriend.

"I always end up saving your ass. Looks like I might have put myself into the same hot water you are in." Robert said as the two descended lower and lower to the bustling city. "No matter, I won't my girl get killed." He added before the descent ended and the two headed for the Range. The only place Ahsoka would be safe from Tarkin.

 **Part one finished.**

 **Looks like the Far Cry people are restoring a few aircraft. Don't worry, they will play a bigger role in the future.**

 **Next part will be up as soon as possible. If it isn't up soon, please wait until next year.**

 **See you next time and never forget the people who died at Pearl Harbor.**


	12. Too Catch A Jedi

**I cannot believe what I just saw.**

 **Not only do we have a little more back story on Maria Calavera, but we also got to see one of Jaune's sisters for the first time, and she is a lesbian. I didn't see that coming.**

 **I may not be able to watch them on the official site the day they are released, but it is awesome. I hope I can make it just as good when I get to work on my RWBY Stories.**

 **Anyway, here is my newest chapter. Disclaimers are the same as before. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: To Catch a Jedi

October 8th 2019 20BBY

Coruscant

Jedi Temple

2000 hours

 _Normal point of view_

The council (most of them), Anakin and Barney sat/stood and listened as Tarkin gave his report of the recent break out that occurred a few days ago.

" _After further investigation, there can be little doubt that the clone officers murdered in the escape were killed by none other than Ahsoka Tano herself. She used a Jedi mind trick to convince the clone to open the door and then proceed to cut him along with five other clones along the way."_ Tarkin stated, hiding a smile of delight

"I know Ahsoka well. I do not believe she would have fallen so far, not with Skywalkers teaching." Plo protested, giving Anakin the indication that he was one of the few who believed in Ahsoka's innocence.

" _The beliefs of the Jedi council are irrelevant. We deal strictly in facts and evidence. Evidence which clearly points to Padawan Tano being guilty of the attack on the temple and the murder of the Republic officers. This is sedition."_ Tarkin bluntly remined the council.

"More like someone who is trying to boost his own career." Barney shot at the Admiral who turned to face the ex-Delta Force soldier. "In case you forgot, Ahsoka had no contact with Letta before the bombing even occurred. She was on Cato Nemoidia fighting the separatists. And, need I remind you that she saved your ass from being thrown into a lake of lava. She isn't the bomber. Someone set her up." Barney snarled.

Tarkin just glared before his hologram vanished.

"Skywalker, was there no way for you to stop your Padawan?" Ki-Adi asked.

"No, Master Mundi." Anakin replied.

"The Council, may believe that Ahsoka may be guilty of the crime. Still believe we are wrong, do you?" Yoda asked.

Just by his words, Anakin could tell that Yoda also believed that Ahsoka was innocent. "I don't believe she killed the clones or the woman who used the nano-droids to blow up the temple. Like Barney said, Ahsoka had no contact with Letta prior to the bombing and I can vouch for that as well." Anakin stated confidently. "And that's the reason she is running. She is trying to prove her innocence." He added.

"Now she is in the lower levels. With her skills, she will be hard to find." Mace said.

"Two teams we shall send. Master Skywalker, General Ross and Master Plo Koon, with clones you both will go." Yoda instructed.

Mace however thought it would be best for Anakin to stay at the temple. Since Ahsoka was his Padawan, Obi-Wan stated that if anyone could find Ahsoka, it was Anakin and that was what Mace suggested he stayed behind. It appeared that Mace was firmly believing that Ahsoka was the culprit and if Anakin were to let his guard down, Ahsoka would kill him without a second thought.

"Don't you think you are jumping the gun. You haven't even heard Ahsoka's side of the story. Instead, you are relying on the testament from a guy with a questionable unit with a recording with no sound. Breaker and Blake are working on fixing the recording. The best thing we can do is leave it Ahsoka to find the evidence to prove her innocence and then turn herself in." Barney said pissed. He fought alongside her more than anyone on the council with the exception of Obi-Wan, Plo and Shaak.

"And you seem to be forgetting that your nephew is missing as well. Tarkin is already starting to suspect that he is her accomplice." Saesee Tinn reminded.

"ROBERT ISN'T A TERRORIST! HE'S A GOOD KID WHO ONLY WANTS TO PROTECT THE INNOCENT!" Barney shouted at the Iktotchi Jedi master and then left the council chambers.

Barney was right, for while the council was debating on Ahsoka's loyalty the accused padawan just paced back and forth in the range while Barriss held her daughter, Karin tightly in her hands rocking her to sleep while Boomer sat by her side smiling.

In the three days since Ahsoka's 'escape' the Lone Wolf, Son of Jango Fett, along with Rally, Rako and Erik had searched the lower levels breaking up every illegal arms deals they came across hoping to find any lead as to who was really responsible for the deaths of Letta, her husband, the clones, temple workers and the Jedi at the temple which included Barriss's friend, Tutso Mara.

In those days, Barriss and Erik had opted to stay at the Range for a few days after Barriss was discharged from the hospital, since their place was being renovated. In that time, Barriss had become good friends with Kasumi and the others. Just by looking at them, it was made clear to the two new parents that Robert placed more concern about his friends and family than fighting and becoming a high-ranking officer.

As for Erik, he helped Robert develop a new weapon, an assault rifle/grenade launcher shifting weapon with sharp bayonets capable of slicing an enemy in half of leaving them with a punctured chest cavity and bleeding to death if they were living.

While Robert may not know a lot about raising a family, he gave Barriss and Erik one piece of advice, always be there for your child, raise them to be the person they see their child to be and support their child no matter what comes their way. It's what Barney said to his dad when Robert was born.

No matter how much time Ahsoka spent with her best friend and daughter, Ahsoka was still on edge. Because she was a wanted 'criminal' she had to change out of her standard attire and switched into a white outfit with white gloves and blue stripes on the vest and pants to throw off the police and anyone else looking for her. (A/N think the outfit the cheerleaders from Yugioh 5Ds without the pompoms.)

"You should relax Ahsoka." Barriss said to her friend.

"How can I relax? Tarkin has all but called me a terrorist and even had his own men try to kill me. He wants me dead. If I don't prove my innocence, I'll live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder as if someone is trying to take a potshot at me." Ahsoka snapped. This woke Karin up and she began to cry. Thankfully, Boomer started singing and Karin soon stopped crying.

"Dogs always know how to calm someone down." Kasumi praised, scratching the dog behind the ears just as Erik, Robert, Boba, Rally and Rako returned for their investigation of a black-market dealer. "Anything?" Ahsoka asked hopefully.

"We got into a firefight with the goons this dealer hired, gunned them all down, left more survivors then dead bodies and all we found was bunch of stolen clone blaster rifles. No nano-droids." Robert sighed placing his twin Desert Eagle Mk 1's on the table.

"Hey, I said it was a possible lead." Erik reminded.

"I know, at least we can be grateful we shut down the operation. But it doesn't bring us any closer to the real culprit." Robert reminded Erik.

"So, we're back to square one. Great, just great." Ahsoka sighed.

"Kind of hard to shake down black-market dealers when most of them either escape or end up dead. Not much we can do about that." Rally added pulling back the slide of her CZ-75s and began to clean the pistols. "It was never this hard for me back home." She added.

"Unless one of us is Frank Castle, the only way there gonna talk is after they are interrogated with the threat of being dumped into a car crusher and killed." Honoka, who had returned with the rest of Dragoons a day ago stated.

"This isn't a comic or game. This is real." Robert said.

"I think I know a lead." Barriss said getting everyone's attention.

"What do you have?" Robert asked.

"A while ago, before I got married, I was following a rumor about an old warehouse on the thirteen thousand levels being used for some purpose. I don't know which level, I need to recheck the data." Barriss said.

"Well it's a lead. I'll go check it out." Robert said and was about to enter the armory when Ahsoka spoke up. "I'm going with you. I have been cooped up here for days and I need to get out. I need to be the one to clear my name." she remined.

Robert sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea, but if that's what you want to do then let's do it." he admitted and entered the armory.

Minutes later he emerged with two DC-17s holstered underneath his shoulders, a sawn-off Winchester 1887 lever-action shotgun slung over his back and DC-17 ICWS in his hands. Strapped to his waist were his original sabers. "Let's get going." He said to his girlfriend and the two left the Range after each of them put on a cloak to disguise themselves.

 _Roberts point of view_

I told her it was a risky move to leave the Range with the entire city on full alert, but Ahsoka is very determined to prove her innocence. I can't say I blame her. Unlike her, I ran when I was accused of murder. But that was all because I was affected by the darkness inside me and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The murder weapon and caliber of the weapon pointed that I was a possible suspect, even though I had no purpose for murdering a friend of my mom. Thankfully, my family and friends proved that I wasn't responsible and Tarkins accusation was proven false.

However, this time there was no weapon and the only 'evidence' was a faulty recording with no sound. However, the dead clones killed by a lightsaber was troubling, Ahsoka would never kill them and would only disarm them like she did on the medical frigate.

Tarkin knew this and yet he is just accused her without a second thought. I knew the guy was ambitious, ruthless, self-confident and an extreme dislike of non-humans, which probably explained why he executed that man of Shili without any provocation. It just reminded me of all those people like Uncle Ray's father and the Nazi's.

Something didn't add up but I couldn't just accuse Tarkin of actually knowing who the real culprit was without any proof.

"I smell a rat." I stated as Ahsoka and I boarded one of the underworlds passenger trains. "Don't act so tense, remember we can't let the police know who I am." Ahsoka said to me, putting her arm underneath mine like most couples do. "Let's just make sure we don't do anything crazy." I added and the two of us took our seats as the train departed.

Just as the train started, several police officers began to ask to the passengers for their identification. With the war going on, it was common and they wanted to keep the people safe while the Jedi attended to the war. Knowing that they might identify her if they saw through her disguise, Ahsoka was about to get up when I pulled her back down. "How's about a kiss?" I asked.

At first, she seemed confused as to why I asked for a kiss, but soon she understood what I meant and kissed me. It wasn't a real kiss, but it was enough to get the police to pass us and leave us to our business. The moment they left the train arrived at the next stop and we were about to exit when we were stopped by a small group of officers who were about to board the train.

"It's her. The Rouge Jedi." One of the officers shouted.

The two of us then engaged in a brief hand-to-hand skirmish before running down the rest of the train avoiding commuters who were just minding their own business. One of them grabbed Ahsoka in an attempt to assist the officers, but she quickly broke free from their grip and ran towards the front of the train, opened the door with the force grabbed me and jumped out of the train onto another station platform the train passed. "Next time, warn me when you do something crazy like that." I reminded her.

However, before she could respond the guards on the platform spotted us and began to chase us. I was tempted to pull out my weapons and fight back, but I couldn't do it. They were just doing their job and providing for their families and I am not a murderer. Battles are different, its either you or the enemy and while most of the enemy is nothing but battle droids, but those commandos on D'Qar were a different story the same goes for Tarkins own forces, except for Brecal and Ahorsha.

Ahsoka was able to lose them by running into an elevator, one of the police officers fired their blaster and hit the controls of the lift sending the lift down fast to the bottom. "Nice shooting idiot. Bet you didn't notice the kid that was on the lift." I spat to the officer.

"Put your hands in the air now." Another officer demanded.

I didn't follow his demand and instead removed my cloaks hood revealing who I was. "I know you guys are just doing your job, but your chasing the wrong person. The 'Rouge Jedi' is under my protection. I know her better than anyone and have seen her in action. She is not terrorist." I proclaimed to the officers who started to ease up.

"I don't want to fight you so please, forget what you saw. If she were the killer she is claimed to be, wouldn't you along with the commuters be dead right now?" I asked, leaving the guards behind and stepping into another lift, going all the way meeting up with Ahsoka who had reunited the child in the elevator back to their mother.

"What took you so long?" Ahsoka asked pulling her hood back over her head which I did the same thing with my own hood. "Oh, just a little talk with police that's all." I joked and followed her away from the lifts before the police of Coruscant guard arrived.

We didn't get very far before Ahsoka noticed the symbol of the Pyke syndicate. "We're in Pykes territory now, we need to get out of here quickly before they find us." She said with concern.

"Trust me, I don't want to stick around here." I agreed, but it was all for nothing. Exiting the buildings were over a dozen Pyke soldiers, each of them armed with a heavy blaster rifle. "We don't want any trouble. We're just passing through and we'll be out of your territory now." I urged, trying to talk some sense into these criminals.

They all just chuckled. "You think we're stupid don't you human. You have been a thorn in our side for days. Those arms deals you and your allies disrupted, they were ours. The boss isn't too happy." One of the goons, a Zabrak said grinning with delight.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I lied, "You guys deal in spice, not weapons and if it was me, which it wasn't I have nothing to gain from attacking a bunch of lowlifes like you. So why don't you just let us pass and we can forget all about this?" I urged them once again.

"KILL THEM!" the Zabrak shouted and the Pykes opened fire.

"Boring conversation anyways." I chuckled, pulled out my DC-17 ICWS and returned fire.

Ahsoka was about to ignite her lightsaber when I stopped her. "Bad idea." I reminded, ducking behind a wrecked speeder bike. Last thing I wanted was for this criminal scum to try and go after the bounty that was posted. I didn't want my girl brought in dead or alive for a large amount of credits, guilty of a crime she didn't commit.

The Pykes kept us pinned and prevented us from even moving to another piece of cover. I fired back whenever I could and hopefully take down with a random shot. Sadly, I couldn't get a clear shot and our cover wasn't going to last much longer.

"Maybe we should try the shield and sword technique?" Ahsoka asked me, ducking down as a shot missed her head by a few inches.

"Too risky, I don't want anyone else to come after us. I can't lose you." I reminded her and fired blindly again at the low-lives. This time one of my shots hit one of them, easing up some of the opposition. "STAY HERE!" I shouted and moved to a new piece of cover, an entrance to rundown building complex. I hunkered down and peaked my head out a few inches, only to nearly get a blaster bolt in the brain.

The bastards had us pinned and more them just showed up, firing from the speeder that brought them here. "Need to flank these fuckers." I cursed to myself. I needed to do something and quick. I then remembered that the building I was near was three floors tall, and had a good view of the alley. If I could get inside, I could snipe the bastards from the roof.

Putting down my rifle, I grabbed the rusty door and pulled it open. "FALL BACK!" I shouted to Ahsoka who nodded. Quickly, she ran back from the Pyke goons while I entered the building.

The building creaked eerily. Cleary this may not be a good idea, but with Ahsoka taking fire I didn't care about it being a good idea or a bad one. I double timed it up the stairs to the roof as quick as I could. I made it to the second floor when I heard the sound of several foot steps following me. The Pykes must have sent a few goons after me. Being in close quarters made it the perfect chance for me to use a western classic. Putting my rifle over my shoulder and taking out my shotgun, I turned around and pulled the trigger just as one of the Pyke goons rounded the corner, feeding the goon a barrel full of ten-gauge buckshot.

Cocking the lever, I fired again downing another goon and then ran down the hall to the next set of stairs as the remaining Pyke goons fired their blasters at me trying to get a lucky shot. Turning around and leaping backwards I fired the last three rounds from my shotgun killing the last of them as I hit the floor with a thud. "Gotta thank Uncle Max for giving me those diving lessons." I chuckled and ran up the stairs, reloading my shotgun just in case I needed it again.

Kicking down the door to the roof, I looked over the edge and saw that a lot of the Pyke soldiers had completely focused their efforts on Ahsoka and either completely forgot about me or thought the shotgun firing was the sound of my death. Taking off the blaster barrel for my weapon, I attached the sniper mode and aimed at one of the Pyke goons.

Exhaling, I squeezed the trigger putting a blaster bolt right between the goon's head before shifting my focus to another goon firing again and again at each Pyke soldier that had not followed me into the building. Each target I killed meant the fewer and fewer innocent people they would kill or extort for money.

I had fired my tenth shot and then adjusted my aim targeting another Pyke soldier when they spotted me and began to fire at my position. That's what I wanted, for them to focus on me and leave Ahsoka alone. I continued to snipe the Pyke's when one of them armed with a rocket launcher fired at the building. The explosion was enough to cause the building to start collapsing and sure enough it began to crumble like a house of cards.

Switching my blaster back to rifle mode, I fired at the remaining Pyke's killing them before the building began to kick up a cloud of dust, obscuring my view. Fortunately, I knew where to go and regrouped with Ahsoka. "I didn't do it." I stated before the two of us ran from the scene as the police began to arrive on the scene.

 _Normal point of view_

Meanwhile, Anakin, Barney and Plo along with a few squads of clones were heading towards the underworld. All three generals knew that Ahsoka was innocent and had nothing to gain from bombing the Jedi temple, the place she spent a good portion of her life and someone was setting her up. The question was who would want to frame her.

The silence was broken when Rex spoke. "The lower level police claim to have spotted Commander Tano and her accomplice heading for level 1312. They also report a firefight broke out with the Pyke group that's on the planet and an old building collapsed from a rocket blast." The captain stated.

"All right, lets bring her home and fast. Remember no one fire their weapons. Let's talk with her before assuming she is guilty." Anakin reminded the troopers.

"I know Ahsoka wouldn't do such a thing, but are you sure its wise to take such actions Skywalker?" Plo asked.

"Trust me master. I know she is innocent but I want her to come back on her own will." Anakin stated, assuring the Kel Dorian Jedi master.

"Then I trust you Anakin. But Tarkin won't. Something is amiss." Plo added as the police gunships began their decent.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Robert had finally lost the police and were walking down a dark alley. "That firefight brought a lot of attention to us. I knew we should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque." Robert joked.

"Glad you are having a good laugh. Cause we still aren't close to finding out who set me up." Ahsoka reminded him. "If we can't prove my innocence, I'm as good as dead and the dead can't be in love."

"Don't worry, we'll find a-LOOK OUT!" Robert shouted before a figure lunged at them from the darkness, pushing Robert out of the way and pinning Ahsoka to the ground with a pair of red lightsabers.

"Well, well, I didn't believe it when I first heard it, but I guess its true, the Senate has put a price on your horned little head." The figure said, pushing a button on their mask revealing the figure to be Ventress. "And I'm going to be the one who collects." She added.

"Ventress, it was you, wasn't it? You were behind all of this and you framed me!" Ahsoka spat.

"I don't know what your talking about." Asajj answered. "Well let me jog your memory." Robert stated and charged towards Ventress. Seeing this coming, Ventress reached out with the Force, grabbed Robert and pinned him to the wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ventress said, walking towards Robert. "You know, I would kill you without a second thought if it weren't for Boba and Rako. So, I am going to ask you this once, why are you helping this criminal?" Ventress asked.

"Would you abandon the person you love if they were accused of a crime she didn't commit?" Robert asked back.

Ventress than released Robert. "So, the rumors are true. The Lone Wolf is in love with a Jedi. I just didn't think it would be Skywalkers pet." She said before walking back to Ahsoka, grabbing her arms and forced her to walk ahead of her. "Unfortunately, that won't save her from being turned in." she added.

"Haven't you forgotten already. You may be a bounty hunter, but technically you are still a war criminal and Sith. You hand Ahsoka over to the Republic, they'll throw the both of you in prison. You ain't gonna get a pat on the back." Robert reminded her.

"Then it's a good thing I am going to hand your friend over to the bondsmen. I'm going to get my money whether your lover is dead or alive." She stated.

"Good luck with that. But I think I have a way we can help each other out." Ahsoka stated. This got Ventress's attention. "A traitorous Jedi tried to blow up the temple and framed me for the that and the other killings. I know that Dooku tried to have you killed, I know he betrayed you, what if this is Dark Star or his new apprentice? I've fallen from my path just as you have fallen from yours, we have a lot more in common than you think." Ahsoka added.

" _What are you getting at Ahsoka?"_ Robert thought to himself.

"What can you and your boyfriend offer me more than money?" Ventress asked.

"If you help me, I will speak to the Senate and Council on your behalf. You'll get a full pardon for your crimes." Ahsoka admitted.

"What have you got to lose. With a pardon, you won't be hunted down. It will make your bounty hunting a lot easier. It's a win-win." Robert added.

"You have my attention. But I'm going to go where the tide flows, if the tide is following against you, don't think I'll forget about the bounty on your head." Ventress stated. "Fair enough." Ahsoka agreed, before she noticed a pair of police gunships approaching with Anakin, Plo and Barney inside said gunships. "Time we exit, stage left." Robert said and the newly formed trio quickly left.

Once they were able to put some distance between their pursuers, Ahsoka contacted Barriss who had finally found the clue they needed. Turns out, a gang was using an old munitions warehouse as a weapons storage facility and it was rumored that they had gotten their hands on the Nano-droids that were used to bomb the temple.

Barriss had filed it in her report months ago, but no one was able to investigate the report with the war going on. She was assured that the police would handle the investigation, but no effort was even made. "Better than nothing, I guess. Hope Karin is crying to much." Robert said before the transmission ended.

The two then turned to Ventress. "You know the place, don't you?" Robert asked the former Sith/Assassin.

"Yes, I can get you there." She answered. However, they were interrupted by Wolfe and a squad shock troopers. Both Ahsoka and Robert assured the troopers they didn't want to hurt any of them. Wolfe believed them, but he had his orders. Ventress on the other hand, activated her lightsabers and rushed forwards, causing a small melee to instigate.

By the time the brawl ended, no trooper was killed and the trio left before the troopers came too. But Robert stayed a little longer and handed Wolfe a data-pad containing the locations of several other weapon deals located around the planet.

Sometime passed and the trio arrived at the factory. With her part done, Ventress left and the two lovers entered the factory.

"Looks like Barriss's intel was solid. These are defiantly weapons crates. DC15's Z-6's and RPX-6's enough arms to outfit two platoons, maybe more." Robert stated, kicking open one of the crates, revealing its contents.

"So, then what are we supposed to be looking for." Ahsoka asked. Before Robert could reply, a crash was heard and appearing before them, helmet covering their face was Ventress. "I see you've had a change of heart." Ahsoka said activating her lightsaber, followed by Robert who activated his own.

'Ventress' said nothing and rushed forwards with her lightsabers. With only one Lightsaber, Ahsoka was having a difficult time in attacking her opponent and blocking the attacks going towards her. "ANSWER ME BITCH! WHY DID YOU STAB US IN THE BACK!?" Robert shouted, slicing an empty crate that was thrown towards him.

A fire soon broke out after 'Ventress' used her saber and cut hole in a fuel line and the fire caused one of the nearby crates of explosives to detonate, forcing the two to take cover behind a fallen roof tile. The blast wave knocked the two for a loop and disoriented Ahsoka. This allowed their attacker to push Ahsoka over the edge of a nearby hole, landing on top of a crate of Nano-droids. Fortunately, Robert was able to recover her lightsaber.

"Looks like we found the nano-droids. Question is who was that bitch who attacked us, cause last time I checked, Ventress doesn't know how to do that." Robert asked.

"I don't know. But-." Ahsoka began before series of shots rang out, each one hitting Ahsoka. "NO!" Robert shouted and turned to the shooter, who was the same person who attacked them earlier armed with a PT92 handgun.

Robert was about to chase after the shooter, when he remembered Ahsoka had been shot. Thankfully, the wounds weren't fatal, but she was bleeding badly. Just then Wolfe entered the warehouse, pistol at the ready but lowered his blaster when he saw Ahsoka bleeding. "MEDIC!" he shouted and following after him were Rex, Anakin, Barney and Plo. "PLEASE SAVE THE GIRL I LOVE!" Robert shouted.

Sometime later, Ahsoka, Robert and the others were onboard one of the police gunships, heading back to the temple. Anakin and Plo had just contacted the council and informed them of the situation.

"We found Ahsoka at the factory Barriss mentioned in her report months ago. She was found near the nano-droids but was wounded by the time we got there. While we don't know Ventress's involvement in this, its clear that there is more to the bond between Robert and Ahsoka." Plo explained.

" _Treat her wounds, we must. Ask her what happened we will when she recovers. Plenty of time, to find the truth, the Captain will have."_ Yoda stated to Robert who looked to the elderly Jedi with tears in his eyes. "Please, just save her. I can't lose her." he begged.

 **Ahsoka got shot, Barriss and Erik's child is named Karin, and it looks like Yoda is firmly in the belief that Ahsoka is innocent. Question is, does the rest of the council believe it. Tune in next time and find out.**

 **Seriously though, I need dress ideas for Kasumi, Honoka, Marie, Rally and Hitomi and 007 gadgets for a future event in the story. If you have any ideas, please give them to me and I will let you know what I think.**

 **Please read and review and I will see you all next time.**


	13. Broken Trust

**Why is it when I ask you guys for a bit of help, no one helps me. I may have gotten this far writing on my own, but I always like a bit of help from my readers. Seriously, why don't you guys help me out when I ask.**

 **Anyways, I saw the latest episodes of RWBY volume six and I have to say the series is getting interesting and I have to feel sorry for Salem, but I still hate her guts same goes for that murdering bitch Cinder.**

 **Well, here's the final temple bombing chapter. Spartan-626, you are about to get your answer as to what Ahsoka wanted to show Robert. And before anyone jumps to conclusions, BARRISS IS NOT THE BOMBER! Disclaimers are the same as before, enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Broken Trust

October 15th 2019 20BBY

Coruscant

Halls of Healing, Jedi Temple

0800 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Robert paced back and forth in front of the surgery room. Ever since Ahsoka was shot, she was in intensive care for the last few days under heavy guard. Despite the fact that she was wounded, she was still considered a criminal.

A squad of Shock Troopers stood guard outside the surgery wing under strict orders to prevent anyone Jedi or senator from entering the room even after the surgery was completed. Even after the bullets were removed from her body, she was still badly injured. The bullets that were fired at her were specially made to harm those who were force sensitive and were infused with a special kind of poison that was deadly to Togruta's and other non-human species.

Fortunately, the poison was easy to identify and the antidote was quickly identified and with the help Ray, the bullet wounds were healed and Ahsoka would make a complete recovery. This helped relieve Robert of some of his anxiety, but it still didn't eliminate the rest of it. Tarkin was still hounding the council that Ahsoka was the culprit of the bombing and was demanding that she be turned over into his custody for a trial.

Robert, his friends and family knew better. If she was handed over to her, he would no doubt execute her in cold blood without a trial or do who knows what to her. Even Barney couldn't do anything and he tried to take Ahsoka into protective custody, but his request was shot down by the council who wanted to conduct their own investigation.

"You really should stop pacing. It's making me dizzy." Kasumi said, petting Boomer and breaking Robert out of his trance like state.

"HOW CAN I STOP PACING WHEN THE GIRL I LOVE HAS BEEN SHOT WITH A 9MM HANDGUN, WHICH WE HAVE ACCESS TO AND IS STILL CONSIDERED THE SUSPECT WHEN SHE WAS SHOT AT IT NEAR THE SAID BOMBING EQUIPMENT AND THEY WON'T EVEN LET ME SEE HER!" Robert shouted.

"Keep it down Captain." One of the shock troopers said. Robert was about to pull rank and punch the trooper when Blake and Breaker ran up to him. "Sir…we…got…the…recording…fixed" Blake said in between pants. "Halle-fucking-lujah." Robert said with relief.

As this was going on Tarkin and the council along with Barney were debating about Ahsoka's potential trial. " _The Senate requests Ahsoka Tano be indicted for acts of treason against the Republic."_ Tarkin stated with an expressionless face.

"A fair trial, Padawan Tano will have in accordance with Jedi Tradition." Yoda stated in response.

" _Ah, yes Jedi Tradition."_ Tarkin said displeased. " _I'm afraid, Master Yoda, that the senate believes that an internal Jedi trial would seem biased therefore, the senate asks that the Council expel Ahsoka Tano from the Jedi order so that she may put to a Republic military tribunal, where she will receive more impartial judgement."_

"More like a rigged trial." Barney said. This got every one's attention. "I have known the kid longer than you have you bastard, you just want her to be charged with a crime you know she didn't commit and if she is found guilty, you're just going to have 'some fun' with her before she's killed." The former Delta Force soldier stated with anger.

"And who would represent Ahsoka in this tribunal, Admiral?" Obi-Wan asked, wondering the same thing Lee was thinking.

" _That would be up to the Council, General, but I would recommend someone outside the order."_ Tarkin replied.

"Of course." Obi-Wan replied with Mace adding the Council will act as they deem necessary.

The moment Tarkin's hologram vanished, Obi-Wan turned to the rest of the council. "Surely we cannot do as Tarkin suggests. We need to stand together with Ahsoka." Obi-Wan stated.

"I agree with Master Kenobi. I know Ahsoka better than anyone and she would never do such a thing." Plo Koon said in agreement.

"As do I." Kit Fisto added.

"And yet there is evidence that proves she is indeed the master mind behind the attack on the temple" Ki-Adi remined with Saesee Tinn adding that she was found in possession of the Nano-droids which was enough to convict her.

"Aren't you big-wigs forgetting that she was shot by an entire clip from a 9mm handgun when Wolfe arrived to arrest her. And before you even consider it, Robert was trying to help prove her innocence and save her. He loves her as you all know." Barney stated.

"That is true and we understand Obi-Wans sentiment, but if the council does as he suggests, it could be seen as an act of opposition to the Senate. I'm afraid we have little choice." Mace reminded the Expendables leader.

"Than at least let Robert show you what Breaker and Blake have found. They were able to fix the recording and have the whole truth." Barney begged.

"Hmm, to the Chamber of judgement, summon Lehner, Skywalker and his padawan and in our decision, may the Force guide us." Yoda stated. Truthfully, he hoped that what the two clones found would put an end to this ordeal.

Hours after the council finished deliberating about this Anakin paced back and forth in another room while Ahsoka, who was still injured sat under the supervision of two temple guards. "You aren't helping." Ahsoka said to Anakin.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. But I just don't know what do. Most of the council is firmly in the belief that you are the culprit and only a few of them believe you are innocent. I know you are innocent, but everyone still thinks you are the culprit. I'll be honest Ahsoka, I'm scared for what could happen to you." Anakin admitted.

"It's okay, I don't know what to do either." Ahsoka answered. "I am glad that some of the council believes me. Same goes for you." She added.

Once their conversation was finished, the temple guards escorted Ahsoka to the center of the room which turned out to be a platform and was raised into the air and she soon stood face to face with the High Council members.

Ahsoka continued to defend her innocence, but Ki-Adi, Saesee, and Mace continued to believe that she was the culprit despite hearing all that Ahsoka had to say. "Clouded by the dark side these things are, Padawan Tano. Dangerously clouded, but not just surrounding you, surrounding many things in these times." Yoda stated.

"You've made already made your decision, haven't you? This meeting is just a formality!" Anakin snapped.

Obi-Wan just looked to his former padawan and couldn't help but somehow agree with him. But Yoda proved him wrong. "Reached a decision, we have not. Waiting for the important evidence we are." Yoda stated.

Anakin was surprised to hear this and was about to ask what he was interrupted when Robert entered the chamber. "Sorry for the delay. But I have proof that Ahsoka was set up and someone else is the culprit." Robert panted, plugging in the datapad he was given and showed the recording.

"Well this certainly proves Ahsoka isn't responsible. Look at her hands. They aren't closed, they are opened and she is clearly panicking. If she were the culprit, she wouldn't be panicking. Clearly the prison security is lacking." Obi-Wan stated. Yoda and Plo Koon agreed with him, but Mace, Ki-Adi and Saesee weren't so sure.

"I am afraid that your findings in this trial aren't acceptable." A voice from behind said. Turing around/looking down the council and the others saw Tarkin along with a small squad of his own men were standing behind them.

"Get out of here, bastard." Robert said.

"I will leave. But not without the criminal. The Chancellor has stated that Padawan Tano is expelled from the Jedi, on the charges of sedition. She shall forfeit all rank and privilege in the Grand Army of the Republic, her padawan status stripped and shall be turned over to the Republic courts for trial and await whatever punishment we will set for you. Henceforth, you are a Jedi no longer." Tarkin said, yanking Ahsoka's padawan braid from her from her headdress and gestured his men to put her in a straightjacket.

"Is that really necessary, Admiral?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Former Padawan Tano is a dangerous criminal. If she were to escape, she would commit similar acts of terrorism across the galaxy." Tarkin answered as his men tightened one of the straps of the jacket between her legs, making Ahsoka grit her teeth in pain.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS YOU BASTARD! YOU HARM HER AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL KILL YOU!" Robert shouted before trying to charge at the Admiral only to be stopped by Anakin who just shook his head. He watched helplessly as Ahsoka was escorted out of the temple.

"This isn't right." Robert stated.

 _Roberts point of view_

I kept checking the inventory of all the Taurus weapons in the armory and no matter how many times I rechecked the inventory, all the weapons were present and accounted for even the PT92's that uncle Max uses and he never leaves them out of his sights.

Something about this just didn't seem right. Tarkin just threw everything that was shown out the window and didn't care what the council or myself had to say. If anything, he should be under investigation for his own men were actual traitors and were responsible for numerous massacres on the Sand Creek and Wounded Knee scale. All of the dead were civilians, mostly women and children. All of them had their whole lives ahead of them and they were just cut down by vile men.

"All Taurus weapons are present. This doesn't make any sense, who could have gotten their hands on a PT92? The only ones who have access to my weapons is me and the others. So where did the shooter get the weapon?" I asked myself.

I then checked my watch. Ahsoka's trial didn't begin for another couple of hours, so that left me plenty of time to go back to the warehouse and find something that could prove that Ahsoka was innocent. I knew she was innocent and I had to everything I could to save her. Hopefully, Tarkin hadn't completely locked down the warehouse.

From what I gathered, Tarkin hadn't sent any shock troopers to the warehouse which either meant he was covering something up or more focused on proving Ahsoka was guilty when she is clearly innocent. Either way, I had to be careful. One slip up could make it look like I was an accessory to terrorism. Good thing my armor had a stealth field system much like the Stealth Ship Anakin piloted before he became Ahsoka's master. I installed a small-scale version of it to my Hayabusa armor and it felt like I actually had a Predators Active Camouflage system.

Becoming like the ultimate hunter was something I always wanted to do, but not to hunt and kill, but to help people and protect the innocent. This was the perfect time to use it and it was now the time to use it. I grabbed a pair of Desert Eagle MK XIX's chambered to .50AE, an Uzi 9mm with a fifty round magazine and a Galil ACE 32 7.62x39mm assault rifle with the same Red Dot sight, 4x magnifier, weaponlight, folding foregrip and forty-five round magazine.

If I was going to do this, I needed to be silent and deadly. Funny, last time I said that I got a laugh out of Ahsoka, or was it someone else, I could never remember.

I locked in my rifles magazine when I sensed Erik entering the armory. "You sure are packing a lot of firepower just to investigate a warehouse full of Nano-droids." Karins father chuckled. I was about to respond when I noticed that he had a heavily customized M16A2 with a forty-round magazine and ACOG scope and a M203 grenade launcher in his hands. Slung across his back was an AA12 shotgun and holstered to his waist in place of his usual Wester 35 pistols were a pair of M1911 pistols.

"I thought with Karin and Barriss missing you would be out looking for them." I reminded.

A few days after Ahsoka was arrested, Barriss along with Karin disappeared when she went to pick up a few things from a store for dinner. They never came back and Erik feared the worst. Fortunately, Erik had hope that they were alive and searched almost half the Coruscant underworld for his family. Hell, he even borrowed Boomer for the job and still he found nothing.

"I think it would be best to kill two birds with one stone, as you say on Earth. I might be able to find some clues if I help you as well. I can't lose my family." Erik said.

"Alright, we got four hours before Ahsoka's trial begins. We start at the warehouse where Ahsoka was shot. We should be able to find something there to prove her innocent. Any terminal's we find download the data. Maybe that might give us a clue to the real culprit, but we will find your family. I swear it." I promised.

Erik nodded, and the two of us hoped in a speeder. I whistled for Boomer, who jumped in the speeder, followed by Jess and Grace, clad in their own armor. "Don't think we're letting you boys have all the fun." Hope County's sniper said.

"Point taken." I stated, powered up the speeder and quickly left the range, heading for the old munitions warehouse.

It didn't take us long to arrive at the warehouse but when we arrived, my heart sank. The whole warehouse was now a burning pile of rubble. Nothing, not even the support beams remained. Someone had torched the whole place, covering their tracks and the Nano-droids were gone.

"DAMN IT!" I shouted aloud, my voice echoing around the area. The one place we had a solid lead was now pile of twisted metal and broken glass. I slammed my fist into the side of a nearby wall, for a brief moment it appeared that all was lost, but then a glimmer of hope appeared.

"Captain, look at this." Erik said.

I turned and saw what Erik was holding. The same PT92 that was used to shot Ahsoka and surprisingly a pacifier. "I know this pacifier, Barriss picked it out for Karin and she would never leave this behind. They have to be close." Erik exclaimed.

"Have Boomer get the scent. He might be able to track them down." I suggested.

Kneeling down to our Canine companion, Boomer sniffed the pacifier and barked the moment he got the scent and bolted down the alley. "FOLLOW THAT DOG!" I shouted and our posse followed the Cattle Dog mix as fast as we could.

Pushing past the crowds of people, we followed the Hellfighters canine member further and further from the munitions warehouse and towards the area closet to the industrial sector. We lost Boomer for a moment, before we heard him barking and followed the noise finding the dog sitting in front of an old missionary building which reeked with the scent of the dark side. "Creepy old church in the underworld. Anyone else feel like old John is inside waiting to spring a trap?" I asked the Hope County natives.

"You cut that fuckers head off, no way he can come back from that. But I got to agree with you, this isn't looking good." Jess said in agreement, pumping her Winchester Model 1300 Marine shotgun, chambering a round, preparing for a potential firefight. Grace did the same thing, flipping the safety off of her M4, her finger prepared to pull the trigger.

I moved forwards, my Uzi in one hand and slowly pushed open the door to the abandoned church. The door creaked eerily, evidence of its years of neglect and disrepair. Boomer ran past underneath my legs, still having the scent of Karin and Barriss.

The rest of us followed the dog and we found ourselves just standing in front of a bare wall. I had a feeling something was wrong and my gut was right, the second I touched the wall a hidden switch activated and right where the altar was, a passage way opened up and a staircase to the lower hidden level.

"Great. Something tells me we aren't dealing with the Locust or The Flood. Everybody stick close and keep your fingers on your triggers. See anything hostile, kill it." I ordered the others, who nodded and followed me into what could only be described as the stairway to hell.

We didn't encounter any kind of resistance in the corridor. Each room we came across, it smelled like something was rotting or someone had let out a nasty fart the size of a small bomb. Still, it felt like something was off about this place.

For a moment, it seemed like the corridor would go on forever but it wasn't meant to be. Boomer caught the whiff of either Barriss or Karin and bolted past us. Again, we followed that smart dog and saw a light, literally at the end of the tunnel. What we found was something that would haunt us forever.

Inside various bacta-like tanks, individuals of all species were in a state of suspended, but were turned into something like a Strogg tactical units with all the mechanical limbs in place of their standard limbs. I got a little too close to one of the tanks and its occupant, a Twi'lek thrashed around in the tank trying to break the glass open. Sufficient to say, it didn't break the glass as its chest suddenly lit up and shocked the occupant returning them to their suspended state.

"The fuck is going on here?" I asked noticing that the other tanks were occupied by Togruta's, Rodians, Human's and Zabrak's all of whom had the same procedure done to them, their replaced limbs wrapped in plastic bags rotting or starting to rot.

"I can tell you it ain't anything the Nazi's would have done, I can tell you that. This has Sith and Tarkin written all over it. Take a look at this." Grace said from a nearby terminal. What she found was very disturbing. Each of these individuals were either taken from the street or were volunteers for a super soldier project of some kind, without the republic command even knowing it.

"Who would do such a thing?" I asked.

" _Oh, I think you will find it to be quite a surprise."_ A German like voice said over the loudspeaker. All of us looked around, weapons at the ready and scanned the room for any sign of hostile forces. We didn't have to wait long to get an answer of who was talking to us, for appearing in front of us via hologram was a male Faust with light gray eyes and pale blue skin wearing a typical mad-scientist get up with black medical gloves.

" _I am surprised to see that the Republic found my laboratory so slowly. Then again, they still believe that I am locked up in a pathetic excuse for a prison."_ The scientist said with heavy sarcasm. He then turned his gaze to a growling Boomer. " _Ah, what a wonderful specimen. This creature would help me in my research efforts to create the ultimate weapon."_ The scientist added.

"You harm the dog, I will fucking kill you. Who are you and what the fuck is going on here?" Grace demanded.

"His name is Nuvo Vindi. A mentally ill doctor who brought the Blue Shadow Virus back from the grave. But I thought he was in prison." Erik explained to us. " _I was given as you earthlings say 'an early parole'. Now I am helping the separatist alliance with their newest military project."_ Vindi explained.

"WHERE'S MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER!" Erik yelled and almost fired his M4 but I pushed it down.

" _Ah, so those Mirialans are related to you. You needn't worry about your child she is safe. However, your wife,"_ Vindi started before pulling a chain that was in his hand towards him and to our horror, bound in a straightjacket, a collar around her neck and gagged with a muzzle like object over her mouth was a battered and bruised Barriss. " _Your wife is a different story. She has been most helpful in my research and quite useful in keeping the republic busy while I plan the next attack."_ The doctor gloated.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BOMBED THE TEMPLE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FRAMED AHSOKA!" I yelled at the doctor.

" _You are half right. Yes, I am the one who supplied the nano-droids for the bombing, but I am not the bomber. No, that honor belongs to someone else. But no matter. You have discovered my laboratory, so I am afraid I cannot allow any of you to leave. So, I will bid you all a farewell, the failed test subjects will give you a much-needed death."_ The doctor said, ignoring the fact that Barriss was screaming into her gag like she was trying to struggle and get free, when in reality she was trying to warn us.

No sooner had the hologram vanished, alarms blared and the tanks began to drain all the water from them and the 'test subjects' began to bang on the glass and cracks began to form. "Jess, head topside and contact the G-man. Tell him we need back up immediately." I said to the Hope archer, pulling the receiving bolt on my Uzi ready to fire.

"Don't need to get us." A voice said just as the test subjects broke the tanks and began to head towards us. They didn't get close to us when a volley of blaster fire cut down most of the test subjects, catching them off guard and allowing the rest of us to eliminate the rest of them with a volley of rifle, shotgun and submachine gun fire.

The second each of the test subjects were down, the origin of the voice stepped over the body. A Arc Trooper in gold and silver customized clone armor armed with a Wester-M5 blaster rifle emerged from the entrance. Followed behind him were four other Arc Troopers, all of whom were wearing red, gold and silver armor armed with the same blaster rifles all equipped with an under-barrel grenade launcher.

"Nice of you to arrive Grimlock, but how did you know where to find us?" I asked the leader, loading a fresh magazine into my submachine gun.

"You think you're the only one worried about the Commander, well we're also worried about her as well." The leader, now called Grimlock answered, putting a blaster bolt into the head of the last test subject which was still moving.

"Grimlock's right. We may be newbies in the Dragoons, but we all know how special the commander is to you. Besides, Sludge made a bet that she has something to show you." Another trooper said jokingly.

"Knock it off Swoop, that's not important right now. What's important is our objective. We need to get Commander Valcara's wife and child out of here before the doctor escapes with them." Sludge reminded the groups scout.

"Not to mention we need to look for the info about the Nano-Droids." Snarl added before the other trooper, who was named Slug began to access the terminal that Grace had found, only to slam his fist down. "The Doc must have locked down this terminal. We can't download the data from here. All we got is the map of this place. We need to find another terminal." He added.

"Alright, Grimlock take Sludge and Swoop and go with General Armstrong, find a terminal and download the data then evacuate the base. Snarl, Slug, Jess and I will go with Erik and get his family back." I ordered.

"Roger that Captain, time to show this bastard what happens when you mess with the Dinobots." Grimlock proclaimed and followed Snarl, who knew where to find another terminal and the rest of us headed off to find Barriss and Karin.

The moment we split up, battle droids began to fire on us and it was clear that the Separatists had been able to send in a security detail and I bet my dad's pistol that Dod was involved in this someway. Knowing him, it wouldn't surprise me.

Firing my twin Desert Eagles, I downed four commando droids each with pair of headshots before downing another three droids with the last of my magnum's clips. Ejecting the spent magazines, Jess fired her shotgun at the droids, destroying them with a barrage of buckshot.

Snarl and Slug fired their launchers, destroying an incoming pair of super battle droids before Erik fired his M203 sending a 40mm grenade hurling towards the droids taking them down before letting lose a burst of 5.56mm rounds against the incoming droids. The moment he stopped firing, Boomer leapt forward, tackled a standard B1 to the ground and ripped its head off before braving the barrage of blaster fire and bolted around a corner.

"Dog's got some moves. Hope those moves can help us get to Ahsoka's trial on time." I said, before firing my Galil at several approaching Destroyers riddling them with bullet holes and stopping them dead in their tracks.

"Sorry to disappoint you Captain, but the commander's trial began an hour ago. Tarkin pushed up the trial time. Seems he wanted to get the sentence over and done with, he didn't even launch a proper investigation." Snarl stated, laying down some covering fire for Erik to move up and mow down another squad of droids with his AA12.

"That bastard. If he's involved with this in any way, I swear to god I will fucking kill him." I proclaimed, firing the remaining rounds in my Galil's magazine, downing the last of the droids. "MOVE!" I shouted and the others moved ahead while I brought up the rear.

Boomer then started to bark and soon the six of us heard the crying of a baby from behind the nearest door. "Erik, kick the door." I said to the angry father. He did so and found Karin, safe and sound. He nearly broke down in tears, seeing his child was still alive after being held hostage for several days. "One down one too go. Boomer, you keep the kid safe, the rest of us lets go get Barriss back." I said.

"I'll stay here. I can't leave Karin alone. Not again." Erik stated.

"I understand. I'll get your wife back. Gonna need that Shotgun." I said understanding what Erik was getting at, who then gave me the Shotgun. Pulling back the bolt, I chambered a round and headed out to find Barriss.

 _Normal point of view_

While Robert and the others were chasing after Vindi, in court Ahsoka, now out of the straightjacket was facing a possible death-sentence and was praying that Padme, who was acting as her defense would get the courts to see that she was innocent.

"Look at the facts. Letta Turmond called Ahsoka to her cell to reveal the name of the true mastermind behind the bombing of the Jedi temple. Letta told Ahsoka she was afraid, she was told that the mastermind was a Jedi and before she could reveal the Jedi's name, Letta Turmond was strangled to death by way of the force. Why would Ahsoka kill Letta with a method that would obviously tie the murder to her. A Jedi may be responsible for the murder, but that Jedi is not Ahsoka Tano. Members of the court you are prosecuting the wrong Jedi." Padme said to the court.

From his stand Tarkin just clapped unimpressed. "Well said, Senator Amidala. However, if she is innocent, then why was she seen conspiring with known Separatist terrorist, Asajj Ventress?" Tarkin commented.

Padme was about to speak, when Barney beat her to it. "Last I checked, Asajj Ventress was no longer a separatist and is currently a bounty hunter. From what I gathered, Ventress wasn't the one who set up Ahsoka, someone disguised as Ventress attacked her and then shot Ahsoka, hoping she would either die from gunshots or captured by the clones." Barney spoke out. While Padme was her defense, Barney was also a member of the defense.

"Maybe your boyfriend should look at you." Tarkin spat. This caught everyones attention, particularly the council members who were watching the proceedings. "I have with me evidence that further proves former Padawan Tano has broken the Jedi code."

Pressing a button on his stand's terminal, a recording of the night on Naboo appeared, particularly the part where Ahsoka and Robert kissed.

"Seems Padawan Tano had already 'fallen' and had an accomplice in the bombing." Tarkin gloated.

"That has nothing to do with this trial. I ask that it be stricken from the record." Padme demanded.

"Denied." Palpatine said. This action shocked Padme and Barney.

From their position in the jury box, Bail, Riyo, Lux and Mon Mothma looked to each other with disgust. Such a recording regarding one's love life is not evidence and something was most defiantly wrong. They only hoped that Robert and the others would get here soon.

While the trial of Ahsoka was underway, Doctor Vindi lead his captive to the emergency hanger bay. While the Republic force was small and the failed test subjects were dead, the rest of his work was safely off planet and waiting for the order to be released upon the unsuspecting galaxy. "Soon my creations will be free and the separatist's victory will be assured. A shame you won't be able to witness this my lovely, still the death of the scapegoat of bombing will be a great victory for me and my supporter." Vindi gloated.

Barriss growled into her gag. "I'm sorry, what did you?" Vindi said sarcastically, pressing a button on his gauntlet, activating Barriss's collar which then sent a strong electrical current through her body. Vindi then removed her gag. "My husband and the others will come for me. You made a mistake coming after me and my family." Barriss stated.

"It was your own fault for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Just don't forget, when your friend dies it will be your fault." Vindi gloated before putting Barriss's gag back on. But he was in for quite a surprise.

 **(Fighter, Kana-Boon starts)**

While Vindi prepared to escape, his droids were being mowed down by a very pissed off Lone Wolf. "NO ONE TAKES MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! EAT TWELVE GUAGE YOU SCRAPHEADS!" Robert shouted, firing his shotgun in short controlled bursts knocking down squad after squad of tin cans without any remorse.

Slug and Snarl fowled close behind, firing at the droids he missed and any that managed to get the drop on them. A group of Destroyers attempted to flank them, but the two troopers fired their launchers at the rollers, blowing them to pieces.

"MOVE IT BOYS! DON'T LET THESE BASTARDS STOP YOU!" Robert shouted, ejecting his spent magazine and loading a fresh one into his weapon before hitting another droid with the butt of the weapon, and then curb stomping the droids head.

Reaching out with the force, he pulled a commando droid to him, held it by the neck and used it as a shield firing his shotgun with one hand in short-controlled bursts. Blaster fire bracketing his shields didn't stop him. Like a mighty locomotive, he charged forwards shoving his droid shield forwards and diving forward blasting the droids that were unfortunate to get into the line of fire. As Robert was about to get up, several droids were cut down. Looking up, he saw that Grimlock and his team had arrived and saved his bacon. Backflipping to his feet, Robert unleashed a barrage of buckshot on a Super Battle Droid that had Grimlock in its sights, destroying said Droid and saving Grimlocks life. "Thanks Captain." Grimlock said, following the Dragoons leader to a large door.

"Dinobots have any charges?" Robert asked jokingly like a certain short-brained T-Rex. "Oh, we got charges. Dinobots, rig this door time to make an entrance." Grimlock stated. The others nodded, and were about to the charges.

Suddenly, the door began to emit a powerful electrical current and nearly shocked the Arc Troopers. They didn't even get a second to figure out what to do when emerging from behind them were more battle droids all armed with Chainguns.

Robert prepared to fire his Eagles, when he spotted a vent directly above them. "Grimlock, I can use the vent to get to the other side and open the door. Keep the bastards busy as long as you can." Robert ordered, tossing the Arc Trooper leader the AA12 who then proceeded to blast the droids away with a barrage of buckshot.

Pulling the vent open with the force, Robert leapt into the vent system and crawled towards the other end. Like the Dark Knight, he kicked the vent off its hinges and spotted both the door controls, Barriss and Vindi. Reaching out with the force, he unlocked the door and sprinted towards the mad doctor who was about to execute Barriss with a point-blank headshot.

Tackling the scientist, Robert began to beat the guys face into a bloody pulp not caring in the slightest of how much they needed the doctor alive. He was about to deliver the final blow, when a hand grabbed touched his shoulder. "We need him alive." Grace said, snapping Robert out of his rage.

 **(Song ends)**

Erik had finally joined the others along with a detachment of Coruscant guardsmen who had been contacted by Grimlock prior to his timely arrival. Vindi was arrested again and the data recovered from the terminal proved Ahsoka wasn't the recipient of the Nano-droids, but it wouldn't be enough to clear her name. That's when Barriss asked Robert to take her to the court.

 _Ahsoka's point of view_

After much deliberating, it looked like the court had finally reached a decision. I stood silently as the Chancellor read the jury's decision.

"Ahsoka Tano, by an overwhelming count of…" the chancellor began before the doors to the court opened and Barriss stepped forwards.

"Chancellor, Ahsoka didn't bomb the temple. I did. I bombed the temple because I have come to believe what others have realized, that the Jedi are responsible for this war. I have evidence proving that the Nano-droids were purchased by me and my attack on the order was an attack on what the Jedi have become. This republic is falling, its only a matter of time." She said. I could see the tears coming from her eyes. She didn't bomb the temple, she was trying to save me.

"Take her away." Palpatine instructed the shock troopers who then took Barriss away. I still couldn't believe she took the fall for me. She had a husband and a daughter, yet she threw it all away to save my life. ' _Why? Why did you do it Barriss?'_ I asked myself.

 _Normal point of view_

With the whole ordeal done, Ahsoka, Robert, Anakin and the council members who were present at the trial all stood in the council chamber.

"Ahsoka I am so sorry, about everything." Anakin said sadly.

"You have our most humble apologizes, little Soka. The council was wrong to think you were capable of such crimes." Plo Koon said, particulary to Mace, Saesee and Ki-Adi.

Saesee Tinn and Ki-Adi than claimed that the strength and resilience she shown had shown were true signs of a Jedi knight. "This was actually your great trial. Now we see that. We understand that the force works in mysterious ways and because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise." Mace stated.

' _Great trial my ass. You didn't do a fucking thing to help her.'_ Robert thought.

"You will be reinstated to the Jedi order as a knight, but in doing so you will have to abandon your attachment to Captain Lehner." Mace added.

Despite Anakin's plea, Ahsoka made her choice. "I'm sorry master, but I'm not coming back." Ahsoka said sadly, closing Anakins hand which still had her braid in it and then left the council chambers for the last time.

No sooner had she left, Robert gave Mace, Saesee and Ki-Adi and earful. "Her great trial? HER GREAT FUCKING TRIAL!? YOU BASTARDS DIDN'T EVEN STAND BY HER WHEN SHE NEEDED YOU THE MOST! YOU'RE SO ATTACHED TO THE DAMN CODE THAT YOU WERE BLINDED TO THE TRUTH THAT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! I LOVE AHSOKA AND SHE LOVES ME, THOSE ARE SIGNS THAT LOVE IS NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED OFF!" Robert shouted at the top of his lungs.

Mace was about to speak, but Robert and Anakin left the chambers, Obi-Wan wanted to follow but Plo stopped him.

 **(Ahsoka's departure starts)**

As she walked towards the entrance to the temple, Ahsoka could hear Anakin calling out to her and stopped just before she reached the steps.

"Why are you doing this?" Anakin asked as Robert caught up with the two.

"The council didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself. I know you and a majority of the others believed in me Anakin, and I am grateful, but this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer, not now." She stated.

"I can understand completely, Mace, Saesee and Ki-Adi were all fouls for calling you a criminal. They were to blind to see the truth. The real culprit is still out there and I'll bet my ass that Tarkin is involved." Robert added.

"Robert's right, come back Ahsoka, please the Jedi order is your life. You can't just throw it all away." Anakin begged.

"Maybe, but they can't except the fact that I love Robert and I need to sort this out on my own, without the council and you." Ahsoka added.

Anakin then commented that he understood, more than Ahsoka will ever know about wanting to walk away from the order. "I know." Ahsoka said quietly.

Anakin then looked towards to Robert. "Promise me you'll look after her." Anakin asked. "I swear on the blood of my father that I will protect her. I give you my word, General." Robert promised and followed Ahsoka.

"Hey," Robert said to Ahsoka, causing her to stop short. "You still want a soldier for a boyfriend?" Robert asked. Ahsoka just smiled.

 **(OST ends)**

Later that night, after a nice meal Robert sat in his room at the range. Ahsoka said she has something she had been wanting to show him for some time. When she emerged from the refresher, in place of her old attire Ahsoka stood in the doorway, wearing Satin white Bridal Lingerie just like what Cassie had worn for Rex complete with a bustier which exposed a bit of cleavage and opera style gloves and stockings.

"Babe, you look beautiful." Robert commented. Ahsoka's Lekku darkened and she just went to bed. "I know you left the order, so why don't we just call it a day." He added sympathetically. Ahsoka nodded and the two lovers quickly fell to sleep.

 **I am going to admit, I cried a bit while writing this chapter. This was one of the most heartbreaking episodes of the series for me, next to Waxers death. Those made me cry on the inside.**

 **So, you will note that Barriss was not the bomber of the temple and took the fall for Ahsoka, anyone want to guess as to who really bombed the temple, I know it since I am writing it, but let's see if you can guess.**

 **I brought in new Arc troopers, pretty cool names for them right. Been reading a few stories about the guys I named them after and was planning on this for some time. Looks like the separatists have a new type of soldier, will they effect the course of the war? Find out next time.**

 **My brother comes home from Japan tomorrow, Bumble Bee is released and Christmas is a few days away, I can't wait for the new year.**

 **Before I forget, my poll is still up so please vote and I am going to take a break from this story so I can update Mobile Suit Rwby, then come back to this chapter. Please read and review and I will see you all next time.**


	14. The Unknown

**Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I wanted to upload a few chapters of Mobile Suit Rwby, the RWBY Gundam Seed crossover challenge I excepted from MarkaRangos629 before I returned to this story.**

 **Hope you all had a great holiday and a happy new year.**

 **Before I begin, I would like to answer the questions sent to me by the guest reviewer Mogor.**

 **First off, you were correct in Ahsoka being freed from accusation by the Jedi Order, but as we all know, the Senate demanded that the trial be done in accordance with the Republic Military law. Second, even if she left the order, she wouldn't follow Robert to Earth because he wouldn't be returning to earth. Leaving in the middle of a war is dereliction of a soldier's duty.**

 **For the questions in your last review, Robert is more along the lines of Grey Jedi since he was taught how to control his powers and is more of a soldier than an actual Jedi, as you have seen in the series thus far. The Dragoons following him wouldn't actually work either, since they are 'owned' by the Republic, but I can assure you our hero will return to earth in the near future.**

 **Hope that clears everything up.**

 **Now onto the newest chapter and please, when you leave a review, give me ideas for 007 gadgets to use in an upcoming series of chapters. I could use the help.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, enjoy.**

Chapter 14: The Unknown

October 28th 2019 20BBY

Ringo Vinda, Mid Rim, Eurcer Sector

1025 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Outside the massive space station that surrounded Ringo Vinda, republic and separatist forces clashed for control of the planet.

Separatist forces ambushed the garrison protecting the station and were quickly overwhelmed by the attack. In that time, the separatists had taken over nearly half the station and the republic forces there were almost destroyed.

Fortunately for twin sisters Tiplee and Tiplar, the 501st and the Wolfs Dragoons arrived to end the battle and each push forward meant the battle was turning to the Republic's favor.

In one of the many corridors of the station, The Dinobots, Kilo, 47, Kasumi, Rally, Charger, Redeye and Mixer were pinned down by a platoon of battle droids. They were given orders to scout the area ahead of them for any IED's and other traps the droids may have left for them.

They found one such trap, several canisters of raw, unrefined Rhydonium like what was used in the Skysitter Restaurant bombing last year were rigged with tripwires. Anyone who tripped the wires would be killed and an entire platoon or more would sent into the cold vacuum of space, since Rhydonium was so volatile that it could bunch a hole clean through a ship.

Dutch and Snarl had already deactivated the IED's in one area and were just about to disarm the next set of IED's when the droids attacked. Not surprisingly, members of Tarkin's own unit were among the attackers, all of who were no doubt paid a large amount of money to betray the Republic, that had arrested them.

Blaster fire rained around the group and a very large muscular human, with a Z6 Rotary blaster in their hands sprayed hundreds of blaster bolts around the area, keeping them from moving up. To think the Dinobots were being fired on by one of their own weapons really pissed them off.

"Why is it that these guys always seem to be where ever the Dragoons are?" Grimlock asked, blindly firing his M5 from behind a corner, downing three battle droids before pulling his weapon back as a heavy unit sprayed them with another volley of blaster fire.

"Its like they got something against us." Rally replied, firing her Gilboa Snake, a double-barreled automatic assault rifle back at the enemy, before lobbing a droid popper at the droids, short-circuiting them and leaving them vulnerable to the Red-Eye, Mixer and Charger who fired their own blasters at the disabled droids.

"Maybe it might have something to do with the fact that you guys killed a lot of these bastards on Lothal and Onderon. Maybe these guys are out for revenge." Dutch suggested from behind the makeshift barrier they had setup prior to the enemy's arrival.

"What ever the case is," Breach began before he pulled back as more reinforcements arrived. "We can't move up until the last of the IED's is deactivated. Hano, tell me we got back up coming." He added, turning his attention to Kasumi who had just reloaded her Saiga 20 shotgun with a fresh magazine.

"Honoka and the others are trying to flank them now, we just need to hold out a little longer." She called out, detaching her AN-94 from her armor, popped out of cover and fired a burst of 5.45x39mm rifle rounds at the enemy, but more just seemed to keep coming.

Normally in a situation like this, she would have fired her rifles under-barrel GP34 grenade launcher at them, but with the IED directly ahead of them, it would mean that she would kill them all. So instead she kept firing her rifle at them.

"I'm running out of ammo." Rally shouted, loading her second to last magazine into her rifle before shouldering it and pulled out the DC-17 pistols she took and opened up on the enemy. "Is it just me, or does it seem like every time we down a droid, two more take its place?" the young bounty-hunter asked as a squad of Super Battle Droids soon joined the party.

"No, its not just you love." Kasumi joked.

Seconds later, an explosion was heard from behind the enemy forces and soon they were being attacked from the rear. Turning to face their attackers, the droids and traitors were gunned down by a barrage of weapons fire and couldn't see the faces of their attackers, due to the smoke grenades that were thrown just seconds ago. A Super Battle Droid turned around to fire its blaster, but was quickly cut down by a well-placed shot to the processing unit and signal receptor.

The rest of the enemy combatants were then quickly routed just as the smoke cleared and emerging from the smoke were Honoka, Marie, Hitomi, Robert and Ahsoka, who was wearing her own armor. "Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, the enemy had a few droid dispensers and they were giving the troops a hard time when they were pulling back." Robert explained, tossing a bag of rifle, shotgun, submachine gun and grenade launcher rounds to the squad.

"Timing couldn't be perfect Captain." Dutch said as he and Snarl began to disarm the last of the IED's. "We would have been dead if you hadn't shown up. Kind of wish you gave me the caseless LSAT for this job." Kilo's heavy weapons user half complained.

"I would have, but you didn't ask." Robert joked, getting a laugh from his squad mate as he finished disarming the explosives. "Explosives disarmed sir." Snarl stated.

"Good work," Robert stated as he pulled out his commlink. "Skywalker, IED's have been neutralized. You and the sisters can move up now. We'll go on ahead and see if we can't clear a path for you." He spoke into the commlink.

" _Copy that, we're on the move now. Get to the rendezvous point and we'll meet you there."_ Anakin's reply came from the commlink. Putting away the device, Robert looked to the Arc Troopers and his friends, who nodded in agreement and went ahead of them while Robert stayed with Ahsoka. "You doing ok? I told you, you didn't have work with the Dragoons you could have left." He said sympathetically to his girlfriend.

"I know but being here with you, I feel happy and know that I have someone who can watch my back. I may not be a Jedi, but I am still a warrior." She stated and followed the others.

"That's my girl." Robert said quietly, pulled the bolt on his Morita and followed the others. He couldn't help but think of the events that transpired before coming to this place.

It had been several weeks after the trial of Ahsoka and her decision to leave the Jedi order. During those weeks quite, a lot had occurred.

The statement of Barriss claiming to be the bomber of the Temple proved to be false. Her alibi proved that she was in the hospital when the bombing occurred, had no contact with Letta or her husband and not to mention the fact that she and her newborn daughter were kidnaped by the formally escaped Doctor Vindi.

She was saved just before Tarkin had executed her for crime she never committed, but despite that, many people didn't trust her. Turns out during her time in prison, Tarkin had begun spreading propaganda against both Barriss, Ahsoka and the Jedi order. He claimed that the Jedi were no longer capable of leading the Grand Army, and that her betrayal was only the start of the something in the works.

At first, no one paid much attention, but the recent growth in the Chancellor's growing emergency powers, taxes were being raised to higher prices than before, rumors of Governors being appointed to every sector of the galaxy and the constitution was literally being destroyed by the man who the Republic was supposed to trust.

But then that's when things got worse.

An attack on a refugee camp on Vardos, caught the galaxy completely by surprise. The entire camp was completely destroyed and only a handful of survivors were located. During the rescue and treatment of the survivors, each of them claimed that it was a Jedi and a battalion of clones that attacked them without any warning.

These were thought to be statements from the shocked survivors, but many of the slain innocents were killed by a lightsaber and several bodies of clone troopers were found to have been killed by the few refugee's that managed to get a blaster into camp for protection.

Word of the attack spread quickly, despite the best efforts of the Jedi to keep the information from leaking until an investigation could be launched and more people were shouting for the Jedi to be removed from the frontlines, some even going as far to demand the Jedi be put on trial for their crimes against the galaxy. Even worse disruptor rifles were used on the refugees so there wasn't much left for some to find their loved ones.

But the worst had yet to come, with Ahsoka no longer a part of the Jedi order Tarkin was demanding that she be turned over to him so that they may acquire the half of the Nexus Route that Ahsoka was given by master Piel after his death on Lola Sayu. Sadly, Tarkin's demand were met with extreme opposition. Opposition in the form of the Dragoons, Torrent Company, Ghost Company, Admiral's Yularen, Killian, Coburn and Halberton along with Captain Veers and most surprisingly, one Garrick Versio, a native of Vardos. All of them had grown to distrust Tarkin and he soon gave up, but vowed that one way or another the Nexus Route will be handed over to the Republic.

Still, in the back of his mind Robert couldn't help but feel that Tarkin's threat had something to do with the fact that most of own men were joining the separatists left and right. He was brought back into reality as a blaster bolt hit him square in the chest of his armor. Thankfully, his shields held and he turned to the unlucky battle droid that had shot him.

The droid attempted to run for its life, but Robert pulled the droid towards him with the Force and literally ripped the machine in half. "Don't mess with the wolf." He joked as the droid ceased functioning and he ran up to rejoin the others.

A storm of blaster fire continued to be sent towards the group, but with five of the Hellfighters up front firing their own weapons they kept the pressure on the droids long enough for Robert to power up the BFG and fired a low-powered shot towards the enemy, eliminating them. "COME ON YOU APES! YOU WANT TO LIVE FOREVER!?" Robert shouted, reloaded his weapon, attached it to his back, took out his Morita and fired.

The others followed suit and no matter how hard the enemy tried they were no match for them. Soon enough, they caught up with Anakin and the others as they reached the rendezvous point. "Don't get too comfortable, this battle hasn't been won yet." Anakin reminded his men as Treadshot and Barney arrived with the rest of the Expendables, minus Cassie of course.

"Master Skywalker, we must get to the command post. Admiral Trench has sent for reinforcements. We need to take it before they arrive." Tiplee admitted as a holographic map of their location appeared before them.

"Time for phase two. We're at this position," Anakin began pointing to the area they had just captured. "Tiplar, you'll take your men along with Generals Ross, Christmas, Clay and McCall down the left passageway, Tiplee, you'll move along the right with Generals Caesar, Candle, Jensen and Armstrong. They'll have to divide their forces to counter us and when they do, Rex, Generals Payne, Black, Lee, Bowers and me will press through the middle. If we time this right, we'll all converge on the same spot at the same time and the droids won't know what hit them." He explained.

Doom, the commander of the unit under the twins then spoke. "If we're making a run, we'll need back up. My men are severely depleted." The commander stated.

"Fives, Tup take ten of your best men and support master Tiplar, Robert think you, Kilo and the Dinobots can support Tiplee?" Anakin asked.

"As if you had to ask. We'll give her support. Hitomi, the second you get a clear shot, take it and put that spider down for good." Robert said to his sniper friend. She was dying to use the LAR Grizzly Big Boar on something and Trench was just as good a chance as there ever would be.

The moment everyone was about to head forwards, Honoka saw that Tup holding his head before looking at Tiplar as if he was in a trance. Fortunately, Five's brought Tup back to his sense's and the two raced off to join the others. "Hey Treadshot," Honoka called to the Captain of the Dragoons. "You notice anything different about Tup? It looked he was focusing on Tiplar." The Japanese girl asked.

"Yeah, I noticed it. I just hope it's not what I think it is." Treadshot replied. Before Honoka could ask, Treadshot had raced after the other men, leaving a very confused Honoka behind before she too followed the others. None of them knew what was about to happen would cause a great deal of concern for the enemy.

 _Ahsoka's point of view_

Watching Robert fight without being restricted by the Jedi code, I realized why I loved him.

His courage, determination and willingness to put himself in harms way to protect those he cares about, coupled with the fact that he never cared for recognition for his work along with fame, fortune and glory showed he was a true warrior.

My heart pounded as I watched him push several droids back with the force before downing them with his Morita. On and off the battlefield I knew I loved him more than anything in the galaxy. Still, I couldn't help but feel concerned when Tarkin was demanding I turn over the half of the Nexus Route I had over to the Republic.

Not only did Robert stand up for me, but he promised that he would protect me from anything that came our way. At first, I thought he was going to propose, but he already mentioned he wanted to take things slow since I had only recently left the Jedi order.

Still, I was relieved to know that Barriss wasn't the true culprit of the bombing. But I didn't understand why she, off all people would take the blame for a crime she would never commit and have her daughter grow up with out knowing her mother.

It still puzzled me, but the answers would have to wait as we entered the Cargo hold and began to move up quickly. Both clones and droids fell to blaster fire as we struggled for control of the cargo hold. I watched Tiplar take down several spider droids as a squad of fighters flew overhead on their way back to the Retribution for rearming.

I slashed apart several battle droids before I noticed that Tup had pointed his blaster directly at Tiplar's head. "Tup, no!" I heard Fives shout, followed by a blaster shot. Tup had just killed Tiplar and the sudden distraction caused her sister to run to her, cradling her in sadness as Fives tackled his brother to the ground.

Enemy reinforcements had arrived and Anakin ordered us to fall back.

"Hate to say it, but I agree. We need to fall back. Hitomi, take the shot and kill that spider." Robert shouted. His friend nodded and fired. A single .50BMG round broke the glass on the overlook in the cargo hold and made its mark in Trench's head, killing him and sending his body slumping to the ground.

"Scratch one bug." Robert quipped and laid down some covering fire with his Morita, allowing the rest of the clones to fallback. I pulled Tiplar's lightsaber to me and followed the others. Troopers behind us had setup automated turrets to hold off the enemy while we retreated.

One trooper caught a blaster bolt to the leg and fell to the ground, clutching his wounded leg. Fortunately for him, Robert grabbed unholstered the Punisher and started dragging him back to Republic lines while I deflected enemy fire back to the enemy.

We made it just in time as the clones began to weld the doors shut. Robert handed the wounded trooper over to one of the medics and no sooner had he given the wounded soldier over, slammed his fists on one of the consoles. "Hey, come on. At least Hitomi killed Admiral Trench." I said, trying to assure him.

"And that's supposed to make this any better. Tup did something that shouldn't have happened. Its no worse than what Slick did on Christophsis!" he exclaimed before walking over to Tup who had almost lashed out at Tiplee, who was still grieving over the loss of her sister.

What happened next shocked me, Robert grabbed Tup by the throat and was about to punch his fist right through the trooper's head until Barney stopped him. "He's no good dead. We need to get him out of here and examine him. Shelia can help him." Barney reminded his nephew.

He spoke the truth, Sheila was indeed the best choice to help Tup. When she returned to the order, she was sent to Kamino to not only oversee the training of additional soldiers but also tend to the wounded clones that were brought back to the planet.

By the time Tup was brought to the medical center, Kix was already considering the possibility of a virus of some kind could be responsible and Tiplee mentioned that the Separatists have been trying to develop an anti-clone virus in their biological warfare program.

I was about to speak when I noticed Keeli walk by and saw the wound on his head. "What if it's not a virus, but something else entirely." I hypothesized.

"What are you getting at Ahsoka?" My old master asked.

"What if it's something from when the Clones were created. Think about it, the clone army was created without the Jedi's knowledge, what if someone had made an alteration into Tup's programming and forced him to kill master Tiplar?" I suggested.

"That's messed up." Robert answered, clenching his fist even tighter.

"Either way, we aren't prepared to handle this kind of situation. Like General Ross said, he'll have to be taken back to Kamino, only then will we have our answers." Kix stated.

"Send a message to Taun We and Boba. She can take care of the clone's better and Boba is on Kamino, maybe he can find something else about what the hell is going on." Robert added before he turned towards the hanger.

Waiting for us was a medical transport. I watched as Five's promised his bother that they would fix him and the two of them would be sharing a drink real soon.

The transport and its fighter escort departed and I walked over to Robert, who was instructing Zip and Zug to get the rest of the Blood Hound's ready for his Uncle's fighters before he and R4 began to weld up the damaged parts of the Angel.

"You're worried about Tup, aren't you?" I asked grabbing a nearby welding torch and began to help fix up his fighter.

"Wouldn't you? I consider everyone in Torrent Company and the Dragoon's as my family and if one of them is down, that means something is up. Sure, Tup stunned Krell on Umbara, but he wouldn't just kill a general without reason. There is more to this than we know." He stated, shutting down the torch.

"I think we need to talk to Dooku, he was the last person to see Sifo-Dyas, the Jedi who supposedly ordered the creation of the clone army alive. The two were old friends, so Dooku must know something about the clone army." Robert suggested quietly.

"That's crazy. Have you forgotten that Admiral Tarkin is looking for any chance he can get to arrest you? He still has it in for you after you nearly gave him a blood clot, what now three times?" I whispered back.

"Two times actually and here's hoping a third time will never happen." Robert reminded me before looking out the hanger bay towards the separatist controlled side of the station. "What's say we go see if we can't give the clankers a bit of rust in their joints." He asked.

"Like a date?" I asked back.

"No, a little search and destroy. You, me a whole lot of droids and a couple of guns. It'll be fun." He answered.

I was about to answer when Anakin came over to us. "Better save that plan of yours for later. We just lost contact with the shuttle. Fives, Rex and I are going to check it out, we're going to need some back up."

"Beggars can't be choosers. Come on." Robert said to me. I sighed, I wanted to have sometime with just the two of us, but it looked like that would have to wait, again. Still, I had the strangest feeling that something was wrong.

 _Normal point of view_

It didn't the group long to find the remains of the shuttle. "Looks like some buzz droids got on the hull and opened it right up." Rex surmised, taking note of the damage to the ship.

"Strategically, this attack doesn't make any sense." Fives said.

"Unless they were after something in particular." Ahsoka added.

"Tup!" Robert said in realization.

Anakin went to take a look with Rex, Fives, Robert and Ahsoka. The wreckage and floating frozen bodies of the dead clones was like something similar to the Titanic, people dying and their eyes wide open with their last moments being slowly frozen.

"Over here." Fives called out, getting them to look in his direction. "This is Tup's gurney, the restraints have been cut." He stated.

"The Clankers took Tup, why?" Rex asked.

"Maybe they know something we don't. Trench may be dead, but the tactical droid might have reported it to separatist command. If I had to guess, Sidious may want Tup for some kind of experiment." Robert hypothesized.

"All I know is that they went to great lengths to capture him and that means something." Anakin stated.

Determined to get their comrade back, the group headed for the separatist side of the station, determining that it was the ideal place for them to find the missing trooper. The closer they got to the separatist side, the stronger Tup's signal became.

As soon as they were close enough, the group exited the shuttle and space-walked to the lower part of a small hanger. Inside the hanger was a Maxillipede shuttle, two hundred battle droids and six droid starfighters. The group watched as Tup was loaded onto the shuttle, followed by the Tactical droid and several Commando droids.

Fighting the droids was out of the question since it was two clone's, one Jedi, a former Jedi and a soldier who were armed with lightsabers, blaster pistols and a .45 caliber pistol. That's when Five's had an idea, grapple onto the shuttle with the ascension cables given to all soldiers in the republic military.

"Looks like I'm going to be sick again." Robert joked, preparing his own cable lined up and fired as the shuttle began to depart from the station. The cables attached to the shuttle and the group was pulled to the shuttle.

Inside the shuttle, the commando droids guarded Tup while the pilots maintained their present course. To their surprise, the doors opened up and Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives and Robert appeared. Stabbing his saber into one of the droids, Anakin initiated the rescue operation while Robert, Rex and Fives used their pistols to shoot the droids.

Diving forwards, Anakin attacked the four droids ahead of them, grabbing one with the force and throwing it back to the others, which Ahsoka then destroyed before grabbing one of the remaining droids and used it as a shield before grabbing the last droid and threw it back to Robert who fired a full clip of .45ACP rounds into the droid's head, destroying it.

The tactical droid, who had arrived to investigate the noise tried to beat Anakin down, but it was no use and ended up getting his arms sliced off and his head grabbed by Anakin. Rex shot the pilots while Five tended to Tup.

"What's going on? What do you know about this clone?" Anakin demanded, holding his lightsaber just inches from the tactical droid's head. The refused to answer, but fortunately for them Robert had a better way to get answers. Pulling out a datapad, he hooked it up to the droid's head and downloaded a recording of the droid talking to Dark Star who ordered Tup to be captured and brought to a secure facility to determine the cause of Tup's 'breakdown.' Still unsatisfied with the answer, Anakin slashed the droids head but it didn't help what was discovered next. Tup was dying.

Returning to Republic side of the station, Tup was loaded up into another shuttle and this time, Rex was going to accompany the shuttle. "I want a full report from Kamino. If Tup is the victim of a separatist plot, we don't know who far spread it is. If it already isn't." Anakin ordered Rex.

Five's decided to go with him since he felt responsible for what happened with Tup. Rex agreed and the two boarded the shuttle.

From the observation deck, Robert and Ahsoka watched as the shuttle entered hyperspace, both couldn't help but worry about their comrade and were beginning to wonder what was really going on.

Meanwhile, Marie and the other girls were just finishing up a conversation of their own. "Good, then its settled. Once we get back, we carry out the plan. Those two love birds are going to love it." Marie said, grinning with delight.

 **Short chapter I know, but you can't really blame me. Not a whole lot of action with the situation with Tup. Either way, Trench is dead, but that doesn't mean a certain group of clones won't appear.**

 **Once again, my new poll is up and if you want to vote, please do so and I will see you all next time.**


	15. Orders and Truth

**Before I begin, I would like to ask you all if you ever felt like the world is sometimes against you? Ever had a bad day that seemed to get worse as the day came closer to an end? Ever felt like you wanted to either hurt yourself or feel like you would be better off dead?**

 **Well, from someone who has felt like that at certain points in my life, I urge you all to have hope and either talk to someone about your problems or just give your pet a hug or watch something that will make you laugh. It will help you wash away those thoughts, trust me.**

 **Anyways, it's time for another change to the Clone Wars series that I know we all hated to see. Trust me, it's going to be a real tear jerker especially if you liked the character that will be killed instead.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Orders and Truth

October 30th, 2019 20BBY

Coruscant

The Range

1800 hours

 _Normal point of view_

The battle for Ringo Vinda finally came to end two days later, several bitter weeks after it was supposed to end.

The news about Tup's breakdown was kept quiet to the rest of the military, but the council and several Admirals were the ones who were informed, along with the chancellor.

The moment they returned to the base of operations for the Expendables, Robert and Ahsoka took a furlough after the events that transpired during the battle. Presently, the two were sound asleep in Roberts room of the range. Normally, couples wouldn't chare a bed this early in a relationship, but they didn't care.

As they both slept, both of them couldn't help but feel like something big was being cocked up behind the scenes of the war.

While the two slept, outside in the main room Rally was being dragged into Kasumi's room by force. "No way, plays are one thing but there is no way in hell that I am wearing that thing even if it is for a friend." She protested.

"Come on Rally, it's just one time. They deserve a romantic night for themselves after all they've been through." Honoka stated, grabbing some rope while Hitomi pushed the gunslinger girl onto a nearby chair. Honoka then began to tie Rally's arms behind the chair while Marie began to tie her legs together.

"Really guys, tying me to a chair? Come Kasumi, help me out, here would you?" Rally nearly screamed to her girlfriend. Kasumi however just smiled and stuck a rag in Rally's mouth before tying a cloth around her mouth and nose. Screaming into her gag, Rally could groan angrily as the others began to undress her.

While Kasumi and the others were tormenting Rally and choosing the outfit she would be wearing for their 'plan' the sun was beginning to set as a Jedi shuttle made its way towards the Grand Republic Medical Facility, one of the tallest buildings on the planet.

It was carrying special cargo. Shaak Ti, Sheila along Nala Se and Fives were brining evidence regarding Tup's breakdown on Ringo Vinda. A level five brain scan performed by Fives and AZI-3, a medical droid found that the cause of Tup's breakdown was not a tumor as they originally thought, but an Inhibitor Chip, the cause of his breakdown. Sadly, the removal of the chip also lead to Tup's death, but the trooper died happy, claiming that the 'nightmares' were over.

But what was troubling to Fives was the fact that immediately after Tup's death he was to have his mind erased and placed on sanitation duty instead of being sent back to the 501st. This caused Fives to stage a brief escape and, in that escape learned that Nala Se deliberately switched the case carrying the chip with an empty one and discovered that every single clone had an inhibitor chip inside them.

When he confronted Nala Se, she claimed that the chips purpose was to restrict the aggression shown in their host, Jango Fett. Thankfully, Boba claimed that his father was only aggressive when it came to working as a bounty hunter and this along with Shaak Ti who countered Nala Se's request to destroy Fives and ordered that both Fives and the inhibitor chips be shown to the Chancellor.

As the sun began to set and the shuttle began to make its way towards the medical center, Nala Se injected Fives with a drug of unknown origin.

The moment the shuttle landed and the group made their way to one of the medical rooms, the Chancellor asked to talk with Fives alone. Shaak Ti agreed and the next thing she knew, she heard a commotion and saw Fives aiming a blaster at the chancellor. This made it look like Nala Se was right about the chips and immediately a manhunt for Fives was ordered.

Shaak Ti on the other hand had her doubts and told the council about what happened. "Fives would never try to assassinate the Chancellor." Anakin said in the clone's defense.

"The Kaminoan's feel a virus corrupted the clone's inhibitor chip, which led to his behavior. ARC trooper Five's feels he is the victim of a plot, separatist or otherwise." Shaak Ti explained.

"I find it odd that every one of my bothers had these chips placed in their heads. My father was only aggressive when it came to Bounty Hunting. Anything else, he was always thinking with a leveled head. There is more going on than we know." Boba stated.

Mace then stated that all Republic security forces were placed on full alert, the Chancellor was moved to his senate quarters and a perimeter around said quarters was in place, but surprisingly no Jedi aid was requested. It was then that Yoda decided that regardless of a request for the Jedi, the truth had to be discovered and Fives had to be brought in alive.

"Fives was part of the 501st, Master Skywalker and Captain Rex should handle the investigation. Five's knows them and will trust them, but it would be a good idea to bring in Captain Lehner on this investigation." Boba suggested.

"Agreed. Bring the Lone Wolf up to speed, we shall." Yoda said as Anakin began to leave the war room. Shaak Ti added that Anakin should be careful, for since he removed his Inhibitor Chip, Five's may not be the trooper they remember.

It didn't take long for Anakin and Rex to reach the Range and as soon as they explained the situation to Robert, he literally jumped to help Fives. Ahsoka decided to go with them and quickly they left, along with Dutch who was in the Range working on the BFG. None of them even heard the scuffle coming from Cassie's room or even saw a chair tied Rally trying to hop out of the room before she was pulled back in by Marie and the others.

 _Roberts point of view_

2100 hours

Tup shouldn't have died and whatever Fives found proved that someone wasn't being honest with everything about the clone army. Boba told me about how his father operated and he was only aggressive on his jobs and not needlessly.

"I get the strangest feeling that Fives is being set up. Clearly someone is going to great lengths to prevent us from discovering the truth about the chips." I stated as Anakin, Rex, Dutch, Ahsoka and I arrived at a warehouse on level 1325. Apparently, Kix made contact with Fives and asked his brother to pass a message to Skywalker and Rex about what really happened.

"Rex and I will go in first, the rest of you follow in as soon as you here Fives. Remember, we need to get him to come with us peacefully, so if you have a kill shot don't take it." Anakin reminded us. I nodded and waited.

A few minutes later and we heard Five's voice and we entered the warehouse. "I just need you to listen to me, please." I heard Fives say as I saw Anakin and Rex were trapped by a ray shield.

"We're all ears Fives." I said and the others turned to see us emerging from the life. I took out my pistol and threw it to the side. "Tell us what happened and we can help you. I promise the Dragoons will keep you safe." I added.

"I trust you captain, but you have to believe me. I was framed, because I know the truth… the truth about a plot, a massive deception." Fives began.

"By whom?" Rex asked. Fives then began to explain that there was a sinister plot against the Jedi and the inhibitor chips were at the center of it, for they were built to make the clones follow any order given to them, even orders to kill a Jedi.

Suddenly it all made sense, Treadshot mentioned that the Dragoons were complaining of headaches prior to the battle of Shili and each of them had their heads shaved and it looked like they were hit in the head by bowling pin. Those headaches were caused by the inhibitor chips.

Fives than went on about the Chancellor was involved in this to a certain degree and after all that had happened in regards with Ahsoka's trial and just letting Tarkin off the hook when it came to his men betraying the Republic for the separatists. Anakin on the other hand wasn't so sure and claimed that the Chancellor was incapable of what the Arc Trooper was claiming and without evidence there was little that could be done to implicate the chancellor.

"He is! I swear to you General, you have no idea…" Fives began before he was interrupted as Fox and a small squad of shock troopers rushed him with their weapons trained and ready to fire. Upon seeing this, Fives looked towards Rex's pistols and grabbed one of them despite mine and Rex's pleas. He raised the pistol and held it defensively, but Fox fired.

The pistol clattered to the ground, but Fives wasn't shot. Instead Dutch took the hit and collapsed to the ground with a hole in his chest. "DUTCH!" I shouted and looked to my fallen comrade as another shock Trooper shot the ray shield and released Anakin and Rex while Fives looked in surprise at what just happened.

"Why? Why did you save me?" Fives asked Kilo's heavy weapons expert.

"Because…you're my brother and the closest thing I have to family." Dutch said weakly. I called for a corpsman but Dutch stopped me. "Hey…Captain… tell Breach and the others that I was honored to be…a part… of a…squad." He said with his last breath and the life slipped away from my brother.

I then turned to Fox. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM!? HE WAS YOUR GODDAMNED BROTHER AND YOU JUST SHOT HIM! NO ONE HAD TO DIE! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF COMMANDER?" I shouted to Fox with tears falling from my eyes as I turned to Fives. "FIVES IS UNDER THE PROTECTION OF THE WOLFS DRAGOONS! ALL OF YOU WILL CLAIM THAT HE ESCAPED AFTER FOX SHOT DUTCH! DISOBEY MY ORDERS AND YOU WILL BE PUT ON SANITATION DUTY! COMMANDER REPORT TO THE RETRIBUTION TOMMOROW AT 0900 HOURS! WE'LL DISCUSS OUR FINDINGS WITH HALBERTON!" I added, picking up Dutch's body and carried it out of the warehouse.

Someone was going to pay for what happened.

 _Normal point of view_

October 31st 2019, 20BBY

0800 hours

Hoth

Robert questioned Fox on who gave the orders to kill Fives, but all Fox did was say that the order came from the desk of the supreme Chancellor who went on saying that the reason for Five's and Tup's breakdowns were parasites, native to Ringo Vinda which entered the troopers blood streams from a canteen of water they had shared. Inoculations were given to every clone trooper to prevent this from happening again.

But Robert felt something was wrong and after the funeral for Dutch, made contact with Dooku and asked to meet him in the Hoth System, alone.

The cold wind blew past his face as he waited patiently for Dooku to arrive. Even with his leather jacket he was still freezing his butt off, even while shadow boxing to keep himself warm.

Snow was kicked as Dooku's Solar Sailor landed and the Count exited the vessel. "What do you know about the inhibitor chips?" Robert asked.

"They are designed to make anyone implanted with these chips follow any orders given, without question." Dooku stated over the billowing snow.

"And why did Sifo Dyas implant them into the clone army?" Robert asked.

"Sifo Dyas didn't implant them, I ordered the Kaminoans to implant them into the clone army. My master ordered me to do it." Dooku explained.

"Why would you order the creation for the Republic army, an army that your droids are fighting?" Robert asked.

"You wouldn't understand, but my master had envisioned the fall of the Jedi and the republic. The Clone army is at the center of it. I urge you, return to earth with your family before it's too late. I already lost your mother, I cannot afford to lose you as well." Dooku implored.

"As tempting at that sounds, I'm staying. This is my mom's home galaxy and if it stays in turmoil, my mom would have my ass. I won't stop until this war ends, I have to. For her and for those already lost." Robert answered, clenching his fist.

"Then I encourage you to be cautious. My master and Dark Star will stop an nothing until you are either dead or turned to the Dark Side." Dooku warned as he boarded his solar sailor. "You really should turn yourself in to the Republic. If you know about Sidious's plans you have to help end this war." Robert called out.

"I can't do that. I am Sidious's apprentice until my time in this world is over." Dooku said entering his ship and departing the snow-covered planet.

Entering his own ship, Robert took off and headed back to Coruscant. After Dutch's death, all the troopers involved in the incident kept quiet for fear of being put on sanitation duty for the rest of the war. After Fox was questioned, Treadshot revealed that he and the rest of the Dragoons had removed their inhibitor chips long before the Dragoons were formed.

The examination of the chips revealed that the chips not only controlled the Clones accelerated aging but also contained all one-hundred and fifty contingency orders that could only be given by the supreme chancellor.

All the other orders seemed normal but the one that caught the biggest attention was Order 66. This order called for all Jedi, former and current to be branded as traitors and terminated with extreme prejudice without any hesitation. Even worse, it also called for those close to the Jedi to be terminated as well.

This made Robert worry, for the Jedi would never act against the interests of the Republic and it was clear that this made to be given and frame the Jedi for a crime they didn't commit. Five's discovered this and that's why he was marked for death.

At least for Five's Rex believed him and began to remove the inhibitor chips from the men of the 501st and passed this along to the 212th and the rest of his brothers and began to remove their inhibitor chips in secret.

Despite it all, he still feared for the Jedi orders safety and began to formulate a contingency of his own to protect the Jedi order and his girlfriend. Even though she wasn't a part of the order anymore she was at risk as well.

' _Who ever Sidious really is, he would need the approval of the chancellor and all other command authorities would be ignored. Unless he is manipulating the chancellor. Still I should be on my guard around the chancellor, he smells like a skunks stink.'_ Robert thought to himself as he entered hyperspace.

Several minutes past and he dropped out of hyperspace over Coruscant and turned his fighter towards the Dragoons barracks. Waiting for him on the landing pad were Maketh Tua and Arihnda Pryce. "The removal of the inhibitor chips is proceeding as planned. As of now, Torrent Company is chip free and the rest of the 501st should be finished by your planets holiday veteran's day." Tua stated as Robert exited his fighter and R4 followed.

"Good work. Any fatalities?" Robert asked.

"No one else has died from the surgery Captain. If you'll forgive me, I feel like we should have informed the Republic and Jedi Order of our plans." Pryce explained.

"I understand Lieutenant, I don't like keeping secrets from them anymore than you do but we can't risk our contingency being leaked to Darth Sidious and his spies. The enemy has been one step ahead of the Republic ever since the war began. Someone is playing both sides, question is who?" Robert stated.

"Well, all we can do is take precautions and save as many lives as we can." Ahsoka said walking over to the group wearing a black bodysuit and a white jacket with traces of red on the shoulders. "I may not be a Jedi, but without the order the galaxy will be thrown into chaos." She added.

"Liking the new look. Looks like someone is trying a new style." Robert complimented. Ahsoka's lekku darkened as her boyfriend walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "You can thank Rally for it, she suggested that I wear something more badass and less likely for people to associate me with the Jedi." Ahsoka explained as the two walked away from the Dragoon Lieutenants who could only smile at the sight of the young couple.

The two then boarded the speeder that Ahsoka had taken to the barracks and speed off towards the Range. Just minutes after taking off, Roberts commlink beeped and he answered it. "Lehner here." He spoke.

" _Hey Robert, its Rally me and the girls have something for you and Ahsoka at the Range. We want you to see it, oh and dress formal."_ Rally said with a hit of embarrassment in her voice over the commlink.

"You ok Rally? What's the problem?" Robert asked.

" _Look just get back here and we'll show you, and please don't laugh."_ Rally exclaimed and ended the call.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Ahsoka asked Robert who just shrugged his shoulders while his girlfriend turned towards the range.

Meanwhile at the Coruscant General Hospital, Rex who had his inhibitor chip removed following Dutch's death, sat inside Cassie's room having just finished explaining what happened to her. "I just can't believe it. Me and my brothers all have these chips inside our heads and will force us kill the Generals. I can't understand it. Are we born to fight and die for some bastards' grand scheme?" Rex asked his wife.

"All I can say is that you're not a clone, you're a living being Rex. I love you for who you are and without the chip in your head you won't be carrying out that order." Cassie assured him and kissed him.

"Thanks Cassie. That means a lot, I would never follow an order like that for as long as I live. I don't want our child to have a murderer for a father." Rex answered before the doctors entered the room to being their tests on Cassie. "I got to go. I'll come by later." He promised and left the room.

Back in the busy sky lanes, the sun had already set as Ahsoka turned the speeder away from the rest of the traffic and pulled into the Range's secret entrance. Once they were sure that no one had followed them, they brought the speeder in and hopped out.

"Guess we should change for whatever the girls have planned for us." Robert said nervously.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ahsoka agreed and headed for Cassie's room in the Range to change while Robert went to his room. Moments later, the two emerged wearing formal clothing. Ahsoka wore the same type of dress she wore on Naboo but this one was white and her gloves were longer. Robert wore a handsome white dress shirt and black dress pants, over his shirt was black vest.

"Stunning as ever Ahsoka." Robert complimented.

"Thanks, but any reason why we are wearing these cloths and we aren't going to a fancy party?" Ahsoka asked.

They soon had their answer for emerging from the lift was a very embarrassed Rally Vincent. Instead of her basic combat armor (A/N Kota's militia appearance.) she wore a red dress with a frilly white apron, red stockings, high heeled Mary Janes, a white bow tie, ruffled head piece and a pair of white opera length gloves. "What the hell are you wearing?" Robert asked, trying to hide the fact that his nose started to bleed.

"It wasn't my idea, believe me. This was Marie's idea and let me just tell you that being tied down and gagged while some so-called friends strip me for measurements and trying on cloths is not something you want to go through." Rally exclaimed.

"Wait, they tied you up? Aw, I missed it. You must have been very…" Robert began before Rally shot him a nasty glare. "Ok, shutting up. So, what's with the get up?" Robert asked again.

"Follow me to the lower levels and I will show you." Rally answered and headed back to the lift. Robert and Ahsoka followed and both lovers had the same question, when did the range get a lower level?

Again, they had their answer for as the lift doors opened, they were greeted by the sight of a mansion style dining area complete with a small table for two with lit candles. Standing at the table waiting for them were Kasumi, Honoka, Marie and Hitomi each wearing the same outfit that Rally was wearing but in different colors. Kasumi's being blue, white and black, Honoka's pink and white, Marie's and Hitomi's black and white with frills on the aprons and headbands and a pair of gloves.

"Welcome home master, milady, your table is ready." The other girls said and gestured to the table they had ready for them. "Ok girls, be honest with me, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Robert half shouted in anger.

"Well the two of you have had a lot going on with the recent incidents and all the fighting the two of you had been doing, we thought we'd do something nice and prepare a nice romantic dinner for the two of you." Kasumi explained.

"Proxy told us the place underneath us used to be an old club of some kind dating back to the days of the Sith Empire and Old Republic. So, we spent a lot of time fixing the place up and turned into a place for a nice quiet dinner. Candle lights, good food and just two lovers being together." Honoka added.

"I-I don't know what to say. But I do have one question, why the maid outfits?" Robert asked, holding back the tears in his eyes.

"Figured we'd be your servants for the occasion and besides, you always did say we'd look cute in a maid's uniform." Marie teased, earning her a slap on the head from Hitomi. "What she means is that we choose to wear these on our own, or in Rally's case tied her up and forced her to wear it." Hitomi corrected.

"Well all the same, thanks." Ahsoka said.

Kasumi then pressed a button on a nearby console and dance music began to play. Robert took it as a cue and guided Ahsoka to makeshift dance floor, grabbed her arms and the two began to dance.

"Did you know about this?" Robert asked as the two slowly danced like they did on Naboo so many months ago.

"They kept me in the dark just as much as you. But I had a feeling something was going on, so I picked out a different version of my dress from Naboo. Why?" Ahsoka answered back. Robert pulled her in and smiled.

"It's just that I always wondered when the next time I'd see you in a dress would come. You always look sexy in either a dress or Lingerie." He answered, again getting Ahsoka's Lekku to darken. "Next thing you know you're going to propose to me and want me to have our child." Ahsoka joked.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. We're still young and a war is still going on. Besides I don't think either of us are ready for such a commitment like marriage." He added.

Ahsoka smiled and the two continued to dance while Kasumi and the others watched with happiness as the two danced. "I may not like wearing this kind of outfit, but I think we did a good thing." Rally said, wiping the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes.

"Aw, miss kitty-cat is crying. I knew she wasn't as tough as nails as she said she was." Marie giggled only for Rally to whisper to her that if they ever tried to tie her up again, it would be Marie instead that gets tied up. That shut up the Swedish girl, for now anyways.

The girls then left to prepare the meal they had decided for the two lovers to enjoy for a 'date' as Honoka put it. While they left, Robert and Ahsoka continued to dance as if they were at the center of the universe and had not a care in the world.

At the temple, a strong ripple in the force was sent through all those that had worked alongside the Wolf's Dragoons fearless leader and his companion. In his quarters Yoda smiled as he mediated, it appeared that even after her decision to leave Ahsoka was still in the light of the force.

He wasn't the only one who was feeling this. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Plo-Koon, Luminara, Kota and Barriss all felt the same thing, peace. But they weren't the only ones. Shaak Ti also felt this tidal wave of emotions and tears began to fall from her eyes. She felt ashamed at what she had done to Ahsoka and was determined to set things right with her.

Back at the Range, Robert twirled Ahsoka around one last time before ending the dance and guiding his lover back to the table. As they took their seats, Rally came out with water for the two of them and informed them that dinner will be out shortly.

"Kind of surprised that your friends would do something like this for us. Makes you wonder if they planned anything else for us?" Ahsoka asked, concerningly.

"Don't know. Kasumi, Rally and Hitomi are easy to figure out, its Marie and Honoka that are the hard ones. I can never understand what those two are thinking, been that way since I met them." Robert answered as he sipped his water.

"Guess so, still to think they went to all this trouble for the two of us." Ahsoka began as the girls brought out their dinner: prime rib. "Enjoy your meal." All five said in unison before leaving the two to enjoy their meal.

Cutting a piece of his rib, Robert took a bite and smiled. "Just like mom used to make. Looks they got my moms recipe." He said passionately as Ahsoka took a bite of her own meal. "Your mom must have been a very good cook, the temple never had anything as good as this." She complimented.

"I wish you could have met her. You two would have gotten along great." Robert said sadly.

"You miss her, don't you?" Ahsoka asked putting down her utensils and placing one of her gloved hands on Roberts. "Every day I, I miss her every day. I want to know who killed her and let her finally be able to rest in peace." Robert answered.

"Well, then maybe I can help. Not just as a soldier, but as something more. I've got a little surprise for you after dinner and it's something I think you will like." Ahsoka stated. Roberts head shot up and looked to his girlfriend.

An hour later, Robert sat in his room waiting for Ahsoka's surprise. The door to the refresher in his room opened and out came Ahsoka, dressed in black bodysuit with a white tail on the back, fishnet stockings, black high heels, black opera length gloves, bunny ears, a bow tie and cuff links. "Hello nurse." Robert said letting out a wolf whistle as Ahsoka entered the room.

"Like what you see?" Ahsoka teased and pushed him to the bed and leaned in for a kiss. "I'm not ready for sex yet, but at least I'm ready for a little sexy dressing up for my lover." She said in a teasing like manner before she was grabbed by her boyfriend who then rolled her over and looked into her blue eyes.

"Still doesn't mean I can't have a little fun." Robert quipped, and planted a kiss on her lips which she returned in kind. The two lovers than began enjoy a little quality time together.

 **So instead of Fives, another member of Kilo died instead. Robert knows about the chips and is planning his own contingency plan for Order 66 and Robert and Ahsoka have a nice little dinner and guess you call it cosplay moment.**

 **Please read and review and I will see you all next time.**


	16. Lost and Found

**So, I am planning a little one-shot story for the Lone Wolf series but it may not be up until sometime in the future. It will be M-rated but will not feature any lemon scenes but whether it will be posted is up for debate.**

 **Anyways, glad you all enjoyed my last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It will start to foreshadow the climatic ending to my story. Disclaimers are the same as before, enjoy.**

Chapter 16: Lost and Found

November 14th 2019 20BBY

Alpha Base, US Army/ Israeli Army base, Northern Israel

1645 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Even with the problems with terrorist group Isis, many soldiers considered it a waste of time for them to be training new recruits for Israel's army when so many have defected and joined the terrorist group. But for Captain William Lennox, a US Army Ranger and member of the 1st infantry division, it was personal.

In the first months of Isis's campaign of terrorism his older brother, a UN soldier in Egypt was killed by a suicide bomber along with his squad. Every time the military and UN said they were gaining an advantage over the terrorists they were proven wrong and Isis made more deadlier attacks all across the world.

At twenty-five years old and fresh out of college, he couldn't bear the thought of future generations growing up in a world ruled by fear and people accusing anyone who was Muslim, even those who many people had known for years as terrorists. So, he and his best friend Robert Epps joined the military to fight for the future, a future where people wouldn't live in fear of others.

They passed basic training and proved to be very capable soldiers and had a few battles under their belts and in each of those battles, the soldiers that fought alongside them were inspired by their courage and those who planned on joining Isis changed their mind and fought for their country.

Their accomplishments were enough for them to be eligible to join an international task force, Task Force 141 led by Commander Alex MacMillan, the youngest general in military history and one of the few commanders to even fight on the frontlines with his men.

They were all set to transfer to the Task Force when disaster occurred. After returning from a long and tiring search and destroy mission behind enemy lines, they were going to rest before leaving the base when a dozen MH-53 Pave Low helicopters were detected entering the airspace. Per military regulations, the helicopters were escorted by F18 fighters and the markings on the copters were of the 20th search and rescue squadron.

The only thing, was that the copters were shot down five months ago over Iraq. The fact that these choppers were still flying raised the base commanders concern and a code red alert was issued. Soldiers from Israel and America trained their weapons as the copters gently landed on the run way.

"You getting some weird vibes Epps? Cause I am." Lennox asked his friend, aiming his Colt 933 assault rifle at the lead helicopters cockpit. "I don't like it either, somethings not right." His friend said in agreement.

They were proven right, for the next thing anyone knew the helicopters suddenly took off and revealed their true forms. Several menacing looking like gunships of unknown origin hovered as they deployed their troops who then began to open fire on the soldiers.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS!?" Epps shouted firing his M4 Carbine at the approaching hostiles. "No idea, but I don't think they come in peace." Lennox joked firing his own weapon at the unknown hostiles. Even though they had the numbers, the attackers cut through the soldiers with very little trouble.

The more human looking ones with a back pack like device on their backs were easy to destroy, but the challenge was more heavily armored ones with a wrist mounted weapon which fired lasers. In a single second, one of the armored ones downed an entire squad that was exiting an APC which tried to lay down suppressing fire before it was destroyed by one of the gunships.

The soldiers fought valiantly but were eventually starting to get overrun by the sheer firepower these unknown hostiles had possessed. One soldier fired a MK153 launcher at one of the Gunships, the rocket impacted the gunship and sent it spiraling down to the ground before exploding in a fireball. The soldier reloaded his launcher and was about to target another gunship before he was stabbed from behind by another invader, this one more maneuverable then the other ones.

The invader pulled back its blade and followed another group of invaders who were making their way towards the base's command center. "THEY GOT US OUTNUMBERED! WE NEED TO FALLBACK!" a soldier shouted before a laser bolt was placed right between their head.

"THERE GOING AFTER THE ACS MODULE!" Epps shouted, firing his M4's under barrel M203 Launcher at a squad of several of the 'cheapies' as he started calling them, destroying the squad and allowing another group of soldiers make their way to the motor pool in the attempt to escape the base.

"We have to leave. The base is lost. It will take these things a while to decrypt the ACS module. Live to fight another day brother." Lennox stated, stopping his friend who was about to run forwards towards another group of enemy combatants.

"Damn it. Alright, let's go." Epps agreed and followed his friend to one of nearby Humvee's and JTLV's while tank crews started up their M1 Abrams, Merkava and Sabra tanks for immediate retreat. Helicopter crews and fighter pilots still on the ground scrambled to their aircrafts in an effort to escape as well, sadly many of those pilots were killed before take-off or killed after seeing their aircraft destroyed.

While the base was starting to evacuate, the invaders had finished killing off the security detail inside the command center and began to download the data from the ACS. The base commander hid behind the terminal before he was discovered and tried to beg for his life before being gunned down without mercy.

"Data extraction complete." One of the invaders said in a robotic voice before turning towards the burning base and watched as a mismatched squadron of F15's, F22's, F16's, AH-64's, A-10C's, SU-30's and SU-35's managed to get off the runway before making a beeline to other friendly bases. Many of them made it out of range while others were shot down by unknown fighters, some of which resembled crab like creatures.

As the last of the base aircraft managed to flee the base, the ground vehicles were beginning to vacate the area as well. "Deploy the LM-432's. Have them pursue and destroy the survivors. Prep the bombs for detonation, leave no trace of our presence." Another invader said as the gunships landed and began to pick up the invader forces.

Once the surviving invaders had been collected the gunships left behind several large bombs and once the gunships were clear, the bombs exploded and sent a massive shock-wave across the base, destroying it and killing any survivors that failed to get out in time.

"GUN IT! WE NEED TO OUT RUN THAT BLAST WAVE!" Lennox shouted after he saw the explosion from farther ahead. He then grabbed the Humvee's radio and contacted the other survivors to meet up at an oasis several miles from the base so they could plan their next move.

None of the survivors knew, that this was only the beginning of an evil mastermind's final plan or that they were being followed.

Meanwhile several lightyears away from the Sol System, the war hero known as the Lone Wolf was drawing up plans for a new type of carrier/dreadnaught type ship with more firepower than anything either the Republic or Separatists had, but was based on the USS Lexington aircraft carrier. Each of his plans proved to be well designed but with the shipyards of Anaxess, Fondor and Kuat were not interested in designing such a ship and claimed these to only be a fantasy.

Rumors of a ship being built for someone's personal use were spreading across the galaxy like wildfire and even Rush Clovis, who briefly ended the corruption on his home world of Scipio wasn't able to even restore the banking clan to a fair and side with neither side of the war, but it was all in vain and the resulting battle of his planet put the banks into the control of the chancellor.

Thankfully, during the battle Robert was able to save Clovis from taking his own life and offered him a chance to do something meaningful and with a purpose rather than take the cowards way out. Clovis agreed and began to work as an informant for the Dragoons and the Jedi after he showed the transmission Dark Star sent him and allowed him to briefly control the banks.

This put some of the Jedi orders mind at ease, but they were still untrusting of Clovis and his true motives.

Putting down his pencil, Robert rubbed his eyes and shut off the light on his desk before changing and going to bed. He had just crawled into bed and was about to fall asleep when his face brushed up against something soft and furry. "Bunny girl outfit again Ahsoka?" Robert questioned.

Ahsoka rose up from under the blankets wearing her bunny girl outfit again and smiled. "What can I say. I modeled it for Marie and she called me one sexy alien bunny girl." Ahsoka said playfully pulling him into the bed with the force and got on top of him.

She then began to remove Roberts cloths and when she was done until he was only wearing his pants. "Little frisky, aren't we?" Robert asked as his girl leaned towards him. "Guess I wanted us to have some alone time for a while. Everybody else is asleep so why don't we cuddle before bed?" she said and asked.

Robert grinned and wrestled her to the bed, before using the force to turn the lights out leaving them in the darkness.

The next morning, the lights came on and thrown on the floor were the bunny ears and shoes from Ahsoka's outfit. A knock on the door caused both lovers to spring up from the bed and soon the two realized what they had done. "First time and we didn't plan on it. At least it was safe. But I guess we need to be a little more careful in the future huh?" Robert asked a still fully clothed Ahsoka who picked up her ears and shoes before Robert answered the door.

"Lehner." Robert said making sure not to open the door until he had put his pants back on. "Kid, we got recon duty in the unknown regions. Ships have been disappearing for a while and it's causing the republic to fear a repeat of the Malevolence again." Barney said from the other side of the door.

"Contact Halberton. Tell him to have the Dragoons mobilized and ready for departure at 0930 hours." Robert ordered. "Roger." His uncle replied.

He waited until he couldn't hear his uncles' footsteps before turning to Ahsoka who was starting to undress. "Pack a few bags, we might be gone for a few days and I have a feeling it's going to be a long one." Robert said to his girlfriend before pulling his Gundam Seed T-shirt over his head and pulling out a new pair of urban camo pants.

"Sounds like something big is going on." Ahsoka surmised before grabbing her lingerie and putting it into a bag of her own. "What? I like looking sexy when I sleep." She said to Robert who gave her a confused look. "Hey, I was only confused. It's your choice to bring what you want. Just make sure you have something else to wear. I don't want the men to think you're becoming a pin-up or Lingerie model." Robert said in defense.

"I know. But you have to admit, I would make a hell of a model." Ahsoka answered as she finished packing her sexy nightwear and began to put on her own cloths as Robert left the room to prepare their armors.

By the time they finished packing and made it to the Dragoon barrack, the Retribution and the other cruisers were finished loading up the equipment and weapons on board. Once the loading was finished and the ships had ascended to space level and jumped to hyperspace.

By the time they reached the sector of their patrol they ran into some difficulties. The engines of cruisers started to fail and several other critical systems were failing as well. Thankfully, the life support systems were still functioning along with the sensors and weapon systems along with the shielding.

"I thought the repairs on the ships were completed?" Robert asked a clone ensign who handed him a datapad with all the damage each system had sustained.

"I don't know sir. Repairs were conducted by contracted mechanics who have been working with the Republic since day one of the war. I-" the ensign began before another officer came over. "Captain! We have unknown ships dropping out of hyperspace now." The officer said.

Turning to the bridge windows, Robert and the others on the ship watched as several capital ships of various designs dropped out of hyperspace. "Those are Foray, Hammerhead, Valor, Harrower and Interdictor capital ships. All from the days of the old republic, I didn't think any of them would still be up and running. Where did they…" Robert began to say with amazement before he watched as several fighters were launched from the Hammerhead and Interdictor ships, which he recognized as Aurek-class Tactical, Mark VI Supremacy, Liberator Class and Sith Starfighters, again all from the days of the Old Republic.

"Unknown ships have launched starfighters. Transmission coming from the lead capital ship." Another officer said.

"Put it through." Robert ordered and appearing on the holotable was a young man of thirty-two years old with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes wearing a Sith Empires admirals' uniform. " _This is Admiral Arjphi Liscle of the Midgarda navy. Unidentified ships, you are trespassing in Midgarda territory. If you are allied with either the Republic or Separatists turn back and leave this place immediately. We will not be dragged into this war and we will not support either side. Failure to comply will result in your immediate destruction."_ The admiral stated.

"Fighter squadrons are ready to launch. Give them the word and well attack them." An officer reported. Robert thought for a moment. If he failed to comply with the demand from the admiral he and his men would be killed, but with the hyperdrives on his ships damaged it would be impossible to leave the area and he also didn't want to start another war with an unknown faction. He then finally made his decision.

"This is Captain Robert Lehner, leader of the 639th Clone Regiment, Wolfs Dragoons of the Grand Army of the Republic. I don't want a conflict either Admiral, but I'm afraid we can't leave the area. Our ships have suffered extensive damage from possible sabotage and the hyperdrives aren't responding. If you can direct us to a place out of your territory, we can make the necessary repairs and then leave the system." Robert answered back to the Admiral.

" _Wolfs Dragoons? You mean you're the unit that utilizes project Mech Warrior?"_ Admiral Liscle asked. Robert nodded as Ahsoka entered the bridge alone with Barney, Kasumi and the rest of the Hellfighters.

" _Captain Lehner forgive me. While we may not be strong supporters of the Galactic Republic, we have been keeping tabs on the exploits of the Lone Wolf and his achievements. I have ordered my fighters to stand down and we will escort you to our planet. I will need to inform our leader about this recent development."_ The admiral responded before his hologram vanished.

The fighters veered away and the Dragoon fleet then increased their speed and matched the Midgarda navy ships, cruising alongside them before they neared a planet similar to earth. "Midgarda, huh? Looks a lot like Earth. Wonder what its going to be like compared to the rest of the galaxy?" Robert asked himself as the ships entered the atmosphere of the planet. No one, not even the Lone Wolf knew that hidden away in the Arc-Angels cargo hold a tracking beacon had become active after the ships dropped out of hyperspace and was transmitting the coordinates of the new planet to the enemy.

 _Roberts point of view_

November 15th 2019, 20BBY

Midgarda, Unknown regions

1015 hours

Looks like I can add another planet to the list of planets that looked like earth. Takodonna, Alderaan, Corellia, Naboo and Shili along with the fourth moon of Yavin were part of that list. I find it very ironic that planets like Earth are inhabited by other people and species that humans of earth would be afraid of.

At first, I thought that Admiral Liscle was going to wipe us out but to hear that he and the rest of his planet were keeping tabs on my exploits was to say the least a bit disturbing. Nevertheless, it was important to make a good first impression with the admiral and I didn't want to start a needless battle when our orders were to preform recon.

As I left the bridge of Retribution, I saw a large military base come into view as half a dozen fighters flew towards us before veering off and circling around and giving us a clear view that they were salvaged ARC-170s and Z95's. I caught a glimpse of their insignia and realized they were part of the fighters that were destroyed during the battle of Sarrish, the same planet that saw Gregor losing his memory before he ended up on Abafar.

" _Dragoon ships, you are cleared for landing. An envoy from the government will meet with you on the ground. Advise your soldiers to stand down."_ One of the Midgarda ARC pilots said over the commlink before they pulled away and went back to the base.

"Understood." I replied after I had entered my quarters, waiting for Ahsoka to finish her shower. She and I decided to meet with the representative from the planet's government along with the rest of the Hellfighters while the men and Admiral Halberton continued to work on repairing the ships so we could leave as quickly as possible.

I was considering to wear my armor, but I didn't want to give the impression that I was ready to fight the planets military instead of talking, so I opted for my robes while Ahsoka opted for her new attire. Barney and the others would be coming as well, but would leave the assault rifles and the other heavier weapons behind.

Her shower was finished and Ahsoka stepped out fully changed and ready for a meeting with the government. We soon meet up with the others who were dressed casually and armed with pistols and submachine guns. The boarding ramp dropped down and we were greeted by a small squad of soldiers dressed in grey Old Republic soldier uniforms and urban camo style Sith Empire Trooper armor all armed with weapons from either the old republic and clone army. Standing in the middle of the squad was a woman with auburn hair, black eyes and light skin wearing a white outfit. (A/N Leia's original outfit.)

"Welcome to Asgard, the main base for the Midgarda army. My name is Britange Sugdoc, I'm government representative. It is my job to bring you to the palace and meet with our leader. However, I'm afraid I will need you to surrender their weapons. We don't want to accidentally cause a war now, do we?" Britange asked.

"I understand representative, but I feel better to have my lightsabers with me at all time. Same goes for Ahsoka here, we may not be Jedi, but we'd rather have some protection that's all." I countered.

"Understandable. Now please, we must go. We can't keep the leader waiting." She replied and we boarded the Rendaran-Class shuttle that was waiting for us. Unlike the normal versions, this one was stripped of all weapons and outfitted for more civilian or governmental use instead of military purpose.

Once the ramp closed, the shuttle took off and we headed for the capital, New Taris, which was named after the planet Taris which the Sith Lord Malek almost destroyed trying to kill Bastila and Revan.

Throughout the entire I sat silently. While the soldiers escorting us were talking about the fact that republic had found their planet and it meant the war was coming to their planet, I began to think about the events that transpired after Dutch's death.

Pryce's estimate was correct and the 501st was inhibitor chip free and any new recruits were also screened for inhibitor chips. Sure enough, each new recruit had an inhibitor chip implanted into them and they were quickly removed. The 212th along with the 104th, 327th, 41st, Muunilist 10, Rancor Battalion, Coruscant Guard and the 442nd units were followed after them.

All were placed under the guise of being given the inoculation that Palpatine had issued to the army after Ringo Vinda. I knew better, so I did some research on the planet and discovered there was no parasite native to it. This confirmed my theory that the Chancellor had covered up the entire incident and that Fives was right, Palpatine was involved in this plot against the Jedi but to what degree I still didn't know.

Speaking of said trooper, Fives took it hard that he would never be able to return to the 501st after I threatened Fox and his men with sanitation duty if they didn't report that Fives had already escaped by the time they arrived at the warehouse. Thankfully, he managed to fit well with the Dragoons and began to make a list of all the potential people who may know who was behind this deadly plot and who was also a separatist sympathizer. Dott and his goons were already placed on the list.

But then things took a turn for the worse. After Palpatine took control of the banks, Tarkin and Admiral Ozzel left with their forces on an extended reconnaissance mission to the outer rim. Just days after they left, all contact with their forces was lost, but the remains of Ozzels fleet were found and each of the clone troopers were either killed or stripped of their armor and then killed.

A transmission from Tarkin was intercepted by republic indicating that he was indeed alive, but was conversing with an unknown individual about a 'final plan' and his great service to their cause. Its then that it hit me, Tarkin was the traitor in the military we were looking for the entire time. All the intel, troop deployments, weapons and tactics along with the details of supply and medical convoys that were leaked were sent to the separatists since the very beginning of the war.

Palpatine however, with his sliver tongue was able to convince the military and Jedi council that Tarkin was actually a deep cover operative and it was a risk for him to divulge such data in order to prove to the separatists that he was a trustworthy asset.

I wasn't buying it and began to do some digging on my own. Turns out Tarkin was actually working for someone else and was also responsible for framing Ahsoka for the murder of Letta by deliberately tampering with the prison cells recorder. Not to mention that he was having his men commit horrible acts across the galaxy.

I should know, I saw one of these acts.

I was forced to watch as several of his men took a local girl from a settlement on Mimban when I was forced to work with them on a recon mission. I was forced to watch as they each took turns and raped the girl before they offered me the chance to as they put it 'have some fun with the bitch'. Instead, I tried to comfort the girl and assured her everything would be alright. In the end, the soldiers wanted no witnesses and slit the girls throat as she slept and tried to pin the blame on me.

In retaliation, I killed the soldiers and took the girl's body back to her settlement. Her parents thought I was responsible, but I told them I wasn't the one but I did kill the monsters who did this to their baby girl. It was then that I made it my personal vow to make sure that this girl, who reminded me so much of Velvet would never suffer the same fate.

I presented my findings to the council and they all agreed to keep a close eye on Tarkin, while I wanted him arrested for allowing his men to commit these war crimes. Sadly, he already left Coruscant by the time I showed the evidence to the council.

Thinking back now, I wished I had acted upon my instincts sooner than later and maybe that girl would have still been alive. I kept seeing that girls face at night when I tried to sleep, each time she kept looking at me before she was killed by those monsters.

Ahsoka comforted me and assured me that I did everything I could. Still, I felt like I could have done more.

It must have been close to an hour by the time we arrived in New Taris, looking out the window I saw massive skyscrapers standing tall and proud over the city. Surprisingly they weren't owned by any companies who used their money to either buy their way into a position of political power and were run by noble and trustworthy people.

The shuttle than landed outside the government building which reminded me of the White House mixed with Buckingham palace only without the flag of the nation each place was part of. Exiting the shuttle, we were greeted by the people of the city, who then started throwing rotten food at us, clearly showing they had no love for the Republic. Some of the people attempted to try and run right at us, only for them to be stopped by the cities police who were using riot shields to push back the citizens without resorting to lethal force.

"You'll have to forgive them. Ever since the days of the Old Republic and the corruption that started back then, they haven't exactly held the Republic in high regard even in the current situation." A man on the stairs with blonde hair and green eyes said from the stairs. Just by looking at his attire, it looked like he was either of noble birth or someone who was raised in a military upbringing.

"Can't say I blame them. I would feel the same way too." I answered, holding out my hand to the man. "I'm Robert Lehner." I said.

The man shook my hand. "I am Adam Lawdwrig. Son of President Randor Lawdwrig." Adam said.

"So instead of a monarchy you guys have an elected official. Reminds me of home." I chuckled. "Well back when the planet was first inhabited, we did have a king and queen but they were more interested in creating their own republic based on the current one. Didn't work so well." Adam explained.

I chuckled again. Looks like this place was a lot more similar to earth than I thought. Adam then escorted us to his father and during the entire 'journey' I found Adam to be quiet a nice guy. The more I got to know him the more I liked him. Britanga was a different story, I felt like she didn't trust us and kept looking towards Ahsoka with great disgust.

I then learned from Adam that her parents were explorers who were got caught in the crossfire between the Republic and the Stark Commercial Combine during the Stark Hyperspace were twenty-four years ago, which left her an orphan. Since then she had an extreme disliking of the Jedi order and it was said that she was force-sensitive and she considered her gift a curse.

I felt sympathy for her seeing as I two had lost my parents at two different points in my life, but she didn't want any sympathies from a 'killer of innocents' as she called anyone from the Republic. I didn't let it bother me, but I had a feeling she would either change her opinion or keep acting like a total bitch.

"My father will see you and your companion, I'm sorry but he'll only see you and the Togruta." Adam said once we arrived outside Randor's office. "I understand," I began and then turned to Barney. "If you hear anything from Halberton let me know immediately." I added.

"You got it Kid." My uncle agreed and the others kept their weapons holstered while Ahsoka and I met with the President. The moment we entered the office, a large green and yellow striped tiger like creature sprinted towards us and tackled Adam to the ground and began to lick him. "Okay, okay Cringer take it easy. It's good to see you too." Adam said laughing with delight.

"I'm starting to think this is Eternia and not Midgarda." I said under my breath watching the two continue playing until someone cleared their throat. Looking up a man in a type of Old Republic and Sith Trooper hybrid armor. Besides him was a woman with red hair and blue eyes wearing a short red dress.

"Oh, father. I brought the leader of the Wolfs Dragoons as you asked." Adam said after finally getting back to his feet.

"Thank you, Adam. Britanga can leave now." Adams father said and the women left but at the same time I was getting a weird vibe from the women. "On behalf of Midgarda I welcome you. I am President Randor, this is my wife Marlena." Randor greeted and gestured to his wife.

"Robert Lehner. Wolf's Dragoons leader and the Lone Wolf." I answered.

"I'm aware of who you are. While our planet has no military value and is out in the unknown regions, we have been keeping up to date on the current events of the galaxy. We have known about your exploits since Geonosis. Now don't take this the wrong way, we were spying on you but not in ways to try and kill you. To put it simply we need your help." Randor admitted.

 _Normal point of view_

Meanwhile several systems away from Midgarda a large separatist fleet was amassing. The fleet consisted of ten droid control ships, fifteen light cruisers, thirty frigates, five destroyer's and twenty-five supply ships. The entire fleet had enough firepower to conquer three full systems and still have enough left for a fourth operation.

But this fleet had a special mission. Seek and destroy the Wolfs Dragoons and capture the Nexus Route from the Republic. As battle droids finished making the final checks on the systems of the lead control ship, Separatist Admiral Gruy Votze of the 18th fleet was reviewing the data on the Dragoons combat capabilities and armaments when he was contacted by newly appointed separatist Grand Admiral Wiluff Tarkin, a traitor to the republic and a loyal separatist.

"Admiral, we have finished making the final preparations to our forces." The Neimoidian Admiral stated with pride.

" _Then you may proceed with Operation Wolf Killer. Remember, you are to destroy the Dragoons and capture the former Jedi Ahsoka Tano. She is in possession of the final piece of the Nexus Route. I need not remind you that whoever has the Nexus Route can turn the tide of the war."_ Tarkin reminded the Admiral.

Votze just scoffed at this. "And need I remind you that I am in charge of the operation. You may have been our spy in the Republic military, but you were personally responsible for the death of my father early in the war. I wouldn't hesitate to…" The admiral began before he started to gasp for air and held his hands to his throat.

" _And need I remind you Admiral, that you take your orders from the supreme commander of the Separatist navy and that you report directly to him. I would advise you to rethink your attitude towards our newest ally."_ Sidious said as he appeared besides Tarkin, before letting go of the Admiral.

"Forgive me." The Neimoidian said gasping for air before both men vanished from sight.

Votze than clenched his fist before he gave the order for the fleet to lock coordinates on the beacon and headed for their battle with the Dragoons.

Back on Midgarda, Robert, Ahsoka and the President and his family stood in silence after Randor said he needed the help of the Lone Wolf. "You need my help? Seems you guys have things handled on your planet already." Robert said confused. "Just from what I saw at the base its clear you people have a culture based around the military." He added.

"That is true, but I am not talking about my planet." Randor said before turning towards the window of his office. "I'm sure you are aware that the true people behind the current war are hiding from the Jedi." He began, looking down as a family walked past the president's house towards a nearby restaurant. "I have been aware of this for some time, ever since the second battle of Geonosis." Robert replied.

"Then you obviously know about the inhibitor chips that are inside every single clone trooper." Randor answered back, catching Robert and Ahsoka off guard. "We know of this from the autopsies we preformed on the clones we recovered from the battles in which we acquired the Republic vehicles you saw on your way down to the base." The president answered turning back to face the two lovers.

"The way things are going the galaxy will be trapped between two sides that can't see they are being used, for Darth Sidious is using both players of the war to complete the Sith's plan that has been nearing completion for the last thousand years." Randor added.

"Our planet was founded by soldiers of both the Old Republic and Sith Empire who have come to realize the corruption in both governments and choose to live, away from the constant fighting. We choose to live in the unknown regions in peace. But we never forgot our old homes and kept a close eye on the galaxy for we knew the Sith would be plotting to take control of the galaxy." Adam said scratching Cringer behind his ears.

"My son speaks the truth. Like he said, we have kept a watchful eye on the galaxy and it was only until twenty-years ago that we began to see the signs of war starting to emerge. We share a common enemy, Darth Sidious threatens the peace of all planets, even your home world is in danger Captain." Randor added, picking up where his son had left off.

"What do you mean Earth is in danger? The only people who know about it are me and the people I trust." Robert exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that…" Randor began before Barney and a man with dark skin wearing red body armor entered the room with concerned looks on their faces. "President Randor, a Separatist fleet has just emerged out of hyperspace." The man said urgently.

"Damn it." Robert cursed. Somehow, he led the enemy to this world and he had to get rid of them before this planet was dragged into the war and force them to choose a side.

 **One chapter down, one too go for the Midgarda chapters. Doesn't mean the story will end.**

 **Looks like things aren't going so well on earth and it looks like the droids are involved. Few familiar faces and names came up in the chapter. Robert and Ahsoka shared another moment and a new planet has been discovered.**

 **Midgarda was given to me by Spartan-626 who has been a great help for the story. Sorry for the delay, was a little caught up with the Spyro Reignited Trilogy, Ace Combat 7 and most recently the Metro Redux games, hope you can forgive me. I can't promise to have the next the chapter out by the end of the month but I will try to make sure I don't take too long with it.**

 **Please read and review and I will see you next time.**


	17. Battle of Midgarda

**RWBY Volume 6 has officially ended and it raises quite a few questions on what will happen in Volume 7. I just hope that Weiss's father and brother get their asses kicked either by Weiss or Ironwood. I hate the nine month wait we have to endure before the new volume. Wish they would air volume 7 by the time summer comes around.**

 **On the upside, that new Rooster Teeth Series, gen:Lock looks very interesting for me since I am a fan of the mecha genre. Anyone else agree with me?**

 **Time for battle. Midgarda is about to be drawn into the clone wars. What will the outcome be and which side if any will they choose? I know, but I'm not telling, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, enjoy.**

Chapter 17: Alliance

November 15th 2019 20BBY

Unknown Regions, Midgarda

1100 hours

 _Normal point of view_

 _Five minutes before enemy fleet arrives._

If there is one job that most people hate it's taking stock of inventory of any kind.

For Ryder and the Dinobots, they both hated and liked it at the same time. While it was boring making sure each piece of equipment and gear was intact and working properly, it was also exciting when it came to checking the weapons of the Hellfighters and troopers like Ryder and Kilo.

For Grimlock and his brothers, they each would pick out a weapon like the Saiga 12 shotgun and call 'dibs' on the weapon for their use in battle. "Man, the Captains planet sure has a lot of firepower." Swoop said, holding a L115A1, checking the bolt of the weapon.

"Firepower which, while primitive is very effective against droids. Maybe it's the caliber or type of ammo that is used in each weapon but this gear is all top notch." Sludge said in agreement putting down the XM29 he had just finished checking. He was about to inspect one of the Beretta Rx4 assault rifles when he caught sight of something, he knew shouldn't be on board the Arc-Angel.

"Hey, why there's a homing beacon on this crate of machine guns?" he asked. The other troopers turned to him with a look of confusion until they saw the beacon on crate. "SHIT! One of Tarkins men must have slipped this on the crate when we were loading up. This thing's been activated and by the looks of it, for quite some time." Sludge cursed as Grimlock removed the beacon and blasted the device with his own blaster.

"CONTACT ADMIRAL HALBERTON! INFORM HIM OF THE SITUATION AND INFORM THE GENERALS AND CAPTAIN IMMEDIATELY!" the Dinobot leader shouted before checking the other crates for any other tracking devices.

Back in the capital, Commander Zodac of the Midgarda military was just finishing the cleaning of his Cortosis sword blaster which was passed down from generation to generation in his family. (A/N The sword design is based on the Magna Blaster/Bull Riot from Gingamen and Lost Galaxy.) Born into a military family he was taught to always follow the orders or his superiors, regardless of the situation.

Sadly, during one of Midgarda's recent humanitarian relief missions to one of the many worlds that was completely abandoned by the Republic he witnessed one of his fellow commanders order the execution of an entire village under the assumption that they were separatist spies that brought the war to their planet. Twenty-three innocent people were killed by those who came to help aid them.

The commander and his men were court-martialed and given dishonorable discharge from the Midgarda military. The commander vowed revenge on Zodac, but his threat was all talk and the commander later hanged himself for losing his lifestyle. Since that day, Zodac has constantly kept an eye out for any more incidents similar to what happened.

His thoughts were interrupted when a soldier rushed over to him. "Commander, our early warning systems have just detected a Separatist fleet emerging from hyperspace." The soldier explained panting for breath.

Getting to his feet Zodac was about to go to the president when he heard Barney curse. "Fuck!" the leader of the Expendables said before turning to Zodac who knew the commander was told the same thing. He nodded and followed the commander into the president's office. "President Randor, a separatist fleet has just emerged out of hyperspace." Zodac explained.

"Damn." Robert cursed, clenching his fist. "How did they find us?" he asked.

"You can thank that bastard Tarkin for that. Somehow, his men were able to place a homing beacon on one of the machine gun crates and it was activated the second we left hyperspace or landed on the planet. Don't know which. Either way, they found us." Barney stated.

Robert than turned to the president and was about to speak when Randor beat him to the punch. "I know you had no knowledge about the homing beacon. You would never bring the war to a neutral planet." The president said to the warrior from earth before pressing a button on his desk. "President Randor to all military forces, go to red alert status. Have all civilians evacuated to the shelters and determine the location of the separatist landing zone. Have all aircraft prepared for immediate take off." The president said in a calm but urgent manner.

"I hate to ask this. But Captain…" Randor began before it was Roberts turn to interrupt the current speaker. "Say no more. The Dragoons will be honored to help defend this planet." He answered. He then turned to Adam. "I'd hate to ask, but how good of a pilot is your son?" Robert asked the president.

"I'll have you know that I am one of the best pilots on Midgarda. My father may be the president, but I am a soldier. You need my help, you got it." Adam stated confidently having just grabbed a pair of modified D-200 Military Enforcer blaster pistols and a DLA heavy blaster rifle from one of the guards that arrived during Randor's call to the military.

"Ok then." Robert said confidently and pressed a button on his gauntlet. Minutes later, three VTOL's from the Retribution landed outside the presidential building. Exiting the cockpits were Wing-Saber, Maverick and Wing-Daggers replacement, Trigger. "VTOL's are already sir." The three pilots said in unison.

"You and the commanders gear are all here." Wing-Saber added, tossing two duffle bags to Robert and Ahsoka which contained their equipment and weapons. Once they had finished putting on their armors, they both prepped their gear.

He watched as Ahsoka finished loading up the Pulse Rifle which she had opted to use along with her sabers. "Maybe I'm seeing things, but it looks you two are using slug-throwers." Adam said in confusion.

"For many of us in the Dragoons, we use ballistic weapons. Besides they are the primary type of weapon the militaries of Earth use, except for the Morita and Pulse Rifle." Robert responded to the son of the President.

"That's pretty awesome." Adam said letting out a whistle before climbing into the cockpit of the third VTOL, strapping himself into the aircraft before running a quick system check. "Missiles, Pulse laser's and gatling gun. Man, this thing is really prepared for battle." Adam complimented.

" _If we didn't upgrade these birds, it would have been a lot tougher to liberate Mandalore."_ Robert responded over the commlink before taking off from the presidential house and headed off to intercept the enemy.

In the cockpit of his own VTOL, Robert double checked his own craft for any signs of sabotage before Halberton contacted him and gave the approximate location of the enemies landing zone. " _I know that place, it's an old town that was abandoned after our ancestors began to scout out new area's for settlement."_ Adam stated to the others.

"Alright, lead the way War dog three. A weapons lock has been activated so as to not waste any missiles or bullets. Save them for the enemy." Robert replied to the president's son who then turned his aircraft towards the east in the direction of the town.

As the three left, Barney had returned to the Retribution and ordered Halberton to deploy the Warlock and Quox armored battalions and form a defensive perimeter around the entrance to the city and to deploy all combat ready fighter and bomber squadrons the moment the enemy had been confirmed.

He then ordered Fives, the Dinobots, Breach and Blake along with several other platoons to prepare the Humvee's, T72, T90, Challenger and M1 Abrams tanks along with three squadrons worth of Apache, Cobra and Black Hawk helicopters they had brought back from earth, liberated from ISIS, Taliban and Al-Qaeda weapons/vehicle caches, restored them to full working order, upgraded with thicker armor and equipped with either TOW Missile Launchers, Miniguns, Browning .50 Calibers, concussion missiles, EWHB-12 heavy repeater blasters or anti-personal blaster cannons for immediate action. Barney figured that they would be off used by the dragoons instead of terrorists and he was right. In the first days of November, the Humvee's proved to be excellent recon, search and rescue and medevac transports, they also proved to be useful for hit and run attacks on enemy armor when equipped with TOW's or had a trooper with a rocket launcher riding in it, while the helicopters proved to be efficient gunships and close air support craft like the VTOL's.

When he first mentioned this to Robert, his nephew was onboard with the idea and ordered an Acclamator assault ship, equipped with the same stealth capabilities as the Stealth Ship Anakin used over Christophsis pick up the vehicles and bring them back for immediate retrofitting and kept the side project top-secret, especially in since Tarkin was now confirmed to be a separatist spy and traitor.

He smiled that it actually worked as he loaded a magazine into his AK-107 which he equipped with a GP-25 under-barrel-grenade launcher, ACOG sight and sixty-round casket magazine before he spun the cylinder of his revolver around, returning it to his holster. He then grabbed a pair of ST Kinetics CPW submachine guns, chambered to the same 5.7mm caliber like the FN P90 and strapped them to his armors magnetic waste holsters before grabbing his helmet and headed for the hanger bay where he boarded a gunship bound for the forward defense line.

New Taris had only one entrance, a very large and wide bridge supporting both road and rail traffic. Its length was close to six thousand feet, was comprised of Limestone, Granite towers on both ends, a mix of a suspension and cable stayed bridge, had a width twice the size of a normal earth bridge and was positioned over a large river.

The bridge also had a history. In the early days of Midgarda, legions of Sith Troopers who started to see the peace between both them and Republic forces attempted to seize control of the capital as a means of proving to a Sith Lord that had landed on the planet that they were still loyal to the ideals of the Sith Empire. A battle between these troopers and the Midgarda military occurred and despite the loses, the army held the bridge and the Sith forces were defeated and were given life imprisonment.

Since that day, the bridge became a symbol of the planet's refusal to return to the ways of the groups that their ancestors fled from.

As his gunship landed, Barney couldn't help but think he was looking at the Brooklynn Bridge from New York City back home. It seemed that both this galaxy and earth shared some similar feats of engineering. Stepping off the gunship, he headed over to Treadshot and Lee who were looking over a holographic display of the approach to the city with Zodac and his second in command, captain Duncan Speharr and his daughter Teela Speharr. "What's the situation?" Barney asked.

 _Roberts point of view_

 _Fifteen minutes earlier_

I kept asking myself how Tarkin's men were able to sneak a tracking device onboard the Arc-Angel with all the security measures I had placed since forming the Dragoons. Maybe they did it before the crate was loaded onto the ship or they planned this when the Mech's were acquired, it still puzzled me.

Personally, I blamed myself for the debacle. I should have seen through Tarkin's deception earlier but I was still completely head over heels after I kissed Ahsoka on Naboo. That one moment completely made me forget about the goal of finding who the spy in the military was.

Still, some good came out of that kiss for I now finally had someone worth fighting for and was determined to protect her. Hell, I was even starting to consider asking her to marry me when the war ended.

I returned to the present and focused on the current matter at hand.

We were nearing the location that Adam told us about. Tactical data indicated the separatists were going to be deploying over twenty-battalions with armor and artillery. If we could take out the dropships, we would be able to eliminate a portion of the enemies fighting strength.

The moment we reached the area, it appeared we were too late. Thirty C-9979 landers had already begun to deploy their cargo of vehicles and troops as we arrived. Anti-aircraft fire began to fly towards us and we were forced to cancel our attack run. "Lehner to command. The enemy managed to beat us to the station, they already landed an estimated fifty or sixty percent of their forces and are starting to advance towards the capital. We are heading back to the city and will eliminate any forces we come across. How copy?" I said into the commlink.

" _Roger that kid. Defensive positions have been established along the main route to the capital. They won't be able to handle the droids without air support. The choppers are still being prepared and should be ready in about a half hour, maybe more."_ Barney's voice said over the commlink.

"Copy that." I replied and opened a channel to Adam and Ahsoka. "We're going to initiate hit and run attacks on the enemy units that may have gotten ahead of us. Make sure you don't waste any ammo on a destroyed target we need to make every shot count." I announced over the commlink.

I got the replies from both my wing-men as my radar indicated a small armored column of enemy tanks and walkers along with several platoons of droids, gunships and mobile artillery moving past the first checkpoint. From what I could gather, the troops meant to be guarding the checkpoint hadn't arrived and were going to be walking into the enemy gunsights.

I opened up a comm channel and tapped a message to the forces heading for the checkpoint. I couldn't risk the enemy intercepting the transmission and make it look like that nothing was out of the ordinary. I only hoped that one the troopers I taught Morse code too would understand the message.

I received my reply and the units tapped out that they were turning around and heading back to reinforce the other checkpoints. I then armed my VTOL's missiles, acquired a target lock on several tanks and pressed the fire button. Twelve Crossbow missiles streaked towards the enemy armor detonating upon impact and destroying the units.

Ahsoka and Adam followed suit and launched a salvo of their own and destroyed several other parts of the column destroying more of the enemy armor and took out several platoons of droids in the ensuring explosion. All three of us then performed a hard-ninety-degree turn and faced the remainder of the column.

"LIGHT EM UP!" I shouted and fired my aircrafts pulse lasers. Each bolt fired impacted droids and vehicles, destroying them before firing another salvo of missiles towards the enemy destroying a good chunk of the column before I prepared to fire the gatling gun.

" _Let's fall back."_ Adam said over the commlink. I was puzzled when I saw him turn his aircraft around and headed back towards the other checkpoints. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I asked the son of Randor.

" _Midgarda's army specializes in hit and run tactics along with guerilla warfare. Scouts have laid traps along the route specially designed for countering war droids. We lead them back and make them think we're running. The more they concentrate on the road ahead, the less likely they are able suspect anything."_ Adam explained.

"I like it." I responded, letting off a small grin appear under my helmet and followed after Adam. " _I hope we know what we're doing, otherwise a lot of men are going to be killed."_ Ahsoka commented firing her VTOL's Gatling gun on an MTT destroying it before making a beeline back towards the allied lines.

"No pressure or nothing." I quipped, increasing my speed.

I had almost reached four hundred knots when a laser fire from behind began to drain my aircrafts shields. I craned my neck and saw that I had picked up a tail; a droid gunship right on my ass. I pulled the stick into my gut and made a sharp one-hundred eighty turn just in time to break the gunships missile lock before pulling up into a steep climb.

The gunship followed suit and attempted to get a lock on me again. However, I reduced my speed and allowed the gunship to over shoot me and pulled the trigger, firing a five second burst of 30mm explosive shells ripping through its shield before the droid craft exploded in a fireball.

Pushing my stick down I avoided the debris from the enemy droid before performing a quick flip pointing my craft back towards the surface and spotted more gunships heading towards Ahsoka and Adam at nearly nine-hundred knots.

At my current altitude and range I couldn't get a missile lock on the gunships, so I switched my weapons system to dual firing and speed towards the enemy gunships from twelve o'clock high. As I speed towards the enemy ships, I watched from the corner of my eye as Midgarda infantry and tanks ambushed the incoming column with rocket and blaster fire decimating the droids just enough before they retreated back into the trees along the road just as several AT-ST's arrived before they could fire at the military.

I smiled as I pulled up and got behind the gunships who had still not realized that I had outmaneuvered them, lined up the nose of my aircraft and pulled the trigger. Pulse laser and gatling gun rounds tore through the shields and armor of the gunships destroying four of the gunships before the other gunships quickly broke off their attack on my wing-men and turned towards me.

They were about to fire when a formation of Midgarda strike-fighters launched a volley of torpedoes at the gunships sending them down onto their allies in a fireball before they broke off and went to engage a group of Scarab Droid Starfighters that were escorting a formation of TF and Hyena bombers that were following the gunships. I was about to assist them, when my commlink immediately crackled.

From the sound of things, enemy fighters were attacking one of the last trains that were heading to the capital with civilians from some of the outlying towns. "You guys get all that?" I spoke to Ahsoka and Adam who acknowledged my question and turned towards the location of the train.

We flew for five minutes before we spotted a large formation of Dagger, Dianoga and Morning Star-A fighters attacking the train. (A/N The basis of the train is the Tyro Pillar from Gears of War.) Several of the cars were either burning or completely destroyed and some of the cars had large three-barreled anti-aircraft guns on them, blazing to life trying to shoot down the enemy fighters.

These fighters were just three of the models used by Tarkin's own army so I knew it wasn't any mercenary or pirate group piloting these ships. I sent a quick glance towards my allies and the three of us launched a salvo of missiles towards the enemy fighters, downing a good amount of them before they even suspected a thing.

 _Normal point of view_

He had a lock on one of the fighters and pressed down on the firing button, but his shots missed his target and again the Dagger fighter hit one of the passenger cars damaging it even further, injuring many of the civilians that were inside the car.

"Sith Spit." The gunner cursed and targeted a Dianoga fighter that was closing in and preparing its heavy ion-cannon for firing. Sar Tryk, a twenty-two-year-old male with white hair and light-green eyes of Mandalorian decent and part time railway worker maneuvered his gun towards the Dianoga and fired. However, the four-winged fighter pulled up and his shots downed two Dagger fighters.

He turned his head and watched the fighter climb before turning sharply and headed right for the engine. They were still several miles from the tunnel that connected to the main line, but its location was a large valley with no cover at all. If the engine was damaged or disabled, the train would stop and everyone onboard would die.

"I'm not going to let you harm these people." Tryk proclaimed and turned his gun on the fighter and fired. His shots went wide and very few managed to hit the fighter. For a second it looked like he failed, but at the last second a stream of missiles impacted the fighter and exploded in midair. " _Hey, Gordon's express. You got air cover now, get your ass into the tunnel and out of here quickly. We'll deal with the enemy._ " A voice came over the commlink. Sar looked up and spotted three aircraft which he read to be legends engage the enemy forces.

"Wow." He said before he returned to reality and fired his gun again at a group of incoming Moring Star fighters.

 **(Deadly Skies, Dogfights MT begins.)**

The second he and his allies arrived at the train's location, Robert transmitted the IFF code of the Dragoons to the train before switching to his pulse lasers, targeted a group of incoming Sabaoth fighters, banked hard left before he firing. In four seconds, all that was left of the fighters was bits of scrap metal. He was about to go after another group of fighters when a Vulture droid came at him from the front, its cannons blazing to life.

"Droid fighter in the corner pocket." Robert quipped and launched two crossbow missiles towards the droid before diving down as the fighter exploded to avoid the debris. He pulled up and switched his engine off before looping over as a formation of Daggers followed the train and began to attack it from the rear. Reactivating his engines, he gunned his aircraft forwards and fired his Gatling Gun downing the Daggers and using the last of his 30mm rounds.

From her position, Ahsoka watched impressively as her boyfriend downed nine enemy fighters in just two minutes before she fired the last of her missiles at a small group of Sabaoth Heavy Fighters destroying them before they even got close to the train. She was about to switch to her Gatling Gun when her aircraft began to shutter and shake. Seconds later, her engines suddenly began to spark. "I've got a problem here." She called out as her altitude began to drop rapidly.

" _No kidding, your engines are smoking up. I got a visual on a buzz droid on your VTOL's tail. Must have hitched a ride from one of the enemy gunships."_ Robert said before pulling up alongside Ahsoka's own craft, switching it to auto-pilot, opened the cockpit, unholstered the Punisher and fired off a few rounds at the Buzz Droid, destroying it.

"Going to have to ditch the VTOL. This thing can't fly anymore." Robert said before he jumped off his VTOL and like magic landed in the Angel as his VTOL returned to the Retribution. Ahsoka followed suit as her own fighter was right behind her and ejected. Her attack craft plummeted to the ground and skidded across the ground, intact but damaged as she landed in her own fighter.

 **(Theme ends)**

"Adam, we had to ditch our VTOL's. We're now flying Jedi Starfighters so don't go shooting us down." Robert stated before diving down and destroyed four Morning Star-A fighters attacking the train from the rear before pulling up.

" _Copy that. I'm out of missiles and bullets. Lasers are still working but Teela just contacted me. Enemy bombers are heading for the bridge."_ Adam called over the commlink.

"Go on ahead. The train just entered the tunnel. We'll take it from here." Robert replied as Adam broke off and headed back for the city. It was then that both Jedi Starfighter pilots spotted a group of T.I.E Fighters entering the tunnel. "These bastards just won't give up. What do they get from attacking a train of civilians?" Robert asked.

" _Maybe the separatists are trying to get Midgarda to ally with them if enough civilians die. It's just sick."_ Ahsoka suggested over the commlink.

"Bastards. This isn't how you fight a war. Seems like Sidious doesn't give a damn about innocent people. Either way, after those Stuka's. Use the cannon's, missiles are too risky we may end up hitting the train." Robert ordered and maneuvered his fighter into the tunnel with Ahsoka right behind him, who had just locked her fighters S-Foils into attack position and followed after Robert. "Try and keep up." His girlfriend quipped and sped after the enemy fighters.

Robert mumbled under his breath and pushed the Angel to full speed. Unlike his own fighter, Ahsoka's fighter, an ETA-2 was faster than the Angel but was armed only with a set of twin laser cannons and twin ion cannons and had no shielding as to the Angel which was equipped with shielding and armed with four cannons along with the concussion missiles, proton Torpedoes' and Blood Hound missiles.

However, when Ahsoka became a member of the Dragoon's Robert ordered that her fighter be modified with the same shielding as her old Delta 7B Starfighter and equipped with a concussion missile launcher. While it still needed to use a hyperspace ring, he wanted to keep his girlfriend safe from any hostiles that tried to kill her.

" _Enemy fighters ahead. The train's almost out of the tunnel."_ Ahsoka called over the commlink breaking Roberts thoughts.

"Roger that. LET'EM HAVE IT!" Robert shouted and fired his cannons at the enemy fighters followed by Ahsoka doing the same. The T.I.E Fighters were caught off guard and were either sent down in flames or slammed into the walls of the tunnel in a desperate attempt to get behind the two Jedi Fighters.

As the train exited the tunnel, Robert and Ahsoka pulled up and downed the rest of the T.I.E's before their eyes nearly popped out of their heads as they had no just entered a new scenario.

Separatist forces had managed to penetrate the defenses that were set up and were now engaging both Republic and Midgarda forces in an all-out brawl on both land and air.

A squadron of Hyena, Trade Federation and T.I.E Bombers had just dropped their payloads on a Midgarda Manka-class assault transports before they were downed by a barrage of rockets from several AAC-1 tanks. A formation of Midgarda and Dragoon Bombers dropped their own payloads onto a group of incoming enemy tanks before they turned around and attacked a pair of AT-AT's with their Ion cannons and torpedoes'. They destroyed the walkers and pulled away from the walkers before another pair of walkers downed a few of the Y-Wings before they too were destroyed by a few well-placed cannon rounds to the neck.

The headless walkers than fell forward like a domino before exploding. A pair of AT-ST's were then blown to pieces as the sound of caterpillars rotating and several turbine and diesel engines could be heard. A squad of clone troopers were about to fire their Javelins when Gunner ordered them to stand down as eight tanks, two Challenger's, two T-72's, two T-90's and two Abrams rolled in from behind over the bridge and over their foxholes firing their cannons at a squadron of incoming GAT's and Hailfires, blowing them to pieces. "Thank you, Nite Owl's, glad they were willing to help us prep a bit of earth's military might for battle!" Gunner exclaimed before readying his own Javelin, took aim at a GAT and fired.

The other troopers of his squad followed suit and fired their own Javelins at their own targets. A streak of 127mm missiles flew up into the sky before hitting the weak point of their targets, in the case of the Hailfire's it was the center where the droid brain was located.

The Tanks exploded, but more units appeared from the main road. "Gunner to Artillery, enemy units approaching from the main road, marking targets with green smoke!" he exclaimed and tossed a marker grenade which then emitted smoke. " _Coordinates received, strike package inbound."_ a clone said over the commlink which was followed by a barrage of mass-driver rounds impacted the approaching droid forces, achieving maximum devastation on the enemy.

"Looks like your uncles have things under control on the ground." Ahsoka said after witnessing the events from her cockpit. " _Maybe, but R4 just picked up a transmission. The leader of the separatist forces has just order to send in a couple of mobile weapons platforms, but those platforms aren't ready. If we take them out before they are ready and attack them head-on, we can end this battle and force the leader to surrender."_ Robert responded over the commlink.

"Think this means we can test out the Blood Asp and Star Adder's ATEFV mode?" Ahsoka asked, turning her fighter back to the Retribution. " _Damn right. On legs, those things are slow but with the wheels we gave them and kick some ass."_ Robert replied and followed her. Many of the soldiers thought they were running and abandoning them, but they were proven wrong.

Minutes later, a pair of six wheeled heavily armored trucks with a flat nose, the claw emitters for the plasma PPC's above the cab and a missile launcher on their backs plowed through a platoon of droids before firing a barrage of pulse laser rounds towards the enemy. "WOHOO! GETTER DONE!" Robert shouted before charging his PPC's and fired at a AT-ST, destroying it before driving through the barrage of blaster fire followed by Ahsoka.

To everyone else it looked like a new weapon, but to the Expendables and Dragoons it was the Blood Asp and Star Adder in their vehicle modes. Since the mechs had a top speed of 19mph it was decided that they would be given a transformation mode, in this case the secondary vehicle mode of one of Roberts heroes.

"Shift into Turbo." Robert exclaimed, running over a super battle droid with Ahsoka following him closely.

"I thought you said you were too young to drive a car?" Ahsoka asked from the cockpit of the Star Adder.

"I said I'm too young to drive back on earth. I ain't too young to drive in this galaxy and besides, this is a mech not a car." Robert corrected before the two plowed through fallen tree reducing the center of the tree to splinters with Ahsoka flowing him closely.

"Targets are three miles away and haven't moved yet. I don't know how long we have before those platforms are online and moving to the front lines. The Alpha Strike is the best weapon we have to take them down. Eliminate the other enemy units as the system recharges." Robert said.

"Copy…" Ahsoka began before she brought her mech to a complete stop. Robert followed. "What's up?" he asked his girlfriend.

"I think we got some backup." Ahsoka stated as five heavy mech's, a Thor, Summoner, Loki, Mad Cat and Timber Wolf crashed through the tree line behind them. At first, the two thought they were stolen by the droids but they were proven wrong when Kasumi spoke over the commlink. " _I know they call you the Lone Wolf and you two have a serious amount of firepower at your fingertips, but you're going to need some help."_ The Japanese girl stated from the Thor.

" _Those tin-cans are breaking through are lines quicker than high-schoolers at a back to school clothing sale."_ Honoka chimed in from the Loki.

" _We were going to provide support, but your uncles decided that we back you two up. Can't have Roberts future wife getting killed now, can we?"_ Marie teased from the Timber Wolf.

"Hahaha, very funny Rose. You just be lucky that I'm in a good mood right now." Robert snapped to the Swedish girl as Hitomi and Rally spotted a formation of Hyena bombers heading for the battlefront and opened up with a barrage of pulse lasers. The lasers impacted the bombers and sent them plummeting down in flames.

" _Hope those things didn't give the enemy our position_." Hitomi wondered aloud.

"Let's not stick around and find out. Alright, Kasumi take the others and circle around the enemy. I'm sending coordinates to your mechs'. Ahsoka and I will launch hit and run attacks on the enemy and distract them long enough for you guys to arrive. Our targets are the weapons platforms, if we don't take them out then everyone defending the bridge is going to die."

" _Race against the clock huh? Well, let's kick some ass!"_ Rally exclaimed and followed Kasumi as they headed towards their objective. Once they left, Robert and Ahsoka gunned their engines to full power and resumed their course to the platforms.

At almost a hundred miles per hour even with the armor and weapons, the two assault mechs speed towards the droids like bats out of hell. The second they arrived, the droids opened fired on them with everything they had. Tank cannons, missiles, repeating blasters and heavy lasers were aimed at them and a few scored a hit on the cockpits, but miraculously the mech's didn't get hit once.

They soon spotted their targets, six Protodeka's undergoing repairs. Once in missile range, the two lovers fired off a barrage of Javelin rockets on the nearest Protodeka, hitting the damaged droid brain section and destroying the massive weapon platform. "Not our intended target, but it got the job done." Robert said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Can't be helped now. Target is down and the others are joining the party." Ahsoka said from her own cockpit, firing her quad pulse lasers at a group of STAP's before turning to the left and skidding over a platoon of battle droids.

"Well only one thing to do now, TRANSFORM!" Robert shouted and pressed a button on his console with Ahsoka doing the same thing for her mech.

Within seconds, the mechs launched into the air and configured to their mech mode, armed and ready for battle. "IT'S THE LONE WOLF!" One battle droid shouted.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" another shouted before it was crushed by the Star Adders feet.

"Guess you have quite the reputation." Ahsoka quipped before she fired her autocannons at a single AAT, blowing it to scrap metal before crushing a GAT with her feet.

"When you give the droids something to fear, it's a good thing. SCRAP EM!" Robert stated and fired his machine guns.

No matter how much firepower they threw at them, the droid forces were literally blown to bits by both bullets and pulse rounds. A single AAT tried to take down the Star Adder but it was quickly blown to kingdom come by a high-powered Gauss Rifle shot from the Timber Wolf which crashed through one of the wrecked buildings before crushing four commando droids with its three-pronged feet.

"Man, when you said you literally crush the enemy with these titan's you weren't kidding." Rally said before launching a couple of crossbow missiles at a group of parked MTT's, blowing the transports to high hell before she turned up the power level of her pulse lasers to three and began spewing purple bolts of plasma at a high rate of fire.

"I told you Rally; these guys have more firepower than a whole fighter squadron." Honoka reminded the Indian girl while firing her pulse lasers at a group of incoming T.I.E's before swatting away a pair of STAPs with her mech's arms. "And they are good for swatting away flies." She added launching missiles at a swarm of Daggers.

"Less talking more shooting." Hitomi called out firing her machine guns blowing apart a group of battle droids before launching some Javelins towards a couple of Hailfires. The wheeled tanks exploded as she fired a low powered shot from her PPC's at a droid dispenser and sent that thing back to the junkyard.

"Eat this." The German/Japanese girl said before once again firing her machine guns at a couple squads of incoming enemy infantry, riddling them with bullets ending them for good. "If this is all the enemy can throw at us, then we should have this done in no time." She stated strafing between buildings to avoid incoming enemy fire.

"Alpha Strike at sixty-four percent and charging. Just keep shooting the small fry, don't give them an inch. Kill them all." Robert said over the roar of weapons fire, before targeting a lander and fired a pair of missiles into its cargo hold destroying the transport and taking the other transport near it.

"I got seventy-three percent." Ahsoka said, firing her pulse lasers in short controlled bursts downing droid after droid.

" _Heads up, those proto-thingies are starting to move."_ Marie called out.

She was right, the remaining protodeka's suddenly started to move. Despite not being fully repaired, the weapon platforms started to move towards the main road. "Damn it, seems there moving rather than waiting to be fully repaired. Alright new plan. Girls, fire all your missiles at the rear Protedeka, it's got a weak spot there. Take it down and the rest will focus on us." Robert called out before checking the power level of Alpha Strike system. "Alpha Strike almost full charged, eighty-eight percent and still climbing."

"I'm almost at a hundred percent." Ahsoka called out from her cockpit, firing her four 150mm cannons at a HAG tank, blowing it to pieces before her systems strike systems showed all green. "Powered up and ready." She announced.

No sooner had she did, the other mechs had fired their missiles at the rear weapons platform, destroying it and getting the attention of the others. As the four remaining platforms turned to the attackers of their 'brother' four dark balls of plasma impacted the lead platform, destroying it and causing a chain reaction which took out two of the remaining platforms, but the last one continued forward.

"Big bastard thinks he can take us out? Time to give it a little taste of some hot plasma." Robert stated and prepared to charge up his plasma weapons but Rally stopped him. " _We got a problem. I'm getting a huge amount of energy coming from that last one. Readings are similar to a nuclear reactor!"_ Rally said panicked.

"This thing's packing a nuclear reactor? WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY THINKING?!" Robert shouted, giving the last platform enough time to activate its seismic wave emitter, sending a blast wave from its body knocking the assault mech down to the ground, knocking the mech's shields out before the platform launched a salvo of missiles towards the downed mech.

The missiles impacted the mech and it shook, making Robert hit his head against the glass cockpit cover. "Ouch, that hurt." He said before he managed to get his mech back up to its feet. "Ahsoka, take the others and get back to the bridge. Attack the enemy from behind, that should catch them off guard." Robert, checking his mech's weapons.

" _What about you?"_ The Togruta asked.

"I'll deal with this ugly bastard. We still got droids here so when this thing explodes it will take the rest of the metal heads with it." Robert answered before launching the remainder of his missiles at the droid platform, getting its attention.

" _What are you crazy!? You'll get taken out in the blast as well. Nothing can survive a nuclear explosion."_ Honoka reminded her friend before backing the Loki up away from the area.

"I gave the Blood Asp and Star Adder a vehicle mode for this reason. It can out run the explosion, just get out of here, NOW!" Robert shouted to his friends before he turned his attention to Ahsoka who looked at him and with a scared impression. "Don't worry, I can get far away from the blast long enough once I fire the plasma. I'll be ok." Robert assured his girlfriend.

"But…" Ahsoka began before Robert interrupted her. "No buts. Just get out of here and don't look back. If I don't make it, I want you to know that I love you." Robert said. Nodding her head, Ahsoka turned the Star Adder back into its vehicle mode and gunned her mech away from the battlefield, running over the droids in the process closely followed by the other girls.

"Godspeed guys." Robert said under his breath, looking back at his friends and loved ones before turning back towards the protedeka. "COME ON YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCRAP! LET'S FINISH THIS!" he shouted. The droid took the bait and began to move slowly forwards to him. The closer the droid got, the closer it got into the Blood Asps range. "Gotcha." Robert said and pulled the trigger.

Back at the bridge, the droids had managed to push the defenders back into the city and were moving through the city block by block. Despite this they continued to meet strong opposition. Soldiers and clones fired from the windows of wrecked shops and homes while grenadiers tossed grenades at the droids blowing them to pieces before they retreated back inside to avoid getting blasted by enemy tanks.

Midgarda military speeders launched a series of hit and run attacks on pair of light tanks on the left flank, while their blasters weren't effective against the tanks it kept them distracted long enough for a pair of TOW's to destroy the enemy tanks. Turning in the direction of the missiles, a pair of AT-ST's were about to fire on the Humvee's that fired the missiles when they were blown to hell by a pair of 84mm rockets.

Tossing the spent launchers down, Breach and Blake pulled out their rifles and began to fire on the incoming droids. The more they fired the more kept coming. For a moment it seemed like the two ARC troopers were going to join their squad mates, when an AAT approached them and fired.

However, they were saved when another ARC trooper repelled down from the roof of a nearby building, jumped up the side of tank before jumping briefly in the air, blowing the hatch of the tank and jumped inside. A series of blasts from inside the tank gave the two Kilo troopers the indication that their brother took the tank down from the inside as the trooper exited the tank after tossing a grenade into the tank, jumping off just in time before the tank exploded.

"You two alright?" Fordo called out as he and his men joined the two ARC Troopers.

"We're fine Captain. The clankers haven't gotten us yet." Blake replied firing his blaster back at the approaching droids.

"Good to hear. General Jensen told us to hold this position. They get past us, then the droids are going to get to the shelter a few blocks from here." Fordo stated, firing one of his pistols at the incoming droids before lobbing a grenade at the enemy.

Meanwhile, Adam whose VTOL was critically damaged blaster a super battle droid with his D-200s, using the last of their power before throwing them aside and taking his DLA and fired off several short-controlled bursts from his rifle downing several B1 droids with efficient accuracy before rolling to the left to avoid a commando droid's vibro sword and taking that droid down as well.

Teela and her father lobbed a pair of grenades at a group of destroyers that were about to uncurl and blew them up. An incoming squad of Vultures forced them to take cover behind a wrecked speeder where Gunner, Ray and Lincoln were hunkered behind while they reloaded their Ares Shrike, QBZ-95 and GDLMMG machine guns in order to resume covering fire so a couple of medics could pull the wounded men back to the safety of allied lines.

"I'm running low on ammo." Lincoln called out before tossing a frag towards the enemy.

"Make your shots count. Don't give them an inch." Gunner shouted lobbing a few plasma grenades towards the droids before picking up his GL6, aimed it and fired destroying more droids in the process. "I'm out of grenades." He stated, throwing the empty launcher down.

"We aren't going to last much longer without back up." Ray said before Duncan vaulted behind the speeder and fired a rocket launcher at an incoming Hyena bomber that was about to drop its payload on them. The bomber exploded into smithereens and its bomb detonated harmlessly in the air just as Ahsoka and Kasumi arrived on the scene.

"Where's Robert?" Ray asked.

Before anyone could answer a massive mushroom cloud was seen in the distance, causing both droid, Midgarda and Clone forces to cease firing. No sooner had the cloud died down, the droids in the city resumed their attack and caught the defenders off guard, forcing all sectors to retreat further and further into the city.

"Robert, come in. Robert do you read?" Ahsoka called out as the defenders reached the presidents building. No reply came though.

"Don't tell me he's dead. He can't be dead." Caesar said with disbelief, loading a fresh magazine into his XM29 before returning back to the fight on hand.

Anger began to build up inside of Barney's body and without a second thought, the leader of the Expendables popped out from behind the barricade and fired his rifles grenade launcher before firing the rifle at the droids emptying his magazine, but giving his rifle a stove-pipe jam. Rather than clearing the jammed casing, he threw the rifle aside and fired his submachine guns at the enemy ignoring the fact that his shields were nearly depleted.

The moment his weapons were empty, he quickly reloaded his guns before Lee took down a rocket droid with his M82 blowing a hole through the droid and the droid behind it. Like Barney, he was also hoped that Robert wasn't dead.

Throughout the whole city, each member of the dragoons began to assume the worst until they soon got their answer. " _How many times do I got to tell you guys. It'll take a lot more than a bunch of metalheads to kill me."_ Robert said over the commlink.

 _Ten minutes earlier_

"Gotcha." Robert said and pulled the trigger. Four balls of overcharged plasma flew towards the platform at high speeds, impacting the droids integrated brain sending a feedback through the systems and causing the reactor to start to go critical.

Transforming the mech back into vehicle mode, Robert made a quick U-turn and gave the mech some gas as the protodeka began to go critical and started to spark and a series of small explosions began before the droid's reactor detonated and sent a mushroom cloud.

 **(Dare, Stan Bush Begins)**

"Maximum Overdrive." Robert said to himself and pressed a button on his console, activating the vehicles turbo boosters boosting his speed to nearly two hundred miles per hour as the cloud began to destroy everything in its path. Interference from the explosion knocked out his communications but that didn't stop him from setting coarse to the city and plowing through every battle droid he came across once he was clear of the blast radius.

For the enemy vehicles, the Lone Wolf fired his guns and lasers blowing up anything that got in his path and never pitied the droids that were run over. To him it each and every droid he crushed with his six large wheels deserved it for all the innocents they had killed over the course of the war.

A group of STAP's were directly ahead of him and heading right for the city. "Ten points scrap-heads." Robert said and gunned his mech forwards at full speed and rammed the aerial platforms from behind, running over the droids that made a desperate attempt to get clear.

"Good way to save ammo." Robert said to himself as he drew nearer and nearer to the city. A tunnel lay ahead of him and guarding it were several enemy tanks, all firing their main guns or secondary weapons towards the Blood Asp. Despite it all, he continued forwards and fired his pulse lasers at the enemy forces, clearing a path for his mech.

One of the enemy tanks was blown to pieces, leaving just enough space for the Lone Wolf to pass right between the other tanks. He didn't have a moment to breath a sigh of relief as the other tanks began to follow him through the tunnel. Rather than collapse the tunnel and cut off one of the ways to the capital, he made a U-turn, but the mech in reverse and fired his machine guns. .50 caliber Sabot rounds peppered the hulls of three AAT's until they exploded, taking several combat speeders and their pilots with them.

With the threat from the rear eliminated, Robert made another U-turn, only to come face to face with an entire battalion of battle droids all ready to attack. The minute he saw this, he grinned under his helmet and activated his mech's turbo boosters and rocketed towards the droids. Blaster rounds impacted the mech's shields, but did little damage to it as he drove over the combatants. "This is a better example than an overweight bastard saying he ran over marathon runners with his car to win said marathon." He chuckled to himself.

He then spotted the end of the tunnel and not to his surprise more tanks were guarding the exit, only this time he spotted a couple of Umbaran Hover Tanks heading towards the city. "I hate those things." He growled as memories of Duke, Lock-on and began to enter his mind. His anger was about to grow when he remembered what his hero had said to a comrade of his. "They wouldn't want me to give into my anger. I won't go back to that part of me, not after all the pain I caused my friends and family." he said letting go of his anger.

He then pressed a button on his console and his weapons system switched from his guns to a special weapon. "Time for the Velvet Special. FIRE NUMBER ONE, FIRE NUMBER 2!" he shouted and fired. Exiting the mech's claw emitters were two modified MG7-A proton torpedo's which locked on to the Hover Tanks, detonated and destroyed the tanks. "That's for you Velvet." He said, remembering the times he and Velvet had played with her brother. "I hope she isn't dead. I have to help her." He added.

Exiting the tunnel, he drove another two miles when his commlink came back on line. He heard the calls from Ahsoka and the others. He then spoke. "How many times to have to tell you guys. It'll take a lot more than a bunch of metalheads to kill me." He said on all allied frequency's, driving over the bridge and headed for the capital building.

Driving through the city, he fired bursts of machine gun fire at any droids that got in his way before he reached the capital building. Reducing his speed, he converted the mech back to mech mode, rotated the torso of the mech and fired his weapons. Downing tanks and droids at an alarming rate, he was soon joined by Ahsoka and his friends who joined in the droid onslaught.

 **(Dare ends)**

"Seems they aren't getting smarter on their tactics. They just keep coming." Robert said, using the last of machine gun ammo before switching to his pulse lasers.

" _These things aren't smart they just use their sheer numbers to overwhelm the enemy and get them to panic."_ Ahsoka reminded him firing her own pulse lasers at a GAT, destroying it. " _Either way, I don't know how much longer we can last."_ She added.

No sooner had she said this, the droids suddenly shut down. " _Ok, did Skynet take control or is this Ultrons doing?"_ Rally asked confused. Her answer was soon given when a separatist shuttle landed on the street. Soldiers trained their sights on the shuttle as its boarding ramp opened and exiting the shuttle was Gruy Votez, the separatist admiral himself. " _My name is Gruy Votez, my droids have been shut down and I turn myself over to the Wolfs Dragoons. This battle is meaningless and should not have started."_ The admiral said over the commlink.

"All units stand down; the fight is over. We've won this battle." Robert ordered as he exited the mech's cockpit and motioned for a pair of troopers to escort the Neimoidian to the Retribution. Halberton then informed him that all of the enemy ships had been destroyed and none of the members from Tarkin's unit had survived either.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done for my people." Randor said as he walked up beside the Lone Wolf. "I only wish this never happened. It's my fault the war came to Midgarda." Robert answered with sadness.

"If it weren't for you, we would have been attacked by the separatists either way. It's clear now that we cannot sit ideally by while a madman tries to take over the galaxy and plunge it into chaos. From this day forward, Midgarda will be an ally to the Lone Wolf and Dragoons. It is time to show the galaxy that not everyone will stand by without a fight." Randor proclaimed and all the Midgarda soldiers cheered.

Robert smiled, the Dragoons had just grown larger than before. Sidious was in for quite a surprise when the time comes for the Sith Lord to finally be defeated and the Republic restored to its true self. "You seeing this mom, looks like I can finally end the war. I just hope its not too late." He said to himself as his family and friends joined him.

 **Sorry for the wait, things have been quite hectic for me lately and have been distracted working on my one shot. Hope you can forgive me.**

 **Anyone want to take a guess at what the Blood Asp and Star Adder's vehicle modes are? I'll give you a hint, it's the mode of my favorite Autobot.**

 **Anyways, Midgarda has joined the Dragoons but what about the guys on earth? Are they going to survive and figure out something big is in the works? Find out next time. Remember to read and review, place your votes on my poll and give me ideas for Gadgets and dresses for my upcoming 007 themed chapters.**

 **See you next time.**


	18. Bring the Rain

**Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to get a little more done with my RWBY Gundam Seed crossover before I return to this story.**

 **Before beginning I would like to thank mpowers45, 1049, Mr. Shades42, Spartan-626 and everyone else who has left me a review. It's because of you guys that I am continuing on with my story.**

 **Now it's time for my version of the battle with Scorponok. How will Lennox and Epps do deal with the droids? Keep your eyes open for characters from other franchises. You will be in for quite a surprise. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Bring the Rain

November 18th 2019 20BBY

Austin Texas

1400 hours

 _Normal point of view_

In life there are many things that no one wants to here at any point.

For everyone its hearing that a family member is dead or presumed dead. Such is the case for Cindy Lennox, an eighteen-year-old girl with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes and part-time waitress. It had been almost three days since she heard that her older brother, Captain William Lennox was in all likelihood dead after the base he was stationed at was attacked.

The moment she heard those words, she broke down in tears that both her brothers were dead. First her brother Michael was killed in an Isis attack six years ago in Egypt during a relief aid mission following an outbreak of swine flu and now her second brother was presumed dead.

Because of this information, her grades started to drop like a sack of hammers and her work as a waitress began to take a sharp drop as well. No one classmates or coworkers gave her any slack. Many of them just made fun of her because both her brothers weren't around to protect her like they did when she was younger.

Despite feeling down, she tried her best to stay strong but in the end she couldn't manage. Now, wearing the black-strapless one-piece dress, bow tie, gloves with cuffs, seamed fishnet stockings, black high heels, bunny ears and tail that her boss told her to wear for extra tips laid on her bed and started to cry uncontrollably. To her family was everything and now she had no one left, both their parents died years ago and it was Michael and Will who take care of her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and quickly changed out of her 'extra uniform' and changed into her actual uniform which consisted of a blue and white striped shirt with blue a low-cut vest, medium length black skirt and kept her heels on, put her boss's idea in the trunk of her sedan and headed for the bar she worked at.

What she didn't know was that thousands of miles away in the deserts of Israel, her brother was still alive.

Days after the surprise attack on the base, Lennox and Epps along with Private James Ramirez, Sergeant Connor Foley, Corporal's Christopher Dunn and Bill Taylor of the 75th Ranger Regiment 1st Battalion, Lieutenant Simon 'Ghost' Riley, Sergeant Gary 'Roach' Sanders of the 22nd SAS Regiment, Artyom Bochkareva, Anya Petrenko and Nikolai Kamarov of the Spetsnaz 3rd Special Purpose Brigade, 330th Special Purpose Detachment, along with Yoji Itami, Shino Kuribayashi, Takeo Kurata and Mari Kurokawa of the Japanese Self-Defense Force, 1st battalion Alpha company were doing all they could to stay alive.

The moment they reached the Oasis days ago, they came under attack by Isis forces who had been following them, killing several of their comrades and forcing the rescue teams that were sent to get them to leave them behind. Fortunately, they managed to scavenge the ammo from their fallen brothers in arms and were able to use several of the Humvee's that were still operational to get some distance from the fanatics and planned their next move.

Luckily for them a pair of local guerilla fighters, Amani Rachmadi and Soran Ibrahim found them after their vehicles had run out of fuel and offered to lead them to their village, several miles away from their current location. While their comrades attached cables to the Humvee's and towed them to the village, Ibrahim and Rachmadi lead Lennox and the others to village on foot. Soran later explained that most of the villagers were women and children who had become fearful of foreigners and arriving by vehicle would only make them afraid.

They had walked for three miles before stopping at a wrecked T-72 tank and rested for a bit. It was then that they began to take stock of their situation. "I've never seen a weapon system like that. Robotics technology is nowhere as advanced as those things, and their weapons, they were firing lasers." Epps stated to the group.

"That's impossible, there's no such thing as laser weapons, except in like comic book stuff, right?" Ramirez asked, still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing.

"I don't know. Rumors have been spreading that Russia is developing some kind of automated military force. Maybe this was the result and they sent it out on a test run." Bill hypothesized.

"Impossible. Our government maybe building new fighters and tanks but there is no way our country would send something like this out against allies." Artyom protested.

"Like he said mate, it was rumors. But we shouldn't be believing rumors. These things, they aren't from earth." Ghost stated.

"Whatever the hell they are, they aren't invincible. Looks they were built with the concept of overwhelming enemy forces with sheer numbers rather than firepower. Well the skinnier looking ones. Those big guys have a lot more firepower and then there are those guys with the staffs and swords. Who uses those things in combat anymore?" Shino stated and wondered.

"Let's not forget about those gunships. Those they disguised themselves as helicopters before attacking. They must be some kind of scouts for an invasion or something. Maybe that's why they wanted the ACS. Or they just want to see how us humans can make a mess of certain situations." Takeo joked, only to get a punch to the gut by Shino.

"Whatever the reason," Foley began. "I think it a safe bet that whatever those things are, they don't want any survivors and we're the only ones who didn't get aboard the helicopters. They could be out there right now hunting us." He added, not noticing the shifting sand behind him a few miles away.

"We got to get this thing back to command and let them know what we're dealing with." Lennox stated.

"How can we do that? Our radio's fried, we have no communication with aerial recon and the nearest allied base is in Egypt, which is several hundred miles away." Dunn reminded.

"One of the villagers has a cellphone. You can use it call your government and get back home. The people have to be aware of these creatures." Amani said.

"How far is the village?" Anya asked.

"Not far, just a few miles west from here." Soran answered. Now with a goal, the squad of soldiers and the guerillas headed towards their destination. They didn't know that they were being followed from their pursuers who had recorded the entire conversation and quickly sent the coordinates to their other allies who began heading west.

Three hours later, they found themselves standing in front of an old telephone pole placed directly above the village. "Let's hope this phone isn't linked to any bombs." Lennox said to himself.

"Don't worry Captain. None of the villagers are loyal to the cause of those calling for blood. All they want is to live a peaceful life and we, we are their protectors." Soran answered. Before Lennox could replay, the tower behind them suddenly collapsed into the ground.

"What the heck was that?" Dunn asked Boris. "Probably a metal scorpion with high tech weaponry from the stars." The Russian joked. Dunn just rolled his eyes and began to proceed down the hill towards the village.

Lennox, feeling that something was wrong chambered a round for his Colt 933 when Epps screamed out and began to fire his M4. Lennox turned around and saw a brownish crab like looking robot was directly behind him and almost had killed him had his friend not fired at the hostile, forcing it to dive back below the sand.

More of those robots emerged, causing the others to fire their AK's, M240's, SCAR-L's, PKM, M4s, G36, ACR, Type 89's and 64's at the unknown hostiles even after they had vanished back underneath the sand. "Whoa, motherfucker. What the hell was that?" Epps shouted keeping his rifle trained on the sand.

Seconds later, another crab robot launched itself out of the sand, tackled Roach to the ground and tried to stab him with its massive claws. He rolled out of the way, pulled the pin on a grenade and tossed it underneath the crab, destroying it. Sadly, the moment he picked up his rifle the other crabs rose up from the sand and began to fire at them.

Knowing they couldn't fight in the current area; the others ran towards the village as the enemy pursued them.

Down in the village, the people watched as the mixed squad ran towards their home. The closer the squad got, the louder the shots became. People panicked and went to hide in their homes as local militia members exited one of the buildings with AK-47's, AKM's, RPD's and RPG's and began to assist the soldiers in fighting off the enemy.

The crabs then emerged from the sand and much to the surprise of Lennox and the villagers, the same robots from the base attack appeared alongside them and began to fire at anyone that crossed their sights.

A projectile slammed into the wall of a nearby building causing Epps to land on his back, before getting back to his feet and returning fire. "Ramirez, Dunn, Taylor, Epps, with me on the left. Ghost, take your guys and Artyoms men to the right. Itami, center." Foley shouted over the weapons fire.

"SIR YES SIR!" they shouted and moved to their positions while Amani directed the Militia forces towards each area as well to provide assistance. He also ordered the RPG's be saved incase a bigger threat appeared.

Lennox on the other hand went with Soran who gave him the cellphone he mentioned and contacted the operator. "This is an emergency Pentagon call. You understand this is an emergency…" he spoke into the phone before an explosion shattered the window behind him as weapon fire continued to roar through the air. "I DON'T HAVE A CREDIT CARD!" he shouted to the operator who asked him for a credit card!

" _Sir, the attitude isn't going to speed things up any bit at all. I'm going to ask you into the mouth piece very clearly."_ The operator said in a bored voice as Lennox ran out of the building to find a credit card. "I'm in the middle of a war. This is fucking ridiculous!" he cursed as he ran to his brother in arms.

The Humvee's began to pepper the enemy units with machinegun fire as Lennox arrived at Epps location. "I need a credit card! Epps where's your wallet?" he asked his friend.

"Pocket!" Epps shouted, firing a burst of 5.56mm fire at one of the crabs downing it.

"Which pocket?" Lennox asked again.

"My back pocket!" Epps shouted again.

"You got ten back pockets." Lennox said.

"Left Cheek. Left Cheek. Left Cheek!" Epps roared continuing to fire at the unknown attackers.

Once he had the credit card, Epps gave the operator the number only to be asked another question. " _Also, sir, have you heard about our premium plus, world-service quality package?"_ the operator asked.

"NO, I DON'T WANT A PREMIUM PACKAGE!" Lennox shouted as a militia soldier was killed by enemy fire, before tossing the phone to Epps.

At the Pentagon, dedicated men and women were rushing all about the main room as secretary of defense Brandon Kilpatrick, a forty-two-year-old veteran of Operations Enduring Freedom and Iraqi Freedom with dark hair and green eyes entered the room accompanied by his two escorts.

"Sir we're tracking a JTF team under fire in Israel, they say their survivors of the base attack." One of computer operators said.

"Survivors?" Kilpatrick asked confused. Reports had indicated that all other survivors were killed during the ISIS ambush.

Back on the battlefield, bullets hit the attacking unknowns taking them down for good. Pausing to reload his SCAR-L, Ramirez soon spotted several massive Mobile Armor-like vehicles heading towards them. Unlike the attackers from the base, these ones were hovering over the sand at a slow pace. "SHIT!" he cursed as the vehicles launched a barrage of missiles towards the village, destroying several of the Humvee's.

"I ain't never seen this in my life. We need gunships on station ASAP!" Epps shouted into the phone as weapons fire continued to echo all around them.

" _Do you know its origin?"_ the operator said to the solider. "Unknown, man. I don't… Man are seeing this shit." Epps responded.

Seconds later a General Atomics MQ-1 Predator drone flew overhead and sent the picture of the attacking hostiles to the Pentagon. None of the workers could believe their eyes, attacking the survivors were what looked like Terminator units and robotic Manti Widows all armed with sophisticated weaponry.

At the Pentagon, it was decided to send in an airstrike on the attacking units. "Roll in Strike Bravo on unknown targets. I authenticate Tango Whiskey Alpha 0330 Zulu." The officer said over the radio.

At an airbase in the middle east, two A-10 Thunderbolt II ground attack aircraft from the 23rd fighter wing took off and headed for the location. AWACS reported that it was going to be a danger close fire mission and friendlies were mixed in with the attacking hostiles. " _Fifteen-man team, north of orange smoke. Attack direction west, you're cleared hot."_ Epps shouted over the radio.

With the coordinates, the two straight-winged attack aircraft banked hard left towards the target area.

"Lennox, the heats coming." Epps said to his brother who then ordered the others to mark the targets with their laser designators so the Thunderbolts wouldn't hit them or the civilians. The targets were marked and in seconds the Thunderbolts strafed the enemy units with their 30mm gatling guns and AGM-65 Maverick missiles.

Breaking off from their run as the dust cleared, the remaining infantry units were confirmed destroyed, but the larger hovering units were still intact. "Spooky three-two use 105 shells on larger units, bring the rain." Epps called as the Warthogs returned for another attack run.

A C130 flying overhead gladly complied and unleashed a barrage of 40 and 105mm high explosive rounds along with 30mm, Maverick and Hydra seventy-rockets impacted the large mobile weapons platforms, destroying them for good. The minute the attackers were down, one of the Warthogs confirmed that Lennox and the others were alive, some injured but alive.

Thankfully, no civilians were lost in the battle but several militia members were killed. Hours later, rescue helicopters arrived and picked up the remaining equipment and the survivors with orders to bring them back to the states for debriefing on the situation.

None of them knew that the whole battle was observed by a small probe that sent everything back to its commander before self-destructing, leaving no trace of its existence. The battle had just begun.

 **So very short chapter, sorry about that.**

 **I was considering on bringing in the Bad Batch, but I'd figure I would save it for later.**

 **Lots of characters from other series in this chapter. Anyone care to guess where they are from? Go on, don't be shy.**

 **So, this will be my last chapter for a while. If you want me to continue, I need 007 gadgets for my next arc. Please, leave the ideas of the gadgets you want in your review. I need ideas or else I will be stuck on choosing the gadgets to be seen.**

 **Please read and review and I will see you next time.**


	19. New Mission: Undercover Wolf

**Glad my last chapter was well received, despite the fact I only got two reviews and no one recognized the other characters. I thought you all would have recognized Roach, Ghost and the others from Modern Warfare 2 and Cindy Lennox from Resident Evil outbreak. Guess I was proven wrong, oh well.**

 **First off, Spartan-626 I will admit that while bringing in the Bad Batch then was a thought, you are right that it would be best to bring them in later. When they come in, well that's a surprise.**

 **Mpowers045, you are indeed correct that I used several characters from Gate. It's like I promised you, I would bring in a few characters from the series to add a little more diversity to the story. As for your question about Itami reacting like a fanboy to the appearance of the species of the Star Wars galaxy, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **With all that aside (James Bond Theme starts.) Its time for some spy action as a tribute to my favorite secret agent of the cinematic universe. Thank you all for the help with the gadget ideas.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 19: New Mission: Undercover Wolf

December 8th 2019 20BBY

Coruscant

1400 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Arabian style music filled the air of the Range as Robert sat on a chair in the lower level. In front of him, Kasumi, Honoka, Hitomi and Marie, each of them wearing a very sexy belly dancer costume they had purchased for Halloween this year. (A/N Kasumi and Honoka are wearing Helena Douglas's costume, Marie is wearing her costume, but with a veil and Hitomi is wearing Nyotengu's) While he knew they liked to dress in sexy clothing, he never once thought his friends would actually perform such a dance for him.

After the events of Midgarda, Palpatine had dispatched the Dragoons on multiple reconnaissance patrols in the outer rim in search of separatist supply convoys but came back empty handed every time. Sure, they kept Migarda's efforts to Dragoons goal of ending the war secret, but it began to feel like the Chancellor was trying to keep them away from any active battlefronts and giving them non-combat assignments.

Needless to say, the men of the Dragoons were getting restless and were begging for some action. But Robert, who expected the best from his men gave his men the best rewards for their services. Some much-needed rest and relaxation. The Dragoons took this well and while they were ordered to do maintance on the equipment that was damaged during the battle of Midgarda.

As for the Expendables, they went back to Earth to pay their respects to Roberts father and collect more of the ammo they had stockpiled over the years. But it was also to get up to date with current events.

As for Robert and the others, they took the chance to relax and catch up on some much-needed rest. Or in the case of The Lone Wolf, get a very sexy treat from his friends.

Watching his friends' hips sway side to side with their arms above their heads gave Robert quite a feeling of emotion as his skin gave into the sensation of Goose bumps. That feeling escalated when joining his friends was Ahsoka.

Wearing an all red belly dancer outfit a long sheer skirt with slits, an elastic waist, beaded accents, matching triangle top with halter neck and back ties, matching sleevelettes and veil covering her beautiful body, he watched his girlfriend sway her hips gracefully and exotically. He had to admit she was quite the exotic dancer.

"Looks like someone is getting his kicks." Rally teased from behind him. She flatly refused to be a part of this and just decided to sit back and watch the dance. Hell, she didn't even know how to do a belly dance.

Robert ignored her and continued to watch the show his friends were putting on for him. As they continued their dance, his eyes focused on Ahsoka and for some reason he wanted to ask her to marry him. But he dare not ask her, at least not yet. If word got out that he and Ahsoka were to be married, more bounty hunters would come after them or worse, the Separatists would use it as a chance to get the remaining half of the Nexus route which that bastard Tarkin had given them when he betrayed the Republic.

The music subsided and all five girls bowed to him. "Bravo girls. Got to say I'd never figure you for exotic dancers, you especially Ahsoka." Robert said applauding as they came towards him. "I can guess you could say it's a hidden talent of mine." Ahsoka said.

"Hidden or not, you look very cute dressed like this." Robert said back, kissing her on the cheek. His girlfriends Lekku darkened and she was about to kiss him back when Roberts commlink beeped. "Lehner here." Robert said.

" _Robert, the council wants you and Ahsoka at the temple immediately. They have a mission for you."_ Anakin's voice said over the commlink.

"So, the council wants us, what they want to properly apologize for what they or something?" Robert asked after putting his commlink away.

"Who knows, well better go and see what they want." Marie said before entering the elevator and returned to the main part of the Range. As the others went to change, Ahsoka changed quickly, clipped her sabers to her belt and boarded the speeder they had waiting and headed for the temple.

When they arrived at the temple, temple guards escorted the two to the war room where Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mace and Yoda were waiting for them. "So, what is so important that you needed to call us?" Robert asked.

"One of our spies sent us intel regarding a major arms deal occurring in the new year." Obi-Wan explained.

"Gun smuggling is hardly a matter for the Dragoons." Robert said impatiently.

"The arms in question are Republic issue. AT-TE's, Juggernauts, DC-15s and other items of military equipment that are being used in the field by the clone army. Our spy mentioned that the Separatists are involved and are planning to sell those weapons to a third party, the identity of which we know little about." Anakin explained to them.

"So where is this deal going to take place?" Ahsoka asked.

"From the intel we gained, the deal is going to occur at Canto Bright on Cantonica. The planet is well known for its destination as a luxury resort. If we were to send in a task force to disrupt the deal, the people responsible for the theft will escape and no doubt change the deal location." Mace added.

"So, what does that have to do with us?" Robert asked, glaring at Mace. He still hadn't forgiven Mace, Ki-Adi or Saesee for their judgment of Ahsoka when they firmly believed she was guilty of treason.

"Canto Bright is hosting their annual end of the year charity event. You and Ahsoka will go undercover as a soon to be newlywed couple from Alderaan with your friends as bodyguards, infiltrate the casino and disrupt the deal. Those weapons are needed back on the frontlines, our forces need them if they gain any ground against the droid army." Obi-Wan explained.

"So, you want us infiltrate this high-rise show and figure out who's behind this weapons deal? Sounds easy enough." Robert said, sending a small grin to Ahsoka.

"It's not that easy, its rumored that the Corporate Sector Authority is supporting the separatists with weapons and manpower." Anakin added.

"We can handle this no problem General. After all the down time we've had, we could use a mission." Robert assured. He did make a promise to Anakin to keep Ahsoka safe.

"Assistance provided by Senators Amidala and Organa you will have. A ship provided by Naboo and credits from Alderaan you will have. The rest, up to you it is. Be cautious you must be, all around you your enemy will be." Master Yoda said to the two.

"We'll be wheels up by tomorrow." Robert said, bowing before he and Ahsoka left. Once they had left, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "You think we should have told them that he will be there? I don't really like the idea of sending Ahsoka into the reach of that slime ball." Anakin said, voicing his opinion to the others.

"I agree with you completely Anakin, but we don't have much of a choice. If it were anyone like us or Senator Amidala we would be discovered immediately. Cantonica is the ideal place for a weapons deal, and with the casino and resort as cover, it makes it that much harder to find any leads." Obi-Wan stated. "But I do agree with Anakin, I don't like this either." He added.

"Like it or not, the decision has been made." Mace said plainly.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong." Anakin said to himself.

When Robert and Ahsoka returned to the Range and explained the new mission they were given, the others were surprised and Honoka went on about saying it was like one of those spy movies she loved watching only being real and with greater stakes than world domination.

Despite that, she was still giddy with excitement and rushed to pack her bags for the mission. "Is it wrong for me to be worried about her? She really lets this stuff get to her head." Robert asked. Sure, he knew her well but sometimes she went a little overboard when it came to her interest in spy movies.

"No, you're right to worry about her. Sometimes I forget she thinks life can be like those movies she watches. Well, the romance and spy ones." Rally answered equally worried.

"Well if this is spy work, don't we need gadgets and stuff like that? Cause if we don't have anything like that, we can all kiss our butt's good bye." Marie reminded the group.

"I already planned ahead for just such a situation." Honoka said coming out of her room with several bags already packed and ready to go. "We're all gonna die." Robert said under his breath.

The next day onboard a Naboo J-type Star Skiff Robert and the others were ensuring that their equipment was secure and safe from any prying eyes. "So, once we land, we take our stuff to our room and get a lay of the land. Remember the five of you are our body guards and you take orders from us. Anyone gives you another order, ignore them." Robert instructed.

"Don't forget we need ensure our room isn't bugged. Last thing we need is the enemy to know who we really are before the end of the mission." Kasumi reminded the group.

Before Robert could answer, Ahsoka wearing a black kimono like blouse, white coat with pink lining and black arm warmer like gloves entered the main room. "We're coming out of hyperspace now. Better get all this stuff stowed away before security comes onboard and figures out who we really are." She suggested.

They did so and once their ship exited hyperspace, they were greeted by a large desert planet. "This is supposed be a planet of luxury? Place looks like the Mojave Desert." Rally said unimpressed.

"Looks can be deceiving." Robert said as he grabbed the ships controls and guided it towards the planets surface. They were soon surprised by a large city nestled on the coast of a large ocean. "Ok, I take that back, this place looks like Vegas." Rally said taken aback by the sight.

"Wow." Was all that Marie could say. Before she could even say anything else, the space port contacted them granting them clearance to land. "Show time ladies. Better get that armor on before anything happens." Robert said.

His friends soon left the cockpit, leaving him and Ahsoka alone in the cockpit. "So, you know how I said I hate pretending to be someone I'm not. Well, I think I'm going to enjoy this more than Zygerria." He said to his girlfriend.

"How's that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because, I get to make it like I am my all-time favorite spy in movie history." Robert excitedly.

 _Roberts point of view_

When I was first given this mission, I felt like it was a going to be a wild goose chase. Boy I was wrong big time. The moment our ship landed we were greeted by a red skinned Zabrak wearing very high society clothing indicating he was incharge. The guy was flanked by half-a dozen guards wearing police uniforms with betaplate armored collars and a fineweave cape.

"Welcoming committee. Didn't see this coming." I chuckled as the boarding ramp to our ship dropped to the ground.

"Welcome to Canto Bight. I am Tekud, the owner of the most luxurious resort in all the galaxy. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr.…?" the Zabrak began before drawing a blank.

"Bond. James Bond. This is my betrothed Ashemnoh Raassa." I said quickly. Truthfully that was our cover names chosen by Honoka. While James Bond was mine, Ahsoka's was personally given to her by my Japanese friend.

"Ah, very good. If you'll follow me, I will show you to your room. Your servants can be shown to the…" he began before I stopped him. "If you don't mind, my 'servants' will bring our luggage with us. They are more on the lines of bodyguards." I spat to the Zabrak.

"I see, forgive me. Please follow me." Tekud said and guided us to the hotel.

Looking around I could see that this place didn't lack in security. Armed guards with more firepower than a Swat team, body armor and thermal detonators. Looks like they were prepared for a lengthy campaign if the place was attacked, the strange thing was that among the guards were Trade Federation Battle Droids and not just the standard B1's, B2 super-battle droids and BX-Series Commando Droids. Military models.

But the real surprise was that the police officers were armed with not just reconfigurable blasters, but DC series blasters as well. When I asked Tekud about where they got those blasters, he said they were given to them by Chancellor Palpatine, a frequent visitor to the city when he wasn't running the Republic. I found that to be very odd, but put it in the back of my mind, thinking it was nothing to worry about.

When we reached the hotel, the manager gave us the key card to one of their luxury suites room number 237. Again, this felt a little odd. Sure, we were posing as a soon to be wed couple, but a suite like this was a little much. I wanted to ask for a different room, but Ahsoka nudged my arm, telling me to just go with it.

Much to our surprise, the suite had a large queen size bed right in front of us, another bedroom which was no doubt for the 'servants' a balcony which presented one with a beautiful view of the city and ocean, a hot-tub on the balcony and two refreshers.

"Wow, this is very luxurious. But seriously Robert, James Bond?" Honoka said, both amazed and confused.

"Hey, you're the one who always said I looked like Pierce Brosnan's 007. Besides, no one's going to know he's fictious." I reminded the salmon haired girl, putting down one of the suitcases I was carrying on the bed and was about to open it when Hitomi stopped me, she found a camera hidden in the painting of Nar Shaddaa from space.

Quickly, we hotwired the camera to continue showing the footage that these perverts would get a rise out of seeing. Once we had the confirmation the camera was showing the footage, we wanted them to see, I opened the suitcase. Instead of clothing it contained several gadgets that Honoka had built, with a little help from Anakin.

For Honoka and my friends from Earth, they had earing radios which could record any conversation heard provided one was in ear shot of said talkers, Laser lipstick's for cutting through sealed doors and safes and a compact mirror which acted as a small holographic map, camera and terminal interface.

Ahsoka was given the Lipstick and compact mirror since she couldn't really use earrings on her lekku or montrals, but lucky for her, she was given an akul tooth neckless which acted like a recorder.

All of us were given wrist-dart guns capable of firing non-lethal shots, safe-crackers/decoders built into our commlinks, small bug drones for accessing ventilation systems and find anything of interest behind rooms we would consider checking out. Four dozen credit, flash, emp and frag grenades which were marked with a small indent of the arm patch of the first infantry division, so we know not to use them in gambling.

For underwater searches, we each were given an under-water camera for photographing undersea clues or taking a picture in a place only accessible by water keeping the film dry. Water-tight containers for our weapons in case we needed to use them.

As for me, I was given a set of glasses which functioned as a camera making it easier for photographing interesting documents or maps and a Timex Watch modified with a laser for cutting open a door and featured a built-in audio recorder.

Honoka also mentioned she had something else for me, but for what it was she didn't tell me at least not yet. The moment we finished going over our gadgets, a knock on the door surprised us. Reaching under my shirt I pulled out the P99 I brought and slowly opened the door, hiding my gun behind my back.

Much to our surprise, the person at the door was Lux and Steela. "So, I did see you in the lobby." Lux said with a smile before the two entered our room.

"Lux? Steela? What are you two doing here and who's taking care of Mina?" I asked confused, quickly shutting the door.

"I was sent an invitation for Canto Bights annual charity event. My parents and I always attended this event and have contributed quite a large sum of credits to the galaxy, even before we left the Republic As for our daughter, Saw is taking care of her. What are you doing here?" Lux asked back.

We then explained about our mission and the weapons deal that was to take place in a few weeks. "So not even Canto Bight is free from corruption and the war. I can understand the importance of your mission so, we want to help." Lux stated.

I looked to the others for a moment before I finally agreed. I gave Lux and Steela the extra equipment and just before they left, they mentioned that tonight was the opening ceremony kicking of the charity event and that it was a formal event. With that in mind, they left our room and a beep on my commlink. ' _I have some information regarding your mission. At the opening party, look for girl with orange hair wearing a black dress. That's me.'_ The voice said over the commlink before ending the call.

"Think we can trust the speaker?" Kasumi asked unsure of whether the person on the other end call was trustworthy.

"I didn't sense any dark intentions, we can trust them." Ahsoka said before heading to one of the refreshers with one of her bags to freshen up a bit before the opening.

"Ok, while Ahsoka gets changed, Kasumi, Honoka, Hitomi head into town and see if you can find any leads to check out after the event. Rally, Maire you're with us. Going to have to dress formal for this event. Remember, keep a low profile and don't give yourself away." I instructed.

"As long as I'm not dressing as a maid that's fine by me." Rally said before she and Marie went into their room to change.

I began to change as well. Quickly, I changed into the Midnight blue tuxedo that Riyo gave me for her wedding with Fenrir and looked at myself in the mirror. I did look handsome and almost like my dad when he wore an outfit like this on formal occasions when he was enlisted.

I then felt Ahsoka's presence and turned around to see her wearing her black cheongsam but had replaced the white gloves with black ones. She told me she had another dress, this one sexier than her two cheongsams put together. I was about to compliment on her beauty when Rally and Marie exited their room. Out came Rally wearing a black strapless dress with slits on both sides, thigh high stockings, matching opera style gloves and high-heeled shoes. As for Marie she was wearing a silver colored dress with a slit down both sides, evening gloves with golden bangles on her wrists, matching color lace stockings and a pair of high-heeled shoes.

"You two look lovely." I complimented before we left our suite and headed for the opening party. None of us knew that we would be seeing someone we never expected to see at the party.

 _Normal point of view_

As expected with most fancy shindigs, people were dressed in fancy clothing, dance music and lavish food. To top it off many of the guests were known criminals or war profiters. A den of liars and thieves if there ever was one.

"I really hate this already." Ahsoka whispered to Robert as they entered the room. "All of these people are either filthy rich or profiting off this war." She added.

"Couldn't agree with you more. It makes me sick as well, they should be using their money and help those affected by this war. Instead, they are just wasting it on senseless parties and gambling. I get the feeling this is going to be one long mission." Robert added.

"Could be worse, it could be party full of mafia members with trigger happy guards." Rally said quietly as Tekud began a warm-hearted speech about how thrilled he was to see so many people showed up for the annual event. Scanning the crowd, Robert spotted their contact but he also spotted someone that made his blood boil. "Shit! Guys, Tarkins here." He whispered.

Sure enough, talking with several guests was Tarkin himself, wearing a tuxedo with the emblem and rank of a separatist admiral. "Talk about bad timing. You think the council knew about this and didn't tell us?" Rally whispered in a concerned tone.

"If they did, they are going to get an earful when we get back." Marie added as Tekud finished his speech and the opening party began.

"Ah, Mr. Bond, allow me to introduce you to Grand Admiral Wiluff Tarkin of the separatist navy and a well-known supporter of our cause." The Zabrak said to Robert, gesturing him to come over. Not wanting to raise suspicion's, Robert and the others did so.

"So, you are the mysterious guest I heard so much about. I must say you are quite younger than I expected." Tarkin inquired.

"What can I say, I like to keep to myself. But when it comes to parties I always try to show up. This is my betrothed Ashemnod." Robert said introducing Ahsoka to Tarkin, who reluctantly curtsied to the Admiral. "A pleasure, I must say Mr. Bond you have a great in women." Tarkin stated, taking Ahsoka's gloved hand and kissed it.

Ahsoka held her disgust of the man before finally speaking. "Oh, you know how to flatter a woman." She said.

"If you would be so kind, I would appreciate it if you would join me for a dance my dear." Tarkin asked. Ahsoka was about to say no but decided against it and accepted Tarkins offer and followed him to the dance floor.

Robert clenched his fist and was about to intervene, but Rally stopped him. "I know you hate his guts, but we can't break cover. Just play it cool and look for our contact." Rally whispered.

"I here you." Robert whispered back and watched as Tarkin and Ahsoka danced away. While he did hate it, he couldn't help but admit Ahsoka was dancing elegantly. It was then that he spotted a girl with orange hair and a black dress watching the dance. Without anyone noticing, he walked over to the girl and began a conversation.

"They dance well don't they?" Robert asked.

"It would be better if it were you dancing with the commander, wouldn't you agree captain?" the girl asked, handing a code cylinder to Robert before turning around and showing her sky-blue eyes. "Kelta Dublar, Republic intelligence." She introduced herself.

"Robert Lehner, Lone Wolf, Wolfs Dragoons captain." Robert answered taking the cylinder before anyone spotted it. "What do you have on the deal?" he asked.

"All I know is that the items in question are military issue. As to where they are, I don't know. But I did here that there is something out in the desert to the west of the resort. And there is another site out in the ocean." Kelta said as Ahsoka walked over to them, accompanied by Lux in a smart white tuxedo and Steela in a sliver dress.

"I really hated dancing with that bastard." Ahsoka complained.

"Well at least that's over and done with, now we…" Robert began as Tekud walked over to the group. "A young couple like yourselves shouldn't just be standing around and gossiping, go on and dance." The Zabrak said.

"Well, I guess one dance wouldn't hurt. Come on dear, its been a long time since we danced." Robert said quickly and guided Ahsoka to the dance floor. Bowing and curtsying to each other, the young couple began to dance.

Meanwhile, Kasumi, Honoka and Hitomi were exploring the shopping district of the resort and keeping an ear open for anything regarding the impending weapons deal. So far, they had found nothing but high-end shops, luxury resturants and jewelry stores. None of the guards even said anything under their breath and it looked like they were going to have to try a different approach.

But that had to wait, since Honoka was in one of the nearby clothing stores trying on a new dress to wear for when it was her turn to to accompany Robert and Ahsoka for one of the charity events in the near future. Exiting the changing, she was now wearing a white dress that went down to her mid calf, a loose strap around her right shoulder and a pair of white gloves. The real catch was that the dress showed a little cleavage. "What do you girls think, would I make one cute Bond Girl in this dress or not?" she asked her friends.

"I don't think this is what Robert had in mind when he sent us to find any leads on the deal. But yes, you do look lovely Honoka." Hitomi said in agreement, sighing. This was now the fifth dress she had tried on and it looked like they were finally done.

Once Honoka had her dress, they left the store and as they left Kasumi bumped into a guard that wasn't looking where they were going. The guard apologized to her and left in such a rush, he didn't notice he dropped a keycard. Picking it up, Kasumi pocketed said card and decided to run a scan on it when she returned to the ship.

Back at the opening party, Robert and Ahsoka continued to dance with all eyes on them. Most the guests were starting to leave, but those who stayed couldn't help but smile at the sight of such a young couple dancing so elegantly and gracefully that to some it felt like they were watching an actual fairy-tale in real life.

"They dance so gracefully." One guest said.

"They are such the cutetest couple in the galaxy." Another said.

"So young and so elegant." Another complimented.

"I really hate this." Ahsoka muttered.

"The mission or the comments people are making about us?" Robert asked.

"The mission is fine, but it's the comments. I like the whole undercover part but having to pretend to be someone who's profiting off this war is disgusting. Dressing up, wearing nice clothing and being with you is nice, but all of this its just sickening." Ahsoka stated.

"Could be worse, you could be a slave on Zygerria and end up being bound and gagged day and night for constant disobedience to your master." Robert joked as the music ended and the opening ceremony finally came to an end.

"Funny you should mention the whole bound and gagged bit. I have a confession to make." Ahsoka whispered, her lekku darkening as thoughts of last months little adventure.

"What? Don't tell me your pregnant?" Robert asked.

"Nothing like that. Wait till we get back to the room then I will tell you." Ahsoka whispered.

A half hour later, Ahsoka had whispered what she wanted to tell him as she sat on the bed. "I'm sorry, could you tell me again what happened, because I can feel all the blood rushing down from head." Robert said surprised.

"You heard me, its exactly like I told you." Ahsoka said playfully.

"Wow, never knew my girlfriend had such a naughty side of her. Guess that means I have the most beautiful women in the galaxy." Robert said before fainting.

"Didn't see that coming." Ahsoka said as she picked up her boyfriend and carried him to bed. Their new mission had just begun, and they were already suffering from the side effects of love.

 **First part of my 007 style arc complete. Wish you guys had given me your ideas about what gadgets the group should have, but I am grateful for what I have given so far.**

 **But how many parts will there be? That's up for you folks to decide. If you have an idea for some spy mission action, let me know in a review. I have a few ideas, but I want to see what you guys have in mind.**

 **Also, if you guys are a fan of Ahsoka/Lux stories, I recommend you check out Martain Scout's story To Hypnotize a Jedi. May be only two chapters now, but its very funny with the material on the story now.**

 **Please read and review and I will see you next time.**


	20. Hunters Moon

**Glad you all liked my first 007 themed chapter. When I first started putting this story up, I never considered this coming until the idea was given to me from 1049. I am glad that all of you really helped me out.**

 **I have seen the trailer for Detective Pikachu, and I have to say it looks very funny.**

 **Now its time to answer some reviews.**

 **1049, thanks for the support.**

 **Mpowers45, I liked that Sean Connery impersonation you left in your review. Might use that later in the arc, maybe at the end.**

 **Spartan-626, glad you liked the chapter. However, as for Tarkin losing an arm or leg that won't be happening. The Rattrap line was the first thing that came into my mind when writing. Please don't use Gigady, it reminds me of that pervert Quagmire from Family Guy, and I hate that guy, along with the rest of the characters of Seth Macfarlands work. As for the private dance, I'm not sure about that. The whole Belly dancer thing was to allow Robert and his friends to blow off some steam from all the battles and recon.**

 **Moger, glad you liked the last chapter, but could you leave a little more in your reviews. I want to know what you think about my work.**

 **Time to begin. Disclaimers are the same as before, enjoy.**

Chapter 20: Hunters moon

December 10th, 2019 20BBY

Canto Bight, Cantonica

0300 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Tossing and turning in his sleep, Robert awoke sweating uncontrollably panting like crazy. "Nightmares again. First visions and now this. What's going on with me and why is it everytime I see myself dying." Robert asked himself as he filled up the sink in the refresher and splashed his face.

"What's going on with me?" he wondered quietly before returning to bed. He then glanced to Ahsoka who was sleeping peacefully. Stroking her lekku carefully, he smiled before returning to sleep, but his mind was still plagued by the nightmares and visions. What did they mean?

By the time he woke up, Robert found himself smelling the sweat smell of buttermilk pancakes. "Somethings cooking." He said, startling the cooks who happened to be Ahsoka and Rally. "Guess you're a good cook as well Ahsoka." He yawned, putting on one of the pairs of sweatpants he had packed for the mission.

"I learned a few things from your Aunts and Uncles. Always thought it would help if I was on a lengthy assignment after the war. Guess I didn't see it happening sooner." The Togruta said sadly, flipping up the pancake she had in the skillet and having it land on the plate the others were stacked on.

"If it makes you feel any better, I pin the blame on the whole situation on Mace and several other council members for breaking your trust in them. Seriously, they never even tried to stand up for you. All they did was just sit by and watch while you were almost executed for something you didn't do, not to mention they wanted you to forget about the feelings we have for each other. They really are so attached to the code. Hell, the Jedi Order before them allowed attachments and Jedi to fall in love, that's proff that love isn't a tool of the darkside." Robert stated.

"If you ask me," Rally said as she put down a plate of pancakes. "The only ones who stood by you were Obi-Wan, Yoda, Plo-Koon and Shaak Ti. They belived you since you had a great teacher. Skywalker really taught you well." She added, spreading a bit of butter on her stack of hot-cakes as the others came into the room.

"I knew I smelled something good." Marie said, pulling up a chair and joining the others. "Oh, I love pancakes." She added, smearing a good amount of butter on her own stack before pouring syrup on her stack and was about to cut her stack when Robert noticed that Kasumi wasn't with them. "Isn't Kasumi up yet? If she doesn't get up soon, she'll miss breakfast." Robert asked.

"She's probably still checking out that code cylinder she picked up yesterday. She seems to think it's the location of the weapons cache or a clue to what the separatists are up too." Hitomi answered.

"I know, when she gets wrapped up in something she never gives up. Still, she has been gone for a while now and I'm starting to get worried." Rally said worriedly.

Her concern grew larger and larger as the day went on. By the time dusk came, Kasumi still hadn't returned, and it was starting to put everyone on edge, Rally and Robert especially. "She should have been back by now. No one's seen her since we woke up and she hasn't answered her commlink. I've got a bad feeling about this." Rally said pacing back and forth for the last thrity minutes.

"Not even Lux and Steela have seen her. It's not like her to just disappear without letting anyone of us know first." Ahsoka added.

"I think I know why," Hitomi said with alarm as she entered the room. "The code cylinder she found, it contained the coordinates and codes to a facility out in the northern desert. She must have thought that she could get more done on her own and left before we got up." She added.

"Damn. I told her that if any of us find anything to tell the others. Going it alone is a good way to get themselves killed. Alright, Rally, Ahsoka and I will go and find Kasumi. The rest of you stay here. If all of us are seen leaving it may cause Tarkin and the resort guards to realize we're not who we say we are." Robert instructed.

"If you're going out into the desert, you're going to have to be incognito. Stealth gear is the go-to equipment for this mission. Silenced weapons are needed as well and you're going to need this." Honoka said, brining up two of the suitcases from the ship opening them and revealing a compound bow, crossbow and over twenty-five arrows. "I modified these old boys to work only to our signature. Anyone else tries to use them, they get zapped with a lot of electricity." The Salmon haired Japanese girl said.

"Nice." Robert said and entered the refresher to change into his stealth gear. Minutes later he exited the refresher and found Ahsoka wearing the same gear she wore on Onderon. The only difference was that she was now wearing a balaclava and a forehead protector over her mask, covering her Lekku.

They were soon joined by Rally who was wearing a white-and-black shinobi-shozoku with a gold pattern, a skin-tight white jumpsuit with mirror underneath her shozoku, black armor boots, a metal headband, hood and mask over her face. (A/N Lisa Hamiltons getup from Dead or alive combined with Ryu Hayabusa's outfit.)

The moonlight shined on them as the two earth natives loaded up their weapons. Rally had her usual CZ-75's but also opted for the ACC Honey Badger assault rifle, which she equipped with a longer barrel, red dot sight a forty-five-round magazine and chambered to fire .300 AAC Blackout rounds.

For Robert, the P99 he brought was secured in his shoulder holster attached with a silencer. Slung over his shoulder was an AK-12 5.45mm assault rifle equipped with an ACOG scope, silencer and sixty-round-magazine. In his hands was the compound bow Honoka had made.

For Ahsoka, she finished equipping her AK-9 with a forty-round-magazine which already was modified with a suppressor and reflex sight. Slung over her back was a Daewoo K7 submachine gun with a holographic sight. She then picked up the crossbow and handed it to Rally.

"Big moon tonight. When my mom and where in Italy, I saw a moon that big. You know what they call a moon that big?" Robert asked Ahsoka. His girlfriend shook her head. "La Luna Del Cacciatore. Hunters Moon. Tonights is going to be a night for hunters." He added.

A while later, the three were in a speeder they rented and headed for the last known location of Rally's girlfriend.

 _Rally's Point of View_

It's not like Kasumi to just leave without an explanation. I know her all to well. If it were something important, she would have told the rest of us, but what if it was so important that it couldn't wait until morning then I could understand not telling the others, but she should have told me. After all, I am her girldfriend.

Still, I trusted her but that doesn't mean I'm not concerned about her.

The open desert proved a problem for our scanners. In the five minutes we were here, Kasumi's last known location kept fading in and out with each passing second and to make matters worse, a sandstorm was coming in fast. I figure about three minutes or less.

"We'll find her. I know it." Ahsoka assured me.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm worried about her." I reminded the Togruta.

"Her gauntlets singal is strong. She's nearby." Robert shouted, stopping the speeder and vaulted out. He then found Kasumi's gauntlet. "She was here alright. This is her gauntlet, but where is she?" her asked aloud.

"Hey, does that look like a jungle to you guys?" I asked, pointing to a massive jungle in the distance. "It's a jungle alright, looks like these guys are trying to get rid of the desert and turn this place into more of a tourist desitantion." Robert hypothesized.

"Getting rid of the desert or not, it looks like there are some tracks heading into the jungle. Might be Kasumi." Ahsoka suggested. "I got to agree with Ahsoka, we better go check it out." I said in agreement and hopped into the speeder. The others followed and in just a few seconds, the jungle came closer and closer.

"Jungle's to dense. We'll have to go in on foot. Don't use your guns unless necessary. Blades and arrows only." Robert ordered. Ahsoka and I nodded, and we holstered our guns and took our knives and the crossbow. Both the crossbow and standard were modified to fire improved arrows which can penetrate light and medium body armor, in theory. Aside from the fact they could only be used by those who signatures were imprinted into the weapons computer. Honoka even mentioned that she was working on making special kind of arrows to be used against droids and for non-lethal take downs.

These weapons along with gadgets she made really surprised us. I knew she was a fan of spy movies, but I didn't think she would be able to build such equipment no one thought to be useful in real life. Then again, the technology in this galaxy was like something out of Star Trek, Mass Effect or even RWBY. I don't anyone would believe us unless we have proof.

Still, I doubt anyone would take us seriously. Earth was in quite a mess, countries all over the world were reducing the size of their militaries and cutting funding on other infustructures. Medical, transportation, education and other parts. Most of the countries around earth were making cutbacks on these departments. The only countries that weren't following this trend were England, France, Germany, Canada and Japan.

As if that wasn't bad enough, terrorism was at an all time high with the recent attacks with the compound known as the Green Poison which killed hundreds of innocent people who just wanted to live normal lives. Many of the recent bounties I took involved going after people who managed to get their hands on the chemical weapon and were planning on selling it to terrorist cells in the states. Lucky for me I stopped them before they could even sell the weapon and turned the chemical over to the government. Even still, no one could identify the compounds of the weapon and its origin was a complete mystery to everyone. Not even the top chemical engineers and scientists in the world could identify it.

Something about the whole thing just didn't add up. No way terrorists could get their hands on such a powerful weapon without the help of a middle man. But that would have to wait, as of now Kasumi was the priority.

We must have gone several feet into the jungle before it started to rain. While it rains very little in the desert, it looked like the whole place was getting watered from a very impressive aqua system that was built. As the rain poured down, Robert held up his hand and we stopped in our tracks. He then motioned for us to take cover behind a pair of boulders. "What's up?" I asked my friend before he held up his finger to my lips.

"So, then I said, 'tail-heads make for a good time. But the really tasty treat are the striped horns.' I tell you, all those babes in the camp are so hot. I can barely keep my pants on with all those hotties." A voice said from behind the boulder.

"You say that about every hot alien girl you say. Personally, those non-humans are fit for pleasing us humans as pleasurable company or are useful as slaves. You wouldn't catch me having fun with a bug girl." Another voice said.

The voices became louder as a pair of Canto Bight police officers walked past us. These guys were armed with heavier firepower, in this case DC-15s blaster carbines. Sounds like they were talking about their preference when it comes what kind of alien women they would want to play with in bed and their hatred of non-humans. That stuff makes me sick.

I was about to move in and take them down when Robert beat me to it. Taking the bow, he pulled the string back and let his first arrow loose. The arrow pierced the officer's chest plate killing him instantly and caused the second officer to scan the tree tops with fear before he rushed in, disarmed the enemy and grabbed him by the the throat.

"What's all this about a camp and non-human's?" he asked with a dangerous tone.

"I'm not telling you anything." The officer spat, spitting right into Roberts masked face.

Robert looked towards me and grinned. I knew what he had in store. I took over the interrogation and broke the officer's hand. The guard screamed in pain, but the pouring rain hid the scream. "Not going to ask again asshole. Tell us about the camp or I will break your other hand and then your legs." I threatened.

"I won't tell you anything. You might as well just kill me and get it over with." The officer spat to me. I grinned and broke the officers left leg. The officer screamed again. "We can do this all night, got plenty of limbs left." I reminded the officer.

"Or you can give us what we want, and you can live." Robert added.

"Alright. The jungle is being used as cover for a massive camp holding countless non-humans to be sold to the separatists. They need a work force to complete a massive project they have been working on since the war began. I don't know what it is." The guard said in pain.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah. We caught a girl snopping around the place last night. Didn't recognize her and she wasn't armed either, but she was good looking. Gotta say, she would definatly be good company in bed." The guard said.

That pissed me off. Without a second thought, I grabbed the guys jewels and squeezed them hard. "Is that all you can think about? How hot a girl is and what you can do in the bed with them? Get a hobby bastard." I growled and squeezed harder.

The guards face nearly turned tomato red and so wanted to rip his manhood off, but Robert stopped me. "Tell us where the camp is, and we'll let you live. I give you my word." He assured the guard and getting me to loosen my grip on the bastards ballsack.

"The camps three clicks from here by foot. We keep it camoflauged, so no one get suspicious. That's all I know." The guard said, clutching his jewels with his unbroken hand in pain.

"You've given us what we want, get off world and never comeback here again. You seem like a nice guy despite your fetish. Live your life to the fullest and make something of yourself." Robert said, helping the guard to his feet and wrapping the guards broken arm.

The guard didn't look back and ran out of the jungle as fast as he could. "We should have killed him. He may not know who we are, but he could tell the rest of the guards about a couple of intruders." I asked.

"I could sense he was only saying those things because of he wanted to fit in with the rest of these bastards. Besides, he kept thinking of his mother." Robert stated with a chuckle.

I held the urge to facepalm myself and turned back to my friends who were moving the dead body into a well-hidden place. "It might be a while before the other officers find the body. We need to move quickly, more of them may be on our way." Robert reminded and leapt into the trees with Ahsoka, pulling me up with the Force.

For the two lovers, it was easy for them to jump from branch to branch with the Force. For me, I had to keep firing my grappling gun each time I landed on the next branch. Thanfully, Robert and Ahsoka waited for me when ever they got ahead.

As we leapt from branch to branch, we evaded patrol after patrol of battle droids and Canto officers. Each one more armed then the last. Looked like they were searching for intruders and were given shoot to kill orders. Good thing they couldn't track their fellow guards, right?

"There's the camp." Robert said snapping my thoughts back to reality. When I saw the camp, I felt like I was staring at a Nazi POW camp. The whole place was guarded by razor wire fences which looked like were rigged with an electrical system designed to shock anyone who tried to escape, probably designed to kill the enemy.

Security towers lined up the sides of the camp, each one sporting two double-barreled repeating blaster turrets to eliminate anyone who tried to attack the camp or kill the prisoners if they rebelled. The interior of the camp was dotted with several small hobbles where the prisoners were kept. The main thing that stood out, was the large command center in the rear of the camp, no doubt the where the guards and the man in charge of the camp stayed durning the night.

I took out my binoculars and scanned the camp. The guard's intel was good, the whole camp was filled with non-human species. Twi'lek's, Togruta's, Rodian's and Gran's were among them. Even near-human species like Pantoran's, Mirialans and Chiss were among the captives.

Scanning the camp with my binoculars I soon caught sight of Kasumi. She was battered, beaten and being led inside the command center by two guards who had devious grins on their faces. My blood began to boil, and I was prepared to rush the camp single handedly but Ahsoka stopped me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "If we move in now then she and the other captives will be slaughtered. I know you're concerned about her, but we need to approach this with a calm head." She said assuringly.

As much as I wanted to protest, I knew Ahsoka was right. If we didn't come up with a plan then everyone would die, Kasumi included.

"Let's circle around the camp. Might be a back entrance we can use to slip by them." Robert said putting away his binoculars and jumped up into the tree's again. Ahsoka quickly followed him and I followed suit as well with my grappling gun.

 _Normal point of view_

As Robert thought, the back area of the camp was lightly guarded by a few guards and a couple of security droids. "I knew there would be less guards at the rear of the camp. They always have less guards in the rear." The Lone Wolf said with relief.

"So, you were right. Doesn't matter, lets take em." Rally quipped and snapped her Honey Badger to her shoulder and was about to pull the trigger until Ahsoka pushed her rifle down.

"If you take out one of those guards the others will be put on full alert. Even with suppressors we can't just rush in like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. We need to think about this." The Togruta reminded the Indian-American girl.

"I can't just stand by and wait. That's my girlfriend in there." Rally reminded Ahsoka.

"I have to agree with Rally. We have to get Kasumi out of there, but at the same time Ahsoka is right. Unless we have a plan the captives and our friend will be killed. You don't want all that blood on your hands now, do you Rally?" Robert asked.

Rally then lowered her rifle and hunkered down before turning back to face her friend. "Then what do you purpose we do?" she asked back.

"I say we pull a Rambo on them. I take out the guards in your way silently and clear a path. From there, we can get inside the camp, free both Kasumi, the prisoners and find out what the separatists want with all these people." Robert said.

Ahsoka and Rally nodded in agreement and moved into position while Robert pulled out a personal commlink and contacted Satine. While Mandalore was undergoing a long restoration after the brief Civil War, Satine was more than willing to help out those that were affected by the war. Even the Nite Owls supported Satine's decision in assisting the Dragoons in certain matters so long as it wasn't directly involved in the war.

Once the call had been sent, Robert moved behind a thin wall of branches as a small squad of guards were returning from patrol. Letting the first couple of guards pass him, he grabbed the last guard and choked him, knocking him out instead of killing the poor guy.

Moving quickly to another tree, he spotted a guard on sniper duty in one of the nearby trees. Taking a single arrow, he pulled back the string, lined up the shot and fired. A single arrow pierced the guard's body and caused him to fall to ground. He then reached out with the force, caught the body and lowered it silently in one of the nearby bushes.

With Ahsoka and Rally close behind him, Robert moved quickly forward and took out two more guards before backing himself into a nearby wall of mud. He waited until a guard came over to his location no doubt looking for his comrades that failed to return. In a second, Robert shot out of the mud and stabbed the guard with his knife before moving towards the rear entrance.

Taking out one of the electro arrows he had, Robert lined up a shot and launched a single arrow towards the center of a group of droids. Once the arrow hit the ground, a small electromagnetic shockwave erupted from the arrow, disabling both the droids and any surveillance camera's in the area.

"Clear, let's go." Robert said silently and motioned the other two towards him.

Hugging the wall behind the camp, the two girls waited as Robert climbed up the wall grabbed a guard standing above them and pulled said guard down and over the side, killing him. They climbed up after him and activated their stealth generators and moved along the perimeter of the camp, taking down any guards they came across with either lethal or non-lethal takedowns.

By the time they regrouped and got down to ground level, they then headed for the command center. When they were close enough, Rally heard Kasumi screaming in pain and the sound of electricity crackling. "The bastards torturing her." She cursed and broke cover.

"Free the prisoners, I'll go after Rally. Nite Owls will be here soon to get these folks out of here." Robert said turning to his girlfriend who nodded and went to work freeing the prisoners.

Heading after his friend, Robert entered the command center and finding a few bodies og guards and droids riddled with bullet holes and spent casings of .300AAC rounds on the floor. Following the trail of bodies, Robert found Rally beating the head guard senseless in a cell that Kasumi was in. His other friend battered, beaten, semi-naked and secured to a pole in the middle of the cell.

"I think he's had enough." Robert said to Rally. But Rally just ignored her and continued to beat the guard senseless, knocking a few teeth out and causing the guard to bleed. "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Robert shouted, grabbed Rally by the shoulder and slamed her against the wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Sure, your girl was injuried but does beating this bastard make up for it.?" Robert asked.

"That bastard deserves to die. He just admitted that this wasn't the first group of people he sold to some slave owning motherfuckers and this is all sanctioned by that horn headed bastard." Rally spat. Robert tighted his grip on Rally's shoulder.

"They will get whats coming and this isn't the way. But we have no choice now." Robert said and let go of his friends' shoulder. He went over to Kasumi, undid her binders and grabbed nearby blanket which he gave to Kasumi as Rally put a bullet in the guard's head. "Think before you consider this kind of action again. I don't want you getting killed and neither does your girlfriend." Robert added.

Rally was about to answer when a droid appeared from behind and nearly raised the alarm before Robert downed the droid with a burst 5.45mm rounds into the droid. More droids followed by a pair of guards and they to were gunned down by Roberts AK12.

He used an entire magazine and just walked over to Ahsoka who had joined them after she confirmed that the prisoners were free and communications were severed. Sadly, a large force of guards that were on patrol had just returned and were demanding they be let into the camp.

What they got was a surprise. When they tried again to get a response, they were treated to a barrage of .300AAC, 5.45x39mm and 9x39mm rifle fire killing the entire patrol just as Nite-Owl ships arrived and began to load the former prisoners onto the transports.

In total, nearly three hundred people were rescued from the camp, but data from the terminal's in the camp indicated that about five hundred other non-humans were already sold off to slavery and their location was unknown.

Nevertheless, the camp was put out of commission and much to Rally's pleasure destroyed along with the remains of the guards and droids when she overloaded the camps generator and threw a few grenades given to her by one of the Nite-Owls.

By the time they were heading back to the city, Kasumi explained that she didn't tell anyone where she was going because she wanted to minimize the possibility of the prisoners being killed if they were detected. Unfortunately, she was caught after she finshed taking a leak and the guards tortured her to find out who she was working for. Thankfully, she didn't say anything so the groups cover was still intact.

Once they returned to the city, Kasumi took a quick shower and had Hitomi look over her wounds. Thankfully, they weren't life threatening and she would recover. So, she was ordered to get some much-needed rest until she was fully healed.

As the others crawled into bed, Robert and Ahsoka sat at the table. "Seems the separatists need a lot manpower for some kind of project. Question is what is it they are building and what does it mean?" Robert asked.

"I don't know. But it must be a very big project if they are willing to go into slave dealing. I thought they finished with that after Zygerria." Ahsoka added.

"Well what ever it is, the Republic will be alerted once we send them this intel." Robert replied before he yawned.

"Ah, don't tell me my hunter is ready to fall asleep?" Ahsoka asked in a teasing manner.

Robert smirked and the two made love as the moon shown bright on them.

 **I am sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I went back to working on my Mobile Suit RWBY story before I came back to this and was a little caught up in playing The Division 2 and other games like Red Dead Redemption 2.**

 **Hopefully my next chapter won't be so short or take as long to upload. If you have an idea for the next chapter, leave your idea in your review and I will see what I can do. Until next time please read, review and as always, may the Force be with you.**

 **HOW MANY OF YOU ARE CONSIDERING SEEING DETECTIVE PIKACHU!? IT LOOKS SO FUNNY!**


	21. Island Adventure

**So, I will be the first to admit that I am not the best writer. Sometimes I feel like I am putting to much detail into my works or not enough. Sometimes I feel like I am confusing all you readers and is the main reason I am not getting a lot of reviews.**

 **If you guys think the same thing please let me know. I am always willing to listen to feedback.**

 **Now onto to reviews,**

 **1049: I will admit that I feel like my last chapter could have been better, but I ran out of ideas to include in the chapter.**

 **Mpowers045: what happened last chapter is only the beginning of what will come as this arc continues.**

 **Spartan-626: that was the whole idea of the last chapter, with a little bit of First Blood Part 2 in the plot. As for your idea about Hondo making an appearance you are going to get quite a surprise, but the Casino arc hasn't even begun.**

 **Now then, with that aside. Its time for some more spy action. Disclaimers are the same as before so please enjoy.**

Chapter 21: Island Adventure

December 15th 2019 20BBY

Canto Bight, Cantonica

1655 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Days had past since the Lone Wolf and his companions destroyed the slave camp and made their report to the republic. In those days, Kasumi had made a complete recovery from her injuries and was back to her usual self, but with Rally keeping a closer eye on her girlfriend to ensure that she never pulled another stunt like that again.

Also, during the days that had passed no new leads on the weapons deal location or any other intel regarding the dealings of the resort planet and its many guests. But during that time, it appeared that Robert and Ahsoka were growing closer than ever before.

Outside one of the many fancy restaurants that littered Canto Bight Steela and Lux waited patiently for Robert and Ahsoka arrived. They had agreed to meet for a nice dinner and in the hopes of getting away from Tarkin. Lately, the separatist grand admiral had in his words become infatuated with miss Raassa's beauty and was starting annoy the couple.

Both Onderon natives were growing concerned, especially since that Tarkin tried to have Ahsoka executed for a crime he had a hand in. Then there was the fact that he declared his loyalty to the Separatists the same time as Admiral Ozzel did, this raised a lot of concern with the people in and outside the republic.

The sound of a speeder pulling up to the restaurant broke their worries. Dressed as a chauffer, Honoka opened the door to the speeder and out stepped Robert wearing black tuxedo like the spy he was pretending to be. Taking his hand and exiting the speeder after him was Ahsoka.

Instead of one her Cheongsam's, the Togruta girlfriend of the Lone Wolf was wearing a black, backless dinner dress with a semi long train at its end. Completing her dress was a pair of matching arm length gloves, matching shoes and a purse.

"I have to admit, Ahsoka does look lovely." Lux said to his wife.

"I still can't believe you had a crush on her after meeting her only once." Steela said back.

"Well that was then, this is now." The senator from Onderon replied glancing over to his wife. Steela was once again wearing her silver dress and Lux his tuxedo from the opening night of the charity event.

"Sorry for the wait. Ahsoka couldn't find her either one of her china dresses and this was the only one she could find." Robert explained to the couple from Onderon.

"I think your friends might be playing a trick on me again." Ahsoka said in a semi-complaining tone before she took her lovers arm and followed their friends from Onderon into the restruant. None of them knew that watching them from a top one of the nearby buildings, with a DMR was Hitomi.

Clad in her own Kunoichi stealth gear, the Japanese German girl sighed with relief that she didn't have to continue watching her friends anymore before heading back for the hotel, making sure she wasn't seen by anyone.

Meanwhile, Tarkin had returned to his ship and contacted Darth Sidious. "My lord. I am pleased to report that everything is proceeding as planned. The weapons deal will continue on schedule and buyers are lining up as we speak. However, we have a problem." Tarkin said kneeling to Sith Lords hologram.

" _What is it?"_ Sidious demanded.

"I regret to inform you that the camp holding the slaves meant for project DS has been completely destroyed. All the guards and droids guarding the camp have been wiped out and rumors are spreading amongst the resort that the Lone Wolf and former Padawan Tano are here on Cantonica." Tarkin said.

" _This is an opportunity we cannot let pass us. Skywalkers former Padawan is in possession of the last piece of the Nexus Route. We need it if we are to achieve our victory over the Republic. Do you have any suspects onto how they may be?"_ Sidious said, hiding his delight.

Tarkin then proceeded to show a hologram of the two suspects. " _Keep an eye on those two and inform our 'associate' to prepare the surprise for the girl."_ Sidious instructed before ending the communication. Tarkin smiled, know exactly who the dark lord was referring to.

While Tarkin was finishing his communication with his master, back in the restaurant nearly every other patron watched as Robert and Ahsoka danced elegantly like they had rehearsed the entire dance themselves.

Couples either complemented on the beauty and youth of the young couple while others showed their disgust that a human and Togruta were together, claiming it to be a disaster and claiming that Togruta's were nothing but savages, despite the fact that said species had a place in the senate and had been seen as anything less than savage's.

"Pay them no mind Ahsoka, you are beautiful and I love you no matter what these rich assholes say." Robert said to his girlfriend who just smiled at him. "You say the nicest things darling." Ahsoka replied and the two leaned in and kissed each other.

Once they had finished their dance, they returned to the table Lux and Steela had reserved in advance. But by the time they took their seats, one of the waiters had arrived holding no menu. "I'm sorry but we don't allow her kind here. You need to tell her to leave." The waiter said.

"What's the big deal? She's my bethrothed and has just as much right to be here as anyone else in this restrurant has." Robert protested.

"Togruta's are nothing but mindless savage warriors. All they know how to do is kill and steal." The waiter said bluntly.

"Now that's just racist. My people are not savages. We are civilized beings just like everyone else in the galaxy." Ahsoka said, standing up for herself. Then the waiter slapped her across the face, hard. This was a big mistake.

"You shut your mouth you whore. The only thing your people deserve is to be hunted down like the animals you are. My parents were killed by you 'civilized beings' and it only got worse for when they tried to kill me. I was lucky to survive thanks to the Jedi who was on my planet." The waiter roared.

He slapped Ahsoka again, this time harder the before and was about to raise his hand for a third time when Robert grabbed his wrist and began to twist it hard. "No one talks about my girl like that. I was hoping to treat her to a nice dinner with a few associates but you've ruined those plans. I suggest you take your racist beliefs and get the hell out of here." Robert growled and pushed the waiter into another table resulting in the waiter being covered with food.

They left the restaurant, with Lux and Steela following them who glared at the waiter with disgust. "Sorry this turned ugly. I didn't know that some of the staff was extremely xenophobic." Lux apologized as the couples boarded the speeder that brought the undercover couple to the restaurant.

"Bastards like that make me sick," Robert began before Honoka activated the speeder and left the restaurant just as the police arrived. "If I had known earlier, I would have just suggested we order something from the hotel." He added before turning to Ahsoka. "How's the face?" he asked.

"It stings, but I'm alright." She replied.

"I was really tempted to kill that bastard, but that would have only compromised our cover." Robert admitted as the speeder came to a stop at the hotel entrance. Once the speeder was parked, Lux and Steela returned to their room as did Robert and Ahsoka.

"Well that was a short dinner." Rally said surprised coming out of the refresher. "What happened?" she asked. Robert explained what had happened and not surprisingly, Rally wanted to go give that restaurants manager a piece of her mind. Fortunately, Kasumi stopped her.

"Last thing we need is draw unnecessary attention to ourselves. Besides, while the restaurant may have been a bust, there are other things to do when we aren't looking for any leads." Rally's girlfriend said.

"Well, I think we could all really use a break from this investigation. Why don't we all go to the beach tomorrow. Little fun in the sun, sand and water for a day and then we return to the mission rested and ready." Hitomi suggested.

"Beach sounds like a good idea. Wouldn't be much of 'getaway' without a bit of beach fun." Marie agreed. The girls then turned to Robert.

"Why not, I think we need a break anyways." He said in agreement.

"Alright, tomorrow it's the beach." Honoka said delightfully.

By the time morning came, the group had loaded up the speeder with towels, sunblock and some food and headed for the beach. When they arrived, they had a little difficulty finding a place to set there stuff up and had to deal with the same bigotry from last night.

Thankfully, they found a place and placed their towels on the sand and went to change. Robert was wearing a pair of urban camouflage swimming trunks with a pair of goggles hanging under his neck. "You girls doing ok back there?" Robert called to his friends who were changing behind a nearby rock.

He got his answer as they came out from behind the rock. Kasumi was wearing a blue and white, halter top bikini with blue flowers on it. Honoka, a white halter neck string bikini. For Rally, the female gunslinger was wearing a red one-piece swimsuit which exposed a bit of cleavage around her chest.

Hitomi came out wearing a green camouflage halter neck two-piece bikini, followed by Marie who was wearing a white and black two-piece bikini. But the biggest surprise came from Ahsoka. When his girlfriend emerged from behind the rock, she came out wearing a one-piece swimsuit which like Rally's exposed quite a bit of cleavage around the chest, but hers was white with blue stripes matching her Lekku.

"How do I look?" Ahsoka asked her boyfriend. Kasumi and the others had already complimented on her stunning beauty, but she had yet to get an answer from Robert. She got her answer when she looked at Roberts face, which had turned bright red. "I always wondered what you'd look like in a swimsuit, and now I know." Robert responded.

Ahsoka's lekku darkened a bit at this comment and before she could even respond, Hitomi called out to them from a cliff that was a few feet high in the air and jumped into the water with a large splash which got Ahsoka and Robert wet.

"Sorry about that." Hitomi apologized when she came up to the surface.

Robert just pulled his goggles up, headed over to the cliff and jumped in. "GERONIMO!" he shouted and cannonballed into the water, rather coming up the surface he swam over to Hitomi, grabbed her leg and pulled her down. Hitomi was terrified when she came up for air and ran out of the water towards the others.

"Tell me that there aren't any sharks on this planet." Hitomi asked, scared of what just happened. Ahsoka was about to reply when Robert emerged from the water. "Sorry about that, I couldn't resist. But you should have seen the look on your face." He laughed.

"Oh, you are going to get it." The German-Japanese girl shouted and ran back into the water chasing after him. The others followed as well, except for Rally who just laid down on her towel and worked on her tan.

For the next few hours, Robert and his 'harem' enjoyed a nice quite day on the beach away from prying eyes of those who were possible separatist sympathizers, undercover operatives and Tarkin himself. Swimming in the ocean, laying in the sand and working on a tan or in the case of Honoka and Marie built a sand castle.

Robert and Ahsoka on the other hand had a diving contest, trying to see who could make the best dive out of the two of them. Robert had just emerged from the water, looking up as Ahsoka swam dived down into the water. The moment she had emerged from the water all of them were shocked to see several Flarestar-class shuttles and a Corona-class frigate landing behind the others.

"Looks like we might have been compromised." Ahsoka said swimming to the shore with Robert.

"Hard to say. These shuttles look familiar. I almost think that…" Robert began as he walked out of the ocean and grabbed his towel.

"Robert and Ahsoka. My two favorite warriors in the Republic. How have you two been?" a familiar voice said to them from atop the boarding ramp of one of the shuttles.

"HONDO OHNAKA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Robert shouted in confusion, pulling out his P99 from his bag and aimed at Hondo.

"Now, now is that anyway to treat your old friend Hondo for all the help he has given you during the war?" Hondo asked with a smile.

"If by help you mean trying to get a triple ransom from the Republic for Dooku, Obi-Wan and Anakin. Raiding farmers of there crop, attacking a Jedi training cruiser for Kyber crystals. And let's not forget you kidnapped my girlfriend and attempted to sell her off to someone who would use her as a slave. Then yeah, you helped us out quite a lot." Robert said sarcastically, listing every single one of Hondo's criminal dealings during the course of the war.

"Oh, you flatter me. But you forgot about my delivery of the Rocket Launchers to Onderon and the fact that I gave your mothers lightsaber back to you after you beat me fair and square." The pirate added, walking casually towards the Lone Wolf, not carrying that a 9mm sidearm was pointed directly at him.

His men raised their own weapons at them, but Hondo just had his men lower their weapons. "But our history is not important. To answer your question, I am here for several reasons." Hondo stated calmly.

Robert than lowered his weapon. "What reasons are those?" he asked.

"Well, one reason is that I heard there is a very rare treasure buried in the ocean and as a pirate, one can't help but be tempted by the thrill of such a hunt." Hondo explained as the Corona hovered above the water and exiting the craft were a couple of pirate speeder tanks and six Luxuary-class sail barges. "The second reason is that the location of the treasure is in the approximant location of another possible slave camp and location of some of the weapons you all are searching for." The pirate captain added.

"Don't worry, Skywalker and Kenobi filled me in on your mission but I am more here for the treasure. But that doesn't mean I will leave those people to become slaves. That's why I have the sail barges. I am going to get both the treasure, rescue the slaves and return them to their homes. The slaves, not the treasure. That I am keeping." Hondo explained.

"So, I take it you want our help?" Rally asked.

"Well now, you are the one they call Rally Vincent. You are even more beautiful than I heard. But to answer your question yes, I need your help to free the people and find the weapons. The treasure is my main concern." Hondo flirted.

"Hate to break it to you, but we can't do much without weapons." Marie reminded the Weequay pirate.

"Oh, don't worry my dear. I have already planned ahead and brought weapons used by you Dragoons. However, I don't think they will work once they get wet. Unless you have some sort of way to carry weapons underwater with out getting them wet." Hondo replied with a grin.

Robert and his friends deliberated for a moment before they looked towards Hondo and agreed. Minutes later, the group were aboard one of the sail barges which Hondo named the Black Pearl. Each of the undercover team was now wearing a skin-tight wetsuit which included a scuba hood covering their hair and montral's.

"You getting Deja-vu about Mon Calamari?" Ahsoka asked her boyfriend as he helped her zip up the suit.

"A little. A least we don't have to deal with Tamson and his shark buddies. Those guys gave me the creeps." Robert responded.

"And here I thought you were scared of nothing." The Togruta teased, earning her a light punch to the shoulder. "Not funny." Her boyfriend replied before pulling his own hood over his head.

"Can't believe Hondo acquired these sail-barges. He must have paid a pretty credit for these vessels and all their upgrades. I mean he gave these things four guns on each side. Feels like a pirate ship." Ahsoka said impressively.

"Well my dear," Hondo said from behind them. "I find that with the right amount of firepower, a person can avoid any unnecessary attention from prying eyes." He added.

"So, when we get to the location of the treasure, me and my friends will swim to the island you figure to be its hiding place, find the slave/weapon camp get the intel we need while you find the treasure and then you'll get the people out of here and back to their families?" Robert asked.

"Yes, that's the plan." Hondo answered as the barge came to a stop. "Well this is your stop." Hondo joked and lead the two to the others. Each of them carried water tight case carrying their gear for the mission.

"Alright people. Let's get moving." Robert said, pulling his mask down and jumping into the water. Once the others were in the water, they looked up to see the barges leave the area before they swam away towards the island where Hondo's treasure and the next possible location of the weapons were being hidden.

 _Roberts point of view_

The moment we reached the shore of the island, me and the girls ditched our scuba gear and hid it in a large bush by a tree which we eteched a knife mark into so we would remember where we stashed the gear.

Once we unzipped our wetsuits, each of us changed into our stealth gear and checked our gadgets. All of our drones were still functional and wrist guns dry and loaded. We then opened our weapon cases which each held HK G11 K2 assault rifles and MP7A1 submachine guns. Each of them was modified to use caseless versions of their standard ammo. Credit for this achievement went to Gunner and a man named Longinus.

A former warlord who found god after he was nursed back to health by a priest in his homeland, Longinus went onto travel the world and spread the word of god, only to be caught up in a civil war in the Southern Africa jungles where he began to sell weapons to the rebels only to be caught and nearly executed had it not been for my father and the Expendables.

They were sent to extract a high value target that had information on Al-Qaeda forces in the region, but ended up rescuing Longinus as well. Grateful for their aid, he proved to be a valuable ally in fighting against terrorists and upgrading their weapons.

Such was the case with our current guns.

I never met the guy, but from what I was told the guy knew weapons well but has been known to be a little crazy. Nonetheless, I was grateful that he had these weapons. Like the original, our rifles used a fifty-round magazine but lacked the standard iron-sights that most other rifles use.

Fortunately, our rifles were equipped with a reflex sight or a low powered scope for increased accuracy. Our rifles were also given silencers and heartbeat sensors, perfect for attacking without being seen.

Our MP7A1's were equipped with red dot sights, forty-round magazines and silencers. They also came extendable stocks allowing for more controlled firing with the weapons.

As for sidearms, each of us had the one we kept with us at all time. Rally a CZ75, Honoka a Walther PPK, Marie a SIG P226, Kasumi a Minebea P9, Hitomi a HK VP9 and Ahsoka a Ruger P95. Like my P99 their sidearms were equipped with silencers so as to avoid raising the alarm before Hondo and his crew arrived.

We loaded our weapons and made our way through the island's jungle, keeping an eye on our heartbeat sensors and the jungle for any hostiles.

The further we went into the jungle the more it felt like we were being watched. Thankfully, our stealth gear code not only render us invisible to the naked eye but could also take on the camo patterns of the area we were in. Still, I couldn't help but feel like were in for quite a surprise sometime soon.

We trekked through probably three miles of the jungle before Marie began to complain. "This suck's, we haven't found anything on this damned island and I'm starting to sweat under my balaclava and I think I just stepped in some animals shit pile." She moaned, raising her boot to prove her point.

"Lighten up. This is what we signed up for when we took this mission. But I have to agree with her, we haven't found anything and it feels like we're going around in circles." Hitomi said in semi-agreement.

"Maybe we aren't looking in the right place." I added and released a drone into the air. Using my gauntlet, I made the small craft ascend to a higher altitude just enough to get over the trees and scanned the entire island. My search proved to be futile as there wasn't a single indication of any buildings or other man-made structures on the island. I recalled the drone and was about to order the group to keep moving when I noticed Honoka had just tripped and landed on the ground hard, but instead of a soft thud a large bang was heard.

"Think I found something." She called.

Making our way over to her, we found she was right. Clearing away some of the earth beneath her we found a hatch. "Looks like we struck gold." I said.

Once Honoka got back to her feet, she began to hack the terminal of hatch and opened it in no time flat. "Alright people, stay together and don't get lost. We don't know the layout of this place whatever the hell it is." I instructed.

I allowed the girls to go first so as to not be called a pervert by my girlfriend and the others. Speaking of said girlfriend, I kept feeling like I wanted to ask her the question even with the war still going on as a way for me to keep her safe from bastards like Tarkin and Sidious.

Her possession of the last piece of the Nexus Route made her a prime target for the seppies and I didn't want to take the chance of her getting capture, tortured or worse raped by separatist officers who liked to do said things to female prisoners.

I slid down the ladder and caught up with the girls, only to find that we were in something of a dead end and it looked like we could cut our way through the walls or door with our lightsabers. Fortunately, I spotted a vent and sent one of the spider drones through the vent and found a terminal on the other side of the door and a few guards.

"We got boogies on the other side. Engage active camouflage, once the doors open take out the guards quietly, use wrist guns." I instructed the others and pressed a button and my drone launched a cord and hacked the terminal with my decoder. I then quickly activated my camouflage unit and hugged the wall as the door opened up.

Four Canto Bight police officers raised their weapons and moved cautiously forward to investigate. They spotted the open hatch and were about to contact their buddies only to be downed by a series of sleep darts. Grabbing the bodies, Kasumi, Rally, Honoka and Hitomi hid them in a nearby locker while I recovered the drone and moved forwards once the four rejoined us.

"Its gonna be close quarters. Use kill shots if you need to but maintain stealth cover, knock out darts only. Keep your eyes open for droids." I instructed. The others nodded as Rally, Honoka and Hitomi slung their rifles over their shoulders and whipped out their sub-machineguns.

We moved further through the base knocking out or eliminating any hostiles we came across and hiding the bodies of the officers. We even came across a few squad's battle droids which further indicated that the separatists were involved in this to a certain degree. I was for certain that after we torched the return of the Zygerrian slave empire they would give up on trying acquire slaves. Looks like I was wrong.

Something about this didn't add up and I was determined to figure out what it was.

Every step we took meant we were getting closer and closer to our goal.

A single guard crossed our path and just before anyone of us could fire our weapons, the guard did something that none of us expected. He unhooked his cape and threw it into the guard that had came up behind him, blinding the guard before grabbing the other guard's neck and snapped it.

"What the?" I began to say before the guard that just killed his comrade turned to us and gave the notion for us to follow him. I was hesitant to trust the guard, but for some reason I felt I knew him from somewhere.

We followed the 'guard' into one of the empty guard barracks, locked the door and caught our breath while the 'guard' entered the refresher and emerged later in a black skintight diving like suit with a pair of night-vision goggles on their head. (A/N MK V Tac Suit from the Splinter Cell series.)

"You Barney's kid?" the 'guard' asked.

"Who wants to know?" I asked back, raising my rifle.

"Al Simmons, United States Black Ops soldier, Ex-CIA Agent and Expendable. Pleasure to meet you at last kid." Al said, holding out his hand.

"So, you're my Uncle Al that Barney kept talking about. I heard you were dead." I responded shaking my uncles' hand.

"As Black Ops, I don't exist. I keep ties to the group, but I don't always work with them directly. I don't want to risk getting someone I know and care about getting killed." Al explained letting go of my hand before he glanced at my friends. "So, seems Kasumi and the others are here and I take it the Togruta here is your girl friend Ahsoka Tano?" he added.

"How'd you…" I began before he explained that Barney told him.

"Barney told me when he asked me to help you out. If you're looking for the people these bastards have here, I know where they are. They also got some of that gear you're looking for." Al explained unzipping a duffle bag he had brought with him and pulled out a much to my surprise my Pulse Rifle.

"Was wondering where that gun went after Midgarda." I joked.

"Hey, I like the weapon and the Morita was off limits." Al responded and headed for the door. "Well come on. We got a jailbreak to start." He added turning around when we didn't follow.

"Come on people. Time to get to work." I said to the others and followed my uncle with the girls following closely behind.

 _Normal point of view_

Meanwhile, Hondo and his men had dug numerous holes on a nearby beach looking for the treasure they had heard about. Most of his men at first thought it was a ploy by another pirate gang to get rid of the competition and have all the pillaging plundering of cargo ships to themselves.

But Hondo was confident that the treasure he was looking for existed and was determined to find it and claim it as his own.

One of his men hit something with their shovel and called over to Hondo, who just shoved his subordinate out of the way and began to dig around the area where the bang was heard. He moved several tons of sand before he finally struck the object that was hit. A large metal chest was pulled out and the second his men removed the chest from the hole, Hondo blasted the lock on the chest.

Holstering his blaster, Hondo opened the chest and much to his delight the chest was full of credits, gemstones of all kinds and sizes, jewelry and other valuable items. Three more chests were pulled up by the pirates also containing the same amount of treasure as the first one, but inside the last one was too everyone's surprise a wedding dress with accessories.

"Well we got our treasure. But the dress… lets give it to the Lone Wolf. He can find a use for it, I'm sure." Hondo said running his hands through the contents of the first chest. "Now, load this up onto the barges and get ready for a fight boy's. We've got some slaves to liberate and I am feeling very charitable right now." Hondo added and turned to one of his men who tossed him his customized M16A2 along with the ammo, while other pirates loaded up their own M16A2's.

By the time the chests were loaded up onto one of the barges, the rest of the pirates boarded the other barges and waited for the signal from the stealth team.

Back in the base, Robert, his uncle Al, Ahsoka and his friends had just downloaded a map of the facility and had located three locations where the slaves were being held. Knowing they couldn't hit all three area's at once without drawing some attention to themselves, they decided to split up. Ahsoka, Robert and Al took the one closest to the hanger, Rally and Kasumi the one in the east while Honoka, Hitomi and Marie took the one in the west area of the base.

They even sliced into the base's systems, cutting off the base's alarm and communication systems to avoid any unnecessary complications. Once the systems were disabled, the teams split up and headed for their objectives.

The moment they had split up, Al explained to Robert that after the battle of Midgarda and the discovery that Tarkin was a traitor, he met Barney at the airbase and was told everything that had happened to his comrades. At first, Al almost thought that his comrades were hocked on some type of new drug and were crazy. But he was convinced when the others showed him the Albatross and MK V Mjolnir Armor convinced him otherwise that what they were telling him were true, this made Al decide to join up with his comrades. He was then given his first mission.

Breaker had found that the former Republic admiral was sending a lot of money to Canto Bight but as to what the purpose of the money was for was still unknown. Being a former CIA deep cover operative, Al was able to identify himself as a new recruit for Canto Bight's police department and established himself as a tough cop who could kick anyone's ass if necessary. For nearly a month, he had handed off numerous reports to Kelta about the numerous 'side jobs' the police department had been doing.

Those 'side jobs' included trafficking of military, people and much to his distaste, drugs. From what he gathered, the weapons were still waiting to be handed off to the person who was to deliver the equipment, but the people were being sold off and sent to an unknown location while the drugs were being sent all over the galaxy to planets like Coruscant, Alderaan and Corellia. Not one to let people kill themselves by such a substance, Al found the drug labs and destroyed them while making it look like an accident caused by carelessness of one of the drug workers.

"Sounds like someone felt a sense of pride in taking those labs down." Robert chuckled, firing a sleep dart at one of the guards in front of them knocking them out cold followed by a dart from Ahsoka's wrist gun hitting the other guard while Al slit the throat of the third guard.

"I hate drugs with a passion. Didn't Barney tell you that when he mentioned me?" Al asked, moving the dead body out of the corridor while Ahsoka and Robert moved the unconscious bodies as well.

"All he told me is that you are the real-life Sam Fisher and your preferred weapons are any that have an integrated suppressor." Robert answered, firing a quick burst from his rifle and eliminating a few droids.

"Nice shooting." Al complimented.

"I learned from the best." Robert answered and moved up with the others. They had just gone a few feet when his commlink beeped. This was the signal from the others that they had completed their objectives are were moving towards the main hanger with the recently freed slaves.

"Double time it. We can't leave the others outnumbered in the middle of a fire-fight." Robert reminded and increased their pace.

They continued to encounter droid security forces until they reached the door to the slave pen. Taking one of his EMP credit grenades Robert threw the stealth munition towards the droids and watched as they short-circuited knocking them out of the fight for good.

Al then walked up to the door and pulled out a snake camera, slipping the snake part under the door and got a visual on the other side of the door. "Confirmed. Slaves are behind this door. Multiple tangos spotted inside. Explosives are a no-go." Al whispered.

"Execute door breach." Robert instructed his allies. Both Al and Ahsoka nodded and took positions on both sides of the door while the Lone Wolf placed a small breaching charge on the door and took cover on Ahsoka's side. The charge detonated, forcing the door open, allowing Ahsoka to toss one of her credit grenades into the room which detonated and took the droids down before they could even fire their weapons.

Spotting the terminal, Ahsoka quickly sliced it opening the cell doors of the slaves while Robert assured them that they were going to be all right. No sooner had he did, Rally contacted them that they had entered the hanger and were under heavy fire from both Canto Bight police and droid forces. "Hold them off as long as you can. We're on our way." Robert said to his friend, before he told the slaves to stay close to them before they headed for the hanger.

Back in the hanger, Rally and the others had told the slaves they had liberated to take cover behind a stack of crates while they dealt with the hostiles. Rifle and submachine gun rounds impacted both corrupt police officers and battle droids downing them but more kept coming into the hanger. Even with the door opened by Marie, the enemy still continued to pin them down with heavy fire.

"We can't keep this up much longer." Kasumi stated loading a fresh magazine into her sub-machinegun.

"Robert said he and the others would be here. We just have to hold them off as best we can." Rally reminded her girlfriend who fired the last of her own sub-machinegun's ammo. "I'm out." She yelled discarding her empty weapon and fired her sidearm at the hostiles.

She had downed one droid with her CZ before three more droids were downed. Looking up, she and the others spotted Robert, Al and Ahsoka on the upper floor firing their rifles at the enemy forces just as Hondo and his merry band of pirates arrived. "Who are these guys? Friends of yours?" Al asked.

"You could say that. Their pirates." Robert answered sheepishly getting him a 'are you serious' look from his uncle.

On the top of one of the barges, Hondo fired his custom rifle at the security units who were caught completely by surprise and were downed within seconds. The firefight had ended.

"Well it looks like I got here just in time to save the day my young friend." Hondo said to Robert as his men began loading the freed slaves onto the barges and tended to their wounds. "Remember boys, don't get any ideas about the women. I want them returned to their homes unharmed." He reminded.

His men gave him grumbled responses but followed through with their captain's orders. Once they were clear of the facility and recovered the scuba gear, Al pressed a button on the detonator he had revealing that he had set charges on the bases reactor and watched as a series of explosions erupted from the ground indicating the base was gone for good.

They dropped Al off a few miles from the resort where he had hidden a speeder and took it back to the city before anyone noticed he was gone while Hondo dropped off Robert and his friends back at the location the pirate had picked them up from. He even handed over the wedding dress to Robert, which he gave to Rally who jumped at the chance to get her hands on a wedding dress.

By the time they returned to the hotel, the sun had begun to set as Kasumi and the others went back to the yacht to return the weapons to the ship before a cleaning person found them in the room.

While they were doing that, Robert sat on the bed and waited patiently for Ahsoka who said she had a surprise for him. He was just wondering what this surprise for him was when Ahsoka emerged from the refresher wearing her old slave outfit.

The color of the outfit was still the same, her tiara still had the same green gem and still had the same skirt and arm sleeves. But unlike the original one, this version of her outfit was more revealing and had a veil covering her face. "Wow." Robert said impressively.

"Time for a private dance baby." Ahsoka said playfully and with a wave of her hand queued a nearby stereo and exotic music began to play.

Standing perfectly still for a few moments, Ahsoka began to sway her hips back and forth with her arms floating above her head. Robert leaned back on the bed and watched as she rocked her hips side to side. She was a natural exotic dancer, even considering her cover was Roberts betrothed a former slave who was freed by Bond from the clutch's of Ziro the Hutt prior to his death.

He watched his girl run her hands over chest sexily and winked at him before the music ended along with the dance. "That was amazing Ahsoka. I never knew you could dance like that." Robert admitted.

"What can I say, I am just full of surprises." She responded and began to removed her outfit. "No peaking." She teased. Robert soon realized what she was about to do and turned to face the wall. He waited for a few minutes before he turned around and saw Ahsoka wearing her lingerie again. She then crawled into bed and kissed Robert on the cheek before they quickly fell asleep.

 **Chapter complete.**

 **Bet you guys didn't expect to see Hondo or Al Simmions in this chapter now did you? Well I'd figure I'd bring in the old Pirate and a certain anti-hero at once.**

 **Looks like Tarkin has a suspicion onto the true identity of our hero and his group. Who is this associate Sidious spoke of and what is their plan for them? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter, which I promise will have a bit of humor, holiday theme and the beginning of a wonderful life for two people.**

 **Until next time, please read and review and let me know if you want Ahsoka to wear a ballgown similar to Belle's from the animated Beauty and the Beast movie.**


	22. Chapter 22

l

 **Hey guys, its me again. Coming at you with another chapter in my 007 style arc. One more to go before this arc is concluded and we enter the events leading up to the finally which I can assure you all, will be epic.**

 **Mpowers45: glad you liked the chapter and I am sure you are going to like this one.**

 **1049: yeah shame it didn't go so well with the dinner, but that's bigotry for yeah.**

 **Mr. Shades42: Yes, I did use Al Simmons from Spawn, but his pre-demon form. Don't get me wrong, when he is Spawn Al kicks ass and takes names when he has to powers of a demon, I wanted to keep him as alive as possible. Plus, it was a choice between him and Sam Fisher.**

 **Spartan Wolf: Glad you liked the inclusion of Hondo and my version of Al Simmons, but as to having Robert break the waiter's arms and crushing the man's jewels, that would have only compromised his cover and only gotten Tarkins attention on him and his friends. Glad you agree with the ballgown idea I am considering.**

 **Now onto the chapter. Be prepared for quite a few surprises and something I am very sure you have all been waiting for. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before.**

Chapter 22: Triple H

December 20th 2019 20BBY

Canto Bight

0800 hours

 _Normal point of view_

It had been four days since the island slave camp had been destoryed and in those days, Tekud was very, very pissed. Turns out, the so-called humble head of the casino and resort was in fact in league with the separatists and had lost the share of the profit he was promised.

He was still puzzled as to how the location of the camps were found and who was destroying them. He first thought it was the work of pirates like the Lok Revenants who have been harassing the separatists since even before the war broke out, but the ship that was spotted leaving Cantonica didn't match anything from the separatist database.

However, he had a lead. In the remains of the island slave camp police officers found what appeared to be a spent slug-thrower casing. This further proved his suspiscions that pirates were indeed responsible for the attack, but two different size casings were found.

He was puzzled by what they meant until Tarkin stated that they were from certain weapons from the planet earth. The calibers of the bullets were 9mm and 5.56mm. "It appears that Canto Bight has a something as a Wolf problem." The Admiral said to the head of the casino.

"So, the republic has sent forces here to disrupt this deal. What do you suggest we do?" Tekud asked, seething with anger.

Tarkin smiled. "If the Togruta companion of Mr. Bond is who I think she is, perhaps some 'persuasion' will give us the answers we need." The admiral grinned evily. Tekud understood what he meant and gave the man they were referring to a call.

Meanwhile, in the same forest where the first slave camp was destroyed, Robert and Ahsoka stood back to back with their lightsabers ignited, ready for a fight. A twig snapped to their left and emerging from the bushes was Kasumi armed with a green lightsaber who lunged towards them.

 **(Heart of Sword Begins)**

Ahsoka blocked the stike and sent Kasumi sliding back across the ground allowing Marie to run in with a blue lightsaber and attacked Robert. Backflipping twice and avoiding the attack, Robert blocked a double strike from Hitomi's blue and yellow blades with his green blade and swept Hitomi off her feet sending her down into the dirt.

Honoka soon joined the fray with her two silver lightsabers and charged towards Ahsoka. Cartwheeling out of the way, the Togruta parried the Japanese girls attack and pushed her back a few feet. Honoka then combined her two sabers together forming a Saber staff and returned the battle.

Her blades locked with Ahsoka and Roberts blades, giving her the impression that she had their focus and allowing Kasumi, Hitomi and Honoka to catch them off guard with their own sabers. She was wrong. Anticipating this tactic, Robert grabbed Honoka's shirt and sent her flying into Marie and Hitomi. knocking the sabers out of their hands, leaving only Kasumi left standing.

"You three lack discipline when it comes to wielding a blade of any type." Robert said to the three on the ground. "Next time you want to rush an enemy, remember to ensure you don't announce your presence by stepping on a twig." He added.

"Gooooot it." All three of the downed girls said in a strained voice.

Ahsoka parried Kasumi's strike before leaping over her oppenents head avoiding the swing of Kasumi's blade.

"Nice moves." Ahsoka complimented her opponent. Kasumi grinned and unclipped her second lightsaber and ignited its orange blade. "Still don't know why Robert gave you his mothers lightsaber?" she asked and resumed their battle.

"I guess its because he considers me to be like a sister to him." The copper brown haired girl replied and gripped her sabers tight in the same reverse grip that Ahsoka preferred and re-engaged her opponent.

Robert on the other hand blocked strike after strike from Rally's sabers, which belonged to the fallen Jedi Masters Ur-Sema Du and Daakman Barrek the first Jedi that Grievous had slain. Seeing that these weapons would be better used in the hands of a person not blinded be revenge, Robert broke into the castle of the droid general, stole the lightsabers and gave them to Rally after discussing the idea with Yoda who agreed.

Ducking and dodging each of the strikes his opponent sent to him, Robert deactivated his own sabers and waited for Rally to get close to him. He then grabbed her wrists and threw her into a nearby tree while simultaneously reliving her of the sabers.

 **(End Song)**

"Remember to expect the unexpected girls. The enemy will never fight fair, especially Grievous. Hold sabers firmly and you won't lose them. I took a big risk in deciding to train you guys in the basics of saber combat, especially during the current mission." He stated as the four girls who got up slowly.

"Kasumi, you fought like a true swordsman. Keep that up and you'll give Master Windu a run for his money." Robert said turning to the only standing member of the team. She was about to speak when Robert relieved her of his mother's lightsaber and placed it to her neck. "Just remember to never expect the enemy to show any kind of compassion. You're still far from ready to take on Grievous himself." He added, returning the saber to his friend.

The sound of grumbling stomach's caused them to realize that they hadn't had anything to eat since they woke up three hours ago. Hiding the lightsabers in a bag and boarding the speeder they had brought to the location and headed back for the hotel.

Once they had returned to the hotel, Robert remembered it was four days til Christmas and for the first time since he came into the galaxy, he hadn't even once considered getting Ahsoka something for Christmas. Granted he was more focused on ending the war and trying to save the galaxy so he had an excuse, but this time he planned to get her something special.

After they had changed, Lux knocked on the door and informed them that a dance was being held tonight in resorts many dance halls. Knowing that it would raise suspiscion if they missed it, Robert against better judgement decided to attend this event and instructed Kasumi to go infiltrate Tekud's office and see if the manager held any info on the location of the stolen goods, while the others went to the casino and have a good time.

Honoka and Marie took Ahsoka to talk about things while Robert went on his own and browsed the many jewelry shops for a present for Ahsoka. He had been to five stores and had found the prices of many gift ideas to be very expensive, but he found what he was looking for in the sixth store plus something extra. "I hope she likes it." He said to himself.

That night, at the dance hall Robert in the same outfit he wore the first time he and Ahsoka danced together stood outside patiently waiting for Ahsoka to arrive. A speeder pulled up besides him and exiting in all her beauty was Ahsoka wearing a red qipao with a slit up the right sight. Completing her outfit was a pair of black high-heels and a black chocker. (A/N Ada's outfit from RE4)

"No matter what color it is, you always look good in a dress." Robert complimented. His girlfriends lekku darked a bit at this statement before she took her boyfriends arm under her own and the two walked into the party.

Once inside, they noticed that no expense was given for planning this event. Tables all over the hall were lined with food from the farthest reaches of the galaxy while a large band played wonderful music. Other couples were already dancing when some of them turned their gaze towards the newly arrived couple.

One of the guards at the event was about to throw them out when a disguised Al Simmons stopped the guard from doing so. Smiling at his uncle, Robert led his date over to where Lux and Steela were waiting for them. "You look lovely, Miss Bonteri." Robert said to Steela who was wearing a simple red dress.

"You are too kind Mr. Bond." Steela replied as the star-crossed lovers stood next to the couple from Onderon. "You haven't seen Kelta by anychance?" Steela asked with concern.

"No, I haven't seen her in a while. Neither has my uncle, I don't like it." Robert said in agreement. "I just hope she's ok." He added and left to get some drinks.

He returned a few short minutes later with four glasses and much to his surprise, Kelta was sitting at the table talking to the others. "Where have you been the last few days? I had half a mind to go back to Coruscant and get Boomer to sniff you out." Robert whispered.

"I was… indisposed for a moment. Command wanted an update on the situation." Kelta stated.

Before Robert could speak, Tekud approached the group. "Couples like yourselves should be out dancing. Come now." The Zabrak suggested.

Ahsoka looked to Robert who smiled and followed her lover to the dance floor, put her hands on him and began to dance. Lux and Steela followed suit. "You had nothing to worry about. Kelta's fine and dandy." Ahsoka assured her lover.

"Yeah, but something about her just doesn't feel right." Robert whispered. While he was concerned, he still enjoyed himself ementsly. This was only the beginning of a series of events that would change the course of the lives of both the desedant of Revan and chosen ones padawan.

Meanwhile, Kasumi had just entered Tekuds office and began to turn the room upside down for any kind of information. She had just finished searching the desk when her eyes caught the sight of a safe and quickly decoded the code.

Once unlocked, she scanned the safes contents and was about to give up when she found a keycard in the safe. Picking up the card, she pulled out her micro camera and snapped a photograph of the key for fabrication. Returning the key and closing the safe and making sure the room was clean, she opened the window and leaped out before closing it.

 _Roberts point of view_

December 24th

0300 hours

Four days had past since the dance and since my uneasy feeling about Kelta began. For some reason every time I saw the spy, I sensed something different about her like she was another person. This uneasiness forced me to keep my guard up when around her.

In those four days, we had acted like any other couple who was looking to spend a lot of money on either themselves or loved ones. I hated it, its not who I am. I'm a guy who cares more about the well being of others and less about myself. Having to pretend to be like I am the selfish version of the real 007 made my skin crawl. I spent more money on gambling then donating it for the charity event.

Nevertheless, I played the part perfectly and yet I hated it even more. Fortunately, it would be over soon.

Thanks to Kasumi, we learned that the key card she had found and fabricated unlocked access to a hidden area of the resort that wasn't made known to the public. Sounds like the place for us to find the weapons and equipment we were searching for.

Unfortunatley, we had no idea where the terminal for the key card was so we had hit a dead end. Not to mention the virus we planted into the hotel's systems was still decoding an encrypted file that was found on the mainframe.

As for Honoka and the others, they not only won a lot of credits at the casino but they also learned from one of the casino workers that a lot of the money won and lost in the casino was funneled into several off-world accounts. Hell, they even learned that the resort was taking a good percent of the charity funds and were using them to outfit their police force with more firepower than an entire SWAT platoon.

For being an annual event for the less fortunate, the place was rotten to the core with those trying to take advantage of others. Such was also the case with the Fathier race track. That place was disgusting.

While the Fathier's were majestic creatures, all of the stable hands were children who were abandond on the planet as a result of gambling losses by loved ones who needed extra money. Many such children were either starving or sick. Seeing them reminded me a lot about Velvet and Laphicet before Arthur took them in.

During the days when I wasn't looking for any leads on the weapons, I spent a lot of my alone time down at the track and saw the conditions the children were forced to live in and it made me want to throw up. Sure, they lived with the Fathier's, but the conditions of the pens were so disgusting it was like seeing one of those cattle cars that the Nazi's used to transport the people they considered inferior to their deaths.

During those visits I would bring the kids extra blankets and even some of my old clothes from my old days which I instructed the kids to wear only when they weren't working, promising them I would do everything I could to give them a better life than what they were living in now. In one of my reports I mentioned this factor to the council and they were going to mention it to one of the senators they trusted. Still, I felt like I had to do something for the kids.

Starring at the ceiling of the hotel room, I tossed and turned before I got out of bed and went to the refresher. Splashing cold water on my face, I looked in the mirror and for a split second I could have sworn I saw my parents standing behind me.

Then almost for a split second I saw Ahsoka standing behind me with a wedding ring on her and holding a pair of kids in her hands. A male Togruta and female human. Blinking fast, I looked in the mirror again and only saw myself. 'I must be working to hard' I said before returning back to bed.

"You doing ok?" a sleepy Ahsoka asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a little trouble falling back asleep." I responded.

"You're lying. Somethings bothering you. Come on, you can tell me anything." Ahsoka said, picking up on my lie.

"Its nothing. Come on, lets get back to sleep." I stated and went back to bed.

The following morning, I woke up early, quickly changed into casual clothes and made a nice breakfast of bacon, eggs and pancakes for my friends. The smell of food awoke the others and they all sat at the table and enjoyed themselves to a nice homecooked meal. As they ate, I went into one of the bags and grabbed the item I purchased for Ahsoka a few days ago.

"Nice cooking. You seemed to have learned a lot from your aunt." Ahsoka complimented.

"And my mom. I used to make breakfast anychance I could, when she was still alive." I added holding back the tears that were about to fall from my eyes.

"You know she is still with you in your heart. That's what you told me and Anakin on Kamino." Ahsoka reminded me, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I guess I did." I admitted and took the item I bought and handed it to her. "Got you a little something." I added. Ahsoka opened the box holding the surprise and she gasped in surprise.

"I love it." Ahsoka stated, putting the gift around her neck. A sapphire pendant matching the color of her eyes.

"Merry Christmas." I said and kissed her on the cheek. I then noticed that she had something in her hands. "For me?" I asked.

"Yeah. You didn't think you were the only one who got something for a loved one for the holidays did you?" Ahsoka asked. I took the grip and unwrapped the gift. What I got was quite a surprise, in the box was a custom-made handgun which looked like to be made by combining parts from a HK USP, Ruger P85 and S W Sigma handguns with a custom wood and synthetic grip along with a laser sight underneath the barrel. (A/N Silver Ghost/ Handgun RE4)

"Wow." Was all I had to say.

"Merry Christmas." Ahsoka said and kissed me back.

"You made this?" I asked.

"Well I had a little help from Rally with the building and I figured you could use an extra sidearm. The gun use's custom 9mm ammo, features a twenty-five round magazine and has a good rate of fire." Ahsoka explained.

"Impressive." I said, ejecting the weapons magazine and loaded it back up. I took aim with the handgun, pointing it at the window before lowering the weapon. "I can't wait to use this thing." I stated. Truthfully, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it until we off this goddamned planet.

"Well, we still have a few days left before the new year and that means we still have a chance of finding those weapons and vehicles before they are moved off world." Ahsoka assured me before eying the hot tube. "Haven't used the hot tube yet. Want to take a dip?" she asked.

It didn't take us long to have changed into our swimware and were sitting in the hot tube as the sun shined over us. "I wish this could last forever." She said in a soft and soothing voice, moving closer to me.

I just smiled and looked at her before kissing her, this time right on the lips. This Christmas was the best I've had in years and it didn't even include a tree and a train set.

In the days that followed, Ahsoka and I spent more time together than usual during the mission and it became clear that my urge to ask her the question was becoming stronger. After a nice time out in the city, I was about to ask her the question when Tekud invited me, Ahsoka and the others to attend Canto Bight's annual hypnotist show.

I was heistant at first, but I'd figure it would be interesting to see another person do something funny under someone elses control. The only downside was that it was a very formal event so we had to dress up for the occasion.

Rally and Marie wore the same dresses they wore for the opening event. Honoka wore a white dress with a loose strap on the right shoulder with white gloves and matching shoes.

Hitomi wore a white backless dress with a blue ribbion in her hair, a blue bow attached to the back of the dress, blue stockings which matched her shoes and long white gloves. As for Kasumi, she wore the same black Cheongsam and gloves Ahsoka wore on the opening day.

As for Ahsoka, she wore a sexy black dress with slits down both sides, black lace stockings, high-heeled shoes and evening gloves. Unlike her previous dresses, this one exposed a bit of clevage around her chest and upon seeing this my face blushed bright red.

"I have always loved seeing you in black." I said to the girl I love. I noticed her Lekku darken a bit before we all exited the hotel and headed for the main attraction of the charity event. None of us knew what would await us.

 _Normal point of view_

December 29th

The moment they arrived at the thearter were the hypnotist act was to take place, Honoka almost went giddy with excitement at the amount of the spectators that showed up for this event. "Wow, feels like the opening for the Gunpla World Battle championship or the N1 Gran Prix opening with all these people." The salmon haired Japanese girl said silently.

"Try to remember that we aren't on Earth so people won't know what you're talking about." Kasumi reminded her friend before turning to Robert. "What are your orders?" she asked.

"Just have fun. But don't let your cover get blown." He said to his friends who did just what he suggested and mingled with the other guests. Robert and his lover soon spotted Al and were about to head over to his uncle when the doors opened up and the other guests proceeded to enter the theater.

From the shadows of a nearby corner, Tarkin grinned evily and chuckled to himself. ' _Time to finally get what the separatists need to win this war. And time for me to get what I want.'_ Tarkin sinisterly thought. He then quickly joined the other guests.

As the guests took their seats in the theater, Robert and his friends sat in the third row from the front, waited a few minutes before the curtains of the stage opened up and appearing in a puff of smoke dressed in a lavish tuxedo was a human male with black hair and red eyes. He was flanked by several Twi'lek, Mirialan and Human assistants wearing blue dresses with white gloves, high-heels and chokers. Behind them was a single chair with a large cloth drapped over the back.

"Welcome one and all. I am Jakub Azarri, the greatest hypnotist and magician the galaxy has known. Now I am sure you all aware of my talents, but for those of you who are joining us for the first time, prepare to be amazed at my dazzling skills of hypnosis." The now named hypnotist introduced.

The audience applauded and Jakub scanned the audience for a volunteer. He then spotted Ahsoka and grinned. "Ah, I see we have a Togruta amongst the audience tonight. I heard about the ordeal they suffered at the hands of the separatists and I have always wanted to test my powers on one of them." he stated and gestured for Ahsoka to come up to the stage.

At first Ahsoka was hesitant but the rest of the audience urged her to go up to the stage. She finally submitted to their urges and was guided up to the stage by two of Jakub's assistants. "Have a seat my dear." Jakub said gesturing to the chair.

Ahsoka took a seat and from his tuxedo, Jakub produced a large egg-shaped jewel and dangled it in front of Ahsoka's face. "Just relax my dear and listen to the sound of my voice." The hypnotist said and began to swing the jewel back and forth.

"Watch the pendant and try not to look away. Try to keep your eyes open and focus only on the jewel as it swings back and forth. Ignore everything else around you and focus only on my voice. Breath in and exhale." Jakub said in a soothing voice.

In the audience, Robert just watched as the hypnotist turned his lovers' brain to mush for the duration of the event. Secretly, he was wondering if he would laugh at what ever his girlfriend would be forced to do, but at the same time he felt a disturbance in the force but figured it was just his imagination.

Back on the stage, Ahsoka yawned as she began to fall under Jakub's influence. "You are feeling very relaxed right now. So very, very relaxed. You are listening to my voice, to my every word and its making you very relaxed. Allow your eyes to stare blankly at the jewel and surrender yourself to my voice. As you do your entire body is nice, loose and slack. It feels very good doesn't it?" Jakub asked.

"Yes." Ahsoka replied, showing the audience she was in a trance.

"That's good. With each passing second you are becoming more and more under my command. Now that you are under my control you have the desire to listen to my every word and do as I say. You will only listen to me and do whatever I tell you. If you understand, then tell me that you are my servent." Jakub said soothingly.

"I am your servent." Ahsoka responded.

"As you can see, the Togruta is now under my control. Now I'm sure you are all aware of the nearly slavery of the Togruta people by the Zygerrians. I personally can't express my complete shock at what would have happened to those people if the Republic hadn't saved them. But at the same time, I can't help but wonder what some of those Togruta's would do for their masters." Jakub explained.

He then snapped his fingures and one of his assistants took the cloth from the back of the chair and threw it over Ahsoka as Jakub pulled a wand from his sleeve. "I shall now tap the covered Togruta three times with my wand and when the cloth is removed, she will be dressed as a Hutt slave." He stated and tapped Ahsoka's covered head three times.

The cloth was then removed and appearing underneath in a very skimpy, revealing attire of one of Jabba's slaves was Ahsoka. Unlike her old slave disguise, her outfit was a combination of Shoda's undercover outfit but revealed a lot more skin. Covering her face was a veil with the same tan and crimson pattern that was on her skirt and on her arms were four bracelets. She wasn't even wearing anything on her feet.

"Now isn't this one very lovely Togruta dancer ladies and gentleman?" Jakub asked the audience, many of whom gave out a sexy whistle due to Ahsoka's attire.

"That's what I thought." He stated and turned to Ahsoka. "Now my dear, in a moment you will hear music and then you will feel the strong and powerful urge to dance for the audience. You will follow the sound and rythem of the music you hear. Once you start you will surrender yourself to the music until all you want to do is dance. Do you understand." Jakub added.

"Yes…" the girlfriend of the Lone Wolf breathed. He then cued the stereo on the stage and the music began.

As exotic music began to play, Ahsoka stood silently for a few minutes before she started to sway her hips side to side, gyrating in a slow arc before raising her arms over head. As she danced the audience, mainly the husbands of many couples started to drool like zombies at the shear beauty of the young belly dancing Togruta on the stage in front of them.

Robert on the other hand was having to deal with hearing a lot of older men saying how they wanted to get a girl as beautiful as Ahsoka in bed with them and do all sorts of disturbing things with her. "How much would you except for the girl up there Mr. Bond? I am in need of a new slave back at my mansion on my home." A man beside him asked with an evil grin.

Robert grinned back and silently grabbed the man's crotch, squeezing it hard. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It. She's. Not. A. Slave." Robert said silently to the man whose face turned dark blue from the pain. "Sure, no problem. Forget I asked." The man said in pain as Robert let go of the man's crotch.

"Dispicable." Robert whispered and turned his gaze back to Ahsoka. As he watched her dancing, he couldn't help but want to ask her for another private dance back in the room. He admitted that he wouldn't mind another private dance from the women he loved and thought it would also be a good chance for him to ask her the question.

"You have to admit, Ahsoka does dance really well. Even if she is hypnotized." Rally whispered into Roberts ear. Robert nodded in agreement and continued to watch the show.

Soon the the music ended and Ahsoka sat back down on the chair as the curtains closed and the audience applauded. "Now that was something ladies and gentlemen. Don't leave your seats because there is more to come." Jakub said and called for another volunteer from the audience.

The event continued without a hitch for the next few hours until the show was almost over. "Now we are almost out of time folks, but I have saved the best event for last." Jakub stated as his assistants began to set up something behind the curtains. "Many of you may not know this, but I am quite a knife thrower and I love a challenge when it involves a moving target. Prepare to witness the finest knife throwing act you have seen." He exclaimed and snapped his fingers.

The curtains pulled back and reveal Ahsoka, now back in her black dress strapped to a spinning wooden red and white bullseye board, still hypnotized and completely unaware of her situation. Robert was about to stand up and protest about this, but Rally grabbed his shoulder assuring him that things would be ok.

"Now then. Let the act begin." Jakub stated and took out several throwing knives from his tuxedo and held them at the ready. He threw the first knife and hit the board missing Ahsoka's head by an inch. The next series of knives all hit the board and nearly formed a star with the location of the knives. He held the last knife tight and waited.

The board moved faster and faster, making it that much more difficult for Jakub to accurately predict where his knife would hit. Nevertheless, he pulled his arm back and threw the knife which missed the live target by just a few inches. "That ladies and gentlemen is the conclusion of the show." He said to the audience before he turned to Ahsoka and snapped his fingers. Ahsoka shook her head for a few seconds before she made her way back down to Robert and the others who waited for her while the other guests began to leave the theater.

"Did I do anything…disturbing?" Ahsoka asked as she followed the others to the reception. "Only thing you did was prove to me that you are an even more beautiful and talented dancer than I thought you were." Robert whispered kissing Ahsoka on the cheek before they joined the party.

Hours past and soon they returned to the hotel and were about to call it a day when Kasumi noticed Robert had something behind his hand. Getting the others attention, they waited and watched. "Ahsoka Tano," Robert began and got down on one knee holding a box. "Will you marry me?" he asked opening the box and revealing a ring.

"Yes." Ahsoka said as tears began to fall from her eyes. She took the ring and after removing her left glove slid it onto her fingure.

"When's the wedding?" Marie teased.

The six others glared at her before they smiled and laughed. This was the happiest day of both Ahsoka and Robert's lives, but that happiness was interrupted when Kasumi's datapad beeped. Grabbing the pad, Kasumi looked to see that the virus implanted in Tekud's terminal had pinpointed the location of weapons and the access point to their location.

"Deals going down after the first of the new year. We should infiltrate the storage location on New Years eve and they won't know what hit them." Kasumi suggested.

Robert agreed and instructed Kasumi to send the data to Kelta so she would be aware of the plan.

Meanwhile, several floors above the happy couple on the fifth floor Kelta pulled out a holoprojector and was speaking to Tarkin! "The Lone Wolf and his associates just sent me the plan of attack on weapon storage." Kelta said before she suddenly changed her appearance, revealing her to be a Clawdite.

" _You've done well Mrs. Bac. You were certainly worth the money we payed you."_ Tarkin said with a grin before Jakub entered the projectors view.

" _You needn't worry about the Togruta girl. She is still under my control and the moment you give her an order, she will be all yours Grand Admiral."_ Jakub said, with a grin on his face as well. "Soon the separatists will have achieved victory in the war." The Clawdite, Crix Bac said before the projector was shut off and sitting on the floor, bound, gagged and blindfolded to a pole in nothing but their under garments was the real Kelta Dublar who was screaming into her gag before the Clawdite looked to her captive.

"Normally, I would kill someone like you. But I am feeling gernerous today so I will let you live. Live with the knowledge that everyone you know now thinks you are a traitor to the republic." Crix said in a sadistic tone before leaving the undercover operative in the darkness to continue trying to break her bounds.

 **Chapter complete.**

 **The hypnotist idea came from the currently two-chapter story To Hypnotize a Jedi by Martian Scout.**

 **For those wondering about Ahsoka's attire when she was dancing, I recommend you head to Deviantart and check out Ahsoka Tano Hutt Slave Halloween Costume by Crimsonnight for a visual on the outfit.**

 **As for the dresses for Ahsoka and Hitomi, their dresses are the ones worn by Liefang from Dead or Alive and Saber from Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works. I have a thing for dresses with gloves, they really bring out the beauty of a girl.**

 **Not only that, but Robert and Ahsoka at to be married, but when will that happen? Only time will tell.**

 **Seems like Tarkin and the others now know of the Lone Wolf's presence on the planet. How will that comprise the rest of the mission. Stay Tuned to find out.**

 **Please read and review and I will see you all next time.**


	23. Victory Bitter Sweet

**So first off, I couldn't really think of a good title for the chapter so I just called it chapter 22. Triple H, while it stood for Happiness, Holidays and Hynosis just didn't sound like a real reader catcher. Still I am glad you all enjoyed the chapter. I was planning on having Robert propose to Ahsoka for sometime.**

 **Now onto reviews.**

 **Mpowers045: glad you are happy for the engagement. I promise the wedding will be something to remember.**

 **1049: I am glad you liked the chapter, but what else did you like about the chapter.**

 **Spartan-626: Glad you liked it. I can assure you that the others are going to be in for a surprise when they here the news, but unfortunately the wedding isn't going to happen for a while and things aren't going to go as planed for this chapter.**

 **Now then, time for the chapter.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 23: Victory: Bitter Sweet

January 1st 2020, 19BBY

1600 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Days after Robert had proposed to Ahsoka and the new year began, the day to recover the weapons and equipment came. The moment they returned the card key for their room to the front desk after packing up their equipment and clothing before making it look like the group had left the resort for their wedding on Naboo.

This of course was a ruse and they moved their ship out to the desert and waited for nighttime before they would return to the resort and infiltrate the cache that was under their feet the whole time. Lux and Steela had already left so it just left the group, Al and Kelta to recover the weapons and figure out what the separatists were up too. Once they had completed this task, Robert would ask for some time so he and Ahsoka could get married.

They had originally planned to wait for the war to end, but they figured it would be best to get it done sooner than wait and have one of them end up dead.

"My uncle sent us the information. The auction is going to be heavily guarded tomorrow so we don't have a lot of time. Remember, plant the trackers on the equipment so we can track the cargo incase they are able to move some of it off world before the Dragoons and Wolf Pack arrive." Robert informed his friends.

"Separatist forces have increased the last few days so expect a lot of droid resistance in the lower levels. Remember to top off your ammo and use your credit grenades. The people here may be rich scumbags but they are still civilians, if we get in a firefight above level, we can't afford civilian casualties." Ahsoka added, tighting the straps on her lef holsters which held her twin Beretta 84 pistols. Along with her pistols she had the same K7 submachine gun and a Daewoo K2C assault rifle with a forward hand grip and holograchic sight.

Rally had her preferred CZ-75 handgun plus an extra one, the same Honey Badger she used when rescuing Kasumi and a single VZ-83 submachine-gun modified with red dot sight.

Due to the area they were entering being close quarters, Hitomi wouldn't be able to use a sniper rifle. So, she opted for a compact version of the MDR with an ACOG scope, LAW-12 semi-automatic shotgun and her HK VP9.

For Honoka, she took the Howa Type 89 assault rifle with a red dot sight, two Minebea M-9 submachine-guns each sporting a forty-round magazine. Along with those was her trusty PPK.

Marie was disappointed that she couldn't bring any grenade launchers so she opted for the SIG SG 552-2 with an ACOG scope, and a longer barrel, a SIG MPX SMG, and her P226 hand gun. She also grabbed a little something from behind where the 552 was and hid it under her clothing.

Along with her Minebea P9 handgun, Kasumi opted for Valtro PM5 pump-action shotgun, two TDI Vector submachine guns without the stocks attached equipped with forty-round magazines and Norinco Typer 81 5.8x42mm assault rifle equipped with a reflex sight.

And finally, Robert took an M4A1 with an ACOG sight and an KAC Masterkey shotgun modified to fire 20-gauge shotgun rounds. An AA12 automatic shotgun with a thirty-two round drum magazine and a holographic sight. Along with his rifle and shotgun, he had his P99 and new handgun which he named Ghost.

All of their weapons, minus the shotguns were equipped with silencers, increasing their stealth capabilities. "Silent but deadly, right honey?" Ahsoka joked kissing her fiancé on the lips before pulling her mask up.

"That's the plan." Robert replied after the two ended their kiss and checked the time. "Seventeen hundred hours, the resort should be closing down for the evening. Alright people, lets move." He added and the group exited the ship and boarded the speeder they had procured prior to leaving the resort. Ahsoka was about to exit the ship when she suddenly stopped, pulled out her commlink and inputed a sequence.

"Let's get going." Robert called back to his lover. Ahsoka soon quickly joined them and the group headed back to the resort city.

By the time they arrived at the city, the whole place was almost completely dark but thanks to the stealth system installed in their stealth gears gauntlets, they were completely invisible to the naked eye. They soon reached the secret entrance to the lower levels, which was hidden in one of the old rundown casinos. Kasumi swiped the forged key card and appearing from the wall was a secret turbo lift.

"Feels like something SPECTRE would hide in plain sight." Honoka said quietly as the group boarded the lift and desended into what felt like the pits of hell. "Going radio silent now." Robert said to the others and they all shut off their commlinks. The lift soon stopped and the doors opened up revealing a pair of guards.

Two quick silenced shots from Rally and Honoka's weapons downed the guards whose bodies were than moved into a nearby supply closet before they moved on.

Meanwhile, Al was patrolling the fifth floor of the hotel and was about to finish his rounds when he heard a banging sound emanating from a nearby closet. At first, he figured it was nothing, but the banging grew louder and louder prompting him to investigate the sound.

Opening the closet, he found a bound, gagged, blindfolded and stripped Kelta Dublar. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" he exclaimed and quickly untied the republic spy who explained that she had finished making her fifth report to the republic when a wet cloth was placed over mouth and when she came too she saw a Clawdite women wearing one of the dresses she brought with her speaking to Tarkin, Tekud and Jakbu.

"They knew who they were." Al stated as he escorted Kelta to a speeder outside the hotel and took her to the ship. "Hey kid, do you read me? You've been compromised. They know who you are and they set a trap for you. Get the hell out of there now!" he said urgently through the commlink as he drove the speeder to the waiting Naboo ship.

All he got was static. "Damn it." Al cursed and quickly opened up the ships boarding ramp, ditched his guard uniform, quickly changing into his combat gear and grabbed a pair of FN-P90's SMG's, the Pulse Rifle and a Remington 1100 shotgun, plenty of ammo and hopped back into the speeder and was about to head back to the resort when Kelta hopped into the speeder, wearing the same kind of combat gear Al was wearing, armed with pair of blaster pistols. "Those nerf herders left me tied up for a couple of days and I am itching for some payback." She stated. Al didn't say anything to stop her and instead allowed her to get in and the two quickly headed back to the resort. "Hang on guys, we're coming for you." He said.

 _Roberts point of view_

The moment we entered the sub-levels underneath the resort, I felt a strong disturbance in the force. We barely encountered any security aside from the two guards we encountered earlier and it was beginning to feel like the whole place was abandonded long before we arrived. Those thoughts were broken when we came to a large area with three ways to go.

Searching all three ways one at a time would waste time and allow the enemy to get away, so we decided the best thing to do was to split up, maximizing our chance of successfully recovering the equipment and figuring out what the separatists were up too. No one would be able to sell this much hardware unless they were outfitting a small army.

Ahsoka and I took the middle path while Honoka, Marie and Hitomi took the left path and Kasumi and Rally took the right. Once we synchronized our trackers to each other we headed down our given paths, only for the way we came in to be sealed before we could even find a way to stop it.

Cutting through the sealed exit would take time and it was time we didn't have so my girl and I continued forwards. I felt like the happiest person in the galaxy. Here I am, armed to the teeth with some of the weapons my dad and his unit used back in the old days before my birth. The only difference was that I was doing it with the girl I love.

Some people would say its risky to bringing the women they love with them on a mission, especially if that women is in possession of data that could change the course of the war. Yeah, risky if the person carrying such data didn't know how to take care of themselves.

Through out the entire war, I have seen Ahsoka kick the ass of hundreds of battle droids and never back down from a challenge. Hell, she's taken on Grievous more times than I have and has been able to best him on numerous occasions. Yep, I found myself quite a girl.

Still, it didn't mean I was concerned about her. Ever since she was hypnotized by Jakub, I felt like something was off about her. Yet at the same time I felt like it was nothing. Either way something wasn't right about our current situation.

Those thoughts exited my mind as Ahsoka and I came to a fork in the corridor. I was about to turn left when Ahsoka suddenly headed for the right. I was puzzled and called her name out several times but she didn't even listen. "Fuck." I cursed and darted after her.

Chasing after her made me feel like Batman chasing Catwoman after a successful heist and I wasn't liking it one bit. The faster I ran, the faster she ran. Something wasn't adding up and either Ahsoka knew something I didn't or we were walking into a trap.

Soon Ahsoka stopped running and I was able to catch my breath. "Mind telling me whats got you so worked up? I don't think it has anything to do with the wedding is it?" I asked. No sooner had I asked the question, the way we came closed behind us and vents opened up. "I got a bad feeling about this?" I said and raised my rifle.

Seconds later, gas started coming out of the vents and I was starting to feel a little lighthead. Next thing I knew, I watched Ahsoka collapse to the floor. I was about to run over to her, but I also passed out from the gas. The last thing I saw before everything went black was several figures wearing gas masks.

When I came to, I found myself strapped to a cutting board of some kind and standing infront of me with a smug look on his face was Tarkin. "You're awake at last Mr. Bond, or should I call you the Lone Wolf?" the traitor asked.

"Go fuck yourself." I spat, litterly spitting in Tarkins face. Wiping the spit from his face, Tarkin grinned and motioned for a police officer to step forward with an Electrostaff. The officer then powered up the staff and stabbed me. A large surge of electrical energy corased through my body, but it wasn't nothing I couldn't handle.

"If you think a little electricity is going to break me, then you'll have to try harder than that." I spat once the officer pulled the staff away.

"I have no intention of breaking you," Tarkin said with a smirk before snapping his fingers. "No, I plan to take away the one thing you care about the most." He added and entering the room were two guards pulling in Ahsoka. Her gear and equipment were removed and she was semi-naked. Her arms were bound behind her back by a pair of binders and she was out cold.

"LET HER GO MOTHERFUCKER! IF YOU HURT HER, I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HERE ME!" I shouted before the guards left the room, taking my future wife with them.

"You don't get it do you? Your future wife was the one who informed us of your plan. She's still under Jakub's control and she led you like as you earthlings say 'a lost puppy'. I knew the moment you arrived on Canto Bight you were up to something, so I had a bounty hunter take the place of your contact and she filled us in on every detail of your plan." Tarkin began, walking towards me.

He then drew back his fist and punched me in the gut, hard. "You came looking for military equipment, but sad to say the equipment you are looking for is gone. Once we knew you who you were, we moved up the date of the sale so now you won't be able to complete your mission." He spat.

I growled at the bastard before he pressed a button on his gauntlet and coming down from the ceiling was a large heavy-duty laser. "You will die a slow painful death and the last thing you will remember is that you failed to protect the women you love. But don't worry, she will be in good hands." Tarkin said sadisticly before he activated the laser.

"If you expect me to talk. Then you're wasting your time." I growled trying to break the bonds holding me down.

"No, I expect you to die." Tarkin said back and left the room.

I could have used the Force and redirected the laser away from my direction, but my anger and frustration of Tarkin taking Ahsoka and planning to do who knows what to her. No one targets my loved ones and gets away with it, Tarkin is going to pay.

The laser beam kept coming closer and closer to my body and for a moment it looked like I was about be cut in half like Maul was, only this time it would right down the middle and I wouldn't be able to survive it. Thankfully, the door to the room was cut open and the sound of suppressed weapon fire impacted the laser, shutting it down. Coming in the room was Uncle Al, Kelta and the others. "Seems like we were all lead into a trap." Al said, grabbing one of my sabers and sliced the clamps holding me to the board.

"No shit. Tarkin knew from the very beginning who we were, but allowed us to succeed all so he could lure us into a trap and now he has Ahsoka." I stated, rubbing my wrists before grabbing my equipment. "The bastards already sold the equipment and now we don't know we were they are taking the gear to." I added.

"Not all of the equipment." Kelta said getting all of us to look at her, some with a nasty look. "Ok, I get you all don't trust me after what happened but that wasn't me." She added and explained what happened to her.

"Ok, so the enemy pulled the old Zartana maneuver on us. Damn it, I should have seen it coming." I cursed, slamming my fist against the wall. "So, what do you mean about they haven't moved all of the equipment?" I asked.

"Prior to my capture, I heard from one of the officers that some of the stolen equipment needed a lot of maintance so they put them in an underground hanger. Tanks, Walkers, weapons and Gunships. All needing a lot of fixing before they can be used in the field again, I estimate about enough for about four divisions, maybe five." Kelta explained.

"Ok, Kasumi, Rally, Honoka, Hitomi, Marie. Find the gear and secure it, I've got to save my future wife. Al, you and Kelta contact the Republic, call in some back up. We're going to need some back up before this is over." I instructed.

"You can't do it alone." My uncle said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I get it, the one you love is in danger but this isn't the time to be reckless and rush in without a plan." He added.

"I can't leave her in the hands of that bastard. If she's killed, I will never forgive myself." I retorted, shaking my uncles grip and bolting out of the room. "If you're going loud then you're going to need this." Marie called and tossed me an M203 grenade launcher and a bandolier of ten 40mm launcher rounds.

"I know, I know, you told me no grenade launchers but I figured there would be a situation when explosives would be needed." Marie apologized. I roll my eyes and threw the masterkey shotgun and the ammo to the ground, slid the launcher underneath my M4, checked my gauntlet for the tracker I placed in Ahsoka's pendant and went after my girlfriend.

Tarkin had awoken the Wolf and now the fangs were ready to draw blood.

 _Normal point of view_

Meanwhile in hyperspace, Anakin had just received word from Al about the situation on Canto Bight and gave Rex, Alpha, the Dinobots, Breach, Blake, the Muunilist 10, Fives, Echo, Hevy, Jesse, Hardcase and Rancor Battalion the green light and were prepping for combat. Along with them, were Null Class ARC Trooper Ordo and Alpha-Class Clone Troopers Maze, Muzzle and Spar who requested to join the mission since they heard about the exploits of the Lone Wolf and wanted to meet him and see the Earth Born soldier in action.

"General, we'll be arriving at Canto Bight in a few minutes. Communication from Agent Simmons indicates that there are at least four battalions of droids on the planet. Minimal enemy armor has been confirmed but there could be more hostiles. All we know is that the enemy moved a lot of the hardware they stole already." Rex explained.

"And Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"She's been taken hostage by Tarkin and as far as we know, off planet." Rex answered. He then spotted a look of concern come to his general's face. "Sir, I'm worried about her to, but she'll be alright. After all, she's more valuable to the enemy alive." Rex added.

"I know that Rex, I just hope she'll be alright until then." He replied as the small fleet exited hyperspace and began there landing sequence.

Anakin wasn't wrong to be worried. Just minutes before the fleet exited hyperspace, a Nu-class attack shuttle broke atmosphere and sat silently. Inside the ship, Tarkin grinned with delight and turned around to see Ahsoka who was bound in a straitjacket like dress secured by several black straps. (basically C.C.'s transport attire from Code Geass.)

Turning back to the cockpit, Tarkin bowed as a hologram of Sidious appeared. "I have the former Jedi now my lord. I also took the liberty of removing the tracking device imbedded in her pendant." Tarkin stated as Ahsoka started to come to.

" _Good. Bring her to the location we discussed and begin your interrogation. I want the Nexus route completed before we begin our plan."_ Sidious instructed.

"As you wish my lord, however I found something most interesting about our prisoner." Tarkin added and explained what he meant. Once he finished, Sidious chuckled with delight as the shuttle entered hyperspace.

Back below the old casino, droids and Canto officers hurried and took up defensive positions futher inside the underground facility. Having his future wife in the hands of someone like Tarkin had unleashed the wolf that was dorment for so long. Guards and droids tried valiantly to stop him, but all that tried to stop him were either killed, destroyed or wounded. If they were lucky enough to be wounded, they were left to scream in pain until help arrived if they didn't die from loss of blood.

In a large open area further away from the remaining weapons and equipment, hostile forces had primed their weapons and trained their sights on the door that led to their position. Soon they heard the sounds of both blaster fire and the slamming of bodies against the walls of the corridor behind the door.

"Think we're going to get killed?" one of the officers asked his comrade who was shaking with fear, clutching a E5 tightly.

"Doesn't matter. The hutt slime that attacked us is going to wish they were never born." Another officer, a member of the uniformed branch stated, aiming his Sonic Blaster at the door and waited. Unlike his fellow officers, this officer had never fired a blaster before in an actual firefight and only obtained his position by framing someone who was an honest cop of bribery and was given the position, using it to finace his own pockets and not protecting the guests.

"I heard this guy is some new kind of clone trooper. He use's slugthrower weapons but carries lightsabers." Another officer stated, trying to hid the fact he had pissed himself. No one answered him as the blaster fire suddenly stopped and everything went quiet.

The quietness only lasted a few seconds before a bright blue blade pierced the door and began to cut right through it. The uniformed branch officer motioned for a pair of battle droids to check the door once the blade had disappeared.

The moment the droids took a few steps forward, the cut part of the door was then pushed towards them, knocking down the guards and droids that were lucky enough to be in cover when the door was sliced. The next thing anyone knew, a pair of canisters rolled into the room and began to vent out smoke, following the smoke were several credit chips which upon landing on the ground sent out an electromagnetic pulse disabling all the droids. Several guards who were able to get back to their feet aimed their rifles at the door but were quickly cutdown by a barrage of enemy fire. Stepping through the cut door, armed to the teeth was the Lone Wolf.

Robert had vowed to never let his anger and rage control him ever again after all it caused him, but this time he was in control of his anger and other negative emotions. He wasn't going to lose the one person he loved more than family.

"If you value your lives, throw down your weapons." He shouted through the smoke. The guard with the sonic blaster then ordered the men to open fire on their attacker who quickly rolled out of the way and sprayed them with bullets with his assault rifle. Numerous guards were hit in the leg or arm while others were killed. "Bastard!" the officer shouted and fired the sonic blaster.

A quick igniting swing from Roberts saber deflected the blast back at the officer, which upon contact ruptured the officer's internal organs killing them. Deactivating his saber, Robert spotted one officer who wasn't hit by a bullet coming out of cover with their hands above their head. "Don't shoot. I'm unarmed." The officer said.

Robert grinned, pulled the officer towards him and pressed his new handgun against the guard's skull. "Talk or die. Where's the Togruta?" Robert asked, his finger inches from the trigger.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The officer said panicked.

"Wrong answer." Robert replied and slowly pressed his gun to the head of the guard, his finger moving closer and closer to the trigger. "Unless you want to see what color your brain is you tell me what I want to know. The Togruta. Where. Is. She?" he asked again.

"I don't know where she is. All I know is that she was escorted through here a while ago by Tarkin. They went to one of the hidden hangers below this place, I don't know which one. Please don't kill me, I have a family." the guard cried out.

A flash of memories soon entered Roberts mind and he began to remember all of the times he spent with his own family, his and Courtney's. Easing the pressure of his handgun off the guard's temple, he looked right into the guard's eyes. "I remember you, Tatooine. You were one of the merc's Aurra Sing hired when she was dealing weapons. Last time I saw you, I said I would kill you." Robert said having realized the guard looked familiar.

"Oh no." the guard stated as his eyes widen. "Look, I've got two kids, a son and a daughter. Please, I only took this job because I needed the money. Please don't kill me." The guard added and shut his eyes, thinking it was the end for him.

Instead, the guard heard the sound of Robert uncocking his handgun and felt the tension ease off him. "I can sense you don't want to die and that you love your family." Robert began letting the guard go. "You can do much better than working for some assholes that have too much money to spend. What's your name?" Robert than asked.

"Rolalan Wilscov." The guard replied.

"Well Rolalan, mind if I call you Roland? The Wolfs Dragoons could use an experience mercenary like yourself in our fight against the clankers. What do you say? I'll make sure you're treated right and paid well; you can do something better with your life and I gaurntee I will keep your family safe." Robert offered.

Rolalan thought for a moment before gave his answer. "So long as I can use the same weapons you use, then I'll do it." Rolalan stated.

"Glad to here it." Robert said. He was about to say more, but a squad of droids and guards entered the room and opened fired on the two. Tackling his new ally to the side, Robert popped out from behind one of the crates he was using and fired a short burst of rifle fire taking out three droids before he hunkered down. "Time for a crash course in Earth weapondry." He stated and handed Rolalan his Shotgun.

"This is the AA12. A semi or fully automatic twelve-gauge shotgun. Rate of fire is three hundred rounds a minute. This baby features a thirty-two round drum magazine and has its standard sights replaced with a 552 holographic sight." Robert explained to Rolalan who looked at the weapon.

"Hold it good and tight to your shoulder or else you'll be spraying rounds all over the place." Robert added before pooping out of cover and fired a 40mm grenade round at the droids, blowing them to scrap metal. Rolalan followed suit, putting the stock of the shotgun to his shoulder and pulled the trigger.

Twelve-gauge shotgun pellets peppered the enemy droids, taking them down just as Kasumi and the others arrived having already completed their objective. "Looks like someone didn't waste time in kicking some ass." Marie stated, looking at the carnage around them.

"Status?" Robert asked.

"Weapons are tagged and their location has been sent to the republic." Kasumi stated, just as Al and Kelta arrived.

"Republic forces are landing now and are enganging separatist forces as we speak. A lot of the Canto Bight police are working along side the droids so it might be a little challenging for Skywalker and the men. The enemy brought in a lot of Tanks and I don't think Skywalker wants to inflict any collateral damage to the city. Place may be rotten to the core with a lot of greed but its still the home for a lot of people." Al added. Seeing Rolalan made Al tense up a little and he would have filled the mercenary's bodie with bullets had Robert not explained that his new ally was now a part of the Dragoons.

"Uncle Al, take the others and head topside. Provide assistance for Skywalker and the men. I'll go after Ahsoka." Robert stated and took his shotgun back from Rolaland.

The ex-CIA operative nodded and quickly led the others out of the room with Rolalan who had ditched his uniforms cape following them back to the surface while Robert looked towards where the droids had entered and walked towards it. Loading a fresh magazine into his shotgun, Robert watched the doors open up revealing a lot of droids.

Undaunted by the sheer number of enemy units, Robert aimed his weapon and fired.

Back above ground, Republic forces had established a foothold on outside the city limits and were advancing rapidly towards the hidden storage area underneath the old casino. Along with ARC Troopers of both kinds, the Republic had brought in over three dozen TX-130 Saber-class fighter tanks and AT-RT walkers.

Due to the orders given by Anakin, Republic armor was ordered to advance through the city and use only their cannons against enemy armor units to avoid both destroying the city and killing civilians. The use of missile launchers and mortar launchers was also prohibited unless the pilots had a clear shot.

During their decent, it was made clear that several Trade Federation Aquatic Battleships had stationed themselves in the planet's artificial ocean ahead of time and were starting a bombing campaign on both the city and republic positions. Fortunately, the Venator ship that brought them men was carrying not only Y-Wings, ARC-170's and Z-95's but also the newest vehicle in the Republic Navies arsenal; The Alpha-3 Nimbus Class V-Wing Starfighter.

A strudy, wedge shaped starfighter with similarities to the Delta 7 interceptor, the V-Wing had a top speed of forty-eight thousand g's in space and one thousand four hundred and fifty km/h. Like the Delta 7, the V-Wing was equipped shielding and could withstand more punishement than the old V-19 Torrent Starfighter. Like the ETA-2 and Delta 7, the V-wing utilized the same S-45 hyperdrive ring, which meant that it was more suited to transport the fighter by a Venator Class Star Destroyer.

Two versions of the V-Wing were made in limited numbers. One model, called the V-WingB was designed as a close air-support-fighter, modified to carry up to twenty-pounds of Proton bombs and could be equipped with either twin-barreled light laser cannons or twin small-scale versions of flak guns, called shock cannons. The standard version was armed with twin laser cannons and carried a forward mounted concussion missile launcher underneath the nose.

Both versions of the fighter were capable of dogfighting and were assisted by the experimental Q7-series astromech droid as a copilot to make any emergency maintanence and in-navigations on the go. The only draw back of the fighter was that it lacked a life-support system so the pilots were made to wear specially adapted helmets along with their standard flight suits.

Despite its drawbacks, the V-Wing was both fast, aggressive and a nimble fighter for the republic forces, but had yet to prove itself in combat. But today, the V-Wing would prove its worth.

Over the ocean a formation of Y-Wings had just dropped their payload on one of the enemy battleships, sinking it and were preparing for another attack run, but a squad of Scarab droid fighters had over taken the formation, knocking out several bombers and damaging a few of them. The Y-Wing gunners managed to down several attacking droid fighters, but more of the scarab fighters quickly joined the attack and prepared to down the remaining bombers.

As the enemy fighters lined up the bombers in their sights, a barrage of cannon fire downed attacking droid fighters followed by a swarm of concussion missiles destroying the rest of the droid fighters. Pulling up from their attack run, a flight of eight V-Wings formed up in a V formation before breaking off and heading to assist the other bomber squads.

Two of the V-Wings stayed together and headed for the city. Once they got over the city, the fighters dived down on a formation of AAT's which were hammering Commanders Havoc and Blitz along with their platoons. Straffing the enemy tanks with cannon fire, the fighters pulled up narrowly avoiding a nasty crash before they lined up behind a pair of bombers and fired their cannons. The bombers spun out of control before they crashed on the beach, skidding a across the sand for a few minutes before finally stopping.

"Nice shooting Dreadwing." The lead V-Wing pilot called out once he leveled out scanned the area for any new targets.

" _Thanks, SkyQuake."_ The other V-Wing pilot replied over the commlink as he downed a Vulture droid with a quick burst of his fighters' cannons. The two then quickly formed up and banked hard left, getting behind a pair of TF Bombers which they quickly destroyed.

"Sky brothers to General Skywalker, enemy air presence is down by fifty-percent. All enemy battleships are neturalized. Still got some playmates up here but there nothing we can't handle." Dreadwing said to Anakin.

Back on the ground, Anakin deflected blaster bolt after blaster bolt back at the enemy droids and slammed Canto Bight police officers into the wall, knocking them out when ever he could. "Copy that Dreadwing. I'll have Rex mark targets for attack." Anakin said into his commlink after ducking down from a stray blaster bolt.

Seconds later, the so-called Sky Brothers strafed a pair of GAT and NR-N99 tanks, destroying them with cannon fire and saving Anakin and his men from certain death. The moment the tanks were destroyed, Al and the others arrived. "Where are Robert and Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"Robert's still down in the lower levels. We don't know where Ahsoka is general." Al stated, firing the Pulse Rifles grenade launcher at a squad of B2 Super Battle Droids, blowing the droids to scrap metal. More droids appeared and the others began to fire their weapons as well.

Anakin continued to deflect blaster fire back at the droids, but as he did, he began to feel a strong disturbance in the Force. "I don't like this feeling one bit." He said to himself.

Back below the old casino, droid and corrupt officers continued to fight a desperate battle in an attempt to either kill or slow the Lone Wolf done, but all attempts proved futile. Every guard and droid were cut down by gun fire and only the ones who were lucky enough to get hit in either the arm or leg survived. Nonetheless, they continued to fight back. "WHAT KIND OF MONSTER IS THIS!?" one of the guards shouted in panic before he was gunned down by a barrage of rifle fire.

 **(Animal I Have Become Begins)**

Ejecting his spent magazine and loading in a fresh magazine, the Lone Wolf fired his third to last grenade round at the enemy forces ahead of him riddling their bodies with shrapnel and leaving nothing but broken bits of metal behind him.

Slinging his rifle over his shoulder, Robert whipped out his AA12 and unleashed a barrage of buckshot. Enemy after enemy was downed at a rate of kills only equal to the clown prince of crime with a supped-up machine gun.

Thankfully, Robert wasn't the Joker and kept a calm and non-crazy capacity. If anything, he felt more like the unstoppable Juggernaut without the suit. The last round from his gun fell to ground and he knew he was out of 12 guage rounds. Slinging his shotgun over his other shoulder, he drew his handguns, moved forwards and fired.

Handgun rounds clattered to the floor followed by sounds of droids falling to ground or the screams of guards in pain. "You guys didn't get hit in any vital areas, all you'll get is few days off from your job, not matter how corrupt it is." Robert stated and sprinted forwards.

Running on the side of the wall, he kicked off the wall and into the air firing his handguns downing the enemy with well placed headshots and emptying his current clips. Swapping out the empty ones for newly loaded ones, he holstered his handguns whipped out his rifle and unleashed hell.

"Never mess with a wolf." He said, firing short controlled bursts of 5.56mm rifle fire at the enemy forces, killing or wounding his enemies. He checked his gauntlet and the signal from the beacon was close. "Knock, Knock." He joked and fired his rifles launcher.

The door was blown open, but all he found was Ahsoka's pendant. "She's gone." He said.

The ground then shock. Turning around, Robert looked to see a Terror Biodroid standing over him. For a brief moment, Roberts eyes turned yellow but quickly returned to their natural color raised his rifle and fired. He emptied a full magazine of 5.56x45mm armor piercing rounds into the droid's head before grabbing the bodie with force and flung it into the wall.

 **(End Song)**

As the droid fell to the ground, Robert soon felt he had failed and let out a long and loud roar. "RAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, slamming his fist into the ground. He may have succeeded in his mission, but it cost him his wife to be. "I will find you. Even if it takes my life." He vowed as republic forces arrived.

 **Yeah, looks like my second story all over again with Ahsoka getting captured, but this time she's captured because she has something the enemy wants.**

 **And she and Robert agreeded to get married. Now that plan is on the back burner until she's rescued. Question is what is she hiding and will she be safe until she is rescued. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Remember the mercernary from my second story? Figured I'd give the guy a name and make him an ally of the Lone Wolf. Nice touch don't you think?**

 **I saw the newest clone wars season 7 trailer and it looks awesome. I'd just wish they'd hurry up and release the newest episodes already. Speaking of episodes, I saw the teaser trailer for Episode 9 and it raises a lot of questions, like is Palpatine still alive even after he was thrown into the reactor of the Death Star. No one could survive that.**

 **And then there is Snoke. Sure, he's dead, but who is he? That's something I think we all want to know. I hope its not Ezra.**

 **Well those questions will have to wait until we get our answers. So, until then, please read and review and I will see you all next time. With the appearance of my favorite clones next to Rex.**


	24. The Bad Batch

**Glad you all enjoyed my last chapter. That's all I want from my readers. I know it's a little cliché having the lover of the hero being captured by the bad guys, but trust me the reason for her capture will make sense in time. I urge you all to please be patient.**

 **Now onto the reviews:**

 **1049: Tarkins days are definatley numbered. I think we can both agree that the new season 7 trailer looks amazing, I always thought that Ahsoka's sabers would be the same color as before instead of blue. Still looks cool but I am so looking forward to seeing the Bad Batch.**

 **Spartan-626: Yes, Robert will be on the warpath to find Ahsoka, but he won't be as bloodthirsty as the first time. Tarkin is going to get his ass handed to him, but as for Robert killing him slowly and painfully, that would probally border on the line of the Punisher, but I can see what I can do.**

 **Mpowers45: Hell has indeed broke loose. The enemy is in for a very dangerous surprise and a lot of enemies are going to get blasted.**

 **Now that the reviews are answered, its time for the moment I have been waiting to write for a long time since I first started this series. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 24: The Bad Batch

Feburary 2nd 2020 19BBY

Outer Rim Territories

0900 hours

 _Normal point of view_

The success of the mission on Canto Bight may had returned much of the stolen hardware to the Republic military, but the rest of the equipment was still unaccounted for and their location unknown. Jakub and Tekud were arrested for treason and sentenced to several years in prison.

The damage done to the coastal city was significant but wasn't difficult to repair considering the large sums of credits the city had amased over the years through dirty business dealings and illegal trading of weapons, people and drugs.

Republic forces suffered light casualties and all separatist forces were completely destroyed. Canto Bight police officers who knew about the illegal deal that weren't dead were arrestedas accomplices while the officers that knew nothing of the deal were put in charge of the police department until the damage could be repaired.

The military called it a success, but they failed to realize that with Ahsoka captured, the separatists now had the complete Nexus route. Such an advantage had allowed the separatists to attack many republic outposts on worlds closer to republic allied planets. Most of the targets put the enemy in range of planets like Kuat, Balmorra and Corellia but strangly no separatist fleets had launched a single attack on those planets.

Naturally, this raised a lot of concern so Republic fleets were dispatched all over key routes along the outer rim to prevent any attacks.

Such was the case for the Wolfs Dragoons.

All across the fleet, Dragoon forces managed their daily duties. Maintaining the fighters, mechs and weapons while reports were delivered to the Expendables and other nearby fleets in the sector. Despite the work, all of the men felt a sense of loss.

When they heard Ahsoka was captured and that the Captain had asked her to marry her, they willingly volunteered for long-range recon missions in the heart of enemy territory but were declined. Still, they all vowed to do whatever they could to bring back the Captains girl.

As for Robert, when he reported to the council that they knew Tarkin would be on Cantonica and didn't warn him and his friends he blamed them for Ahsoka's capture. Because of them, the separatists had the completed Nexus route and were no doubt planning an attack on one of the core worlds.

As expected, Mace and the other council members who called Ahsoka's previous ordeal her 'great trial' claimed that she knew the risks and that if they told Robert about Tarkin, then the Lone Wolf would break cover and kill Tarkin as pay back for all the men like Wing-Dagger that were killed by the traitor.

Robert called their words 'a load of bullshit' and nearly shattered the windows of the council chamber. Thankfully, Anakin was able to calm him down and suggested that Robert take the Dragoons on an extendend recon mission in the Lehon System, where the Star Forge was once located to investigate reports of separatist supply convoy's in the area.

All this occurred over a month ago and ever since than, Robert had secluded himself from the rest of the Dragoons, family and friends. He was in a deep state of depression. The only time he ever left his quarters was to eat and run a solo recon flight. Not even the knowledge that Cassie gave birth to her's and Rex's kid. A baby gril whom they named Sadie.

"Even after all I told them about what happened to me, they just don't understand what I've been through." He muttered, looking at the picture of him and Ahsoka that they took after their nice dinner that Kasumi and the others had planned for them, despite Dutch's death.

Rolling back over in his bed, Robert began to feel the anger inside him building but quickly countered it, remembering why he choose to fight in the Clone War in the first place. It was because of people like Hera, that he wanted to protect from the likes of Tambor and other separatist leaders.

The funny thing was that during one of his meditations, Dooku contacted him and promised that he didn't know where Ahsoka was but promised he would do all he could to find her before something terrible happened to her, especially since according to Rally Ahsoka was pregnant.

The fact that Ahsoka was carrying their child and in the hands of a traitor made him more worried than ever. All of this and the fact that Tarkin had her in his clutchs, made it clear that he was trying more and more to resit the temptation of returning to the person he was following Scarif.

"I vowed never to return to that cold person I was. I won't throw everything away because of some bastard like Tarkin and Sidious." He muttered and was about to go to sleep when a knock on his door caught his attention.

"Captain, we've reached the rendezvous point where we're supposed to meet that elite team General Skywalker told us about before we left Coruscant." Admiral Halberton said from behind the door.

"I'll meet them in the hanger." Robert said and quickly changed into his standard attire and joined the admiral.

"For what its worth sir, I'm also worried about Ahsoka. But you can't let your concern effect you like this. Its not good for your health. You've couldn't have known this would happen and you can't change the past. All you can do is ensure that she comes back safe and I give you my word the men are all behind you." The admiral stated.

"Thank you, Halberton." Robert said, but he was still unsure.

By the time they reached the hanger troopers and hanger personel in the center of the ship started to run for cover as a large black and red ship with wings similar to a Tri-Fighter and pointed nose came speeding much to fast. Reaching out with the force, Robert caught the ship and slowed it down to a halt, just inches from him and the Admiral.

"I felt like I saw the light at the end of the tunnel with what just happened. WHO THE HELL'S FLYING THIS SHIP!?" Robert stated before he noticed on the ships side was a nice, yet creepy nose art depicting Senator Amidala wearing her typical senator attire but with a slit blue skirt that revealed her slender legs, brown combat boots and holding a ELG-3A blaster pistol. "Nice nose art." He added with a snicker.

He soon had his answer as the boarding ramp of the ship lowered and its occupants exited the ship.

One of the occupants wore black colored clone armor with red markings on his helmet which had a different appearance than the usual helmet, cracked his knuckles. Following him was a man wearing white armor with red lining on it, but his helmet lacked the standard t-shaped visor. Instead, their helmet had a yellow visor and underneath the visor was a pair of googles.

Following them was another man wearing the same black armor as the first person, but had a red pauldron on his left shoulder. His helmet featured a pair of straight line for their eyes and a antennae/scanner on it. On his back was a sniper rifle.

The forth person was more muscular than the others and wore the same black armor as the first two, with traces of red on it and a skull on the right shoulder. His helmet, which was white with traces of gray had six holes on the mouth plate. On his right leg was a sheath for the guys large commando knife. The man removed his helmet revealing a brutish looking face with the left eye shut, like it was covered by an eye patch. "Calvary has arrived!" the man shouted.

And finally, following the large guy was a man wearing grey phase two clone armor but wearing the old phase one helmet which was also had the same paint scheme. In the center of the armor was the iconic white skull of the Punisher. The man removed his helmet and revealed his bald head and brown eyes.

"99?" Robert asked as the group walked towards the Dragoons captain.

"Been a while, hasn't it kid?" 99 asked as a very surprised Echo, Fives and Hevy arrived. "Looks like the three Domino boys are still alive and kicking." He added.

"So, these are the Domino's you always talk about sir?" the trooper with the unsual helmet pattern said, removing his helmet and revealing his black hair, brown eyes and half-tattooed face. A red headband with a small skull was wrapped around his head.

The others removed their helmets revealing their bald, gray and brown hair styles. "So, you guys are clones?" Hevy asked curiously.

"You know it. Names Hunter." The bandana clone said before introducing the others. "That's Wrecker. He's our heavy weapons expert."

"You guys ever fought a male Yalvik?" Wrecker asked. The three Domino Arc Troopers and Lone Wolf shock their heads. "You're lucky. Only way to kill 'em is with one of these." He added, pulling his knife out and holding it directly a few inches from the tip of Roberts nose.

"That's right, Wrecker here cut off the queen's stinger while she was still alive. That's while all those Yalvik males tried to eat us." Hunter stated.

"Technically they were trying to mate with us. And for your information, the stinger of a Yalvik queen is considered a delicacy on some planets." The google wearing clone stated.

"That's Tech. He can fill your head with useless intel for hours." Hunter said before turning to the trooper with the rifle. "Crosshairs on the other hand isn't much for conversation, but if you need to hit a target from ten clicks, he's your man." He added.

"As for me, I lead these guys. Our unit name is Clone Force 99, but we call ourselves the Bad Batch." 99 stated proudly.

"Bad Batch?" Robert asked confused.

"We were created with 'desirable' mutations which made us the way we are. Each of us has a unique set of skills and its thanks to Taun We that we were given our chance to fight." Hunter stated.

"So basically, you guys are like Captain America with your abilities? I dig it." Robert stated.

The Bad Batch turned to the Lone Wolf. "You're the leader of the Dragoons?" Wrecker asked. Robert nodded and then the big muscle clone just started to laugh. "You're just a kid. I've heard the Lone Wolf is strong enough to lift a tank on his own and has his own armor. You look like a lump of Jogan pudding." He added.

Much to his surprise, when Wrecker threw a punch Robert caught it! He then lifted Wrecker into the air and threw him into a nearby wall, upside down. "Ok, now I'm convinced." A dazed and surprised Wrecker said.

"If you think you've seen me now, just wait till you see me in action with my kind of firepower." Robert stated.

This caught Wreckers attention. "You had me at firepower. Let's see what kind of hardware you're packing." The strong trooper asked.

"Follow me." The Lone Wolf said and led the elite clones to the armory.

If they thought the Republic had some impressive weapons, the Bad Batch was quite surprised to see the vast arsenal the Dragoons had in terms of earth weapons. Everything from the basic Desert Eagle to the M134. Needless to say, they were all impressed especially Wrecker in terms of the machine guns, rocket and grenade launchers. "Ok. I've got to admit I'm impressed with this stuff." Wrecker stated.

"These are slug-throwers Wrecker. These weapons are ancient, no match for modern blasters." Crosshairs stated. "Though I will have to admit, from what I've heard they do pack a bunch." He added; his eyes fixated on the Barrett M107 CQ .50BMG sniper rifle on the table in front of him.

"Ancient or not. These weapons have seen action from the sands of Geonosis to the shadows of Umbara and they kick ass." Robert stated. He then noticed Hunter holding an M4. "Mind putting that down. That rifle belonged to my father." He said.

"Sorry about that. We may use blasters, but most of the time we're behind enemy lines so we have to improvise with our equipment." Hunter stated putting the rifle down. "Got to say, I'm impressed with the arsenal you have here. You've got enough firepower to arm a whole company. Not to mention the vehicles you have in the hanger are something else." He added.

"Just wait till you see em in action. I promise, you won't be disappointed." Robert said, catching Wrecker holding an LSAT. "Someone seems to have a thing for automatics. Don't worry, once we find the right one for you, I can make all the modifications you need Wrecker." He promised.

"Works for me, so long as I get to give it to the Clankers." Wrecker stated. He was about say something else when much to his surprise, entering the armory was B1 droid. "We got a stowaway!" Wrecker shouted and was about to lunge at the droid, only to find he couldn't move.

Robert was holding him back by the force. "Don't worry about Bats, he's on our side. Processor got hit by a deflected blast from Kenobi and it made him change sides. He's now apart of the Dragoons." Robert explained.

"Awww. I was hoping to punch that droid into the wall." Wrecker said disappointed.

"You'll have plenty of time for that later." Bats said and walked over to Robert. "Captain, we've been ordered back to Anaxes. Jan Donna has just contacted us that the newest Mech's are ready." The droid said.

"Thanks." Robert said to the droid and turned back to Clone Force 99. "You guys can test your skills with ballistic weapons on the gun course on Anaxess and if you thought the enemy had the advantage with the stolen walkers, then you haven't seen nothing yet." He added.

By the time they reached Anaxess, the base of the Wolfs Dragoons was bustling with activity. Workers were making the nessecary repairs/upgrades to the Mech's, Tanks, Humvee's, Copters and VTOL's, fighter squadrons were either returning from patrol or heading out for patrol, Troopers were doing maintance on their weapon or were just relaxing, since they had completed their duties.

"Pretty nice setup you got here Captain. I was wondering how well the Dragoons were when it came your base." Hunter said impressively. He then noticed Robert glaring at his head. "If your wondering about if we have inhibitor chips implanted in our heads, you don't need to worry. Taun We heard about the incident with Fives so Wrecker, Crosshairs, Tech and I had our chips removed. 99 didn't even have one." Hunter stated, easing the Wolf's uneasiness.

"Probally because they thought 99 wouldn't be going into combat." Wrecker joked.

"Very funny. Hunter take the others and get yourself to the gun course. I want to talk to 99, alone." Robert said. Hunter nodded and followed Fives to the gun course, leaving Robert with 99. "What happened to you 99? Last I saw you, you looked like the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Now, you look like you're Captain America." He asked.

"You can thank Taun We for that as well. She was able to get my body looking like this thanks to a procedure she was working on, thanks to her I'm ready for combat." 99 said. The former 'defective' clone then noticed that Robert was trying to hide his actual feelings.

"Sir, I know you're worried about the Commander. Frankly, a lot of us clones feel the same way. Especially since you helped defend Kamino, me and the others will do everything we can to help you get her back." 99 assured.

Robert looked to the trooper and smiled. "Thanks. It means a lot." He said, feeling eased knowing that the new guys were behind him all the way. He then followed 99 to the gun course.

 _Roberts point of view_

This must be what Bric and El-Les fell like when they were observing new clones during their training. I was feeling pleased as I watched the Bad Batch demonstrate their skills. Hunter was skilled with pistols, just like Rex but seemed to prefer close combat, as shown by the Vibroblade he had stored in his gauntlet.

Tech was the learning type. From what I could tell, the guy had modified his visor to work like a computer display. Hence the terminal installed on the forearm part of his armor. Guy also had a thing for learning, but also had a lot non-useful triva which he called a hobby. Kind of like me with my models. Combat wise, Tech preferred twin pistols like Hunter but also opted for the DC15S carbine and carried four extra gas cartridges for heavy firefights.

Crosshairs reminded me a lot of Chris Kyle, one of the Navy's best snipers prior to his deat. Like Hunter said, the soldier could hit a target from ten clicks and could probally take out an entire platoon of droids single handedly. His main weapon of choice was the new 773 Firepuncher sniper rifle.

Unlike the standard version, Crosshairs rifle was equipped with a custom-made scope which increased his effective range exponentially by about five clicks. Made me wonder how well he could handle a .50BMG rifle.

99, he's the basic soldier. Skilled in all manner of weapons and tactics the guy was your basic grunt. Unlike other troopers, 99 had actual combat experience prior to the formation of the Bad Batch. He took part in a recon mission to Jedha with Ordo and several other Null class ARC Troopers. The mission proved to be a success and they learned that the separatists were up to something on Jedha.

Then there's Wrecker. Guy had the strength of the Hulk and he could rip a droid apart with his bare hands. He was loud, brash, had a short temple and while he didn't show it, had a fear of heights. His weapon of choice was a customized DC17 blaster rifle like Delta Squad, but also preferred weapons like the Z6 and RPS 6. Something tells me the trooper could handle something like the Browning .50 without the bipod.

Standing inside the gun course's observation room I watched the squad make short work of the training droids. Hunter, with a pistol in one hand and his knife in the other blasted a group of battle droids with presesion before thrusting his knife into the torso of another droid. I then watched the trooper holster his pistol and slashed another group of droids that managed to get the drop on him. For a second it seemed as if nothing happened, but the moment Hunter sheath his blade the droids fell apart like a lightsaber had slashed them.

Tech was pinned down several battle droids but everytime the trooper peaked out of cover, he never fired once. Instead, he pulled out a grenade from his belt, threw it and then just before the grenade hit the ground blasted the grenade, sending an emp shockwave through the droids taking them down with out risking himself to enemy fire.

99 used his training and downed droids after droid before advancing further and further up the course, taking cover any chance he could when the droids resumed their attack. Guy moved like he's one of those characters from a tactical third person shooter game. Then again, its important to use cover in a firefight especially when one's trying to take out a gun nest.

I watched as 99 lobbed a detonator into said nest which then exploded, turning the droids into pieces of scrap metal, lucky for the nest it was made of metal. Easier to maintain and fix then sandbags and wood. As for the droids, they were easy to fix and re-use for targets.

I then turned to Crosshairs, who had not moved a single inch from his current position and continued to fire upon the droids. Already he had amassed an impressive droid count of fifty droids! Most troopers are able only to take down one or two at the most before they are killed, unless your someone like Rex and other veterans of the war. But Crosshairs, he just kept firing bolt after bolt. Have to say I'm impressed, but then again this was only a course and in real battle its best to move to another position to avoid getting killed.

Wrecker on the other hand was having the time of his life, from what I could gather. Guy likes to charge into battle guns blazing and used his strength to his advantage, he really is a Hulk. He could grab a droid with one hand, swing it around like a lasso and fire his weapon with one hand. Or in most cases, charge with all the rage he has and use his fists to rip and tear droids apart likes he's the actual Doom Slayer. My kind of guy, except for his fear of heights.

From what 99 told me, they have seen plenty of action since they first started fighting three months ago and have amassed quite a droid count. Count is putting it mildy, they've destroyed over five-hundred droids and suffered no casualties. "I like these guys already." I said to myself as the squad finished the course.

I exited the observation room and walked over to the clones. "I'm impressed with your skills, but now its time to see how you handle something with a bit of recoil." I stated. I caught Wreckers smile but that smile soon quickly disappeared as Rex entered the gun course. "Sorry to bother you kid, but you've got new orders. Command wants you to take a platoon to Agamar. Droid activity in that sector has increased and it could mean that they found the commander." The 501st captain stated.

I saluted Rex who then left the course and turned back to the Bad Batch. "Looks like firearms training will have to wait. Time to get to work." I said.

Minutes later, the Havoc Marauder the personal ship of the Bad Batch was fueled and ready for us by the time I arrived. Along with the Bad Batch, accompanying us was Breach, Blake, Rex, Fives, Echo, Hevy, Jesse, Hardcase, Kix and my friends.

Once we took off, the Marauder entered hyperspace and we were heading back to war. I was really hoping we would find a clue to Ahsoka's location.

 _Normal point of view_

A planet of oceans and forests, Agamar was a rare sight to see in the outer rim sector. Only if you hadn't been there before. Such is the case for people like Erik and Fenrir who have been all over the galaxy due to their past occupations.

Agamar has also been the sight of several battles prior to the arrival of The Lone Wolf, his friends and family. In each of those battles, the planet changed hands as quickly as the Nazi's retreat from France following D-Day. The only difference between the event of World War 2 was that the planet was now back in the hands of the separatists, who have yet to move any troops from the planet.

As the Marauder entered the Atmosphere, in the passenger section of the ship, Jeese got a nasty glare from Crosshairs who went on to say that they don't ever work with 'regs' or regular clones as Hunter stated. "Don't take it personal, it just means we don't always follow protocol." Hunter added having stopped the 501st Arc Trooper from starting a fight.

"Ok Rex," Robert said getting the attention of the others. "What's the mission?" he asked.

"Intelligance received a distress call from a separatist General who's saying he wants to defect and assist the Republic. But here's the catch, the General is a Super Tactical Droid by the name of Kalani, the same tactical droid who was on Onderon." Rex stated.

"You shitting me? We're extracting a Clanker General? I could deal with a senator, but a Droid those things are better off as scrap metal. Except for Bats, he's cool." Rally exclaimed, holstering her handguns.

"Trust me Miss Vincent, Kalani wants to defect and its no trick. He said he has valuable informations for the Republic, but he would only go with us if he was extracted by the Lone Wolf. Seems like the kid's got an admirer." Rex said half seriously and jokingly.

"Droids can be tricky." Jesse stated after wiping the visor on his helmet. "We can't be to sure that this isn't a trap. Dooku may have had a change of heart and is trying to kill Robert." He added.

"Dooku wouldn't…" Robert began but was interepted as the ship shuttered. "Tech, what's going on?" he asked.

"Turbelence. Seems like we're the middle of a large storm. I've homed in on the location of Kalani's location, but the winds are blowing at over two-hundred miles per-hour." The intel clone said. Lightning flashed outside the ship and one bolt of lightning hit the ship. "The left wing's stabilizer has been hit. I can't keep the ship airborne. We're going to have to land and wait out the storm." The trooper added.

Robert understood and gave the order for the ship to land in the nearest clearing. The landing proved to be quite bumpy and most of the equipment fell from the storage racks above them. The Ultimax 100 fell from the rafters but was quickly caught by Marie, but she failed to notice the MKL grenade launcher falling towards her. The launchers stock hit her on the side of the head, knocking her out since she neglected to put her armor on before reaching the landing zone.

By the time ship came to a stop, the wind had died down and all that was coming down was the rain. "Guess that counts as one bad landing. At least we can walk away from this one." Honoka said cheerfully.

"Forget about the landing, Marie's out cold." Robert reminded his friend motioning to the Swedish girl who had blood flowing from her head. Kix then scanned hurt Swedish girl with the scanner in his medkit.

"She's got a minor councussion so that's the good news. The bad news is that she twisted her ankle badly, she's not going to be able to fight. I can cut the pain, but she needs help." The medic stated. A final flash of lightning from off in the distance lit up the sky and revealed that they had landed in the remains of one of the past battle sites. Wrecks of gunships, tanks and walkers along with the bodies of wrecked droids and dead clones littered the area.

The hatch of the ship opened and the rest of the squad exited the ship. "Out of all the planets we've seen in the galaxy, this one has to be the most like jungles of the Pacific islands." Hitomi stated, swatting away several small insects that buzzed around her face. She then slapped the back of her head, causing a brief bit of pain. "Ouch! Damn Mosquitos." She exclaimed before putting her helmet back on.

"We all need help." Crosshairs stated looking in the direction west of the crash site. Approaching them was some two-hundred battle droids "That flash of lightning gave away our position." The sniper said turning to Hunter.

"Huh, I thought the smoke from the stabilizer gave away our position." Hunter stated.

"Everyone find cover. We'll hold this position and let them come to us." Rex ordered.

"I don't think so, Captain. That's not our style. We prefer going to them." Hunter countered before turning to the others. "Bad Batch, plan 82. Shockwave." He ordered.

Wrecker grabbed a fallen blast shield from a wrecked LAAT while the other clones readied their weapons and charged forwards. "Let's get to work." Hunter said as the squad got closer and closer to the approaching droids.

"Blast them!" the droid commander shouted. Moments later, all the droids opened fired at the approaching clones. The wave of enemy fire was relentless but the troopers continued forwards, firing their weapons and taking down a few droids.

"Are these guys for real?" a surprised Jesse asked. He couldn't see it, but underneath his helmet Robert smiled.

Once they were close enough, Wrecker slammed the blast shield down and Tech lowered his visor and began to make a calculation of the distance between them and the droids while Crosshairs and 99 laid down covering fire. Once he had the distance figured out, Tech called out "45, mark 151."

"45, mark 151." Hunter repeated and lobbed a droid popper towards the approaching droids. Just before it began to fall to the ground, Crosshairs fired his weapon and struck the grenade sending out a massive EMP blast over the droids shutting them down instantly.

"75, mark 357." Tech called out. Hunter repeated the coordinates again and lobbed another droid popper towards the enemy, this one caught by a battle droid before Crosshairs hit the popper sending out another EMP blast at the droids.

They were almost finished with the droids when a pair of spider droids soon joined the fight. "Fan out!" Hunter shouted and wrecker swung the makeshift shield around allowing his comrades to head for the droids while Wrecker charged forward with the shield still in his hands.

Hunter downed two droids with his pistol before he unsheathed his knife and sliced another droid before jumping on the dome head and drove his blade into one of the droid's optical sensors, shutting it down. Wrecker charged towards the last droid and rammed the blast door against the last spider, bending the barrel, causing the energy of the cannon to build up and back fire on the droid, destroying the final droid.

Two hundred droids attacked the platoon and none came back.

"That was some show you put on." Rex said walking over to the troopers with Robert following them. "Show's putting it mildly, that was badass. You guys were like Spartans." Robert added, removing his helmet and smiling.

"Just doing our job sirs." Hunter said before looking back to see Wrecker teasing Crosshairs with a blasted droid head.

"These won't be the last of them. We need to get the ship fixed before enemy reinforcements arrive." Robert added. He then turned back to Kix who was still tending to Maries injury. "Shame Barriss isn't here. She could…" he began before a large flatbed truck like repulsor lift vehicle arrived piloted by none other than Kalani. "Are you the Lone Wolf, Robert Lehner, son of Linda Shan, Count Dooku's third padawan?" Kalani asked.

"Yes." Robert answered calmly.

"I am greatful that you and your companions are alive. I calculated a fifty-eight percent chance that the ship would have been destroyed upon impact. I suggest that you get the ship on the craft as quickly as possible. Reinforcements are inbound and will be here in five minutes." The tactical droid said.

There was just enough power left in the Marauder to get the ship off the ground for a few minutes allowing it to land on the vehicle which was then secured by a stasis field and once everything was in order the vehicle quickly departed.

It took them all a few good minutes to arrive with Kalani at his hiding place, a downed DH-Omni Support Vessel guarded by several dozen jury-rigged AAT's, proton cannons and a battalion of droids. Once the flatbed entered the damaged hanger, its occupants exited the vessel just as droid engineers who began to work on the Marauder.

"It will take one hour to repair your ship, until then I'd advise you to not attack my droids." Kalani stated as he led the Lone Wolf and his allies to the bridge. Marie was starting to come around, but her leg was still busted so Kix stayed with her so he could treat her.

"I assume you have numerous questions as to why I need your assistance." Kalani stated.

"You got that right sparky. Why the hell do you need our help? You got a ship so you can leave anytime you want." Honoka asked.

"My ships engines were damaged in the crash and cannot be repaired. I have ordered my droids to recover any components from the battlefields that could be used to build a strong defensive permitter around the vessel." Kalani explained.

"So, then that means the droids that attacked us…" Kasumi began before Kalani interrupted her.

"No, my dear, the droids that attacked you were not mine. They belonged to Jana Star or as you know her as Dark Star. She has been ordered to terminate me." The tactical droid explained.

"And she's after you because you know some big bad separatist secret or battle plan that can't fall into the Republic's hand?" Robert asked jokingly which Kalani answered he did.

It turns out, during one of Dooku's 'personal matters' he had discovered a set of coordinates may lead to the supposedly destroyed Star Forge, a massive automated shipyard built by the Infinie Empire that Revan and his former friend Darth Malak found and used to build a massive army which he used to construct his Sith Empire, beginning the Jedi Civil War in the process.

After his memories were altered by old Jedi council when his former friend Malak tried to kill him, Revan defeated his old comrade and destroyed the shipyard, or so it seemed. Malak's attempts to harness the power of the force into the machine not only allowed the dead Sith Lord to regain his strength during his final battle with Revan, but allowed it to rebuild itself without any assistance from any outside force.

While pieces of it were found across the galaxy Dooku discovered that they were fakes, an effort by the station to through off anyone with evil intentions from using the machine. According to Kalani, Dooku feared that if the Forge got into the hands of his master then the war would escalate even futher leading to more death and suffering across the galaxy. So, he gave the coordinates of its possible location to Kalani who was then ordered to contact the Lone Wolf with this information.

Unfortunately, Dark Star caught onto this plan and sent a small fleet to intercept Kalani's own fleet. The tactical droid was able to destroy the fleet pursuing him, but his own fleet was destroyed and all that remained was the supply ship. "And that's all that happened since your mission to Canto Bight. And before you ask Captain Lehner, I do not know why the separatists were selling Republic military equipment." Kalani finished.

"I'm also assuming you don't know where Ahsoka is either?" Robert asked. Kalani nodded and Robert sighed.

"I can assure you that Count Dooku is also looking into your friend's abduction." Kalani stated. Just before Robert or anyone else could ask a question, one of Kalani's droids entered the command center. "General, we've lost contact with our scouts. But they managed to send us a message, a large force of enemy units are heading towards us. They outnumber us more ten to one." The droid explained.

"It appears that we may not make it out of here alive. Dark Star will have no doubt brought walkers with her and they have more than enough firepower to destroy us all." Kalani assed.

"Then why don't we hit them first." Robert said getting the attention of the others. "General, if you have any probe droids can you send them out to where your scouts were last located?" he asked. Understanding what the Earth-born Jedi was getting at, Kalani dispatched his four remaining probe droids to the location of fallen droid scouts.

It didn't take long for the probes to send back visual images of the approaching enemy units before they were destroyed. "I estimate we have only thirty minutes before the enemy reaches our position." Kalani said.

"Then why don't we delay them?" Robert suggested, zooming in on a series of slot canyons that led towards the battlefield where the rescue team crashed. "If we can either block or destroy the exit to the canyons, they won't be able to move their forces through. The canyons are to small for walkers to move through so they will have to go around, tanks and MTT's just might be able to squeeze through but if we can force them to go around the canyons it should buy us sometime to get the Marauder ready for take off." He stated.

"Your logic is correct. My droids have investigated the canyons and walkers cannot fit through them. Tanks and transports can move through along with infantry. The walkers won't be able to make it to us in time before the ship is ready for take off." Kalani said in agreement.

"I need all the explosives you have left on this ship. Its going to take a lot of firepower to block those canyons. We'll take care of it while Kalani prepares his forces for attack. All else fails, we'll have to hold them off with the firepower we have and try to send out a distress signal. Master Kota's fleet should be nearby so he may be able to help us." Robert stated.

"You had best hurry." Kalani said and changing the maps location to a nearby mountain. "My sensors have detected an immense pressure building up in the nearby volcano. It will erupt soon and when it does, nothing will survive the pyroclastic cloud or the lava from the mountain." The droid added.

The others nodded and Kalani gave them a pair of speeders to take to the canyon. By the time they reached the entrance to the canyon, Tech had detected that the volcano's pressure had almost reached critical levels and they were running out of time.

"See those rocks up there? Plant the charges there, once detonated they'll cause a rockslide and block the exit point." Robert pointed out to the others. They nodded and went to work at once. All except Wrecker.

"I get you're afraid of heights Wrecker, but right now we have a mission to complete." Robert said to the nearly big trooper. "I'm not scared of heights. Its just that, when I'm real high up, I got a problem with gravity." The trooper said sheepishly.

"I had a fear like yours one time, but I got over it by telling myself one thing. 'No pain, no gain.' You can do this Wrecker, I belive in you." Robert said. Under his helmet, Wrecker smiled and without a second thought, began to climb up the cliff to the objective.

Once they reached the top, they began to place the charges at the designated locations. Each of the charges had enough power to disable a tank or in this case cause a rockslide. The Bad Batch finished planting the charges when Crosshairs sniped a probe droid that managed to sneak up on them.

"Clankers are getting closer and closer to us." The Bad Batch sniper stated before he sniped another probe droid.

"Good thing we're all finished here. Let's get back to Kalani before…" Robert began but didn't finish his sentence as the ground began to shake. Once the shaking stopped, they repelled back down to ground level and were about to leave when 99 spotted three four platoons of droids attacking Rex and the others. "Looks like the regs are in a bit of trouble. Time to bail them out." Crosshairs said.

"What are your orders Captain. Pick' em off from where we are?" Hunter asked.

"Actually, I going to take a page from your book: Rush then head on." Robert replied, pulling back the slide of the Punisher, chambering a round.

"I like your style kid." Hunter answered and the six of them charged forwards. Once they were in range, a barrage of blaster bolts and bullets rained down on the droids from the rear. The droids turned around and turned their attention to the hostiles attacking them from behind.

"We've been outflanked!" one of the droids shouted before it was slammed by the Lone Wolf and then used as a living shield. Blaster fire subsided for a few seconds before Robert shoved the droid back to its comrade before said droid exploded, taking four other droids with them. "GEARS OF WAR BITCHES!" Robert shouted and fired round after round from his custom handgun.

Ten droids fell from a .500 Magnum rounds to the head in a span of seconds before another five were downed by headshots as well. Ejecting his spent clip, Robert loaded a fresh clip into the Punshier before he pistols whipped another droid to the ground and crushed its head.

"Targets eliminated." He stated.

"Those scouts ambushed us before we even spotted them. No doubt more are on the way." Rex said.

"Then its time we get the hell out of dodge before the clankers ambush us again." Rally added before she climbed into the speeder, fired it up and waited for the others to jump in. By the time they were heading back to Kalani's ship, a loud boom echoed across the area and they all looked up to see a large plum of smoke coming from the volcano. "Guess it erupted sooner than we thought." She added as the ash began to fall like snow.

Once they reached Kalani's ship, Robert handed Wrecker the detonator and the large trooper pressed the button, from a distance the explosions were heard from the ship. "We don't have a lot of time before the volcano starts spewing lava and lava bombs." Robert said to the droid general waiting for them.

"Unfortunatley, your ship is still undergoing repairs and the enemy is almost on us. It appears that they have managed to bypass your trap and are moving their troops around the canyon. Their walkers are still several miles away, but their tanks and infantry will be here in seconds. General Kota is unable to provide assistance, he's come under attack by separatist reinforcements." Kalani said.

"In that case, Crosshairs, Hitomi get up on the catwalk and in sniper position. Pick off any targets you can hit. Wrecker, Hevy, Honoka, Hardcase, setup a firing position on all sides of the hanger, catch em in the crossfire. Tech, Echo, Fives. Help the engineer droids get the ship ready for take off. Everyone else, take cover and open fire once the enemy is in range. Let's give these guys a one-way ticket to the smelters yard." Robert ordered.

"Roger." The others said and headed for their positions. "Hold on Wrecker. I've got something for you." Robert said, stopping Wrecker. "You're going to need something with a little more firepower. The GDLMMG machine gun fires .338 Norma Magnum rounds and they punch right through the armor plating of super battle droids easy." He added.

Under his helmet, Wrecker smiled with delight and took the weapon from the Lone Wolf along with the ammo. "I'm goint to top your kills with this gun. Just you wait captain." Wrecker stated and headed after the other machine gun wielders. Robert just smiled and turned to Kalani.

"Kalani, what are the odds that the lava will start heading towards us before the ship is repaired?" Robert asked the droid general as both forces prepared for battle.

"I calculate a thirty percent chance that the lava will not head towards us and a seventy percent chance it will head towards us." The droid replied.

"INCOMING!" Kasumi shouted as a pair of Hyena bombers dropped their payload on several of Kalani's troops that were still outside the hanger destroying them and taking out the proton cannons. Once the bombers pulled away, hostile battle droids appeared from the canyon and began to open fire.

"All units, prepare for battle!" Robert shouted, whipping out the BFG, charged the launcher up, targeted the retreating bombers and fired. The ball of plasma followed the bombers and impacted the lead bomber, destroying it and the others in the ensuring explosion.

"Target down." He stated, loading a new pack into the hybrid weapon and shifted it into blaster mode, attached it to his back, pulled out his Morita and hunkered down behind an empty blaster crate with Kalani beside him.

"Your ally, Tech says we have about five minutes before the lava starts exiting the volcano. They only need four to get the ship ready." The droid said.

"Four minutes against seemingly impossible odds, I'm liking these guys all ready." Robert stated as the hostile droids entered the hanger and opened fired.

Waves of battle droids of all types entered the hanger with the intent on stopping the traitor from leaving with the Republic forces, only to be wiped out by a combination of both Republic, Droid and Earth weapons fire. Still, the enemy was able to take out some of the opposition but the shear amout of fire power was something they never expected.

Pulling the trigger of her AS50, Hitomi downed a single battle droid with a precise headshot, targeted another battle droid and fired. A single .50BMG bullet exited the rifle, impacted the lead droid and hit the droid behind it taking out two droids at once. "Not bad." Crosshairs remarked as the German-Japanese girl reloaded her rifle, firing his own rifle and downed four droids in four seconds. "But its better to use something that doesn't need to be reloaded all time." he added.

"Reload or no reload, a sniper rifle is a sniper rifle." Hitomi replied and fired her rifle again.

Below them, spent .338, 5.56x45mm clattered to the ground as Wrecker and Honoka reloaded their machine guns while Hardcase and Hevy laided down suppressing fire with their Z6 Rotary cannons, mowing down fifteen battle droids before taking cover. Once he was in cover, Wrecker and Honoka resumed firing their machine guns at the enemy. An allied battle droid was taken down by hostile fire, prompting Wrecker to throw all his grenades at the droids, taking out five squads. "Nice throw." Honoka complimented the muscular trooper and resumed firing.

Breach, Blake, Rally, Kasumi, 99 and Hunter held their ground against a group of commando droids that managed to take out the droids they were working with. A burst of fire from Rallys CZ-805 Bren downed four commando droids and was followed by a single shot from her rifles underbarrel G1 launcher, taking out another three commando droids.

Taking cover to reload, Rally watched her girlfriend pot out of cover, spraying the enemy with fire from her AEK-971. Blaster fire from the troopers supporting her and Rally downed the droids that weren't downed by her weapon. A blast from Breach's DC-15 knocked the E5 out of the hands of one of the incoming Commando Droids, which then pulled out its Vibroblade sword and prepared to bring it down Kasumi. Thankfully, Hunter stabbed the droid in the head with his knife before lobbing one of his remaining grenades at the droids, taking out more enemy forces.

"Nice lob." Rally complimented to which Hunter smiled under his helmet and continued fighting.

Meanwhile, Rex, Robert and Kalani fired their own weapons at the enemy droids. "Looks like its just us now." Rex stated as the last of Kalani's droids was destroyed by the enemy units. Turning to his right, he gunned down four B2 droids with rapid bursts from his pistols before he nearly took a hit to the head.

"I really hate those guys." He stated, returning to cover and turning to Tech and the others. "HOW MUCH LONGER!?" Rex shouted to the three working on the ship.

"ONE MINUTE!" Echo shouted back as a blaster bolt flew past his head.

"Captain, we're almost ready to depart." Rex said to Robert who just handed Kalani the BFG. "You sure that's a good idea giving the General the launcher?" he then asked.

"Kalani can handle it as long as he doesn't use the launcher mode." Robert replied, firing his Morita downing ten standard battle droids and four Super Battle Droids with a forth of his magazine. "EVERYONE FALLBACK TO THE SHIP! SUPPRESSING FIRE!" he shouted and the group began to fall back to the ship.

Hitomi and Crosshairs entered the ship first, followed by 99, Breach, Hunter, Blake, Rally and Kasumi. Wrecker, Hevy, Hardcase and Honoka continued to lay down covering fire as Tech, Echo and Fives boarded the ship followed by Rex.

"GET YOUR ASSES ONBOARD! WE'VE GOT TO GO!" Robert shouted, firing his rifle and covering the others who slowly made their way onto the Marauder. Just as Robert was about to board the ship, the lava from the volocano melted the wall behind them and was getting closer and closer to the ship.

He got onboard just in time and the ship hovered in the air for a few seconds before turning around to the hanger entrance and rocketed out of the wrecked ship as the lava began to destroy the arriving walkers and tanks.

"Talk about cutting it close." Robert said as the Marauder exited the atmosphere and entered hyperspace. He then turned to Marie. "How you doing kid?" he asked.

"Legs still busted up, so I'm going to be out of action for a couple of days. Don't worry, I'll be back in the fight soon." The Swedish girl replied.

"Glad to here it." Robert said and turned to Kalani who handed him back the BFG. "Welcome to the Dragoons, General." He said to the Droid general, holding out his hand which Kalani took and shook the Lone Wolfs hand.

Robert then turned to the Bad Batch. "You guys kick ass. We're going to get along just fine." He stated.

"Glad we're part of the Dragoons. With us backing you up, we'll get your girl back I promise kid." Hunter stated.

As the Marauder exited hyperspace over Anxess Robert suddenly felt a light pain in his chest. He knew that this meant Ahsoka was being tortured and it was hurting both of them. "I'll find you Ahsoka, I promise." He said to himself as the Marauder touched down at the Dragoon HQ.

 **And there you have it, the Bad Batch has arrived, Cassie and Rex's kid has been born, Ahsoka is carrying her and Roberts child, Kalani is back and now a part of the Dragoons and it seems the Star Forge is still intact. Will it be found by the Dragoons before the separatists and does this mean a certain assassin droid from the days of Revan is still functional? Tune in next chapter to find out.**

 **Would you like me to bring in Shaak Ti next chapter and reveal the secret she has been hiding all these years? Please leave your answers in a review and do not leave anything offensive to me. Also, a new poll is up, so please cast your vote to make the final battle more interesting.**

 **Also, how many of you saw the new trailer for Clone Wars Season 7, looks awsome doesn't it?**

 **Until then, see you next time.**


	25. Forges and Secrets

**Glad so many of you loved my introduction of the Bad Batch last chapter and including 99 as part of the group. I have been wanting to add those troopers in my story for sometime and was waiting for the right moment.**

 **Now for those of you wondering who BATS is, he is the only battle droid that defected from the Separatists to the republic, albit it was due to a malfunction during the Battle of Horain caused by Obi-Wan. This was a request by The Raider who I asked to bring the Bad Batch into his Star Wars Rebels story.**

 **Now, onto the reviews.**

 **Mpowers045: I'd figure that since I kept 99 alive, I'd give him a better body suited for combat like Steven Rodgers got when he became Captain America. Hunchback isn't good for combat.**

 **1049: I've been wanting to bring in the Bad Batch for sometime, since they are some of my favorite clones and remind me a lot of Blue Team from Halo. Glad you liked it.**

 **Spartan-626: I'm pretty sure I told you I was going to bring in the Bad Batch when I first began my story, but I am glad I got you in terms of surprise. As for Ahsoka, I am considering twins but named after a certain couple from the old G1 Transformers. Shaak Ti will be included in this chapter and speaking of said rust colored droid, what do you think of having that droid use the weapon based off the old STG44? Kalani will defiantly be a major asset in ending the war, you just wait and see.**

 **Cbryson207: Cassie and Rex's kid is named Sadie. It was the first name that came into my mind. Hope you don't mind.**

 **Reviews aside, be prepared for quite a few surprises this chapter and the return of long thought to be destroyed droid. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 25: Forges and Secrets

Feburary 28th 2020, 19BBY

Unknown location

0845 hours

 _Normal point of view_

The cold steel floor and the smell of her own vomit had started to become something she was getting used to. Kneeling on the ground in only her skives, her arms bound behind her by a pair of leather glove like objects connected to a leather harness strapped around her chest, leather straps securing her legs and ankles, Ahsoka heaved again sending more puke across the floor with small traces of blood.

"Damn it." She cursed once she stopped heaving. It had been well over two months since she was taken captive by Tarkin and she still didn't know why they went to all the trouble of capturing her. She didn't even know where she was.

The last thing she remember was searching the underground complex hidden beneath one of the old casinos on Canto Bight and then she woke up to find herself in some weird kind of straightjacket, gagged and completely unaware of her location.

To make things worse, she was carrying her and Roberts child, but that didn't seem to matter to Tarkin or Dark Star who were interogatting her, demanding the last part of the Nexus route. She refused and was subjugated to constant torture from both enemy leaders, Tarkin giving her the worst torture she had ever endured.

She panted and caught her breath before entering her cell was Tarkin with a sinister look on his face. She slowly backed away from the traitor in fear and put her back against the wall. "I'm going to enjoy this bitch." Tarkin snarled and the door to the cell closed.

In a few short moments, Ahsoka's screamed echoed all across the base but the droids paid no attention to it. Her torment had only just begun.

Wild Space

Teth System

Half way from the hidden location of Ahsoka's prison, Robert felt the pain in his chest once again. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" he shouted, holding his hand out in a desperate attempt to reach the girl he loved.

His eyes shot open and he stared at the ceiling. "It was only a dream." He said sadly, slamming his fist against his sheets as the tears began to fall from his eyes.

It had been several weeks since the Dragoons extracted Kalani and having that droid on their team proved to be a valuable asset. Kalani gave the Dragoons the exact location of the Twi'lek treasures that Tambor had stolen from Ryloth and had returned them to the people as he promise Cham.

The Dragoons also hit several supply bases belonging to the separatists, finding more stolen Republic military equipment at these bases and sending them out to the other legions and divisions of the Clone Army, reinforceing their firepower of the legions and turning the tide of the war.

But from these actions, came a new enemy tactic. One that was from World War 2 history.

Kamikaze's or Tokubetsu Kogekitai, a terrifying weapon organized by the separatists, turning their fighters into bombs. Living or droid, these fighters and bombers had already caused numerous casulities amongst the Republic navy and no matter what measures the Republic took, the enemy was able to break through these defenses.

Several Kamikaze's had attempted to sink the Dragoons fleet, but failed due to the tactics and knowledge of Japanese kamikaze's the Lone Wolf, his friends and family knew from documentaries. Even with this knowledge, the search for the Star Forge had become more challenging then ever.

Despite all the precautions and knowledge of the enemy's new tactic, Robert started to distance himself more and more from the Dragoons. Even the sight of Cassie holding her newborn baby couldn't even lift his spirts. He still felt like he failed Ahsoka from being captured and was starting to even take up drinking to ease his sorrow. Talking with Anakin or any other Jedi proved to not be any help either.

For all it seemed, nothing could help him but he couldn't be more wrong.

As Robert woke up from his nightmare, a single T-6 shuttle dropped out of hyperspace and waited for clearance to board the Retribution. Once it was granted clearance, its pilot Shaak Ti guided the ship in just in time before the Retribution made a jump to the next possible location of the Star Forge.

Exiting the shuttle, the Togruta council member was directed to Robert's quarters. Standing outside his door, Shaak Ti took a deep breath and entered only to find Robert wearing a white no-sleeve Punisher Hoodie and green gym pants. "I don't think the council got the message. The Dragoons can handle the search for the Star Forge, the rest of you can go searching the galaxy for Sidious, I've got my future wife to find." Robert said without so much as even turning around to face her.

"I didn't come here as a member of the Jedi Council; I came here to help you find Ahsoka." Shaak Ti admitted.

"Help? Funny, you didn't seem to provide much help when Ahsoka was accused of terrorism, you just threw her out like an unwanted puppy." Robert snapped.

"And I've come to see that. Masters Windu, Mundi and Tinn refused to except the fact they made a mistake, both in wanting her to give up her love for you and calling her ordeal 'her great trial'. I've come to rectify that mistake on my own." Shaak stated.

Robert finally turned around. "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO TO HELP AHSOKA! YOU WEREN'T EVEN AT HER TRIAL IN PERSON! YOU WERE TOO BUSY TRAINING NEW CLONE TROOPERS FOR BATTLE AND NOW YOU WANT TO HELP!? WHAT IS IT THAT MADE YOU WANT TO FINALLY DECIDE TO HELP HER? WHAT IS IT THAT MADE YOU INTO A HEARTLESS BITCH AND REFUSED TO DO A DAMN THING?" Robert shouted.

"Its becaue Ahsoka is my daughter." Shaak Ti admitted.

Robert was taken aback by this revelation. "What do you mean she's your daughter? How could she be your daughter, she doesn't even look like you." He said, but not as angry as he was before.

So Shaak Ti explained. Turns out, around a year after Robert was born, Shaak Ti fell in love with Ranas's dad after his first wife died and the two were married shortly after. In just a few short weeks, Shaak Ti was pregnant with Ahsoka and requested a meditative retreat in order to hide her pregnancy from the rest of the council, mainly the ones who were so stuck on the code and couldn't see that it was for a time for a change.

After Ahsoka was born, Shaak knew that she couldn't raise her daughter and be a Jedi at the same time so she left them behind with Ahsoka not even knowning who her mother was. Years went by and when Ahsoka was brought to the temple by Plo Koon, she knew that Ahsoka had grown into a fine young Togruta and assisted in training her, believing her to be her successor of her people to the Jedi Council.

Despite this knowledge, Shaak Ti dared not approach Ahsoka for fear of her connection to Ahsoka being discovered and the two of them being expelled from the order. No one knew of her connection until she told Master Yoda just a few days ago, who understood why Shaak kept her secret all these years.

"Now you know why I was so understanding of your predicament when Ahsoka was taken to Scarif, but I didn't want to tell you, for I believed that you would tell the council." Shaak Ti said, hanging her head low in shame.

"I'm sorry. I understand why you kept it a secret, people stuck in the past can't see the future. That's certainly clear with Mace and several others. As for my earlier outburst, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a heartless bitch." Robert apologized.

"I understand. I would have done the same thing if I were you. But those words still hurt." Shaak Ti admitted, finally lifting her head up and revealing the tears that were falling from her eyes. "Despite that, I will do all I can to save my daughter. Especially for my future son in law." She added.

Robert rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "Too think you're actually Ahsoka's mother, well I feel sheepish." Robert joked.

Suddenly, the ship shock violently and Robert fell on top of Shaak Ti his hands pressed against her breasts. "What the hell was that?" Robert asked before he realized where his hands were. Quickly, he removed his hands just in time as Breach entered the room. "Captain, somethings wrong with the Hyperdrive, we're dropping out of hyperspace." The ARC Trooper stated urgently.

"WHAT!?" Robert asked and exited his room with Shaak Ti following him.

By the time the two of them reached the bridge, personal were scrambling to determine amount of damage done to the Retribution's systems. "Someone talk to me, what happened?" Robert asked once he entered the the bridge.

"Wish I could tell you Captain," Treadshot began walking towards Robert with Keeli and Ratchet behind him. "We're just as puzzled as you are." The Dragoons captain added as the ship dropped out of hyperspace, several parsecs away from any world republic or separatist.

"Middle of nowhere. Shit!" Robert cursed just as Barney entered the bridge.

"We found the problem. Buzz droids were smuggled aboard and killed a couple of technicians in the engine room, they sliced up the hyperdrive pretty good before we scrapped them." Barney stated.

"The bad news is the hyperdrive is damaged extensively. Its going to take time to repair, but the Buzz droids destroyed a lot of the tools we need to repair the system, not to mention they also did a number on the engines, long range communications systems, shields and navigations systems." Cassie added. After she gave birth, she was clear to return to active military duty and upon hearing that Robert and Ahsoka were to be married, began to look for a wedding dress for the Togruta teenager until she heard Ahsoka was captured.

"What about the back up hyperdrive? Can we still use that one?" Robert asked. A nearby technican shook his head telling him that the backup hyperdrive was damaged as well. "Great, we're dead in space. Anyone wanna take a gamble and think that the rest of the Dragoon fleet also suffered the same as the Retribution?" Robert asked sarcastically.

He didn't need to wait for an answer because he soon got his answer. Dropping out of hyperspace, the Guardian, Judgement, ARC-Angel, Defender II and Enterprise all confirmed his fears. " _Captain, many of our systems have been damaged. We're dead in space and its all because of some Buzz Droids that someone smuggled onboard."_ Pryce said from the bridge of Judgement.

"Damn it. I feel like we're about to get attacked by kamikaze's any minute now." Robert cursed again.

" _If you say that then it will happen, as you earthlings say 'don't jinx us.'"_ Tua added from the bridge of the Defender II.

Before Robert could respond, alarms blarred all across the fleet. "SIR! Massive contact directly in front of us, but there's nothing out there. Its possible we've encountered an enemy stealth fleet." A naval officer shouted.

"Prepare all weapons for combat. Fire only if you see the enemy." Halberton ordered, but the second he gave those orders, materializing in front of the damaged fleet was a massive space station the size a larger Dagger fighter mixed with a semi closed Citadel space station was the Star Forge. All across the the station, a large quantity of turbo laser turrets turned towards the ships and appeared they were about to fire.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Robert shouted, expecting the guns to open fire. Much to his surprise, the ship did shutter, but not from enemy weapons fire. "REPORT!" Robert shouted.

"We're caught in a tractor beam. It's pulling all the ships towards the station." Blake shouted.

"Get all troopers to prepare to repel boarders." Robert shouted. Suddenly and unexpectedly a hologram of a strange looking droid appeared on the holo-table behind them. "Statement: Please do not be afraid master, I am only bringing your ships in for repair." The droid said.

"Joyed Statement: I have been waiting nearly four-thousand years for my new master and he has finally arrived. I will meet you in the repair bay." The droid added before vanishing from view. The others then turned to Robert whose jaw nearly dropped from what he heard.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I don't even know this droid." He said defensively to the rest of the Dragoons and Expendables. They belived him, but Robert was completely unsure if he belived himself about what he said.

By the time the Dragoon ships were docked in the repair bays, Robert was dressed in his armor and had his weapons ready for any difficult situation that may arise. The Retributions boarding ramp opened up and standing at the bottom was a rustic colored assassin droid with an old republic blaster rifle attached to its back.

Rolling up alongside the droid was a silver plated T3-series astromech droid with a blue central optic, waving its 'arm' as Robert walked off the Retribution, followed by his friends, family, squadmates and Shaak Ti.

"Statement: Welcome to the Star Forge master. I am HK-47, your families personal assassin droid and a veteran of the Jedi Civil War." The droid said. The astrodroid then beeped angrily at 47. "Annoyed statement: No, I didn't forget about you T3-M4, you're just not important as I am." 47 stated.

"Hey! No fighting you two, how many times do I have to tell you, no arguing. I swear, if I have to deactivate the two of you for another twenty-four hours, I'm going to leave you…" a new voice called out from behind a sky-blue Cutlass 9-Patrol Fighter. Appearing from behind the fighter, dressed in mechanic coveralls covered with coolant was a teenage Rutian Twi'lek with blue skin and brown eyes. "Off for a little longer than usual." The twi'lek finished, surprised by these people.

"Are you Mission Vao, former Taris street urchin and ally of redeemed Jedi Revan?" Robert asked surprised.

"Yes." The now identified Mission answered.

"How are you still alive? I thought Twi'leks lived about one-hundred fifty years and you still look like you're still a teenager." Robert asked confussed.

"You can thank Revan for that. After I helped destroy this place, he foresaw me playing a key role in a future event thousands of years after he died. So, he put me in a stasis pod and had HK and T3 look after me. He even faked our deaths in case the Sith were still around and looking for us." Mission explained. "And I'm seventeen." She added.

"Guess my ancestor had a vision, but unlike Krell decided to do something to prevent such a future rather than let it happen." Robert chuckled.

"Wait, you're Revan's desendant? Talk about a shock." Mission stated.

"Yeah, surprised me too. But what's the deal with the Star Forge? I thought it was destroyed years ago." Robert asked.

"Statement: I can explain that master. After master Revan faked our deaths, I remained online and began to collect the remains of the Star Forge, rebuilding it to its true glory. Due to the power source, it took longer than expected to rebuild. So, I had to find a new source of power." HK began.

"Additonaly statement: I traveled across many planets until I found the new power source. A prototype nuclear reactor, which I stole from the early Trade Federation. Since then, the station has repaired itself and once you came back to the galaxy reactivated and began to make the final touches to the repairs." The droid added.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Robert stated.

"No kidding." Honoka added. She failed to notice Missions Lekku darken a bit. "To think a place like this was hidden from the galaxy for so long. Surprised Sidious didn't find this place already." She added.

"You can thank HK for that. He managed to build an experimental clocking device using Stygium crystals he found on Maramere. A large deposit of those crystals was found under the ocean and I had to go down numerous times to get those blasted crystals, even almost ended up as shark food a few times." Mission stated.

"At least a cutie like you didn't get eaten, otherwise we wouldn't have met." Honoka teased, again failing to notice Missions Lekku darken a bit again.

"Ok, so you guys have been fixing up this place why?" Robert asked.

"Answer: Master Revan knew the Sith would return and threaten the galaxy long after his time had passed, so as we stated earlier, we have been readying ourselves for the time to take the fight to those knock off assassin droids you have been fighting for all these years." HK-47 stated.

"I get that. But what exactly are you going to be building in this place? Doesn't seem like you have enough workers to run this place." Robert asked, still confused as to what the new purpose of the Star Forge was.

"Answer: Please forgive me master, but I have looked at the blueprints of the new ship you have been planning. I have infiltrated your living quarters on Coruscant in order to determine what your plans are." HK-47 answered.

He then pressed a button on his left arm and a hologram of said ship appeared in front of the group. "This is the ship you've came up with?" Shaak Ti asked in amazement. The ship was nineteen kilometers long, had thirteen massive engines, armed with over five-thousand turbo laser cannons, five-hundred-point defense laser cannons and two hundred fifty missile batteries. More than twice the firepower and twelve times the length of the new Imperator-class Star Destroyers being built by Kuat Drive Yards.

"That things a beast." Barney said in awe.

"It was ment to function like the USS Flagg from Gi Joe, but with more weapons than the aircraft carrier in order to protect itself from enemy attacks. It also carries more equipment, troops and vehicles than an Acclamator Assault ship." Robert explained.

"Looks like something on the lines of a military build up plan." Shaak Ti said nervously at the thought of such a beast of a ship being deployed to all active battlefronts.

"You misunderstand, its meant to be a one of a kind ship. Its not a symbol of conquest, but freedom. If it were built, it could transport more reinforcements to a battle ground with few escorts given its size and firepower. A ship like this could have made the difference at the Battle of Hypori." Robert stated assuring Ahsoka's mother.

"Agreement: Master is correct, a ship this size and armed would have made all the difference in the early days of the war. Unfortunately, the Chancellor would never agree to build such a ship and even if he did it would cause the Republic to accumulate more debt than it already has." The assassin droid stated.

"Come to think of it, don't you think it's a little odd that the Chancellor hasn't stripped the senators that are known supporters of the separatists of their positions?" Mission asked. "Think about it. Dodd, Same and Card among others are known supporters of the separatist alliance and haven't even been put under observation. Makes you wonder if the Chancellor wanted them to organize the power plant bombing." She added.

The Dragoons looked at her confused before she answered. "What? I keep updated with the Holonet and HK hacked your data files when he got the blueprints for your ship." She said defending herself.

"Normally, I would be very pissed off since someone broke into the Range. But I am going to let it slide, since the two of you have begun to probally build the ship." Robert replied with a smile under his helmet.

"Actually, we've already started building the ship over two months ago." Mission replied, rubbing the back of her head. "The ship should be ready in three months. But that's if we get more help building it. We don't have enough droids to help finish it." She added.

"Fuck!" Robert shouted and slammed his fist down on a nearby welding torch, crushing it.

"Annoyed Statement: Master! I needed that!" HK said.

"Great, what else could go wrong." Robert asked sarcastically.

He soon got the answer he didn't want, for no sooner had he asked the question Pryce contacted the group. " _Captain, sensors are picking up a large enemy fleet is dropping out of hyperspace."_ The Lothal native said urgently.

"What are we looking at?" Robert asked.

" _Fifteen Separatist frigates holding position just outside our turbo lasers."_ Pryce answered.

" _This is Lietunant Veers, we are launching fighters to engage the enemy."_ Veers called from the the Enterprise.

"Negative Lietunant, let them get closer and then treat them to some turbo laser fire from the station." Robert countered. Veers acknowledged and withdrew his orders to launch the fighters. "Pryce, Tua, once the enemy gets in range, let em have it. Save the torpedo's for later." Robert added.

" _Roger that."_ the two Lothal natives responded over the commlink.

Robert than stepped towards the viewport and looked as the enemy ships drew nearer and nearer to the Star Forge. "Somethings not right, Banking Clan frigates wouldn't be able to take on six capital ships and they haven't even launched their fighters." Robert said.

"I think I know why, mutilple contacts coming out of hyperspace, Trade Federation control ships and their launching boarding craft." Kasumi said urgently.

"How many?" Robert asked.

"Hundreds of them, four to five hundred. There being launched from the control ships and frigates." Kasumi answered.

"That explains it they were trying to get us to lower our guard, give their boarding craft a clean shot at the forge and deploy their droids." Robert realized. He then activated his commlink. "All Dragoons, get your gear and get your asses on the forge. We need to push the droids back before they can secure this place. If they get their hands on it, then the war will be much more difficult to end. LET'S PUSH THE BASTARDS BACK!" he said on all frequencies to every soldier.

He then turned to Mission and HK-47. "You ready for some action?" he asked.

"Excited answer: I thought you'd never ask master." The Assassin droid replied and prepared his blaster for battle.

"I need a weapon." Mission said. Honoka handed her the SIG 556ix she had. The weapon was equipped with a hybrid ACOG-Holographic sight, fifty-round magazine, M203 grenade launcher and muzzle break.

"Hope you can handle an assault rifle, you're about to get a crash course in the use of our weapons." The Japanese girl said, playfully just as the forge shook violently. Outside the station, the Dragoon ships left drydock, turned around as fast as they could and turned their weapons onto the incoming boarding craft. Turbo laser and point-defense weapons fire destroyed a few of the incoming craft, but they weren't able to stop all of them from latching onto the station and began deploying their droids. The battle for the Star Forge had begun.

 _Missions point of view_

Never thought that after Revan ordered me into cryo-stasis that I would wake up in a galaxy once again caught in the quagmire of war. You'd think that people would have learned their lesson from the events of the past, but it appears no one did.

I didn't even expect to end up meeting Revan's desendant and was actually fighting alongside him let alone he was from another planet no one even heard about. Talk about a big surprise.

The biggest surprise for me was that Robert had built several sets of armor similar to his own armor for his friends and family along with several of his weapons. Guy's a really good with his hands when it comes to building things.

Then there's the Jedi that was with him. Shaak Ti, I belive that's her name. It came as a big surprise that she's the mother of the guys girlfriend, who the current Jedi order tossed away when she was accussed of a crime she didn't commit. Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty. I'm also kind of surprised the Jedi order of today still have their 'no attachment' rule.

Glad that wasn't the case for some Jedi, though it's a shame I couldn't have met Roberts mom she sounded like quite a woman. Speaking of women that girl, Honoka I think her name is was quite a beauty. I never told anyone before, but I have an interest in people of the same sex I am and I think I'm falling for the salmon haired girl from Earth.

I was so deep in thought that I failed to notice the others stopping dead in their tracks just a few feet from one of the large doors leading up to another set of dry docks where ships could either be fixed or constructed. "I want snipers in the rear with the gunners and grenadiers. Everyone else, deploy mobile cover. I want a field of fire on that bulkhead." Robert instructed.

His troopers followed his orders and deployed a series of barriers on the ground which connected to another forming a series of barriers in the formation of trench lines. "Soon as that door opens, LET EM HAVE IT!" he added, aiming his own rifle towards the door. His men, family and friends followed suit and trained their sights on the door.

I aimed my own weapon at the door, followed by HK-47 doing the same with his own blaster and waited. For a while it seemed like we were waiting for years, until sparks began to erupt from the door telling us that the droids were cutting through the door. All of us tighten our grips on our weapons and our fingers were poised on our triggers, waiting for the enemy to approach.

The doors were soon blown open but incredibly, no one lost their heads from the cut door section landing behind in the middle of a corridor. Enemy droids rushed through the open door and immediately opened fire. "LIGHT EM UP!" Robert shouted.

Immediately following those orders, everyone of us opened fired. Blaster bolts and bullets flew towards the droids and dozens of enemy battle droids were cut down by the sheer firepower of our forces. "Excited statement: Oh, how I've missed the joy of battle." HK said with delight.

I just rolled my eyes and fired my own rifle in short bursts. I will admit that when I was first given this weapon, I thought it would be useless against droids when compared to blasters, but to my surprise the gun worked well on them. Despite the recoil given off from the weapon and it being the first slug-thrower weapon I've ever used, the gun packed quite a bunch, taking down three droids with three bursts of weapon fire.

"GRENADES NOW!" Robert shouted. From behind, his troopers lobbed not only thermal detonators, but plasma, ecd and few other grenades that looked like they were small balls. It took a few seconds for all of the grenades to explode either destroying or deactivating the droids. "Kalani, I want you and Bats to come to our location and gather the deactivated droids. HK-47's going to need a work force and reprogrammed battle droids are just what we need." I heard Robert shout into his commlink.

I didn't here the answer he got for once he finished talking on his commlink he vaulted over the cover and sprayed the open door with a volley of gunfire, taking out any droids that were still functional and heading towards us. "PUSH FORWARDS!" he shouted.

Again, his troopers followed his orders and moved after him. I had to admit; these clones are quite the skilled soldiers. I followed after them, but looked back for a second at the troopers who weren't so lucky. I may have seen death before, but its still hard to get used to.

I followed after the others, stepping over the droids and quickly joined up with them as more and more battle droids appeared ahead of us, all trying to stop us from reaching our objective. What was our objective, I had no idea but if I had to guess it might be one of the turbo laser batteries that HK, T3 and I failed to activate.

Speaking personally, I was able to fix that battery but it kept malfunctioning saying that it had insignificant power and it could fire was low powered shots not capable of doing much damage. Hopefully, a couple of the troopers with us could fix up the turrets and get them ready for use.

The forge shuttered and shaked as either enemy weapon fire or more of the enemy boarding craft impacted the station. "Wish we knew what just hit us." I said to no one in particular. "Does it really matter? All we can do is hope these bastards didn't plant a bomb on one of their ships. Seems they want this station intact as much as possible." Honoka said when I caught up with her.

I just hoped she was wrong.

 _Roberts point of view_

I still am finding it hard to believe that my ancestor ordered his two droids and one of his allies to ensure the Star Forge remained hidden until someone like me found it. The part with Dooku wanting to keep it a secret I can believe. He's changed.

But what I find hard to believe is that not all the turbo laser batteries were online and firing at the enemy ships. You'd think they would have been fixing up the weapon systems once they woke up from their long nap, but that wasn't the case. According to HK, about seventy-five percent of the batteries were operating at one hundred percent, but the remaining twenty-five percent on the north east portion of the forge were still out of action.

Must have been from when Revan and his allies stormed the place some three thousand odd years ago. Despite the whole place being used by a Sith Lord, I planned to make proper use of this station and construct the new ship I had designed, end the war and find my wife.

A pair of battle droids appeared ahead of me and rather then shotting them I slammed into them like a linebacker before curb stomping their heads in. Once taken care of I pressed forwards, clearing the path for my men as I went. 308 and 12 guage rounds clattered to floor as more and more droids poured out from the area ahead of us. A quick use of the force sent the droids flying back where they came from.

I sprinted forwards and found myself standing in one of the empty hangers, standing directly in front of me were three Trade Federation Dropships lifting off from the hanger having deployed their complement of droids, who spotted me and quickly opened fire.

I back-pedaled as fast as I could and hugged the wall outside the hanger as enemy fire poured on our position. I walked right into this blindly thinking only of trying to save the forge so I could find my girl as quickly as possible before our kid is born.

A couple of my men rushed forwards towards the attacking droids, only to be cut down by recently placed turret. They never stood a chance, the rest of my men waited for my orders. I turned around and noticed that the Bad Batch and Shaak Ti had disappeared. "WHERE'S THE BAD BATCH AND GENERAL TI!?" I shouted to the men.

"I don't know, Captain. We ain't seen em." Breach replied.

"Terrific. I need a runner… Breach, you just volunteered. Get your ass back to the ship and give me a sit-rep. Inform all the men the Bad Batch and General Ti have went on their own and get Barbatose ready for use. GO!" I instructed my 'brother'.

Breach nodded and double backed the way we came. I then noticed that the amount of fire being sent towards our current position was increasing. Fortunately, while I was giving Breach his orders Barney and my family had moved ahead, took cover behind an enemy fighter that had recently crashed in the hanger and were giving the droids one massive headache. But it wasn't enough.

Enemy fire continued to rain down on their direction and it looked like they were about to be over run. "We need to take out that turret! Get a grenade up there!" I shouted to a nearby trooper. "We're out!" the trooper responded.

"Damnit!" I cursed.

I then turned to two other troopers. "Saunders, Blackburn, get up here! Suppress that turret on my mark! Ready? Now!" I shouted to them. They nodded and moved out once I yelled. "SUPPRESSING FIRE!"

My family heard this and shifted their aim towards the turret as the two troopers moved towards their target. Blackburn had a rocket launcher on him and with its payload would be able to destroy the turret. Sadly, that was not to happen for the two were quickly killed by a droid's grenade.

"SOMEBODY GRAB THAT GODDAMN LAUNCHER! WE NEED TO GET TO THOSE TURRETS NOW!" I shouted, but none of the men moved. Couldn't say I blamed them, anyone going into this hell wouldn't come out alive if they weren't careful, only an idiot with a death wish would risk their neck out in this volume of fire. Forutantly, we had such an idiot. Frost, a trooper whose life was saved by Ray on Nod Kartha sprinted forwards with the rest of us providing covering fire, picked up the launcher and fired it directly at the gun destroying it. "Move up. MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" I shouted, still impressed by Frost's bravery.

The droids were quickly overrun by our numbers while we suffered a few casualties and injuries. Needless to say, any surviving droids were quickly blasted to scrap by my men. Our attention was soon turned to the doors to the turbo laser battery, which opened up. All of us prepared our weapons for a potential battle, but much to our relief instead of droids it was Shaak Ti and the Bad Batch. "Where the hell did you guys run off too?" I asked a little confused and annoyed.

"Sargeant Hunter had located a back way to the turrets and informed me while you were clearing a path towards the hanger. Rather than contact you over the commlink, they went on their own with me as their back up. Needless to say, the droids weren't expecting us and we took care of them." Shaak Ti explained.

"Like mother like daughter, I guess." I chuckled and turned to 99. "Next time you want to break formation, let me know. I'd hate to write you up for going AWOL." I added.

"Don't worry, we won't do it again unless we need to. Besides, Tech's got the batteries online." 99 stated. The batteries erupted to life and took out four incoming dropships which were no doubt looking to take the guns off line.

As the dropships exploded into flames, HK-47 spoke. "Sad statement: I wanted to do that." The assassin droid said like a child complaining. I just chuckled and watched as the incoming ships and boarding craft were turned into wrecks of space junk. For a moment, it seemed we were going to win this with out any further loss of life, but I was proven wrong.

Dropping out of hyperspace were several Imperator-class Star Destroyers. Following them was a ship that sent chills down my spine. A ship similar to the design of the Providence-class carriers, measuring at nearly five thousand meters in length and armed to the teeth with hundreds of weapons. On the rear of vessel were sixteen massive engines. "Dear God." I muttered as the ship soon opened fire with their forward mounted cannons.

"ALL PILOTS, EVADE LIKE HELL IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" I shouted into my commlink warning my men of the impending barrage of weapons fire. My pilots did so, but many of them weren't so lucky and were reduced to scrap metal.

"I thought the Malevolence was destroyed three years ago." Shaak Ti said in complete shock.

"Looks they must have built another one." I answered and turned to Tech. "How much firepower would it take to sink that ship?" I asked the trooper.

"More than what we have here. Turbo lasers won't even dent that ship. The good news is it doesn't have the original Ion Cannon. If it did, we'd be dead." The trooper said.

"Something tells me that the tactic Anakin and Ahsoka used before is going to work this time." I muttered before my commlink beeped. "Barbatose is ready. Ok, I'm putting Shaak Ti in command of the troops on the station. I'll take Barbatose, board the enemy ship and blow it up from the inside. Schematics from the first one should be able to lead me right to the reactor. Looks we're about to get a real version of the Pillar of Autums destruction." I explained and was about to bolt to the hanger when HK stopped me.

"Question: Why don't we capture the ship and use it against the separatists? Seems like a perfectly good waste of a ship." The assassin droid asked.

I thought for a moment before turning back to the droid. "That ship might have a self-destruct mechanism on it. If it does, then a lot of people would be killed if its trigger remotely. It has to be destroyed." I replied.

"I have to agree with Robert, we can't let that ship survive. While it would be a great asset in our fight, we cannot risk using a booby-trapped ship, it must be destroyed." Master Ti said in agreement.

"That settles it." I added and darted to the hanger. By the time I reached the Barbatose was armed and ready for battle. I had a feeling it would be needed for space combat so I had the techs upgrade it further after the zombie mission.

The Barbatose still featured its standard armament, but could now be equipped with a M134 minigun in place of the standard mortar, much like the War Machine armor but could also detach from the shoulder and fired with the claw hand. A total of three modified ammo boxes were combined together and attached to the armors lower back, protected by a powerful heatshield since it was located near the armor's thrusters.

Barbatose was also given magnetic system the AT-TE's had, making it easier to traverse the outsides of ships such as Star Destroyers. It was time to put these upgrades to the test. Entering the armor and leaving my rifle and BFG behind, the systems came online and once it was fully powered up, I gunned my thrusters towards the enemy ship hellbent on taking that monster of a ship down.

Blasting through the blackness of space, I passed by the wreckage of friendly and hostile fighters alike. My thoughts went out to the brave pilots who wouldn't be returning back to the ship, to me they were more than just people, they were like family to me and I was more than willing to do anything for my family.

" _Mind if we give you an escort?"_ a voice said over the commlink. Looking behind me, I saw that Red Squad along with Dreadwing and SkyQuake had formed up on my sides, their cannons blazing clearing a path for me directly towards the enemy ship. " _You'd didn't think that we'd let the boss of the Dragoons get shot down by a bunch of machines, didn't you? You're going to be a father kid, and its our job to get you through this so you can save your girl."_ Maverick said over the channel.

Needless to say, I was proud to be their leader and tears were falling from my eyes under my helmet. "LET'S DANCE THE JITTERBUG BABY!" I shouted and rocketed towards the enemy ship, my brothers in arms following me.

Turbo laser and point defense system fire bracketed us, but Maverick and the others continued towards the ship. The closer we got, the more intense the fire became. "Break off and target the engines. I want that ship dead in space!" I ordered the pilots.

I heard them acknowledge my order and broke off to both sides while I stayed on course towards the ships front. Before I could even board the ship, I had to knock out as many of the turbo lasers as I could, the Forge couldn't take much more damage.

"Activate magnetics." I said landing on the ship and began to target the Turbo Laser cannons. Pulse laser rounds impacted one turret, destroying it and causing the other turrets to try and attack me. I activated my claw blade and sliced three turrets to pieces while firing my pulse laser at another turret taking out another one.

Gunning my thrusters' forwards with my blade pointed down, I sliced another four turrets in half knocking them out of the fight and lessening the cannon fire heading towards the forge. I climbed above the ship, aimed my pulse laser which I had increased to level three power and fired. Six round bursts from my cannon blew up more of the turbo laser cannons further decreasing the damage done to both the forge and my fleet which continued to rain hell on the droid forces.

" _Captain, engines are destroyed and the ships hyperdrive is offline._ " Maverick said over the commlink as I finished off my tenth group of turrets. "Outstanding. All units, I'm entering the enemy ship now." I stated to the Dragoons on all channels. Breaking away from the turrets I headed for the hanger, blasting any fighters that got in my way.

The droids had already begun to close the hanger doors to prevent my entry, but I made it inside just in time. Skidding across the hanger floor, I aimed my pulse cannon at several SBD's and unleashed hell on them. Nothing was going to stop me from taking this monster down for good.

 _Normal point of view_

Back aboard the Star Forge, the Dragoons continued to fight valiantly against the ever-increasing droid forces who had managed to get a few of their troop transports into a couple of hangers. As more and more droids continued to push the Dragoons back, the soldiers of the 639th fought back with more determination than ever seen in any clone unit.

Currently, the droids had pushed Alpha, Charlie, Echo and Gamma companies back the main hanger and despite the fact that during the retreat the clone's planet several tripwire traps along the way back, they were still outnumbered ten to one.

Popping out of cover, a clone downed four battle droids before he was killed by a super battle droid that managed to get past him. The super battle droid was about to score another kill when a large hole was blown right through the droid's torso.

Ducking back down behind cover and loading a fresh magazine into her TAC-50 rifle, Hitomi popped out from her position, targeted an incoming destroyer droid, slowed her breathing and fired. A single .50BMG round impacted the rolling droid just as it was about to activate its ray shield, taking it out. The the three destroyer droids were taken about by Crosshairs, Grace and Lee who then shifted their focus onto the units coming in from the door. Each of them downed a total of five droids before they ducked back behind cover as the enemy had shifted their sights onto them.

Below them, Hunter, Lincoln, Treadshot, Breach and Blake laid down some covering fire allowing the medics to pull the wounded troopers back to republic lines before the droids could execute them. The medics were able to bring back several of the wounded troopers, but the intense amout of weapons fire coming towards them prevented them from gathering the rest of the wounded men.

It was only with the assistance of Shaak Ti who pushed some dozen plus droids to the ground with the force before she began to deflect the weapon fire back at the droids were the medics able to get the rest of the wounded back safely.

"Thanks General." Ray said, patching up the soldiers as best he could.

Shaak Ti nodded before returning to the battle, joining Billy, Rally, Honoka, Caesar and a LSAT wielding Wrecker in their assault on the droids. 5.56mm, twelve-guage, 5.56mm caseless, 7.62x39mm and 9mm rounds downed droid after droid by the combined firepower of the five dragoon members who used the opportunity to push back a way, clearing a path for their allies.

Meanwhile, Cassie shifted her sights onto several incoming commando droids and fired the Morita. A long burst of .308 caliber rounds riddled the BX-series droids taking them down before nearly a dozen 20x28mm grenades rained towards the droids following them taking them out.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW CLANKER!" Marie shouted reloading her XM29 with a new magazine for her grenade launcher part of the rifle. Gunner rolled his eyes under his helmet and fired several short bursts of rifle fire taking out several more battle droids before the rest were gunned down by the troopers of Domino squad, 99, Ryder and Jess.

The droids were starting to lose their momentum and began to fall back for what ever good it did them. They were almost to the door when Bats dropped down behind them, raised his blasters and fired. Due to the droids programming preventing them from attacking one another the droids were slaughtered by one of their own. Those that survived were quickly mopped up by HK-47, Tech and Kalani, all of whom quickly turned around and lobbed a few grenades towards the retreating droids, taking out even more hostile forces. The explosion was soon followed by a burst of fire from the assassin droids' new favorite weapon: the AK-47.

As for Barney and Mission, the two of them sprinted past Bats and the others, firing their SIG and P416 assault rifles emptying their current magazines before they fired a pair of 40mm grenade rounds towards the droids taking out more then a dozen battle droids in the process.

By the time the rest of the dragoons reached them, Robert contacted the Dragoons, informing them that we was on the enemy ship and heading for the reactor. "Stay safe kid." Barney said to his nephew on a personal comm channel before returning to battle.

Back aboard the enemy ship, droid crew members hurried to setup a defensive permitter around one of the massive ships rail jet stations. Due to the size of the ship, the Rail Jet system was ideal for transporting numerous amounts of cargo and troops through out the ship. If one had to ask the Lone Wolf his opinion on the system, he would tell you it's got nothing to both the Japanese Railway and Amtrak.

"Though I will admit, its impressive." Robert said to himself, aiming his pulse laser and downing his pursures, a formation of D-Wing battle droids. While similar to the standard B1 Battle droids, the D-Wings featured a set off fold-out wings which housed the droid's blasters. Despite the additional advantage, the droids were no match for the fire-power of the Barabatose.

Once the last D-Wing was downed, the hovertrain he was on came to a stop and the droids at the station opened fire. Red blaster bolts peppered the Barabatose, but no major damage was done to the battle armor. Activating his thrusters, Robert charged towards the enemy unsheathing his blade and with a mighty swing, sliced fifteen battle droids to pieces.

Retracting his blade, he proceeded towards the reactor.

Once he arrived, he activated the Barabatose's explosive dispersers and four dozen small explosive charges were attached to the reactor. "Target is ladened with charges. All units, I'm blowing this popsicle stand." He stated.

He returned to the rail jet station, placed his mini-gun in his claw hand activated his thrusters and rocketed back towards the hanger. He didn't get far before more D-Wing droids got behind him and opened fire. Turning around, Robert pulled the trigger of his Mini-gun, unleashing a burst of 7.62mm rounds on the droids, taking down the entire flight of flying droids before resuming his course towards the hanger.

When he reached the hanger, he found himself surrounded by over three hundred battle droids, their blasters armed and pointed directly towards him. Just before the droids were about to fire, Robert fired first using the rest of his remaining ammo for his mini-gun downing a quarter of the droids before he aimed his pulse laser at the hanger controls and fired.

The controls destroyed, the hanger opened up and he rocketed out of the ship back towards the Star Forge. Once he was clear of the enemy ship, he pressed the detonator and the charges inside the ship detonated. The enemy ship buckled before it snapped in half and its guns finally died.

"All units. Enemy fleet is destroyed. Gather the wounded and bring them to the medical bay. They've earned some rest. The rest of you, gather what droids remain intact and prepare them for reprogramming. We need a work force if we're going to complete the ship we need." Robert said over the commlink as he landed in the Star Forges main hanger.

Once inside, he exited the armor and found Shaak Ti waiting for him. "Your family and the men are handling the recovery of the droids. I thought we could talk about Ahsoka." The Togruta council member said.

"There's nothing to talk about. We'll get her back and then this war will be over. All I care about is getting her back before things go to hell for her." Robert said.

"When we save her, I want to tell her myself that I am her mother. I urge you to at least allow me that much." Shaak asked.

"I promise." Robert replied.

The two looked at each other. Now that her secret was out, Shaak Ti was now an ally of the Lone Wolf and his dislike of her ended. His mood changed quickly when Robert felt the same pain in his chest occur again. "Hang in there Ahsoka, I'm going to find you." He vowed, looking out towards the blackness of space as the Midgarda 10th fleet arrived.

 **Bet you guys never saw this coming did you. I will admit, the idea of Shaak Ti being Ahsoka's mother came from the Story Shaak Ti's Secret, by David. Davis. 5851, who gave me the ok to use this idea for my story.**

 **As for the Star Forge, I have Spartan-626 to thank for the idea. Originally, I wasn't going to use the idea, but I'd figure why not. I also was only going to bring in only HK-47, but figured I'd bring in T3-M4 and Mission Vao for the heck of it. I like those characters; despite the fact I haven't played the Knights of the Old Republic games. I know, how can I use them if I haven't played the games.**

 **It is also with great sadness that I regret to inform my readers that Peter Mayhew, the man who played Chewbacca passed away at the age of seventy-four. He will be missed and as a tribute to him, I will include Chewbacca in my next chapter.**

 **Now then, my new Poll is still up and I wish for you to cast your votes on the aircraft you want the Lone Wolf to pilot once I reach the grand finale. Until next time, please read and review and I will see all soon.**

 **Oh, before I forget. May the Forth Be with You and Happy Star Wars Day everyone.**


	26. Wrath of a Wookie

**Welcome back my fellow readers to another exciting chapter of Lone Wolf: End of a Journey. You are all in for a special treat this chapter for you are about to see the Lone Wolf team up with a Legend. A Hairy Legend.**

 **That's right, its time for Chewbacca to return to the story. But first some reviews.**

 **Mpowers045: Glad you liked the previous chapter. Trust me when I say that Shaak Ti is going to be the mother she should have been when the time comes.**

 **Spartan-626: Glad you liked the last chapter. Then again, you like all my chapters I have posted for my Lone Wolf Series, well maybe not all of them but I'm glad you liked it. As for HK using the phrase 'Meatbag' I can't promise anything but I will try to remember that for future chapters. Honestly, I felt like I didn't do a good job at capturing HK-47's personality. Though I will admit, the Transformers Prime line was something I felt like would work for the droid**

 **As for Shaak Ti, you'll just have to wait and see 'if' she lives long enough to be reunited with her daughter. I was kind of hopping I would have surprised you with this chapter. As for the Super Star Destroyer Robert is building, it will be a one of kind ship and used only by the Dragoons or those the Lone Wolf trusts. Like Anakin, Yularen, Kilian and Coburn. Anyone that hasn't earned his trust, not going to happen.**

 **Now then, reviews out of the way its time for a very special chapter. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

 **In Memory of Peter Mayhew 1944-2019**

Chapter 26: Wrath of a Wookie

March 15th 2020, 19BBY

Kachirho, Kashyyyk

2000 hours

 _Normal point of view_

The Wookie homeworld of Kashyyyk was full of immense jungles and forests which would make any veteran of fighting in the Vietnam war suffer from suvere PTSD due to the many memories of the comrades they lost in the jungle terrain.

At first glance, the Wookies could be considered to be nothing more than walking carpets, a primitive species and slaves. But people like that are very wrong. The Wookies are known as one of the galaxies toughest, loyal and itelligant species. Expert crafters and warriors, a single Wookie could handle two squads of invaders single-handedly without even taking a scratch.

This also proved to make them valuable as both slaves for their strength and craftsmen ship and prey for those who hunt them. Wookie pelts are considered very rare and makes them a worthy target for Trandoshan's and other hunters looking for the ultimate challenge. However, those who under estimated them learned what the Wookies were capable of, just before their deaths.

If one was lucky enough, to save a Wookie they would be given a life debt by the Wookie they saved, who would stick by them until the debt is completed or the Wookie is killed.

At the outbreak of the Clone Wars, the Wookies remained a neutral party while their neighbors, the Trandoshan's refused such an agreement. As a result of this, small groups of Trandoshan's began to work with the Separatist's in several engagements, even going so far as to capture a Republic assault ship with the intent of selling it to the CIS and the information it had on the separatist plans for the wookie homeworld.

They failed, but the Wookies were still in great danger from the separatists and their lizard enemies.

Located directly on the coast of the Wawaatt Acrhipelago, Kachirho is the home of the Claatuvac Guild, the center of Wookie hyperspace mapping. If one had the fear of heights, Kachiro was not the place for them to live. A vast network of bridges connected the trees to one another allowing for easy traversing of the city for both natives and visitors alike.

As the moons light shined over the city, Wookie sentries patrolled the area keeping their eyes out for anything out of the ordinary that would threaten the people of the city. One patrol crossed one of the large bridges on the lower levels of the city and was about to continue their patrol when one of the Wookie's caught the scent of something that started to upset him.

The other Wookies with him caught the scent as well and raised their Bowcasters anticipating a battle. The scent soon vanished and the Wookies were about to leave when a series of precise shots killed the patrol.

All across the city, other patrols were taken down in the same manner before the bodies of the Wookie warriors were pulled away before the next patrol arrived. When the next patrols arrived, they found only the dead warriors' weapons and raised the alarm.

By the time morning arrived, the missing patrols were still not found and it caused the head of the night patrol some great concern. Luckily for him, the patrols were found but not in the way he wanted. Approaching the location of the dead warriors, Tarrful the Cheiftan of Kachiro covered his nose in disgust. Hanging from the branchs several feet in the air with their pelts removed leaving only their bare bloodied furless skin were the patrols that went missing. Some of the smaller Wookie children howled in sadness since some of them lost their fathers and brothers.

While the bodies were being given a proper burial, Tarrful looked towards a concerned Chewbacca who knew something wasn't right about the deaths of his fellow brothers. His thoughts were proven right when an autopsy done by the only non-Wookie doctor on Kashyyyk identified that all of the patrols were killed by a high-powered slug-thrower rifle. A scale on one of the dead wookies matched that of a Trandoshan, but traces of droid fluid was found on the scale. Tarrful then concluded that the both the Separatists and Trandoshan's were behind this incident and immediately following this discovery, orded a group of scouts to investigate the jungle for any signs of an enemy camp.

He then dispatched Chewbacca to Coruscant to request the aid of the Lone Wolf.

March 16th

Coruscant

1545 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Standing outside Master Yoda's quarters, Robert took a deep breath before Yoda allowed him to enter his quarters. It may have been only a few weeks since Shaak Ti told Robert her secret but the he wanted be sure that Yoda wasn't considering expelling her from the order

"Enter." Yoda said from the otherside of the door and the two entered the room. "Told you the truth, Shaak Ti has yes?" Yoda asked

"Yes, master Yoda. I'm surprised I didn't see the resemblance sooner. While they don't exactly look alike, she is certainly is Ahsoka's mother. Her blood type matches Ahsoka." Robert began before taking a seat in front of the elde master. "Tell me you're not going to expel her from the order. Sure, she broke the code but she only followed her heart. Is that so wrong?" he asked

"Expel her from the order, I will not. A great child Shaak Ti brought into this world." Yoda answered, getting Robert to let out a collective sigh of relief/ "For along time, thought about the Jedi code I have. Realized that too attached to the code we are. If nothing is done, then destroyed the order will be." He added.

"Didn't see that coming." Robert said surprised.

"Long before today, attachments were allowed by the old Jedi order before newer generations believe that the attachments led to the darkside. But seen that attachments, a sign of the darkside they are not. A sign of the light they are. Without attachments, we become emotionless and cold like the Sith. If to survive, changed the code must be. But at the moment, the right time it is not." Yoda explained.

"I agree, unless this war ends and Sidious is killed, the Sith will no doubt try and turn one of you against the order. That's probally the reason Sidious is so interested in Anakin, he want's the choosen one on his side and if failing that, the last desendant of Revan." Robert said.

"Agree with you I do, Captain. But fear I do that in much more danger young Tano is. Through the Force, seeing her pain I do. Trying to aquire the Nexus Route the Separatists are. If aquired, in great danger we all are." The small Jedi said.

"Then what do we do?" Robert asked.

"For the time being, remain at the temple Shaak Ti shall. Need time to clear her mind she does, and a chance for her to find a lead to Ahsoka's wearabouts she can, with Breakers help." Yoda said, getting up from his seat.

"As for us. To the hanger we must go. An old friend here to see you they are. Need your help he does." Yoda said. Robert nodded and followed the elder Jedi master once he stood up. Once the two reached the hanger, they found Chewbacca waiting for them and once the Wookie saw Robert, gave him a massive hug.

"Ok, ok Chewie. Its good to see you too, but could you let me go? It's getting hard for me to breath." Robert groaned under the weight of Chewbacca's massive hug. Chewbacca let Robert go before he kneeled down to Yoda's level and spoke to the elder Jedi. The small green Jedi listened and assured Chewbacca that the Jedi would assist the Wookies. He then turned to Robert.

"Trandoshans and battle droids on Kashyyyk, Chewbacca has informed me. Brutaly murdered, several Wookies have been and Tarrfuls scouts, disappeared they have. Something amiss there is. Request your assistance the Wookies have. Your skills, needed for this mission they are." Yoda stated.

"Define 'brutaly murdered'. Are we talking about arm and leg less corpses or skinned and hanging upside down corpses?" Robert asked. Yoda then answered it was the second describition. "Feels like something is big is going down in the Jungle's of Kashyyyk," Robert began before turning to Chewbacca. "Looks like you're getting my help big guy. Hope you like slug-throwers, cause you're going to using one, hope you can handle the recoil." Robert added.

Chewbacca growled in agreement and then spoke to Yoda. "Asked me to assist you in this matter, Chewbacca has. A good friend to the Wookies I am. Return here you will when you have collected your gear." The master said, who then sat down and meditated.

"Well, lets get going." Robert said to the Wookie who had already boarded a nearby jedi speeder and headed for the Range.

By the time they reached the Range, they found Mission and Honoka talking about Missions adventures with Revan when the two entered the Range. For a minute, Mission thought she was looking at her old friend Zaalbar but Robert quickly explained that the Wookies name was Chewbacca.

"What do you know, a giant walking carpet. Man, this place is full of surprises." Honoka said jokingly. Chewie on the other hand, didn't find it funny and roared at her causing the Japanese girl to jump back in fear.

"He doesn't like being called a walking carpet. Chewie and I are here to get our equipment. Droids are up to something with the Trandoshans and they've already pulled a Predator on the Wookies. Skinned them alive, but left the skulls and spines intact. It smells bad." Robert explained. He then looked around the Range. "Where is everybody?" he then asked.

Honoka then explained that Kasumi, Rally, Hitomi and Marie were looking in the red-light district of the sub-levels for any leads on Tarkin's whereabouts. The Expendables were leading the Dragoons on a mission on Dantooine and HK-47 was in the armory putting the finishing touches on his personal AK-47. Boomer than walked up to the Wookie and sniffed him. Chewbacca kneeled down and petted the dog and was then rewarded by a nice dog kiss.

"If you got a mission. We're going with you. We need some action and Kashyyyk sounds nice." Honoka said.

The door to the armory opened and out came HK-47 and Barney. "Statement: If you're working with a hairy meatbag, then I shall accompany you captain. My assault rifle is ready for combat." The assassin droid said.

"Ok then, gear up and meet us at the temple in twenty-minutes. General Yoda will be accompanying us on this one." Robert said. The others nodded and headed for one of the speeders while Robert, Chewbacca and Boomer entered the armory.

To Chewbacca's surprise, he found himself staring at weapons he had never seen before. He then watched Robert place his armor on his chest which then shifted to cover his entire body before placing his helmet on his head. "Take your pick of firepower." Robert said to the Wookie before loading up his own weapons.

The selection of weapons was vast for the Wookie so it made it hard for him to choose what firepower to select. After a few minutes, he made his choice.

By the time they returned to the Temple, Chewbacca had choosen an AA12 shotgun with a thirty-two round drum magazine and holographic sight and a M60E4 machine gun sporting a two-hundred round belt fed magazine, red dot sight and muzzle break. "Let's not keep your people waiting." Robert said to the Wookie, boarding the ETA-class shuttle that was prepared for them, which then departed from the Temple hanger.

It didn't take long for the ship to reach Kashyyyk and land in Kachirho. When they landed, Tarrful was waiting for them and greated them warmly, especially Yoda who the chieftan knew very well. Once the reunion between the two was finished, Tarrful lead the group to the area where the doctor had set up shop.

"Ah, you must be the Jedi Tarrful asked to come to the planet." The doctor said, turning around from their datapad revealing the doctor was a female Mirialan with yellow skin, blue eyes and blonde hair in their early twenties wearing typical doctors' garments. "I am doctor Adeli. Please, this way Master Jedi." She said, gesturing the group to follow her.

"This is the only body of the Wookie guards that has yet to be buried. I thought it would be best for you to see it yourself. This warrior didn't deserve to die like this." She said sadly, revealing the dead Wookie on the examination table.

"Yep, looks like someone took the Wookie's pelt and left us a carcass." Honoka said bluntly, only to receive a smack to the back of the head by HK-47. "Angered Statement: Show some respect for the fallen warrior young meatbag." The droid said to the Salmon haired girl, who was rubbing the back of her head.

Robert just walked over to the body and lowered his head in silence. While he may not have known the Wookie, he felt a great deal of sadness not just for the dead warrior but the Wookie's family. With his head lowered, he could swear he saw flashes of the fallen warrior's life and those he left behind.

"Has the patrol you sent came back Chieftan?" Robert asked Tarfull.

Tarfull growled and moaned answering Roberts question, which Yoda translated. "Returned they have not. Supposed to return by the time we arrived, they were." Yoda said on Tarfulls behalf.

"Where did they go?" Barney asked.

"According to Tarfull, a possible location on the enemy landing zone, deep in the jungle two miles from the city, there is." Yoda answered the Expendables leader.

"Then we'll head into the jungle. I need a Trandoshan scale. Boomer can track them by scent and he should be able to lead us to the enemy location. All we have to do is just not let our guard down." Robert explained, after getting a couple of questionable looks to him from the Doctor Adeli, Tarrful and Mission.

"Go with you, I shall. Know the jungle well I do." Yoda stated. Robert nodded and Chewbacca led them to one of the lifts that connected Kachirho to the ground and once they got on the lift, began to descend to ground level.

"Well, lets just hope there isn't a Predator waiting for us in the jungle." Honoka joked as Robert knelt down and held the Trandoshan scale infront of Boomer, who sniffed it. Upon aquiring the scent, the cattle dog placed his nose to the ground and walked slowly away from the city towards the jungle with his companions following close behind, weapons at the ready. They didn't know that one of the attackers from the night before had spotted them and had contacted his allies.

 _Chewbacca point of view_

I must admit, in all my years I have never met an individual such as the Robert. From what I heard, he is a man of great skill, willing to face impossible odds and do what ever it takes to complete a mission. While he is connected to the force, he prefers ranged weapondry but is more than willing to adapt to the circumstances and use his sabers.

He is also of man of great honor. He never once took the lives of innocent people or causes damage to the surrounding area. According to him, it's the code his father followed and would follow till the day he dies. He even fights fare against those who wield a weapon similar to a lightsaber, like General Grievous and Dooku. The latter of who was his mothers master.

I admit it was as he said 'quite a shock' that he was related in someway to Count Dooku, the separatist leader. Then again, it must be the reason that Dooku is trying to end the war peacefully. I honestly would like to live in a galaxy that isn't divide by war and where I could provide a decent home for my people.

It was fortunate that for us we had his Uncle, Barney Ross with us. According to the Lone Wolf, his uncle was a 'Delta Force' soldier and had conducted numerous missions in the jungles and forests of his home planet, Earth. Having someone like him with us would come in very handy when we found the patrol, if they were still alive.

We stopped after leaving the city behind a half hour ago. By now the sun had started to set and it was becoming dark. It would make our search much more difficult, especially with the Wyyyschokk or webweavers that lurked in the caves and hanged in the trees. Their mandibles held a deadly posion which can immobilize their victims, leaving them unable to defend themselves and prevent the spiders from wrapping them up in thick web strands. They are also skilled trackers and hunt in packs with their intelligence.

I have seen many an offworlder who came to my planet to hunt these spiders, believing themselves to be smarter than the bugs, only to find they had underestimated these creatures and ended up becoming their next meal. Nothing of them was ever left, not even their equipment.

My thoughts were broken as Boomer's fur shot up and the dog began to growl. This caused all of us to raise our weapons and scan our surrondings, but found nothing. "Must have been a false alarm." The human girl, Honoka said with relief lowering her weapon.

"If it's a false alarm," began the Twi'lek, Mission "Then why I am feeling something dripping on my head." She added, feeling her head and found something liquid on her head. "Blood!" she exclaimed and looked up. What we saw shocked us.

Like the guards, the patrol was hanging upside completely removed of their fur but unlike the guards, the patrol was dripping more blood than usual. The sight of my fellow Wookies, coupled with the smell from the bodies made me sick to my stomach but I kept my composure. Honoka and Mission on the other hand didn't and vomited at the sight of this.

"Mother of God." Barney said and cut loose the patrol. Once they were on the ground, Robert knelt down and examined one of the bodies. "These Wookie's had their skull and spines removed. What are we dealing with a Predator?" he asked.

"Answer: A predator couldn't skin these Meatbags like this. I suspect we are dealing with something we haven't seen before." HK-47 said in disagreement.

"Whatever did this, its obvious it was done with a large blade weapon of some kind. The flaying anyway, looks like someone pulled out the skull and spine of these warriors with their barehands. I can't imagine anyone doing something like this without enhancing their bodies." The Lone Wolf stated.

"Regardless, something out of place there is. On guard we must be." Yoda added.

"We'll mark the bodies and set up camp in that cave over there. I take it that cave is abandoned?" Robert asked me.

I nodded yes and we headed for the cave, just in time as the rain began to fall.

It took a while for us to light a fire in the cave, but once it was lit, we huddled by the fire to keep warm. Boomer nuzzled up beside me and quickly fell asleep. I rubbed the dog behind its ears as it barked in its sleep and turned to Yoda, who let out a hearty chuckle at how fast the earth dog and I became friends.

Barney and HK were checking their weapons while Mission and Honoka were just about falling asleep. Robert stood guard by the entrance of the cave, his weapons ready in case of trouble. I knew that he was worried about Ahsoka and I couldn't blame him, I was worried about her too since she helped me get off the Trandoshan hunting world and it was because of her that the Lone Wolf saved my life.

When this is over, I personally want to repay my life debt to Earths mightiest warrior. Hopefully, I can do so by joining the dragoons. I soon closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, I awoke to find that Honoka and Mission weren't with us. A strand of thick webbing led us to conclude that a Wyyyschokk or two must have sneaked up on them and took them to their nest.

Its rare that the Wyyyschokk take their victims to their nest which means they were still alive. HK-47 concluded that the nest must be close if they were able to get the drop on us.

Lucky for us, Boomer managed to pick up Honoka's scent and no sooner had we finished packing up our gear the dog bolted out of the cave. "FOLLOW THAT DOG!" Robert shouted and we all followed the dog, with master Yoda hoping on my back.

Boomer moved faster than speeder bike so it made it difficult for us to catch up to him, but we continued on after him and soon caught up to him standing infront of a large cave, which was clearly not made by natural causes. It was almost like someone had built the cave, seeing as it was large enough for a large ship to enter.

"Great, a bug hole. I really hate bugs." Robert said with disgust, activating his armors headlights and aiming his rifle as he entered the cave. The rest of us followed suit all of us followed him into the cave with our own weapons at the ready. Somehow, I felt like there was more to this cave than we knew.

When we entered the cave, I soon caught the wiff of a foul scent. No doubt something else in the cave was already rotting after being eaten by the Wyyyschokks after under estimating them. The further we went in the cave, the stronger the scent became until we found the source of the scent. Several Kybuck corpeses were found completely torn apart by the spiders. Along with them were several bodies of Trandoshan hunters which were all wrapped in webbing and dripping blood.

"Looks like these guys didn't stand a chance against the bugs." Robert said with a chuckle, kneeling down to pick up a fallen ACP repeater gun. "Poor bastards, they never stood a chance against these guys." He added, throwing the empty weapon aside.

"Close, our companions are." Yoda said. He was proven right when we heard the muffled screams of two females coming from very close by. Turning our heads, we found two cocoons dangling a few feet off the ground, their occupants struggling to try and break free from the webbing.

"The things she gets herself into." Robert joked, unsheathed his knife and began to cut the first cocoon open; Barney did the same thing to the other cocoon and in a few minutes both girls were out of the cocoon's. "You really have a knack for getting into trouble, don't you Honoka?" he joked again.

I chuckled myself getting a nasty look from the Lone Wolfs earth friend. "Laugh it up, fuzzball." She said in a mildy angry tone. "I hate it when I get caught off guard, especially by bugs." Honoka added, taking one of Roberts sidearms, aimed at a dead Wyyyschokk and fired. Each shot she made cause small bits of blood to splatter across her face. She continued to fire until her borrowed weapon was out of ammo. "I hate bugs." She said with anger.

"Well," Robert began taking his handgun back, ejected its spent magazine loaded a new one and returned it to his holster. "If you're done shooting a corpse, we need to get moving. I have a feeling the rest of the spiders in this cave might have heard those gunshots. Meaning you've just rang the dinner bell." He said with a small bit of anger in his voice, aiming his own rifle down the cave.

Sure enough, a large swarm of a hundred or more Wyyyschokk's were heading towards us some of them drooling as they came closer and closer to us. I raised the machine gun I was given, aimed at the closet spider and fired.

The recoil was like nothing I ever felt before but my shoot hit one of the spiders, hurting it before I downed it with a second shot, right on its head. I took aim at the horde and pulled the trigger again. I sprayed numerous rounds at the approaching horde taking down over a dozen more insects. The others followed suit with their own weapons and I was clear to me that we were in for a tough time.

 _Normal point of view_

Further in the cave, numerous Wyyyschokk eggs laid in waiting some of them shaking before they hatched and the newly hatched spiders screeched before heading towards the entrance where their brethren were trying to capture their next meal. As the hatchlings headed for the entrance behind them stood their mother, the size of a Corpser with grey skin and hair, red eyes and looking very pissed.

Hearing the screams of her dying children, the mother spider slowly but surely made her way towards the individuals attacking her children.

Back with the group Barney fired off a burst from his LMG A1 taking down a few spiders before he released the trigger, shifted his sights to the right and fired a longer burst of machine gun fire. Five spiders were downed followed by six more until he had to reload his machine gun. Rather than doing so, he attached his weapon to his back and detached his ACR from his back, aimed down his rifles red dot sight and fired. A burst of 6.8mm rounds impacted the body of one spider, killing it before several more were mowed down by rifle fire.

HK-47 on the other hand sprayed numerous rounds from his customized AK-47 assault rifle. Being an assassin droid, HK had equipped his rifle with a one-hundred round drum magazine, a hybrid thermal/ACOG scope, its standard stock replaced with that of the RPD machine gun, a GP-25 40mm grenade launcher which acted as both launcher and handgrip and muzzle brake to counter the any unwanted muzzle rise.

He reduced ten insects to nothing but corpses before he ejected his spent magazine, loaded a fresh one into his rifle and then fired his under-barrel grenade launcher. 40mm shrapnel lodged itself into several spiders who then died due to lose of blood, their bodies being crawled over by the other spiders. "Excited Statement: I do love the slaughter of meatbags." The assassin droid said, resuming his attack on the spiders.

"Someone needs their programing adjusted." Honoka stated, loading a new magazine into her Howa Type 89 and resumed firing. "I find it really creepy that your basic programming is to kill anyone you're ordered to." She added before a spider lunged at her. Raising her rifle, she skewered the spider with her bayonet throwing the dead insect off her weapon and fired her weapon.

"Hey, he's an assassin droid. Cut him some slack." Mission countered, firing short controlled bursts from her DC-15s carbine downing multiple spiders with precision and effecinty. While she did know how to use a gun, she was still learning the basics of firearms usage and preffered to use what she's used to.

Chewbacca and Robert on the other hand stood side by side firing their weapons and had downed numerous insects when the ground began to shake. "Leave, we must." Yoda said when he heard the shaking.

It was a good thing the elder Jedi said it because approaching them at was a very angry mother. "CORPSER!" Honoka yelled in panic.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" Robert shouted and the group bolted for the exit. Barney, Honoka, Mission and HK-47 made it out of the cave but just before Robert and the others made it out, the ground beneath them gave way and the four fell down a large hole.

"KID/ROBERT/MASTER!" all four shouted as the cave collapsed.

" _We're ok. The ground wasn't as stable as we thought so it gave way. We're in some kind of lower cave, not sure if its natural but we can't get back the way we came. We'll find another way out. In the meantime, see if you can find the enemy camp and wait for us. We'll catch up."_ Robert said over the commlink.

"You sure about that?" Barney asked in a concerned voice.

Back inside the cave, Robert stared up at the hole they fell through which was now covered by rocks. "Say again uncle. I didn't copy that." he said into the commlink only to get static. "Scrap. Looks like we're on our own for now. Hope we can find the exit." He said before walking over to Boomer.

When he fell, Boomer sprained his front right leg making it hard for the dog to walk. Fortunately, Yoda was able to heal the dog's leg easing the pain the cattle dog had endured and made it easier for the dog to walk.

"Truly grateful, your four-legged companion is." The elder Jedi said.

"Dogs are man's best friend after all. Now let's see if we can get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps." Robert admitted and reminded. Chewbacca growled in agreement and once they were ready went looking for the exit.

That was easier said then done, for it turned out that the cave was actually another part of the nest. Thankfully, the other spiders hadn't found them yet there was no doubt that they heading down towards the lower level of the nest.

Chewbacca roared with anger raising his shotgun and aimed it down the tunnel. "A danger, in this tunnel there is. Heading towards us, the queen is." Yoda transalated for Chewbacca.

"Then I think its time we bug out of here. Last thing I want is to end up as a meal for some spider bitch and her children." Robert cursed, removing his helmet and felt a breeze brush past him. "Exit is that way." he then said pointing to the right and putting his helmet back on.

Yoda hopped on Chewbacca's back and immediately followed after Robert with Boomer right behind them. The closer they got to the exit, the more spiders they encountered. Rather than stand and hold their ground, they pushed through the horde of bugs taking down as many as they could until they finally made it to the exit.

Their relief was short lived as the mother burst through the cave behind them and with a swing of one of its massive legs, knocked the group down to the ground before it grabbed hold of Chewbacca with a strand of webbing and began to drag the Wookie towards her.

Raising his AA12, Chewbacca fired his weapon at the spider in attempt to get the mother to let him go only his shots did nothing to stop her from pulling him closer and closer to the spiders open mouth and poisonous mandiables.

It was only when the queen's legs were sliced in half by a pair of blue and green lightsabers did the spider finally stopping pulling the Wookie towards her. Using the opportunity, Robert leapt in front of Chewbacca, sliced the webbing that was stuck to the Wookie's leg off, freeing the Wookie. Robert then rolled to the right avoiding the attack by one of the queen's still attached legs before jumping onto the spiders back and emptied an entire magazine into the queen's head, finally killing the spider.

Jumping off the dead spider, he grabbed the corpse with the force and threw it into the cave before he whipped out his BFG in launcher mode, charged up the weapon and fired at the cave's opening. The blast wasn't a powerful one, but it was more then enough to collapse the entrance to the gave, trapping the dead queen's children inside. "One entrance sealed." He said before turning to see Chewbacca standing behind him with a smile on his face.

"Is it too late for me to call in that life debt you ow me?" Robert asked the wookie. Chewbacca just pulled the Lone Wolf towards him and wrapped him in a hug. "I take that as a yes." Robert groaned under the strain of Chewie's strength before he was released. Barney and the others soon quickly joined them.

"Glad you guys aren't bug food. I'd hate to find your torn body." Honoka said with relief.

"I told you before, it will take a lot more to kill me. Plus, I've got a Wookie's life debt now so it wouldn't be good to be dead now would it?" Robert joked.

"So, that means Bigfoot here is a part of the Dragoons now?" Barney asked. Robert nodded and Barney thanked Chewbacca for saving his nephew. It was then that Boomer, who had managed to get away from the group to do his business began barking like crazy. Running over to the Cattle Dog, they saw that Boomer had found a Trandoshan/Seperatist outpost hidden deep in the forest.

 _Roberts point of view_

In all but four hours since we had woken up, we fought giant spiders that reminded me too much of the Arachnids and Locust Corpser, saved my friends from being devoured by spiders, killed a giant spider and earned my life debt from Chewbacca, making him a member of the Dragoons. I thought we were way off course after that little escapade, but thanks to Boomer we found what we were looking for.

I couldn't tell if the camp we were observing was an advance force or something much more. Whatever the case was, it was clear that the Separatists were involved and as battle droids ranging from standard B1s and B2's to the BX-series commando droids and several IG-100 MagnaGuard's. Also, with them were numerous Trandoshan Mercenaries, Slavers and Elites all armed with either Separatist weapondry, ACP Repeaters, Scatter Guns, Heavy ACP Repeaters or LJ-50 Concussion rifles.

But the biggest problem I noticed in the outpost were the numerous Droid Dispensers. Each one held about forty droids each and if caught unprepared could overwhelm a small squad from any planet. About roughly five B1 and B2 dispensers were already deploying their droids with more than a dozen more behind them being activated.

"Looks like the droids and the Trandoshan's are planning something big. This kind of manpower means something big is about to go down." I said, lowering my binoculars and slid down the hill overlooking the outpost back to Yoda and the rest.

"An alliance, the Trandoshan's and Separatists have made. That much made clear to us during the Prosecutor incident." Yoda added.

"It gets worse, I saw a couple of drawf spider droids down their and that means something very bad. I also saw the pelts of the Wookies they killed, along with their skulls and spines Chewbacca." I added and apologized to my new Wookie ally.

I could sense the anger in Chewbacca building with each passing second and it was clear that he wanted to get even with those lizards. "Listen, if we rush the base now, the enemy will send everything they've got at us. We won't last even ten minutes against that kind of fire power, even with the BFG." I reminded the Wookie, stopping him from rushing in guns-blazing.

"If Gunner or Marie were with us, we could set charges on the main gate and detonate them making them think we were attacking from the front. Lee, Hitomi and Grace could pick them off from the ridge and a small group off us could sneak in from the rear in all the confussion." Barney said.

If only we could pull off a plan, but it was only one Jedi council member, a Cattle Dog, a mercenary, two girls in love, an assassin droid, a Wookie and me. Eight of us against hundreds of hostile units armed with more firepower than a battalion. Sure, they didn't have any tanks, but those spider droids they had were just as deadly as a single tank. To make matters worse, the permiter of the outpost was protected by several MMLT missile turrets and Wookie built quad turrets.

The whole place was designed to withstand frontal assaults and keep the enemy from discovering what -they were up too. "Hang on." I said, interrupting Barney and HK-47s argument of what I don't know, walked towards a tree and did a head stand.

"Question: Master, what are you doing? We have meatbags to kill and you appear to have lost it." The assassin droid said in confussion but I ignored him and closed my eyes. After about three minutes I ended my head stand.

"Droids have limited intelligence and from what I saw, whoever sent these droids here along with the Trandoshan's, seems to think that when the Wookie's find this place the 'primitaive' beasts will attack from the front in a Banzi charge. So, they have the front covered. But its highly possible that they have left the rear undefended. If we sneak in from the rear, we can bypass the turrets and spider droids and catch the enemy off guard." I explained, turning back to the others.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Think it'll work?" Mission asked.

"If it doesn't then no one's going to be saying 'I told you so'." I joked.

"Then move quickly, we must. Sensing the arrival of Grievous, I do." Yoda said seriously.

"Then lets double time it. Silencers and knives only once we get inside the outpost, there may be prisoners inside the camp so we can't risk them getting killed." I added unholstering my handguns and screwed on the suppressors with Barney and Honoka following suit with their own weapons. HK-47 on the otherhand didn't attach a suppressor to his weapon since he preferred to go loud and Chewbecca's weapons weren't meant for stealth. Nevertheless, Chewie would be able to hand his own with his fists rather than a weapon.

Once we were all ready, we circled the outpost and found the back wasn't as heavily guarded as the front. Only four guards were guarding the rear door and no droids were with them.

Seeing this, Honoka, Barney, Mission and I moved forward slowly, dispatching the guards with a quick thrust to the back with our knives, hid the bodies in the shadows and were quickly joined by Yoda and the others. Mission soon went to work and hacked the door open, triggering no alarms and slowly but surely, we crept through the base with the enemy none the wiser.

Each patrol we encountered as we made our way through the base were silenced by a suppressed headshot or had their necks snapped by Chewbacca and HK-47. But when it came to Trandoshan elites, we waited and let them pass before resuming our course towards the outposts command center.

The bad part was that we had to pass through the prison cells and to our horror found many of the Wookie prisoners had been killed in the same bloody way the guards at the city and patrol were, once again making Honoka and Mission vomit.

Lucky for them, the smell didn't alert the guards and we kept our cover. But the futher we made our way into the outpost, the more difficult it was starting to become. One Wookie prisoner was able to escape but got caught in the searchlight of a nearby tower, raising the alarm and blowing our cover. Fortunately, the Wookie dropped his Bowcaster which Chewbacca picked up and used to snipe an enemy sniper that had spotted us.

"WEAPONS FREE!" I shouted, aimed my two handguns down range towards six slavers armed with Scatterguns and fired. A combination of 9mm and .45 caliber pistol rounds ended the lives of our attackers before they could even get into range.

I heard Yoda activate his Lightsaber and looked back to see the elder Jedi master make short work of a group of super battle droids while Barney took down two Trandoshan Elites with his machine gun, his shields flickering from enemy fire.

I turned back to the front and was about to holster my sidearms when a scavenger droid latched onto my helmet, knocking my pistols from my hands and began to try and drill a hole through my helmet. Boss told me that these things killed a lot of troopers on the Prosecutor, incapacitated Scorch and Sev and tended to use kamikaze attacks when they damaged.

That info in mind, I ripped the droid off my helmet, threw the droid to the ground and crushed it Gears Of War style before picking up my pistols, detached my Morita and pushed forwards with Honoka, Mission and Chewbacca while Boomer hid behind cover before lunging at a Trandoshan with a Concussion rifle, killing the enemy with a powerful bite to the neck.

"Mission, grab the Concussion Rifle." I ordered the Twi'lek who nodded and scooped up the rifle quickly. Taking aim with her new weapon, she fired at an approaching Trandoshan Elite. The shot hit the elite, implouded for a second then created a five-meter radius, taking the elite and several battle droids. She then aimed the rifle at a new target and fired again. More Trandoshan's and droids fell to our firepower and we continued forwards until we encountered a Wookie turret that immediately opened fire once we were in sight.

We hunkered down behind a barrier as green cannon rounds flew overhead, forcing us to stay down until we could a way around the turret. Chewbacca then tugged on my shoulder and pointed to a side area that got behind the turret. "Good eyes Chewie." I complimented and turned to HK-47. "Can you guys keep them busy while Chewie and I flank that turret?" I asked the droid.

"Answer: It will be my pleasure master." HK responded a little too enthusasticaly. No sooner had he finished speaking, the droid popped out of cover and fired his rifle at the turret, covering Chewie and me who made our way towards the side.

Unfortunately, we weren't alone. A small squad of Trandoshan's were attempting the same maneuver we were doing and once they spotted us opened fire. I pushed Chewie out of the way, but doing so knocked out my armors shields and it would take time to recharge.

Seeing this, Chewbecca roared in anger and charged towards the mercenaries his shotgun blazing to life. Four of the approaching Trandoshan's were killed by a volley of buckshot pellets which resulted in the wookie emptying his entire magazine. Rather than reloaded his weapon, Chewie slammed into another lizard, knocking him to the ground.

He then grabbed the mercenary by the leg, lifted the Trandoshan and broke its back with his leg before tossing the body towards the remaining mercanries knocking them down to ground. By this time my shields had fully recharged and I finished off the last mercs with a few shots from my dad's pistol.

I ejected my pistols spent magazine and reloaded, only to be knocked to the ground by a Trandoshan Elite that managed to get the drop on me and raised its massive repeater ready to stab me with the guns bayonet. However, Chewbacca came to my aid yet again, grabbed the Elite by the leg and with all his strength, tossed the lizard around like a rag-doll before he threw the enemy into the spikes on the wall impaling the mercenary and ending the life of the killer.

"Don't mess with a Wookie." I said to the dead lizard before Chewbacca and I finally managed to flank the turret and took out the gunner. We we're just in time as coming from behind us were more enemy units. Quickly, Barney manned the turret and unleashed hell on the enemy while the rest of us headed for the center of the camp.

We killed the mercanries and droids guarding the central unit of the camp. I then ordered Mission to download every bit of data on the terminal while the rest of us went to deal with the spider droids and droid dispensers.

 _Normal point of view_

By this time, the outpost was on full alert and the remaining droids and Trandoshan's were preparing for a final defense. Grievous, on the other hand was waiting for the chance to face against the famed Master Yoda, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and member of the Jedi High Council. Adding the lightsaber of the great Jedi to his collection would more than make up for the loss of the lightsabers the Lone Wolf had recovered/stolen from his collection.

"All of you will leave Master Yoda to me, the rest of them are yours." Grievous instructed the remaining defenders while he prepared himself for battle in his own way.

Meanwhile, Robert, Chewie, HK-47, Yoda and Boomer had encountered little to no resistance and had destroyed all the droid dispensers they had found. Sadly, each of the dispensers had already deployed all of their droids which led them to believe that all the defenders were waiting for them.

"I got the feeling that we're going to be in for a tough fight." Robert said, loading a fresh clip into the handgun he got for Christmas. "Even without the turrets, they still outnumber us in terms of firepower and numbers." He added.

"Assesment: They may out number us, but those cheap battle droids lack the intelligence I have. Extra assement: the main threat we have to deal with are the scaly meatbags with the heavy weapons and concussion rifles." HK stated.

"Too bad Mission has the concussion rifle we picked up earlier. That could come in real handy. Though the BFG could help, but I don't want to risk getting the rest of you killed." Robert admitted.

"Larger in number we are, but larger in mind we are. Outthink the droids we can." Yoda stated with a smile.

"He's right." Barney said joining the others with Mission and Honoka behind him. "They may outnumber us, but if we think clearly, we can take them." He added.

Robert spotted a few towers nearby and they looked like the perfect sniping position. "Honoka, get up on the tower on the left. Use the Type 64, it's a better choice for sniping. Mission, right tower. Save the Concussion rifle for later, I know you still don't have much experience with earth weapons but the SL8 is the best choice for sniping. The rest of us will stack up and breach the door. Yoda will face Grievous and we'll deal with the rest." Robert instructed.

The two girls nodded and headed for the designated areas while the rest stacked up on both sides of the doors. Barney prepared a couple of droid poppers and waited until the girls radioed that they were in position. "Breach and Clear." Robert said and placed a breaching charge on the door and took cover on the left, preparing a couple of grenades of his own.

The charge detonated and the doors opened up. Following this, Robert and his uncle tossed their grenades through the door and waited as the explosives detonated taking out several droids with an emp pulse or grenade fragments before Yoda leapt over the hostiles, his saber ignited and confronted Grievous who had ingnited his own sabers and the duel began.

Robert and the rest moved through the door and began to attack the enemy with Chewbacca leading the group.

 **(Smackdown, Thousand Foot Krutch begins)**

Taking cover behind an empty crate, Chewie aimed the M60 at a group of Trandoshan slavers and downed them with a long burst of 7.62mm weapon fire before he shifted his sights to a pair of commando droids who had their vibroblade's drawn. Another long burst of machine gun fire downed the BX-series droids before they even got close to Chewbacca's position. He quickly reloaded the machine gun and then pulled out the bowcaster he had picked up earlier, firing the weapon of his people at the invaders of his homeworld.

A BX-series droid managed to get the drop on Chewbacca and swung its blade, forcing the Wookie warrior to block the blade with his bowcaster. The bowcaster was sliced in two, but then Chewbacca ripped the commando droid in two, throwing the pieces towards two B1 droids. He then wipped out the AA12 and with a loud roar, ran into the enemy his gun blazing to life, taking down numerous hostiles.

From the left tower, Honoka aimed her Type 64 and fired single shot volleys of 7.62x51mm Japansese service bullets at hostile after hostile, downing them with a precise headshot. Ducking down to reload her rifle, she then noticed a pair of Scavenger Droids had managed to sneak up on her and were about to drill a hole right through her helmet. Quickly, she drew her P9 and took down both droids with a full clip before returning to her sniper duty.

Mission on the otherhand was having a more difficult time. Sure, she had a little skill with ballistic weapondry but each of her shots kept missing her targets and she had spent an entire magazine with out a single kill.

Quickly, reloading her rifle the Twi'lek was tempted to take out her concussion rifle when she remembered what Honoka and Hitomi taught her. "Hold your breath for a few seconds, calculate the wind resistance and bullet drop, fire." She said to herself and fired. This time, her bullet hit her target, a Trandoshan Elite gunner right between the eyes, an instant kill.

She then shifted her sights to another target and fired again and again. "Thank you honey." She said quietly to herself.

Back below, Barney and HK sprayed numerous rounds at several enemy units taking them down for good before they moved up to another empty crate with Chewbecca and Robert following them. While HK lobbed a thermal detonator a group of dug in battle droids which were reduced to nothing but smoldering bits of metal.

Barney on the other hand raised his left arm, blocking a strike from a Magnaguards electrostaff before firing several pistol rounds into the droid's head. Pushing the droid's body away from him, the Expendables leader pulled out his second Kimber pistol, firing both in rapid succession killing anyone who got in his way. A quick reload of his pistols gave Barney the chance to pull out his ACR and fired more rounds towards the enemy.

As for Robert, he was using a Trandoshan Mercenary as a meatshield firing his Morita with one hand. His shield dropped dead and rather than attaching a grenade to the corpse, picked up the corpse and spun around like Crash Bandicoot swinging the corpse around knocking down numerous hostiles before finally throwing the corpse towards the wall just as several Wookie gunships arrived overhead and Wookie warriors dropped down into the camp to help deal with the remaining hostiles.

 **(End Song)**

As Wookie warriors engaged the enemy, Yoda dodged a four-saber blow from Grievous's own weapons before pushing the droid general back with the force. Thrusting his sabers down onto the ground and stopping his skid, Grievous looked up to see that his forces were completely destroyed. "Another time Jedi. I will defeat you." The general snarled and leapt into his starfighter. Just as the cockpit closed, Grievous looked towards Robert.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you boy. I will take great pleasure in killing your lover slowly and ending both hers and your legacy's." Grievous said, laughing madly as his ship hovered off the ground and rocketed away.

"RAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Robert shouted and fired his rifle at the escaping fighter. The bullets bounced off the ships hull until the ship was out of range. "Don't push me General. I will find her and I will not end up being like the person I was before." He declared.

By the time the sun began to set, the Wookies were grateful to the assistance of the Dragoons and Jedi master and vowed to support the Lone Wolf when the time came. But the data recovered from the terminal pointed that the separatists were planning something big on Kashyyyk in the near future, but the details of the plan were heavily encrypted and would take time to decode.

But as for Chewbacca he was more then grateful to have his life debt to the Lone Wolf begin and was willing to do whatever it took to help his quest to save the women he loves.

 **And now Chewbacca is a part of the Dragoons. I intend to have play a vital role in the final battle of the Clone Wars and really give it to the droids.**

 **So, it looks like Robert is trying to combat the urge to use the darkness again. Will he stay true to his beliefs, or return to the cold blooded, emotionless, anger driven person he was when he killed John Seed and Atai? Not on my watch.**

 **Anyways, this Chapter is dedicated to the great Peter Mayhew the man how played Chewbacca from 1977-2015. He will be missed greatly and the Force will always be with him.**

 **Now, for my next chapter would you like me to go straight earth and its impending conflict or do some clone action and use the song Clones from Republic Commando? I want to hear what you all have to think about what I should do next so I can better plan the chapter.**

 **Anyways, please read and review, cast your votes on my poll and I will see you next time. Oh, and before I forget, the F14D has the Jolly Roger paint scheme on its twin tails. Really forgot to mention that. Oh well, now you know.**


	27. Wolverines!

**I have decided it's time to return to Earth and start our home planets fight against the separatist forces. While I did want to do a clone-based chapter, I'd figured I wait for that opportunity for the final battle and bring in a few other clones we know.**

 **Before I start, I would like to apologize for the many spelling and grammar errors that were seen in my last few chapters. Somehow, the spell check part of the Microsoft document wasn't working so I only just got it fixed. Sorry if I got any of you confused.**

 **Onto the Reviews.**

 **1049: Glad you liked the reference to Gears of War.**

 **Mpowers45: Glad you liked the chapter and I can assure you that you will like this chapter.**

 **Spartan-626: Having HK-47 use weapons like the HK416 and MG5 does sound like a good idea. Glad you liked my last chapter. I was hoping I did a good job with the way I did HK-47. I will admit, I have not played the Knights of the Old Republic games seeing as I never heard of them when I was younger, but I know the games by heart.**

 **Cronus Prime: Great to hear from you again and I am glad you liked my last chapter. You are indeed correct, when Robert gets his hands on Tarkin the Jedi hating bastard will get what he deserves. Troops and guns won't save Tarkin's ass, especially after what he's done to Ahsoka. Your comments are too kind.**

 **Reviews done, time for my last chapter of Star Wars month before I return to Mobile Suit Rwby for a bit. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 27: Wolverines

April 15th 2020, 19BBY

Peterson AFB, Colorado Springs, Colorado

0600 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Inside the headquarters of the North American Aerospace Defense Command or NORAD, satellites were tracking numerous bogies approaching the North American continent from numerous locations. "Sand Bravo, we're reading 70 bogies in your sector, please verify." NORAD commander Jess Henderson asked the commander of the Nome AFB.

" _That's a negative Station, skies are clear. You've got yourself some phantom dots. Over."_ The Nome base commander replied to commander Henderson.

"Zulu X-Ray 6, signs in your sector some 100 bogies, please advise." Commander Henderson asked the Vandenburg AFB, turning his attention to the blips on the radar heading towards the California area.

" _Negative, Station. Scope is clear. I don't know what to tell you, solar interference? Heavy Sunspot activity today."_ The commander of the Vandenburg base replied.

"Somethings not right." The commander said to himself before turning his attention to the east coast monitors. "Sierra Delta, uh… we may have a minor ACS fault here. Do you have anything on your scope?" Henderson asked the commander of the Westover AFB.

" _THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!_ " a very alarmed base commander shouted over the radio.

"Sierra Delta, repeat!" Commander Henderson asked shocked.

" _I'm looking at unknown fighters over I-95. Where the hell did, they…"_ The commander began before the transmission was cut. "Sierra Delta, respond. Sierra Delta come in over." Henderson shouted into the radio only to receive an ear full of static.

"Sir you better take a look at what's going on outside." One of the NORAD guards said to the commander. Normally, reestablishing contact with the other bases across the country took priority and Henderson knew, arguing with the guard until both of them heard the sound of gunfire.

Rushing outside the command center, both individuals looked up to see hundreds of unknown ships flying overhead accompanied dozens of C-130 dropping troops and vehicles. "Sir, the emblem on those tanks. There, Black Tusk, True Sons and the Last Man Battalion. PMC's that have been getting new equipment." The guard said as a trio of six-legged vehicles arrived and pointed their guns at the command center. Before the guards could react, the unknown vehicles fired their guns blowing the people that were outside the building to atoms before destroying the building.

It wasn't just the American continent, all across the world air defense facilities were destroyed by either PMC soldiers or the invaders. Aircraft were scrambled to intercept the enemy, but many were shot down by the escorts of the transports. Those that managed to survive bore witness to the most intense dogfight they had ever been in.

In Japan, the JSDF and JSDAF forces quickly organized a defense of their country as the invaders launched an all-out assault. The unknown attackers, quickly made their way across the Japanese homeland and were fighting in the streets of Tokyo. Civilians, foreign and native ran for any cover they could find and prayed they wouldn't be killed. Most of them were captured by the invaders, who were identified as the same attackers from the base in Israel, while others were just gunned down without a second thought. Unlike the rest of the world, who took the testaments of the survivors and wrote them off as crazy, Japanese Defense Minister Taro Kano believed the reports given to him by Yoji Itami, who was an old friend of the minister and began to prepare for an impending attack.

By the minister's orders, all JSDAF F15J and F2B fighters were equipped with an extra 20mm cannon mounted in the same area as the original, given extra ammo for their guns and given a much needed maintance after defense budget cuts.

"This way people, no need to panic. There's plenty of room on the buses and trains. Stay close to your family and you'll be safe." Sergeant Takeo Kurata said to the civilians who were entering the Tokyo station where the evacuation was occurring. One of the civilians, a six-year old British girl was knocked to the ground. Seeing this, the Sergeant helped to her feet and reunited her with her family before his radio crackled and he was called to the perimeter of the evac point.

At the perimeter, Itami, Tomita, Kuribayashi, Kurowawa, Kuwahara and other JSDF soldiers were barely holding the line against the enemy troops. Their firepower was nothing like they saw in the deserts of the Middle East and newer equipment being used by the enemy proved to be a lot more deadly than what they saw in the desert.

Itami emptied an entire magazine from his Type 64 on a single, larger hostile robot and was about to reload before a red projectile grazed his left arm. The pain he felt was like nothing he went through during training and he soon looked up to see his attacker aiming its wrist at him. Before the attacker could fire, a barrage of bullets took it and several other attacking hostiles down.

Turning to the direction of the shot, Itami was relieved to see four U.S Delta Force soldiers coming to the aid of the JSDF as Kurowawa rushed over to tend to his wound. "Thanks for the save Frost. I tell you; these guys are nothing like we faced in the middle east. Seems like they got an upgrade or these are different models all together." Itami said, gritting his teeth as Kurowawa wrapped a bandage around his wound.

"I didn't want to believe that you guys were attacked by terminator like robots, but as of now I can firmly believe you were telling the truth." Staff Sergeant Derek 'Frost' Westbrook replied, firing his XM25 grenade launcher over the head of the leader of the third recon unit taking out a group of hostiles that were about to kill a few wounded JSDF soldiers, allowing the rest of his squad to pull the wounded men back to friendly lines.

While Kurowawa and several other medics tended to the wounded men, Master Sergeant Alex Mann callsign Sandman, Sergeant First Class Ryan Dillion callsign Truck and Sergeant First Class Craig Raeburn callsign Grinch, Team Metal who were sent to assist in training newer JSDF soldiers fired their ACR, MK14 and M4A1 at the enemy units as several JASDF F15J's strafed several approaching hover tanks with cannon fire before pulling up from their run and climbed back above the buildings to reengage the enemy.

Firing one of his AIM-7 Sparrows at a single enemy fighter, JASDF fighter pilot Shin Kazama dived down towards an approaching column of big-wheeled missile tanks approaching the evac point and fired his 20mm cannons. A three second burst of 20mm shells blew three of the tanks to bits before the last tank was taken down by a well-placed round from a Type 10's 120mm cannon. Climbing back above the buildings, Shin picked out a new group of targets a group of bombers heading for one of the N700 Shinkansen bullet trains that were being used to transport survivors away from the city.

"There's no way you guys are harming those civilians." The pilot stated and fired two of his four remaining missiles at one of the bombers before he targeted another bomber and used his last missiles. "Splash two bombers. There's more of them. Shin to base, I could use some support here." Shin called over the radio, gunning down two more bombers with a burst of his cannons.

" _Support is on the way Shin, but its going to take some time. We're spread thin as it is."_ Ground control called over the radio.

"Damn it." Shin cursed as enemy weapon fire flew past his cockpit. Turning his head 180, Shin spotted he had picked up a bogie. One of the scarab shaped fighters. Unlike the other fighters he had encountered, these ones were equipped with some kind of barrier that protected the craft for a short period of time before it was knocked out.

Reducing his speed, Shin allowed the enemy craft to overshoot him allowing the pilot to take the fighter down with a five second burst of cannon fire. He had become an ace in less than a day, but this day wasn't like anything he had anticipated.

It only got worse when several commercial buildings collapsed sending a wave of dust covering the advance of, much to anyone's surprise several dozen grey steeled two legged and four legged 'tanks. Once the dust settled, Type 90, Type 10 and Type 74 tanks aimed their cannons and fired. 120mm and 105 rounds slammed into the hostile armor while JSDF self-propelled artillery launched rockets into the approaching infantry, courtesy of an artillery strike called in by Sergeant First Class Akira Tomita who arrived with Kurata.

81mm mortar rounds along with 203mm howitzer rounds followed the rocket strike and struck the enemy units taking out more hostiles, but the large four-legged armor units survived the barrage and soon opened fire. Red laser rounds blew up the JSDF armor that had just started to retreat while the two-legged units moved forwards picking off any survivors.

"RETREAT! WE CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF WITHOUT ARMOR SUPPORT! FALL BACK!" Sandman shouted at the top of his lungs. The evacuation was complete and the surviving JSDF soldiers hightailed it out of Tokyo defeated but still alive.

The rest of the world wasn't fairing so well as Japan. In Russia on the outskirts of Moscow, Russian BM-21's, BM-27's, BM-30's and Uragan 1M rocket artillery units launched various calibers of rockets at the same units that appeared in Japan, only being able to knock out a few of them before the self-propelled artillery units were blown to pieces. T series tanks managed to get close to the hostile forces and managed to knock out several wheeled tanks but were quickly wiped out by the approaching hostiles as several UFO's larger than any commercial aircraft appeared overhead and began to bombard Russian ground troops.

Russian fighter jets screamed overhead to engage the UFO's only for dozens of aircraft to be blown out of the sky by enemy weapon fire, forcing the survivors to break off their attack and focus on the fighters that the ships launched.

One of the Russian fighters, a MIG 31 targeted a scarab fighter and was about to fire a missile until the aircraft was peppered with green cannon fire, killing the pilot and sending the aircraft spiraling down towards the Russian lines where it then slammed into a BTR-80, killing the crew of the APC.

Watching the carnage from behind a wall of sandbags, Artyom, Anya and Nikolai laid down covering fire for retreating soldiers as soon as they heard president Vladimir Putin's order to retreat so that they may live to fight another day.

From a hilltop several miles away, an extremist by the name of Vladimir Makarov, leader of a terrorist group called the Inner Circle grinned with delight. His former motherland had finally fallen and was now his for the taking.

In France, the French armed forces fought valiantly against the invaders but were quickly overpowered due to the betrayal of several French officials who were revealed to be sleeper agents for the invaders. Despite the surrender, dozens of French soldiers refused to give in and went into hiding and waited for the right time to strike.

Across the English Channel, SAS and UK Task Force 141 soldiers were able to evacuate the civilians in cities like London into the Tube tunnels or across the country with the assistance of Scottish and surprisingly, Irish militia men who had put aside their differences with the English government and fought for the defense of their country. Despite the unified effort, England soon fell to the enemy followed by the rest of Europe, Asia, Africa, the Middle East and South America.

As for North America, the Canadian and American militaries were crippled due to the loss of Norad and other air defense facilities but they still fought back with the same courage and commitment they showed when they fought the Nazi's during World War 2. But unfortunately, Trump issued an order to all American military forces to cease attacking the invaders and work with them to get rid of the unwanted people in the country. The American military, now aware that their commander in chief had sold their country out to save his own skin or was promised great power by the invaders, refused to follow such an order and continued to fight the invaders.

Outnumbered and outgunned, the militaries of both countries retreated and went into hiding.

At the UN, a UFO landed outside the building and walking out of the ship was Tarkin. Pulling a holoprojector from his breast pocket, Tarkin activated the projector and kneeled down as Sidious appeared in front of him. "My lord, we have taken earth. Your plan worked perfectly." Tarkin proclaimed with delight as Ahsoka was dragged out from the ship behind him.

" _Good, good. The Nexus Route is now in our possession and the Republic is none the wiser of our attack. Move forward with the plan, gather the civilians and place them in prison camps. Anyone who retaliates against your forces, kill them. Show this back-water planet what happens when they defy the Separatist Alliance."_ Sidious instructed his follower, before his image vanished.

What neither of them knew was that in Los Angeles, a very angry and pissed off Velvet Crowe had escaped from prison following the breakout of the other criminals and looked towards the burning city with a renewed promise. Pulling the bolt on the M4 she retrieved from a dead prison guard, she headed into the city ready to fight. " _Whoever murdered Laphi has got to be working with these metal bastards. I'll find them and get my revenge."_ She thought to herself.

May 14th 2020, 19BBY

Montrose Colorado

1200 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Through the scope of his M200 Cheyenne Tactical sniper rifle, U.S Marine Corp Captain Robert Jacobs targeted a Last Man Battalion soldier and fired. A single .408 CheyTac round penetrated the soldiers body armor turning his insides to jelly alerting the rest of the group the soldier was with, which included several armored invaders. Pulling the bolt back and chambering a new round, Jacobs fired another round from a top the office building he was using as an overwatch position.

Another enemy soldier fell from his sniper rifle followed by several more enemies from another building. Looking over, Jacobs saw several civilians armed with AR-15s rain lead down on the invaders taking them down while suffering a few causalities of their own.

Once the last enemy fell, all members heard the sound of incoming LMB T-84 tanks approaching their position. The civilians, believing themselves to be on a roll fired their rifles at the tanks while others prepared to lob a few homemade bombs at the tanks. They never had a chance to lob the bombs for an enemy gunship appeared and mowed them down with its high-tech weaponry while Black Tusk soldiers mopped up the survivors.

"Damn idiots." He cursed, folding his rifles bipod and quickly fled the area just as the metal invaders entered the building he was using. Slinging his rifle over his shoulder and pulling out his Beretta Cougar 9mm, pulled the slide back chambering a round and hug the nearby wall.

Several of the other world invaders marched up the stairs towards his last position all heavily armed and ready for battle. Rather than engage the hostiles, Jacobs waited for them to pass and once they were clear, he bolted for the exit and ran down a nearby alley, stopping at a manhole cover, pulled it up and entered the sewers, putting the lid on the sewer entrance just in time.

Running through the sewers he arrived at the entrance to another manhole cover, pushed it up scanning the area before climbing out into another alley, pulled a tarp he had placed over his getaway vehicle a 2019 Honda Super Cub, hopped on the bike and vacated the area quickly running through an enemy checkpoint who weren't fast enough to stop him.

He rode his bike for five miles before he arrived at his destination, a factory belonging to Grinder Motors, a car company. Stopping his bike, Jacobs revved his engine several times. This was the signal for the gate to the main factory to be opened. "So, more idiots got themselves killed right Jacobs?" one Connor Morgan asked, scanning the area with his M4 carbine along with four others.

"Sad to say but its true Connor. They think they can act like Rambo and take on an army single handedly without back up is just going to get themselves killed." Jacobs replied and followed Connor into the base of the rising Montrose Resistance Cell.

When their commander in chief ordered them to work with the invaders, Jacobs and Morgan were among those who refused to follow such an order. Sadly, this marked them as deserters and were to be shot on sight.

Lucky for them, Sergeant Paul Jackson, Lieutenant John Vasquez, Staff Sergeant Ron Griggs and other Marines who were stationed at the normal army base Fort Carson, refused this order as well and took them in and began to fight back against the invaders with every bit of strength and weapon they could salvage from the town. Hell, they even managed to get a few civilians to join their group. But despite their numbers and the willingness of their members to fight for their world, The Resistance wasn't fairing so well.

The enemy was well equipped with better weapon, armor and had those unusual tanks and mechs which seemed to be able to withstand most of the resistance's explosives. But despite the advantage, they continued to fight back. They even had help from Rangers Dunn, Ramirez, Foley and Taylor who were stationed at Fort Carson by orders of the President who wanted them to train new recruits in order to keep them quite about the events in the Middle East.

This proved to be a mistake on Trumps part, for when the enemy attacked the men at the base were disorganized and many were gunned down without mercy, some of them who had only just finished their training. Lucky for them, the Rangers rallied the men and pushed the invaders back from the fort before they fled when a second wave of enemies attacked and completely destroyed the base.

Since then, they have been instructing the resistance members on the proper ways to deal with the enemy while trying to contact the rest of the world. They were able to reach other smaller resistance groups across the world using, much to everyone's surprise National Guard radio frequencies. By doing so, it was revealed that Japan was holding fast against the invaders while resistance groups in Europe, Africa and Asia were fairing as best as they could due to the limited resources they had at their disposal.

Smelling of sewer water and trash, resistance personal covered their noses as Jacobs walked to the command center of the resistance base. Conner and Jacobs entered the command center and looked to see Sergeant Foley and Lieutenant Vasquez looking over several maps of the nearby towns for supplies and those willing to fight.

"Captain Robert Jacobs reporting. Those new recruits that were interested in joining us have been wiped out. No survivors." Jacobs said, saluting his superior officers who were then joined by Colonel Rick Marshall another member of the 75th Ranger battalion.

"That's all we needed. Unless we can recruit more members into our cell, we won't be able to take back our country, never mind the world." The Colonel said with anger.

" _People of Earth, this is your savior Wilhuff Tarkin, Grand Admiral of the Separatist Alliance."_ A voice said over the salvaged communication device that the resistance was able to recover. " _Many of your leaders have already surrendered and pledged their loyalties to the Confederacy while those among you have refused to surrender."_ Earth's 'savior' began.

In Japan, JSDF and JSADF forces listened to the message. " _Those who fight against the changes brought about by your new protectors are still among your people. These 'resistance groups' are nothing more than terrorists who play the roles of soldiers and promise to free you from the oppression of my security forces. This is a lie."_ Tarkin's voice said while Itami and several others checked their weapons.

In Russia, Artyom and the platoons he and his allies had gathered in the ruins of Perm when they heard the broadcast. " _They cling to the ideas of your countries governments and have led your people to fight against each other rather than working on uniting your planet."_ Tarkin went on.

"Mudak." Nikolai cursed.

" _Their time has passed and now the time for change has come."_ Tarkin said, clearing his throat.

At the SAS Compound in Credenhill, located in the Herefordshire County of the West Midlands Region of the United Kingdom, Task 141 and 22nd SAS Regiment were tending to the wounded British, Irish and Scottish soldiers and were double checking their inventory of weapons and ammo when Tarkin resumed his speech.

" _This is a time that all of you Earthlings should enjoy. For you now have the opportunity to take part in a great military project. Our enemy, the Galactic Republic and its so-called protectors the Jedi will come to your world and will only spread more violence and destruction that has followed them in the three years since a conflict far from your world has started."_ The Grand Admiral said with delight.

"Bastard sounds like he's one of those old comic book villains those yankee's read." Captain John Price said, smoking his cigar one final time before he threw it to the ground and crushed it with his boot.

" _We have in our possession a weapon that can turn the tide of the war against the Republic but it's still incomplete. But with your help, we will complete the weapon and with one shot, we will force the evil Republic to surrender. Rejoice my fellow humans, we will bring about the end of the republic and the birth of a new era to your planet."_ Tarkin finished.

In Hope County, Nick Rye finished loading up an F-4E's Vulcan Cannon with extra ammo. While Hope County wasn't hit as hard as the rest of the world and the only damage suffered to the valley was to both the road and rail routes that connected the valley to the outside world. It was easy to clear the tunnels and fix the tracks, but it only opened up the path for the forces that came from the stars.

Having fought against an occupation before, the old members of the Hope County Resistance began to take up arms again and fought the invaders with all their might despite the disadvantage in fire-power and armor. But they made up for it with the knowledge of the enemy thanks in part to Robert Lehner, the boy who killed John Seed and unleashed hell with a .50 caliber machine gun. The forces that invaded from space were the Separatist alliance and their soldiers were called battle droids, mechanical soldiers with limited intelligence built for one thing battle. Various models of battle droids existed, ranging from basic infantry units to commando units along with ones that came equipped with personal shield generators.

None of them wanted to believe him, but after seeing the weapon both John and Robert used, they were inclined to believe him. That knowledge proved to be very helpful when the invaders arrived in the valley. When the enemy attacked, they used the knowledge they were given and were able to outsmart the droids in their attempt to take the valley. They weren't without losses however as many Resistance fighters were killed in the initial attack and most of their machine gun equipped trucks were damaged along with the helicopters they had. Fortunately, many resistance members were pilots and with the F8 Crusaders, F4 Phantoms, F-100, F-86 and F-5 fighter jets the Peggie's were able to get their hands on turned the tide in the air battle despite the advantage the enemy had with their more advanced fighters.

Despite lacking missiles for their aircraft, the pilots of the dubbed Hope County Airforce proved to be more than a match for droid fighters, especially since each aircraft was modified to hold extra ammo for the 20mm cannons and .50 caliber machine guns on the fighters.

Climbing into the cockpit of an F8 Crusader, Nick Rye taxied onto the runway and took off to begin his recon mission.

Meanwhile, in New York City the sounds of muffled screams echoed throughout the U.N as droids and PMC soldiers patrolled the building looking for any sign of hostiles. A door on the third floor opened up and exiting the room, Tarkin adjusted his pants before looking back to a crying Ahsoka. This was the fifth time this month that Tarkin had personally interrogated and tormented the former Jedi Padawan, physically and mentally. "Don't you think you're overdoing it? I get that she's your 'property' and all. But haven't you forgotten the girl is pregnant? If you keep this up, then the children she's carrying aren't going to be born in perfect condition." A female Black Tusk soldier named Sandra Quinn, a combat medic who only joined Black Tusk recently said.

"I am fully aware of that fact miss Quinn and I don't care. The children she's carrying are not mine and it fills me with great satisfaction that the girl of the Separatists most vile enemy is being tortured. Once she gives birth to the children, the conditioning for turning her into my slave will begin." Tarkin stated with delight. Quinn protested in anger, but Tarkin reminded her that her job was to check on his prisoner's health and deliver the children when the time came.

As the Separatist Admiral left the medic behind, a smile came across Tarkin's face. "Jedi can sense the pain and suffering of others through the Force. I hope the Lone Wolf is feeling the pain of the woman he loves, every sensation he feels will deliver him closer and closer to Sidious's influence." He said to himself.

As for Sandra, she only looked with disgust as Tarkin rounded a corner and headed for the ground floor. "Mother Fucker." The medic cursed and made her way to Ahsoka who was still restrained but now covered in marks all over her body, her clothing ripped in several places leaving her almost naked.

Opening her medical kit, Sandra walked over to the Togruta teen and began to examine her. "It hurts, doesn't it?" she asked, removing Ahsoka's gag. "You don't have to say anything to me. Personally, I wouldn't blame you, specially since I'm part of the group that's holding you hostage." She added.

"It… hurts." Ahsoka said weekly before she started to cry.

"Don't worry, I'll do what I can to help you. I must admit, I am rather giddy in examining an alien like yourself. I always wondered if there were other beings out in the universe aside from humans. Are there humans where you come from?" she asked, taking a cloth and wiped away Ahsoka's tears.

"There are… some that look like humans and are near human live in the galaxy. A lot of humans see people like me as nothing more than slaves or pleasurable company." Ahsoka admitted.

"Its disgusting. The way people treat others like property, slavery may be outlawed on Earth, but people still conduct such an act illegally. I've treated many a patient who was once sexually assaulted so I know how to treat them." Sandra said with disgust.

The two talked for a little while longer until Sandra finished her examination. "Well, I've got good news. You're not badly hurt and it looks like your going to give birth very soon. How long until that time, its to early to tell. I can only imagine the pain that the father must be in for not being here." Sandra stated.

Ahsoka looked up to Sandra who moved to place her gag back on. "I'm no mercenary, but I promise that if anyone tries to hurt you, I will protect you." Sandra declared and placed her patients gag back over her mouth and nose before leaving. She took one look back at Ahsoka before she left the room. " _I've got to do something to help her."_ She thought to herself

Back in Texas, Lennox heard Tarkin's message and was angry. Before the invasion, Lennox and Epps were sent to the Texas Army National Guard base in Austin, by their former commander in chief as 'punishment' for failing to protect the base in Israel. Despite the two claiming that they were attacked by unknown hostiles that had more firepower than anything ever seen before. Evidence from their bodycams proved that their claims were true but surprisingly, the video became blurred at the moment the face of the attackers was shown.

Both Rangers were then demoted despite their outstanding service records and were taken off active duty to train new recruits. This pissed both of them off. They were trained to fight the enemies of their country.

When the invasion began, the base suffered heavy damage and seventy-five percent of the base's personal were killed and the rest would have been killed had it not been for Lennox and Epps who rallied the survivors, forming a resistance cell in Texas which included Will's sister Cindy.

Despite a few victories, the people of the Lone Star State didn't believe they could win against the invaders. Not even the reports of other resistance groups across the globe achieving a few victories of their own didn't even lift Lennox's confidence. It would take a miracle to convince the people.

Lennox was in deep thought about how to convince the people when Brandon Caine, Private First Class 75th Ranger Regiment, 2nd Battalion F company picked up something on a captured Black Tusk Radio. It appeared that Black Tusk was moving special equipment of some kind to a Forth Reich and separatist base along the Mexico U.S border where a massive work camp/weapons depot was also located. Based on reports from scouts the enemy had amassed an impressive defensive perimeter around the base, complete with a minefield.

"We got no armor, no air power and no heavy weapons. Those bastards have more firepower than the we do. Its impossible. There's no way we can take them." Caine said to Lennox.

"Haven't you seen that these bastards aren't invincible. Our weapons can hurt them and even if they have a bunch of PMC's and terrorists on their side, we can still take them." Epps retorted, cooking his Ares Shrike.

"Plus, in case you haven't forgotten Caine, we do have armor." Lennox added.

He was of course was referring to the Leopard 2 tank that the four captured from a Black Tusk Patrol. Though the tank's engine was damaged, it was fixable and used the same round as an M1 Abrams main cannon. The same thing applied to the tanks two 7.62mm MG3 machine guns. But unlike the armor of the original tank, this one's armor was reinforced with three layers of Chobham Armor that was used by the American M1 Abrams and British Challenger tanks. The insignia on the side of the tank was a clear give away that the Tank belonged to the PMC group and had a few Black Tusk uniforms inside the tank. Fouling the guards at the gate would make it easy for them to get past the guards at the gate.

"We're going to pull the Trojan Horse maneuver, aren't we?" Cindy asked after she had changed her clothing. Instead of civilian attire, she was now wearing one of the Black Tusk uniforms which consisted of a black baseball cap and shemagh, tactical vest, elbow pads, knee pads, fingerless shooting gloves and black combat boots. Secured in her vests holster was a Smith & Wesson M&P45 handgun and in her hands was an HK416 assault rifle equipped with a GLM grenade launcher and holographic sight.

"You sure you want to do this sis? You don't have to fight." Will said to his sister once he saw her firepower.

"These bastards attacked and killed a lot of people we know. I think it's fair that I pay them back a thousand times over." The young Lennox said with determination. Not wanting to argue with his sister, Will agreed and soon changed into a Black Tusk uniform as well. Once he was changed, he turned the Tanks ignition switch and once the other three were onboard the tank, moved it carefully out of the base one.

It took them all of three hours to reach the enemy base and when they saw it, the four-man team nearly vomited. Prisoners were being forced to dig foxholes and trenches. Those that fell to the ground in exhaustion were executed immediately and those that tried to make a break for it ended up losing their heads.

Rolling up to the main gate, Epps was tempted to open up with the top mounted machine gun for the war crimes that were being committed right in front of his eyes, but Will stopped him. Instead, he recorded the event he was seeing with his uniform's bodycam for the day when these bastards were brought to justice.

The second they were inside the gate, they spotted more civilians these ones placed in cages like one would see in an old holocaust camp from world war 2, making the disguised tank crew even more pissed. Still they held their fire and waited for the right moment to strike. "Caine, take Cindy and secure that watchtower on the left, set up an over watch position. Epps and I will free the prisoners and get them some weapons. Time to show these bastards what it really means to be a soldier." Will said with determination.

The others nodded and exited the tank heading towards their objectives without drawing any attention. Once Brandon and Cindy were in position, Epps and Will made their way over to the droids guarding one of the prison cages and took them down with a shot from their rifles, alerting the other guards to what was going on. One guard attempted to take them down, but Caine took that guard down with a single shot from his FD308 sniper rifle while Will and Epps unlocked the cage doors.

"TIME FOR A JAILBREAK!" Will yelled at the top of his lungs, shooting the lock on the cell off. The prisoners than grabbed any gun they could find and began to fight back. Outside the camp, one of the prisoners stopped digging, raised his shovel and slammed it right into the head of one of the Nazi terrorists. Picking up the guards AK47, the prisoner than killed a few guards before other prisoners followed the prisoners lead and acquired weapons of their own.

Meanwhile, in the skies over Lethbridge, Alberta Canada several miles from the now damaged Lethbridge Viaduct, Nick landed his Crusader on a small flat area where a large Radio Telescope was situated. "None of those droids. Good, time to get a message out." The pilot said and headed for the telescope.

Back in Texas, the Lennox siblings, Caine and Epps were having a difficult time then they originally thought. Despite having a number of recently freed prisoners on their side, Forth Reich forces were starting to overwhelm them and had just brought in armor. One of the enemy tanks aimed its cannon at an exposed Will and Epps and was about to fire when the Leopard that the rescuers brought in rotated its own cannon and fired. A single 120mm high-explosive shell impacted the enemy tank while machine gun fire mowed down the infantry that weren't killed.

Looking back to the tank they used, both soldiers were stunned to see that operating the tank were two men in U.S Army uniforms popping up from the tanks hatch. "Second Lieutenant Ralph W. Pulaski and Corporal Sherman R. Guderian, U.S. 1st armored division at your service sir." Pulaski shouted, saluting the two soldiers before closing the hatch and getting back in the fight.

"Guess we're some lucky SOB's to have a bit of help from imprisoned soldiers." Lennox joked, loading a fresh magazine into his Colt 933 as a grenade from his sister's grenade launcher killed several Forth Reich soldiers that made a desperate attempt to stop several trucks full of civilians from leaving the camp. Several commandeered Strykers and Bradley Fighting Vehicles along with Joint Light Tactical Vehicles and HMMWV's, all operated by other soldiers that were captured opened up with their vehicle's weapons, covering the escape of the civilians.

A lucky shot from a Strykers 30mm chain gun ruptured a nearby gas tank which then exploded sending a piece of the tank into another one causing a chain reaction that began to spread to the other tanks. This caused the soldiers to begin vacating the base as fast as they could. The fire quickly spread to a more larger fuel tank which then exploded taking the entire base with it and crushing a few of the retreating terrorists that weren't so lucky to escape in time.

Looking back at the destruction Lennox grinned with satisfaction that the first blow dealt to the enemy was delivered with an additional bonus. "WOLVERINES!" he shouted as the newly formed Wolverines made their way home.

 **(We Are One 12 Stones Starts)**

It wasn't just the United States that a rebellion was beginning. All across the world, resistance cells launched their own counter attacks after waiting for the right moment. In France, French military soldiers and GIGN forces ambushed and a column of droids from the roofs while AMX-10 RC LRV's managed to cut of the retreat of the enemy units as Eurocopter Tiger copters provided close air support taking out incoming reinforcements from entering Paris. "Carcajous!" the French soldiers shouted.

In the English countryside just outside of Wittering, RAF Typhoons and Harrier fighters of the No. 3 squadron strafed a column of enemy armor as Challenger Tanks rolled across the grass and blew the enemy armor to bits while British infantry forces along with Irish and Scottish soldiers under the command of Captain Price moved to secure a group of transports that were packed with civilians being sent to a work camp. The grateful civilians soon ran like hell away from the battlefield, but some of them stayed behind to assist the people who saved them.

Over the skies of Russia and Germany, aircraft engaged in some of the most fearsome dogfighting like in the days of World War two, this time united against a common foe. A German Typhoon had two Vultures on its tail followed by an Inner Circle Mig-29. All three hostile craft had their guns blazing in an attempt to down the Typhoon pilot. But at the last second, all three hostile craft were destroyed by an SU-57's 30mm cannon and two of its R77 missiles.

Turning to the pilot of the German Typhoon, the Russian pilot rocked his wings before diving down to the deck with the Typhoon by his side, strafing Inner Circle BTR's with their cannons.

As for the Japanese, Team Metal and the JSDF launched a quick counter attack on the enemy forces occupying Osaka and quickly began to overwhelm the droid forces. Flying through the trailing smoke of a Vulture droid which then spiraled to the ground, Shin Kazama pulled a loop, got behind another Vulture and filled it full of 20mm rounds sending this one down to the ground. He then released two of his CBU-87 cluster bombs on a group of enemy tanks, knocking them out of the fight before returning to engage the enemy fighters.

Down below, Alpha company watched as the bombs destroyed the tanks coming to aid their allies allowing several JSDF tanks to roll on through the enemy forces while infantry used them for cover. "Grinch, snipe that bastard!" Sandman shouted.

A single 7.62mm bullet blew the head off one of the droids while Grinch laid down covering fire. A rocket flew over his head and the Delta Force soldier turned to see that Tomita had fired his Panzerfaust 3 rocket launcher, knocking out a still functioning enemy tank. "Thanks for the save." Grinch said to the JSDF soldier who smiled and followed the advancing armor. Four hours later, Osaka was liberated marking the first victory for the Japanese group of the Wolverines.

 **(End Song)**

The following morning, Tarkin had received word that resistance cells across the world were attacking occupation forces across the world, calling themselves Wolverines. Any normal person would have pissed their pants in fear, but for Tarkin he wasn't of those people. He believed that they would surrender soon and succumb to his rule and returned to his torture of Ahsoka.

Quinn however, decided to she had to make her move soon before the girl was killed.

Meanwhile, Velvet held a corrupt police officer by their throat over the entrance to one of the many Storm drains in the city. "WHERE IS HE?!" she shouted, asking the officer for the name of the man who murdered her brother, Billy Kincaid.

Unknown to anyone but the residents of Hope County, Nick was able send a message into deep space and hoped that someone was listening and would send help soon.

 **And thus, Earth has become a battlefield and it appears that the Separatist's had some help. Will the Republic arrive in time to liberate the planet and will Ahsoka survive her ordeal in time to get married? The answers you seek will come after Sidious plan for Anakin fails.**

 **Now I may have misled one of you into thinking I was going to use material from Mass Effect 3 and Dark of the Moon. I mainly used Modern Warfare material and Characters along with several other characters from other series, figured I'd try and spice things up. Hop I did a good job.**

 **Next time, we return to the battle of Coruscant and a different outcome of the battle will be seen, but that will have to wait for a while. As I said before, I am going to return to Mobile Suit Rwby for a bit so don't expect another chapter to this story for a while.**

 **Now, I have a list of songs I want to use for certain parts of the story and songs I want to use again. I could use a little help in figuring out when to use them. If you'd like to help me out with that part, let me know in a review and I will give you the list of songs so you can find them on Youtube and listen so you can figure out what scenes they would be best used in. Until Next time, happy Memorial Day and May the Force be with you.**


	28. Battle of Coruscant

**I AM SO EXCITED! WHY YOU MAY ASK? BECAUSE I SAW THE TEASER TRAILER FOR RAMBO: LAST FIVE AND IT LOOKS AWESOME! NOT TO MENTION IT COMES OUT ON THE MONTH OF MY BIRTHDAY! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE MOVIE IT LOOKS SO BADASS!**

 **Anyway, I know I said I was going to Mobile Suit RWBY for a bit but I'd figure I try and divide my time between this story and my first crossover/excepted challenge so I don't fall behind on my deadline to finish this story before Episode 9 comes out in theaters.**

 **Onto reviews and PM messages.**

 **1049: I will admit that since I am having this story take place in our current time and the time line of the Modern Warfare series I'd figure I would include that timeline into the series, coupled with the fact I was watching a Long play of the Modern Warfare series on YouTube and I am really looking forward to the new Modern Warfare game coming out this year.**

 **Mpowers045: Trust me when I say nothing will happen to Robert and Ahsoka's Children. Ahsoka is carrying twins after all. Though I am not sure if the same rules for Human pregnancy apply to Togruta's and other species.**

 **Spartan-626: I can promise you that once the Lone Wolf gets wind of the invasion of his home world, he will be heading back to earth like a runaway train going down a hill. I will admit, I used a few characters from the GI Joe franchise, the badass fighter pilot from Area 88, a couple of characters from the 2000 Action Man CGI series, Tales of Berseria, Spawn and Homefront. A few other characters from GI Joe may appear, if you have any ideas please leave them in your review.**

 **SAK-96: I will admit that the idea of using GTA characters like Michael De Santa does sound like possible idea, but like I told you I have no intention of using guys like that in this story, especially considering the only thing about GTA I like is the guns. Firearms nerd, I am. I also will agree with you that classic aircraft are indeed cool, seeing as how I had Nick Rye fix up not only some more modern aircraft but also come Korean and Vietnam War aircraft that John and his cultists were able to get their hands on. As for the poll, I am leaning onto having the Lone Wolf pilot an F14D Super Tomcat, but I trying to figure out how I can give him a copilot since the Tomcat is a two-seater. But depending on the results of the Poll I will have him fly the aircraft that gets the most votes along with one of the other ones. Think HK-47, Mission, or Proxy would make a good copilot?**

 **Anyways, time to get the ball rolling. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 28: Battle of Coruscant

May 20th 2020 19BBY

Coruscant, Core Worlds

0745 hours

 _Normal Point of view_

High above the capital of the Republic, a lone Republic cruiser sailed silently above the planet before the screeching of three Jedi Starfighters, Two Eta-2 Actis-class interceptors and a heavily customized Delta-7 Interceptor flew past the command bridge of the cruiser before they pulled to the left along the ships port side before barrel-rolling over and headed down into a hell storm.

Blue and Red laser bolts flew past them while fighters of all kinds screamed past the fighters. Thousands of Separatist ships of all kinds engaged Republic forces. Coruscant was under siege. As Lott Dod said, Coruscant hadn't been attacked in over a thousand years to which Nix Card responded that the planet has a false sense of security. He was proven accurate in his statement.

Using the Nexus route, they acquired from both Tarkin and Ahsoka, the Separatists launched a surprise attack and caught the republic with its pants down. Further complicating the situation was the fact that due to the increased fighting in the Outer Rim, the Home Fleet guarding the capital was severely weakened. Coupled with this, Separatist affiliated senators like Dod and Card were able to smuggle thousands of troops and vehicles onto the planet which caught the Coruscant Guard and the other regiments on the planet off guard, resulting in massive military and civilian casualties.

With the momentum, the droids spread out all over the planet and the city was engulfed in the chaos of war. But despite this, the Separatists made no attempt to take the Jedi Temple or Senate building. It was then realized that the objective of the invasion was to capture the Chancellor. By the time anyone figured this out, General Grievous had taken the chancellor, killed Jedi Knights Roron Corobb, Foul Moudama, Roth-Del Masona and B'ink Utrila, leaving behind a wounded and trussed up Shaak Ti behind him. The General's success however, led to Mace Windu crushing the Generals chest plate and further damaging the general's lungs.

Still, the Separatists managed to make off with the chancellor and were preparing to leave the planet when who should come to the rescue but Skywalker, Kenobi and the Lone Wolf.

Diving down to avoid the debris from a destroyed allied cruiser, R2 whistled and beeped to his pilot and friend. "Lock onto him Artoo. Master, Robert. General Grievous's ship is straight ahead. The one crawling with Vulture Droids." Anakin called to his copilot, former padawan's lover and former master.

" _I see it. Oh, this is going to be fun."_ Kenobi said with sarcasm as Robert formed up in the middle of the two Eta-class interceptors. " _You call this fun; I call it trouble. I'm counting more then four dozen fighters heading our way with more units following them."_ Robert added.

R4-M8, the Astromech copilot of the Angel whistled and beeped in agreement with his partner. "Yeah, I know buddy. This is going to be a challenge, especially since we the Angel had only two bloodhounds. But then again, I like a challenge." Robert stated before contacting a nearby squadron of ARC-170's. "Oddball, do you copy?" Robert asked.

" _Copy, Red Leader."_ The familiar voice of a Clone Trooper said over the commlink.

" _Mark our position. Form your squadron up behind us."_ Obi-Wan then instructed. Oddball and his flight did so and locked their s-Foils into attack formation and formed up with the three Jedi star fighters, two of which also locked their own s-Foils into position.

As the squadron got closer and closer to the General's ship, the Vultures on its upper hull configured into fighter mode and surged towards the approaching republic forces. "This is where the fun begins." Anakin said from his own cockpit and watched as the fighters of both forces broke off or opened fired. The enemy fighters however were able to get around and killed a few pilots.

Reducing his speed and allowing the enemy fighters to get in front of him, Robert acquired a lock on the enemy units and fired. A total of sixteen Proton Torpedo's streaked towards the Vulture droids destroying a good portion of them which were then mopped up by volley of the Angels cannons.

However, before the fighters were destroyed, they launched a pair of missiles loaded with Buzz Droids which exploded ahead of the two fighters. Anakin was clean, but Obi-Wan's ship was covered in Buzz Droids, one of which made its way towards R4-P17 Obi-Wans copilot.

Just before one of the enemy droid's buzz saws made contact with R4's dome, it was suddenly destroyed. The other droids turned around to see the Lone Wolf, standing on nose of his ship firing his custom pistols at the droids taking them down and saving Obi-Wan and his droid. One of the Buzz Droids was able to get onto Anakin's fighter, but R2 was able to get it by zapping it in the center eye.

"Nice Work buddy." Anakin said to his faithful droid companion. "You too Robert." He added looking back to the Lone Wolf who returned to his cockpit. "Command ship straight ahead guys?" Anakin said to his comrades. Artoo screamed and Obi-Wan reminded his former padawan that the ships blast shields were still up. Seeing this, Anakin quickly blew the generator knocking out the shield to the hanger. However, the blast doors to the hanger were quickly closing but the three fighters were able make it inside.

R4-P17 took control of her partners fighter and opened the cockpit allowing Obi-Wan to summersault out of his fighter, saber ignited and began to slice through the hanger's security forces while Anakin came to a gentle stop and joined the fray. Robert on the other hand, landed his fighter and hoped out of his fighter, aimed his Morita which he had in carbine mode and unleashed a torrent of .308 Winchester rounds on the droids.

"R2, locate the Chancellor." Obi-Wan instructed the blue and white Astro droid who went over to the nearest terminal while the two Jedi and soldier mopped up the rest of the droids. By the time they deactivated their sabers, nearly two dozen hostiles were reduced to scrap metal.

R2 then brought up a diagram of the ship and a red dot at the top was the Chancellor. "I sense Count Dooku is onboard." Anakin said.

"I sense a trap." Obi-Wan added.

"Well, there's no turning back now. Spring the trap, right?" Robert asked, loading a fresh magazine into his Carbine. "Is it that obvious?" Anakin asked back while Obi-Wan handed R2 a commlink and stayed with the ships. As the three exited the hanger, Robert looked back to the ongoing battle outside the ship and sighed with disappointment. "Why did you order this attack Dooku?" he said to himself and followed after his allies.

 _Dooku's point of view_

I'd never thought that my master would order us to launch our 'final operation' as he called it into action until the time was right. That's what I would be thinking if my Padawan's son hadn't arrived in our galaxy and had stayed on Earth. Now, I was wondering what was going through my master's mind right now.

I couldn't understand why he ordered us to launch such an attack when the final push towards peace was made by the separatist senate. Now, it appears that all those efforts were lost in this attack. Kidnapping the Chancellor and forcing him to recognize the separatists as a legitimate state was only to keep the war going.

A pain in my chest forced me to grab my clothing. According to my doctors, the heart attacks I've been experiencing were signs of a rare form of disease to which a form of treatment hasn't been found yet. The first attack I had was three months ago and its clear that they are getting worse and worse as time went by.

If I was going to die, I would rather die in a galaxy finally at peace and knowing who murdered my former Padawan. I only hoped that fate would grant me that much before I die. I was soon contacted by Grievous who informed me that the Jedi and Lone Wolf were headed towards the observation deck. I then ordered him to drive the intruders to my location. One way or another, I was going to engage in my final battle.

 _Normal point of view_

While Dooku contemplated his loyalties and current predicament, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Robert had managed to get out of one of the Invisible Hands fuel tunnels and were waiting for a lift that would take them to the observation deck.

The sound of rolling balls caught their attention and Robert snapped his weapon to his shoulder and shouted. "WE'VE GOT COMPANY!"

The two Jedi turned around to see a pair of destroyer droids heading towards them with every intention on stopping them, followed by several Terror Troopers. Igniting their sabers, Anakin and Obi-Wan began to deflect blaster fire from the enemy droids while Robert fired his carbine in short controlled bursts while backing into the waiting lift.

Kenobi and Skywalker were able to make it into the lift, but before Robert could enter the lift the doors closed leaving him behind with the remaining hostile units. "Some guys have all the luck." He said sarcastically to himself extending his arm out and grabbing the Destroyer droids. Before the droids could even figure out what was going on, they were crushed like a soda can and sent flying into several incoming OOM battle droids.

Some of the Terror Troopers were knocked back as well but the rest just kept on heading towards the Lone Wolf who downed a few with well-placed five-round bursts. As a fifth Terror Trooper fell to weapons fire, one of them materialized behind Robert and began to choke the life out of the Lone Wolf.

The chocking lasted about only five seconds before Robert flipped the enemy soldier on its back and then stabbed it in the head with his knife. Picking up his fallen weapon and loading a fresh magazine into it, one of the lifts opened up and he bolted into the waiting lift just as the knocked down droids got back up and began to fire.

Returning fire and backing into the waiting lift, blaster fire peppered the Lone Wolfs shields knocking them out and leaving him vulnerable. Luckily, the doors to the lift closed quickly and the lift began to accelerate towards the upper levels.

His shields had fully recharged by the time the lift came to a stop and when he exited the lift Robert found himself nearly losing his head to a pair of blue blades. "Gee, thanks for waiting guys." He said to the two Jedi who deactivated their blades.

Once everything was clear, the trio made their way towards the center of the room finding the Chancellor secured to a seat and looking at the ongoing battle outside the ship. "Chancellor, are you alright?" Obi-Wan said, bowing to the leader of the Republic despite the situation.

"Count Dooku." The Chancellor replied. The three turned around and saw that Dooku had just arrived, flanked by two Super Battle Droids. Robert glared at his mom's former master. He wanted the answers as to why he would launch an attack.

"This time we will do it together." Obi-Wan said to Anakin who agreed with his former master. "Get help! You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord." Palpatine said in a defeatist tone.

"Don't worry. Sith Lords are the specialty of the Jedi and besides," Robert said to the chancellor, deactivating his armor, removing his helmet and dropping his firearms to the ground. "We have the Lone Wolf helping them." he added as Obi-Wan and Anakin removed their cloaks and reached for their sabers.

Dooku having already leapt off the platform where the lifts were, walked towards them. "Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Supreme Chancellor." Dooku said reaching for his own saber.

"You won't get away this time Dooku." Obi-Wan said, igniting his saber followed by Anakin and Robert, who ignited only one of his blades.

"Just because there are three of you, do not assume that you have the advantage." Dooku said, igniting his saber just as the trio moved in to engage the former Jedi, blocking a strike from Obi-Wan and Anakin. Keeping his defense up, Dooku blocked and parried each of his opponents' attacks, maintaining his distance from his enemies' blades.

"I've been looking forward to this." Dooku said with a smile.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count." Anakin stated.

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall." Dooku said with excitement like he was hoping for a battle like this for a long time. This confused Robert who still didn't know what was going through the Counts mind and just stood there, oblivious to the fact that in his standstill, Dooku had knocked out Obi-Wan and was engaging Anakin single handily.

When he finally broke out of his current situation, he jumped into the fray. Bringing his green blade down onto his enemy, Dooku smiled again. "I was hoping you'd give me a fair fight my young friend. I was just saying to Skywalker that he doesn't use his anger and hate in battle. The same can be said for you. Why don't you use them?" Dooku asked the Earth Born who ignored him and pressed his attack.

Giving it his all, Robert attacked with several Form V attacks in an effort to disarm the Count and force him to surrender. However, Dooku was far more skilled and blocked every single one of Roberts attacks. Despite this, Robert calmed his mind and channeled his energy into his saber. "This hand of mine is burning red. Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!" the Earth born Jedi said and lunged forwards. "Erupting Burning Finger!" he shouted and sent a powerful Form VII strike towards the separatist leader.

Much to his surprise, Dooku dodged the attack by jumping into the air and landing behind the Earth born. "That's the spirit my boy." Dooku commented before he sent Robert back into one of the control panels behind him knocking the wind out of him for a few seconds and resumed his focus to Anakin. For a moment, it looked like Dooku was about to gain the upper hand, but Anakin proved the count wrong and severed both his opponents' hands. Grabbing his opponents' saber, Anakin held both his own weapon and Dooku's at the Counts neck.

"Good, Anakin, Good." Palpatine said before his next instructions shocked both the Count and Skywalker. "Kill him." The Chancellor ordered.

For the longest time in his life, Anakin felt torn between staying true to the Jedi's teachings and following a direct order from someone he called a friend for a long time. Thankfully, before Anakin could even make his choice, Robert walked over to them.

"Don't kill him Anakin. Don't, please." Robert said. Dooku, Anakin and the Chancellor looked towards Robert with confusion. "He may be the enemy, but he's unarmed. He can't do any more. If you kill him now, then everything you built for yourself with the Jedi will have been for nothing. I… He's the only person who can tell me more about my mother. It may be selfish, but he's like family to me." Robert begged.

"He's too dangerous to be kept alive. Kill him." Palpatine said.

"What would Ahsoka say if she saw you doing this. I know she would be disappointed in you." Robert added. By this time, Obi-Wan had regained consciousness and saw the scene that was unfolding.

"Anakin, it isn't the Jedi way. Dooku may have changed since Scarif, but he must still stand trial." Obi-Wan reminded his former padawan. Hearing his Master's voice and Roberts pleas, Anakin made his mind. Deactivating both sabers, Anakin cut the Chancellor loose and turned to Robert who after seeing what Anakin had chosen, collected his helmet and weapons as his armor shifted into place.

"Take Dooku to the hanger. Use the fighters to get yourselves to the Temple. We'll find another way off the ship." Anakin said, tossing Robert Dooku's saber which the Earth Warrior clipped to his armor's waist.

"Thank you." Robert said to Anakin who only smiled at lover of his former Padawan.

It wasn't easy as the Invisible Hand began to lose altitude and began to drop down like a dive bomber. This made things difficult as the group almost ended up getting crushed by one of the lifts. Once the escaped ended, the group split up. It took Robert and Dooku no time to make it back to the hanger finding only R4-P17 and R4-M8 waiting for them. "Looks like Artoo went to help Anakin. Doesn't matter. M8, tell me that the Blood Hounds are still ready for deployment?" Robert asked his copilot.

M8 beeped in response, giving Robert his answer who then turned to Obi-Wans copilot. "P17, take Dooku to the temple. Don't engage in a dogfight, just get to the temple. Let Master Yoda know what's going on. M8, give her an escort. I'll take Anakin's fighter and see what I can do to help the fleet." He ordered.

The two droids beeped in agreement and Robert loaded Dooku onto the Obi-Wans fighter. "Thank you for saving my life." Dooku said as the cockpit of the red Eta class interceptor closed and rocketed out of the hanger followed by the Azure Angel. Having access to the ships systems made it easy for the two fighters to leave who were quickly followed by Robert in Anakin's own fighter.

Once clear of the ship, he locked his borrowed fighters S-Foils and rocketed towards the ongoing battle. While he was grateful that Anakin had spared Dooku's life, he still wondered why Palpatine wanted Anakin to kill Dooku. It was against the rules of war.

 _Roberts point of view_

I have to say, compared to the Delta-7 and Delta 7B, the ETA-2 is quite a ship. Compared to the Angel, the ETA had a top speed of fifty-two thousand g's in space and one-thousand five hundred kms in the atmosphere.

However, unlike its predecessors the Delta-7 and the Delta-7B the ETA-2 lacked any kind of shielding and was lightly armored. It is also armed with only four cannons, two primary and two secondary. However, some pilots removed the secondary cannons and replaced them with concussion missile launchers.

Compared to the Delta Series, the ETA-2 is far superior in terms of speed but when it came to firepower and armor, the Delta Series had the advantage. Despite this, I was determined to give the droids a real headache.

Once I exited the hanger of the ship, I gazed once again on the ongoing battle between two armies. My heart sank. To think that Dooku's efforts for a peaceful end to the war had be destroyed by this attack. So many people in space and on the surface died in this attack and all they wanted was to live their lives peacefully.

My blood boiled as I spotted a formation of TIE fighters heading towards the surface escorting a group their bomber counterparts to their target. I figured I'd would follow them and take them down the second we reached the surface.

Pitching my fighter into a dive, I got behind the formations six o'clock as they broke through the atmosphere. It was then I found out their target was a civilian shelter located not far from the senate. "No, they can't. I WON'T LET THEM!" I shouted and pushed forwards on my controls.

 **(TIE Attack Begins)**

Catching them off guard, I fired a burst of cannon fire and took out four bombers getting them to brake off their attack and tried to shake me off of them. As for the fighters, they made a sharp turn in both directions and began to fly towards me with their cannons blazing. Without any kind of shielding I would be shot down in seconds, so I dived down to the city below with the fighters right on my tail.

Weaving in and out to avoid the stream of cannon fire behind me, I pulled the stick into my gut and turned to the left, sending two hostile units colliding into the building while the rest of them banked to the left and followed me.

"That's its boys, follow the leader." I said to myself and leveled out my borrowed fighter and headed towards one of the battle grounds. I opened my commlink and contacted the troopers in the area. "Lone Wolf to ground forces in sector four. I've got hostile fighters on my ass and they have me dead to rights. If there are any anti-air units in the area, I could use some help." I said into the commlink trying not to sound frantic like a newbie pilot would.

I waited for a response but didn't get anything. I was soon proven wrong. " _Captain Fordo to Captain Lehner. We read you, we just finished mopping up the hostile infantry units in our sector. We're sending up a flare. That's our location. Lead the fighters to us and we'll handle the rest."_ The ARC Trooper called over the commlink.

"Copy that." I said and saw the launched flare. "Flare sighted, making my way their now." I added. Gunning my ships engines, I veered towards Fordo's location and continued to evade hostile weapons fire. The closer I got to the location, the more intense the enemy fire became.

I looked down for a quick second to see several RX-200 Anti-Aircraft assault tanks with their cannons aimed towards the skies as I flew overhead. Once the fighters got within range, the tanks opened up with their cannons taking out a good portion of the hostile units. However, four of them managed to get through the anti-aircraft screen. Reducing my speed, I let the fighters overshoot me and downed them with a barrage of cannon fire.

 **(Song ends)**

Once I confirmed the fighters were no more, I spotted what was left of the Invisible Hand heading towards the industrial sector flanked by several Emergency Firespeeders which had dropped fire retardant foam on the blazing section of the ship which once it made contact with the surface skidded a few feet before finally stopping.

Then, over all channels it was announced that the Separatists had retreated and the battle was over. R4 contacted me and told me that they had arrived at the temple and Dooku was taken into Jedi custody. The battle was over, but somehow, I felt like something wasn't right. Boy, I didn't know how right I was.

 **So, that happened. Dooku is still alive, but seems to have some kind of illness. Since he is not dead, how will this effect Sidious plan for Anakin. Stay tuned and you will find out. As always, please read and review and tell me what you think. Until next time.**


	29. What Lies Beneath

**Glad a lot of people liked my first part of the Revenge of the Sith I came up with last time. To be honest, I felt like I could have done better considering I haven't seen Revenge of the Sith for a while. Still it's a great movie, I just wish a lot more Jedi in the film survived like Aayla and Plo.**

 **Now, onto reviews.**

 **1049: Glad you liked it. I can assure you that a lot of Revenge of the Sith will be different from the movie.**

 **Spartan-626: Thank you for those kind words. Actually, Dooku has a different kind of illness. Let's just say after playing a certain Old West Videogame I figured I'd go with the illness the main character dies of in the good ending. Might include the heart problem as part of the illness.**

 **Nitro Zeus: Dooku's illness is more on the lines of TB, but a rare form of it I made up. I don't know much about medicine and diseases. As for Tarkin getting killed like the bad guy in the Expendables 2, I originally had something else in mind, but I am sure I can rework it.**

 **Anyways, now its time to move onto a chapter based off one of the unfinished Clone Wars episodes involving Ahsoka. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 29: What Lies Beneath

May 23rd 2020, 19BBY

Coruscant, Core Worlds

0930 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Coruscant suffered a lot of damage during the recent attack. Aside from the casualties suffered by the republic forces, numerous civilians were killed in the attack and thousands were wounded. Numerous buildings were destroyed or damaged in the fighting and would take both time and money to fix.

As for the Separatists, they lost over a third of their fleet and hundreds of droids, vehicles and fighters. Along with the capture of Count Dooku, the separatists suffered a devastating defeat and it would take time for them to recover before they launched another major offensive.

The capture of Count Dooku did give the Republic a much-needed moral boost but did little to quell the people's frustration. Once again, the people of the republic were demanding that the Jedi be removed from their positions as Generals in the republic military, many of them who had lost loved ones in the recent battle.

Despite this, the Chancellor promised a quick end to the war once they located Grievous and the separatist's leaders. But the biggest surprise came when Palpatine appointed Anakin as his personal representative on the Jedi Council and with it the rank of Jedi Master. The council on the other hand appointed Anakin as a member of the council but not the rank of master.

Anakin on the other hand didn't want this offer and told them that he wasn't ready to be on the council and humbly rejected the offer to become a member of the council. Once the matter was put aside, the council then decided to send Yoda to Kashyyyk since the separatists took the advantage and launched an attack on the Wookie planet during the same time as the battle over Coruscant. Accompanying him were two battalions of the 41st Elite Legion, a brigade of 501st clone troopers and Luminara.

Dooku, on the other hand was kept in Jedi custody in the temple awaiting trial and providing any intel on separatist movements across the galaxy as repentance for all the innocent people that died in the war. As for the public, they were demanding that Dooku be turned over to the Republic for execution. But the Jedi refused to do so until the Count recovered from his injuries.

As for Shaak Ti, her injuries weren't as severe as the doctors originally thought and she would recover in time. As for her Lightsaber, Obi-Wan was able to recover it during their fight with General Grievous bodyguards on board the Invisible Hand before the General made a quick getaway.

But the good news came again when Kasumi found out that Padme was in the hospital since the battle ended. According to her, the last time she saw Padme it was clear that she looked like she was pregnant with children and it was confirmed only a month prior to the attack on the Republic's capital. It was obvious that Padme must be going into labor earlier than most people expected and hadn't told Anakin about it. So, the Copper Brown haired girl decided not to tell Anakin about this and told Robert the same thing, hoping to see the look on his face.

But for Robert he suffered a great sorrow. According to the Doctors that attached Dooku's Prosthetic hands, the Count had a rare form of Tuberculosis that had no cure. According to the reports, Dooku contracted the disease sometime during a trip to Raxus Prime on orders from Sidious to see if there was anything left of the Dark Reaper that was utilized in the early days of the War, long before Ahsoka became Anakin's padawan and Robert's arrival.

He contracted this disease about five months ago, during the Canto Bight mission and despite the treatments his medical droids gave him nothing could change the fact. Count Dooku was dying and there was nothing anyone could do. Not even Ray with his knowledge of TB could do anything to help the former Separatist leader.

But Dooku, he didn't care that he was dying. In fact, it seemed that he wanted to die and was more than happy to live the rest of his time he had left in custody. However, he was happy with the fact that Robert spent a lot of his downtime talking with him about all the times he and his mother spent together during his days as a Jedi, before her disappearance and death. In all those talks, Robert confirmed yet again that Dooku saw his mom as a daughter that he never had and wanted the same thing Robert wants, Justice for the death of one they held dearly.

However, the last talk they had Dooku sensed a growing darkness emanating from beneath the Temple. Robert confirmed the same feeling and when he returned to the Range later that day, initiated a thermal scan of the area beneath the Jedi Temple.

What he found gave him the sense of Deja'vu. For about roughly almost a thousand feet beneath the temple was a large heat bloom emanating directly underneath the noses of the Jedi order. According to galactic history, the Jedi Temple was built on top of an abandoned Sith Temple that was left behind when the Sith were driven from the planet. Historians claimed to have removed all artifacts and items related to the Sith, but it appears that they missed one.

The scan also provided the location of a tunnel that lead towards the so-called abandoned shrine that no one had knowledge about. The entrance it self was hidden directly underneath an abandoned weapons factory dating back to the Jedi/Sith War some three thousand years ago. With the rest of his men, family and friends busy with helping the relief work on the damaged parts of the city, this task was left to Robert alone, or so he thought.

Barney and Gunner had seen the hidden shrine and volunteered to go with him to take it down for good. Seeing as this was a demolitions mission, Robert allowed Gunner to take as much C4 the explosive expert of the Expendables could carry.

This got Gunner excited for he grabbed over twenty-ounces of C4 explosives, a pair of SIG P320 9mm handguns, a Remington 870 shotgun with a forend weapon light and a FN SCAR-L assault rifle with a thermal holographic hybrid sight, fifty-round magazine and under barrel FN GL-1 40mm grenade launcher.

As for Barney, he opted for his preferred Kimber's, a M4 Carbine with an ACOG sight, forty-round magazine and a MP5N submachine gun with a red dot sight. His rifle was equipped with the same weapon light as Gunners Shotgun and his Submachine gun was equipped with a laser sight mounted on the under rail. Nothing to fancy for the leader of the Expendables.

Robert went for his usual weapons, the Morita, Pulse Rifle, BFG, Custom Handgun and Punisher. However, he grabbed the Pancor Jackhammer he modified two years ago, had his Morita in its traditional scatter mode and grabbed three extra ounces of C4. Once they were all loaded up, they made their way to the factory and after Gunner blew the entrance to the shrine open all three slowly made their way towards what they could only describe as the depths of hell. They were in for one tough mission.

 _Roberts point of view_

I will be the first to admit that I was surprised by the sudden appearance of Anakin, Rex, Echo, Fives and Hevy prior to Gunner blowing the entrance up. Turns out Anakin wanted to tell me that Dooku had no knowledge of Ahsoka's current whereabouts and had been trying to locate her on his own. That was a big surprise.

I was grateful that Dooku was trying to help me find the women I loved and hopefully this would bring him some kind of peace before he passed on. I really didn't want Dooku to die, but this was a rare form of disease that we of Earth had experience with. Yet despite the knowledge and available treatments, Dooku refused.

Even so, I wanted to at least give him some kind of peace before his time came.

But the biggest surprise came to me when Anakin told me that Council had ordered him to spy on the Chancellor. Ever since the war began the Chancellor was gaining more and more power, has been in office longer than any other Chancellor before him and literally bypassing the senate and destroying the constitution of the Republic gaining more and more power.

Because of this, Anakin was ordered to gather as much evidence of the Chancellors doings so that when the war ended and if the Chancellor refused to step down then the Jedi would force Palpatine to step down and relinquish his emergency powers. From what I could gather Anakin was having mixed feelings about being forced to spy on one of the people he called a friend and was suffering from nightmares.

When I asked him about the nightmares, he told me it was nothing. But I had my suspicions it had to do with a certain Senator.

"Man, this place has certainly seen better days." Hevy said, shining his helmets light on the skeletal remains of a Dark Jedi. "Looks like this poor guy ran out of strength and died on the spot. Hell of a way to go." The ARC trooper added.

"I would rather go down fighting." Echo said in agreement shining his own light on another Dark Jedi.

"I would rather die of old age." Fives stated. He then turned towards Rex. "What about you Captain, how you want to die?"

"I would rather die as a warrior and a father then a coward and in service to someone like the Chancellor. Having to take orders from someone who would order us to shoot our own brothers and not take action to deal with a traitor is not someone I want to follow." Rex stated with anger. After seeing Dutch die protecting Fives made Rex seriously doubt Palpatine. Personally, I couldn't blame him.

"If I were to die, I would die as long as I did something worth dying to protect." Anakin agreed.

"Dying isn't an option right now. We need to find the shrine and blow it hell." I reminded the four extra pairs of hands. "Sense anything, General?" I asked.

"Yeah, a whole lot of darkness. That way." Anakin answered and pointed down the passageway. "I may not know a lot about Sith Shrines, but one thing I do know is that they are big and may have some kind of security force. Droids or something like that so stay alert and watch for…" he began before coming to a complete stop after the corridor ended.

All of our jaws dropped. Right in front of us was a massive Temple similar to the one that was build by the ancient people in the AVP universe but this one was real. Its massive appearance gave it an evil presence and down below were the bodies of many a brave Sith or explorer who tried to venture into it.

"Kind of creepy don't you guys think. Hope there isn't a Xenomorph Queen in this place. That bitch gives me the creeps." I admitted.

"Judging by some of these bodies, I don't think we're dealing with aliens with acid blood and razor-sharp tails." Rex said looking at one of the fresher bodies. "Look at this poor soul. Looks like something had bitten down on this guys shoulder. What ever it was is clearly dead. But it looks like the poor sod shot himself in the head. What would cause a person to do that to themselves?" the 501st captain asked.

"Don't know. But whatever it is must have been very powerful enough to kill all these people." Anakin answered; his eyes fixated onto the temple. "The Darkness is defiantly inside the temple, but I can't get a lock on it. It seems to be very powerful; it has to be what's clouding our connection to the Force." He added.

"Then that's our objective. Let's get this over with. Once we finish this, the sooner we can get back to finding Sidious, Grievous and Ahsoka." I stated and moved towards the temple, the others following close behind me with their weapons primed and at the ready in case of any hostile presence.

When we reached the top of the steps I came to a quick stop and scanned the area. My motion tracker had picked up movement above us and it could only be hostile since it was just me, Anakin, Rex, Barney, Gunner and the three remaining Domino Squad soldiers down here.

I scanned the entire entrance but found no trace, what I did find where hieroglyphs showing some kind of talisman sending several beams of some kind into several people, who were then replaced with a creature that had three razor sharp claws on its hands, feet and no eyes. The next set of hieroglyphs showed the same creatures attacking those who seemed to use the Force or were Jedi. "Seems like this 'icon' turns people into some kind of creatures that hunted down people connected to the Force. My guess they can also turn the force sensitive's they attack into the same creatures." I surmised as the rest of the group joined me.

"Looks like something you'd see in old Mayan ruins." Gunner said lowering his rifle and tossed one of his personally made Flares down the hallway. Unlike standard flares, his were made to last longer than usual and were far brighter than normal.

The light from the flare gave us two paths to choose from. "I'm getting a strong sense of the Dark Side coming from the right passage." Anakin said. He wasn't the only one, I was feeling the same thing.

"It'd take to long for all of us to check both passages so we'll split up. Barney, take Gunner, Hevy, Echo and Five down the left passage. Anakin, Rex and I will take the right. Keep in constant contact, somethings not right down here. If you find something that looks like a Sith Artifact, destroy it. We can't risk having another Krell come down here and use them for their own selfish plans." I instructed.

"Might be better for me to go with Gunner. Having a Jedi with them will make it easier to find the source of this dark presence." Anakin suggested. I agreed and took Fives, Echo and Barney with me while Anakin took Rex, Hevy and Gunner. Hopefully, one of our groups would find the source of the evil and destroy it. Barney took point and followed the passageway followed by Fives and Echo. I was about to follow them when I heard something behind us and turned around.

Again, I scanned the area with my weapon but still found nothing. I did get a glimpse of something grey that moved to quick for me to get a glimpse of it. Something inside me was telling me that whatever I saw, it wasn't friendly. I quickly returned to the others, not knowing how right I was.

No sooner had we separated from the others, the passageway behind us suddenly closed so fast that we didn't even have a chance to double back. "Damn it, I was afraid of that." I cursed. I unsheathed my blue saber and began to cut through sealed door. Slowly but surely, I carved a hole large enough for a person to squeeze through. I was about halfway through when my motion tracker suddenly began to show multiple contacts five hundred yards ahead of us and closing fast.

"We got echoes. Stay close." I ordered. Fives, Echo and Gunner got on my flanks with their weapons aimed down the corridor. The sound of something running grew louder and louder. As the noise grew closer and closer, Echo who I had given the Pulse Rifle to use alongside his blaster shouted. "OVER THERE!"

"CONTACT!" I called out and the four of us opened up on several creatures which reminded me a lot of the Xenomorphs due to the lack of any kind of eyes. Bullets and blaster bolts streaked towards the hostiles downing several of them while the others just continued towards us running over the dead. "RAKGHOULS! WE'VE GOT RAKGHOULS!" Fives shouted, downing one of the jumping Rakghouls with a burst of blaster fire.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE RAKGHOULS!?" I shouted, dropping my empty magazine from my Jackhammer and loading in a fresh one.

"TELL YOU LATER!" Fives stated killing three more of these creatures with blaster fire. "GENERAL SKYWALKER! WE'VE GOT RAKGHOULS DOWN HERE! I REPEAT, WE HAVE RAKGHOULS!" Fives shouted into his commlink.

 _Normal point of view_

" _WE'VE GOT…. I REPEAT, WE HAVE…_ " Fives shouted over the commlink but his transmission was all garbled due to the thickness of the stones that made up the temple.

"Say again Fives, I didn't copy." Anakin spoke into his own commlink only to lose the transmission. Despite losing the transmission, he didn't have to wait long. The sound of Hevy's pistols being fired soon got his attention and that's when he saw it. "RAKGHOULS!?" he shouted in confusion igniting his saber and sliced two of the pouncing creatures in half.

"What the hell are Rakghouls?" Barney asked, firing his MP5 in short controlled bursts taking down a few of the now identified Rakghouls. One Rakghoul tackled the Expendable's leader to the ground, knocking his SMG out of his hands and began to claw at Barney's Mjolnir armor. Thankfully, the shields on his armor held and the claws on the right arm broke. This gave Barney the chance to draw one of his Kimber's and fired an entire clip into the torso of the creature, killing it. Pushing the dead body off him, he quickly loaded a new clip into his handgun, drew his second and fired. A burst of .45 ACP pistol rounds downed four Rakghouls while a stream of blaster bolts from Rex's pistols and Hevy's rotary blaster mowed down two dozen more hostiles. The ones that managed to get by them were sliced by Anakin who used not only his own saber, but Ahsoka's saber as well.

"To answer your question Ross, Rakghouls are mutants engineered by Sith three thousand years ago with the sole purpose of building an army. They can spread the Rakghoul plague by a bite or single scratch. But it looks like these ones were engineered to protect this place and whatever is hidden in this place." Anakin answered as Barney picked up his fallen weapon. "Stick close to each other. Don't let them get to close." He said to his men who nodded. While the attack had subsided, more of them were on the way.

Meanwhile, in the other passageway Gunner fired his SCAR's grenade launcher sending shrapnel into a small group of Rakghouls ending their lives while a barrage of Buckshot impacted the bodies of two more Rakghouls. "PUSH FORWARDS!" Robert shouted firing burst after burst of twelve-gauge slugs towards the horde.

The others followed suit and downed the horde with the combined firepower of ballistics and blaster bolts. Each creature downed meant fewer hostiles that would try and kill them or make it to the surface. Attaching his shotgun to his back and whipping out his Morita, Robert slammed his shoulder into one of the Rakghouls before he used his feet to flip it over and then slammed the boot of his armor into the face of the creature, crushing its face into bits of blood and guts.

Angered by the death of one of their own, the other Rakghouls charged towards the Lone Wolf who smirked under his helmet and pulled the trigger of his rifle. A long burst of .308 Winchester Rifle rounds slammed into the bodies of the horde quickly followed by a burst of 4.73x33mm caseless rounds which mopped up any others that were still alive before they began to fall back.

Rakghouls may not be intelligent but if one underestimated them that they would be overrun and killed. However, in both passageways the groups pushed forwards mowing down every creature they encountered sending them to join their masters in hell. Despite this fact, the creatures continued running towards them.

 **(Shepard of Fire Starts)**

"RELOADING! COVER ME!" Echo shouted loading a fresh magazine into the Pulse Rifle while Fives fired away with his DC-15 in short bursts to conserve ammo and maintain his accuracy. One Rakghoul jumped from above in an attempt to claw the ARC trooper to death, but Fives saw this just in time and rolled out of the way while the Rakghoul got a face full of buckshot from Gunners shotgun.

"Thanks, General." Fives said, lobbing a grenade towards the incoming horde. The grenade detonated and took more Rakghouls to hell. As for the Lone Wolf, he took a risk, configured the BFG to launcher mode, charged up the cannon and fired. Streaking towards the horde, the ball of plasma impacted one of the creatures before exploding and turning much of the horde into puddles of goo.

Ejecting the empty cartridge and loading a new one, the Lone Wolf reconfigured the hybrid weapon back to rifle mode and fired away. A long burst of plasma rounds mowed down hundreds of the creatures as Robert moved forwards followed by the others who mopped up any stragglers that would have gotten the jump on them. "MINDLESS BASTARDS!" Robert shouted, hitting one of the Rakghouls in the head with the butt of his weapon before, much to everyone's surprise snapped a creature's neck.

"KEEP PUSHING!" he shouted again, and launched a powerful Force Push towards the horde sending a majority of them flying back and hitting the wall, some of them breaking their necks.

In the other passage way, Hevy sprayed the creatures with a volley of fire from his Blaster Cannon while as Anakin leapt over the Troopers shoulder, landed in the center of the horde and sent a massive Force Repulse, disintegrating a large portion of the horde while the rest of them were mopped up by blaster and gunfire.

"We need to get the hell out of here. We can't keep this up!" Barney shouted, firing short bursts of 5.56mm FMJ rounds which passed through one creature and killed the one behind it.

"Agreed. I'll take point, Barney take the rear. Rex, Hevy keep up the fire!" Anakin shouted and ordered. Swing both his sabers, Anakin cut through creature after creature, clearing a path for them while weapons fire finished off any he missed.

"I don't think we can keep this up." Anakin said after he sliced his twentieth Rakghoul apart, only to look up and see more Rakghouls running towards them. "Where's the Calvary when you need it?" he asked while his support prepared to fire their weapons.

Just as the monsters got closer and closer to the group, one by one the Rakghouls were mowed down from behind by a combination of blaster bolts and bullets. Looking up, the 501st general saw that Robert, Gunner, Echo and Fives had escaped their passageway and were coming down the rear of the current passage providing the much-needed assistance to the others.

"Ask and you shall receive." Robert teased, lowering his Morita as the last Rakghoul was killed. "Sorry it took so long. Bastards aren't to keen on letting us get to the center of the shrine." He added, loading a fresh magazine into his rifle after ejecting his spent magazine.

"I'm just glad you're all still alive." Anakin said with relief, deactivating his sabers. No sooner had he did, the sound of metal feet clanking on the stone ground was heard from behind them. Turning around, the two groups looked to see HK-47 running towards them with a heavily customized HK417 assault rifle in his hands.

"Joyed statement: Oh, master I was worried that you and your companions were already dead." The assassin droid stated before he aimed his rifle and fired a single round which tore through the head of a Rakghoul that almost got the jump on the group.

 **(End Song)**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Robert asked slightly annoyed that HK was down in the temple and not back with the rest of the Dragoons.

"Answer: Master, I detected a large lifeform beneath the shrine. From the scans it looked to be the size of a Rancor or a Gorog. Knowing this, I rushed to these lower levels to assist you in killing the large meatbag." The assassin droid explained.

"Large lifeform. Please don't let it be a queen." Robert said to himself.

"What ever it is, we're close to the target. Let's wrap this up as quickly as we can before we end up joining the dead." Anakin stated. The others agreed and followed after the youngest member of the Jedi Council.

As they continued forwards, they encountered fewer and fewer Rakghouls which meant they either killed a lot of them or the rest were waiting for the right moment to strike. Thankfully, they made it to epicenter of the pulsating darkness to find a massive blood red obelisk surrounded by the statues of several Sith followers who were in the kneeling position like they were praying to the statue.

"Target sighted. Commence demolition." Robert said. Under his helmet, Gunner grinned with delight and began to set the plastic explosives across the pillar from top to bottom while the rest of the group stood guard while the charges were placed. As Gunner placed the last few charges on the Obelisk, a large hand punched through the floor before it retreated back down to the lower levels. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Robert cursed aloud.

"Maybe it was that large lifeform." Barney said, peering slightly into the hole with his M4 at the ready. Much to his surprise a pair of yellow eyes stared at him for a few moments before they moved out of sight. "Definitely the lifeform the droid picked up." Barney said backing away from the hole quickly just as Gunner finished setting the charges.

"Main charge is set to thirty minutes. That will give us enough time to get the hell out of here and double back to the surface." Gunner stated. With the timer starting to count down the group began to double back to the surface. The others were able to exit the shrine area, but just as Robert was about to exit the floor beneath him began to break and he fell down to the lower level.

"KID! YOU ALIVE?" Barney shouted into the commlink.

" _Yeah, I'm alive. Just get out of here. I'll find my way back to the surface."_ Robert called through the commlink. Barney didn't want to leave the kid behind, but with the timer counting down they didn't have time to find a way to get him back up so they went on without him.

Back below the Obelisk area, Robert soon found out what the large lifeform was. Standing in front of him with razor sharp teeth and standing at nearly twenty-four meters on height with black skin was a massive mutated Rancor.

The Rancor sniffed and soon caught Roberts scent. "You are one ugly motherfucker." Robert spat, raised his rifle and was about to fire when the Rancor swiped its massive claw knocking his rifle out of his hands and grabbed him. Bring its victim to its mouth the Rancor prepared to take swallow the Lone Wolf whole only to feel a sharp pain in its hand, courtesy of Roberts knife.

Dropping the armored warrior to the ground, Robert rolled to the right and collected his fallen rifle. Rather then shoot the monster, which he knew would only piss it off he attached his rifle to his back and unsheathed his sabers, igniting both blades. This seemed to only further enrage the Rancor which charged towards him. Again, Robert rolled out of the way as the Rancor collided with one of the ceiling supports. "Bastards going to take this place down if he keeps destroying the support beams." Robert said, throwing one of his sabers towards the Rancor grazing its leg, but not enough to sever the leg.

"Didn't like that." Robert joked as the Rancor roared in pain. Enraged by its injury, the Rancor moved slowly forwards and attempted to grab Robert. Jumping up and avoiding the massive claw swipe, Robert landed on the back of the Rancor and plunged his sabers into its skin. He stabbed his sabers into the back several times before he leapt off the monster of a creature which howled in anger.

Landing on some of the fallen rubble, Robert saw that the creature was starting to lose strength and was starting to go on a frenzy. "I don't have time for this." He growled as he noticed the timer on the C4 was getting lower and lower. Raising his hand, he sent a torrent of Force Lighting towards the monster, stunning it before he noticed that the creature was starting to lose strength.

Using this chance, he rushed forwards and threw sabers towards the creatures' eyes, blinding it and allowing him to jump on its head. Taking a few grenades from his belt, he pulled the pins and threw them into the mouth of the monster, jumping off the creature just before the grenades exploded leaving a mess of blood and guts, leaving no trace of the creature's head.

"El Gigante wasn't as tough this fucker." He said to himself before jumping out of the Rancor pit and landed at the doorway leading out of the Obelisk room only to find more Rakghouls drooling and waiting for him. The timer on HUD indicated he had only ten minutes left before the charges detonated. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY!" he shouted, pulled out the BFG, configured it to blaster mode and charged forwards firing his hybrid weapon.

 **(Back from The Dead Begins)**

Firing from the hip is against standard firearms handling for there is always the chance that a stray shot could either hit an ally or an explosive tank, aiming down one's sights always increased one's accuracy in any situation. However, this situation was a race against the clock to get the hell out of Dodge or else get buried underneath a lot of stone.

Spray and Pray was the name of the course of action for the day and it suited Robert just fine, any monsters that he didn't kill would be buried alive when the temple came crashing down around them. Shooting down one tango, Robert bashed another Rakghoul like a linebacker and kept on running out of the temple as the timer continued to count down.

By the time he reached the entrance to the temple, he looked behind him and saw that more Rakghouls were rushing towards him. Taking the last of his grenades, he pulled the pins and threw them towards the incoming creatures which then exploded sending deadly shrapnel into the bodies of dozens of creatures killing some or wounding them.

Returning to his run, he jumped down stairs and continued to run like the wind towards the exit with the Rakghouls weary of following him. The timer reached zero and the plastic explosives detonated. Unlike the normal C4 explosives, Gunners charges packed more of a punch and did a lot more damage to the Obelisk, causing it to explode and triggered a chain reaction from the energy pulsating from the pillar. Taking cover behind a dead body, Robert ducked down as the explosion consumed the shrine and the remaining Rakghouls while sending Robert colliding into the wall behind him. The blast knocked the wind of him for a few seconds before he looked up and saw the temple and shrine were now nothing but rubble.

 **(End Song)**

"Hopefully that puts an end to the Jedi's vision being blinded by the Dark Side." Robert said as he walked away from the temple and headed back to the surface.

 **Chapter complete. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next time, it's time for Anakin to take charge of his own fate. Will it be the same as the movies or will it be different? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Now here are the songs I want to use for my remaining Chapters. Danger Zone, Awake and Alive, Meteor, Clones, Dance with the Devil, Diary of Jane, Get Out Alive, Hero, Numb, This Dark Day, Until the End, What I've Done, New Divide, One for the Money, Not Gonna Die, Die for You and I Want to Live.**

 **Songs I want to use again are Heart of Sword, Mighty Wings, Feel Invincible, Blow Me Away, Getting Away with Murder and I Will Not Bow. I want to use Duel of Fates for the right moment so don't need to worry about that.**

 **I want to use the song Sound the Bugle from Spirit for a certain sad moment of the story that is coming up in a few chapters so if you guys have a different idea or any songs like the ones, I suggested than please leave your suggestion or answer in the Reviews section. Until next time, please read and review, cast your vote on my Poll if you haven't already and to all my fellow American's happy fourth of July.**

 **Oh before I forget, I joined DeviantArt not to long ago. User name is the same as my fanfiction name minus the numbers. Haven't posted anything on my profile but I do have some favorite pics you guys might like.**


	30. Face of the Enemy

**Glad so many of you liked my last chapter, I really gave it a lot of thought and figured I'd try something new. Now before I start the chapter, I forgot a couple of Songs I wanted to mention. Unbreakable by Bon Jovi, Soldiers and Never Back Down. I really want to use those songs.**

 **Now onto reviews.**

 **Mpowers045: Thank you for the kind words**

 **Nitro Zeus: Glad the song ideas I mentioned meet your approval.**

 **Spartan-626: I will admit, during the writing of this chapter I recently watched the 2004 AVP movie. As for the Rakghoul part, I wanted to use a creature similar to the Xenomorphs but without the acid blood, so I choose the Rakghouls. As for more Dooku and Robert moments there won't be that many left and Anakin will indeed be following his heart and not the influence of Sidious.**

 **Now, time for the newest chapter. Disclaimers are the same as before please enjoy.**

Chapter 30: The Enemy Revealed

May 25th 2020, 19BBY

Coruscant

1000 hours

 _Normal point of view_

The success of destroying the Obelisk and the Shrine beneath the temple proved to be a much-needed victory for the Jedi order. With both Dark Side objects destroyed, the darkness that surrounded them for so long was starting to vanish and the council was able to pinpoint a strong presence of a Dark Side user in the senate. As to who was emanating this presence, that was still a mystery but it was clear that a politician wasn't who they claimed to be. Nonetheless, Mace once again instructed Anakin to report on any actions the chancellor had taken in an effort to ensure that if Palpatine refused to step down after the war ended the Jedi would take over the senate until a new Chancellor was elected.

This didn't sit well with Robert. Mace once said that politics have no business in the Jedi order and that attempting to take control of the senate, if even for a brief time would cause the Republic to see the Jedi as 'the true master minds' behind the war and actually allowed it to happen.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Anakin was starting be torn apart with his loyalties between the Jedi and his friendship with the chancellor. He had been having nightmares of Padme dying in child birth and Palpatine told him that a Sith Lord named Darth Plaguies The Wise was able to keep the people he loved from dying.

Believing this information could save his wife, Anakin confided to Robert that he may even be able to save Ahsoka from dying as well. This caused Robert to become increasingly cautious around the Chancellor and decided it was best to keep his own tabs on Palpatine, by secretly bugging the Chancellors office.

Despite this, Robert decided it was best to get the answers from a Sith Lord himself. In this case Dooku.

When he arrived at the temples prison level, Robert found Dooku meditating with his new prosthetic hands fitted firmly in place of his old ones. "I've got something I want to ask you, Count." Robert said.

Opening his eyes, Dooku smiled as the shield to his cell disappeared and Robert entered. "Then by all means my boy, ask your question." Dooku answered and motioned for Robert to sit down.

"Can the dark side be used to prevent someone from dying?" Robert asked. Dooku then let out a small chuckle which made the Lone Wolf feel like he let out an Anime Sweat Drop.

"No one can stop death; it is a part of life. Why do you want to know?" Dooku asked. Robert than explained about what Anakin told him about Darth Plaguies. "My knowledge of this Sith Lord is rather limited, I only know that he was murdered in his sleep by his own apprentice whose identity is unknown, even to me. However, told Skywalker this information, it is clear that they are afraid of the Prophecy and want to turn Skywalker to the dark side." Dooku said seriously.

"Seems like someone isn't telling the truth." Robert summarized.

"I wish I could have fought by your side once again my boy, but I am more than pleased with telling you about your mother." Dooku said with a smile as Robert left the counts cell. Turning back and smiling towards the former Sith Lord, Robert wished Dooku really could have that chance.

His thoughts were then broken when his commlink beeped and Threepio requested his presence at the hospital immediately. He did so and when he arrived, he found Padme holding two newborn babies, a boy and a girl whom she named Luke and Leia. It was then that Robert saw that Padme was in prefect health and showed no sighs of a failing body.

' _If Anakin kept having nightmares about Padme dying in child birth and Padme is in perfect health, then that means Sidious was manipulating Anakins dreams as a way to turn him to the dark side.'_ He thought to himself.

By the time Robert returned to the temple, Anakin had informed the council that the Chancellor's spies had located General Grievous on the outer rim world of Utapau where Obi-Wan and Anakin had found a large kyber crystal several months ago. Not only was Grievous on the planet, but the separatist leaders were there as well. With Dooku in custody, Grievous was the last remaining obstacle into getting the Separatist leaders to surrender.

It also seemed that the Chancellor had requested that Anakin be the one to deal with Grievous. However, Anakin suggested that Obi-Wan be sent instead seeing as his old master had more experience in combating Grievous. Agreeing with Anakin's idea, the Council sent Obi-Wan and the 212th to Utapau and bring in the droid general. No one knew that this was all part of Sidious's plan.

On Utapau, Sidious instructed Grievous to send the Separatist leaders to the one planet that the Jedi would not find and also ordered the general to put up a good fight before retreating to the same planet. Bowing to his lord, Grievous carried out these orders.

Back on the Republic capital, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Giddean Danu, Terr Taneel and Lux Bonteri were discussing the current state of affairs in the senate. All six senators were discussing the recent actions the Chancellor had taken. While all of them trusted the Jedi, the recent revelation that Palpatine had appointed Skywalker as his representative on the council was troubling, but all of them were very relived to hear that Anakin had rejected the offer of becoming a member of the Jedi Council, but this was only half the problem.

Palpatine had begun to appoint governors to oversee the sectors of the republic, the constitution was in shreds with amendment after amendment being overwritten by executive directives daily and the it became clear that the Chancellor was starting to become a dictator. Lucky for the senators they were about to get some much-needed help in getting the chancellor removed from office.

Just before Bail was about to speak Kalani stepped into his office with BATS and Barney by his side. "Pardon the intrusion Senators, but General Ross and I have some important information that all of you should be aware of." The former separatist droid said getting a few confused looks from the senators.

"My nephew bugged the Chancellors office. I know it borders on the line of treason, but the kid hasn't had a lot of trust with the Chancellor like all of you have right now. Especially considering the fact that Chancellor ordered Anakin to kill Dooku." Barney added putting the minds of the senators somewhat at ease.

Bail was still concerned about this sudden development and raised his concerns with the three until Barney already gave some of the information acquired from the Chancellors office indicating that the Chancellor knew about the ties that senators like Lott Dodd had with the separatists but purposely left them alone, allowing the war to further escalate. This would be valuable information to use when the time was right and decided to keep this information a secret from the Chancellor, which he did by uploading the data onto a private datapad.

As this was going on, back the Range Robert had just finished cleaning his handguns and was now working on cleaning one of the many AK rifles that were part of the Expendables arsenal. He had just finished cleaning the receiver components of the AKS-74U carbine when his commlink beeped. Answering it, he found that Breaker had some come across some information given to him from Chancellor who was still unaware that the Lone Wolf had bugged his office. Apparently, the Chancellor had been contacted by an unknown party with information regarding the identity of Darth Sidious. The unknown party however wouldn't give the information directly to the republic for fear of his life and asked that the Lone Wolf meet him in the lower levels of the city, more specifically the works sector, the farthest from temple and closet to the senate.

"This has trap written all over it. But trap or not, I have to take this chance. Who knows, I might just find something leading to Ahsoka's location. The pain I've been feeling is telling me that bastard Tarkin is hurting her knowing it's causing me pain." He said to himself and quickly reassembled the carbine, attached a red dot sight, muzzle break and forty-five round magazine to the weapon, holstered the handgun his wife-to-be gave him and donned the same combat gear he wore on D'Qar. His armor would be a dead give away to any ballsy mercenary and bounty hunter looking to collect the bounty on his head, so the armor he wore would have to suffice for this mission. Thankfully, he had a skull bandana he got from Barney to due his friendship with Captain Scott Mitchell of the legendary 1st Battalion, 5th Special Forces Group, better known by their nickname 'Ghost's'.

Taking his weapons and making sure his gear was secured, he headed for the meeting location, not knowing that he walking directly into a trap set for him by the enemy.

 _Roberts point of view_

No matter where I go in the galaxy there always seems to be someone who wants me dead. This was true to my current situation. The moment I neared the location of the meeting, a rocket was fired at my speeder and I was forced to evade like hell if I wanted to live. It took all of my piloting skills to try and evade the missile which then slammed right into the ground.

I was barely spared a moments reprieve as another missile approached and slammed right into the speeder. I struggled to gain control and keep my speeder from crashing into a building full of innocent people. As my altitude dropped, I spotted a small alley near the meeting location and guided my speeder towards to the location. One of the engines exploded and with only one engine left I wasn't going to get another shot at preventing any innocent lives from being killed by my own hands.

The second I had just reached the alley, I jumped out of the speeder and landed on a pile of old mattresses which cushioned my landing. I looked towards the speeder which slammed into the wall of an abandoned housing complex leaving nothing but flaming wreckage. Getting of the old bedding units I was about to make my way to the meeting place when a blaster bolt screamed past my head, hitting the wall behind me.

"AMBUSH!" I shouted and took cover behind a nearby dumpster, holding my carbine tightly as blaster fire continued to streak overhead hitting the concrete or the dumpster. The amount of suppressing fire kept me from making any movement. Taking one of the smoke grenades I had, I pulled the pin and tossed it towards the direction of the blaster fire. I threw another smoke grenade and waited as the two non-lethal grenades exploded creating a cloud of smoke which obscured the views of my attackers causing them to stop firing and allowing me to move forwards. Roadie-Running from the dumpster to a new piece of cover that was closer to the enemy, I slid behind the wall, hunkered down and pulled down my night-vision goggles and peaked out of cover and saw numerous heat signatures coming from the upper level of the same building my speeder crashed into.

I took out another two smoke grenades and tossed them towards my attackers again creating a smokescreen which blinded my attackers and allowed me to move to the door of the building. Since the shooters couldn't see me, I kicked the door in only to be met by a few hostiles with Trade Fed blasters pointed towards me and about to fire.

Lifting my hand, I pushed three hostiles with the force against the wall before spraying them with a burst of 5.45x39mm rifle rounds ending their miserable lives without a second's hesitation. More of the attacking thugs poured down from the upper level's blasters armed and at the ready. Before they could even fire their weapons, I downed them with a longer burst of Russian rifle rounds downing most of the attackers.

Slinging my rifle over my back, I pulled out my pistol and one of my frag grenades which I then tossed towards the remaining attackers after I pulled the pin and ducked down. A shower of shrapnel took out the other hostiles from the upper level leaving either bodies filled with grenade fragments or blown off limbs and wounded enemies.

I felt no pity for them as I walked past them, leaving them to bleed to death. They were trying to kill me and all I wanted from them was information on the location of the person that I loved and that really pissed me off. Someone lead me into a trap and knew the route I would be taking all to well. I smelled a rat and it was really starting to smell awful.

My thoughts were broken when a barrage of plasma rounds flew towards me. Diving down to the ground I fired my AKS at my attacker, a Trandoshan Elite armed with a LS-150 ACP Repeater. My bullets bounced off their armor and I was forced to take cover behind a wall. More Trandoshan mercenaries and other attackers poured in from behind the heavy lizard alien. The amount of enemy fire proved to be so great that I couldn't even lob a grenade, frag or smoke.

For a second, I felt like I was going to die but then fate intervened. Fate in the form of a barrage of blaster bolts that mowed down dozens of hostiles. Looking towards the direction of the shots, I was shocked to see Thire, Jek, Rys, Stone, Thorn and Hound rushing forwards with their blasters blazing with fury. "You didn't think we didn't know about your meeting, did you kid?" Jek asked tossing me a BS-1 grenade launcher which I attached to my carbine while the Coruscant Guard trooper laid down covering fire with his own carbine while Thorn sprayed the enemy forces with rounds from the Hammer.

"We've been keeping this place under surveillance long before you even came guns blazing." Thire added lobbing a detonator towards the enemy which exploded and took down a few more tangos while the others retreated.

"What can I say, as a guy in love I do crazy things." I joked running out from cover and fired one of my grenade launchers 30mm rounds which sent several tangos flying out the windows and landing outside in a dumpster. "See? Crazy." I added and loaded a fresh round into my launcher.

"You're crazier than Wrecker." Thorn pointed out slinging his custom Z-6 over his shoulder and unholstered his pistols. "What the hell are you thinking going into battle without your armor? You'll get killed in seconds like my men were." He added.

"Be a dead giveaway to who I really am. Besides, I'm no super soldier. I'm just your average everyday superhero." I stated and walked past the dead bodies, unclipping one of my sabers from my belt, ignited the blue blade and began to cut through the door. "Jek, Rhys, prepare a few flashbangs." I ordered.

The two troopers nodded and prepared said grenades as I finished cutting the door. With a strong push with the force, I sent the door flying and the two troopers tossed the grenades and we took cover as the grenades detonated. Disoriented from the blinding light, the troopers and I mopped up the remaining men. Once the light subsided and the hostiles were dead, we found the informant dead from an interrogation. "DAMN IT!" I shouted, slamming my fist against the wall.

Suddenly, much to the surprise of me and the troopers the wall nearby suddenly opened up revealing a passageway. "Didn't see this coming." I said.

"Captain, I've got something here on this datapad. It looks like this is a tunnel system that leads towards the senate building and 500 Republica." Hound said handing me the said datapad.

That's when it hit me. "Sidious. Chancellor Palpatine is Darth Sidious. I should have seen it!" I exclaimed.

"You sure about that? The Chancellor a Sith Lord, do you really…." Thire began before we all heard a beeping sound coming from the informant's body. "BOMB! EVERYONE IN THE TUNNEL NOW!" I shouted. The others doubled their pace and once we entered the tunnel network, the bomb exploded collapsing the entrance behind us.

"Shit! Can't go back that way. Anyone…" I began before I felt something calling to me through the Force. Running off leaving behind the six Coruscant guard troopers I ran down the tunnel as fast as my legs could go.

I had gone a few feet before I entered a large chamber and I came face to face with a small group of Geonosians who were just waking up. "BUGS!" I roared and fired my carbine riddling the insect aliens with bullet holes. Sadly, the gunshots woke the other bugs and they were none to happy with what I had done. As the rest of the bugs woke up, the clones had caught up with me and began to blast the Geonosians before they could even fire their weapons.

"What the hell are the bugs doing on Coruscant?" Thire asked.

"I think you know my answer to that Thire." I answered, trying to convince commander that Palpatine and Sidious were one in the same. Thire still didn't believe me, but that was all about to change sooner than he believed.

One of the commander's shots hit one of the bugs in the arm, causing the enemy to drop their sonic blaster. The trooper was about fire another volley from his rifle when a blaster bolt hit his shoulder forcing him to drop his rifle. Looking towards his attacker, the commander was shocked to see several of the Chancellors Red Guards all armed with either force pikes of the MK II Paladin blaster rifle that special members of the chancellor's guard used. One of the guards aimed their blaster rifle at the trooper and just as they were about to pull the trigger, they were sent flying into the wall behind them thanks to a timely assist from me.

"I told you it was the Chancellor and you didn't believe me. Well here's your proof Thire, those are his guards." I spat towards the Commander, firing a full magazine into the guards taking down half a dozen of them while the rest were mopped up by the others. However, these were only a patrol and more of them came running towards us.

It wasn't wise to fire my grenade launcher at the incoming 'guards' and firing my handgun with a bunch of guys with meter long 'shock sticks' was out of the question. Underneath my bandana, I growled with frustration, slung my carbine over my back and unsheathed my sabers. Even before the blades were ignited, I charged towards the followers of the man responsible for the deaths of so many innocent people. My blades soon snapped to life and once again, the Wolf has shown his fangs.

 **(Start Get Out Alive)**

Blocking a strike from one of the red guards with my green blade, I slashed the guard across the chest before reaching out with the force and grabbing one of the guards with a blaster, sending him flying backwards knocking down several approaching battle droids that were also part of Palpatine's security detachment.

Normally, I prefer to shoot my opponents and give them a lead sandwich as their final meal but today I was hungering for some slice and dice action. One of the guards lunged at me with their pike but I was able to roll out of the way and leapt into the air, landing in the center of the guardsmen. Caught unprepared I proceeded to cut them down with out a moments hesitation. They were the enemy and I hold no sympathy for the enemy.

Slashing away at the guards and redirecting blaster fire away from the Coruscant guards I continued to eviscerate my enemies without any consideration.

Blaster fire from my allies mopped up any of the hostiles I missed. I reached out with the Force and grabbed a nearby container and sent it flying into a group of arriving battle droids and terror troopers crushing them.

Despite the odds being in the favor of the enemy, I continued to hack and slash at the enemies when appearing behind them was a swarm of Terror Droids exited from one of the other containers all of them being followed by a larger droid exited another container, firing deadly missiles towards me and the troopers. Grabbing the missiles with the force, I sent them back towards the firer which were then shot to pieces by a series of blaster bolts fired from the droid's anti-personal lasers.

"Big and ugly. Man, why do I have all the luck?" I joked to myself and unleashed a powerful force repulse which disintegrated the horde of Terror droids before I leapt into the air again and landed on the back of the massive droid, plunging my sabers into the back of the massive droid, creating a hole that exposed its power core.

Taking one of my remaining frag grenades, I pulled the pin and tossed into the exposed area and leapt off the droid as the grenade exploded. It dealt a lot of damage to the droid but didn't destroy it. Still active, the droid raised one of its legs attempting to crush me into a pulp, but I grabbed it with the force and held it back for a few seconds before I used the force to lift it up into the air as its legs curled up like a dead spider does and then ripped the legs in half, leapt into the air, ignited my sabers and cut the droid down the middle leaving nothing left but smoldering remains of metal.

 **(Song ends)**

"Damn, captain you have some moves." Jek said impressively as the last of the hostiles retreated.

"This is nothing compared to what I can do with my armor." I remarked shutting down my sabers and walked over to a wounded Thire. "You believe it now Commander, Sidious and Palpatine are one in the same. He set all of us up to do his dirty work and manipulated Fox in trying to kill Fives because he knew the truth about the inhibitor chips. He used you, so what are you going to do now?" I asked the commander.

Thire looked up to me with and removed his helmet revealing that he had also removed his inhibitor chip. He wasn't the only one. Jek, Rhys, Stone, Thorn and Hound removed their own helmets revealing they had also removed their inhibitor chips after Dutch was killed. "We also removed are chips. I never want to kill my own brothers." the commander stated.

I smiled. Before I could say anything, I sensed a disturbance in the force emanating from the senate. "Get back to base and get a squad of troopers ready. The Jedi are about to make a foolish mistake and we need all available Guardsmen ready to arrest the chancellor." I instructed, hoped on a nearby speeder bike and sped towards the senate.

 _Normal point of view_

With Saesee Tinn, Agen Kolar and Kit Fisto by his side, Mace walked into the chancellor's office. Early that day, Obi-Wan had contacted the council that he had made contact with General Grievous and was engaging in a fierce lightsaber duel and instructed Anakin to inform the Chancellor of the recent development.

Sadly, Obi-Wan later reported that Grievous had escaped. But the biggest surprise came when Anakin reported that Palpatine was indeed a Sith Lord having told Anakin that he knew the ways of the Dark Side of the Force.

With this information Mace and the four council members that were still at the temple went to arrest the Chancellor in order to save the Jedi Order and the republic. Despite Anakin's plea that they were going to need his help, Mace ordered Anakin to stay at the temple and wait for his return. This was partially due to the fact that Mace still didn't trust Anakin after all the reckless actions Skywalker had taken, but mainly due to his friendship with the Chancellor.

"Master Windu. I take it that General Grievous has been destroyed then, I must say you're here much earlier than sooner." The Chancellor said faking a surprised tone and complete unaware that the listening device the Lone Wolf had planted was sending the events to every citizen in the republic, be they criminal or senator.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic…" Mace began as the four Jedi ignited their lightsabers. "You're under arrest Chancellor." He added.

Palpatine was unmoved by this, got up from his seat pulled his remaining saber from his robe, ignited its blood red blade and hurled himself towards the four Jedi with a war cry. He plunged his saber into the body of Agen Kolar before slicing Saesee Tinn across the torso leaving only Mace and Kit Fisto.

Kit blocked a few strikes and would have been killed had it been for Kit leaping out of the way of the strike before igniting his fallen Padawan's lightsaber. He never got the chance to attack the newly identified Sith Lord as Red Guardsmen arrived and surrounded the Jedi Master.

Outside the senate, both Robert and Anakin had arrived and made their way towards the Chancellors office. Robert however had a more difficult time since he ran into some Battle Droids who were disguised as cleaning droids who then began to open fire on the Lone Wolf. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Robert roared and fired his carbine while running through the volley of blaster fire.

Back in the Chancellors office, Mace and Palpatine continued their duel matching each other move for move before Mace finally disarmed the Chancellor and shattered the window of the Chancellors office just as Anakin arrived.

Still trying to convince Anakin to join the dark side, Sidious tried to make it seem that the Jedi were trying to assassinate him while Mace was trying to keep Anakin on the light side. Sidious then unleashed a torrent of Force Lighting causing Mace to block the electrical attack which was sent back to the Chancellor which deformed his face.

"I'm going to end this, once and for all." Mace admitted.

"You can't. He must stand trial." Anakin protested.

Meanwhile, Robert had used the last of his carbines ammo and was down only to his handgun when Kit arrived. "Go, Skywalker needs you. I'll deal with the droids." The council member said. Robert nodded and bolted for the chancellor's office.

Back in the chancellor's office Mace was still poised for the final blow. "He has control of the senate and courts. He's too dangerous to be left alive." Mace reminded the former slave while Palpatine tried to 'beg' for his life.

"Its not the Jedi way. He must live, I need him." Anakin begged. Mace ignored this and raised his saber and prepared to kill Sidious only to have his saber holding hand cut off by Anakin leaving the master swordsman vulnerable to an attack by Sidious who sent Windu plummeting to his death below.

For a moment it seemed like Anakin was finally going to give into the dark side and become Sidious new apprentice, but that moment was shattered when leaping over a kneeling and confused Anakin was Robert who delivered a painful one-legged kick to Sidious chest, pushing the master mind behind the entire war back a few inches from the edge. "Leave. Him. Alone." The Lone Wolf declared igniting his sabers.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked.

"You think he can help you save Padme from dying? He'll just kill her and your children so he can turn you into a monster. She's already given birth, she's alive. What you saw was a vision that Sidious planted in your mind so you would be his. He's afraid of you because of the Prophecy, that's why he wanted you." Robert stated and admitted.

"It matters not. Skywalker may not have embraced the dark side when I manipulated those pathetic sand people into kidnapping his mother, but one way or another Skywalker will be mine!" Sidious declared and began to electrocute Robert.

Hearing this, a newfound resolve came into Anakin's mind. Now he knew who was responsible for his mother's death and wanted the man he once thought of as a friend to be brought to justice. Igniting his saber once more, Anakin got in front of Robert and deflected the lightning being sent to boy Ahsoka loved, sending it outside the building. "I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You failed your excellency. I am a Jedi, now and forever." Anakin declared.

Sidious growled with disgust at what he just heard. To think the man, he tried to manipulate for thirteen years had just announced that he would never join the dark side. "So be it… Jedi. If you will not be turned than you will be destroyed." Sidious declared, summoning his saber back to his hands before clashing with Anakin.

"You still don't get it Anakin; I was the one who organized everything. The blockade of Naboo, the Separatist Alliance, the War all the leaks about the republic offensives the separatists were more than prepared for. Taking the people of Kiros and selling them into slavery, the attack on the Jedi temple, framing your padawan for terrorism, I was the one who has been molding you into your true self; my new apprentice." Sidious gloated completely unaware that all he said was being broadcasted to the entire galaxy.

"Keep your ideals. I don't want them." Anakin responded, sending a powerful Makashi slash towards the Sith Lord who quickly countered the attack.

"You could have all the power in the galaxy and yet you deny your rightful place by my side, why do you still side with the Jedi, even after they stood aside as your padawan was almost sentenced to death?" Sidious asked, pushing Anakin into the hallway where they continued their duel.

"I have a reason to fight. My family. My Padawan. They are the reason I will never turn to the Dark Side." Anakin answered countering a Niman strike from the former Chancellor before locking blades with the Sith Lord.

"Pathetic." Sidious countered, pushing Anakin back into the wall before attempting take Anakin's head off only to have the chosen one to roll out of the way. "I have great things planned for the galaxy. Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy and you Skywalker will be part of those plans." Sidious added.

"Hate to break it to you old man," Robert said from behind, sucker punching Sidious square in the jaw. "But those plans aren't going to come to fruition." He added before he was joined by several Senate Commandos, Tan Divo, Thire, Rex, Barney, Ray, Lincoln, Caesar and several dozen Shock Troopers.

"Chancellor Palpatine or Darth Sidious." The Lieutenant began. "For crimes against the galactic republic, you are hereby under arrest." He added.

"Drop the lightsaber 'sir'. We've got you outnumbered." Rex added training his pistols on the Sith Lord.

Sidious just chuckled. "If that's how you want to play it. Well than, Captain Rex, Execute Order 66." The Sith Lord stated. Rex didn't move, neither did Thire and the shock troopers.

"Sorry 'sir', but I am not going to follow those orders. Besides, I removed my inhibitor chip. Same goes for my brothers here. Slick was right about one thing, we were slaves. Slaves to a bastard like you." Rex snarled.

"Pathetic creatures." Sidious growled and plunged his saber into the ground cutting a hole in the floor and escaping. Several shock troopers approached the hole and fired their blasters, only to have their shots deflected back at them by Sidious.

"Go after him, General. I've got to get the word out to the rest of my brothers about the Chancellor." Rex urged. Anakin nodded and jumped down the hole after Sidious with Robert right behind.

Down in the maintance passages below the senate building, Sidious pulled out a special commlink that connected him to all Clone Commanders across the galaxy. "Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order 66." He instructed.

On Utapua, amidst amongst the blaster fire and explosions, Cody received the order and responded. "Yes, 'my lord'." Cody said to the chancellor but he didn't follow the order. Instead, he ordered the gunner of a nearby ATTE to target the core ship several levels above where Obi-Wan was heading towards. The Mass-driver cannon fired and massive projectile slammed into the side of the core ship destroying one of its engines.

Obi-Wan wasn't the only lucky Jedi. On Felucia, Aayla Secura was almost killed by one 327th trooper that didn't get their inhibitor chip removed. Just as the trooper was about to fire, Bly saved his general and killed his 'brother'.

On Saleucami, Commanders Ponds and Neyo had received the order and were about to warn Adi and her cousin Stass, but Stass was killed by a trooper who also didn't remove their inhibitor chip. Adi sliced the clone's speeder in half killing the trooper before she stopped to check on her cousin, only to find that she had died.

Other Jedi weren't so lucky. In the midst of a raging blizzard on Mygeeto Ki-Adi Mundi was gunned down by Commander Bacara's men who completely ignored his and Jet's orders to stand down. It did little good for despite taking down a few troopers, Ki-Adi was gunned down. "What have we done?" Bacara said, removing his helmet before roaring as the wind blew past his face.

High above one of the cities on Cato Neimodia, Plo Koon flew his starfighter through the wreckage of recently shot down droid starfighter with Warthog and Captain Jag by his side when he looked behind to see Jag had fallen put of formation and began to pepper his fighter with cannon fire. Lucky for the Kel Dor Jedi Master, Jag was quickly shot down by Warthog who flew along side his general and gave him a two-finger salute.

On Kashsyyyk, Commander Gree had also received this order and walked over to Yoda. He looked to the other trooper that was with him and shock his head no. The other trooper however, who also didn't remove his inhibitor chip raised his blaster and was poised to execute the grand master of the Jedi order, only to lose his head.

Before Gree could explain the situation, Luminara just contacted the grandmaster telling him the droid army had just begun to retreat from the planet. It wasn't just Kashsyyyk, all across the galaxy the droid forces began to retreat from all active battlefronts across the galaxy.

Back on Coruscant, Sidious had reached the hanger bay below the senate containing his personal Eta-Shuttle which was fueled and ready for immediate departure. He was about to leave when Anakin and Robert arrived, their sabers ignited and ready. "You think we're just going to let you get away? You got another thing coming old man." Robert stated, throwing off his armor and tying his bandana around his head.

"As much as I would love to stay and fight the two of you, I'm afraid I have a more pressing engagement with your pathetic lover." Sidious said before he snapped his fingers. Decloaking in front of the two Jedi were a dozen of terror troopers. "But I will leave you with some company." He added, boarding his shuttle which then quickly departed.

As the Sith Lords shuttle rocketed away, the Terror Troopers lunged towards Anakin and Robert who made quick work of the troopers. By the time the others arrived, flight control had reported that Sidious shuttle had just entered hyperspace and they were unable to track his trajectory. "We may have lost him, but now he's got nowhere to run. He still doesn't realize that I bugged his office and everything he said and the duel was broadcasted to the entire galaxy." Robert said.

He then turned to Anakin. "You didn't kill Mace; you weren't even an accomplice. You were confused. Sidious was the one who killed Mace. Despite everything, you stayed true to yourself and rejected the Dark Side. Qui-Gon would be proud of you. You deserve to be happy Anakin. I'm sorry I kept the fact that Padme gave birth from you, but if you knew about this than Sidious would have used that to his advantage." He added.

"I know. I still can't believe it. Not only am I a father, but I nearly joined forces with the person who no doubt would have killed them. Its because of you that I am still with the Jedi. Thank you." Anakin said, smiling and holding out his hand.

Robert took Anakins hand and shook it. "We'll find Sidious. He doesn't have long." Robert stated.

What neither of them knew was that the moment Sidious's shuttle dropped out of hyperspace over Earth, he contacted Darth Maul and gave him his new orders.

 **So that happened. Palpatine was revealed, Mace, Saesee and Agen are dead, Kit is still alive, Anakin stayed with the Jedi, knows he's a father, the galaxy knows the truth, Order 66 failed to achieve its full objective, Grievous is still alive and Darth Maul has returned to center stage. A lot to take in, don't you all think.**

 **I know that it may seem that to many Jedi are still alive, but keep in mind that I don't know the name of every single Jedi that survived or was killed during Order 66, but keep in mind that not all Jedi were spared the cruel fate of being betrayed by their men.**

 **Now, I have noticed that many people have voted for the A-10 for the Aircraft the Lone Wolf should pilot when he gets to Earth. I will admit, the A-10 Thunderbolt is one of my favorite fighter planes, but keep in mind it is a close air support attack aircraft and is more suited for attacking ground targets like tanks, enemy ground troops and other land-based units. It is not suited for dogfighting; despite the fact it is armed with the powerful 30mm cannon. While it does appear, I will use that aircraft, I want to here which Air-Superiority Fighter Aircraft you would like to see the Lone Wolf pilot, for dogfighting.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will feature what I hope to be a long and large-scale battle before we reach the climax of the story. I want to know, should I bring in the prototype of the X-Wing or not? That is one of my favorite Starfighters.**

 **Please read and review and I will see you all next time. Good night.**


	31. Sacrifice

**I am so happy. I have finally watched Top Gun, Bumblebee and The Predator. Awesome movies, I don't care what anyone says.**

 **Glad my last chapter was so well received. I put a lot of thought into it so I am glad you all like it.**

 **Onto reviews.**

 **Sr. Chief 'Maverick': Glad you approve of the idea of using the F14D for dogfighting. I will admit that I also like the F18 when it comes to games like Ace Combat but I think the F14D is a better choice, but should Nick Rye give it an extra cannon?**

 **Spartan-626: The Executor won't appear, just yet and the X-Wings will appear but later. As for Plo Koon helping save Ahsoka and liberate Earth, you will just have to wait and see. Dooku I'm afraid won't be part of that mission, for this is his final moments.**

 **Cronus Prime: First off, good to hear from you again. Second, as a Transformers fan, I recommend you check out the Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Prime stories and Cyber Star Wars stories by lyokoMarvelanime. They are Transformers Prime crossovers and are very good reads. Now as to the F-22 and F-35, I will admit that whole both of them are good fighter aircraft, the F-35 carries more missiles and only has one-hundred-eighty rounds for its 25mm cannon. The F-22, carries only eight missiles and has only four-hundred-eighty rounds for its gun. Both Aircraft are good for dogfighting, but remember many PMC and Terrorist organizations on Earth are working with Sidious so there aren't that many being used by the Wolverines. Besides, I think a classic fighter jet like the F-14D, F-15C and F-15E would be a better choice. They may not be stealth aircraft, but they have a reputation as Air-Superiority and Strike Fighters, despite having only a single cannon.**

 **Oh, before I even forget, if any of you are looking for a good Star Wars series, check out SWEUlover2007's stories. They are very good and his new one is approaching the union of our favorite Togruta and an OC.**

 **Now before I begin, for those of us who are fans of the Gundam franchise, should I give the Battle Armor the appearance of the ASW-G-08 Barbatose Gundam Frame, Freedom Gundam or leave it as is?**

 **Time to go to work.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, enjoy.**

Chapter 31: Sacrifice

May 27th 2020, 19BBY

Coruscant

0900 hours

The entire senate was roaring with uproar. With the revelation that Palpatine was the leader of both the Separatist movement and the one who started the entire war caused quite a bit of commotion. Many senators were saying that this was a trick by the Jedi trying to take control of the senate and the republic. Others were saying the Jedi were just as much to blame for not stopping the war from even starting and should be disbanded and exiled from the Republic.

Others were saying that they should launch an all-out attack on the Separatist Alliance as their leader was now on the run, leaving their capital of Raxus vulnerable. Senators like Lott Dodd on the other hand were saying that it was time for a new Chancellor and nominated himself for the position. That was quickly dismissed as he and several other Separatist affiliated senators were arrested on charges of war-profiteering and treason. The charges against them would make sure they would spend the rest of their lives in prison, striped of their power.

Dodd however was right in saying that a new chancellor should be appointed but one that valued the ideals of the Republic and would restore it to what it truly was, a democracy. Senators of Delegation 2000 who opposed Palpatine's newest laws nominated the likes of Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and Padme Amidala as they were the ones who valued the ideals of the Republic.

Mas Amedda was also unaccounted for. Turns out he was also involved with the plot against the Jedi even long before Palpatine became Chancellor. When Coruscant Guardsmen raided his residence, they found the Chagrian politician had fled the planet, no doubt to the same location that Sidious fled to.

As if things weren't bad enough, dozens of Jedi across the galaxy were gunned down by the troopers whose inhibitor chips weren't removed in time. Those that were lucky were able to escape were almost killed until the order was called off by the Republic Top Brass. Despite this, nothing could bring back the lives that were lost by the clones who were brainwashed.

But the biggest problem came to a shock. According to the intelligence gathered from Sidious's terminal, several legions of Spaarti bred clone troopers were brought to the planet and were preparing to carry out Sidious's plan to wipe out the Jedi that were still at the temple. Unlike clones like Rex and Cody, Spaarti bred clones were not created from Jango Fett's DNA and took only a year to mature, compared to the ten years it took to clone soldiers like Rex. After the Battle of Cartao many of the cloning cylinders were secretly recovered and used by the Sith Lord to create an army that was completely loyal to the chancellor and him alone.

Due to the complete secrecy of these cloning chambers, the Lord of the Sith was able to create thousands of non-Fett clone troopers and had amassed a large army strong enough to take over the entire galaxy. These troopers were now just being awoken and were no heading towards the Jedi Temple.

Along with the dozens of Jedi knights, masters and padawans still at the temple the only clone legion left on the planet was the 501st, along with the Coruscant Guard and Jedi Temple Security. Thankfully, all the Wolf's Dragoons weren't deployed to other areas of the galaxy and at Anakin's behest quickly began to set up defensive positions inside and outside the Jedi temple, preparing for the impending battle.

It came as a shock to many troopers, Rex especially when Robert brought in former clone Sergeant Slick whose knowledge of explosives was needed in order to slow down the enemy troopers before they could reach the temple. Along with Slick, Dogma was called back into military service and reinstated as a private in Torrent Company.

Even still, the battle was going to be a tough one and it was decided to move all the younglings and initiates to the lower levels of the temple for their own safety with Sha Koon, Plo Koons niece, Bene, Whie Marlreaux, Barriss and Lycan for protection.

As the young Jedi were escorted to safety Robert went to the temples prison, unlocked Dooku's cell and handed the Count his Lightsaber. "A battle is coming to the temple. Darth Sidious and Palpatine are one in the same. I doubt anyone would notice you escaping in all the confusion." Robert began, removing his helmet.

"The Chancellor and my Master were…" Dooku began shocked before Robert interrupted him. "I asked R4 to take you off world back to your home. The Republic is demanding that you be executed without so much as a fair trial. I won't let that happen. My fighter will be waiting for you five miles from the temple. Get out of here and live the rest of your life in peace." The Lone Wolf said, holding back the sadness in his voice.

"I…" Dooku began before he saw the look in Roberts eyes, they reminded the Count of the Lone Wolfs mother.

"Return to Raxus, contact the Republic and issue for peace negotiations. No one else has to die in this damn war." Robert added before his commlink beeped and Wrecker's voice was heard. " _Captain. The rest of my squad, Blake and Breach are at the location for the ambush. Tech estimates we have about five minutes before the bad guys arrive. Waiting on you."_ The gung-ho trooper called over the commlink.

"I'm Oscar Mike." Robert replied, looking back to Dooku. "I don't know how long you have left before you kick the bucket, but maybe it's time for you to do what you know is right." He said to the Count before bolting out of the prison cells and heading for the location of the Bad Batch, leaving Dooku behind.

Meanwhile, at the staging area for the Spaarti clones. A freed Darth Maul looked over the troops with an impressive look in his eyes. After his 'master' had been revealed he was contacted and released from his cell and was given a new mission. Lay siege to the Jedi temple and destroy the Jedi order once and for all. If the Zabrak warrior completed this task, then Sidious would reward him by making his apprentice once more, seeing as Dooku was in Republic custody and Skywalker rejected the dark side.

"Lord Maul," a Spaarti clone said walking up wearing white armor nearly identical to the standard issue Clone Trooper armor only with a more menacing appearance and carrying one of the newest E-11 Blaster Rifles. "Our forces are ready to begin the operation." The clone said as other clones, these ones wearing black flight suits climbed into the cockpits of the hundreds of T.I.E fighters that were smuggled onto the planet, powering them up.

"Good. Finally, the day has come. The Sith will rule the galaxy once more and I will finally return to my master's side." Maul stated before looking back to his men. "Have the men move out. It is time to bring an end to the Jedi order." he added.

With those final words, the non-Fett clone army marched towards the temple while fighter squadrons took off rocketing towards their targets.

 _Roberts point of view_

Had I known the Chancellor and Sidious were one in the same, I would have assassinated the bastard with a .50BMG rifle, no doubt leaving a bloody mess and getting my ass arrested. I should have seen it, no one with that much political power is that honest or clean. All of the time he bypassed the senate and ignored the pleas of the senate should have been a clear indication that he was up to no good.

Just like the Jedi, I was blinded by the dark side obelisk that was beneath the temple. Like the Jedi, I was actually doing the work of a power-hungry monster who disguised his hunger for power by making it appear that he was humble and making false promises. To think that he was also the one who framed Ahsoka for terrorism made my blood boil even more than it was already.

My thoughts of brutally killing the Sith Lord began to make me drift slightly towards the Dark Side. But I then told myself that if I were to do than I wouldn't be the same person Ahsoka fell in love with. Besides, taking down Sidious was Anakin's destiny. Whatever mine was, I didn't know.

By the time I reached Breach's location, the Bad Batch along with Marie were laying IED's along the main road to the Jedi temple. Maverick and Red Squad reported that a large number of ground troops were marching directly towards the temple from a hidden base somewhere in the industrial sector of the city. Not only did they a few armored divisions but they had hundreds upon hundreds of T.I.E fighters of all kinds. As if that wasn't enough, the Top Brass received word that hundreds of droid units that were hiding in the wreckage of the ships that had fallen into the city were activating and had already linked up with secret clone army the Sith Lord had created in anticipation for the event that his plan failed and he was discovered.

The plan was to set up a many explosive traps as possible and knock out as much of the enemy units before they could get within striking distance of the Jedi Temple, especially considering that they had several dozen AT-AT's and Mortar Tanks with them. The amount of firepower they had proved that Sidious wasn't pulling his punches this time and was determined to wipe out the Jedi Order for good.

Unfortunately, the only Mech that was on the planet was a modified Cougar Light Mech. Like the rest of the Cougars, this one was equipped with a second 150mm Autocannon in place of the standard single 150mm.

Despite the extra cannon, the Cougar wasn't meant to take on heavy walkers like the AT-AT and was more suited for using hit-and-run attacks against enemy forces. Rally knew this and upon learning the location of the Mortar tanks, took the light mech in an attempt to intercept and take out the enemy artillery before it could get in position.

That was for taking care of the artillery, but the number of hostiles coming towards us were and the number of explosives we had wouldn't be enough to stop the approaching army, just delay them. Lucky for us, Slick was more than happy to help us with this operation, having developed a realization that he was lied to and didn't strike a blow for his brothers, but only helped the Sith.

"Even when I was in prison, I still couldn't believe that there was a non-clone soldier in the army fighting alongside my brothers, showing the same courage and commitment that we were bred with. Then there's the fact that you've taken on entire platoons of droids single handily with nothing but a bunch of slug thrower weapons, a capture plasma launcher and your own custom-made armor. I have to say, I am impressed." Slick commented, placing the last explosive charge he had on along the route while I covered him.

"And I heard you betrayed your brothers, believing you were striking a blow for all your brothers thinking the Jedi were treating you all as slaves. Truth of the matter is, you were being used like slaves but by the 'Chancellor'." I stated.

"I was a foul." The former traitor stated before he finished setting the explosives. "Alright, that should do it. Once the enemy gets within distance, we'll detonate the charges remotely and we'll be safely at the Jedi Temple. You know I could easily betray you and just sabotage the detonator." He added.

"But you won't. I trust you Slick. Besides, even someone like you deserves a second chance." I said. Slick just smiled before the charges beeped and we bolted back to Breach and Blake who were providing over watch.

"Are those charges set?" Blake asked Slick. Every trooper knew about Slick's betrayal and were hesitant to trust the former Sergeant.

"Course those charges are set. I know explosives, trooper and those charges are primed and ready for detonation." Slick answered. I could sense Slick was being honest and really wanted to fight for the republic.

"You better be right, because I see a lot of hostile units approaching us and its more then we can handle." Crosshairs stated. He was right, approaching our location were hundreds of fake clone troopers and battle droids. I never thought I would see a sight like this during the war. Then again, the war had taken a turn for the worse, now that Sidious had been identified and was now on run. If we were to find him, we had to protect the temple until we could do so.

It was going to be a challenge considering that the entire clone army was scattered across the galaxy and would take a long time for them to arrive back on the planet. Obi-Wan was on his way back, but he wouldn't be back for another four hours along with the main Dragoon fleet.

Lucky for us, we Dragoons are always willing to improvise when the occasion calls for it. This was one such occasion. I had a backup plan. Should the charges fail to detonate, for any reason a repulsor lift fuel tanker was waiting nearby and rigged up with a remote control which would be guided into one of the incoming walkers, which upon detonating would take out more than half the enemies fighting strength with a single blow. That and it would cause the charges to detonate in the chain reaction.

I held the remote control for the tanker in my hand and was waiting to activate the tanker. But that's when things took a turn for the worst.

As soon as the enemy forces arrived several B2-RP rocket droid squads rocketed into the air and soared towards our position, their wrist blasters peppering our position. "BLOW THOSE CHARGES!" I shouted, firing my Morita back at the droids.

Slick pressed the button, but the charges didn't blow up. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THE DETONATOR MALFUNCTIONED!" Slick shouted, throwing the detonator over the edge, raised his rifle and fired a back at the enemy forces taking down a few hostiles before returning back to cover.

Raising her XM25 launcher, Marie took aim at a squad of approaching troopers and fired her weapons full magazine taking down the squad and few nearby spider walkers. She ducked back down loading a fresh magazine into her launcher and popped out again firing another full magazine of 25x40mm grenades into the approaching swarm of hostiles. "Marie! Shift your fire to the left. We got hostiles trying to flank us!" I shouted.

"Got it!" she replied and shifted her attention with the left flank with Wrecker by her side and downed enemy after enemy with blaster fire and grenade rounds. Despite the firepower those two had, we were still outnumbered and had no choice but to fall back.

We managed gain some distance from the attacking forces, but we soon found ourselves cut off by several platoons of hostiles that managed to flank us and were soon surrounded. "WE'RE SURRONDED!" Hunter shouted as more hostiles headed towards us.

"There's too many! We're not going to make it!" Blake shouted throwing down his blaster which had just taken a hit and pulled out his pistols.

"Hold 'em off! Just hold 'em off!" I shouted firing another burst from my Morita taking down two more enemy troopers. Ejecting the empty magazine, I quickly loaded a new one magazine and turned to see Blake had somehow managed to slip away from the battle. I knew he wasn't a coward but this was unusual even for him.

"BLAKE!" I shouted over the roar of weapons fire only to hear nothing. But I did hear something over my commlink. " _Get outta there! Run!"_ Blake shouted. I returned to the battle saving Marie from a rocket droid who had her in its sights when I then spotted Blake getting on one of the Speeder Bikes that was with us and started making a bolt for who knows where.

"Blake! Blake! Where are you going!?" I shouted into the commlink, only to get no response. More enemy units arrived and they arrived with several walkers. "WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF AMMO!" Wrecker shouted, loading his second to last magazine for his LMMG and resumed firing.

"Blake, what the fuck are you doing?!" I shouted into the commlink yet again trying to get an answer from Kilo's tech support.

" _Pulling the plug on em, captain. Run, will you? Do it!"_ Blake answered back with a more serious tone than before.

The transmission was cut and I then noticed the walkers were getting closer and closer to us then before. It was then that I heard the sound of the fuel tanker coming in at high speeds. " _Never thought it would end like this, huh? Huh, Kilo?!"_ I heard Blake say over the commlink. Those were his last words when I finally realized what he was about to do.

"BLAKE! NO!" I shouted, running just as the tanker collided with one of the walkers and exploded. The explosion then caused the charges to detonated taking the rest of the walkers and enemy units with them. I barely made it to cover and avoided a piece of one of the destroyed walkers from crushing me. By the time the explosions ceased, I was dead set on getting Blake out of the wreckage of the tanker, but Slick held me back as one final explosion erupted and took the rest of the tanker with it.

"Blake." I said sadly, taking one final look at the wrecked tanker before a gunship arrived to pick us up. Turns out, the enemy had flanked us while we were dealing with these assholes. Blake's death would be for nothing if we didn't stop them.

"GET US TO THE TEMPLE ASAP!" I shouted to the pilot who acknowledged my orders and speed towards the temple. The fate of the Jedi Order was hanging in the balance.

 _Normal point of view_

"INCOMING!" A temple security guard shouted as an enemy grenade landed by their feet. The guard moved out of the way, but his comrades weren't so lucky. Of the four others, only he survived. "BASTARDS!" the guard shouted, raising his blaster, letting lose a volley of blaster fire at the enemy troopers and droids. He managed to take down five droids and two troopers before his blaster's energy pack was emptied and he was killed by a precise headshot from a Destroyer droid sniper.

From over fifteen clicks, the droid sniper downed guardsmen after guardsmen before a .50BMG caliber round tore through the exposed sides taking it down along with the four others by its side. Pulling the bolt of her Barret M95, Hitomi chambered a new round into her rifle before aiming at a Spaarti rocket trooper and took the enemy clones head clean off.

Tossing her spent magazine to her side and loading a fresh one into her rifle, the Japanese-German girl fired another round from her weapon and took out three super battle droids. As she targeted another group of droids, her armors motion tracker picked up several contacts coming from her right which were group of three Spaarti clone assassins who managed to get behind the temple's defenses. One of the assassins extended their vibro-blades and sliced her sniper rifle in half, forcing the girl to backpedal to avoid getting her head sliced off.

The assassin's blades were poised to come down on her head, but were intercepted by the Vibro-Katana of Kasumi who then slashed all three assassins across the chest, killing them before Honoka arrived firing her MK107 carbine at the commando droids that accompanied the assassins. Pulling her friend back to her feat, Hitomi brought her HK USC, a .45 caliber rifle version of the UMP submachine gun, modified to fire fully or semi-automatic to bear on three Spaarti troopers that had just arrived and downed them all with efficient accuracy.

Her victory was only short lived as Mission ran up to the three with a Stinger over her shoulder, pointing out that a droid gunship was heading towards them. Aiming her anti-air missile launcher, the Twi'lek ally of Revan fired sending a 70mm rocket streaking towards the gunship. The rocket hit the gunship directly in the head section, but didn't destroy it.

The droid gunship soon began to power up its main cannons, but at the last second a concussion missile slammed into the gunships side, sending the droid ship spiraling down to the ground where it exploded. "What the?" Mission asked before she got her answer. Firing its four blaster cannons and strafing enemy walkers was the Slave 1.

" _You people need some help?"_ Boba called over the commlink before banking his father's aircraft hard right and got in front of pair of enemy powers. Firing his ships cannons again, he downed all four of the bombers before he was joined by Hawk and several other 501st fighter pilots who all broke off and engaged the enemy fighters. A squad of 501st bombers flew over the enemy units, dropping their payload of proton bombs on the enemy forces before pulling away to begin their attack on the enemy fighters.

One bomber got behind the tail of a Scarab fighter and fired a five second burst from its nose cannons, destroying the fighter before it got behind another droid fighter, this one a Vulture droid. Another five second burst from the fighter-bombers medium laser cannons sent the droid spiraling out of control before it exploded in mid-air.

As the pilot scanned the area for a new target, he was shoot down by a surface-to-air missile which caused the bomber to slam into one of the pillars in front of the temple, causing the defenders to scatter in order to avoid being crushed. Sadly, the guards were killed by an enemy mortar strike, further weakening the first line of defense. Blocking shot after shot with his saber, Anakin grabbed one of the Super Battle droids with the force and sent it flying back into another group of hostile forces while medics dragged the wounded back into the temple. "WE NEED TO FALL BACK!" Barney called, running over with his N4 blazing.

"I hate to run from a fight, but you're right Barney. ALL UNITS FALL BACK!" Anakin shouted redirecting more incoming blaster fire back towards the enemy, covering the retreating forces as they ran back into the temple.

As the defenders fell back into the temple, Maul arrived and surveyed the work his forces had accomplished. Two of the Spaarti clones had brought over a wounded trooper who wasn't able to make it back to friendly lines. "Seems that you have been abandoned by the Jedi. I suppose that you would want me to give you mercy." Maul said before he activated his saber and cut the troopers head off.

"Mercy, is for the weak," he stated deactivating his saber and turned towards his men. "Captain, make sure that you eliminate every single Jedi in the temple, leave no survivors. I sense Kenobi is approaching, leave him to me. Those who interfere will pay with their lives." He added before his men marched up the stairs to the temple, fingers on their triggers.

Meanwhile, above Utapau. The forces of the 212th had returned to the ships and were waiting as the rest of the medical ships that had arrived took the wounded troopers to the medical stations. On the bridge of his flagship, Obi-Wan and Lee just received word that all their men were onboard the ships and quickly jumped to hyperspace. "Old Palpy really fucked us all up. Time, we teach that old bastard a lesson he'll never forget." Lee stated, cracking his knuckles.

"First, we have to get back to the temple and help protect it. I do agree, Palpatine does need to be brought to justice for what he did to the galaxy, but we have to find him first." Obi-Wan said in agreement as his forces entered hyperspace.

Back on Coruscant, Robert, Marie, Slick, the Bad Batch and Breach were nearing the temple when their gunship was shot down. Incredibly, all the passengers survived but the pilot wasn't so lucky. "They say any landing you can walk away from is a good landing, but I don't think when they came up with that saying they took into account landing behind enemy lines." Marie joked.

"Is she always like this?" Slick asked in confusion.

"Usually, she's more the teasing type. This time, I don't know." Robert answered, double checking the ammo he had left. He had only three magazines left for his rifle but still had full ammo for his pistols. The last thing he wanted to use up his remaining ammo fighting needlessly.

"We've got to get to the temple. Problem is, our ride's been shot down. Anyone have any…" the Lone Wolf began before Fenrir's Mantis Patrol Craft landed with Erik appearing atop the boarding ramp with the modified MG3 in his hands, bipod unfolded and at the ready.

"Thought you folks could use a lift." Barriss's husband said before looking at the survivors. "Where's Blake?" he asked.

"He gave his life for all of us." Slick answered sadly.

"No, he can't be gone." Erik said in disbelief. The others confirmed it and needless to say, Erik was still trying to get over it. "We can't let his sacrifice go to waste. We need to move, now." He added before he let lose a burst of the modified machine gun taking down several Spaarti clones that came to investigate the crash site.

A burst of 7.92mm rounds gunned down the evil clones, but more started to arrive. "Come on!" Erik shouted at Robert who just stood there looking back at the smoke coming from the area where Blake had perished. He returned to reality when his armors shields were depleted and forced him to board the Mantis.

Once on board, Erik handed him the BFG which was configured into launcher mode. Walking back to the boarding ramp, he charged up the weapon to full power and fired at the large horde of hostiles. No more than a hundred hostiles were wiped out with a single shot.

"It's too risky to land in front of the temple. Head for one of the hangers. We'll fight our way through the forces already in the temple. No explosives, guns only." Robert instructed. The others nodded and Fenrir set a course for one of the temples hangers. By the time they landed, Erik had his MG3 reloaded and a Colt Canada C8 Carbine slung across his back.

Marie opted for the prototype Magpul PDR-C with a thirty-round magazine and red dot sight. She also went for the Pancor Jackhammer shotgun. Hunter opted for the 7.62x39mm version of the ACR which he equipped with a holographic sight and handgrip.

Due to it being close quarters, Crosshairs couldn't use his sniper rifle to its full capabilities so the Bad Batch sniper opted for a pair of MP7A1 submachine guns. Tech choose an ARX-160 assault rifle while Hunter took a pair of FN-P90's.

As for Wrecker, the heavy-weapons trooper choose the HK MG5 machine gun which was equipped with a one-hundred-twenty round magazine, forward handgrip to control the recoil and red dot sight. Slick decided to stick with what he was used to while Robert grabbed the AA12. Once they were all set, the group exited the ship and proceeded into the temple following the sounds of blaster fire.

While the battle for the temple was underway, R4-M8 waited with the Azure Angel as the once proud Count Dooku climbed into the cockpit of the customized Jedi Starfighter. Looking back at the ongoing battle, Dooku gave a silent farewell to his padawans son.

Just before the cockpit of the fighter close, Dooku leapt out surprising the astromech copilot of the Lone Wolf. "My little friend, I cannot leave your master alone to face such impossible odds. If I am to leave this world, I will leave this world as a redeemed Jedi." Dooku said with renewed faith in the Light side of the Force. R4 beeped and told Dooku to hop in. Once the former Sith Lord had entered the cockpit, the fighter headed towards the temple, with R4 blasting away at any enemy fighters that got in its path.

Further away from the temple, a large group enemy armor consisting of six AT-ST's, four AAT's, twelve GAT's and ten HAG's were moving in on the temples right flank, preparing to bombard the temple. Dreadwing, Skyquake along with Red Squadron who were five thousand feet above the enemy formation called out the location to Rally who was one click from the enemy armor.

"You boys better keep those fighters off my ass. I've got my hands full down here with the armor." She called over the commlink. Having already used up all of her missiles on a group of spider droids she only had her cannons and pulse lasers left to use against the enemy armor.

Once she was within range of the enemy, the Indian-American girl pulled the trigger and the Cougars two autocannons roared to life. Six 150mm high-explosive shells impacted the lead AT-ST, leaving only its legs behind. Strafing to the left, Rally sprayed the AAT's with a barrage of pulse laser rounds which destroyed two of them before the Aerial Bots swooped down blasting an incoming squadron of T.I.E fighters, one of which spiraled out of control and slammed into one of the HAG's.

Coming in at over nearly fifteen hundred km/h, Dreadwing and Skyquake dived down firing their concussion missiles at a formation of T.I.E Bombers that had Rally in their sights. The missiles slammed into the bombers, causing them to explode in mid-air. However, one of the bombers was only damaged but veered itself towards the Cougar which had fired the last of its cannon rounds taking down the last spider droid. By the time Rally had noticed the bomber, it was right on top of her. Quickly, she opened up with her pulse lasers trying to shoot the bomber down.

Her rounds did hit the bomber, but the explosion from the craft damaged the mech's axels rendering it immobile. Exiting the mech, Rally pressed a button on her gauntlet and a VTOL arrived. Jumping into the cockpit of the vertical takeoff and landing vehicle, she ascended to three-thousand feet and made a beeline for the temple.

Back in the temple, Spaarti clones and droids continued to advance further and further into the Jedi temple. As they advanced, they met heavy resistance in the forms of placed Browning .30 and .50 caliber machine guns. When they were placed, it was decided that explosive devices like tripwires and landmines were out of the question for they would only end up destroying the temple. Despite this handicap, the defenders of the Jedi temple continued to spray machine gun fire towards the advancing enemy units.

One of the .30 caliber crews had just finished reloading their machine gun when they were lifted up into the air and gunned down by a volley of blaster fire from a squad of Spaarti clones. Looking at the dead bodies, Maul smirked as he charged forwards with his saber ignited and cut down several troopers and security guards that made one last attempt to hold him back.

"Weaklings." He said impaling one trooper through the torso. "If this is the best the Jedi have to offer, then they are truly at the end of their time in the galaxy." He added before he sensed a presence and blocked a twin Niman strike from Anakin.

"Hate to break it to you, Maul. But I won't let you destroy the Jedi order, not while I'm here." the Chosen One stated, parring an attack from Maul before pushing him back a few feet from him. "Don't you get it Maul? Sidious was using you. He planned for you to be defeated on Naboo, so he could find a new apprentice. He did in the form of Dooku, who was also used. That what Sidious does, he manipulates people just to get what he wants. Help us defeat him." He then said to the former apprentice to Sidious.

"ENOUGH! You think I will betray my master because of your lies. No, Skywalker. I will not betray my master, but when I am done here, I think I will pay your wife and children a visit." Maul said with an evil chuckle.

For a brief moment, Anakin started to get angry before he let his anger go. "I won't let you harm my family. It's time that Qui-Gon was avenged." He stated and once again clashed blades with Darth Maul.

As the two combatants clashed, further in the temple several squads of Spaarti troopers had made their way towards the Barriss's location. Several other squads of troopers and droids had managed to reach the location, but all contact with the squads was lost. They soon found the remains of their fellow troopers and the droids who were either slashed into scrap metal or laid dead from a blaster bolt to the body.

Among the dead were the temple security guards who fought valiantly to protect the young soon to be Jedi. While many of the temple guards were dead, there were survivors. Among them were Armachar Gercole, Giofred Seversome, Ratan Morar and Alottaa Hyziim who were getting their wounds treated by Barriss while Whie, Bene, Kasumi and Honoka covered her. "You'll still be able to fight, but you won't be able use a rifle. I recommend you use a pistol." Erik's wife said to Giofred who took a blaster bolt to his left shoulder.

"Thanks, padawan Offee." The Korun male said. "I mean, miss Valcara." He corrected himself.

"It doesn't matter. I am still Barriss Offee and you still need help." Barriss replied, chuckling a little bit.

"Maybe you can chuckle later and get back to the younglings. We've got more hostiles heading towards us." Hitomi said as she and Mission arrived loading a fresh magazine into her Steyr SMG. "And there's more than before." Mission added.

"They seemed determined to wipe us out. This what Sidious wanted, destroy the Jedi order while making it look like they were trying to take control of the Republic. We were being used by the Dark Side and were didn't even know it." Barriss said with disbelief.

"We may have been following the orders of a Sith Lord and while we may have had a few of our fellow Jedi turned to the dark side, but the majority of us stayed true to the Jedi's teachings." Bene added. The sound of weapons fire was starting to get closer and closer to them.

"Doesn't matter. You can't change the past so the only thing you can do is work towards a better future where the Sith are destroyed." Mission stated, locking in a new magazine into her AKMSU as retreating guards and Caesar bolted towards them, vaulting over the makeshift barrier they had set up.

"HERE THEY COME!" Caesar shouted as a horde of enemy soldiers appeared and opened fire. Blaster bolts from both sides and bullets flew through the air while the Jedi redirected enemy weapons fire at the hostiles.

Despite the odds being stacked against them, the defenders fought with all the determination they had. They weren't about to let the younglings be slaughtered by a bunch of copy clones. A blaster bolt slammed into guard's chest killing him. When the guardsmen fell to the ground, Kasumi charged in with Linda's saber and her katana in her hands slicing apart droids and rouge clones as she went. She managed cut her way through several of the hostile troopers but more kept coming in.

Then much to everyone's surprise, the enemy started taking fire from behind. 7.62mm, 5.56mm, 7.92mm, 5.7mm and 4.6mm rounds devastated the attacking hostiles. "We've been outflanked!" a droid shouted before he took the butt of Slicks DC-15s to the face before a blast from his carbine took down a Spaarti clone assassin that tried to stab him from behind.

"Clear a path." Wrecker said and surged forwards firing his machine gun in short controlled bursts taking down anyone that was stupid enough to get in his way. One droid attempted to shoot him in the back, but the Bad Batch heavy weapons expert turned around quickly and slammed the butt of his machine gun into the droid's head before grabbing the droid and use it as a shield taking the fire from the enemy forces while he moved forwards.

Once he cleared a path, Wrecker threw the droid back towards its fallen comrades. "Damn, I'm good." He said. Crosshairs just rolled his eyes and took up position.

"Alright, we hold the line here. Don't let any of them get through." Hunter said as more enemies arrived.

On the upper levels of the temple library, 99 aimed his rifle and downed droid after droid while Shaak Ti and several Jedi Temple Guards engaged the enemy forces down below. One guard redirected the shots from several attacking rouge clones before he was overwhelmed by blaster fire and killed.

More enemy troopers came pouring into the library but were quickly cutdown by a barrage of blaster fire from the surface. Looking up, the Spaarti clones and droids looked to see Fordo and the Munnulist 10 with Ray and Lincoln arriving and quickly turned the tide of the fight. As the enemy retreated, Obi-Wan, Lee, Cody, Breach and Robert the latter of which fired his Morita at the retreating enemies.

"Your timing couldn't be better, Master Kenobi." Shaak Ti said, who now finally had the chance to catch her breath.

"Well I would have been here sooner, but as Mr. Christmas said 'we were caught in traffic'." Obi-Wan said jokingly. The former padawan of Qui-Gon then looked around. "Where's Anakin?" he asked.

"Skywalker is facing Maul now as we speak. General Ross and Captain Rex are holding the line but they need support." Fordo said as he joined them.

"Then we better get going. All soldiers stick to my ass and follow me." Robert said, before charging forwards with the AA12 in his hands and began to mow down the enemies who stayed behind and attempted a last-ditch attempt to take the Library.

Back at the main entrance to the temple, Barney, Rex, Fives, Echo, Hevy, Hardcase, Jesse, Kix, Treadshot and the remaining defenders along with Kit Fisto were fighting tough and nail against the enemy forces that continued to advance towards them. One moment, it seemed like the enemy was being pushed back but then several enemy dropships crashed through the temple entrance and coming out of the crashed ships were more enemy forces consisting of commando droids, terror troopers and terror droids.

The enemy reinforcements then charged towards the defensive line which made Barney think about the Banzai charges carried out by the Imperial Japanese army during the second world war. "FALL BACK!" he shouted with his rifle blazing taking down a few hostiles.

As the defenders began to fall back, Cassie raised her Kel-Tec SU-16 .223 semi-automatic rifle and sniped several terror droids in rapid succession saving a few 501st and 639th troopers from getting killed. As the troopers continued to fall back, several commando droids leapt over the defenders and went right for Rex's wife. Thankfully, Cassie rolled out of the way, whipped out her ACR and fired a full magazine taking down the advanced battle droids with ease but there were just too many of them.

Then, much to everyone's surprise a large portion of the enemy forces were suddenly electrocuted to death. Looking back, everyone was surprised to see that the one who saved them was Dooku. With their enemies in confusion, the temple defenders launched a quick counter attack. Dooku didn't stay long before he sprinted towards the front of the temple where Anakin and Maul were fighting just as Robert and the others arrived.

The Lone Wolf caught a glimpse of Dooku and bolted after his mother's master with Obi-Wan by his side who wanted to take care of Maul personally.

Back outside the temple, Anakin and Maul continued to clash with each other with neither combatant gaining the advantage. Maul soon gained the advantage when he knocked the lightsaber belonging to Ahsoka out of Skywalkers hand leaving his opponent with only his own saber.

"It seems you are all talk, Skywalker. You are nothing like the Jedi that took you from your mother, your only real family." Maul taunted. Anakin said nothing and clashed his saber against Maul's saber pushing against the Zabrak's blade.

"This coming from the guy that got his own brother killed in attempt to get revenge on Obi-Wan. You're the one who talks a big game, Maul. Those who resist the Darkside are more powerful than anyone like you will be." Anakin said, pushing Maul back with a strong blast of the force. Maul skidded along the ground a few inches before stopping.

"Yes, I was forced to leave my mother behind, but I never forgot her. The memory of her is what gave me the strength to stay true to what Qui-Gon believed and what I learned from my master and all the other Jedi I have met over the years. I will never turn out like you." He added, calling Ahsoka's saber back to him, igniting its green blade.

"Truer word were never spoken, Skywalker." A voice called from the stairs. Both combatants looked to see Dooku standing on the stairs, his saber in his hand which he soon ignited. "I cannot allow my former master and his former apprentice destroy the Jedi order. You are being used, Maul yet you clearly believe that Sidious will reward you. He is using you, surrender and help us end our old masters reign of evil before you are killed." He added.

"YOU ARE WEAK! ALL OF YOU ARE BENEATH ME! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL SITH APPRENTICE IN THE GALAXY! I'M THE STRONGEST FORCE USER THERE IS!" Maul shouted like a madman. A burst of gunfire broke his rant forcing him to slice the bullets in half with his saber.

"You sure about that?" Robert growled throwing down his guns deactivating his armor and unsheathed his sabers as Obi-Wan arrived igniting his own and fallen master's saber.

"Surrender, Maul." Obi-Wan demanded.

"I will not surrender, even its four or four hundred of you Jedi, I will accomplish my mission and regain what I have lost." Maul spat, igniting both blades on his saber.

"No point in trying to talk him out of fighting. The only way this guy going to listen is with our blades." Robert said.

"I'm afraid young Lehner is correct, the time for talk is over." Dooku said in agreement, getting on Mauls right while Obi-Wan got behind the Zabrack, Robert took the left and Anakin stayed in the front. Maul wasn't phased by this and tossed his saber into the air before pulling out his fallen brother's lightsaber and tossed it into air as well.

What happened next surprised all four of his opponents. Shooting out from his right and left side another set of arms tore through the Zabrak's robes which then caught the two double bladed lightsabers which he separated into four individual lightsabers. "Grievous isn't the only one that can use four lightsabers." Maul cackled before attacking.

"What the fuck have you done?" Robert asked.

"I have become the ultimate Sith, the perfect blend of prosthetics and lightsaber combat. I am undefeatable." Maul proclaimed.

"No one is undefeatable." Obi-Wan stated and clashed with his sabers against Mauls.

 **(I Want to Live Starts)**

With is four blades, Maul blocked the strikes sent to him by Obi-Wan and Anakin while attacking Dooku and Robert with his other two sabers forcing the two on the defensive. The odds soon quickly turned to Mauls favor when two dozen MagnaGuards arrived and engaged both Robert and Dooku leaving Maul with only Obi-Wan and Anakin to contend with.

"Scrap heads." Robert spat before slicing two MagnaGuards in half on the torso while Dooku tossed one of the fallen droids' staffs into the chest of another one before sending a stream of Force Lighting towards it, destroying the droid. Parrying a strike from another droid, Dooku thrusted his saber into the chest of another MagnaGuard before countering the attack of a third droid and severed that ones head off.

The remaining droids soon formed a circle around the two trying to box them in and minimize their combat effectiveness. Standing back to back, the Lone Wolf and Dooku looked to each other and nodded before they each performed a Makashi Riposte each taking out two droids before they leapt over the droids and turned back towards the droids.

The MagnaGuards then charged forward towards the two, only to be given a large shock to their systems courtesy of Force Lightning from Dooku and Electric Judgement from Robert. "Shocking, isn't it?" Robert joked causing Dooku to chuckle before the two turned towards the ongoing battle between Obi-Wan, Anakin and Maul.

Speaking of said combatants, both Obi-Wan and Anakin were each able to sever one of Mauls extra arms and getting rid of Savage's lightsaber. Maul retracted his severed limbs back into his body, reconnected his primary saber back into its staff mode and unleashed a powerful Force Repulse, knocking both of his enemies back a few feet from him. Both were vulnerable, but Maul decided to end his feud with Obi-Wan. "So, it ends, Kenobi. A pity that you won't be able to avenge your fallen master. Say hello to him when you join him in the force." Maul gloated.

Bringing his saber up, he prepared to deliver the final blow only for his attack to be blocked by Dooku of all people. "You killed Qui-Gon, that is something I will never forgive you for. Maul, your time has come to end. As the Lone Wolf says, one shall stand, one shall fall." Dooku proclaimed and lunged into to attack the fallen Sith apprentice.

Caught off guard by Dooku's intervention, Maul was angered when Dooku slashed apart his recently rebuilt saber in half, making the battle a fair fight. Both combatants attacked each other using their respective lightsaber techniques with neither one gaining the upper hand.

That soon changed when Dooku suddenly began to feel a sharp pain in his chest and started to cough up a bit of blood. This gave Maul the opening he needed. Using the butt end of his saber, Maul hit Dooku in the chin before thrusting his saber into Dooku's chest.

 **(End Song)**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robert shouted as Maul removed his saber from Dooku's body which fell to the ground. Maul grinned as Obi-Wan arrived with Anakin. "You'll pay for that Maul." Obi-Wan said before he leapt over to his opponent while Robert went to tend to Dooku.

What happened next, surprised everyone. Obi-Wan began to channel his own Force energy into his saber and attacked.

 **(Start Shining Finger Theme)**

Drawing on the connection between him, Qui-Gon and Dooku. Obi-Wan made his move. "THIS HAND OF MINE SHINES AND ROARS! ITS BRIGHT CRY TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU! HERE I GO, SHINING FINGER!" Obi-Wan shouted and collided his saber into Mauls. Maul could do nothing as his blocks were proven useless and Obi-Wan finally ended the nightmare that was Darth Maul.

 **(End Theme)**

Maul fell into Obi-Wans arms who looked to his rival with his last breath. "Tell me. Is he the Chosen One?" Maul asked Kenobi.

"He is." Obi-Wan answered looking towards Anakin.

"He…will avenge me…" Maul said as the last breath of life left his body. Closing Mauls eyes, Obi-Wan looked towards Robert who was desperately calling for a Medic to treat Dooku's wound. "I'm afraid I don't have much time left." Dooku said weakly.

"Why did you come back? It wasn't suppose to be like this." Robert shouted, tears flowing from his eyes.

"That may be. But I made a promise to your mother. To protect you. Tell me, why would Sidious do this?" Dooku asked.

"He has no heart." Robert simply answered.

"All I ever wanted, when I became his apprentice was to simply find who murdered your mother and serve him faithfully. I may not have been victorious in all my battles, but none was ever more loyal then me. Now it seems, it was all for nothing. Its too late for me, but not for you, my young friend." Dooku said as his strength began to fade faster and faster.

"Save your strength, Dooku." Robert said, clutching the counts hand.

"I can't. Before I become one with the force, take this." Dooku said, reaching into his robes and handed a holodisk to Robert. "Now, you will see how much your mother meant to me. Tell Master Yoda, I'm sorry. Good bye, my young friend." He said before his body finally gave and he ceased living.

"Dooku, NOOOOOOO!" Robert shouted as Dooku's body went limp.

Taking the holodisk, he returned to the Range as the rest of the Jedi that managed to survive the attempt on their lives returned and heard everything. Putting the holodisk into one of the ranges terminals and what he saw moved him to tears.

 **(Sound the Bugle starts)**

The holodisk contained every recorded moment from the day his mother was brought to the temple and placed under Dooku's care. From the day she could first speak and walk, Dooku had recorded it all against the Jedi code.

"He, was like a father to her. I knew he was serious about his connection to her, but not to this degree." The Jedi from Earth said quietly as the recording continued. Each moment in the recording continued to move him to tears as Boomer nuzzled up to his owner, sensing his sadness.

By the time the recording finally to an end, Robert was in tears. "He only wanted to end this war with peace rather than a separatist victory, that's all he wanted. He wanted to pay for what he had done to the galaxy; he didn't have to die like this." Robert cried, slamming his fists into the table the terminal was on.

Boomer walked over and began to lick the face of the most powerful soldier in the galaxy as he continued to cry his eyes out. " _This is a message to the Lone Wolf."_ Dooku's voice said from the holodisk, shocking Robert.

" _If you are watching this that means I am dead. I never wanted this war to continue. As it stands, Darth Sidious has manipulated the entire galaxy to do his bidding, all so he can remake the galaxy into his image of a Sith ruled galaxy."_ Dooku continued.

Robert clenched his jaw at the mention of Darth Sidious, the man who framed the women he loved for terrorism and took hostage. " _By now Sidious has been revealed and has most likely fled the known galaxy. I don't know how, but it appears that he has attacked and occupied your home world of Earth. If this war is to end, that the Sith must be destroyed."_ Dooku's voice added.

" _I wish I could have spent more time with you. But I will always be with you. May the Force be with you."_ He concluded and the message ended.

 **(End song)**

Clenching his fist, Robert knew that Dooku was right, Sidious had to be stopped, no matter the cost. "Sidious, your time is coming to an end." He declared and headed for the senate.

 **Damn this chapter took me a long time to write, I suffered quite a bit of a writer's block writing this chapter. Hope you all can forgive me.**

 **Now another member of Kilo squad has died, giving his life for his brothers in arms, Dooku died at the hands of Darth Maul, who was killed at the hands of Obi-Wan, avenging Qui-Gon and all the other Jedi that were killed by the Zabrak. The Senate is in the process of electing a new chancellor (who would you like to take over the role as leader of the Republic) and Robert now knows his home planet has been attacked and will do everything he can to liberate it. Will he be alone, or will the Republic come to his aid as way of saying thanks for all he has done?**

 **Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of Lone Wolf End of a Journey. Please read and review.**


	32. Orbital Battle

_The war between the Republic and the Separatists rages on as they strive to achieve dominance over each other in both military and political strength. If the separatists prove victorious, then Darth Sidious and his goal of a Sith ruled galaxy will come to light. The Galaxies only chance for a peaceful end to the conflict, is for the Lone Wolf and the Republic to find defeat the Separatists and destroy the Sith._

 _But now, the battlefield has shifted. Having been discovered Sidious leaves the known galaxy and brings the war to Earth. The birth place of the Lone Wolf is now under the control of the greatest evil in the known galaxy. If Sidious is successful in taking over the planet, then he will launch a new campaign against the Republic. The Clone War has now entered…_

 _The Battle for Earth._

 **Anyone want to take a guess on what series intro I used for this? Here's a hint. It is the first of a trilogy that aired on Toonami in the early 2000's.**

 **Now, then I am glad that so many people liked my last chapter. I will admit, that when I used Sound the Bugle for the ending song, I listened to it and it brought a tear to my eyes. Plus, it made me think of my Aunts Dog Sky. I really miss her.**

 **Now onto reviews.**

 **Mpowers045: I was thinking of one of those two for the new chancellor, seeing as they care more about the people of the Republic and its citizens then themselves. Surprised you didn't review the chapter before my last one, but you were probably busy.**

 **1049: Glad you like the last chapter, though I am curious about what you thought about the previous chapter before Dooku's death.**

 **Spartan-626: I may not have said it last chapter, but that was my birthday present to you. Happy belated Birthday. I will admit, I watched the cutscene from Gears of War 3 that I used for the story. As for the new Chancellor, you will have to wait and see but I can assure you, the corruption in the Republic will be destroyed.**

 **Cbryson09: Bail is a good choice for a Chancellor.**

 **SaurusRock625: Good to hear from you again on this story rather than only Mobile Suit Rwby. I guess I could have used that Transformers bit for the last chapter, but nothing I can do about it now. Oh well.**

 **Reviews done, time to begin. COME ON YOU APES, YOU WANT TO LIVE FOR EVER!**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 32: Orbital Battle

June 5th 2020, 19BBY

Coruscant, Core Worlds

The Range

1800 Hours

 _Normal point of View_

The funeral for the fallen redeemed Count Dooku, while small earned the former fallen Jedi his redemption and return to the light side of the Force. Yoda, while saddened by the passing of his former apprentice was happy that Dooku had redeemed himself and helped save the Jedi temple.

Many Jedi and temple guards had fallen in the defense of the temple and were given a proper burial, being called heroes of the Republic. As for the Republic itself, Bail was elected as the new Chancellor of the Republic and for his first act, he passed a law that prevented corporations from being represented in the Republic, the reason that caused much of the corruption that Sidious allowed.

His second act as Chancellor, called off Order 66 and all charges against the Jedi order were dropped due to the fact that Sidious had tried to frame the Jedi for trying to assassinate him, which led to him revealing himself as the master mind behind the war. All of Sidious's acts and changes to the constitution were revoked and it seemed like the Republic was finally starting to restore itself to what it was truly meant to be.

Despite all of this, Sidious was still at large and the information gathered by the Lone Wolf had given the Republic the location of the greatest traitor in galactic history. Earth: the home planet of the Lone Wolf.

Due to his home world being under enemy occupation, Robert was ready to do whatever he had to do to liberate his home planet. While he didn't know the exact strength of the enemy force, the newly promoted Commander sent an unmanned Gozanti Cruiser to his home planet to get an accurate reading of the enemies' strength. The cruiser was destroyed five minutes after exiting hyperspace, but in those five minutes the cruiser was able to transmit the image of a large blockade several times larger than the blockade that surrounded Naboo thirteen years ago. This explained why all the separatist forces across all active battlefronts, they were called back to strengthen the defense of the planet. Transmissions sent back by the cruiser also indicated that a resistance group across the planet, the Wolverines were waging a guerilla war against the separatists and their PMC allies across the globe.

Just before the shuttle was destroyed, one of the cameras caught a glimpse of a massive moon like object appearing behind several droid control ships before a swarm of kamikaze's slammed into the cruiser, destroying it.

The object was Sidious's soon to be favorite toy; The Death Star. A space station over one-hundred-twenty kilometers in length, width and height. It was also armed to the teeth with over fifteen thousand cannons to repel and destroy an attacking enemy fleet. But the biggest concern was its superlaser. According to data retrieved from the chancellor's personal files, the superlaser was powerful enough to destroy both a ship and a planet with a single shot. Whether it was operational or not, was up for debate.

That was several days ago and with the information presented to the newly elected Chancellor, used the remaining emergency powers that weren't used by Sidious to organize a massive task force with the sole purpose of liberating Earth and either capturing or ending Sidious. Knowing that this was going to be a serious battle, Robert contacted Seripas, a bounty hunter that worked with Sugi to improve and modify the design and fire power of the Battle Armor. An idea came to the Lone Wolf's mind after looking at the images of several Gundam's on his I-Pod and he wanted the opinion of the bounty hunter.

Well, needless to say Seripas was intrigued by the idea and the two of them set to work at once giving the Battle Armor a complete overhaul and upgrade. By the time they were finished, the Battle Armor now had a blue and white paint job with traces of red and a pair of blue wings on its back, replacing its mortar. In the wings, were a pair of smaller plasma cannons, on its waist were a pair of small railguns and it was now given another pulse laser cannon which along with the original was modified to emit a plasma blade similar to a lightsaber. It also could now be equipped with a single .50 caliber machine gun.

"All the tests and hard work are going to pay off. You've earned your pay, Seripas." Robert said, looking to the small bounty hunter.

"I did design my own battle suit, so this proved to be an excellent challenge." Seripas replied.

"There's a saying back on Earth, big things come in small packages." Robert added looking over to Seripas's newly rebuilt battle suit which was modified with a plasma mortar for long range bombardment.

"Get the Freedom and battle suit on board the Retribution immediately. Send a message out to all task force ships that we will be launching shortly." Robert said into his commlink.

" _Yes sir, Commander."_ Treadshot replied.

A half hour later, the shadow of a large ship, three times the size of the standard Venator class Star Destroyer and armed with more firepower than an entire fleet put together, the ships name: Dooku's Retribution, in honor of the redeemed Jedi.

It wasn't just the new ship that was taking part in the battle. Loaded into the hangers of the massive ship and the rest of the fleet were the latest prototype's from Incom: The T-65 X-Wing. A space and air superiority starfighter, the X-Wing is the descendant of the Z-95 headhunter combined with technology from the ARC-170.

While its body looked more like the Z-95, it featured many similarities found in the ARC-170, the X-Wing featured the same S-Foils that the ARC-170 had to minimize the heat produced from its ships primary weapon, four Taim&Bak KX9 Laser Cannons. For extra firepower, the fighter is equipped with two MG7 Proton Torpedo Launchers each carrying three torpedoes. Its top speed in space was thirty-seven-thousand G's and one-thousand fifty miles per hour in the atmosphere.

The ship was also equipped with a single flare launcher to deter any enemy missiles that had acquired a lock on the fighter, was equipped with shielding and could carry an astromech copilot.

It passed the tests for acceleration, live fire and defensive measures but had yet to prove itself in combat. Only four hundred prototypes were built and were given to the pilots that were proven to be most skilled pilots, one of which was Fenrir.

From the bridge of large ship, Robert looked to the forces that had been assembled to help take his home world back. In addition to the fleet of the Republic, ships and fighters from Naboo, Mandalore, Ryloth, Mon Calamari and Shili had joined the taskforce. Nym and his crew were more than willing to give it to the man who helped the Trade Federation take his base thirteen years ago and much to everyone's surprise, Hondo and his crew even joined up for the final battle, since the said captain had taken a unique interest in Earth's weapons.

In addition to the large number of ships, thousands of troops, vehicles and weapons at the disposal of the Lone Wolf so that the planet he called home would be free. "I feel like Commander Shepard getting ready for the battle against the Reapers." Robert chuckled to himself, looking to Dooku's lightsaber. After Dooku was buried, Yoda decided to give the weapon to Robert as a way to remember the person his mother called her father. Robert accepted this gift and replaced its red crystal with a blue crystal like Dooku's saber used to be, so that it would reflect on the fallen Jedi's time as a part of the order.

"Commander," Kalani said walking over to the Lone Wolf. "The fleet is ready to depart. By my calculations we should arrive in orbit around Earth by 0600 hours tomorrow morning. All ship have the coordinates for your planet." The tactical droid said.

"Excellent, General." Robert replied, still gazing at the sight of all the ships that had joined this task force. It was quiet the sight. He then pressed a button on his commlink and addressed the fleet.

"This is Commander Lehner to all ships. I know that many of you have your own reasons for being here, but all of us share the same goal, the defeat of the Separatists." He began.

Aboard one of the Mon Cala cruisers, Twi'lek, Wookie, Mon Calamari and Quarren soldiers and pilots listen to the broadcast. " _We are about to embark on the greatest crusade that which we are more than ready for. The eyes of the entire galaxy are upon us. The hopes and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere across the galaxy are with you."_ The Lone Wolf added. One Quarren soldier and a Mon Cala pilot looked to the projections of their families, vowing to return to their families.

" _The road will not be easy, our enemy is well equipped, well trained and working in conjunction with several PMC companies on earth. But I have the utmost confidence in your courage and devotion to skill and duty in this battle. We must win, we will win."_ The Lone Wolf went on.

Onboard one of the Keldabe-class battleships, Mandalorian warriors finished the final adjustments to their weapons while the pilots finished the final checks on their Fang Fighters, ARC-170's, V-Wings, Z-95's and Y-Wings. " _We have all been made to look like puppets at the hands of the one who caused us some much pain and suffering all so he could gain complete control of the galaxy and crush any ideas of freedom we may have."_ The Lone Wolf continued. One warrior pulled out their pistols and blasted a target dummy he made to look like the Sith Lord, venting their frustration.

The fleet from Midgarda, who got a surprised reaction from the republic when they arrived had already finished loading up their fighters and bombers with extra bombs and missiles, they knew this was going to be a challenging battle.

" _He tried to divide the galaxy and have us fight one another all so he could increase his power so he could destroy the Republic from the inside. It is true that the republic wasn't perfect and plagued by corruption, people who only care for the companies rather then their people and those who were only filling their own pockets with money. But all that changes today."_

While the message played, Clone Troopers swapped their Phase 2 helmets for the Phase 1 helmet while adding pieces of the phase one armor to the phase two, which they called Phase 3. Twi'lek soldiers from the Twi'lek Resistance led by Cham Syndulla prepared their weapons while 327th troopers helped them make the final adjustments.

" _With a new chancellor, the Republic is well on its way to recovery. All we have to do, if finish the final battle."_

All across the rest of the fleet the men and women of the task force had just finished preparing for battle. " _The battle will be a long one. Whether it lasts a week, a month or more we will not stop until Palpatine. No, until Sidious is defeated. We will not surrender. But should you win the day, this day will not be known as the end of the Clone Wars, but as day when the galaxy declared in one voice: we will not go quietly into the night! We will not go without a fight! We will not give up our freedom! We're going to live our lives in peace! We are going survive! Today we celebrate the birth of the New Republic!"_ Robert said, finally finishing.

All across the fleet, cheers were being shouted by all those who were inspired by the Lone Wolf and his words. Pilots climbed aboard their fighters, ready to launch as the ships made the jump to hyperspace. "Hang on Ahsoka, I'm coming for you." Robert said quietly as his flagship entered hyperspace.

Meanwhile, deep in the jungles of the Amazon rainforest, Lieutenant Colonel Scott Mitchell, along with Major Anthony Perryman 'Nomad', Sergeants First Class Dominic Moretta 'Holt', James Grant Ellison '30K' and Rubio Delgado 'Midas', Master Sergeants Coray Ward 'Weaver' and Robert 'Pepper' Bonifaccio, Staff Sergeant John Kozak and Captain Cedrick Ferguson, the legendary covert operations unit known as 'Ghost Recon' or more commonly known as the ghosts, trudged through the jungle towards their objective. Prior to the invasion of earth, the Ghosts were sent into the amazon to eliminate an Inner Circle airfield hidden in the jungle and recover several stolen SU-57's that were transporting several disarmed suitcase bombs which were to be sent out the to capitals of twelve major countries.

While they recovered the jets and destroyed the suitcase bombs, they were unable to return to base when the Separatists attacked. Instead, they managed to get into Buenos Aires and reach one of the safehouses that they had in the Argentina city where they were contacted by General Joshua Keating who informed them of everything that was transpiring. Needless to say, the ghosts were none to pleased that their commander in chief had betrayed them for some foreign invaders from another planet and vowed they would fight their way back to the states if they had too.

In the process of doing so, they worked alongside several resistance groups who were more than willing to share their ammo and weapons destroying several armored columns and other key military targets, whether they were the space invaders or the PMC groups that were working with the enemy.

Now, having almost cleared the rainforest, the ghosts took cover while an enemy patrol pasted them. Training the sights of their Stoner 96 and M590A1, 30K and Kozak kept the Black tusk patrol in view as they and the patrols warhound's passed them before the squad eight-man team quickly cut across the road narrowly avoiding being seen by one of the black tusk soldiers.

"And I thought we had seen everything." Nomad said sarcastically, pulling the receiving bolt of his SIG 556 assault rifle, cleaning the mud out of the weapon before he did the same thing to his to his Spas-12 shotgun. "First, we recover the jets and get rid of those nasty bombs, next thing you know we get invaded by fucking Strike-Dagger knock-offs who seem to be working with a bunch of PMC groups. What is the world coming to?" he cursed.

"I've seen some weird things when in this outfit, but these things I've never seen anything like it. Let's not forget that 'savior' of theirs who said that we would be given a 'great honor' in helping him build some kind of massive space station which is probably more dangerous than a nuclear weapon." Weaver added in agreement.

"It could be worse. They could drop a colony on us." 30k said making a rare joke.

"You two watch way too much anime." Scott said, loading a 40mm grenade into his M468's M320 grenade launcher. "But you guys do have a point. These bastards, the Separatists seem to be better equipped and armed than any other military in the world, maybe the universe. This 'Republic' that guy Tarkin talked about, sounds like they were being used by this bastard and whoever's pulling his strings. We might have gotten caught in a civil war or something." He added.

"Whatever the case," Captain Ferguson said collecting one of the drones he sent out. "We got a bigger problem. From the intel we gathered, the Republic is heading to Earth. I hear they are being led by someone calling himself the Lone Wolf and are going to be walking into a trap. That station orbiting the planet, it's got some kind of shielding and it looks like its main weapon is online. If those republic guys arrive, they aren't going to last long." He added.

"So, then what do we do?" Midas asked.

"Well, I spotted what looks like a shield generator in the next valley over. If we take that thing out, it might give the good guys the edge they need. Problem is, its guarded by a lot of armor and infantry so a frontal assault is a no go. We scope around the back; we might find a back entrance. Bust in through there and blow the generator to bits. We do have a lot of explosives left." The Captain said.

"Then that's what we are going to do. Stealth only from here on out. We can't risk the alarm being raised. If you have to take out a hostile, knife and hand-to-hand combat only. Save your ammo." Scott instructed the other Ghosts who nodded and activated their optical camouflage and followed Ferguson to the facility.

By the time the nine-man team arrived at the back entrance, an eclipse blocked out the sun before a green beam of death in the direction of Buenos Aires. The beam then disappeared and from what Nomad heard, the entire city along with the towns within ten kilometers of the city in both Argentina and Uruguay killing thousands of innocent people.

"My god." Nomad said shocked that such a weapon existed. "That's what they built. That thing is just as dangerous if not more than a nuclear weapon." He added.

"Then we need that thing taken down. Let's move." Scott stated with a new sense of purpose. The others nodded and crept slowly to the back entrance.

Above the planet, Ozzel looked with delight as the cloud from the destroyed city could be seen from space. He grinned with delight, believing that such a show of power would convince the people of this backwater planet to surrender and become servants of the new order that the Chancellor had promise him a part of.

He was about to speak when a droid walked up to him and informed the admiral that a large number of vessels were dropping out of hyperspace.

Dropping out of hyperspace was the DR flanked by the entire joint fleet. Once they dropped out the ships began to deploy their fighters and bombers for battle. Leading the formation was the Azure Angel, flanked by the fighters of the Expendables.

Flowing them was the rest of the squadron of fighters and bombers that were part of the first wave. Looking at the massive force ahead of them, Robert keyed his commlink to the rest of the ships. "All wings report in." he instructed.

" _Wolf Leader standing by."_ Plo replied

" _Gold Leader standing by."_ Anakin answered.

" _Hellcat leader standing by."_ Jack Archer answered.

" _Blue Leader standing by."_ Fenrir responded.

" _Green Leader standing by._ " Adi responded.

" _Grey Leader standing by."_

" _Shadow Leader standing by."_

" _Black Leader standing by."_ One Jak Dameron called out.

" _Bravo Leader standing by."_ Ric Olie answered.

" _Blade Leader standing by."_ One Fenn Rau replied.

"Look S-foils into attack position." Robert instructed to the pilots of the ARC-170's and X-Wings who did so. From the bridge of one of the medical frigates, Barriss gave a silent prayer to the pilots heading into battle. Erik was to be part of the second wave of fighters, while Barriss opted to help the wounded.

"May the Force be with us." She said.

As the ships got closer and closer to the enemy fleet, R4 beeped nervously to his ally. "What do you mean you're reading some kind of interference from that ugly ass station?" Robert asked confused. R4 beeped again, even more nervous then before. "How the fuck could they be jamming us if they don't know…. if we're coming." The Lone Wolf added before he realized what was going on.

"Break off the attack. There's a shield around the space station." He called out frantically to the rest of the first wave.

"I've got no reading, are you sure?" Maverick asked.

"PULL UP! ALL CRAFT PULL UP!" Robert shouted and braked hard right narrowly avoiding a collision with one of the X-Wings. The rest of the attack force followed suit until Bats called out from the Retribution. " _Commander, we have enemy ships in sector 47!"_ the reprogrammed battle droid informed.

"FUCK! IT'S A TRAP!" Robert shouted as swarms of enemy fighters screamed towards the fleet with their weapons blazing. "Accelerate to attack speed, draw their fire away from the cruisers. Launch the second wave and have them protect the ships." Robert instructed the fleet commanders who acknowledged his orders and the brawl began.

 _Roberts point of view_

I blame myself for what is going on right now. I had no idea that the Death Star had a shield surrounding the damn thing. I should have sent in Delta Squad and the Bad Batch down to the surface and make contact with the Wolverines or if they existed the group, they called Ghost Recon. I thought they were only soldiers who earned that nickname because of their bravery and skills in combat.

Either way, I led the entire fleet into a trap and made myself look like a fool. Maverick didn't think so and told me after he saved my ass from a Rouge-class starfighter that managed to get on my 6'oclock and peppered my fighter with cannon fire, damaging my shields. He wasn't the only one, the rest of the fleet trusted me saying that no one could have known this would happen.

I returned to reality and fired my cannons at a Dagger fighter that was attempting a head on attack towards me. One five second burst turned the fighter in space junk. I then pulled my fighter into a climb, getting above the ongoing melee and soon spotted a large formation of TIE fighter Kamikaze's heading towards the Medical frigate that Barriss was on. I radioed Cassie, Erik and Fenrir to form up on my wing, pulled my ship into a one-hundred-eighty degree turn and roared after the suicide fighters.

We managed to catch up to the enemy ships only to witness another one Hyena kamikaze slam into the bridge of one of the Midgarda Hammerhead cruisers bridge, causing the ship to collide into a Mon Calamari cruiser engulfing both ships in a massive explosion taking the crews of both vessels with it.

The lose of the two ships wasn't a devastating lose but I wasn't about to let any other ships become space debris. The group we were pursing was only twelve fighters, so each of us scored a total of four kills. R4 beeped in alarm as two TIE interceptors had taken an interest in me only for them to be blown to bits by the Lagoon which flew overhead with its cannons blazing before I redirected my fighter back in the direction of my home planet and witnessed the destruction of another vessel, this one a CR90 Corvette that was acting as an early warning vessel in the event of any newer weapons were deployed against us.

Spotting the ships that destroyed the ship, my targeting computer locked-on to the enemy bombers and I launched half of my ships concussion missiles which took out the bombers and any other vessels that were unlucky to be targeted by my missiles.

"Watch yourself, Fenrir. Three from above!" I called out to Riyo's husband. I watched Fenrir bank hard left, circling behind the droid fighters before they were downed by a burst of his ship's cannons.

" _Three of them, coming in twenty degrees."_ Erik said over the commlink.

"Cut to the left, I'll take the leader." I responded.

Erik did so and downed his target while I downed mine. " _Their heading for the medical frigate."_ Erik added.

" _We've got them."_ One of Hondo's pirates said, streaking towards attacking Tri-fighters with their own Daggers.

It was then that I noticed something strange, the only ships that were attacking were the enemy fighters and bombers. The capital ships had yet to make a move on the fleet, most naval commanders would be engaging in ship-to-ship combat but the enemy fleet was holding position just outside the JTF fleets line of fire.

I was about ask myself what they were doing when R4 detected a massive energy build up coming from the Death Star. It was then I saw the massive yet incomplete space stations dish suddenly lit up and a massive laser beam sped towards one of the Mere Cruisers, destroying it in a single shot along with any fighters or bombers that were in the line of fire. "MOTHERFUCKER!" I cursed loudly. "That blast came from the Death Star, that thing's operational." I added before I contacted Admiral Halberton on board the Defender 2.

When one of the other ship's commanders suggested a tactical retreat, I responded with the same indignation that Captain Becton of the U.S.S Laffey showed when his ship was attacked by fifty Japanese Kamikaze's in World War 2. "If we turn and run now, the bastards will complete this thing and attack other worlds, killing even more innocent people. We press the attack. You don't like my plan? That's fine. Give me another plan, but don't tell me we're backing out." I responded to the commander.

"General Kalani, how's the analyses of the stations blueprints? Any sign of a weakness?" I asked into my commlink, firing my cannons downing four TIE fighters that passed right in front of me in pursuit of a Naboo Starfighter.

" _We are still analyzing the data. We will need approximately ten minutes to complete the analysis."_ The tactical droid answered.

"Bullshit ten minutes. This thing will be over in two." I snarled banking into the direction of one of the enemy missile frigates, firing my four cannons at the massive ship before I was even in effective range. All my shots made their mark and the frigate exploded into a fireball. I turned my attention towards another frigate and attacked it head on. Concussion missiles and anti-aircraft fire peppered my fighter, reducing my shields to about ten-percent while I kept my finger on my trigger.

A massive fireball replaced the destroyed missile frigate before I snapped my fighter back into the direction of JTF only to find myself faced with over fifty enemy fighters. I was about to arm one of my blood hounds when the fighters were destroyed.

From behind the enemy fighters, four Sigil Starfighters, the Havoc, two G-400's, the Freefall, The Zoomer, Guardian Mantis and a single X-Wing roared overhead before they formed up on my wing. " _Even a wolf needs help when facing this number of enemies."_ The pilot of the X-Wing said.

I recognized the voice, it belonged to Garven Dries. A native of the planet Virujansi who fought alongside Anakin during the battle for his home world. From what I gathered, the guy holds Anakin in high-esteem and considered it an honor to fight alongside the Hero with No Fear as the republic called Anakin. I had a feeling the guy would make a good pilot in an F-15C, if he got the chance.

My thoughts were soon broken when the Death Star fired its cannon yet again, this time destroying one of the Midgarda Interdictor-cruisers, which also resulted in the destruction of one of the Valor-cruisers that was close by to the recently destroyed cruiser. "This keeps up, we won't last much longer." I spat before I gave a new order to the fighters.

 _Normal point of view_

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT!?" Yularen shouted when Robert gave the new order.

"You heard me Admiral. Move as close as you can and engage those enemy cruisers at point blank range." Robert repeated.

" _That's crazy. At that close range we won't last long against those cruisers."_ Pryce said in argument.

"We'll last longer than we will against that battle station… and we might take a few of them with us." The Lone Wolf admitted before the rest of the taskforce followed his orders. Multiple enemy and allied ships were destroyed by turbo laser, proton-torpedo and proton bombs.

Two allied fighters were shot down by enemy fighters, one of them exploding in a fireball and the other slamming into the core unit of a Trade Federation battleship, doing nothing but only cause the ships shields to flicker for a few seconds.

Bomber squadrons along with the Havoc, Gold Squadron and Anakin managed to take out a few enemy ships, while Hondo's men took out four enemy frigates with stolen separatist plasma bombs. Midgarda S-250 fighters, Aurek fighters, Z-95s and Y-wings kept enemy fighters off the Lagoon and Preserver which then launched their proton torpedoes at two light destroyers blowing them to bits.

Despite knocking out a few of the heavier ships, JTF forces were mounting and the threat of the death star was still present. "We're in the thick of it. We could really use a miracle right about now." Robert said quietly, firing two of his four bloodhounds at the space station to see if the shield was still active. He was proven correct and the missiles did no damage to the station.

"Really wish we had a nuclear missile right now." He added before veering away from the station and went after several TIE fighters that were heading for the support ships that were maintaining a safe distance from the battle.

Seeing the fighters heading for the ship his wife was on, Erik banked his fighter hard to port getting on their six o'clock and fired his cannons. In mere seconds, Karins father had saved his wife and the entire crew of her ship. Cutting his speed and allowing several interceptors overshot him, he locked onto the fighters and fired. Instead of torpedoes', Erik's X-Wing fired a volley of concussion missiles which slammed into the interceptors before they were even in range of the support ships. "Dumb droids." He hissed, banking one-hundred-eighty degrees and sped back towards the ongoing battle with Fenrir, Dreadwing and Sky-Quake forming up on his wing.

Reti, the Toydarian member of the Lok Revenants dived down from nine o'clock high firing his ships chain gun at a banking clan frigate. The shots ripped through the frigates shields and hull which then began to drift in the direction of a droid control ship which it slammed into taking both ships in a massive explosion. Pulling up from his run, the mercenary pilot formed up with the Havoc which had fired its cruise missiles at two enemy destroyers blowing both ships to bits before Vana Sage, Rhys and Adi formed up with the two of them. " _Unless we take that shield down, we aren't going to survive this battle."_ Vana called out over the commlink.

"Jeez, we already know that. But if we send a squadron down to the surface to take out the generator, we'll be leaving ourselves vulnerable." Nym added blasting four TIES with his fighter/bomber's cannons.

" _Well at least we have the weakness for the station. One blast to the main reactor will turn that thing too space dust. Lot of good will do, we can't even get through that shield."_ Fenrir stated as he, Erik and their clone wingman formed up with the Pirate captain and his allies.

" _Then we'll just have to keep firing until the shield is down. My men and I are willing to die for a noble cause. One in which the great Hondo is known as a hero."_ Hondo said over the commlink.

"I'd rather die kicking and screaming than become a kamikaze." Robert added jokingly. The situation wasn't looking good but it was about to take a turn for the better. Unknown to anyone, even the Lone Wolf, Barney looked down to the Earth.

"Mitchell, we could use some help up here!" the Expendable leader shouted.

Back down on Earth, Mitchell and the others had arrived at the back entrance to the generator and waited for each of his squad mates lined up their weapons on either a PMC soldier or droid. He heard Barney's call for help and no sooner had he did, the Lieutenant Colonel called for weapons free and nine hostile units went down with a single headshot before the battle began.

Having set up the bipod for his M110, Pepper laid down covering fire from a prone position in a bush with Weaver picked off any enemies he missed with his M14, while the others rushed in with their own weapons blazing. "Nomad! Ferguson! Flank Left! Holt, 30K, Midas! Flank Right and toss a few grenades on the bastards. Kozak you're with me. We'll hit them right up the middle." Mitchell shouted.

The others responded and broke off to their assigned areas.

Aim down the scope of his SIG556, Nomad fired short-controlled bursts taking out several droids before he pulled the pin on one of his frag grenades and lobbed it towards an incoming squad of Black Tusk Soldiers. The deadly shrapnel from the grenade killed most of the squad while the survivors were quickly eliminated by precise fire from Weaver.

A Black Tusk soldier sprayed rounds from their PKP at the log that Ferguson was using as cover. The soldier, fresh out of training was laughing like a mad man until his weapon's massive magazine ran dry, this gave Ferguson the chance to down the gunner with a burst of fire from his ACR before he and Nomad moved forwards and lobbed two captured enemy grenades at several droids. They were very surprised in the fact that a nearby Black Tusk soldier picked up the thrown grenade, which they thought was a dud only to be killed when the said dud exploded. "Where do they find these guys?" Cedrick asked himself.

Holt fired his SCAR, taking out an enemy mini-tank and its controller. Ducking back behind the rock he was using as cover, he popped in a fresh magazine for his rifle as Midas joined up with him having tossed a frag grenade towards their enemies while 30K laid down covering fire allowing them to move up after an enemy Warhound detonated, knocking out a few droids with the EMP blast that followed the blast.

As for Mitchell and Kozak, the two of them mowed down any droids that tried to get in their way with the AA12 and M590A1. Spent shotgun shells littered the ground along with the bodies of battle droids as the two made their way to the door. Slinging their shotguns over their shoulders, the two pulled out their assault rifles, an AK-12 with a GP-25 grenade launcher for Kozak and a Remington R5 with an M203 grenade-launcher for Mitchell.

Setting up their experimental mobile cover, the two of them created a makeshift barrier, shielding them from enemy fire while they laid covering fire for the rest of the group who made their way towards them. Weaver and Pepper started their way towards the others when a group of 'rollers' as they called them intercepted the two snipers and quickly began to shoot at the two snipers. "Kozak, Nomad. Let's try the new EMP grenades!" Mitchell shouted.

Both soldiers nodded and pulled out several newer EMP grenades that were created modified after reports that several terrorist groups and PMC companies were building new combat drones which were deadlier than anything ever built before. Now, they were about to be tested.

Priming the grenades, the three men threw them over the barrier where they landed right besides the rollers. The grenades detonated, short-circuiting the enemy units, knocking out their shields leaving them vulnerable for a well placed 40mm grenade which destroyed them after the snipers had arrived at the barrier.

Once Weaver and Pepper rejoined them, Kozak placed a demo charge on the door which he detonated and the group entered facility. Using the skills and training they learned over years of combat experience, the soldiers eliminated all Black Tusk and droid forces that got in their way before they reached the area, they believed to be the main generator and placed every bit of C4 they had all over the area and bolted out of the building and commandeered a couple Military Chevrolet Silverado pick up trucks with a .50 caliber machine gun mounted in the beds which Pepper and Nomad manned as Black Tusk reinforcements arrived by Black Hawk helicopters.

No sooner had the enemy helicopters landed, the ghosts put the pedal to the metal and raced away from the building before 30K detonated the charges destroying the generator and taking down the enemy forces that arrived to secure the now destroyed building. "Nice work guys." Mitchell said, looking back to the explosion. "Wish Barney and the Expendables were here to see this." He added.

None of them knew that the Expendables were closer than they thought. For back above the planet, across all ships the scans indicated the shield was taken down and the attack on the main reactor was to commence. Flying towards the massive station, Robert, Anakin, Garven Dries, Boba, Erik and Fenrir along with several other pilots rocketed towards the entrance Kalani had indicated would lead them directly to the reactor. "Hope no when is claustrophobic cause its going to be a tight squeeze." Robert joked, making a loop-de-loop and entering the shaft with the others close behind him.

Several enemy fighters flew after the fighters going for the reactor, while some of them slammed into the walls of the shaft, others were able to shoot down a few fighters since there was very little from for anyone to maneuver. "We got bastards on our tail. Boba, Garven, Fenrir see if you can lead some of them back to the surface, the rest of us will continue towards the generator." Robert ordered.

" _Copy, Red Leader."_ The pilots replied and did so leading several fighters to the surface. Veering left at the junction, the three ships passed through a narrow set of pipes that nearly clipped their wings, as for the enemy fighters only the TIE interceptors made it through along with several Vulture and Scarab droid starfighters that were still following them.

Back outside the station, the battle was still going in favor of the separatists who continued to send waves of fighters slamming into the attacking fleet. Another ship, one of the Venators of the 91st recon corps was destroyed by kamikazes. "Admiral, we can't hold them off much longer." A clone naval officer said to Yularen on the Resolute II's bridge.

The admiral was about to respond when a call from the DR came across to all the ships of the New Republic fleet. " _Dooku's Retribution will now commence firing its primary weapon. All ships, clear the firing lane!"_ Halberton shouted. From the bridge, Yularen watched as the massive ship turned hard to port and positioned itself in the direction of a Droid Control ship. The next thing he saw, a section of the ships body opened up and a massive railgun emerged from the ship, aimed directly at the Control Ship.

"Lohengrin, TARGETED AND FIRING!" The admiral shouted as HK-47 fired the massive railgun. A large projectile slammed into the core section of the control ship, blowing a hole through both the core and back of the control ship which then blew a hole through three other enemy ships and taking out dozens of fires. After it cooled down, the gun fired again taking out more enemy ships.

"ALL BATTERIES, OPEN FIRE!" Yularen and the other admirals of the fleet shouted and a barrage of turbo laser and proton torpedo's slammed into the enemy ships destroying dozens of units. All across the New Republic fleet the moral began to skyrocket.

Back inside the space station, Robert, Anakin and Erik had reached the reactor. "Go for the power Regulator on the north tower, Anakin, you and I will take the one on the left." Robert ordered.

" _Copy that."_ Erik responded and fired his torpedoes at his target before quickly turning around as Anakin and Robert fired their cannons and concussion missiles. The ordnance hit its target, resulting in a massive explosion and causing a chain reaction. Putting their S-Foils into flight mode, Anakin and Erik increased their speed and bolted for the exit, they didn't have it easy as more fighters came flying towards them. Rather than fight, the two pilots flew past the enemy fighters while a burst of cannon fire from the Angel took out as many as it could.

As Anakin and Erik flew out of the station, the rest of the fleet had already begun to move away from the Death Star. It was then they noticed that Robert wasn't with them as the station exploded. For a moment, it seemed that the Lone Wolf had perished. But they were proven wrong when R2 picked up the Angels signature coming towards them.

 **(Just Communication Begins)**

"YEEEHHHAWWWW!" Robert shouted, rocketing out of the explosion blasting at several Vultures trying to make a run for the DR. All the fighters were downed with one blood hound and the enemy fleet had either retreated to the surface or were destroyed from the explosion.

"Mission, complete. All units, Orbital fleet has been broken. Head towards your designated areas and begin the liberation. 501st, Dragoons. Form up and head for Latitude 35 degrees North, Longitude 139 Degrees East. Our target is Japan! Let's give the JSDF some assistance!" he ordered and the fleet began to split off to their assigned areas.

 **(End Song)**

 **And that is how you kick off the Battle of Earth. A combination of a ninety's movie, birth of the New Republic, Ghost Recon characters kicking ass and my personal Homage to the Battle of Endor. Pretty cool right? Took a little longer than usual, but at least its done.**

 **I am sure you all heard about the incidents in El Paso and Dayton. It hurts my heart that so many lives were lost in less than twenty-four hours and for stupid reasons. How many more lives must be lost in order to put an end to all these mass shootings? This is one of the reasons I am glad I don't have a gun; I fear that I could snap and go crazy.**

 **Anyways, which units of the New Republic task force should go to which theater of the battle? The U.S. will wait for a bit, I have plans for the nation I live in. Plans related to the film that really captured D-Day. Please read and review and I will see you all next time.**


	33. Thus They Fought: Battle Japan

**Can't believe that no one picked up on the Transformers Armada bit I used in my last chapter and the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue material I used when Dooku redeemed himself! Seriously, I thought at least one person would figure it out. Aw well, no use crying over spilled milk.**

 **Now, I am glad that my beginning for the battle of Earth was well liked amongst so many people. I wanted to start it off with a bang.**

 **DID SOMEBODY SAY BANG!**

 **Loud explosion follows.**

 **I love that guy, for those of you who didn't realize it, that explosion was the work of Crazy Harry. The pyrotechnic loving Muppet who always has a detonator ready for use when someone mentions a word that has something to do with anything that goes… well you know what.**

 **Now onto reviews**

 **Mpowers045: Like I said, I like to start things off with a bang.**

 **Boooooommmmmm!**

 **Cronus Prime: I was trying to figure out how to include the country you live in for the battle. If you have any ideas for the names of Australian Soldiers and fighter pilots, please send me the idea's via PM message. As for using Danger Zone, well its going to be a while. Say until the return to Hope County. As for the Ghost Recon material, the idea for that was given to me by Sr. Chief 'Maverick, considering I used Black Tusk, True Sons and the Last Man Battalion from the Division. I've been really enjoying Tom Clancy's works the last few years.**

 **Spartan-626: I can assure you that there will be more epic battles like the last chapter. How long they will be, well that all depends. By the way, if you have any tips for taking an image and uploading it to DeviantArt please let me know, I have a few things I want to take pictures of and upload to my account.**

 **1049: Glad you liked the last chapter. The reason I included the Death Star 2 was that since it took several years to complete the original, I'd use the second one. Plus, I also feel like construction of the Death Star began even before the Empire came into power. Even if it wasn't Fanfiction is freedom.**

 **Now, time to begin the chapter. For all you Gate fans, 3** **rd** **Recon is coming back into the spotlight. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 33: Thus They Fought: Battle Japan

June 6th 2020, 19BBY

0700 hours

The Gundam Base

Tokyo, Japan

 _Normal point of view, five minutes before the destruction of the Death Star_

Itami always said that his hobby was the most important thing to him. If anyone asked him to choose it was his otaku life for him. Looking back now, he was starting to think he may never get back to his hobby. When he returned to Japan with the other JSDF soldiers that survived the base attack in the Middle East, he immediately reported what they had seen to prime minister Taro, an old friend of his and fellow otaku.

Unlike the rest of the world, Taro believed him having been made aware by Keating about the recent increase in superior weapons to groups like Black Tusk who had already established a base in the Kanto region despite being told they couldn't do so. This was a sign the minster and Itami saw that dark times were coming and a much-needed overhaul, maintance and upgrade to the JSDF's equipment was ordered.

As for Itami, he was given a long leave of absence in order to keep the Japanese military build-up a secret from the rest of the world, who were starting to become paranoid and saw any military build-up by other nations as a sigh of war. In this time, Itami had purchased more manga's and attended several comic conventions in his time. He was a happy man, but at the same time he felt rather uneasy about what he had seen in the Middle East. It came as a surprise to many of his fellow soldiers when he began to train himself harder than usual, seeing as he was normally a slacker. What caused this change, no one knows.

When the invasion came, his country fought bravely against the Separatists then the other nations, especially considering that nations like North Korea and China had joined the separatist cause due to their leaders were overthrown by sleeper agents working for the enemy and were using their new-found power to take what they believed was rightfully theirs.

North Korea had moved into South Korea, captured Seoul and moved fast across the continent bushing the South Korean Army back to the coast. Special operations squads of the North Korean military had already executed hundreds of civilians in retaliation for the attacks made by the South Korean Resistance. The SKR, while a part of the Wolverines as torn apart between two members who had opted to fight on their own believing they could find a way to bring their brothers from the north to the peace table, this proved false when North Korean forces bombed the location of the planned peace talks killing the leaders of the resistance and many soldiers.

With this single act, the SKR fled to Japan where they were given refuge by the JSDF along who were given a medical check and upon arriving quickly joined the ranks of the JSDF and JSAF. That was over five ago.

Recently, one of the SKR KAI T-50 fighters had spotted some enemy activity in the Ginza district. Recent intelligence captured from an enemy tactical unit made it clear that the Jedi and a warrior the enemy called the Lone Wolf would be coming to Earth to retake his home. The aircraft was shot down and whatever the enemy was building, they didn't want anyone to find out what it was. Knowing it would be risky to send in another aircraft, Lieutenant General Kouichirou Hazama made the decision to send in the Third Recon Unit, establish an outpost in Tokyo and find out what the enemy was planning while identifying all enemy positions before the main force arrived within twenty-four hours.

The only vehicles the JSDF could spare were three Komatsu LAV's. The top speed of the vehicles was 70mph, armed with a Japanese produced version of the Browning .50 caliber machine gun and carried all the equipment they needed to establish an outpost. Going with them was Team Metal and their Humvee.

None of them thought they would set up an outpost in the Gundam Base, the largest store that sold Gundam Plastic model kits in the world. People old and young from all over the world would come year after year to see the life-size statue of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, the models built for the store and most of all, to purchase Gunpla.

As the sun began rise over the island nation, Itami peered into his binoculars from the partially destroyed office building he, Frost and Kuribayashi were using as an overwatch position. Even without the binoculars, it was clear to all three of them that separatists, Black Tusk, Chinese and North Korean soldiers were setting up something big.

"Any idea what they are setting up Lieutenant?" Kuribayashi asked Itami and Frost.

"Don't know. But its something really big. The amount of manpower they need for this thing, its something dangerous." Itami answered, switching his focus to a group of North Korean machine gunners that were oiling up one of their PKP machine guns that was placed on a barricade protecting one of the avenues of approach to the enemy position.

"If you capture a city and you know the enemy is coming to attack then it would make sense to set up some kind of defense to keep the enemy from entering. Artillery, explosives placed at the right places to take out enemy infantry, armor hidden under rubble disguised as destroyed armor, anti-…." Frost began before a large explosion lit up the sky. Looking towards the sky, all three wondered what exploded.

They knew it wasn't a nuke, cause if it was then an EMP would have disabled all electronic devices across the city and the surrounding areas if it was detonated in the upper atmosphere. What ever exploded, it wasn't anything from Earth.

"I'm guessing that whatever exploded was a good thing for us." Itami stated.

"Geez, what was your first clue?" Kuribayashi retorted. Before Itami could even respond, Frost realized what the enemy was putting together.

"Their setting up an AA battery. That thing will tear apart any aircraft that come in range." The Delta Force soldier said with shock. The others knew he was right, packed up their gear and repelled back down to street level and made a break for the LAV they took to get there. They were just about to leave when a droid spotted them and sounded the alarm.

Putting his foot on the pedal hard, Itami drove like a bat out of hell, running over any droids that got in his way while Shino manned the .50 Cal while Frost aimed his M4 out the window taking down the enemies that the JSDF Sergeant missed. "KUWAHARA! THE ENEMY HAS SET UP A MASSIVE AA BATTERY! WE GOT ENEMY UNITS ON OUR TAIL AND ARE HEADING BACK TO BASE! GET EVERYONE ON THE PERMITTER, WE'RE COMING IN HOT!" Itami shouted into the radio.

" _Roger that. Be advised, I think the enemy already knows our location."_ Kuwahara replied. Knowing his guys were in trouble, Itami drove even faster as Kuribayashi started yelling that she couldn't get a bead on the winged droids that were following the group.

 **(Haven City Guard Pursit, Jak 2 OST begins)**

"HANG ONTO YOUR SHIT!" Itami shouted, skidding into four larger droids before shifting into fourth gear running down several more droids while Black Tusk soldiers jumped out of the way. Being an Otaku, Itami knew this area well.

Just ahead of them was railway bridge that connect some of the smaller suburban lines to Tokyo station. It was large enough to allow trucks to pass under, but for the enemies pursuing them they wouldn't be able to dive down fast enough to avoid slamming into the bridge. The droids were so focused on the enemy vehicle that they failed to notice the bridge in time and slammed right into the bridge as the trio passed under it.

"YEAH, THAT A WAY!" Kuribayashi shouted. Her excitement was short lived as several motorcycle-like vehicles suddenly appeared behind them, their drivers firing their personal weapons at them. "SHIT!" the buxom Sergeant cursed and resumed firing the vehicles machine gun.

Moving himself to the back of the vehicle, Frost opened up the rear doors, aimed his rifle and fired. He managed to take out one of their pursuer's whose bike went out of control and crashed into an abandon café where it exploded.

More enemy bikes appeared and joined the chase. Weapons fire hit the vehicles armor, but LAV held strong as Itami braked hard before turning left at an intersection close to one of his favorite Manga stores which was completely destroyed during the initial invasion. "They will pay." He said, giving the vehicle some gas and sped away as a few enemy units crashed into the wrecked store.

"KUWAHARA, WE ARE FIVE MINUTES OUT TO YOUR POSISTION! WE'VE GOT BOGGIES ON ARE SIX! WE ARE COMING IN HOT!" Itami shouted into the radio.

" _NO KIDDING LIEUTENANT! WE'VE GOT OUR OWN PROBLEMS HERE!"_ Akira Tomita shouted into the radio. Like Itami, he was a fellow Otaku who had an interest in Catgirls which some saw as geeky. This didn't bother him one bit, as it was his hobby.

"Damn it!" Itami cursed, nearly avoiding crashing into a wrecked car.

Back at the Gundam Base, Truck, Grinch, Tomita, Kuwahara and Private Furuta Hitoshi the newest member of the Third Recon took up position behind several cars they used to form a makeshift barrier in front of the store. Having laid several anti-personal mines in cleverly hidden locations along the main route to the outpost, the group listened as the explosives detonated taking out a majority of the approaching enemy units. While the infantry was hit hard, the biggest threat to them was the enemy rollers and Warhounds.

Several of them were taken out, but there were just too many of them. As the enemy prepared to fire, the horn of vehicle was heard by both sides as plowing right through the enemy lines was Itami, Kuribayashi and Frost arrived on the scene, positioning the LAV in front of the stores entrance before exiting the vehicle, except for Kuribayashi who stayed on the turret and sprayed .50 caliber machine gun rounds at the enemy, knocking out several dozen Warhounds and rollers.

"That idiot." Hitoshi, said before he caught sight of a droid with a rocket launcher. "GET OUT OF THERE!" he shouted, but Kuribayashi didn't hear him until it was too late. The rocket launcher was fired and slammed right into the vehicle just as Shino was about to jump from the gun. The vehicle was destroyed and sent her skidding across the ground a few feet before colliding with one of the not broken display cases containing several models from the Gundam Seed universe. "MEDIC!" Sandman shouted.

 **(End theme)**

Mari rushed over to Shino and much to her horror saw that Shino was hurt badly and was bleeding from the forehead, luckily, she was still alive but she couldn't fight anymore until she got medical treatment. "She needs treatment! Is command sending reinforcements?" She shouted, breaking out her medical bag and began to stabilize her allies' condition.

"Radio got shot. They probably don't know we're in the middle of a shit storm!" Truck shouted, loading a fresh magazine into his MK46 machine gun before returning fire. Despite the amount of firepower being sent towards the enemy, it was clear they were about to be overrun.

One of the enemy commando units hefted a rocket launcher and fired, further destroying the wrecked LAV and created an opening for their soldiers to enter the store. Several enemy fighters arrived and configured into their walking modes and prepared to lay waste to the building.

For a minute it seemed the soldiers were about to be killed when suddenly, a green blast hit one of the droids destroying it. "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?" Frost shouted. He soon had his answer, another fighter had its head section sliced off while the rest of them were blown apart by missiles. Enemy soldiers were taken down by fire from above and landing in front of them were several gunships unlike anything the enemy had previously used before. Emerging from the gunships were several dozen troopers wearing blue and white armor or orange and white armor holding black rifles and pistols similar to the ones that the LMB and True Sons were using. Accompanying them was a man in black and brown robes wielding a laser sword similar to a Beam Saber.

The gunships soon departed and what Third Recon and Team Metal saw made their jaws drop. Standing in front of them, alongside their mysterious saviors were six Spartan soldiers from the Halo series wielding weapons like the EVO 3, M1A, MP9, R4 and Glock 20. Hovering above them, was a white human sized mobile suit like object with blue wings. "What the?" all of them asked.

 **(Start Meteor)**

More enemy fighters started to arrive during the confusion of who these newcomers were. Soaring up into the air, the armored figures wings opened up and the cannons on its hips extended forwards. As the fighters got closer, the figure opened fired. Volleys of plasma blasts and railgun rounds flew towards the hostile fighters which upon making contact with their target, plummeted to the ground where they crashed into several droids and sent many Black Tusk, Chinese and North Korean soldiers diving for cover.

"IS THAT A GUNDAM!?" Itami asked loudly, almost drooling with excitement. He may have only read a few of the Manga's, built a few models and watched a lot of the series but the closest thing he saw to the real deal was the life size Gundam statue.

" _It's not a Gundam. Its battle armor that looks like a Gundam."_ The armored figure said, looking down towards the First Lieutenant of the JSDF before extending their hands forward where a burst of laser rounds sent downwards took out several attacking soldiers taking out dozens of them.

The other newcomers quickly took cover behind several other wrecked cars and began to join in the attack on the enemy forces, taking down what seemed like hundreds of enemy soldiers. The one with the saber in their hands leapt over the men, and began to deflect enemy weapons fire back at the droids while the Spartans went after both Black Tusk, Chinese and North Korean forces.

"REX! SHIFT FIRE TO THE RIGHT! WE GOT COMMANDO UNITS TRYING TO FLANK US!" The Spartan with the R4 shouted to the trooper with antennae on their helmet. The soldier nodded and sent orders to the other troopers with the same color armor as he had.

From what Frost saw, it seemed that these soldiers were well trained and more equipped than the droid invaders. An explosion off in the distance where the AA Gun was echoed through out the city and the Freedom look alike returned back to the base and landed. With a flick of their wrists, two beam blades emerged from the figure's hands and a hack-and-slash fest began.

Blue and green blades sliced the droids in half just as another ship arrived overhead dropping off five black armored soldiers along with a red skinned female figure with white and blue horns and tails on their head arrived, igniting their own saber and joined the other saber wielding ally against the droids.

Both Team Metal and 3rd Recon watched in awe for a few moments before Sandman broke the silence. "COME ON! WE CAN'T LET THEM HAVE ALL THE FUN!" he shouted. The others nodded and quickly broke cover and joined their new allies.

Truck quickly joined the bigger looking black armored trooper who like the GI JOE character Roadblock, held a M2 Machinegun without a bipod and fired off numerous rounds which hit their targets and took down numerous forces without even breaking a sweat. "COME ON YOU BASTARDS! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" the soldier shouted over the roar of his weapons firing.

A precise round to two enemy rocket troopers from the roof top of the store took out two North Korean Grenadiers before they could even lob their grenades. The enemy grenades were primed and fell out of the dead soldiers' hands which then exploded taking out several nearby allies.

"Guess they should have taken cover before they primed their grenades." One of the Spartans said, the voice clearly belonging to a young girl. Said girl then leapt over several battle droids and began to beat down on the enemy forces while her two companions either slashed or blasted enemy forces with their sword and pistols.

The Freedom looking figure deactivated one of its arm blades which was replaced by the bursts and gunfire of a .50 caliber machine gun. Bullets tore through the enemies' body armor turning their insides into jelly. The amount of firepower unleashed towards the forces was enough to get the enemy to retreat, especially when a flight of eight F-15J Eagles, F-2 Viper Zero's and F-4J Phantoms flew overhead with their cannons blazing, knocking out several Chinese J-11, J-10 and J-7 that were coming in for bombing run. All the Chinese fighters were blown out of the sky just as the JSDF forces arrived with General Hazama.

Not all the fighters were destroyed. Despite being given orders to retreat, a North Korean MIG-29 pointed their nose at the vehicle that General Hazama was exiting. The pilot of said aircraft was planning on ramming their aircraft into the ground hoping to kill the general. They never got the chance as the Freedom 2.0 as Frost started calling it, rocketed into the air and sped towards the approaching jet, its left cannon blazing as the MIG fired its 30mm cannon. The MIGS shots missed the Freedom, but the Freedoms shots made their mark, hitting the cockpit and killing the pilot, sending the plane into a death role where it then exploded in mid-air.

The explosion lit up the morning sky of the Japanese capital, causing those on the ground to cheer with excitement as the first step to retaking their city had begun.

 **(End Song)**

Having taken a second to look at the miracle that just saved their lives, Mari was quickly joined by who she assumed to be a medic as proven by the red markings on his armor and backpack. 'She stable?' the medic asked, surprisingly in perfect Japanese. Mari nodded and watched as the medic injected a painkiller of some kind into Shino's neck. 'She'll live. We need to get her out of here.' the medic said again in Japanese.

The ally medic motioned over for two other troopers who had a stretcher with them and placed the wounded JSDF soldier on the stretcher as other medics, newcomer and JSDF headed into the back of the store where they began to treat Shino. While she was grateful to the help of their new allies, she was starting to wonder who they were.

She wasn't the only one. Her superior, Koichiro Hazama, a man in his mid-forties with short brown hair, short mustache of the same color and thick eyebrows, the Lieutenant General of the JSDF forces that were operating near Tokyo was for lack of better words, completely shocked. He expected the battle to simply establish a foothold to be a costly one even with the extra support from the South Korean forces. He didn't expect to receive assistance from people from 'out of town' as Sandman often said. Truthfully, he was a bit concerned that these newcomers were enemies in disguise.

He watched as the Freedom look-a-like gently touched down in front of him. Unsure of the intentions of there savior his aide, First Lieutenant Akira Yanagida ordered several men to keep their rifles trained on the armored warrior in case they tried something funny.

Much to the surprise of the soldiers, the armored warrior suddenly shifted revealing it to be a battle armor of some sort and its pilot operator was another Spartan, this one looking more like Hayabusa Power Armor from the popular Halo videogame series. The pilot then removed their helmet, revealing it to be a seventeen-year-old boy was wearing the armor.

Before anyone could speak, Itami walked up to the boy weapon slung over his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Yanagida was about to order Itami to stand aside, when the Third Recon leader gave the order to stand down. "He's not our enemy. Yanagida, if he wanted us dead, he would have killed us as well. He didn't so let's not do anything reckless. We need all the help we can get." Itami stated.

"Wise words, First Lieutenant, those are." A voice said from behind the armored boy. Everyone was shocked to see a small green alien with a walking stick walk towards them. "Lower your weapons you should, your enemy I am not." The alien said as again, the JSDF soldiers raised their weapons in concern. This time, it was Hazama who ordered the men to stand down who, just like his men were surprised at the appearance of the small alien.

"Its only natural we thank you for your assistance," the JSDF general said as he walked towards both of the new arrivals. "I am General Hazama of the JSDF." He added.

"Master Yoda, of the Jedi Council I am of the Jedi Order." Yoda introduced himself.

"You can call me Robert Lehner, Wolfs Dragoons Commander, New Republic Army, The Lone Wolf." Robert introduced.

"How is that possible? You were reported as among the dead following that terrorist attack three years ago in the rookies." Sandman inquired.

"It's a long story." Robert answered and began to tell his story.

 _Itami Point of View_

June 8th

0450 hours

What that kid told us, its like something out of this science-fiction manga's I sometimes read. A person from our world being sent to another world and ends up fighting for the people who are trying to restore peace to the entire galaxy. Talk about mind blowing. Not only is this kid a person thought to be dead by the entire world and the son of the former leader of the Expendables, he had practically built several sets of that armor from Halo, managed to build several custom weapons, one from a video game and two of which were props he configured to fire live ammo, a powerful launcher/rifle hybrid weapon, a personally built portable heavy machine gun and used a weapon that reminded a few of us of a Gundam's beam saber.

Then there's the fact he's in command of his own military unit which had several really cool mecha's, tanks and VTOL's along with a smaller version of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam from Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiney. Heard it used to be called the Barbatose, but with its new paint job and weapons, Freedom sounds a lot cooler.

Still, with the arrival of his Dragoons and the 501st helping us out in my homeland was a turning point for us. Black Tusk, the North Koreans and Chinese were kicking our asses and we were nearly pushed out of Osaka just weeks after we retook the place.

Either way, we had some back up and we are finally going to push the enemy out of Japan. Hopefully, we could link up with the group in Australia. There fleet wasn't hit as hard so it would give us the firepower we need if we're to go along with the planned liberation of the United States. I never trusted that bastard Trump.

'Make America Great Again'. That was his slogan when he was trying to become president back 2016. More like make himself great. Guy's a money-grubbing bastard and pervert, from what I heard he's gone bankrupt on several of his business ventures. Guys like him and Dirrel who place value on money and less on the lives of their countrymen makes me sick. We used to have a good relationship with that country, but then the newly appointed Secretary of Defense, one Paul Dirrel bypassed all international laws and treaties with us and had aloud Black Tusk and several other PMC companies the right to setup a base on our own homeland.

Dirrel was appointed the new Sec Def after the incident in the Middle East. Incident, huh more like massacre. A lot of my allies were killed with those droids attacked and not many of us survived the escape. Still, we were able to make it back home in one piece and minister Taro believed me about what I reported. At least one nation was preparing for the impending invasion.

Everybody thought when I started to train more and slack off less that I had been replaced by some alternate reality version of me. They didn't get it; I saw a lot of good people die and no one was doing anything about trying to figure out who attacked us. Well, maybe Task Force 141, but those guys were the best of the best and from all over the world, same goes for that counter terrorist group, Rainbow.

Yumiko 'Hibana' Imagawa, Masarau 'Echo' Enatsu. Those two were part of the Special Assault Team or SAT, our nations counter-terrorism unit. Trained by the SAS, GSG 9 and GIGN, they are our nations best weapon against terrorism and only the best were selected to join Rainbow. I would have joined, if I had any interest.

I looked up to see a pair of F-2's veer off and return to base. While we may have established a base of operations in the city, we were still in a shit load of trouble. Our armor and ground forces were able to deal with the enemy forces, our aircraft didn't have the fuel or ammo to launch an all-out attack against the invaders.

Sure, guys like Shinn and Akira managed to score a few victories here and there and were able to assist in saving a lot of lives, but our F4's, F15's and F2's weren't enough to deal with the enemy J's, MIG's and SU's. Not to mention the separatist fighters had laser cannons which took down many of our fighters within seconds before they could even get within range of their bombers. Most of our skilled pilots were killed in the first weeks of fighting back and most of the new guys were airline pilots who never even pulled the trigger.

I returned my focus back to reality when the kid, Robert I think his name is nudged me to take out my binoculars. Me, Akira, Takeo, Mari, Furuta and a fully healed Kuribayashi along with a couple of the kid's men decided to take a closer look at the enemy occupied Narita Airport. Of all the airports in Tokyo, Narita was the biggest threat to both us and the Republic.

Everyday, JH-7, MIG-23, SU-7 and Separatist bombers launched from this airport and constantly dropped their payloads on Kansai International. The constant attacks destroyed our stockpiles of 20mm rounds, missiles and other aircraft munitions, not to mention they damaged the Sky Gate Bridge and destroyed an entire train that was transporting some much-needed supplies from one of the bases in Kyoto.

With the bridge damaged and in need of repair, the island airport was isolated and running low on supplies. We were able to get a few of the ferries we commandeered with supplies over, but the enemy soon caught on to our efforts and sent fighters to attack our forces.

We needed to either take out or capture Narita and get the supplies we need, plus it would give us some new aircraft which we were going to need if we were going to get to Australia. From over ten clicks, I could tell the airport was heavily guarded. Walkers, tanks, anti-aircraft guns, SAMS and a whole lot of enemy infantry. Place looked like something from one of WW2 video games a lot of people play, one of the stealth ones.

"Full-Frontal assault is out of the question, Commander." One of the troopers, Breach I think said.

"No shit. We charge in guns blazing, we'll just get ourselves killed." Robert added. "Hey, Itami, you saw that Raptor they have on the Runway?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Looks like that thing is being modified to carry some new type of bombs. You got any ideas on what they are?" I asked, looking back to the Black Tusk F-22 that was undergoing maintance on the runway. Those things are beasts, but this thing looked it was being loaded with something new.

"I do and its nothing good." The kid answered.

"Well why don't we just sneak around the back? We catch with their pants down and bring the fight to them." The big trooper, Wrecker suggested.

"Bad idea. We wouldn't make it even two clicks into the terminal. Droids have setup an electric-sensor field around the back, we wouldn't be able to climb it either." Tech, the one with the goggles stated.

"We attack from here then they may just transport whatever they are loading into that Raptor away from the airport. We need to know what they are loading those planes with." The Rambo look-a-like, Hunter said in agreement.

The sniper, Crosshairs soon returned with 99, who looked like the comic book hero, Captain America with his muscles. "They've got some lookout stations along the road to the airport. Sneaking in isn't an option, we'd be caught within seconds, even if we got past one of them." Crosshairs stated.

The three other troopers in blue, Echo, Fives and Hevy brought up a holo-map of area, thanks to a sensor probe or something they threw into the air earlier. "All avenues of approach are covered. Bastards really planned for everything." Echo said as the map of panned over the airport.

"Wait! Can you get the probe to go back over the rail line?" I asked. The ARC Troopers, as they were called looked a little puzzled but did what I asked. "As I thought, they left the tunnels into the stations unguarded. That's our way in." I explained.

"Lieutenant, are you sure about that? They may have units inside the tunnels or have laid some traps." Kurata said with concern. I had to agree with him, we didn't know if those guys laid explosives all over the tunnels to go off if they detected any movement. Not to mention if we went loud, it would alert the entire base to our presence and we weren't exactly a Special Forces unit.

"Team Metal can place some charges on the lookout posts and detonate them when we get inside the station. The enemy will send some forces to investigate when the guys at the posts don't respond. That's our chance to get inside." Robert said before pulling out his commlink. "Lehner to Skywalker, we got a plan for taking Narita. I need Warlock, Iron Burger and Qoux battalions ready to move out." He said into his commlink.

I couldn't hear Skywalkers reply, but from way the guy looked back at me and the others, it sounded like we got the green light to proceed with the mission. Due to the mission we were each given a better weapon then our Type 64.

Akira was given the new HK433 assault rifle, Mari the DSA SA58 and Takeo a SCAR-H. All three of their assault rifles were equipped extended magazines, red dot sights, suppressors and under-barrel grenade launchers that were compatible for their rifles.

Shino nearly drooled when the kid handed her M468, which had better stopping power than the Type 64. Furuta was handed the M14 and I was given the Bushmaster Carbon 15 carbine. Like the others, our guns were equipped with suppressors and advanced sights, however ours weren't given grenade launchers but equipped with hand-guards. The first group was also given the MP7 and the rest of us were given the M-9 which we Japanese use.

This was a stealth mission, which I never trained for. Still, we had to take the airport if we were to help liberate the rest of the world. By the time we reached the tunnels, all of the units assigned to take the airport called in, having taken up their positions and were waiting for us to light the fireworks. Robert entered the tunnel first, followed by Breach, Echo, Fives, Hevy and The Bad Batch while the rest of us brought up the rear. This was going to be an interesting mission.

The whole tunnel was pitch black. When Black Tusk and the Separatists took over our nation, trains weren't exactly on the list of things they wanted intact, well maybe for the Separatists. The PMC guys, I don't really know.

"Night Vision up." The kid instructed. Each of us pulled down our night-vision goggles. Even if the lights were on, it would still be pretty dark in here. Power to the overhead catenary was off and many of the wires were broken in several places along this and other rail lines across the country. "Keep a tight formation. Check your corners, see a target take it down quietly and watch out for anything that looks like a mechanical Arachnid. Those things are deadly." He added.

All of us nodded and we continued forwards until we came to one of the abandoned E259 electric multi-units that ran the Narita Line. The thing looked like a complete wreck, the whole front part of the train set had slammed into the wall and derailed in a twist of aluminum. As for the rest of it, well the cars were derailed in several places, but still intact and littered full of the baggage of those who were either dead or missing. A nearby teddy bear reminded me of the little girl I saved when the attack came, both her parents were killed and now it was just her and her big brother.

"How could someone condone the slaughter of innocent people? War's are fought with soldiers, attacking civilians has no purpose." I stated silently, placing the bear back where I found it.

"Fear. That's what Sidious wants. Drive the people into fear and he will get them under his thumb. Slaughtering innocents, that's how he's been fighting the war. Republic or Separatist, so long as he can get the people to accept his rule, he doesn't care. They are expendable to him." The kid said through gritted teeth.

Something told me, he saw something like this a lot worse than what we saw. We soon continued forwards and were almost at the terminal one station when a gun shot rang out. We looked towards the platform to see the body of a police offer fall to the tracks. The two soldiers chuckled before walking off and left the platform.

When we got closer to the platform, we saw that the officer wasn't the only one down here. Dozens of officers, SAT soldiers and numerous civilians were scattered over the tracks, each of them killed by weapons fire of either Earth origin or separatist design. This was a war crime, executing those who couldn't fight back.

I looked back to see Kuribayashi was starting to get angry and when she gets angry, she tends to be reckless and charges in without a second thought. She was about to scramble up the side of the platform when Wrecker stopped her. "You charge in like that, you're just going to get yourself killed. I hate what these guys have done, but remember we have a mission to complete." The big trooper said.

"Damn it." Shino cursed.

I could relate. I wanted to get back at these guys, but we have a mission to complete.

We scrambled over the platforms edge and scanned the area; we were in the clear. Or so we thought. No sooner had I lowered my rifle, four North Korean soldiers exited the elevator and spotted us. They quickly snapped their rifles up and were about to fire, but Shino, Mari, Kurata and the kid quickly took them out with a precise shot in the center of their heads.

"That was too close." Hunter stated.

"No kidding. Alright, Wrecker detonate the charges. Everyone else, search and destroy. Take out any hostiles. Split up into squads of four and maintain constant communication. Remember, silencers and blades only." Robert instructed.

Wrecker, being the guy who loves to blow shit up, pulled out the detonator and pressed the button. Even from far away, we could hear the explosions and the distant sounds of enemy units running towards the scene.

Once we got confirmation that the enemy had fallen for the oldest trick in the book, the sixteen of us split up, each of us going for our designated objectives. My group, which consisted of me, the kid, Shino and Mari we had to take out the enemy communications. The Bad Batch, minus the guy they called 99 were to knock out the enemies' anti-air defenses and keep the Raptor from taking off. 99, Echo, Fives, Hevy, those guys were to look for prisoners and set them free. As for Kurata, Akira, Breach and Furata were to secure the armory.

We each left the station and headed towards the toughest battle we were about to fight.

 _Normal point of view_

The moment Rex confirmed the detonation of the explosives, Barney, Kasumi, Honoka and Rally hopped on one of the Type 10 tanks as both Clones and JSDF soldiers marched towards the airport as Apache, Cobra, Huey and Black Hawks lifted off into the air. Following them and providing the only protection from enemy air-forces was Anakin and R2. From the data the recon unit sent them, the enemies anti-air defense made it too risky for a large formation of aircraft to attack the base. So, Anakin decided to protect the forces himself by flying ahead of the main force, get the attention of the enemy fighters and lead them into an ambush Hazama planned. Several Type 87 self-propelled anti-aircraft vehicles were hidden in several nearby buildings which had holes in the roof and were waiting to attack.

The main armament of the Type 87's were two 35mm twin autocannons which were designed for downing enemy aircraft. Hopefully, the enemy pilots would take the bait and follow Anakin towards the guns and have a majority of the enemy fighters eliminated by the cannons. The rest would be mopped up by the fighters and bombers of the 501st and Dragoons.

He soon came into view of the airport and climbed to nine-thousand feet before angling his fighter in front of the sun. "R2, increase power to front deflector shields and be prepared to divert the power to the rear shields the moment we pull up." Anakin instructed his companion.

R2 beeped in response. "I know, it's a risky plan, but we are the only ones who can do this. Don't worry, we'll be getting some back up as soon as possible." Anakin assured his droid.

Pushing his controls forwards, Anakin sent his fighter into a dive and armed all his missiles. Unlike the one he used on Cato Neimodia; Anakin's fighter was equipped with two concussion missile launchers he installed personally. These launchers carried a total of twelve concussion missiles could lock onto either a ground-based target or a fighter craft.

As his altitude dropped rapidly, the airport came into view and his ship was getting bracketed by anti-aircraft fire. The enemy's entire anti-aircraft screen was so focused on taking down Skywalkers fighter, that the ground forces didn't notice the Bad Batch had just disabled the enemy Raptor and we're quickly planting charges on several anti-air defenses. "Good work Hunter. Now it's my turn." He said as he neared the firing distance for his missiles. "Fox 12!" he shouted and fired all his missiles at the targets they were locked on to before he strafed several taxing Black Tusk, North Korean and Chinese fighters that were attempting to intercept him, destroying them. As he pulled up from his run, each of the defenses that were laid with charges showed up as blue blips on his radar before they were destroyed by the experimental squad.

He then began to climb and ordered R2 to boost the power to his engines and rear deflector shields. He did so just in time as dozens of droid fighters took off into the air and began to chase the two. They were quickly joined by several MIG-31B's, SU-35's, J-10s and MIG-29s. Leading the pack of fighter planes were four Black Tusk MIG-35S's, nicknamed the Fulcrum-F.

A further development of the MIG-29, the MIG-35 was equipped with an advanced systems care-package similar to the MIG-29. Unlike the other MIG fighters, the Fulcrum-F featured a uniquely designed optical locator system which relieved it from relaying on ground-control interception systems, allowing it to conduct independent multirole missions.

As a multirole fighter, the MIG-35 could conduct air-to-air combat or air-to-ground missions. For dogfighting, it is equipped with a GSh-30-1 30mm autocannon with one-hundred-fifty rounds, carried nine hardpoints which could be equipped with missiles, rocket pods and sixty-five thousand pounds of bombs.

By late 2019, the Russian Aircraft Corporation, MIG began to develop more of these fourth-generation aircraft following the base attack in Israel. By the time the new year arrived, they had produced over three-hundred of these new fighters and were beginning to outfit them with an extra cannon and be able to carry more rounds for its gun. However, the Inner Circle stole two-hundred of these fighters before they could be modified and sent them to groups like Black Tusk.

The lead MIG-35S quickly began to close the distance between itself and Anakin's fighter and launched one of its missiles. Noticing this, Anakin banked hard left avoiding the missile which streaked off into the distance before it slammed into a large office building.

"Skywalker to Hazama, they took the bait. The Sharks have caught the scent of blood. Leading them to the target point now. Have those anti-air weapons prepared for combat. Have a squadron ready to launch as soon as possible." Anakin shouted into the commlink.

Cannon fire from both droids and fighter jets streaked past his cockpit, some of them scoring a few hits on his shields but still, Anakin continued forwards and increased his speed to maximum, further baiting the enemy fighters. The moment he arrived over the target location; he pulled his fighter into a steep climb as the Type 87s opened up on the enemy fighters.

35mm armor-piercing explosive shells tore through the enemy fighters, sending some of them spiraling down into the empty streets where they exploded while others exploded into fireballs. However, only fifty-five percent of the enemy fighters were destroyed. "Skywalker here, operation is successful. I'll engage the enemy fighters until back up has arrived." He said into the commlink, cutting his engines and allowing one of the surviving droid fighters to overtake him before downed it with his cannons.

" _Back up has arrived, Skywalker."_ A voice said over the commlink. Looking towards his rear, he saw a blue and white F15J fighter plane with a flaming unicorn insignia quickly downed two J-10s with its AAM-4 missiles before another fighter, a MIG-29 was downed by a F4J's Vulcan cannon.

"Shin Kazama, JSAF at awaiting your orders General Skywalker." Shin said, giving a two-finger salute from his cockpit.

"Lieutenant Colonel Akira Kamikoda, ready and willing to kick some ass." The F4J pilot responded. Anakin nodded as the Dragoon and 501st fighter squadrons quickly joined up with him. He then gave the order to attack and the massive dogfight for Japan had begun.

 **(Harsh Wasteland/ War Factory Dogfight Jak 3 OST starts)**

Banking left over the Jedi Starfighter; Shin picked out a target. A North Korean MIG-23B that was attempting a bombing run on the allied armor and infantry heading towards the airport. Pitching his aircraft down, Shin quickly closed the gap between him and the MIG, fired his cannons taking out the aircraft before he peeled off and went after a SU-30 of the Chinese air force. This pilot was a skilled one, having been seen numerous times in the past mouths launching attacks on convoys coming in from the other regions of the nation.

Numerous lives were lost and his girlfriend, Ryoko Tsugumo was taken prisoner by the enemy when she went to deliver relief supplies to another base in the Kansai Region. Thankfully, she was alive but command couldn't risk a rescue mission on such a 'insignificant' target. This made Shin's blood boil. Thankfully, a JGSDF team along with Hibana and Echo were able to liberate the camp and the two were reunite.

This gave Shin a new purpose, to protect Yoko and end this war. To do so, he had to take out this ace. Sticking to his foe like glue, Shin predicted each and every move his enemy made before he got a lock and fired. A quick five second burst from his two 20mm cannons blew the enemy fighter to pieces. "That was for you, Ryoko." He said before turning around and heading back to the ongoing battle.

Leading the target into his gunsights, Akira's Phantom let lose a volley of 20mm rounds, blowing two Droid fighters out of the sky before the last two were downed by an ally, an ARC-170 flown by Trigger a member of the Dragoons.

Looking down, he saw the ground battle for the airport had begun. He then spotted an enemy gunship directly ahead of the ground forces its weapons primed and ready to fire. Diving down fast, he lined up his Phantom with the enemy Gunship as his tone for radar lock blared in his ears, confirming his missile were ready to fire. "FOX 2!" the colonel shouted and launched two AIM-9's at the gunship.

The missiles streaked towards the target where they made contact and destroyed the gunship. " _Thanks Colonel."_ A voice said from below. He knew it was a clone, but he couldn't figure out which one it was since they all sounded a like.

He didn't have time to dwell on it. His back-seater called out that they had picked up a bandit on their tail. A Chinese J-7, a copy of the MIG-21 had launched a missile towards the Phantom and was tracking the two-seater aircraft. "BANK RIGHT!" the back-seater shouted. Kamikoda did so and the missile slammed into a building. The pilot of the J-7 didn't give up and continued to chase the Phantom only for it to be shot down by a F-2 Viper, flown by one of his hatchlings.

Rookie JSAF pilot, Kyoto Inari while grateful she had saved the life of her senior officer soon found that she had picked up a bandit of her own, a TIE fighter. The enemy fighters' cannons roared to life, sending green lasers flying past her cockpit. Realizing she was being targeted, she cut her speed and allowed the fighter to over-shot her, allowing her to shoot it down with her guns, scoring her second kill of the day.

Another enemy fighter, a Droid tri-fighter was coming straight at her with its cannons blazing before it was even in range. She was in range and launched one of her AAM-5's before she dived down to avoid the wreckage of the enemy fighter. The missile exploded and left nothing of the droid fighter before she climbed back up and spotted a New Republic Y-Wing being attacked by three Vulture droids. Pushing her engine to full power, Kyoto quickly climbed up and fired two more missiles at the fighters while downing the third with her cannons.

No matter how many aircraft the enemy scrambled, the JSDF and New Republic forces were beginning to overwhelm the enemy forces. The tide of the air battle had turned in their favor while on the ground, things were different.

 **(End Song)**

The main force had arrived at the enemy held airport, but the number of enemy tanks was keeping them from even breaching the barrier the enemy had setup in anticipation for an enemy attack. A round from a nearby Thor's Medium Laser cannons tore through the armor of Pokpung-Ho tank before the rounds from an Atlas's Autocannons slammed into the barrier knocking it down and opening a path for the ground forces.

A rocket from a Chinese Type 69 launcher slammed into the side of one of the Dragoons ATTE's, hitting its mass-driver and killing the gunner. The soldier with the launcher was preparing to reload his rocket launcher when he was taken out by headshot from a JSDF soldier in one of the Huey's heading for the airport.

The soldier didn't get a chance to celebrate his victory as another rocket was sent towards the helicopter, only to be sent back to the one who fired it, courtesy of Yoda who was riding in the same helicopter. "Thank you." The soldier said to the Jedi Master. Yoda said nothing and continued to deflect enemy blaster fire back at enemy units approaching on STAP's.

Back inside the airport, Third Recon, the Bad Batch, Breach, Domino Squad and Robert had finished completing their objectives and were in the middle of firefight trying to get out of the airports main entrance to the first terminal.

 **(Start Gate Opening 1)**

Taking aim and flipping her grenade launchers sights up, Mari fired a 40mm round towards an incoming Warhound unit. The grenade exploded upon impact, sending killing shrapnel flying towards several North Korean soldiers that failed to get out of the way of the blast.

Akira and Takeo followed suit with their own launchers and took out several more soldiers. Ducking down to load a new grenade into their launchers, the three almost had their heads blown off by a Black Tusk sniper that was using the nearby air traffic control as a sniper position. They weren't alone, with the sniper were several North Korean, Chinese and droid snipers. The amount of weapons fire was pinning down all three grenade-launcher equipped soldiers.

Then in an instant, all the snipers were taken out by Crosshairs who along with the rest of the Bad Batch and Furuta had managed to flank the snipers and got into the towers blind spot. With the snipers down, the others were able to move up and began to push the enemy back.

Pulling the pin on one of her grenades, Shino tossed the explosive towards several battle droids which were destroyed before spraying 6.8mm rounds towards the enemy infantry while Itami, Echo, Fives, Hevy and Breach covered her as she charged in recklessly. "She never learns." The Third Recon leader said, reloading his Carbon 15 with a fresh magazine before he too followed the others.

A Platoon of B2 battle droids started rush them only to be sent flying back into the path of an incoming Type 96 that had zeroed its sights on the group. Slinging his weapons over his back, Robert rushed towards the tank with his Lightsabers ignited and began to deflect weapons fire back at the enemy droids, dodging the blasts sent towards him by the tanks 125mm gun. Itami watched as the kid jumped onto the tank and slashed at the engine disabling the tank before he opened the hatch, punched the crews lights out before he hopped back out of the tank and ignited his sabers. "PUSH FORWARDS!" Robert shouted, extending his hands out and sent several crates towards dozens of battle droids.

In the excitement, Kuribayashi charged forwards. "BANZI!" She shouted, attaching a bayonet to the Barret rifle and stabbed several unarmored Black Tusk shotgunners before lobbing another one of her grenades towards several incoming North Korean Shotgunners. The grenade exploded taking the shotgun wielding soldiers out before she took cover behind a wrecked Warhound and continued to return fire with the enemy.

By the time the others reached the petite soldier's location, the main force had broken through the defense's and the enemy airpower was retreating to safe locations. Having been backed into a corner, the remaining soldiers surrendered. The battle for the airport had ended.

 **(End Song)**

"Secure those prisoners and relieve them of their weapons. Get all technicians working on repairing those vehicles. Medics are to tend to the wounded of both sides. Search the area and mop up any droids we missed." Robert shouted.

He then jumped off the tank and looked towards Itami. "Good work, LT. You really know your stuff." He complimented as Anakin and the other fighter squads landed on the runway.

"Well, we JSDF do have our training. We may not be the same warriors we were during WW2, but we make up for it by not following the Three All's they had back in those days." Itami said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Got that right. KURUBAYASHI! FRONT AND CENTER!" Robert added and turning towards Shino. "You're reckless. You could have gotten yourself killed rushing like a maniac." He began causing the Sergeant First Class to get a little angry.

"However, you did good in helping us take the airport. You've still got a lot to learn, we all do. So, I'll speak to General Hazama and see if he can attach you guys to the Dragoons. We're going to need all the help we can get. This is only the beginning. If we're going to push back the separatists, we can't afford to have the best hand-to-hand combat soldier of the JSDF getting killed before the main event now can we?" he added.

Shino's anger soon disappeared and she gave the Lone Wolf a salute before he looked to see Hazama walking towards them.

A few days later, the enemy on the Japanese mainland had been pushed out and Japan was free. With the JSDF and its other units free from fighting for their homeland, the Dragoons and 501st turned their attention to their next target: The Land Down Under.

 **Damn, this took a while. I've been feeling a bit down lately, my hours at work have getting cut and no one seems to be answering my question as to why my hours are getting cut. I need the money to make a living and I love my job, so why can't anyone give me a straight answer.**

 **And thus, the battle for Japan has ended. I mentioned Rainbow Six Siege, while I have not played the game, I like the characters and the weapons they use, so I guess that's fine. Itami has had a change to character, but is still the same Otaku we all know and love from Gate.**

 **Anyways, the next battle ground is Australia, my way of saying thanks to Cronus Prime for all his support and reviews to this series. I ow him a lot. Anyways, please read and review and will see you all next time.**


	34. Land Down Under Battle

**A few days ago, Peter Fonda had pasted away. I'll never forget the first time I saw him in a movie. It was Thomas and the Magic Railroad. I loved his character and the movie, its hard to imagine he's now with my Nana and Papa in heaven. He was a good man.**

 **Glad so many people liked my latest chapter. While it took longer to write than I wanted, I am glad that I finished it. I can promise you that there will be more exciting chapters before the story comes to an end.**

 **Onto reviews**

 **1049: Aside from Team Metal, I have included Sergeant Foley, Cpl Dunn, Ramirez, Price, Ghost the guy from MW2, Soap, Roach, Jackson, Vasquez and Griggs. They haven't gotten in on the action with the Lone Wolf yet, but they will be when the time is right.**

 **Mpowers045: I am afraid I don't know what you mean, but this chapter will be a good one.**

 **Spartan-626: The references to Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue was the part where Dooku died. It was inspired by the Loki's destruction and Diabolico's vow to avenge his friend. As for the Transformers reference, that was in the opening for the beginning of the battle of Earth, the opening intro for Transformers Armada. I thank you for the help you gave me with the Deviant Art problem.**

 **Cronus-Prime: I mentioned in the chapter, Bring the Rain Itami and several other gate characters, same as the ones that made their appearance in Wolverines and the last chapter. Now, as to the character you gave me, I am afraid I haven't played the Crysis games, really wishing I did, so I can't promise the personality of Prophet being included.**

 **As for the pilot called Trigger, he is a clone pilot who has the same name as said lead character, kind of makes you wonder if the other characters from the Ace Combat games are guys or girls, except for the one that takes place in the real world. As an Ace Combat fan, what is your favorite Aircraft in the games? I have several.**

 **Well, its time for battle. Disclaimers are the same as before, enjoy.**

Chapter 34: Land Down Under Battle

June 12th 2020 19BBY

1800 hours

New York City, United States

 _Normal point of view_

A normal person would have blown their top right about, seeing as their ultimate weapon was destroyed and their enemies were starting to fight his forces across numerous fronts across the globe. But Tarkin wasn't a normal person, the moment he heard that the 'New Republic' army had started their 'liberation' of Earth by taking back an insignificant target such as the island nation of Japan, he immediately took his frustration out on Ahsoka whom was nearing her predicted birth time and had his way with her despite the objections of Sandra Quinn.

He didn't care, in fact he took great pleasure in his assault on the Togruta teen. When he learned that the Lone Wolf himself was fighting on his home planet, he decided to torment him by constantly hurting the person he loved as a way to destroy his fighting spirit. He would have continued, had Sidious instructed him to cease his 'pleasure time' with the girl and focus on eliminating the elite group of soldiers known as 'Ghost Recon'. From intel sent to them from Vladimir Makarov, the ghosts had managed to make their way back into the United States and were moving towards an undisclosed location.

These soldiers were responsible for the destruction of the shield generator that protected the Death Star before it was destroyed by the New Republic and destroyed the nuclear bombs that were to be used to destroy several cities while making it look like an accident. Makarov was also furious that the SU-57's that his group stole were returned to his former homeland.

The Inner Circle leader was demanding that Sidious use his resources to find and destroy these men before they could cripple their plans. This was a mistake as Sidious quickly reminded Makarov of his place, much like he did with to Irman Zakhaev prior to his death in 2016 by nearly strangling him with the Force. Nevertheless, Sidious assured that the Ghosts would be destroyed and the New Republic would be driven back from Earth.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away in the middle of the Arafura Sea, off the coast of Northern Australia, a JSDF Bell UH-1 Huey Helicopter streaked across the sea towards the coast of Australia. Accompanying them was over 12 New Republic Infantry gunships and 4 carrier gunships loaded with Owens, Cougar, Raptor and Puma mechs belonging to the Dragoons carrying Pathfinders of 1st battalion Bravo company and their equipment to Darwin, Northern Territory, the capital of Northern Australia, the starting point of the Adelaide-Darwin railway and the only coastal city not under enemy control.

Their Mission: link up with the Australian branch of the Wolverines, conduct reconnaissance on the coastal defense's the enemy had placed, destroy them before the invasion of the sovereign country in a few days and determine the number of vessels the Australian Navy had intact.

Flying escort for the gunships were several captured North Korean and Chinese SU-35's, MIG-31's F-18's and F-35s flown by the JSAF and several X-Wings of Strider Squadron from the Dragoons. In the Helicopter, Robert was looking at the map of the outback. By using the rail line, the Australian Wolverines were able to move troops and supplies to the other bases along the route under the pretense of giving relief aid to the people of the towns.

An Australian Army Lieutenant Noah Foster, was to be their point of contact when they landed and ally on this mission. His knowledge of the Australian outback would be helpful since the advance forces weren't coming in with any heavy-armor. As part of the mission, the Dragoons and Third Recon would be brining in weapons from the Lone Wolfs arsenal.

As the transports neared closer and closer to the coastal city, a transmission from an incoming squadron of RAAF F/A-18F Super Hornets and much to the surprise of everyone from Earth, a dozen F-111C fighter bombers. "They probably think we're the enemy." Karata said from inside Huey. "Can't say I blame them." he added.

"Then let's not get ourselves shot down," Robert stated and grabbed the radio. "Approaching aircraft, this is Commander Robert Lehner of the New Republic army, we are not here to fight. We are here to assist in retaking your homeland from the enemy invaders. Do not open fire on us." He stated.

The helicopter became very quiet until one of the F-18 pilots spoke. " _Solid copy mate, we get that you aren't the enemy, but Darwin is under attack. Those LMB blokes have been launching artillery rounds on us for over an hour and we've been scrambled to intercept enemy aircraft. Command thought you lads were enemy units in disguise."_ The pilot spoke.

"Copy that. Come around and provide escort for us. Our fighters are running low on fuel and need to get back to the carriers." Robert responded.

" _Roger that. Be advised, ground forces are engaged inside the city so landing at the base is out of the option. You'll have to land at the docks and make your way towards the frontlines."_ One of the F-111C pilots called out as the escort fighters turned around and made their way back to the Izumo aircraft carriers while the Australian fighters pulled a one-eighty turn and pointed their aircraft back into the direction of the coastal city.

"Nothing I'm used to. Advise Lieutenant Foster that Allied gunships will be arriving shortly and dropping off some light armor support, so make sure to check their fire." Robert added. As the gunships and helicopter came closer and closer to the city, they could see the smoke rising from the city as several long-range missiles were launched and exploded in the city limits.

"All gunship carriers, deploy the mechs and your troops at the docks and be ready to provide close air-support as needed. Watch your fire with those missiles. The LMB is also using the M1 Abrams that the Aussie's use, so be sure to check your targets before firing. I don't want any friendly fire incidents!" Robert instructed.

By the time the gunships and helicopters arrived at the docks, an Australian captain had shown the location where Lieutenant Foster was fighting at and radio chatter indicated that his unit was under heavy mortar fire. "ITAMI! Take your men and eliminate that Mortar team. Once eliminated, rendezvous with us at Fosters position. Bad Batch, you're with them. Raptor battalion, move your asses and eliminate those enemy tanks!" he shouted.

The mech pilots and third recon nodded and bolted for their assigned areas while Robert, Breach, Cassie, HK-47, Fives, Echo and Hevy headed off towards the battle ground.

In the center of the city, Noah fired the last few rounds from his HK 416 taking down an LMB grenadier before they could throw the grenade, they had primed. Ducking down to reload, he heard the explosion of the grenade, indicating it exploded and that it took out a few droids as the torso of one droid landed right behind him. "Stupid scraphead." He cursed, slinging his 416 over his shoulder and whipped out his 417 and fired. Unlike the normal 417, his battle rifle was heavily modified, featuring a forty-round magazine, ACOG scope and forward handgrip while his 416 was equipped with a fifty-round magazine, holographic sight and a GML grenade launcher.

Single shots of 7.62x51mm rounds knocked down several hostile soldiers before he turned his attention to several incoming jet-pack equipped droids who were equipped with what appeared to be grenade launchers flew down and fired their launchers, taking out one of the FN MAG squads with a single grenade. "FALLBACK!" he shouted, ordering the men he was in command of to move back into the city while he and a select few provided covering fire before following the others as mortar and rockets exploded around him. He was nearly back with his men, when an LMB scout attacked him and knocked his battle rifle out of his hands. Unsheathing his knife, he punched the scout in the face before stabbing the enemy in the chest, turning him around and using the dead body as a shield which took the shots from enemy weapons fire before he pulled the pin on one of the dead scouts grenades, kicked the body towards an incoming squad of battle droids and dived to the ground, shielding his head as the grenade exploded sending bits of flesh, blood and droid parts around before he picked up his battle rifle and ran to join his men.

Machine gun and grenade launcher rounds from several LMB M1200 APC's knocked out several APC's that were providing suppressing fire for some of the men that were still retreating from the city center. Without the APC's providing support, the men were mowed down by an incoming squadron of Vulture droids which landed and configured to walker mode.

Rolling up behind the brave defenders were half a dozen M1 Abrams which destroyed several of the fighters only to be quickly destroyed by several rockets from an incoming enemy black hawk. With their armor destroyed, the Australian forces soon found themselves under the rain of enemy mortar fire which was coming from three clicks to the west. They tried to eliminate the mortars, but the men they sent were all wiped out by several droids with electric sticks.

A mortar round exploded nearby and took out a crew with the Carl Gustaf Recoilless Rifle before they could take out an enemy M1 Abrams. "GOD DAMN BASTARDS! I'LL SHOW WHAT WE AUSSIES CAN DO!" Foster shouted fired his 417 at one of the enemy tanks. His rounds pinged off the tanks composite armor doing no damage when suddenly, the tank exploded.

"What?" Noah started, thinking that his shots must have hit an exposed part of some modification the LMB made. His thoughts were proven false when he turned back and saw several four-winged fighters with a cannon on each wing streak towards them. He was about to call in for air-support when the fighters opened fire on the enemy. More enemy tanks were destroyed the weapons from the fighters cannons which then pulled up and began to engage the enemy fighters. One of the fighters flew low enough for Foster to get a glimpse that the nose of the fighters sported the gapping maw of a great shark, much like the one given to the P40's used in World War 2.

In the cockpit of his fighter, Trigger pulled up and braving enemy ground fire targeted a hostile M270 rocket launcher vehicle and fired. A five second burst of cannon fire turned the vehicle into a fire ball before the clone pulled up and managed to get in front of a squadron of Trade Federation Droid Bombers. Unlike the Hyena bombers, the TF bomber was equipped with shields, cannons and a large bomb bay. These bombers however, didn't fire their cannons at trigger who managed to pull a vertical climb before he and his Wing-man, Strider 2 Count got behind the bombers and splashed them all before they turned their attention to several LMB AV-8B Harrier VTOL Fighter jets which were streaking towards Noah's position with their rocket pods primed and ready. "Jaeger, Skald, Lazna, we've got enemy VTOL's coming for a rocket strike. Take them down before they get in range." Trigger ordered.

" _Copy that Strider 1."_ The other pilots responded and broke off to engage the Harrier's.

Back below, Noah, his men and the LMB watched as these newcomers were starting to make quick work of the PMC jets. None of them noticed that a droid sniper was about to take a pot shot at the Australian soldier, thankfully someone else did.

As the sniper pulled the trigger of its blaster, Cassie ran up to Noah and tackled him to the ground before she pulled out her fathers King Cobra and fired all six shots. While her revolver didn't have the range of a rifle, three of the six shots made there mark and took out the droid sniper. "Gotta keep your head in the game, boy." She said.

Noah looked up to see an armored woman in MK V Commando Spartan Armor from Halo with a HK XM8 attached to her armors back and a pair of Rocky Mountain Arms Patriot .223 Compact Pistols equipped with folding stocks attached to her waist her thighs had saved his life. Before he could ask what was going on, several soldiers in white and orange armor appeared from behind and managed to catch the enemy off guard with a barrage of blue weapons fire while another white soldier, armed with a customized Bushmaster ACR and a crimson colored droid with a MG5 quickly joined his savior before a green ball of plasma soared over head taking out an enemy gunship which spiraled out of control and crashed into a LMB APC. "PUSH THE BASTARDS BACK!" a new armored figure in armor sporting the signature scheme of Captain America shouted before he joined the Lieutenant, firing off rounds from his own Bullpup rifle which looked a lot like the one from Starship Troopers, only firing live rounds which were .308 Winchester.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Noah demanded.

"I'm the Lone Wolf and we're going to help you take your home land back." The now identified Lone Wolf answered.

"Good on yeah, Mate. Let's treat these bastards to a bit of chook." Noah answered and loaded a round into his 416's grenade launcher and fired, taking out two incoming Destroyer droids before they could uncurl and deal some damage on the defenders.

"I have no idea what you just said, but let's give these bastards hell." The Lone Wolf replied as Third Recon, the Bad Batch and Domino Squad joined up with them.

 **(Start Die for You, Otherwise)**

Noah watched as the Lone Wolf leapt over the car they were using for cover and ran towards a wounded soldier who was just about to be executed by an LMB soldier and sent the enemy soldier flying back into another soldier before grabbing the wounded solider and pulled him back to friendly lines.

"Excited Statement: Eat Lead Meat Bags." HK-47 said and fired off his machine gun before pulling out a plasma grenade, lobbing it towards an incoming squad of droids, which upon detonation left nothing but smoldering parts of scrap metal and burnt circuits. Loading up a fresh magazine in his machine gun, HK grabbed an LMB grenadier and used the enemy as a meat shield to soak up enemy bullets before he attached another plasma grenade to the back of the solider and kicked him towards a squad of droids which were vaporized from the grenades blast radius.

"Crazy tech." Noah said in awe as the LMB and droid forces began to falter and started to fall back just as the mech support arrived with Aussie M1 tanks while howitzers launched volleys of 155mm shells down on the enemy armor that remained behind in an attempt to cover the retreating enemies.

"They're falling back. LET'S GO LADS! CHARGE!" Noah's commanding officer shouted from a top one of the tanks. Noah glared at the commander, seeing as his request for help was ignored by the officer who told him to simply hold the line.

A lot of his comrades were dead because of this commander and he wanted to personally punch the commanders lights out. "Don't even think about it, LT. Forget about the guy for now, lets just push the clankers out of here." The Lone Wolf stated, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Got it lad." Noah responded and issued orders to his men. "First and Second Platoons, left flank. Third and Fourth platoons, flank right. The rest of us will go straight up the middle. Work with the lads in white and orange. Remember, we're Australian, we're impossible to kill." Foster shouted.

His men followed these orders, following the mechs that were leading the charge. Passing over the bodies of those that had fallen before the arrival of the Lone Wolf, Noah vowed to return and collect the dog tags of those who had fallen and personally deliver them to the families they left behind.

It took a bit of effort until finally; the Australian forces had pushed the LMB back to the edge of the city. Unfortunately, an armored train and three Protodeka's were waiting for them along with the surviving enemy armor. "Artillery, enemy weapons platforms directly ahead of us. Location four-seven-six-eight. Adjust aim, fire for effect over." A corporal shouted, throwing a smoke grenade ahead of the weapons platform.

The noise of dozens of 155mm shells roared around the city before they slammed into the enemy units. Numerous enemy vehicles were blown to bits, but the Protodeka's were still intact. "Bugger me. Those things must be invincible." Noah said, completely shocked that the flying tanks had not a scratch on them.

"Big, ugly and heavily armed, yes. Invincible no." his armored companion assured. "Strider Squadron. Protodeka's blocking are path. I am authorizing the use of the new Plasma Torpedo's. Targets are marked, be advised, allied units are in the vicinity so this will be a danger close mission. Take them down." The Lone Wolf said into his commlink.

" _Roger that, Commander. Recommend you take cover."_ A voice said over the commlink.

"Solid Copy. EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" The Lone Wolf shouted. Ducking down behind the cover, Noah looked up as the shark mouthed fighters launched several advanced rockets towards the tanks while firing their cannons at the vehicles. The missiles struck their targets and the cannon fire blew the tanks to pieces. As for the armored train, its engine was badly damaged and couldn't move.

"We did it! We pushed them back." Noah said. He then looked to the armored warrior that called in the air strike while the other men and women cheered as medics came to tend to the wounded. "Lucky you came along when you did boy. We would have been dead if it weren't for you and your men." He added.

 **(End Song)**

"Fighting against impossible odds is what I do and I just do what I can with what I got." The armored warrior said, removing his helmet revealing his face to the Australian Lieutenant. "Commander Robert Lehner, Wolfs Dragoons, New Republic Army better known as the Lone Wolf." Robert added, holding out his hand which Noah took and shook with gratitude.

"You know, that bloke Tarkin put a bounty on your head incase anyone came in contact with you. Just so you know, I have no intention on collecting it. So, where's the main force?" Noah asked. Robert just chuckled and the two of them started talking like they were old friends.

 _Noah's point of view_

June 15th 2020

0900 hours

In the three days since these Wolf's Dragoons boys arrived to assist in taking back our homeland, I saw the amount of damage the separatists and those motherfucking traitors had caused. Whole towns were completely wrecked, dead bodies of both military and civilians laid on the side of the roads and tracks in a mass grave style. Almost like the way those mass graves from the Bosnian War in the nineties. Shit like that makes me sick to my stomach, especially since a lot of the dead were only children in their teens. Kids shouldn't have to die, especially like that. Unlike the United States, we do everything we can to stop the amount of mass shootings in our country while those fuckers in the political parties in the U.S. senate just ended up arguing with each other trying to do who the hell knows what.

Still, there were survivors from the towns though most of them were children. While it was sad to see what happened to their families and it was going to be hard for them to live without their parents. To think, a lot of helicopters pilots saw these acts of murder occur and yet were ordered to do nothing or even sent any help to the people.

Our commander, the same guy who told us to hold the line despite the pleas I sent to him about needing backup when the seppies and LMB attacked the city was actually working with the LMB. Turns out, the guy was promised a lot of money from the LMB commander, one Lieutenant Colonel Charles Bliss, the leader of these PMC fuckers that have been messing up my country.

He is just one of three PMC leaders working with the Separatists. Colonel Anton Ridgeway, of the True Sons and Bardon Schaeffer leader of Black Tusk had been working with these bastards since who the fuck knows when and were given access to such advanced weapons which made them more deadly then they were before.

Then there's the Inner Circle. Remnants of a group called the Ultranationalists, a former Russian political party whose goal was to return their country back to the days of Soviet Union. They were once led by Imran Zakhaev, a man so determined to bring the old Soviet Union back from the dead he was willing to sell radioactive fuel rods from the old Chernobyl nuclear power plant and uranium to terrorist groups all across the world.

He was killed in 2011 during a joint SAS, Spetsnaz and the infamous Ghosts in Russia, but not before his protégé, Vladimir Makarov detonated a Nuclear Bomb in Basra Iraq after leading 30,000 men and women of the United States, United Kingdom, French, German and Russian militaries on a wild goose chase through Saudi Arabia after killing the countries leader.

Since that day, Makarov has been the most wanted terrorist across the entire world. I don't think anyone thought they would be working with invaders from the stars. Still, at least we got back up from some guys better than the separatists.

Since they've been helping us, we were able to push the separatists and LMB further into the outback and nearly reclaimed all of Australia. The bad news is that most of our fleet was in Sydney, in South Wales. All of the Aircraft Carriers we spent the last few years building were now in the hands of the enemy and no doubt being loaded with those droid fighters.

Still there was some good news. One of scout teams reported that the enemy had set up a massive communications outpost by Ayers Rock and was the warning system for any enemy attack on the South Wales capital. Take that out, and the enemy would be blind to our liberation. Not to mention, the armored train we captured and repaired would allow us to sneak in and catch the enemy off guard, if they didn't get wind of us capturing the train.

Right now, Robert and I were on top of Ayers Rock and were looking down on the communications outpost. From what I could see through my binoculars, it looked as if the enemy was more then prepared for an attack. Barbed Wire, turrets, searchlights, couple of APCs' and one enemy tank. They must have thought us Aussies to be inbred people who would be stupid enough to launch a full-scale attack and ignore the outpost. Boy, did those buggers really underestimate us.

"What do you think Lieutenant, there any way for us to sneak inside and not get spotted?" the kid asked me.

"Doesn't look like it. No way we can sneak in. Not unless you have some kind of stealth tech in that armor of yours?" I asked back.

"Yeah, but I don't think it will work. See those turrets down there, they can track a target once its in range. Even if I am invisible, the turrets will detect my movement. Sure, the armor can take a pounding, but once the shields are down, its game over." He said back.

He had a point. I have played Halo and other games that give the main character a shield. Once the shields are down, it makes the player a quick kill for the enemy. Looking through the scope of my 416 and it looked like they had some kind of dispenser device down below. Those things can sure spit out those metal-heads like there is no tomorrow. Weapons like the M72 can take those damn things out with one shot, but the two of us weren't packing a rocket launcher.

I then had an idea. "Give me your armor." I said.

"Excuse me?" he asked in confusion.

"You're a high-value target to the enemy and a lot of these guys are opportunists. They'll kill for a chance to get the bounty on your head. You go up to the main gate with those laser swords of yours and draw their attention, maybe take out the turrets." I explained.

"First off, there called Lightsabers. Second, while I do that, what are you going to do with my armor?" Robert asked and corrected me.

"Simple. When you take out the turrets, I'll sneak in using your armors stealth systems and cut off the transmissions. They will no doubt send in a repair team to fix the outpost. We leave a couple of platoons here to guard the place while the rest of us take Sydney back." I explained.

"I see, the old divide and conquer technique. That explains the suppressor on your MP5 and USP. Well then, I guess I better get ready for my role." He said. He deactivated his armor and dropped his sidearms and rifle. This was only a recon mission so he left his launcher/rifle weapon back at base camp. I was surprised to see that he was wearing a bodysuit with pieces of armor protecting his chest, wrists and knees.

I took the armor and was surprised to see it adjust itself to my body before placing the helmet on and attaching my rifle to the back of the armor. "Magnetics, cool." I stated before I followed the kid down side of the rock. I climbed this thing a lot so it was easy to get down without falling. Comes as no surprise since my home is the town of Alice Springs which is two-hundred and eight miles to the southwest of the rock. That was one of our other objectives, since the town's airport was being used by the enemy and had a lot of our captured F/A-18s and a lot of LMB A-10s. We were going to need those fighters if we were going to retake the capital of New South Wales, seeing as a large amount of enemy armor and anti-air was placed in the city.

Aside from the aircraft at my home towns airport, Port Augusta also held our Collins-class submarines. Launching the planned liberation of the United States was going to need every edge we could get. It was going to be a big challenge and I was going to be a part of it.

Once we got close to the outpost, I waited and watched as the kid ran a bit of a distance from the outpost before he turned around and walked slowly towards the outpost. I almost thought he was going to let himself get killed when the turrets started to track his movements and several droids ran towards him with their weapons primed and ready.

I was proven wrong when he ignited one of his sabers and threw it towards the turrets, slicing them and the droids in half just as the LMB began to run towards him with their own or droid weapons in hand. "Ballsy." I said to myself and crept slowly forwards once I activated the stealth system.

As I made my into the outpost, I couldn't help but look back as the kid deflected blaster bolts back at the enemy units while he sliced apart any units that got close to him. Those sabers of his were pretty powerful, cutting apart droids and their weapons.

I returned to my mission and continued towards the communications relay. While most of the guards guarding the place were trying to deal with the kid, a few of them were still inside guarding the place. Anyone I encountered; I took them out with a quick burst from my MP5 right to the head. Wearing this thing with the stealth systems activated, felt like I was using the latest Skell Tech technology. Then again, where these Jedi came from it must be pretty rare to find.

Another burst from my sub-gun took down a third LMB soldier before I threw my knife at the last one eliminating the last guard in the base. I spotted the communications relay and began to fuck the thing up. By the time I finished ripping out wires and firing a couple of magazines into the terminal, the sounds of weapons fire ceased. I ran back out and found that nearly all the LMB forces were dead while the droids were all dismantled. The remaining LMB soldiers had surrendered and were being watched by several 501st troopers who had just arrived.

I looked and saw the kid picking up his weapons while he talked with one of the clone troopers as they are called. "Lets get going." He said and boarded one of the gunships. I followed suit and in a matter of seconds we were already high above Alice Springs. Sadly, a surface-to-air missile slammed into our gunship and we were spiraling out of control heading directly towards the airport.

"Better hold onto to you lunch. This is going to be a rough landing." The kid told me having already changed back into some normal armor. Kid looked like one of those Ghosts, only with out the high-tech gear and stuff.

The gunship skidded across the tarmac before coming to stop directly in the path of an enemy A-10 that was taxing onto the runway. From what I could hear, there must be about twenty or twenty-five soldiers surrounding the gunship, checking for survivors. They were in for a nasty surprise.

Using his powers, the kid sent the door flying knocking back a few soldiers and the two of us charged in guns blazing before taking cover a wrecked doctor's plane. Peaking out of cover, I fired off a few rounds from my 416 taking down two LMB riflemen before I tossed one of my grenades towards several charging LMB scouts. Even with our cover, the enemy was starting to launch mortar rounds towards our location. "MOVE!" I shouted and bolted out of cover with the kid behind me just as a mortar round was dropped on our former location.

"I've got eyes on a mortar team on the right flank. Foster, take it out. I'll keep them occupied." Robert said, popping out of cover and fired a long burst of rifle fire taking down five LMB soldiers in seconds. With the enemy occupied, I made my way towards the mortars and quickly got the drop on them.

Rather than head back to the kid, I decided to grab a few mortar shells and ran back to the kid, before lobbing a few grenades towards the mortars taking them out of commission. By the time I reached the kids location, he had changed cover and was hunkered down behind an LMB Humvee. "Nice work." He complimented as I handed him a few mortar shells. Almost immediately, he knew what I was getting at and threw a few of the mortar shells towards the enemy soldiers which exploded taking out a few of them. Robert followed suit and tossed some of the shells he had towards the enemy.

He was about to toss a another one when he began to feel some kind of pain coursing through his body. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, picking up the fallen mortar shell and tossed it. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" the kid shouted and tossed four shells towards the enemy before he vaulted over the vehicle and began to go berserk on the enemy. Charging forwards and bashing into the enemy soldiers, the kid went on a rampage before the enemy began to retreat only to be cut off by the other forces that managed to make it the back up units arrived and closed off any avenue of retreat.

The kid almost executed one of the surrendering LMB soldiers, but quickly stopped himself before he dropped his weapon. "That bastard. No one hurts the girl I love." He snarled and looked towards one of the surrendering LMB soldiers and walked up to him. "Where. Is. Tarkin?" he demanded.

 _Normal point of view_

June 17th 2020

0520 hours

As the sun began to rise over the Sydney Opera House, an NR Class diesel locomotive rolled along the line passing LMB soldiers and separatist droids stationed along the main road to the city. Inside the trains cars, Australian, JSDF, 501st and 639th soldiers waited as the train moved along the tracks towards its destination.

"Lehner to Strike squadron. We are nearing the target location. Have all aircraft launch and get the ground forces moving out now. Be advised, enemy ground units are along the road so take them down." Robert said into his commlink from the first car of the captured armored train.

" _Copy that Commander, we'll take out the targets. Thunderbolts are on station and ready for takeoff."_ Treadshot replied from the other side of the commlink.

"Solid copy Treadshot, see you on the other side, out." Robert answered before shutting off his commlink. He then looked back to Noah who was in the process of making the final modifications to his Benelli Super 90.

"Italians really know how to make a shotgun." The Australian Lieutenant stated, sliding a red dot sight onto his shotgun. "They also know a lot about making a good pizza." Robert added, looking out the window of the car, double checking to see that their air cover was still with them.

Flying above them were dozens of F/A-18A Hornets. Built by the McDonnell Douglas/Boeing Company in the United States, the F/A-18A is a twin-engine, supersonic, multirole, carrier capable, single seat aircraft. Like many aircraft before it, the Hornet featured folding wings making it easier to store in hangers and aircraft carriers.

Its top speed is Mach 1.8, not as fast as the SU-35 or J-7 but the aircraft carried more ammo for its 20mm nose mounted cannon compared to the other two. The fighter was also armed with nine hardpoints which could carry any combination of air-to-air or air-to-ground missiles, rockets or bombs. However, these aircraft having been owned by Australians were heavily modified from before and after the initial invasion of earth.

Using the design of Pratt & Whitney TF30-P100 turbofan engines used by the F-111C Aardvark fighter-bomber, the Hornets of the Australian Airforce could now travel up to speeds of Mach 2.5, several times faster than the original Hornet. These hornets were also able to carry more ammo for their 20mm nose cannons. Now, these aircraft were faster and more maneuverable. In fact, during the initial invasion, one of Noah's friends flew one of these modified fighters and scored a total of twenty kills with both its cannon and missiles in a single day.

Half of the squadron had their hornets equipped the MK 20 Rockeye II cluster bombs, Hydra 70 rocket pods or the AGM-65 Maverick air-to-ground missile. The rest were armed with the standard AIM-9 Sidewinders, AIM-120 AMRAAM, AIM-132 ASRAAM or AIM-7 Sparrow missiles for air-to-air combat. All of them had over two-thousand rounds for their 20mm nose mounted cannons for ground attacks or dogfighting.

Each of the aircraft bore the marking of the LMB and sent the clearance codes to the LMB air-traffic control, making it seem that these aircraft were part of the PMC company. Five miles from the city, they made contact with an LMB KC-X aerial refueling tanker and refilled their tanks, having completely fooling the enemy and continued to provide top cover for the armored train in case they were discovered.

They couldn't bring in armor of any kind for not only would it alert the enemy to the impending attack, but it would also put them in the firing distance of several Banking Clan artillery cannons located in several locations through out the city. These cannons had the range and firepower to take out a single tank column with a single shot. Even at top speed, the guns had deadly accuracy and were modified from the original design, increasing the cannons rate of fire before it had to charge up for its next shot.

Fortunately, the armored train was also carrying the ARC Troopers of the Muunilinst 10 led by Captain Fordo who encountered this type of artillery during the Battle of Muunilinst early in the war. A test combat veteran, Fordo was more than willing to take the fight to the enemy, especially since that enemy planned to have the Captain betray the Jedi, who he trusted throughout the course of the war.

As the train continued along the tracks, Robert took the opportunity to explain the plan again to the men and women onboard this train. Once they entered the station that was closest to the Sydney Opera House, Third Recon along with Alpha, Bravo and Charlie companies and the Bad Batch were to make their way towards the enemy motor pool, commander a couple of enemy tanks and harass the enemy armor. The Australian Special Operations Command, 1st Commando Regiment, Delta Squad along with the Lone Wolf, Breach, Barney Ross, Kasumi, Lee, Rally, Noah and Honoka were to head to the Opera house where the enemy commander had setup their base of operations and capture the commander on charges of war crimes. As for the Muunilinst 10, they were to go with the Rancor Battalion and eliminate the enemy artillery before the main force arrived in a few short hours.

Once the objectives were completed all groups were to rendezvous at the Opera House and hold it until the back up arrived. The radio Foster carried cracked and the engineer operating the locomotive confirmed that they were approaching the station. "All troops, prepare your weapons and prepare for battle. Its time we kick some ass." Robert said into his own radio.

As the train came to a slow stop, several soldiers in each car stacked up on the doors of the right side upon seeing the LMB soldiers waiting outside the train. Once the doors were opened, two enemy combatants entered the cars only to be silenced by a knife to the neck before a series of flashbangs were tossed out of the car's windows, which upon detonation blinded the PMC soldiers before they quickly cut down by a barrage of blaster and gun fire.

"Clear!" one of the clone troopers shouted after checking one of the dead bodies for a pulse. All of the soldiers exited the train just as the friendly F/A-18s began their own operations to soften up as much of the enemy armor and air power as possible.

"All right. You know your objectives. Split up and take out your objectives then meet at the opera house. Maintain constant communication and inform us the moment you encounter heavy resistance." Robert instructed. The others nodded and proceeded to their objectives, sticking to the alleyways and side streets so to avoid any unnecessary fighting and waste ammo.

"You ready for this Foster?" Robert asked, checking the handgun Ahsoka gave him for any problems.

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous. If these seppies have any of those defoliators you mentioned, we could lose a lot of soldiers really quick." The Lt said, looking back as Third Recon, Alpha, Bravo and Charlie companies of the JSDFSF headed for the motor pool while the ARC Troopers of the Muunilist 10 and Rancor Battalion headed for the guns.

"A soldier always knows the risks when it comes to a mission. If we're going to free up the rest of the fleet, I need you at the top of your game. We'll get through this." Robert assured the Australian Lieutenant, who grinned at the thought of kicking the enemy out of the great city.

"Well then, allow me to lead. I know the quickest way to the Opera House." Noah replied. Robert agreed and ordered the others to follow Noah.

One hundred miles from the city, several troop trains being pulled by the four surviving C38 steam locomotives and two surviving South Australian Railways 520 Class steam locomotives sped along the tracks towards the coastal city at top speed carrying troops, weapons, food and medical equipment. Flying over head and providing escort were the A-10 Thunderbolt II's captured several days ago from Alice Springs.

Due to the distance from Sydney, the Thunderbolts were launched from the Arc-Angel, Defender 2 and Retribution with Strider Squadron flying alongside them.

Down below on one of the trains, Cassie spun the cylinder of her Colt Anaconda before holstering it and loaded a magazine into her U-100 MK5 as Rex walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss before placing on his helmet. "We'll get through this babe. We always do." the 501st captain assured his wife who nodded and added sixty-round magazine in place of the standard thirty-round magazine.

Up above, flying alongside Strider Squadron, Anakin along with Shadow Squad, Gold Squadron and Red Squadron spotted a squadron of enemy armor positioning themselves on the tracks as a makeshift barrier in order to either force the trains to stop or derail them once they hit the vehicles. Seeing this, Anakin dived down on the vehicles and strafed them, causing them to scatter as the trains sped past them, leaving them to be captured by the armor that was following the trains.

Once the trains and fighters got close to the city, enemy fighters started to pour out from the cities skyline while enemy armor began to target the trains. "Give those trains some close Air-support! They won't last long." Anakin called to the Thunderbolt pilots who pitched their fighters into a dive and armed their 30mm cannons. Pulling the trigger of their fighter, the lead Thunderbolt strafed several AAT's before pulling up and banking hard right to position his aircraft for a rocket attack.

A stream of 70mm rockets slammed into the LMB Abrams and Humvees before allied VTOL's swooped past the Thunderbolts followed by Mech Carriers which dropped off their mechs before returning to the ships they came from.

"That is one impressive Aircraft." Anakin chucked to himself. R2 beeped with a slight annoyance. "No, that doesn't mean I am going to replace you buddy, we're in this to the end." Anakin assured his friend, watching as Shin flew one of the captured Chinese F-5 Tiger's captured from the liberation of Japan, which the Chinese captured when they took Taiwan in the early stages of the war shot down a TIE fighter with one of its missiles.

Back in the city, Itami and his men had just reached a motor pool containing several captured Type 74, Type 90 and Type 10 tanks which were taken by Black Tusk Commandos who infiltrated one of the Japanese bases prior to the arrival of the New Republic. A few of his men were qualified to operate tanks and they were going to need the extra firepower if they were going to liberate the Capital of New South Wales.

"1st squad, take the left flank. 2nd squad, right flank. The rest of you flank up the middle. Kuribayashi, Kurokawa, Tomita, Kurata, Hitoshi, we'll get to the third floor of that office building and set up an overwatch position. Once we're in position, we'll take out the soldiers guarding the tanks and take back what belongs to us. We need that firepower." Itami ordered quietly to his men. They nodded and made their way towards the given locations while Kuribayashi quietly picked the lock to the office building and made their way to the third floor.

Once they were in position, Tomita set up the bipod for his Sumitomo Minimi machine gun while the others positioned themselves by the broken windows with their rifles switched to semi-automatic. Peaking over the window, Itami saw a flash of light from other squads indicating they were ready for their pincer attack. Counting down in his head, Itami took a deep breath before popping out of cover and shouting "OPEN FIRE!" to his forces who also opened up their own weapons, catching the enemy soldiers off guard who were slow to counter.

Numerous LMB soldiers were cut down by 7.62 and 5.56mm weapons fire from below and above while several grenades were thrown to several enemy soldiers who were pinned down by Tomita's machine gun fire. The grenades detonated, killing the soldiers and clearing the area. Or so they thought, just as the tank operators were about to board the tanks, one of them was killed by a blaster bolt from a group of incoming Super Battle Droids. Itami was about to call for suppressing fire, but the droids soon came face to face with the Bad Batch who had broken off from the others a few blocks earlier when Hunter felt the need to counter any incoming reinforcements.

Firing his custom .50 caliber machine gun, Wrecker laid down suppressing fire giving the JSDFSF soldiers the time they needed to activate the tanks before they rolled out to engage the enemy armor while Itami and the others headed for the Opera house.

As this was going on, Fordo, Blitz, Havoc and their troopers were attacking the last artillery cannon located in the city center. This one was more protected than the last ones as both droids and LMB soldiers had set up a series of turrets in key positions with only a few AAT's and enemy M1's protect it.

"47, Longarm, where's that sniper and anti-armor support? We can't hold out much longer!" Havoc called over the commlink, tossing a thermal detonator towards several LMB gunners who were too slow to move before the grenade exploded.

As if by coincidence, just after the grenade exploded, a series of rockets slammed into the enemy armor while a barrage of sniper fire took out any remaining stragglers. Holstering his pistols and looking up to the location of the shots, Fordo motioned for his men to begin placing the last of their demo charges on the gun. Once all the charges were placed, the ARC Troopers pulled back to a safe distance before Fordo detonated the charges, destroying the gun. "Let's move it to the Opera House!" The ARC Captain shouted just as Third Recon and the Bad Batch arrived in several commandeered LMB troop trucks.

At the Opera House, things could be better. Noah, Robert and the others were able to capture the LMB commander easily, but the commander had sent a distress call to the forces guarding the docks who were heading towards their location with both infantry and light armor.

They had beaten back the first wave of attackers, but half of Delta squad was killed in the attack and Honoka was knocked out after a rocket exploded close to her location as she was reloading her Ruger MP9s. By the time she came too, the second wave of attackers had already arrived, bringing in several GAT tanks had arrived and were starting to try and destroy the Opera House.

Luckily, a F/A-18 took out the tanks with its AGM-65's and strafed a few of the LMB Humvee's with its 20mm cannon as was about to come around for another pass, but was shot down by a TIE Interceptor. The aircraft skidded along the street, causing several troops to scatter out of the way to avoid being crushed by the flaming wreckage.

Despite the armor and a few light vehicles being destroyed, the enemy forces were still pushing their way into the opera house. Taking cover on the second floor, Noah waited for the right moment before popping out of cover and fired his 416s grenade launcher, taking out half a dozen droids. "You want the steak; you'll get the snags and chooks to go with it. COME AND GET IT YOU METAL BASTARDS!" he roared, firing his rifle at the remaining droids while Rally covered him.

The droids redirected their fire and were quickly able to take out the last of Delta Squad leaving only Robert, Noah, his friends and family left to hold the position. "FALLBACK INTO TO THE STAGE! ARM THOSE CLAYMORES!" Robert shouted to the others, laying down some covering fire as the others retreated deeper into the Opera house.

Having planned for such an event, several M18A1 Claymore anti-personal mines were placed by the rows of the seats incase the enemy breached the first and second fallback points. They even rigged them for remote detonation.

Vaulting over the LMB crates they had set up on the stage, the good guys checked their remaining ammo supply as Robert arrived with a lot of hostiles on his tail. Charging forwards and not even thinking there was a trap laid for them, the droids and LMB forces ran towards the stage not knowing Noah was about to get some much-needed payback for his men. Pressing the detonator, the Claymores detonated taking out dozens of hostile soldiers just as more and more enemy soldiers arrived.

Things then took a turn for the worse when several LMB soldiers with riot shields arrived, taking the brunt of enemy fire as they got closer and closer to the stage. "HOLD WHAT YOU GOT!" Robert shouted, grabbing one of the busted seats with the force and sent it flying into one of the LMB gunners.

"ONE DOWN!" he shouted before a series of grenades exploded close to the stage, destroying the crates they were using as cover and wounding Noah in the leg. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" the Australian Lieutenant cursed, trying to pull himself back towards another crate as weapons fire rained around him. Thankfully, Barney was able to pull the Lieutenant back behind cover, allowing him to patch up the leg as best as he could, stopping the bleeding.

Still able to fight, Noah popped out of cover firing his shotgun and taking out a few enemy scouts before he emptied his weapons magazine. When the last round fired, numerous enemy units were gunned down from behind by the distinctive gun fire of a .50 Cal machine gun. "YO JOE!" Wrecker shouted from the second floor firing down on the enemy forces as Itami and the others arrived and quickly turned the tide of battle.

Having lost the momentum, the third wave of enemy soldiers was about to retreat when Cassie, Rex, Torrent Company, Treadshot and the rest of the Dragoons cut off their escape route. With no other choice, the surviving LMB soldiers threw down their weapons and surrendered.

As the prisoners were escorted away, Robert was sending a message to Charles Bliss. "This is a message to Charles Bliss, Leader of the Last Man Battalion and the rest of your allies. We've proven we can beat you mother fuckers so you better watch out. Surrender and you will be given a fair trial. But advise Makarov that when we find him, he will be executed as a terrorist. And if you're watching this Tarkin, Sidious. I'm coming for you bastards. You drew first blood when you attacked my home, not me. You push back and attack we'll give you a war you can never win." He stated, ending the transmission before he looked out to the Australian fleet that was preparing for their first naval action.

"If you can sense me Ahsoka, I'm on my way, just hold out a little longer. I will save you." He said quietly before Treadshot came over to him and showed him a progress report of several other battlefields.

 **Australia, Liberated. Same goes for New Zealand. Next up, lets see how well the Russians are handling the enemy with the help from the 104** **th** **, or would you like to see Master Kota help out the Chile Military? Its your call, so leave your thoughts in your reviews.**

 **This chapter goes out to Cronus Prime, one of the many supporters I have had since 2017 when I started this story. The character, Noah Foster was given to me by him and I wanted to say thanks to all your support for this story and I am glad I could inspire you to try your own Star Wars Stories. I am reading a few of them and they are good.**

 **Oh, and I really recommend you all check out Star Wars: The Shadow Wars by SWEULover2007. It's a multi-crossover story featuring the Star Wars Legends Universe with a bit of the Disney Star Wars series, RWBY, Lord of the Rings and several other series that have yet to introduced, like Transformers Armada. It's a joint story with several other authors and they are good reads and Tarkin is about to die in the current story.**

 **Anyways, please read and review and I will see you all next time.**


	35. Always Victorious, Never Defeated

**After much thinking and deliberation, I figured it is time to bring in another of my favorite Jedi Generals from the Star Wars videogames and go to a country that was part of the Federation in Call Of Duty Ghosts, yes I said Call Of Duty Ghosts, but unlike the game this Nation isn't an enemy, but an ally fighting for the same thing as everyone else on Earth: Freedom.**

 **This idea was given to me Vincenzord, a native of the country we are about to see kick some seppie and PMC ass. Originally, I wasn't going to include it, but I'd figure I would do it after much thought.**

 **Onto Reviews**

 **1049: Russia will come next; I promise I am not going to forget about the birth place of the MIG and SU series fighter jets. Same for the T-series tanks and AK47.**

 **Mpowers045: Glad you liked the last chapter. I put a lot of effort into it so I can be proud of it, just like the rest of the chapters I have written, despite a few bumps in the road with spelling and grammer.**

 **Spartan-626: Glad you also liked my last chapter.**

 **Time to get started.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 35: Always Victorious, Never Defeated

June 19th 2020 19BBY

Chile/Argentina border

Andes Mountains

500 miles from Santiago Chile

Chilean Army FOB, Delta

0900 hours

 _Normal point of view_

While the Australian and Japanese were preparing for the future plans to liberate the American ships that were captured in Pearl Harbor, the army Chile was waging a desperate battle for survival. In the opening days of the battle for Earth, the fleet belonging to the True Sons PMC organization sailed through the Panama Canal, under direct orders from both their commander and President Trump with the intention of taking out the biggest threat from South America.

Artillery barrages from the True Sons fleet which included several new Separatist aquatic naval vessels decimated the naval ports of Valparasio, Talcahuano, Iquique and the bases where a majority of their patrol boats and all of their attack class submarines.

Following the barrage, True Son F-22's and F-35s launched from several aircraft carriers along with dozens of Droid and TIE fighters launched an all-out attack along the coast of the nation, catching the army off guard and eliminating a majority of the chain of command. While the number of Chilean Fighters had increased thanks to Boris Vorshevsky, a member of the Russian Government who saw that the actions taken by the United States in the past few years since Trump became president were the signs that a great conflict was on the horizon.

This act gave Chile access to the MIG-29, MIG-25, MIG-31, SU-27, SU-30, SU-33, SU-35, SU-24 and SU-34 fighter aircraft which helped bolster their numbers in fighter aircraft. This proved to be a big help when the enemy launched their attack. All of the Russian aircraft given to the South American Country were heavily modified while the MIG-25's were equipped with the 20mm cannon used by the F-5 and F-16.

In the opening battle, the Chilean Airforce held of a swarm of enemy fighters and bombers while the civilians were evacuated by road and rail into the country side. When enemy cruisers showed up, it seemed that the air force was going to be wiped out, but the pilots pulled off the impossible and downed five cruisers before being forced to retreat from the city to the various air-bases around the country.

The army wasn't so lucky as the enemy had numerous snail like tanks that were equipped with powerful shields that rendered most of their heavy weapons useless. Still, the army fought bravely despite the casualties they took.

Even when their country officially surrendered, the army was still managing to fight with the same courage they were known for. One of those soldiers was Angelo Vicencio Ambelonti.

A twenty-five-year-old Chilean Marine Private of Italian ethnicity Angelo came from a long line of soldiers that fought for his home country Italy, before they were branded traitors by Benito Mussolini when they refused to follow the dictator's beliefs. Fearing for their lives, the Ambelonti's fled to Chile where they vowed never to use their family tradition ever again. That changed when Angelo joined the Bernardo O'Higgins military school where he trained for four years. This was his first year in the armed forces and when the invasion came and the President of the United States, one of their allies and suppliers declared war on all of Latin America.

Angered by this, Angelo continued to volunteer for risky search and destroy and acquisition missions which would allow him to extract some much-needed payback on the enemy who was attacking his country. Each of those missions, while successful began to make the Private reckless and got him to butt head with his superiors who chewed him out for causing a lot of his comrades killed, like when he failed to eliminate a series of SAM launchers before a squadron of friendly SU-34's that were making a bombing run on several enemy tanks.

Despite this, Angelo continued to fight, learning from his mistakes, becoming a better soldier and reducing the amount of losses in each of those battles. While he primarily used submachine guns, he was also a skilled marksman which was why most of the time he carried a SCAR-H battle rifle along with his FAMAE SAF .40 S&W submachine gun and Berretta PX4 .45ACP handgun. Other times he carried a customized SCAR-L which he modified with a fifty-round magazine, FN MK13 40mm grenade launcher and ACOG scope.

All in all, Angelo wanted to do everything for his country and he was waiting for his chance. He didn't know how soon that chance was coming.

As he was cleaning his handgun, an explosion shook the base before an alarm sounded through out the base followed by a voice on the intercom stating that the enemy had found their base and was launching an attack.

Loading up his weapons, Angelo rushed to the officer in charge who told him to take Alexander 'Alex' Hans, an officer in the Bundeswher who was in country for a vacation when the invasion occurred and establish a firing position on the right flank of the main entrance to the base. Armed with his USP 9mm handgun, a liberated HK G3 battle rifle, HK MG5 general-purpose machine gun and HK G36 assault rifle, the German soldier was ready for battle.

As the two took up position and began to set up the machine gun, a loud voice echoed from the forest. " _By order of the President of the United States, Governor of Earth and Colonel Anton Ridgeway, everyone in this base is hereby under arrest for crimes against the separatist alliance. Surrender and die!"_ a metallic voice said emerging from the tree line.

The voice belonged to a tactical droid who was soon joined by dozens of other battle droids and True Sons soldiers. "Hey, metal head. Don't you mean 'Surrender, or die'"?! A True Son Engineer asked the tactical droid. "Forget it Sam. These hicks ain't going to surrender. Lets just kill them all." A True Sons Gunner said before they aimed their M60 and fired, cutting down a few resistance forces without any hesitation. The droids soon followed suit with their own weapons and marched forwards.

It wasn't going to be a walk in the park for the enemy forces. A series of trenches had been made, complete with several captured M224 Mortars which started to rain down 60mm high explosive shells down on the enemy.

Firing his machine gun in short controlled bursts, Alexander knocked out several enemy soldiers equipped with the Carl Gustaf Recoilless Rifle which were prepared to knock out several taxing F-5's preparing for takeoff. "They aren't getting back up." Alex said turning the machine gun towards another group of enemy soldiers as the F-5s took off and began to engage the enemy fighters.

Angelo opened up with a burst of fire from his ACE 22, taking out a few droids before he lobbed a grenade towards an unsuspecting True Son Engineer who was setting up a turret. The grenade exploded taking out the soldier before the turret was even set up. Other soldiers in the trenches were able to push back the enemy forces and for a while it seemed that they were going to win this battle. That all changed when enemy Ragnarok and Ymir Mechs crashed through the trees and began to open fire on the Chile armor.

A couple of well-placed shots from the 105mm and 120mm cannons from the Leopard tanks slammed into the mechs, but did little to damage the enemy assault mechs which proceed forwards unabated by the enemy firepower and quickly crushed several tanks that tried to get close and personal to the mechs.

With their armor being annihilated, the Chilean armed forces began to fall back to the trenches farthest from the mechs and enemy units. Most of the soldiers retreating were quickly mowed down by the assault mechs laser cannons. Su-34's attempted to take out the mechs but were shot down by the 'lava gun's' of the enemy armor.

Both soldiers watched in horror as several fighter bombers spiraled out of control before skidding across the ground and looked to see the flaming bodies of the pilot and weapons operator. "BASTARDOS!" Angelo shouted in Italian, firing his SCAR-H at one of the Ymir mechs. His shots did nothing but get the Ymir to turn its attention towards him and Alex.

The two of them froze in fear as the Ymir's PPC cannons charged up and were about to fire when at the last second, a series of missiles slammed into the Assault Mech causing the mechs shots to miss and hit one of the destroyed tanks.

"What the?" Alex said in confusion. He looked back to see several red and white gunships of unknown origin streak towards their location followed by a red and grey fighter bomber and several other aircraft of unknown make and model. Behind them were several other red and white gunships each carrying a red and grey tank of unknown make while several large triangle-shaped ships broke through the cloud and began to engage the ships that had just arrived.

The gunships landed and exiting them were dozens of soldiers in gray and yellow stripped combat armor wearing helmets with a yellow tinted visor armed with rifles, rocket launchers, mini-gun looking weapons and batons that crackled with electricity ran into the trenches and started to provide covering fire while the mysterious new fighters began to engage the True Sons planes.

One of these new fighters, a quad-winged fighter was hot on the tail of a True Son F22. While the F-22 was faster, the new fighter was catching up to the enemy plane. Within seconds, the fighter closed the gap between itself and the enemy Raptor and fired. The four wing-tipped cannons roared to life, sending a burst of red-hot lasers burned through the Raptors Airframe before it spun out of control and crashed into a True Son Abrams.

"Mien Got." Alex said in German, complete in awe at the amount of damage these new allies of theirs were doing to the True Son and droid forces. He was so mesmerized by the ongoing battle; he didn't realize that an enemy sniper had him lined up in their crosshairs and fired. A .308 Winchester round tore through his right arm going completely through the limb and causing an agonizing amount of pain to coarse through the German's body.

"Gott Fickt Verdammt es, das weh tut!" Alex cursed in German, holding his arm while he pulled out his side arm and fired back at an incoming group of battle droids that were marching towards their position. He took out one droid with his pistol before the rest of the them were pushed back by the wind. Looking back, he looked to see a man in light combat armor mixed with robes with a green bladed weapon leap over the two of them and began to hack the droids. Behind him firing off their weapons were four Spartan soldiers. One was armed with the M79 grenade launcher slung over their back and held a DSA SA58 with a M68 Aimpoint red dot scope attached to the top of the weapon.

Another Spartan had two Desert Eagles secured in their side holsters and held a customized HK91 rifle in their hands which held a fifty-round drum magazine and ACOG sight while the third one held the Blaser R93 Sniper Rifle.

The third one was clearly a female and was flanked by another female Spartan who was armed the SIG SG 552-2 assault rifle with a GL 5040 grenade launcher attached under the barrel and a C-More sight equipped to it while in her holsters were two SIG P320 handguns and on her back was a SIG MPX Submachine gun.

"FIRING!" The Spartan with the M79 shouted and fired his launcher, the round from the launcher hit the ground directly ahead of one of the larger battle droids which blew its torso off and taking several other battle droids with it before the second female Spartan fired their assault rifle in short controlled bursts taking out several True Sons infantry while sprinting after the saber wielding man who began to deflect blaster fire back at the enemy droids while one of the new tanks fired their missiles taking out one of the Ymir mechs which took out dozens of enemy units and a few tanks.

Both the Chile air-force and the new fighters quickly gained the advantage in the air and began to push back the enemy fighters back while a third enemy ship was blown to pieces by a foot shaped fighter which then made tight hard left turn before pulling a loop-de-loop and got behind a TS F35 lighting and blew the fighter to bits which then crashed into the burned out remains of an enemy tank.

Their momentum lost by the appearance of these new forces, the TS and droid forces quickly retreated as friendly Y-shaped bombers flew back towards one of the friendly ships. Deactivating his saber, Rahm Kota rushed towards Alex who was being tended to by one of the medics in his militia. "Bullet went clean through. You're lucky, if that was a blaster bolt or they had aimed for your head, you wouldn't be alive." The general said to the wounded German was quickly patched up as Angelo's commanding officer quickly joined them. "Gracias por su ayuda. Estamos agradecidos su oportuna llegada, Pero quien es usted?" the commander asked in Spanish.

Angelo quickly translated. "He says thank you for the assistance. He is grateful for your timely arrival, but he wants to know who you are? Personally, I want to know the same thing." Angelo explained.

"To put it simply Private, Commander. My name is Rahm Kota, A Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic. As to answer the question you have yet to ask, the four Spartans are Max Payne, Gunner Jensen, Faye Lee and Marie Rose. As to why we are here, the answer is simple. We are here to liberate your world from the man called Darth Sidious." Kota explained.

 _Angelo's point of view_

June 20th

0400 hours

I thought those rumors we were hearing about worldly men with strange weapons and armor similar to what the True Sons, LMB, Black Tusk and Inner Circle had been just rumors. Turns out they were true and this guy was living proof.

Rahm Kota: A Jedi master and General of the Grand Army of the New Republic, formerly called the Grand Army of the Republic before the recent events. A military genius and tactician who recruited mercenaries, enemy POW's and even other planet militias into his forces, the man had won over several battles and refused to use clone soldiers who were the main force of the Grand Army. However, according to the likes of Max Payne, Gunner Jensen, Faye Lee and Maria Rose, the general was starting to view clone soldiers differently due to the actions of clones named Rex and Breach whom he once thought as being unable to think creative or as intelligent as other soldiers.

Aside from his views on the Clones being changed, he also held the respect of a skilled soldier called the Lone Wolf. From he said, the soldier was the son of a Jedi who was sent to earth in an attempt to kill her cause she knew something she wasn't supposed to know. She survived and married an American mercenary whom they had a son, the Lone Wolf.

A skilled soldier, pilot and warrior, the kid has been fighting from the deserts and oceans of other planets to the vast blackness of space with his friends and family, the Expendables. He even built several custom-made suits of the Spartan Power Armor, custom built weapons and his own Lightsabers, the weapons of the Jedi order. I even he was the one that killed John Seed in Hope County and decimated the Peggie's with a .50 caliber machine gun.

The kid even fell in love with a former Jedi who was the apprentice of the leader of a group called the 501st, one of the legions of the Clone Army. She was captured since she had something called the Nexus route in her possession which allowed Sidious, who was playing both sides of the war for his own gain to launch an attack on the Republic capital in order to get the 501st leader to join him. Sidious failed and fled to earth where he had somehow managed to get Black Tusk and the other PMC's along with a few terrorist groups to join him.

I remember seeing that massive shot of light from space hit Buenos Aries, killing everyone in the city with a single shot, much like what happened in the Middle East a couple of years ago, only this wasn't a nuclear weapon. To think that foreigner hating bastard Trump would even work with these psycho's just to gain power.

That guy was one Maldito Americano. Guys like him make me sick, but guys like Payne and the rest of the Expendables, those guys are different. They risked their lives on the front lines of a war many lightyears away from Earth and helped bring about a true democracy in another galaxy.

These guys were defiantly what we were going to need if we were going to liberate our world. Which is why I was trudging through the forest with several squads of Militia commandos, a few of my own country's commandos, Max Payne, Marie Kota and Gunner towards one of the enemy bases in the Elqui Valley. A region known for making some very good wine, the place was now being used by the enemy as a forward operation base and had built several airfields, prison camps and small bases. Trying to get past them was suicidal enough, especially since some guys in both the army and air force had already launched a futile attack several weeks ago only to have ninety-percent of the forces wiped out, the survivors were badly wounded, dozens of tanks and fighters damaged and in need of extensive repairs.

When we arrived at the valley a squadron of TS F-22's streaked away from one of the airfields. Judging from their flight path, it looked like they were heading out towards the sea, probably to circle around and attack the Mexican Resistance. Those guys were dealing with even more problems than the rest of us, given that the various drug cartels were for some reason backing the separatists and had assassinated the president of Mexico. Following that, the Mexican army suffered a series of terrorist style bombings at their military bases just hours before the invasion began, knocking out a lot of their fighting strength and allowing the various cartels to push them back down the southern end of their country. A lot of them were able to make to countries like Bolivia while only a handful of them were able to make to Chile. They will get their country back, I know it.

"Looks like your intel was good," Gunner began breaking my train of thought as he handed me his binoculars and pointed out towards one of the damaged winery's. "Droids and PMC's have a lot of forces in this place. That tunnel over there, that's the only to get forces to Santiago by road and rail. They've got it blocked pretty good." He added.

I saw what he was talking about. The enemy was using burnt out cars, trucks and tractors to block the valley exit. They even set up a few watch towers and howitzers close by to bombard any advancing vehicles trying to exit the valley. From what I could see, it looks like a lot of the enemy aircraft had left the area and only a few dozen attack helicopters protecting the valley along with several droid fighters.

"Damn it! There's no way to get through without massive casualties." I cursed.

"There are alternatives to fighting." Kota said before he pulled out a device which he threw into the air and hovered for a few minutes before he pulled out another device which then showed a holographic map of the entire valley.

"The enemy has set up a massive anti-armor defense and it seems they have several anti-aircraft guns set up all over the valley. No doubt they are also expecting an air assault." The General said before he pressed a button on his gauntlet and a few seconds later, a squad of captured enemy droid fighters flew into the valley where they were attacked by the enemies' anti-air defenses. "As I thought, their anti-aircraft guns are linked to an early warning system outside the valley, that's why they were quick to scramble a counter attack." He stated as the captured fighters were soon shot-down as they began to retreat.

"Kota to Black Leader. I need a bombing run on these coordinates. Be advised, enemy anti-aircraft fire is linked to a system of early warning systems. I'm sending the location of the enemy radar network. Synchronize your attacks and take out those radar dishes before they can detect you." Kota ordered.

" _Copy that General. Black Squadron is ready for battle. Be advised, we're flying with several fighters from Chile Air Force. Looks like their commanders aren't going to be waiting for your recon, they've already sent a couple of helicopters with commando units' intent on taking the valley."_ I heard a voice say over the general's high-tech radio. Looked like some of the big-wigs weren't going to wait for the general's recon.

"Copy that, once you take off advise all aircraft accompanying you on this mission to go full speed so you can take out those defense systems before the helicopters alert the enemy to our plan." The General said just as Max arrived.

"The enemy doesn't have that many fighter jets left. They do have a lot of those TIE fighters down there, hundreds of them. Even with all the fighters Chile has from Russia, they won't stand a chance." Max stated, pulling to bolt on his M1A SOCOM 16 tactical rifle checking to see if there was any dirt or mud that would jam it.

"We have several minutes before the air forces take out the enemies early warning system and those fighters are launched. We need to take out as many of them as possible." Maire added, a bit of excitement in her voice as she reached into the duffle bag she had and handed each of us two pounds of plastic explosives. "This amount of C4 is enough to take out T-72. Same thing should apply for a TIE fighter on the ground. Just attach it to the wing, get clear and blow it up." She stated. Even through her helmet, I could see that she was smiling at this.

"Split up into squads and head to the airfields. We need to even the odds out as much as possible." Faye said in agreement. Kota then gave us our orders and sent each of us to an airbase. The General also stated that if we got the chance to search the bases for any intelligence regarding the enemy's defenses of the United States West Coast. An invasion was being planned and we needed all the intel we could gather.

By the time we reached one of the abandoned vineyards, we had split up into six squadrons, mine being with the girl, Marie and were already nearing one of the airfields. We were just about there when one of the commando's fell into a ditch. Only it wasn't a ditch, it was a mass grave. Dozens of corpses, belonging to men, women and children laid in the ditch, all of them riddled with bullets or headshots. This made the commando vomit with me following suit, to think that Cabron Trump actually ordered such a thing made me sick to my stomach. Marie, on the other hand didn't seemed fazed by this. She soon mentioned she had seen things like this before and this was one of the enemy's tactics, kill civilians, blame it on the Republic and use it as a warning to anyone who would defy the ruler of the galaxy.

Just another reason for me wanting to kick these bastards off the Earth. Once my ally was finished heaving chunks, we made our way to the airfield and waited for Marie to cut a hole through the fence surrounding the airfield. She made it look so easy using that laser cutter of hers, though she did mention that the laser cutter used by a friend of hers, U9-C4 was ten times more powerful and packed a more deadly punch. From what I gathered, U9 sounded to be one of those droids.

Hunkering down behind a fuel tank, we all attached our suppressors to our weapons and were given the C4 charges and snuck off to the fighters. I checked my watch, we had seven minutes before the squadrons arrived at the defense perimeter.

Marie and I snuck up on two TS scouts and snapped their necks before hiding their bodies behind a container before I shot out a pair of spotlights that were about to shine on our location. The guards manning the lights were also taken down by the two of us before we moved up towards the fighters and planted the charges on the fighters. We were about to make ourselves scarce when the alarm began to ring in our ears.

From the radio we took from one of the dead guards, it sounded like someone spotted the general and were engaging him in a fire-fight at the moment. Several TS Humvee's left the base and were making a beeline for Kota's location. The amount of manpower they were sending clearly meant they weren't pulling any punches.

Marie and I regrouped with the other commandos who had succeeded in planting their charges and all of us quickly ran after the enemy vehicles towards the general's location, hoping we weren't too late. By the time we arrived, a few of the generals men laid dead on the ground while the others were using several burnt out cars as cover while the general stood out in front of the cars blocking enemy weapons fire away from his men while several medics dragged the wounded men back behind the cars and patched them up as best they could.

Gunner then popped out of cover and fired his launcher knocking out one of the incoming enemy vehicles which exploded before the vehicle was in range, knocking out its tires and sending skidding on its side before he quickly reloaded his launcher and fired again, this time at one of the spider looking droids. The impact of the round on the droid's head was so powerful that it flew into the air for a few seconds before it landed on top of one of the bulkier looking droids.

A round penetrated the body armor of one of the TS soldier covered in heavy armor which put the guy down. Looking back, I saw Faye on the roof of one of the nearby houses her R93 positioned and blazing to life. "Good thing we got a sniper." One of the Militia commandos chucked before he took a blast to the face.

Marie started to return fire with her own rifle after pulling back another wounded commando back to safety. The nineteen-year old girl fired off burst after burst of 5.56mm rifle rounds at the enemy before she switched to her rifles grenade launcher and fired one of her 40mm rounds. The round impacted the ground directly ahead of a small squad of droids which were reduced to scrap metal.

I returned fire with my own weapon taking out a few hostiles as the rest of the wounded men were brought back to safety. As I reloaded my SCAR-L, I looked to see Senor Payne firing his Desert Eagles in rapid session, sending down enemy after enemy with .44 magnum rounds.

By the time I had finished reloading and watching Max go to work, the enemy had called in a few tanks intent on taking us out. The enemy fighters had lifted off and were on an intercept course with the ally fighters. That was until Gunner detonated the charges. In a matter of seconds, the skies were lit up with series of explosions as the sun rose over the valley. Of the three hundred fighters that were launched two-thirds of them were wiped out as a 120mm high-explosive shell slammed into one of the enemy tanks, destroying it.

Looking back, we saw that reinforcements had arrived and a heavily modified passenger train coming into the valley and were quick to force the enemy to retreat as the fighters had arrived. With the Gringo's tails between their legs, we pushed forwards towards the other tunnel exit out of the valley, liberating the prisoners from the camps and destroying any opposition we encountered. By the time we pushed the enemy out of the valley, one of my country men handed something to General Kota. "Seems the enemy might have more forces on the North American continent then we thought." He said worriedly.

 _Normal point of view_

June 22nd

It took less time than originally estimated by the Chilean top brass, but at long last the enemy was pushed out of Chile. With their retreat, the navy, army and air force of the South American country were able to restock their supplies of ammo, fuel and weapons. Not only that, but they were able to acquire the ships the True Sons had used in the initial invasion.

Despite this, Kota was more worried about the intelligence they acquired. From the information, it was determined that the separatists had established a large defense force along the west coast of the United States. All the beaches that were once visited by family's year after for summer, were now littered with pillboxes, razor wire, anti-ship and anti-armor artillery weapons.

The planned liberation of the United States was still a long way away, but it was decided to get as close the Country possible and send a taskforce of Militia and Chilean forces to apply some pressure on the enemy stronghold and get them to turn their attention towards South America.

Kota explained this plan to the Lone Wolf and was given the green light to send several battalions into Central America, link up with the resistance cells in those countries and hammer the enemy occupation forces as hard as they could while they continued to liberate South America.

What none of them knew was while the planning was going on, in the once proud city of Los Angeles a large man wearing an ice cream man suit was cleaning his set of carving knives before picking one up and walked over to a LAPD officer who was being held down by two Black Tusk Soldiers.

As the officers screamed echoed through the suburbs, a small group of True Son scouts had just finished executing several civilians in response for a recent Wolverines attack and were about to leave before they were quickly mowed down by barrage of gun-fire. As the last body fell to the ground, Velvet walked out of the alley throwing down her borrowed AK-47 and was about to leave before she noticed that one of the True Sons scouts was still alive.

A smile came to her face as she grabbed the scout and dragged him by the uniform down the alleyway. Hefting the soldier up into the air over the freeway, Velvet angrily demanded the location of Billy Kincaid. The soldier didn't answer and Velvet dropped him over the bridge before she left the area. "I will find you, Kincaid. And when I do, you will die." She said to herself and walked away.

 **Kota helped took back Chile and is now working to liberate the rest of South America and give the enemy a headache to aid in the upcoming invasion. Velvet still searches for her brother's killer and is fighting alone. How will this play out and will Velvet finally get her revenge? Find out as the story continues.**

 **Please read and review and I will see you all next time with the Russian Front Chapter.**


	36. Russia Strikes Back

**Time for some action on the Russian front.**

 **Before I begin, I want to say that I am looking forwards to Gears of War 5, Ghost Recon Breakpoint, Doom Eternal, Rambo 5, Star Wars Resistance Season 2, the return of Star Wars the Clone Wars and Star Wars the Rise of Skywalker. Aside from those things, I am also looking forwards to RWBY Volume 7 and I am so hoping that Wiess's dad and brother get their asses handed to them, I hate those bastards.**

 **Onto reviews and PMs.**

 **Mpowers045: Thank you. I wasn't planning on adding Central America aside from the appearance of the guys from Ghost Recon, but I am glad it worked out in the end. Kind of wished the chapter was a little longer, but no harm done.**

 **Spartan-Wolf: Glad you liked the chapter. As for the part with the Mandalorians working alongside Germans who are descendants of Vikings, I am afraid I don't know much about Vikings. As for countries like Mexico, Sweden and Scandinavia, I am also afraid to say that I will only be focusing on England, Russia, Scotland and Ireland. Germany and France will be battlegrounds in time. I only know so much about the militaries of several countries. As for Velvet, she'll give Billy what he has coming, but it won't be for a while. Plo Koon will be fighting in this chapter, Obi-Wan will follow and as for Shaak Ti, she's with the Dragoons and 501** **st** **. As for the Gears of War story idea, I am not taking ideas for other stories at the moment, but I have been considering a possible story idea.**

 **Nitro Zeus: I take it you are talking about the movie: The Great Raid and the real-life event, the raid on the Bataan Death Camp, Cabanataun. I think I can squeeze that in, but not for a while. However, I am considering on using a scene from Hacksaw Ridge at some point in the future.**

 **Well, time to get started. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 36: Russia Strikes Back

June 23rd 2020 19BBY

Mount Yamantau,

Bashkortostan Russia,

Beloretsky District

Russian Armed Forces FOB

1600 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Built at the end of the Cold War and similar to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in the United States, The Ural Mountain Super Base was the main area of operations for the Russian faction of the Wolverines. The base was so large that it housed several large hangers containing all the aircraft the Russians still had in working order.

Armored vehicle workshops, barracks for the soldiers and connected by a 'disused' rail line that was built back in the 1800's during the construction of the Trans-Siberian Railway. It now served as a key military base for the Russian's.

While the success of the Russian Wolverines was significant in the early days of the occupation, when the enemy reinforcements arrived, the ground they gained was lost and they forced to retreat leaving many of their comrades behind who were taken prisoner by the Inner Circle and Separatists. Since then, they were fighting a losing battle.

The second largest military in the world known for having the largest tanks and some of the best aircraft in the world was now a shell of its former self. Everyday the front lines were falling further and further back to their main base. Putin was killed in one of those attacks and the leadership of the country now fell to Boris Vorshevsky.

The last enemy attack would have been the end of them had it not been for the timely arrival of Plo Koon and Kit Fisto who pushed back the enemy forces that had staged an all-out attack on base in an attempt to wipe the Russians out. Artyom, Anya and Nikolai were surprised to say the least when these new allies quickly turned the tide of the battle and were now regaining the ground they had lost after numerous defeats.

Now, they were in the briefing room of the base with Plo, Kit, Wolfe, Hitomi, Lincoln, Billy, Erik and Boris overlooking a map of enemy positions along the Volga river. A squadron of SU-24's and 34's that were returning from their mission to attack an enemy armored column that was heading towards an ally outpost had just reported that an enemy force was heading towards the base, this one several times larger than the last three forces that the last attacks. Thankfully, the strike fighter squadron was able to use the last of their ordnance and eliminated a few of the incoming tanks, but were shot down by several enemy self-propelled anti-aircraft guns.

"It appears the enemy is set on crushing your men, Vorshevesky. I don't know if we can hold off the enemy long enough, you need to retreat." Plo said to the Russian President.

"I cannot just leave my countrymen to die while I run like a coward." The thirty-three-year-old responded, having already proven he meant every word since he was wearing the standard 6B22 Permyachka Infantry combat suit with the 6B45 Body Armor underneath it and the 6B47 Combat Helmet worn by his soldiers. Slung over his back was a customized AK-74M assault rifle with an under-barrel GP-25 grenade launcher. In his holster was the MP-443 Grach pistol.

"I understand your commitment to your country, Mr. President, but what will happen you daughter if you die in battle?" Kit asked. Alena Vorshevesky, Boris's five-year-old little girl who was safely in a safe house in the Kamchatka Peninsula, hundreds of miles from the active battlefront. To him, Alena meant everything to him and he dedicated his life to spend every moment he could after her mother passed away when she was two years old.

"My daughter is important to me, but my country is also important as well. How could I look at her and tell her I ran away when my country needed me the most? I may be the president of Russia, but I am also a soldier. I served two tours of duty in the middle east before I entered the political world." Boris explained.

"Well, looks like the Cossack leader has got a lot of balls in wanting to stay behind and fight, no offense." Lincoln said, impressed by the Russians determination.

"None taken, Comrade Clay. But I do agree with the Jedi, we can't hold this base for much longer. I know what Makarov wants, the launch codes for the Nuclear missiles hidden under the Kremlin. I am afraid the rumors of a silo underneath it are true. The missiles may be deactivated, but Makarov might be able to rearm them. If he does, the consequences could be deadly." Boris explained.

"Kind of surprising, that Cold War you had. You guys built a lot of nuclear weapons." Erik pipped up from behind.

"I regret that we built those weapons, but we have taken steps so that they are never used again. But if madmen like Makarov get the launch codes, I don't want to think of the consequences." The Russian President said in agreement.

"Then we must evacuate as soon as possible. Get the wounded men out first, load them onto the gunships. You have another base in Tyumen, yes? Use the trains and vehicles to transport the men there. Have your fighter pilots land their aircraft in our cruisers." Kit said.

Boris nodded and sent a message to all base personal to prepare for immediate evacuation. They had only fifteen minutes before the enemy arrived.

Inside one of the many hangers, flight crews finished making the final checks on the numerous SU-35S fighters. Built from the basis of the SU-27M as a multi-role air-superiority fourth generation fighter jet. Along with its incorporated canards and a multi-function radar, the aircraft also featured the thrust vectoring nozzle engines giving it far greater mobility than the MIG-21 and MIG-25.

Its top speed is 2,400 km/h the same speed as the MIG-29 but a bit slower the MIG-31 interceptor. Unlike the MIG-29 however, the SU-35S was equipped with twelve hardpoints, two on the wing tips and ten on the fuselage and wing stations which could carry a variety of air-to-air, air-to-ground, anti-ship and bombs. For close in dogfighting, the Flanker E as it was nicknamed was armed with a 30mm cannon and normally carried one-hundred-fifty rounds, however these aircraft were loaded with extra ammo giving the fighters a total of eight-hundred rounds for its gun.

Taxing by to the runway was the MIG-29 Fulcrum. Developed to counter the F15 Eagle and F14 Tomcat, the MIG-29 was armed with seven hardpoints, six underwing and one fuselage. It was equipped with the same 30mm cannon the SU-35S and the rest of the SU series were armed with, also loaded up with more rounds then the standard capacity.

Following the MIG-29 and SU-35's take offs, fifteen MIG-31 Foxhounds rocketed into the air. An interceptor fighter aircraft based on the early MIG-25, the MIG-31 was armed with a 23mm cannon carrying over eight-hundred rounds and eight underwing pylons which could carry a variety of air-to-air and air-to-ground missiles. Faster than the MIG-29 and SU-35, it was ideal for attacking ground targets.

Following the Foxhounds, were the SU-57's that Scott Mitchel and his men recovered from South America. Designed as a stealth air-superiority fighter, the SU-57 was slower than the MIG-31, MIG-29 and SU-35 but carried a total of twelve hardpoints in its weapon bay or outside on the aircrafts body. For close in fighting, it was armed with a 30mm cannon mounted in the right LEVCON root.

As fighter jets scrambled into the air, exiting the vehicle bays were BMP's, BTR's and self-propelled artillery units. Flying overhead were dozens of MI-24 and MI-28 attack helicopters. Below them, rolling over the trenches that had been dug out were numerous T-72's, T-80's and T-90 tanks. Following them, were the new T-14. A main battle tank with a top speed of 50-56mph, the T-14 was armored with the 44S-sv-Sh Glacis with internal armor to reduce the penetration of HEAT rounds by 50%. For offense, the T-14 was armed with 125mm or 152mm smoothbore cannon, the 6P49 12.7mm or PKTM 7.62mm machine guns for handing enemy infantry.

The trenches were filled with soldiers armed with AK series rifles, RPK and PKM machine guns, ASG automatic grenade launchers and RPGS. Besides them were soldiers of the 104th Wolf Pack. Walking up to the front lines with Wolfe, Plo watched as Kit flew his Delta 7B, taking command of the fighter and bomber squadrons while the Kel Dor Jedi Master oversaw the ground battle.

"The primary target will be the president. Begin the evacuation." Plo said into his commlink.

Once the order was given, trains and ground vehicles along with LAAT's began to depart the base from the rear each taking different routes to Tyumen. As the first wave left, Plo felt a something through the Force. "What's the matter, General?" Wolfe asked as Lincoln, Billy, Hitomi and Erik joined up the general.

"I feel little Soka's pain. Tarkin is torturing her in order to get us to lose our focus and kill us." He stated. Before Wolfe could speak, the ground began to shake as Boost called out the incoming enemy walkers heading towards them.

"Here they come. Open fire once they get in range." Artyom instructed the men and women of the Russian military over the radio. The artillery units responded over the radio as a formation of SU-27's equipped with four B-13L1 S-13 122mm rocket pods flew overhead. As the enemy forces got closer and closer to the base, the AT-AT's open fired destroying several BMP-3 IFV's.

 **(Start Battle of Hoth)**

While the enemy wasn't in range, Russian and Wolf Pack artillery and armor opened fired on the enemy forces. Cannon rounds, missiles, mass-accelerator rounds and artillery rounds screamed towards the enemy walkers as the landmines there laid in advance were detonated upon being stepped on by enemy infantry.

Or so they thought, a nearby ARC trooper looked through his range finder and watched as several unarmed Inner Circle LUV's drove into the minefield rolling over mines and saving their infantry who were using old T-64 tanks as cover.

Taking aim with her HK 417, Hitomi let lose several shots of 7.62mm lead taking out a few IC rocket soldiers who were in the middle of reloading their RPG's after taking out two T-90's. Erik followed her with a burst from his C7 machine gun, cutting down a dozen battle droids while Lincoln laid down suppressing fire from the second trench with his XM8 while Billy handed rounds to one of the 2S12 Sani mortar teams.

Comet, Sinker, Boost and Wolfe opened up with their blasters taking down numerous hostile units while grenadiers lobbed detonators and those armed with rocket launchers fired their launchers at several incoming AT-ST walkers. They could have attacked the AT-AT's, but their weapons wouldn't have any effect on the four-legged walkers' heavy armor.

What did have an effect on the walkers, were 122mm rockets and proton bombs from the SU-27s and Y-Wings which scored a direct hit on the enemy walkers' vulnerable neck joint. Following them were several MIG-31s, ARC-170s and Z-95's coming in for a strafing run on several enemy infantry fighting vehicles. 23mm and laser cannon rounds reduced the IFV's to scrap metal. They then pulled up from their run and went to engage the enemy fighters.

One of the SU-35s was hot on the tail of an enemy MIG-29. The pilot lined up the fighter in their gun sights and fired a short burst of 30mm rounds, hitting the enemy fighter which then spiraled into a death role and slammed into one of the AT-ST's. Just seconds after scoring their kill, the pilot looked back to see that they had picked up a missile which was seconds away from hitting the aircraft. The pilot had little time to react as the missile slammed into the aircraft, destroying it.

The attacker, a Droid Starfighter soon formed up with the rest of its squadron which soon dived down towards the trench lines and were about to strafe several retreating soldiers. They were just about to fire when the fighters were riddled with bullets.

Down below, Artyom looked in amazement as flying right through the wreckage was the only SU-37 they had. Developed from the frame of the SU-27M like the SU-35, the SU-37 nicknamed 'Terminator' was developed as an air-superiority fighter jet. Only three prototypes were built, two of which were destroyed during test flights and the last one was used by Sukhoi as a test aircraft which was used in the development of the more modern SU-35.

The top speed of the aircraft was twenty-five thousand kilometers at high altitude and one-thousand-three-hundred and ninety kilometers at sea level. For offense, the SU-37 carried twelve hardpoints, two wing-tip and ten wing-tip and fuselage stations which can carry up to any number of air-to-air or air-to-ground missiles. The fighter was also equipped with the same GSh-30-1 30mm cannon the other SU fighters and MIG-29 carried.

When the invasion occurred, Maya Rodionovna, granddaughter of a Russian WW2 fighter ace and Sukhoi test pilot took the aircraft which was almost stolen by the Inner Circle and linked up with the Russian Military who made her leader of Yellow Squadron, a squadron of MIG-29's, MIG-31's, SU-30's and SU-35s. Her callsign was Yellow Thirteen and since that day she had flown dozens of combat missions protecting civilians that were fleeing battles and assisting retreating allies.

This mission was just like all the others, expect Maya was flying alongside more advanced fighters and fighter bombers unlike anything she had ever seen and an alien fighter pilot, who had just downed a squadron of droid bombers. She watched in amazement as the triangle shaped fighter cut its speed and allowed the fighters that were behind it to overshot the fighter and were downed by a burst of cannon fire.

She returned to reality as her radio crackled. The enemy advance was far greater than they anticipated and were already past the fifth trench line. Despite the number of walkers they had lost, the enemy was nearly at the base entrance. Turning her aircraft one-hundred-eighty degrees to the left, Maya turned back towards the direction of the base only to have several enemy fighters overshot her. Arming the last of her R-40 long-range missiles, she pulled the trigger and fired her four missiles towards four enemy fighters, blowing them to scrap-metal. Once her missiles left her hardpoints, she pointed her aircraft towards one of friendly cruisers to rearm and refuel.

 **(End song)**

Back below, Artyom and Nikolai dived underneath the closing rail network door after the last of retreating soldiers got inside before they did. As the door slammed to the ground, the two ran towards one of the last trains that had yet to leave the base.

"Load the wounded onto the front of the train. Everyone else take defensive positions on the platform. Don't fire until the enemy is in range. Make your shots count." Boris instructed the soldiers, who trained their weapons on the door. Just minutes after they trained their sights on the door, the doors were starting to get cut open. Soldiers and clone troopers tighten their grips on their weapons, scrambling to take cover as quickly as they could. Plo quickly ignited his lightsaber and held it tight while Hitomi, Erik, Billy and Lincoln quickly trained their own weapons down the tunnel.

Seconds later, a light from the outside illuminated the dark rail tunnel as Inner Circle and battle droids entered the tunnel and the battle began again. The noise of assault rifles, machine guns and blasters firing echoed through out the tunnel as medics quickly loaded the wounded onto the train as fast as they could. Radio chatter from outside indicated that the enemy armor was starting to fire on the mountain despite the attacks from allied fighters.

"We cannot hold them off much longer, General." Wolfe called out before he popped out of cover and fired his pistols taking down a few dozen enemy units.

"The train is still being loaded with the wounded. We cannot abandon them." Plo said to his trusted friend, slicing a droid in half before using the force to push back dozens of enemies allowing the others to fall back to the platform.

"Master Jedi. Get the men loaded onto the train, I will cover you." Boris said, loading a new magazine into his AK.

"We cannot abandon you. If you are captured then…." Plo began before Boris pushed him down and took out an enemy soldier that was about to take a shot at the Kel Dor Jedi. "I know. But they will never get the codes from me. I will gladly die before I give the codes to someone like Makarov. Take my men, protect them." Boris said.

Plo looked into the president's eyes and knew that his mind was made up. "All troops, get on board the train. We are abandoning the base." Plo shouted to his men who quickly boarded the train, everyone except Hitomi.

"Hoffman, get your ass onboard the train!" Billy shouted as the doors to the last car closed.

"I'll stay and help the president. GET OUT OF HERE!" She shouted as the engine, one of the preserved P36 steam Locomotives coupled in front of 2TE25A freight locomotive blew its whistle and departed the base as more enemy soldiers arrived. Firing their weapons at any target, Hitomi and Boris held of the enemy for a good ten minutes before they were over run and captured.

Hands behind their backs, both of them were brought towards Makarov who was waiting in front of a MI-8 helicopter, flanked by several Magnaguards. "You two know who I am?" the terrorist leader asked.

"Yes." Boris answered.

"Then you know what I want." Makarov replied.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Hitomi shouted, her helmet already removed. Makarov walked towards her and pistol whipped her.

"Foolish girl." He said before turning back to Boris. "Russia will have all of Europe, even if it must stand on a pile of ashes. I want the launch codes, Mr. President." Makarov demanded.

"I'll never give them to you. You're a murder, just like Sidious and Tarkin. I will never give you what you want." Boris said with determination.

"Every man has his weakness. Take them away." Makarov ordered as his forces began to return to Moscow. Looking back to the retreating Russian and Republic forces, he gritted his teeth. One way or another, he would get what he wanted. He didn't know how wrong he was. While he had captured the President of Russia and one of the allies of the Lone Wolf, he had awoken the wrath of the Russian military.

June 25th 2020 19BBY

0807 hours

 _Hitomi's point of view_

I think I might be going through the same thing Robert went through on Ryloth. Ok, maybe not exactly like what Robert went through, but close enough. My armor was removed and I was stripped only to bra and underwear, tied to a pole like one of the Disney movie girls which was connected to a battery which was hooked up to give me a shock every thirty minutes.

I've been through worse, but the Russian President was in a much worse condition. Every day, I heard the president scream in pain from constant interrogation, but never once did he give into the pain. The guy was tough, having served some time in the army during the mid-2000's fighting Al Qaeda and the Taliban after 9/11. Guy was one tough SOB. I heard rumors from one of the guards that came in to torture me, the President was captured by the Taliban after an intense fire-fight in Khyber Pass while investigating reports of a Taliban weapons cache buried near the closed railway that once ran through the pass before the current war on terrorism.

He was beaten and tortured for weeks until he overpowered one of his captors and escaped while taking out the entire weapons cache singlehandedly. He was however wounded when he was rescued by a patrol of American and Russian Airborne troops who conducting the same type of mission he was given.

When he returned to Russia, he enrolled in the Moscow University and graduated several years later and entered the political world, serving as the Russian Ambassador to the United States. He spent several years living in Boston where he met his wife, a woman named Landry Knight who was of Russian decent. The two fell in love and dated for a few years before they married six years ago. Their daughter was Alena and she was only five years old.

Both his wife and daughter were hidden from Makarov and under the protection of the Federal Security Service or FSB for short, an elite counter-terrorism and intelligence agency. Kind of like the CIA and MI6. The thought of Makarov getting his hands on the president's wife and daughter made my blood boil, not just because he was a terrorist but his group was also the ones responsible for the death of my cousin Werner in 2016. I wanted revenge, but right now I need to get the hell out of here.

The 'here' in question was a factory on the outskirts of Moscow. In which part of the city, I had no idea. All I know is that I was in Moscow, which was now a shadow of its former self. Another jolt of electricity coursed through my body as another interrogator entered the room. Interrogator was being to kind. The guy just wanted force himself on me for his own pleasure.

I watched the guard place his weapons down, walked over to me and cut my bonds before he handed me something. The 'something' was lingerie similar to what Ahsoka wore for Robert after she left the order. Guess the guy wanted to make love with a sexy girl. This would work to my advantage. I've had plenty of guys try something similar to this back home, but not exactly like this.

Walking towards the bathroom, which was disgusting beyond belief I stripped out of my lowers and slid the clothing on. I finished sliding the gloves on and by the time I exited the bathroom, the guard had his back turned to me and the sound of liquid hitting the ground was heard. Seemed like the guy was taking a piss, this was even better than I could hope for. Just as the guy finished his business and zipped his pants up, I jumped him, grabbed his neck and choked the life out of the guy. His body soon fell limp to the floor. He wasn't dead, just knocked out.

I spotted my armor and put it on. As the armor shifted and covered my body, I grabbed the guard's weapons. A MP5A3 with a red dot sight and handguard. An AK74U carbine with the same attachments Robert had on his when he discovered who Sidious was and a SIG P226 handgun. This guy had plenty of ammo and tricked out his weapons for maximum effect. Kind of odd.

I left the room and went looking for the Russian President. I had to get him out of here.

As I made my way through the factory, I took down any terrorists I came across quietly and hid the bodies before anyone could find them. I continued further into the factory before I stopped just short of a communications room and listened to a transmission between Makarov and Tarkin.

"The stubborn fool hasn't given up the launch codes. He is a difficult man to break." Makarov said.

" _You said you could acquire the launch codes easily. It appears you are not the skilled torturer that you claim to be."_ Tarkin stated.

"I will have you know that I am Zakhaev's protégé and am far more skilled in carrying out attacks far better than you are, Admiral. Let's not forget, I have destroyed my countries primary base and have pushed them back across the Volga while you," he started before he chuckled. "You allowed one of your own to free the prisoner. Without her, the Lone Wolf will be more determined to take back his world." He added.

" _I'll have you know that…."_ Tarkin began before a familiar voice stopped the admiral dead in his words.

" _Enough! The escape of the Lone Wolfs lover is of no consequence. I've already dispatched troops to bring her back. We must focus our efforts on the current issue at hand. The Wolverine's and New Republic are planning for a massive invasion soon and I need you to keep them occupied on the Western Front."_ Sidious stated to the two.

"I'll have the launch codes soon." Makarov said. He was wrong as Sidious soon instructed the Inner Circle leader to take several battalions of his men and reinforce the defenses of the United States. The interrogation of Boris would be left to his men in Russia.

Once the three ended their conversation, I let out a sigh of relief. Robert was going to be happy that Ahsoka had escaped and with help it seemed. I waited for Makarov to leave and returned to searching for the President. I soon found him in the assembly area of the factory and quickly dispatched the guys guarding him. "Let's get the hell out of Dodge." I said after cutting the Presidents bonds and handed him his weapons.

"No. We can't leave yet." The president said. Turns out Makarov had several chemical bombs stashed in a few trucks that he was going to use on several civilian prison camps inside the city. The bombs weren't loaded onto the trucks and it was only a few blocks away from where we were. "We have to stop those bombs." Boris stated. I nodded in agreement and followed him out of the factory before anyone else arrived.

We weren't the only ones going for the bombs. When we arrived, we found a couple of Spetsnaz guys just about to hit the trucks. Boris knew who they were. Timur 'Glaz' Glazhov, Shuhrat 'Fuze' Kessikayev, Lera 'Finka' Melnikova, Maxim 'Kapkan' Basuda and Alexsandr 'Tachanka' Senaviev. Rainbow Six Operators, the best of the best when it comes to Counter-Terrorism units.

I thought they were legends, but they were real. Needless to say, the reunion with these guys didn't last long before an Inner Circle sniper spotted us and opened fire, the shots also alerted the rest of his buddies who were starting to wise up to our presence.

"Chyrot." Glaz cursed before aiming his SUV and downed the sniper with a few shots. The body of the sniper then fell from the roof of the building before he popped out of cover and fired his rifle again taking down a few more with some well-placed headshots.

Once he reloaded, Fuze took point with his ballistic shield firing off his GSh-18 pistol at any one that was foolish enough to get between him and the trucks. Finka followed him close behind firing her PKP and keeping the enemy occupied while Kapkan, Tachanka, Boris and I flanked the enemy from both sides and got inside the compound.

Flanking them allowed us to get the drop on the enemy who were starting to set up a few machine guns after they exited one of the loading docks. A couple of grenades thrown at their location blew those guns away before they could even fire off a single round.

However, more terrorists started to pour out from behind several containers and were starting to overwhelm us, at least until Tachanka deployed some cover before he set up his machine gun, the RP-46. As a collector of antique weapons, Tachanka kept his gun in order by using original parts. Heck, the guy even made the components for his weapon if he needed to.

The Inner Circle guys were starting to get closer and closer, almost ending right on top of us until Tachanka opened fire. With a sixty-round pan magazine, the armored guy let lose a volley of 7.62x54mm rounds which blew off the limbs of a few terrorists while the rest of us moped up the rest of them with our pistols, assault rifles and submachine guns after Tach emptied his magazine.

"Let's move." The big guy said after picking up his cover after reloading his antique machine gun. These guys know what they were doing. We reached the loading docks and Glaz instructed Fuze and Finka to place breaching charges on the left and right side while Glaz, Tachanka, Kapkan, Boris and I stacked up along the front door. Watching the guy place the charges reminded me a lot of what the Bad Batch and Delta Squad did on a lot of their own missions, but this was a bit different.

"Detonating charges in three, two, one. NOW!" Glaz counted down and pressed the detonator, blowing the doors open and caught the terrorists off guard before we mopped up the rest of them along with the battle droids that were helping them load the bombs into the trucks.

"Fuze, disarm those bombs." Tachanka ordered as he set up his machine gun in front of the loading dock. Fuze nodded and went to work on disarming the bombs. Just as he started working on the bombs, two other Rainbow operators soon arrived these ones belonging to GROM, Poland's counter-terrorist unit.

"Zofia, Ela. Glad to see you two have survived this hell. Are there any other operators in the city?" Glaz asked as he took up an overwatch position on the catwalk above us.

"Yeah, Dokkaebi, Vigil, Ying, Lesion, Nomad, Kaid, Capitao, Caveira, Jackal, Mira, Maestro and Alibi are at the safe house. They sent us to check on a report about chemical weapons. Looks you guys beat us too it." Zofia explained as she placed a claymore just ahead of the entrance. Ela followed suit, placing her claymores down in hidden areas away from prying eyes. GEO, 707th SMB, BOPE, GIS, GIGR, SDU and Spetsnaz operators of Rainbow were all here. I then spotted something that would make a newbie piss their pants.

"HEADS UP! BADDIES COMING THIS WAY!" I shouted pointing towards several troop trucks that just stopped and whose passengers were starting to pile out of the trucks. "Protect Fuze, we need to buy him as much time as possible so he can disarm those dirties." I instructed to the others. They nodded and once the enemy was in range, we opened fired.

As soon as the enemy got in range, Tachanka and Zofia opened up with their machine guns mowing down a few the incoming terrorists before a bunch of battle droids were dropped in from a couple of Droid Gunships which then fled the area without even attacking us.

Ela and Kapkan opened up with their submachine guns while Boris opened up with his AK-47 each of them taking out a few terrorists. Glaz nailed a few of the attackers with clean headshots while Finza opened up with her Saritch nailing three SBD's right in the head section.

"One down." Fuze shouted before moving to the next bomb. I opened up with my carbine sending rounds towards the enemy units before firing my launcher at them. Fuze had soon finished with the second bomb and was now working on the third one.

Just as he was about to start, a burst of energy imploded by him forcing the guy the to take cover. "What was that?" he asked.

"TRANDOSHAN MERCS! THEY GOT CONCUSSION RIFLES!" I shouted aiming my carbine towards the location of the Mercenaries and fired. All my rounds did was hit the roof and force the enemy back away from the edge. Reloading my weapon, the lizards returned again this time with heavy units and standard soldiers arrived blasting our position with plasma cartridges which damaged my shields.

The ones with the concussion rifles soon returned and started firing again. Or they would have if Glaz hadn't given them a new hole in the head. "Mudaks are down. Focus on the ones with the heavy weapons." He shouted from the catwalk.

"COVERING FIRE!" Boris shouted firing a long burst from his AK. Ela, Finza, Tachanka and Zofia followed suit with their own weapons. Numerous spent pistol, machine gun and rifle caliber rounds littered the ground as the bodies began to pile up outside the loading dock. When the last enemy fell, we thought we were in the clear. We were wrong.

When Fuze cut the last wire to the bomb, the timer started to count down. In three minutes, the whole area would be consumed by poison gas. Finza then jumped into the truck and drove the truck away from battle site as fast as she could. We all watched as the operator drove the truck through the fence before bailing out at the last second. The truck then made a splash into the Volga where it rested silently for a few minutes before it sank to the bottom before a cloud of water erupted from the river.

"Well that's one way to get rid of a bomb." I chuckled.

"No shit, American." Finza added pushing the dust off her uniform before handing me the lightsabers Robert gave me. Clipping them to my armor we jumped into a stolen BTR-80 and made our way to the Rainbow safe house with the President with us. As the amphibious armored rolled through the desolate streets of the Russian capital I told the operators and Russian President what I overheard Makarov, Tarkin and Sidious talked about.

 _Normal point of view_

June 26th 2020 19BBY

0600 hours

Just two miles out of Moscow, the Russian armed forces and Wolf Pack stood waiting as General Savvatimov Ilya Yegorovich stood on top of a T-14 tank, clad in the Ratnik combat armor looked down on the brave men and women. Behind the men were dozens of Russian self-propelled artillery, Rocket artillery and New Republic AV-7 antivehicle cannons and SPHA's stood ready to fire.

"Today, comrades. Our goal is not only victory. Our goal is Vengeance! For the people, for the world. AND FOR RUSSIA! ATTACK!" the general shouted as the BM-21 Grads fired their rockets at the city.

 **(Start Russian Theme, World at War)**

"URA!" the Russians cried out and charged into the city with Wolf Pack and Russian tanks and fighting vehicles following them while fighters flew overhead and began to engage enemy fighters. Leading his men into battle Plo Koon deflected blaster bolts back at the droid forces while Lincoln fired short controlled bursts from his M60.

Following him were Artyom, Anna and Nikolai firing their Kalashnikov rifles from behind one of the advancing T-90 tanks which then fired its 125mm main cannon at one of the enemy T-90s vulnerable sides. Prior to the battles beginning, all Russian Military tanks were given a new paint job matching the color of the Wolf Pack clone trooper armor so as to avoid friendly fire.

This proved helpful when a friendly T-72B3 was almost blown up by an allied T-14. A friendly fire incident was the last thing anyone wanted. The same thing applied for the Russian fighter pilots. From the cockpit of her SU-37, Maya fired two missiles at an incoming MIG-31 destroying the fighter before she lined up her gunsights on what she thought was an enemy SU-27M. Thankfully, she stopped herself as her IFF confirmed the aircraft was friendly. Pulling away from the fighter, she then spotted an incoming flight of enemy MIG-27 attack planes making a run for several allied tanks.

"Yellows 2 through 5, take out those attack aircraft. The rest of you, continue to maintain air superiority, protect the allied armor as they make their way into the city." Maya ordered as Kit Fisto flew ahead of her and downed four incoming Vulture droids that were attacking her from the front. She dived down and avoided the wrecked droid fighters just in time.

Her squad mates followed her orders and broke off to engage their respective targets. As she searched for targets, cannon fire flew past her cockpit. Locking back, she spotted she had picked up a fighter one of the TIE fighters the enemy was using.

Pushing her controls down, Maya took her fighter into a dive which the enemy fighter followed her into. As the enemy continued to fire their cannons she drew nearer and nearer to the ground. When she reached five-hundred meters, she hit her brakes, allowing the enemy fighter to overshot her and slam into an enemy tank which destroyed both the fighter and tank.

Leveling her aircraft out, Maya spotted a pair of incoming enemy Fullbacks. Banking hard left she got behind the 34's and fired her 30mm cannon riddling one of the enemy fighter-bombers with bullets before she fired a missile at another Fullback before Kit dived in from 11 o'clock high taking out the other two Fullbacks.

" _I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?"_ Kit asked playfully over the radio before he pulled away and quickly joined several navy SU-33's that were on an intercept course with a dozen enemy kamikaze's making a beeline towards the artillery placed on the other side of one of the rail bridges that connected to Moscow.

Firing their missiles and cannons, the SU-33's and Kit downed the kamikaze's before they could even get within distance of their targets. Just as the fighters pulled up from their run, half of the SU-33s were downed by several TIE Interceptors from the city. While the interceptors overshot the remaining SU-33's, the Russian aircraft were much faster and were quickly able to down the interceptors.

As Russian and enemy fighters duked it out in the air, back on the ground things were different. Enemy artillery had started raining down on the infantry and armor that were bogged down just several miles from the city entrance. An artillery round slammed into a squad of Russian marines, killing them all before a rocket barrage destroyed a formation of BMP's and AT-RT's.

Taking cover in a nearby crater, Comet, Sinker, Boost, Mortar, Spitter, Wildfire, Wolfe, Plo and Billy ducked their heads down as another salvo of enemy artillery exploded behind them. "We can't make it past that artillery. They must have spotters nearby." Wolfe told his general.

"I agree. We cannot advance further into the city unless their artillery is taken out." Plo said in agreement before he contacted Admiral Coburn and requested an airstrike on the enemy artillery. Sadly, Coburn informed the Kel Dor Jedi General that the enemy artillery was mobile and had already changed its location. Despite not being able to take out the artillery, the allied forces moved up quickly towards the city entrance. By the time they reached the entrance, the enemy artillery resumed firing.

A call over the radio and commlink soon confirmed that the enemy was using MQ-1 Predator drones as spotter aircraft marking Wolf Pack and Russian positions from the air and sending the locations of the attacking forces. Even in the cities the drones were going to continue to deliver the locations of the attackers.

Then as if by magic, the artillery fire suddenly stopped and the drones were all shot down. The Russians, who had suffered greatly from the invasion of Earth quickly moved into the city. They still didn't even know what caused the artillery to stop, but they soon would.

 **(End song)**

Aiming through the sight of her ARX-200, Sanaa El Maktoub aka Nomad of Rainbow fired two shots from her rifle, followed by Dokkaebi and Glaz with their own rifles taking out the Inner Circle members who were attempting to rush their allies below them. Several Inner Circle soldiers attempted to flank the Rainbow Operators below from the left, but they were quickly mowed down by the submachine guns, assault rifles and machine guns.

They knocked out enemy artillery and activated the drones self-destruct mechanism and were now trying to hold out as long as possible until back up arrived. Whether it was droids, Inner Circle or Trandoshan's, the Rainbow operators and Boris held their position for thirty minutes.

A third attacker fell to the ground before Plo Koon arrived with his men. "Well done, all of you. I take it these people are members of Rainbow?" the Kel Dor Jedi asked. Glaz nodded as the snipers arrived from the building they were using as an over watch position. "Many thanks for your effort in taking out the guns. Now we must move quickly, we have to stop Makarov from acquiring the launch codes." Plo added.

Hitomi let out a small chuckled and explained what she heard from the conversation between Makarov, Tarkin and Sidious. "Seems little Soka is alive and has escaped. It is most fortunate; I am sure Robert will be pleased with the news." He said before he led his men, Hitomi, the Rainbow Operators and Boris to the Kremlin.

It took the entire day until at lost last the enemy was pushed out of Russia. At the request of master Plo, Boris gave Artyom, Anya, Nikolai and several divisions of tanks, soldiers and fighters orders to assist in the liberation of the United States. The Rainbow operators also said they would support the liberation.

None of them knew that in one of the abandoned buildings of New York City, Sandra and Ahsoka were waiting for an enemy patrol to pass. Just as they patrol passed them, a probe droid spotted them and quickly alerted the enemy to their location. The enemy was about to attack when they were all wiped out by several unknown hostiles.

"Let's get you out of here." One of their rescuers said.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"My name is Connor Duncan. We're the New York City faction of the Wolverines." The lead rescuer a man said. Sandra was about to ask before one of the other rescuers pointed, they had more contacts coming their way. Piling in to their captured transport, the group left the area heading for their base. Ahsoka was free, but it wouldn't last for long.

 **And with that Russia has kicked some ass and we got some more Rainbow guys in the story. I wanted this to be longer, but this will do. Anyway, next chapter involves old Captain Price, Soap, Roach, The British, French and German Rainbow Operators along with Obi-Wan and the 212** **th** **. Until next time, please read and review. Got the new Gears of War and Borderlands.**


	37. Freedom to the People

**First off, I would like to apologize to all those who were confused as to why I reposted my last chapter. I had to fix something in terms of spelling and grammar. That tends to happen. Aside from that I am pissed. Why? Because one of the people I work says I have an attitude problem and started cutting my work days since August. I don't have an attitude problem.**

 **Now the guy is giving me shifts that I cannot work. Six to twelve thirty at night. I made it clear that night-shifts cannot work for me, but does the guy listen? No, he doesn't and he says I am demanding more days to work. Demanding my ass, the guy never even answered my messages I sent him regarding the matter and didn't even tell me why I was only getting two days. Not to mention I rarely even see that guy around.**

 **Well there's my complaints for that. Now onto reviews.**

 **1049: Thanks for the review and you're right. It wouldn't be Call of Duty without Makarov. Unless it was set in the Black Ops timeline and the original WW2 ones.**

 **Spartan-626: Yes, Ahsoka is free for the moment, but she won't be for long. I know, I am evil for having her get recaptured. Mandalore will be getting in on the action sooner than you think. As for Obi-Wan, the answers you seek are in this chapter.**

 **Mpowers045: Thanks for the kind comment.**

 **To the guest reviewer: I can try, maybe I can have it occur before the return to Hope County.**

 **Now onto the chapter. Be prepared for a bit of history in this chapter. Disclaimers are the same as before. Enjoy.**

Chapter 37: Freedom to The People

June 28th 2020, 19BBY

Peral Harbor

Hawaii

0748 hours

 _Normal point of view_

On December 7th 1941, the former Japanese Imperial Navy and Air Force launched a surprise attack on the American Pacific fleet, damaging and destroying numerous aircraft, naval vessels and killed over two-thousand four hundred and three sailors, soldiers and airmen.

The Japanese thought that if they crippled the Pacific fleet, the United States would not be able to wage a war in pacific. There primary target were the aircraft carriers, which were out to see at the time but they made up for it by sinking the battleships Arizona, West Virginia, California and Oklahoma. The West Virginia and California were resurfaced and returned to active service; the Oklahoma too damaged to return to active duty was scrapped in 1943 but sunk in 1947 on its way to the breakers yard in San Francisco.

As for the Arizona, it remained at the bottom of the harbor after a bomb struck its forward magazine and exploded, killing nearly two-thousand sailors. Today, the remains of the once mighty battleship were now a memorial to the men who died. The Japanese suffered sixty-four pilots and seamen killed by the time the attack ended. While they failed to sink the carriers, they succeeded in getting America to become involved in World War 2.

Looking at the remains of the battleship, Robert felt the cold pacific breeze blow past his face before he threw a wreath into the water before he looked up to see the ships of the Royal Australian Navy, JMSDF and Russian navies being worked on by the naval personal of the United States navy that were captured when the separatists took control of military base. The Aircraft Carrier Ulysses S. Grant, belonging to the High-Altitude Warfare Experimental Squadron or HAWX had just sent out a formation of F/A-18C loaded with the AGM-84 anti-ship missile, accompanied by SU-33 which were also loaded with anti-ship missiles streaked towards the ocean on anti-ship combat missions.

When the invasion came, HAWX along with its leader General Andrew McAllister were among the first members of the United States armed forces to refuse Trumps orders to work with the Separatists. During the first month of the occupation, Captain David Crenshaw and his squadron destroyed a chemical weapons factory belonging to Artemis Global Security, another PMC group that joined forces with the Separatists. While the factory was destroyed, it was revealed that Artemis had built hundreds of the prototype forward-swept wing SU-47 Berkut.

An experimental aircraft developed in Russia, the SU-47 had a top speed of Mach 2.21 at high altitude and had a range of three-thousand miles. Using technology given to them from the Separatists, the SU-47 was equipped with two nose mounted 30mm cannons. It could also carry twenty missiles for a variety of combat operations.

Despite being a unique aircraft and mass produced, the SU-47 was no match for Aircraft like the F22 in terms of speed and fire-power, when it came to the aircraft used by HAWX. All their aircraft except for the F-35 were equipped with another cannon for close in dogfighting. As for the F-35, its 25mm cannon was upgraded to hold eight times the amount of ammo then it normally could.

As he returned to the shore, his commlink beeped and Anakin contacted him that Ayala, Cham and the 327th still fighting alongside the Migarda forces in Africa and the Middle East. They were encountering heavy resistance, but according to Ayala they were making excellent progress and had already reached the Red Sea.

"Tell Ayala that once she reaches Iraq to send several battalions to Pearl Harbor. We need Bly and his brothers ready for battle as soon as possible." He said into the commlink before he turned to Kalani. "Anything from Obi-Wan?" he asked the super tactical droid.

"General Kenobi and the Nite owls have already pushed the separatists out of England and are currently fighting in France as of now. I estimate that they should reach Berlin in several days." The droid general answered.

"If they can link up with Task Force 141 and the Rainbow Operators of the SAS, GIGN and GSG 9 they'll have a fighting chance. Grievous is in Europe, I hope Caesar, Ray and Obi-Wan can try and get him on our side. He needs to know the truth about his accident." Robert mused as he walked off to check on Noah who was busy training a bunch of soldiers for amphibious assault landings.

Halfway across the world, just outside of Folkstone in Kent on the south east England, Rainbow operators Seamus Cowden 'Sledge', Mike Baker 'Thatcher', Mark R. Chandar 'Mute' and James Porter 'Smoke' of the SAS along with Morowa 'Clash' Evens of Scotland Yard stacked up on the side of the door leading to the control room for the English side of the Channel Tunnel. A quick look from Sledges snake camera confirmed that inside the control room were ten battle droids controlling the tunnels gate. Taking out his breaching hammer, Sledge bashed down the door before the others took the droids down with controlled burst of gun fire. "Doors are opening. Convoy, you are cleared to depart." Thatcher said into the radio.

Ten miles away from the town, a large formation of British tanks, armored fighting vehicles, troop trucks, rocket and self-propelled artillery along with tanks of the 212th powered up and departed for the road tunnel. With them were the armed forces of Scotland, Wales and Ireland who volunteered for this mission.

As the convoy moved out, the noise of four whistles echoed throughout the land and approaching the rail junction were the LNER Class A3 4472 Flying Scotsman, LNER Peppercorn Class A1 60163 Tornado, LNER Class A4 4488 Union of South Africa and LNER Class A4 4468 Mallard, four of the many preserved steam locomotives in England which were preserved at the National Railway Musuem and used for special occasions. Each of the locomotives were pulling long trains of flatbeds loaded with more tanks, ATTE's and other vehicles, ammunition cars, and troop cars which contained a majority of the equipment belonging to the other militaries of the countries of the English isles.

When Queen Elizabeth and Royal family were freed from their imprisonment in Buckingham Palace by the efforts Rainbow, Task Force 141, Gregor, Obi-Wan, Cody and ARC troopers Waxer, Boil, Longshot and Gearshift, the leader of England pledged her help to liberate the other countries of Europe and contacted the head of National Railway museum in York and leaders of the militaries of the other nations to assist them in this effort.

Ireland, Scotland and Wales agreed and command of this operation was placed under the command of Obi-Wan, whom the Queen owed a debt to for deflecting a blaster bolt that would have meant her death.

High above the trains, Eurofighter Typhoons, F35's and Panavia Tornados that were called back into service after being retired less than a year ago flew over the channel to attack targets on the French Coast. The plan was to have the F35s and Tornados along with Y-Wings to launch air-to-ground missiles on enemy armor and emplacements while ARC-170s, X-Wings, Typhoons and Z-95s establish air-superiority over cities like St. Nazaire and show the French that help had arrived so they would launch their Mirage 2000's and Rafale fighter jets to assist them.

As for the ground forces, landing ships would land at the harbors along the coast deploying armor and troops onto the French Mainland and make liberate all the towns in their path along their way to Paris. As for the trains, they were the advanced forces who would stop two miles before the French capital, deploy the armor and troops and establish a Forward Operations Base and medical camp to treat the members of the French Military and the GIGN and GSG 9 Operators of Rainbow that were in the country.

Watching as the armor entered the tunnel, Obi-Wan, Bo and Cody were to say the least surprised that a nation that once held a vast empire was about to use one of the greatest feats of engineering from the late 20th century to liberate a county that survived two world wars. For Ray and Caesar, they were preparing their weapons for battle before the group boarded the train that was being pulled by the Flying Scotsman which then coupled up to the other trains and chugged into the tunnel. The speed limit for the tunnel was 99 MPH so it would take them about a half-hour or so to reach the French side of the tunnel.

"To think that these 'British' still use such machines in order to preserve the part they played in the Industrial Revolution. I must say, I am impressed." Obi-Wan said in amazement while looking at a map of Paris.

"It's kind of primitive if you ask me. They still use wheeled vehicles and haven't even mastered space travel." Bo said, unimpressed.

"Say what you will lass. English Railways are known for running special steam excursions during the tourist seasons, so they keep them up and running." Captain Caitlin MacDhubhaich of Irelands 3rd Infantry Battalion said as she walked into the command car flanked by her squad mates.

"It's one of the reasons Robert likes Steam Locomotives. These Mighty Machines helped out the allies during World War 2 transporting materials and men to the ports where they then sent to the frontlines of the various fronts of the war." Ray added, sliding an ACOG scope onto his M16A4 rifle, which he modified to fire full-auto for when the time called for automatic fire.

"Let's not forget, old Grievous is in Berlin so we need to reach the German capital before he has a chance to escape. He needs to know the truth." Caesar said, loading his P226s up before he checked his AA12.

"Believe me, if I know Grievous, he'll be waiting for me. We do have a score to settle after all. Perhaps it is time I use these Lightsabers again." Obi-Wan added in agreement, holding Qui-Gons Lightsaber and his second Lightsaber which Robert found after a visit to the Petranaki Area on Geonosis which was in the room that belonged to Poogle who kept it as a trophy.

"Well, let's just hope the general is ready for some noise." Caesar said, hefting his shotgun up. "You know the enemy's always been terrified of noise, especially shotguns. With this big boy spitting out 300 rounds a minute, you tell me who's tolerating that. Absolutely zero." He added with a smirk.

"Well, so long as your pointing that boom stick at the enemy, go for it." Caitlin stated as the trains entered the tunnel. Clouds of steam billowed into the air as the last car disappeared into the tunnel.

Across the channel, Captain Jean-Pierre Baschet of the French Air Force watched as flight mechanics finished making the final checks on his aircraft, the Dassault Mirage 2000. Introduced in 1984 as a replacement for the Mirage III, the Mirage 2000 is a single engine delta-winged aircraft. Its top speed is nearly twenty-four thousand kilometers per hour and carried over nine hardpoints. Unlike fighters like the MIG-31 and F-22, the Mirage 2000 was equipped two built in DEFA 554 30mm cannons making it one of the few aircraft to have more than one gun.

Normally, the Mirage's cannons were loaded with only one-hundred-twenty-five rounds per gun, but Jean's aircraft was modified to hold eight-hundred rounds per gun, giving the pilot a total of sixteen hundred rounds. The same thing applied for the other pilots in his squadron, not just upgrade in fire power but their aircraft were painted black with red lightning bolts, given the fact he leads Lighting Squadron.

On a makeshift runway, not far from the current runway, twelve Dassault Rafale multirole fighters taxied onto the runway. Like the Mirage, the Rafale was built by the Dassault Aviation company. First introduced in 2001, the Rafale could act as an air-superiority fighter, aerial recon or close air support. The Rafale was slower than the Mirage, with a top speed of one thousand, nine hundred and twelve km/h.

While it wasn't as fast as the Mirage, the Rafale carried fourteen hardpoints which could carry a variety of air-to-air, air-to-ground and anti-ship ordnance. It's also equipped with the GAIT 30mm revolver cannon and carried one-hundred and twenty-five rounds for close in dogfighting. Like the Mirage's of Lightning squadron, these Rafale's had the same black with red lighting bolts as the Mirage 2000s and were given more ammo for its cannon.

" _Capitaine Baschet, you and your squadron are cleared for takeoff. The British and Republic forces are heading our way now. Time to play our part in the operation. Vitesse de Dieu, Mon ami."_ The tower operator said over the radio.

"Bien Recu, tower. Lighting Squadron, Decollage." Jean responded and soon found himself in the air with the other Mirage's and Rafales and headed towards their targeted AO's. None of them knew that a series of Inner Circle SAM's were hidden under some hay and had locked onto to them.

One of the SAMS was about to fire, but just seconds before its missile launched, the SAM was blown to pieces, taking the terrorists that were operating the anti-air missile launcher. The other same sights soon followed and not a single French aircraft was shot down.

Blowing a puff of smoke before crushing his cigar, Captain Price smiled as he, Soap, Roach and Ghost, TF 141 members that were parachuted into the country prior to the plan getting the green light to proceed and instructed to take out anything that would hamper the attack. They had already knocked out several anti-armor checkpoints along the rail route from the Channel Tunnel, sabotaged dozens of enemy MIG-29's, droid and TIE fighters, liberated numerous French Resistance and Military personal and helped keep the French forces supplied with ammo, fuel and medical supplied.

"That takes care of those damn SAM's. I hate those things." Price said before walking back down the hill they were atop of and returned to their commandeered VBMR Griffon armored APC where Emmanuelle 'Twitch' Pichon, Gilles 'Montagne' Touré, Oliver 'Lion' Flament, Gustave 'Doc' Kateb and Julien 'Rook' Nizan, the GIGN operators from Rainbow were waiting for them.

"Targets have been destroyed. Let's get moving. I've got a feeling that Makarov's boys will be looking for the ones who blew up those SAM's. Come on, we need to get to the RV point before Kenobi and the others arrive." Soap stated.

"Maître Kenobi seems to know more about this Grievous salaud. What's the deal with those two?" Twitch asked as she climbed into the driver's seat while Montage took control of the vehicle's remote weapons station, powering up the 12.7mm machine gun.

"According to Cody, Grievous and Kenobi have always fought undeceive duels with either one of them retreating or in the case of Grievous, running away with his tail between his legs." Roach explained as the APC sped down the country road.

"And yet we are trying to get the general on our side. Why would anyone want to ask him to join our side?" Lion asked confused like the others.

"Turns out Grievous has been a pawn in Sidious game like the Jedi were. Sidious had some of his followers plant a bomb on the Generals ship which then allowed this San Hill bastard to turn the guy into the cyborg he is now. Hell, this Count Dooku guy taught the guy how to use those Jedi weapons as a way of getting revenge against the Jedi, who he was led to believe were responsible for the crash. Even worse, the guy takes the lightsabers from the Jedi he kills as trophies and uses them against the Jedi." Ghost answered.

"Jesus. That's fucked up." Doc cursed.

"Yeah and the Lone Wolf thinks we can convince him to join us for the attack on the States." Price added. The others looked to each other and wondered if Robert had a few screws loose in his head when he came up with this plan.

As the operators and special forces soldiers headed for the RV point, in the German capital of Berlin, within the confines of the Reichstag, Grievous was sparring with several of his Magna Guards. Countering the attacks from two of his bodyguards, he slashed the two that tried to take him out from behind before slashing the two in front of him in a fit of rage.

Ever since he retreated from Utapua and he arrived on this planet, his mind was plagued by a mysterious message claiming that the Jedi weren't the ones to blame for his current 'condition'. He refused to believe such a thing, but at the same time a part of him was telling him that he was being used by Sidious and the Jedi weren't the ones really responsible for his current state of being.

Still, he needed proof and perhaps the Lone Wolf might be able to help him. He quickly shook off this idea when a tactical droid arrived. Turned out, the GSG 9 members of Rainbow had destroyed several of his tanks and naturally, the general was none to pleased at this news. Even more so, Grievous was starting to have doubts about the terrorist group, The White Masks who seemed to have their own agenda as opposed to the goals to Sidious and the Tarkin.

"Could my entire life be a lie? My quest for revenge, could it have all been a tool for Sidious? Would he destroy me when my usefulness has come to an end?" Grievous asked himself, remembering the last time he fought someone as skilled as both Kenobi and Lehner. "That girl, Kasumi. She's a skilled warrior for one who isn't a Jedi, could she see the truth about my life? No, it's impossible. She's but a human warrior who has never fought battles like I have before now, could she be similar to Ronderu lij Kummar? No, she can't be!" Grievous told himself, shaking off his doubts and returned to his training.

While the general continued to train, the Tornado, Mallard, Flying Scotsman and Union of South Africa exited the channel tunnels French exit steamed across the French country side before they stopped just several miles away from Coquelles, the town where the exit of the tunnel was situated before the SAS members of Rainbow along with Obi-Wan, Cody, Bo, Grace, Melissa, Dylan, Jess, Fenrir, Lycan, Ray and Caesar went to the control tower and switch the points to the Gare du Nord, one of six railway stations in the famous city of love.

Prior to exiting the tunnel, comm chatter from the other forces had confirmed that the operation was well underway despite a few hiccups from hidden anti-ship missile launchers that were hidden from the recon flights that were sent over the French coast with an advanced stealth system, making them practically invisible to radar.

Four of the British ships, two of the Type-23 frigates and two of the Type-45 destroyers were sunk giving away the position of the launchers to the attacking forces which were then quickly targeted by the allied air-power. "Despite the enemy resistance, everything is going according to plan, General." Cody said to Obi-Wan after receiving a status update from Odd Ball who was engaging the enemy over Cherbourg with the rest of his squadron, attempting to recapture the Cherbourg Naval Base, in an attempt to free the French ships docked in the harbor along with the Charles de Galle, the only non-American aircraft carrier equipped with a catapult launch system and the flagship of the French Navy.

"Knowing Odd Ball, he can take care of himself. Right now, we have to focus on our own objective." Obi-Wan reminded his trusted friend and leader of the 7th Sky Corps. "Besides, Omega Squad and your Null Class brothers are more than capable of dealing with the enemy." He added.

That made Cody smile underneath his helmet hearing the general say that. He soon came to a stop when Ray spotted the control tower, which was guarded by both battle droids, Inner Circle and White Mask soldiers who soon spotted them and opened fire.

Rocketing into the air with her jet pack, Bo swooped in and fired her WESTAR-35 blaster pistols taking down several hostiles with her pistols before she fired her jetpacks missile at one of the spider droids that was guarding the tower. The missile impacted the droid, destroying it and taking a few of the terrorists that were nearby with it.

She then landed and activated her portable shield which blocked numerous blaster bolts from several commando droids. She then ignited the Dark Saber and proceeded to slice the droids in half. Both White Mask and Inner Circle soldiers started to become afraid, but threw that fear away and charged towards Bo, only to be cut down by her saber.

Firing his DC-15 as he ran down the hill, Cody downed several droids before he took cover behind the leg plating from the destroyed Spider Droid. Firing short controlled bursts from his rifle, Cody blasted several White Mask suicide bombers before they could get close to the others and detonate their bombs and kill the others.

Firing their sniper rifles from the hilltop, Grace, Jess and Fenrir managed to knock out a few White Mask members armed with machine guns who nearly turned Obi-Wan into swiss cheese. Pulling the bolt of the TAC .50 he was given, Fenrir chambered a new .50 BMG round, fired and blew a hole through a super battle droids chest before the round them tore through two more battle droids. Grace fired her CM901 at a couple of Inner Circle snipers on a nearby road bridge, killing them and allowing Caesar and Ray to move up with Obi-Wan, Dustin and Melissa.

Jess opened up with her Ruger AC556, taking down four White Mask riflemen with headshots, blowing off their masks and revealing their faces. "Is it just me, or do those White Mask bastards look to be American?" Jess asked, ducking down to avoid a sniper round from a droid sniper.

She was accurate in her question. Ray looked to the body of a dead White Mask Roamer and confirmed that they were not just American, but also British, French, Canadian, German and Russian. "These guys are from all over the world. What's their purpose anyway?" Ray asked himself before his shields took a blaster bolt to the chest.

"Uh-oh." Said the droid who fired the blaster bolt at the man from Texas. Ray then charged the droid, tackling it to the ground and crushing its head before spraying 5.56mm rounds at several other droids that came charging towards him.

Caesar fired off his AA12 mowing down battle droid after battle droid while Dustin fired machine pistols at the terror droids that were coming up behind the droids. 9mm rounds turned the droids into nothing but scrap metal while the rest of them were blown up by a round from the M203 mounted under Melissa's SIG 556 which also knocked out a few Inner Circle members in the process.

The members of Rainbow fired their assault rifles and submachine guns mowing down at least a dozen Inner Circle rifleman that attempted to flank them. "MOVE UP!" Sledge shouted as Clash took out her tactical shield and moved up firing her P-10 handgun at any hostiles that got in her way while the others mopped up the rest of the terrorists.

Using both his masters and his second lightsaber, Obi-Wan sliced through the battle droids while deflecting blaster bolts back towards the enemy droids. An Inner Circle suicide bomber rushed towards him with their shotgun blazing, but the bearded Jedi Master pushed the terrorist back into several of their allies before the bombs on the terrorist's chest could even activated.

Throwing Qui-Gons lightsaber, he bisected a dozen battle droids before calling his old master's saber back to him, jumped into the air and sliced a spider droid clean in half before he grabbed one of the halves of the spider and threw it into the path of a squadron of STAPS. Lycan then jumped over him and ripped the throat of one of the Inner Circle riflemen wide open before Fenrir arrived and mowed down several more enemy riflemen with his UZI, followed by the roaring sound of Caesars AA12.

By the time the weapons fire subsided, dozens of terrorists laid on the ground dead and riddled with bullet holes while the enemy droids were reduced to nothing but scrap metal. "Not the longest firefight I've been in, but that was one of the more interesting ones." Ray commented, before he knelt down and checked one of the White Mask bodies.

"What do you got, McCall?" Bo asked.

"These guys, there armed with military weapons. But that's not the problem. The problem is that these guys, The White Masks there shrouded in mystery. No one knows anything about them or what they want. Yet, here they are working with the enemy and take a look at this." He answered, cutting the clothing off one of the dead White Mask soldiers to reveal the body armor. "The body armor is homemade. Nothing like this hasn't been used since Phillips and Matasareanu used in the 97 North Hollywood robbery. This stuff, is modified Kevlar and the only ones who have access to that stuff are law enforcement and the military." He added.

"We can worry about that later, right now we need to switch the points quick. Sounds like the enemy might be going for the trains." Caesar added, loading a new magazine into his shotgun before he running into the control tower and pulled the lever, switching the tracks to Paris.

As they headed back towards the locomotives, several Mirage 2000's flew overhead with several TIE fighters hot on their tail. Two of the Mirage's were shot down by the TIE's, but the last two reduced their speed, getting behind the enemy fighters before unleashing a volley of 30mm cannon fire sending the fighters plummeting to the ground before they slammed into a nearby barn house and exploded.

When the group returned to the trains, the soldiers still onboard the trains had just pushed back several small platoons of White Mask and Inner Circle members who launched an all-out attack against them without any kind of extra support, helicopter or armor. Scottish soldiers of the 52nd Lowland Volunteers, 6th battalion of the Royal Regiment of Scotland policed White Mask and Inner Circle weapons and ammo while members of Black Watch, 3rd battalion, also a part of the Royal Regiment of Scotland checked the dead bodies for any kind of hidden traps.

The men of Black Watch, having fought in the battle to reclaim the Fourth Bridge in Edinburgh, Scotland prior to the arrival of the New Republic forces had suffered a lot of casualties and lost numerous weapons to raids by the White Masks who managed to disguise themselves as members of the regular forces. Having a long history of military tradition, predating the Act of Union between England and Scotland, the Scottish soldiers were more than determined to kick some ass.

"Hell, of a party, looks like we missed it." Ray stated as the wounded men were loaded onto the trains before they began to move down the tracks towards the French capital. While he tended to the wounded, he pulled out a commlink and contacted Robert. "Hey kid. We've already made it into France and get this, we're using a couple of old locomotives. The Mallard, Flying Scotsman and a few others." Ray said after Robert appeared from the device.

" _Not surprising. From what I heard, a lot of the British diesels were either damaged or destroyed in the initial attack. According to my sources anyway. Those two along with whatever other steamers you're using, that's a cleaver plan."_ Robert answered from the other side of the commlink.

"Yeah, I'll admit I was kind of surprised. Anyways, we should have Paris liberated in a few days. From what I've gathered, the enemy has concentrated a lot of their forces in Berlin." Ray added.

" _So, I've heard. The Russians are already nearing the eastern side of Berlin. There already at the Polish Border and are their tank crews are just waiting to roll into Germany. Same goes for their aircraft."_ Robert answered. Ray then noticed Robert looking a little worried.

"Don't worry, we'll get your girl back. I got a feeling Thomas is fighting the enemy right now in Texas and might know something about her location." Ray said to his nephew. His brother, Thomas McCall who was ten years younger than the oldest McCall was indeed fighting the droids in Texas. A member of the Texas National Guard, the second member of the McCall family was a skilled sniper and had a vast collection of lever action rifles, ranging from the Spencer 1860 and Winchester 1873 'Yellow Boy' to the Henry 1860 and the rare Evens repeater, which he used to when ever he went hunting when he returned home.

" _Yeah, I sensed that your brother was fighting the enemy when we arrived. I haven't been able to get in touch with uncle Thomas, but I did send him a supply drop, complete with a shotgun equipped M4, you said it yourself, he liked the weapon combo from Predator."_ Robert answered, earning a chuckle from his uncle.

"Well, we should be at the RV point shortly. I'll contact you as soon we kick the bastards out of Paris." Ray said. " _Remember, don't go damaging the city. We don't need to be known as the ones who blew up the Eiffel Tower in our liberation."_ Robert added before he ended the call and Ray went back to tending to the wounded. A good number of soldiers had taken some serious injuries from either bullet wounds, grenade fragments and a few blaster burns.

One of the wounded soldiers was bleeding badly due to the large amount of shrapnel embedded in his leg. A dose of morphine did little to ease the soldier's pain as they continued to scream. With little to no options left, the only choice was to amputate the leg. That would have been the case, had Ray not used a high-powered magnet, pulling the metal out of leg before wrapping some gauze around the leg. "Just keep an eye on that man. If he looks like he's in more pain than usual, give him some plasma, that should help until we reach the rv point." Ray said to a clone medic who saluted him before he made his up to the front car.

"I take it the men are doing ok?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Some of them didn't make it. Others are bleeding pretty badly. Stains are going to be hard to get out of the rugs after the war. Those that are seriously wounded are going to need some better treatment than what I could give them." Ray answered. "Something about this doesn't sit well with me. Makarov hates the west and the current Russian government, yet Black Tusk, The True Sons and The Last Man Battalion are American PMC groups. Now, the White Masks are a different story, but there is no way in hell Makarov would be working with guys like those PMC's." he added.

"Maybe old Sidious promised him that he would wipe them all out after they take over the planet." Caesar said, earning a look from the others. "What? Makarov is the type of guy that wants only one thing, power. Once he gets it, he'll probably use it wipe out anyone he deems as the enemy." He said defensively.

"Well, Mr. Lincoln isn't wrong. Those who have power are usually corrupted by it and want more and more. It's possible that what Caesar said is true. If I were Sidious, I'd probably use the guy as much as I could before getting rid of him. Viszla did it all the time back during my Death Watch days." Bo admitted.

"Well, what ever the case is, we'll deal with it anyway we can." Cody added in agreement as the train's brakes screeched aloud having reached the rendezvous point. France was about to get its capital back and it was going to be a long and bloody battle. Or so they thought, almost immediately as the allied forces entered the City of Love, the French flag was raised high above the Eiffel Tower, indicating the city had been taken without even a drop of blood. This was only the calm before the storm.

June 30th 2020

Remagen Germany

Three-hundred eighty-four miles from Berlin

 _Obi-Wans point of view_

I never thought I would find the remains of one of the only bridges that was captured by the Allies during the second World War these people fought. The Lundendorff Bridge, or what was left of it was as stated by Dwight D. Eisenhower was 'worth its weight in gold' due to its importance to the allies. The Nazi's had blown up nearly every bridge across the Rhine during the war in an effort to keep the allies from Berlin. Only ten days after its capture, it collapsed but not before allowing twenty-five thousand men along with tanks, artillery and trucks to cross it. After the war, it was deemed not worth the effort to rebuild and became a memorial.

To think that one of the greatest enemies the people of Earth faced would resort to such tactics. Not to mention the fact that the leader of the Nazi group ordered the slaughter of six million people who were Jewish just because they were blamed for the defeat in the first great war.

If this man, Hitler were still alive and the Clone War had occurred, Sidious would no doubt assist him in the Holocaust, the worst genocide in Earth's history. Some people said it was a lie, others said it was a blessing as they hated those who were Jewish. For me, while I may not have seen it, its probably the worse atrocity I have ever heard of. The German people of today feel the same way, even those who survived the last great war like Oskar Groning who was stationed at Auschwitz, one of the concentration camps used for these massacre's admitted he was disgusted by what he had seen.

Looking over the Rhine, I thought about the men and women who gave their lives for stopping someone just as evil as Sidious, perhaps even more evil. I then turned around to see Cody and his men talking with Elias 'Blitz' Kotz, Marius 'Jager' Streicher, Dominic 'Bandit' Brunsmeier and Monika 'IQ' Weiss, members of the current German counter-terrorist unit GSG 9 and members of Rainbow who had entered Remagen to give us some intel regarding the enemies defenses in and outside of Berlin.

They, like other Germans hated what their country did during the war and wanted to try and redeem their country after such a genocide, as well as making sure such a thing never happened again. I had to admire their commitment.

"General, IQ and the others have just located a threat to both ours and General Plo's attack on Berlin." Cody said, pressing a button on his gauntlet and showed a map of the other side of the Rhine. "Rainbow found an Inner Circle weapons facility and they have a lot of the white prosperous munitions, tanks rounds, mortar shells, you name it." Cody explained

"Even worse, ze the enemy has loaded the chemical into bombs. They plan to drop ze bombs on both our men and Berlin. If ze they succeed, our losses will be high. Ze have a few Tornados and are loading them with ze bombs now." Blitz said.

"From what we've gathered, they haven't loaded the bombs onto the aircraft. If we can disarm those bombs, they won't be able to use them." IQ said.

"Then this is clearly a job for Rainbow. This is a counter terrorist operation; we would only get in the way." I said.

"Actually, we're going to need a Jedi. They have more forces guarding the bombs then we have men, GIGN, SAS, GSG 9. We can't handle them all. If you could spare us a couple of your men…" Bandit began. I raised my hand and finished what he was about to say.

"Then your potential losses will be greatly reduced." I said before turning to Cody. "Get Ghost Company ready to move out, prep the gunships, we'll need to be quick with this one Commander." I said. Cody saluted and went to get his men ready for battle.

A few minutes later, four of our gunships were directly over the German forest with IQ guiding us to the location of the facility. As soon as we were two clicks from the location, I ordered the gunships to land not wanting to risk the lives of these pilots. We were going to need all the help we could get if we were to liberate the United States.

Once the gunships started heading back towards Remagan, the men, Rainbow Operators, Price, Soap, Roach, Ghost and myself started our way towards the facility. We had to keep our guard up, in case the enemy had laid some traps. Fortunately for us, Fenrir, Lycan, Ray and Caesar had decided to accompany us and were keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

We did find a few tripwires placed between the trees but they weren't anything to worry about. We soon reached the location without loosing a single man to enemy traps or attacks. The enemy had turned a civilian used airport into a base of operations. The airport was small compared to the ones in cities like Berlin, Moscow and Tokyo, from what Robert told me.

The entire airport was surrounded by BTR-80 APC's, T-72, T-90 and Leopard 2 tanks. Hundreds of terrorists and battle droids walked inside the airport making sure that no one could get inside the airport. I then turned my attention to several parked MI-24 Hind and MI-28 Havoc attack helicopters, some of the deadliest helicopters ever built by the Russians. Beside them being loaded up with the bombs, were the Panavia Tornado multirole/attack aircraft.

The fighter's top speed is Mach 2.2 and had an effective range of all most one-thousand and four hundred kilometers, eight-hundred and sixty miles. The aircraft had a total of nine hardpoints allowing it to carry nine-thousand pounds of ordnance, for engaging enemy aircraft or attacking ground forces, the Tornado had a single 27mm cannon loaded with one-hundred and eighty rounds on starboard side. However, the models of the aircraft at the airport were the Tornado GR 4 which were equipped with a second cannon mounted on the port side of the fuselage.

"Looks like their loading the bombs into munitions dispensers. The amount of firepower those things carry is devastating." Caesar said, watching as two flight technicians loaded the dispensers with said bombs.

"Drop those things in front or on top of an enemy unit, the fire will spread, destroying anything and anyone in its path. Not even a back fire could stop that thing. Not to mention they can cause some serious damage to a person's organs." Ray added.

"Nasty weapons." Price said, lowering his own set of binoculars before we returned back to the men who were waiting for us. "Full frontal assault is a risky move. We attack, they may launch those aircraft and use the bombs on us. Not to mention those helicopters will be on us quicker than a hungry dog." He added.

"If we don't do anything, those Batard's will launch those aircraft before we can even disarm the bombs. We can't just ignore them." Lion stated angrily.

"Control yourself, Mr. Flament. If you let your anger take control of you, it will end up getting yourself killed. You're a father, aren't you? How would your child feel if they knew you let your anger get the better of you and were killed by it?" I said to the member of Rainbows CBRN unit. That got the man to calm down. "However, I do agree with you. We can't let a single aircraft launch with those bombs. But the question is how?" I added.

It was at that time one of the recon droids the men had launched prior to finding the enemy base had returned and a view of the area was placed in front of us. "Looks like we might be able get inside the base from here," Cody said, pointing to an area behind one of the hangers. "Looks like they weren't able to keep someone from trying sneak into or out of the airport before they took it over. Send in a couple of men and they can knock out the choppers and give Lion the time he needs to disarm the bombs." The Commander added.

"That could work, but we'd have to do that in each hanger. They've got a dozen air units down there, its possible that if we disable one of the bombs, the others might be linked and detonate." Soap added.

"Soaps right. Knowing Makarov, he might have planned for something like this and will be ready to take out those who disabled the bombs and anyone else. All his men are expendable after all." Ghost added in agreement.

"Wish Gunner was here. He knows a thing or two about disarming chemical bombs." Ray said.

"We maintain radio contact, then Lion can instruct each of us who are working on the bombs on how to disarm them." Twitch suggested. Thatcher agreed with her and volunteered to assist in disarming the bombs. Soap, Roach, Price and Ghost also volunteered for this task along with Mute, Smoke, Bandit and Jaeger who also agreed, each of them screwing a silencer onto their weapons.

"Get those bombs disarmed and place those charges on the helicopters. Don't get seen by the enemy and keep those jets intact. We're going to need them." I said to the team that was about to leave before turning to Cody. "The rest of us will surround airport and attack as soon as the explosives on the helicopters are detonated." I instructed.

The men nodded and we quickly moved into position, ready to attack the moment the Price detonated the charges. IQ, the female member of the GSG 9 operators finished checking her own rifle before she looked to me. "So, you got someone you want to protect?" She asked me.

I did have someone I wanted to protect, Satine. Even though she was still the Duchess of Mandalore, she did admit that she loved me and I in turn shared those same feelings. When I learned that Anakin had married Padme, right after the war began I admit I was a bit upset that he broke the Jedi Code, but after seeing how attached Mace and may other members of the council were so attached to the idea that Jedi should never marry, that it was a tool of the dark side along with the number of times I've seen Anakin control his emotions and stayed in the light made me now realize that the Jedi code was wrong and was only an enemy tool if the enemy knew of the relation a Jedi had with another person.

"Yes. I have someone I want to protect. I will make sure that they can live in a galaxy not ruled by fear." I answered.

"That's a good thing. You fear something and you let that fear control you, its only going to turn people against each other. I've seen it before, Sudan, Iraq and other places across the globe. People living in fear will most always turn against one another, just to save their own lives." She replied.

" _Price to Kenobi. Charges are placed and we iced the guys guarding the choppers. The others are working on disarming the bombs now. We're going to try and gather some intelligence on the enemies plan."_ The TF 141 Captain said over the radio.

"Understood." I responded.

Cody then gave orders to his men to surround the base under the command of Ray and Caesar, leaving only me, Cody, Waxer, Boil, Longshot and Gearshift along with the Montage, Rook, Doc, Sledge, Blitz and IQ took cover behind a few concrete slabs positioned on the left flank while the others took up positions behind and on the right flank of the base.

We waited for a good few minutes before Soap contacted us, stating that they found some good intel and the bombs had been disarmed. He then detonated the charges, destroying the enemy attack helicopters and causing both terrorist groups to become disorganized. The resulting confusion caused them to shout in several different languages trying to determine the source of the explosions. By the time they did, the Rainbow Operators attacked first. Rifle, submachine gun, machine gun, pistol and blaster fire echoed through out the forest taking out numerous hostiles who were as Caesar said 'caught with their pants down'.

 **(Diamond Eyes starts)**

"Their middles weak, Vorwarts!" Blitz shouted, bringing his ballistic shield up blocking enemy weapons fire while returning fire with his P9, followed by Montage who followed suit firing off his own sidearm. I used to think it was only Rex, Fordo and Wolfe who were able to do a lot of damage with a pistol, but these operators took out several enemy soldiers with ease. 'Gunslinger' was the term I believed Mr. McCall called it.

Igniting both my lightsabers, I dashed forwards towards the battle, blocking blaster fire with my sabers while the men took out the terrorists that I missed. Two enemy units with rocket launchers fired their payloads towards me, but a quick redirection with the force sent the rockets harmlessly towards the remains of the enemy helicopters.

A Crab Droid that we didn't see, crashed through the fence of the airport and began to make its way towards us. IQ opened up with her machine gun and managed to the droid's attention, allowing me to jump onto its back and stabbed my sabers into its body, before I leapt off the droid and landed on another one and did the same thing again.

More droids and terrorists started to arrive and some of the men were cut down by weapons fire. "GOTT VERDAMMTE BASTARDE!" IQ cursed in German before she threw one of the grenades, she was given by Ray which exploded just before it touched the ground, blowing several White Mask forces away. As she reloaded her machine gun, I noticed Waxer take a blaster bolt to the chest. Thankfully, the shot didn't kill him, but he was hurt badly. More troopers fell to weapons fire and for a second it seemed that we were going to die.

Or so we thought. All of a sudden, the enemy started taking fire from the rear and the noise of an automatic weapon echoed from behind the enemy forces. Blocking weapons fire, I looked up to see Caesar, Ray, Price, his men, Lion and the other Operators firing their weapons at the enemy forces who were trying to figure out which group of enemies to focus on.

Stepping over the bodies of the dead and destroyed, the barrel of Caesars AA12 let out a little bit of steam as he loaded a new magazine into the weapon. "REMEMBER THIS SHIT AT CHRISTMAS!" he shouted before turning around and charged towards the remaining enemies that were exiting one of the closed hangers. Following them was were a dozen large two-legged droids following a couple of Dwarf Spider Droids. These new units were heavily armored and armed with several anti-personal blaster cannons, two on its left platform and one on its right platform. On the right platform was a scatter gun and a missile launcher like the ones used on those advanced Dwarf Spider droids.

No sooner had the men began entering the airport, the new units opened fired and took down dozens of troopers. "SHIT! ITS ED-209!" Sledge shouted firing his shotgun. The other Rainbow operators followed suit, but their rounds did nothing to stop the new units.

Blaster fire had no effect either and the new droids continued to advance towards us. Many of the troopers that were hit were only wounded and were dragged back to cover by their brothers who were courageous enough to risk their lives for the only family they had known.

"WE CAN'T KEEP THIS UP!" Ray shouted, flanking one of the new units and fired his rifle at one of the new units, getting it to turn its attention from Ghost Company to him. Weapons fire from the new units was starting to get closer and closer to McCall and I couldn't bear the thought of telling Barney or Robert that their friend and uncle was killed.

Thinking quickly, I sprinted towards the new units, slid under the first unit and sliced through its legs before it toppled down to the ground. This in turn got the other units to turn their attention to me, making me their new target. Two units fired their cannons at me, forcing me to deflect their fire away from me and the rest of the men.

Another unit fired their rocket launcher at me, forcing me to leap into the air and land on the head of the unit that fired the rocket. The other droids began to fire at me, not caring about their ally and the ones behind the one I was atop of and destroyed three of the other droids before they finally destroyed the one, I was standing on.

Jumping onto another of these 'ED-209's' as Sledge had called them, I plunged my sabers into the head of the new unit before sliding off its back where the unit then collapsed and fell to the ground. As for the last unit, a rocket slammed into the unit, destroying it. Looking back to the source, I saw Cody holding an Inner Circle rocket launcher. Looks I ow the commander my life.

 **(End Song)**

As the last unit fell to the ground, several transports, New Republic, British and French helicopters arrived and began to unload their troops. As the new men arrived and began to sweep the area for any survivors, Price headed towards me and showed me the intel he had found. "This could prove to be a problem." I said and the British Captain agreed with me.

July 1st 2020, 19BBY

0903 hours

Berlin, Germany

 _Normal point of view_

Once again, the largest city in Germany in terms of both area and population was engulfed in the flames of war. During World War 2, the city was bombed constantly by American and British bombers, targeting military facilities and infrastructures like ports and railway yards in an effort to hamper the Nazi war machine. By April 1945, the former Soviet Red Army and Polish armed forces had managed to enter the city, fighting tooth and nail against its determined defenders.

On April 30th 1945, Adolf Hitler, the leader of the Nazi Party committed suicide in his secret hideout, the Fuhrerbunker. While the garrison protecting the city surrendered on May 2nd, fighting in the city continued until May 8th 1945. The battle was a costly one. The Russians and Polish lost roughly about eighty-thousand soldiers with almost three-hundred-thousand people wounded and sick. The Nazi's on the other hand lost over a hundred-thousand men, some of whom were young and old, twenty-two thousand civilians were also lost when the battle ended.

One would think that after the last great war, the world would be brought to peace. They were wrong. Just three years after the end of World War 2, the Soviet Union blockaded several sectors of the city that were under the control of the west. The resulting blockade forced the British and its allies to airdrop supplies to the people on the Russian side. The whole crisis lasted almost a year and no violence was recorded to occur.

But it only got worse. Just a year after the end of World War 2. The Cold War started. While it was more of an arms race than an actual war, numerous conflicts from Korea to Vietnam occurred over the course of forty-five years. During that time, the Berlin Wall a ninety-six miles separating both East and West sections of the nation was constructed, complete with numerous anti-vehicle trench's, watch towers and bunkers.

Designed to stop military advances from both sides, numerous people even tried to flee to the west side of the city for various reasons. Nearly one-hundred and fifty people were killed, some trying to escape to the west, or shot by accident. After twenty-eight years, the wall was finally torn down in 1989 and by 1990, the nation was reunified and the cold war ended in 1991.

Now, like in one the documentaries about that terrible time, Russian forces were fighting in the city. This time, they weren't alone. British, Irish, French and Scottish forces with the 104th and 212th units of the New Republic army and Mandalorian warriors were now fighting tooth and nail with the Inner Circle, White Mask and separatist forces.

Green clouds of smoke billowed from the sewers as an Inner Circle sniper prepared to fire their SVD. Just before they could fire, GSG 9 sniper, armed with the antique Kar98K fired at the enemy sniper, who then fell from the roof of the building they were using as a sniper position and landed in a puddle of mud, directly in front of Hitomi, who was leading a small squad towards the Berlin Hauptbahnof train station. "Danke." Hitomi said in German to the sniper as a Luftwaffe Eurofighter Typhoon dropped its two 500-lb bombs onto two Inner Circle T-72's that were blocking Hitomi's path.

A multirole, two-seater delta winged fighter, the Typhoon entered service in 2003 and is used by England, Germany, Spain and Italy. Its top speed was almost twenty-five-thousand kilometers per hour and had an effective combat range of about one-thousand-four-hundred kilometers. For fighting, the Typhoon was equipped with thirteen hardpoints which could carry up to nine-thousand pounds of ordnance from air-to-air missiles and air-to-ground ordnance. The fighter was also equipped a 27mm revolver cannon and carried only one-hundred and fifty rounds.

These fighters however were carrying more rounds for their main cannon and were equipped with five air-to-ground missiles or bombs and eight air-to-air missiles. Some fighters were even equipped with a neutralizing agent to counter the effects of the chemical weapon that was built by Makarov and detonated in the event of an enemy invasion of the city. The gas spread had already spread by the time both Obi-Wan and Plo's forces arrived at the city. But thankfully, the neutralizing agent was dropped before it could spread even further into the city.

Blocking blaster fire with his sabers in down town Berlin, Obi-Wan cleared a path towards the rendezvous point he had established with Hitomi prior to entering the city. The Rainbow Operators had left both groups prior to the attack in order to take out White Mask weapons depot where a man named Volk was preparing more of the chemical bombs to be sent to other active battlefronts across the planet. His capture would also give the allied forces some much needed intel on what the White Masks true goal was.

Sending a blaster bolt back towards the droid that fired at him, Kenobi then grabbed a wreck car with the force and sent it flying towards a squad of enemy units as Price, Soap, Roach and Ghost fired their under-barrel grenade launchers towards one of the alleys, killing a few groups of hidden enemies.

"COME ON!" Obi-Wan shouted back to his men while catching an enemy rocket and sent it back towards the unit that launched it. One of his men jumped up and urged his brothers to follow, only to be taken out by a blaster bolt which knocked the soldiers helmet off.

"FIGHT LIKE CLONE'S!" Cody shouted, leading the charge with his brothers. Lycan leapt over the commander's head, landing on top of a droid while Jess and Grace opened up with their rifles while Ray and Caesar fired their own weapons, clearing a path towards the station. An enemy T-90 fired its 120mm cannon, taking out an allied Leopard 2 tank before Bo, Fenrir, Lucia, Vaer, Koylar, Garrod and several other Nite-Owls swooped in from above firing both their blasters and jet-pack rockets taking out the enemy tank and a few enemy HMMWV's that were keeping the advancing forces pinned down by their mini-guns.

"Los los los." A Bundeswehr commander shouted from a top another Leopard 2 before that one was blown to bits from rocket from a nearby restaurant. "Sucks, um er zu sein." A German soldier said, loading a new magazine into their HK 433. Just before the soldier could fire their rifle, he ducked back down to avoid getting his head blown off by a White Mask sniper. "Ficken" he cursed. He waited for a few minutes before the enemy sniper was eliminated and moved up with the rest of his men.

They soon linked up with Hitomi's group and took the station. As Plo and the Russians arrived at the station, Maya Rodionovna flew overhead in the SU-37, with four Tri-Fighters on her tail. Two of the enemy fighters fired their cannons at her aircraft forcing her to zig-zag in order to avoid getting shot down. This gave the other two fighters the opening to launch their discord missiles at her. Thinking they were heat seekers, she deployed one of her aircrafts four flares in an effort to shake them off her tail. This failed as the missiles ignored the flare and continued to streak towards her aircraft.

"Damn." She cursed and pitched her aircraft down towards the street. The missiles continued to follow her and were about to hit her aircraft when at the last second, she pulled up from her dive and flew above the street while the missiles impacted the road. Pulling up, she began to climb scrapping the fuselage of her aircrafts under belly before she veered off towards the capital building.

As the air battle above the city began to turn to the republic's side, inside the Reichstag, Grievous decided to finally take to the battlefield, grabbed his second wheel bike replacing the one he left behind on Utapau and headed to fight his rival. "I must learn the truth." He said to himself.

Back at the station, comm chatter from all over the city indicated the enemy forces were starting to falter and the Rainbow Operators had captured Makarov's bomb maker and were bringing him to the station for interrogation. "All chemical clouds in the city have been extinguished. Seems like the Russians and General Plo dealt with a lot of the enemy armor. Enemy air power has been destroyed completely. There are still pockets of enemy resistance, but it looks like the city is finally free, General." Cody informed.

Just before Obi-Wan could answer, he heard the familiar sound of a Wheel Bike approaching the station. A call from Gregor confirmed that Grievous was heading towards them, but it appeared the General had come alone. As the cyborg general's bike came to a stop, he hopped off the bike and glared at Kenobi while Clones and Earth soldiers trained their weapons at him. "I challenge Obi-Wan Kenobi to single combat." Grievous declared.

The men were surprised, seeing as the General always fought with platoons of droids by his side. This declaration for a one-on-one challenge was something they never expected to see. Though they did here about something like this just before the Battle of Utapau had begun. "I accept." Obi-Wan answered, walking towards the general.

Throwing down his cape, Grievous pulled out two of his sabers before igniting the cyan and amber blades. Obi-Wan followed suit, igniting his own sabers and the two waited for the other to make the first move.

 **(Start Heart of Sword)**

Grievous made the first move, charging in while spinning his upper torso around rapidly and keeping Obi-Wan on the defensive before he put Obi-Wan in a saber lock. Obi-Wan kept a close eye on the General's arms, waiting for when Grievous would separate them and grab two other lightsabers. Pushing his foe back with the force, he jumped over the General who much to his surprise didn't take out any other lightsabers. "Why the change in tactics, General? I thought you were a ruthless warrior?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What I do is none of your concern Kenobi. If I am to meet my end, I will meet my end with the honor of a true warrior. No tricks, no droids just my skills." Grievous countered, charging towards Obi-Wan with his sabers ready for combat.

"That lightsaber, it belongs to Qui-Gon Jinn. I've heard Dooku talk a great deal about his former Padawan. He considered him to be like a son, the same goes for the mother of the Lone Wolf." Grievous said impressively, breaking the saber lock the two were once again in. "Tell me, where is the Lone Wolf?" he then asked.

"Why? You want to finish what the two of you started on D'Qar and Florum? Sorry to disappoint you, but he is busy planning the assault that will finally end this war." Obi-Wan answered, ducking to avoid an attack to his head.

"You misunderstand. Yes, I want to fight the Lone Wolf again, but in an honorable match. I also want to learn the truth. The truth of who really made me what I am today." Grievous answered, putting his sabers away and took out two new ones, a blue one and a green one.

Ray, Caesar, Lincoln, Billy and Hitomi knew what Grievous was referring too and while the others were too busy watching the ongoing fight, Hitomi slipped away and planted a datapad in the cockpit of Grievous's personal fighter, which had landed during the fight.

"You mean you finally have accepted the fact that the Jedi and the Republic didn't try to assassinate you?" Obi-Wan questioned, leaping over the general's back, hitting the armor plating. Howling in pain, Grievous turned around and if one could see his mouth, he was smiling.

"Dooku told me he knew the truth, but he died before he could tell me. The Lone Wolf knows the truth and I want to know who is responsible for turning me into this cyborg." Grievous answered before swinging his sabers at Obi-Wan again. "I was a proud warrior once. I fought against the people who tried to enslave my people. Yes, I attacked their colonies in spite of the hatred I felt for them, but the Republic did nothing to help my people." He added, skidding across the road and hitting the side of a wrecked T-72 before leaping out of the way to avoid a strike from Kenobi.

"I was turned into a cyborg by the Separatists in order to get revenge on the Republic and the Jedi who were supposedly responsible for the attempt on my life. I have killed many Jedi in my quest for revenge, but to find out that my entire existence has been a lie, I want to know before my time in this world is over." He stated, deactivating his sabers.

 **(End song)**

"Then why not join us and defeat Sidious? If he is truly the one responsible for the attempt on your life, then there may be a way to give you a new body." Obi-Wan said, deactivating his own lightsabers as the droid general walked to his fighter.

As the cockpit of the general's personal fighter opened, Grievous looked back to his rival. "After all I have done against the Republic, I won't assist you. I am a Separatist general and I am loyal to the Separatist alliance. If I am to meet my end, then I will meet my end as a warrior." He answered, climbing into the cockpit and powered up his fighter, before taking off.

Naturally, the general escaped, but he escaped with a datapad containing the truth.

Back at Pearl Harbor, the 501st and Dragoons just received that the enemy was pushed out of Europe while Africa, the Middle East and several other countries like India were being liberated. Looking at the data, Anakin gave orders for several Predator drones to be launched on recon flights, in order to determine the enemies fighting strength along the western coast of the United States.

 **Consider this my late birthday gift to all of you. It took longer again to get this out. But, its done. Now, we are moving towards the United States and an amphibious assault similar to ones done during World War 2.**

 **I will take suggestions as to which units are assigned to what coastal areas of the western states and to the enemy defenses. I have a few ideas, but I would like some ideas from my readers. This has been my longest chapter yet and it seems the droid general is having doubts about his loyalties.**

 **Until next time, please read and review and I will see you all next time.**


	38. Rough Landing

**Time to begin the Battle of North America. I can assure you that this battle is going to be a tough one. I'll try to make it as interesting as possible and for those wondering, Hope County will return as soon as possible.**

 **Kind of surprised no one said anything about the fact I included some old Steam Locomotives like the Malard were being used. Well, since no one asked, I'll let you know that idea came to me from Metro Exodus, since the railroad plays a critical part in the game. I also can't believe no one caught the Tom Clancy's HAWX material I used or the languages of other nations. Oh well no big deal.**

 **Now onto Reviews**

 **Mpowers045: I agree. I intend to include Texas, since Lennox and Epps are there.**

 **Spartan-626: Thanks for your support with my little problem at work. It means a lot. I am glad you liked the fact that Obi-Wan and Bo got some action. As for Grievous, I am considering that a lot, but as to how I am going to do it, maybe I could see the General freeing prisoners or destroying weapons depots. But it's still early.**

 **Now, onto to beginning of the liberation of North America. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 38: Rough Landing

July 3rd 2020 19BBY

5 miles off the West Coast of North America

1945 hours

 _Normal point of view_

The battles all across Earth were quickly turning in the favor of the New Republic. Enemy operations in Europe, South America and Asia were starting to dwindle while the forces in Africa and the Middle East were still raging. It was clear that numerous warlords and terrorist groups in both regions had been supplied with separatist weapons such as the E-5 blaster rifle which were delivered by Stonebanks before Barney killed him two years ago as payback for being responsible for the Terrorist attack in the Rookies that was thought to have claimed the life of the Lone Wolf. Despite the extra enemy firepower, the men of the Midgarda armed forces, 327th Star Corps and 91st Recon were handling the situation well enough and had retaken Egypt, Israel, Iran and Saudi Arabia.

From the reports given by all the forces involved in the operations, they were encountering stiff resistance in mountains of Afghanistan. ISIS, Al-Qaeda and the Taliban were making excellent use of the terrain and were starting to launch guerilla style attacks which took a toll on most of the local resistance groups that had been fighting these terrorists for some time.

Thankfully, Sanaa and Jalal of Morocco's GIGR and Rainbow who were sent to assist the units in the Middle East after Russia was liberated quickly turned the tide of the battle and were able to push the enemy back all the way to Khyber Pass.

As he overlooked the reports, Robert made the decision to send the 41st Elite Legion to back up Aayla and Adi in that region. Once the ships of Luminaria's forces headed out to the Middle East, he then ordered the members of Rainbow that were onboard to conduct a special mission along the west coast of North America and eliminate all threats to the invasion of the United States.

The Japanese 12th brigade, along with French and Russian Airborne soldiers were to be sent to Vancouver where they would link up with Sebastien 'Buck' Cote and Tina Lin Tsang 'Frost' of the JTF2, Canada's special operations force and capture an enemy Airfield in an effort to get the Canadian Air Force pilots back in the air so they could provide support for the 104th and the Russians who were also going for Alaska.

The Australian 1st and 2nd Commando Regiments, British 16th Air Assault Brigade and German Airborne forces along with members of both the 82nd and 101st airborne that were held prisoner at Pearl Harbor were too be dropped along the entire American West coast to eliminate enemy anti-air, anti-armor and artillery defenses. They were also to liberate a few prison camps along the Baja California coast holding both civilians and military personal under guard by both North Korean and Chinese Forces. Intelligence suggested that among the prisoners were numerous Army Rangers, sailors, marines and army personal, their numbers in the thousands including fighter pilots that were captured at the start of the invasion. If released, they could prove to be a major asset to the 212th, French, German and British Forces and provide the US navy ships docked on the West Coast with the crews they needed to operate them.

The members of Rainbow were to be deployed into coastal cities like Los Angeles and San Francisco with ARC Troopers of the Muunulist 10 and Rancor Battalion were to make contact with the resistance group in LA and take out any targets that were deemed a threat to the invasion. If they missed anything, the 501st, Japanese, Wolf Dragoons and the members of the American 1st infantry division would have heavy casualties inflicted upon them. They were also to link up with the Rainbow Operators of the FBI-SWAT, Navy SEAL'S and the only Secret Service member that refused to follow the orders of President Trump. Fordo was also given a special set of orders from the Lone Wolf. Once the objective was completed, he was to make his way to a church in down town LA and pass along a message to Tommy Walker, letting Velvet and Arthur know that he would be seeing them soon. He was also to locate two other members of the Expendables. Toll Road, the groups second Demolitions expert and Doc another medic were rumored to be working with Arthur in providing protecting for the innocent bystanders that were caught up in the battle.

The commander of the ARC Troopers understood his orders and quickly boarded one of the Gunships that would take the elite forces into the occupied North American continent.

Flying low over the water to avoid detection by enemy radar, the Gunships veered off towards their targets while the Gunships carrying the members heading to LA and SF continued towards the coast before, they landed on one of the man-made islands used by the harbor to offload cargo ships from nations across the world. "Let's do it, let's go." Ela instructed as the ARC troopers and operators jumped out of the gunships before they made a beeline back to the safe zone some hundred miles away from the coast, well out of the firing distance of enemy anti-ship defenses.

"Been a while, hasn't it Ela?" a voice said from behind one of the shipping containers loaded on one of the double stack container cars. Appearing from behind the car was a woman of thirty-three with browning blonde hair wearing SWAT tactical gear holding a G36C rifle in her hands. Behind her were four other individuals dressed in SWAT gear holding Assault Rifles and Submachine guns with shotguns slung over their backs. All of whom were in their thirties.

Following them were two Navy Seals dressed in Urban camouflage styled Navy Seal combat gear, one a man with brown hair and the other a woman with blonde hair and arm tattoos. Both Seals had the Desert Eagle Mark XIX chambered to .50AE rounds. The women had a SPAS 12 slung over her back and a SIG MPX in her hands while the man had the FN SCAR-H in their hands and a SR-25 semi-auto sniper rifle slung over their back. Following close behind with an M4 assault rifle in their hands dressed in Delta Force combat gear.

"Sure has, Ash. Hope you and the others have been kicking ass like the rest of us." Ela replied to the FBI women. Fordo then walked over to the two of them.

"You know these people?" The ARC captain asked.

"Yes. This right here is Eliza Cohen. That's Jordan Trace, Miles Campbell, Jack Estrada, Craig Jenson, Meghan Castello and Erik Thorn. Code names are Ash, Thermite, Castle, Pulse, Blackbeard, Maverik and Valkyrie. The American operators of Rainbow." Ela explained as Fordo removed his helmet.

"So, you lot are the best of the best in terms of counter terrorism operations? Hm, seems like you've got a lot of experience under your belts." The captain said impressively, eyeing the two SEALS sidearms. ".50AE side arms. I've seen those in action. Droids don't stand a chance against that round." He added.

"So that means you know the Lone Wolf that bastard Tarkin has been yammering about for over two months. Heard that guy is some sort of monster." Blackbeard said with a chuckle. Fordo simply responded in saying that those rumors were just propaganda and the real monsters were Tarkin and Sidious.

"Maybe we can continue this conversation later, don't forget we've got an agenda to complete and we don't want to be the ones to tell the Commandante that we failed because we decided to catch up." Caveira mentioned.

"She's right. Take us to your base of operations. We need the location on targets we need to eliminate before the invasion." Fordo said in agreement. The other operators agreed and boarded the captured Ural 4320 transport trucks captured from the North Koreans only a few days ago. The Arc Troopers boarded the transports which then headed for the Rainbow base, a run-down warehouse in Skid Row.

Back out at sea, the Ten Nimitz Class Aircraft carriers of the United States Navy, the two Izumo-class Aircraft Carrier/Destroyers and two Hyuga-Class helicopter/VTOL carriers of the JMSDF, the Charles de Gaulle of the French Navy, the Kuznetsov, Kiev and Moskva carriers of the Russian Navy along with the HMS Queen Elizabeth and Prince of Wales of the Royal Navy were preparing their aircraft for takeoff.

The Grant of HAWX was also waiting with them while destroyers, frigates, cruisers and troop transports laid anchored as crashing through the waves behind them were the USS Iowa and USS Missouri, two of the most famous American battleships of the 20th century and veterans of World War 2 and Korea. Both Battleships were docked at Pearl Harbor as part of a political plan by Trump to show that America he cared for the veterans of wars long ended, in truth he made a deal with Black Tusk, the LMB, Artemis and True Sons to give them the battleships for their own purposes. Both ships were undergoing repairs and upgrades by the time the invasion began and all the PMC groups were working hard to get them ready when Hawaii was liberated.

Both ships were originally armed with nine three barreled sixteen-inch guns, twenty single barreled five-inch guns, eighty 40mm anti-aircraft cannons and forty-nine 20mm anti-aircraft cannons. During the period of time that they were undergoing overhauls, both ships still held its complete set of nine 9-inch guns had only twelve three-inch guns, thirty-two Tomahawk cruise missile launchers, sixteen Harpoon anti-ship missile launchers and eight Phalanx 20mm CIWS weapons. When they were taken back, both battleships were given over half of their 20mm anti-aircraft cannons in the event that the Phalanx's malfunctioned.

Unlike the Second World War and Korean War, the crews of these mighty battleships were from all over the world. An international crew of men and women if there ever was one.

Along with the addition of the battleships, the air forces of Australia, Japan, England, France and Germany received extra aircraft in the form of the F-5 Tiger II. A single seat light fighter built by the Northrop Corporation; the Tiger II was first introduced in 1962 roughly two years before the outbreak of the Vietnam War. Used by the Korean Air Force, Iran Air Force and the United States Navy, the F-5's top speed was Mach 1.63 or seventeen thousand and forty kilometers per hour. The fighter carried a total of seven hard points allowing it carry a total of seven thousand pounds of ordnance in variety of combinations and was armed with two 20mm cannons mounted in the nose, carrying two-hundred and eighty rounds per gun.

Along with the F-5 was the aircraft that was supposed to be its successor, the F-20 Tigershark. Unlike the F-5, the F-20 was scrapped in the 1980's with only three aircraft being built, making it one of the numerous short-lived aircraft of the 1980's. The Tiger Shark was faster than the Tiger II with a top speed of Mach 2, but in terms of a crew, the F-20 required only a single pilot. In terms or armament, the F-20 was armed the same 20mm nose guns as the Tiger II but could carry more ordnance by a thousand pounds as compared to the F-5.

Just months before the war, Artemis announced to the public that they were going to assume the role of building more F-20's to bolster their air force, claiming it to be in the effort of combating ISIS and other middle eastern terrorist groups. In truth, the aircraft were built to help them establish air-superiority over the entire world.

Along with the Battleships, hundreds of F-20's and F-5's were recovered and given to the allied forces, increasing the amount of available fighter aircraft and replacing the ones that were lost in the recent battles. Like the Mirage and Rafale of the French Air Force, the F-5 and F-20 were loaded with extra ammo for their cannons.

While the crews of the allied fleet prepared the aircraft, night time had already fallen over the Golden State by the time Fordo and his men had arrived at the Rainbow safehouse. While the rest of the ARC Troopers and operators were cleaning and maintaining their weapons, Fordo, Blitz and Havoc were overlooking a map with several locations circled by Collinn McKinley 'Warden' a former Secret Service operator who decided to leave the service after Trump aligned himself with the enemy. Behind him, cleaning their SIX12 shotgun was the Jaeger Corps member Nokk. Not much is known about her, other than the fact that she's part of Denmark's Special Forces.

"Based on what we have seen, it looks like the enemy is making the capture of a high-value target they call 'the demon queen'. Whoever this person is, they've been giving the enemy hell. Heard they dropped a Black Tusk soldier off the freeway." Blackbeard said.

"They seem to think that this target is worth the effort to capture or kill. I heard that these guys are working with someone who knows their way around torture. I even heard the bastards are using the SP 4449 and a couple of other steamers in transporting 'foreigners' to internment camps like we did back in WW2. They claim it's move away the 'threats' to our national security, but I've seen otherwise. They're just killing them." Ash added, clenching her fist.

"I don't think the Commander will be happy to hear about that, seeing as he likes those old clankers." Blitz chimed in.

"Regardless of what the commander likes or not, we need to find anything that would be a threat to the invasion. If we miss anything of importance, a lot of lives are going to be lost because we got sloppy." Fordo stated.

"The Captain's right. We need to find targets of opportunity. Anything from attack helicopters, tanks, mech's. Anything that would prove a threat to the invasion." Valkyrie said in agreement. She then pointed to the areas circled on the map. "From what we saw, the enemy was setting up some long-range anti-aircraft and artillery guns a couple of miles from the beaches. 105's, 155's and some of those clanker AA guns." She added, pointing at one of the circled locations, the Whittier Narrows Recreation Area.

"This is the largest area of enemy units is here. But the area is so heavily guarded, five tank battalions PMC, Korean, Chinese and Separatist. We only have a few rocket launchers we found in a secret room in a sporting goods store. M202's, B-300's, RPG's, MK-153's and couple of Javelins. Guy who owned that must gone through a lot of illegal dealings to get these weapons. Even had a few TOW's." Thermite said, pointing to some of the rocket launchers they were talking about. "Not many rounds though and I guess that you guys only brought one or two of your own launchers." he added.

"Afraid so, we didn't think we'd be encountering enemy armor. But we do have targeting locators. Fighter and Bomber squads are going to be launching air strikes by 0600 tomorrow morning. We place these on the vehicles or in the vicinity of the target locations, the aircraft should take out all the targets. Only if we place the locators on the targets." Havoc said, holding one of the locators in his hands.

"Then that's we do." Valkyrie stated before she turned to Ela. "Ela, take Sledge, Thatcher, Mute, Smoke, Glaz, Fuze, Finka, Kapkan, Tachanka, Jackal, Zofia, Mira, Ying, Lesion, Maestro, Alibi, Clash and Amaru. Go with Blitz and his men. Take out the targets located near Union Station." The Navy Seal said. Ela nodded.

"Twitch, Lion, Montage, Doc, Rook, Blitz, IQ, Jager, Bandit, Capitao, Caveria, Hibana, Echo, Dokkaebi, Vigil, Gridlock, Mozzie, Nokk, go with Havoc. We got targets near a few small airports where the enemy is holding captured pilots. We need those F-15's in the air so we can hit the enemy from behind. If those guns are still online, we won't be getting those birds in the air. The rest of us will go with Fordo and his men and hit the Recreation Area. If we cause enough damage, that should be enough to get the enemy to focus on us and reduced the threat on the beaches before the invasion starts." She added before turning to Warden. "Get on the horn, contact Lieutenant Fox. Tell him to get his officers and the Wolverines ready to hit the enemy hard." The Secret Service member nodded and did so before the men and women boarded the transport trucks and headed for their target locations.

Unknown to anyone, even The Lone Wolf and his allies the members of Ghost Recon, having made it back into the United States after fighting their way all across Central America before commandeering a Mexican Patrol Boat which they destroyed when they arrived at Golfo De Santa Clara when they linked up with Stealth Specialist Kim 'Fury' Hernandez, Combat Engineer and Field Medic Benjamin 'Fixit' Jones and Sharpshooter David 'Vasily' Jones, new recruits who were still undergoing training by the time the invasion started.

They were three of the dozens of Ghost Recon survivors who managed to escape being hunted down by enemy forces who were given their location by Trump. They were lucky, having been on the training grounds of Fort Bragg and were able to escape and began to use what they learned using Guerilla tactics taking out enemy patrols along the way before they were forced to retreat into Sonora Mexico, where they started assisting the Mexican Resistance in operations against the invaders of their world.

By the time they heard that the Peru military and some friendlies were starting to push their way up towards the US, they decided to try and make contact with General Keating or any other American Military forces. They weren't able to make contact, but they were able to secure a couple of Landrock HMMWV's armed with Mini-Guns which they used to travel from Yuma, Arizona to Anaheim California, roughly two-hundred and fifty-nine miles from where Mitchell and the others landed. They had another twenty-six miles before LA, where Mitchell heard that a massive amphibious assault was going to take place tomorrow morning.

But there was a complication. Their vehicles had run out of fuel and some of the tires needed to be replaced. Not only that, but they had only a few magazines left for their weapons having gotten into a firefight with an enemy patrol just two miles from their current position, the Los Alamitos Armed Forces Reserve Center.

As Kozak and Nomad finished attaching the new tires to the vehicles, Mitchell and Fury arrived with ammo they found in the armory, which was left behind by several LMB soldiers who figured they wouldn't need any more ammo. "This is all we got, share it." Mitchell said before turning to Kozak. "What's the status on the Hummers?" he asked.

"Tires are attached. All we need to do is fuel them up then we can get out of here." Kozak answered.

"What about the Thunderbolts?" Mitchell asked. He was referring to the four-dozen ground-attack aircrafts: The A-10 Thunderbolt II. Built by the Fairchild Republic company and named after the prop-driven Republic P-47 Thunderbolt, the A-10's airframe was designed for durability with one-thousand-two-hundred pounds of titanium armor protecting both the cockpit and aircraft systems. Due to its role as a close air support aircraft, the fighter's range was limited and it was more practical for it to take off from airstrips close to the front lines.

While its range was limited, it was heavily armed. The Thunderbolt II was equipped with the powerful GAU-30mm cannon and can sixteen-thousand pounds of ordnance. Its top speed was only five-hundred miles per hour, making it slower and unfit for dogfighting. However, these Thunderbolts were spare aircraft meant for the HAWX squadrons. Using some upgraded parts, they got from Fairchild, the engines of the Thunderbolts at the base were jury-rigged, increasing the A-10's speed to Mach 2. The cannons of the Thunderbolts were now able carry forty-eight-thousand 30mm rounds.

These ones were also loaded with five 70mm rocket pods, a single radar-guided cluster bomb and five air-to-air missiles. Now, they weren't just flying tanks but to those who were fans of the series it was like the Autobot himself; Wing-Saber had come to life, especially considering these Thunderbolts had the same red and sliver paint job as said Autobot.

"All of them are fueled and ready for battle. The pilots are ready to kick some ass." Fury answered, looking back at one of the said pilots who was ready to taxi onto the runway. Along with the fighters were dozens of HAWX pilots and ground crew who were captured during the invasion.

"Good. But that wouldn't do us any good if we don't take out those SAM launchers along their flightpath to the beaches. Those guys landing tomorrow are going to need all the CAS they can get. Get the rest of the ammo loaded up and those HMMWV's fueled up. Wheels up in five." Mitchell said to the Stealth Specialist.

Soon enough, the Ghosts had left the base and were heading towards several large clusters of SAM launchers under the control of both North Korea and China. With suppressors attached to their weapons, the Ghosts sneaked through the enemy forces and planted C4 charges on both the launchers and the spare rockets before sneaking back out and headed for the next location.

The second location was guarded by Inner Circle and White Mask forces. Again, the ghosts were able to sneak past the guards and planted charges on the launchers and ammo as well, they also secured some valuable intel regarding several high-value targets the enemy considered to be a threat, two of which were Toll Road and Doc of the Expendables.

But the third location was far more heavily guarded then they anticipated. By 0500 hours, they had made contact with The Rainbow Operators and the ARC Troopers who were going after the same target they were and for the first time in his life, it looked like Mitchell had bitten off more than he could chew. "Didn't expect this." The Lieutenant Colonel stated.

"That's a lot more than we can handle. Maybe if we sneak around and try to enter from the rear of the park. Might be able to get around those tanks." Ash suggested.

"It'd take too long. The invasion is in two hours and the enemy probably has the whole area rigged with traps. We'll attack them head on." Fordo said. The others looked to him like he was crazy, but the Captain was far from it. "Sync your commlinks to the same frequency. Get those launchers up and ready to fire at the tanks. Use the Javelins and the PXL's, those weapons can lock onto their targets, that should do the trick." He said to a few of his men who picked up said launchers while the rest of his men, the Rainbow Operators and Ghosts each took one of the non-guided rocket launchers.

"You pull a move like this before, Captain?" Maverick asked.

"Not really, but back on Muunilinst we only had one rocket launcher and fired that thing at enemy positions in buildings and we knocked out the control room of the enemies main cannon. We used explosives to knock out that monster. This time, we have to deal with enemy armor. But this is nothing we can't handle." Fordo stated.

"Works for me. Let's kick some ass." Kozak said, slinging one of the RPG's over his shoulder.

The ones with the unguided launchers headed towards the enemy position. Taking cover behind several destroyed M1 Abrams Tanks that failed to destroy the enemy emplacements before them, Fordo sent a signal to the men with the Javelins and PXL's to begin the attack.

Back out at sea, Anakin, Robert and Obi-Wan were still waiting to hear back from the units they sent to knockout as much of the enemy defenses as possible and get some extra back up. The units sent to Canada and Baja California had reported they had completed their objectives and were moving up along the coast of both countries taking out more and more enemy defenses. They still hadn't received word from Fordo's unit. Some of the earth sailors thought they had failed, but Robert knew that they were about to kick things off with a bang.

And indeed, ARC-77 did. After throwing a rock in the direction of one of the enemy T-90's, Fordo fired his launcher. The rocket slammed into the side of the tank, destroying it and taking out several enemy soldiers that were unlucky enough to be standing close to tank. Just as the enemy pointed to the captain's direction, Mitchell detonated the charges on the launchers and ammo they had rigged to blow earlier as Javelin and PXL rockets slammed into enemy tanks and other armored vehicles.

 **(Burn it down, Skillet begins)**

Bullets and blaster bolts began to fly back and forth between the two groups. A few Chinese and Korean soldiers tried to rush towards the attackers, but were quickly mowed by a torrent of Rotary Blaster bolts. A few enemy Dwarf spider droids walked up from behind the enemy infantry only to be slammed by rounds from several Cip-Quad portable quad laser blasters and rockets from the rear.

"PUSH FORWARDS!" Fordo shouted, blasting enemy forces with his twin pistols. His brothers followed suit and pushed their way into the enemy location while the guys from Ghost Recon and Rainbow watched with amazement as the clone soldiers went toe-to-toe with one of the most powerful militaries in the world and its allies and were surprisingly winning.

Rainbow operators soon joined in the fight firing their own weapons while the Ghosts used the battle to flank the enemies' right side and greeted the enemy to a barrage of sniper, assault rifle, machine gun and submachine gun rounds.

Having been outflanked, the enemy tanks reversed quickly and were about to fire their main cannons only to be taken out by a well-placed rocket from rear of the enemy attackers. With their tanks now out of commission, the enemy forces began to retreat as more and more of their allies fell to the combined efforts of the ARC Troopers, Rainbow Operators and Ghosts. As the enemy began to retreat, no one noticed that several battle droid dispensers had emerged from the ground and began to deploy their forces. By the time they did, no less than a hundred battle droids had arrived and were starting to push the attackers back.

That's when things changed. The horn of a pickup truck blared all around the park, causing both North Korean, Chinese and droid forces to look back to its source, a GMC TopKick 4500 pickup which was plowing right through the line of battle droids. Out of the passenger side of the truck, a large African American man fired his Steyr AUG A3, which was equipped CQ/T scope at the droids that were foolish enough to try and even attack the pickup truck.

The driver of the truck then made a donut turn knocking over a few droids before he jumped out of the pickup and fired his ACOG scope and fore grip equipped M4A1 at the droids that he had missed. "LEAVE THESE BASTARDS TOO US! TAKE OUT THOSE GUNS!" the African American shouted, throwing a grenade towards some of the droids.

The grenade exploded as the man threw down his assault rifle, and wiped out a sawn-off Remington M1100 shotgun and blasted away at several commando droids that were heading towards the two. The man with the M4 shouldered his rifle before opening up with his machine gun, an FN Minimi and began to rain lead on the enemy forces. They were soon quickly joined by Nomad, Valkyrie and the other members of Rainbow and Ghost Recon covering the ARC Troopers who placed the charges on the launchers and ammo.

Several droids and enemy soldiers managed to get behind the group providing covering fire, but rather than target the defenders they went after the ones planting the charges. A squad of North Korean soldiers and battle droids were about to take out several ARC Troopers, but Fordo rolled towards them firing his pistols taking down all of them without so much as even a scratch on his armor.

"Charges are planted. Let's get out of here." the Arc captain said as the timer in his helmet showed it was now 0600 hours.

"COPY THAT! LET'S MOVE IT DOC!" the man with the machine gun shouted. The man now called Doc, nodded, picked up his bullpup rifle and bolted back with the others. As the attackers left, more and more reinforcements began to show up and were determined to stop them from escaping.

By the time the ARC's and their allies left the area, the charges placed on the SAM's were destroyed and Fordo looked back at their work. "Fordo to Commander Lehner, objective completed. You are good to go." He said into his commlink.

" _Copy that. Naval forces are moving out now. Make contact with the resistance and give Velvet the message."_ Robert answered back. Having been given his orders, Fordo led his men and allies to look for the resistance.

 **(End Song)**

 _Roberts point of view_

July 4th 2020 19BBY

0658 hours

The noise of crashing waves against the shore was drowned out by the sound of engines from both fighters and bombers as they flew overhead towards the California Coast while the rest of us onboard LCM's waited for the ramp to drop.

At long last, we had gathered enough forces to retake the United States and the efforts of the Airborne troops, Commando's and surprisingly both Rainbow and Ghost Recon knocked out a majority of the enemies' anti-air and anti-armor defenses.

Over a hundred men and women from various countries along with Troopers from the 501st and 639th were aboard the hundreds of LCM's, LCCP's, LCAC's and other landing craft that were heading towards the stretch of the California Coast between Santa Monica and LA.

Behind us were more LCM's, LCV's and amphibious assault ships carrying other landing forces that were to land once we established a beach head. On the landing craft I was on, Itami and the rest of third recon, the Dinobots, Breach, Treafdshot, Team Metal, Barney, Kasumi, Rally and several soldiers of my dad's unit, the 1st Infantry Division, The Big Red One, more specifically the 16th Infantry Regiment who were stationed at Hawaii. Fighting alongside my dad's unit, it made me feel like I was actually fighting with my father.

"Wish you here now dad." I said, thinking about the photo that Barney had off him, the others and my Dad during one of their missions to Africa, before my mom arrived. I then looked to the men, some of who were vomiting all over the deck of the vessels. Guess it's why they joined the army and not the navy.

I soon looked up to see the Freedom rocketing towards the coast. Despite Fordo and the others knocking out several enemy positions, I had a feeling that there were some that were carefully hidden among the wrecked city, so I had Honoka take the Freedom and eliminate anything she found.

"30 seconds!" the driver of the LCM shouted from behind.

"Remember, no digging in at the shore. Once the ramp drops, move fast and get to the sea wall. We need to clear the beach of anything that's a threat to the tanks, mechs and walkers. If you get separated from your squad, look for a Clone Trooper. I'll see you on the beach." I said to the men.

"They probably don't even know we're coming." A 1st infantry private said, confidently.

"They know we're coming. They just aren't going to expect a massive assault on multiple fronts. Kenobi, Koon and Fisto are already hitting their targets, so now its our turn." Barney reminded the soldier, who was quick to spout some nonsense saying that if the enemy knew we were coming, it because of a 'Jap' who squealed. For saying that, he got a slap across the face from Rally.

"Just shut the fuck up ok. No one squealed, this is just going to be a tough battle so we need to watch each other's backs at all time." she said angrily, this was also due to the part that the soldier also tried to make some moves on her girlfriend.

Kuribayashi on the hand was getting excited and had sharpened her bayonet a second time as the ships got closer and closer to the coast. "TEN SECONDS!" the driver shouted. Everyone on board made a final prayer and checked their weapons before the ramps were dropped.

No sooner were they dropped, a storm of machine gun fire from several pillboxes built on the hills of the once popular beach tore through several soldiers like they were tissue paper. Their bodies blocked the ramp so we had no choice but to go over the sides. Others weren't as lucky and either died from bullets or drowned due to the weight of their equipment.

Not all of us were so unlucky. Rex, Cassie, Anakin, Domino Squad and the landing crafts that were with their forces suffered a few loses from several strafing MIG-29's but our air-power quickly began to engage the enemy fighters. Had I been wearing the same equipment worn by the JSDF and 1st infantry, I would have drowned like several others.

Pulling myself to the shore, I was greeted by the familiar sound of artillery rounds exploding on the beach, killing or gibing those that were close to the explosion zone. The noise would have made my ears ring were it not for my helmet. I looked to the numerous men, women and troopers who had taken cover behind several tank stoppers and watched them try to take out the machine guns in the pillboxes only to be strafed by attacking helicopters and droid fighters. Only a handful of soldiers were making their way to the sea wall, some of who didn't make it.

Rather than wait for someone else to take the initiative, I made a break to the seawall after getting asked by Noah, who had asked to work with me directly what was the plan. Like so many times before, I braved enemy weapons fire and made it to the seawall despite a few hits to my armor's shields. I then turned back to those still on the beach. "TWO KINDS OF PEOPLE ARE STAYING ON THIS BEACH! THE DEAD AND THOSE THAT ARE GOING TO DIE! NOW GET MOVING! GET OFF THE BEACH!" I shouted.

Needless to say, those words caused the rest of those on the beach ran like bats out of hell to the sea wall, Itami and his men being among the first to arrive at the wall. Others who followed them were quickly cut down despite their best efforts to avoid getting hit by weapons fire and shrapnel. By the time the rest of the men had reached the sea wall, Rex and Cassie had arrived at our location. "So, how's your day been going?" Cassie joked, firing a few rounds from her 417.

"Oh, just peachy. WHAT DO YOU FUCKING THINK?!" I asked back as she ducked down to avoid a headshot.

"Don't take it out on her. General Skywalker and the others have cleared our section of the beach and we got armor landing on the beach now. Air-support is on its way, so we wouldn't have to worry about these bastards for much longer." Rex stated.

I looked back to the beach to see numerous men and women either lying dead on the beach or trying to find some cover. I then grabbed a nearby radio and was about to inform the fleet that we were in trouble, only to find that the radio was shot up. "Rex, Cassie. Get your asses back to Skywalkers position. Contact the fleet, tell them that Omaha two is not clear. We need air support over at our location as quick as possible." I said to the married couple.

They nodded and made a beeline back to Anakin's sector as Grimlock joined me. "We're getting killed out their commander. At this rate, we won't be able to hold the beach before the armor arrives." The Arc Trooper said.

"This isn't enough manpower." I said before an American soldier skidded on the sand, telling me the exact same thing before he took a headshot. "GATHER WEAPONS AND AMMO! GATHER THE WOUNDED AND GET THEM TO THE SEA WALL!" I shouted.

No sooner had I shouted those orders, those that were still on the beach and those that were at the sea wall made a beeline to those that were wounded or dead pulling the wounded soldiers too safety while grabbing weapons and ammo from those that weren't going to need it.

Just as Kurata hit the sandy beach having recovered a fallen M249, HAWX F-35's and Harriers flew overhead dropping several bombs on top of several small bunkers that were housing enemy artillery before they pulled away to engage enemy fighters that were coming in for a strafing run. 25mm cannon shells fell to the ground as enemy planes and starfighters were blown up in mid-air. Following them was the Freedom which opened up with its weapons taking out a few pillboxes. She was about to target another pillbox when a pair of STAPS intercepted her, forcing her to break off her attack and focus on the STAPS.

"This everyone!?" I asked.

"Yes sir!" a trooper responded.

"Alright. Cover me, I'm going to clear a path." I said. I got a confused look from many an American and Japanese soldier who hadn't seen me fight as I ran a few inches from the seawall and called on the Force. Reaching out, I grabbed the barbed wire and one of concrete slabs that were placed to stop any advancements and lifted the massive object into the air before flinging it towards one of the pillboxes.

"COME ON YOU APES! YOU WANT TO LIVE FOREVER!?" I shouted, firing my Morita at another bunker and getting the machine gun in the fortification to focus on me, covering the soldiers who were running like bats out of hell, getting off the beach.

We managed to get about seven feet inland before we were forced to take cover. A pair of enemy machine guns rained lead down on us cutting American and JSDF soldiers to pieces. Several soldiers tried to take out the guns, but their shots kept missing their target and unless we took out the guns, we weren't going to make it off the beach.

Taking a que from a movie that best showed what the real Omaha Beach was like in 1944, I turned to Ryder. "Ryder, see that impact crater? That should give you plenty of cover from those machine guns. On my signal, give those bastards hell." I said to the trooper.

"Yes Sir." The trooper responded and quickly ran towards the crater, diving into it with the enemy completely unaware of his location. Machine gun fire continued to rain down on us and more soldiers were losing their lives. "FIRE!" I shouted.

I watched as Ryder took aim with his DC-15x and fired. One shot blew a hole through one of the gunner's neck while the last shot gave the other gunner a new breathing hole. A shot from a nearby sniper impacted the ground below sandbags and sent the body tumbling down the hill. "BEACH EXIT, OVERHERE!" I shouted back to those that were still on the beach.

More and more soldiers made a break for the exit and began to climb up the hills and made their way into the trenches the enemy had dug. The whole area was starting to remind me of the D-Day scene in Saving Private Ryan, which I saw when I was fourteen with Velvet.

I followed suit and began to assist clearing out the trenches as a HAWX F-35 flew overhead with a TIE fighter right on its tail. The pilot of the F-35, along with his aircraft were quickly shot down and exploded in midair. The pilot was quickly avenged as Shinn downed the enemy fighter with one of his F-20's missiles before he circled around and went after several enemy interceptors that were attempting a strafing run.

My commlink crackled to life as one of the RAAF Super Hornet's had gotten word that the resistance in LA would be launching a counter attack to cut off any enemy reinforcements from trying to push us back to the sea. Armor was still fifteen minutes away due to the choppy seas and the fog.

The good news was that the enemy artillery had been almost eliminated and the resistance would mark themselves with green flares. How long we had until they arrived, that was unknown. Either way, we kept clearing out any enemy forces we encountered.

"COMMANDER! WE GOT ENEMY ARMOR COMING THIS WAY!" A trooper shouted.

"Lone Wolf to any available squadrons. We got enemy armor heading towards our location. Requesting air-support. Will mark targets." I spoke into the commlink and pulled out a smoke grenade. " _Solid copy Lone Wolf. Saber Squadron is on route to your location. Paint the targets, we'll do the rest."_ Came a reply from Saber Leader.

"Hope you got good aim." I joked and tossed the grenade towards the approaching enemy tanks. Once it landed, green smoke erupted from the canister just ahead of one of the T-72's. Five seconds later, the sound of a dozen Pratt and Whitney F-100 Turbofan engines dived down on the tanks from 10 o'clock high, strafing the tanks with 20mm cannon fire and cruise missiles which turned the tanks and other vehicles into nothing but burnt out wrecks of metal.

"Outfucking standing, Saber Leader. We'll call if we need you again." I cheered as the Strike Eagles pulled away. A blaster bolt hit me right in the chest, causing damage to my shields. Turning around to see the Commando droid that fired the shot at me, I reached out and grabbed the droid with the force. "GET OVER HERE!" I shouted, pulling the droid towards me allowing Kasumi to slice the droid with my mother's Saber.

"WE GOT MORE INCOMING!" Itami shouted while reloading his Type 64.

"Damn it. Sandman, take your guys and get to Skywalker. Tell him we're facing a lot of hostiles and we'll need some support." I cursed, looking over to the Delta Team who nodded and went to Anakin's location. I then turned to the rest of the men and women. "DIG IN! WE CAN'T LET THE ENEMY TAKE BACK THE BEACH!" I shouted.

I then turned to Furuta who had the radio. "Call in air support when I give the order. Tomita, have those smoke grenades ready. Don't give a weak throw or else we'll be having rounds getting dropped on us." I instructed. "Foster, take a few men and set up machine guns on the right and prepare to put some rounds on those fuckers." I added, turning to Noah and his men. The Australian nodded and took a few soldiers and positioned some machine guns.

"Itami, get those rifle grenades ready. We're going to be dealing with rollers. Everyone else, dig in and prepare yourselves. We got a lot of fight on our way." I added. All the forces that were currently with us took cover on crater holes, behind wrecked vendors and any other piece of cover they could find and prepared their weapons for battle.

A volley of enemy weapons fire forced us to duck before marching towards us were thousands of battle droids. "OPEN FIRE!" I shouted.

 **(Unbreakable, Bon Jovi begins)**

Blaster and gunfire from our side rained towards the enemy cutting down numerous droids before following the weapons fire were grenades and droid poppers which knocked down even more enemy forces. Using this to her advantage, Kasumi leapt over those of us who were fighting at long range and began to hack and slash the droids with both my moms and her second lightsaber while Barney picked off several droids with his FN 2000.

Itami and the rest of Third Recon unleashed a barrage of fire from their Type 64 and 89's. Tomita lobbed smoke grenades towards the advancing enemy units while Furuta called out the coordinates for the artillery barrage once I gave him the order to call in artillery strikes from the Missouri and Iowa which began to fire 16 inch guns at the enemy forces. The amount of firepower being dropped on the hostiles forced them to hold back their armor while their infantry moved forwards, trying to take out the radio's that were calling in the artillery support.

Machine gun fire from the right cut down dozens of hostiles while Kasumi continued to slash at the droids and PMC soldiers. A round from a Black Tusk M4 shotgun peppered her shields forcing her to sheath her sabers and whip out her MP7's. Firing her 4.6mm submachine guns, she backpedaled before taking cover behind a wrecked Hummer.

Seeing that my friend was about to be surrounded and her shields were down, I bolted out from cover firing my Morita in long bursts running towards Kasumi. I wasn't going to let her die; Rally would have my head for not keeping her girlfriend alive.

A final burst of fire from my rifle forced the enemies to stop their attack and began to fall back towards a tank that had just arrived and began to fire its main cannon at a squad of grenadiers who were really giving the enemy hell. I loaded a new magazine into the Morita, attached it to my back and pulled out the BFG.

I held the trigger and fired a low powered shot at the tank. The enemy armor was soon reduced to nothing but scrap metal, but the rest of the hostiles near the tank soon turned to our location. "Kasumi, Morita." I said to my friend.

"Roger." She replied and took my rifle from my back. I configured the BFG into rifle mode and once Kasumi started to fire my rifle, I opened up with the BFG sending balls of plasma towards the PMC's. However, the nearby enemy Leopard II took notice of us and began to fire its machine guns at us.

"Up for a tank jacking?" I suggested to my friend.

"You know it." She answered and the two of us bolted out of cover towards the enemy tank, each of us holding a frag grenade. Zigzagging to avoid the 7.62mm rounds from the tanks two machine guns, we leapt into the air. Landing on top of the, I used my sabers to cut a hole in the armor just above the engine and tossed my grenade into the hole, its pin not pulled. Kasumi pulled the pin on hers and we jumped off the tank just as the grenade exploded, causing my grenade to explode from the blast taking the tank and its crew with it.

Kasumi landed safely with the others, but I landed in the middle of an enemy platoon. "Surrender, fucker." A Black Tusk soldier said. I smirked under my helmet, unsheathed my sabers and began to give it to the enemy soldiers. I made quick work of the platoon before I saw another platoon heading towards me. Calling on the force, I blocked weapons fire before I channeled the force and sent a massive push towards the second platoon, this one being all B1 battle droids.

Droideka's soon started to arrive and I looked back to Itami. "GRENADE LAUNCHERS!" I shouted to the JSDF soldiers. They nodded and fired their launchers, taking out the droids before they could even uncurl into battle mode. It was then that the enemy started to fall back.

I was about to order an advance into the city, but a dozen MI-28 Havoc's and APC's started to arrive and began to rain cannon, mini-gun and grenades at us. Dozens of soldiers who were either trying to make a break for newer pieces of cover or trying to get a good shot at the enemy were killed by sniper fire coming from a nearby building.

"I WANT SNIPER FIRE ON THAT BUILDING!" I shouted into the air. Kuribayashi, Kurokawa, Kuwabara and Tozu trained their rifles on the building and fired as many shots as they could whenever they saw the snipers. They spent two magazines trying to take out the snipers before they finally were able to kill them. Despite having dealt with the snipers, the enemy helicopters and APC's were starting to really lay a lot of hurt on my forces.

Thankfully, Saber Squadron returned for another pass and took out the enemy vehicles, but they had used the last of their 20mm rounds and missiles so they had to return to the carriers for rearming. Fortunately, the enemy had ceased their attack and we were spared a few minutes to catch our breath.

 **(End Song)**

"Gather those that are wounded and get them back here. Gather the weapons and ammo from the dead, dog tags too." I ordered, feeling an immense sadness at the number of soldiers that had died during this operation. Those that were still alive and didn't follow the orders of the captain that suggested pushing forwards gathered the dog tags of their fallen brothers and sisters in arms along with their weapons. It was going to be hard to tell the loved ones of those that had fallen that the ones who enlisted weren't coming back.

I then tried to reach Anakin or Sandman, but all I got was static. "Private, Kowalski, Skipper, Rico. I need runners. I've got no contact from Skywalker or anyone else for that matter. I need you give him a progress report. Let him know we've taken casualties and we need reinforcements." I instructed a small squad of troopers.

"Yes Sir." They responded. By the time they left, several friendly tanks had already rolled ashore. With the armor, I decided it was best to tend to the wounded while Third Recon, Ryder, Breach, Kasumi, Barney and I headed for an office building. We needed to see if the resistance was close.

It didn't take us long to reach the roof and we saw the damage the enemy had done to the city. A large amount of tall buildings were reduced to rubble, smoke rising from where they once stood indicating that the enemy did this as part of a fear campaign to destroy the Wolverines will to fight. This wasn't the case, intelligence indicated that this only fueled the Wolverines will to fight.

The whole scene reminded me of those disaster movies like Volcano with all the smoke rising from the ground. That thought was quick to exit my mind as I looked down to see numerous M1 Abrams tanks and Humvee's rolling down the street towards the city. Sure, my soldiers were wounded so I didn't need to chew out anyone for disobeying my orders. Still, it was troubling to say the least.

"Anything from Fordo or the Wolverines?" I asked Kurata.

"Nothing. Either the enemy is jamming our radio's or they've chosen to maintain radio silence." Kurata answered. The radio then crackled as a call from the other forces that had advanced into the city earlier seeing as they didn't encounter the same amount of resistance we did were getting hammered by enemy forces in Cedars-Sinai, just a few miles up the road.

"They need help, let's get going!" I shouted.

By the time we arrived at the location, the rain had started to come down. Currently, we were on the third floor of a bank providing suppressing fire for a squad of soldiers that were pinned down by a Black Tusk heavy unit.

The enemy soldier was taken out and it was then that Ryder called out. "Look! Look! The Resistance is breaking through!" the trooper pointed out. I turned to see no less than a dozen M1A1 Abrams tanks and Humvees flanking the enemy positions.

"Where are the green flares?" Itami asked.

"What difference does it make, Lieutenant?" Kurata asked. Something wasn't right.

"The Resistance were to use green flares to signal their approach so we would," I began before a round slammed into the building. "It's not the Resistance!" I shouted as the building started to shake. "EVERYBODY OUT! STREET LEVEL NOW!" I shouted.

 _Normal point of view_

"RPG! Left side!" an American rifleman shouted as an enemy rocket slammed into the side of the M1 Abrams. The rocket knocked the tread right off the wheel, bringing the tank to a halt before it was destroyed by a round from an enemy T-72.

Captain Roland, a season veteran of the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan fired back at the Inner Circle rifleman with his M590A1. His shotgun lacked the range and rate of fire that the enemy had with their AK-74. Still, he managed to take quite a number of hostiles before he ran out of ammo, having used the rest of his shells earlier.

Slinging his weapon over his shoulder, he pulled out his pistol a standard issue M9 Beretta 9mm and began to fire back. Sadly, his rounds did nothing since his enemies were wearing more advanced combat armor then what was worn by the likes of ISIS soldiers and Taliban fighters. It didn't even help that most of his enemies were a bunch of metal heads.

Ejecting his spent magazine and loading in a fresh one, the army captain popped out of cover and pulled a White Mask soldier over the barrier and snapped their neck, he would have grabbed the ammo the White Mask soldier had for their own M590A1 if it weren't for one of his men who called out that more enemy armor was approaching.

"SHIT!" he cursed and popped back out firing his handgun at any targets that weren't heavily armored. It was then that much to his surprise, a pale skinned bald woman leapt over him and the rest of his men, igniting two red curved hilt swords and began to unleash hell on the advancing forces just as Robert and the others arrived.

"Here, you're going to need these." The Lone Wolf shouted tossing a bandolier of shotgun shells to the Captain, along with an AK-74 and some ammo.

"Thanks, Commander." Roland said, holstering his handgun, slung the bandolier over his shoulder and fired back with his AK. Picking his shots, he fired short-controlled bursts from his new rifle he managed to pick off the soldiers that the bald women jumped onto an enemy tank, cut a whole in the tanks armor and tossed a grenade into the tank before leaping off just as it exploded.

"Nice work, Ventress." Robert complimented.

"Sidious forced Dooku to try and kill me. The Count was like a father to me, I feel its only fair that I assist in taking down the one responsible for all of this chaos." Ventress answered, blocking several shots from a few Super Battle Droids which she then shocked with the force.

"Yeah well, we can't hold out much longer here. The enemy has a lot of back up. The Resistance has either been out flanked or they aren't coming." Robert answered, firing the last of the rounds in his weapons magazine. He then spotted a sniper taking aim at Ventress and pushed her down while Itami took care of the sniper.

"I suppose I ow you one." Ventress asked.

"Forget it. You'd do the same for me." Robert answered only to look up to see more and more tanks arriving, along with several enemy walkers. "FALL BACK! KURATA, CALL IN FOR AN ARTILLERY STRIKE! DANGER CLOSE!" Robert shouted.

As the forces began to fall back, Ventress and Kasumi covered the retreat with their sabers. Itami and the others began to pull back the wounded soldiers to the beach where those that were wounded from the landing were being treated back on the beach and a few tanks were positioned to fire at anything that wasn't Republic.

As Kurata vaulted over one of the wrecked enemy vehicles a shot hit the radio he was carrying. "SHIT! THEY GOT THE RAIDO! WE'VE GOT NO MORE SUPPORT!" he shouted.

Robert looked back as Kasumi and Ventress returned and saw a cloud of smoke erupting from the street. "WE WILL NOT LOSE THIS LANDING ZONE! HOLD THEM OFF!" He shouted.

 **(Fog of War Call of Duty 3 OST Starts)**

As enemy combatants emerged from the smokescreen, they were met by a barrage of machine gun and rifle fire from those trying to stop them from taking back the beach. Enemy walkers quickly arrived and began to fire their weapons at anything they could identify as hostile.

Machine gun fire from Noah's location dented the enemy AT-ST's which were quick to turn their weapons on the position killing the gunners before they fired their homing missiles at the tanks, destroying them all. "FUCK!" Robert shouted and called for rockets.

Those with rocket launchers fired at the enemy scout walkers hoping to get a lucky shot right in one of the walker's viewports. Some soldiers were lucky and took out some of their targets with a single shot, others weren't so lucky and were killed before they even had a second chance at the walkers.

Noah ran forwards with a Javelin in his hands and fired his launcher before the moment he had a lock on one of the enemy walkers. His shot destroyed his target, but this caused another walker to target him. Throwing the spent launcher to the ground, he ran for cover as quick as he could, only to get caught in the blast from the same walker's concussion grenade launcher. "MEDIC!" Robert shouted, firing his rifle at the walker before he jumped on top of it, opened the hatch, killed the crew and turned the walker's weapons on the enemy.

"HA! HOW DO YOU LIKE YOU FUCKERS?!" Robert shouted, firing the walker's cannons at both infantry and armor. Three enemy tanks were reduced to smoldering wrecks of metal before the commandeered walker took a hit in the legs, knocking it down and forcing the young commander to exit the walker before it was destroyed.

More and more enemy forces began to arrive and without armor and artillery the lives lost on the beaches would mean nothing. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka, mom, dad, Dooku. I failed you. If I am going to die, I'll die fighting." Robert said to himself and whipped out the BFG.

Just as he was about to fire, the sound of General Electric turbofans roared all over the area. Looking up, he saw an A-10 Thunderbolt fly overhead dropping green flares. Following this, more A-10's flew over the city before they peeled off and went on the attack.

"GREEN FLARES! GREEN FLARES!" A private shouted.

"It's the Resistance." Robert said in awe as arriving close behind the A-10's were dozens of F-15C's. caught of guard by these the enemy forces were quick to retreat, only to be met by the gun fire from tanks, HMMVW mounted weapons.

A small squad of droids were about to throw a few grenades, but they were suddenly taken out by headshots from the behind. Seeing the silhouette of a few figures, Barney smiled and called out to the figures. "MITCHELL! That you?" the leader of the Expendables called out as the enemies retreated.

 **(End Song)**

"Barney! It's been to long." Mitchell said, uncloaking with Nomad, Pepper, Midas, Holt, Weaver, Fury, Vasily, Fury, Fixit, 30K, Kozak and Ferguson. The two leaders just looked at each other, before they both chuckled. "When I heard rumors you and the others were fighting, I thought you would be in the Middle East, not another damn galaxy!"

"What can I say? Adventure follows me." Barney answered as Toll Road and Doc joined them. "Shit! You two bastards are still alive? Lucky sonsofbitches. Hey, Toll, has the ear?" Barney joked.

"Who gives a shit about my ear? You go off on some new mission and you don't even tell us? I thought we were friends?" he asked with a hint of anger.

"Things came up," Barney began before looking to Robert. "Mainly him." He added.

"Uncle Toll, Uncle Doc. Good to see you guys again." Robert said.

"Who you doing kid? Look at you, digging the armor." Toll complimented as Robert's armor retracted and Toll saw the Expendables Tattoo on his arm. "Looks you are one of us. The enemy is going to be in for a rough time." he added.

"Yeah. They will be Robert answered as the rest of the invasion forces confirmed they had succeeded in completing their objectives. The battle was won, but it was far from over. What he didn't know was that Velvet had seen Robert and was looking forward to getting the reunion with her friend she was waiting for.

 **D-Day in the modern era combined with Star Wars, Rainbow Six, Ghost Recon, HAWX and Gate. Like the real thing, it was pretty bloody. I think I made it as realistic as they did in Saving Private Ryan, used a bit of Call of Duty 3, great game and a great soundtrack.**

 **And now, Toll Road and Doc have arrived. That's for Nitro Zeus**

 **Bet you all know who's coming in next. Well, here's hoping it won't take as long as the last few chapters, I haven't been getting the urge to do a lot of writing that much. Probably just a phase, but if it happens and it takes longer, I am sorry.**

 **Please read and review and I will see you all next time. Oh, before I forget, I know its early, but what kind of wedding dress would you like Ahsoka to wear for the future wedding? Will have long white gloves, but I could really use some help in that regards.**


	39. A Sisters Revenge

**Shame I only got two reviews last chapter, but I am grateful that it was from two people who have been supporting my stories since I started in 2017. Thank you. Now for those of you wondering about the description of fighter planes like the A-10 Thunderbolt, I am taking a cue from the History Channel show, Dogfights which first told me about the Flying Tigers and the Nazi version of the Kamikaze tactic.**

 **I will admit, I wasn't expecting my last chapter was almost as long as the chapter with Obi-Wan, Rey and Caesar. I was expecting it to be shorter than what I had, but at least I got it up. Like I said, I've been having the lack of writing lately and I don't know why.**

 **Ah well, let's get to the reviews.**

 **Spartan-626: You want more, you'll get more. Trust me, I am not going to stop right now.**

 **Mpowers045: Yes, I did use the names of the Penguins of Madagascar. I couldn't help it. They are ARC Troopers but don't have the personalities of the Penguins. Hope that clears things up.**

 **Now onto the story. Disclaimers are the same as always, please enjoy.**

Chapter 39: A Sisters Revenge

July 8th 2020 19BBY

Los Angeles, California

0854 hours

Union Station

Eleven miles from Cedars Sinai

 _Normal Point of View_

What was once known as the tenth busiest rail stations in North America was now in ruins. Called the 'Last of the Great Railway Stations' in the world, Union Station was the final stop for four of Amtrak's long-distance trains along with being known as the hub for Metrolink commuter rail network and Metro Rail Subway.

Now the station was a wreck, holes in the buildings, shops and ticket booths shot up by both bullet and blaster-based weaponry and standing at the platforms were numerous Amtrak trains that were being used as command centers for the enemy forces.

Inside one of the trains, a single True Sons soldier ran through the passenger cars trying to load a magazine into their M9 handgun. His entire squad had been wiped out, along with the LMB and Black Tusk soldiers that were assigned to lay a few landmines at Macarthur Park in order stop the advancing hostile armor. When they arrived, they were met by a barrage of machine gun fire from a nearby store. Several men were filled with holes and when the soldier sent a few men to check it out, but they stepped in the path of a few claymores, killing the others before the other men found the weapon an RPK-16, the LMG version of the AK-12 but not the person who fired it.

It was then that the remaining men were attacked from behind. The rest of his men were killed and the landmines weren't even placed. Fearing for his life, the soldier ran from the fight all the way to the station by using the Red Line Station. This however forced the soldier to fight for their life as the Subway tunnels were filled battle droids that were hacked by Ghost Recon and now firing at those that were once designated as friendlies.

During the entire fight through the tunnels, he took a blaster bolt to the left arm forcing him to drop his P416 assault rifle. With nothing but their handgun, the soldier was forced to sneak past the enemy droids before they finally arrived at the abandoned station.

"It's got to be the demon." He said quietly to himself before he propped his body up against one of the seats before grabbing one of the shirts left behind by the passengers, ripped it and tied it around his wounded leg as the sounds of weapons fire echoed throughout the station. "Damn Jedi must be attacking this place. I'll show those freaks what happens when they mess with the True Sons." He said, training his handgun down the cars ready to fire the moment he saw the enemy.

"What the hell am, I think? A handgun is no match for whatever the weapons those fuckers are using." He said, slowly getting up and moved his way further and further up the train. Sliding the door open, he was about to enter the next car when he came face to face with a girl with a white skull painted on her face. Before he could react, the girl grabbed him and dragged him into the next car.

While this was going on, Echo, Fives, Hevy and the rest of their platoon along with Ash and the other FBI operators of Rainbow had just finished routing the last of the enemy forces who were defending the station. Just as Echo was about to confirm that they had completed their objective when they heard the screams of the True Son's soldier coming from the platform.

When they arrived, they found the soldiers body with its arm broken and stripped of all the ammo the soldier had. "Think we might want to call in the Commander." Hevy suggested to his brothers.

"What makes you say that?" Fives asked.

"Because, this is a message for the Kid." Hevy answered before walking over to the body. "Look. There's a picture right here next to the body, see anything familiar?" he asked his brothers and showing them the photo.

The photo showed two young teenagers, one of them being a younger Lone Wolf, a black-haired girl with yellow eyes and a blonde-haired boy of eleven years standing in front of the red and orange SP 4449 locomotive during one of its excursions runs. The date was three years ago.

"I think we need to contact the Commander." Echo said in agreement, asking Thermite to radio the Lone Wolf that they had completed their objective and about what they found.

Thirty minutes later, the JTF had set up an FOB in Union Station and started to clear away the ruble and open up the waiting areas which were to be used as barracks and set up a mess hall. As for the trains, K9 units from the LAPD along with ordinance disposal soldiers sniffed out any IED's they found, too avoid any unnecessary deaths, military and civilian who came looking for medical help or food.

Looking over the body, Robert gazed at the brutalized body. "Blunt force trauma to the head, kneecaps have been shot and it looks like his 'man hood' has been blown off. Guy must have pissed off the wrong person." Robert said, getting up from the body. "I don't think it was Velvet. She'd never do anything like this. She's too kind a person." He added.

"That's where you are wrong." A voice said from behind them. Walking towards the Lone Wolf, Expendables and his friends was a man with silver hair, blue-green eyes dressed in a pristine pastor's uniform. "Velvet changed when she was in prison. The lack of visits from myself and you turned her into a much different person. A person driven by the desire for revenge who will do anything to find the one who murdered Laphicet." The man answered.

"Arthur?" Robert asked and walked over to man. "It's been far too long." He added, hugging the man.

"It certainly has. I'd never thought I would see you again. I thought you were dead after that attack in the Rookies." Arthur answered. "I get that a lot." Robert answered back. He then noticed the other person behind Arthur. "Tommy?" Robert said in complete shock.

"How you doing kid? Last time I saw you, you accidently shot me with my 9mm. Lucky for you I survived." Tommy Walker answered. Robert looked towards the man who saved him and hug his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shot you. I just…" Robert began before Tommy gave him a light punch to the shoulder.

"That's for think I was dead. As for shooting me, I don't hold anything against you. Could have happened to anyone." Tommy answered.

"Yeah that's great and all." Toll Road began. "But what about this Velvet chick? What's her deal? If she isn't the kind of person who would do this, then what would make her do this?" he asked.

"Murdered, her brother was." Yoda said, walking towards the group. "Accused of murdering her brother she was, yes? Loved her brother dearly. The motive for this murder, unclear but all evidence pointed to Velvet. Clearly, framed she was. Tell me, the murders continued they did while she was in prison?" the Jedi Grandmaster asked Arthur.

"Yes. Even while she was still in prison, she was being blamed for the murders, despite having made no attempts at escaping. Her sentence was increased for each murder. Clearly, someone was trying to keep her in prison." Arthur answered, having held several funerals for the children who were murdered and seeing the sad looks on the faces of their parents who would never see their kids grow up.

"I did some digging and I know who did it." Al said. "The man's name is Billy Kincaid. He's a child killer. Works at a butcher shop in Glendale and from what I gathered, he's the illegitimate son of some big and powerful senator. Loves dismembering and torturing children and from what I gathered, sexually assaulted the kids, most of them little girls." He said with anger.

Putting a hand to his mouth having seen what those bodies might have looked like in his head, Robert vomited over the platform, his contents of his breakfast spilling all over the tracks. "Give me a minute." Robert said before he vomited again.

"If that guy did it to Sadie, I'd want to give him a lot of presents of lead." Cassie said, clenching her fist. She didn't want this man to live and kill her child. She was about to say more when Hondo arrived. "I hate to break up this… little reunion, but you all might want to take a look at who's coming to the station." The pirate said. "Oh, Robert. You're not looking too good." He added.

"I'll ignore that humor for a moment." Robert answered having finally finished puking his guts up. When the group arrived at the station entrance, he saw Velvet walking towards the station entrance with a P416 in her hands, dressed in combat armor and her face painted like the Punisher's iconic skull.

"You've got some nerve, coming back here when all hell has broken loose. You've been gone for three years and never even once came to visit me. Now, you come back and expect things to be normal again?" A very pissed off Velvet Crowe demanded, walking over to Robert and before anyone could speak, slapped Robert across the face.

"I didn't deserve that." Robert complained before Velvet put him in a headlock and was demanding him to say uncle. Robert did so and was released from the headlock. "I get your pissed, about everything but…" Robert began only to get a second slap across the face from Velvet. "I might have deserved that." he said.

A few nearby men, Kuribayashi included couldn't contain themselves and laughed until their faces turned red. Rex was one of the few who didn't laugh. "It's not that funny." Rex said. "Hell, hath no fury when it comes to women." He added.

"Give me as much ammo as you can spare. I've got some hunting to do." Velvet demanded. The demand caused several soldiers to raise their rifles at her and forced herself to raise her own weapon in defense. "I'm this close to finding Laphi's killer. I need ammo, give me what you can spare and I'll leave." Velvet demanded.

"Stand down!" Robert ordered and the men stood down. "No one's shooting anyone." He added before turning to Velvet. "Velvet, look I get you want to find Laphi's killer. I want to as well. But this is bigger than you, me or entire planet. This guy, Darth Sidious, he's responsible for a large-scale war all so he could rule the galaxy. He played both sides, tried to turn the galaxy against the Jedi, use soldiers like Fives to kill them, he even tried to turn a friend of mine against those he considered friends. This guy is worse than Hitler. He'll kill anyone, even children. If we're going to stop him, we need to work together. It's the only way." Robert said.

"Work together, do really believe that crap? I could care less for this guy you're after. All I want is the man who killed Laphi. That's it."

"You'll just get yourself killed." LAPD Lieutenant Ed Fox said, he was one of the few officers to actually believe that Velvet was innocent when she was arrested and even launched his own investigation into the case. "This Sidious bastard obviously had his eyes on Earth for some time, he was able to get four PMC companies, two terrorist groups and that bastard Trump on his side. Clearly there is more to this than anyone knows." The officer added.

Velvet clearly didn't like the answer the officer and was about to give him a piece of her mind when a formation of Hyena Bombers came diving in twelve o'clock high firing their cannons and dropping their bombs, destroying several tanks and walkers that were guarding the station before they veered off and headed back to where they came from, only to be intercepted by several HAWX F-16's and Australian F-5's.

"I thought enemy air power was further away from our location?" Lee asked, scanning the air with his CMMG MK47 carbine.

"Looks like they missed a few bombers. Damn droids." Doc cursed.

"Wish Gunner was here." Toll added.

"Commander, we got incoming enemy forces coming from the north. A lot of enemy infantry and a few tanks!" a trooper shouted.

"Damn it. They must have circled around and flanked us. Get everyone on the perimeter. Itami, take your men and get back to the hospital. Skywalker is nearby, tell him we need back up. Take Rex with you." Robert ordered.

"Got it, kid." Itami responded. Kuribayashi and Kurokawa volunteered to stay and assist them in defending their position. Rex also volunteered to stay behind as well, not just because his wife was staying, but because he wasn't one to back down from a fight.

"Any mech units nearby?" the 501st captain asked.

"No, all we got is a Thor undergoing resupply. That's not going to cut it though." Fives answered. Just seconds after the ARC-Trooper answered a screeching noise echoed all around the vicinity of the station. "INCOMING!" the trooper shouted as an artillery shell impacted one of the Humvee's that was undergoing maintance. The vehicle and the mechanics that weren't quick enough to run were engulfed in the following explosion.

"Shit! They probably got a MLRS! No doubt they stole them from the military bases across the coast. Hevy, get in the Thor and take out those rocket units. We can't let them target any other units." Robert instructed the Domino Squad trooper. Hevy, nodded and went to the mech which was in the rail yard.

He then turned to the rest of the men. "Everybody else, grab a rocket launcher and get on the perimeter. Use the launchers on the tanks only. Don't waste them on the infantry, unless they are destroyer droids. I want snipers in the tower now!" he added.

"You sound like a real military leader." Velvet complemented.

"Three years of war will do that to a person. I've seen a lot of things and killed a lot of vile people, as Rex said 'experience out ranks everything.' And I've got plenty of experience." Robert answered before tossing a M203 launcher to Velvet. "You might need this." He added as his friend attached the launcher to her rifle.

"Looks like it's going to be like that time we did paintball." Velvet replied. "Only this time its not going to end with you getting covered in paint rounds." She added, letting out a small chuckled.

"If I remember correctly, you got plenty of paint splattered across your helmet. Same as me." Robert quipped. Velvet sighed as the previously mentioned Thor mech walked onto the streets. "Hevy, I am authorizing you to use missiles on vehicles only. Machine guns and pulse lasers on the infantry units, watch your fire on the buildings, we don't need to damage the city anymore than it already is." He said into his commlink.

" _Copy that Commander. I was planning on it for the beginning."_ Hevy replied before departing towards the location of the enemy artillery. As the mech disappeared from view, several Black Tusk Abrams tanks rolled into view, one of which aimed its 105mm cannon at one of many piles of sandbags that were positioned in front of the station and fired.

The shot impacted the ground only a few inches from the sandbags and didn't kill any of the JSDF forces that were using the bags as cover. One of the soldiers popped out of cover, their Panzerfaust 3 already primed, took aim and was about to fire when a burst of machine gun fire cut the soldier down. The soldier was able to fire their launcher, but the shot missed and hit one of the nearby palm trees, which tipped over giving the enemy infantry a piece of cover.

Another Panzerfaust rocket was fired, this time the 110mm warhead hit one of the tanks, taking out the enemy tank. "All units, open fire!" Robert ordered, despite the fact that one of the soldiers guarding the station had already fired, since they panicked.

Raising his M4A1, Toll Road fired bursts of rounds at several battle droids while Doc, Lincoln, Ray and Grace focused on the Black Tusk heavy units who were firing their Mini-Guns at a group of American Marines who were trying to suppress several squads of Super Battle droids equipped with rocket launchers.

Jess, Cassie, Barney and Caesar began to toss grenades towards the incoming forces. An enemy grenade was thrown towards them causing the four Mercenaries to run before the grenade detonated. Their shields were damaged, but they were still able to fight. Firing her Valmet M78, Cassie unleashed a barrage of fire mowing down several battle droids and LMB soldiers that were advancing towards them. This was followed by a stream of blaster bolts from Rex's DC-15A which took down the ones she missed. "Nice shooting honey." Cassie complimented, loading a fresh magazine into her machine gun.

"Its in my blood." Rex replied.

A nearby soldier took a hit to the arm forcing them to drop their M16A4 while another soldier pulled them back into the station. "Bring him overhear!" Arthur shouted from the station doorway. Having decided to stay and assist the wounded, he took the soldier into the station narrowly avoiding a bullet to his head. "You'll be alright." He assured the soldier.

Just as he was about to treat the soldier, he was tackled by a True Sons soldier that managed to slip past the defense's and got in the station. "Always wanted to kill a man of the cloth." The soldier said, pulling the slide of their M45 pistol back and took aim at Arthur. While he never killed another man, Arthur gave the soldier a powerful uppercut to the jaw as the soldier was trying to think of a line to say before he could pull the trigger.

"I'll never kill another person, but that doesn't mean I can't defend myself using the only weapon I ever need." Arthur spat and punched the soldier right in the face, followed by a kick to the legs knocking the soldier onto their back. He then punched the soldier right in the face, knocking the intruder out cold. "Someone secure him." The man of god said to a nearby medic who slapped a set of binders on the enemy soldier before moving to help Arthur treat the wounded soldier.

While the battle at Union Station continued, Itami and the rest of third recon had arrived at Cedars and already briefed Anakin on the situation. "Hardcase, get your platoons ready to move out. Rex and the others aren't going to hold out much longer. Hunter, take your ship and try to flank the attackers from behind. Take Ash and the others with you."

"Yes Sir." The two troopers responded. Anakin then spoke to Hawk who was piloting the lead gunship. "Once all the men on board I want you and the rest of the gunships to provide air-support. They're going to need all the help they can get."

"Got it, General." Hawk replied as the gunships took off from the hospital, below them numerous AT-RT's, TX-130s and Humvee's raced along the roads towards the on going battle, followed by several Apache Helicopters and VTOL's.

Meanwhile, Hevy had just arrived at the location of the enemy rocket units and was starting his attack. Medium Laser rounds and Crossbow Missiles slammed into the enemy rocket artillery while machine gun fire blew away both droid and PMC soldier alike.

"The power of a mech." Hevy said to himself as he crushed one of the enemy tanks that had stayed behind to guard the artillery. He had just finished mopping up the last of the enemy artillery, when he spotted a formation of MTT's heading directly towards the station. He didn't have enough time to call in the units, so he went in to attack them. Firing both his Medium Lasers and Pulse Lasers at the transports, he pressed forwards and managed to destroy a few transports before the rest were destroyed by several Gunships from the 327th, 91st and 41st legions who had arrived just hours ago. " _Looks like your commander needs some help trooper. Lead the way trooper."_ The pilot of the lead gunship said to Hevy, who turned his mech around and began to make his way back to the station.

Down at the said station, the enemy infantry was taking considerable losses but the enemy armor was still pounding the defenders and was now being backed up by enemy AAT's. Leaping onto the top of one of the enemy AAT's, Yoda cut a hole through the tanks hatch while Velvet and Robert tossed in a few grenades before jumping off the tank as it exploded.

"Damn, guess that's a whole new meaning to 'it isn't easy being green'." Velvet joked before an LMB soldier took a headshot from Pryce's KiSteer 1284, followed by several other soldiers by Kuribayashi and Lee's DMRS.

"Size is not everything, hmmm?" Yoda said, deflecting weapons fire back from the advancing enemies as a pair of rockets slammed into an AAT, destroying it. Despite the destruction of two enemy tanks, the enemy was starting to overwhelm the defenders.

"FALL BACK INTO THE STATION!" Robert shouted. Hearing those orders, the men and women began to fall back into the building while friendly machine guns laid suppressing fire covering those who were making their way into the station. "ALL GUN CREWS, GET YOUR ASSES INSIDE! I'LL COVER YOU!" Robert shouted from inside station, slamming the butt of his Morita into the glass of one of the windows and started pouring lead on the enemy units with Velvet at another window.

"Just Like Old Times!" Robert commented to his friend. Velvet just smiled and continued to fire away as well. A barrage of .308 and 5.56mm rounds exited from their weapons and slammed into both droid and PMC soldier alike as the machine gun crews began to fallback into the station. Some of them were killed as they moved while others were wounded. Needless to say, the amount of enemy fire being sent towards them was intense. "MOVE IT! LET'S GO!" Robert shouted.

Throwing down his Morita, he took out the BFG in rifle mode and fired. Hot blue balls of plasma streamed towards the enemy infantry causing the enemy to fall back for they feared the power of the BFG in either rifle or launcher mode. "That's one nasty weapon." Velvet complimented, firing her launcher at a group of battle droids taking out all members of the group.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Launcher mode is effective, but I don't want to risk damaging the…" he began before the noise of gunfire from behind them echoed. "Shit! They must have broken through the subway tunnels. I knew I should have pointed guards at that location." Robert cursed before turning to Barney.

"Barney, Caesar, Lincoln, take Fox and some men and push those bastards back. Blow up the entrance if you have too, I don't care how you do it, just keep them from advancing any further." Robert said to his uncles. They nodded and headed towards the direction of the gunfire with Doc and Toll Road right behind them.

As they left, the last of the machine gun crews entered the station, some of the men pushed some benches in front of the door in an effort to slow the enemy down. Falling back behind several other benches and makeshift barricades that the True Sons had set up earlier.

"The rest of you, stay here and defend this area. I'll go back up my uncles." He said. The others nodded and began to set up firing positions waiting for the moment when the enemy blew open the doors. "Rex, you're with me. Time kick some ass." He added, speaking to the 501st captain.

"You got it Robert." Rex answered, picking up a M4 from a wounded soldier. "Feels good working together again." He added, checking the magazine of the picked-up rifle. He had a full magazine.

"Same here." Robert responded and the two headed for the subway entrance with Velvet right behind them. By the time they caught up with Barney, they found a large amount of battle droids and PMC soldiers lying on the floor, dead and destroyed. A few of the men they brought with them were dead as well.

"What's holding you up?" Robert asked, priming a grenade and threw it towards the enemies that were advancing towards which then exploded.

"Someone's got this way blocked down. Whoever they are, there using pistols." Toll explained, blind firing his own M4A1, covering Doc who fired his AUG back at the enemy. Just as Barney was about to fire, the enemies stopped firing and moved out of the way as walking towards them was Cad Bane, the Bounty Hunter that killed Denal, Koho, stole from the Jedi temple, took the senate hostage, kidnapped several force sensitive infants and hurt the girl Robert loved.

"Welcome, Lone Wolf. Darth Sidious had a feeling you would be here, so he pardoned me and gave me command of the forces in this dump you call a city." Bane said.

"Fuck! I should have known you'd be involved in this. Doesn't the fact that he used a weapon to kill thousands of innocent lives bother you one bit?" Robert asked from behind cover, looking to Hondo who had followed them and gave him a signal to prepare his weapon.

Bane just chuckled. "As long as I get paid, it makes no difference to me. Besides, I gotta make a living somehow and I have no love for the Republic, even the New one. But I will admit, the look of fear on the Togruta's face was something I enjoyed when Tarkin played with her." he said.

Underneath his helmet, Robert gritted his teeth together and began to feel the anger building inside of him. "What did you just say?" Robert asked, almost popping out of cover ready to fire his hybrid weapon in launcher mode at full power.

"You should have heard her screams; they were most enjoyable. You want to hear them? I can play them now." He gloated, pressing a button on his gauntlet and played a recording of Ahsoka's gagged screams. Once again, the blood began to boil inside of Robert and he was about to break cover. However, Velvet beat him too it.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but if you stand in my way of revenge, I'll kill you." She said coldly. This peaked Bane's interest.

"Well, looks like the girl who killed her brother is a friend of the Lone Wolf. You know, I met the guy who actually killed him, and believe me when I tell you, the guy makes me sick. I may take hostages, kidnap children and kill senators, but there are some lines I'll never cross. Killing children makes me sick. But you, I wouldn't mind getting in bed with you for sixteen hours, you pretty little thing." Bane said to Velvet as if he were flirting.

"OK! That is just going to far!" Rex shouted. "You killed a lot of my brothers all for some damn credits. Bane, your days are numbered." The captain shouted, as the ground above them began to shake. The shaking caused Bane to look up, which gave Hondo the chance he needed.

"HEY! Bane! You want to play rough? Then say hello, to the Hondo Special!" the pirate captain shouted firing his M16A2's under-barrel launcher firing a 40mm explosive round towards the enemy units, killing quite a few number of them. The others followed suit, popped out of cover and fired their own weapons as Fives, Echo, Itami and Anakin arrived with the Bad Batch and Dino Bots bringing up the rear with Jesse, Hardcase and Kix firing their weapons, or in the case of Hardcase, the Smart Gun.

"Hevy, Ayala, Luminara and Adi have got things well under control topside. I didn't think Bane would be down here." Anakin said, deflecting shots with his sabers, covering Kasumi, Rally, Honoka and Hitomi who quickly took cover with Hondo.

"Believe it. That bastard's mine." Robert said breaking cover and charging towards the enemy units firing his Morita with no remorse what so ever for the enemies who got in his way.

"He's going to get himself killed." Velvet said, ironically, she would have done the same thing if it were related to Laphi. Having most of the enemy units already she didn't need to waste any of her ammo while she pursued her friend.

Meanwhile, Robert slammed his fist into the face of a True Sons soldier before blocking the strike from a Commando droids vibrosword with his hand before pulling out the Punisher and emptying half the weapons magazine into the head of the droid. He then pivoted on the balls of his feet and fired the rest of the weapons remaining rounds towards the other enemy units. Once his pistol ran dry, he charged forwards, loading a fresh magazine, skidded along the floor of the station, holstered the Punisher and pulled out the handgun Ahsoka gave him and fired.

"HEADSHOT MOTHER FUCKERS!" He roared, landing a well-aimed headshot on every enemy he encountered. The last round from his pistol clattered to the floor and was about to reload when a gunshot from behind took down a scavenger droid that almost got the drop on him. Looking back to see Velvet's rifle barrel smoking, he was about to speak when Bane rocketed behind them with his hover boots.

"I'll give you two a piece of intel on the house. The fat man who murdered your girlfriends' brother is located in a mansion several miles from here, just outside the city. Consider it my bit of payback to fat slime ball for all the kids he murdered." Bane said, tipping his hat to the two before rocketing down the tunnel towards Wilshire.

Still angry at what Bane played, Robert picked up an enemy AK-47 and fired the whole magazine down the tunnel. "NEXT TIME WE MEET BANE! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he shouted as the weapon clicked empty.

Throwing the weapon to the ground and removing his helmet, the Lone Wolf looked towards Velvet. "You said you needed ammo? I can do one better. You and me, we're going to kill Billy Kincaid." He proclaimed.

"Fuckin A." Velvet said as the rest of the reinforcements arrived at their location. Neither of them knew that Yoda had heard everything and when the two 'borrowed' a Humvee he had snuck aboard the vehicle hoping to stop the two from making a terrible mistake. Neither one of them knew that Robert had something else planned entirely.

1303 hours

 _Velvets point of view_

The time to avenge Laphi had finally come. At first, I thought that Robert was going to try and talk me out of it, but after seeing the anger and rage he showed that Cad Bane guy, it looks like he was going to help me get my revenge after all.

The mansion that Kincaid was hiding in was heavily guarded, Inner Circle and White Mask forces were guarding the whole area, along with a bunch of aliens that Robert recognized from his time in galaxy that they were from, I still find it hard to believe that his mom was actually some kind of warrior who mastered two techniques with names similar to the moves from Mobile Fighter G Gundam, only they were applied to his weapons he called Lightsabers and were first used by his ancestor some three-thousand years ago.

I still had to admit, hearing him talk about all he's been through it makes me a little envious. But then again, he had it easy while I was in prison for three years, accused of murdering my only brother. Through the scope of the M700, I saw a lot of bastards who would be getting in my way so I could finally avenge my brother.

"One shot, one kill." I said quietly and prepared to fire, only to be stopped by Robert.

"That's a bad idea. You fire now, then the whole mansion will be put on alert and the bastard will escape to who knows where. If you want to take him down, we need to do it with a plan." He said. I noticed his voice had changed from the angry person several hours ago to the person I used to know.

"Agree with the Lone Wolf, I do." A voice from behind said to us. Looking back, we saw that Yoda had snuck aboard our vehicle and came with us. "Rush into battle without a plan, killed you will be like your brother. Calm you must be and think." The small green Jedi said to us.

"Like I care about planning. All I want is Kincaid." I answered and was about to head towards the mansion but was stopped again by Robert. "I thought you wanted Kincaid?" I asked.

"Believe me, I want nothing more than to bring Laphi's killer to justice, but this isn't the way. Like the general said, we need a plan. A second glance always pays off." He answered.

"Kids right you know." Another voice from behind said, looking back again, it seemed that Ghost Recon had decided to join us. "If you weren't so focused on getting revenge, you'd realize that the enemy doesn't have that many guards protecting the rear of the mansion." The infamous Scott Mitchell added.

"Great, more people to slow me down. I'd rather go loud and kick as much ass before I get to the main event. Kincaid is going to pay for this." I stated, anger building up inside me.

"Damn it Velvet, just listen. They have who knows how many forces guarding the main entrance and a few machine gun emplacements. If you charge in guns blazing, you'll be torn to shreds, I can't risk losing another friend like I did Courtney. I want to take down Kincaid as mush as you do, but you have to realize that you aren't the She-Hulk. Get hit in the right area, you'll lose your life. You can't rush these things." Robert replied.

"So, the only reason you came with me is to stop me?" I asked.

Robert shook his head. "No, I came with you to make sure you didn't get yourself killed. If you want to pull a full-frontal assault, that's fine. But you'll be doing it alone. I'm not going to risk my life just so you can get revenge. You want my help, then we follow the orders of Mitchell." Robert added.

"Fine, but if I see Kincaid, he's mine." I answered. Robert agreed and Mitchell came forwards with some ghost combat gear and fatigues. "Guess I need something with a little more protecting than what I have already." I chuckled and went behind the Humvee to change. I came out a few minutes later dressed in an urban camouflaged version of the Ghost Recon Uniform complete with a bandana like the one worn by the guy they called Kozak.

"You're dressed to kill." Robert complimented. I blushed a little, but I didn't love him. He already had someone he was going to marry when he got her back, I just like him as a friend. I soon had my P416 handed back to me from Nomad, who equipped it with a fifty-round magazine, holographic sight, but kept the M203 launcher. He also gave me an UMP 45 with a red dot sight and foregrip and a P227 9mm handgun with a tactical laser sight and fifteen round magazine. All three of them were equipped with suppressors.

"Alright, so what now?" I asked.

"Now, we go around the back and enter from behind. Less guards, but we'll be able to surprise them once we get the target." Nomad answered. I was starting to like working with these guys.

"Come with you, I shall. A Jedi's help, you will need." Yoda stated, climbing onto Roberts back.

"Let's get moving." Mitchell said and all of us double timed it towards the back of the mansion. He arrived and found only a few guards patrolling the nearby pool which they emptied and were using as a dumping area for the dead bodies of those Kincaid tortured. The mere sight of the cut-up bodies reminded me of the photos the police showed me of Laphi after he was murdered.

"Eight targets, armed with assault rifles. By the pool." Weaver said quietly. Mitchell than ordered Kozak and Nomad's teams to get in position to take them down. The rest of us moved up towards the fence and waited for the others to take out the targets. Nomad fired first, taking down his target followed by the others taking out their targets.

"Alright, lets get over that fence." Mitchell said, putting his rifle down, kneeling and putting his hands together so we could get over the fence. Nomad and his team were first, followed by Kozak and his team. Fury, Vasily and Fixit were next followed by me. Afterwards, Robert and Yoda soon joined us, followed by Mitchell who scrambled over with ease.

The bodies were soon moved out of the way before anyone inside the building saw them. I always thought I'd never see or do anything like this, but after what I've gone through this was starting to seem normal. "Crowe, did you hear Mitchells orders?" Pepper asked.

"What were his orders?" I asked. Turns out, Mitchell ordered me and Robert to go with Fury, Vasily, Fixit and Nomad and sweep the third floor of the mansion while Kozak's team along with Yoda swept the ground floor and Mitchell swept the second floor. Hopefully, one of the teams would find Kincaid and I could finally put a bullet between the bastard's head. Robert carefully opened the door so no one would hear the door opening before each of the teams headed towards the third floor. Each of us prepared either our handguns or submachine guns. This was going to be close-quarters, so anything like such as Vasily's Scorpio sniper rifle wouldn't be very effective.

"Check each room, you find Kincaid, subdue him. Everyone else, weapons free." Nomad whispered to us. We each nodded and began to check each room. The first couple of rooms Robert and I checked weren't full of hostiles, just a bunch of Playboy Bunny outfits and Lingerie, something I think Roberts friend Honoka would love, especially since she likes cute clothing. If I was still the same person I used to be, I would jump at the chance to wear something like that, now I didn't care.

A few of the other rooms had one or two sleeping hostiles so we took them out nice and quietly so they wouldn't wake up and go for their weapons. Laphi and Arthur said its always wrong to take another person's life, though for soldiers it was what they were trained for, but these guys were terrorists and they didn't deserve any pity or mercy from me.

The others found the same thing, a bunch of terrorists sleeping on the job from either not catching enough sleep or having too much to drink. I heard a bunch of rumors that some of the guys who worked with that murdering bastard were shaken by what the man had done to those he interrogated. There are somethings that would make anyone sick to the stomach, even those who have worked in a morgue.

The last couple of rooms we searched had several underage girls in their teens who were sexually assaulted by these terrorists and forced to take drugs by these so-called human beings. Some of them were already dead from overdose, but a few were still alive, having either not been given the drugs or only been given one dose of whatever they were forced to take.

Clearly, some people wanted these girls dosed up and weak so they could have some fun with them. The amount of medical attention and therapy they would need was going to be quite a lot. I looked to one of the sleeping bodies of the guards and stabbed one in the throat before stabbing the other in the chest several times for good measures. "If you're done being the goddess of death, lets go." Robert whispered.

Exiting the room, Nomad just pulled back his snake camera from underneath the door of the last room. "Multiple tangos, armed with pistols." He stated. We stacked up on the door of the last room and waited as Fury prepped a flashbang. Robert opened the door for a few seconds allowing the Ghost Recon member to toss the grenade in, which then detonated allowing us to move in and wipe them out.

"Hey check this out," Robert said, picking up one of the rifles that was mounted on the wall. "Whoever owned this place managed to get a couple of 1903A4 Springfield's. 30-06 caliber rifle, like the M1 Garand. Impressive stopping power, but nothing compared to the 7.62mm and .308. Still, these things are a beauty of a rifle. Cut would like this" he added. I knew he liked guns, but this wasn't the time to be admiring the weapon my Grandpa used when he landed on the Solomon Islands.

Mitchell then radioed us. There was no sign of Kincaid anywhere. The only other area we had left to check was the basement, but the enemy had heard the flashbang detonate and were starting to come looking for us. "Smash the windows. Let's give them hell." I said, slamming the stock of my rifle against the window, shattering the glass before I started to open fire on the terrorists below.

"WEAPONS FREE!" Robert shouted before he jumped out of the window and landed on the ground firing his own rifle while the rest of us fired from the building. That armor of his was certainly something else, Laphi would like seeing this.

Yoda soon joined my friend outside blocking weapons fire while Mitchell and his men fired from the windows on the first floor. A rocket slammed into the ground directly in front of Robert who was unfazed by this and continued to fire his weapon at the forces guarding this hellhole. I watched him use his own body to block a blow that was meant for Yoda. The small green alien then returned the favor by using the 'Force' or whatever it's called and pushed several terrorists back hard, knocking them out before Mitchell, Kozak and the others continued to pour it on the enemy.

For a moment it seemed like things were starting to go our way and we could continue our search, but that moment soon dashed away from us as several enemy gunships soon arrived and dropped off dozens of battle droids which quickly outnumbered us more than five to one. Each of them looked towards us before they opened fired on us.

"Great, scrapheads." I said dryly and continued to fire my rifle until my magazine went dry. Ducking back behind the window, I slammed a fresh magazine into my rifle and quickly returned fire while Nomad shouted into his radio. "Ghost Team to any nearby units, we are under heavy fire and need immediate reinforcements. I say again, we need reinforcements." He shouted, firing his ACR blindly, taking down a few droids.

" _Nomad, its Barney. The others and I are on our way, we'll be there soon. Just hope they don't bring in any tanks."_ Barney said over the radio. "Solid copy!" Nomad shouted before he tossed a grenade towards the droids, taking out a few dozen of them. Weapons fire from Fixit, Vasily and Fury's weapons continued to rain down on the droids. Grenades from Kozak's team landed right in front of several droids, one of whom picked up a grenade thinking it was a dud and threw it behind him, only for it to take out the droid and several other droids.

"Keep the pressure on them." Mitchell shouted. No sooner had he shouted those words, numerous new figures with wings started drop in firing weapons similar to the battle droids. "WE GOT BUGS!" Robert shouted, firing his rifle at several bugs while backing into the house. Some of the bugs were armed with Robert called Sonic blasters which when they hit a target would cause the targets internal organs to rupture, leading to instant death. One of the blasts hit Robert, but his armor held and only cause his shields to flicker a bit.

"Everybody back inside!" Robert shouted while Yoda continued to deflect blaster fire away from us. I soon spotted a group of bugs coming right towards Yoda's right side. Quickly, I shifted my fire to the right and downed the bugs with the remaining rounds of my rifle's magazine. I tried to load a new magazine into the rifle, but a spent casing got stuck in the ejection port. Rather than waste time in -clearing the jam, I took out my Sub-machine gun and fired.

Robert and Yoda soon made it inside as the last bug fell from the sky, leaving only the droids left. "Ammo check!" Mitchell shouted. Everybody still had plenty of ammo left but it wasn't going to do us much good with our current problem.

Crashing through the gate of the mansion was a BTR-80 APC, its 14.5mm machine gun firing as if it could see us. Bullets slammed into the windows, sending shattered glass to the floor while the vehicles machine gun kept us pinned down. "I don't think Barney and the others are going to make it in time. We need to take out that APC before it brings this whole place down!" Mitchell shouted, swapping the empty magazine of his own rifle for a newer magazine.

"Take out the armor, we must." Yoda said in agreement. He then looked to Robert. "Time for Dooku's saber to be used for the greater good, yes?" he asked. No one but Robert knew what he was talking about and took a curved hilt from his back and held it tight.

"Ghost Lead, Lone Wolf requesting covering fire. Can you provide?" Robert asked. Mitchell nodded and ordered the other ghosts to get to the windows on the other floors. Enemy weapons fire continued to be sent towards us as the soldiers got into position. Robert soon joined us on the third floor stood by one of the windows that wasn't shattered.

" _Any time you're ready kid!"_ Mitchell said over the radio. Robert ran back down the hall of the third floor before he sprinted towards the window and crashed through the window, igniting its blue blade as he landed on top of the APC, sliced a hole in its hatch before he dropped a grenade into it. Leaping off the APC, he landed on the grass as the vehicle exploded. He then surged forwards towards the remaining droids reducing them to sliced bits of scrap. I just kept the pressure on the enemy.

Two more droids fell to his bright blue blade as the Expendables and several military trucks arrived taking out the remaining hostiles from behind while securing the men Yoda had knocked out earlier. Medics rushed into the mansion and came out later with the girls for treatment. "Man, you guys really know how to kick ass." Toll Road complimented.

"You don't know the half of it." Robert answered back to his uncle. "We still have one area left to check. The Basement." He added and motioned for two Clone Troopers, Redeye and Mixer I believe their names were to follow him to the basement. I followed them along with Mitchell, Nomad and Kozak. Skywalker also joined us while a girl with green skin helped tend to the injured girls.

Entering the basement, our noses caught the scent of something nasty. We soon found the source. Dozens of mutilated corpses were kept in the basement, some of them resistance fighters while others were children all around the same age as Laphi. The girl from before, Barriss I think her name is saw the sight and vomited in disgust. I knew she was a mother and healer, but had also seen her fair share of the horrors of war. This, this was nothing like she had seen.

One of the 'dead' resistance fighters was still alive and told us that Kincaid had left a few hours before we arrived. That's when Robert said it. "I knew he wasn't here." I just lost and grabbed him by the throat.

"YOU KNEW HE WASN'T HERE AND YOU STILL WENT ALONG WITH ME!? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE!?" I shouted.

Robert tried to speak, but I tightened my grip around his neck. That was until Anakin stopped me. "He only went along with you to stop you from getting killed. If Kincaid were here, you would be dead in minutes. You're too clouded by revenge to see that." Anakin said to me, getting me to loosen my grip on my friends' neck.

"I know what you're going through. I lost several men I called brothers and wanted more than anything to bring them back. I'm not the only one, several others wanted to do the same thing. But even if we tried, you can't bring the dead back. Laphi is dead, you think he'd want to see his sister acting like this? This isn't you, Velvet." Robert said, gasping for breath after I released him from my grip. For a moment, I let his words sink into my skull, only to again slap him across the face.

"YOU'VE GOT NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT LAPHI LIKE THAT! ESPECIALLY AFTER YOU ABANDONDED ME!" I shouted. I then soon felt my body being tossed against the wall and I couldn't even move. I looked too see Anakin holding me with the force.

"Look! I know what its like to want revenge. I lost my mother too a group of nomadic people and wanted to kill them. Not just the men, but the women and children too. I would have killed them all!" he began before I began to be lowered to the ground. "But I knew that it wouldn't bring my mother back. She'd never forgive me for what I would have done. Later I learned that the one man I called a friend was responsible for causing my mother to be taken from me. If you let anger control you, you'll be walking down the path of the Dark Side." He added, finally releasing me. Not once when he spoke too me was there any anger in his voice.

He soon let me go. "I don't care about this Dark Side or your 'friend', all I want is to kill Kincaid the same way he killed Laphi, slowly and painfully." I answered, walking out of the basement, past the girls who were getting the treatment they needed before getting back in the vehicle I 'borrowed' before I got a call from one of my informants, or rather a Black Tusk soldier that went AWOL when the invasion started. Some of these guys weren't to keen on taking orders from a bunch of metal heads and formed their own group.

"I've got you now, you fat bastard." I said and drove away from the mansion. I didn't know what I was going to find, but I was going to do whatever I could to get the fat bastard.

 _Normal point of view_

2350 hours

Five miles from the California/Nevada Border

Looking through her binoculars, Velvet counted the number enemy units she saw patrolling the makeshift enemy base that had been setup as a means to slow down the New Republic forces. Black Tusk, LMB, Artemis, True Son and droid forces had set up a massive amount of firepower consisting of not just infantry, but tanks, helicopters and artillery. Behind them was a large prison complex of unknown design.

According to her informant, the enemy has been kidnapping locals and using them as human shields. The Jedi knew of this and had sent numerous recon flights over the camp, confirming that the prisoners were still alive but were also in dire need of food and medical assistance.

But all Velvet cared about was Kincaid, who she spotted taking one of the hostages into a building where he began to work his 'magic'. Even from a distance, Velvet could tell the man that was being tortured was dying.

"I'm not going to let you kill anyone else." She said to no one in particular, pulling the bolt on her rifle back chambering a round. "Time you die." She added.

"The only one who's going to die is you." A voice said from behind her. Landing in front of her was a human sized version of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, The Expendables, Ghost Recon and a green and yellow stripped gunship of unknown make. Exiting the ship were several aliens and a large hairy creature that Velvet almost mistook for Bigfoot.

The Freedom walked towards her and its helmet shifted back revealing Roberts face. "I TOLD YOU, KINCAID IS MINE!" Velvet shouted, pointing her rifle directly at Roberts face. Unfazed at the gun pointed at his face, Robert just continued to walk towards her before finally stopping.

"Go ahead, kill me. Just know, that you'll be killing a father that will never see his children grow up to become their own person." Robert answered. Velvet was taken a back by this and before she could even speak, Robert spoke again. "I've got something to fight for. I know you want to avenge Laphi, but you can't do it alone. Let us help you." He added.

"I…" Velvet began before one of the aliens, one with light purple skin and a scaled boa walked up. "Anyone would want to avenge their family; I know I would. But you have to realize that there are some things you can't do alone. You attack on your own, you'll end up just like your brother, dead." The girl said.

The alien with a hat that looked like it could work as a shield said something in his native language which the one with the horns on her head translated. "Embo says you're acting like a rabid animal. You're out of control. You continue like this; you'll never be able to face your brother in the next life." Sugi said.

"Then what am I suppose to do? I can't let that bastard get away with all the people he murdered!" Velvet demanded, finally letting the tears she held back for so long fall. Robert than just walked up to her and looked at her. "For starters, you can ask for help." He answered.

Velvet looked up. "I know, last time I helped you I got a slap on the face for it. But this time, I am here to help. The amount of armor and artillery is too much for a normal person. But not for the Freedom, its already too late to attack now, but come tomorrow morning, we attack. I'll take out the cannons, helicopters and tanks. Once they are eliminated, we can attack the base." He said. "Kincaid is yours, but I'll be right by your side. After all, intelligence suggests that Kincaid has one of these." He added, handing Velvet Dooku's lightsaber.

"All right, everybody get some rest, we need to be ready for tomorrow!" Mitchell instructed the others. By the time morning came, everybody was well rested and checked their weapons before Robert entered the Freedom again and powered up the armor. "I'll draw their fire and take out my objectives, everybody else prepare for battle. Sugi, Embo, Latts, Chewie, Serapis get ready for the fight of your lives." He instructed before rocketing into the air until he was high enough to alert the enemy SAM sites.

 **(Awake and Alive Starts)**

Dozens of surface-to-air missiles flew towards the modified battle armor only to be shot down by the battle armors weapons. "Old tricks aren't going to work on me." Robert said before diving down towards the enemy forces. Firing his pulse laser at several enemy Hinds and Apache's, Robert soon switched his laser to blade mode just before he zoomed across at ground level, slicing the turrets of two tanks off completely. Pulling himself into a climb, he took aim with the armors .50 caliber machine gun and dived down again firing the machine gun in a strafing maneuver like those done in World War 2.

Multiple enemy soldiers were downed by the machine gun fire while trying to get a bead on the attacking enemy. When they saw that the attacker had landed and looked like a Gundam, they opened fire. Assault rifle, machine gun and submachine gun rounds peppered the attacker which didn't even stagger back. Instead, it brought its massive artillery to bear and fired at the enemy armor and artillery. Numerous enemy forces were wiped out before the Freedom charged forwards, its hand now admitting a bright blue blade. Unfazed by this, the PMC soldiers continued to open fire only too be taken out by the attackers bladed weapon.

"This one's for you Laphi." Robert said to himself and leapt onto the top of an enemy tank and plunged his blade into the vehicle, killing the crew before he turned his attention towards a few enemy helicopters that were preparing to take off. He switched to the Freedom's plasma cannons and fired, destroying two of the helicopters before he returned his focus to the enemy armor.

"Few tanks left. Got to make this quick." He stated. Firing all his weapons at once, the tanks were quickly reduced to burning wrecks before he turned back towards the helicopters. "EAT .50 CAL!" he shouted and fired his machine gun without even letting go of the trigger. A stream of .50 caliber rounds knocked out several enemy helicopters while the rest of them were damaged but still in the fight. Unfortunately for the pilots of these helicopters they were soon shot down by the Freedoms massive artillery. "Enemy support eliminated. Ghost Lead, give it too them." Robert said into his commlink before he ejected himself from the Battle Armor and landed on the ground with a thud. He soon found himself quickly surrounded by enemy units.

"Hand above your head, kid." One LMB soldier demanded. Robert did so, only to trick them and pushed the soldiers surrounding him back with the force. One nearby LMB soldier fired their rifle at the Lone Wolf, but he evaded and knocked the soldiers lights out with a strong punch to the face.

A squad of True Sons soldiers all armed with blaster rifles soon took aim and began to fire at Robert, prompting him to ignite his blue lightsaber and deflect the blaster bolts away from him. Some shots returned to hit the ones who fired while the rest were just sent away towards one of the buildings. He continued to block before he leapt into the air and landed in front of the enemy squad before slicing their weapons apart and pushing them back with the force.

More weapons fire was sent towards him once again forcing him onto the defensive. This time the attackers were battle droids so Robert didn't hold back and ignited his green saber which he then threw towards the droids slicing them to pieces. He didn't notice an enemy sniper had him lined up in their crosshairs, but fortunately for him, Mitchell did and downed the sniper before the Ghost Recon Leader and his allies arrived at Roberts location. "TAKE THEM DOWN!" Mitchell order.

 **(End Song)**

"Any reason why you decided not to wear your armor when you wanted to go after your friend?" Nomad asked, downing several Artemis soldiers before ejecting his empty magazine and loading a fresh one into his TAR 21.

"Wanted to go back to the basics. Every time I use my armor, I feel like I'm taking a short cut!" Robert answered, blocking more blaster bolts away from his allies. "Sure, it's got shields, enhances my strength and magnetic weapon straps, but some times its good to just go back to the days before I built that thing!" he added, sheathing his blue saber and pulled out his 1911 firing .45 caliber slugs towards the enemy soldiers in rapid succession. A quick reload gave him eight more shots to fire, only to have his dad's handgun knocked out of his hand by a Commando Droid that managed to get the drop on him. The droid was quickly sliced in half before another Commando Droid attempted the same thing, only to be taken out by a round from Weaver's M14.

Looking back to his savior, Robert smiled, retrieved his handgun, holstered it, reignited his blue saber and leapt into the center of a large horde of battle droids. "Kids crazy, he'll get killed without the armor!" Toll shouted.

"He can handle it, he's more skilled than he seems. He's trained with Kota!" Barney assured his friend, blind firing his ACR and taking out a few hostiles. Machine Gun fire from Lincoln, 30K and Fixit kept the enemy units pinned down allowing the others to advance further up towards the building where Kincaid had dragged in his most recent victim from the night before.

Fury, Holt, Midas, Kozak and Ferguson broke from cover towards the area where the prisoners were being kept, used a few breaching torches too cut a hole in the fence keeping the prisoners secured and gestured for them to get to safety as the Lagoon hovered overhead. "Looks like Dutlas comes too our aide again." Sugi chuckled as Embo threw his helmet towards an LMB gunner, causing the gunner to miss their intended target allowing Sugi to down the enemy machine gunner with her carbine.

The Dynamic Class Freighters boarding ramp opened up and dropping from the sky were Revy, Rock, Shoda and Dutlas. Revy unholstered her 92SF's and fired as she fell from the sky taking out as many enemies as she could before Shoda followed suit with her own weapon, a pair of WESTAR 35 blaster pistols like those used by Bo and Death Watch.

Slowing their decent with their jetpacks, the Lagoon crew soon joined the fight with Revy charging towards the horde of droids with her pistols blazing. "LET'S DANCE THE JITTERBUG BABY!" she shouted, leaping over the horde of droids and soon stood back to back with Robert. "Sorry we're late, traffic was murder." She joked.

"Detail, details. Tell me its not just you guys that are joining the party?" Robert asked, pushing back a group of hostiles with a strong Force Push. Revy chuckled and pointed one of her pistols to the entrance of the base, where dozens of WLO-5 Speeder Tanks belonging to Hondo's gang crashed through the gate and soon joined the party. Following them was the Slave 1 firing its twin cannons at any aerial units that were coming in from Nevada to reinforce the base.

"THE CALVARY'S HERE!" Hondo shouted from one of the tanks, firing his new AKS-47 which he equipped with a whooping one-hundred round magazine and an under-folding stock. Following close behind was the Bad Batch and Delta Squad.

"HONDO YOU CRAZY BASTARD! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Robert shouted, reached out with the force, grabbed Hondo and pulled the pirate captain towards the horde of droids. "START SHOOTING!" he added. Hondo smiled and unleashed hell in the form of rounds from one of the greatest assault rifles ever built.

As the pirate captain flew over the heads of the attackers and enemies, Rock threw a couple of droid poppers towards the droids, short-circuiting a good portion of the battle droids followed by a well placed grenade from Scorch's anti-armor launcher from his rifle knocked out a few more droids followed by a barrage of machine gun fire from Wreckers M2 Browning. "CLEAR A PATH! WE'RE COMING THROUGH!" The large clone shouted as one of the pirate tanks spun around in a perfect 360-degree circle knocking down more droids while the PMC soldiers started to retreat. Seeing this, Velvet broke formation and ran towards the command building intent on getting her hands on the man who made three years of her life a living hell. She pasted a fallen RPG seven and its former owner along with two more rockets and saw her target. She was prepared to make her way towards the building when she looked back to see Robert, Revy and Hondo were getting pushed back by several Destroyer Droids.

Thinking about all the times Robert had been there for her and Laphi before his death. Velvet picked up the launcher and its rockets, took cover behind some sandbags, popped out of cover, aimed her launcher at the droids and fired. One 40mm rocket slammed into one of the destroyer droids taking out the other Destroyers before she loaded another rocket and fired her second shot at the droids. Her second shot missed and hit the communications tower, which toppled over and landed on the droids she was trying to destroy.

"Bastards!" she cursed and fired her last rocket. Her target was an LMB Humvee that Robert had missed. Just before the rocket hit her target, its direction was changed and instead of the enemy vehicle the rocket slammed into one of Hondo's tanks. The tanks entire crew was killed in the blast.

Everyone stopped firing and turned to see the murder himself, Billy Kincaid carrying the mutilated body of the prisoner he tortured during the night, or what was left of the person and his hand extended outwards. Strapped to the man's waist was lightsaber hilt. "So, the Lone Wolf has come to stop my playtime." Kincaid asked, throwing what was left of his victim too the ground. He then started to laugh. "If you kill me, no one will be able to see the wonderful smiles on those children's faces." He added.

Velvets blood began to boil at the mention of children, thinking about Laphi and the children she saw in the basement of the mansion. "You can use the force!?" Robert demanded, walking slowly towards the child killer.

Again, Kincaid laughed. "How do you think I was able to lure the children too me? A child's mind is much easier to manipulate when one uses the Force. I was approached by Sidious years ago and he discovered my connection to the force. He gave me a Sith Holocron and I have been studying it ever since. He also gave me a special job, hunt down those who are strong in the force and kill them. Sadly, the only one I could fine was the Crowe boy!" Kincaid explained. This was a mistake.

The moment she heard this declaration, Velvet threw down her guns, removed her helmet and gear and charged towards Kincaid, only to be stopped by the man much like she was with Anakin. "YOU KILLED LAPHI BECAUSE HE WAS CONNECTED TOO THE FORCE! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY YOU FAT BASTARD!" She roared. Her answer was being thrown back along the ground and hitting a nearby empty barrel which toppled over and revealed its contents, a mess of severed body parts.

The mere sight of this made Hondo want to fire his weapon at the murderer, but decided against it as Robert rushed forwards as Billy ignited his blood red lightsaber. "I remember your brother. He tried to resist, but I ended his life without any difficulties. Now, you get to join him in death." Kincaid gloated and prepared to bring his weapon down on Velvet. "I am going to enjoy this, it's simply amazing what powers from the other side of the universe can do. And now I can show you what I can do with those powers." He added.

Thankfully for Velvet, Robert leapt over the burning wreckage of one of the enemy tanks he destroyed with the Freedom and gave Kincaid a powerful force fueled kick to the chest, sending the child killer skidding back across the ground. "No one harms my friends." He declared.

"I remember you now, you're the coward who ran away when your friend needed you the most. Come back to finally end this game?" Kincaid demanded angrily.

"This is no game." Robert answered, igniting both his lightsabers while Velvet stood up and ignited Dooku's saber. "You're going to pay for what you did to Laphi!" Velvet added, gripping her saber tightly while the two of them waited for the messed-up man to make a move.

 **(Start Had Enough.)**

Robert moved first too which Billy responded by sending a torrent of Force Lightning towards the Lone Wolf, which was blocked. Using this opportunity, Velvet leapt over her friends' shoulder and began to clash blades with Kincaid who was more than ready to give her a fight.

"I'm betting four hundred dollars that Crowe is going to get killed. What about you Mr. Ohnaka?" 30K asked the pirate captain. Hondo just chuckled. "I'm not betting anything. Those two will win, I know it." The pirate captain answered and continued to watch the on going fight.

Kincaid, unable to take on two opponents at once pressed a button on his gauntlet and coming out of the command center was no less than two dozen Magna Guards whose staffs were crackling with energy and marching directly towards the two.

"Only cowards fight with more allies." Robert said with disgust, blocking two enemy staff strikes before slicing the droids right down the middle. Velvet followed suit, stabbing one of the enemy droids in the chest before kicking the fallen droid's staff into the chest of another one.

"KINCAID!" She shouted and charged towards the murderer. "Damn it, Velvet you can't take him on your own, you can't fight someone who knows the force!" Robert stated parrying the attacks of two Magna Guards before slicing them up like they were a pizza. Despite this, there were still too many of them.

Thankfully, he didn't need to worry about them for much longer for arriving in an approaching LAAT was Kasumi, Anakin and Shaak Ti. All three landed on the ground and began to engage the remaining sixteen Magna Guards. "Leave these droids too us. Go help your friend." Anakin said, countering a strike from one Guard before destroying it.

"Your friend can't hold her own against someone like Kincaid. Give her some help." Shaak Ti added, countering a strike from another Magna Guard. "Your friend needs you, just like my Daughter needs you."

Hearing this, Robert left the others to deal with the droids and went to help Velvet. He was just in time as Kincaid clashed with Velvet once again before he got the upper hand and slashed Velvets left shoulder before pushing her back.

"So, it ends, time for you meet the same fate as your brother." Kincaid stated confidently. He was wrong for Robert blocked his opponents strike with his sabers while Velvet laid on the ground hurt. "Laphi wasn't meant to die. You killed the innocent and we, we are their avenging angels!" he roared and began to push back Kincaid with a series of attacks keeping the child killer on the defensive. "HOW MANY LIVES DID YOU TAKE BECAUSE OF THAT MOTHERFUCKER SIDIOUS!? DOZEN'S! GUYS LIKE YOU MAKE ME SICK! THERE'S NO PLACE IN THIS UNIVERSE FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" The Lone Wolf shouted before he finally was able to disarm Kincaid of his weapon and sliced the killers arms off.

 **(End Song)**

Billy began to panic as Robert walked over to the now armless man, but instead of being killed by the Lone Wolf, Velvet charged the wounded enemy and stabbed him right through the heart, ending the life of Billy Kincaid. "That was for Laphi and everyone else you killed you bastard!" Velvet said before collapsing back into the arms of Robert.

"You did good Velvet. Now get some rest, you've earned it." Robert said as back arrived to secure the base while Hondo walked over to Kincaid's body and fired a full magazine into the body to make sure he was dead.

 **Damn it, it's taking me a bit longer than I want to get these chapters up. But at least this one is finished. Bet you guys were surprised to see Cad Bane make an appearance, I was honestly trying to figure out how to bring him in. I think I can successfully say that I did a good job bring him in.**

 **Now, what do you want to see next? The 501** **st** **, 212** **th** **, Expendables, Ghost Recon and the Lone Wolf liberate a prison camp full of American military personal, bring in several American Legends of the Railroad being used like the Aurora in Metro Exodus, attacking a enemy airbase or the reunion between the McCall Brothers?**

 **Which ever one gets the most attention while be next, but the trains will be included. Until next time, read and review. By the way HOW MANY OF YOU SAW THE NEW TRAILER FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER!? IT LOOKS AWESOME!**


	40. Rails of Freedom

**Yep, its me again. Coming too you with another exciting part in the battle of Earth. I am glad so many of you liked my last chapter. Honestly, it's been harder for me getting chapters up at the normal pace I usually get them up at. When I get home from work, I smell of grease and pizza so sometimes when I get out of the shower, I just want to go back to Ace Combat 7, Rage 2, The Division 2, Borderlands 3 or Ghost Recon Breakpoint.**

 **Gaming helps me relax after a long day's work and when I have to get up too go in with my Brother, Earth Dragon Arnighte, the guy who hates Star Wars and everything else I like, calling it stupid, I just want to crash in bed and go to sleep. Hope you all can understand.**

 **So, I saw the new Rambo movie, loved it and wonder whats next for Rambo. I also saw the trailer for Lego Star Wars, The Skywalker Saga and it looks pretty cool, hoping they have Ahsoka and Rex as playable characters, since they did play a big part in the series.**

 **Now onto reviews.**

 **Nitro Zeus: I was hoping you would have left a review in the previous chapter since I brought in Toll Road and Doc like you asked. Now as for including the British and Canadian soldier and civilians, you're going to get your wish.**

 **Mpowers045: I have been trying to figure out how to bring in Cad Bane since my first story 2 years ago. Originally, I was going to include him in the Canto Bight chapters, but it just didn't fit in. Guess it's better late than never that I brought him in.**

 **Mr. Shades42: I agree with you. Along with the Prophet of Regret, Handsome Jack, Darth Sidious, Muruta Azrael, Djibril and numerous other anime, videogame, TV and movie villains, Kincaid is one sick piece of shit. He makes number five on my list of villains I hate.**

 **Spartan-626: Always great to hear from you. The Hondo Special, I couldn't resist having the pirate captain pull a Scarface. As for the Cassie/Rex moments, I'm trying to focus more on the action rather than the romance stuff. That was just something I added for the hell of it. As for Bane, like I said earlier, I've been trying to figure out on how to bring him into the story. Kincaid, like Mr. Shades42 said is a sick piece of shit and deserves to be sent to hell, and by the relative of one of his victims at that. The reunion with Thomas and Rey will have to wait for a little while longer so, its prison break time.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 40: Rails of Freedom

July 10th 2020 19BBY

New Republic field hospital, Los Angeles, California

0903 hours

 _Normal point of view_

"At least the children can finally rest in peace, knowing that their killer has been brought to justice." Barriss said to herself as she tended to Velvets wounds. "You're lucky to have been able to survive against someone with a lightsaber like Kincaid. Though, I guess it was fortunate that you had Robert helping you." She added, removing the bacta patch she put on Velvets shoulder seeing that the wound had healed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Then again, I was running on fumes after numerous weeks of searching for the man who killed Laphi after I escaped from prison. Thanks, for setting up that memorial for those that fat bastard killed." Velvet thanked the Mirialan Healer.

After what she saw in the basement of the mansion and the handywork of the deceased Billy Kincaid, Barriss had asked an LAPD officer for the names of each the children and the others that were killed by the man and built a small memorial at Macarthur park where she was working on healing both the men and women who were fighting to bring an end to this war and the civilians who had triggered some enemy IED's.

In her mind, she kept wondering what would have happened if it was her child or the child of someone, she knew that was one of the victims of the madman that terrorized the city for three years, all of which were pinned on the girl who was in prison. To make matters worse, it appeared that Sidious had discovered this monster was strong in the force and helped the man murder more children for their own sadistic pleasure. To think that Sidious would actually use a child killer for his plans made her sick.

"I don't understand why Sidious would use a man like Kincaid for his plans. Someone like that is not to be trusted. Murder is nothing to be proud of." She stated, using the force to finish healing the minor scrapes that weren't healed from the bacta.

"True, but what about Soldiers? Are they murder's if they kill someone in combat? A soldier's job is to protect their country so civilians like those kids over there won't have to live in fear of those like this Gunray bastard I heard about." Velvet asked gesturing over to a few children playing with a few toy's they had brought to the camp.

"No, it isn't." Barriss answered as she finished tending to Velvets wounds before moving onto her next patient. She then looked up too the sky as a formation of HAWX F-20's flew over the city on patrol. "How many more people have to die before this war ends?" She asked herself.

While she tended too the wounded, several miles away outside Carson City in Nevada, Nomad, Fury, Fixit, Holt, Weaver, Midas and Vasily had just finished their infiltration mission of an enemy outpost in the Mojave Desert. Intelligence gather from the base where Kincaid was killed suggested that a large enemy facility was located central Nevada and quite possibly some more manpower. With the New Republic forces stretched thin across the planet, loses were starting to mount for both the New Republic, Wolverines and American military. Pyramid Lake was the last place anyone would put an outpost being in the middle of nowhere. But then again, droids don't tire from the heat and could patrol for hours without the need for water or food.

Just like the silent specters, the Ghosts left the base after they gathered the intelligence they needed and as they left, looked back to see the cyber center explode after Fury rewired a battle droid and attached several blocks of C4 too the droid which she sent back into the center causing the explosion. "Felt so good too blow that place up." Fixit said as the explosion disappeared from view.

"Let's just hope that intel was worth it." Weaver stated, cleaning the sand out of his M14 as the squad drove away.

"Oh, it was worth it guys. Especially with what we found." Nomad added, not taking his eyes off the intel they had found. They soon returned too LA with the intel.

"Damn it. They picked a hell of a place too set up shop." Mitchell said, viewing the data with the other generals and their commanders on the bridge of the DR. "They've got a camp right by the Great Salt Lake which is hundreds of miles away. We're still waiting on fuel for the gunships and fighters, for having such advanced technology even you guys have supply problems." He added.

"It can't be helped. Even with people like Nym and Hondo helping us out, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Anakin said in agreement. "But let's not forget, you guys are also dealing with supply problems as well. Sure, you've got ammo, but without fuel for your vehicles this campaign will drag on longer than you want it too." He added.

"Still," Obi-Wan began. "We can't just ignore this camp. It will have to be taken out if we are to advance further into the country. We need to reach Denver if we're too link up with another cell of the Wolverines." He added.

"No, liberate the camp we must." Yoda said, getting the attention of the others. "Many prisoners, in that camp there are. Allies we need, in that camp there are." He added. A quick scan of the area proved that Master Yoda was correct for in that camp were thousands of life signals.

"This has to be something the 'president' came up with even before the invasion. No way they could have built this thing in four mouths." A pissed off Joshua Keating stated with much anger. "My source tells me that the camp is full of captured soldiers and not just American. British and Canadian soldiers as well, not to mention civilians." He added. Prior to the invasion, Trump somehow was able to convince the British and Canadian Prime Ministers too send thousands of soldiers, airmen and marines too several old military bases with the goal of training these warriors in more advanced urban combat situations.

In truth, it was a trap laid out by Sidious, Tarkin and Trump in order too weaken three of the world's strongest militaries for the invasion. Not only that, but all the equipment, vehicles and weapons were being used by the enemy. The generals and commanders pondered about how enact this plan, when they were soon interrupted by a call from Robert.

" _Hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I've got a plan to advance into enemy territory. You want too know what it is, then get your butts over to the rail yard."_ Robert stated before ending the call. All of those on the bridge were a little confused as to why the Lone Wolf would want them to see at the rail yard, so rather than wait for him to call again, they decided to go to the rail yard and see what he wanted to show them.

When they arrived they all were shocked too see numerous tanks, walkers, Humvee's, VTOLs both Dragoon along with both F35's and Harrier's, Helicopters, artillery and mechs were being loaded onto flatbeds by clones of the 639th while soldiers from Japan, Russia, England, France, Germany and Australia loaded ammo, weapons, food and medical supplies into numerous coaches and boxcars all of which were coupled up behind a green and yellow extended caboose.

"Is this supposed to be a historical reenactment? Because I don't think it's the right time for it. Not to mention a lot of this stuff isn't even old." Mitchell asked. Before anyone could answer, they all got their answer in the form of several whistles. Looking towards the source all of them looked to see three steam locomotives backing down onto the cars, each of them with an auxiliary tender coupled behind the normal tender.

Two of the locomotives had four leading wheels in front with eight large driving wheels behind them in front of four trailing wheels behind it. Both were different in terms of their numbers and company names. One of them was obviously the SP 4449 and the other was the UP 844. But the last locomotive was the largest steam locomotive ever built with four leading truck wheels, two sets of eight driving wheels and four trailing wheels. One of the eight remaining of its type in the world, the Big Boy locomotive 4014 backed down behind the 4449 while the 844 took the lead of the pack. Dropping down from the cab, dressed in workers overalls was Robert.

"This will help us get the men close to the target location." He said.

"Where did you find these machines?" Anakin asked.

"Found them in a workshop not far from here. The enemy was going to cut them up into bits of metal, except for the 4449. That thing was being used to transport prisoners too camps in Washington. They would have destroyed a big piece of history if we hadn't found them." Robert answered from behind a Humvee that wasn't loaded onto the train, changing into his Hero's armor. "Sure, these things are old, but they can get us as close to the location. Fuel isn't an issue either, all of them have been converted to burn recycled engine oil and with the extra tenders, they can go longer without having to refill on water, plus we have fuel tankers. One of these couldn't haul all this weight so we need three." He added.

"And these can get our forces within range of the camp?" Obi-Wan asked, putting a hand to his beard impressively.

"Only as far as the tracks will let us. Trains can only run on the rails beneath their wheels. Besides, before cars and planes, the only way to get across land was railroads, they were a step above the old horse and buggy." Robert stated after finally changing.

"Well its better than nothing. We got a few supply ships coming in but they won't get here in time." Anakin said, climbing into the 844's cab. "Don't think I'm going to let you have all the fun. Besides, you're going too need another Jedi." He added.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Anakin. Alright, lets get these mighty machines rolling." Robert stated, climbing into the cab of the only steam locomotive never retired by a class one railroad in the North American Continent.

The boilers of the might locomotives were already sizzling nicely by the time the last of the cars were connected too the other locomotives, the crews of the locomotives all of whom were being controlled by steam enthusiast's who volunteered too help operate these relics of a bygone era for their passion of trains.

Looking out the cab window, Robert couldn't help but smile. Barney once told him that his Dad always wanted to operate a locomotive like this if he ever left the military life, having seen this machine haul the 1990 'Eisenhower Centennial Special' and celebrate the 100th birthday of the 34th president of the United States and five-star World War 2 general. For a moment, he though he saw his dad down besides the tracks smiling at him and saluting him.

"Dad?" he said surprised before the radio he had crackled and the other engineers confirmed that they were ready to move out as well. "Let's get this show on the road. Let's move out! Ahead Full!" Robert said into the radio as the throttles of each steam locomotive were opened up and what was perhaps the longest tripleheader train in the world set off for Lakeside Utah, the closest town near the prison camp.

The route they had too take was part of a new stretch of track that connected towns like Los Banos California too Los Angeles. Once past Los Banos, the were too pass through Templeton before traveling alongside I-80 too Gold Run California, through the Tahoe National Forest, go straight through Reno before they passed through Cobre Nevada and followed Nevada State Route 233 before traveling through the desert towards the great Salt Lake of Utah and Lakeside. It was going to be a long journey and with plenty of hills to climb. A five-hour journey and a long one if ever there was one. But that wasn't going to stop the men, women and clones onboard this train.

The noise of the driving rods echoed all around as the locomotives made their way out of the city and onto the open rails. There was no need to worry about any oncoming or stalled trains so as soon as they were five miles out of the city, Robert decided to increase speed too about sixty-five miles per hour while keeping an eye out for any signs of enemy forces that were too try and stop them.

"Now I know what old railroaders felt like when operating these machines." Robert said, checking the boiler pressure of the 844 which was still in expectable levels. He then ran from one engine to the other checking the same thing before returning to the cab of the lead locomotive. "Now you see why I love the Iron Horse's. They don't make them like they used too and really bring out the romance of rail travel." He said to Anakin who was starting to understand why Robert liked these old locomotives. Before the 501st general could speak, Robert pulled the whistle cord of the 844, its whistle echoing all around the land getting both people and animals too look to the source. "I've wanted to do that my whole life!" he exclaimed as the train continued its journey.

By the time they passed through Reno, Rex called out over the commlink that several squadrons of enemy fighters had been detected several miles ahead and heading directly towards the trains. "Guess the bad guys don't want us going any further." Robert joked before he and Anakin ran back along the train before they reached one of the flatbeds where the R4 and R2 were waiting with their fighters fueled and ready for battle as well as Mission and her own fighter.

"It's never easy is it?" the Twi'lek joked before climbing into the cockpit of her fighter.

" _When is it ever?"_ Anakin responded, powering up his own fighter.

"Cut the chatter. We've got to protect Big One." Robert cut in.

" _Big One?"_ Anakin and Mission asked at the same time. "It's the callsign of the train. It's from an anime, Galaxy Railways." Robert answered before he turned to his friends who had just arrived. "Honoka, Hitomi, Rally, Kasumi, get in some the pulse laser mechs and set up an anti-aircraft screen. Save the ammo for the guns, autocannons and missiles. We're going to need them when we liberate the camp!" he added as his cockpit closed.

"Got it!" his four friends said and ran back towards some of the mechs. He then contacted Lincoln. "Uncle Clay, get to the caboose and get on the EWHB, I've no doubt we're going to pick up some company on speeder bikes. Tell the rest of the men to prepare themselves in case we get some boarders on the train!" he instructed his uncle before taking off from train just seconds before the train entered a short tunnel.

" _Copy that!"_ Lincoln replied and gave the orders to the others to prepare for battle while he mounted the turret.

"Good thing we fueled up your fighters before we ran out of fuel. I had a feeling we would be running into air trouble." Robert said to Anakin and Mission who were already in the air. "Keep your eyes on the tracker, we need to stick close to Big One. Carter! Increase the speed to whatever level you think is right, don't worry about the enemy leave them too us. Don't stop for anything!" He added, speaking too one of the volunteer engineers who acknowledged his request and train picked up speed even more.

" _Enemy fighters bearing 280 coming from the east. Confirming droid and TIE fighters with them."_ Anakin said over the commlink.

"I see them, and it looks like they brought friends. SU's, MIG's, Raptors and Lightings. Looks they're armed with air-to-ground missiles. Don't see any bombers, but that doesn't mean they aren't coming." Robert added, spotting a group of four enemy SU-27SK's flying over a small mountain. "Engage the enemy!" Robert shouted and flew towards the attacking enemy aircraft.

 **(Zips Gundam Seed Astray Opening Starts)**

"You do know we're only three fighters against who knows how many enemies. Shouldn't we deploy some of our Harriers and Lightnings?" Mission asked.

"No, we can't risk getting them blown to bits before we reach the camp." Robert answered, climbing to five thousand feet before diving in on several MIG-29's and opened up with the Angels four cannons. Two MIGs were sent crashing down to the ground before the other fighter's broke formation and began to disperse into several smaller groups, attempting to separate the three fighters from each other.

They failed and two TIE fighters were blasted out of the sky by the cannons from Anakin's own fighter. "What about those new VTOLS you made with the Star Forge? The Blue and White ones?" Anakin asked as he turned hard too the left and got behind a MIG-31 and filled that fighter with holes before it rolled over into a death role and crashed into the ground below in a fireball.

"They haven't been tested yet. I won't risk the lives of my men just to try out some new weapon." Robert answered while firing his cannons at a group of approaching enemy F-22s, taking out a few of them while overshooting the remaining Raptors. As he was about to turn around and go for the other Raptors, several new aircraft started firing at him coming in from the direction of the sun. He watched the fighters fly past him and saw that they were Chinese and North Korean MIG-21's followed the J-7.

Introduced in 1959 to the Soviet Airforce, the MIG-21 is a single seat fighter aircraft with a top speed of Mach 2. The fighter was armed with a single 23mm internally mounted cannon and could carry up to two-thousand pounds of weapons. Used in the Vietnam War, the MIG-21 helped prove that a gun was still needed in air-to-air combat too this day where it downed numerous American aircraft like the F-105.

"WE GOT 21's!" Robert shouted before he went after the MIG's, which were armed with rocket pods. "BIG ONE! YOU'VE GOT MIG-21's WITH ROCKET PODS HEADING TOWARDS YOU!" Robert shouted into his commlink, firing his cannons taking down several MIG-21's before they could fire their rockets at the train. Mission followed suit firing her fighter's own cannons taking out two of the 21's, but there were just too many fighters.

Just as the MIGs got close too the train, a barrage of pulse lasers turned the remaining MIG's into fireballs which landed only a few feet away from the train. " _Anti-Air defense is ready!"_ Rally called over the commlink from the cockpit of the Summoner.

"Thank god for that. Next tunnel is about another mile from you. We'll keep the fighters off the train, just keep your eyes open for the enemy." Robert warned, pulling up from his dive and got behind a Tri-Fighter and fired his cannons, turning the droid into scrap metal.

" _Tell me you've got some bloodhounds in your fighter?"_ Anakin asked after downing an enemy F-35.

"Yeah, but I only got four of them. I want to save them for when we really need them. Wish I had something like those AAM missiles from Ace Combat 7, those can lock onto numerous targets." Robert answered, downing another enemy fighter a SU-33 with his cannons.

" _We may not have a choice. We need to use our missiles if we want to come out of this alive."_ Mission cut in, flying through the wreckage of a Vulture fighter while firing her ships medium laser cannons at any fighters that got in her way. They soon got a call from the train indicating that several aircraft were heading towards them. All three allied fighters increased their engines to full power and managed to catch up with the train, as did the other enemy fighters.

"Damn it!" Robert cursed and armed his concussion missiles. "Just make them count." He said too his allies. Just as he was about too fire a storm of red, green and blue cannon fire from above destroyed dozens of attacking enemy fighters. Looking up he saw numerous N-1 Starfighters, Aurek-tactical fighters, ARC-170s and X-Wings streaking towards them from eleven o'clock high.

" _Strider 1 to Red Leader, we've got your back. Let's take these guys out."_ Trigger called from his X-Wing. The other pilots, Garven Dries, Jak Dameron and the rest of Red Squadron along with the Midgard forth tactical fighter wing, Alpha, Bravo and Delta Squads of the Naboo Royal Space fighter Corps began to engage the enemy fighters. They were supposed to be back up in space, patrolling the system for any signs of reinforcements, but Admiral Killian decided too send them down too assist Robert, Anakin and Mission.

"What the hell was I thinking? Three fighters providing top cover for long train, that's a good way to get a lot of people killed. Alright, all pilots, I'm sending the data on the train and its tracker now. Keep the fighters and any bombers from the train, its half way across Nevada now. Half-way to go." Robert answered as the rest of the fighters continued too attack the enemy fighters.

 **(End Song)**

Back below the ongoing dogfight, Lincoln kept his eyes trained on the tracks watching for any sign of enemy speeders. He soon spotted a formation of enemy STAP's flying directly towards the train as it crossed a steel trestle bridge. "We got company." He said to the men who were inside the caboose and opened up with the EWHB.

The few troopers that were also in the caboose opened up with their rifles and were able to knock out a few of the STAP's before a large group of Flitknot speeder bikes emerged over a nearby hill being followed by dozens of 74-Z speeder bikes. "Shit! There's a lot of these bastards!" Lincoln cursed while he continued to fire his EWHB. Blaster fire from one of the STAP's did hit him, but his shields held strong as the enemy speeders continued to attack the train. One trooper managed to let off a few shots from his blaster before taking a hit in the shoulder and almost fell onto the tracks, thankfully he was saved by his brothers who pulled him into the caboose while the others continued to hold the enemy off.

Passing back and forth in the fourth car from the caboose, Kuribayashi grabbed one of the DC-15A blasters and ran through the other cars too the caboose and climbed the ladder onto the roof, took cover behind cupola before she raised her blaster and fired. To her surprise, she experienced no recoil as her first few shots hit their target, one of the Flitknot speeders and its driver. As the speeder bike crashed to the ground, she trained her sights on another speeder and fired another burst of plasma taking it out as well. "Hey, Lincoln! I've got your back!" Shino called over the radio as she continued to fire her blaster at the other speeders.

" _Kuribayashi! What the hell are you doing on the roof?!"_ Robert called over the commlink firing at an enemy MIG-31 that was trailing behind the caboose trying to get into gun range. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping your uncle!" the JSDF private responded, firing her blaster again taking out more enemy speeder bikes.

" _I can see that, but did you even stop and think about the tunnel right behind you?"_ The Lone Wolf asked. Shino looked back too see the tunnel rapidly approaching her. There was barely enough room for a person to squeeze through. Quickly, the JSDF soldier jumped back down between the caboose and the last coach just as the caboose entered the tunnel, as she did several enemy speeder bikes crashed into the sides of the tunnel entrance while the rest of the speeder bikes entered the tunnel.

The whole tunnel was a single section of track and there wasn't enough room for the speeder bikes to maneuver, this allowed Lincoln and Kuribayashi to down the rest of the speeder bikes leaving none left. This gave them a brief reprieve as the train exited the tunnel and had now passed under one of the Route 233 bridges. As they did, the engineer in the lead locomotive called out that several enemy vehicles were blocking the tracks. Not wanting too damage the locomotives, the train began too slow down, that is until Trigger strafed the enemy vehicles clearing the tracks while Robert, Anakin and Mission landed back on the train.

Just before his fighter powered down, Robert jumped out of the cockpit and ran towards the lead engine. "Not much further now. Go full throttle. Be prepared too slow down as soon as I give the order." He said into the radio. The engineers understood and increased the speed of all three engines to the maximum as the long train past through Montello and continued down the tracks.

Towns and buildings passed by the train before they were a mile outside the town of Hogup. "Alright, ease of the throttles. No need to go so fast. Prepare to stop." Robert said as the Great Salt Lake drew nearer and nearer too them. The train soon started to slow down as they passed along the Lucin Cutoff, a one-hundred and four-mile-long rock and dirt causeway with two sets of railroad tracks which connected Ogden Utah too Wells Nevada. Originally a twelve-mile-long trestle bridge used to stand until it was closed in 1959 and replaced with the current one.

As the train neared Lakeside, the smell of salt water filled the air and for those who have never seen or smelled such a sight, it something too behold. When the trains finally stopped, the 844 and 4449 were uncoupled from the train along with the boxcars and passenger cars while the 4014 shunted the flatbeds into one of the sidings before the 844 backed down onto the boxcars and did the same thing, followed by the 4449 with the passenger cars and caboose.

"Alright, I need some men to scout the town, look for any survivors and anything we can use to get the scout team too the camp. Everyone else, start unloading the supplies from the boxcars and setup a defensive perimeter, we can't let the enemy push as back after coming this far!" Robert shouted after leaping down from the 844's cab. Stage one was complete, now they had to prepare for stage two.

 _Roberts point of view_

July 12th 2020

1000 hours

Promontory Utah.

I always said I wanted to drive a Steam Locomotive, and in a way, I guess I kind of did. Granted it was done by those who knew how to operate a Steam Locomotive, but I still felt like I did drive it to some degree. I just wish my Dad was there to see it.

In a way, I felt like he was from what I saw when we left California two days ago and in those two days, I heard that the rest of the forces were moving through country at a steady pace. Good thing we got the fuel. However, the bad news we received made it seem like what we did wasn't enough.

The prison camp as it turned out was the entire city of Salt Lake City, another eighty-nine miles from our current location and the entire route was heavily guarded with enemy armor, anti-vehicle guns and checkpoints. The road was out of the question and using the VTOL's was a risky move, especially the new ones I called the Skygrasper 2.0.

Based on the FX-550 Skygrasper from Gundam Seed and built at the same time as Dooku's Retribution, the Skygrasper 2.0 looked just like the actual fighter in terms of appearance but in terms of armament and speed it was different. Like the Harrier, the 2.0 had a top speed of Mach 0.9 but could easily reach speeds up too Mach 2 in order to engage enemy aircraft, making it a capable dogfighter. For weapons it was equipped with four nose mounted 30mm cannons instead of the usual 20mm's the actual fighter had, but these could switch between bullet and laser rounds. In place of the two cannons mounted on the wing, were a pair small plasma cannons similar to the ones the Freedom 2.0 had on its back. For the beam cannon was a single automated repeating blaster cannon which could rotate a full 360 degrees. As for the weapons bays they carried a total of twenty Proton Torpedo's, Concussion Missiles, Proton Rockets or other munitions like those used by the X-Wing, ARC-170 and other starfighters. They were also equipped with a powerful sensor jammer that would prevent enemy aircraft from getting a missile lock on them.

They had passed all the test flights and weapons tests but had yet to be used in actual combat. The Star Forge was able too spit out dozens of these new VTOL's while it continued too work on the DR and by the time they were finished, over three hundred were built and ready for battle. Numerous squadrons of these newer aircraft along with the other VTOL's were sent on recon missions over the route where the defenses were set up on as well as the entire route of the Heber Valley Railroad, looking for any sign of enemy units that could pose a threat.

Five of these new aircraft were waiting behind me with Rally, Kasumi, Honoka, Hitomi and Velvet who arrived with Barriss yesterday along with some extra back up, were going over the operations of these new vehicles so as to avoid crashing into the ground or each other, seeing as how they never flown an aircraft like this before. Well, everybody except Velvet who got her pilots license a few months before she was accused of murder.

"Everything checks out. Laphi would have loved this, he was a Gundam fan after all." Velvet said sadly as she walked over to me while I continued to look at the other part of the Lucin Cutoff that connected to Ogden.

"He's always with us. In here," I beg putting my hand to Velvets heart. "Its just like with everyone else that we've lost. There never really gone, as long as we remember them whether they are soldiers, Jedi or sisters." I added before looking to the others who soon joined us. We had an important mission: locate a man named Jace Skell.

A man from Denmark, Skell developed several working drones ranging from surgical robots to flower pollination all with the purpose of serving humanity peacefully by combining machinery and A.I. technology. I even heard the guy developed a prototype Optical Camouflage device that was tested by Kozak in 2019.

We found an old Handcar at Lakeview and if loaded with enough explosives could make a nasty explosion enough to take down a single AT-AT. Or in this case, create an opening in a wall large enough for a locomotive to pass through, considering that Salt Lake City was surrounded by a large concrete wall making it impossible to enter by road or rail. One of the soldiers suggested using the locomotives as a battering ram, but that idea was quickly thrown out the window, since we didn't want to damage a piece of American railroad history, which was why we needed Skell. His technology could turn the Handcar into a bomb on rails, controlled from a safe distance.

From what I heard, Skell was put on the FBI's most wanted list in late 2019/early 2020 at the request of President Trump on charges of supplying some of his drones too groups like the Inner Circle which were used in several terrorist attacks across the world. I didn't believe it, I met the guy once when I was ten and he said I had a bright future ahead of me, wonder if he would remember me from that long ago.

The problem was that we had no idea where he was. Yesterday, Itami, Breach, Ryder and the rest of Third Recon entered Ogden where Skell was reportedly hiding from the enemy, but communications where quickly cut off a good thirty minutes after they entered the city. I knew they could handle themselves, so I gave them twenty-four hours to resume contact praying that they were still alive. In those hours, they didn't respond and I began to fear the worst. So, I decided to take a small squad into the city not only to fly the new VTOL's, but to also located our comrades.

I spoke with the others and found that just like me, they opted not to wear the armor I made for them and instead opted for the same armor and fatigues worn by Ghost Recon. Each of us chose the weapons we wanted to use for this mission and I decided too leave behind the Punisher, Morita and BFG for this mission.

Velvet took the same weapons she used when we went after Kincaid. Hitomi opted for the M14, SIG516 and a Springfield Armory XD-9 Handgun. Kasumi took the HK416, M4 Super 90 and a M9. Rally, her trusty CZ-75's, a MK-17 and an FNP-90. Honoka, an RPK-16, Desert Eagle and a Howa Type 89. As for me, I went with the ACR, Mossberg 500, 1911 and the Handgun Ahsoka gave me. Each of our weapons were equipped sights, holographic for the assault rifles and red dot for the submachine guns and shotgun while Hitomi's M14 was equipped with a standard sniper scope. Our rifles were equipped with an M203 grenade launcher, while the submachine guns were given a vertical foregrip. The magazines for the rifles and submachine guns were increased to fifty or forty rounds, except for the P90. We had enough fire power to assault a small outpost and secure it.

Each of us climbed into the cockpit of the new VTOL's while Velvet climbed into the navigator seat of my VTOL and soon, we took off and headed towards Ogden. When we reached the city, we found the city in the same shape as Los Angeles, buildings damaged by weapons fire some of them looking like the World Trade Center on 9/11 before it collapsed and sent that massive dust cloud which killed over three thousand people, beginning the war on terror. It made me wonder if Sidious had a hand in that terrorist attack. It was highly doubtful, but possible.

As we flew over the city, Honoka just picked up the transponder from Breach and the others, coming from their last known location the Miles Goodyear Park. Banking left, we headed for the park only to find the wrecked remains of the Toyota Mega Cruisers in the center of the park surrounded by a large formation of enemy infantry and armor units. We were at five thousand feet above the park so the enemy didn't detect us. Thankfully, there wasn't any sign of Itami or the others so they were still alive.

"Those guys are still out there in the city. We've got to find them." I said to myself and was about to instruct my friends to spread out around the city but Velvet stopped me. She picked up a transmission on her radio and from the sounds of things, Breach and the others were hold up in a nearby 7-eleven with Skell. Seems they had run into some trouble and were now in trouble yet again. "Double Time It!" I shouted and turned towards the direction of the convenience store with the others following me.

We arrived in just a few minutes and found several droid gunships and enemy Apache's surrounding the store along with several MTT's that were just about too deploy their droids. I ordered my friends to arm their torpedoes' and missiles. At two-thousand meters from the targets, we fired and a stream of missiles and torpedoes slammed into the enemy air and ground units causing them to shift their attention on us. We soon jammed their communications as several enemy fighters soon joined the party. "Time to see how this thing handles in a dogfight." I said to myself before turning to Velvet and told her to strap herself in.

Gunning my aircrafts engines, I took the Skygrasper into a dive and fired an eight second burst of 30mm high-explosive shells directly at the enemy armor, destroying several MTT's before pulling up and banking hard right and got behind two enemy Apache's which were soon riddled with cannon rounds. "ITAMI! Find some transportation and get the hell out of there. We'll deal with these guys!" I shouted into the radio as I configured the Skygrasper to VTOL mode and began to strafe several incoming enemy Humvee's with my cannons again, this time with laser rounds.

" _Solid copy kid. Be advised, Skell took a bullet too the leg and is hurt badly. Kurokawa patched him up as best she could, but he's not stable enough to travel long distances. We'll make our way botanical garden's and patch him up there."_ Itami responded as the group boarded a Black Tusk LAV-25 ARV which was still intact despite the ongoing fighting. " _Its not a Toyota, but it'll do."_ I heard Itami say over the radio as the vehicle began too leave the area.

"All right people, lets keep the ARV safe and secured. Stay close to it and take out anything that might pose a threat too it." I ordered.

" _You mean like those incoming Hinds?"_ Honoka asked over the radio as numerous MI-24s approached us at top speed, each of them armed with 57mm rocket pods. If they destroyed the LAV-25, a lot of people would die. It got worse when Velvet spotted numerous Hyena bombers along with Vulture droids following them.

"Yeah, that's a threat. Engage them but don't lose sight of the vehicle." I instructed my friends before I turned to Velvet. "Keep your eyes glued too that radar, I've got a feeling we might be getting some unexpected help soon." I added before I armed two missiles and fired, taking down one of the enemy choppers.

 **(Mission Fuge, Area 88 2004 opening starts)**

Laser fire from both the droid fighters and bombers zoomed past our VTOL's while our plasma cannons roared to life taking down a few enemy units before the rest of them overshot us and managed to get behind us, this triggered our repeating cannons to activate, target the enemy fighters and fired. Several Vultures were sent plummeting down to street level where they skidded along the road before slamming into several buildings that were abandoned by both enemy and civilian.

" _More coming in. Looks they brought in some Scarabs."_ Kasumi called out, flying through the wreckage of Hyena bomber as more enemy units arrived. As if that wasn't bad enough, the road ahead was blocked, forcing Itami to deviate from the present route. Needless to say, we kept a close watch over our allies and continued too provide top cover. Cannon fire from below showed that someone had manned the ARV's 25mm Bushmaster cannon and was firing at the enemy units that were pursuing it like a shark drawn too blood.

The vehicle was lightly armored so a single hit from a missile would destroy it. It was after all a recon vehicle but this vehicle was armed with two M240 machine guns, one on the roof and mounted inside the front of the vehicle and two four-barrel smoke grenade launchers. Not much firepower, but then again it was built for recon missions and not fighting.

Even so, it was still fast with a top speed of sixty-two miles per hour on land, much faster than one of the old King Tiger used by the Nazi's in World War 2. Its speed gave it the advantage against the enemy tanks that were pursuing them which were taken out by either the 25mm or the Skygrasper's 30mm cannons. Kuribayashi, who was on one of the M240's kept her finger on the trigger of the 7.62mm machine gun taking out numerous STAP's that were following the vehicle.

"Tanks ahead. Fox 2!" I shouted and fired two Proton Torpedoes' at two enemy Abrams directly ahead of the ARV, blowing them to pieces and clearing the way for the vehicle. Pulling up from my run, Kasumi called out that dozens of Tri-Fighters were heading towards our location. The others suggest that I intercept the enemy fighters while they handled the protection of the ARV. I pulled the stick back into my gut and put the VTOL into a steep climb while Velvet kept her eyes glued to the radar. By the time we reached six-thousand feet the enemy fighters were already preparing for an attack run.

I had a few missiles left so I had to make them count. I handed the missile control over to Velvet who fired the moment she had a radar lock. One fighter fell, then another, then another and then another before all the missiles were depleted. Six enemy fighters fell to our missiles causing the other fighters to break formation and scatter, both trying to take us down and go after Skell. Two Tri-fighters managed to get behind us and began to try and pump our aircraft with laser rounds. Thankfully, I had the skills that most pilots only dreamed of and zig-zagged between the volley of cannon fire. If droids could get angry, these droids would be pissed off to no extent.

I hit the brakes and allowed the fighters to overshoot us before I fired nose guns again, this time in laser mode downing the two enemy fighters. Unfortunately, the rest of the enemy fighters had circled around behind us and had now sunk their teeth into us like we were a meal. Thankfully, we had the advantage again. Planet side, the Tri fighters top speed was about a thousand kilometers, roughly about six-hundred fifty-two miles per hour. Against the Skygrasper, they were slow as a snail. Smirking, I pushed the Skygrasper to full speed and quickly left the enemy fighters behind me before bringing the aircraft into a climb once again. As my speed dropped, Velvet kept her eyes on the enemy fighters which seemed too have lost me. Quickly, I pitched the nose downwards and increased my speed too maximum.

The enemy fighters had no idea where I was and continued to scan the city before I pulled the trigger. This time, a long burst of 30mm rounds tore through the enemy fighters blowing them to bits of scrap metal which fell too the city streets. I soon leveled out and checked the radar. No more enemy fighters were in the area.

 **(End song)**

By this time, Itami and the others had reached the botanical gardens and the others had just landed. I soon turned towards the location of the gardens, but as soon as I did the aircraft shuttered. "Looks like we missed one!" Velvet called out and sure enough, she was right. A Vulture droid somehow managed to get the drop on us and managed to score a hit on the VTOL. Only seconds after the fighter scored a hit, it overshot us and was about to make another run when it was blown out of the skies by another burst of cannon fire from behind.

"Where did that come from!?" I asked. Soon enough, I got my answer as flying overhead and banking right towards Colorado was a Belbullab-22 Starfighter. It was almost like it Grievous had saved us, but we couldn't get a good look at who was in the cockpit. Either way, this was something we had report too the others.

Velvet and I soon arrived at the Gardens and quickly landed. "Man, I get the feeling the enemy really doesn't want us to get any further than the American west coast. I'd probably do the same thing, if I were an evil man who wants power." Itami joked half-heartedly.

"Just be glad you aren't like Sidious or Tarkin. If you want power, you'd probably not care for who gets killed in the process." I added, getting Itami to jump in surprise at my current attire. "Master Fisto once said, 'Those who have power, should learn to control it.' Shame his old padawan didn't listen to those words before he got killed by Grievous."

I then turned too Mari who was tending to Skell's wounded leg and just finished patching it up when I walked over. "I remember you once told me I had a bright future ahead of me. Tell me," I began and dug into my breast pocket and pulled out a photo and handed it to Jace. "You remember me?" I asked.

Skell looked at the photo for a few moments before he smiled and looked up to me. "I remember. You're that boy I met all those years ago. Look at you, all grown up. I knew I said you had a bright future ahead, but I didn't think it would involve you being a soldier." Skell said in surprise, wincing as the alcohol on his bandage began to disinfect his wound. "Guess this world is full of surprises." He added, handing the photo back to me.

"Yeah it is. Look, Mr. Skell, you mind if I call you Jace? Why does the enemy want you so badly?" I asked, sitting down next to Skell while the others-maintained watch for any signs of the enemy.

"That pig-headed president of yours, he wanted me to use my technology to be used as weapons. Drone fighters, tanks and helicopters. He wanted to build a powerful army which he would use to 'liberate' other countries from the 'tyranny' of their 'oppressive' governments. In truth, he just wanted to use my technology just so he could kill the people living on top of oil reserves. These people had no idea what was under their feet. I didn't want to use the technology I invented to build weapons, I built my drones to help people, not for war. I refused and Trump then declared me a terrorist sympathizer and supplier after a White Mask attack in Chicago. Since then, I've been on the run for months trying to get back home, only to end up here when the invasion began." Jace explained, taking the canteen I offered him quenching his thirst.

"He probably asked you because Sidious wanted to use them against the Republic. Seeing a new weapon and not being able to find a weakness would kill a lot of soldiers and turn the tide in the Separatist favor, not to mention it would cause a lot of people to lose trust in the Jedi order if more battles were lost." I summarized. "I know you said you don't want to use your tech to make weapons, but we need to free some prisoners in Salt Lake City and we're using several preserved steam locomotives to get within range of the camp. None of us want to damage the engines, so we figured that using an old handcar loaded with explosives should be able to blow a hole right through the wall around the city. We need some of your tech in order to move the handcar on its own." I added.

Skell looked to me and thought for a moment. "I have no intention of using your technology to make any weapons, I just want to liberate the city. I've got someone I need to save, she may have escaped the enemy, but she could be captured again and I'm scared for her safety and the safety our children." I said.

Before Jace could even speak, Kuwahara and Breach soon arrived. "Commander, we found something in the garden you're going to want to see." The JSDF Sergeant Major said with urgency. I followed the two after I helped Jace to his feet and followed them into the gardens. What we found was something far more unexpected then anything we had found during the entire campaign.

The entire botanical garden had been converted into a weapons depot and ammo storage facility, as evidenced by the PSG-1 Kuribayashi was inspecting. "Looks like they were stockpiling weapons and ammo in this place. They've got everything from pistols to rocket launchers." she said.

"No kidding." I answered checking out an HK94 I found amongst the other weapons. "Looks they even got some blasters; guess I know where those weapons from Canto Bight went too. Sidious was supplying Black Tusk and his other allies with some deadlier firepower. Wouldn't surprise me if we found a TX-130 tank." I said jokingly, that was until Ryder brought a battered one from the back. "Well I'll be damned." I said in amazement.

"What's Canto Bight?" Tomita asked.

I was about to answer when Hitomi called over the radio. Enemy forces were closing in our location and it looked like they were bringing a lot firepower. Light and heavy tanks, spider droids, helicopters and numerous MTT's were heading towards us. "Kasumi, Rally. Get back to the Skygraspers and set them to autopilot. I want them back at Lakeside, that should let Anakin know our current location so he can bring in the Calvary. We're going to need a QRF." I ordered to the two lovers, who nodded.

"Once you've finished, I want you grab as many rocket launchers as you can find, we're going to need some heavy weapons, specially if we're dealing with tanks and walkers." I added as the two went to the VTOLs'. "Honoka. I want you, Kurokawa, Kuribayashi and Tomita to set up a field of fire on the left flank. Hitomi, get on the second floor and provide overwatch." I instructed the five, who nodded.

"Everyone else, take up positions behind some of those burnt out cars and set the table. Engage the enemy on sight. Remember, protect Skell. If he dies, we won't be able free those prisoners." I added. Itami, who had just finished bring the LAV after he and Kurata finished loading the vehicles 25mm chain gun pointed out that Skell had disappeared on us, but it turned out that Jace had found a damaged commlink, which he and Ryder were working on fixing in order to contact Anakin, in case the Skygraspers got shot down. Breach went with Hitomi having grabbed a LSAT said he was going to lay down suppressing fire while protecting Hitomi from enemy fire.

I was tempted to leave a pistol for Skell, but figured he wouldn't know how to use it, so I figured Ryder would be able to keep the guy safe from harm. As we took defensive positions, the enemy arrived in force ready to crush us and kill Skell. "Hold your fire." I instructed as the member of Third Recon finished grabbing the ammo they needed.

"How long do you think we can hold the enemy until reinforcements arrive?" Kuwahara asked after taking cover besides me.

"I think maybe five or eight minutes. Depends on how much armor the enemy brings with them. We can handle maybe one or two tanks, maybe a couple of spider droids and few helicopters. But if they bring in some heavier armor, we'll be going home in body bags." I answered, keeping my ACR pointed in the direction of the rumbling engines.

"Lets just keep ourselves from getting killed. We've made it this far, so it would be a big blow to moral if we got ourselves killed." Velvet added, taking cover on my left side and training her UMP in the same direction the noise was coming from. Slung over her back, was a PLX-1 rocket launcher and two RPS-6 launchers which she gave to me and Kuwahara. "Better save these for the tanks." She added just as the enemy arrived.

Spider droids arrived being followed by several MTT's which opened up and deployed all the droids they were carrying, which numbered in the hundreds. A rocket streaked towards one of the transports from Honoka's position and slammed into one of the groups of deployed droids as machine gun and rifle fire followed up. Looking towards my friend's location, I saw that Tomita had fired his Pazerfaust 3 at the enemy rather than wait for the tanks to appear. I shook my head before I aimed and fired my rifles grenade launcher taking out a few enemies, following me was the others with their own weapons and Kurata manning the Chain gun.

Droids started to fall to the combined small arms fire and well-placed grenade rounds. It appeared that the enemy hadn't brought any tanks as Hitomi called out, but that was proven false as several AAT's and NR-N99's sound arrived and began to open fire on us. "LAUNCHERS!" I shouted.

Immediately, everyone of us took the launchers we had, aimed and fired our heavy weapons each of us taking out one enemy tank or one of the helicopters that had just arrived, either a Chinese Z10 or North Korean MI-24.

A well-placed shot to the cockpit sent one of the Hinds crashing down into one of the N99's taking both it and several droids out in the following explosion. "Outstanding Hitomi, I ow you a soda for that shot." I said over the radio before I looked to the others. "SMOKE OUT!" I shouted and tossed one of my M18 smoke grenades followed by the others who tossed on as well. A blanket of white smoke covered the area allowing us to fall back to newer positions before the smoke disappeared and the enemy resumed their attack, this time Chinese and North Korean MI-26 transport choppers arrived and hovered overhead for a few minutes before their ramps open up, dropping both paratroopers and super battle droids to the ground.

"Suppressing fire!" I shouted to Breach and anyone else with a machine gun. A stream of bullets knocked down the droids while the enemy soldiers were cut down by automatic weapons fire and sniper rounds while the rest of us took up position and opened up with our own weapons. We barely had a chance to fire our weapons as commando droids quickly bypassed the smokescreen and were right on top of us, forcing us to fall back into the gardens further exposing Skell to enemy fire. The LAV's chain gun soon ran dry and was soon destroyed by a super droid's rocket launcher, but Kurata made it out of the vehicle just in time. "There's too many of them." the Catgirl lover shouted after he lobbed a grenade towards several enemies most of whom were droids.

"We just have to hold out a little longer!" I shouted back, blasting away with my shotgun while Kuwahara and Velvet opened up with their own weapons. The M500 didn't have the range to hit targets at several yards away, but it had the stopping power to take down enemies if they were close enough for the buckshot to make a significant hit on the target. Either way, I was only covering the others who still hadn't reached the entrance. Fire, pump, fire, pump that's the noise a pump-action shotgun makes when firing.

I fired the last round from my shotgun before throwing it to the ground after its magazine ran dry and I opted for my handguns. 9mm and .45 pistol caliber rounds fell to the ground as I took down a few hostiles before I took cover to reload. At this time, Honoka joined up with Breach and Hitomi and began to fire her own machine gun at the enemy mowing down several of them. More and more enemies arrived and it seemed we weren't going to survive for much longer. It came as a surprise when Velvet ran into the storage area and left us.

I thought she was abandoning us, but that wasn't the case as she came back with a monster of a weapon, one that was considered the deadliest machine gun of World War 2: The MG42. Nicknamed Hitlers Buzzsaw by the allies, the MG42 fired the same 7.92x57mm round as the Kar98K rifle. A general-purpose machine gun or GPM, the MG had a rate of fire of twelve hundred to thirteen hundred and fifty rounds per minute as compared to the five hundred to six hundred fifty rounds per minute of the BAR. It could be loaded with either a fifty round ammo drum or a fitted with a two-hundred fifty round belt.

Light weight and reliable, the MG42 helped in the development of other machine guns like the American M60 and the Swiss SIG MG 710-3. "Let's see how they like this old relic of the last great war." Velvet said with a grin on her face as she ran up to the second floor and fired the machine gun without even deploying the bipod.

The noise of the weapon was enough to get the Chinese, North Korean and Black Tusk soldiers to run with their tails between their legs while the droids kept going forwards only to be taken down by the combined fire-power of three machine guns, numerous assault rifles, submachine guns, shotguns, sniper rifles and other weapons. By this time, Ryder had joined us and told me that Anakin was on his way with several gunships and it would be about five minutes before they arrive.

I had hoped we wouldn't encounter any more surprises, but it seemed those hopes were dashed when a Separatist VAC arrived and dropped two GAT's and a Terror Walker. "Just our luck. I want launchers on those tanks. I'll deal with the walker." I shouted, picking up my shotgun and sprinting out of the gardens towards the walker. Blaster fire from both the tanks and droids streaked towards me and it was risky to do it without my armor, but I was determined.

One of the enemy tanks was blown up by a rocket while I fired my ACR at any enemies I could before I dodged a blast from the other GAT's cannons and jumped onto the back of the Terror Walker. Slinging my rifle over my shoulder, I used my green saber, cut a hole in the walker's armor, primed a grenade and tossed it into the hole before I jumped off the walker which then exploded taking it and numerous droids in the explosion.

I sprinted back to the gardens, but a blaster bolt nicked Ghost armor but it wasn't a lethal shot. Kuwahara took a look at my wound and made the same assumption I did, the wound was only a scratch so I could still fight. I popped out and fired my ACR taking down a supper battle droid as several LAAT's arrived with their doors open allowing both Clone Trooper and American soldiers too mop up the remaining enemies while Barriss, Erik, Fenrir and Lycan ran over to us while we caught our breath. "Looks like you had a tough time extracting an HVT." Erik joked, scanning the area with his pistols while Barriss tended to Jace's wound.

"Shut up." I teased before boarding one of the gunships which soon departed while some of the other ones loaded up the weapons and ammo we found and brought it back to the FOB. When we finally returned to Lakeside, Jace's leg was all bandaged up and I got a bacta patch for my own wound.

"So, can you do it?" I asked Skell after I showed him the handcar I mentioned earlier. At first glance, it seemed that it couldn't do the job that we wanted it to do, but Jace went on about saying some stuff that I had no clue as to what he was talking about until Breach asked for a simpler answer. In the end, Jace said he could have the handcar ready in a few days.

"Just have it ready so we can liberate the camp and city." I said to Jace who set to work at once before his wound was even fully healed, with the help of several combat engineers while numerous fighters of both Earth and New Republic landed on a makeshift runway near Hogup on the other side of the lake. Other airports in the state were captured, but this was the closest one to Salt Lake City, allowing for aircraft like the F16 to conduct air attacks on enemy forces in other parts of the state dropping laser and radar guided bombs on targets. "We need all the firepower and manpower we can get if we're going to get any further." I said to myself as a formation of American, Russian, British, French, Japanese and German fighters streaked across the lake before splitting off towards their targets.

July 14th 2020

0700 hours

Lakeside Utah

 _Normal point of view_

It took some time, but at long last the Handcar was ready for its mission. Attached too the front of the handcar was a down scaled drone receiver unlike anything ever seen before, behind a single Rhydonium canister fastened to where the pumps were normally placed. Once the final checks were made on the systems, the handcar rolled forwards while a group of technicians monitored the handcars progress as the bomb on wheels rolled down the line towards the prison camp. The points along the line were switched onto the route that led to the prison camp so there was no need to have some accompany the bomb.

"Ugh, this is getting boring! How much longer until the big boom?" Wrecker moaned as he and the rest of the Bad Batch waited at their hiding place just a mile outside the prison walls. Per Robert orders, the Bad Batch was dispatched to ensure that the bomb was delivered and, in the event, that it didn't go off, detonate it from a distance before they launched their own attack until reinforcements arrived.

Naturally, Wrecker was being impatient and kept detaching and reattaching the magazine for his M249 like there was no tomorrow. "The bomb will be here when it arrives Wrecker. Right now, we need to focus on the situation at hand." Hunter said to his brother.

"Sergeant, look over there." 99 said and pointed towards a small building nearby. Hunter and the rest of his squad looked to see numerous people on motorcycles just waiting for something. Even from a distance, Hunter could see each of the bikers were armed with weapons ranging from assault rifles to submachine guns and shotguns. "Looks like trouble." Tech said.

"Blackhawk Gargoyles, huh sounds catchy. But they do look like they may be a problem." Crosshairs said in agreement. Before anyone could guess what, they were up too, their chronometer's beeped indicating that the bomb was nearing wall. Loading a round into the LAR Grizzly he brought, Crosshairs set up his weapons bipod, got into the prone position and waited as the bomb car slowly came to a stop. Naturally, this caused the guards of the camp, both droid and PMC to investigate the handcar.

"One shot, one kill." The sniper said before he calculated the wind resistance, aimed one notch above the target to compensate for the bullet drop, controlled his breathing to steady his aim and then fired. The .50BMG round exited the rifle and impacted the canister, killing the guards that were investigating the bomb and creating an opening large enough for a train to get through.

"Bomb has been detonated. Big One, you are cleared to make your approach." Hunter said into the commlink before he and his brothers left their hiding place and went on the attack. " _Copy that Hunter."_ Robert said over the commlink.

Back at lakeside, inside the cab of the 4014 now in his armor, Robert pulled the accelerator and the mighty engine rolled forwards from its waiting area over the cutoff making its way towards the city that was made into a prison. Flying top cover for the engine were dozens of star fighters, fighter planes and VTOL's, each pilot determined to protect the train carrying hundreds of soldiers, ammo, weapons and medical supplies for the prisoners of the camp. "Strider 1 to all pilots. Maintain formation, don't stray too far from Big One. Remember, if that train goes, then its trouble for all of us, not just those who like those things." Trigger stated to all the pilots of the formation as the train picked up speed and rolled down the tracks towards its destination.

 **(Ginga Tetsudo wa Harukanari, Galaxy Railways Opening 1, starts)**

The mighty wheels of the strong 4-8-8-4 thundered along the rails across the cutoff towards the camp. The salty water of the lake soon disappeared behind them as they made their way into Ogden, by this time enemy fighters had been launched and were heading towards them determined to wipe them out and destroy all those onboard. " _All pilots, engage enemy fighters. Keep your eyes open for enemy bombers. Those things can do major damage."_ Trigger said over the commlink before he got on the tail of an enemy MIG-31 that was equipped with air-to-ground missiles which he then riddled with a burst from his cannons before they could even fire their missiles at the train.

The other pilots soon dispersed and began to engage the other enemy fighters keeping them occupied while the pilots of the VTOL's and Skygraspers kept their eyes open for anything that was a threat from the ground or any fighters that were flying low to the ground. One of the VTOL's spotted an enemy Apache approaching from the north and moved to intercept. Once in range, the VTOL fired two of its missiles which slammed into the helicopter causing the enemy craft to explode in mid-air before it even knew what hit it.

"Keep it up men, don't let them through!" Robert shouted from the cab before he handed control of the engine to one of the volunteers and climbed on top of the engines cab with the BFG, converted into rifle mode in his hands and scanned the sky and ground as the train passed through the Ogden Station terminal, passing by numerous empty freight cars that carried the enemy forces and armor once the Separatists had taken over the planet.

Just as they passed through it, a laser cannon round flew overhead and impacted the ground just a few inches from the locomotive. Turning towards the direction of the shot, Robert spotted a GAT rolling towards the tracks at top speed with its cannons firing at the train. "You messed with the wrong train." He stated before aiming his weapon and fired. A burst of green plasma slammed into the tank destroying it before a larger group of enemy tanks rolled directly into the path of the train as it chugged past the Freeport Center.

Robert fired again, taking out two tanks with a burst from the BFG but that still left four more tanks. He aimed his weapon again and was about to fire when the tanks were destroyed by Dreadwing and Skyquake swopped down on the tanks, strafing them with their cannons and clearing the tracks. "Nice work you two." Robert said into the commlink before he fired into the sky at a new target, a MIG-23B. The attacking aircraft soon became a fireball which slammed into a nearby building.

The trains speed soon reached its peak and began to pass by the other stations and the I15. More and more enemies from both air and ground attempted to stop the train but were wiped out before they could even get within firing distance of the train and its cargo as it entered North Salt Lake. Other units had already entered the city as a diversionary tactic to keep the enemy from figuring out their initial plan and were already starting to push the enemy back towards Sugar House Park and the Country Club in the eastern part of the city, the location of a large collection of captured civilians. Military prisoners were kept at the Jordan River Rotary Park.

"Don't stop for anything! Keep going!" Robert shouted while he continued to fire his weapon into the air at any incoming fighters of helicopters. He just downed an attacking Vulture droid before a Tri-Fighter flew overhead sending a gust of wind and knocked him off the cab's roof. He was barely holding onto to the side when his grip started to loosen. In his mind, Robert fell off the train but in reality, he climbed back onto the roof as the voice of Ahsoka kept him going. Picking up his weapon, he leapt back down into the cab and applied the brakes. The screeching wheels echoed through the air as the locomotive came to a stop close towards military prison. "PILE OUT!" Robert shouted, leaping from the cab and charged forwards towards the military section of the camp, killing enemies that got in his way as the rest of the men on the train exited the cars and followed him.

 **(End Song)**

Most of the enemy armor in the camp was sent to deal with the other areas that were being attacked, so the only real threat to the men were any ambushes of heavy units. Thankfully, most of the enemies were just the basic rank and file soldiers which were not so difficult to take out. By the time they reached the camp, the enemy had begun to retreat but that still left many more enemies to content with as Robert and his men soon found out.

Machine guns and repeating blaster turrets started to open up on the rescuers, killing some soldiers and forcing the others to take cover. The amount of incoming fire meant that the liberators couldn't move up any further. "Damn it!" Robert cursed. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long as the towers the turrets were housed in were quickly blown to pieces by an Owens mech from behind, piloted by Honoka who then crashed through the camps gates before she began target enemy vehicles while the infantry moved in behind the mech and mopped up surviving enemy forces.

A pistol round from the handgun given to him by Ahsoka blew the head of a B1 droid clean off before the sound of weapons fire ceased. "Secure the area! If you find any surviving enemy combatants, treat them according too international law, treat their injuries and relieve them of any weapons and intelligence they may have!" Robert instructed the men.

"Yes Sir!" the clones responded and went to work. As for Robert, he looked towards one of the holding areas for the military members. Most of the prisoners were bruised, beaten and looked like they were walking skeletons. When he asked one of the prisoners, it was made clear that the prisoners both civilian and military were forced to work for their meals, most of whom were too sick or wounded to work and ended up executed by their captors.

One of the soldiers, a member of the American 1st Cavalry Division, while weak from all the work he was forced to do ran to his wife and children who were also captured and used as a means to force many of the soldiers to work for the safety of their families. This sight brought a tear to Roberts eyes as nothing is more important than family.

It was then that Ray walked over to him. "You think Thomas is doing ok in Texas?" his uncle asked. Robert thought for a moment before he gave his uncle and answer. "Take a few battalions to Texas and go help your brother out, the Dinobots as well." The Lone Wolf answered.

Ray was grateful and gathered a couple of platoons of soldiers, even Captain Pryce, Soap, Roach and Ghost, made sure the 4014 was refueled and coupled up to several military cars before it departed towards the Lone Star state and a reunion of brothers.

 **I've got nothing to say except, Happy Veterans Day and I will see you all next chapter.**


	41. Brothers Forever

**Time for a reunion with a pair of brothers. That's right folks, it's time for the McCall brothers to reunite in the Lone Star State. I've been planning this one for some time and have been trying to figure out how to do it, now I have. Get ready for a bit of action you'd see in a western movie or game like Red Dead Redemption.**

 **Onto reivews.**

 **Mr. Shades42: I've been trying to figure out on how to bring in a few Division Agents, I think I have an idea for bringing in Kelso and a few others, but if you have ideas for agent names and equipment, please let me know. I could use all the help I can get.**

 **Mpower045: It wasn't exactly fighting on top of a train, but I am glad you liked it.**

 **Spartan-626: I can tell you this much, Price and Soap will be getting in the spotlight this chapter. Same goes for the guys from Russia will be getting in on the action.**

 **Reviews are answered, let's get started. Disclaimers are the same as before. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 41: Brothers Forever

July 18th 2020 19BBY

San Antonio, Texas

Alamo Mission

1000 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Standing on top of the old Alamo fort with an old Winchester 1866 chambered to fire the .45 Colt round, National Guardsmen Thomas McCall a twenty-eight year old male with shoulder length brown hair, short mustache and beard looked out over the seventh most populous city of the United States which was now a city of wrecked buildings and black smoke. Like the rest of the country and the world Separatist, PMC and terrorist forces had turned normally peaceful cities into warzones. San Antonio was one of those cities.

Aside from a few airbase's, San Antonio was also the closest city to the American/Mexican border. All along the border of Mexico running all the way to California, Trumps border wall was an obstacle for the reinforcements Thomas heard were coming from South America. These guys were from Chile and were being supported by someone named Kota and his militia along with a member of the Expendables, the mercenary unit his brother Ray was a part of.

Its importance was vital to the enemy forces that they had sent a large number of enemy forces to ensure the city was still under their control. This of course was met with opposition from both the Wolverines and Texas Rangers. Intelligence suggested that the president had dispatched a special ops unit of the Strategic Homeland Security agents, called the Division into areas with a large amount of 'undesirables' and 'terrorists. In truth, the agents were assigned to eliminate all non-white Americans, Mexicans and others who the president deemed to be a threat to national security and ordered them to work with the Separatists and their allies.

Almost immediately after these orders were given, the agents of the Division soon found themselves watching their 'allies' gun down innocent civilians and unarmed prisoners in cold blood. This caused them to turn against their allies and ended up working with the Wolverines. The tech the Division had made the resistance a more powerful force to reckon with. Such was the case with Thomas and the men he had at the Alamo. Engineer Daniel Pollock, scout Tanya Sheridan, medic Claudia Christian along with leader Cesar Adams were some of the 'rouge agents' that joined up with the resistance and began the long process of trying to make a hole in the border wall for the back up from down south to use as a gateway into the U.S. However, the enemy presence in the city was far greater than anticipated and forced the Wolverines to hold up in the Alamo and wait for back up. That was over two weeks ago and they were starting to run low on supplies but they now had a bigger concern, the enemy was starting to attack the old fort again.

This force was far greater that the last several assaults and was now packing both armor and air-support. One enemy AAT fired its cannon at the fort causing the whole building to shake from the explosion as one of the other defenders took aim with their M202 rocket launcher and fired all four rockets at the tank before a sniper round blew the soldier's head clean off resulting in the body of the defender falling over the wall of the fort and to the ground below.

"Damn it, that was the last of our rounds for the launcher. We're fucked now!" another defender shouted as machine gun rounds from an enemy M1A2C whizzed past his head before a cannon round slammed into the fort's wall, almost knocking it down with ease.

Thomas was unfazed by this and fired his lever-action rifle at any targets he could hit. Fire, pull the lever chamber a new round and fire again, that was the rhythm Thomas heard as and several other soldiers fired the other lever action rifles, all from his collection and distributed out due to the shortage of assault rifles and AR rounds like AK74 and the 5.45mm.

It warmed his heart to see his Winchesters, Henry's, Marlins and the three Evan's repeater rifles were being used again to defend the people of the state he called home, especially considering the Winchester he was holding was the one the Arthur McCall, their ancestor used in the old west during his time as a bounty hunter. Under normal circumstances, weapons like these were not used by the military anymore, but due to the current situation these weapons were being dusted off and used again. The same thing applied to the Garand, Springfield, Thompson and other retired weapons that were collected over the years by private collectors, all of which were still in working order.

Despite the firepower, the defenders of the Alamo were outnumbered considering the last several assaults saw many of their members were dead or wounded being treated inside the fort's old barracks. Machine Gun fire from below killed a few of the soldiers on the wall before gun fire from above cut down several enemy soldiers, followed by a well-placed round from the M203 launcher mounted underneath Daniel's M16A1 blew away a few battle droids before the rest were picked off by Tanya's PGM Hetcate II.

Outside of the walls, pinned down by enemy fire a few national guardsmen and marines were trying to get back into the fort having been sent to set up a few IED's to slow down the enemy were starting to get picked off by a squad of battle droids. Two soldiers fell to the ground dead before the droids was riddled with bullets courtesy of Cesar who had his riot shield up and his M9's barrel smoking while Claudia deployed her Striker drone which went after a few incoming destroyer droids while she laid down some covering fire with her AR-15 allowing for the soldiers trapped outside to fall back inside the fort while the two Division agents held off the enemy for as long as possible before they to fell back into the fort.

Once they reentered the fort and closed the doors, enemy gunships soon arrived and began to fire at anyone on the ground that wasn't in cover. Those that were, trained their weapons on the gunship and fired on it, only for their rounds to bounce off the vehicles armor. Thomas soon aimed his Winchester at the gunship and fired, trying to get the vehicle to turn its attention to him. He did so, and just before the enemy gunship could fire on him, a missile slammed into the enemy vehicle sending it spinning out of control where it crashed into a few enemy tanks.

Looking at the missile trail, Thomas was stunned to see a formation of F-15C Eagles streak overhead before a formation of F15E Strike Eagles launched air to ground missiles at some of the enemy tanks before they pulled off and came around for another pass. Following them were other fighters like the F-16, F/A-18, F-20, F-5, SU-35, Typhoon and other unknown fighter which began to attack both the enemies air and ground forces. "Where the hell did, they come from!?" Claudia asked as she finished patching up one of the wounded soldiers' injuries. Before anyone could answer a long sharp and loud blast of a steam locomotive's whistle echoed throughout the city causing almost everyone to stop firing.

While this was going on, the 4014 pulled into the San Antonio's Union Station before it disconnected from the cars and coaches it was pulling allowing its cargo of tanks, mech's and other vehicles to make their way off the cars and onto the ground while the soldiers in the coaches exited them with their weapons loaded and ready for battle.

Weighing in at seventy tons and with a top speed of 30mph, Ray McCall powered up the Thor mech he boarded after a Rhommel Tank rolled off the car ahead of him and took point at the head of the armored column before he keyed in his commlink. "Price, take your boys and hit those Mortar teams the pilots spotted on their attack run. The Alamo's defenders can't take much more!" Ray said before he pulled the trigger and fired off a few crossbow missiles at some enemy tanks that had just arrived.

" _Copy that. Don't worry, we'll take them down. Just get your arse to the mission and we'll take care of the mortars."_ The TF141 captain replied over the commlink before he, Ghost, Roach, Soap and other TF141 soldiers, along with Delta Squad, Darmen and Gregor took off towards the mortar's in a few Stryker's while Ray lead the armored column and infantry towards the fort, taking out any enemies that got in his path using his pulse lasers.

 **(Mech Assault Battle Theme 1 Starts)**

Battle droids of all kinds along with Black Tusk infantry tried to hold off the advancing enemy forces, but the only thing they got was a one-way trip to the scrap heap and the pits of hell. Others started to retreat while a pair of enemy tanks rolled towards them firing all their weapons at the Thor while the walkers and tanks behind the mech picked off the stragglers that were still trying to bring down the blue and yellow mech.

A squad of AT-RTs jumped over some destroyed cars that the enemy was using as cover before firing their mortars at several incoming Black Tusk mini-tanks, destroying them before they turned their attention to one of the enemy AATs. A barrage of blaster fire from the 3.2-meter-tall walkers took down the tank with little effort. No sooner had the tank been destroyed, two of the walkers were destroyed by an enemy rocket launcher forcing the other three walkers to flank the enemy through the alleys in order to flank the enemy and catch them from behind.

Grimlock, Sludge, Swoop, Snarl and Slug had just lobbed a few detonators towards the enemy which upon exploding created a smokescreen blinding several enemies armed with rocket launchers from firing at any of the other recon walkers allowing the others to flank the enemy through the alleys. The Arc Troopers then moved forwards mopping up any remaining droids that were still functioning while several British and Canadian Royal Marines along with a few squads of the 1st Battalion, 1st Marines moved into the alleys with the AT-RTs rather than brave the storm of blaster and gunfire being sent in their direction. The maneuver worked and both the walkers and marines successfully got behind the enemy units still attacking their allies, catching them off guard as the Thor crushed a retreating AAT before its four .50 caliber machine guns roared to life cutting down the enemy as Challenger, Leopard 2 and Abrams tanks followed close behind the heavy mech several groups of them turning down side streets in order to get closer to the Alamo.

While Ray lead the main force, several miles away Price, Soap, Roach and Ghost along with their brothers and sisters in TF141 and the six clone commandos were also dealing with problems of their own. They had reached the location of the enemy mortars which were using an aerial drone to mark the positions of the defenders in the fort and just found out that the mortar teams were Chinese and North Korean soldiers, were about to use white phosphorus rounds on the defenders, many of whom were wounded and undergoing medical treatment from several battles earlier. Upon making contact with the enemy, they were met with a barrage of blaster fire from separatist double-barreled repeating blaster turret before Sev sniped the droid on the gun allowing the others to move up and capture the mortars before any of the incendiary rounds were launched.

Taking the mortars only caused the nearby enemy units to turn their focus towards the attackers and called for reinforcement. A radio transmission from McCall told them that the enemy infantry was starting to push the attackers back. This gave Price an idea.

"Ghost, Roach. Get on that mortar. Let's give those bastards a taste of their own medicine!" Price ordered, raising his M4 Carbine and pulled the trigger of his rifles M203 grenade launcher firing a 40mm grenade round which slammed into a group of droids that had managed to avoid detection, blowing the droids into bits of scrap metal. Soap followed suit with fire from his M249 SAW while other TF141 members fired their own weapons towards the enemy.

Using this opportunity, Ghost positioned the enemy drone over the enemy forces and called out the elevation and range to Roach who then loaded a White Phosphorus round into the mortar which then streaked towards the enemy's positions before detonating and lighting several enemies and plants on fire. "Ha, how do you like it!?" Ghost said before Roach fired another mortar round, a standard one.

As for the Clone Commando's, they were once again facing off against several A-DSD advanced Dwarf Spider droids that had already claimed the lives of several TF141 members. Scorch and RC-8015, Fi of Omega Squad fired their anti-armor attachments towards the enemy units, blowing off the armor plates off one of the walkers allowing Fixer and RC-3222 Atin to hit the sensor eye in the center of the droids body, destroying that droid while Sev and Niner sniped several enemy snipers that were taking pot shots at them from a nearby office building. Boss and Darmen on the other hand had picked the machine guns from two fallen TF141 soldiers and laid down a field of suppressing fire pushing back several attacking squads of incoming enemies before they began to retreat. "The enemy is running with their tails between their legs. Let's go lads, can't keep the others waiting forever!" Price instructed and lead the others to the Ray's combat area.

Back with the main force, Ray pulled the trigger and fired another burst of his mech's machine guns taking out a GAT while a round from an ATTE slammed into an enemy Abrams tank, destroying the tank. Another enemy tank fired its main cannon at an ATTE, blowing off one of its legs and damaging its main cannon and would have killed all those onboard the walker and the enemy armored unit not been destroyed by a well-placed shot to its side.

Looking towards the direction of the shot, a Leopard 2 tank was leading the charge followed by several other M1 Abrams tanks with Lennox, Epps, Cindy and several other members of the Wolverines in Texas charging towards the enemy on both sides. Their PMC allies having already retreated and that fighting or trying to escape would only lead to their deaths, the North Korean and Chinese attackers surrendered and were taken prisoner while Ray exited the Thor and ran to the door of the fort.

 **(End OST)**

One of the clone troopers ran up to the door of the Alamo. "Is anyone in there?" he asked.

"Come on in and find out you piece of shit!" Thomas answered from the other side with one of his shotguns in hand and ready to fire at whoever was ever on the other side and was foolish enough to enter. He was about to pull the hammers pack when a familiar voice caused him to lower his weapon.

"Thomas!" Ray shouted from the other side. Hearing the voice of his big brother, Thomas opened the door and allowed Ray to enter the fort. "Thomas!" Ray said in relief hugging his brother. Like any brother who hadn't kept in touch with their sibling, Thomas was both relieved and angry to see his brother. "It's been almost three years. Ray, you old bastard where the hell have you been?" Thomas demanded.

"Come on Thomas, at least we know Ray is still alive. That's what's important." A man in his early twenties with average dark brown hair, green eyes and dressed in black minister's outfit covered with blood.

"William!" Ray said with relief and hugged his younger brother as well. "Look at you, still a servant of God just like the last time I saw you. I couldn't be prouder of you." Her added with a chuckle as Price and the others arrived along with the Division agents who were stunned to see these new arrivals, especially the Clone Troopers and Ray who was still in his spartan armor.

"I prayed and prayed to God that you were alive. If this is a miracle of god or fate, I am glad that we are a family again." William answered before he sadly turned back to the defenders, he tried to save but died from their wounds. "I do have to agree with Thomas, where have you been Ray?" William asked. The oldest McCall chuckled and when he brought his brothers to the train station, he told them everything that had happened since he left Earth.

 _Thomas point of view_

July 19th

1400 hours

Brownsville, Texas

I was still trying to wrap my head around what Ray had told me and William. Tarkin and his master Darth Sidious were part of a conspiracy against another government in another galaxy and were the ones responsible for escalating the 'Clone War' as it was called and were playing both sides just too further their own lust for power. Heard that Tarkin bastard was just as prejudice as our old man and wasn't above killing innocent people and framing the Jedi order and the Republic for it.

Guys like that make me sick and it's one thing I hate in any world. Killing folks who can't fight back isn't exactly warfare, just murder. Reminds me a lot of those scenes in WW2 movies that showed the concentration camps the Nazi's set up for the Jewish and all those other people they hated. Thinking about it makes my skin crawl.

My thoughts were broken when Price nudged my shoulder and I looked back through my binoculars, identifying the targets near the border wall. Other units were doing the same thing all along the wall set over the border of the Lone Star State. Of all the states that damn thing had to be in, Texas had more of the wall then New Mexico, Arizona and California combined. Then again, Texas did once belong to Mexico before the state declared independence in 1836 after the revolution. Made me wonder what the people from back then would think if they were alive and seeing this now.

"Looks like those bastards have set up a couple of pillboxes. They got the Mini-Guns in them are still being oiled up. Biggest concern is those tanks and APC's they got surrounding the damn thing means we'll have to bring in armor of our own, maybe a few helicopters." I said handing Price the binoculars who confirmed what I had reported.

"Looks like they also got clanker vehicles too. A few of those blue tanks, wheeled ones and a few of those big spider walkers. Ray, didn't you say the wheeled ones also work like anti-aircraft batteries?" Price asked.

"The IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank, Hailfire's. Thirty heat seeking missiles and a single laser cannon. Nasty weapons. I've seen a lot of soldiers mowed down by that damn thing and very few of them ever survive attacking those things. They aren't invincible though. The Thor could handle them, but we didn't bring it with us." Ray answered and added.

"Let's not forget those shit heads have already repelled several attempts on breaking down the wall and paid the price for it." I reminded them, pointing to one of the many wrecked vehicles that littered the area from several attacks' months before.

"Maybe all we need is a little distraction. Thomas, you still able to hit anything with a rifle since I last saw you?" Ray asked. I knew what he was getting at when he grabbed one of the Winchester rifle's we brought with us, specifically the 1892 with the scope attached to it. I smiled and grabbed a 1886. "My brother and I can draw their attention by sniping them from a distance. Price, take your boys and see if you can place some C4 on those tanks. Those droid tanks look like they are powered down, so if they are activated, they'll come right for us. That should give you guys some breathing room." My brother added before the two of use left Price and the others to find a good sniping position.

Our position was a damaged office building several yards away from the wall which gave us a good view of the area. Loading one round after another into my Winchester 1886 and waited with my brother for Price and his men to get into position. A light flash from Roach gave us the signal to begin sniping. Taking aim at one of the enemies manning the machine gun on one of the enemy tanks, I held my breath and fired. A single round from my rifle exited the barrel and flew towards my target, killing the bastard instantly. Ray fired a round from his Winchester and took out the gunner on another tank which soon got the enemy diving for cover or start moving towards our location. We both chambered another round and fired again, taking out another two enemy rifle men with another headshot.

Our rifles weren't designed to penetrate body armor, so we had to aim for the exposed areas below the helmet of the LMB bastards, Black Tusk guys with face masks were easy but for the droids, it took about two rounds at the most to take them down. I fired my last round before ducking down and started to reload my rifle while Ray kept on firing his rifle before he ducked down to reload as well. "Time to relocate." I told my brother who agreed and the two of us quickly made our way out of the building just before the enemy arrived at our location.

Price soon radioed us that he and his boys had just planted the charges on several of the enemy armored units and were now moving through the trench towards another target near the wall, a motor pool which held several inactive enemy walkers. Taking those out would give this guy Kota some breathing room when they entered the state. Ray and I soon setup another sniping position and began to fire our rifles again taking out more enemy soldiers the same way we did when we started. This time, Black Tusk had already activated one of their recon drones which was no firing their weapons at the two of us. The bullets shattered the windows and blew holes through the walls sending plaster and glass onto us, lucky for Ray he had that armor of his, but for me a bullet in wrong place would mean I wouldn't be attending that Rodeo in the future.

The drone's weapons stopped firing at that enabled Ray to take out the blaster carbine he had with him and began to fire the weapon at the drone, damaging it while I kept on engaging the enemy soldiers down below. More bad guys fell to my shots while my brother kept on firing that space weapon of his at the drone before he finally took it down. But that's when another drone arrived to take its place, only to be hit with a rocket from below. Looking out the window, I saw those Division agents had arrived and were engaging both the drone and the other enemies. "Timing couldn't be better." I mused to myself before I grabbed my rifle and headed for the stairs with my brother.

The enemy had already entered the building and was starting to work their way towards our position, lucky for us we laid a few claymores and tripwires just for such an occasion. The explosions of the devices detonating shock the building a bit before we heard several more voices coming from down below, indicating that several more of those PMC guys and droids were getting closer and closer to us. Sadly, for them we were more than ready.

 **(Mexico Fight, Bound in Blood OST begins)**

"Surrender!" one of the droids demanded before the damn thing was blown apart by a blast from my rifles masterkey at the droid blowing it to bits before I fired the last two rounds at a few other droids before firing the rifle.

"Welcome to Texas!" I said with a smile, mowing down several enemies while Ray who had just joined me opened up with the Galil he brought with him, taking out a few enemies before he threw a grenade into the hallway. This forced us to duck behind the wall of the room we had been using as a sniper position before the grenade exploded, taking out a good portion of the enemies. "Let's clear them out of this building!" I shouted to my brother, who nodded and took point due to his armor's shielding.

"Just like old times, ain't it brother?" I mused loading new shells into my rifles shotgun attachment before I bashed the butt of my weapon into the head of one of the droids. This was followed by a burst of rifle fire from the two of us which forced the enemy to retreat back down the stairs as we pursued them.

Ray didn't say anything as moved forwards down to the door way to the lobby of the building. The doors were closed but voices from behind clearly told us that they were waiting for us. Ray looked at me and even though he had a helmet on, I knew he was grinning as he had the same idea I had. We stacked up alongside the door, slinging or attaching our weapons to our backs and drew our sidearms. Ray had a pair of Smith and Wesson 686 .357 magnum revolvers which were unique since they could hold seven rounds in the cylinder instead of the standard six like other revolvers. As for me, I drew my trusty Redhawk .44 magnums and we stacked up on the door.

Rather than throw a flashbang through the door, we kicked the door surprising the enemies on the other side and gunned them all down. "Yep, just like old times." I said reloading my sidearms while the Division agents soon joined us.

 **(End OST)**

"Damn, and I thought Ghost Recon and the Green Berets were some tough bastards." Tanya stated impressively while she and the others policed the weapons and ammo from the dead enemies. "But you two, you guys are something else." She added.

"Just doing our job ma'am." I replied.

"Job nothing." Daniel said, tuning his mini-turret for what seemed to be the umpteenth time this day. "The two of you could probably go into business for yourselves being a couple of bounty hunters." He added.

I was about to reply when the noise of a trashcan being knocked down caught our attention. Looking outside, one of those Black Tusk rushers was starting to run for their life no doubt probably trying to get some backup to take us down.

"She ain't getting away." I said and whistled. The Division guys were a little confused but my older brother knew what I was doing. I ran outside the building and jumped onto my girl, Annie a female black Arabian horse I raised since she was mare after her mouth was mauled by a couple Bobcats that had gone rabid. I was only able to kill a few of them with my Henry, but by the time they fled her mother was dead. Since then, she's been like a daughter to me and I even had a local blacksmith make her some armor to keep her safe, in the event a bunch of delinquents tried to take a few shots at her.

Taking the reigns of my horse I went after the runner, lasso at the ready.

 **(Walker Texas Ranger intro 1 starts)**

This soldier was quick, probably must have been a part of their high school or junior high school track team when they were younger. They may be fast, but a horse was faster especially my girl seeing as I always took her out on long runs all the time before today. That and I also kept well fed.

"Come on girl, lets get her." I said to my horse before she leapt over a fallen street light which got us closer and closer to the fleeing enemy. The closer I got, the easier it was to hear the soldier's shouts.

"I don't want any part of this. I'm not stupid to take on one of you bastards. Just let me live, I've done nothing but follow orders!" she shouted back at me without even looking back at me.

"Don't matter." I said, swinging my lasso around before I tossed onto the soldier, causing her to trip and fall before I jumped off my horse and hogtied her. "You got something I want and you're going to give to us." I added, picking up the soldier and placed her Annie's back, giving the soldier a light pat on the ass which caused her to cuss at me. I soon shut her up smack across the face before I went back to my Brother and the others.

 **(End song)**

By the time I returned, Price and his men had just arrived and radio chatter indicated that the other units had already blown several sections of the border wall open allowing Kota and guys from South America entry into the country. I got off my girl, secured her to a lamp post and removed the Black Tusk member from the horse before I threw her to the ground as several other's in the same kind of armor, two soldiers one from Chile and one from Germany and I man wearing some kind of armor that matched the armor worn by two other soldiers, both of whom were aliens.

"Now then little lady," I began, as the unconscious soldier started to come too. "You're going to tell us what we want to know." I added.

 _Normal point of view_

July 21st 2020 19BBY

Dallas/Fort Worth Texas

0925 hours

The skies over the stadium of the Dallas Cowboys were silent as the sun shined brightly over the tenth largest metropolitan areas in the Americas. The city its self was another story. The once busy streets full of people going about their daily lives were now filled with the armored patrols belonging to both the Separatists and their PMC allies.

A formation of Black Tusk, LMB and Artemis tanks rolled past the main building of the Texas Ranger F Company while a few AAT's and AT-ST's came up shortly afterwards escorting several transports carrying components for several anti-armor weapons. All across the city, anti-tank weapons were being placed in key areas like parks, the roofs of buildings like hotels and other buildings or had them guarded by numerous infantry platoons.

From the roof top of the building, a squad of Mandalorian armor clad figures consisting of Bo, Vaer, Lucia, Koylar and Garrod along with Jess, Grace, Thomas, Gunner, Faye, Marie, Angelo, Alex, Darmen, Fi, Atin and Niner. Several recon droids soon returned to the Clone Commandos who soon projected a holographic map of the city with several areas highlighted in red. "It confirms it, the enemy has set up numerous anti-armor emplacements. That's a big threat to the task force heading into the city. Niner, get on the comm, warn General Kota and get him to halt the advance, send the locations of the guns as well." Darmen ordered his brother.

Niner did so and once it was done, Gunner started handing out blocks of C4 to each and every person on the roof. "I'd suggest we hit as many of those guns as possible. Even if an air strike is called in, the fly boys are going to be dealing with a lot of enemy firepower in the air and from the ground with those droid cannons." He said.

The others agreed and left the stadium splitting off into groups of four to take out as many of those guns as possible.

Far away from the city, and taking off from the Waco Regional Airport a formation of Chile F-5's, SU-35's, SU-33's, British and German Typhoons, Russian MIG-29's and French Mirage's climbed to five thousand feet before they were soon joined by the two of the most famous American fighter planes built in the 20th century. They were the F15C Eagle, F15E Strike Eagle, the primary multi-role fighter of the United States Airforce.

The F15, which was first flown in 1972 after America left the Vietnam war and entered service in 1976, was a twin-engine aircraft dedicated for engaging enemy aircraft and was the primary fighter of the United States Air Force. The F15's top speed was Mach 2.5 and had a greater combat range than the F16. It carried eleven hard points like the F16 and was also armed with the same 20mm cannon used by the Falcon. Its counterpart, the F15J was used by the Japanese Air Self Defense Force and featured the same specifications as the American model.

As for the F15E, the Strike Eagle, as it was called was a two-seater multirole strike fighter designed to carry out the same missions as the A-10 Thunderbolt and SU-34 fighter bomber. Unlike the A-10, The F15E was faster and could also hold its own in a dogfight against enemy aircraft like the MIG-29 and Droid Starfighter. Like the F15, the F15E carried eleven hardpoints, a 20mm cannon and had a top speed of Mach 2.5.

The F15C and F15E were faster than aircraft like the F16C, F5E and F4 Phantom and was more heavily armed. But like the F15J, both the Eagle and Strike Eagle were given an extra 20mm cannon mounted on the left-wing root and were given more ammo for their guns.

Now these aircraft, along with the aircraft from other countries were now headed towards Dallas to carry out their mission. Their mission: drop laser guided bombs and fire air-to-ground missiles on anti-armor targets and clear a path for the allied armor. Though they were capable dogfighters, the F15E's were carrying only four air-to-air missiles so they were at a disadvantage. Thankfully, the F15C's and other aircraft were flying top cover for the strike fighters.

Each fighter squadron was flying in groups of four while the Strike Eagles kept their distance in order to allow the allied fighters to carve a path through the enemy fighters and protect the strike aircraft. Flying number 1 in the fifth group was Airman First Class Nathan Powell, callsign 'Pixy'. A native from Texas and coming from a long family of fighter pilots dating from World War 2, Nathan always wished to partake in an aerial battle much like the ones his Grandfather and uncle took part in over the skies over the pacific and Europe against the Nazi's and Imperial Japanese.

While he respected the Japanese and Germans, he held a great distaste for the Nazi's and was planning to take down as many as he could while protecting the Strike Eagles. Enemy intel confirmed that the Fourth Reich Terrorist group had several squadrons of fighter planes ranging from the F-22 Raptor to the SU-47, rumors of them flying those TIE fighters were also confirmed.

"I'll make you proud, Pa." Powell said silently to himself before he looked to the picture of his girlfriend Sophia Gordon and smiled. He had a reason to fight and he was going to make it back to his girl. He returned his focus to the matter at hand when a Russian MIG-35, flown by his man Ryabtsev Vitomir 'Vito' Vasilievich, callsign 'Cipher' radioed him.

" _Powell, we are approaching the AO. I'd arm my missiles if I were you._ " the Russian pilot suggested.

"Copy that, Vito." Powell responded and armed his missiles. Like the rest of the fighters on top cover duty, they were all armed with air-to-air missiles including the AIM-120 AMRAAM missiles, which Powell called RAAM's.

No sooner had he armed his missiles; his radar picked up bogies approaching directly ahead of them. A large formation of enemy fighters was approaching them head on. Vultures, TIEs, Raptors, Berkuts and other enemy fighters were approaching them with the intention of stopping them. His head set toned as he acquired a radar lock and fired one of his two RAAM's.

The missile left the hardpoint and streaked towards its target, an Artemis SU-47 which soon became a fiery ball of scrap metal while the other fighters each launched a missile of their own taking out several enemy fighters. " _All pilots, engage the enemy. Stick close to your wingman and protect each other."_ RAF Wing Commander Jay Harris said over the radio from the cockpit of his Typhoon.

A course of 'roger's and 'yes sirs' was heard over the radio and all pilots broke off and began to engage the enemy fighters.

 **(Rendezvous Ace Combat 5 OST starts)**

What began was a World War 1 style melee with pilots on both sides putting months of training and combat experience to what they called the ultimate test of their skills. Taking the lead, Powell lined up his gunsight on an enemy SU-27 and proceeded to fill the enemy plane full of holes. A burst of 20mm cannon fire sent the enemy fighter into a death roll where it then exploded into numerous pieces in mid-air.

He then spotted a TIE fighter maneuvering behind a Chile F-5 trying to get a kill shot. Banking hard to right, Powell got behind it before Vito fired one of his MIG's R-73 missiles before he pitched his aircraft down avoiding the debris from the destroyed fighter.

"Nice shot." Powell complimented his wingman before he fired his last RAAM at a Tri-Fighter which was preparing to fire its discord missiles. The RAAM slammed into the droid fighter, sending bits of metal and circuity falling down to the ground below.

"Thanks, Comrade." Vito replied before several cannon rounds flew past his cockpit. Looking back, he spotted an enemy F-22 had him in gun range as was trying to shoot him down. Vito banked hard to the left, pulling the stick into his gut circling around the enemy fighter and filled that enemy full of holes. The enemy Raptor plummeted to the ground below before.

" _Galm team. We got Vultures going for the Strike Eagles. Intercept them, quickly!"_ one of their fellow pilots called out. The two pilots soon turned their aircraft towards the direction of the Strike Eagles and armed their missiles. Quickly they got on the six o'clock of several North Korean MIG 21bis's and each fired a single missile. Their missiles slammed into two of the enemy MIG's and forced the others to break off their attack, turn around and started to close the gap between their attackers. Just as the enemy MIG's were in gun range, a pair of Mandalorian Fang Fighters blasted the enemy MIG's out of the skies before they broke off and went after a pair of enemy MIG-29's. Like the 21's, the 29's were downed by the cannons of the Mandalorian fighters before they went after a formation of TIE Interceptors.

"Those are some impressive fighters." Powell commented before he fired an AIM-7 at a Vulture that had just shot down an allied MIG-29. The Vulture was soon reduced to a falling wreck and Nathan soon got behind another enemy fighter, an enemy SU-35 and armed one of his AIM-9s. He hit the fire button, but to his surprise the missile just dropped to the ground below, forcing him to arm another AIM-9. This one streaked towards the target, but at the last second missed the target, only to slam into an enemy E-767 AWACS aircraft.

"Shit!" he cursed and was about to arm another one of his missiles when the same SU-35 he tried to shoot down got his tail. 30mm cannon rounds flew past his canopy and would have certainly killed him had an X-Wing flew past him and destroyed the attacking aircraft. "Thanks!" he called to the pilot of the starfighter who saluted him before pulling away and shot down several TIE fighters.

Nathan then prepared to arm another one of his missiles, but he soon found that his missile firing system had malfunctioned and he could no longer use his missiles. "Vito, missiles are a no go." He said and hit a button on his controls, dropping his missiles down to the earth below, where much to his surprise streaked towards several droid fighters, destroying them.

"I'm Winchester on missiles!" Nathan shouted before a barrage of laser fire from the front flew past his cockpit. A single TIE interceptor and a SU-47 were barreling towards him at full speed. Rather than fire his guns, Powell dived down to the ground below, getting the fighters to follow him towards the ground. Vito followed them and fired two of his missiles destroying the attackers on his tail.

Nathan than pulled his stick into his gut, leveling out his aircraft before he could slam into the desert below. Normally, the Texas pilot would have climbed back up to join the ongoing dogfight, but a pair of Scarab Fighters had quickly gotten on the tail of the two pilots which meant they couldn't maneuver as well as they could in open skies. Not only that, but the two were just two hundred feet above the ground and if they made a mistake, it would be their last.

"Let's play chicken with these trashcans!" Nathan suggested to his wingman.

"Good idea, Comrade." The Russian replied and kicked in his afterburners getting ahead of his wingman and leading one of the Scarabs with him. Vito soon pulled a one eighty and flew towards his wingman with the Scarab still on his tail. As the two closed the gap, the pilots broke off and the two droid fighters slammed into each other.

"EAT THAT YOU SCRAP HEAPS!" Nathan shouted and started to climb back into the air. Vito soon followed him and soon rejoined the ongoing dogfight. Without his missiles, Nathan had to use his guns. Normally, the F15C carried nine-hundred and forty rounds for its single cannon, but since it was given an extra cannon, all the F15C's now carried twenty-four thousand rounds for their cannons.

Nathan soon spotted a pair of enemy MIG-31's targeting a group of ARC-170's. The ARC's shields had been knocked out and they were now vulnerable to the enemy's missiles and cannon. Lining the nose of his fighter behind one of the 31's, Nathan pulled the trigger and fired a three second burst, sending one of the enemies 31's into a death roll, falling to the ground. The second MIG-31 didn't get a chance to react before the tail gun on one of the ARC-170's shot down the last 31, which exploded in midair.

A radio transmission from the Strike Eagles indicated that they had reached the target area and now started to drop their bombs and fire their missiles. Through out the city, a series of explosions erupted from below indicating the destruction of the targets.

" _Strike Leader to all points. Objective has been completed. We will now commence strafing enemy positions in the city below. Armor is cleared hot to enter the city."_ One of the F15E pilots said over the radio. Both Nathan and Vito heard this and proceeded to attack the remaining enemy fighters. To the enemy, it appeared that the Galm Team from the Belkan War had come to life and was now kicking some serious ass.

 **(End OST)**

While the fighter pilots were dealing with the enemy air power, back down in the city Bo, Vaer, Lucia, Koylar and Garrod were pinned down by a squad of enemy soldiers who had them pinned down with a heavy machine gun. Taking cover behind a wrecked Toyota pickup truck, Bo watched as Angelo and Alex moved up to another wrecked civilian vehicle before they began to lay down suppressing fire allowing the Mandalorian armor wearing warriors to move up to another piece of cover.

Having used their charges earlier on a camouflaged anti-armor gun, Bo had used her jetpack and got the location of several enemy M163 VADS mobile anti-aircraft guns. Since they were self-propelled guns, they were difficult to cut off. However, once they found the guns the third time Bo, Lucia and Vaer fired the rockets from their jetpacks and blew the treads off the enemy vehicles. Now the vehicles were immobilized, but still harassing allied aircraft.

Fortunately for them, the vehicles were right ahead of them but several platoons of enemies had arrived to try and fix the vehicles before they could be destroyed. Several enemies were gunned down by the seven-man team, but more and more hostiles continued to approach their position. For a moment, it seemed that they were about to be over run but thankfully, the Division agents who were dropped in the city just a few hours earlier had arrived.

Several small spheres rolled directly towards the Black Tusk and droid forces from behind which then exploded upon getting close enough to the enemy forces. This was followed a series of gunshots from the rear, each of which was a clean headshot on all their targets. From a building directly behind the enemy position, Tanya discarded the spent magazine and quickly loaded a new one into her PGM while Daniel called out targets for her while picking off any targets he could get with his own weapon. "Tanya here, Overwatch position established." She said into her radio before resuming her attack on the enemy.

"Solid copy. Keep it up and throw another two seeker mines." Cesar said into his radio, loading a fresh magazine into his M4. "Isac, how much longer till reinforcements arrive?" The agent asked into his smart watch.

" _Reinforcements will arrive in three minutes_." The Intelligent System Analytic Computer or Isac, responded. Cesar than whipped out his ballistic shield and pushed forwards, firing his rifle in bursts while moving to a nearby café. Once he arrived, he threw his shield down and began to fire at the enemy forces allowing the Claudia and the others to move up. While they moved up, he pulled the pins on two of his smoke grenades and threw them directly in front of the enemy machine gun. The grenades detonated, creating a thick cloud of smoke allowing the others to exit the café from the rear and flank the enemy allowing Koylar and Garrod to fire their rockets at the enemy self-propelled artillery and knocking them out just as several allied F22's streaked over the city chasing down several enemy SU-35's.

"Come on, we need to link up with Jess and the others." Cesar said as they were quickly joined by several M1 Abrams, T-90, Leopard 2 and Challenger 2 MBT's. Hitching a ride on the tanks, the weary warriors head off to meet up with the others.

While this was going on, Jess and her group were having a more difficult time. They had eliminated their targets and were about to meet up with the others when they got a call from Lennox and Epps who were already in the city. From the transmission, Lennox and his brother in arms had linked up with Jackson, Griggs, Vasquez, Foley, Ramirez, Dunn, Taylor, Jacobs and Morgan who smuggled themselves into the Lone Star State to raid an enemy supply convoy and deliver it to their forces in Denver. Unfortunately, they encounter stiff resistance and most of the men they brought were killed in the failed attempt to capture the supply convoy.

Now they, plus Jess, Grace, Gunner, Faye, Thomas, Marie and their Clone Commando's were hunkered down in a two-story bank that was cleared out by the enemy and fighting to stay alive. Most of their explosives were used up on the enemy artillery they destroyed and they had only a few hand grenades left so rather than waste them, the soldiers saved their hand grenades for enemies like Destroyer Droids.

Faye, Jess, Grace, Gunner and Marie were on the second floor, the three women using their sniper rifles to pick off enemy units from long distances while Maire and Gunner used their rifles to mop up any they missed. On the first floor, Thomas and the others had set up a few claymores in several places in the event the enemy breached the front of the bank. They did so, and numerous steel balls flew into enemy soldiers and droids. Ducking behind a desk, Thomas loaded the last of his shells for his 1887. A blaster bolt whizzed past his head and hit the painting behind him before another blaster bolt slammed into the desk he was using for cover.

Chambering his shotgun, the second oldest McCall popped out of cover and fired his shotgun taking out three True Sons shotgunners from ten meters. The last round fell to the ground and he was forced to discard his shotgun and draw his pistols. Dunn, Ramirez and Foley fired their own rifles picking off a few hostiles while Griggs lobbed a droid popper which was given to him by Marie at a few battle droids. The grenade short-circuited the droids but left the soldier wide open. A blaster bolt hit him right in the shoulder blade causing him to drop his machine gun before an enemy bullet went clean through his left leg.

Despite the pain coursing through him, the staff sergeant crawled back to the others before he pulled out his pistol and began to return fire. Another bullet hit him in arm, causing him to drop his pistol before Vasquez laid down covering fire and allowed Jackson to patch up their ally as best he could.

As for Darmen and his brothers, the clone commandos were making quick work of the enemies despite being low ammo for their weapons. As Darmen fired the last round from his rifles anti-armor attachment, reinforcements soon arrived and forced the enemy to retreat. "Back ups here!" the commando shouted before the retreating enemies were soon cut down by one of their own. An enemy Humvee had mowed down their allies and when Thomas saw the scene, he knew who it was.

"Barnsby!" he growled.

Paul Barnsby, once a Texas Ranger before he was relieved of duty after numerous reports of killing wounded criminals and harassing Mexican-Americans exited the mini-gun of the Humvee and walked towards his enemies, dressed in a True Sons commander uniform. "So, it looks like we finally meet again, McCall." Barnsby said amused. "I'd thought for sure you'd be dead along with the rest of these traitors. I guess I should count my lucky stars, that I'd be the one who'd get to kill you." He added.

"You really think you're doing a noble thing working with these shitheads. Open your eyes, you're just being used, then again, I don't think you care. You'd just kill anyone you can." Thomas answered, spitting on the ground while William arrived and began to tend to Grigg's wounds.

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, I'll help bring this country back to its former glory. Nothing you say or do will change that." Barnsby declared, his hand reaching for his sidearm. Seeing this, Thomas reached for his own sidearm and the two drew their pistols. Thomas was quicker and shot the former rangers weapon out of his hand.

"Lets settle this like men." Thomas said, throwing down his pistols and raised his fists. Barnsby did the same and lunged towards the McCall.

 **(Eyes of the Ranger)**

Barnsby tried to land an uppercut to Thomas's jaw but the McCall blocked the strike, spun around and landed a kick right to Barnsby's face followed by another kick to the man's stomach which pushed him back a few feet.

Catching his breath, the ex-ranger drew a knife and attempted to stab and punch Thomas, only to have his attacks miss and get both a fist to the face and a kick to the stomach in return. "You really should have paid attention in hand-to-hand combat, chickenshit." Thomas spat before disarming Barnsby of his knife. Thomas didn't let up his attack and back handed the enemy before delivering a strong kick to enemies' face, sending them to the ground.

 **(End song)**

"You know they say 'when you're in Texas look behind you. Cause that's where the rangers, gonna be.' I may not be a Texas Ranger," Thomas began, picking up his sidearm and aimed it at the former ranger. "But someone like you, you're a disgrace to the name." He finished, holstering his pistol while clones picked up the knocked-out enemy and took him away.

"I almost thought you were going to kill him." William admitted.

"That sonofabitch deserves to die. But I'm not the one who will kill him. That's up to those above my paygrade." Thomas joked as Ray soon joined them.

"Just got a call from the kid. Denver's been liberated and the enemies pulling back. We did it, Texas is free." Ray said, removing his helmet.

"Then we will need to keep the momentum up. If we keep advancing at this pace, we'll end the war in just a few weeks." Kota said when he arrived. Kota was wrong, but he just didn't know it yet.

 **And complete. The McCall brothers have reunited, Texas was freed and The Division has arrived. Sorry it took a while, I was a little caught up in playing Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War, Red Dead 2, Breakpoint and taking care of a few things before the coming blizzard.**

 **For those who live on the east coast of North America, hope you're all staying warm cause the snow is starting to come down and let's pray that we don't have a repeat of winter from 2015, that was hell. Anyways, next chapter will see the return of someone we haven't seen since Europe. As always, please read and review and I will see you all next time.**


	42. Final Battle

**Well, I didn't lose power with the snowstorm we just had, but it appears that more snow is on the way. I am getting flashbacks to the winter of 2015, now that was hell. Snowstorm after snowstorm and not to mention the delays the public transportation network where I live was completely unprepared for the weather. Hope they are this time around.**

 **Onto the reviews.**

 **Mr. Shades42: Thank you for the kind words. I take it you liked the part with the Division Agents.**

 **Spartan-626: Glad you liked it. I was trying to include a bit of material one would see in a Western Video Game or movie; those are some of my favorites. That and I was playing Red Dead Redemption 2 again.**

 **Mpowers045: Thanks.**

 **To the guest reviewer who I assume is the one called Mogar, thank you for the kind words.**

 **Ok, let's get started. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy and we are only a few weeks away from the Rise of Skywalker.**

Chapter 42: Final Battle

August 15th 2020 19BBY

St. Louis, Missouri

1345 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Whizzing through the air at high speeds, a volley of enemy artillery shells slammed into an armored column destroying ninety percent of the tanks and walkers before the rest were destroyed by several incoming enemy fighters, forcing the infantry to retreat from the battle.

From the cockpit of his Thor, Maximillian Veers now ranked Captain fired his mechs four .50 caliber machine guns at the enemy infantry covering the retreating survivors while Aayla and Kit deflected enemy fire back towards the ones he missed.

"That General, what a complete and utter fool. We should have sent in a reconnaissance team before launching this attack." Veers snarled, destroying several GAT's with his guns and missiles as the Freedom arrived beside him and fired its arsenal taking out several incoming droid fighters.

" _Bastard thought he was smarter than the droids. He didn't count on them having fortified the Mississippi river to block us."_ Rally said from inside the battle armor as a squad of F15C's flew overhead and began to duke it out with the enemy air power while Breach exited an ally after having finished off a Black Tusk Warhound that attempted to flank them.

"Where's the fight at?" he asked.

A retreating Canadian soldier answered him. "Take a guess, genius!" the soldier said. An AAT soon rolled down the street and spotted the ARC trooper. Not wanting to get blasted, the ARC trooper double timed it and followed the retreating soldiers just as the tank fired its main cannon. While the blast wasn't a direct hit, it did knock Breach down before a friendly tank destroyed the enemy tank.

"Son of a Bitch!" the ARC Trooper cursed before Thomas and Ray arrived and helped the trooper back to his feet.

"Wanna live? Then get your ass out of the street!" Ray said firing his Tavor taking out a few hostiles while his brother lobbed a few grenades towards the incoming enemy forces, clearing a path for Erik who laid down covering fire with his MG3 allowing the Aayla and Kit along with the others to retreat while Veer's put the Thor into a back pedal, once again providing covering fire for the retreating friendlies while Rally called in an artillery strike.

Sure enough, dozens of artillery rounds soared overhead and slammed into the attacking enemy forces allowing the remaining allied forces to retreat from battle. Not one volley of artillery fire hit the buildings and by the time it was over, the allied forces had lost sixty percent of their attacking forces.

It wasn't just St Louis. All along the Mississippi river, other offensives were being forced to retreat before they could even get close to the second longest river in the United States. It became clear that the enemy had established an impressive defense network along the river with anti-air and armor artillery placed along the two-thousand, three-hundred and twenty-mile-long river.

Further complicating the matter was that on every front, the enemy had launched several bomber formations which unlike the New Republic forces, didn't hold back on dropping rounds on buildings wherever the New Republic and its allies were fighting.

Casualties' skyrocketed with this reckless plan and many a clone trooper would say that it appeared to be one of Pong Krells reckless strategies. In truth, the strategy was the work of American General, Walter Melon. At first, the general claimed that his intel came from a captured LMB captain who wanted to defect and liberate the world. In truth, the General was actually trying to get the Allied forces to leave the planet and he would become the second in command of Trumps military.

Thankfully, Cindy who was chasing Boomer at the Whiteman Air Force Base discovered this and gave the general a really ass kicking, especially since he was the one who told her that Will was killed in action almost a year ago.

Despite capturing the traitor, the losses suffered by the allies were worse than Umbara. Now the Air Force base was filled with the cries and moans of pain from those that survived the battle. Most of the wounded died on the way back to the base and those that survived they were given the best treatment from both Barriss and Shelia.

Her hands covered with blood after stitching up a soldier's leg, Barriss used the force to ease the pain of a Clone Trooper that took a hit in the exposed area of his armor while a Midgarda medic applied a bacta patch on the wounded area. "Bring in the next one!" Barriss said to the volunteers who were helping the wounded. The trooper was removed from the bed and she looked to see both her husband and Robert bring in a wounded Canadian Marine, who to her shock had his leg shot up badly.

"Canuck took a full submachine gun magazine to the leg. Bullets went clean through, but he's bleeding badly." Robert said, gently putting the wounded soldier down on the bed. "Do what you can." He added before he went out to get another wounded soldier. He didn't get the chance before Breaker jogged up to him.

"Commander, we just got a transmission. And you won't believe who it is." The trooper said. Curious, Robert followed Breaker into the bases command center where he found the holographic projections of several other Jedi and their second in command, his aunts and uncles, the Ghosts, Price, Valkyrie, Ash, Ella and Velvet standing by the command table they had set up all of them with a shock on their face as the person who contacted them, was General Grievous!

"Grievous! What are you doing on this frequency? Where's Ahsoka? If you hurt her, I swear I will…" Robert began before Barney stopped him.

" _Your 'friend' is safe for the moment. She was rescued by a Black Tusk medic who betrayed the group and went into hiding a month ago. If she was recaptured, I don't know."_ Grievous answered before coughing. " _I have no doubt that you are aware of the defenses the enemy has placed around the 'Mississippi' as you call it? The enemy has an airbase in Canada, I know where it is, but I can't give it you over this frequency. Darth Sidious knows I betrayed him and have been fighting against his forces for some time. I will give you the location if you meet me in Winnipeg."_ Grievous added before coughing again.

Before anyone could ask the general why, an explosion behind Grievous caused the image to flicker and the only thing they could hear before the transmission ended was blaster fire, gunfire and the activation of several lightsabers. " _They found us!"_ an unknown voice from the other end of the transmission before a JTF2 soldier with a C9 LMG turned around and fired a burst of machine gun rounds allowing several other JTF2 soldiers to follow the general. The machine gun wielding soldier was then stabbed in the stomach by a Commando droids vibro-sword, but the soldier went out in a blaze of glory before the transmission finally ended.

"Looks like my hunch about that fighter I saw last month was spot on. That was Grievous and it looks like the Canucks are protecting him." Robert said impressively. Anakin, along with the others were surprised to say the least, seeing that the fearsome supreme leader of the Droid Army was now fighting against his former allies.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that this has to be a trap. Grievous still has a score to settle with you after you broke into his castle and stole a few lightsabers from his collection, not to mention you also did a real number on his new pet Roggwart." Anakin reminded the earth born warrior.

"I'm aware of that, but need I remind you that I didn't kill his pet. All I did was toss it around a bit. But you do have a point. Grievous wasn't exactly a pleased Megatron when I saw the look in his eyes during my escape, but this time I know he's on the level." Robert answered before he brought up a display of the current battlefront. "We can't secure a route over the Mississippi like this and we have to many wounded. We need to retreat back to Kanas City, that should give us time to plan our next attack." He added before he turned to Valkyrie.

"Miss Castello, I want Rainbow on QRF detail. We may have retreated from the river, but there are a lot of survivors that didn't make it out. I want Ospreys, Chinnooks and Gunships coming back with all the survivors you can find. If you find soldiers you can't rescue, drop them supplies and instruct them to commandeer any vehicle they can find and get back to friendly lines. We're going to need all the manpower we can get." Robert instructed.

Valkyrie nodded and left with the other operators to inform their allies of their mission. "Price, I want you, Soap, Roach and Ghost to get Buck, Frost, Vigil and Dokkaebi. Wheels up in fifteen we're heading for Canada." He said to the 141 captain, who nodded and went to get their gear. He then turned to Velvet, Rally, Kasumi, HK-47 and Barney. "What, do I have to spell it out for you five? You guys get your gear as well. We're going to need as much help as possible." He said urgently. The others soon got the message and went to get their gear as well.

"I'd better go with you. I know Grievous and if he tries anything, you're going to need an extra lightsaber." Obi-Wan said, walking over to Robert.

"I think that would be a bad idea. But if you insist, then you're more than welcome to come along." Robert said to Kenobi with a smile. He then turned to Treadshot. "Treadshot, tell Veers that he's in charge of the Dragoons until I return from Canada. No matter what, he is not to launch an attack on the enemy positions. We can't afford any unnecessary risks." He said to his second in command.

"Yes sir." Treadshot responded and went to inform the Captain while the projections of the others vanished and technical crews began to pack up the gear. Yoda then walked up to Robert.

"Concerned, you are about the Generals intentions." The Grandmaster of the Jedi order said, immediately sensing Roberts worries.

"It's that obvious isn't it? Anyone would be, Grievous… well he hasn't exactly been a big fan of the Republic or Jedi. Not to mention a lot of your fellow Jedi have been killed by him. But if he can give us the information, we need to break the enemies line, then I am willing to gamble my life so we can finally end this damn war. More than anything, I want to believe he's finally accepted the truth about the one who really made him the warrior he is now." Robert admitted.

"Cautious, you must be. A disturbance in the force I have felt. Not the only ones looking for Grievous we are." Yoda said.

"I understand, General. I'll be careful." Robert assured the Grandmaster before Barriss walked over to them. "Barriss, we're pulling out. We can't hold this position for much longer. A battle may prove to be unavoidable but, in the event, you are forced to fight do what you can to protect this place until the evacuation is complete." He said to the healer. He knew Barriss wasn't going to like it, but he had a plan.

"You said I wouldn't have to take another life ever again." Barriss reminded him.

"Then do not fight to kill. Remember that advice I gave to you before Umbara? Do the same thing, but instead of just taking out the droids, disarm the guys with guns. I won't force you to kill." He added, with a smile. Barriss returned this smile and much to his surprise, gave him a hug. "Just promise you'll be careful. Not for me, but for Ahsoka." She said.

"If I were Vector Prime, I'd say that I'd 'swear on the spark of Primus'. But all things considered, I will be careful. Just keep that saber of yours ready, just in case." He said, returning the hug. He then spotted Erik, who smiled despite the fact his wife was hugging him. But Erik didn't mind, he knew that it was out of concern for a friend.

Fifteen minutes later, Robert along with his friends and allies that he had selected for this mission were onboard an LAAT that was flying straight towards the capital of the Manitoba Province and a stop on the route of Canada's transcontinental train, the Canadian. Gunship was flanked by several MIG-35's providing escort for the gunship. The whole trip took about a few hours before the Gunship crossed over into Canada while the MIG's had turned around earlier since they were low on fuel.

Inside the gunship, each member of the team was checking their weapons before they entered a firefight. For Price, he had an M4A1 fitted with the SOPMOD red dot sight, AN/PEQ-2A laser sight, silencer and M203 grenade launcher, a Winchester 1200 shotgun and his trusty 1911.

Roach had his preferred HK G36C equipped with an ACOG scope, M320 grenade launcher with dual magazines, a Glock 18 holstered to his side and a M14 EBR equipped with a fifteen-round magazine, silencer and sniper scope.

Ghost stuck with his preferred ACR but had an MP5K modified for stealth missions and a Desert Eagle while Barney slid the EOTECH holographic sight on his FN-SCAR-L. The leader of the Expendables had also selected a pair of FN-Five-sevens and a SIG MPX SMG.

Kasumi chose the Calico M960A equipped with a set of improved iron sights and a silencer along with a Carbon 15 carbine with a thirty-round magazine and ACOG scope. Instead of a pair of ballistic pistols, she opted for the DL-44 heavy blaster pistol.

HK-47, well it didn't come as a surprise when the Assassin Droid had selected one of the HK416's which he modified with one of the Beta-C hundred round drum magazines, an M320 grenade launcher and a hybrid ACOG/Holographic sight. Completing the droid's arsenal was the HK MG5, equipped with a red dot sight and a one-hundred and twenty round magazine.

Rally chose the same loadout she used on Mandalore with the exception of her pistols which were swapped for a pair of CZ-75B's chambered to .40 S&W. Velvet on the other hand opted for the RPK-16 she used during her time when she was driven by vengeance and an HK433 in place of the P416 she used. The difference between the two rifles was that instead of an M203 or M320 grenade launcher, she had attached the M26 under-barrel shotgun.

The member of Rainbow had their own weapons already while as for Robert, he went with the Morita, BFG, Punisher, his Colt 1911, the handgun Ahsoka gave him and an MP5, the latter of which he had strapped to his back while he held his Morita tightly. "Remember, this is a retrieval mission. We find the general and his allies, and get the hell out of dodge as quickly as possible." Robert reminded.

Frost was about to speak when the gunship pilot called out, they had been targeted by an enemy SAM, but the warning came too late as the surface-to-air missile slammed into the gunship which then crashed a few miles away from the city.

Meanwhile, back in New York City Ahsoka was helping tend to the wounded members of the Resistance when she started to cry out in pain. "Not now!" she screamed as several doctors along with Sandra soon realized her water had broken and she was entering labor. Quickly, they brought her to a more secured room and began to help her give birth. None of the resistance members knew that the pain she was feeling also told her that the boy she loved was in a great deal of pain of his own.

 _Roberts point of view_

Had I made it to the cockpit of the Gunship, the pilots would have survived the crash. But I never made it to the cockpit when I felt an immense pain coursing through my body. As if that wasn't bad enough, the crash caused me to stumble and hit my head on the gunships wall before I had a chance to put my helmet on. This caused me to blackout for a few minutes before I came to.

Unlike the others, I was pinned underneath some of the wreckage of the gunship and it took all the strength of Ghost, Roach, Soap and Price to get it off of me. As if that wasn't bad enough, I was starting to see double, suffered a brief headache and felt like I was hearing a bell ringing in my ears. "You've got a concussion kid. It's not that bad, but it could be a lot worse. Good news is you aren't bleeding." Soap said after he finished wrapping some gauze around the area where I hit my head.

No sooner had he finished, I felt uneasy and heaved chucks of my lunch on the ground. I never puked this hard before, even after riding several roller coasters one after another. "Ahsoka's going through a lot of pain. I can feel it!" I said after I finished blowing chunks.

"Talk about bad timing. You Jedi are really strange to a guy like me. But then again, I haven't…." Soap began before he heard several twigs snap and we turned to see a large pack of Eastern Wolves coming out of the nearby bush. "Wolves. They must have been nearby when we crashed! Wish we packed a few Winchesters." Soap stated before he raised his rifle.

"Don't shoot." A voice said from the bushes. Again, the others trained their weapons on the bush expecting an enemy combatant to emerge. Instead of the enemy, was a man with black hair, brown hair and reddish white skin. The man was clearly in his early twenties and was dressed in the combat armor of the Canadian military. The man was holding a Thompson 1928 submachine gun with the standard thirty-round magazine and on his back was a C7A2 assault rifle equipped with a C79 optical sight, extended magazine which held fifty rounds and an M203 launcher while a Browning Hi-Power was holstered on his right side.

"You one of those Clawdites?" Barney asked, still keeping his SCAR trained on the man.

"I have no idea what a Clawdite is, my name is Hudson Garcia. I am a member of the Mohawk Tribe and you have met my friends. I've been training Wolves since I graduated college." Hudson answered, somewhat confused about what the hell Barney was talking about. Before anyone could answer, one his friends started to growl. "We need to leave. The metal men are coming." He stated before turning to his wolves and spoke to them. The wolves seemed to understand him and immediately bolted for wherever he came from before he walked over and helped me up to my feet. "I can tend to your wounds when we reach safety." He added.

I would have said something, but I passed out before I could speak.

I came too much later when one of the wolves, a pup jumped up on my chest and began to sniff my face before licking me. I laughed so hard I felt like I was going to bust a gut before the pup nuzzled up to me and fell asleep. I would have gotten up, but I was still a little weak so I just lied down and rested. My thoughts were still thinking of Ahsoka and the pain I felt her going through. Was she being tortured or was she giving birth to our child? I didn't have the answer, but I knew in my heart that she was still alive. Maybe that's why this pup was sleeping by me, it's possible that he sensed my feelings and was trying to comfort me. "Boomer would be a little jealous if he were here now." I chuckled to myself and returned to my rest.

When I woke up a few hours later, the pup was still by my side and my concussion had subsided. Quickly, I put my armor back on and looked at the surroundings. It appeared that Hudson was using an old mining camp as a hiding place. Or so I thought, I looked outside and saw that numerous Canadian army soldiers were both working on their equipment and tending to the civilians in the camp. Helicopters, Humvee's, Tanks and APC's along with other vehicles were being serviced away from the civilians in case the enemy snuck inside this place and sabotaged them.

Even more surprising were several children playing with some of the other wolves like they were domesticated animals. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was dreaming. Thankfully, I wasn't when a female Canadian soldier walked over to me and said "Thank God you're awake. The General asked me to bring you to him right away."

I thought she was talking about Grievous, but I could sense she was talking about someone else. I followed the soldier who answered all the questions I asked on the way. Turns out, the Canadian military was in somewhat the same boat as the United States. Their military was in shambles during the opening days of the invasion, but unlike the States their Prime Minister didn't side with the separatists but instead turned himself over to the enemy forces in return for the droids to spare his people. All he got was an execution which was broadcasted to the entire world, followed by the Inner Circle and White Masks massacring hundreds of citizens.

During the time before the New Republic arrived, the Canadian Wolverines were using hit and run tactics against the enemy forces which much to their surprise got a number of Chinese and North Korean soldiers, pilots and tank crews who weren't onboard with working with terrorists and during the evacuation of Winnipeg, turned on their allies and assisted in the evacuation. They fought hard before ninety-percent of the defectors were wiped out by the enemy.

Now, only ten percent of the defectors were left and to some of them, that meant they couldn't return home until their governments were brought to justice. I felt sorry for them. Soon enough, the soldier and I arrived at the main building of the camp where Barney and the others were waiting for me. "Glad to see the Lone Wolf is alive. I was worried when Hudson said you were hurt when your gunship crashed." The general said before turning around. This man had blonde hair, green eyes and was about forty-five years old. "General Parker McCrae. 1st Canadian Division, Canadian Army." He added, hold his hand out to me. I took his hand and shook it.

"Pretty sure you know who I am." I said after letting go of the general's hand. I soon Obi-Wan walking towards us, looking a little perplexed. "Let me guess, the guys that were with Grievous aren't here, are they?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, it appears that when Grievous made contact with the Canadian's the separatists were already hunting him down. It appears the datapad you had your friend place in his fighter told him the entire truth about his 'condition' seems Sidious was the one responsible for the shuttle crash that nearly claimed his life and blamed the Jedi and Republic for this attempt. It's no surprise, considering the Republic believed the lies of the Huk when they asked the senate for assistance." Obi-Wan answered.

"Well maybe if you guys had intervened earlier before Huk lied to that the Kaleesh started the conflict when the Huk were the ones selling Grievous's people into slavery then the guy may not have been the warlord he became or come to hate the Republic so much. Oh yeah, and let's not forget all the war reparations you forced on the Kaleesh and how you all left the damn bugs go unpunished for what they did, including the desecration of Kaleesh burial grounds!" I spat. The whole thing reminded me of what happened to Germany after the first World War.

Obi-Wan looked down in shame before he spoke. "I suppose the situation is rightly our fault. We were fouled into believing the Huk's lies about the start of the war." He admitted.

"Sometimes you learn a lesson the hard way. In this case, you unknowingly helped Grievous become the monster he is today." I added. General Parker soon cleared his throat and interrupted our conversation.

"Regardless of how this Grievous fellow came to be, we know his location. As of now he is still in the city, here at the CFB." The Canadian General said, pointing to the location of the Airbase. "We would have extracted the enemy general, but there's a problem. One of the helicopters we sent to extract the team located a series of artillery positions which have decimated all of our attempts to launch a rescue effort." He added.

"The droids seem to be dead set on killing Grievous. He must know something we don't. He did mention in the transmission we received back in the states. Maybe it has something to do with a weakness in the enemies defenses along the Mississippi." Frost said as he and the three other Rainbow Operators entered the building.

I was about to speak when I felt something rub against leg. I looked down and saw that the pup that kept me company while I recovered had followed me and was about to fall asleep. I picked up the pup and began to scratch its ears. "Someone seems to have taken a liking to me." I chuckled. The pup soon started to lick my face.

"That pup has always been quite the explorer. Even when he was a few weeks old, he was quite the explorer." Hudson said with a chuckle as he arrived with Barney and my friends. "And I thought you were good with only dogs." Rally joked before she laughed, followed by Kasumi.

"Very funny." I shot back to my friends and was about to join them, when the building began to shake. "That doesn't sound good." I said as the pup jumped out of my arms and hid under the table just as one of the Canadian soldiers burst into the building.

"Enemy attack! The enemy is attacking!" the soldier shouted before a blaster bolt tore through their chest. The shooter, a commando droid raised its blaster and was about to fire, only to be jumped by Hudson who took snapped the droid's neck before he threw the droid out of the building. Outside the building, droids, PMC soldiers along with their terrorist allies were slaughtering the people in the camp regardless of whether they were holding a weapon or not.

"BASTARDS!" I shouted, whipped out the Morita and rushed towards battle. If there is one thing I hate, it's the slaughter of people who can't fight back. It was time for Canada to get a taste of what the Lone Wolf is capable of.

 **(Sail Barge Assault starts)**

My shout caused the enemy to look towards me and pretty soon a lot of the enemy fire was being sent in my general direction. A thermal detonator from a nearby droid was also being thrown at me, but a quick side kick sent the grenade back to the bastards where it exploded and took out about six droids with the explosion.

With my feet still moving I fired my rifle without even aiming. Sure, a lot of my shots missed their intended targets, but I still managed to get the enemy to turn their attention away from the unarmed people and focus on me. Good thing I didn't use the BFG or else I'd have a lot of innocent blood on my hands.

Still a lot of enemies were hammering the Canadians and even with our backup, it looked like they weren't going last much longer. That is until a couple of placed rockets slammed into several enemy droids and the tanks that had crashed through the camps gate.

Looking back, I saw a couple of Canadians with a couple of recoilless rifles and rocket launchers firing at the enemy armor while Frost, Buck, Vigil and Dokkaebi fired their own weapons further dividing the enemy's attention from both me and the ones who were running for cover.

Velvet, Kasumi, Rally and Barney along with HK-47 came up behind a group of civilians with Hudson firing their weapons at several White Mask and Inner Circle squads killing them while Obi-Wan leapt in front of me wielding both his second and Qui-Gon's lightsabers deflecting blaster fire back towards the incoming forces standing by my side. "Do you always have to throw yourself directly into the enemy fire?" he asked me, cleaving a battle droid in half with his old master's saber.

"It's not like I am trying to get myself killed. I'm only throwing myself to the wolves so I can protect others. Aside from the fact my armors shielding is strong, if they focus on an HVT like myself than that gets them to forget about the civilians." I answered just as several droid gunships started to arrive. I thought for sure I would have to use the BFG on those droids, but instead they were shot down by a stream of missiles from behind us.

Looking back, both Obi-Wan and I saw that the Canadians had been able to scramble a few of the Apache's they had captured from the White Masks a month ago while we were pushing our way towards the Mississippi. 30mm HE rounds impacted the enemy vehicles destroying them while much to our surprise a dozen Canadair CF-5A's, the Canadian version of the Northrop F-5 Tiger dived down on the attacking enemies from 12'oclock high firing both their 20mm cannons and CRV7 rocket pods while the Canadian version of the F/A-18, the CF-18A Hornet's flew overhead and began to duke it out with the enemy aircraft that had just arrived.

"KEEP THE PRESSURE ON THEM!" I shouted, slamming my rifle into the face of a Black Tusk Engineer before pushing them back with the Force. I then leapt over the swarm of droids and landed on top of one of the enemy Abrams tanks. My rifle's magazine had run dry so rather than reload it, I attached it to my armor, ignited my blue saber and began to cut a hole in the tanks hatch. Once I finished cutting the hole, I removed the sliced metal from the top and sent in flying before I primed one of my grenades, dropped it into the tank and jumped off at the last second before it went kaboom, taking more of the enemy infantry and tanks with it.

 **(End Song)**

"They're retreating!" McCrae shouted as he ran towards us with his own rifle in hands. Sure, enough he was right, the enemy was indeed retreating but the battle was a costly one. Numerous soldiers and civilians were killed in this surprise attack. From what I was told, the enemy had already checked this old camp long before the resistance even considered using this place for a base.

I smelled a rat and I needed to fine them quickly. I would have started searching had it not been for one of the North Korean Defectors acting strangely. At first, I thought it was because the guy was trying to give a report to the general, but that soon changed when the Nork raised their Type-88, the North Korean version of the AK-74 and fired.

Obi-Wan slashed apart the bullets allowing Hudson to tackle the soldier from behind, knocking the weapon out of the attacker's hands. "Looks like we found the rat that sold you out." I said as several other soldiers removed the spy's equipment and took them away. "We're going to need to relocate. The enemy knows your location and they will be back." I said to McCrae.

"It won't be easy. If I were a gambling man, I would bet all the money in Canada that the enemy is sending another wave to wipe us all out. Even if we were to start evacuating now, they would attack us after we send out two maybe three convoys." McCrae admitted, looking back at the numerous soldiers and civilians who were both unhurt and wounded from the attack.

I knew he was right and began to think about what to do. Laying out some explosives would delay them, but only for a few minutes. If we set up a few defensive positions and send in the helicopters to strike the enemy, we would lose more lives. No matter what I thought of, every situation would result in casualties.

At that moment, the Wolf Pup that stayed with me when I was hurt ran up to me, along with their mother. It was then I had an idea. "Obi-Wan, do you still have contact with Anakin?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Contact him, tell him to get Dustin and Melissa in a couple of VTOLs and bring in the Blood Asp. The mech's vehicle mode will allow me to cut off the enemy before they reach the camp. A large-scale attack force would risk to many lives, but a single unit with the right equipment could do the work of an attack force. After all, aren't I called the Lone Wolf for such actions?" I said.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment before he pulled out his commlink and did what I suggested. A few hours later, the Blood Asp was dropped outside the camp while Melissa and Dustin hovered in their SkyGraspers for a few minutes before landing.

"Melissa, Dustin. There were a few SAMS back along the way towards Winnipeg. Fly at tree top level and take them out. See if you can find the enemy force and soften them up as well if you can. Report to me their position and I'll take them out." I instructed while climbing into the mech's cockpit. Just before the hatch closed, the Pup jumped into the cockpit and rested on my lap. "Oh, I see you want to stay with me. Well, hold on tight buddy, we're in for a Ruff ride." I joked to the pup.

I then configured the mech to its vehicle mode and drove down the rode with the VTOL's heading towards the direction of the SAMS I mentioned. A few minutes later, both Canadians radioed that they had eliminated quite a few of the enemy emplacements but were now engaged with enemy scout fighters. They also called in that the enemy attack force was larger than we originally thought and was comprised primarily of tanks. They soon sent me the coordinates and I gunned my transformable vehicles engines to full speed and reached a steep hill just ahead of the enemy force.

"That's a lot of armor." I said in surprise. The Wolf Pup looked at me, almost as if he knew that this was going to be a tough mission. "Thirty-two Javelin Missiles, four-eight hundred rounds for the four machine guns, two plasma PPC's and four Pulse Lasers. I got the advantage in armor and weapons, but in mech mode this thing is as slow as hell, but it sure beats the old Mark V tank. But in vehicle mode, it's just as fast as Optimus." I added, petting the pup on the head.

"All I got to do is hold them off until the camp has been evacuated. Well, there ain't no rest for the wicked." I said with a chuckle and pushed forwards on the controls.

 **(Transformers Armada Theme Starts)**

Going down the hill my mechs speed increased far beyond the standard limits and soon enough I found myself within range of the enemy armor. "Target locked." I said to myself and pulled the trigger. Two LRM's flew towards one of the enemy tanks destroying it before I fired another pair of missiles at another target, this one a troop transport and like the first target it was reduced to scrap metal.

By this time, the rest of the enemy armor had started to open fire on my mech with their anti-personal weapons or machine guns but the rounds did very little to the weapons Mandalorian Iron frame, the only thing they did was scratch the paint.

I pulled a U-turn and got on the right flank of the enemy forces and unleashed hell with the pulse lasers. Activating the mech's vehicle mode thrusters, I began to strafe the enemy vehicles with bursts of purple pulse laser rounds. Sure, the pulse lasers don't do a whole lot of damage but they were very effective against enemy vehicles when compared to the machine guns.

Another enemy vehicle was destroyed by my vehicles laser weapons before two more vehicles were destroyed. I looked towards the sky to see the SkyGraspers soaring in at top speed firing both their cannons and missiles at the enemy armor destroying more of the attackers as McCrae called over the radio that the evacuation was about forty-percent complete.

"Copy that general. Send the location of the new base as soon as you hear from me that the enemy forces have been destroyed." I said into the commlink before I fired four Javelin missiles towards four enemy AAT's.

The tanks were reduced to wrecks of metal before I charged up the Plasma PPC's and launched two dark balls of plasma towards a HAG artillery tank. Without the shields that the TX-130 Saber had, the tanks were easily destroyed before I began to charge up another set of plasma rounds.

The PPC's were at fifty-percent when a blast from an AAT hit the mech, causing me to release the trigger too early and streak to my intended target, an NR-N99. The tank was destroyed as the SkyGraspers came in for another attack run, picking off a few more enemy vehicles. At the rate we were going, we would have finished this up quickly, but that was dashed when several Ymir and Ragnarök mechs arrived seconds after the two Canadians strafed the enemy armor with their cannons again.

 **(End Song)**

"Well, looks like it's time for a surprise." I chuckled and hit a button on my controls.

 **(More Than Meets the Eye, Transformers Armada OST starts)**

As the mech configured into its true appearance, I could sense the fear of the terrorists and their PMC allies as the mech transformers. "Blood Asp, Battle Mode!" I shouted as the Pup jumped onto my lap. During the transformation, the enemy fired their tanks cannons at me in the hope to they could take me down.

"They never learn. Its like taking on the Wing-Zero. No matter how much firepower you throw at me, you can't stop me." I said, finally showing my fangs and pushed forwards firing the machine guns at the enemy tanks while crushing those that didn't even bother to try and retreat.

I crushed two AAT's while I riddled an enemy Abrams with bullets while the two Canadian lovers went in for another attack run. Seeing as they had finished taking care of the scout fighters they encountered after wiping out the enemy SAM's, they were proving to be wreaking havoc on the enemy column which was almost completely wiped out.

The enemy mechs were still a threat to them, so I knew what I had to do. I flipped a switch and began to power up the Alpha Strike. At full power, a single shot would wipe out any mech regardless of class. From the reports of their first appearance on the battle field, the Separatists had given these mechs more armor and weapons, reducing their maneuverability. This made it easier for me. A quick high-powered shot from the Alpha Strike weapons and fired at one of the enemy Ragnarök's. Just seconds after I fired the weapons, I configured the mech back into vehicle mode and gave it some gas as the shots impacted one of the Ragnarök's.

The hits penetrated the mech's armor, hitting the reactor and causing it to go critical. The other enemies started to get away from the explosion but were too slow and ended up getting caught in the explosion, same as the rest of the intact enemy forces.

Me, Dustin and Melissa cleared the blast zone and when we looked back, the only thing left were the smoldering wrecks of the vehicles. It was then that Obi-Wan had contacted us and confirmed that the camp was evacuated.

 **(End OST)**

"Melissa, Dustin. Get to the new camp. I'll be heading for Winnipeg, let Obi-Wan and the others know that I'll clear some of the enemy forces in the city so the resistance can take the city back." I said into the commlink.

Both pilots acknowledged me and after making another U-turn I headed straight for the city. Grievous was waiting and I needed answers, not only that but from what I heard from Dustin, the retreat from the airbase was going as planned but more enemy air strikes were hammering the allied forces. We didn't have much time left. I just hoped that Barriss was doing ok.

 _Normal Point of View_

0647 hours

August 16th

Found in 1812 and situated on the confluence of the Red and Assiniboine rivers, Winnipeg was nicknamed the Gateway to the West due to the large railway and transportation hub with a diversified economy. Many festivals were held in the city year after year ranging from a Jazz music festival to a Winter Festival.

Now the capital was like the rest of the cities across the world, scarred by the scourge of war. Running through an alley and hunkering down behind a dumpster, Canadian Special Forces Sergeant Odin Law scanned the entrance to the alley with his C9A1 light machine gun for any signs of hostile patrols. He watched as an Inner Circle patrol passed the alley and waited a few minutes before he bolted from the dumpster and headed for the rendezvous point his team had designated as Sanctuary.

The Churchill High School, once an evacuation center during the opening invasion was now a shadow of its former self and a place where the civilians and Police that were abandoned when the city was overrun by both terrorists and machine men.

For months the people taking refuge in the school were barely surviving with the supplies they could scrape from the wrecked buildings. Food was particularly scarce since numerous small-time gangs had cropped up and had been hording a lot of food in an effort to extort money from the civilians. A lot of the people who were still in the city did give into the fear of seeing their loved ones hurt or killed. That's when things changed.

After learning the truth behind his 'condition' Grievous had taken up his sabers in the defense of the people of the city he was using as a hideout. His entire goal of revenge was nothing but a tool used by Sidious to create his Empire and he himself was an expendable asset to his 'lords' schemes. Now, he had decided he would take revenge against his true enemy and their allies.

The first time he began to attack his former allies, he saved a group of civilians who had almost paid the ultimate price when they tried to steal food from a group of gang members. He killed a majority of them and sent the rest of the gangers running away scared and had since become a vigilante across the entire North American Continent, even saving the Lone Wolf from a pair of enemy fighters a month ago.

In fact, his treachery forced Sidious and his allies to send several battalions of 'canon fodder' as several brave civilians called the enemy when they tried to destroy the former supreme commander of the Droid Army. Now the people of the city were on even terms with the enemy in firepower.

Despite being called a hero, Grievous kept his distance from the people who were fighting against the ones who had taken almost everything from them. In a way, it reminded him of his days when he fought against the Huk when he was a normal being, but these people weren't warriors they were just people trying to survive and many of them had never killed another person before.

Deep in thought, Grievous coughed this time harder than he had before and a pain coursed through his lungs. The damage from the blow he took from Mace Windu during his attempted escape from Coruscant was greater than the medical droids had told him. The general wasn't going to be done in by his failing organs and would meet his end as a warrior.

The sound of several children chasing each other in the hallway outside the class room that he had secluded himself in broke his thoughts. While he may have been a ferocious warrior, he couldn't help but hope that these children would not have to become the same person he had become.

"For a cyborg who want's to be left alone, you sure don't seem to mind hearing children running by and interrupting your train of thought." Rhett Wilson, another one of the Canadian Special Forces soldiers that was sent to extract the General, but their Chinook was shot down by a thug with an RPG. The general couldn't even escape as his fighter was critically damaged after a dogfight with a formation of TIE fighters escorting several enemy bombers, including several Inner Circle Bombers carrying several new chemical weapons that were going to be dropped on the advancing New Republic forces in the United States.

"What I do is no concern of yours, Lieutenant. Have you had any luck in contacting your General?" Grievous growled before letting out a light cough.

"Nothing. Sergeant Law just returned and there's no sign of the Resistance of the Lone Wolf. If I may ask, why do you want to make contact with someone who was once your enemy? It'd be better if you just turned yourself in." The Lieutenant answered and asked, not noticing that a small boy was looking through the door.

"I am a warrior and while I have fought the Lone Wolf numerous times before, not a single one of our duels has ended in a decisive victory. The same can be said for Kenobi, but time there will be a victor and if I am to die peacefully, I will die a warrior's death." Grievous answered determinedly, looking at the datapad he had stolen right around the time he deserted the Separatists. "This intelligence must be given to the Jedi directly. If my theory about those gangsters is true than…" he added before he noticed the young boy.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop on other people's conversations young one." Grievous said and the boy entered the room. Like the other children, he was wearing the same clothing for the past three days and was only five years old, but unlike the other children this boy was special.

"Are you going to fight again?" the boy asked.

"Yes." Grievous answered.

"So, you'll beat all the bad guys?" The boy inquired.

"As best as I can." Grievous answered. The boy was about to speak but the school bell began to ring like crazy. Wilsons radio then crackled and Staff Sergeant Violet Manuel called out that the enemy had found them and was attacking with a large-scale force.

"Bastards must have followed Odin without him knowing it." Wilson cursed before he radioed the last member of the team, Corporal Sierra Miller. "Miller, get everyone who can carry a weapon on the perimeter. I want sniper rifles, launchers and machine guns on the second floor. Everyone else, take up positions on the first floor. Hold your fire until the enemy is in range, make your shots count. Get all non-combatants to the basement." Wilson radioed before he turned to the kid. "Better get somewhere safe kid, your parents wouldn't like it if you took a bullet now." He added.

The kid nodded and ran to safety while Grievous and Wilson ran to the entrance of the school.

While the former General and the Lieutenant made their way to the front of the school, the rest of the combat capable civilians took up positions with at their designated positions with every weapon they had available. Snipers were armed with the old Lee Enfield MK 1's, Ross and Springfield Bolt-Action rifles while the ones with machine guns had several dozen Bren MK II's and M1941 Johnson light machine guns. The others were armed with M1 Garand's, M1 Carbines, Johnson M1941 service rifles, Browning Automatic Rifles, Thompson and Sten Submachine Guns along with the Mark III version of the Lee-Enfield. On the roof of the build were two .30 caliber machine guns and an old jeep mounted .50 caliber machine gun. Not much firepower by today's standards.

Weapons from the two greatest conflicts of the 20th century once used by the Canadian, British and American Militaries were also being used in battle just like in the United States. When the enemy invaded the city, they raided the police stations for all their weapons and ammo and collected all other firearms that were owned legally, like the AR-15. Fortunately, they disregarded these old weapons as antiques and non-firing replica's which the resistance was now using. The only thing they lacked were Rocket Launchers and rifle grenades, but they did have an old M45 Quadmount .50 BMG anti-aircraft gun which they disassembled and reassembled on the roof of the school in case of air attacks.

Despite lacking modern firepower, the defenders were more than ready to fight for their lives as Grievous and the JTF2 survivors walked out of the building. Miller was armed with the FN-P90 and Benelli M3 Shotgun, Wilson the Diemaco LSW machine gun and an MP5 while Manuel was armed with a C14 Timberwolf and an MP5 like Wilson. All of them carried a SIG P226 handgun chambered to .357 SIG.

As for Grievous, he had only his lightsabers which he prepared to activate while the JTF2 soldiers went to the positions that Wilson had ordered them to. "Stand fast everybody, they won't be pulling any punch's this time. Don't open fire until you see the whites of their eyes and make your shots count!" Wilson instructed the defenders who kept their weapons trained on the main entrance to the school.

Every single person kept their fingers off their triggers and chambered a round into their weapons waiting for the enemy to appear. Soon enough, the sound of marching PMC and Terrorist soldiers along with crazed individuals high on drugs approached them, but rather than attack immediately they moved aside allowing several MTT's to maneuver in front of them.

Before any of the defenders could make any guesses as to why the enemy wasn't attacking immediately, the troop transports opened up and deployed their complements of droids. "Here they come." The former General of the Droid army said.

 **(Trade Federation March Starts)**

A single MTT carried one-hundred and twelve battle droids and twenty destroyer droids prior to the beginning of the clone wars. When the war began, they were modified to also carry twelve super battle droids. The enemy brought six with them and together, that numbered to six-hundred and seventy-two battle droids, one hundred and twenty destroyer droids and seventy-two super battle droids. The people defending the school were one-hundred and sixty brave souls, but only fifty-four of them were fighting back as most of them were just unarmed civilians and their families.

They were outnumbered more than fifty to one and with their current fire power wouldn't last long against the enemy onslaught which also comprised of four battalions of terrorist, PMC and gang-banger forces. As the droids unfolded and marched forwards, their allies followed suit. "OPEN FIRE!" Wilson shouted once the enemy was in range.

 **(End song)**

Grievous ignited his sabers and rushed forwards towards the enemy forces while the soldiers behind him opened fired. Rifle and machine gun rounds streaked towards the attacking forces taking down several enemies while Grievous slashed apart anyone who got in his way as enemy weapons fire streaked towards him and his allies.

Two of the allied snipers were hit by enemy sniper fire from the rear of the enemy forces, killing them while the operator of the M45 opened up on several incoming droid fighters that were providing air support for the attackers.

Two droid fighters were struck by .50 caliber rounds causing them to crash behind the school and crashed into the red river behind the school. Another group of fighters came in from the east but they two were blown out of the sky by the anti-aircraft gun. This in turn left the operator and loaders of the gun exposed to enemy fire. A droid sniper quickly picked off the three manning the gun before the droid was slashed apart be Grievous.

"They just keep coming!" one of the Bren Gunner's shouted as they ducked down to reload their weapon.

"Just keep shooting!" Wilson shouted, unloading the remaining rounds from his machine gun's magazine onto a few super battle droids. Ejecting his spent magazine, he loaded a fresh one into his weapon and quickly returned fire before he took a sniper round to the chest, killing him instantly. A series of grenades from a couple of droids killed a few other resistance members along with Sergeant Law while one of the .30 caliber machine guns was knocked out.

"There's too many of them!" another member shouted, ducking down quickly and avoiding a headshot from a gang banger Tec-9. The resistance soldier popped out and unloaded their Johnson LMG on the gang member and a few other enemies. He ducked down to reload his machine gun again and would have fired his weapon, had he not been riddled with bullets from a White Mask's AK-47.

"FALL BACK INTO THE SCHOOL!" Manuel shouted, firing her submachine gun in short bursts while Miller picked up their fallen comrades' bodies and pulled them into the school. Those that were covering her quickly fell back into the school, a few of them taking a bullet or blaster bolt to the leg or arm hurting them.

Grievous was the last one to enter the school and quickly assisted the defenders in pushing a few lockers in front of the door while the others took up defensive positions behind a few desks they had positioned in anticipation of such an event.

The barricade didn't hold for long and was soon blasted open by an enemy rocket launcher and the enemy forces began to pour into the school. Once again, Grievous attacked the enemy head on while his allies from behind provided so much needed fire support. "Come and meet your doom, you fools!" Grievous shouted, cutting down several battle droids before he used his left foot and grabbed an Inner Circle rifleman and flung them into one of the classrooms.

He walked into the classroom and was about to finish off the enemy soldier when he noticed the boy from earlier hiding behind the desk, this gave the soldier time to get back to their feet and aimed their weapon at the child. The child would have been killed had Grievous not used his body as a shield, protecting the child before he killed the terrorist soldier. "I won't allow anymore people to be killed by you monsters!" he declared.

The forces that had already entered the school were quick to advance further and further into the school, but this was all part of a plan the defenders had set up in anticipation of such an event. Numerous claymores and trip wires were laid across the entrances to several classrooms where several other resistance members laid waiting behind a few desks they had flipped for cover.

Several traps were triggered killing several enemy attackers while the rest of the attackers were gunned down by the Stens, Thompson's, BAR's and other weapons the resistance had with them. All of the first wave of attackers was wiped out, but they weren't out of the woods yet.

More battle droids and terrorists entered the school and quickly surrounded the general. They were about to open fire when the noise of machine gun fire from outside caught their attention, allowing Grievous to cut them all down. "He's here." the General said.

 **(Start Belgrade, Gen: Lock opening)**

Firing his four fifty-caliber machine guns, Robert maneuvered carefully through the wrecked city making his way towards the high school and clearing a path for the allied Leopard tanks, M113 and LAV-III APC's followed close behind him picking off any enemies he might have missed. "Lone Wolf to all points, path to the High School is being cleared at the moment. What's the status on the airborne troops?" Robert asked, firing another two LRMS at one of the MTT's that was retreating towards his position.

" _Airborne troops are on their way now."_ Obi-Wan replied over the commlink. Late last night, the Canadian resistance had dispatched several battalions of tanks and other armored vehicles to the outskirts of the city in preparation for an attack on the enemy forces in the city. Having moved all of their forces from the mining camp they used previously, the forces that had already assembled were now stronger in both firepower and numbers then they were before.

With the added fire power of the Blood Asp and SkyGraspers, they quickly made their way into the city with few casualties before splitting up to secure the airport, rail yard and extract the general. Obi-Wan and Kasumi had already established a foothold on the airport and were pushing the enemy back while Rally and Velvet were able to hijack a pair of capture Atlas Mechs and were hammering away at the enemy forces. As for Robert, he and the Wolf Pup were still clearing a path towards the high school and while it was slow going, they were making good progress.

They soon reached the high school and the while the APC's offloaded their soldiers, the tanks and Blood Asp turned around and opened up on several enemy units that managed to flank them and started to launch a counter attack. A barrage of 120mm cannon, 7.62mm and .50 caliber machine gun rounds flew straight towards the enemy forces taking out infantry and armor while, much to Roberts surprise, Grievous clambered onto the back of the Blood Asp, looked into the cockpit of the mech before he leapt off the mech and into the middle of a group of enemy infantry where he began to slash apart enemy units.

"Can't let him have all the fun." Robert joked and switched to his pulse lasers as Canadian C-130s flew overhead dropping off airborne troops all across the city all armed to the teeth with both New Republic and standard weaponry.

A barrage of pulse lasers cut down two squads of battle droids and white mask soldiers, saving Grievous while Buck and Frost fired the RPG's they took at a few incoming tanks, reducing the enemy armor to scrap metal and taking out a few enemy infantry in the process.

"KEEP UP THE PREASURE!" Robert shouted before switching to the Plasma PPC's and fired at an incoming Droid Gunship which was sent crashing into the river behind the school. By this time, the remaining enemy forces in the city were beginning to retreat from the area but a few enemies were still at large.

One of these units was an enemy Super Tank which fired its primary weapons taking out a few allied tanks. Thankfully, Robert activated the Alpha Strike and began to charge it up to full power before he had a full charge and fired the weapon, destroying the last enemy tank. "Targets eliminated." Robert declared.

 **(End song)**

Powering down the mech and exiting the cockpit, Robert walked towards the former general as several Chinooks arrived, two of which carried Obi-Wan, Rally, Kasumi and Velvet. "I take it there is a reason you called us here instead of coming to one of our bases back in the states?" Robert asked Grievous.

Grievous was about to answer when he spotted an Inner Circle member with an RPG. The soldier was about to target Grievous and Robert, but instead changed his target to the school entrance where the same boy that Grievous had saved earlier was standing. Barney killed the enemy soldier, but they had fired their warhead which slammed into the school sending a portion of the roof falling to ground.

The roof piece would have killed the boy had it not been for Grievous shielding the boy with his own body while Obi-Wan and Robert caught the roof piece with the force. Grievous looked down and saw that the boy was alive and well, he then turned to answer Roberts question.

"I wish to face you, Kenobi and Kasumi in one finally decisive match." Grievous answered.

All three looked to each other and Grievous in confusion before Grievous answered their unasked question. "Like Dooku, I have been used by Sidious who promised me a great deal of power in my quest for revenge. He is the one who turned me into this former self. I was a powerful warrior once and now I've become nothing more than a tool for a Sith Lords quest for power. If I am to die, then I will die as I should have died, a warrior." He stated.

Again, the three looked to each other and didn't know what to say. Velvet on the other hand did. "What do you have to give us in return? You said you had intel on the enemy air base, why not just take it out yourself?" she asked.

Grievous coughed before he answered. "If my fighter weren't badly damaged, I would have, but this air base is far more dangerous than anything any of us have ever seen. You'll be facing perhaps the entire enemy air force on the planet. If you ignore this, then you'll lose more lives." He answered.

"Why not just turn yourself in? It is true that the Jedi and Republic were fooled into believing the lies of the Huk and completely devastated your planets economy with the reparations and while the New Republic is still young, it isn't as corrupt as it was before." Obi-Wan spoke.

Grievous eyed Kenobi and laughed a bit. "I would rather die a warrior then rot in prison. This is my choice Kenobi. But know this, the battle we are about to fight will be an honorable one. No tricks, no bodyguards. Only three warriors against me." He stated.

"Question: Why not let me just blast him master? He is part meat bag and I would be honored if I could as you earthlings say 'pump him full of lead'." HK-47 asked, raising his MG5.

Kasumi pushed down the droids machine gun before throwing down her guns, deactivating her armor and ignited her sabers. "This is a duel between swordsmen. That is how it will go down." She declared, holding her sabers in the reverse grip position. Robert followed suit and ignited his own sabers as did Obi-Wan.

"If this is the path you wish to take, then I will gladly give you a warriors death. I only wish there was another way." Robert said sadly as Grievous ignited his own sabers.

"Agreed." Grievous stated firmly and all four combatants waited to see who would strike first.

 **(Battle Iron Blooded Orphans OST starts)**

Grievous made the first move and charged forwards targeting Kasumi. Kenobi blocked their opponents attack and attempted to take out the Generals legs. Grievous avoided the attack and attempted a double strike at his long-time rival only to be blocked by Roberts own blades.

"I have long waited to finish our bouts since Florrum, boy. Now, we will finally get our chance to settle the score. Not just me and Kenobi, but you as well." Grievous snarled, rotating his torso a full three-hundred and sixty degrees, blocking both Roberts attacks as well as the attacks from Kasumi and Obi-Wan.

"If that's the case then why…." Robert began before once again he felt Ahsoka's pain. "ARGH! DAMN IT!" Robert cursed, lowering his guard and allowing Grievous to grab him and fling him towards one of the wrecked enemy tanks this also knocked out Roberts sabers from his hands and deactivated them both.

"Those like you can sense the pain of those you care about. I take it that Skywalkers former padawan is either in pain or is giving birth to your children." Grievous said, walking over to Robert. "If you wish to see her again, then you must defeat me in battle. It is the only way to see your lover again!" Grievous roared, once again attempting to bring his sabers down on one of his opponents.

Robert rolled out of the way and called his sabers back to him, this in turn allowed Obi-Wan and Kasumi to attack the ex-droid general and were able to score a hit on the general's armor. "That's the spirit! Come, fight me with all your strength and I will do so in return." He boasted, detaching his arms and grabbed two more lightsabers. "Now it is a fair fight." he declared.

He didn't get much of a chance to use both sabers before Obi-Wan get him busy and deliberately allowed himself to be thrown back a few feet allowing Kasumi to destroy the general's newest hands. "Haha. This is the battle I have waited for all my life. Now, we will see who is the true warrior!" he roared and continued to attack Kasumi.

The guys from Rainbow, the Canadian Resistance and Barney all watched in amazement as the battle continued. "He's going all out in this fight. He's like a kid playing the newest videogame." Buck said in confusion.

"No. He's a warrior at heart. Even if his body looks like a droid, Grievous is a warrior now and forever. He's enjoying this because this is what he has waiting for the entire war. A glorious demise." Barney answered and continued to watch the battle as Robert quickly rejoined the fight as did Obi-Wan.

Despite being outnumbered, Grievous wasn't about to give up without a fight and continued to battle with all his might. "YOU WANT THE BEST! THEN YOU GOT THE BEST!" Robert shouted and began to channel his powers into his sabers.

 **(End OST and Start Kenshin Battle mode, Ruroni Kenshin OST)**

Seeing what the boy was about to do, Grievous kept fighting against both Obi-Wan and Kasumi while Robert powered up. "This hand of mine is burning red, its loud cry tells me to grasp victory." He said and shrugged forwards. "ERUPTING DOUBLE BURNING FINGER!" he shouted and dashed forwards slicing off Grievous's arms and allowing Kenobi to stab the General through the heart.

 **(End OST)**

Gasping for breath, Grievous fell to the ground slowly dying as his opponents deactivated their sabers and the boy, he saved ran over to him. Grievous looked to the boy and for the first time since he became a cyborg, smiled. "I am…glad that you are still alive boy. I may not see you grow up into a man… but I can tell that you have a warrior's soul." Grievous said slowly, wiping away one of the tears from the boy's face before he turned to Obi-Wan.

"Kenobi. I ask that you bury me on my home world. I would… be grateful if you grated me that much." Grievous asked. Obi-Wan promised him that and he then turned to Robert. "Here is the data of the air base. Be warned… it is… well-guarded… but I have faith… that… you… will… destroy it." Grievous said before he finally lost the strength to live.

"Rest in peace, General." Robert said and closed the general's eyes. "You will get your justice, I promise." He added. He then looked to the data that Grievous gave him and was determined to get this job done.

Back in New York City. Ahsoka was still recovering from the pain of child birth as she held her two children. One of them was a Togruta boy with the same eye and skin color as her while the other was a human girl with green eyes. "I wish you were here now Robert." She said silently before Sandra walked into the room. During the procedure, the enemy had discovered their base and were launching an all-out assault.

"Take my children and run. Protect them." She said to Sandra who did so and quickly left the former base while Ahsoka stayed behind and was recaptured. "Robert, please hurry." She said as she was escorted away by her captors.

 **Ahsoka gave birth and was recaptured Grievous is dead and now Canada has gotten in on the action. More battles on the Canadian front will come next chapter with the beginning of the parts involving the poll I've had up for a while.**

 **Only seven more days until The Rise of Skywalker. How many of you can't wait for the movie? I know I can't and before anyone asks, I have yet to see the Mandalorian, but I have heard great things about it.**

 **Anyway, I have an idea of the names for the children of Ahsoka and Robert, but I will hold off on that for now until we reach New York City. Until next time, please read and review and have a pleasant night all of you.**


	43. Air Strike

**Time for some air-to-air combat action you would see in both Star Wars and Ace Combat. It's one of my favorite things in Star Wars, next to the clones, vehicles and weapons. I am going to try and pull out all the stops for these next two chapters and this time, I think I can safely say that this chapter and the next chapter will be very long.**

 **So, I don't know if any of you have been keeping up to date with Rwby volume 7, but it is really getting good. Spoilers for those who haven't seen it, Tyrian is a confirmed psychopathic killer, Watts faked his death and knows Jacque and best of all, Penny is alive! Hopefully this volume will be better than the last one and we will finally see Jacque and Whitley get their asses kicked.**

 **Onto Reviews**

 **Mpowers045: Did you really think I would have Ahsoka and her kids die right after birth? Do I look like I am the kind of person who would turn a hero into a villain? No, I don't think I am that type of person.**

 **1049: Yes, Robert will go on a Warpath to get his wife and kids back. I can assure you, it's going to be epic but it will not be on the level of Darth Vader when he attacked the Separatist Council, but it will be epic. KABOOM!**

 **Spartan-626: Glad you liked the chapter. I was trying to figure out on how to include Canada in the story aside from a few Canadian characters and I am thankful to say that it went well. As for the wolves, being a dog lover, I figured I'd add some wolves. I can assure you that when Robert meets his kids, it's going to be a touching moment. As for the pup, I am still to trying figure that out. Glad you liked my ending for Grievous.**

 **Now, let's get things started. For those of you who have played the game, there will be a few Ace Combat 7 OST's being used.**

 **Disclaimers are the same as always, please enjoy.**

Chapter 43: Air Strike

August 18th 2020 19BBY

Hudson Bay

Canada

0900 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Sitting undisturbed on top of the water of the largest body of salt water in northeastern Canada, a flock of Seagulls quickly flew into the air and narrowly avoided becoming a snack for a great white shark. Having missed the chance for a meal, the shark swam away looking for another meal only to be caught on the bow of a large submarine as it surfaced. The shark, losing the water in its body soon died and fell off the deck of the submarine as four more submarines of the same type surfaced as well. They were flanked dozens of Trade Federation aquatic battleships.

All five submarines were four-hundred and ninety-five meters long and were powered by two nuclear geared/turbo-electric mixed flow pump jets. Each vessel was armed with dozens of VLS's, CIWS and SAM launchers along with two electromagnetic railguns. Completing their arsenal were numerous point-defense laser cannons and several small turbo laser batteries, making each submarine as deadly as the Bismarck and Yamato combined with the Malevolence. Above them was a massive manta-ray shaped aircraft with a larger hanger bay in the center, armed with an array of anti-aircraft cannons, surface-to-air missile launchers, point-defense cannons and small turbo laser turrets on its wings.

Both the aircraft and each of the submarines opened up their missile launchers and launched numerous ballistic missiles towards their targets, the New Republic lines.

Fifty miles outside Kansas City, the New Republic forces and their allies were making the necessary repairs and adjustments to their air and ground forces that were damaged during the pullback from St. Louis as well as tending to the wounded soldiers who weren't tended to before they were forced to pull back from the failed attack on the Mississippi.

During the evacuation, Rainbow managed to rescue every single unit trapped in the city with no loses to their own forces. Despite a few members getting injured during the rescue operations, the international counter-terrorist unit was still able to conduct a few deep reconnaissance missions with the Ghosts, Artyom, Anya, Nikolai, Neyo, Jet, Baccara and Lighting Squadron in order to see if there were any weaknesses in the enemy's newest defensive perimeter.

As for the capital ships of the air forces, the technicians of several Acclamators guided several damaged walkers, cannons and mechs onto the heavy cruisers for repairs while several Venators circled the base from above carrying out their radar picket duty. A tactic taken from the pages of the United States Navy during the battle of Okinawa creating an early warning system against enemy aircraft and the enemy's newest long-range missile strikes.

The Dooku's Retribution, along with the Defender and Ark-Angel were running routine diagnostics on the ships systems under the guidance of Admiral Halberton. The checks on the weapon systems were finished and they were about to run the checks on the hyperdrive when a naval officer ran up to him. "Admiral Halberton! Numerous enemy missiles detected approaching our lines!" A clone naval officer shouted onboard the DR as alarms screamed all across the ship. To his horror, Halberton watched as one of the enemy missiles hit a Venator at station four, destroying the vessel in seconds.

"Order all ships to activate their CIWS defenses! Shoot down those missiles!" Halberton shouted. Another naval officer relayed the orders to the other ships, which immediately began to open fire on the missiles with their point-defense lasers.

Numerous enemy missiles were destroyed in mid-air, but the rest of them exploded in mid-air sending multiple warheads crashing down into both the ground forces being assembled and knocked out a few ships both in the air and on the ground.

"That's the fifth wave of cruise missiles the enemy has launched this week, get me a casualties report!" Barney shouted as he surveyed the scene of destruction. Thankfully none of the cruisers were destroyed, but a lot of the ground forces were in disarray. Tanks, walkers, helicopters, gunships and other armored vehicles were damaged and a lot of soldiers were injured or dead.

"Bastards are getting more and more accurate with every strike. Even if we keep shooting them down, they just keep coming. An attack like this is always followed by an…." Velvet began before air raid sirens screamed all around the FOB. "AIR RAID!" she shouted as friendly anti-aircraft and SAMS started firing away as X-Wings and other aircraft took off the to engage the enemy fighters and bombers. By the time they had reached the location of the enemy air units, a second wave of bombers had arrived along with several squadrons of enemy fighters piloted by several brave or foolish fighter pilots and droid fighters who rammed their fighters into both cruisers, ground emplacements and undamaged vehicles.

 **(444 starts)**

"Gold leader to all fighters, engage the enemy and don't let them cause any more casualties, we have civilians in the area so make sure you don't shoot down the enemy over the civilians!" Anakin said into the commlink as he and Erik climbed to engage a formation of enemy SU-47's. Once they got behind the fighters, both pilots unleashed a torrent of cannon fire, downing two of the attacking aircraft and forcing the others to break formation. "Erik, take the ones of the left, I'll take the ones on the right." Anakin ordered.

" _Copy that, Skywalker."_ Erik responded and broke off after his pair of 47's. Both aircraft were downed in the manner of seconds before Erik picked out a new target, an enemy TU-95 heavy bomber. "Target locked. Fox 1!" the bounty hunter and husband said and fired a Proton Torpedo at the bomber which exploded in mid-air, its pieces landing in a field.

Erik then got behind another enemy bomber, but rather than fire a torpedo, he jinxed his craft to the right pulling a one-hundred-eighty-degree turn getting on the bombers three o'clock and fired his cannons downing another bomber. As he looked to see his kill fall to the ground, cannon fire flew past his canopy at an alarming rate as his astromech beeped in alarm. An enemy MIG-31 was hot on his tail and trying to riddle him with bullet holes. Quickly, Erik pushed his fighter to full speed and started to out run the enemy fighter who started to gain on him.

The enemy fighter was slightly faster than the X-Wing, but the X-Wing was more heavily armed than the Russian interceptor and had shielding which when activated, can also increase the ships speed. Despite the advantages, the MIG-31 quickly started to close the distance on Erik while its pilot prepared to fire a missile. The pilot didn't get a chance to fire before it was riddled with cannon shells from Jean-Pierre's Mirage 2000 which was flanked by Shinn's F-20, Maya's SU-37, Powell's F-15C, Vito's MIG-35 and Harris's Typhoon along with the X-Wings of Strider Squadron. " _Kamikaze's, missiles, bombers, what's next, UAV fighters?"_ Harris joked over radio as he downed another MIG-31 with one of his Typhoons AIM-9's just before the fighter could launch its missiles at several parked tanks near the runway. The enemy fighter slammed into the ground just inches from the runway as several dozen single-engine fighter planes took off to join the fight. They were the F-16C and the F-2A.

Built by the General Dynamics company and introduced in 1978, the F-16C is a single seat multi-role fighter plane used by the US air force. The aircraft featured a unique fly-by-wire system which replaced the old manual flight controls used by older aircraft like the F-86 Saber. Nicknamed both the Fighting Falcon and Viper, the F-16 is armed with eleven hard-points and the same internal M61 20mm cannon. Its top speed is Mach 2.

Its Japanese counterpart the Mitsubishi F-2A, nicknamed the Viper Zero featured the same armaments and speed but was also equipped with an AESA phased antenna radar like the Typhoon and SU-57. Like the F15J, the F-2A was equipped with a second 20mm cannon after the attack in the middle east, the same thing applied to the F16C.

While they were slower than the F15C, both aircraft made up for it by being able to carry bombs both unguided and laser guided. However, due to the situation both aircraft were launched with only six missiles while both their cannons were fully loaded with all the ammo they could carry.

As several of the fighters began to take off, they were shot down before they could even leave the runway. Looking to the source of the shooter as she pulled up early to avoid crashing into the wreck of an F16C, Nishi Ririko a twenty-one-year-old JASDF Airman 1st class with blue eyes and brown hair quickly climbed up with the rest of her flight to engage the enemy.

Her callsign was 'Slipstream' and she was one of the newest pilots of the JASDF, but unlike Shinn, she joined once she graduated from the University of Tokushima the previous year. She needed a way to provide for herself and decided to join the JASDF as a fighter pilot. She had only a few weeks of training when the separatists launched their attack and she lost contact with her cousin, Shino Kuribayashi during the evacuation of Tokyo.

When the Republic arrived to liberate their planet, she resumed her training and by the time of the American invasion, had flown several combat missions ranging from close-air-support and interception missions and had scored seven kills.

"Slipstream to Pixy, you've got two Droids on your tail!" she called out over the radio flying through the flaming remains of a friendly F-22 that had just been shot down. Climbing to five thousand feet, she pulled back on the stick and quickly maneuvered behind one of the enemy fighters. Once she was in range, she pulled the trigger and fired her cannons. A quick three second burst of 20mm explosive rounds turned the droid into scrap metal before she fired one of her missiles at the second droid, sending that one down to join its companion.

" _Thanks for the save, Slipstream. But we're not out of the woods yet!"_ Nathan said over the radio before the two banked away from each other quickly returned to battle.

Despite being outnumbered, the brave pilots of both the New Republic and Earth fighter pilots continued to duke it out with the enemy forces in an effort to save their friends on the ground. More enemy ballistic missiles were fired from an unknown location and killed numerous pilots before the could even shoot the missiles down.

The whole battle lasted for no more than an hour and a half and by the time the enemy had retreated, more than half of the Accalamators were either damaged or destroyed from Kamikaze's and the enemy missiles. As for the cruisers, four Venators were destroyed with only a handful of survivors that managed to escape in the escape pods or the fighters onboard the ships. Only Dooku's Retribution was undamaged.

As for those on the ground, casualties were high and numerous vehicles were destroyed. They may have driven off the enemy attack force, but they lost a lot of good men and women.

 **(End Song)**

No sooner had she seen the damage, Barriss quickly ordered as many medical personal as she could gather and began to tend to the wounded with Sheila and the volunteers from Alderaan set to work at once. While she may be a strong-willed woman who had seen the horrors of war, the destruction and devastation she was seeing made her want to vomit. Numerous soldiers and non-combatants lay dead on the ground, many of whom were blown to pieces while many of the wounded had lost a limb or two from the steel rain.

As she began to tend to the injured, she noticed a thrown teddy bear and picked up, only to look to her horror that its former owner was dead, pinned under some fallen ruble. Seeing a dead child, made her remember one of the atrocities she had seen back in Republic controlled space during one of the earliest battles of the war in the outer rim. Seeing this sight, caused her breathing to increase rapidly and she began to see things that weren't there. She saw her daughter in the place of the dead child along with Erik and everyone else she held dear and it was starting to affect her.

"BARRISS!" she heard from behind and turned around to see Robert running over to the child's body and checked for a pulse. "The kids still alive! Come on, give me a hand here!" Robert shouted, getting Barriss to snap out of her trance and checked the boy herself for a pulse. Sure enough, the child was still alive but very badly hurt.

"Look, I get it this isn't what war is supposed to be like or what anyone wants to see, but you can't give into the whatever the hell you were seeing. Save as many as you can and pray, they make it through this." Robert said reassuringly as he and Barriss lifted the ruble with the force allowing Boomer to gently grab the kid's shirt and pull them out from the ruble. "Good boy." Robert said to the dog, patting it on the head.

"This isn't war, its murder." Barriss said sadly as the kid came too and looked to Barriss. "You'll be ok." She assured the child and brought them to the triage station. The whole area looked like a MASH unit from the days of the Pacific War during World War 2.

"What kind of weapon could do this?" Barriss asked she handed the child over to another medic who was soon joined by their parents who were both grateful that their child was alive and ashamed that they had unintentionally abandoned their child when the attack came, they even took the teddy bear from Barriss and gave it to their kid.

"It's got to be some kind of air burst weapon. That's the only known weapon that could cause this kind of damage. But those things must have been launched from someplace way further than north of the border." Robert said, clenching his fist at the thought of using a weapon like that. "Take care of the injured, I'm going to check on Breaker." He added before walking towards the DR which had just landed.

Once he got inside the ship, he immediately made his way towards Breakers quarters and found the intelligence trooper working on the data that Grievous had given them before he died. "As much as I hate to admit it, the clankers really out did themselves. Those missiles they launched are really something else." The intelligence clone said impressively.

"Don't admire it for too much longer, we're going to take whatever launched those things out. What have you got?" Robert asked.

"Well you're not going to like Commander. The source of those missiles came Lake Hudson, there long-range missiles so they were able get past our defenses pretty easily. Seems they focused solely on us rather than any of the other staging areas after we pulled back from the Mississippi, you must have done something to really piss them off." Breaker said before he moved from one computer to another, this one showing the schematics of what launched the weapons.

"Seems the clankers built a few new super weapons in secret on earth, might have been done before the invasion. Five submarine aircraft carriers and an aerial one, both are able of launching the same type of burst cruise missile. These things can really do some damage and they can launch carrier and non-carrier-based fighters." Breaker added just as Trap entered his brother's quarters.

"And here I thought those brain bugs were nasty. These…these are worse." The trooper said in shock.

"You think that's bad; you should see a country drop nuclear bombs on their own cities just because they are losing a war. Sure, that's only in a video game, but it's just as bad." Robert said in agreement. "Better bring this to the others." he added.

By the time the three had arrived on the bridge of the DR, they had already shown the weapons to the other generals and their commanders who were either a holographic projection or standing on the bridge in person. "I'd hate to admit, but I have to agree with Breaker. The enemy really outdid themselves. Not only can these things fire from a great distance, but they can cause serious damage to anything they hit. We lost a lot of good people from those missiles." Anakin sighed.

" _Unless we take out those missiles, we'll be pushed back to the Rockies and lose all the ground we have gained thus far. People are already starting to return to their homes after being forced out. We can't give up."_ Obi-Wan said.

"The biggest problem is reaching the location they are using as a firing position. Hudson Bay is who the hell knows how many miles away from us and we don't have enough tanker planes to fuel every…." Robert began before he once again felt Ahsoka's pain.

"FUCK!" he cursed, falling to the ground clutching his chest as if he was stabbed by something. "Damn it, Tarkin must torturing her again. We need to eliminate those things." Robert said struggling to get back to his feet. He soon found himself taking the hand of WAC-47, a member of D-Squad.

"I've got you commander." The pit droid said as Colonel Meebur Gascon, a Zilkin tactical adviser and leader of D-Squad arrived with Gregor. "I think you mean, 'we' got you." The Zilkin said with a small chuckle before R2-KT plugged into the holo-table and focused on Lake Winnipeg. "It appears the Separatists are moving the weapons to this lake as we speak. Its close enough for us to launch an attack on the weapons platforms." The colonel began before he moved the map to an area further down from the lake.

"Unfortunately, we can't get near the lake. The droids have set up an elaborate anti-air defense grid and have radar vehicles. We wouldn't be able to get close to the lake before our fighters are detected. The submarines will dive and the air-cruiser will vacate the area before we can even fire our weapons at it. They also appear to be surrounded by a large group of Trade Federation Battleships which are acting as a defensive perimeter." He added.

"Well that complicates things." Rex said.

"Jammer Aircraft. That's what we can use to get close to the enemy defenses and take them out. Jam their radars and they won't detect us before they destroy them. The Canucks have a few Prowlers, Growlers and Ravens, send them in and jam the enemy radar then we let their CF-18's and CF-5s take them out." Barney stated.

"One problem though, they don't have enough fuel and ammo for their aircraft, not to mention a lot of their aircraft are damaged so there isn't much they can do without supplies. That is, if we don't help them. I recommend we send Strider Squadron, Erik, Fenrir and some HAWX pilots to assist the Canadians in taking out the defenses to the lake before the rest of us arrive later." Robert added. He had a point, the Canadians had only a few operational fighters while the rest of them were in need of repair. "Plus, we do have a lot of fighters just siting ideal. We should send them their way, plus it will give the transports an escort in case of enemy fighters. Can't leave them unprotected." He went on.

David Crenshaw agreed and in a matter of hours all of the aircraft being sent to the Canadians were fueled, armed and ready for the journey. " _I'll join all of you by tomorrow at the latest. I got to make some repairs on the Angel._ " Robert said over the radio/commlink as the flight of fighters and gunships soon took off, followed by several C-130J transport planes carrying the fuel and ammo for the Canadian air force.

Flying at the head of the formation was Crenshaw in his F-22A, one of the many stealth fighters the world was developing. Compared to the F-35, the F-22 was faster than the Lighting, but slower than aircraft like the MIG-31, F15 and old F14 by about a few hundred kilometers. It was also heavily armed. Aside from its 20mm cannon, the Raptor carried an internal weapons bay which could be loaded for both air-to-air and air-to-ground missions. In air-to-air missions, the Raptor carried a total of eight missiles, two sidewinders and six AMRAAMS. For air-to-ground missions, it carried two sidewinders, two AMRAAMS and either two thousand-pound bombs or eight two-hundred- and fifty-pound bombs. In addition, the Raptor had four under-wing pylon stations which could carry either a six-hundred-gallon drop tank or additional weapons weighing up to five-thousand pounds.

For Crenshaw, his Raptor was loaded for air-to-air combat, but the loadout was modified. Instead of the usual six AMRAAMS, Crenshaw carried six sidewinders and only two AMRAAMS. This was due to dogfight with several TIE fighters about a month ago. After he had used up his sidewinders, his AMRAAMS were useless when he also ran out of gun ammo, this loadout suited him well. In addition, his Raptor carried both two extra sidewinders and two drop-tanks and his 20mm cannon held twenty-four hundred rounds of ammo. It was going to be a long flight and both he and the pilots flying the X-Wings, ARC-170's and other aircraft that were flying this mission.

By the time they had reached the last leg of their flight, they were over Fargo Minnesota and some of the aircraft were running on fumes. Thankfully, several allied tanker aircraft were waiting for them and refueling began. Just seconds after the refueling process began Crenshaw was soon picking up contacts on his radar. Having already refueled his aircraft, he veered off from the group to investigate. Accompanying him were Slipstream, Pixy, Cipher, Maya, Jean, Erik and Harris along with Striders six through twelve and a few others.

"Keep your heads on a swivel. From what we've been told, a lot of the enemy fighters are droids. They shouldn't be a problem, but don't underestimate them." Crenshaw said over the radio. No sooner had he said that, a missile streaked by his cockpit but it came from below. Looking down, he spotted that dozens of Droid and TIE fighters were heading directly towards them at top speed. "Well here they come. All pilots, engage those fighters. No doubt they may have detected the formation, so don't let them through!" he added, hit his controls and dropped his empty fuel tanks and picked out a target.

 **(Start Invasion of Gracemeria)**

A single enemy TIE fighter was coming straight at him at top speed and was almost in gun range. Lining up his sights, he fired one of his AMRAAMS which destroyed the enemy fighter before he got behind the tail of a Scarab fighter. Flipping to his cannon, Crenshaw quickly closed the distance between himself and the droid fighter and fired. A five second burst of 20mm high-explosive rounds tore through the enemy fighters shields before the fighter itself was reduced to a fireball.

Cannon fire flew past his cockpit and the captain looked behind to see he had picked up a pair of bogeys. Two TIE interceptors had him dead in their sights and the combined fire forced Crenshaw to break hard left, causing the enemy fighters to overshot him. Pulling his stick into his gut, Crenshaw took his fighter into the vertical with the TIE's right on his tail. The interceptors were starfighters and could easily overtake him if his Raptor stalled, but Crenshaw had a plan.

Cutting his speed, he allowed the enemy fighters to fly past him and fired his two-wing mounted AIM-9's which destroyed the two fighters. As the wreckage of the interceptors fell past him towards the ground below, he hit the brakes hard and turned to the right before he gunned his aircrafts Pratt & Whitney engines to full power and fired his cannon at an enemy fighter that was going after Jean. " _Many thanks, mon ami."_ The French pilot said as the HAWX pilot flew past him and pulled up.

As the HAWX pilot flew past him, Jean-Pierre got behind an enemy Tri-Fighter which had just downed an allied MIG-29M and fired his Mirage's cannons. The 30mm cannon was more powerful than the 20, 23 and 27mm cannons used by other aircraft, but Jean's rounds didn't down the enemy fighter in time before it launched a discord missile towards another allied aircraft, an F15C. As the droid fighter disappeared from his scopes, Jean watched in horror as the buzz droids easily cut through the F15's cockpit and swarmed the pilot, cutting them into pieces before the aircraft fell to the ground exploding.

His blood boiling, Jean picked out a group of Tri-fighters and attacked from the right flank, firing his cannons which downed all four enemy fighters. Once he let go of the trigger, he spotted a vulture droid coming at him from the rear. "Voyons comment ils aiment ca." he said in French and released one of his missiles at the droid. The enemy fighter soon became nothing but a falling bits of scrap metal before he made a loop-de-loop and fired another missile at the droid's comrade.

His 27mm cannon roared to life he downed a TIE fighter before he launched a missile at another TIE fighter. "That's how its down lads!" Harris said proudly before he went after another pair of TIES. " _Commander, you've got hostiles on your tail."_ Nishi shouted to the RAF commander. Despite her warning, Harris thought he could outmaneuver the Vultures on his tail, but he failed and was shot down before he could eject.

"BAKA!" Nishi cursed and got behind the commanders' killers and downed one with her 20mms, causing the second Vulture to pull away before it got blasted by Strider 6. As she scanned for a new target, something inside her was off about this. She soon found out why when the transports reported that enemy fighters were heading towards them.

"Slipstream to all pilots, the enemy has targeted the transports. I'm moving to intercept." She called out. No sooner had she turned back towards the direction of the transports; she saw the distance flashes of weapons fire. When she got closer, she barely missed a mid-air collision with the flaming wreckage of one of the gunships. "SHIT!" she cursed again as she watched another gunship fall to the ground.

 **(End OST)**

"Cipher, looks like we walked right into a cluster-fuck." Pixy stated, downing vulture droid with a burst of cannon fire only to witness another gunship fall to the ground below in a fireball. "Damn it. Either the enemy was waiting for us or we got shitty luck and ran into the border patrol." He added, firing his last missile at another droid fighter.

" _Nothing we can do about that now. Still, you are right, this a lot of enemies to deal with. We need to wrap this up or else we're going to lose more friendlies than your stock market in 1929."_ Vito responded over the radio, firing the last of his cannon rounds at a TIE fighter. " _That's it. I am out of rounds and missiles."_ He added as cannon fire flew past his canopy. Looking behind him, he spotted he had picked up a bogey, a tri-fighter.

Increasing his RD-33MK afterburning turbofan engines to full power, Vasilievich tried to make a break for friendly lines. By now they had crossed the border and were less than several miles away from Winnipeg. The last thing he wanted to do was end up getting shot down.

His fighters top speed was Mach 2.0 and from the data he read, the Tri-fighter was slower in the atmosphere compared to its speed in space. He thought he had the lead, but he was wrong as the enemy droid fighter got closer and closer to him. "Chyort. Mudak must be upgraded for greater speeds to deal with our aircraft. He's running me down. I don't think I can make it." He said, almost panicking.

Cannon rounds hit his fighter, but its airframe was holding strong. Even so he couldn't hold on for much longer. Then as if fate intervened, his attacker was blasted out of the sky. Craning his neck back, the Russian pilot saw that Anakin had saved his life from not only the attacking Tri-fighter but several other fighters that were now starting to retreat after reinforcements had arrived.

"Das Vidania comrade Skywalker." Ryabatsev said.

" _Sorry we're late. We ran into some old friends."_ Anakin replied before he and Vito returned to the rest of the formation and soon arrived at the Winnipeg airport. They were soon joined by Robert, Red Squadron, Black Squadron, Hellcat Squadron, Shadow Squadron, Blade Squadron and Bravo Squadron. Phase one was complete, now it was time to begin phase two.

 _Erik's point of view_

August 19th

1000 hours

We may had taken some loses on the way to our objective, but now we were finally going to 'get the ball roll' as the people of Earth say. Sitting in the cockpit of my X-Wing, I looked to both sides and saw the jammer and stealth aircraft that were taking part in this plan.

Growlers and Ravens. Electronic warfare versions of the F/A-18 Hornets and F-111 Aardvark fighter and fighter-bombers. Both required a crew of two, a pilot and an electronic warfare officer. Because they were designed to deal with electronic warfare all of the weapons they originally carried were replaced with detection pods to counter enemy radar, fuel tanks so they could stay in the air longer and other equipment to jam enemy radars.

The only weapon they had was their speed. The Growlers top speed was Mach 1.8 and the Ravens was Mach 2.2. However, the growlers could carry missiles if they had to engage enemy aircraft or anti-air defenses, but it was only limited to two. So, it was up to us to deal with the enemy forces.

Thankfully, the number of fighters we had with us outnumbered the amount of jammer aircraft and we had a few stealth fighters. The F22, F35 and SU-57 which unlike the Ravens and Growlers, carried both weapons and anti-radar electronic equipment. This made them perfect for breaking into enemy airspace and take out both fortifications and enemies before being detected on radar.

Along with the weapons carried by the X-Wings I was leading, we had enough firepower to clear a path to the enemy weapons, which Robert had named, Devastator, Menasor, Bruticus, Abominus, Ruination and Galvatronus. Named after some devastating Decepiticon combiners from the Transformers series.

Odd names, but it was the names he choose to designate the enemy weapons. He would have joined us up in the air, but Angel was in need of some repairs and he wasn't exactly one-hundred percent ready to assist in the fight. This was in large part to someone torturing Ahsoka as a way to get to him and probably cause him to slip up and get killed in battle. My gut was screaming Tarkin, that man had no honor as would do anything, not just for power but to kill his enemy.

" _Commander Valcara. We are approaching the target area now."_ One of the pilots of the Lightings said. I soon ordered the rest of the strike team to arm their missiles. The SU-57s each carried four air-to-ground missiles, the Raptors carried eight two-hundred- and fifty-pound guided bombs and the Lightnings carried six of the AGM-88 AARGM on its external pylons along with a few air-to-air missiles for the event we encountered enemy aircraft.

"All pilots, we are approaching the target location. Jammer aircraft, begin jamming the enemies' radar and radar-guided weapon systems. Once the systems are jammed all stealth aircraft will commence attack on the enemy instillations and defenses. Remember, if we miss even one of them then we'll lose a lot more pilots when we attack the subs and carrier." I said over the radio/commlink.

The rest of the formation confirmed my orders and pitched their noses down to the ground. We were at five-thousand feet and the enemy still hadn't detected us yet. The jammer aircraft and the stealth capabilities of the Raptors, Lightings and Felon's were working well. Still, we couldn't risk getting over confident and get ourselves killed.

My astromech beeped that we were in range and I rocked my wings. This was the signal for the stealth aircraft to attack. As the fighter planes went in for the attack, I locked my S-Foils into attack position followed by the rest of my squadron just as the enemy began to deploy fighters. "Enemy fighters coming in at point six, dead ahead. All pilots, engage the fighters and keep them away from the Stealth Fighters. Jam their communications." I ordered.

 **(Start Stonehenge Defense)**

No sooner had I given those orders, the stealth aircraft had launched several of their air-to-ground missiles, taking out a few radar vehicles and anti-air defenses. The plan was working and the rest of us began to engage the enemy fighters.

One of the enemy fighters was coming right at me. Even from a distance I could tell it was an enemy SU-33, well that was mainly because it wasn't transmitting the same IFF as the rest of the squadron. Its 30mm cannon was roaring like an animal before it was even in effective gun range. Thankfully, I was in range and fired my own cannons.

My four cannons roared to life and each shot hit the target which then started to trail smoke and fall to the ground, the pilot didn't even eject. I then spotted a group of Vultures trailing behind a friendly F-35 which was making another attack run on the enemy defenses. I quickly rushed to the aid of the pilot and unleashed a torrent of laser cannon fire taking out two of the droid fighters while the other two broke off, only to be quickly downed by one of the N1 fighters of Bravo Squadron.

The pilot of the Earth jet soon fired two more of its air-to-ground missiles and took both a radar vehicle and anti-aircraft gun. As the fighter pulled up from its run, it was suddenly hit by cannon fire from the right before it exploded in mid-air.

I turned to the direction of the shots and spotted a formation of Hyena Fighter/Bombers had managed to get the drop on us and had already taken out a few other stealth aircraft before we even knew they were nearby. Other pilots were calling over radio and commlink that they were also being engaged by new contacts, some of whom were also shot down by these fighters. As for the Electronic Warfare aircraft, they were still jamming the enemy's radars but that still didn't explain why the enemy was able to pick up the stealth fighters. At first, I thought it was because the droids were getting lucky, but then I realized that the enemy was using the same tactics that Trench used when dealing with stealth ship, but applying it to Earth Technology.

"All stealth fighters, the enemy is tracking your movements, forget about circling for another attack run. Go after all anti-air defenses and radar vehicles!" I shouted into the commlink, downing four Hyena's with a burst of cannon fire. I didn't get them all in time as I watched an SU-57 spiral out of control and slam into the ground below.

"Damn it!" I cursed and decided to give my pilots new orders. "All pilots, this is General Valacara! Go after the targets with the stealth fighters. No point in sticking to the plan, they must have figured out that we would try a plan like this. Let the stealth fighters attack first and take out any targets they missed!" I shouted positioning myself behind a group of TIE Interceptors that had slowed down enough to attack a few Lightings.

A burst from my cannons reduced the fighters to bits of debris allowing the Lightings to finish their run before more of my squad mates followed suit and took out more enemy emplacements. " _General, we are Winchester on air-to-ground missiles. We don't have many targets left so we're going to give the jammer craft an escort back to base."_ One of the Lighting pilots said over the radio.

I would have responded but the pilot was soon shot down by an enemy MIG-31. A coward's tactic going after a retreating enemy. Clearly, these pilots had no honor and I was going to make them pay. I got behind the enemy MIG, acquired a lock and fired a few concussion missiles which slammed into the enemy jet and turned it into a falling wreck.

Another enemy MIG flew past me at top speed and again I acquired a lock and fire another salvo of missiles at the MIG, but this one deployed several chaff and flares which caused my missiles to go after them instead of the aircraft. Knowing the craft had these countermeasures, I instead decided to use my cannons on the fighter. This time, I downed the fighter with a quick burst which then exploded in mid-air. By the time I released the trigger, the rest of the formation had completed their objectives and we began to make a break for friendly lines.

 **(End song)**

We arrived back at the airport and we're greeted by Skywalker, Koon and Robert. "Something tells me things didn't go exactly as planned." Anakin said bluntly.

"You could say that." I answered, exiting out of my fighter as flight crews and maintance personal began to make the repairs and rearm all the craft that made it back while I debriefed the others on what had happened.

"Damn it, I screwed up. I should have known the enemy would have been prepared for such a tactic. Its my fault and I would bet the enemy is already well aware of our plan." Robert stated, clenching his fist in anger.

"Hey," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "You can't predict everything the enemy is going to plan. They had a lot of time to study up on your planet's stealth aircraft and plan for such a tactic. You can't always prepare for everything the enemy throws at us." I added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, that doesn't mean we can't exactly adapt to this situation. Now that we know the enemy is able to detect our stealth aircraft, we can use that to our advantage." Robert said in agreement.

"So, are we to continue with the plan?" Plo asked.

"Damn right. Obi-Wan already called. The enemy missile strikes are getting more and more accurate. They've already started moving all non-combat personal further away from the base but they can't hold out much longer." He said with confidence.

I smiled. It was time for us to take out the enemy's newest weapon.

 _Normal point of view_

August 20th

1200 hours

As mid-day began to subside, the quite area was soon shattered by the noise of hundreds of aircraft and starfighters ranging from the Y-Wing and ARC-170 to the F15C and SU-35. Each of the fighters waited to be refueled by allied tanker aircraft while those that had already refueled and waited for the others to be finished up.

Leading the massive formation of fighters was Anakin in his Eta-2 interceptor, Plo Koon in the Blade of Dorin, Erik and Garven in their X-Wings and Robert in the Azure Angel. Following them were Maya in her SU-37, Vito in his MIG-35, Shinn in his F-20, Nathan in his F15C, Jean in his Mirage and Nishi in her F2. Following them were a formation of fighter bombers which included the F15E's, Y-Wings and another member of the family of the Sukhoi aircraft family.

The SU-34, nicknamed the Fullback was a twin-engine two-seater fighter bomber was like the rest of its brothers, based on the SU-27 and entered service in 2014, roughly six years ago before the present day. Powered by two Saturn AL-31FM1 afterburning turbofan engines, the Fullback had a top speed of Mach 1.8, just like the F/A-18 but was a bit faster.

The fighter-bomber was armed with twelve hardpoints which could carry bombs and missiles. It was also armed with the same GSh-30-1 30mm cannon used by the other versions and the MIG-29. Normally the cannon was usually loaded with one-hundred and eighty rounds, but these aircraft were loaded with extra ammunition giving them a total of eight-hundred rounds.

All of the SU-34s carried two air-to-air missiles and either ten air-to-ground missiles, radar guided, laser guided and tv guided bombs. Since they carried only two missiles, the Fullbacks were given a different set of orders: target the enemy naval vessels and eliminate them before returning to base. No dogfighting for them.

"All pilots, we are approaching the AO. Keep your heads on a swivel. Tanker aircraft, get yourselves back to base, can't risk having you guys get shot down now, can we? Strike Eagles, Fullbacks, maintain a safe distance until we have confirmation on the targets. Once you see them, let us clear a path to the enemy vessels." Robert said over the commlink as the formation got closer and closer to the lake. As the formation neared the target area, the tanker aircraft quickly turned around and headed back to the airport as their mission was completed.

No sooner had the tanker aircraft turned around, Garven flew alongside Robert who was checking his fighter's systems for any sign of issues with the systems of the fighter. Despite being fixed up physically, several of the primary systems were malfunctioning, including the blood hound launcher. Without his own burst missile, the battle was going to be a bit more difficult without the use of his special missiles, leaving him only with the proton torpedoes/concussion missiles.

" _Everything ok, Commander? Your birds looking a little battered up. Probably worse than anything Skywalker has flown."_ Garven said over the commlink.

"Blame the enemy. The Angel got hit with a bit of debris during the attack in St. Louis. A few systems are down, but they aren't important systems." Robert answered, just as his targeting computer faded out for a second and returned shortly later. "Ok, maybe a few systems are important but at least this thing can still dogfight." He added.

" _I told you I did my best with fixing the Angel. I guess I didn't do a good enough job."_ Anakin said as he flew up alongside Garven.

"Hey, I'm not blaming the workmanship. If anything, its because of those damn droids. They attacked without warning and a bit of what was left of them did a number on the Angel. Kind of wish it was made from Gundamium Alloy." Robert said, trying to ease Anakin's feelings as a mechanic and fighter pilot.

" _Don't worry about it. When this mission is over, you may want to have me upgrade some of the Angels systems."_ Anakin responded. Robert was about to say something when both R2, R4 and Garven's own Astromech, R5-K6 beeped in worry.

"Heads up boys, companies coming." Robert said as the formation flew over the lake and spotted the target he designated Abominus came into view as it started to launch its entire complement of fighters while the Trade Federation Battleships below them launched all of their own fighters. "No sign of the subs. Maybe they need…." He began to say before he watched the other targets come to surface. The second they did, the missile tubes opened up and launched a few missiles. "Scratch what I was about to say! Enemy missiles incoming, take evasive action!" Robert shouted and broke hard left to avoid being skewered by a missile.

The other pilots took the same action, but not all of them were lucky to avoid the missiles and were shot down. Few pilots were able to eject and when they reached the ground activated their homing beacons so that rescue crews would find them.

"Strike Eagles, Y-Wings, Fullbacks. Attack the enemy subs. Wolf Pack, give them some support. Remember, once you use up your air-to-ground weapons return to base so make them count and don't forget about your cannons." He ordered and raised his shields to full power as Red Squad formed up behind him.

"Red Squad. We'll take out Abominus. Lock S-Foils in attack position and arm your cannons. Hunting season has officially started." He said. R4 beeped in worry as he once again was picking up some trouble with the fighter. "Don't worry buddy. If things go as planned, this should be done sooner than expected." He assured his droid companion, but he wasn't so sure himself. Nonetheless, he had a job to do and he was going to complete it.

 **(Start Battle of Farbanti)**

The Angels engines roared with life as Robert fired a burst of cannon fire at an incoming enemy aircraft. A five second burst turned the enemy fighter, an SU-47 into a ball of fire before it exploded in mid-air. "Splash one." He shouted before he pitched his nose up and got behind a group of Vulture droids that were making an attack on several Fullbacks. "Targets locked. Fox Four!"

Four proton Torpedoes streaked towards the droid fighters, destroying them and allowing the Fullbacks to drop their bombs and fire their missiles at their target: Ruination. The weapons did knock out several enemy defenses, but the subs remained intact. "Holy Shit! Not even a scratch on those beasts. Something tells me its going to take a few more passes to sink them!" he shouted, weaving between the volleys of anti-aircraft fire coming from the ships below.

" _They must have some tough armor. No wonder the enemy had these things hidden away."_ Maverick said over the commlink as he down an enemy SU-35 with his cannons. Once his target was down, he soon found himself right in front of the airborne carrier's hanger bay and flew right through it, much to the surprised of the droids. As the clone turned around, he spotted a squadron of F/A-18C's attempt to take out one of the TF Battleships, only to be shot down by the droid fighters that were in walker mode on the ships acting as anti-aircraft batteries. "Clankers are really giving the others a headache." He added and dived down towards one of the battleships and fired two torpedoes at his target along with his cannons. His shots hit the battleship and sent it to the bottom of the lake.

"Maverick to all pilots. Attack the enemy battleships as if you are doing a dive-bomber run. Clankers won't be able to get you if you attack from high above. Don't forget to pull up so to avoid a watery death." He instructed, pulling up from his run and quickly climbed back up to take out the airborne carrier.

"Copy that Red 2. Wolf Leader to Wolf Pack, continue to provide cover for the bombers." Plo ordered his men and downed four Tri-Fighters that were on the tail of a group of Strike Eagles and within missile range. "Striker squadron, what is your status?" Plo asked as he flew along side the Strike Eagles.

" _We've used up all of our AGMs and have only four air-to-air missiles left. Some of the squadron is badly damaged. I'm sending them back to base now."_ The flight leader said urgently. No sooner had he said that, two of the Strike Eagles broke formation and began to gain altitude, climbing to engage several TIE fighters that were going after their damaged squad mates. The enemy fighters were downed by the Strike Eagles 20mm cannons, but once their targets were downed one of the Strike Eagles was shot down by an enemy Tri-Fighter while the other one tried to outrun a discord missile that was fired by the same Tri-Fighter.

Try as they might, the Strike Eagle couldn't out run the enemy missile and once it got close to the fighter detonated and spilled Buzz Droids onto the aircraft which cut its way into the cockpit and killed the crew. "Batards!" Jean shouted in anger and fired one of his four remaining missiles at the droid fighter, avenging the crew of the downed fighter before Shinn, Powell, Vito, Maya and Nishi formed up on his wing.

 **(End Song)**

By this time, all of the TF battleships were sunk, but the enemy submarines and airborne carrier were still intact. Then as if they were facing off against a demon, the submarines launched their burst missiles. "Merde! Jean to all pilots, the enemy had launched their burst missiles. Seems they are determined to wipe us out with one blow." He shouted urgently.

 **(Start Hrimfaxi)**

"All pilots, climb to five-thousand feet!" Erik shouted frantically and started to climb with the rest of his squadron. The rest of the pilots did the same thing quickly climbed to the altitude called out by Barriss's husband. He and his squadron soon arrived at the designated altitude along with the Anakin, Plo, Robert, Garven and the others.

Not all the pilots were so lucky. Several pilots weren't able to make it to five-thousand feet and when the missiles detonated, dozens of aircraft starfighter and plane were wiped off the radar and they weren't even able to eject. "I don't think we can take these things out. We've already lost too many pilots. We need to retreat!" Anakin called out.

"No way we are retreating! If these things are still intact, we won't make it across the Mississippi. We need to destroy them now!" Robert shouted to Ahsoka's former master and dived down towards the airborne carrier. Quickly, he locked all his remaining torpedoes at the airborne cruisers engines and each projectile slammed into the carrier's engines. The damage the missiles inflicted upon the craft caused a chain reaction within the engines that spread across the carrier and the whole thing then fell to the lake.

"Out of missiles but one of the carriers is down for good. We can do this!" Robert said encouraging the rest of the pilots.

There was a long silence before Maverick spoke up. " _I'm with you commander. You've been there for us when we needed it, now its time for me to be there for you!"_ Maverick declared and dived down towards one of the Submarines, his cannons roaring to life before he launched his remaining Torpedoes. His shots scored a hit on the submarine and as if by magic, the submarine exploded and sunk to the bottom. " _Wow. Think I must have it this things reactor or something."_ He stated, pulling up from his attack run.

"You hit something all right. I'm sending the data to all pilots. Focus your firepower on the area Maverick hit. Blast those scrapheaps out of the water!" Robert shouted and went after several enemy fighters.

The remaining Strike Eagles and Fullbacks dived down towards the submarines and dropped their ordnance directly on target, sinking another submarine. Three were left and this time, the enemy anti-air defense were roaring to life in an effort to stop the attacking aircraft.

Another Submarine was sent to the bottom of the lake leaving only the targets designated as Bruticus and Devastator remaining. The enemy subs then launched another pair of burst missiles and forced the pilots to once again climb to five-thousand feet and avoided being shot out of the sky. "Two to go. Sink these bastards and we can get out of here!" Powell shouted, firing his last missile at a Vulture droid. "Winchester on missiles." He stated.

The remaining Strike Eagles and Fullbacks dropped their remaining weapons on the enemy subs and sunk one of them, but the last one was still alive and kicking. Thinking quickly, one of the Fullback pilots fired his air-to-air missiles at the submarine, hitting the reactor. The other Fullback pilots did the same and the missiles hit the target. At last, the remaining enemy submarine had been sunk and the mission was over.

 **(End song)**

"Nice work people, mission complete time to RTB." Robert said and took the lead of the formation and headed back for Winnipeg. When they returned, aircraft crews began to work on repairing the damaged aircraft that could still fly while the damaged unflyable ones were loaded onto flat trucks which were then fastened down tight before being taken over to the railway that was close by to the airport and loaded onto flatbeds connected behind the Royal Hudson Class Locomotive No 2860, The Canadian Pacific 2317 and 2816 locomotives along with a GE Diesel locomotives coupled behind the steam engines.

Since the aircraft loaded onto the flatbeds were damaged and the roads were no doubt blocked off by enemy vehicles, trains were the only way to get these aircraft back to friendly lines. All available pilots and aircraft were assigned to protect the train and its cargo. Once the cars were loaded, the trains were about to leave when a transmission from Nick Rye was intercepted. " _This is Nick Rye, Hope County Airforce. We're under attack by enemy forces and we need back up. Any Jedi out their please respond. I say again, we need…."_

"Sounds like your Nick needs some help." Robert said and turned to Anakin. "Permission to take Red Squadron and give them some help?" Robert asked.

"Permission granted. Just come back in one piece." Anakin responded and Robert climbed into the cockpit of the Angel. His fighter wasn't reloaded with missiles and several systems were still acting up, but seeing as he didn't need to reload his cannons with ammo he could still fight.

Just as Red Squad was about to take off, Garven asked if he could join them and Robert agreed. Hours later, the squadron was directly over Hope County but had yet to make contact with Nick or any other pilots. "You sure this is the location?" Maverick asked as they flew past the remains of a statue.

"Yeah, this is the place. I'd never forget…" Robert began before Reds six through twelve were suddenly shot down from behind. "Bogey on our six!" Robert shouted, franticly looking back to see if the others had ejected. They didn't and the rest of his squadron were shot down leaving only him, Maverick and Garven left.

"I got a tally on the bogey. It's a Rouge-Class Starfighter. Its right on me." Maverick said, trying to get away from the enemy fighter which for some reason didn't fire at all. Thinking he had the edge; Maverick cut his speed and allowed the Rouge-Class fighter to overshot him and prepared to fire his cannons. That's when it happened.

Maverick fired a quick burst from his cannons, only to have the enemy fighter suddenly pull a loop and as soon it was over head fired its own cannons into Mavericks fighter, killing the last member of Red Squadron. "Maverick! NO!" Robert shouted and gunned his engines towards the enemy fighter.

" _You will not survive."_ The pilot of the fighter spoke before it fired its cannons at Garven's X-Wing and hit its engines. Thankfully, Garven was able to find a place to land so he could try and make repairs, but Robert was left alone to deal with the enemy fighter. Thinking he could outrun the enemy fighter; Robert increased his engines to full speed. He wanted to avenge his squad mates, but he was in no position to fight, especially with his fighter's shields were down along with navigation and long-range communication.

Cannon fire peppered the rear of his ship and he started to lose altitude. No sooner had he did, he began to feel Ahsoka's pain yet again and didn't see the ground coming up fast. Crashing into the ground hard, the Angel skidded for a few feet before it came to a stop. The enemy fighter circled around the crash sight before it turned away, leaving Robert sitting in the cockpit of his fighter before he blacked out shortly afterwards.

 **First part of my Top Gun arc is completed. Next part, the results of the Poll I put up will be answered. So, should I have Garven fly the F15C or make it so he still flies his X-Wing? Once again, I killed off several OC's, war isn't as black and white as I thought long ago when I first took an interest in the subject.**

 **Anyone want to take a guess as to who shot Robert down? I can tell you this much, it wasn't Tarkin or Bane.**

 **In case anyone is wondering. I based the enemy submarines and airborne aircraft carrier off the P 1112 Aigaion and Alicorn from Ace Combat Six and Seven. And the songs I used were from Ace Combat 7, Ace Combat 6 and Ace Combat 5. Anyways, please read and review and I wish you all a happy holiday.**


	44. Top Gun

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays and saw the Rise of Skywalker. I have to say it is a very interesting movie, despite everyone saying it sucked, was rushed and lacked an overall plot. New generation and possibly all cause of Disney fucking up the series, but they have done ok for the most part.**

 **Anyway, last time Robert lost his whole squadron and crashed down in Hope County. His fighter is damaged and he is stuck in the valley county. Will he return to the frontlines and save the girl he loves? Will he fly again? You're about to find out and the results of the Poll I had up will be shown.**

 **Onto Reviews**

 **Mpowers045: Glad you like the chapter. I have to say I did a very good job on it. But that's only because I am the writer.**

 **Cronus Prime: Once again it is always nice to here those kind words from you and the others who like my work.**

 **Spartan-626: Thanks for those kind words. You have always been very supportive of my Star Wars stories since as far back as I can remember. You are right, not everyone makes it back from war and it was a little hard for me to kill them off like it was for three members of Kilo. As for the pilot and Garven flying an F15C you're going to find out this chapter.**

 **Now let's get things rolling. Disclaimers are the same as they always have been. Please enjoy.**

 **Word count for the entire series right now is 646,646 thousand words and reviews for the series is 387. Far more than I imagined when I started.**

 **Also, as of now the daughter of Nick and Kim has been changed to the name she has in Far Cry: New Dawn.**

Chapter 44: Top Gun

August 21st 2020 19BBY

New York City, New York

United Nations Building

0945 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Touching down on the roof of UN, the pilot of the Rouge Class starfighter exited their craft while droids began to refuel it. Pulling back her hood, Jana Star also known as Dark Star walked into the building, following the screams of her rival, Ahsoka.

It had been a long flight since she was given her special task of finding and eliminating the Lone Wolf and anyone foolish enough to assist him in the desperate struggle for the backwater planet, he called home. She shot down twelve of New Republic's X-Wings and had shot down the Angel, the fighter of the Lone Wolf who tried so hard to outrun her.

She soon stopped when she arrived on the third floor of the UN building and entered the room where Ahsoka was being kept prisoner. When she entered, she saw her rival behind a ray shield barrier wearing her under garments except for a what appeared to be half a bodysuit covering her top while her legs were free and a shock collar was placed around her neck.

"Comfortable?" Jana asked. Ahsoka said nothing. "Slaves should always know when to keep their mouths shut." She added, deactivating the ray shield and approached her captive, holding a remote in her hand.

Ahsoka looked up and finally spoke up. "You won't win, Jana. Tarkin, Sidious and the rest of your allies will fall. The Republic will defeat you." She said with confidence. Jana just laughed and started to use the force to choke her.

"That's what you think. The New Republic won't make it past our defense's. Sure, they may have scored a few minor victories, but our forces are more than prepared for a fight to the finish." Jana spat, releasing Ahsoka from her grip. "I've got something you will love to hear." She added and leaned close to Ahsoka's ear. "The boy you love, is dead. I killed him." She whispered with a smile.

"No, no. He can't be gone. I felt his presence he's…." she began before Jana pressed a button on the remote. As if by magic, the bodysuit on her captive began to expand and spread across the rest of her body. "A little something, I picked up from Zygerria when we captured your people, the bodysuit you are wearing is self-adjusting to the specifications of the program it is given. In this case, you'll be in a nice latex cocoon. This should keep you from even trying to escape." Jana said with an evil smile as the bodysuit's latex material expanded around her captives' body, growing ever so tight as it reached Ahsoka's face, covering the Togruta's mouth and nose. By the time the job was finished, Ahsoka couldn't move an inch or say a thing before a containment field was activated and the Togruta was suspended in midair.

"He is dead, I killed him and there is no way he's alive. You'll never see him again." Jana stated and laughed before she left her rival, reactivated the barrier and for her enjoyment, gave Ahsoka the shock treatment with her collar. Her captives muffled screams were music to her ears before she left her ex-rival to her torment.

When she exited the room, she made her way to Darth Sidious and Tarkin who were finishing up a meeting with Charles Bliss, Brandon Schaeffer, Anton Ridgeway, Makarov, Tarkin and Trump. The projections of Bliss, Schaeffer, Trump and Ridgeway vanished while Makarov went to attend to his other duties. "I sensed you were greatly pleased in your brief torture of Miss Tano." Sidious said with delight.

"It felt good to see her hope die as she was encased in the cocoon. The late queen and her people did develop some interesting slave controlling tools." She said with a smile. "You should have seen the look in her eyes when I told her that the boy, she loved is dead." She added.

"Are you sure he is dead? The Lone Wolf has survived numerous near-death experiences and has always returned. Until I see a body, I will refuse to believe it." Tarkin spat grabbing the remote from Jana and headed off to do something.

As the grand admiral left the two dark siders alone, both of them looked out to the Hudson Bay. "Without the Lone Wolf, the New Republic will soon be pushed back and victory will be ours." Sidious said. What they didn't know was that Robert was still alive and in the care of a skilled pilot and his wife.

Back in Hope County, Peaches the mountain lion who had blue and brown eyes laid on the bed were Robert was resting. Having heard the sound of a crash a day ago she rushed to the scene and was followed by Mary May, Tracy, Sam, Hudson, Pratt and several others arrived at the scene and not only found the wrecked Angel, but a badly hurt Robert. R4 was intact and quickly explained the situation to them, twice once in binary and one which he translated.

Needless to say, the natives of Hope County were both surprised and confused as to Roberts sudden appearance, but all that mattered at the time was getting him the medical attention he needed. In the days he was resting, the natives of the county brought the wreckage of the fighter to Nick's airfield and attempts to repair the fighter weren't successful. While they were able to fix some of exterior damage, the interior was a different story.

Along with the systems that were already damaged, the weapons, navigation, shielding, sensors and hyperdrive systems were also damaged. Without the parts needed to repair them, the Angel was just a ship just for display and Nick hated seeing a bird like that not being able to fly. This did however give him an idea for another idle bird at his airfield that needed a little more work and some extras. "Think I should give him a call." Nick said to himself and gave a call to an old friend who helped out with supplying the people of Hope County with weapons and ammo.

While this was going on, Peaches was startled when Robert woke up and jumped off the bed before Cheeseburger, the loveable mascot of the Fang Center walked over to him and sniffed him curiously. "Never thought I would meet a bear named after a meal you find in Burger King, or a Mountain Lion named after a fruit." He chuckled slightly before clutching his in pain as Kim rushed to his side.

"Hey, don't get out of bed. Your still hurt." Kim said, trying to get him back into bed. Robert on the other hand wasn't going to have any of it and pushed himself out of bed.

"Like hell I'm going to just sit on my ass and do nothing. The New Republic needs me before someone fucks things up." He stated and grabbed the clothing he wore when he was shot down, collected both his sabers and 1911 and left the Rye house, followed by the Mountain Lion and Grizzly Bear.

When he exited the house, he passed a sleeping Carmina Rye the daughter of Nick and Kim who was also Sam's goddaughter and almost tripped off the porch steps were not for Pastor Jerome who was trying to tune into radio frequencies and determine if the enemy was coming back into the valley. "You should still be in bed. You can't be…" the Pastor began before several F-100 Super Sabre's flew overhead and landed at the airfield behind the house.

"I don't care about that; I need to get back to the frontlines. My men need me and I need to get the girl I love back!" Robert countered, picking himself back up and went looking for his fighter. He didn't get very far before he found himself standing in front of Nick Rye himself who was standing beside Garven.

"If you're looking for your bird, its not going to be flying any time soon. Its beat up pretty badly and the systems you use aren't exactly fixed by anything you can find at an auto shop or hardware store. And before you even ask, we found the wreckage of your squad mates' fighters. They are all dead, but we did give them a proper burial. Well those who's bodies we were able to recover anyway." Nick said with a sad look on his face.

"DAMN!" Robert cursed, got down on his knees and slammed his fist into the ground. "They weren't supposed to die like that! It should have been me, not them!" he cried tears falling from his eyes, like the other members of Kilo he saw the members of Red Squad as brothers and to him family is the most important thing. Carmina's crying soon got the attention of her mother and it took a while for her mother to calm her down.

"Look, Commander. I get that you are saddened by the death of Maverick and the others, but this is war! You've lost allies before, same as me and it pains me to know that I'll never hear their voices again. You think going after the one who shot them down before you're fully healed, you won't be walking away from this one. Your fighter isn't even fixed and we don't have any way to fix it." Garven reminded the Lone Wolf.

"Shit!" Robert cursed. While he wanted to get back to the others, he knew Garven was right on both points. Reluctantly, he returned to Rye's house and just went back to recovering. While he did, Garven looked to Nick. "If we can't fix the Angel, what's the commander going to do for a pair of wings?" he asked. Nick just smiled and remembered something else he found from the Peggie aircraft stash.

A few days later, Robert was finally fully recovered and was surprised to say the least that not only Grace, Jess and Boomer had come looking for him but also the aircraft the people of Hope County were using. All the aircraft they had were from the Korean and Vietnam Wars which were retired, with the exception of the F-5E.

The first swept-wing fighter built by the United States and one of the first jet fighters, the North American F-86 Saber was the most produced Western jet fighter of the Cold War. A single-seat aircraft, the Saber had a top speed of Mach 1.02, several times slower than the more modern F15C and MIG-35. However, the F-86 was armed with six nose mounted .50 caliber machine guns.

Its fighter-bomber counterpart, the F-100 Super Saber was several times faster with a top speed of Mach 1.3, was armed with four nose mounted 20mm cannons and could carry up to four missiles, two rocket pods or four bombs, making it both faster and more armed than the Saber.

Next to it was the plane nicknamed 'The Last Gunfighter'. The Vought F-8 Crusader was used by both the Marine Corps and Navy during the Vietnam War. Compared to the Super Saber and Saber, the Crusader was far faster than both Korean War aircraft and was the very aircraft that photographed the IRBMS the Soviets were setting up during the Cuban Missile Crisis of 1962.

The Crusader was also a carrier-based aircraft, meaning it could be launched from either an airbase or aircraft carrier. Armed with four 20mm cannons mounted in the lower fuselage and able to carry four missiles, bombs or rocket pods gave the Crusader an advantage in air combat before it was retired in 1976. But it along with the Douglas A-1 Sky Raider proved that aircraft still needed a weapon for close in dogfighting.

While the F-100 Super Saber was faster than the F-86 Saber and both were slower than the Crusader, they were nothing compared to the F-4E Phantom. The primary air-superiority fighter of the Vietnam war. The Phantom's top speed was Mach 2.23 making it faster than any of the other aircraft the valley had. When it was constructed, it was built to carry only missiles due to the war department at the time believed that missiles would eliminate the need for guns on military aircraft.

Other nations such as Russia and England thought otherwise and gave their aircraft cannons compared to the United States. During the war, missiles were sometimes unreliable and would loose track of their target and caused pilots to fire another missile to ensure their target was destroyed from range often found themselves on the tail of a MIG-21, too close for a missile.

The E model was equipped with a 20mm cannon mounted under the nose and soon the Phantom could go in for the kill with its new gun and unlike the other aircraft required a pair of two pilots, one to fly and one operate the electronic equipment. While it was retired in the late 1990's, the Japanese continued to use the F4 and built one hundred and forty units of their version of the F4, the F4EJ which featured the same features as the F4E.

The F86 and F100 were modified and were capable of reaching the same speeds as the F8 Crusader and all of the aircraft could carry more ammo for their guns. The .50 calibers of F86 were loaded with armor-piercing explosive rounds, making them more effective against enemy fighters like the F22 and SU-47.

Along with a few A-10's and one F15C that were fixed up, the final aircraft was the one that was replaced by the newer and slower F/A-18 Hornet. The Grumman F14D Super Tomcat, a double seater carrier-based fighter built for the United States Navy as an air-superiority fighter with variable swept wings.

While it wasn't as fast as the F15C, the F14D was faster than the F86, F100, F5, F8 and F4 with a top speed of Mach 2.34. Aside from ten hardpoint, the Super Tomcat was armed with an internal 20mm cannon with six-hundred and seventy-five rounds of ammo. In fact, the aircraft was one of the stars of the 1986 movie Top Gun and served as the basis for the VF-1 Valkyrie from the Robotech series.

From what Robert could tell, the Super Tomcat was still being worked on and needed a bit more work before it was air-worthy. When R4 rolled up beside him, he looked to his droid and back to the wrecked Angel. While most of its systems were damaged, the Astromech systems for the fighter were still intact. While Hope County didn't have the materials to fix up his fighter, Robert had a feeling that he might be able to fly the Super Tomcat like he did before. "What do you think buddy, you up for a challenge?" Robert asked his companion. R4 just beeped happily and grabbed a few tools to help with the plan.

"Look, I know you are a flyer like myself, but I think you should pay a visit to the weapons dealer down by the Copperhead Rail Yard, there are still a few pockets of Peggie's in the valley and they are just as dangerous as they were when old John was still alive." Nick said walking over to the Super Tomcat with a few tools of his own. "Pistols nice and all, but you need something with a bit more punch." He added.

Robert nodded and grabbed a Ruger 10/22 from a member of the Whitetail Militia, hopped on an ATV and headed for the rail yard. Neither he nor the others at the airfield knew that a Probe Droid had reported back to Sidious, Jana and Tarkin, the latter of who decided to send several battalions of his unit stationed on the Canadian/Montana border to rectify Dark Star's error.

 _Roberts point of view_

I never thought I would return to Hope County this way, crashing in a farm field and losing both my squad and wings. Fate can be a cruel mistress at times and it was starting to affect me. Losing three out of four members of Kilo was bad, but losing my entire squadron was starting to make me feel like it was all my fault that they were dead. I didn't tell anyone, but during the nights I was resting I kept seeing their faces and each time they kept telling me it was my fault that they were dead.

"No, this is a war and people die in war. Not everyone makes it out alive. I should know that by now." I told myself after coming to a stop and checking the map of the county. I wasn't that far from the rail yard and hoped I won't run into any of the remaining Peggie's that were still lurking about in the county.

I soon arrived at the rail yard and found it to be dreadfully quiet. Aside from a freight train that was partially derailed, there was no one around. Either they were all dead or they all ready cleared out of the yard due to the invasion. Strangely, there were no signs of wrecked battle droids or dead PMC's, made sense seeing that there wasn't anything of value in the valley.

Still, I didn't like it and with my rifle in hand I walked into the rail yard. Even with a rifle I was still at a disadvantage. My rifle was a .22 caliber and not a good choice to use against armored enemies, if I ran into a Super Battle Droid the rounds would only scratch its armor if it were made of Gundamium. Still, it was the only weapon I had with me aside from my 1911.

I kept checking my corners as I walked further into the rail yard. The further I went into the yard the more I was expecting to trigger a trip wire or a Claymore. But strangely nothing like that was triggered and I soon arrived at the yard's office building. Slinging my rifle over my shoulder, I opened the door and came face to face with Longinus.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He said before turning around and smiled as if he knew me. "And you… you are Robert. Barney's nephew. Welcome to my church away from church!" he all but shouted and hugged me like I was family.

"Two words buddy: Bar Soap. You smell like you haven't had a good shower in days. No offense." I said almost gagging at the smell. I then looked behind Longinus and saw his collection of guns. "Is that a M30 Drilling?" I asked.

Longinus looked back at the weapon and chuckled. "You know your weapons well my boy. Yes, it is. I found during my travels in North Africa, in the wreckage of an old German Fighter. You can imagine my surprise at finding such a rare weapon and I know it would make a collector very happy to have this weapon." He boomed breaking away from me.

"I know who you are. Aside from Barney's nephew you are one of those Jedi and I can see you are an Expendable now. Don't worry about a thing, here you are perfectly safe from those who would try to claim the bounty on your head. But you are going to need more than just a .22 my friend." He added.

I chuckled and was about to ask about some weapons when both of us heard the chants of several Peggie's. "It would seem that John Seed's followers are still lingering about in the valley. They must be after my weapons." Longinus assumed grabbing an M1 carbine and handed it to me while he grabbed an AKM and stacked up by one of the office windows. I did the same thing, but opted to use the Ruger and save the M1 for later.

"The Collapse has come as the Father foretold. Everything here belongs to the Project! Come out and surrender your arms to us and be saved by the will of the Father!" a Peggie shouted from outside the office building. Peaking through the blinds, I saw what we were up against. There must have been about four dozen or so cultists armed with assault rifles, shotguns, pistols and melee weapons like baseball bats.

"They might have a few guys with machine guns bringing up the rear." I whispered to Longinus before I looked out the window and eyed the nearby watch tower the cult had built two years ago. "Got a good sniping position from the nearby tower. If we can take out a few of these bastards, I can get to the tower and provide some sniper support." I added.

"A solid plan my young warrior." Longinus said in agreement and readied his weapon. I got in front of the door and kicked it open before I fired my rifle. Since my enemies had no body armor, the .22 caliber rounds made quick of them before I dived forward and took cover behind a stack of cinderblocks as Longinus opened up with his AKM. The gunfire from the office gave me the chance to move to the watch tower and take out a few of the Peggie's.

A quick reload of the rifle gave me a fresh magazine before I started to climb the watch tower and began to snipe the cultists. Longinus had already downed a few of them but there were still too many of them for one person to take on their own, unless they had a lightsaber of armor like I do.

Lining up my rifle, I aimed my .22 and hit a shotgun tooting cultist hitting them right in the head before I downed another one right in the heart. I fired at another Peggie, but the shot missed my target and this time the cultists spotted me and began to fire at me. The ones with pistols and shotguns fired at me despite their weapons lacking the range a rifle of any kind had.

The last round from my weapons magazine fell to the ground and I was about to reload when machine gun fire flew past my head. Turning to the source I watched numerous cultists armed with machine guns and wearing both body armor and helmets resembling the ones that the Germans wore during both World Wars. "Good thing I got a carbine." I said, threw down the Ruger and drew the M1. Being of the .30 caliber version, the M1 was far better than the Ruger for dealing with those wearing body armor, well older than the modern body armor. Aiming my carbine, I fired a few shots at one of the enemy gunners one of which knocked the helmet off the gunner while the second one hit them in the leg and the third nailed the enemy right in the head again.

Another series of shots took down another gunner followed by another gunner. I would have downed another gunner, but the remaining Peggie's began to focus their fire on me while a few were still focusing on Longinus who had retreated back into the office building. "Guess it's time for Maximum effort." I joked after firing the last few rounds from the carbine before I threw it down along with the Ruger and jumped off the tower, igniting my Lightsabers.

"JEDI HERITIC! KILL HIM!" one of the cultists shouted and fired at me. Unlike blaster bolts, I sliced the bullets in half and moved in to engage them, like I did with the droids and PMC forces I didn't hold back on the cultists and made quick work of them while leaving their weapons intact by the time Grace and Jess arrived with a few White Tail militia members arrived as I cut down the last Peggie.

"Damn kid, you still got it." Jess said in amazement.

"Of course, he is. He is our planets savior, returned as a lion and a lion needs teeth." Longinus stated while Militia members began to collect the weapons and ammo from the dead cultists. "I assume you came to me for guns" he then asked. I smiled and asked him to show me his arsenal.

I came out later with a pair of twin .44 Magnum Desert Eagles stored in a pair of cross-draw holsters much like Revy had for her blasters, an MP40 sub machine gun with a red dot sight and extended magazine of forty-eight rounds and an M16A1 with the same attachments as the one I used on Kamino before I created my armor. Longinus gave me all the ammo I needed and also stated he had several weapons for the planes that Hope County had been using even a few dozen missiles and bombs for the aircraft that could carry those weapons.

When we returned to the airport, I saw that R4, Garven, Nick and R5 were working on the F14D while a few F4E's and F5E's taxied onto the runway and took off to conduct a recon mission several miles outside the valley. Each of the fighters were loaded with the maximum number of missiles they could carry and were loaded with more ammo for their guns.

Our return was not with our trouble however. No sooner had the Phantoms and Tigers left the area, a Crusader was making an approach to the airfield its engine trailing smoke and flames when it crashed to the ground just a few inches from Garven's X-Wing which wasn't as badly damaged as he thought.

The Crusader then exploded in a fireball taking it and its pilot to hell just as several hundred TIE's, TIE Bombers, Daggers, Morning Star's and Dianoga fighters streaking in towards the airfield with their cannons blazing. Several militia men were killed by the enemy fighter's strafing runs before they could even react. Those that were still alive managed to make a break for several restored M45 Quadmount .50 caliber anti-aircraft guns and M163 VADS anti-aircraft vehicles and started to light up the sky with anti-aircraft fire.

Four Daggers were shot down by anti-aircraft fire covering several F-86's and F-100's which quickly climbed to engage the enemy aircraft while Stacy tried to call back the recon flight for support. As if things weren't bad enough, one of the scouts watching the main road into the valley had just reported that numerous enemy vehicles and infantry were heading directly towards the airbase and were already arriving at Falls End.

"Kim, take Carmina and animals into the basement and hide in there. Grace, Jess take a few guys and see if you lay a few mines along the road before the enemy arrives, maybe we can delay them for a bit. Everyone else, assume your positions on the perimeter of the airfield. They take out our planes, we're fucked!" Tammy Barnes, the new leader of the Whitetail Militia after the death of Eli Palmer shouted, loading a magazine into her AR-15 while the rest of the militia took up their positions.

I looked back to Nick who was grabbing an AR-15 of his own and asked him about the A-10. "The Thunderbolt is still being fueled and loaded up now, might be a few more minutes until its ready!" he exclaimed while grabbing his 1911 from the work bench.

"Just get the 30mm loaded up!" I shouted and dived to the ground as another TIE fighter made a pass on the airfield before it was blasted out of the sky by a barrage of .50 caliber rounds which took out a few more fighters before Garven took off in his X-Wing and quickly joined the battle. R4 continued to work on the Tomcat while I rushed to the main entrance to the airfield.

 **(Start One for The Money)**

When I joined Grace, Jess and Sam at the entrance I soon saw the face of our attackers. "Shit! Its Tarkin's unit!" I shouted, unloading a few rounds from my MP40 and killed a few of the criminal members of that bastards 'elite unit'. Another burst of gunfire killed a few more enemy soldiers while Sharky lobbed a grenade towards several enemies with heavy weapons. The grenade exploded and took out the enemy heavies, but much to our surprise more of the remaining Peggie's soon joined the party and were starting to attack both us and Tarkin's men.

"FUCKING HELL!" I shouted, loading a new magazine into my submachine gun quickly before I popped out and returned fire. I never thought I would be using a weapon the Nazi's used in WW2, but then again, I did use the modern version of the MG42 on Umbara but that wasn't the real thing.

If I were with Rex or the Bad Batch right now, I would have called in an artillery strike but the only thing these people had were Soltam K6 120mm mortars but had no ammo for them. The ammo was delivered but everyone was on the perimeter of the airbase trying to defend it from the enemy.

I fired another burst from my MP40 before it unexpectedly jammed on me. I wasn't going to blame Longinus for this, but I didn't have much time to unjam the weapon and decided to throw it to the ground. The moment I did, the guys at the north end of the Airfield radioed that they were taking a pounding from a few Peggie pickups with machine guns. "Think you guys can hold the fort while I help out the guys on the North!?" I asked Grace.

"As if you had to ask!" she replied, firing her M4's M203 at a few Trandoshans with grenade launchers, killing them. I nodded my head and ran to the north side of the air field. By this time, the F5's and F4's that left earlier had returned and were starting to engage the enemy fighters. I watched as an F4 chased down a Dagger and blew the fighter to bits with its 20mm cannon.

I was so impressed that I didn't notice a Peggie Hunter had managed to get the drop on me and knocked my M16 out of my hands. They would have put an arrow in me, but I was quick to disarm them of their bow and started to beat the shit out of the cultist. I blocked their jab to my face and punched them in the face, before I kicked them back and picked up with the force, throwing them into a nearby tree branch, which was really sharp! "Never attack someone with the Force on their side." I said with a chuckle, picked up my rifle and hurried to the north part of the air field.

The north side wasn't exactly fairing any better than the other sides of the airbase. It seemed as if the enemy was focused solely on me and everyone else was just in the way. I ducked down behind a sandbag barrier as a grenade exploded behind the sandbag. Thankfully I survived the blast, but the same couldn't be said for Whitetail guys that were behind the bags who didn't see the grenade in time.

"Someone seems to have it in for me." I chuckled and emerged from behind the bags and fired my rifle's launcher. A single 40mm round flew towards the enemy forces and hit one of the ground directly in front of a Zabrak heavy killing them and a few other enemies. I then opened up with a burst of rifle fire taking out a few more enemies before I ducked down and avoided a blaster bolt to the head from a Twi'lek sniper. The sniper was soon downed by a Peggie with a shotgun who then turned and charged towards my position with several other Peggie's firing at both sides, Separatist and Whitetail.

They weren't even within range before I opened up on them using two full magazines to take down the swarm. I ducked back down to reload but I soon got my rifle knocked out of my hand by a Peggie brawler's baseball bat. The cultist then took a swing at me like it was a sword and trying to bludgeon me to death. The brawler took another swing at me but missed and allowed me to pull out my Eagles and down the cultist with two .44 magnum rounds to the chest.

Rather than pick up my rifle, I opened up on them with my magnums taking out a few more cultists. The last two rounds fell to the ground and I reloaded my magnums quickly, returned them to my holsters and picked up my M16 before I quickly reloaded the rifle as well.

Despite being outnumbered fifty-to-one I continued to hold my ground against the enemy forces. They called me the Lone Wolf because I could handle most things on my own and I was proving it again. That is until enemy tanks arrived. "Shit!" I cursed and moved away before one of the enemy AAT's fired at me.

 **(End Song)**

The cannon round blasted the sandbags I was using for cover apart and I had no other choice but to retreat from the area. Thankfully, Nick radioed me that the A-10 was fueled up and loaded with two 70mm rocket pods and nine AGM-65's. The 30mm was loaded up with forty-eight hundred rounds giving me an edge if I used up all my other ordnance. I wasted no time in climbing into the Thunderbolts cockpit and powered up the plane, good thing I paid attention to a few Thunderbolt pilots when were getting ready at Pearl Harbor.

"Get your ass in the air and start taking out those tanks. I'll get in my Crusader and give you support!" Nick shouted as the cockpit closed up and I taxied onto the runway. A missile slammed into a parked pickup and two of the tires flew past the cockpit. Undaunted, I increased the Warthog to full speed and took off, followed by Nick in his F-8 a few minutes later.

Retracting the landing gear, I climbed up to five-thousand feet before leveling out and looked down at the enemy armored forces. AAT's, GAT's, HailFires and Snail Tanks were really hammering the Whitetail's, while enemy MAF's and HMP gunships started to arrive and were starting to target several of the anti-aircraft defense's which would allow the bombers to take out more parked aircraft before the could get airborne. "Time to dive into the fireworks." I said and pitched my nose downwards towards several GAT's.

 **(Start Three of a Kind)**

I armed my rockets and would have fired at the tanks, but I then spotted several mortar tanks were adjusting their cannons to the angle that would allow their rounds to hit both the airfield and Nicks house. I banked to the left and focused on the artillery cannons and pulled the fire button. A stream of 70mm rockets streaked towards the enemy artillery pieces blowing several of them to bits before I switched to the 30mm and strafed several more mobile artillery pieces that were starting to do the same as the recently destroyed guns.

Pulling up from my attack run, I armed my missiles and prepared to launch one of them at an AAT that was hammering Jess and Grace. I hit the fire button and the missile streaked towards the tank which then destroyed it and the forces beside it.

I would have targeted another tank but I spotted a pair of HMP's making a run for several of the Quad .50's. I leveled out and lined up my gunsights and squeezed the trigger firing several hundred depleted uranium rounds into the gunships. The rounds tore through the gunships shields and sent both ships spiraling to the ground.

Veering off from the gunships I turned my attention back towards the enemy armor. I got a lock on one of the enemy Snail Tanks and fired a missile at it. The tank was reduced to a smoldering wreck before I targeted another enemy tank and fired a second missile. Like the first two tanks, this tank was reduced to a wreck of metal before I pulled up and began to climb to four-thousand feet. Mary May then radioed me that a group of those big wheeled tanks were coming towards Falls End.

I pulled off and went after the Hailfires. Rather than attack them head on, I flew over them and quickly banked hard to the right and got behind the formation of Hailfires. Lining up the nose of my aircraft, I pulled the trigger and fired the 30mm at the tanks destroying all of them before they could even counter my attack.

Despite knocking out the Hailfires, the enemy armor was still more than the valley folks could handle. I spotted more enemy tanks and acquired a lock on numerous enemy tanks. One missile left the hardpoint followed by another missile seconds after taking out two more tanks. I made a one-eighty turn and was about to target a few more tanks when several enemy fighters started to approach me from head on. Despite being heavily armored and armed with the most powerful cannon ever used by the United States Air Force, the A-10 wasn't designed to dogfight.

Despite the odds being stacked against me, I squeezed the trigger and downed two enemy TIE fighters with a five second burst of cannon fire. "Splash two." I shouted before banking left and returned my focus to the enemy tanks. As I started my attack run, I watched Garven down two Daggers with his X-Wings cannons before he launched a torpedo at a TIE bomber which crashed into the last Peggie pickup down below. My missiles turned my targets to scrap metal.

I had to say I was thankful for these cult freaks. While they did attack both sides, they did more damage on Tarkin's elite unit then the Whitetails did. They still did kill a lot of the militia and were brainwashed by a madman and his family, who killed his infant daughter.

Cannon fire from a perusing Dagger hit my aircraft, but since the Thunderbolts armor was made of Titanium it was still flyable. Quickly, I cut my speed and allowed the enemy fighter to overshot me who I then destroyed with a burst of cannon fire. As the enemy fighter plummeted to the ground, I banked towards a few other tanks and fired my last two AGM's at the tanks which were reduced to flaming wrecks.

I pulled up and once again found several enemy fighters coming right me head on, this time they were Morning Stars and they were coming in at high speed. I looked to my ammo indicator and saw that I had a few hundred rounds left, not much left for strafing enemy tanks and infantry and those fighters weren't going to let me attack their own. So, I waited for them to get closer to me and fired, my rounds tore through the Morning Stars shields and sent them spiraling down to the ground. The last one however did fire its cannons at me before it joined the fate of the other three fighters. "Winchester on ammo!" I shouted into the radio.

 **(End Song)**

I banked hard to the left and headed back for the airfield. I lowered the landing gear and started to slow down as I drew closer to the airfield. As I did, I looked to the wrecked enemy tanks and dead hostile forces which the surviving Whitetails gathered the weapons and ammo from the dead while also looking for any survivors that might have survived the attack and give them the medical attention they needed.

I landed the Thunderbolt on the runway and exited the cockpit once the aircraft came to a complete stop. "You did good up their kid. You really weren't kidding when you said that you were a skilled pilot the last time you were here." Nick said in amazement after he landed his Crusader which from the looks of things had really taken a beating up there.

"The day I am out flown by a bunch of criminals is the day I…" I began before I spotted Kim and Carmina walking over towards us. "Well, it'll be the day that I forget what I am fighting for." I corrected myself as I let out a smile at the sight of Nick holding his baby girl.

"War isn't a good thing. But there is good in why you fight, especially if it's for a good cause." Garven said as he and R5 joined me. "My X-Wing took a bit of damage in battle so it looks like I need a new pair of wings. Rye, that Eagle have a pilot?" the Virujansi native asked.

"Garven flew an F15 for training a few months ago in the event his X-Wing can't be repaired. All he needs is an extra cannon mounted on the birds second intake engine and extra ammo for both cannons." I added.

"Hey, as long we got an extra pilot, he can fly a Mustang for all I care!" Nick said with encouragement. Garven just looked to the F15 and smiled. I on the other hand was more worried about how we were going to get out of valley and get back to friendly lines. Thankfully, the cold war also caused the UP to hide another one of the Big Boy locomotives and a few EMD DDA40X diesel-electric locomotives to use if nuclear weapons were ever used again.

Thankfully, they were found and still in working order all that was left was to load up supplies, weapons and aircraft onto any intact freight cars and get them fueled up and ready to move quickly. From what Jess told me, it appears that the enemy was preparing to launch a counter attack after the destruction of the enemy's ballistic missile vehicles and they needed help, fast.

August 27th 2020 19BBY

Hope County, Montana

0840 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Grazing on a patch of grass nearby, a herd of Deer rose their heads before they ran as fast as they could from a sound that made them afraid. The patch of grass they were eating, was located directly near the exit of the nine-mile-long rail and road tunnel that connected Hope County to the outside world and the sound of fifty-two cylinder's pound the rails and several engines echoing through the tunnel scared them like anything us would.

Emerging from the tunnel with flatbed cars loaded with dozens of aircraft, anti-aircraft guns and pick-up trucks, boxcars full of weapons, ammo and medical supplies and a caboose at the end, the Hope County Special as it was dubbed by Nick and several other members of the Whitetail Militia rocketed down the tracks while on the road several other machine gun equipped pick-up trucks sporting the colors of the American Flag drove down the road. Inside each of the pick-ups were members of the Whitetail's all armed with assault rifles of various types while one of the passengers manned the machine gun mounted in the truck bed.

In the lead pickup, Jess kept her hands gripped on the wheel while Sam, Joey and Staci sat inside the vehicle while comic book collector Nadine Abercrombie manned the machine gun in the truck bed. "Alright fella's, maintain a tight formation and keep your eyes open for any signs of the enemy. That force they sent to attack us means they'll be waiting for us. Gunners, keep your eyes on the skies and land!" she shouted into the radio before Grace contacted her from one of the passenger cars.

" _Grace to Huntress. Remember to keep an eye on your fuel gauges, you won't be any good to us if the pickups run out of gas and can't protect the train. We'll be stopping to launch a few fighters once we Sioux City."_ Grace said over the radio. Being a sniper, she opted to be the radio operator in one of the coaches and help maintain communication between the train and its escorts.

"Solid Copy, Grace. We're keeping a close eye on our fuel so you don't need to worry about us. Just so you know, its going to take us a while before get back to friendly lines so and we may end up arriving sometime after you guys arrive." Jess said. While they did load up several hundred gas tanks full of gasoline, it was possible that the roads would be blocked with the wrecks of vehicles that were either abandoned or destroyed during the initial invasion and it meant that they would have to go off road and possibly take several longer ways around the wrecks if need be which meant they would probably use a lot of fuel.

" _Copy that, we'll wait for you as long as possible when we get to the city. Looks like the track splits off from the road up ahead, so you better start driving behind the train. Stay close and whatever you do, don't ram the back of the train."_ Grace replied before the radio was switched off as the convoy of pick ups diverted themselves off the road and onto the tracks as the Hope County Special crossed a bridge over a large valley where the wrecks of several destroyed fighters laid. "Glad that's not us." Jess joked and just kept on driving.

It took seventeen hours before the train arrived at Sioux Falls in Iowa and when it did night time had already fallen and almost everybody who wasn't working on the aircraft, weapons and vehicles were fast asleep. Everyone that is except for Robert who was helping several pilots taxi their aircraft off the flatbeds before he used the force to lift them onto I129 which would be their runway for takeoff tomorrow morning. Physically, Robert was ready for battle but mentally he wasn't sure he was ready and from the looks of things, was trying to work himself sick so he wouldn't be ready.

When he finally did fall asleep, he had finished getting every aircraft onto the makeshift runway. As he slept, he saw Ahsoka being tortured by Tarkin and Jana in the UN building and he was powerless to do anything to stop them as they killed her. This made his blood boil and he felt himself falling to the dark side. " _You must not give into the darkness."_ A familiar voice said and the dream changed to that of a church. Inside the church he saw himself standing at the altar in a tuxedo as the doors to the church opened and Ahsoka walked through it wearing a beautiful wedding dress.

" _This is one of my 'masters' tactics. By using the force, he can manipulate one's dreams to show his target what they fear the most. It is what he did with Skywalker and now you."_ The voice said and appearing in front of him was Dooku.

" _You are a Shan and while your ancestor Revan was a Sith Lord, he redeemed himself and became the Jedi he is known as in history. You are strong like him and your mother, do not let Sidious manipulate you into thinking otherwise. You are no Sith, but a warrior of the Republic."_ The spirit of the redeemed leader of the Separatist's said before he vanished. As he did, the darkness inside Robert began to fade away.

When he woke up, the sun had already risen and several allied aircraft had already been launched minus Garven and Nick's aircraft. "Thought you'd never wake up." Nick said jokingly and handed Robert an air-force flight suit. "Going to need to wear these in the Tomcat." He added.

Robert nodded and quickly put the suit on before he climbed into the cockpit of the Super Tomcat where R4 was waiting for him in the newly built astromech slot for the fighter. Settling into the cockpit of the fighter, he pulled out the dog-tags he made for Maverick and the others, which he planned to give to them after they came back from Hope County. The lose of his squadron was still taking a heavy toll on his heart and he wondered if he would be next to join them.

His thoughts were soon broken when a call over the radio from an F4 pilot that they had encountered a formation of enemy B-2 Spirit Stealth Bombers were heading towards the New Republic lines. Comm chatter confirmed that the New Republic was launching another attack on the Mississippi and the enemy bombers were heading right towards the lines.

Knowing that they had to stop the bombers, Robert and R4 took off right after Nick's Crusader followed by Garven in the F15C, increased their speed to full power and plotted an intercept course in the path of the bombers. Since this was an anti-air mission each of the aircraft that had been launched earlier were equipped with the maximum amount of AIM-9's and AIM-7's that their aircraft could carry.

For Garven, his F15C's hardpoints were loaded with five AIM-9's and AIM-7's while the last hardpoint carried a six-hundred-gallon drop tank to extend his flight time. His 20mm cannons held a total of twenty-four hundred rounds, twelve hundred for each gun. For Nick, his Crusader's guns now carried eight hundred rounds per gun and his hardpoints were loaded with four AIM-9's. As for Robert's Tomcat, the 20mm cannon was loaded with twenty-four hundred rounds while nine of his hardpoints were loaded with four AIM-9's and five AIM-7's. The last two hardpoints carried two two-hundred- and sixty-seven-gallon drop tanks. All three of them were dead set on stopping these bombers before they could complete their objective, whatever it was.

By the time they had intercepted the bombers, R4 did a quick scan of the bombers payload and confirmed Robert and Garven's worst fears. Not only were these bombers being flown by Artemis PMC and Inner Circle pilots, but the bombers were carrying defoliator bombs which were just as deadly as the cannon. If the bombs were dropped on the front lines, the offensive would grind to a halt.

" _Rye to all pilots, take out those bombers. The kid already confirmed that if the bombs detonate in mid-air, they won't turn us into ashes. They can't get through our aircraft."_ Nick radioed from his Crusader before he kicked in his after burner and fired his cannons at one of the bombers, reducing it to a flaming wreckage. Thankfully, the defoliator bomb didn't explode and R4 marked the location of the wrecked bomber into his memory banks so that the bomb could be recovered by allied forces.

Other Hope County aircraft started to engage the enemy bombers and their escorts, Artemis F-20 Tiger sharks, MIG-29's and SU-27's. The F-8's had the advantage with their four 20mms, but the 27's, 29's and 20's had the advantage in both speed and armament. Nonetheless, the pilots from the Valley county were determined to stop these bombers before they could drop their bombs.

One of the pilots in their F4E was hot on the tail of an enemy F20. The pilot quickly fired a missile at the enemy fighter which exploded into pieces. As the pilot scanned for another target, his aircraft's missile warning alarm screamed into their headset before he and his copilot were blown out of the sky.

Seeing this, Garven quickly moved his aircraft into attack position and fired. A single AIM-9 slammed into the enemy Tiger Shark that had just downed another allied plane. "I've got one. Commander, are you doing alright?" he asked into the radio. No reply came over the radio and Garven was starting to get a little concerned and was about to investigate the wellbeing of Robert when cannon fire from directly head of him streaked past his cockpit.

Diving down to avoid the shots, Garven quickly circled around and moved himself into gun range behind the attacking SU-27. A three second burst from his two cannons downed the enemy fighter which was about to target Robert who hadn't even made a move.

By this time, the bombers were all downed but the enemy fighters showed no signs of retreating and were now trying to eliminate all of the remaining fighters. "Commander! We need some help!" Garven shouted into the radio as he downed another enemy fighter with an AIM-7 this time.

In the cockpit of the F14D, Robert was starting to sweat like crazy as thoughts of his squad mates finally moments came back to him. The Tomcats warning alarms were going crazy as a MIG-29 moved itself into gun range behind him only to instead miss the chance to fire as another MIG flew right him and caused him to fly right through his jet wash.

His aircraft started to spiral out of control, but he quickly recovered. "This is no good." Robert said to himself and much to the surprise of everyone both on the ground and in the air, he turned back to Sioux City. The further he got away from the ongoing air battle the more he kept thinking about his fallen comrades.

Then he remembered that Maverick said he would follow him into the gates of hell no matter what the mission was. The same thing was said by the rest of Red Squad. "This one is for Red Squadron!" he shouted and turned back around to engage the enemy fighters.

 **(Start Mighty Wings)**

Finally having his nerve back, Robert got behind an enemy fighter that was directly on Nick's tail. "Fox 1!" he shouted and hit the fire button. His AIM-7 tracked its target and connected with its target, sending it plummeting down to the ground below.

" _Nice shot!_ " Nick stated over the radio before he went after a MIG that making its way to the which had just left the city. As he did, Robert scanned for a new target only to find himself directly in the sights of an enemy F-20. Reducing his speed, Robert allowed the enemy fighter to overshot him before he increased his speed and moved into gun range.

The enemy pilot tried to outmaneuver him, but he was no match for Roberts superior skills. The enemy F-20 soon found itself filled with bullet holes before it became one of the Tomcats victims. "Can't believe the war department thought to replace this bird!" he said before he spotted Garven with a 27 on his tail and moving into gun range. "Not today you bastard!" he shouted and went after the attacker.

Despite knowing how to pilot the F15C, Garven was having a difficult time trying to get the enemy off his tail and he knew that this pilot was an ace. Cannon rounds from his enemies' gun forced him to break left, getting the enemy pilot to overshot him. While he was out of danger for the moment, he still had the enemy behind him to contend with, or so he thought when streaking towards him from the front was the F14D which had just launched a missile. The missile slammed into the enemy SU, causing it to explode into numerous pieces. " _Splash 2_!" Robert said over the radio before he flew alongside Garven who smiled at the return of the Lone Wolf.

"Don't celebrate yet, we still got a few enemy fighters left to deal with. We're still a few miles from the allied offensive but we can't just leave these fighters to attack the train!" Garven said urgently. Thankfully, Robert had a plan and rocked his wings before he nosed over and dived to the deck with Garven following him.

The two pilots soon came face to face with two pairs of MIG-29's attempting to gun down several friendly F-5's. "Targets acquired, Fox 1!" Garven shouted and fired another of his missiles at one target before he maneuvered to attack the second target. Robert followed his wing-mans lead and did the same. Four MIG's went down in flames and the Tigers were safe and sound.

" _Enemy fighters have been downed. All pilots, make your way to St. Louis on the double. If anyone needs repairs, fuel or ammo I am sending you the location of the airbase, get yourselves ready for round two!"_ Robert said over the radio and again kicked in full afterburner and headed towards St. Louis, with the rest of the allied fighters close behind him.

 **(End Song)**

While pilots from Hope County were heading towards the offensive, down in the streets of St. Louis, things were becoming very difficult for the forces of the Dragons and 501st. Enemy air attacks had destroyed several allied tanks and walkers coming to assist them and the enemy was continuing to rain artillery strikes down on them.

Slicing apart a battle droid with his sabers, Anakin bought Rex and Cassie some time while they pulled back a wounded trooper to cover allowing Kix to patch him up. The boys of Domino along with Breach and the Bad Batch were also providing anti-armor support with a few Javelins they had brought with them and were hammering the enemy armor and giving their allies more chances to pull back their wounded men back to cover. That is until the enemy brought in several AT-AT's who started to hit their position hard and forced them to fall back to Anakin's position.

"I say again, we need air support! We got wounded down here and enemy armor closing in our position!" Rally called over the commlink to anyone who was listening but all she got was the same thing as before, there was no one available to assist them. "Damn it! Sky Guy, we aren't getting any air support! Everyone's too busy to help us out!" she shouted.

"We have to fallback!" Anakin said as enemy cannon fire slammed into a building. "Rex! Get the wounded out of here! I'll try to buy you as much time as I can!" he said to his captain and drew his sabers. Then as if a miracle happened the enemy walker was hit right in the neck by a pair of missiles destroying it. It was soon followed by the other walkers.

Turning to the source of the missiles, every single trooper looked to see the arrival of their saviors. "Are those Phantoms and Sabers?" Rally asked.

" _They ain't X-Wings if that's what your wondering!"_ Roberts voice called out over the commlink from the lead aircraft. " _Call for some armor, we'll deal with the enemy aircraft. TIME TO FLY INTO THE DANGER ZONE!"_ he added and went into battle with his new wings.

 **(Start Danger Zone)**

Still in attack position on the few AT-AT's that were still hammering the ground forces, Robert lined up his gun sights on the walker's neck and fired. Cannon fire tore through the weak spot and sent the walker tumbling down onto several of its allies crushing them into pancake batter.

"Walker down!" Robert shouted as Garven formed up on his wing. They were soon joined by Nishi, Shinn, Nathan and Vito were surprised to say the least at the arrival of an old aircraft. "Tell you guys later about why I am using this bird, right now we got bogeys to deal with." He said before he moved to engage a formation of enemy fighters that were approaching their location.

" _We've got bombers coming in to clear out some these bastards on the ground. They won't get far unless we wipe out some of these fighters!"_ Shinn called out, pulling his Tiger Shark into a climb to avoid a volley of enemy cannon fire that was heading towards them. The others followed his lead and once they were over the enemy formation, dived down towards the attackers firing their cannons at the enemy fighters.

Dozens of enemy fighters were gunned down by 20 and 30mm cannon rounds and in turn this caused the other fighters to break formation. "Shinn, Nishi. Take the aircraft that broke left. Nathan, Vito! Take the ones on the right! Garven and I will go after the ones that went straight!" Robert instructed. The pilots upon being given their orders broke off after their designated targets while Robert and Garven went right after their own targets.

Garven managed to get behind several enemy fighters and fired his cannon in a long burst taking down five enemy fighters with his guns before he fired a missile at a sixth enemy fighter. Robert on the other hand fired several of his remaining missiles at his own targets and scored two kills with his missiles and a third with his gun. The remaining enemy fighters then broke formation and at first it seemed to be that the enemy fighters were pulling back but instead they were going after the incoming allied bombers.

"Attack from the sides with your guns! Can't risk one of our missiles going after an ally bomber!" Robert radioed to Garven who broke to the left while he broke to the right and positioned himself into attack angle. Their opponents were almost in missile range of the bombers and were about to fire until both pilots got the drop on them and fired.

Numerous enemy fighters were blasted out of the sky as the bombers dropped their payloads on the enemy armored forces. " _Bombers have finished their run Commander. I'm out of gun rounds and my fuel is running low. I'm heading back to base."_ Garven said over the radio and made a beeline for base.

 **(End Song)**

Robert also noticed that he had a little fuel left in his drop tanks, two missiles put still had plenty of ammo left for his gun. He scanned the airspace for targets when R4 beeped in alarm and laser cannon rounds flew past his cockpit. " _I knew we'd meet again boy."_ A familiar voice said over the commlink. Turning his head, Robert spotted a familiar Rouge-Class starfighter bearing down on him from nine o'clock high.

"Bane!" Robert snarled and turned to engage Bane.

 **(Start Round Table)**

Both craft continued to head straight at each other at top speed. Bane was quick to fire his cannons at the Tomcat but Robert quickly pulled his aircraft into a brief climb before he dived down and began to fire at the bounty hunter with his 20mm. Bane however was able to avoid these shots and increased his speed and broke away from Roberts attack.

By this time, the drop tanks were emptied so R4 dropped the tanks and without the extra weight slowing him down his craft was far more maneuverable than before. Only seconds after the tanks were dropped, cannon fire from behind hit his craft. Turning his head, he saw that Bane had gotten the drop on him. "Seems that even in battle you have no honor Bane!" Robert snarled and snapped his aircraft up into a steep climb again, this time Bane followed him.

" _What can I say, I'll do anything to get paid."_ The bounty hunter answered and quickly started to catch up to Robert. " _By the way, Tarkin and Dark Star tortured Tano again! I can play you the screams if you'd like?"_ he mocked.

"Thanks, but no thanks!" Robert answered and soon leveled out at nine thousand feet. "Still got time to surrender. I can promise you a fair trial." He said to his opponent but Bane refused to surrender and instead fired his ships missiles at Robert. "R4, launch all chaff and flares!" he ordered his copilot.

Numerous strips of metal foil and fillings were deployed and the enemy missiles went after them instead of Roberts aircraft. Seeing this, Bane dived down to the ground trying to escape his opponent only to find his craft was being trailed by a pair of missiles. Quickly, he activated his fighter's stealth systems and caused the missiles to lose track of his fighter before he downed them with his fighter's cannons. "Oldest trick in the book!" the Duro's chuckled, thinking he had avoided certain death.

He was wrong and soon found his fighter being hit by cannon fire. Looking back, he saw that the Lone Wolf had not fallen for his trick and had him right on his tail. "Well, looks like you got me." Bane said as his fighter exploded taking him with it.

 **(End Song)**

Robert quickly pulled up to avoid being hit by the wreckage of the enemy fighter and watched as the bounty hunter's craft exploded in mid-air. "One less bounty hunter to worry about." He said and headed back to base.

When he landed, he was met wit the cheers from everyone who had heard his voice over the radio when he returned to the battlefront. "We thought you were dead!" Anakin said while he walked towards the Super Tomcat.

"I'm not, but my squadron is. The Angel is damaged critically, but I think I do have a replacement until its fixed." Robert said with a chuckle. He then looked out to the city. "Guess I am a Top Gun now." He joked and looked to Garven. The Lone Wolf had returned to the battle and the enemy was going to be in for a tough fight in the coming days.

 **And done! So, what did you think? Awesome chapter right! Come on, don't be shy and be honest with me. So, Bane is dead and it appears the battle for Earth is coming to an end, but its far from over. Until next time, please read and review, happy early New Years and consider this a late Holiday present for you all.**


	45. Land of the Free, Home of the Brave

**Happy New Year everyone. So long the 2010's and hello 2020's. Hope things turn out better this decade then what happened last decade. I will admit, that one of great things of the last decade was all the Star Wars material we got, except for the cancellation the Force Unleashed series and Disney cancelling the Clone Wars before it was even completed.**

 **Honestly, I don't know what Disney was thinking, why cancel what was already an already awesome series and renounce everything that has been given to us already and replace it with what they have been giving us. Granted, they are doing ok, but they shouldn't have canceled the Clone Wars.**

 **Anyway, I still have yet to see The Rise of Skywalker, but I have heard it's doing pretty well in the box office. Hopefully I get to see it soon, seeing as I missed out on seeing the Joker, Midway, Godzilla: King of Monsters and some other movies.**

 **Onto Reviews:**

 **Mpowers045: Glad you liked it.**

 **Spartan-626: I will admit, the F4E Phantom is a good aircraft, but the F14 is much faster and more armed than the Phantom. Besides, with the Tomcat I can use Danger Zone and Mighty Wings. As for Longinus and Hondo getting along, I think you might be right about that but I am not so sure how to do it. Hopefully I'll figure something out like I always do.**

 **Mr. Shades42: It's only the second wave agents that are helping out the resistance.**

 **Reviews done, let's get to work. Disclaimers are the same as always.**

Chapter 45: Land of the Free, Home of the Brave

August 27th 2020 19BBY

Washington DC, United States

0600 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Seven hundred thousand people once called the city that is located on the banks of the Potomac home. Now it wasn't a place to call home anymore. Patrols replaced the bustling tourists that visited the city every year, curfews were put in place, national monuments like the Lincoln Memorial were turned into outposts, while the Robert F. Kennedy stadium was turned into a prison camp. As for the city itself, it was surrounded by a massive array of radar, SAM's, armor and other anti-air and ground defenses on all sides, a security tighter than Fort Knox.

However, a small but determined group of resistance fighters had taken up arms against the President and his separatist allies, determined not to let those they care about live under the iron fisted rule of a man who would ally with terrorists and force his military to commit atrocities like the Nazi's and other groups committed when they were active.

Using the sewers and a few buildings in Arlington and having a hidden stockpile of weapons hidden on Theodore Roosevelt Island, the Wolverines that stayed in the capitol were led by Emeline Shaw, a former civil prosecutor who had taken up arms against the 'new order' as the president called it in order to protect her daughter Savannah Shaw. Her ally Manny Ortega, one of the few National Guardsmen who were still alive and survived the initial invasion and another person who was appalled by their Commander in Chief's actions supplied her with information about high value targets while Alani Kelso, an Agent of the Division along with other agents destroyed targets of military value and liberated prison convoys of civilians, many of whom joined up with these brave people.

It was not just Alani that was fighting. Rainbow operators Logan Keller, Michael Walter and Jung Park had joined the fight after they returned from a failed attempt to arrest Irena Morales, a terrorist who made a living by smuggling terrorists into countries to launch attacks on the countries they infiltrated. The betrayal of their alley Gabriel Novak to Irena caused them to loss contact with command and they only survived by the assistance of Mikayla Mercer, better known as Bishop who killed Novak before he could kill the others with an RC bomb.

Their return to the States was not pleasant as they hope. Right when the invasion started, they were shot down by several enemy fighters and their aircraft along with most of their equipment was destroyed. Thankfully, they salvaged what they could and had begun fighting back against the separatists and their allies when they joined up with Emeline and her group. That was months ago and while they had scored several victories against their foe, they still suffered many loses. Morale was at an all-time low; the enemy was hitting their outposts hard and they were starting to run low on ammo for their heavy weapons. Even still, the Wolverines were still making the best of a bad situation.

Now, Bishop scanned the Arlington Memorial Bridge for any signs of the enemy supply convoy she, Logan, Michael, Jung, Kelso and three platoons of Wolverines were about to raid. Intel said that the convoy was not only transporting ammunition and medical supplies but there was also a possibility the convoy was transporting a dangerous chemical weapon. Despite being branded as traitors, the Rainbow operators hoped that if they found the chemical's, they could use this as evidence to arrest their former commander in chief and keep them out of enemy hands.

"Overwatch to roadblock. I've got no signs of the convoy yet. Are those caltrops set up yet?" Logan asked over the radio while he double checked his SCAR-H's ACOG scope for what felt like the hundredth time.

" _Caltrops have been placed and we are pulling back so we don't get shot full of holes when the convoy arrives."_ Michael responded from below, readying his MK46 for a firefight. On the other side of the street, Jung and Kelso readied their own weapons while the Division agent readied her seeker mine.

" _I'll say this much, the enemy is taking a big risk in transporting these weapons, if they got them. What the hell is going on around here. First, we find that one of our own is a traitor and almost tried to kill us. Next thing you know, we get invaded by space invaders who somehow are working with robots that look like Decepticons and Terminator's who, might I add are working with some of the most dangerous and unpredictable PMC groups and Terrorist organizations. Oh, and let's not forget that the President is working with these assholes!"_ Jung added.

"We may be outnumbered and outgunned, but we aren't going to give up without a fight!" Kelso said, her seeker mine in hand and ready to drop at a moment notice. While most of the Wolverines were fighting for revenge, Kelso was fighting for her true country and was also hoping that someone in the convoy might have the location of Emeline's daughter who was captured several weeks ago when she was delivering a message to another one of the Wolverines outposts on the other side of the Potomac river. Emeline just knew her daughter was still alive, but between juggling orders for her men and trying to get in contact with Mitchell and the other members of Rainbow, she didn't have the time to go looking for her daughter.

" _Convoy heading this way. Transport trucks and Humvee's approaching. Humvee's are leading the convoy, looks like they might be expecting us."_ Bishop said over the radio chambering a round for her M40A1 and waited for the convoy to drive over the trap they had laid.

The enemy Humvee's were traveling at a steady pace of 45MPH so as to stay close to the transport trucks. Some of the enemy vehicles were equipped with the MK19 automatic grenade launcher while others were armed with the M134 Mini-Gun. Each of the vehicles bore the marking of the True Sons.

The Humvee's rolled past the hidden resistance fighters who were mostly armed with handguns like the M9 Berretta while some were armed with the same weapons as the True Sons, like the M4 and M870. As for the Rainbow Operators, they were armed with the weapons they used in their counterterrorism missions.

The enemy convoy rolled past the hidden resistance fighters and would have turned away had they not rolled over the caltrops. With the lead vehicle coming to a stop, the True Sons members in a few of the transport trucks piled out and went to investigate the source of the disturbance. Right when they exited, Kelso dropped her seeker mine which locked onto one of the True Sons soldiers and streaked towards its target before it launched itself into the air and exploded before any of the enemies could react.

Michael then opened up with his MK46, followed by Jung with his G36, Kelso with her ACR, Logan with his SCAR-H and the Wolverines with their own weapons. Bishop took aim with her sniper rifle and sniped one of the True Son's personal that was using the MK19 on one of the Humvee's. "IT'S THE WOLVERINES!" one of the True Son's shouted before talking a bullet from a Wolverine's handgun before they could even fire.

Quickly, the True Son's soldiers started to return fire and managed to take out a few of the Wolverines with their higher-grade weapons while taking some losses of their own. One of the True Son's gunners was killed, but their finger was still holding the trigger of the Mini-Gun and riddled one of the transport trucks with bullets, destroying it and the supplies it had on board. "Idiots! You'll be destroying your own weapon!" Kelso shouted before she lobbed a shock grenade towards a group of hostiles, paralyzing them for a few seconds before they were gunned down by Jung.

"They're after the trucks! We can't let them…" One of the enemy soldiers shouted before they were cut down by a burst of rifle fire from one of the other Wolverines. Another truck was destroyed but again, no chemical weapons were detonated by the explosion. To Kelso, this seemed odd. More Wolverines were getting killed by the enemy's weapons and pretty soon it was down to only a handful of resistance fighters that were remaining.

For a moment, it seemed that the enemy was gaining the upper hand and the Wolverines were about to call a retreat when much to the surprise of Kelso and Bishop, the enemy was starting to take fire from behind. "We've been outflanked!" one of the True Son's shouted before a bullet went clean through their head. Other's soon fell and soon enough all the True Son forces were dead.

Lowering her assault rifle, Kelso looked to see four individuals all armed with military grade firepower kick each of the dead bodies to see if any of them were still alive. She noticed that one of them was wearing riot gear, another was wearing SWAT gear and the last two were wearing United States National Guard combat fatigues. What she noticed was that each of them was wearing the same smart watch she had but that didn't exactly mean they were allies. She had heard rumors of other agents following the orders that Trump had given when they were activated, but whether they were just rumors were still floating above her head.

"Who the hell are you and where did you get those watches!?" she demanded and raised her rifle back up, only to have it pushed down by a Navy Seal who was soon joined by another Navy Seal, four SWAT officers, two members of the 707th and two SAT members.

"That's a fine hello, wouldn't you say Kelso? We've been out west for a few mouths and the second we return to DC; you go and try to blow our heads off. Some welcome." Cesar said with an amused smile as Bishop and Logan quickly joined them and began to check the remaining trucks for the chemical weapons.

"Cesar? What the hell are you…" Kelso began before Bishop soon joined them.

"No sign of the chemical weapons, but we got a lot of ammo and medical equipment in the remaining trucks. We need to get out of here before enemy backup arrives." She said while the surviving Wolverines gathered the weapons of their fallen enemies and allies, loading them up onto the trucks. Quickly, the survivors piled into the trucks and reversed away from the scene of battle and headed back to base.

Shortly afterwards, a platoon of battle droids, Black Tusk, LMB and True Son soldiers arrived at the scene of the battle and quickly contacted Colonel Ridgeway and Trump. "Sir, all of the convoy's escorts are dead. Two trucks have been destroyed and we have positive id on several dead Wolverines." The Tactical droid in charge of the platoon said to the two.

" _Everything is proceeding as planned. They have no idea we are tracking the trucks and are leading us right to their base. Join up with the main force and prepare to wipe out the Wolverines at once."_ Trump with pride.

" _Remember, leave no survivors. Kill them all."_ Ridgeway added before ending the transmission. Neither they nor the Wolverines knew that an unarmed MQ-9 Reaper drone had spotted both the tracking device on the captured trucks and the main enemy force and had sent the images back to its operator in Richmond Virginia some hundred miles away.

Pulling their captured trucks into the lower levels of the Hyatt Place Arlington/Courthouse Plaza, a three-star hotel located near the almost completed National Museum of the United States Army Bishop handed her M40 to the quartermaster in the basement while other members began to unload the trucks. Some of the survivors of the attack were wounded and were brought to the medical center of the resistance base while Bishop and the others reported to Emeline and Manny. "So, the chemical weapons are still in the open. That's not good." Manny began before he looked over a map of the city. "Those weapons could be used anywhere in the city and for all we know have already been used. We need to find them quickly. The same thing goes for your daughter Emeline, we will find her." he added.

"My daughter means everything to me. I should be out there looking for her, I'm her mother for god sake. I'll never forgive myself if she turns up dead." She said, looking to a photo of her and her daughter a few weeks before the invasion.

Bishop was about to speak when a Wolverine rushed into the room. "The enemies attacking!" they shouted as the building shock after being hit by enemy fire.

"Bastards must have tagged the truck somehow. Get everyone who can hold a weapon on the perimeter! We got to hold them back long enough so we can get the civilians out of here!" Manny shouted, grabbed an FN FAL and headed towards the windows where he then smashed the window with his rifles butt and started to fire on the enemy forces. Emeline soon joined him with her own rifle, an AK-47 and also started to return fire while Bishop went down to ground level and joined the fight.

Both sides were exchanging heavy fire when she exited the lobby of the hotel. Already the Wolverines were starting to take casualties and it looked like the enemy was about to bring in some heavy firepower. "Push them back! Don't let them break our lines!" she shouted, firing her own rifle a M468 in short bursts at a few incoming LMB scouts who managed to break through the resistances lines and killed a few Wolverines.

Having fresh ammo for their own weapons as well, the other Rainbow Operators soon joined the fight. Ash and Thermite started to open up with their assault rifles while Castle and Pulse picked off any hostiles with their shotgun and submachine gun.

Jung, Dokkaebi and Vigil lobbed a few grenades towards an incoming squad of True Sons soldiers while Hibana and Echo laid waste to a whole platoon of droids with their own weapons and their DC-15S that they brought with them in the event that they could not resupply their traditional weapons.

Blackbeard positioned himself on the fourth floor of the hotel and started picking off targets with the other Wolverine snipers and Michael who was spraying the enemy with machine gun fire and managed to mow down an entire squad of battle droids with a forth of his current magazine before he switch his focus onto a Black Tusk Mini-Gunner and True Sons Tank that were giving the group below a rough time. His shots broke the armor of his targets in a few areas allowing Logan and Valkyrie to finish off the enemy forces.

Kelso and her fellow agents managed to sneak past the enemy lines and were able to pick off a few of them from the rear catching them off guard. A few more Wolverines were gunned down by the enemy force but they were quickly cut down by Cesar's drone while the seeker mines from Kelso and Tanya picked off a few more.

Despite taking loses the enemy forces were starting to get pushed back and the civilians inside the hotel were just about to leave when a few dozen enemy tanks had arrived and started were starting to boost the morale of the enemy forces who continued to push forwards. "Get some rockets on those tanks!" Emeline shouted after she picked up an RPK-74M from a fallen Wolverine and began to lay down covering fire for several retreating allies down below.

Once she emptied her current magazine, she ducked down and prepared to reload when several other Wolverines tooting M72's took aim and fired their 66mm unguided rocket at the incoming tanks. The rockets hit the tanks but much to their surprise, the tanks were still intact. "Shit!" she cursed as one of the tanks started to open fire on the building with the cannons mounted on the side of the turret. "GET DOWN!" she shouted and hit the floor. Others followed her but some of them didn't head her warning in time and were gunned down.

Meanwhile, a dozen Skygraspers were approaching the American capital city at two-thousand feet low enough so they couldn't be detected by enemy radar. "Payload to all Sky Graspers, we're approaching the target zone now. Remember the plan: Hit em hard and fast, create an opening in their air defense network then bug out before the enemy has a chance to launch a counter attack!" the pilot of one of the Skygraspers said to his fellow pilots as they streaked over I95.

Once they were close enough to the target, the VTOL's pulled themselves into a steep climb before leveling out at six-thousand feet. Payload then rocked his wings and dived down towards his target, followed by the other VTOL's who each picked out a target of their own and went in for the attack. "Fox 2!" Payload shouted and fired two missiles at his target, a radar truck which then exploded. The other pilots hit their own targets and would have gone in for another attack run but they had completed their objective. "You're all clear, Commander. Give them hell!" Payload said before something dropped from the fuselage of the Skygrasper which then rocketed towards the city.

Back at the hotel, the Wolverines were starting to take a pounding from the enemy tanks and while they had managed to take out two of the enemy tanks with a lucky shot to the enemy tanks rear, the hotel wasn't going to last much longer. "Just keep shooting!" Bishop shouted, lobbing her last grenade from the safety of the hotel's lobby which took out a few True Sons soldiers, blowing off a few limbs in the process. She then popped out and fired the remaining rounds from her rifles magazine before she took a hit to the shoulder from a battle droids blaster forced her to take cover behind the front desk. While the shot only grazed her, it still hurt pretty badly.

She would have shouted to the others to fallback, but much to her surprise the enemy was starting to take fire from behind and one of the enemy tanks was destroyed. Peaking over the desk, Bishop caught sight of the Freedom attacking the enemy with its weapons. "IT'S THE LONE WOLF!" one of the Wolverines shouted before they took a blaster bolt to the chest.

"Damn idiot." Their comrade said, pulling the body back behind cover.

Outside the hotel, blaster and gunfire was being sent towards the Freedom but the shots were soon deflected by the Freedom's energy shield. One of the LMB shotgunners charged towards the Freedom without a care for their own life but were hit by the shield and sent into a garbage can. "Captain America, eat your heart out." The Freedom said and threw the energy shield towards the enemy before opening up with its pulse lasers

The shield smashed apart the droids and dazed some of the soldiers while the lasers took care of the rest of the infantry. The holo-shield returned to the Freedom's right arm as the battle armor rocketed into the air and aimed downwards firing its railguns and plasma cannons at the enemy tanks as several friendly gunships arrived, opened up their blast doors and allowed the clones onboard along with the Expendables, Ghost Recon, the rest of Rainbow, Kasumi, Ramirez, Dunn, Foley, Taylor, Jackson, Vasquez, Griggs and the others to drop in and began to clean up the remaining enemy forces that the Freedom had missed.

By this time, the enemy had already lost their tanks and the new arrivals were starting to push them back. This soon changed when a dozen MI-24 Hinds, HMP and MAF gunships soon arrived and soon started to fire upon the new arrivals and the Wolverines. Quickly, the Freedom rocketed into the air and fired all of its weapons at the incoming enemy gunships as the friendly gunships quickly sped away from the city and back towards friendly lines.

Several enemy gunships were reduced to falling wrecks while the Hind pilots decided to retreat back to friendly lines, but the droid gunships remained on station only to be blown out of the skies by the rocket launchers of the clones. "Cease fire!" The Freedom shouted and landed in front of the hotel and powered down allowing Robert to exit the armor where Barney handed him his weapons and armor. "Who's in charge here?" he asked.

Emeline, Manny, Kelso and Bishop walked towards Robert both shocked and confused, believing this to be an enemy trick. However, Valkyrie confirmed that this wasn't a trick and they were looking at the Lone Wolf himself. "I'm in charge." Emeline said after getting over her shock.

"Alright then. Lifeline." Robert said as a clone approached him. "Take your men and help the Wolverines that were wounded. Beachhead, Roadblock, Gung-Ho, Heavy Duty, Footloose, Leatherneck take some squads and check the perimeter for any signs of the enemy. The rest of you, help move the wounded away from the hotel. If they failed the first time, they'll try again." He added.

"Yes Sir!" the clones acknowledged and carried out their orders. As the soldiers went about their work, Robert attached his chest plate to himself and his armor formed which needless to say impressed many of the Wolverines. He then turned to Bishop and smiled.

"So, you're the legendary Bishop I've heard about. I have to say I am impressed. Meeting one of the heroes of the 2019 Vegas Terrorist attacks, it's an honor." Robert said with a smile. Mikayla smiled and held out her hand, which Robert shook.

A half hour later, the Wolverines had left the hotel with their backup just as a second attack force of enemies had arrived and started to blast the hotel with all the firepower they had brought with them, not knowing the 'terrorists' had fled the hotel and fled to the safety of their base in Arlington Village, a few miles away from the hotel.

August 29th 2020 19BBY

0300 hours

Arlington Virginia

 _Bishops point of view_

I'd never thought when I joined Rainbow, I would end up planning an infiltration of the Pentagon, but then again, I never thought there was any life lightyears from Earth. Life is full of surprises. Relocating from the hotel to Arlington wasn't a difficult task, but things got worse when we learned from one of our informants that the enemy was up to something at the headquarters of the United States Military. Damaged in the 9/11 attacks and the world's largest office building, something was really out of place.

When the enemy took control of the building, military bases, agencies and other areas of the countries defense network were targeted and either destroyed or captured by the separatists. But from what our informant said, the enemy was still searching for something of importance.

From I395, I could see a lot of enemy activity PMC, terrorist and droids were guarding the place complete with a few tanks. Shame we didn't bring any rocket launchers with us, but we were lucky as Barney Ross, leader of the Expendables and uncle to the Lone Wolf along with the other members of the mercenary unit were planning to take the hear away from the Pentagon.

Their plan was to attack a large ammo dump housed in the airport named after Ronald Regan, the man who ended the cold war and also capture it so they could use it as a staging ground when their forces arrived later in the week. As for the kid, the marines, rangers and the clones that were with him, they had a more challenging mission, get across the Potomac and liberate the Lincoln Memorial from enemy control anyway possible. From what I heard, he sent two team of Clone Commandos through one of the subway tunnels and hit the enemy hard from behind. A good plan, especially considering that Mitchell, Nomad and the other ghosts were going with them. They were some of the best soldiers I have ever seen.

As for Emeline, Kelso, Manny and the other Division Agents were to secure Roosevelt which was taken over the same day the enemy attacked us. One of the Wolverines they captured had given away the location of the ammo stockpile on the island and it was also where we kept some of the extra mortars, we captured a couple of weeks ago.

"Bishop to Rhino 2-1. We got eyes on the Pentagon. Holding position and waiting for orders to move in." I said into the radio and kept scanning the entire front entrance of the building. I waited for Barney to respond and when he did, he gave us orders to split into teams once we enter the building and search the whole place from top to bottom. "Copy that. I'll send you the teams as soon as possible." I responded and then turned to the rest of Rainbow. Six wasn't with us, but I knew that he would support our decision 100%. While Kaid led Glaz and the other operators to knock out more of the enemies' anti-air and anti-armor emplacements along the southern defensive perimeter of the city, but I had some backup.

Aside from Logan, Jung and Michael. Castle, Pulse, Ash, Thermite, Twitch, Montagne, Doc, Rook, Blitz, IQ, Jager, Bandit, Maverick, Valkyrie, Blackbeard, Zofia, Ela, Caveria, Dokkabei and Mira had accompanied us, each of them carrying their standard gear, assault rifles used by the organizations they belonged to, with under barrel grenade launchers and shotguns and a smartphone similar to what Mitchell and the Ghost boys use when downloading data from enemy laptops. Once everyone's gear was ready, we repelled down from the Interstate and headed for the building.

We weren't even fifteen yards from the building when the ground began to rumble and enemy tanks were heading towards us followed by a compliment of enemy troops. Quickly, every one of us bolted behind the wrecks of several destroyed military vehicles that were part of the defenses set up during the initial invasion in a desperate attempt to keep the enemy from reaching the Pentagon.

I hugged the side of the tank I was using as cover as the enemy past us and headed for the airport. From what I heard on the radio, it seemed that Gunner had used a few too many explosives on the ammo stockpile for the enemy tanks and artillery, but the explosion was enough to lure the enemy forces from the main entrance to the airport. Normally, anyone attracting armor to their location would be suicide, but with the power armor Barney and the others were wearing it wouldn't be a problem.

But we weren't going to be fighting them. Instead, we let them pass by us and as soon as they left the immediate area, we resumed making our way to the Pentagon and attached suppressors onto our rifles and submachine guns to avoid alerting the enemy and call back the forces that headed for the airport. It worked well and we made it to the building without alerting the enemy. Once inside, we split up into teams. IQ, Blitz, Jager, Bandit, Ash, Thermite, Pulse and Castle would move in and secure the central courtyard while Montagne, Doc, Rook, Twitch, Blackbeard, Dokkabei, Maverick and Mira swept the whole interior of the building for signs of enemy units. As for me, Logan, Jung, Michael, Valkyrie, Caveria, Zofia and Ela, we would make our way to the main server room and see what the enemy was looking for. If we found anything, all teams were to then sweep the lower levels of the building where the DOD had several secret facilities underneath the building which were the focus of many conspiracy nutjobs.

Whether it was true or not was up to debate, but I only hoped we wouldn't be finding any dark secrets our government was hiding from the public. "All teams, split up and head to your objectives. Keep those suppressors on and maintain constant communication. Don't hesitate to take out any hostiles you come across, but keep it quiet." I whispered to the others who nodded and went to their objective locations.

My team entered the maintance sectors and followed the corridors to the server room. Each room we passed, we cleared out with silenced gun fire and kept moving forwards to the objective. Valkyrie caught a Black Tusk scout with a burst of fire from her ACR while Logan downed another with his MP5 before they even had a chance to react. Ela's EVO 3 spat out a few rounds at the security camera's ahead of us before they could even move while Zofia's rifle managed to pick off a True Sons soldier just seconds after they spotted us.

Michael and Jung tossed a few flashbangs ahead of us, forcing us to duck down as the grenades exploded, blinding half a dozen enemy soldiers which we then cut down with our weapons before they could even react. We all reloaded our weapons before we continued further to the main server, radio chatter from the others came in clear that they had secured their objectives with very little resistance, there weren't even any signs of those battle droids the enemy used.

Something wasn't exactly adding up, a place like the Pentagon would should have more forces guarding it on the inside like they had on the outside. Still, we had a mission to complete and we kept pressing forwards. Finally, what seemed like an eternity we reached the main server room. My snake camera showed that there were multiple White Mask and Inner Circle forces inside the server room and there were three other doors on the other sides of the room. From what I could tell, the terrorists were armed with the same blaster the droids used along with the basic weapons they used like the SIG 552 and Benelli M4. "Two people on each door, execute door breach on my mark." I whispered into my radio to the others.

They nodded and went to the doors while Logan prepared a flashbang. The others soon radioed they were in position and I gave the order. "Breach and Clear!" I shouted and quickly opened the door allowing Logan to toss a flashbang into the room, followed by the other groups before we ducked back behind cover before the grenades detonated and blinded the terrorists before we burst in and cleared them out. "Check your fire! Don't hit the terminals!" I shouted, downing one White Mask terrorist with my MP5.

The others heard this and made sure to check their aim before they fired. Blaster bolts and bullets flew towards us, but we were able to take down these bastards. The last hostile flew to the ground and we then searched the bodies for any signs of explosives or any intel they might have on them while Logan began to download the data from a laptop.

We kept ourselves ready in case the enemy picked up our download and would try to stop us. As Logan downloaded the data, reports from the other teams indicated that they still hadn't encountered any heavy resistance at all.

"We got a problem!" Logan said in fear after he finished downloading the data. I soon found out why. Turns out that there was a large facility directly below the Pentagon and it looked like it had been around for a long time. A map of the facility indicated that it was connected to the outside world by a secret subway tunnel just a few miles from the Pentagon station and it looked like the tracks were modified to allow the locomotives and rolling stock used on the Amtrak line to enter the tunnel and transport whatever was down there.

"Bishop to all teams, we've got a facility underneath the Pentagon. I'm sending the location of the entry point, keep your heads on a swivel I have a feeling that what we're looking for might come with enemy contact." I instructed the others through the radio while the others headed for the entry point. I looked back to the schematics of the facility, my eyes fixated on a large room that looked like it was a storage facility of some kind. I saw a small indicator by the side of the room and I was hoping that it didn't mean what I thought it meant.

It didn't take us a lot of effort to find the hidden entrance and much to our surprise revealed two elevators that led directly to the underground facility. As we rode the elevators down, Mitchell radioed that his team had got eyes on the Capitol Building and it looked like the enemy was moving more equipment from the area and were moving it somewhere else. He would have said more, but the transmission was soon cutoff and I was starting to get a bit concerned. My concern soon grew more as the elevators stopped and we saw what the facility was.

The facility was a large weapons depot containing not only the standard weapons the armed forces used, but also some of the same vehicles and weapons used by the Separatists and their droid forces. Some of them were being loaded onto train cars as another train left the facility with a load of Lightnings, tanks and walkers. I had a feeling that train was heading for the enemy HQ in New York City, seeing as how when most enemies start losing territory they start to pull back and fortify their last area for the final battle.

That still left me wondering about what else this facility was hiding. I didn't get much time to think before a White Mask soldier spotted us and fired, raising the alarm and stopping the loading of the other trains. The droids down below also opened up and one of the Abrams Tanks rotated its turret and fired its main cannon, blowing up the elevators we had just used and forced us to take cover behind a few empty containers.

 **(Blow Me Away, Feat Valore starts)**

Even from behind my cover, I noticed that the tank that was firing at us was one of the Abrams that was stolen from several armories and bases across the world ever since Trump downsized the amount of soldiers stationed at all of our bases as a part to downsize the amount of soldiers that were deployed in other countries, many of whom came back and ended up as homeless veterans and weren't even looked after by the government that they served.

Along with that and the increase in gun-related crimes that happened right after that man became president and said that they were 'handling the situation' it appeared that the same man had been stockpiling and selling these weapons and vehicles to terrorist cells across the world which kept us in Rainbow very busy and killed a lot of innocent people.

A burst of machine gun fire from a White Mask soldier was keeping us from moving any further from the destroyed elevator as the enemy tank kept firing its cannon at us and ended destroying some of the equipment they were trying to transport. "Twitch! Try and flank them from the left! Take Blitz and the other GSG 9 guys and try and take out that tank!" I shouted, tossing a frag grenade around the containers corner without even looking.

"Roger that!" Twitch replied before she, Blitz and their teammates followed them while the rest of us kept the enemy occupied and focused on us. The grenade I threw earlier detonated and I heard the thud of several bodies hitting the ground hard while Logan, Michael and Jung tossed a grenade of their own towards the enemy. The grenades exploded and kicked up quite a bit of dust, but allowed Valkyrie, Ela and Zofia to eliminate a few of the others with their own weapons.

Blackbeard, Maverick, Mira and Dokkabei fired off a couple of rounds from their rifles before throwing a few flashbangs and some of those 'droid poppers' we got from the clones which upon detonating short-circuited the droids long enough to gun them down along with a few White Mask suicide bombers before they could get within range and detonate the bombs on their chests. One of my shots hit the bombs on the chest of one of the suicide bombers which took out quite a few enemies in the blast, which was followed by the explosion of the enemy tank. "Move up!" I shouted, firing my rifles under-barrel grenade launcher at several Inner Circle soldiers with machine guns. My grenade missed the target, but it did hit what was behind the terrorists a CUCV which exploded from a direct hit on the engine, taking out both the terrorists and a jamming device right near the truck.

The explosions got the enemies to begin falling back to the vehicles that got in through both the subway tunnel and the roadway and make their escape. There weren't that many vehicles left as they were probably going to leave the facility by train, which must have really pissed off some of the terrorists who were left behind when the vehicles left half-full. Those that remained behind were quick to organize themselves and continued to fire on us, even going as far to shoot their own allies who were trying to runaway from the battle.

Despite the enemies that still remained behind, we were gaining the upper hand in battle, that is until the enemy activated some of those droid dispensers which began to dispense all the droids, they had inside them and were starting to push us back. The ground we gained was starting to return to the enemy and by now some of the droid tanks were coming on line and started firing their grenade launchers at us, some of which injured Thermite, Pulse, Castle, Montagne, Rook and Jung.

"FALL BACK!" I shouted, pulling Castle back with me who was still firing his shotgun at any enemy he could hit. Once again, we took cover behind a shipping container which was starting to take a pounding and it looked like what ever the 'president' had hidden down here would be a secret or so we thought.

Just seconds later after we had fallen back behind another shipping crate, the ceiling above us was blasted open, causing several tons of earth to pour down onto the enemy and hovering over the hole was a gunship with a jagged blue line on top of it and its mouth sporting the gapping maw of a very hungry monster. The gunship then aimed its nose down into the hole and fired some missiles at the enemy tanks before its side doors opened up and several repelling lines were dropped down to the floor below.

The enemy was quick to open fire on the gunship, but they soon started to take fire from someone inside the gunship who was armed with a mini-gun or some kind of weapon similar to the M134. The fire raining down on the enemy managed to take out a few hostiles while several clones repelled down from the gunship, all of which were wearing white armor with blue stripes, something that looked to be a skirt while one of the clones was wearing white armor with red stripes and armed with two pistols.

Landing directly in the center of group of battle droids were two of those Jedi that we heard about. From what Barney told us, their names were Anakin Skywalker and Shaak Ti, two people who were close to the girl that the kid loved, the later of which was actually her mother. With them were four clones in white and blue armor with pistols, rifles, carbines and one of those mini-gun like weapons.

"Lethal force is authorized, try and take a few of these terrorists alive if possible. We need all the intel we can get!" Anakin shouted, igniting his sabers and began to redirect enemy weapons fire back them while slicing apart any droids that got in his path. Shaak Ti used the 'force' and sent a powerful wave towards the enemy, knocking a few terrorists into the wall while the droids were pushed to the ground, letting the clones take down the droids before they could get back up. As for the terrorists, me and my fellow operators eliminated a good amount of the terrorists, only to have several kill themselves and those around them.

 **(End Song)**

By the time the enemy forces had been killed, only a handful of terrorists were still alive albeit some badly wounded and bleeding badly. Some of them didn't make it, despite the treatment given to them by Doc. Those that were still alive, uttered something in the language of the country they were from and whatever it was, sent chills down my spine.

"Obi-Wan. Infiltration was successful, we're sending the gunship back now. How are things on your end?" Anakin said to a holographic projection of the man he called Obi-Wan.

" _Better than we hoped. We managed to link up with Barney and the others at the airport and Robert has reported that they have secured the Lincoln memorial and are already sending out scouts to make contact with resistance personal on the other side of the river."_ The man called Obi-Wan answered.

"Well at least we've been able to get the Lennox and the others some more ammo and weapons. We got a big stockpile beneath the Pentagon. Looks like some of these shipping containers are full of weapons and armor. Guess the President was hording them for the PMC's and separatists." Anakin replied back.

" _I'll organize some transports and have the equipment brought to the airport."_ Obi-Wan answered and the hologram disappeared. It was at that moment that one of the clones came up to Skywalker and Ti and spoke with urgency.

"General's, we got a situation and its not a good one." The trooper said. Right then and there one of the white masks that were still alive said something about this city being cleansed by the fires of hell. I knew right then and there that the indicator I saw on the schematics confirmed my worst fears.

"Logan, Michael! With me! Prepare for disposal of hazardous materials!" I shouted and went after the two Generals and their captain; Rex I think his name was. Logan and Michael followed me with Valkyrie and Carveira following me. It didn't take us long to reach the room the clone led us too and the symbol confirmed my worst fears. Skywalker had already cut the door open and I was nearly scared shitless.

Inside the room was an assembly line building newer and more deadly B83 nuclear bombs. Designed to be dropped from aircraft at high altitude's and carrying a payload of 1.2 megatons, eighty-times that of the Little Boy atomic bomb dropped at the end of World War 2, the B83 is the most powerful nuclear weapon ever built by the United States. I thought all of our nukes were disarmed and disposed of, but this facility confirmed my worst fears. Trump was building nuclear weapons completely without the approval of the department of defense and right underneath the nose of the people living here.

"One of the bombs isn't here!" Logan shouted after he took count of the number of bombs inside the room.

"Skywalker to all points! We got a nuclear weapon out in the open! Start evacuating the civilians out of the city! I don't want anyone left behind. Start looking for signs of radiation and find that bomb quickly!" Anakin shouted into his commlink.

I clenched my fists in anger. If Trump was willing to build nuclear weapons and work with terrorists, there was no doubt he was willing to use one against his enemies, even if it meant killing innocent people. "I want all Rainbow Operators working with the Republic to find that bomb! If you're qualified in bomb disposal, disarm that nuke as quickly as possible and make sure you don't miss a link to a remote detonator! We don't want a repeat of what happened in the Middle East years ago!" I shouted and got back to the other Rainbow Operators who weren't wounded, piled into a captured truck and headed out to find that bomb before it was too late.

 _Normal point of view_

As Bishop and her team began to scour the city for the bomb, Robert had led his unit into the National Mall and had cleared out all hostiles in several museums, managed to liberate a few dozen prisoners and were now in the middle of assaulting the US Capitol building. After receiving the word that a nuclear weapon was in play, the Lone Wolf and his brothers in arms were double checking all the buildings they had secured for any signs of radiation or clue to the whereabouts of the weapon.

They didn't find much in the Air and Space Museum and Museum of Natural History, but they did learn that Dirrel's was in the Capitol Building along with Colonel Ridgeway who had turned the building into a massive fortress with pillboxes, trenches and a 30mm autocannon mounted on top of the steps of the capital which completely annihilated several attempts made by the Wolverines early in the occupation and left the grounds of the capitol littered with the bodies of the ones who attempted to assault the building before the Dragoons. This time, they had to succeed.

A mortar round slammed into the ground just ahead of the trench that Foley, Ramirez, Dunn, Jackson, Vasquez and Griggs were in sending up a cloud of soil which covered the soldiers in dirt before Griggs popped up and sprayed a few enemies with his M249 while Jackson and Vasquez to fire their rifles at a squad of enemy soldiers before they shifted their fire onto one of the pillboxes, suppressing the machine gun in the pillbox allowing the forces behind them to move up to the next trench while Ramirez, Dunn and Foley eliminated a group of enemy soldiers armed with RPG's that were hitting their allies hard.

"Ramirez! Launchers on the left flank!" Foley shouted, firing his rifles grenade launcher at a few Super Battle Droids, blowing them to pieces. Ramirez followed his XO's orders and downed the True Sons forces with a burst of fire from his SCAR-L before they could even fire their launchers.

Ducking down to reload, Ramirez ejected his spent magazine and was about to put in a new one when a grenade landed in the trench. Quickly, he picked up the grenade and threw it back to the enemy where it exploded and took out several TS soldiers and droids. Following this, he watched as Robert leapt over the trench with the BFG in hand configured to launcher mode, targeted the 30mm cannon and fired. A ball of plasma exited the weapon and impacted the cannon, destroying it and causing some of the enemies to retreat back into the building. "COME ON!" Robert shouted and once again led the charge against the enemy forces.

The bounty still on his head made him the perfect target for the enemy. Almost every single enemy soldier who valued money or a promotion soon spotted the Lone Wolf and shifted their fire onto him and completely ignored the others attacking the capital, focusing all their firepower and intent on getting the bounty.

"What some people won't do for money. Works fine for me, less heat on the main force!" Robert stated and took cover inside one of the pillboxes. Dropping his weapon, he called on the force and blasted a hole in back of the pillbox before he picked up his hybrid weapon, attached it to his back and whipped out the Pulse Rifle. A quick pull of the rifles under-barrel launcher's trigger sent a grenade towards a True Sons squad, killing the squad and also blowing off a few limbs in the process.

"Might have been a little overkill." Robert chuckled before he switched to rifle mode and fired off a few rounds at a TS machine gunner. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he roared and broke cover, firing his weapon at any hostiles that got in his way until he made it to the area directly under the destroyed autocannon. He then tuned his commlink to all frequency's. "Attention all PMC forces in DC. There is a nuclear bomb in the city and is set to be detonated remotely by Vladimir Makarov. All forces, cease fighting, surrender and come forwards if you have any information of the bomb's location! I say again, there is a nuclear bomb in the city!" he shouted in an effort to get at least one enemy soldier to contact him. He didn't get an answer and once again opened up on the enemy forces that had completely turned their backs on the others in an effort to get the bounty, some even going as far as to 'accidentally' kill one of their allies.

Having turned their backs on the others, the enemy was quickly attacked from behind and the rest of his allies soon began to push forwards up to the entrance of the Capitol building, with Angelo and Alex leading the charge. "Angelo, Alex. Take your squads and sweep the capital from top to bottom. Use of frag grenades is prohibited. Flashbangs and droid poppers only, no need to damage this building any further. Foley, Vasquez, Griggs, Ramirez, Dunn, Jackson and Taylor. You're with me. We're going to get Ridgeway and Dirrel, check your fire we need them alive. Remember, if anyone surrenders, they are to be treated fairly under international law. No need to act like a bunch of trigger-happy soldiers." Robert reminded everyone.

The others acknowledged his orders and Robert than instructed Treadshot and the others to get as many enemy emplacements that were still intact online and ready incase of an enemy counter attack. His commlink than crackled as 47, Charger, Redeye, Mixer, Longshot, Longarm, Ryder and Gearshift who had established an observation post in the Washington Monument and had eyes on the White House. From the sound of things, the enemy had dug up the entire South Lawn, established a maze of trenches with barbed wire, anti-air and anti-armor emplacements. As for the white house itself, which was codenamed Whisky Hotel, machine gunners and snipers were placed in the windows of the building while several hostiles with Stinger's and other rocket launchers were stationed on the roof with a few more snipers.

"Longshot. You are not to engage the enemy forces. Keep your eyes on the building and notify me if you see the 'president'. Try and contact some of the cells in the city and see if they can get eyes on the rear of the building. We need to make sure that bastard can't escape." Robert said when one of the clones asked if they could soften up the enemy forces. He shut off his commlink and soon came face to face with a True Sons soldier who had previously surrendered.

"I can guide you to Ridgeway's location, Dirrels too. Those bastards took my family hostage. Mom, Dad, Allison… THEY'LL KILL THEM IF I DON'T DO WHAT THEY SAY!" the soldier said through tearing eyes. This show of emotions reminded Robert about the reaction the mother of the girl that was killed on Mimban and while this soldier was shooting at them earlier, he could sense that soldier wasn't on the same level of commitment as the rest of his allies.

Taking his knife, Robert walked behind the soldier who closed his eyes thinking they were about to be killed, when much to their surprise they were cut free. "Name and rank soldier." Robert asked the soldier who said that he was Riley Fisher, Private First-Class True Sons 9th infantry division, rifleman and a native of DC who joined the PMC before he knew of the allegiance between the True Sons and Separatists. "As of now, you're joining my squad. Leatherneck, get this man a rifle! We got a new ally with us." He said, turning back to the defector who was soon handed an M16A2 assault rifle, fitted with a Master Key under-barrel Twelve-Gauge shotgun and red dot sight. He was also handed an 9mm handgun. "I sensed that you didn't commit any of the atrocities that your 'comrades' committed. That's good enough for me, but you'll be sticking with me. Can't be too careful with a defector nowadays." He added. Riley nodded and quickly followed the Lone Wolf, rangers and marines into the building.

Once inside, the teams split up and began to search the building for any signs of their targets. Each room they came across they tossed a flashbang and droid popper into the room before entering the room and sweeping any hostiles who were brave enough or stupid enough to fire back at them. "No sign of the targets. Let's keep moving, Jackson, Ramirez take point." Vasquez ordered.

They did so and quickly cleared two rooms singlehandedly of the forces inside. It took them all of five minutes to clear the first floor and the group soon began to clear the second floor. By this time, Treadshot informed the teams that 47 had reported that the enemy was going to be launching a counter attack shortly and they had about twelve minutes before they arrived. The autocannon was still out of action but they still had the launchers they brought with them. "Use the launchers only on the enemy armor. Don't waste them on the infantry." He instructed the Dragoons second in command over the commlink before he kicked in a door and killed the True Sons personal inside the room with the Pulse Rifle.

"Room cleared!" he said and proceeded to the next room. By this time, hostile forces had already started to take up defensive positions in the hallways and the other rooms, making it tougher for the team. "Dunn, Griggs, flashbangs!" he shouted ducking down behind the desk in front of him once his shields were depleted and the grenades were thrown towards the enemy. The grenades detonated, blinding the enemy forces who Riley then gunned down with his weapon before Griggs fired his machine gun taking out several incoming forces.

"Dirrel and Ridgeway are just ahead!" Robert shouted, sensing the presence of the HVT's. "Open, flash and clear are on my mark." He said and prepared a flashbang of his own. The rest of the team stacked up on the door and waited. From their side, it sounded like Dirrel and Ridgeway were arguing about the situation and trying to get in touch with Sidious or Tarkin for reinforcements.

"Fucking Jedi! They're going to ruin everything we planned. At least we'll kill off the morale booster of the enemy. Lone Wolf, he's nothing more than a kid with a fancy weapon and armor. Children like him are nothing then a pain in the ass. Playing soldier and thinking he can be a hero when he hasn't seen war!" Dirrel snarled and stuffing a suitcase full of ill-gotten money he stole from the city's banks.

"He isn't playing soldier you political coward! He clearly knows the art of war and is a skilled veteran. You forget that Sidious told us that he fought in some of the toughest battles when that disfigured old man was using both the Republic and Separatists. It's not the weapons or the equipment that make him the soldier he is, but his skills. He is not just a hero, but figure head to the entire Republic military. His death and the death of the rest of the people in the city will be a reminder to the rest of the world that no one fucks with us." Ridgeway reminded the politician, his custom Desert Eagle ready to be drawn at a moment notice while his men were helping load up any important papers into a briefcase for extraction.

As they continued packing up their gear, the door was opened slightly and a grenade was thrown into the room before it was closed. "GRENADE!" One of the soldiers shouted and grenades explosion blinded the rooms occupants before Robert and the others burst through the door and took down the enemy soldiers. Ridgeway, having recognized the flashbang closed his eyes before the grenade exploded and fired off a few rounds from his handgun which hit Riley in the chest, only to be killed by a burst of gunfire from Riley's rifle. As for Dirrel, he tried to runaway but was grabbed by Ramirez and Dunn who threw him onto the table and made the man piss his pants in fear.

"Let's talk about nukes. There's one in the city, where is it?" Robert asked, grabbing the politician and Sectary of Defense by the collar of his shirt after removing his helmet, showing the scared man his face. Dirrel just spat in his face, claiming her knew nothing about a nuclear weapon and he was wasting his time.

This proved to be a mistake as Robert simply tossed the man into a wall. Angered, Dirrel grabbed a flag and swung it at the lone wolf, only to have it shatter on his armor and have the other part stabbed into his shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. "Not good enough! Where is the nuke!?" Robert demanded again, taking out his knife and held directly over Dirrels eye.

Shaking in fear, Dirrel continued to deny he knew nothing about a nuclear weapon in the city and was demanding that Jackson and the others arrest this man for assaulting a member of the United States Government. The men did nothing and just continued to look through the documents for anything else that Dirrel and Trump had been up to.

"Well, if you aren't going to talk," Robert began, slowly lowering his knife closer and closer to the man's eye until the blade was just inches above the cornea. "Then I guess that means your going to lose an eye. Look at the bright side, you still have the other." He added, the blade of his knife just a few inches to the eye.

At last Dirrel cracked. "ALRIGHT! Alright. The nuke is in the RFK Memorial Stadium, we're using the place as a prison camp for all the dissidents and captured soldiers. We'd figure if you bastards broke our lines, we'd show you and your space monster allies the futility of your efforts in stopping the progress of the nation!" Dirrel said as the knife was removed from his face.

"Now was that so hard?" Robert asked, hitting the man in the back of the head and knocking him out. He then spoke into his commlink. "Lone Wolf to Mitchell and Bishop. The nuke is in the RFK Stadium prison camp. I say again, the nuke is in the stadium! Get your asses their as fast as you can and disarm that thing! I'll see if we can get a NEST team for support!" Robert said urgently into the radio after Jackson secured Dirrel's legs and arms with a pair of zip ties.

" _Overlord to Commander Lehner. Ghost Recon is making their way towards the stadium now. Team Metal is on route with a Nest Team as we speak. Evac of the civilian population is still in progress and General Kota has launched probe droids fitted with jammers to counteract any chance of a remote detonation of the nuke, but we've just received new intel. Enemy forces are converging on the stadium and capitol building so we can't dispatch reinforcements to your location. We'll try and scramble some air support but it will take time!"_

"Solid copy Overlord! We'll hold out as long as we can. Just get that weapon deactivated as quickly as possible!" he responded before he turned to his team. "We'll what are we waiting for? Get up to the front and get ready, we've got a lot of fight coming our way!" he said. The others nodded and headed for the front of the building, leaving Dirrel behind them, who was starting to come around.

Once they made it outside, the enemy forces were already assaulting their position and several enemy choppers were starting to arrive, which started strafing the trenches. "LET'S PUSH THE BASTARDS BACK!" Robert shouted, aimed his rifle and fired a grenade at one of the helicopters, which impacted the cockpit of the helicopter, killing the pilot and copilot.

 **(Clones Starts)**

Blaster fire from the defenders streaked towards the incoming enemy forces while mortar rounds rained down on the enemy vehicles, a lucky shot downing an enemy helicopter. Heavy Duty and his brother Road Block opened up with their Z-6's, mowing down numerous suicide bombers before they could get with in range. "GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Heavy Duty shouted to Lifeline, firing more rounds from his rotary blaster and laying down some covering fire for the medic who quickly pulled a wounded trooper to safety, their arm badly injured from an enemy mortar round.

Beach Head fired off a few rounds from his blaster and managed to take out a super battle droid before he turned his attention to a few White Mask shotgunners that were attempting to make a run on one of the pillboxes. Another series of rounds exited his blaster and killed the terrorists before they could even get within range of the pillboxes gun emplacements. "Come on you bastards! Let's see you face a real soldier!" he shouted while continuing to fire his blaster rifle.

He downed another enemy squad before he spotted several Geonosian elites swooped in, powering up their beam weapons which they then swept across one of the trenches killing a few of his brothers and the members of the Wolverines that accompanied the assault force. "WE GOT BUGS!" he shouted and raised his rifle. He only managed to squeeze off a single shot before his blaster was destroyed by a single shot. Turning towards the shot's origin, Beach Head saw that a Geonosian had managed to flank his position and was starting to shoot at him. However, the bug was killed from behind, its blood and brains splattering across the trooper's visor.

"Can't fight without a weapon, right?" Honoka joked and handed the trooper an ACE 53. She took aim with her own weapon and fired. Beach Head just smiled under his helmet and fired his new weapon, killing one of the bugs whose body was blown to pieces.

Leatherneck lobbed a detonator towards an incoming droideka which detonated just a few feet before the detonator exploded right before the droid could assume offensive position. Footloose and Gung-Ho soon followed up with fire from their own weapons, taking down a few more droideka's before they could even get with in range. "Blowtorch, Barbecue! Get those Flamethrowers up here, burn those bugs out of the sky. Zap, Short-Fuze, Rock n' Roll, Clutch, Grunt, Steeler, Airborne give him some covering fire!" he shouted to his brothers before he grabbed a terrorist, pulled them into the trench and snapped their neck. The body fell to the ground and he picked up the fallen M16 rifle which was equipped with an M203 and returned fire, since his blaster was out of power. The weapon was still new to him, but the soldier as his commander said was a marine at heart and gladly fired his new weapon with pride. For after all, Clones are able to adapt to any situation depending on who their superior officer is and Leatherneck, he was proud to be a member of the Dragoons.

 **(End Song)**

The enemy continued to advance further and further up the lawn despite the overwhelming firepower being thrown towards them they were still making slow progress. Ducking down to avoid having a new hole drilled through his helmet, Falcon raised his rifle over the railing and fired blindly taking out a few hostiles while his Commander loaded a fresh magazine into the pulse rifle as the radio crackled. " _Ghost Lead to Lone Wolf! We've started to disarm the bomb now; NEST teams and Rainbow are on the scene but the we've got bad news. The enemy is sending some of those Protodeka's towards your location and the bomb's counting down. We can still disarm it; you just focus on getting the president. He's our target, intel says he knows where your girl is."_ Mitchell radioed.

"Solid copy Ghost Lead! We're still waiting on air support. Hope Kyoto and the others have good aim." Robert responded before turning to Falcon. "Get Kyoto on the horn! See if she and her team are on route to our location. Those Protodeka's aren't going to wait for us to call in the heavy hitters!" he said to the clone.

"Yes Sir!" the trooper replied and got on the commlink.

"Ramirez, instruct all soldiers to prepare their laser designators. We'll need to mark targets as soon as air support is online!" Robert said to the Ranger who nodded and popped out of cover to fire his SCAR. Enemy shots barely grazed the ranger's armor as he downed a few hostiles allowing Dunn to lob a grenade towards an unsuspecting enemy machine gunner. The enemy soldier noticed the grenade too late and was killed after having his body filled with shrapnel. He would have lobbed another one when several Protodeka's arrived on the scene coming from the Tidal Basin and began to open fire.

Several pillboxes were destroyed by the weapons platforms turbolaser cannons while concussion missiles rained down on several trenches, giving the terrorist and separatist forces the chance to push further into the Wolverines area. "GATHER THE WOUNDED AND FALL BACK!" Robert shouted, after Falcon informed him that Kyoto, Nishi, Jean, Nathan, Vito, Maya and Shinn were on their way with several Thunderbolts armed for close air support. "PREPARE TO LAZE TARGETS!" he shouted, firing the Pulse Rifle in short controlled bursts allowing several troopers to get their wounded brothers to safety inside the building as Angelo and Alex started to fire off a few rockets from some rocket launchers they found stockpiled inside the building.

Rockets impacted both enemy infantry and the weapons platforms and while the enemy infantry was starting to take a pounding from the rockets, the Protodeka's were still firing away which then started to focus their fire on the building. "STOP BLOWING HOLES IN THE CAPITOL BUILDING!" Robert roared and reached out with the force, grabbing one of the weapons platforms and started to crush it like a soda can. The wrecked platform was then tossed into the air where it then exploded and the pieces of it fell onto several arriving enemy tanks.

" _Kyoto to Lone Wolf! We're on the scene now. Give us the targets and we'll handle the rest."_ Kyoto said over the radio.

"Solid copy. Laze targets! We got air support, laze those bastards!" Robert responded. Numerous laser designators attached to the rifles of all those fighting for freedom quickly painted the Protodeka's as targets for the incoming air support, braving enemy fire to destroy the enemy platforms.

Within minutes the sounds dozens of modified General Electric TF34-GE-100 turbofans was heard by all those nearby accompanied by two F-2's, one F-20A, F15C, MIG-35 and SU-37. The calvary had arrived. The cannons of several Thunderbolts roared to life as they strafed enemy infantry while others fired their rocket pods and AGMs at the weapons platforms, destroying them. "OUTFUCKING STANDING! Weapons Platforms are down!" Robert cheered as the enemy began to retreat from the battlefield. "Lone Wolf to Ghost Lead, what's the status on that bomb?" he asked urgently into the commlink.

" _Status is not fucking good. We've stopped the remote detonator, but we're taking fire from the stands. We can't disarm the bomb without risking having a random shot hit the bomb!"_ Nomad shouted into radio, followed by the sound of gunfire. " _If you can spare some manpower, we could sure use it!"_ he added.

"Solid Copy! Vasquez, take over command. Proceed to the White House. I'll head over and give the ghosts some support!" Robert shouted to the marine lieutenant who nodded as a gunship touched down on the lawn. Leatherneck, Footloose, Gung Ho, Roadblock, Riley and Heavy Duty followed him onto the gunship where they than swapped out their blasters for guns while Leatherneck grabbed some extra ammo for his new weapon.

Robert on the other hand kept the Pulse Rifle but grabbed a fallen Black Tusk Remington ACR, this one equipped with a hybrid ACOG/Red Dot sight, M203 launcher, fifty-round magazine and a tactical laser mounted on the side of the barrel. "Get us to the stadium ASAP!" he shouted to the pilot of the gunship which soon took off.

It didn't take the gunship long to reach the stadium where they saw that Nomad wasn't kidding. The stands were packed with enemy personal ranging from White Mask and Inner Circle terrorists to all kinds of battle droids. Several machine gunners and snipers had taken up position in the announcer's box, raining both lead and blaster fire down onto the soldiers trying to disarm the bomb while the people being kept prisoner had taken cover anywhere, they could. "Pilot, strafe the stands! Cannons only!" Robert shouted as the blast doors slid open.

"OPEN FIRE!" Robert instructed the soldiers inside the gunship who without a second thought fired away. Roadblock and Heavy Duty quickly started to spray the stands with their Stoner 96 and MG3 machine guns while Leatherneck and Gung Ho fired the launchers mounted underneath their assault rifles which eliminated a few hostiles that had taken cover behind a few seats. Footloose, Riley and Robert went for the enemies wielding rocket launchers and managed to gun down a few of them before they could fire their weapons. One of the rocket wielding troopers was taking aim when Riley killed the soldier with a headshot, however the finger of the dead soldier pulled the trigger of the rocket launcher and sent its rocket streaking towards the gunship. The pilot and copilot took evasive action, but the rocket hit the laser turret on the right wing which caused the gunship to spin rapidly. "JUMP FOR IT!" Leatherneck shouted and the occupants did so, only to land in the stands far away from the area the enemy had setup a firing position. As for the gunship, the pilots survived the crash and quickly joined the squad in their effort to take out the enemy position.

"Ghost Lead this is Lone Wolf! We're moving to take out the enemy machine guns and snipers. Keep your heads down and get some of those NEST guys to start disarming that bomb!" Robert shouted into the commlink before he pulled the trigger of his rifle's grenade launcher, sending a 40mm grenade flying towards the enemy and eliminating a squad of droids.

" _Solid Copy kid! Just make it quick!"_ Scott shouted through the commlink.

"Squad! Form up with me! I'll take point! We're moving light and fast!" he instructed his men just as the copilot of the gunship took a blaster bolt to the helmet. "Damn!" he cursed, reached out with the force, grabbed a few enemies and slammed them into the wall before he unloaded on them with his ACR.

 **(Start Diary of Jane)**

By now the enemy forces were starting to diver their attention from those on the field to the small squad of soldiers in the stands that were starting attack them. "Don't show them any mercy! Give it to them!" Gung Ho shouted before opening up with his FAMAS, picking off a few hostiles before he threw a grenade towards a few hostiles.

Footloose followed suit with his HK433 in short bursts, nailing a few terrorists and allowing Riley to move up before blind firing his M4 from behind a pillar at the enemy and allowing the others to move up. Both soldiers quickly reloaded their rifles before they resumed firing.

Sufficient to say, the enemy was starting to throw everything they had at the squad and even brought out a heavily armored hostiles with machine guns who were quick to open up on the squad. The pilot of the gunship broke cover and moved up firing their blaster at the armored soldiers before they joined up with Leatherneck who was the closet to the Lone Wolfs position.

To their surprise, they watched Robert slash the armored enemies across the torso with his sabers which he then deactivated before he grabbed a White Mask member who had yet to activate the bombs on their chest and use them as a human shield. Firing his custom 9mm handgun at the enemies in front of him, Robert kept a good grip on the terrorist's neck before he quickly waved his hand and activated the bombs on the terrorist's chest before he kicked the soldier in front of him before pushing them with the force towards their allies. "Have a taste of your own medicine you bastards!" Robert shouted as the terrorist's bombs detonated and took out a good portion of the enemies fighting strength.

"Let's go, Let's go!" Robert shouted, whipping out the BFG and opened up with his weapon in rifle mode. His armors shields were starting to take a pounding from the enemies' weapons, but he bravely continued forwards only stopping to turn his focus back onto the enemies he missed and clearing a path for his allies that were catching up with him.

Once the others had joined him, Riley kicked the door to the announcer's box open allowing Leatherneck and Gung Ho to clear the hostiles in the room. "Leatherneck to Ghost Lead, enemy forces in the box have been wiped out. How goes the disarming?" the gruff clone asked. Mitchell soon responded and called out that the enemy was starting to hit them from behind now.

"Let's use their own weapons against them. Roadblock, Heavy Duty. Get on the MGs and start suppressing the guys from the rear. Everyone else, grab a Barret and start sniping. Remember your training and make sure to check your fire!" Robert shouted, grabbing a Barret M82 and began to snipe a few enemies that were attacking the guys below.

Machine gun and sniper fire soon began flying from the box but this time it was being sent towards the enemy instead of Mitchell and the others who were now starting to disable the nuclear bomb. Strafing a section of seats with his commandeered fifty caliber machine gun, Roadblock soon got a call on his commlink from Breach stating that the forces attacking the White House were coming under heavy fire and were starting to get pushed back. Quickly, the trooper informed his commander of the situation who told the trooper to focus on the battle at hand and worry about the others later.

Back down in the field, the Nest Team had taken quite a few casualties but had successfully disarmed the bombs remote detonator and had almost finished disarming the bomb when a sniper blew the head off one of the Nest soldiers. Quickly, the enemy sniper was eliminated by Riley who was reminded of the times he and his father used to go shooting at a gun range when he was old enough to shoot. " _Bombs been disarmed!_ " Mitchell shouted excitedly over the radio as gunships from Kota's militia and the Midgard forces arrived to secure the area.

 **(End song)**

"Mitchell, start tending to the prisoners in the stadium and get rid of the bomb. We can't let it be used at all! I'll head over to the White House, squad with me!" Robert instructed, throwing the sniper rifle he was using and made his way to the field with the others before they boarded a gunship again, this time heading for the white house.

Inside said building, a very overconfident President Trump was starting to kick back and relax as the sounds of battle echoed outside the building. One of his guards was suggesting that they consider evacuating, but the so-called leader of the American People simply stated that there was nothing to worry about.

 **(Soldiers Otherwise starts)**

Or so he thought. Outside the building, the New Republic forces along with Rainbow, Midgard and the defectors from North Korea and China were firing back with every single weapon they had but the enemy was starting to gain the upper hand when they called in a few tanks which started to push them back.

A well-placed shot from Hevy's launcher slammed into the side an enemy T-72 while Fordo lobbed a grenade towards one of the other trenches before he fired away with his pistols with Rex and Cassie doing the same. The tanks destruction allowed Barney and the other Expendables along with Thomas, Rally and Velvet to move up and secure the trench the enemy had taken from them a few minutes ago.

"Looks like he made it." Rally stated after reloading her CZ 805 as a gunship landed behind them and running towards the battle was Robert and his squad. Much to their surprise, Robert had ditched his armor and was now wearing the same combat gear he wore on D'Qar with the only difference being that he had on a tank top in place of a shirt and wasn't wearing a helmet.

"What's the situation!?" Robert asked, spraying rounds with his ACR at the enemy before taking cover beside Barney.

"You're looking at the high ground kid. Trump's fortified the entire building and we've already lost a good amount of man-power. Breach and the others are doing their best to provide us with sniper support, but they refuse to take shots at the 'president'. They want to bring him into custody so he can stand trial for what he's done. But someone called Hammerdown, an air strike is on the way and they'll flatten the whole building in five minutes. We can't get through these tanks!" Barney explained, throwing down his empty M4 before he began to return fire with his Kimbers.

"Here! Take this. I'll clear a path!" Robert said to his uncle handing him the ACR and jumped out of the trench with his sabers ignited and he charged forwards. Anyone who wasn't connected to the force, had the same kind of armor or the training that Robert had would be killed in seconds, but Robert he wasn't a normal soldier.

Weapons fire from the enemy infantry not in the trenches was either sliced in half or redirected back at the Lone Wolf who continued to sink his teeth into the enemy showing no mercy to anyone who got in his way. His watch continued to count down the minutes before air strike would hit the building and he had to work fast.

Leaping into the air, he landed in the center of a large group of hostiles as the units behind him moved up to the next set of trenches. Calling on the force, Robert unleashed a medium powered Force Repulse which knocked out a lot of enemies which were then stunned and taken prisoner while the droids were sliced apart by Jedi like Shaak Ti, Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"What took you so long?" Anakin asked, deflecting a blast from a destroyer sniper into its side. Robert said nothing and just leapt into the air landing on top of the white house as Kyoto called out over the radio that an F16 was on route to destroy the white house. Quickly, Robert deactivated one of his sabers and pulled out a flare which he then ignited as the F16 pulled up after seeing the flare.

 **(End Song)**

As the aircraft pulled away, a gunshot echoed behind him and he jumped out of the way. Turning around, Robert saw that Makarov had a Five-seven drawn and started to fire at him. Zigzagging out of the way of each shot, Robert got close to the Inner Circle leader and sucker punched him right in the face, causing the terrorist leader to drop their hand gun.

"You made a fucking mistake siding with Sidious." Robert snarled at Makarov, who drew a knife and lunged at Robert. The Lone Wolf blocked the strike from his opponent, and disarmed the terrorist of his weapon which he then attempted to plunge into the back of the terrorist leader, but the terrorist avoided it and tossed a flashbang which blinded Robert briefly, allowing Makarov to escape to the lower levels of the White House. "I've got Makarov, secure the building and get the President into custody!" Robert shouted into his commlink and immediately gave chase after Makarov.

He soon found himself in the lower levels of the building where Makarov was waiting for him. "You've been a real nuisance boy. Siding with the Sith Lord would have restored Russia to its rightful glory. But then you had to come in and interfere with those plans. I'll take great pleasure in finishing what Jana failed to accomplish." Makarov snarled and fired a ballistic knife into Roberts shoulder.

"FUCK!" Robert shouted in pain, pulling the knife out of him, only to give the Inner Circle leader the chance land several hard hitting blows on the Lone Wolf before tossing him into a wall. He then took out a handgun and chambered a round.

"Goodbye boy. Say hello to your father in hell." He gloated, raising his pistol and prepared to fire. Time seemed to slow down as Makarov's finger moved to pull the trigger only, he never got the chance before Captain Price and Soap arrived and riddled the terrorist's body with bullets from their rifles.

"That was for all the people you and Zakhaev killed you bastard." Price said as Makarov's body fell to the floor and the TF 141 captain flicked his cigar onto the body. "You good?" Price asked Robert.

Robert grinned. "Never better. Thanks for killing that bastard." He said, struggling to get up while a team of troopers came down to collect the body of Makarov while Soap patched up Robert as best he could. "Two down and many more to go. Hang on Ahsoka we're almost there." He said quietly to himself before passing out from the loss of blood. DC was liberated and the enemy had lost two leaders. As for Emeline, she found her daughter and that was a victory for the people who have something worth fighting for.

 **So, this took longer than I wanted to. Sorry for that, but my Grandpa is not doing so good and is probably on the last bits of his life so that was really starting to affect me mentally. He might not have much time left and I want to spend as much time with him as I can, before he dies.**

 **Anyways, just a few more chapters to go before the story is finished. Anyone want to take a guess as to where the names of the clones came from? Go on guess and if you have any one liner's you'd like me to use, please leave them in a review. Until next time.**


	46. Battle for New York Part 1: Yo Joe

**Hey guys, it's me again first off, I want to say I saw The Rise of Skywalker and I have to say it was a good movie, I don't care what anyone says about the film.**

 **Second, I am sorry to say that my grandfather passed away in his sleep on the 22** **nd** **and I've been really down in the dumps. I'll never get to see him again or here is voice again. But living to be 102 years old is something to be proud of. He lived a great and happy life, even visited his home of Italy several times in his life. I just wished I saw him more often and I wished I could have taken him to the Grand Canyon, it's a place he always wanted to visit.**

 **Onto reviews.**

 **1049: Thanks. I was watching some of the GI Joe series recently and since I nicknamed two clones after a few Joes, I'd figure I'd go with a few more. Plus, I wanted to have Makarov die by Price's hands instead of the Lone Wolf's.**

 **TheEpsilonCommander: Thanks for the One Liner ideas. I kind of wished I mentioned this in earlier chapters, but I forgot every time.**

 **Mpowers045: Glad you liked my chapter.**

 **Mr. Shades42: Thanks for the support. I'm still crying every now and then when I remember him and while he didn't serve in the military during WW2, he still fought like a soldier in his last days.**

 **'Maverick: Its funny you say that, considering not only I was watching a lot of GI Joe but I also have a plan for the final battle, it regards a certain plan that an organization named after a snake had tried along with a music score.**

 **Spartan-626: Thanks for those kind words. Still trying to figure out how Longinus and Hondo are going to interact with each other, maybe I might have it occur in this chapter or in the epilogue but I am still trying to figure it out. In regards to the Gunship, the nose art always looks so badass and I believe it was inspired by the shark's mouth of several aircraft squadrons, like the Flying Tigers. I doubt we'll see the Muununlist 10 in the seventh season, but it would be great if we did. Thanks again for those words.**

 **Alright, let's get going. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

 **In memory of my Grandfather, Louise 'Happy' Giudice (1917-2020)**

Chapter 46: Battle for New York Part 1: Yo Joe!

September 16th 2020 19BBY

0905 hours

Manhattan

New York City

UN HQ

 _Normal point of view_

Much like Tambor when he had taken control of Ryloth, Sidious had chosen his stronghold well. Accessible by both road, rail, air and water, the big apple was under complete lockdown. The bridges and tunnels were heavily guarded by divisions of enemy armor and infantry at the ends of the bridges that lead directly into the city. The runways of airports like JFK international were packed with aircraft, both starfighter and non-starfighter aircraft, each fueled up and ready to be deployed at a moment's notice.

The harbors were packed with anti-ship weapons batteries, enemy ships and carriers which had their weapons pointed both in the direction of the city and the bay, those that were pointed into the city had their cannons set at the elevations which had several civilian camps targeted. As for the bay itself, it was riddled with naval mines ready to deploy and sink any destroyer or cruiser that tried to get into the city.

The road and rail entrances were also heavily guarded, much like the bridges and tunnels but were also blocked off by numerous train wrecks and other makeshift barricades. While most people would attack these barricades, they couldn't because the enemy was using human shields preventing anyone from New England or the rest of country from even launching an attack. Most of these hostages were only women and children and every now and then some of them were let loose and allowed their captives to try and escape, as part of sick game where those that killed the 'escapees took a trophy from the dead.

As for the city itself, it was surrounded by a large anti-air and ship defenses while enemy ships hovered over the city, making it practically impenetrable to any enemy attacks from all areas. The New Republic command knew this, and instead opted to focus their efforts on taking key areas several miles away from the bridges and tunnels as to avoid being outflanked by the enemy and get pushed back.

One of these areas was the Newark International airport, the FOB of the 501st, Dragoons and several other infantry divisions of several countries, including the Big Red One. Turns out the airport was once an enemy base, but was abandoned shortly after the assault on DC in favor of reinforcing the Big Apple for the final battle and in their retreat, the enemy left behind a lot of weapons, ammo and equipment which also included much of the stolen equipment that was sold on Canto Bight along with spare parts for the earth based vehicles. As the soldiers from earth that were on duty were tending to their duties, those weren't on duty rushed over to an area inside the main terminal where a competition was being held.

Hondo had challenged Longinus to a shooting contest using only the M1 Garand. Thankfully, Longinus had a few Garand's in his possession and one of Hondo's pirates had set up the targets. Several wrecked battle droids that damaged in a Wolverine's attack several weeks ago. "Alright, the rules are simple my friend. We each have eight shots, the one who downs the most targets wins." Longinus reminded his competitor, holding his rifle good and tight to his shoulder.

"And you should remember our agreement. Should I win, you give me your entire collection of weapons. I'm in the market for some weapons." Hondo reminded. Ever since he took an interest in firearms, the pirate captain was looking for a way to expand his collection. Since Robert introduced him to Longinus, the two have become something like brothers when it comes to weapons.

One of the pirates gave them the signal to start and the two started their contest. Both contestants hit one of their targets but Hondo's second shot missed its mark while Longinus's hit its target. Despite the lead, Hondo kept on shooting until both of them fired their last round, with the ping made echoing throughout the terminal. "Looks like I win." Hondo smirked, pointing to the targets he had hit.

"Well my friend, it seems you are quite the shooter." Longinus said impressively. The two then started talking about some of their adventures during their younger days while everyone who had bet money on Hondo collected what they had placed on the pirate captain.

Meanwhile, inside the air traffic control tower Anakin, General Keating and Robert were discussing the plan of attack with the other Jedi via holographic projection from their own bases along with their second in command.

"It seems that Sidious choose his stronghold well. He's got all routes in and out of the city blocked off and heavily guarded, not to mention numerous vehicles and who knows what else he's got in the city." General Keating stated as one of the numerous UAV's they sent over the city continued to broadcast the visuals it had over the Brooklyn and the other road and rail bridges connecting the city. "All of the bridges are heavily fortified with armor, anti-armor weapons and several platoons of soldiers guarding them. A direct assault is out of the question. Same thing applies for an airdrop, our transport planes will be shot down by the enemy ships and fighters." he added.

" _Wouldn't an amphibious assault work for this operation? Seeing as the enemy has strengthen all ground and air options, we could attack by water and land on the piers?"_ Obi-Wan asked.

" _Not possible. The enemy dispersed numerous naval mines in the Hudson River and New York bay. Any ships sail through those areas, the mines will activate and surface before we would even spot them. Its suicide."_ Luminara informed, showing dozens of Mark 60 CAPTOR mines anchored to the bottom of the bay.

" _Unless we disable the mines, we won't end this war. The people have suffered enough because of Sidious."_ Plo reminded. The other generals agreed and were discussing what course of action they should take to get into the city. Anakin was about to speak when he noticed that Robert had his back turned to them and his gaze was fixed upon the Big Apple.

"You're awfully quiet, anything you want to add about this?" Anakin asked.

"We don't know where the mines are, so we can't do anything until we find where they are and it's not like the enemy will transmit the location of the mines to us anytime soon." Robert said calmly before he was proven wrong. R4 burst into the tower and plugged right into the terminal and showed the location of every single mine in the water. "I stand corrected." He uttered in disbelief.

"Now that we know where the mines are, we can take them out." Anakin stated before he walked to the terminal and brought up a display of the city's airspace. "Only problem is that if we attempt such an operation, we need to keep the enemy busy. If they figure out our plan, they'll send everything they got to try and stop us." He added and brought up an image of a few Banking Clan frigates. "These frigates serve as an early warning system for any incoming ships both on the water and in the air. They'll detect anything flying above five-thousand feet and that's what we'll do."

Everyone looked to Anakin in confusion until Kota figured out what he was planning. " _You're suggesting we send a squadron of fighters after these frigates as a diversionary tactic. The fighters get their attention while scuba troopers disarm the mines."_ He surmised.

"Leaving us free to marshal our forces for an assault." Anakin added.

"I like this plan and I know just the troopers for the job. Monnk's going to get his feet wet again. Plus, the Dragoons have a few soldiers skilled in underwater combat, not to mention the Gungan's, Quarren and Mon Calamari will finally be able to contribute to the battle." Robert said and contacted the ground crews to have his fighter prepared for immediate take off. The other Generals agreed and their holograms vanished as the meeting had come to a conclusion.

Outside on the tarmac, flight crews were finishing the final checks on the fighters of Strider Squadron, Shinn's F-20, Nishi's F2, Maya's SU-37, Jean's Mirage, Nathan's F15C, Vito's MIG-35 and Kyoto's new F15J along with Roberts F14D. Many of the flight crews were for the lack of better words very excited to be working on modifying an F14D, giving it an extra cannon in the same place as the standard issue one and with Anakin's help modified the airframe of the aircraft allowing it to be carry more of the radar-guided AIM-54 missiles. However, all Robert needed was an extra cannon but was grateful for the improved airframe.

R4 was already loaded in the back of the F14 when dressed in black armor was Kasumi who walked over to Robert as he was about to climb into the cockpit of his fighter. "You know your mission. Sneak in through the sewers and find this Sandra Quinn. She'll know where Ahsoka is. I'm counting on you." Robert said as the canopy closed. Kasumi nodded and sprinted off like a ninja before rocketing away by the jetpack that was attached to her back. As she rocketed away, he noticed that his friend had only a customized MP5, her sabers and a pair of blaster pistols holstered on their waist. His friend disappeared from view before he returned his focus to the matter at hand. "Alright people, our job is to get the enemy to focus on us while Monnk and the others disable those sea mines. We'll be on our own so make sure you watch each other's backs on there. Droids can be tricky, but don't forget about the North Korean and Chinese fighter pilots. They are just as skilled as any droid fighter." Robert said over the radio/commlink as he taxied onto the runway.

" _Copy that Spare Leader! Strider Squadron is ready to kick some ass! This'll be for Maverick and the rest of Red Squadron!"_ Trigger responded over the commlink.

"That's what I like to hear Trigger! Just remember, don't try to go it alone, a squadron is only as good as its squad leader. On that note, Strider Squadron will depart first. Following them will be us. Let's get ready to kick some ass people!" Robert said with the same enthusiasm as Trigger showed and waited for clearance to take off.

The others took off and he soon followed suit. By the time he was in the air, he joined up with the rest of the pilots and headed directly towards their target's location; the middle of Raritan Bay several miles away from the city. Robert didn't want to risk a fight above the city where the chance of civilian casualties was high, so the plan was to attract them to area where there wasn't the risk of civilian casualties and where there were a few enemy frigates. As soon as the formation of X-Wings and fighter planes reached five-thousand feet, R4 picked up enemy contacts being launched from the four enemy frigates ahead of them. Along with the droid fighters, several J-11's and J-15's, the Chinese versions of the SU-27 and SU-33 along with North Korean MIG-29's were launched from the Banking Clan ships.

"All pilots, weapons free. Take out the fighters, clear a path to the ships and target their bridge. Even if its shielded, a missile or torpedo will take that thing out with a single shot. Just make sure you've got some back up!" Robert instructed his squadron and armed one of his AIM-54's, locked onto a MIG-29 heading directly towards him and fired.

 **(Start Wardog)**

The missile streaked towards the enemy aircraft and slammed right into the cockpit before the pilot could even react. The aircraft exploded into bits causing the other fighters to break off their intended head-on attack and the battle started to turn into a World War 2 style dogfight.

Pushing his engines to full power, Nathan with Vito and Maya covering him opened up with his 20mm's while his wing-men each fired a single missile, all three of them downing an enemy fighter. Cannon fire raced past his cockpit and Nathan craned his neck to see that he had picked up a North Korean MIG-29 that was hungry for blood.

Seeing this, Nathan kicked in full afterburner and went straight for the enemy frigate which had started to fire its cannons at the incoming Eagle. Weaving in and out to avoid the incoming flak, Nathan pulled back on his stick and snapped up just before he got close to the ship while his pursuer slammed into one of the flak guns of the frigate. "Pilot must have been very overconfident if he didn't see what I was planning." Nathan said with a chuckle over the radio before he rolled over and veered to the left, circling around and lined up his aircraft directly on the bridge of the frigate. "Fox 1." He said and fired a missile directly at the bridge of the ship before he pulled away.

The missile slammed into the bridge of the frigate which then exploded, sending a chain reaction throughout the entire ship which then fell to the water below. Seeing this as he downed an enemy Vulture with his cannons, Shinn formed up alongside Trigger and Count and went after a formation of TIE fighters that were going after Nishi and Kyoto. "Trigger! Two targets coming in at your three! Bank right and I'll get them with my cannons." Shinn said over the radio.

Instantly, Trigger snapped his X-Wing to the right allowing Shinn to down the attacking TIE's that were on Triggers tail with his cannons while Count kept watch on Shinn's rear. It was a good thing Count did cause a pair of enemy fighters opened up on the two from behind. Looking back, Count saw that the boogies were a pair of TIE interceptors. Both of the interceptors were coming in fast behind them but Count quickly put his deflector shields on, but instead of increasing his speed cut his engines and allowed the enemy craft to overshot him, giving him the opening, he needed to blast the enemy fighters. His four KX9 cannons blazed to life and both interceptors were sent plummeting down to the water below.

" _Boogies are down. Continue with the operation_." Trigger said over all allied frequency's as Count joined up with Striders 3, 4 and 5. Once he joined up with his brothers, they sped towards another enemy frigate and acquired a target lock on the frigates bridge. "Fox 1!" Count shouted and fired a single proton torpedo towards the ships bridge. His squad mates followed suit and after Counts torpedo hit the bridge the others hit the bridge causing a massive explosion. As the frigate exploded from the insides, the four pilots broke off from the ship and returned to engage the enemy aircraft.

Kyoto and Nishi fired their cannons at a formation of enemy J-11's and downed them before they turned towards another of the enemy frigates. Locking their sights onto the bridge of the enemy ship, both Japanese pilots fired a single AAM-5 missile directly at the bridge of their target, only to have the frigates point-defense systems blow the missiles out of the air before they were even close to the target. "Damn! Enemy ships are using their CIWS or whatever it's called to intercept our missiles. Nathan got lucky because he was close enough. We'll need to get in close so we take them out!" Kyoto cursed into her radio, pulling her aircraft up into a climb before repositioning her craft for another attack run.

" _This is AWACS Flame Swallow. New enemy craft are coming in at high speed at wave top level. Confirming, enemy fullbacks coming in, they're loaded for air-to-ground combat. Current course puts them on a direct heading to the airport!"_ The AWACS plane shouted urgently, getting the two JASDF pilots to break off their attack.

"Copy that! Jean, Maya. Intercept those strike fighters. Flame Swallow! Get in touch with the airport and let them know what's coming. See if they can scramble a HAWX flight to protect the airport!" Robert shouted, firing another AIM-54 at his target one of the enemy frigates. The missile slammed right into the bridge of the frigate, since he fired it from nearly one-thousand meters and the enemy's anti-missile weapons failed to stop the missile.

Pulling the stick back into his gut and banking hard left to avoid the debris from the frigate and spotted a few fighters going after Nathan and Vito. "Galm Team! Enemy boogies on your tail!" he called out urgently and kicked in his fighter's afterburners to full power. "Too risky for missiles, switching to guns." He said to no one in particular and armed his two cannons. As he got closer to the enemy fighters, he lined up his gun sight directly onto one of the enemy fighters. "Eat lead!"

The two M61 Vulcans roared to life as a four second burst from the two cannons blew apart one of the enemy J-15's which then rolled over into a death roll before exploding into a fireball while the second enemy fighter broke off its attack only to have Robert give chase and run the fighter down with a single AIM-7. Surprisingly, the enemy pilot ejected before the missile hit and much to Roberts shock, the pilot saluted him as if he wanted to be shot down.

Another enemy frigate was blown to kingdom come as Maya and Jean returned to the battle after having downed the enemy fullbacks. By this time, Anakin had arrived with Gold Squadron and had taken down two of the remaining enemy frigates. "I was wondering when you'd show up, Skywalker." Robert joked and formed up alongside Anakin's wing, firing two missiles at the last frigates heavy-turbo laser cannons. "Time to sink the last frigate!" he shouted and maneuvered to hit the enemy bridge.

" _Don't destroy the ship! R2 scanned the ship, the droids have intel regarding the enemy's plan to demoralize the people. We need to know what their target is and stop them. Cover me, I'm going to board the ship!_ " Anakin shouted and gunned his fighter's engines to full speed, heading right for the ship's hanger.

"Spare 1 to all points. Skywalker has boarded the last enemy frigate. Hold your fire and focus on the enemy fighters. Give Anakin the time he needs to get the data!" Robert called out and picked out another J-11 and fired a missile at it.

 **(End song)**

Meanwhile, underneath the surface of New York bay, scuba troopers, Gungans, Quarren and Mon Cala soldiers along with several U.S Navy Seals and Russian Spetsnaz soldiers worked quickly to disable the naval mines while the flyboys kept the enemy occupied.

Among the soldiers was Team Metal, clone troopers Torpedo, Wetsuit and Deep Six all of whom were armed with both blasters and under-water assault rifles. As one of the Navy Seals finished disarming one of the mines, Commander Monnk ordered the men to split up into groups and disarm the rest of the mines as quickly as possible while Torpedo, Wetsuit and Deep Six were to keep on the lookout for enemy reinforcements with Team Metal.

No sooner had the commander given those orders, the seven soldiers soon came into contact with enemy water troops and Aqua droids which immediately opened fire. "Sandman to all points, we got enemies! We'll handle them as best as we can, but if anyone can give us some support, we would appreciate it!" he shouted into the radio before returning fire with his ASM-DT.

His rounds took down a few hostiles while Torpedo opened up with his Devilfish's cannons while a few Quarren, Gungan and Mon Cala soldiers fired their spear blasters at the incoming forces while the Gungans swam forwards with their spears and other melee weapons at the ready. One Gungan impaled an Aqua droid with their spear while another threw a bomba at another droid which short circuited both it and the others by its side. "Never thought I would be fighting alongside a bunch of fish people!" one Seal said to the Russian by his side.

"Da, it is surprising no? To think that we once thought that we were alone in the universe and find that we are not alone. Honestly comrade, I hope to see the planet these warriors come from." The Russian responded. The Seal nodded his head in agreement and ducked down to avoid a blaster bolt to the head. Both soldiers reloaded their underwater rifles before quickly returning fire on the enemy forces. They were soon joined by Frost and Truck who started to return fire as well.

"Think about the planets latter and focus on the battle!" Frost said to them and fired off a few more rounds from his APS. His rounds impacted several enemy soldiers whose blood started to exit their wounds. "Shit! We got blood in the water! Sharks are coming!" he shouted urgently to the others.

He wasn't wrong, Sharks could smell blood from three kilometers at most and when they smell it, they are drawn to the smell and won't stop until they get their meal. " _Mines in this area are disarmed but we've still got a few more!"_ Sandman shouted over the radio before he and the others started to swim towards the next couple of mines.

By the time they reached the second group of mines, a school of Tiger Sharks started to arrive and immediately went after the corpses that they were drawn to. Some of the sharks ripped apart a few of the bodies chewing on all of the gear on the bodies while a few of them gave a quick burst of speed and grabbed a Clone Trooper by the leg and would have sunk its teeth into the soldier, but the trooper fired their blaster so quick enough that the hunter had now become the hunted. The body of the shark then became a meal for the others, but now the soldiers were now fighting against both the enemy and one of the most dangerous under-sea predators. Lucky for them back up was on its way.

Just seconds after he blasted apart another Aqua droid, Torpedo saw a new group of contacts coming from behind them and would have open fired had it not been the sight of General Fisto with these newcomers. "Stand down, trooper. These creatures are on our side." He said with a laugh as the 'creatures' started to ram the sharks, some of which were killed while the other sharks turned tail and ran, much to the surprise of the soldiers from Earth.

"Well I'll be damned. Dolphins just saved our asses." Sandman said with a chuckle and returned to disarming the mines. The combined efforts of the Dolphins and the others was enough to send the sharks running and gave the allied forces enough time to disarm the last of the mines. "Objective complete! Let's get back to the surface!" Sandman ordered.

"Yes sir!" they all shouted and started to swim away. Kit soon followed, but not before he thanked the dolphins which then swam away.

Meanwhile, Kasumi had just dropped two LMB scouts guarding the entrance to the street and checked their bodies for any intelligence that they may be carrying. She didn't find anything, but did take one of the fallen scouts P416 rifles and all the ammo both of the scouts had on them. She then looked up to the manhole ladder and noticed that the whole way up was rigged with explosives. Rather than getting herself killed, she pulled out one of her pistols and fired at one of the explosive charges, detonating it and sending a chain reaction which took out the other explosives as well.

The girl than sprinted forwards and soon came into contact with another pair of enemy scouts but instead of firing her weapon ignited the saber that belonged to Roberts mom and slashed both enemies across the torso killing them both. Another pair of enemy scouts had arrived and immediately noticed the girl before they opened fire at her. Taking a defensive stance, Kasumi sliced apart their rounds before leaping over and eliminated both of the soldiers. Again, she checked the bodies of all four dead enemies and she didn't find anything in three of the dead soldiers, but the forth one had a map of the sewer system and upon a quick look at the map noticed that one area on the map was circled, indicating it was significant to the enemy.

She was proven right when she double checked the sewer map with the subway map she had picked up with the P416 from earlier and it appeared that there was an entrance to the A Line of the New York City subway just a few miles away from the 23rd street station, the closet station to the James A Farley building and location of the New York branch of the Wolverines, which Sandra had been assisting ever since she defected from the enemy. "Bingo." She said to herself and sprinted away from the area.

She didn't get very far before she stopped and ignited her second saber before closing her eyes. Rising from the water were several Super Battle droids that were acting as extra security for defend the sewers. The droids cocked their blasters and fired, but Kasumi dodged their attacks and sliced apart two of them with her sabers. The orange and green blades sliced apart two more droids before she started to deflect enemy weapons fire back at the senders knocking out the remaining droids. She was about to let her guard down when a Terror droid dropped from above her, dead set on killing her.

Kasumi just smirked and ran forwards slashing apart any droid that leapt at her. Most of the droids she slashed were in the air but she ended up missing a few of them. Rather than turn around and face the droids, she continued forward and led them to the entrance to the subway tunnel. Stopping at the other side of the tunnel, she turned around and deactivated her sabers, standing completely still while the terror droids continued towards her only to be turned to scrap metal after being hit by one of the subway trains that the enemy was using to transport supplies and troops across the city.

"Never play on the train tracks." She joked and hugged the wall, following the tracks towards the station. She encountered very few subway trains running down in the tunnels, but for the ones she did encounter she kept hidden from whoever was operating the trains. "Why do I get the feeling that the enemy is using the subways for the same purpose in DC." She said to herself as she neared the 23rd street station.

It was their she was to make contact with a few Division agents and Sandra who would then take her to the Post Office where Faye Lau, a member of the Division and Roy Benitez the commander of the Wolverines in the Big Apple, NYPD officer and one of the first responders during the 9/11 terrorist attacks. But to her surprise, she found that instead of allies, enemies were waiting for her. Several squads of droids, LMB, True Son and Black Tusk soldiers were standing on the platform with their weapons at the ready. From her location by the outbound track, Kasumi saw the bodies of several Wolverines positioned near the wall of the station, blood splattered across the wall indicating that they were only recently executed.

She gritted her teeth in anger at the sight and readied her shuriken's. She waited silently for a few minutes before she threw the throwing stars at the lights around the station, shattering the glass and allowing her to move forward with her MP5 at the ready. "What the fuck happened to the lights!?" one of the LMB soldiers asked, scanning the tunnels with their rifle missing Kasumi with their laser sight.

Kasumi then sprinted to another piece of cover, directly behind a Black Tusk rifleman. Quickly, she grabbed the enemy soldier from behind and dragged them behind cover and choked the life out of the soldier. Letting go of the enemies' neck, she ran towards another enemy soldier and unsheathed her knife, plunging it into the body of True Sons soldier before she took cover behind a vending machine.

"Maybe the power's been cut?" another soldier asked.

"What the fuck was your first clue?" Another asked.

"Maybe it was the rats?" a droid asked. The soldiers looked to the droid and 'accidently' bumped the droid off the platform and into the path of an oncoming train. "Ops." The soldier joked while the other droids just continued with their patrol. As the droids left, both enemy soldiers were taken down by several well-placed shots to the head.

Another few shots from Kasumi's MP5 took out a couple more enemies before she was soon spotted. "Over there! Shoot her!" one of the Black Tusk soldiers shouted, aiming their rifles weapon light at her. A quick burst of fire from her submachine gun took down the enemy soldier before they could fire and forced her to move from cover. She wasn't packing any grenades and didn't risk grabbing any grenades from the dead soldiers on the side of the platform she was on.

Quickly, she ran up to one of the pillars holding up the ceiling and blind fired her MP5 taking out a few hostiles emptying her current magazine. Quickly, she dropped the empty fifty-round magazine and loaded a new one before she decided to use the rifle she picked up in the sewers. 5.56mm was more powerful than 9mm rounds and could penetrate body armor better than pistol caliber rounds, plus it could hurt the droids a lot better.

One of the droids on the other platform, a super battle droid fired their rocket launcher at Kasumi's location but the shot missed and hit the wall behind her, blowing a chunk of it off. Following this, Kasumi returned fire with her P416 and downed two of the super battle droids before she took cover as machine gun fire from an LMB gunner. "You got nowhere to run bitch! Surrender and we'll grant you mercy!" the gunner shouted as a subway train arrived and offloaded the troops on the platform. While the train blocked the enemies view, Kasumi took the chance to move to another pillar and returned fire as the train pulled away from the station.

She managed to take out a few hostiles before the enemy started to fire on her new position, forcing her back behind the pillar again as the gun fire pinged off her cover. "Damn it!" she cursed firing her rifle blindly at the enemy, most of her shots missing her attackers while a few of them scored a few wounding shots.

More enemies started to arrive and soon enough she was more outnumbered than she was before. Despite the odds, she continued to fight, even going as far as to run across the tracks and engage the enemy head on with her sabers. "JEDI! KILL HER!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"It won't matter." A droid said in defeat. Said droid than got slashed in half by Kasumi's sabers and its remains fell onto the tracks. Running forwards, Kasumi deflected blaster bolts back at her attackers and started to mop the floor with her attackers.

She slashed a few LMB weapons in half before killing them, leaving their ammo intact for the Wolverines if they ever arrived. However, much to her surprise a few Magna Guards arrived and blocked her escape route. "Great, just what I needed." She said sarcastically and blocked a strike from one of the droids while another droid leapt over her and tried to bring down their electro staff on her, only to block that strike with her other saber.

Fortunately for her, Kasumi was skilled with a blade and was able to break the standoff and jumped behind the second one, thrusting her saber into the droid's chest before the other droid looked to its fallen brother in sort of rage like state and lunged forwards. Just seconds after the droid charged towards her, the noise of gunfire from behind caused the droid to turn around and watched as several NYPD SWAT officers and a few Division agents led by Sandra herself entered the station and began to attack the other enemies. The droid was taken by surprise allowing Kasumi to swing her sabers down on the droid's arms before thrusting them into the droid's torso.

"I take it that wasn't the welcoming committee you weren't expecting?" Sandra asked as Kasumi deactivated her sabers. "Well, none of us were expecting the enemy to have control of the station either." She added, loading a fresh magazine into her ACR.

"Doesn't matter right now. We better get to the post office before the enemy starts hammering your base." Kasumi replied and followed Sandra to the surface were they, the SWAT officers and Division agents soon bolted for the post office as quick as they could.

Back in the air, Strider Squadron was doing all they could to hold off the enemy units attempting to take out the enemy frigate that Anakin had boarded. They would have been able to do more, but the newly formed Spare Squadron had returned to the airport for refueling and rearming. Even without the extra firepower, Trigger was doing all that he could to keep the enemy forces away from the ship while Anakin had Artoo download the data from the ship's mainframe.

"More enemy fighters coming in! Damn it, these guys just won't give up!" Trigger cursed and fired all four of his cannons at an enemy MIG-29 that was coming at him head on. His shots impacted the enemy fighter and sent it plummeting down to the water before he started to take cannon fire from behind. A few shots hit his fighters, reducing his shields by five percent. Turning his head, he spotted that a flock of four TIE fighters had targeted him and were attacking him.

Diving down to the water, the speed of Triggers fighter increased as he drew nearer and nearer to the sea below him. From another perspective, it looked like Trigger was trying to commit suicide but that wasn't the case. At five hundred feet above the water, Trigger reduced his speed allowing the enemy fighters to streak past him where they then crashed into the water. "Works every time." Trigger said to himself before leveling out and started to climb back to the altitude the others were at. As he started to climb, his Astrodroid beeped in warning as bullets zipped past his canopy. "What the!?" he shouted and looked back.

Approaching him from directly behind him were about a dozen enemy F35 Lightnings. One of the new aircraft fired a missile directly at him, but Trigger launched one of his flares which caused the enemy missile to lose track and explode harmlessly over the water. "Strider 1 to all points. I could use some support here! I got enemy lightings on my tail and I can't shake them!" he shouted urgently into the commlink.

The enemy aircraft soon started to fire their 25mm cannons at him, forcing Trigger to dive down and avoid the rounds. While he avoided the rounds, the enemy fighters were flying in perfect formation and tracking his every move. "Damn, these guys aren't giving up!" he said, gritting his teeth.

Fortunately, he had a guardian angel looking out for him. Just seconds as another fighter got into gun range, two of the enemy Lightings were hit by missile fire from behind and sent down into the water below. Looking back, Trigger saw that a formation of Clan Bralor X-Wings and Fang Fighters had arrived and took down two more of the enemy fighters causing the other fighters to break formation in an attempt to deal with the new attackers, only for another two fighters to be taken out by cannon fire from Fenrir's X-Wing. " _Strider 1, this is Blue Leader. We got your back. We just got confirmation that there's a few enemy carriers a few miles from here. We'll handle the carriers just get back to your squad."_ Fenrir said over the commlink.

"Copy that!" Trigger replied and started to climb back up to the fight the rest of his squadron was taking part in. "Strider 2, where's General Skywalker?" he asked after saving his squad mate from a Vulture droid.

" _He's still inside the ship. He must have found something important or it wouldn't be taking this long."_ Count replied.

He was right. Anakin did find something important in the frigates systems and when he realized what it was, he had Artoo rush right to the bridge and began to download the data. No sooner had his friend started hacking, every droid on the ship had started rushing towards the bridge in an effort to stop Anakin.

Skywalker hacked apart a commando droid before he lifted up the sliced parts and sent them flying into several more commando droids. "How's it going buddy?" Anakin asked his long-time friend. Artoo beeped and whistled in response. "Four minutes. You're as good as always buddy." He said in amazement as more droids arrived on the bridge. "I'll keep you covered. Just keep going!" he added and surged towards the droids.

 **(Kaiba theme starts)**

Sprinting towards the droids with the power of the light side of the force flowing through him, Anakin slashed apart four battle droids before he lifted their remains and sent them flying into the bodies of several other droids. Blaster fire from his opponents forced him to start deflecting the shots away from him and his companion but the amount of enemy fire was too much for him. Tapping into the force, he extended his hand forward and pushed several droids back with the force, knocking a few into the wall.

" _Anakin. The enemy has started to attack the ship you're on. You need to get off now!"_ Obi-Wan said over the commlink.

"In case you haven't noticed Obi-Wan. I'm currently dealing with a bit of a battle droid problem right now." Anakin responded in annoyance as more droids arrived on the bridge. "Great, just what I needed." He said with sarcasm and readied himself for another fight. The fight he anticipated never came as the droids were suddenly attacked from behind, some of which were slammed right into the windows of the bridge.

"Even when you're on the council, it seems I am still bailing you out of trouble." Obi-Wan teased as Artoo finished downloading the data.

"We'll talk about this later. We need to move, now!" Anakin shouted, all three of them rushing off the bridge and back to the hanger as fast they could. "I take it you spotted the Kamikaze's heading for the ship." He asked his former master. Before Obi-Wan could answer, the ship suddenly shook violently.

"I think that shaking was from the suicide fighters hitting the ship!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as the two slashed at any droids that got in their way and they made it back to the hanger in one piece. Quickly, they climbed into their fighters and blasted out of the hanger as the frigate started to explode all around them.

 **(End theme)**

"Let's hope the information Artoo downloaded was worth it." Obi-Wan said. Before Anakin could respond, Shinn's F-20A blasted towards them.

" _We've got a problem. The enemy just pursued Robert into the city!"_ Shinn called out over the radio before firing one of his missiles at a J-11 that was in gun range of Anakin's fighter.

"That's not good!" Anakin said in concern. "We can't help him, not if we risk getting ourselves shot down. I don't like it any more than anyone else does, but we don't have any choice." He added, pulling off and downing an attacking squadron of enemy interceptors.

 _Roberts point of view_

"Damn! That was a close one!" I said, pulling up and almost hitting a building. After me and the others were refueled and rearmed, we started to return to the battle ground only to find ourselves ambushed by several dozen enemy fighters from Staten Island. However, all the enemy fighters came after me and left the others alone. Rather than risk their lives, I voluntarily lured the fighters away from the battle only to realize too late that they were trying to lure me into the city and ended up being detected by the enemy's anti-aircraft system.

Skyscrapers and office buildings that were once full of hustle and bustle were now empty of any life. If Spider Man or Captain America were real, they wouldn't tolerate a dogfight in their city. Nevertheless, I tried to avoid firing any missiles or my cannons unless I had a target directly in front of me.

That was easier said than done, considering that the fighters trailing me were F22's and F35's. Stealth based fighter aircraft which while slower than my Super Tomcat, carried more missiles than I did. I had only AIM-7's and AIM-9's missiles, which lacked the range the AIM-54 had and my cannons were fully loaded and ready for battle.

R4 beeped in alarm as a missile warning alarm blared around my cockpit. Quickly, I banked hard left narrowly avoiding slamming into an office building and breaking the missiles lock on my aircraft. These fighters, belonging to Artemis could fire back at me all they wanted but I couldn't do anything within the range of the buildings.

I needed more space to maneuver and the only place I knew I could do it was over Central Park or if I climbed up higher above the buildings. Both choices meant that I had to avoid crashing into buildings or the ground, but there was no other choice. "Hang on tight buddy. We're going to full power!" I said to R4 and kicked in full afterburner.

 **(Contact Starts)**

Sure, the F22 and F35 were much more modern than the F14D, but the Super Tomcat had the advantage in speed and considering that my aircraft had its airframe modified to withstand more punishment and it had an extra cannon which gave me an edge over the enemy fighters. "That's it you sell outs. Follow the leader." I said to myself and kept checking my radar for any indication of a missile being launched at me. Sure enough, two of the enemy fighters had launched a missile at me and both of them were locked onto me. Quickly, I released a few flares which caused the missiles to lose track of my aircraft, only to have them smash into a few buildings. "Well, they can't blame me for that." I said with a somewhat concerned tone.

R4 beeped in concern as several new blips appeared on my radar from dead ahead. Eight black and red MIG-31's were coming in at top speed with their cannons blazing. 23mm cannon shells streaked past my cockpit, some of which took out a few of the fighters pursuing me from behind. From what Captain Price told me, the late Makarov had several ex-Russian ace pilots in his group, all of which held the same ideals as he and his mentor Zakhaev. The pilots were known as the Schwarze Team and from what I gathered they had attacked hundreds of innocent people over the course of the occupation.

"Murderous bastards!" I snarled, but kept heading towards the park. The MIG's were faster than both the F14 and the stealth fighters behind me. I had to be careful or else my droid and I would be dead. Still didn't mean I wasn't going to take any chances. I was about a few miles from the park when cannon rounds from the one of the MIG's hit my aircraft. Thankfully, the plane could take the hits and I kept on flying.

"Get ready R4. I'm going to hit the brakes hard and let them get a little closer." I told my droid who screamed in alarm as I slammed on the breaks and allowed the enemy fighters to overshot me. Quickly, I lined up my plane's gunsights on one of the F35s and fired. My twin cannons tore through the Lightnings airframe which then started smoking and nosed over before crashing into the park where it exploded. "Time to dance."

With more airspace to maneuver, I quickly picked out an enemy fighter and waited for a missile lock and fired one of my AIM-7's. The missile tracked the target, one of the Raptors which then exploded in mid-air. It was by this act that the enemy stealth fighters activated their stealth systems which would render them invisible to my radar. Lucky for me, I had a plan.

"R4, activate the Soundwave." I instructed my copilot. Prior to acquiring my Tomcat, Boba and I built a special sensor jammer which could counter the stealth systems of the Raptor and other stealth aircraft. While we didn't test it, it would be put into action now.

Once R4 activated the jammer and just seconds after the stealth fighters had disappeared from my radar, they came back. Radio chatter from the enemy pilots indicated that they had no clue what had happened, one of which unintentionally maneuvered into my sights. "Fox 1!" I shouted and fired a missile.

The missile slammed into the fighter where it joined the other two fighters, I had shot down earlier. This time, 20mm cannon fire flew past my cockpit and I spotted an F22 had me in gun-range. "Not going to happen." I said and slammed on the breaks allowing the fighter to overshot me where I then downed it with my cannons. Several of the enemy fighters that were behind me were shot down by the MIGs when they arrived, so there were only about two left. One Raptor and one Lightning.

I would have continued fighting over the park, but I then spotted several dozen people below running for cover. I then noticed one of the MIG-31s dive down and maneuver into attack position. "NO, YOU DON'T!" I shouted and dived after the MIG. Sure, the MIG was faster, but I wasn't going to let them win. Once I was in range, I fired a missile and pulled up as the MIG turned into a fireball and landed in the reservoir. As I pulled up, I took my fighter into a climb and decided to take the battle away from the park and turned towards the UN building. A risky move considering it was the enemies stronghold, but I knew I had to do it, not just to reduce the chance of civilian loses, but also let Ahsoka know I was still alive, considering Makarov had said just before he died that Jana had told her I was dead.

Once again, I kicked in full afterburner towards the building with the enemy fighters still hot on my tail. Cannon fire streaked past my cockpit, some of which came close to hitting R4 but none of the shots were enough to shot me down. Flying past the buildings reminded me of the fight over the planet and the destruction of the Death Star, only difference was none of the buildings were armed with turbo lasers.

As I drew closer and closer to the UN, I calmed my mine and reached out to Ahsoka who I could sense was being tortured. "AHSOKA!" I shouted through the force as I buzzed the UN, who's defense forces didn't even have a chance to fire any anti-aircraft weapons. By now I was back over the water but in the middle of enemy territory, nonetheless I wasn't going to give up.

"Schwarze team, time for you to go to hell!" I shouted and made a 180-degree turn putting myself facing the enemy aircraft. I pushed the plane to full speed and quickly closed the distance between the last two stealth fighters. I fired one missile at the last enemy Raptor which exploded into several pieces while I took out the last enemy Lightning with another missile.

"Splash 2!" I said to myself and targeted another MIG which was trying to lose me by diving down towards the water where an enemy battleship was about to launch a few bombers. "Guns." I said and lined up my guns on the MIG and fired. A five second burst turned the fighter to a smoking bandit which crashed into the enemy battleship, causing some damage to the ship.

Pulling up, I quickly turned around and fired two missiles at the enemy battleship without even getting a lock onto the target, especially considering the fact all my missiles were suited for air-to-air combat. The missiles slammed into the ship which then sank to the bottom on the river. Now I had only two missiles and plenty of gun rounds left.

Two of the remaining MIGs soon overtook me but all they got was a meal of 20mm rounds. Both planes skidded along the water for a bit before exploding. "Mudak!" one of the pilots cursed and lined up their craft, firing a missile at me. Lucky for me I pulled my craft into a loop getting behind the MIG and fired a missile, only to have the missile miss my target.

"Shit!" I cursed and downed the fighter with my guns. Five aircraft were down, but I had only one missile left. Flak fire from the shore started to lite up the sky, some of the fire getting closer and closer to the MIGs. "Guess someone doesn't care about friendly fire." I said and fired my last missile at the MIG that sped past me while I took in the situation.

"Two left." I told myself and took my fighter into a loop, getting behind the last two MIGS. "This is for all the people you've killed." I snarled and pulled the trigger. My cannons made quick work of the last two enemy fighters which splashed into the water. "Time to get the hell out of here!" I said and quickly made my way back to the airport.

"Hope Kasumi got in touch with those Division guys." I said to myself.

 **(End Song)**

 _Normal Point of View_

"These guys just won't quit!" Faye Lau, a Chinese-American Division agent of thirty-two years stated before ducking down behind a stack of sandbags to reload her M4. "If they were here to 'liberate' us, they wouldn't have let these psycho's loose!" she added before popping out from behind the sandbags and fired her rifle at one of the enemies attacking the Post Officer.

Her bullets penetrated the body armor of her attacker, one of prisoners from Rikers island. After the initial invasion, the newly appointed head of New York City, Wilhuf Tarkin ordered all of the hardened and more dangerous criminals kept on the island prison to be released 'for acceptable behavior' as he put it. However, this was only to keep the remaining law enforcement and military forces in the city from launching any kind of attack on the enemy's stronghold.

Compared to other resistance groups, the New York City branch of the Wolverines lacked any kind of armored vehicles or attack helicopters and had very few heavy weapons aside from a few rocket launchers they stole from the enemy forces. As if that wasn't enough, the Rikers as they were being called were armed with more advanced weapons and body armor given to them by Black Tusk or stolen from the dead Wolverines.

Faye trained her sights onto a Riker member with heavy body armor and an M249 machine gun and fired off a few rounds at the enemy, aiming for the exposed areas where the body-armor didn't protect. However, a shot from a sniper rifle from the roof of Madison Square Garden forced her to duck back down behind the sandbags. One of the other Wolverines wasn't so lucky and had a hole blown right through their head. "SNIPERS!" she shouted and soon began instructing the others to fall back inside the post office.

Just as the defenders began to retreat, two heavily armored Rikers with Type 56 assault rifles fitted drum magazines sprayed the stairs of the post office with gunfire killing many of the defenders and wounding a few of them. One of the wounded defenders, a SWAT officer rushed to aide several of the wounded resistance members pulling a few of them back into the building before one of the rounds from the enemy rifle went right through his body armor, causing him to feel like he was on fire. "Fuck! Their using armor-piercing rounds!" the officer shouted before he was killed by sniper fire.

"Where's Sandra?!" Faye asked, helping several other wolverines push a few bookcases in front of the main entrance while others began to ready the machine guns, they had setup in anticipation for such an event. "Roy!"

"She's on her way. But we need to take out those guys in the Garden! I'm sending her and the others to take out those bastards in the garden. We need to…" Roy began before the entire building started to shake. "What the hell?" he questioned before a loader crashed through the wall, creating an opening for the enemy to enter. Leading the pack were the two Rikers with armor-piercing rounds which they than sprayed on the defenders.

"Shit!" Roy cursed and fired off a few rounds from his Smith and Wesson 686 at the armored enemies. His rounds couldn't penetrate the body armor the enemies were wearing and he almost bought the farm had a brave wolverine not pushed the captain out of the way and took the rounds meant for the captain. Seeing one of his men killed right in front of his eyes, Roy grabbed one of the grenades on the dead soldier's belt and threw it towards the attackers. The grenade exploded, but it didn't take out the targets he wanted.

"Just throw down your weapons, and we'll kill you slowly!" one of the Rikers shouted over the roar of gunfire.

"Not going to happen bastards!" Roy shouted and exited cover, firing his newly reloaded revolver at the Riker who shouted the request, killing them. Several Rikers trained their sights on the NYPD captain, some of whom held a grudge against him but before they could fire their weapons, they started taking fire from the Garden and something or someone was already carving a path to the office.

 **(Hero starts)**

Leaping over several Rikers with her green blade ignited, Kasumi slashed the two armored Rikers across the chest before she grabbed a few grenades, pulled the pins and threw them. The grenades were flashbangs and with their ears ringing like crazy, the Rikers were caught unprepared and met their end by her blade.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! START SHOOTING BACK ALREADY!" she shouted, sprinting towards the Rikers and the newly arrived droid reinforcements. Deflecting blaster bolts and slicing apart bullets with her blade, Kasumi's actions inspired the Wolverines inside the post office to follow her lead and began to push the enemy back.

A couple of AAT's soon arrived and started to hammer the post office with cannon fire. "Launchers!" Faye shouted to a few National Guardsmen that had the rocket launchers they were able to steal, aimed at the tanks and fired. The rockets slammed into the enemy tanks, destroying them and taking out a few Rikers and droids in the process.

From a top the garden's roof, SWAT snipers were picking off enemy forces with their Remington 700's while Sandra and the others kept the enemies that were either still inside the garden or entering the garden in an effort to reestablish their overwatch position against the Wolverines.

Sandra quickly reloaded her ACR before she lobbed a flashbang towards several Rikers armed with shotguns, blinding them and allowing several of her allies to take them down. "Don't let them through!" she shouted, firing her assault rifle at several Rikers machine gunners that had arrived. Much to her surprise, following them was a squad of heavily armored LMB soldiers arrived and shot the Rikers.

"Squad, get these guys some ammo. Hold off these loonies." One of the LMB soldiers shouted to their squad mates before turning to Sandra. "We've had enough of working with these guys. We've witnessed too many families gunned down by these bastards. Its time we take a stand for what we believe in!" the soldier stated, firing their P416 at several Rikers that were preparing to lob a few grenades.

Sandra smiled and spoke into her radio. "Hey, Kasumi. Looks like we got some back up. A couple of LMB soldiers just joined our cause and we're holding the enemy back!" she said.

"Glad to hear it!" Kasumi replied from below the garden, slashing apart another squad of battle droids before a few Wolverines lobbed a couple of grenades towards a few Rikers armed with shotguns who were killed when the grenades detonated.

"We can't keep this up!" A Wolverine with a machine gun shouted before being killed by enemy fire. Turning to the source of the fire, Kasumi saw a battalion of battle droids approaching from 12th avenue and were backed up by a few tanks.

 **(End Song)**

"This isn't good." Kasumi said and readied herself for battle. Then, as if by luck the enemy was starting to take fire from the rear as a Belial mech turned onto 30th street and started firing at the enemy forces with its pulse lasers and missiles at those foolish enough to try and stop it.

" _Glad I used only the pulse lasers when I cleared the George Washington Bridge."_ Rally said over the radio, crushing an enemy tank with her mech, causing the remaining enemies to begin retreating.

"Rally!?" Kasumi said in shock as the gunfire subsided. She would have said more, but Rally interrupted her.

" _The rest of the armor and mechs are on their way into the city. But right now, Robert and the rest are trying to stop the enemy from blowing up the Statue of Liberty. The enemy is going to blow it as a way to demoralize all parties on our side."_ She explained.

 **(Start GI Joe The Movie Intro)**

Rally wasn't kidding. For on Ellis island, the people that had turned the landmark into a shelter were now running for any cover they could find as Black Tusk, White Mask, LMB, Tarkin's fist and droid forces started firing on the people while a Separatist destroyer started to launch fighters and other support craft swooped by the statue.

One of the enemy STAP's circled around the statue and was about to strafe the civilians below when a burst of weapons fire destroyed it. Stepping out from the shadows of the statues torch, Robert emerged with his Morita smoking at the barrel. "YO JOE!" he shouted and activated his armors thrusters while clones and militia troopers rocketed in with their jet packs.

The enemy soldiers on top of the statue began to open fire before they were cut down by the allies that emerged from the windows of the statues head while Skygraspers, Harriers, helicopters and the other allied fighters began to duke it out in the skies as troops from the various earth militaries ran towards the enemy with their bayonets fixed at the ends of their weapons.

Despite the sudden appearance of the enemy forces, the separatist allies continued to carry out their plan while a pair of droids placed a powerful bomb on the base of the statue, capable of puncturing even the strongest of capital ship shields. The bomb's timer was set to go off in five minutes and with all the fire begin exchanged between both sides, no one was able to get the bomb away from the statue.

A Skygrasper pulled up and blasted an enemy starfighter to pieces while Pryce, Tua and several other soldiers began to open up with their weapons at enemy rocket troops, while Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rahm, Treadshot, Cody and Rex landed in front of a few allied soldiers and began to cover their allies. "Don't let up. Keep fighting!" Obi-Wan shouted, deflecting a few blaster bolts that would have ended Cody's life.

"Thanks, General." Cody said, firing his blaster at few droids before he saw Breach fire his ascension cable at a passing enemy MIG-29 before he fired his blaster into the plane's cockpit, killing the pilot of the enemy plane before jumping off as the plane crashed into an enemy patrol boat. Breach soon landed and began to fire his blaster at the enemy forces.

One clone punched a battle droid off the statue while Lennox, Itami, Epps, Sandman and their comrades continued to fire their weapons at the enemy, narrowly avoiding getting caught in the blast of a rocket launcher that was fired by a clone that tripped. The rocket flew over their heads and impacted a droid gunship that was coming in low over the water. The gunship exploded as a few Midgarda Aurek-class tactical fighters swooped in, strafing a few more enemy boats with their torpedo's and cannons.

"We'll stop this Sidious bastard no problem! We've got more than numbers on our side; we've got a reason to fight!" Epps said, reloading his M4 watching Shino lobbed a grenade at a few droids before she started to cut lose and charged in with her rifle-mounted bayonet, stabbing quite a few enemy soldiers. "Yet some of us are still gung-ho as always." He added.

Back in the air, Robert fired the Pulse Rifle at a few STAPS before he spotted the bomb and dived down to grab it. Kicking in his thrusters to full power, Robert placed the bomb directly on the glass of the enemy ship's bridge, kicking off the glass and rocketing away from the ship as the bomb exploded, taking the ship and its crew with it to the bottom of bay.

By then the enemy forces began to retreat and those that were left behind surrendered. Robert swooped down and grabbed two flag poles, one with the American Flag and United Nations flag which he then raised into the air and shouted. "WOLVERINES!"

 **(End song)**

By now, reports were coming in from all over and all points were confirming that they were entering the city limits, breaking through the tunnels and clearing the bridges. The battle of New York City and the final battle of the war had begun, and Ahsoka upon sensing Robert fly by the UN building knew the boy she loved was still alive.

 **Once again, this chapter is dedicated to my departed Grandfather. Hope you all enjoyed it and understand why this chapter took a bit longer to post. Until next time.**


	47. Battle for New York Part 2: Fight as One

**Now, I have noticed that I have yet to bring in any of the Middle Eastern nations or one of the African nations. Well, I think I'll get them into the action this chapter. Now onto reviews.**

 **1049: Thanks for the kind words. Sadly, Farrah and the ULF won't be included in this story, I am using the characters of the Modern Warfare series before the remake. Sorry to disappoint you.**

 **Mpowers045: Thanks.**

 **'Maverick': I like the classics from the eighties, plus I kind of had it planned for a while. As for the Modern Warfare 3 material, I wanted to try and be original with the material and its been a while since I played Modern Warfare 3. Thanks for your condolences about my grandfather.**

 **Spartan-626: You got that right. Not many more chapters to go, but I am going to give it my all.**

 **Reviews done, let's get started. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 47: Battle for New York, Part 2: Fight as One

September 19th, 2020, 19BBY

0700 hours

Atlantic Ocean, 10 miles from New York City

 _Normal point of view_

As the sun started to rise over the ocean, the silence and calm see was broken when the sound of dozens of jet engines. MIG-35's, Rafale's, Mirage 2000's, F16's, F4's, F5's, MIG-29's, Saeqeh's, Mirage F-1's, F15C', F15E's, F-35's and F14's belonging to Egypt, Iran, Iraq and Israel, nations from the Middle East that constantly fought each other in the past, now flying in perfect formations of four-man squadrons streaked towards their target location.

Their mission was to determine the location of a large formation of Chinese and North Korean naval vessels that were protecting a large group of Separatist battle ships and the two Chinese aircraft carriers that were constantly launching both Droid and TIE bombers on bombing runs. The targets of these bombing runs were both military and civilian locations across the eastern seaboard. The purpose of these bombing runs was the same that Tambor tried on Ryloth, attack civilians and show the public the cost of a New Republic 'victory'. Already, the enemy had bombed numerous military bases that were housing Red Cross camps, far away from the current ongoing battle for New York City.

When they learned of the attacks on these camps, it came as a surprise to the commanders that pilots from these four nations decided that they would be the ones to sink this fleet before they could launch an attack on any other camps, seeing as these countries once fought each other in mid-20th century for various reasons. Lucky for them, they would be getting the assistance from Spare Squadron who would be helping these brave pilots, many of whom received a lot of upgrades to many of their aircraft, specifically the Iran F14's.

Leading a formation of four F15C's, Israeli fighter pilot Jaydon Samuels triple checked the systems of his fighter, which like the F15J, F2 Vipers and F16's was modified with a secondary 20mm cannon for dogfighting and hold extra ammo. He then glanced outside his cockpit and looked to the other aircraft, half of the planes were armed with various bombs, anti-ship missiles and rocket pods while the rest were loaded with missiles for air-to-air combat. The largest formation he had ever seen in his life.

He then looked to a photograph of his wife, son, daughter and his Golden Retriever puppy. This was taken days before his country and the rest of the world was invaded by Sidious and the Separatist alliance, whose leaders like Gunray and Tambor were looting the museums of his country for all valuables. From what he heard from Cham Syndulla, Tambor did the same thing to his home planet of Ryloth, only to have many of them returned by the Lone Wolf upon being found on the Skako, kept in Tambor's personal treasure vault. "I won't let these separatist bastards rob us of our culture or treasures." He said to himself.

" _Don't worry. We'll be making sure that the next generations have those treasures to learn about our past and we'll return to our families."_ Moein Shookohi, one of the Iran F14 pilots said over the radio. " _Besides, we're not fighting for greed or fame. We're for freedom and our families. We will win this war."_ The pilot added as Spare Squadron arrived.

" _You're right about that on both accounts."_ Roberts voice said over the radio as he flew in the middle of the formation, flanked by Nathan, Vito, Shinn and Maya. " _We're going to make sure our loved ones won't live under the rule of some money-grubbing bastards or a power-hungry old man."_ He added, smiling on his end of the radio.

When he met Sandra, she greeted him to his children who he immediately felt were something else he would be fighting for. His children took a liking to him as well and Shaak Ti, well just like any mother was smiling with delight at the sight of her grandchildren. She even decided to pull out of fighting for a bit in order to take care of the children until their mother was rescued.

" _Aw, someone's happy that he's a daddy. Bet he's going to be taking a lot of baby-pictures and showing them to the boys."_ Nym teased over the commlink as the Havoc joined up with the jet planes, along with Vana, Jenkins, Reti, Rhys and other members of the Lok Revenants that had opted to join the mission.

"And there's the part I hate. Really, Nym? You're teasing me about being a father. I haven't even gotten married yet and I'm not even thinking about something like that. I'm taking things one day at a time, stress over a tomorrow you can't see, you'll end up dead." He said annoyed by the Feeorin's teasing. It had only been a few days and he was being teased more and more than he was during his school years.

" _It's not like I am telling too…"_ Nym began before the formation arrived at the location of the fleet. " _There's our target. Looks like we got more ships then we thought. I'll launch a cruise missile."_ Nym said before Robert stopped him.

"Do that and the enemy will know that they are being attacked. All aircraft armed with bombs and rockets, reduce speed and let the fighters clear a path for you, soften up some of the enemy anti-air defenses." Robert instructed before turning to R4. "Let's do it partner!" he said with a smile and gunned his engines to full power. "Nym, I want you in charge of those equipped for anti-ship combat. Save those cruise missiles of yours for when you need them the most." He called out to the Feeorin captain.

" _Copy that! I'll just treat them to some bombs!"_ The captain replied and released a few of his energy bombs on one of the Sariwon corvettes before they could fire their anti-aircraft weapons. " _Splash one enemy ship. All pilots, engage!"_

 **(Follow, Halo 2 OST starts)**

Most the of the pilots flying knew that if they fired their missiles at range, CIWS fire from the enemy ships had a fifty/fifty chance of being shot down and hitting their target. So, they decided to get in close before firing their missiles. A risky move but a risk some pilots were willing to take if it meant freeing the world from the grasp of Sidious.

One of the MIG-35's fired a KH-31 missile at a Chinese frigate which struck the ships magazine which then sent a chain reaction through the rest of the ship before it snapped in half and sank to the bottom. Pulling up to avoid the gunfire from another frigate, the pilot of the MIG-35 banked around for another attack run and fired another missile at another enemy ship before they were soon swarmed by Buzz Droids which sliced into the aircrafts frame before their plane was slammed with a missile, killing the pilot.

Other planes equipped for anti-ship combat met the same fate as the pilot before them from either anti-aircraft fire or enemy fighters. " _Woah! That's a lot of anti-air fire coming from those ships. Something tells me that this isn't going to be as easy as I thought!"_ Reti said over the commlink after launching one of his cruise missiles which impacted a North Korean cruiser, sending it to the bottom of the ocean.

" _You thought this would be easy!? Reti, you know operations like this are never easy!"_ Jinkins snapped to the Toydarian over the commlink, strafing another enemy ship with the Freefalls cannons, knocking out several of the ships weapons before Rhys followed him in and hit the bridge with a burst of cannon fire. The vessel they attacked was soon listing heavily before it slipped beneath the waves of the ocean.

"We need to hit those carriers! Forget about the rest of the small fry they'll just slow us down!" Nathan shouted from his own cockpit, firing his cannons at a pair of bombers that were heading for Boston. "Splash two enemy bombers!"

Jaydon and Moein each downed an enemy MIG-29 with their fighter's cannons before they strafed an enemy Aegis vessel the enemy had captured, knocking out the cruisers torpedo launchers and .5-inch guns before a pair of SAM's were fired at them from the vessel. Both pilots braked hard right, causing the missiles to lose track of the aircraft, allowing the two pilots to come around and strafe the ship again, with Moein hitting the bridge of the vessel which then sank to the bottom. "One enemy Aegis vessel down, but there are too many of them! I don't think we can hit the carriers!" Moein stated again banking his aircraft hard left to avoid being hit.

" _All aircraft, if you have an opening hit the carriers and battleships! Sink them and we can all get out of here. The Missouri and a couple other ships can handle the rest. Anyone with rocket pods, use dive bombing tactics from WW2, that should do some damage on these tin cans!_ " Shinn radioed the rest of the formation, firing a missile at one of his remaining AIM-7's which tracked a J-7 which damaged the aircraft. To Shinn's surprise, the aircraft transmitted a surrender signal and turned towards the direction of New York City. "Looks like someone is surrendering. I don't know if they will make it back to base with the damage it sustained." He said to himself before firing his 20mms at several droid fighters that crossed his aircraft's nose while they were chasing after Nishi and Slipstream. The droid fighters crashed into the sea below allowing several friendly aircraft to strafe the enemy fleet below with rocket fire. His fellow JASD pilots pulled up from their attack runs and quickly formed up on his wing before they went after several fighter squadrons.

Explosions erupted from the carriers and battleships before they snapped in half and began to sink. The carriers were able to launch the last of their fighters which much to the surprise of every single pilot still in the air, suddenly started to engage the droid aircraft. " _To all New Republic aircraft, this is Colonel Qiao Zhou of the People's Liberation Air Force 5_ _th_ _tactical squadron! My squadron and I will fight on the side of true justice. We'll go after the enemy bombers that had taken off just moments before you sunk the carriers!"_ the pilot of a red and white SU-35M said on all frequencies as it climbed and went after several of the enemy bombers.

"First some North Korean and Chinese soldiers, a True Sons soldier, a squad of LMB soldiers, Black Tusk combat medic and now a squadron of Chinese fighter planes. Damn, this is something I'd didn't expect to see." Robert chuckled, firing his third to last missile at a Vulture droid before R4 picked up the Missouri and the other ships it was with. "All pilots, we're done here. Let's get after those bombers, can't let these guys show us up!" he added, turning sharply and following after the Colonel and his squadron.

 **(End Song)**

"R4 just picked up several enemy squadrons heading for New York! We can't let those fighters hit our forces in the city and some of them may be carrying chemical weapons! We've made a lot of progress and if those weapons are a lot of people are going to die. If you're low on ammo and fuel, change your barring to 280, we got a republic cruiser nearby playing supply ship. Head to it and rendezvous with the rest of us and the colonel. Those with anti-ground and anti-ship weapons, swap them out for anti-air weapons quick!"Robert shouted into the radio after he checked his fuel and ammo gauge. He still had plenty of fuel and ammo left for his aircraft but he didn't want to take any chances and followed the other aircraft for resupply.

Once they landed, all of the planes were quickly refueled and rearmed. "Commander." One of the clones on the ship said to Robert as he was preparing for takeoff. "Commander Valcara and his team haven't reported in after their incursion to Grand Central Station. They were investigating a possible lead on Dark Stars whereabouts and a place where we could bring in the trains, but we lost contact with them a short while ago." the trooper explained.

"Knowing Barriss, she'll probably want to go find her husband. Alright, contact Captain Benítez and tell him to inform Breach to get a couple of IDF special forces squads ready for action and tell Barriss to prepare for combat." The Lone Wolf said to the trooper before he took off from the ship and headed back to the battle.

Once he joined up with the other fighters, the formation soon arrived and witnessed Colonel Zhou down an enemy J-20 with his aircrafts 30mm cannon. The aircraft plummeted to the ocean below where it sank beneath the waves with a full payload. " _Commander Lehner, I'm sending you the IFF codes to the enemy aircraft. Several of my squadron are flying SU-33's so we don't want anyone being shot down by allies now, do we?"_ The Colonel inquired, forming up on Roberts left wing.

"No shit! We don't any friendly fire incidents. All pilots, R4 is sending the IFF codes to you now. All friendly's have been marked, so don't shot them down." Robert instructed the rest of the fighters before he picked out a single enemy SU-33 and went after it.

 **(Start Annex)**

Once he was close enough to the enemy plane, he fired his twin 20mms which hit the plane in the engines before it exploded. The rest of the planes in the formation soon broke off, but were quickly shot down by several Egyptian F16's. The F16's soon banked off where they joined several Iran F4's in going after several enemy TIE fighters escorting a formation of TIE Bombers. The Middle eastern pilots quickly knocked out the enemy craft with their guns and missiles, sending the wreckage crashing into an unsuspecting TF Lander which was no doubt attempting to drop reinforcements behind allied lines.

Not all of the remaining aircraft were doing as well. The few remaining Mirage's and Rafale's had fired the last of their missiles and cannon rounds, forcing them to return to base since they could do no more. Thankfully, Nym and his crew escorted the retreating aircraft back to the airport. The remaining F35's followed suit in retreating since they suffered extensive damage from attacking the enemy fleet.

"All pilots, if you can't fight get out of here and assist the ground forces in liberating the city!" Colonel Zhou called over the radio before he banked hard left and got behind a pair of Vultures going after two of the damaged F35's. "Fox 1!" the colonel said and fired one his SU-35's R27 missiles at the droid behind the first before unleashing 30mm shells from his cannon which destroyed the second Vulture. He soon spotted a group of enemy MIG-29K's and Hyena Bombers at 5 o'clock low. Pitching his nose down, the Chinese pilot was soon joined by Jaydon and Moein who both fire a missile at a bomber while he took out another with his gun.

Three bombers went down in flames but the others didn't stray from their course. "These pilots must be so dedicated to their objective that they are willing to ignore enemy fire." Zhou said to himself before he fired a missile at one of the MIG-29K's. The whole plane burst into flames before the Colonel soon found himself taking fire from behind. Craning his neck, Qiao saw that an enemy Vulture had managed to get behind him and was trying to send him to a watery grave.

Quickly, the Colonel raised his plane's nose to a vertical level before dropping back down putting himself behind the enemy Vulture which he then downed with a burst of cannon fire. Once his target was downed, he banked to the right and went after several enemy bombers that managed to slip past them. "Bombers are attempting to slip past us, Tigers two though six, form up and follow me after the bombers. The rest of you, keep the enemy fighters occupied!" the Colonel said to his squadron mates over the radio before veering off towards the enemy group. No sooner had he and his squad mates went after the bombers, two of them were shot down by cannon fire from behind. Looking back, Zhou saw that a Rouge-Class starfighter the same fighter that ordered him to attack a civilian facility in Vermont a few months ago was trailing them. Another burst from the enemy fighters' cannons downed another member of Tiger squadron which then made the Colonel pull the same maneuver he did before and got behind the enemy fighter.

He lined up his plane and fired a missile at the fighter, but to his surprise the enemy fighter evaded the missile and allowed the Colonel to overshot him and got in gun range. Thankfully, the Colonel was saved at the last second by Vito who sent the fighter and its Magna Guard pilot down to the ocean below.

" _One group of bombers left! Colonel Zhou, Moein, Jaydon. Form up with me, we'll run them down with our guns."_ Robert said over the radio. The Colonel and the middle eastern pilots soon formed up with the F14D of the Lone Wolf, lined up their sights and fired. A stream of 20 and 30mm cannon rounds sped towards the bombers sending them all down to ocean below just as they neared the shore. " _All bombers confirmed down. We've done it. Shinn, Vito, Kyoto, Nishi once we land, get your aircraft refueled and equipped for air-to-ground combat. Rocket pods, Laser Guided Bombs and AGM's only. Nathan, I want you, the Colonel, Moein and Jaydon to provide cover for these guys. Remember, only fire your weapons if you have a clear shot, I don't want the city damaged any further than it is!"_ Robert added as he lowered his landing gear and gently landed on the runway followed by the other aircraft.

 **(End song)**

Once he taxied his plane off the runway, Robert boarded a gunship that took him right to the Farley post office where he met Breach on the lower levels of the building where they meet up with several squads of Israeli Special Ops soldiers armed with Galil's, Uzi's, Tavor's, Negev's and other weapons designed for medium and close range combat, dressed in urban camouflaged combat gear. With them was Barriss and several ARC troopers armed for battle. "Alright, listen up. I know many of you have never taken the Subway in your lives' so I'm only going to say this once; Everyone is too stick together. While we may have cleared out a lot of the hostiles in the tunnels, the enemy may have set up traps to slow us down. Our mission is to get to Grand Central, find Commander Valcara get him the hell out of there. Don't let your guard down, we need to secure the station before we go for the final objective." Robert said to the men. As he said this, he put his armor on and grabbed the Morita, Smart Gun, Pulse Rifle, his three handguns and his sabers.

The soldiers and troopers all acknowledged his orders and double checked their weapons and ammo before they went topside and boarded a few gunships which would take them to the station in Times Square. Intel showed that the number 7 line of the MTA was the best way to reach the station. Once the gunships landed and the troops entered the station, they dropped down off the platform and onto the tracks. "Commander, the third rail isn't active, right?" one of the Israeli soldiers asked.

"Don't worry. Kalani reported that this line isn't in use by the enemy. We may find a few abandoned Subway trains, so Commander Offee will cut the doors open." Robert assured the trooper before he helped Barriss down to the tracks. "Erik will be fine. I'm sure of it." He assured the Mirialan heeler. Deep down, Barriss knew he was right, but at the same time, she couldn't feel that something bad was waiting for them.

 _Barriss's point of view_

From what I heard from one of the American soldiers, New York City had the largest Subway network in the world with almost fourteen hundred kilometers of track. The system also had about six-thousand subway cars to deal with the cities massive population. A remarkable feat of engineering for Earth. Still, it didn't stop me from worrying about Erik.

We needed to know if Grand Central Station was useable and where Jana was, so he volunteered to lead several platoons of soldiers to the station personally, but all contact was lost earlier this morning and many people were wondering if he and his men were wiped out. My concern for my husband was immense that the dreams I had been suffering several weeks ago seemed to be nothing. Each of those dreams showed me falling to the Dark Side, betraying Ahsoka, fighting Master Skywalker and claiming the Jedi were responsible for the Clone War. My dreams became even darker when I saw the deaths of Master Luminara and other Jedi at the hands of the clones with Anakin being the one laying siege to the temple.

In both cases, I saw myself as a Lady of the Sith, who went out into the galaxy and either abducted those who connected to the force and train them as servants of the Sith or killed them to prevent any Jedi from becoming a threat to who I know now is Sidious's grand scheme. Some of those times, I slaughtered entire settlements just to cover my tracks. In those dreams, I saw Erik and Karin among the dead.

Even if it was only a dream, I kept seeing the dark side of me tell me to embrace the darkness and allow myself to become her. But each of those times, I kept resting to the point of waking up in the middle of the night, which began to take a toll on my health. I thought I had it under control after I talked to Master Yoda about it who told me to act on this as I deem fit.

"Hey! Barriss, you ok?" Robert asked, looking back at me with his Smart Gun in hand. I told him I was alright, just deep in thought. "Well, just keep up. These tunnels sometimes have the most unusual things lying about. Some of which are disgusting." He added, stepping over some of the unusual items he mentioned. (A/N: Use your imagination as to what the item are.)

The tunnel seemed to go on for miles and we encountered no enemy presence. What we did encounter was one of the many abandoned subway trains that littered the tunnels. One of the Wolverines told us that during the invasion, numerous underground trains were stranded in the middle of the tunnels after they lost power, stranding the passengers who had to wait until the likes of the LMB found them or walked to the next station once it was confirmed the third rail was off only to be captured by the droids. This train however, was filled with the smell of something rotting.

One of the Israeli soldiers bashed the door of the lead car and what we found made a few of the soldier's sick to their stomach. The entire train was littered with spent bullet casings and the bodies of dead law enforcement officers and civilians, another war crime ordered by Sidious as to show the people what happens to those who resisted his rule. The entire sight reminded me of why I hate killing and it made me vomit.

"Lone Wolf to Delta 1. We found a subway train with a whole lot of dead civvies and officers. We're below Madison Square Park and haven't encountered any resistance in the tunnels. Still no contact from Commander Valcara or his team, we'll continue on towards the objective, tell the Expendables to hit the enemy position at the Rockefeller Center and have the Division guys take out the Rikers leadership!" Robert said into his commlink.

" _Copy that Commander!"_ Treadshot's voice came over the commlink. I watched Robert kneel down by one of the bodies and closed their eyes. We soon kept moving through the tunnel. We still didn't encounter any hostiles but that was soon about to change.

We came to one of the many maintance areas in the tunnels used for repairing the many subway trains that traveled the tunnels, this one connected to several of the other lines. For once it looked like things were going to be easy but it wasn't as the rails began to rumble and a set of lights were seen coming from the tunnel we were about to enter. Coming towards us was one of the trains that was used to maintain the tracks in the tunnels and for the sections of track that ran above the street.

"SHIT! TAKE COVER!" Robert shouted as the train came to a stop and the turret mounted on the front car opened up on us and cut down a few allies that were making for cover. I ignited my saber and began to deflect weapons fire away from us. Robert opened up with his Smart Gun and managed to cut down a few of the attackers which we found out were droids, LMB, Rikers, Black Tusk, White Mask and several of the remaining Inner Circle terrorists.

"Damn it, looks like I should have had Mitchell and the Ghosts search the tunnels before we decided on this plan!" he snarled, unleashing a torrent of gunfire from his weapon at the enemy forces. The droids were broken apart while the soldiers were riddled with bullet holes. The Israeli's opened up with their own weapons cutting down more of the advancing enemies, but there were just too many of them.

One of the ARC troopers took a blaster bolt to the chest, but it didn't kill them allowing one of their brothers too pull them back behind cover. I was able to cover them by moving to the enemy and slicing their weapons in half and pushed them back with the force. I knocked out quite a few of them but all the droids I encountered were reduced to scrap metal. I hate taking another life but droids only do what they are programmed to do so there was no need to hold back against them.

Still we faced problems with the turret mounted on the train which had killed more of the commando's behind me. We needed to take out that gun before we lose any more men. Some of the commando's lobbed a few grenades but none of them were able to knock out the turret. However, Breach was able to knock out the enemy on the gun allowing us to move up further while the enemy began to retreat back into the tunnel. "SURRENDER!" I shouted to the enemy soldiers but all they did was shoot at me while they retreated. One of the Rikers got behind me and hit me with the butt of their weapon, causing me to fall down and drop my saber.

"I'm going to enjoy this you green skinned bitch!" the Riker said sadistically before being riddled with bullets. The body of the enemy fell to the ground and I retrieved my lightsaber.

"We'll leave one of the medics behind to tend to the wounded, we need to push forwards." Robert said to me before he handed Breach the Smart Gun and then used the force to push the train blocking our path back down the tunnel. "We need to keep moving forwards. We stop now, I have a feeling Erik won't last much longer." He added.

I know he wasn't saying that Erik was dead, but he was right we had to hurry. That was easier said than done because once the train was out of the way, Terror Droids leapt down from the ceiling some of which landed and killed a few soldiers before they could even fire their weapons.

 **(Red Fraction Starts)**

"OPEN FIRE!" Robert shouted to the others behind us before he opened up with one of his rifles, taking out a few of the droids. Gunfire and blaster fire flew towards the droids taking out a good number of them but there must have hundreds of them swarming us like Piranha's drawn to the scent of blood. Two of the Israeli soldiers had downed a few of them with their Uzi's as Erik called them, but they were soon stabbed to death by the droids before one of their comrades avenged them with their own weapon.

"Breach, get up here!" Robert shouted to his brother in arms who then opened up with the machine gun. The trooper than fired the weapon hitting numerous targets while the Dinobots joined up beside him and fired their own weapons taking out more of the enemy forces allowing us to move further down the tunnel.

"Barriss, you're with me. We'll take point. Breach, Grimlock! Cover the rear!" Robert shouted, sprinting forwards and firing his rifle at any of the droids that got in his way while I destroyed any that got a little too close to us. Reaching out to the force, I pushed a lot of the small spider droids back with a strong blast of energy which destroyed them in a single blast.

"Stations only a few yards away! We're almost there!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the tunnel and sliced apart a few more of the small spider droids. The number of droids was dwindling quickly and it didn't take us long to reach the station. By the time we reached the station, the forces that had retreated earlier were ready for us.

"CLEAR THIS STATION!" one of the ARC Troopers shouted, firing his rifle in bursts taking out a few of the enemy forces waiting on the platform allowing Robert and I to jump up and eliminate the enemies or in my case, disarm and knockout.

"Just like Kira when he got the Freedom from Lacus." Robert said impressively. I had no idea who he was talking about, but I could tell he was proud that I wasn't taking any lives. Then again, he did give me plenty of advice during and before Umbara. I ow him a lot and I was going to do everything I could do to help him get Ahsoka back. Weapons fire from one of the enemy gun emplacements by the stairs was hampering our progress. I was able to block several shots away from our allies, but the gun was still keeping us from moving forwards.

"Suppressing fire!" Robert shouted and trained his sights on the gun crew. Other soldiers followed his actions and fired at the enemy gun, forcing the shooter to cease fire and allowed another soldier to move closer to the gun before they threw a grenade behind the gun, knocking it out.

"Move your asses' people. We need to get top side and secure the upper levels!" Breach shouted, firing the Smart Gun at a few retreating enemies before he reloaded the weapon. Moving up from the lower levels, we made it to the main concourse and found Erik and the few remaining members of the scout team pinned down by several weapons emplacements guarding several droid dispensers in the middle of the concourse.

One of his men, a member of the JTF2 prepared to fire their rifle but they were soon killed by sniper fire from the stairs that led up to the viaduct that allowed access too 42nd street. I soon spotted Erik, firing the ACR, one of the weapons from Earth he took a liking too back at the enemy, a bloodied bandage wrapped around his upper arm no doubt from a bullet wound he suffered from earlier. "Its about time you guys showed up!" he shouted as the rest of us took cover behind a few overturned vendors they were using for cover.

"We would have been here sooner, but we ran into some trouble down below. Let me guess, the enemy dropped a few dispensers late last night and have been giving you guys a real headache!" Robert surmised, pulling out his second rifle and fire back.

"You're right about that. Back on the platforms there were more of those damn things. Took all of our explosives to destroy them. We've been trying to take those things out and get to street level, enemy reinforcements are on their way and they don't want us staying here." my husband answered while I checked his wound.

"What about Dark Star? Is she here?" I asked.

"Not that I could see. Maybe she was here or not, all I know is we need to take out these dispensers and quick!" he stated, wincing in pain a bit as I changed his bandages with fresh ones. "Damn it! That hurts like hell!" he cursed.

I was about to respond when I watched Robert sprint towards the dispensers, braving weapons fire once again with his shields taking the brunt of the damage. He didn't see a spider droid charging up its main cannon and fire at him. All of us thought he was about to die, but too our surprise he didn't.

The blast from the cannon instead hit one of the dispensers, destroying it and the other ones near it. "BARRISS! THE DROID!" he shouted. I noticed the spider droid was more focused on him than anyone else and that's when I realized what he was doing. Smiling, I ignited my saber again and leapt onto the droid's head, thrusting my saber into the droid's head which then short circuited before it was ready to blow. Pulling my saber from the droid, I leapt off just before it exploded.

 **(End song)**

"Barriss, stay here and tend to the wounded. Everyone else get to the viaduct. We need to hold off the enemy as long as possible." Robert said to me. I knew he said this because my husband was wounded and needed medical attention. I nodded and watched those that weren't wounded make their way to the viaduct to engage the enemy. As they left, I felt that something dark was nearby.

 _Normal point of view_

Just seconds after Robert and the other men left, they were sent flying down the stairs, some of them hurt badly after slamming into a few kiosks. Walking down the stairs with her saber ignited was Dark Star. "So glad you could come." She said evilly and leapt down the stairs landing in front of the others who had their trained on her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'll kill you in a mere number of seconds."

The soldiers stood down, but Erik just glared at Jana. "Oh, you like what you see?" Jana asked in a teasing voice. Erik said nothing but Jana turned her attention too Barriss who kept her saber ready. She didn't see Robert get up and throw one of his sabers to Erik who caught it almost like he used the force.

"Dark Star. Why are you doing all of this? Does being Anakin's padawan mean all that much to you that you would go to such lengths and join the dark side?" Barriss asked, trying to reason with her. Sadly, Jana just ignored her and smiled with a sadistic pleasure.

"You know, I sensed that your daughter is strong in the force. She will make a fine Sith Assassin once the two of you are dead. Oh, don't worry I'll raise her like a daughter." Jana said. She then went on ranting about how much stronger the dark side was then the light side and that those who let themselves fall in love were weak, and that she was a god. That is until Robert sprinted forwards, grabbed her leg and tossed her around like a ragdoll, slamming her hard into the ground a few times. "You ain't no god or a Sith Lord. You're a puny god and lord who's killed so many innocent people. People like you are nothing but a plague on the galaxy. I'll say this only once: Surrender." Robert said after ending his 'hulk moment.'

Jana just got up from the ground, wiping a bit of blood off her lip after her thrashing. "Surrender? I'll never surrender. I live for the death of the Jedi. I failed once to kill you, so now I'll I do it personally." She stated, calling back her lightsaber which was knocked from her hands during her smackdown. "I'll enjoy this." She added and charged towards the group.

She would have brought her saber down on them had it not been blocked by Luminara's blade, who along with several ARC Troopers of the 41st Elite Legion began to tend to the wounded. "Your heart has been clouded by darkness for too long Jana. Talking is pointless." She stated, pushing Jana back with the force. "I would have been here sooner, but we ran into some trouble in the tunnels." She added. Barriss just smiled, happy to see her master and would have spoken, but Jana interrupted them and this time went after Barriss.

This time Jana's blade was blocked by the blade of the saber Robert gave Erik. Barriss's husband then engaged Jana in combat. The fight didn't last long and Jana cut Eriks arm off before she sent him flying into one of the ticket booths. "I'll start with this fool!" she said.

 **(My Demons, starts)**

Seeing her husband hurt and lose an arm, Barriss felt her the rage inside her build up to the point of erupting. Charging forwards with her saber ignited, she clashed with Jana. "I won't let you kill him!" she declared.

Jana just smiled, believing that Barriss had lost control and given into the dark side. "That's the spirit. Come, the dark side awaits." She said. The fallen Jedi than began to unleash a series of Vaapad strikes, forcing Barriss to block each of her opponents strikes without being able to land an attack of her own. "You talk a big game, but you're just weak, same goes for the rest of the jedi. You're a dying breed and its time you become extinct." She gloated, grabbing a few nearby benches with the force and threw them towards Barriss.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Robert shouted to Eriks husband, but Barriss didn't move. Instead, she just slashed apart the benches thrown towards her like they were nothing. Jana however just charged towards Barriss and once again pressed her attack, taking their fight onto the platforms outside.

Jana's constant attacks pushed Barriss back further and further to the edge of the platform and in all this time, Barriss didn't even attack once. "So, I guess it's true. You lack the willingness to kill, shame. All that training you had and this is what you have to show for it? Pathetic. You're nothing but a second-rate Jedi." She taunted. Barriss said nothing. "What, Sith got your tongue?" she teased.

Again, Barriss said nothing and when Jana attacked again, Barriss leapt backwards and landed in the center of the tracks. Jana followed her pray and it was then that Jana started to get the feeling that something was wrong. Bringing her saber down on her pray, Jana was surprised to see Barriss block the strike and saw the look in her eyes. Her eyes had the look of a person who was determined to win.

"You harmed Ahsoka, Robert and my husband. You killed one of the few people who could bring a peaceful end to the war. I know the kind of person you are Jana. You're pure evil and nothing will convince you to see otherwise. I will defeat you." Barriss declared.

Jana looked in shock as Barriss then started to use the Ataru form to push Jana back. Each of her attacks became more ferocious that the last and for the first time in her life, Jana was starting to become scared. "You're weak!" Jana spat, blocking another attack from Barriss.

"You're right. I am week if I listened to your words." Barriss began, pressing her attacks on Jana. "I once almost believed that the Jedi were responsible for the war, but then I met Robert. He's been there for me every step of the way same goes for Erik. They've supported everything I have done and too give into the dark side would betray everything the trust they placed in me." Barriss declared.

Robert, Luminara and Erik soon arrived to see Barriss's battle with Jana. "I've faced my demons time and time again and have come back stronger. I may not be a Jedi anymore, but I will not allow you to harm those I care about. This world is still worth protecting!" she shouted.

"Well done Barriss, well done!" Robert shouted while Luminara smiled at the padawan she called a daughter.

"Its time to show you what I learned from the Lone Wolf!" she declared and began to channel her force energy into her saber. "This hand of mine is burning red! Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!" she shouted and made her move. "Erupting Burning Finger!" She blocked Jana's strike, knocking her off guard before swinging her saber high and slashed Jana across the torso.

Jana started to gasp for breath before she finally fell to the ground face first. "Damn…you." She cursed before finally dying.

 **(End song)**

Sheathing her blade, a triumphant Barriss Offee knelt down to Jana's body and closed her eyes. "May you finally be at peace." She said with the uttermost respect to her opponent before she rushed back inside the station to Eriks side. Thankfully, his wound was cauterized but he was still in a great deal of pain. "I'll tend to the wounded. You better get outside and push the enemy back!" she said, turning to her former master and the one Ahsoka loved.

Luminara smiled at her former padawan and followed Robert and the others up the stairs to the front of the station. By the time they made it outside the turrets that were placed at the ramp of the viaduct were destroyed by several advancing enemy forces who were quickly cut down by the defenders. "Damn it, that's a lot of hostiles!" Robert said aloud, just before a missile from an enemy helicopter hit the ground in front of him, sending him back a few feet and knocking his shields out. "I'm calling some artillery. Lone Wolf calling Dragoon Slayer, Requesting artillery support. Coordinates are 233 937, 233, 984 and 233, 955. Be advised friendlies are nearby so be sure to get it right or we're dead!" Robert said into the commlink, preparing a smoke grenade and threw it as hard as he could towards the advancing enemies.

" _Dragon Slayer copies. Be advised, we got a few strike fighters on route, but they've run into some trouble and they'll be delayed. All we can do is provide artillery support for the time being!"_ the soldier on the other side of the commlink said urgently. Robert soon looked up to see an F15 chasing down a few droid fighters overhead indicating the battle was still going strong.

"Solid copy! We'll make do with what we have!" he responded before he turned back to the others. "Everybody dig in and prepare for battle! We'll need to hold out until back up arrives. Hopefully it won't be much longer!" he shouted. "Really wish we had the Hulk with us." He said to himself and raised his rifle.

Back above the city, Shinn fired his last AGM at an enemy T-72 destroying it before he strafed several enemy vehicles with his 20mm cannons. Following him was Nick Rye in his F4E and Zhou with his SU35, strafing the enemy with their own cannons. " _Bastards are really starting to piss me off!"_ Nick cursed over the radio before a restored F105D Thunderchief fighter bomber flew past them dropping several cluster bombs on a few enemy tanks before it pulled up and went after several enemy fighters. Although it was officially retired, the Thunderchief was fixed up by a fan of the aircraft and fully armed with the help of HAWX. Now, the aircraft was back in action with an improved combat range and speed.

" _Thank you for fixing up a great bird._ " The Chinese Colonel said over the radio before following after the Thunderchief and destroyed the aircraft that were attempting to shoot it down. Two of the attacking SU-27s were blown to bits before the other two peeled off and tried to get away from the colonel, only to be shot down by two F15's of the Israeli air force.

 **(Fight as One, Bad City begins)**

The battle for New York City was continuing to heat up as fighting on the ground and air intensified with both sides determined to defeat the other for control of the city. LMB defector Dominic Stone and his men fought bravely alongside Rahm Kota and his militia, clearing a path for the Noah and his squad who had linked up with Barney and the rest of the Expendables. "GIVE IT TO THEM!" Dominic shouted, firing his P416 back at his former allies. The former LMB soldier watched in awe as General Kota sheathed his saber and whip out the customized M16A4 he had on his back, firing back at the enemy soldiers like a trained professional.

Plo Koon covered Wolfe as his second in command pulled a wounded trooper away from battle as Kit Fisto strafed attacking enemy armor with his fighter's cannons, allowing Fenn Rau, Fenrir and Clan Braylor fighters to go after several Trade Federation Bombers that were about to drop a load of bombs on them. "FOR MANDALORE!" one of the Mandalorian pilots shouted, firing their X-Wings cannons at several bombers, making sure he didn't hit any of the buildings.

Troops from Russia, England, France, Japan and Germany engaged enemy forces using both ranged weapons and hand to hand combat while Japanese and Russian snipers picked off enemy snipers from a nearby building in Times Square. A JSDF sniper fired their M24 at LMB rocket trooper which had taken out a friendly Type 10 tank, hitting the enemy soldier square in the head. A Russian took a shot to the shoulder, causing them to drop their Dragunov and almost fall out of the building only to caught by another JSDF sniper. "I won't let you fall." The sniper said, pulling their ally back into the building.

Down in the streets, Itami threw a grenade towards a couple of droids which were destroyed once the grenade exploded. Following the explosion, several German soldiers rushed towards the enemy with their HK433's blazing to life. Following them were several French, English and Russian soldiers with their bayonets attached to their weapons. Once they were in range, they engaged in hand-to-hand combat shooting and or stabbing their enemies.

Once again, Kuribayashi really cut loose and took down several enemies all by herself with her rifles bayonet before firing her pistol at several enemies. She didn't notice an enemy soldier had her dead in their sights, but thankfully Aayla did and quickly disarmed the soldier before she stood back-to-back with the buxom JSDF sergeant who looked to the Twi'lek Jedi Knight and smiled before returning to the battle at hand.

In the Bronx, American soldiers and the 212th fought against both Black Tusk, White Mask and LMB forces, pushing them back and advancing further and further out of the city where they were then surrounded by the combined forces of the Wolverines from the North Eastern United States and New Republic forces.

Enemy forces in Brooklyn and Queens were quickly routed by the efforts of Anakin, the 501st, 41st, 91st and 639th legions but the enemy soon launched a counter attack with their mech and armor forces. Despite being pounded by enemy armor, the combined forces of these legions continued to hold their ground against the enemy firepower while HAWX squadrons swooped in firing their weapons at the enemy forces. "Don't let up! We've got to hold out!" Rex shouted as Australian Tiger helicopters fired their rocket pods at several enemy vehicles, taking them out.

Back in Manhattan, middle eastern forces had established a perimeter around Central Park where a large number of NYPD officers were waging a desperate battle against the enemy to protect several dozen civilians who were hiding in the park. Two of these civilians, who bore a striking resemblance to the Power Rangers duo, Bulk and Skull watched as two Iraqi soldiers were killed by enemy fire. The blaster carbines they had skidded over to the two civilians who looked at each other and picked up the carbines before they rushed to join the defenders at the perimeter. "COME ON LET'S GET IN THERE!" the Bulk like civilian shouted before firing back.

Having killed the leader of the Rikers, Kelso and her fellow Division Agents and Ghost Recon forces had mopped up a platoon of battle droids before firing a series of rockets towards half a dozen enemy tanks. "KICK THEM OUT OF THE CITY!" Mitchell shouted as a seeker mine rolled past him and detonated in the middle of several droids.

As for the Expendables and Roberts friends, they had just arrived at Grand Central Station in several gunships carrying special forces soldiers from every country, including the Chinese and North Korean soldiers that had defected several months ago and quickly joined the fight. Velvet swooped down in the Freedom firing the armors full arsenal at numerous enemy tanks and infantry before landing in the middle of a large group of hostiles which she began to beat with hand-to-hand attacks.

Grenades fired from Marie and Gunner eliminated a large number of hostiles while Kasumi and Luminara stood back to back, deflecting blaster fire back at the attacking enemies while doing their utmost to disarm their opponents. "You seem to show restraint at various points in battle." Luminara noted as Kasumi kicked several Black Tusk soldiers into submission without even killing them.

"If one gives into their rage, they will become the very thing they swore to destroy." Kasumi answered, slicing apart an enemy blaster before kicking its holder in the chin, knocking them out. Luminara smiled and continued to make work of the enemies attacking her.

Hitomi, Honoka and Rally threw a few droid poppers circuiting out several droids before they mopped up the remaining droids. "Watch those wrist rockets!" an Iraqi spec ops soldier shouted before they were gunned down by an enemy gunner. Angered by this, Rally threw her last frag grenade towards the enemy soldier, who was killed.

Caesar and Doc fired their Spas-12 and Spas 15 shotguns at the enemies that got within range while Lee, Faye, Melissa and Grace fired their sniper rifles from the roof top of the station. Machine Gun fire from Lincolns M249 mowed down half a dozen hostiles while rifle fire from Barney, Cassie, Dustin, Toll Road, Ray, Billy and Thomas mopped up remains of the attacking platoon. "FRAG OUT!" Barney shouted and threw a grenade towards another hostile tank.

No sooner had the grenade exploded, artillery rained down on the enemy forces destroying enemy vehicles and sending the troops in disarray. For a moment it seemed like they were about to win, but that moment vanished when an AT-AT arrived on the scene. "Velvet! I need a lift!" Robert shouted, firing his Morita at several battle droids.

Velvet quickly turned around and flew back towards the station, grabbing Roberts hand carrying him into the air. "Drop me right on that walker!" he said to his friend, firing his rifle with one hand at the enemies below. Velvet did so and with the rage of a certain mutant, sliced open a whole in the walker's head with his saber, tossing a grenade into the cockpit before jumping out and leaping into the air.

Landing in the center of a group of hostiles, Robert cracked his knuckles and proceeded to beat the grab out of them as the walker exploded and collapsed onto the street. A few middle eastern soldiers quickly joined the brawl using Krav Maga, Aikido, Judo and other martial arts styles disarming their attackers. "Not exactly the moment to say it, but still: AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Robert said, hitting a Black Tusk soldier with a series of punches and kicks in the torso.

Other enemies were taken down in the same way but it soon became clear that a squadron of enemy bombers was heading right for the station. Thankfully, the bombers were shot down by the combined Middle Eastern air force pilots. Finally, the enemy had either surrendered or began to retreat.

 **(End Song)**

" _Benitez to all points. Enemy resistance is starting to collapse. We did it, we've pushed them back!"_ The NYPD captain said over the radio and commlink, causing everyone in the city to cheer. Soldiers from every country and the various clone legions began to round up prisoners but let out a small cheer as planes and star fighters soared over the city while others began to tend to the wounded. The Bulk and Skull lookalike duo, smiled and hugged each other as brothers.

As for Robert, he smiled at the sight of the entire world uniting together against a common enemy. This was a world he had dreamed of and it was almost over. He then looked into the direction of the UN building. "One battle remains. We can do this! I know we can!" he shouted before saying a familiar battle cry. "WOLVERINES!"

At the UN, Ahsoka who had sensed her lover's presence several days ago, smiled. The was almost over, but she didn't know that in the final battle to come, her lover would face his ultimate test. Sidious had one more ace up his sleeve and he had prepared for such a moment.

 **Originally, this chapter was going to be called Fallen Star, but I decided to go with Fight as One as the entire planet was fighting the separatists in the air and on the land. Plus, I couldn't resist using the opening theme to Avengers Earths Mightiest Hero's for a music score. I think I'll use My Demons again, probably for the fight between the Lone Wolf and Tarkin. Jana is dead at the hands of Barriss. I hope I did ok with that fight.**

 **Only a few more days left until the final season of the Clone Wars airs on Disney Plus. A service I have yet to get, but I did get my hands-on Zombie Army 4: Dead Army, the sequel to Zombie Army Trilogy, the spin off series of Sniper Elite and it is awesome. Anyways, please read and review and I'll see you all next time. Still need ideas for Ahsoka's wedding dress, any help would be appreciated. Oh and too the person who mention Golgo 13, I love the anime and the first opening theme.**


	48. Battle for New York Part 3: UN Rumble

**So, I went back and revised a few chapters without taking them down. Glad to say I did, some of them had quite a few spelling, grammar and several other mistakes I made and missed when I first put the chapters up.**

 **WHO ELSE SAW THE FIRST BAD BATCH EPISODE AND LOVED IT!? I DID! Sorry, I have been waiting along time for the return of the Clone Wars so it can get a proper send off before Disney up and canceled it before they could actually finish it. I heard that those in charge were planning on doing a Top Gun themed episode and the first introduction of the Yuuzhan Vong. Wish we could have seen them, aw well.**

 **Now then, while I only got two reviews for my last chapter, I am glad everyone enjoyed it. I'll be honest, when I was first planning this story out, I was just going to focus on the battle for the American continent and leave the rest world up for the rest of you to think would turn out, but I changed my mind and now here we are.**

 **Onto Reviews/PMs:**

 **42: Thanks man. Those kind words mean a lot to me.**

 **Mpowers045: I think I just might use that idea for Ahsoka's wedding dress. As for Robert spending time with his kids, trust me he'll be spending a bit of time with his kids this chapter.**

 **Spartan-626: Originally, I was going to have Robert be the one to kill Jana, but I'd figure let someone else kill a bad guy so Barriss was the one who did it and the best part, she didn't embrace the dark side. I always liked her better when she didn't betray Ahsoka and fall to the dark side, it kind of made no sense to me in general.**

 **Alright, lets get this thing started. Disclaimers are the same as before, please enjoy.**

Chapter 48: Battle of New York Part 3: UN Rumble

September 21st 2020 19BBY

0826 hours

New York City

Times Square

 _Normal point of view_

Life was starting to return to the once bustling city. But pockets of resistance and others who had sought to use the chaos to do whatever they wanted to do were still in lurking around. One such group was looting a TD Bank outside of Paramount Plaza and had taken several civilians who didn't evacuate the city hostage.

One of the looters carried out a bag of money which was then loaded onto a truck while others went back for more money. "Anyone who so much as fucking moves or tries anything stupid will get riddled with lead. Just do what we say and you won't end up like those poor SOB's over there!" a looter with a T821 submachine gun shouted while another with a Micro Uzi threw the body of a dead officer onto a pile of bodies killed by the Rikers a few days earlier.

One of the hostages coughed loudly that it angered one of the baseball wielding looters who then started to beat the hostage senseless. The other hostages looked away from the scene, some of them comforting their children who were scared. "Shut that kid up or I'll blow his head off!" another of the looters shouted pointing their magnum at the family.

Meanwhile, behind the bank one of the looters had finished taking a leak behind a dumpster while his buddy kept watch. "Hey, you done yet? We need to get this money loaded up before those bastards show up!" the looter said, scanning the area with their stolen MP5K. His buddy didn't answer and when the looter turned around, he saw that they were gone. "Mac? Where the fuck are you!?" the looter shouted, but there was no reply.

Suddenly, they spotted a figure in a nearby alley and raised their submachine gun and fired. The noise of gunfire echoed all around the area and when the thug let go of the trigger, he saw that the figure he saw was gone. "Where are you?!" the thug shouted while reloading his weapon.

"Here." a voice behind him said and the thug was soon beaten senseless.

Back inside the bank, the thugs were still loading the money into the truck when they realized the two, they sent out back hadn't returned. When one of the other thugs was about to go check on them, the wall nearest to the vault soon had a large hole cut into it. The cut part of the wall collapsed and when one of the thugs went to check it out, they were pulled out of the bank dropping their weapon in the process. "SHIT!" another thug cursed and fired their RPK-74 out of the hole.

The other thugs fired their own weapons as well, emptying a full magazine from their weapons hoping to score a hit on who ever was attacking them. Once the gun fire stopped, they were all shocked to see that they hadn't hit a thing. Before any of them could figure out what happened, the same figure from before leapt over their heads and landed behind them. "Hey look, its someone who thinks he's Batman. Waste him!" the thug with the machine gun said, getting the rest of his buddies to aim their weapons at the figure, who was Robert.

 **(I Will Win, starts)**

Raising his hand and pulling it towards him, Robert relieved all the goons of their weapons with the force. Without their guns, the thugs charged at him with nothing but their fists or in the case of some, their makeshift clubs.

Robert brought his arms up to block a strike from a baseball bat, he then kicked the attacker away before he punched another thug in the gut, rendering them unable to fight. Another thug swung their 9-iron at Roberts head, forcing him to back flip a couple of times only to find two other thugs were about to swing their bats at his head. Bending backwards, the two bat wielders hit each other in the head before they were given a split kick to the head, knocking them out.

"Try this you punk ass kid!" one of the knife wielding thugs shouted swiping his knife at the young soldier. Ducking and dodging each knife swipe, Robert gave the goon an uppercut to the jaw before kneeing them in the gut. Following this, Robert lifted the attacker up into the air and threw them into several of their allies.

"It's a strike!" Robert joked only to see that one of the few remaining thugs had picked up one of the handguns he relived earlier and started firing at him. Moving fast, Robert avoided the shots before he moved in close, ducked down and punched the thug in the groin. "Cup Check!" he joked again, kicking the handgun away from the thug in pain. "Anyone else!?" he asked.

He got his answer in the form of one bigger heavily armored thug's. "I had to ask." He said to himself and ducked to avoid a punch from the thug. He dodged one but failed to avoid the second one. This time, it was Roberts turn to get tossed around and he was thrown into one of the walls. "Ok, that hurt. Now I'm pissed!" he said with a snarl. His opponent on the other hand didn't say a thing and just charged at him like a Rhino.

Robert leapt out of the way and landed behind his opponent who soon picked up a metal baseball bat and swung at the Lone Wolf once they got close enough. Dodging the attack, Robert whipped out one of his sabers and sliced the bat in half before sending a series of fast hard-hitting punches directly towards the brute. Each punch he sent towards the big guy was a devastating hit, knocking the wind out of this criminal and keeping them focused on him while Police officers rounded up the knocked-out thugs before they came too.

A final hit from Roberts fist severely hurt the thug's ribcage before he hefted the thug into the air and threw them into one of the teller windows, shattering the glass and groaning in pain. "I hate these guys!" Robert said before he turned to one of the goons that was still awake.

 **(End song)**

"You come in here again. In fact, if you ever do anything like this in this city praying on innocent people, I will find you and cut off both of your arms, and then both of your legs and I will cut your head right off your body. Do you understand?" Robert asked threateningly as he lifted the thug into the air.

"Y-yes…" the thug whimpered.

"Good. Cause if you don't, you'll be this armless, legless, headless thing, won't you? Rolling down the street, like a turd, in the wind. Do you feel me?" Robert asked again, bringing the thug closer to his face. The thug soon pissed himself out of fear before he was knocked out like the rest of his friends.

He dropped the knocked-out thug before he turned back to the hostages. "Thank you, thank you!" one of the hostages said gratefully. "If you need anything, let me know." He added. Robert thought for a moment and finally gave the man his answer. A couple of minutes later, he had all the DVDS of the first six Thomas and Friends seasons for the kids at the Post Office to watch, plus something he could show his kids when he and Ahsoka finally had a chance to relax after all the fighting they had done over the last few years.

When he returned to the Post Office, he was greeted by the children who were playing with Boomer and several other dogs. "Thomas and Friends has arrived kids!" he said handing the bag of DVD's to one of the post office staff who left to go play one of the DVDS for the kids, while the Lone Wolf went to spend a little time with his kids.

He didn't get very far before he found a few soldiers interrogating one of the LMB defectors. "This bastard wants mercy!" one soldier said.

"You don't deserve mercy!" another soldier said, slapping the soldier.

"What mercy did you show the world!" the third said, kicking the defector.

"Stop it! Please! Do not kill me! I never followed the orders we were given when it came to executing civilians! I only joined so I could provide for my mother, she's sick and that bastard of a president wasn't going to give her the healthcare she needed!" the defector shouted, begging for his life.

"Quit your begging, time to die!" the fourth soldier said, raising their M4 at the soldier.

"Wait, wait! He can help us!" a nearby clone trooper said, trying to stop this war-crime.

"Help us? He can die for us!" the soldier said and prepared to fire, but before they could fire, the rifle was pulled away from the soldier by Rahm Kota who was looking very pissed.

"That's enough! We need to be better than the enemy. What you are doing is exactly what the Separatists and Sith do to prisoners! Is this the kind of thing you want to be remembered for!?" Kota asked. The soldiers looked at each other while the clone took the defector to the medical center for treatment.

"That wasn't war! It was murder! Stone and his men already proved that they are willing to fight with us for what they believe in. Either you trust him and his men, or you guys can leave!" Robert added, having witnessed the whole thing.

The soldiers continued to look at each other before they just left the room. "That is not how you win a war! Payback is one thing, but taking it out on prisoners and those who have defected is going too far." He said.

"Rules of Engagement I take it?" Kota asked. Robert nodded while the two of them made their way to the room where Roberts children were with Shaak Ti holding her grandchildren. "I still find it hard to believe that Master Ti is Ahsoka's mother. I always knew there was something similar about the two of them, but I didn't think it was like this." Kota said with a chuckle.

"The universe is full of surprises." Robert chuckled as well, pulling out a small stuffed teddy bear, placing it by the cribs they slept in. "Buts it the nice surprises that are the good ones." He added before taking his son from Shaak Ti and held him tight. When he first laid eyes on his children, he sensed that they had a strong connection to the force. Normally, this would warrant the Jedi to take the children in so they could be trained, but with changes in the Jedi code it was decided that the children should stay with their parents for the time being.

"I don't think I ever saw a Togruta Human hybrid before. Then again, hybrids normally don't usually last as long as other new born children. I just want them to live a happy life, free to make their own choices and not have to live in a galaxy plagued by fear." He said as his son gripped his finger tightly.

"The boy has a good grip, but what are you going to name him?" Shaak Ti asked.

Robert thought for a moment before looking back to his son. "I think the name Orion would work for him. I can sense that he has the heart of a warrior, plus it's like I am the father of Optimus Prime, since he was known as Orion Pax before he became a prime. As for the girl, I'm thinking about Ariel. Maybe Ahsoka has another idea, but I do like both names." He said.

"I think those are nice names. Both of them have potential to be great individuals and with you and Ahsoka as their parents, they may be something more." Shaak Ti said with a smile. Robert smiled as well, before putting his son back down and heading out with Master Kota to meet up with the others in the war room.

When they arrived, all of the Jedi generals and their second in command were looking at a display of United Nations building. "With our combined forces, we would be able to move into the enemy headquarters and secure the building. However, it would also give Sidious, Tarkin and the Separatist leaders the chance to escape. If they leave the planet, we'll have to find them all over again." Obi-Wan said.

"Let's not forget that they have also fortified a few blocks with their remaining troops and armor. Their air-forces and artillery may be severally depleted, but that doesn't mean they won't be a problem. And then there's this." Anakin began before looking towards the front entrance of the UN. "These turrets are the biggest threat to our forces. Unless we take them out, the soldiers are going to get killed." He added.

"Only way we can do that is by getting inside the enemy perimeter and that's easier said then done." Robert said in agreement before an idea came to him. "That's crazy. So crazy it might just work." He said aloud.

"I know I am going to regret this, but what is this crazy idea you have in mind?" Anakin asked reluctantly.

"Velvet, remember that level in War for Cybertron, the one with Optimus, Sideswipe and Bumblebee allow themselves to be captured by the Decepticons in order to rescue Zeta Prime?" Robert asked the older sister of Laphicet.

"Oh, I remember that level. Laphi beat it easily on hard." Velvet answered before she realized what Robert was getting at. "Wait you're not suggesting…" She began before Robert looked to her and smiled.

"Yep. I think I'll take a page from Optimus's book and let myself be captured. By letting myself be captured, I can take out the turrets, plus if it will give me a chance to rescue Ahsoka." Robert admitted.

"I don't know about this. You show up completely unarmed and try to surrender, the enemy might just out right try and kill you without even a second thought." Barney said, voicing his concern against the plan.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not going alone. If we're going to pull this off, we'll need a few of you pulling the old wolf in sheep's clothing maneuver. A couple of guys in LMB or Black Tusk uniforms with the right equipment and they can pose as the enemy, escort me into the enemy camp and let me wreck some havoc behind enemy lines. The only downside is that I can't bring my armor, the BFG, Smart Gun, Morita, Punisher or Pulse Rifle. It's a risk I'm more than willing to take if I can get Ahsoka out of enemy custody." Robert responded to his uncle.

"So that means you'll be completely unarmed if you plan to carry out this plan." Kasumi said with a worried look.

"Then I guess that'll mean I'll need to help myself to the enemies' weapons. Plus, I'm sure someone can smuggle in my sabers and handguns, minus the Punisher of course." Robert answered. He then handed his two handguns over to Barney along with his sabers. "I know what I am doing." He added before Breach could voice his concern as well.

"Now for the next part. There's a service tunnel that leads into the basement of the UN. A platoon could sneak inside and capture the separatist leaders. While I go after Ahsoka, the platoon can capture Gunray and the others. The stealth team can also sabotage as much of the enemy helicopters and artillery as possible." He added.

The other jedi and their commanders looked to each other with concern but it was Cham who spoke up first. "If you are willing to take this risk, then I will support your decision." The Twi'lek said. Everyone else agreed.

A little while later, Barney, Lee, Gunner, Velvet, Kasumi and Caesar disguised as LMB and Black Tusk soldiers escorted a captured and bruised Robert into the UN building basement, their story saying that they got lucky and captured the Lone Wolf who was taking a leak. The enemy bought it and through his commlink in his ear, Barney confirmed that phase one was complete. Cassie confirmed that she, Lincoln, Ray, Billy, Toll Road, Doc, Max, Faye, Breach, Honoka, Marie, Hitomi and Rally had entered the sewers, heading for the maintance entrance to UNs lower levels. Robert spat out some blood from his mouth while the binders around his arms kept him from even trying to escape. "You know, when I told you to make it look believable, I didn't mean for you give me a black eye." Robert whispered to Velvet.

"Shut up!" Velvet said angrily, shoving her friend with the barrel of her MP5 slightly as they walked with their 'prisoner' to the main entrance where Tarkin was waiting for them.

"So, we meet again boy." Tarkin said, walking over to Robert. "Last time we met; I took the girl you love from you. Now, here you are. Oh, don't worry. You'll see your lover again, just not in the way you expect it. Take him away." The former Republic Admiral said to the droids who were with him. Robert just glared at Tarkin as the droids escorted him to his new 'quarters'. "I'll make sure that all six of you are rewarded for your capture of the Lone Wolf. As you were." Tarkin said to the disguised soldiers before following the droids.

"Phase one complete." Barney said as Gunner handed them each a small amount of C4 too each of them. "Place these on your targets when no one is looking and make sure it's hidden from sight. He then turned to Velvet and Kasumi. "Velvet, follow Tarkin and make sure the kid isn't killed. Kasumi, find Ahsoka." He added, handing Velvet Roberts sabers and handguns while Kasumi nodded and went looking for Ahsoka. Both of them had some C4 to use when they felt the need.

While each of them went their separate ways, Robert was brought to the buildings basement where he was put in a stasis field much like he was during his time on Ryloth. Tarkin walked towards him and motioned for a Magna Guard to jab him with their electrostaff. "I'm going to enjoy this." Tarkin said as the electricity from the staff surged through Roberts body.

 _Roberts point of view_

 _One hour later_

For the entire time I was suspended in the field, Tarkin kept asking me of what the New Republic had planned for attacking the UN. Every time I didn't answer, I got jabbed in the stomach by the staff each time more painful than the last. I should have worn some kind of armor underneath my sleeveless sweatshirt. Then again, that would have been a dead giveaway.

Instead of my usual armor, I was wearing a white sleeveless Punisher Skull sweatshirt, forest green camo pants, pair of socks, sneakers and a pair of black fingerless work out gloves. "Seems you got cocky in trying to attack us all on your own with out your weapons and armor. Trying to be a normal soldier from a back-water planet? How pathetic." Tarkin mocked me before he motioned for the droids to shutdown the stasis field. Velvet was right behind him, watching with anger.

I fell to the floor with a thud and faked like I was out cold. Tarkin bought it and left the basement leaving only me, Velvet and two battle droids. No sooner had the bastard left, Velvet quickly took out the droids before they knew what hit them. "I really wanted to waste that bastard. But if I had done that, I would have alerted them to our little plan." Velvet admitted, unlocking my binders and helping me up.

"You're not the only one who wants to plug that bastard. Especially after all he's done. I can't believe he did that to Ahsoka. I'll castrate that 'man'." I admitted. I then followed Velvet outside the basement to one of the storage rooms where the forces guarding the building kept their weapons, armor and ammo. "Time to even the odds." I said to myself.

 **(Rambo gear up theme starts)**

Aside from my handguns, knife and lightsabers, I grabbed a Black Tusk ACR as well as a Spas 12. I grabbed several scopes, magazine attachments and laser sights which I attached onto my weapons. A red dot sight, laser pointer and an extended magazine capacity of eight shells were added to my shotgun. As for the ACR, I equipped it with a holographic sight, laser sight and a fifty-round magazine. I also attached an M203 to the rifle while Velvet handed me a red bandana which I knew was Laphi's favorite after I put on an LMB cross draw holster tactical vest.

Tying the bandana around my head, I grabbed as much ammo as I could carry while Velvet placed her C4 charges on the weapon stockpile, setting the timer for thirty seconds before she grabbed a Steyr AUG A3 9mm submachine gun, equipped with a forty-round magazine, red dot sight and laser pointer.

Once we had what we needed, we quickly vacated the armory just a few seconds before it exploded. "Let's kick some ass." I said.

 **(End theme)**

The blast shook the entire building causing every hostile in the building to be on alert for me. Velvet and the others still had their cover, but that wouldn't last for long. Knowing Tarkin, he probably suspected that the 'friendly's' that captured me weren't who they said they were. Guy was smart, but not that smart.

"The second they spot us; they'll know that it was a setup." Velvet reminded me, from the women's restroom having said that she needed to change out of the enemy combat fatigues and into her Ghost Recon armor.

"They're probably already aware of our presence. With a guy like Sidious in charge, he would have sensed our presence the moment we stepped foot onto the UN building grounds. The force is a sixth sense to those connected too it." I said to her, waiting outside the bathroom like a gentleman and too avoid being called a pervert by my friend, keeping my eyes open for any hostiles that might be looking for the cause of the explosion.

Velvet soon came out a few minutes later all dressed in her Ghost Recon getup, including the bandana wrapped around her face. "Come on, lets go get your girl." She said, gripping her own ACR tightly.

"Yes ma'am." I said jokingly, only for her to give me the 'evil eye'. I would have countered her glare, but we ran into a few battle droids coming down to find the source of the explosion.

"Hey! You're not one of us!" one of the droids said before Velvet and I gunned them down with our assault rifles. The droids may have been destroyed, but the alarm started ringing all around us.

"Shit!" I heard Velvet curse before she pulled out her commlink. "Velvet to Barney! We've been discovered. Tell me you planted those charges on your targets!" she said urgently into the commlink.

" _Yeah we did and we're now taking fire in the general assembly room from all sides. Cassie and the others are coming through the service tunnels now, but they've run into some trouble. Mainly a lot of hostiles, we haven't been able to reach Kasumi but from last we heard she said she found Ahsoka."_ Barney said frantically over the commlink before his voice was followed by noise of an AK-M. " _If you guys can give us some help, we'd really appreciate it!"_ he added.

"We're on our way. Blow the charges and that will signal the Republic to start their assault." Velvet shouted back over the commlink before pocketing her device. "We need to move now!" she added. I nodded and we raced out of the basement as fast as we could. We did encounter more droids after we made it up a set of stairs, but they were nothing to our combined firepower. Both of us downed the droids in seconds before we kept moving forwards.

Velvet kicked open a locked door which got us to the ground floor of the UN building. However, we weren't even close to the general assembly hall and soon found ourselves taking fire from numerous enemy soldiers.

No sooner had they spotted us, they quickly opened fire on us forcing us to take cover. "Great! That's all we needed." I said, spotting a crate of grenades nearby. Using the force, I pulled the crate towards us and opened the grate grabbing a couple of frags. Velvet did the same thing and we both pulled the pin on one of our grenades and threw them towards our attackers.

 **(Take the Wave, starts)**

The grenades exploded taking out several hostiles upon exploding which caused several them to scatter and take cover. "Thanks for leaving us some grenades fella's!" I shouted, popping out of cover and fired my ACR, taking out a few LMB grunts with deadly accuracy. Velvet followed suit firing her own ACR which was of the chambered to the 6.8mm, taking out a few droids with several bursts of her own. "Move up?" she asked me, ducking down before tossing another grenade.

"What do you think?" I shot back as her grenade exploded and sent a blown-up droid right behind us. "MOVE UP!" The two of us bolted out of cover and moved up taking out any enemies that got in our way while the others started to retreat to better positions at the top of the escalator. This position gave their snipers a better line of fire at us forcing us again to take cover, this time behind a few barricades they had set up. Good thing we did, cause several hostiles with machine guns and repeating blasters soon started to rain down on us.

"Damn it. I really should have taken that M60 before we torched the armory!" I cursed, peaking out slightly from behind cover before I nearly got my head blown off. "Got any ideas on how to get past these bastards!?" I asked Velvet.

Before she could answer, gunfire from behind us took out a few enemies. Looking behind us, I was shocked to see that Captain Price, Roach, Ghost and Soap were lending some support, backed up by Foley, Dunn, Ramirez, Griggs, Vasquez, Jackson, Connor Morgan and Robert Jacobs. "Captain Price! You're a sight for sore eyes! Same goes for the rest of you as well!" I shouted.

"You can thank your aunt for that, kid! She had us accompany her team knowing that you were going to need some help!" Connor explained, firing his M4 and hitting one of the droid snipers while Jacobs fired back with his M249, this time getting the enemy to take cover from machine gun fire. "Like she had to ask us anyway! We're planning on helping you storm the fucking building!" Connor added, throwing one of his grenades up the escalator, which didn't make it as far as he wanted it to go.

Price however had another plan. "You two. Take these and throw them on my mark!" he shouted too us and threw me and Velvet a pair of smoke grenades. "HK-47, are you in position!?" he shouted into the commlink, firing back with his M4.

" _Answer: Affirmative Captain!"_ the assassin droid said over the commlink. I didn't know why HK-47 was here, but I would find out later.

"SMOKE OUT!" Price shouted and tossed a smoke grenade. The others followed suit and thick cloud of white smoke blanketed the escalator. "MOVE UP!" he shouted and began to move forwards. Velvet and I followed suit and we pushed forwards up the escalator, wiping out the enemy forces at the top of the escalator. "Barney and the lads aren't going to last much longer. We need to move light and fast! Don't get pinned down!" the TF 141 captain stated. I nodded my head and followed his lead after HK-47 soon joined us.

We swept through the offices and were making good progress but soon ran into a snag in one of the galleries of the building, which the enemy had turned into a prison cell. Dozens of captured police officers, national guardsmen and soldiers who were captured during the invasion were dead, all executed with shots to the head. "Bastards!" I cursed. I then sensed a few LMB and Black Tusk soldiers arrive behind us and watched as HK gunned them down with his MG5.

"Annoyed Statement: Master, get your head out of the gutter! You can't die yet!" HK-47 said. I looked up and quickly returned to reality. Soon enough, we reached Barney and the others who were still pinned down by the doors to the assembly hall.

"Bout time you showed up!" he shouted, firing back at the enemy soldiers with his M4's M203. The grenade blew up a few droids just as a blast from a concussion rifle rippled a few feet ahead of us. "Damn Lizards are using the second floor as a sniper position. We haven't been able to move up since you blew up the armory in the basement." My uncle explained.

"I can see that!" I stated in an annoyed tone as Lee fired off a few shots from his SCAR-H while Gunner and Caesar fired off several rounds at the same Trandoshan. Gunners shot missed the shooter and Caesar's shotgun lacked the range to hit them. Thankfully, Rally, Hitomi and Marie were able to take out one of the concussion rifle wielding enemies with their rifles, allowing Cassie, Lincoln, Billy, Ray and Faye to move up to another set of seats before taking cover.

Breach, Max, Toll Road, Doc and HK-47 followed suit after Price and the boys that followed us started to unload a few rounds on another enemy sniper. "MOVE UP!" the TF141 captain shouted too the rest of us who moved from cover to cover. "Soap! Take Roach, Morgan, Jacobs and Ghost. Take out those snipers, we're not going to last much longer unless we knock them out. Maybe grab a few of those concussion rifles while you're at it!" he added, turning back to the others while reloading his M4.

"COVERING FIRE!" I shouted, upon hearing those words. Immediately everyone one of us ahead of them opened up with our weapons. Griggs, HK-47 and Lincoln sprayed the enemy with machine gun fire while Gunner and Maire fired their grenade launchers at a couple of super battle droids. Caesar unleashed a barrage of shotgun rounds from his AA12 before Ray, Billy and Cassie lobbed a few frags at a couple of LMB rifleman.

Jackson, Dunn, Vasquez, Foley and Price downed a few battle droids with rifle fire while Ramirez, Velvet, Breach and I took out several other hostiles that attempted to flank us from behind. One of the enemy snipers fell from the second floor. Looking up, we saw that Connor was the one who tossed the body over the side and had an M249 in his hands. "This shit just keeps getting better and better!" he shouted, firing his newly acquired machine gun at the enemies that were trying to attack us from the rear. Jacobs followed suit with M110, nailing hostile after hostile with a single headshot while Soap, Roach and Ghost opened up with their own assault rifles.

Barney, Toll Road, Doc, Faye and Lee quickly reloaded their rifles before they resumed firing back at the enemy, wiping out a combined total of five droid squads.

"Retreat!" one of the Black Tusk soldiers shouted from behind. Their allies followed suit, some of them being killed in the process by a vengeful Connor, who I was told saw a lot of people killed with out a second thought.

"Cease fire!" I shouted and the rest followed suit.

 **(End song)**

Once the last round clattered too the ground, the assembly hall was riddled with spent bullet casings, numerous bullet holes, blaster marks and the bodies of dead enemy soldiers and wrecked droids. None of us were killed, but Breach took a blaster bolt to the shoulder. It wasn't a fatal wound, but Doc told me that he wouldn't be holding a rifle or shotgun for a while. Honoka showed us something she had found in the hall. Turns out, that Bliss and Schaeffer were funneling weapons and equipment to terrorist groups and warlords across the world for the past four years, many of those weapons were distributed by Stonebanks and were meant to be given to the military. It certainly explained why the Inner Circle was able to build a few of the bombs that Hitomi and the Russian operators of Rainbow got rid of.

"Kasumi should have reported in by now." Rally said with concern. She wasn't the only one who was getting the same feeling. I wanted to think this was like that stunt she pulled on Canto Bight, but I knew it wasn't. I felt a great disturbance in the force.

"Doc, patch Breach up as best you can and gather every bit of intel you can find here. We'll need the evidence to bring up these two groups on war crime charges. Everyone else, spread out across the building and search for the Seppie leaders. You find them, take them alive. Just leave Tambor to me, I've got a score to settle with green skinned bastard." I said. The others nodded and were quick to depart for the other floors.

Everyone that is except for Price, Velvet, Soap, Roach, Ghost and Rally. They all decided to stay with me. "Well, guess I have more company then I wanted. Ahsoka's on the 29th floor. Its obvious they locked down the elevators, so we better get climbing." I said and followed the others up the stairs before they went to search the other floors for the enemy leaders. Little did I know, I was going to be in for quite a revelation when I reached the top.

 _Normal point of view_

Meanwhile, on the fifteenth floor of the building, the separatist leaders were starting to become afraid that they would be arrested, losing all the power and wealth they accumulated over the course of the war. "None of this would have happened if you had killed the Lone Wolf when he arrived on Ryloth!" Gunray spat to Tambor.

"How could I have known that the boy would become a threat to the Separatist Alliance? Need I remind you Viceroy that your Senator in the Senate has been arrested not once, but twice and this time he is now in prison for good!" Tambor countered. None of them knew that outside the room they were using as a safe room, Barney, Honoka, Marie and Hitomi were listening in on their entire conversation and were readying a few flashbangs. Poggle than spoke in his native tongue with his protocol droid translating.

"Lord Poggle says that no one could have seen how powerful the Lone Wolf would become when he arrived. He also states that Count Dooku is the one too truly blame for allowing his connection to the boy to become strong. Had Dooku killed the boy, none of this would be happening." The protocol droid translated.

"Do we get a say in this?" one of battle droid guards asked. The Separatist leaders all shouted no and the droid just sighed. "I had a feeling that was the answer." The droid said in defeat. It was then that the door to the room opened briefly and four grenades were tossed inside. "IS THAT A GRENADE!?" the droid asked before it detonated, blinding the Separatist leaders.

"GO, GO, GO!" Barney shouted to the three girls who followed his lead and gunned down each of the droid guards, leaving the separatist leaders unharmed. "Put your hands up!" Barney demanded to the Separatist leaders. Everyone of the leaders did so, with the exception of Tambor who tried to reach for the personal blaster he had hidden on him. He didn't get the chance, for Honoka spotted this and rushed towards him.

She then disarmed the Skakoan before headbutting him right in the face. "THAT'S FOR ALL THE FAMILIES YOU'VE KILLED!" She roared, hitting the Techno Union Foreman in several places all over his body. Through out the entire beatdown, Tambor begged for his life while the other Separatist leaders looked in fear as the Salmon haired girl in armor delivered one final punch to the Skakoan leaders face, knocking him out. "I'm good now." She said after giving Tambor a few smacks.

"Barney to all points, we got the Separatist leaders. Uh, be advised, Tambor might need medic, Honoka really did a number on him." Barney said into his commlink, still shocked by the scene he had seen. Obi-Wan than responded over the commlink that they would dispatch a medic as soon as friendly troopers could enter building. Barney understood and then began to place binders on each of the separatist leaders' hands. "Now then, why don't we chat?" Barney said to the captured enemy leaders.

The other teams reported that they had found numerous documents and files further convicting the enemy leaders of war crimes and the locations of said crimes. This would also prove to be useful in the trials to come after the war ended, but there was still no sign of Tarkin or Sidious.

While the others swept the other floors, the droids and PMC forces on the 29th floor had setup numerous makeshift barricades for the ensuring firefight. About three-fourths of the floor left intact while the remaining section of the floor were removed and turned into a prison cell, a prison cell that held Ahsoka.

A squad of Black Tusk soldiers kept their rifles trained at the stairway entrance while LMB machine gunners and battle droids finished loading their weapons. No sooner had the soldiers finished checking their weapons, a figure behind the glass window of the door could be seen and the enemy forces opened fire. Rifles, machine guns, blaster rifles and other weapons roared to life with each of their shots hitting the door, some of them breaking the glass and blowing the door too pieces. A few enemy grenades were thrown to the door which exploded. Finally, the enemy stopped firing but much to the surprise of the enemy soldiers, not a single body was found.

Some of them thought the person fell over the stair well while others thought they had retreated down to a lower level. In both cases, they were proven wrong as a bright blue blade started to cut the ceiling above them a few doors down. The blade cut a perfect circle in the ceiling before it was retracted and the cut roof slab fell to the ground, some enemy soldiers scrambling out of the way before they were crushed, the same couldn't be said for a few battle droids that ended up being crushed instead of them.

The enemy soldiers looked up to the hole only too see a few flashbangs and droid poppers tossed through the hole which detonated. The droids nearest to the hole in the ceiling were disabled while the PMC soldiers were dazed from the non-lethal grenades. "FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING!" Robert shouted, leaping through the hole and firing his twin handguns at those who were still dazed. "I've always wanted to say that!" he said as the others dropped down from the hole.

 **(Strike Back starts)**

"You watch way too much anime." Velvet said, rolling her eyes and firing her submachine gun at a few LMB soldiers, killing them. She then charged towards one of the enemy machine gunners and kneed them in the gut before giving a powerful uppercut to the face.

"Hey! You're the one who said I do a good Makarov voice. And I'm not talking about the terrorist." Robert replied, holstering his handguns before firing his SPAS-12 at a few hostiles that got too close. An LMB soldier fell to the ground dead while a Black Tusk rifleman took a shot to the leg before being taken down by a shot from Ghosts ACR.

"Focus on the mission! We need to push forwards! Your girl's up ahead, so let's get her out of here and then go after Sidious and the rest of these bastards!" the SAS Lieutenant shouted as he lobbed a grenade towards several enemies which exploded spewing deadly grenade fragments into the bodies of several unlucky enemy soldiers. Roach followed suit, but threw a thermal detonator which was caught by one of the droids who soon became nothing but a pile of scrap metal.

"Are these droids really that stupid they would pick up a live grenade?" Roach asked, firing back with his G36C, taking out a few more droids in the process.

"B1's aren't the brightest battle droid the separatists have in the shed. Their only strength is that they can overwhelm their enemies with sheer numbers, some have even been used as cannon fodder to clear out minefields!" Rally answered, firing her two CZ-75's and taking out several droids. "If you look at it, there kind of like the Strike Daggers, cheap and easy to produce." She added, emptying her pistols clips before ducking behind a desk and avoid getting her head shot off.

"You kids and your anime's! Whatever happened to the days of comics and movies!?" Price asked jokingly, loading a fresh magazine into his M4 before quickly returning fire.

"Times have changed Captain! But you can't beat the classics!" Robert answered back, running forwards with his shotgun raised and ready to fire. One pull of the trigger sent several pellets into the body of an unarmored LMB soldier while their buddy took the shotguns butt to the face. A punch to the enemies face soon followed, knocking them out before Robert continued forwards firing his shotgun at anyone who he choose to target. "COME ON!" he shouted to the others behind him. He then yanked the barrel of an enemy blaster and started to use the droid as a shield. The other droids couldn't fire at their own and were taken down while the PMC soldiers fired back.

The members of TF141 were surprised to see the Lone Wolf do such a feat without his armor while Velvet and Rally just followed their friend, taking out the enemies he missed. "You heard him lads! Let's go!" Soap shouted, firing his SCAR-L's M203 launcher just ahead of Roberts position, killing several enemies with a single shot. "Can't let the kid have all the fun!" he added following after the three teens.

His droid shield reduced to a wreck, Robert threw the droid into several incoming enemy soldiers, knocking them back before his shotgun was blasted out of his hands by a Super Battle Droid. "Oh, you really shouldn't have done that!" Robert said in a sort of menacing tone.

"Uh-oh!" the droid said before Robert pounced on the droid, pulling out his custom handgun and emptied a full magazine into droids' body. The pistol rounds did little damage to the droid, but thankfully the droid was eliminated by a burst of rifle fire from Velvets ACR.

"Never wreck a shotgun. Especially the SPAS-12!" Robert said with passion. He then reached out with the force and sent a blast wave towards the enemy, knocking them out or into pieces depending on who they were. "Ahsoka is up ahead! Right through those doors." He added.

"Stack up!" Price instructed the group. They did so and the captain tossed a flashbang through the door which detonated. He then ordered them to move in where they mopped up the remaining hostiles. The last hostile fell to the ground and Robert spotted Ahsoka.

 **(End Song)**

Again, Ahsoka was held in a stasis field but this time she was bound by a set of binders which kept her arms pinned behind her back. Behind her and holding her tightly was Tarkin, holding a handgun of his own a Desert Eagle which he then fired. "I would throw down your weapons if I were you. That is if you want to see the death of one of your girls?" Tarkin said. Before anyone could ask why, several battle droids appeared behind him, hold Kasumi in their grips. "Your friend fooled everyone else, but I saw through her disguise easily." The traitor gloated.

"You may have saw through her disguise, but Kasumi is more than capable of getting out of these situations on her own." Robert retorted. The next thing Tarkin knew, he heard the sound of two droids being bashed together and Kasumi leaping over him, landing by her girlfriend. "Told you!"

"YOU BITCH!" Tarkin roared, pushing Ahsoka down to the ground and raising his pistol. Before he could fire, the handgun was knocked out of his hand by a well-placed shot from Rally's pistol.

"Looks like you've been disarmed!" Rally joked as Robert returned his own handguns to his holsters and dropped his rifle.

"Not really." Tarkin stated and simply walked forwards towards the group. "You want to kill me like a man or a like a Sheep?" Tarkin asked the Lone Wolf.

"I just want to kill you for all that you've done to Ahsoka." Robert answered, walking towards Tarkin much like the traitor did earlier. "I know what you did, I've felt it every time. You tortured her, assaulted her and raped her. You disgust me." Robert spat.

"I find that those who aren't human are meant to serve their lords and masters. Togruta's, for instance have such a…" he began before Robert surged forwards and sucker punched him in the gut.

"You want to man up, I'll man you up!" Robert said, cracking his knuckles after throwing his lightsabers aside.

"You must want to hurt me badly." Tarkin asked, practically announcing his intentions of goading Robert into recklessly making the first move.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I'm going to take your life!" Robert declared. He then waited for Tarkin to charge at him and grabbed the man by the waist and slammed him into the ground.

 **(My Demons starts)**

Using his years of training against the republic traitor, Robert brought his opponent up and rammed them into several lockers before landing a series of rapid punches to the man's gut. His punches ended and he threw Tarkin down to the ground on his back, brought him back to his feet and would have attacked again, but Tarkin headbutted him, causing the young warrior to lose his grip on the enemy who then kicked him in the face.

"All those weapons, armor and training. All those victories and this is what you have to show for it? It appears you are just as weak as your whore of a mother. Oh, I know all about her and who she is. In fact, I think I will personally thank the man who snuffed her out when I am done with you." Tarkin gloated, pulling Robert up by the collar of his shirt and punched the Lone Wolf several times in the gut before throwing him into the bars of one of the nearby cells.

Robert said nothing and the two soon began to trade punches and kicks with each other. "Unlike you, I had proper military training compared to you being trained by several money-grubbing mercenaries you call family. Real combat is all about using every opportunity to kill your enemy and show them that you are more powerful then they are. But you, you're nothing without your armor." Tarkin spat.

"SHUT UP!" Robert shouted and punched Tarkin square in the jaw, causing the former Republic to spit a bit of blood out of his mouth. "Taste's good doesn't it?" Robert spat.

"You talking too me, child?" Tarkin mocked, grabbing a nearby by chain after giving Robert a left hook to the jaw. He then wrapped the chain around Roberts neck and began to choke him to death. "Time to cut off the wound. Oh, when I'm done with you. I'll take care of your friends, family and the girl you love. You'll have failed them all and your children will also join the Jedi in death." He said with a snarl.

Tarkin then turned Robert around and kicked him away, the chain still wrapped around his neck into another cell, the impact causing Roberts knife to drop out of its sheath to the ground. "Its funny, the last time we met I left you too die. This time, I'll finish the job personally. Like I should have done on Canto Bight. It's a shame that you lose everyone you care about. Your adoptive family, young Crowe, your mother and your squad mates. You really have to ask, 'is it me? Or is it them'?" Tarkin mocked again, picking up Roberts knife. "What was your friends name again, what did you call her? Oh well it doesn't matter. Your about to join her."

It was at this point; Roberts inner animal awoke. The mention of Courtney dying and the thoughts of her dying by his side flooded his mind and once again, he bared his fangs. Grabbing the chain that would have taken his life, Robert draped it over his neck. "Come on you bastard! One of us is going to die. So, let's get it over with!" Robert goaded before he swung the chain around several times, hitting Tarkin in the face, causing him to bleed before he kicked them into the wall and too drop his knife.

He dropped the chain and reached for his knife while Tarkin caught his breath. "Get up Tarkin! Get. Up." He said with anger as his enemy slowly got back to his feet. "Now turn around you sack of shit!" he demanded, picking up the chain he used earlier as Tarkin walked a few feet towards him.

"Now what!?" Tarkin demanded. The next thing he knew, the chain was wrapped around his neck.

"GET OVER HERE!" Robert roared and pulled the chain and Tarkin towards him plunging his knife into Tarkin's gut. His opponent looked to the Lone Wolf before the knife was twisted and pierced his skin. "Her name was Courtney!" Robert said before pulling the knife out of his enemy, whose body fell to the ground.

 **(End song)**

"Damn it kid! You really kicked ass!" Soap said impressively.

"Yeah, well he shouldn't have pushed me." Robert answered before he looked to Ahsoka who's binders had been removed by Anakin who arrived earlier during the brawl and who was wearing some Jedi armor Kasumi had smuggled with her. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Ahsoka answered, pulling her future husband in for a kiss. "I knew you'd come for me." She said, tears flowing from her eyes.

"That's one down and one to go. All that's left is Sidious and his transport on the roof is destroyed. Now all we have too do is bring him in. How about it Ahsoka, you up for some payback?" Anakin asked his former padawan, handing over her lightsaber to her.

"You know it. Let's kick that bastard's ass!" she said determined.

"Now that's what I like to here. Captain Price, secure the rest of the floors and then join us at the top of the building. We need to cut Sidious off incase he has a back up plan." Robert instructed. Price nodded and took the others to secure the building.

Kasumi ditched her LMB disguise and changed into full black and blue bodysuit with black arm guards. "I may not be a Jedi, but you're going to need some help. After all, I know my way around a blade." She said.

"Ok then, lets end this war for good." Robert said and rushed to the stairwell. It seemed like they were climbing forever but at long last they reached the top of the building and came face to face with Sidious, who was standing by his wrecked personal shuttle.

"Welcome, my young friends. Welcome to your doom." He said evilly.

 **And with that Tarkin is dead. One more fight to go, but it will certainly be one to remember. I'll tell you this much, there is going to be a lot of anger unleashed next chapter during the final battle.**

 **Now, I have been considering a voice cast for all of the OC's I have brought into the story. I would like to here your thoughts on who should voice who in this story, if it were like the Clone Wars series, which I have to say is awesome, despite not seeing the nose art of Padme on the Marauder, but I have to say I am loving it.**

 **Again, give me your ideas for the people who you'd want to voice each of the OC's I have brought in, please read and review and I will see you all again with the second too last chapter.**


	49. Duel of Fates

**Maybe I wasn't clear enough in my last chapter. I said I would like your suggestions for the voices of OC characters like Erik, Fenrir and Dominic. I was thinking about Sam Witwer, Todd Haberkorn, Steve Blum or Nolan North voicing the Lone Wolf, not because they are some of my favorite voice actors, but because they have voiced some of my favorite characters who are badass. Wolverine, Nathan Drake, Natsu and Starkiller. Should have made that a bit clearer.**

 **Well, its time for the final battle before the story reaches its happy ending. Question for you, how many of you remember the scenes in Yugioh when Rafael learns that Dartz, the last king of Atlantis was responsible for all the tragedies that he Valon and Alister had suffered in their lives and the scene in Transformers Prime where our favorite scout is seemingly killed and comes back to life? Well you'll be seeing scenes similar to those in this chapter.**

 **Onto reviews:**

 **1049: Glad you liked the last chapter and the fight between Tarkin and Robert. That is something I have played out time and time again in my head to figure out the best way to do it. Plus, I love Scorpions classic line.**

 **42: I am thinking about taking down and rewriting what I have currently posted for Mobile Suit Rwby, start my RWBY story, Power Rangers/ Miraculous Ladybug crossover, Transformers Armada/Gundam Seed crossover, or try something else. Haven't really thought that far ahead. Maybe I might even try this idea I have been tossing around about a Power Rangers Lost Galaxy/Fairy Tail crossover I have been thinking about. Or something involving Captain Rex, Starkiller, Ahsoka and maybe Barriss.**

 **Mpowers045: Haven't watched the Percy Jackson movies or got into the series when it first came out, seeing as I was more into stuff like Halo, Star Wars, Call of Duty and Starship Troopers. Sorry.**

 **TheEpsilonCommander: Like I said about the guy who played Percy Jackson, I haven't watched the Flash or Glee so I wouldn't know what the guys sounds like. Sorry.**

 **BlastertheHedgehog: Trust me, I have planning on killing Tarkin for some time. It was just a matter of putting it in at the right time.**

 **Spartan-626: I am glad you liked the last chapter and the final boss battle as you call it will be one to remember. Not sure how long I will make it, but I will try my hardest, that's all anyone can do when writing fanfiction.**

 **Reviews done, time to get the ball rolling. Disclaimers are the same as always, please enjoy.**

Chapter 49: Duel of Fates

September 21st 2020 19BBY

1400 hours

New York City, United States

 _Normal point of view_

"Fall back, fall back!" a Black Tusk rifleman shouted before they took a blaster bolt to the chest, killing them. Stepping over the dead body, Treadshot quickly took cover behind a wrecked taxi cab and began to lay down covering fire, allowing Ryder and a squad of troopers to move up and hit an LMB machine gun squad that was blocking their advance up the street.

"Keep it up boys! This is the last battle to end the war! We'll get through this together!" Treadshot shouted before lobbing a grenade towards several incoming battle droids. The grenade exploded, blowing the droids to scrap metal allowing the Dinobots to charge forwards with the Bad Batch, Delta Squad, Omega Squad and Gregor following them.

"YEAH! BRING IT ON!" Wrecker shouted, grabbing one battle droid with his left hand and firing his DC-17 ICWS at the enemy with his right. His brothers followed suit with attacking the enemy forces with the courage that of the famed Harlem Hellfighters.

In another section of the city, Rahm Kota and his Militia teamed up with the forces from Israel, Iran, Iraq, Japan, Australia, England, Russia, France and Germany in taking out several enemy walkers and mech squadrons from entering the city limits. Leaping into the air with the aide of the Force, Kota thrusted his lightsaber into the cockpit of an enemy Ragnarök mech, killing the pilot before he turned the massive machine in the direction of its allies after setting it to autopilot.

The mech fired its complete arsenal, minus the Defoliator cannon at the enemy forces, taking down dozens of enemy units before it was destroyed. The destroyed mech then fell forwards, crushing several droid tanks and enemy infantry. "Sergeant, take several squads of soldiers with rocket launchers and get in that building. Get some rockets on those enemy tanks!" Kota said to one of the nearby French soldiers while he deflected blaster fire back at the enemy forces before he surged forwards and slashed several enemy soldiers with his green blade.

"Roger general!" the French man said and gathered as many allied soldiers as they could gather and led them into the building Kota picked out. Minutes later, a barrage of rockets streaked towards the enemy tanks, destroying them and killing anyone who was close enough to the explosion.

Yoda, Luminara and the 41st elite legion along with Aayla, the 327th and Kit pushed back several enemy battalions that were attempting an amphibious assault from the harbor preventing the enemy from landing reinforcements which could have pushed the allied forces out of the city.

Plo led Wolf Pack, Strider Squadron, Spare Squadron and other pilots in protecting the allied ships from Kamikaze's and taking out any enemy bombers that were attempting to provide close air support for their ground forces while friendly A-10C's, F15E's, F/A-18's, F-16's, SU-34's and other aircraft provided friendly close-air-support.

Nick Rye and several other pilots from Hope County, having fired the last of their missiles at several enemy fighters fired their .50 caliber machine guns and 20mm cannons at several enemy TU-95, TU-160 and B-52 bombers overloaded with bombs before they could get within range of the Big Apple too drop their payloads on the city, with the intention of destroying the entire city. "This is something I'll be telling Carmina when she's old enough!" Nick said, releasing the trigger of his F-8 Crusaders guns before climbing up to avoid the wreckage of the downed bomber.

The other pilots from every legion and military each reported the same thing Nick encountered. Dozens of enemy bombers were overloaded with bombs were flying towards the city with every intent on destroying the city completely, but because of the overload of the amount of ordnance they were slower than usual and easy targets for the allied fighters.

The 91st legion along with the Midgarda, pirate forces and other volunteers rescued several pinned down allied forces while the Ghost Recon members and other military special forces soldiers secured high-value targets who were known to have intel regarding all of the crimes that Gunray and his cohorts had done on earth.

The defectors from the LMB, Chinese and North Korean Forces, with their bayonets fixed on their weapons charged their former comrades, shooting, stabbing or bashing their old allies with their weapons while several Nite-Owls rained blaster fire down on the enemy from the air, followed by rockets from their Z-6 jetpacks.

In another section of the city, Itami, Third Recon, Fordo, the Muunulist 10, 501st, 212th, Lennox, Epps under the command of Obi-Wan and Fenrir pushed the droids back as they made their way into the UN courtyard. "It appears that this battle is almost won. All we need too do now is…" Obi-Wan began before he sensed a disturbance in the force. "Oh no." Obi-Wan said before Cody saved his life from a grenade the general failed to notice.

"Something wrong, General?" Cody asked, blindly firing his DC-15 back at the droids.

"The dark side is growing strong! Its Robert, he's about to give into the dark side!" Obi-Wan stated, as Rex joined up with him. "Rex, Cody. I'm going on ahead! I'll leave the battle here to you and Fenrir!" Obi-Wan said to the two troopers. Both nodded their heads and watched as Obi-Wan leapt over the enemy soldiers before he leapt into the air, commandeered an enemy STAP and pushed the controls forward trying to get to the top of the building.

Other Jedi sensed the same thing while on top of the UN HQ, Robert, Kasumi, Ahsoka and Anakin stared down Sidious who wasn't even the slightest bit concerned about the current situation. "Welcome to our doom? Hate to break it too you old man, but your entire plan is coming to ruin all around you. Dark Star is dead, the Republic knows who you really are, the people of Earth have come together too kick your ass and your transport is nothing but a flaming wreck." Kasumi said, counting off the reasons Sidious was going to lose with her fingers just as Obi-Wan leapt off his 'borrowed' repulsorlift vehicle.

"Darth Sidious. In the name of the Galactic Republic you are under arrest. Surrender and perhaps you may get a fair trial." Obi-Wan said to the Sith Lord, pulling his sabers into his hands but refrained himself from igniting them.

"We've ruined your big moment. Years of planning down the crapper and so many plans not going to happen. There's nowhere for you too run, so do the smart thing and surrender." Robert added. Too their surprise, Sidious just laughed as if he hadn't lost at all.

"You simple minded fouls. You haven't won, you only delay the inevitable. Tell me, have any of you ever wondered how I was able to take over Earth so easily? It's because I have been here before." He stated. "Not only that, numerous Sith Lords before me have sent artifacts and other items too this planet as a means of hoping that someone on this planet would build a powerful army, loyal to the Sith cause." He added.

"You mean too tell me that the ancient Sith came to Earth and left behind items hoping for someone to follow their teachings?" Anakin asked in surprise.

"You expect us too believe that shit?!" Robert demanded.

"I suppose I'll have to spell it out for all of you. During the early days of the old Republic, the ancient Sith Empire launched countless expeditions into the unknown regions in an effort to find an advantage over the Jedi order and Republic. This planet is one of the finds. The Sith kept records of every planet they discovered and have kept a close eye on them, especially planets with life." He explained before turning to Robert.

"I have always kept an eye on Earth, hoping to use it as a backup plan in case I was exposed before I could become Chancellor of the Republic. Everything that has happened is as I transpired it. Those that found out my identity were disposed of before they could report me. Your mother was one of them." he added.

"Well it appears you failed and she survived. She gave birth to me and I'm going to help stop you from achieving this dream of yours." Robert spat, gripping his lightsabers tightly.

Sidious cackled before he continued. "Of course, I know that you fool, that's why I came too Earth and tie up any loose ends." He said. This took Robert aback.

"No, you didn't…" Robert began before Sidious ended his cackle.

"Yes. I was the one who murdered your mother. I had always assumed she would try to return to Jedi and expose me with the evidence she gathered on me, so I had Maul sabotage her ship. But she survived and crashed here on this planet. I had assumed she was killed, but I sensed her presence so I tracked her and killed her. But then I noticed she had a son. One just as powerful as Revan." he said.

"I continued to keep an eye on you over the years and realized that your life was too perfect. Family is nothing but a hindrance so I had taken steps to ensure that you had something to encourage you to fall to the dark side. The death of your adoptive family was caused by a well place spark of force lightning on the gas pump that killed them was done by me. The attempts of trying to turn you into a super soldier by a terrorist group was done so with technology I provided them. Everything you had suffered through your entire life was done by me!" Sidious stated.

 **(Seal of Orichalcos activation starts)**

Everyone was taken aback by the revelation. The mastermind behind the blockade of Naboo, the rise of the Separatists and the Clone War had also been the one who destroyed Roberts life, but him through so much, pain, suffering and misery.

All across the city, other Jedi felt the same thing Obi-Wan had felt, a strong surge in the dark side and it was about to get worse.

Like a Volcano building pressure before it blew, Roberts anger had built up to the point of an explosion. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Robert roared, igniting his lightsabers as his eyes turned yellow. Again, the Lone Wolf had tapped into the dark side of the force. "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! MY MOTHER! MY FRIEND! HER FAMILY! I'M GOING TOO KILL YOU!"

 **(End song)**

Surging forwards with the power of the darkness flowing through him, Robert attempted to take down the man who took those he cared greatly. Unfortunately, Sidious anticipated this and with a simple flick of his wrist, sent Robert falling off the building and plummeting down to the ground below. "You should have anticipated such a thing." Sidious said before picked up the fallen STAP with the force and used it too track his foe, leaving behind Anakin, Ahsoka, Kasumi and Obi-Wan at a lose for words before a gunship landed on the rooftop. Once they boarded the gunship, the pilot reported that Sidious was attempting too flee the battlefield, no doubt going for a second shuttle he had hidden somewhere in the city.

As for Robert, the darkness inside of him continued to grow at the revelation that the enemy that had hidden himself from the Jedi was behind the deaths of his friend, her family and his mother, pressed a button on his gauntlet and summoned the Freedom which opened up, allowing him to climb inside the battle armor, saving himself from falling to his death.

Once it was powered up, he activated the battle armors thrusters and soon spotted Sidious felling the ongoing battle with several dozen droid fighters escorting him. He then spotted the gunship that was following the enemy leader. "He's mine!" he said to himself with a snarl and gunned the battle armors thrusters to full power, following the gunship and the one who killed his mother.

"General Skywalker. We've got enemy fighters on our tail." The gunship pilot shouted, firing the gunships twin laser cannons taking out two droid fighters ahead of them while cannon fire from several enemy MIG-21's trailing them flew past the cockpit. The gunship weaved through the enemy cannon fire, but some of the shots hit the gunships blast doors. Thankfully, the gunship was still able to fly, but one of the enemy MIG's had acquired a missile lock and fired.

Time seemed too slow down as the missile was destroyed by a green laser blast from behind the MIG's. Hot on the tail of the MIG's was the Freedom, operated by a very pissed off Lone Wolf. The Gundam like battle armors pulse laser cannons roared to life and rained death on the enemy delta winged aircraft, some of which performed a cobra maneuver getting behind the Freedom and began to fire their 23mm cannons at the Freedom, denting its armor with cannon marks. "YOU FISHBEDS ARE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" Robert roared, turning around and brought the battle armors plasma cannons, railguns and pulse lasers too full power and fired at the enemy fighters.

The remaining enemy fighters were destroyed in mid-air, pieces falling down to the ground below. Once he confirmed all the enemy fighters were destroyed, he turned his attention back towards the fleeing Sith Lord and increased his thrusters back to full power and followed them.

Speaking of said Sith Lord, Sidious's escorts were destroyed by the gunship trailing him but thankfully he was able to jump off his speeder craft and landed on top of a cargo ship dead in the water in the middle of the Hudson River. He watched as the gunship landed and his four opponents exited the craft. "It appears that the Lone Wolf is a slow. No matter, I'll deal with him when he arrives." He said to his foes, who ignited their lightsabers.

"You won't lay your hands on him. Not while we still draw breath!" Kasumi stated, gripping her sabers in the reverse grip position like Ahsoka did. Obi-Wan and Anakin gripped their own lightsabers and readied themselves for battle.

"Your threats don't scare me. Skywalker will be more powerful then any of us." Sidious stated, igniting his remaining saber and held in the ready position.

 **(Blow Me Away, starts)**

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Krell on Umbara. I'll never turn to the Dark Side. I'm a Jedi, now and forever. Nothing you do will get me to betray them." Anakin declared. Sidious, seeing that he wasn't going to get through to Anakin decided if he couldn't convince Skywalker with words, then killing his friend and former padawan in front of his eyes would do nicely.

"So be it, Jedi." Sidious said and grabbed a few shipping containers towards the group. All four of them sliced the containers in half, but Sidious leapt towards the group and the duel began.

Sidious parried a strike from Kasumi's sabers before he kneed her in the gut, lifted her with the force and threw her into a few wooden crates, knocking her out. "Those who don't know the ways of the force should stay out of matters of the force." Sidious said and blocked a strike from Ahsoka, pushing her back.

"I'll start with the nuisance first!" he snarled and prepared to bring his saber down on Ahsoka. His attempt was blocked by the blades of Obi-Wan and Anakin. "It will take more then you two too stop me!" he yelled.

"No problem!" A voice echoed around as the Freedom barrel towards the ship. Once it was a few feet away from the ship, it opened up and Robert jumped onto the ship, delivering an airborne roundhouse kick to Sidious's face. "I'm going to enjoying tearing you apart!" Robert snarled and went after his opponent. Obi-Wan and Anakin would have joined him, but they soon cutoff by several Magna Guards that came out of the lower levels of the ship.

Consumed by rage and revenge, Roberts attacks were ferocious each one more deadly than the last. "First my mother. Then Courtney and her family. Mina Bonteri, Lux's father, Dutch, Duke, Blake, my squadron. HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE HAVE TOO SUFFER BECAUSE OF YOUR LUST FOR POWER!" he roared, clashing his blades with Sidious's saber.

"As many as I see fit! Those that are a threat to my plans must be eliminate! Your mother was so pathetic. When I killed her, she told me that I would be betrayed by one of my own. I had not foreseen that Dooku would abandon the teachings of the Sith and start to return to the ways of the Jedi. Truly he was a pathetic apprentice." Sidious spat, swinging his saber trying to take Roberts head off.

Robert ducked and slid underneath the Sith Lords robes and snarled at the comment Sidious made about Dooku. "SO, YOU ONLY SAW HIM AS AN EXPENDABLE PAWN! THE SAME THING APPLIES TO GUNRAY RIGHT!? YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED THEM WHEN THEIR USFULLNESS HAD COME TO AN END?" Robert shouted, his anger building more and more.

"Everyone is expendable. Much like those clones you call brothers." Sidious stated. This time, he was attacked by Ahsoka from behind, but he managed to counter it. "So, the Togruta is still alive? When I am finished with the two of you, I'll kill Kenobi, then Skywalkers wife and children." He gloated.

"I won't let you." Ahsoka declared, but unlike the boy she loved, she didn't allow the dark side to control her actions. She preformed a series of Ataru and Niman saber strikes, keeping Sidious on his toes.

"HE'S MINE!" Robert yelled and leapt over Ahsoka's shoulders as Anakin and Obi-Wan finished off the last of the Magna Guards. Again, his attacks were fueled by his rage and anger towards the one who caused him so much suffering. He attempted to land a double strike on his opponent only to have Sidious land on the top of bridge of the ship. Robert leapt after him but Sidious grabbed a few small crates from the deck of the ship and threw them with the force. Seeing he was going to be hit; Robert sliced the crates in half. This gave Sidious the chance to lung forwards and attack with a series of Vaapad strikes, which Robert blocked with ease.

"Leave it to an old man to play dirty!" Robert snarled before he found himself and the Sith Lord in a saber lock. "Then again," he added and sweep kicked Sidious off his feet and too the ground. "A bastard like you doesn't know the meaning of the word honor." He added and tried to bring down his sabers on the Dark Lords head again. Again, he failed.

"Honor is for the weak." Sidious spat, bring his saber up too block the attack. He then jumped back to his feet before he leapt down to the deck as a Black Hawk helicopter arrived.

 **(End song)**

Kasumi had regained conciseness and spotted the helicopter. Desperately, she tried to warn her friend but Robert ignored this and leapt into the air. "TIME FOR YOU TOO DIE!" Robert roared. No sooner had he did, a series of shots from the helicopter rang out and hit him in the back.

 **(Three shots/ Bumblebee's death, starts)**

The weapon fired at him was an LMB M4 carbine, fired by Charles Bliss. Despite being hit, he turned around and threw one of his sabers at the helicopter's blades, destroying the chopper as his body landed on the deck of the ship hard. His thrown saber returned to his body, deactivated and lying by his side.

"NOOO!" Ahsoka yelled and rushed to his side. The body of the Lone Wolf skidded across the deck before it came to a stop just inches away from the side of the ship. "What were you thinking?" Ahsoka demanded.

Robert said nothing as his eyes closed and his pulse subsided. "No!" Ahsoka shouted again and started to cry. Anakin and Obi-Wan saw this and turned towards Sidious.

 **(End song)**

"Finally! The last of the Shan's is dead." Sidious said, cackling with delight. Anakin however, saw Ahsoka's tears and felt something he hadn't felt in a long time; anger. He was angry that Sidious had been responsible for his mother's death, he was angry that the man he thought was his friend was only using him to further his own goals. He was angry that he had framed his former Padawan for a crime she didn't commit and now he was angry that the person who not only saved him from falling to the dark side and was the one Ahsoka loved was now dead.

Another gunship arrived and the Expendables and the rest of Roberts friends arrived and upon seeing this sight, fired all of their weapons at the Sith Lord who only stopped the bullets with the force, the rounds falling too the floor. "MOTHERFUCKER!" Barney shouted in anger.

Anakin glared towards the Sith Lord and deactivated his lightsaber. "You'll regret that Sidious." Anakin stated and called for Roberts sabers which he quickly ignited before putting them into the reverse grip Jar'Kai position that Robert preferred.

"Anakin! Don't attack him out of anger!" Obi-Wan shouted to his former padawan. Anakin just smiled and remembered what he was fighting for. His family, friends and the entire galaxy. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan. I won't." Anakin answered.

"I've had it up too here with you Sidious. The war is over. You've lost, now you have too pay for all you've done!" Anakin demanded the man he once considered to be like a father to him.

"I'll say it's over when I say its over Skywalker. And that's when I wipe you Jedi from the face of the galaxy myself." Sidious declared. He then thought of a way to either turn or destroy Anakin. "When I am finished with you, I'll kill your wife and children! And if you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps they will!" he declared.

 **(Jedi's fury, starts)**

Sidious than unsheathed a new lightsaber, similar to Anakin's first saber the only key difference being the blades color was red instead of blue. "I created this for you Skywalker, you'd be wise to except my offer and become my apprentice of your family suffers the consequences." Sidious said.

Anakin didn't listen and stood his ground as the rain started to pound the city. Sidious leapt into the air and brought his sabers against Anakin's borrowed sabers. Red, blue and green blades clashed against each other as two of the most powerful force users in the galaxy clashed against each other in the most brutal lightsaber duels of all time.

While Sidious's strength was powerful, Anakin was just as powerful but more in the light compared to the darkness that Sidious had mastered over the years. Anakin was able to relieve Sidious of his original saber and slammed his borrowed sabers into the new saber, destroying it similar to what Dooku did on Geonosis.

 **(End song)**

Once again, Sidious played the part of the weak and helpless old man. "You were destined to destroy me. Do it, give into your anger." Sidious said, goading Anakin into taking his life. Instead, the Chosen One deactivated his sabers and just looked at the fallen Sith Lord.

"You're pathetic. You claim to be all powerful and yet you try to play the part of a weak old man. I can't believe I once thought of you like a father." Anakin said and walked away. He didn't notice Sidious smiling before he shot lightning towards Anakin who was taken by surprise and began to scream in pain.

Sidious than called forth his saber and slashed Anakin across the chest. The attack wasn't a kill attack, but it was enough to force Anakin to drop the sabers he was holding and grab onto the side of the ship. "Pathetic. Prepare to join your mother in hell." Sidious said, raising his saber yet again.

"SIDIOUS!" a voice from behind shouted. The dark lord turned around and much to his surprise saw Robert still alive and standing on his own two feet as he called his sabers back.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST YOU DIE!?" Sidious shouted in rage, turning his attention away from Anakin who leapt back up onto the ship and ignited his saber. "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

"It's a little something called Kevlar. Back in the UN, when Velvet and I torched that armory in the basement, I grabbed a bulletproof vest just in case. I had a vision about getting shot before Barriss got married, so I acted on that vision." Robert explained, removing his sleeveless hoodie and revealed the vest he mentioned. He then removed it and threw it too the ground. "The games over Sidious." He stated, glaring at the dark lord of the Sith.

Everyone onboard the ship connected too the force felt that Robert was not speaking out of anger, but in the tone, he was known for. "I hope you realize you're playing a very dangerous game, my boy." Sidious said.

"I made my choice when I entered the war. I'll never turn to the dark side and neither will Anakin. And when all is said and done, the Galaxy will finally be at peace." Robert stated, igniting his sabers with Anakin doing the same with his.

 **(Duel of Fates starts)**

"You're a fool boy. You can't hope to beat me one on one!" Sidious said as he raised his hand and shot a stream of lightning towards Robert who rolled out of the way.

"I wouldn't bet on that. I've got right on my side and whoever said I was alone." Robert countered as Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan stood by his side with their sabers ignited.

"For all the good that will do. Now, prepare to meet your end!" Sidious spat and again launched a stream of lightning towards the four who rolled out of the way.

"Wrong Sidious, its your reign of evil that's ending!" Robert declared and gestured for the Sith Lord to come at them. Sidious did so in a burst of speed which seemed to produce more of him. "Great, you cloned yourself." Robert said with annoyance in his voice as he blocked the attack of one of the clones.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka also blocked a series of strikes from the clones while Anakin engaged the real Sith Lord in battle. "We've been dancing this dance for far too long!" Anakin said with determination as he preformed an overhead strike on the Sith Lord. Sidious blocked the attack and attempted to land a punch in Anakin's gut, but the Hero with No Fear backflipped to avoid it.

"I too have grown weary of this 'dance' and now its time for us to finish this war once and for all." Sidious said in agreement, raising his saber for an attack.

"Give it your best shot! I can handle that and more!" Anakin challenged the Sith Lord. Sidious snarled and lunged at the Chosen One and attacked him with numerous Vaapad strikes towards Anakin who blocked each one.

Ahsoka countered the strike from one of the clones before she took its head off. Obi-Wan disarmed the clone he was dueling which continued to fight by sending blasts of Force Energy towards the Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn. One of the blasts knocked Obi-Wan into a shipping container, briefly dazing the bearded Jedi Master before they called their saber back too them. However, Obi-Wan quickly defeated his opponent before they could even attack.

Robert also took care of his opponent, leading them to the side of the ship before he leapt behind the clone and cut them in half. "Stay dead!" he said to the dead clone and went to help Anakin.

"Why throw away your life so recklessly Skywalker? It's a pity it has to end like this." Sidious said to the former slave, this time attacking with a series of Ataru strikes. Each attack was fast as lightning but Anakin managed to dodge each of them.

"That's a question you should be asking yourself, Sidious!" Anakin countered, attacking with a flurry of Shien strikes, but Sidious raised his hand up to Anakin's chest and then shocked Skywalker, pushing him back a few feet. "I will defeat you!"

"Is that really all you got? You pathetic fool!" Sidious gloated before he blocked a strike from Robert. He then pushed Robert towards Anakin who was getting back to his feet.

"Good will always triumph over evil." Robert answered.

"You must be joking." Sidious spat in disgust.

"Even if you destroy us, you haven't won. Our loved ones will never stop fighting you and if they fall others will take their place. As long you care only about yourself and your lust for power, you'll have too take on the entire galaxy!" Anakin added to the Lone Wolfs statement.

"You will never win." Both warriors said at the same time.

"Even if you are right, which you're not there is still one thing I can do." Sidious began as he prepared too use Darkness finger. "I can be rid of the two of you!" he shouted and unleashed his attack on the two.

Sadly, his attack missed his targets who rolled out of the way. "We're just getting warmed up. You made a big mistake Sidious." Anakin declared, blocking his enemy's attacks with Soresu.

"You reminded us of what we have to fight for and why we will never stop fighting!" Robert added, joining in Anakin's attacks on the Sith Lord followed by Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and surprisingly Kasumi and Velvet.

"You cannot defeat me!" Sidious shouted towards the group of saber wielders.

"Try us." Velvet answered, holding Dooku's saber tightly in her hands. Everyone soon saw a series of flares launching from all over the city and the radio crackled too life that the enemy forces had surrendered or in the case of the droids had been destroyed.

"NO!" Sidious shouted in anger.

"Yet another of your plans has failed Sidious. Surrender while you still can and we can put an end to this pointless battle." Obi-Wan demanded.

"Oh Kenobi, you and Skywalker should know that I will never give up until one of us is still standing!" Sidious stated and pushed Kasumi and Velvet back into a container after the two blocked a lightning strike he sent their way.

"I'll destroy all who get in my way. I'll start with all of you, then I'll tear down the Jedi Order one by one until you are all dead." Sidious stated, attacking Robert, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Anakin with fury. He hit Obi-Wan in the shoulder and leg, wounding him before he knocked one of Roberts sabers out of his hand which fell back towards Barney. "I'll fulfill the destiny of the Sith and take control of the entire galaxy. I'll bring peace and stability to the galaxy and wipe out all those that stand in the way of progress." He added, after hitting Ahsoka in the shoulder.

"By starting wars and slaughtering countless innocent people! We won't let that happen! Freedom is the right of all sentient beings!" Robert shouted.

"Their only right is too serve those who are stronger than them!" Sidious countered and again disarmed Robert of his other lightsaber, this one landing close to the edge of the ship.

"The time for talk is over. ITS TIME TO FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Robert declared and charged up the force inside of him with out a lightsaber in hand. Ahsoka did the same thing, as did Obi-Wan after they managed to get back to their feet even after they were hurt. "THESE HANDS OF OURS ARE BURNING RED!" he shouted.

"THEIR LOUD CRY TELLS US!" Obi-Wan added.

"TOO GRASP VICTORY!" Ahsoka finished and each of them had an orb of energy which they sent to Anakin's saber.

"ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!" Anakin shouted and shot off like a rocket towards Sidious. "At last the galaxy will be rid of your tyranny!" he added and clashed his blade against Sidious's own blade. Sidious blocked the attacks to the best of his ability but failed. As he continued to block his opponents strikes, he saw the ghostly figures of Dooku, Linda, Grievous and all those he had used striking with Anakin. This caused him to lose focus long enough for Anakin to end the Sith Lords life.

 **(End Song)**

"No, it can't end… this way. I am Sidious. The True… Lord of the Sith." Sidious said, gasping for breath.

"And so, you must be silenced." Anakin said, pulling his blade from Sidious' torso.

"You took my family; you will never rob anyone of anything again." Robert added, panting as he walked towards the fallen Sith Lord with Obi-Wan using him as a crutch.

Sidious raised his saber in an effort to give one final attack, but the life in his body left him and he fell down to the deck, dead. "Lone Wolf to all points, Sidious is dead. I repeat, Sidious is dead. Anakin has done it." Robert said into his commlink.

His message was heard all across the city and cheers from every single soldier and civilian echoed all around the world. Anakin walked to Robert and handed him his lightsabers. "I thought you were going to fall to the dark side." Anakin admitted.

"For a moment, I almost did. But after I got shot, Dooku came to me. He reminded me of what I was fighting for and it wasn't just him. My friend, her family, my mother, squad mates, ancestors and Qui-Gon reminded me that I am in control of my own destiny." Robert admitted. "But now, I can live my life my way, and I think its time for a wedding." He added, turning to Ahsoka who smiled.

 **And Sidious is dead. Told you guys I was waiting for the right moment to use Duel of Fates.**

 **Be honest, how many of you figured out it was Sidious who was responsible for everything that Robert had suffered in his life? Well, I wanted to try and make as Robert's struggle between wanting revenge or justice. Anyways, next chapter is the wedding chapter and final chapter of the story.**

 **Please read and review and I will see you all next time with the end of the Lone Wolf's story.**


	50. End of a Journey

**It's taken me almost three years, but at long last I have finished my Lone Wolf series. I want to thank all of you who have left a review and given me an idea for this story. Interesting note, when I was writing this, I used Mobile Fighter G-Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny The Clone Wars itself, Transformers Prime, Rurouni Kenshin, Transformers: Robots in Disguise the 2001 series, Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Gundam OO and Fairy Tail to keep me focused on writing non-episode based chapters.**

 **Onto reviews.**

 **1049: I always liked the way the Prophet of Truth died and what the Arbiter said from Halo 3. Its so memorable.**

 **SaurusRock625: Thank you. I honestly wasn't planning on the Transformers Armada material I used, but it just came to me. I did use Transformers Cybertron material for the final duel.**

 **Mr. Shades42: I think I'll do a little revision on Mobile Suit RWBY before I try something new. Maybe I'll start The Maiden's Brother or another one of my story ideas. Depends on what I feel like doing first.**

 **Mpowers045: Of course, it was Sidious who was behind everything. He was behind the Blockade of Naboo, rise of the separatist's and the guy who started the Clone Wars. As for the Shrek material, sorry to disappoint you, but I haven't seen those movies in a long time and have something else in mind.**

 **HarmonyGirl567: Thanks. I was wondering when I would get a review from you.**

 **Spartan-626: This is the last chapter. Thanks for all your support with this story. As too the question about the RWBY story, yes, I am thinking of another RWBY story. It's called the Maidens Brother. Basically, its where Amber had a brother who went out looking for her after Cinder attacked her and stole part of her power. Its still an idea in progress at the moment.**

 **Anyways, its time for the final chapter of my series. Disclaimers are the same as before, enjoy the final chapter.**

Chapter 50: End of a Journey

September 28th 2020 19BBY

Boston, Massachusetts

Old North Church

1150 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Standing at the alter of the Old North Church which was still intact, Robert waited for the bride wearing a black tuxedo. He was still hurt from the interrogation Tarkin gave him in New York City before he killed him. Thankfully, Barriss treated his wounds and he was given a clean bill of health the day before, allowing Arthur to find him with a tuxedo while the girls took Ahsoka to find a dress for the wedding.

"Don't look so nervous my son." Arthur said as he walked towards the Lone Wolf. "This is a happy day." He added.

"Oh, I am not nervous. Actually yeah, I am nervous. To think that I spent three years of my life fighting in a war that determined the fate of the galaxy, learned about who I really am, about who mother really was and meet the girl I love. Its been quite a ride Arthur." Robert admitted, tugging the collar of his tuxedo. "I just wish my mom was here to see this. Same goes for Dooku, Laphi and my father." He added.

"They are always with you. They live in you." Arthur reminded him.

"Pulling a Rafiki are you? Arthur you know how to cheer me up." Robert said with a chuckle before turning around and looked at the guests who came for the wedding. From the likes of Bail, Padme, Mon Mothma and Lux to Luminara, Barriss, Erik, Itami, Obi-Wan, Satine, Lennox, Hondo and Plo. Even Breach along with several of his brothers had arrived to witness the event. "A lot of people really came out to see this." He said to himself, thinking about all that had happened.

While the Battle for Earth may have ended, the damage was done. Numerous cities across the planet had been damaged from the battles during the conflict, looking exactly like they did during World War 2. Transportation networks were destroyed and casualties amongst both civilians and military were in the tens of thousands. Mass graves numbered in the hundreds across the globe in every country. The leaders the coup factions in North Korea and China along with the leader of Black Tusk and the separatist leaders were found guilty on numerous war crimes and against humanity. Those like Gunray and Tambor tried to claim that they were only following orders and were neutral in the entire war, but the evidence acquired weighed heavily against them.

In the end, the separatist leaders and leaders of the coup factions were found completely guilty of all their crimes and sentenced to life in prison while the droid army was shut down. As for those who defected, they were given a lighter sentence and were given a choice of either spending a few months in prison or assist in the rebuilding of Earth. All the defectors choose to help fix the damage done to their home and immediately went to work fixing the planet.

As for the terrorist groups like the White Masks, they went into hiding and had attacked several restoration projects, but they were eliminated by the efforts of Rainbow, Ghost Recon and Task Force 141 along with the clone army.

The technology of the New Republic and what was captured from the Separatists was put to good use in helping rebuild cities like London, Berlin, Tokyo, Sydney and Chicago from all the damage caused during the war.

As for Ahsoka, she was shocked to learn that Shaak Ti was her mother and was more happy than angry with her. Shaak Ti vowed to make up for all those years she missed in Ahsoka's life. As for Orions twin sister, Robert and Ahsoka named her Ariel.

His thoughts were broken when the doors to the church opened up, revealing Velvet, Rally, Kasumi, Hitomi, Honoka and Marie wearing white bridesmaid dresses with gloves, tossing floors as they walked down the aisle. Behind them, with Anakin escorting her was Ahsoka who looked more beautiful then ever.

His wife was wearing a white wedding dress with red velvet trimmings and white gloves. A veil was attached to her new headdress and like most brides carried a bouquet of flowers in her hands as the organ player played 'here comes the bride.' Quite a few of the guests were moved to tears at sight of Ahsoka beauty as her bridesmaids cleared her way and she stood by Roberts side at the altar. Even Velvet started to cry, despite her best attempts to hide it.

"Do you, Robert Lehner Shan, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Arthur asked the groom.

"I do." Robert answered.

"Do you, Ahsoka Tano, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Arthur asked the bride.

"I do." Ahsoka answered.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Arthur told the two. The two lovers looked to each other and kissed the entire party clapping loudly.

As they walked down the aisle hand in hand, everyone one of the guests wished them the best of luck in their future, even Satine who had a wedding ring on her hand after Obi-Wan proposed to her after finally getting the courage to do so. It wasn't just Obi-Wan and Satine, Aayla and Kit, Kasumi and Rally, Honoka and Mission and much to everyone's surprise, Boba and Marie were also destined to be married. Anakin was both surprised and happy for his old master to say the least that he was going to spend his days with Satine, something he knew that his old flame Siri Tachi would want for him.

The doors to the church opened and standing outside were members of the armed forces from all corners of the globe with holocamera's recording the entire scene and broadcasting it to every corner of the galaxy. As the two newly weds walked towards their limo, they turned to see the ghosts of Dooku, Linda, Qui-Gon, Revan, Satele, Bastila and even Jango watching them from a far, smiling at the happiness of the two. Ventress was also watching from a nearby alley. While she was given a full pardon for her past crimes and was now a bounty hunter, she decided to stay clear of the church. "So, how does a Caribbean honey moon sound?" Robert asked his wife who tossed her bouquet into the air, followed by Robert tossing his garter which were caught by Kasumi and Boba.

"Its all so magical. I'm not going to cry. I'm not." Hondo said from behind, trying to hold back his tears. He failed and cried so much he used the sleeve of Anakin's robe as a tissue. Or would have if Anakin hadn't handed the former pirate captain a tissue. "Thank you, Skywalker."

Meanwhile, Ventress walked down the alley back to her ship having already taken a job previously before she was asked by Robert to assist in the liberation of Earth. "Where are you going?" a voice from behind called out. Turning around, Ventress saw Quinlan Vos, a Jedi she had met during one of his undercover mission late in the war.

"I go where ever the wind takes me." Ventress answered, turning back to her ship.

"You could use some company." Vos replied back.

"My path is to walk alone. I still have much to atone for. I did kill many Jedi during the war." Ventress stated bluntly.

"You and I have a lot in common. You're not the only one who gave into the dark side and is looking for redemption." Quinlan answered.

"Follow me if you want, I won't stop you." Ventress said turning back to her ship.

"Well then lead the way, dear." Vos answered back, playfully and followed her into her ship. The ship then powered up and the two of them left Earth.

As for Yoda, he stayed at the church as the wedding procession left the church when he felt a familiar presence behind him. "Dangerous for you it is, being out in the open." He said as the ghost of Dooku walked up beside him.

"Even a fallen and redeemed Jedi can risk a little, to see the wedding of one who helped bring them back to the light." He answered with a smile. "So, my old master. What are you planning to do now?" he asked.

"Time it is, for the Jedi order to return to the way we were before the Clone Wars. Attachments, allowed they should be. Taken from their families at a young age, younglings should not be. If too survive, keep up with the current times, the Jedi order must. Skywalker, a good example of one who has fallen in love and not fall to the dark side. Vacancy on the council there is, a good member he will be." Yoda answered.

"Then I can rest easy, knowing that the Jedi order will survive with the new generation. I only wish I could have been here in person to see the wedding." Dooku answered before he faded away. "Farewell, my old master."

"Farewell, my old apprentice." Yoda answered back.

Back with the precession, the limo that Robert and Ahsoka were riding in arrived at South Station where their special train was waiting for them. Boarding the last car of the train that would take them to Miami where they would then take a ship to the Caribbean for a honey moon. The whistle of the mighty 844 blew, echoing around the city before the train departed from the station. Along the tracks, many civilians held their cameras for a shot of the only FEF-3 class steam locomotives left in the world used for what some called the wedding of the century.

"We've got plenty of time before we reach Miami. So, what say we cuddle?" Robert asked his wife, before he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom of the sleeping car where she then changed out of her wedding dress and into the lingerie she wore after she left the Jedi order and tackled her husband to the bed and kissed him as the train traveled along the tracks of the east coast.

While the newlyweds were starting their honeymoon, Earth continued is rebuilding, but no one ever forgot about those who had fallen in the battle.

Two days later, General Keating stood in front of a memorial dedicated to the memory of those who had given their lives in the liberation of earth in New York City, accompanied by the representatives of the nations that made up the UN, Yoda, Bail, Anakin and Padme. "For us, the storm has passed. The war is over. But let us not forget those who journeyed into the howling darkness and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure." The General began.

"Sacrifice and unshakeable conviction that their fight, our fight, was here for our home. As we start to rebuild, this memorial will forever be a reminder of their great sacrifice, a reminder that even in times of darkness, there are those who ennoble all of us, and they, shall not be forgotten." He added, ending his speech.

"Rex." Anakin instructed the 501st captain who nodded.

"Present arms." Rex instructed. Seven soldiers from each of the militaries of the world raised their rifles and fired a three-volley salute.

Keating then turned to Anakin. "What will you do now? The Republic has no need for an army now." Keating reminded the guests. "What happens to your men?"

"I think the clones have the right to make their own choices now. They can either go and live their lives the way they want, or they can help train a new army for the Republic. They are free to make the choice they want." Bail said, smiling at Rex who wanted to spend time with Cassie. "I know Earth still has a lot of problems, but if you wish to join the Republic general, then we will except you. We'll wait for your answer." He added.

"We still have to find Mas Ammeda. He's still at large." Padme reminded the group.

"The CIA, MI6 and other intelligence agencies are looking for him now. We'll find him." Keating answered. "Let's just hope he doesn't amass a big army before we find him." The general added.

Back in the Caribbean, standing inside a quaint little beach hut situated over the water, Robert looked out as the ocean breeze blew past his face while his wife stood beside him. "Things could have been different, if you hadn't showed up on Ryloth after that attack three years ago. Anakin might have fallen to the dark side and the Jedi could have been branded as traitors." Ahsoka said, holding Roberts arm tightly.

"But it wasn't. A wise man said that fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing. Whether it was fate, destiny or both that I entered the clone wars, I don't really care. I'm just glad I got to meet you." Robert admitted, rubbing his wife's horns before he kissed her. "We'll be ready to handle anything that comes our way. But for now, lets just enjoy ourselves." He added. Ahsoka smiled and walked with her husband back to bed.

 _Two years later_

February 15th 2022 17BBY

Valley of The Dark Lords

Korriban

0930 hours

 _Normal point of view_

All the power he had accumulated as a career politician was lost when the Clone Wars ended years ago with the death of Darth Sidious. Now, he had become an arms dealer with every intention on gathering enough funds to build a new army to wipe out the New Republic and the Jedi order, putting himself as its leader.

"This here gentleman, is one of the last Defoliators built by the Separatist Alliance during the early days of the Clone Wars. It was built to wipe out entire battalions of organic troops while leaving droids intact. While it cannot breach deflector shields, it is a powerful weapon that no army can withstand." Mas Amedda explained to his buyers, several terrorists from Earth who needed something equally powerful to a nuclear weapon.

During the two years he was on the run, Earth had become a part of the galactic community and had established good relations with the other systems. While there was still terrorism on earth, the rest of earth had come together and all disagreements between countries and religions were settled by the intervention of the Jedi. As for the militaries of each nation, they had come together and formed a unified global military organization with the sole purpose of protecting the citizens of Earth from threats both on and off earth.

Airports were also turned into space ports allowing for ships of all kinds to travel to and from earth to sell their goods, take a much-needed holiday or study the ancient civilizations of Earth. Few people were fearful of the various alien species, but the majority of them, having seen species like the Twi'leks and Togruta's fighting for them were accepting of these other worldly beings. Groups like Rainbow, TF141 and Ghost Recon even had a few aliens among their ranks.

The Jedi order had changed its code allowing for attachments to be formed between Jedi and those they had fallen in love with in and out of the order. The Jedi even began to teach the newer generation to avoid the temptations of the dark side. As for the senate groups like the Trade Federation and Techno Union lost their seats in the senate for their part, they played in the Clone Wars and heavily finned for all the damages they caused during the war. Newer senators rose to power, replacing the old senators. Cham Syndulla was one of those senators. Bail Organa who was still in his first term as Chancellor even went as far as to shed light on all the war crimes Sidious had covered up during his time as Chancellor in an attempt to keep the former leader of the Republic from becoming treated as a martyr

As for the Clone Army, many of the troopers went on to become doctors, engineers and builders while many opted to stay in the military as both soldiers and instructors for the New Republic Army, which now had access to the mechs, VTOL's and Rommel tanks.

The whole thing made Amedda sick to his stomach. Earth had no place in the Republic and the Jedi order was a relic that needed to be put down. Sadly, without his position as vice chancellor he could do very little, so he had too resort to other methods to do so. While he felt that resorting to weapons trafficking was beneath him, he was more than willing to do whatever it took to finish what Palpatine had started.

"I see that many of you have set your eyes on some of our 'other worldly weapons'. I can assure you, while they may look primitive these 'slug-throwers' are far more powerful than anything used in the past." He went on, noticing a few of the potential buyers, members of the Pyke Syndicate were examining several stolen Type 56-1's and several MIG-25 Foxbat's, MIG-29 Fulcrums and MIG-31 Foxhounds stolen from several Russian outposts establish in the Outer Rim to combat slavery.

What Mas didn't know was that someone was spying on the entire deal and transmitting the images back to their ship. Seconds later, above the planet, a single New Republic Venator dropped out of hyperspace and entered the atmosphere several miles away from the deal to avoid detection.

On the ship, Barney Ross, leader of the Expendables watched the images with interest as Zackery Black, an MI6 agent and the advisor explained the situation to one Admiral Jayden Roebuck. "Our man's in position on the center monitor." Black began.

"It's a bloody terrorist supermarket." The Admiral stated.

"Yes. Attack helicopters, Umbaran armor, Russian fighters, Mandalorian blasters, New Republic mortars and the crates look like Chinese rifles. Mines, explosives, fun for the whole family." the agent said jokingly before the center monitor zoomed in on Mas Ammeda. "After two years, we've finally found him. Mas Ammeda, Chagrian, former vice chair of the Galactic Republic and one of the few in the senate to know the identity of Darth Sidious. Now he's an arms dealer."

"How did we acquire this intel?" the British Admiral asked.

"You can thank our informant, Fulcrum for that. They've been helpful in find terrorist activities across the galaxy for some time now." A voice said from behind and the admiral turned to see Anakin Skywalker walking towards them with Artoo by his side. "Looks like a full battalion of terrorists down there. Maybe more." Anakin stated.

"I've seen enough. We'll take them out with an orbital strike. The troops on board will not be enough…" the admiral began before he was interrupted by Zachery.

"I don't think that's wise. See that tank on the right monitor," Black said and pointed to said tank. "That's a defoliator cannon. An anti-organic weapon built by the separatists during the clone wars. I saw those things wipe out an entire battalion during the battle for England. Not only that, but it appears that this man has procured several nuclear bombs. If an orbital strike hits the bombs and shells, everything within thirty kilometers will be destroyed and it seems they have plutonium down there. There are also several settlements nearby." The agent added.

"We can't risk any innocent lives lost." Anakin said in agreement before he activated his commlink. "Skywalker here. Rainbow has the green light. I say again, Rainbow has the green light. Secure the arms deal location and HVT. Check your fire, we have several WMD's down there." He said into his commlink.

"Why wasn't I informed that you had Rainbow Operators onboard?" the Admiral asked.

"You just were." Barney answered, leaving the bridge and heading to the hanger. "Tell our man about the weapons and have him soften up the enemy forces." he said to a nearby trooper.

"Yes sir." The trooper replied.

Back on the surface, two of the guards on duty were about to enjoy a smoke when much to their surprise, the cigarette of one of the guards was lit. Looking up after taking a puff of the tobacco product, the guard received a strong punch to the face while his companion was hit with the butt of a rifle. "Filthy habit." An unseen voice said before tossing a device towards a nearby Umbaran tank.

The figure soon jumped onto a cargo speeder and planted an explosive device on the speeder as the device they tossed earlier exploded, taking out the tank. "What is going on?" Mas demanded.

"I think its safe to say that your sale has been disrupted." One of the Mandalorian buyers said before gunning down Ammeda's bodyguards. "Don't move!" the Mandalorian said before hitting Mas with their pistols and placing a set of binders on the Chagrin's hands while gunfire and blaster fire roared from nearby. The battered green armor shined in the sunlight.

The terrorists and guards at the deal fired blindly trying to find their attacker when several black hawk helicopters from the Venator landed a few kilometers away from the deal location and offloaded the SAS, FBI, GIGN, Spetsnaz, GSG 9, SEAL, BOPE, SAT, SDU and GROM operators rushed to the scene. Following them, was the Bad Batch. "TIME TO RELEASE THE WRECKING BALL!" Wrecker shouted, bashing his fists together and charged forwards.

He managed to get further ahead from the others and found himself facing a platoon of battle droids that weren't deactivated. "BRING IT ON!" he shouted and grabbed one of the battle droids, tossing it into a rock before he punched another one in the head, knocking the head off the droid.

He then grabbed the leg of another droid and placed a grenade on the droid before he tossed into its comrades before exploding. "HE'S UNSTOPPABLE!" a terrorist shouted before they were tackled by Wrecker who slammed the terrorist into three battle droids before he grabbed a E5 blaster and fired it into his shields, killing them as the others arrived. "You missed all the fun!" he said to his allies who started to fire at the terrorists that attempting to rush them.

Back at the deal location, more terrorists were being gunned down by their unseen attacker before one of the terrorists scored a lucky hit on the attacker with their Ion rifle which deactivated the attackers active camouflage. The terrorists at the deal soon began to panic, some of them even soiling themselves for their attacker was the Lone Wolf. "I'll give you all just one chance. Lay down your weapons and surrender. You'll be treated fairly." The Lone Wolf demanded.

Sadly, the terrorists decided that they wanted to be known as the one to take out the Lone Wolf and become a legend fired back at the Lone Wolf. "Worth a shot." Robert said to himself before he started to fire back with his trusty Morita. A quick burst of rifle fire eliminated a few enemy riflemen before he turned his attention towards one of the terrorists going for one of the nuclear bombs. Before he could even fire, the terrorist was killed by a shot to the head. "Bout time they showed up." Robert said to himself, watching as Rainbow Six and the Bad Batch arrived to even the odds.

" _Green Knight to Lone Wolf. Target is in custody. I say again, target is in custody. Bringing him onto my ship now."_ A familiar voice said over the commlink.

"Solid copy Green Knight. And sweet hell that's a dumb code name. Did your wife give you that name?" Robert asked, firing the last of his Morita's magazine into a Super Battle droid before he quickly reloaded.

" _You know Marie, she just loves giving me those nicknames."_

"I know Boba, I know." Robert answered back. He then spotted a spider droid approaching from behind the parked MIG's which was starting to charge up its main cannon. "Time for the old slice and dice." He said to himself and ignited his sabers. Charging towards the droid, he dodged a shot from the droid and sliced off the droid's front legs before sliding underneath the droid and slashed the rear legs. He then waited for the droid to turn its cannon before he sliced the barrel in half, jumped to the droid's front and stabbed both his sabers into the droid's central eye, destroying it. "Scorch is right, these things are annoying."

The droid exploded behind him, damaging his shields while enemy weapon fire continued to fly towards him. "Sorry boys, but the wife is waiting for me back home!" he shouted and fired his trusty rifle back at the terrorists taking out a few more of them before the Rainbow operators quickly circled behind the enemy and surrounded them. "Let's try this again; Surrender."

This time, the terrorists threw down their weapons and surrendered. "Talk about an exciting mission. Never thought I would end up tracking down Mas Ammeda to Korriban and kick some terrorist ass again." Robert said with a chuckle. He then turned to Bishop. "So, I take it you won't be needing me for a while?" he asked.

"Kid, you've done more than enough for the galaxy. You saved Earth and help bring the galaxy together. You deserve some time off." Bishop answered as the cruiser landed and began loading up all of the stolen weapons and equipment. "Tell the wife I said hello." Bishop added.

"You got it. But I think I'll be more than busy up in the mountains. Heard we got a few feet of snow up there." Robert said, removing his helmet. "Old 7470 is needed on snow removal and I got the duty of driving that old beauty. Plus, my son wants to see his dad working on the railroad. He's taken an interest in the railroads." He admitted.

"Kids love trains." Bishop said in agreement, albeit jokingly.

Robert wasn't kidding. When he returned to his home in Conway, New Hampshire he found the entire town in the grips of a massive snow storm. Thankfully, the town still had power but many of the roads were covered in a thick layer of snow and many people were trapped inside.

His home, a nice red three floor house with a white picket fence surrounding the home. Inside the home, was a kitchen, living room with an old fashion fireplace on the first floor. Hanging above the fireplace was the Medal of Honor he was given by General Keating. The second floor consisted of an office area, break room and two bedrooms one of which had big four poster bed for Robert and Ahsoka. The last one was the room that Orion and Ariel shared which was at the moment blank but the two were planning on decorating it on a later date.

The final floor of the house, held Robert and Ahsoka's armor and the custom weapons of the Lone Wolf all of which were locked tightly. Another room held the model train layout Robert, his aunts and uncles had spent years working on, the entire layout was themed after the 1930's to the final years of steam. It featured mountains covered in snow, deserts, lakeside routes, small towns and mountain communities. A few cities along the ocean modeled after Boston, Los Angeles and Houston were where the trains slept at night, something that Robert told his son. Along with the trains, numerous planes, cars, trucks and even a few military vehicles for the base.

Stored in the garage were Roberts yellow and black striped Camaro 2020 and his red GMC Sierra pickup truck with a snow plow attached to the front of the truck. Prior to leaving for his mission, Robert volunteered to take his truck out and clear a few of the roads and parking lots when the storm subsided. He didn't figure the storm would be this bad, but he wasn't going to call it quits.

"I'm home!" a snow-covered Robert said upon entering his home. Greeting him was the Wolf pup he met when he fought Grievous for the last time in Canada, whom he named Natsu. "Good to see you too boy." Robert said, pushing down the wolf who was trying to give him a kiss.

"You're back. The kids are asleep right now and I left out some dinner for you." Ahsoka said, walking towards her husband and planting a kiss on his cheek. She was now nineteen while Robert was twenty and while they were both young, the two of them were still loving parents. When both of them learned that their children were strong in the force, they decided they would train them as best they could, something that Shaak Ti said she would help with.

"Thanks honey. You know I don't expect you to do everything at home. I can do more than what I normally do around here. I mean sure, I make money doing odd jobs, drive the 7470 for the railroad, but I am a father first and foremost." Robert answered, returning his wife's kiss.

"So, Mas has been arrested?" Ahsoka asked a while later after Robert finished his meal.

"Yeah, he won't selling weapons to terrorists ever again. With him gone, the galaxy will be whole lot safer." Robert answered, peaking into the room of his kids who were sleeping soundly with the teddy pairs Robert gave them for Christmas.

"I'll do anything to protect my family." Robert added before he followed his wife to the bedroom where Ahsoka was waiting for him wearing the lingerie she wore after she left the Jedi order. "You always look beautiful in that outfit." He admitted, getting onto the bed and snuggled up next to his wife.

"Stop talking and kiss me." Ahsoka said with a smile and kissed her husband.

The following morning, the doors to the garage opened up and the sound of the Sierra's engine roared to life as Robert with his son strapped in a kid's seat drove out with the plow pushing the snow of the road after he cleared the driveway earlier that morning. While the snow wasn't heavy, the amount of snow on the roads kept anyone from leaving their homes. "Buckle up kid, we're in for a rough ride." Robert joked. His son smiled and laughed at the joke as the two drove away from their home.

It took about four hours to clear the roads when Robert and Orion returned home where they were once again greeted by Natsu who Orion cuddled up against by the fire place. "Roads are cleared, but the railroad wants me to come in early tomorrow and get an early start on clearing the line." Robert said as he sipped his hot coco while he sat by the fire place, looking to his Medal of Honor. "Hard to believe that I would receive the highest award from the United States military for saving not just my country, but the whole galaxy. Its funny how things turn out." He added.

"I'd hate to imagine what life would be like if you lived a normal life and didn't know who your mother was." Ahsoka said in agreement. Her husband agreed before he looked to a few pictures. Several of them were taken on the wedding days of Rally and Kasumi, Marie and Boba, Honoka and Mission. Another photo was of Velvet at her military graduation when she became a full-fledged member of Ghost Recon.

Another set of pictures showed each of the couples with their children, Kasumi and Rally's son Ryu, Marie and Boba's son whom they named Jango after Boba's father and Honoka and Missions daughter who they named Linda, after Roberts mother and was a hybrid between a human and twi'lek. As for Hitomi, she joined Rainbow, becoming one of the new recruits to replace those that were lost in the battle for Earth two years ago and from all the missions that Trump and other leaders leaked to the enemy as part of Sidious's plan to eliminate as many threats to their plan as possible.

For people like Shinn, Nathan and Vito. They also married their loved ones and went on to become flight instructors or airline pilots. People like Itami and Third Recon stayed with the JSDF and went to several planets across the galaxy dealing with numerous separatist holdouts, terrorists and helped with several relief missions. Countries like Chile and Mexico got an increase in their military power with new ships, aircraft, vehicles and weapons, making their militaries stronger than before the war. As for Buenos Aires, the city was beyond recovery and the counties of the world built a memorial so that the people of the city and surrounding areas were never forgotten.

The Expendables continued their operations, this time taking their work to places across the galaxy like Tatooine where they assisted in taking down the Hutt Clan and exposing their activities across the galaxy. Not even Jabba was spared from facing justice for the crimes he did during and before of the war. Slavery was abolished for good and Anakin introduced his children to Owen and Beru. Anakin even went as far as to return to the site of the village where his mother died and built a memorial to those who Sidious killed when he refused to give into the dark side.

Mandalore again went back to its warrior ways, but instead of returning to their ways as conquers the planet returned to the republic and many Mandalorian's joined the New Republic army where they lead several successful covert operations with Ghost Recon against those who threatened the security of the galaxy.

Pirates like Nym continued to operate against criminal groups and several separatist commanders who refused to surrender while Hondo retired from his life of piracy and began to turn his focus on collection weapons like Longinus. When asked by someone why he retired from the life piracy, Hondo only said that it was time to take up a hobby and weapons were his hobby.

Erik, Fenrir, Riyo and Barriss lived on Mandalore where the two men continued as bounty hunters while Riyo continued to be the senator for Pantora. Barriss, with her knowledge of force healing techniques and medicine became a doctor who used her lightsaber only in self defense when someone attacker her patients.

Hope County became a more popular tourist attraction not just for the valleys recreational activities, but as it was also the home of the Hope County Air Force, the one of the few civilian non-military air forces in the world and only air force that still used aircraft like the F-86 Saber and F-4 Phantom.

"We each make our own destiny's and we shape the future. No one can make those choices but us. The question of why we are here, is something only we can answer." Robert said the following day as he climbed into the cab of the 7470, an 0-6-0 tender locomotive built by the Grand Trunk Railway in 1921 where it served the Canadian National Railway from 1923 to 1964 before it was purchased by a railway museum which never came to pass before it was purchased by the railroad. The locomotive was already attached to a snowplow and was sizzling nicely as Ahsoka and his children waved to him from the parking lot.

Staring at his family, Robert smiled while he recorded a message. " _There are mysteries we were never meant to solve, but who we are and why we are here are not among them. Those answers are what we carry inside of us. I take strength in the bounds I have formed with the many people I have met during my time as a soldier who are true warriors. If not in body, but in spirit."_ Robert said before he pulled the throttle and blew the locomotives whistle which echoed all around. " _My name is Robert Lehner Shan, son of Linda Shan and Kevin Lehner, descendant of Revan, the Lone Wolf, Leader of the Wolf's Dragoons and I send this message. While I no longer live the life of a warrior, I will always be ready to fight those with evil intentions. Should you approach this planet or the Republic with hostile intentions, know this; I will defend myself, I will defend my home. I will defend…my family."_ he finished before the mighty locomotive pushed the snow out of its path and down the line to the future.

 **Three years and I am finally finished with a series I am proud of. Once again, I would like to thank all of you who left a review and gave me several OC's. You've been a great help to me through out these years.**

 **So, the Coronavirus is really annoying the hell out of me. I mean seriously, why hasn't someone released the test results so a vaccine can be created and administered to the public? I swear, this thing better not take several months before it subsides, I don't want to be out of work for a long time.**

 **Anyways, I'll be putting up a poll soon about a possible Galen Marek Crossover story I have been thinking about for some time. I still plan to work on Mobile Suit RWBY if anyone is interested. Also, if any of you like the Avengers, I recommend you all check out Avengers: Infinite Wars, by free man writer. It is really good.**

 **Anyways, please read and review and I will see you all with my next story.**


End file.
